Guerras del Ragnarok
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: En un universo donde los dioses regentes son los Nórdicos, Saori es la reencarnación de la diosa Hlin, hija de Odín, destinada a convertirse en la guardiana de Yggdrasil junto a sus 12 Dioses Guerreros. Sin embargo, Derbal, el Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario, ha complotado para asesinarla, obligándola a reunir a su propio ejército para recuperar el reino que le pertenece. Milo/Saori.
1. Midgard: Reencarnación de Hlin

**Hola, soy FriendlyMushroom, tal vez me recuerden por historias como "Guerras Doradas", "Guerras de Troya", o "Academia Sanctuary" (Si lo leyeron con la voz de** **Troy Mcclure, el personaje de los Sipmsons, son de los míos). Ejem, tan rápido me desvié del tema. Pero en verdad es probable que los lectores de esta historia me conozcan por los trabajos anteriormente mencionados. Pero en fin, vamos al grano.**

 **Siempre he sido fan de la mitología, y cuando descubrí Saint Seiya hace muchos años cuando apenas estaba estrenándose la saga de las 12 Casas, recuerdo que mis compañeros de primaria y yo solíamos discutir sobre cuál sería el Caballero Dorado más poderoso. Olviden a los de bronce, a esos nadie les importaba, todos queríamos ser nuestro Caballero Dorado favorito, el mío por supuesto que era Milo, después de todo soy un Escorpio hecho y derecho, y el Escorpio que no esté orgulloso de su signo no es Escorpio (me volví a desviar).**

 **El punto es que mi mitología favorita no es la Griega en la cual se basa Saint Seiya, mi mitología favorita siempre fue la Nórdica. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando Toei decidió crear una saga de relleno basándose en la mitología Nórdica. Quedé prendido, fascinado, y hasta conmovido. La saga de Poseidón después de la saga de Asgard inclusive para mí fue una gran decepción. En conclusión, pese a que Saint Seiya tiene muchas cosas fascinantes, para mí lo más sorprendente siempre fueron los Caballeros Dorados más la saga de Argard. Y tiempo después, Kurumada me regala Soul of Gold, donde combina mis 2 cosas favoritas de Saint Seiya. A lo que voy es que siempre quise escribir una historia de la mitología nórdica al estilo de Saint Seiya, pero los Dioses Guerreros, aunque entrañables, no lograban causarme el mismo sentimiento que trabajar con los Caballeros Dorados, además Toei, aunque hizo un excelente trabajo con las sagas de Asgard y Soul of Gold en mi opinión, dejaron muchos huecos argumentales referentes a la mitología Nórdica. Entonces se me ocurrió, como en su momento fue "Guerras Doradas", recrear el universo de Saint Seiya en base a la mitología Nórdica, cosa que planeé hacer hace varios años, incluso antes de la existencia de Soul of Gold, pero que hasta ahora he hecho realidad.**

 **¿Por qué no lo hice antes? Seamos sinceros, a ustedes les gusta Saint Seiya, su conocimiento seguramente es mayormente sobre la mitología Griega, a casi nadie le gusta la mitología Nórdica, es más, la mitología Nórdica es tan compleja y complicada que es muy difícil, énfasis en muy, hacer una historia que gire alrededor de esta mitología. Ese simple hecho me desanimó demasiado, ¿cómo escribir una historia creíble de la mitología Nórdica cuando es tan fantástica y probablemente nadie me va a entender? Después de mucho pensarlo, y de escribir "Guerras de Troya", (aún no terminada pero con una gama de personajes y mitos confusos que tuve que hacer encajar para entregar una historia más o menos decente), me decidí a escribir este primer capítulo… que me costó casi un mes de planeación, investigación y desveladas, incluso compré un libro de mitología nórdica y lo estudié de pies a cabeza, escribir esta cosa en verdad fue un reto, pero un reto que espero que valga la pena.**

 **Pero claro que no pude desprenderme de los Caballeros Dorados, ellos son y siempre serán los protagonistas de mis historias, en especial Milo que es mi signo así que, ¿qué se puede esperar de esta historia? Solo imaginen que los Caballeros Dorados siempre existieron en la mitología Nórdica, y que la tierra como la conocen es un árbol inmenso que alberga a 9 mundos, y que planeo que visitemos estos 9 mundos en una historia que, como todas mis historias, promete ser en exceso larga. Los Dioses Guerreros, tanto de la saga de Asgard como de Soul of Gold, reemplazarán en su totalidad a los protagonistas de bronce, esto no significa que los de bronce no saldrán, solo significan que no son los protagonistas.**

 **El protagonista inicialmente será Milo, pero el protagonismo se ciclará entre todos los Caballeros Dorados, para los que gustan del romance, las pareja principal será la de Milo y Saori (No por nada me llaman el precursor del Milori), como pareja secundaria estará una especie de triángulo amoroso entre Sigmund, Hilda y Siegfried, en el que meteré a Camus a la mezcla.**

 **Sobre la historia, y ya para que empiecen a leer porque si no nunca voy a terminar, al tratarse de la mitología Nórdica, el uso de las armas es indispensable, así que cada Caballero Dorado (rebautizados como Dioses Guerreros Dorados), tendrá un arma legendaria. Y así como en la saga de Asgard original, los Dioses Guerreros recibirán su fuerza de una estrella, no de una constelación. Las constelaciones existirán, algunas nuevas, algunas siendo la fusión de varias constelaciones para crear nuevas también, todas las estrellas son reales, ninguna la he inventado. En mis historias siempre manejo calendarios, pero el calendario de a.c. y d.c. no funciona para esta historia, así qué utilizaré un calendario al estilo Vikingo, dividido en eras, así 1E 542 se refiere al año 542 de la primera era, los Vikingos elegían las eras basándose en batallas o acontecimientos importantes que cambiaron el rumbo de la historia. Y por último, Atenea no existe en la mitología Nórdica, así que Saori será la reencarnación de la diosa Hlin.**

 **Al final de cada capítulo, y como sé que muchos no están familiarizados con la mitología Nórdica, sus personajes, sus terminologías, lugares y héroes, encontrarán un glosario que pueden revisar cuando lo deseen, para comenzar a empaparse de la mitología Nórdica. La historia de todas formas está diseñada para que sea entendible pese a los términos extraños.**

 **NOTA FINAL (Actualizada a 28 de Agosto del 2019): Como esta historia es de una mitología con la que muchos puede que no estén familiarizados, y en vista que es muy molesto ir entre glosario y glosario para buscar algún termino que ya mencioné, pero del cual no recuerdan su significado, he creado un repositorio de Google Drive para esta historia, cuya liga pueden encontrar en mi profile, en la sección que hable de esta historia. En este repositorio podrán descargar el glosario completo, que iré actualizando capítulo tras capítulo, así como otras cosas, como podrían ser diseños de personajes y Ropajs Sagrados (cuando consiga dibujante, que si les voy a pagar), podrían haber mapas, dibujos de las criaturas más difíciles de comprender, entre otras cosas que yo considere de utilidad para su mejor entendimiento de esta historia, como por ejemplo, un Excel que uso para llevar el control de los personajes, lugares e historias.**

 **Espero genuinamente que disfruten de esta historia, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, nadie me paga por escribir esto, y si me pagaran me dedicaría a esto de lleno pero no lo hacen. Posdata: Kuramada me roba las ideas, tengo pruebas, él lee mis fanfictions.**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

* * *

En el principio de todos los tiempos, no existía más que caos, oscuridad y confusión dentro de la gran nada que era el universo. No había vida ni inteligencia, solo el cosmos. Entonces la gran grieta, un abismo en el centro de todo, rompió la gran oscuridad y dio inicio a la creación. Dicen los que nacieron de esta grieta, que la temperatura era tan baja que de haber existido vida en ese entonces, quien hubiere entrado habría sido inmediatamente congelado comenzando por su sangre. Este gran abismo creador recibió el nombre de Ginnungagap.

Ginnungagap vio nacer a los gigantes y a los dioses, quienes al odiarse mutuamente entraron en guerra, una guerra en la cual el universo en que vivimos fue creado. Los dioses más grandes nacieron de esta guerra, los Aesir, y de entre ellos, el más poderoso y sabio de todos fue el gran dios Odín, el padre de todos, y a medida que Odín lideraba a los dioses en su cruzada en contra de los gigantes, 9 mundos nacieron, todos formando parte de un todo, Yggdrasil.

Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida, rodeó en sus ramas y raíces a los 9 mundos. En sus raíces, envolvió a Helheim, el mundo de la oscuridad y la muerte. A Niflheim, el mundo de la niebla. A Svartálfaheim, el mundo subterráneo de los enanos. Y a Jotunheim, el mundo de los gigantes. En sus ramas, Yggdrasil envolvió a Vanaheim, el mundo de los Vanir. A Alfheim, el mundo de los elfos. A Asgard, el mundo de los Aesir. Y a Muspellheim, el mundo de los gigantes de fuego.

Pero en medio del tronco de Yggdrasil, los dioses colocaron a Midgard, la tierra media, el mundo de los hombres, y Odín dio a los hombres el deber primordial de servir de barrera entre los 4 mundos oscuros y los 4 mundos de la luz. Ya que si los mundos entraban en conflicto, se desataría el final de todos los dioses, el Ragnarok.

Así fue que Odín, el padre de todos y quien todo lo sabe, preocupado por el gran árbol sagrado y porque los hombres no fueran capaces de proteger la estabilidad de Yggdrasil, regaló a los humanos a su única hija, la Asynjur Hlin, la diosa de la Esperanza, para que protegiera a la raza humana. Pero Odín no dejaría a su hija desamparada, y reunió en audiencia en su palacio, el Vallhala, a los 12 dioses de Asgard.

—Es mi deseo, mis hermanos dioses, que mi hija Hlin sea coronada la reina de Midgard. En ella recaerá el destino no solo de la humanidad, sino de todos los dioses, y por esto, no podemos dejarla desarmada —habló el padre de todos, y mientras los 12 dioses de Asgard discutían, Odín dio solución inmediata—. Se crearán 12 Ropajes Sagrados, del oro del mismísimo Draupnir, cada uno conteniendo una parte de la esencia de los 12, el Galdr de los dioses. Nacerán así los protectores de Yggdrasil —y así fue como, emocionados, los dioses comenzaron a trabajar.

Para el primer cumpleaños de Hlin, Frey, el dios del Resplandor y la Fertilidad, creó el Ropaje Sagrado de Aries, y en este integró el resplandor que le diera a las estrellas. Para el segundo cumpleaños, Tyr, el dios de la Guerra y el Honor, creó el Ropaje Sagrado de Tauro, y en este plantó una fuerza descomunal, y el deseo de proteger a su familia. Para el tercer cumpleaños, los dioses gemelos que se turnan su estancia en Asgard, Vali el dios de la Luz, y Vidar el dios de la Oscuridad, crearon juntos el Ropaje sagrado de Géminis, la primera mitad la creó Vali, quien tardó 6 meses en encontrar la bondad en el corazón de los hombres, la otra mitad la creó Vidar, quien tras 6 meses de escuchar las suplicas por ayuda de su hermano Vali, tardó solo un día en encontrar la maldad en el corazón de los hombres, completando así el Ropaje. Para el cuarto cumpleaños, Freyja, la diosa de la Pureza y la Muerte, construyó el Ropaje Sagrado de Cáncer, tenía la forma de una Valkiria, y era capaz de abrir la puerta entre la vida y la muerte, pero Loki, el dios del Fuego y las Travesuras, quien no era un dios de Asgard, intervino en la creación de lo que sin lugar a dudas sería un Ropaje Sagrado hermoso. Pensando que sería divertido, cambió la forma del Ropaje de ser una Valkiria a ser un cangrejo, y colocó a la maldad en el Ropaje para molestar a Freyja, quien estaba más que furiosa, pero no logró sacar la maldad ni cambiar la forma del Ropaje Sagrado a tiempo para entregar su regalo.

Para el quinto cumpleaños de Hlin, Thor, el dios del Trueno y la Fuerza, encontró a la bestia más valiente de toda Midgard, y de ella creó el Ropaje de Leo, y en este colocó la fuerza del relámpago, el hermano del trueno. Para el sexto cumpleaños, Frigg, la diosa de la Fertilidad y el Amor, creó el Ropaje Sagrado de Virgo, su Valkiria más esplendida, y en esta colocó la fertilidad, la sabiduría, y la prudencia. Para el séptimo cumpleaños, Forseti, dios de la Justicia y la Verdad, creó el Ropaje Sagrado de Libra, y en este colocó la balanza de la justicia y el orden. Para el octavo cumpleaños, Heimdal, el dios de la Vigilancia y la Protección que había pasado incontables meses pensando en qué forma darle al ropaje, dejó escapar por primera vez a alguien de su vigilancia, permitiendo a un Jotunn que se ocultaba en Midgard intentar asesinar a Hlin mientras la joven de 8 años recién cumplidos se bañaba, y un escorpión desinteresado salió en su defensa, muriendo tras ser aplastado por el Jotunn pero salvando la vida de la diosa. Orgulloso por la criatura, Heimdal creó el Ropaje Sagrado de Escorpio, en honor al sacrificio del escorpión que salvó a la Asynjur Hlin, y colocó la entrega, el sacrificio, y el deseo de proteger en el mismo.

Para el noveno cumpleaños de Hlin, Skadi, la diosa de las Ventiscas y la Cacería, creó el Ropaje Sagrado de Sagitario, y en este vertió sus habilidades de cacería, y lo dotó de su arco de hielo y de su determinación. Para el décimo cumpleaños, Odín, el dios de la Sabiduría y la Guerra, decidió crear el siguiente Ropaje, creando el Ropaje Sagrado de Capricornio. A este Ropaje lo llenó de una inmensa lealtad, además de que, siguiendo la idea de Skadi, le brindó su poderosa espada, Balmung. Para el onceavo cumpleaños, Njord, el dios de las Tormentas y los Mares, creó el Ropaje Sagrado de Acuario, y en este vertió sus vientos congelados, y la templanza del espíritu humano. Para el doceavo cumpleaños, Balder, el dios de la Belleza y la Bondad, creó el Ropaje Sagrado de Piscis, colocando en este una belleza tanto física como de alma.

Cuando los 12 Ropajes Sangrados fueron creados, le fueron entregados a la diosa Asynjur Hlin, la diosa de la Esperanza y protectora de los hombres, en su treceavo cumpleaños. Con los ropajes, recibió también 12 gemas preciosas, los Rubíes de Thor, su hermano favorito, quien le prometió que, así como ella amaba a Midgard, él por siempre la defendería a su lado. Así fue que a la Asynjur Hlin se le entregó el reino de Midgard, y con sus 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados protegió a la tierra media de todos quienes quisieran dañarla, y mantuvo a los 9 mundos separados. Pero los Dioses Guerreros Dorados de Hlin no eran eternos como su diosa, ellos morían por protegerla, y aquello destrozaba el corazón de la diosa humana. Fue así que Hlin fue ante Odín.

—Oh padre mío, ¿existe en este mundo o existirá, magia poderosa que me ayude a olvidar? A mis Dioses Guerreros Dorados he perdido en las diversas guerras, y no puedo ver a sus remplazos como he visto a los primeros. Con el miedo de volverlos a perder he retraído sus armas, y he herido a Midgard que ha entrado en desesperanza. ¿Puedes hacer algo para ayudarme a olvidar? —preguntó la Asynjur a su padre, en audiencia con los otros dioses. Y al poco tiempo, Loki, el amigo de los dioses, entró al gran salón e intervino.

—Por el bien de Midgard, y de los 9 mundos, a la Asynjur de la Esperanza no se le puede permitir flaquear en su misión —exclamó mientras sacaba un libro de su túnica—. En este libro los dioses encierran las memorias, ya que en este libro se encuentra el principio y el fin de todo. Si el padre de todo lo aprueba, que este libro te arrebate las memorias, cada vez que la esperanza haya desaparecido de Midgard, para poder renovarla, más fuerte, más gloriosa, en el treceavo cumpleaños de cada nueva vida que obtengas —y así fue acordado. Siempre que la esperanza de Hlin muriese, una nueva esperanza debía forjarse. Solo cuando no quedara esperanza, a Hlin se le permitiría abrir el libro del Ragnarok, borrando sus memorias, rejuveneciendo su cuerpo, y siendo entregada a su Valkiria más querida, Brunilda, para ayudarla a preparar a su nueva esperanza.

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 1: Reencarnación de Hlin.**

* * *

 **Midgard. Santuario de Hlingard. 01 de Septiembre de 3E 1,978.**

—Y esa, Saori, es la historia del nacimiento de los 12 Ropajes Sagrados de la Asynjur Hlin, la diosa de la Esperanza —terminó una muchacha, de 11 años de edad, de larga cabellera blanca, y que hasta ese momento le leía una historia a una niña de apenas 5 años de edad recién cumplidos, de cabellera morada y hermosa, con un ojo azul, el otro esmeralda, y que abrazaba a su almohada con interés mientras pedía con la mirada a su cuidadora que continuara con la historia—. Ya es muy tarde, nos hemos extendido hasta tu cumpleaños, eres demasiado impaciente, Saori —insistía la mujer, pero Saori, la princesa del reino de Hlingard, tan solo inflaba sus mejillas en desesperación.

—Pero no deseo dormir todavía, Hilda —aclaraba la joven, que ya tenía a su cuidadora agotada—. Cuéntame más de los Ropajes Sagrados. ¿En qué bestias se basaron los dioses para elegirlos? ¿Por qué no se les ha visto en más de 100 años? ¿Cuándo volverán los héroes de Yggdrasil a Midgard? ¿Acaso no se les ha visto porque la Asynjur Hlin lidera a sus ejércitos en alguno de los otros mundos? ¿Dónde está la Asynjur Hlin? —proseguía Saori impaciente.

—Son demasiadas preguntas que no te puedo contestar en un solo relato, Saori —se quejó Hilda, evidentemente cansada y deseando dormir—. Un último relato, pero solo uno, y después, en el nombre de Odín, te vas a dormir —apuntó Hilda, y Saori asintió sintiéndose regañada—. Escoge con cuidado… ¿qué historia deseas escuchar? —preguntó Hilda.

—Umm… pero todas las historias me gustan… pero, me gustaría más una que tuviera que ver con los Ropajes Dorados… ¿cuál podría ser la mejor? Umm… ¿no me puedes contar las 12? —preguntó, y la mueca de descontento de Hilda fue su respuesta—. Está bien, está bien… cuéntame la historia de Heimdal, y del día en que se distrajo en su vigía. ¿Cómo puede el dios de la Vigilancia y la Protección perder de vista lo que vigilaba y protegía? —se preguntó Saori.

—¿Por qué eliges historias tan largas? —volvió a quejarse Hilda, pero Saori le hizo un ademán a manera de súplica, incluso arrodillándose en su cama de plumas de ganso—. Está bien… —se rindió Hilda, y Saori vitoreo lanzando sus brazos al aire. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar, la puerta de su cuarto fue golpeada—. Qué raro que la servidumbre continúe despierta —se sorprendió Hilda—. Adelante —continuó, permitiendo que un joven de unos 19 años de edad llegara ante Hilda e hiciera una reverencia—. Buenas noches, Aioros —sonrió Hilda.

—Buenos días, Hilda —corrigió él, deprimiendo a Hilda aún más, que miraba a Saori en señal de descontento—. El Sumo Sacerdote Derbal desea saber si la señorita Saori se ha dormido ya. Aunque puedo confirmar que no es así —miró Aioros en dirección a Saori, que sonrió nerviosamente ante las acusaciones—. Lo lamento, Hilda. El Sumo Sacerdote insiste en que Saori debería estar durmiendo. Dijo algo sobre que la mañana de este día es muy importante y que Saori debería estar durmiendo para estar en buenos ánimos —insistió.

—Estoy al tanto, pero Saori parece tener una fascinación por esperar sus regalos de cumpleaños despierta —agregó Hilda de forma sombría, sobresaltando a Aioros—. Veré que se duerma en breve… puedes confirmarle a Derbal que Saori está dormida, no tiene por qué quedarse despierto él también —aseguró Hilda, y Aioros asintió, y se despidió—. ¿Vez lo que ocasionas? Derbal me va a reprender severamente por el hecho de que continuas despierta —aseguró Hilda.

—No tengo por qué obedecer las órdenes de Derbal, él no es mi padre —agregó Saori con arrogancia, mientras Hilda pestañeaba ya adormilada, y buscaba el relato que le había prometido a Saori—. Es el ultimo, lo prometo, después iré a dormir —sonrió ella, mientras Hilda continuaba buscando el relato.

 **Aposentos del Sumo Sacerdote.**

—Sumo Sacerdote… ¿está usted seguro? —sentado en el trono de los aposentos del Sumo Sacerdote se encontraba Derbal, el representante de Odín en Midgard y líder del ejército más poderoso de Midgard, el ejército de los Dioses Guerreros. Frente a él estaba uno de sus súbditos, un hombre de 20 años a quien en esos momentos Derbal encargaba una misión de suma importancia—. Pero es solo una niña, mi señor. ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer para evitar esto? —le preguntó el hombre, a lo que el Sumo Sacerdote respondió con descontento.

—Para alguien destinado a portar un Ropaje Sagrado Dorado, Saga, me decepcionas —fue la respuesta de Derbal, mientras Saga, su fiel lacayo, bajaba la mirada y asentía en preocupación—. Te estoy encomendando esta misión a ti en vista de que Aioros es demasiado gentil para hacerlo. Mañana despertarán los 12 Ropajes Sagrados de su largo sueño de 100 años. Es obvio que Saori no es, como pensábamos, la diosa Hlin. Nos dejamos llevar por sus ojos con heterocroma, y dejamos que un mal muy grande llegara a Hlingard. Esa niña no es más que una impostora. Su padre, el Rey Wotan que en paz descanse, estaba equivocado —enunció Derbal.

—¿Y si se equivoca, mi señor Derbal? ¿Y si me pide que asesine a la diosa Hlin? —preguntó Saga, y en ese momento, Aioros, que estaba por entrar en los aposentos del Sumo Sacerdote, se detuvo para seguir escuchando—. ¿Qué prueba tiene de que Saori no es la diosa Hlin? —se preguntó.

—¿Quieres una prueba, Saga? —preguntó Derbal, mirando a Saga en señal de descontento—. Que descaro, debería mandarte cortar la cabeza por esto. Pero eres uno de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados elegidos, y la prueba la obtendrás en breve, solo es cuestión de mirar en dirección a las estrellas —aclaró Derbal, mientras caminaba a su balcón, y con la mirada apuntaba a una constelación en el cielo, que al verla, Saga quedó impresionado—. La constelación de Aesir solo aparece en el cielo cuando los 12 Ropajes Sagrados han despertado, y a los primeros rayos del sol, como cuenta la leyenda, revelará la ubicación de los 12 Ropajes Sagrados y sus guardianes —explicó Derbal, impresionando a Saga, quien no podía creerlo—. Hay algo que no te he contado, Saga, algo que he mantenido en secreto y que deseaba confirmar antes de cometer una imprudencia. El Jarl Wotan tenía otra hija además de Saori —la revelación dejó a Saga sin habla, y también a Aioros quien escuchaba la conversación—. El Jarl Wotan me lo contó en su lecho de muerte. Por miedo a su esposa Jordis, Jarl Wotan le ocultó la existencia de su primogénita, Lyfia. Es ella la heredera de Wotan, quien se profetizó sería la diosa Hlin bajada del cielo por los dioses. Pero mientras Saori exista, este reino y los Dioses Guerreros deben servirle, y Lyfia no puede tomar su lugar legítimo en el palacio de Hlingard, no al menos que… —prosiguió Derbal.

—No al menos que Saori sea asesinada, y Lyfia sea anunciada como su reemplazo por fallecimiento —dedujo Saga, y Derbal le asintió con una sonrisa—. Mi señor Derbal, mi lealtad a con el Santuario de Hlingard es inquebrantable, y la constelación de los Aesir en el cielo debería ser prueba suficiente, pero… siento duda en mi corazón —sentenció Saga.

—Eso es porque la Estrella de Pólux brilla sobre ti, Saga —le explicó Derbal, colocando sus manos en los hombres de Saga—. El Ropaje Sagrado de Géminis, fue creado por los dioses hermanos Vali y Vidar, luz y oscuridad. Es natural que sientas estas dudas. Por esta razón debes confiar en mí —aseguró, entregándole una Daga Dorada a Saga—. Termina con esto, en el nombre de Odín —entonces Derbal notó a Aioros en la puerta, y sonrió—. Ah, Aioros. ¿Traes noticias de Saori? ¿Se ha dormido ya? —preguntó Derbal, y Aioros meditó al respecto.

—Aún no, mi señor —agregó Aioros con toda la seguridad que le era posible—. Pero su cuidadora, Hilda, ha mencionado que en unos minutos más se dispondrán a dormir. Creo que es acertado decir que una hora más se requiere para que la señorita esté dormida —finalizó Aioros.

—Saori seguro está muy impaciente por abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños —agregó Derbal—. Es suficiente, Aioros, puedes retirarte a tus aposentos. Daré por hecho que en una hora Saori se encontrará dormida, retírate —Aioros asintió, y medio cerró la puerta para seguir escuchando—. Escucha esto, Saga… si Saori no está muerta en una hora, tendré tu cabeza en su lugar, y le entregaré tu Ropaje Sagrado a tu hermano Kanon. No olvides que solo hay un Dios Guerrero Dorado para el que siempre hay un reemplazo asegurado —finalizó Derbal, y Saga reverenció, Aioros entonces comenzó a correr en dirección a la habitación de Saori.

 **Aposentos de Saori.**

—Mientras más rápido encuentres la historia, más rápido podremos dormir —se quejaba Saori, abrazada de su almohada, sin una pisca de sueño en el rostro, contrario a Hilda que ya bostezaba con fuerza—. ¡Hilda! —recriminó Saori.

—Ya lo encontré… —aclaró ella, se aclaró la garganta, y continuó—. Heimdal, dios de la Vigilancia y la Protección —comenzó Hilda, y Saori se acomodó en su cama—. Elegido por los dioses para ser el guardián del Bifrost, el puente de arcoíris que une a Midgard con la tierra de los dioses, Asgard. Por encargo de Odín, el padre de todos, se encontraba en su palacio, el Grímnismál, pensando en el regalo para el octavo cumpleaños de la Asynjur Hlin, la única hija de Odín —y Saori asintió, demostrándole a Hilda que seguía bien despierta y escuchando—. Tan próxima estaba la fecha, que por vez primera desde la Segunda Era en que se asignó a Heimdal como el guardián del Bifrost, alguien escapó a su guardia. Se trataba de la Asynjur Hlin, quien impaciente, deseaba conocer Midgard. Bajó por el puente arcoíris del Bifrost, hasta la tierra media en el tronco de Yggdrasil. Tan largo fue el trayecto que, agotada y sudorosa, se metió a bañar en la primera laguna que encontró. Pero Midgard se encontraba en guerra con los Jotmar, y un Jotunn de la escarcha la encontró mientras se bañaba. En ella sentía un Galdr hermoso, que era lo que los Jotmar más odiaban, por lo que el Jotunn, molesto, salió de su escondite para intentar matar a la diosa —Saori se asustó, incluso ocultó su rostro detrás de la almohada, no queriendo saber lo que ocurriría después—. Heimdal entonces salió de su palacio, y volvió a montar la guardia, y con sus sentidos agudizados, regalo de todos los dioses y que lo hacían escuchar el crecimiento del pasto y de la lana de las ovejas, y ver a 100 millas de distancia tanto de día como de noche, además de requerir menos tiempo de sueño que un pájaro, encontró sin problemas a la diosa Hlin, que se había escapado de su guardia. Preocupado, el dios del Ropaje Divino Blanco, llamó a todos los seres vivos de Midgard con su potente rugido, a que alguien salvase la vida de la Asynjur de la Esperanza. Pero nadie se atrevió a hacerle frente al poderoso Jotunn, que se acercaba peligrosamente a Hlin. Solo un pequeño escorpión decidió hacerle frente, y el Jotunn, en respuesta, lo aplastó —Saori cerró sus manos en plegarias, imaginando al inmenso gigante de hielo pulverizando al pobre escorpión con su enorme pie—. Pero el aguijón del escorpión se había clavado en el pie del Jotunn, quien se quejó de dolor mientras moría por el veneno. Conmovida, Hlin lloró por el valiente escorpión, y con su Galdr enunció su nuevo nombre, Antares, y lo subió al cielo como una de las estrellas de la constelación de Aesir. Al notar la valentía del escorpión, no quedaron más dudas en la mente de Heimdal, quien terminó de crear el Ropaje Dorado de Escorpio, Antares, y se lo obsequió a Hlin el día de su octavo cumpleaños. Esa es la historia de la primera y única vez que Heimdal falló en su guardia, y del escorpión que se convirtió en el guardián de Hlin —finalizó Hilda, y Saori aplaudió—. Ahora a dormir —apuntó, pero de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

—Me temo que no, Hilda —escuchó la joven, que se sobresaltó y retrocedió asustada, mientras un hombre en las sombras se acercaba—. Tienen que salir de aquí, ahora —le explicó Aioros a una incrédula Hilda, mientras el joven miraba en todas direcciones esperando que no apareciera Saga—. Escucha Hilda, Derbal ha ordenado la muerte de Saori, la llama falsa, dice que los Ropajes Sagrados despertarán hoy bajo el mando de una tal Lyfia —aseguró Aioros, y Hilda se mostró sorprendida—. Salgan de aquí, ahora. No pierdan el tiempo —prosiguió Aioros, entregándole a Hilda una bolsa de piel con varios objetos en su interior, mismos que Hilda inspeccionó—. ¡Vayan! ¡Busquen a un hombre llamado Dohko en Oppland! —insistió.

—Estos son… pero Aioros —comentó Hilda contrariada, pero Aioros de pronto entró a la habitación y se ocultó en el armario mientras señalaba a la ventana—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Es el piso más alto! —señaló Hilda, y entonces escuchó unos pasos y tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente—. Nos vamos, Saori —tiró de su mano Hilda, y juntas salieron al balcón pese a las quejas de Saori, quien se mostró aterrada cuando Hilda se pasó del otro lado de la baranda del balcón y saltó a un marco contiguo que unía el balcón de la habitación de Saori con el balcón de la habitación contigua—. Solo sigue el marco hasta la siguiente habitación… —le explicó Hilda, mirando el pequeño marco en el cual caminaba, y viendo al fondo un mar embravecido—. Odín, dame fuerzas… —se espantó Hilda. Pero viendo la inmensa estatua de Odín incrustada en la montalla frente de ella, se armó de valor, y tiró de Saori, obligándola a seguirla.

—¡No están! —escucharon Hilda y Saori, y la pequeña de 5 años resbaló, pegando un grito tremendo mientras Hilda se aferraba al balcón contiguo y atrapaba a Saori justo a tiempo. Desgraciadamente, el grito alertó a Saga, que se asomó por fuera del balcón, y descubrió a las jóvenes que intentaban escapar a la habitación contigua—. ¡Alto! —exclamó Saga intentando ir por ellas, pero en su distracción, sintió una fuerza de cosmos descomunal a sus espaldas—. Este cosmos es de… —se sorprendió Saga.

—¡Destello de Skadi! —se escuchó el poderoso ataque, que Aioros lanzó de su puño como cometas de hielo que impactaron a Saga, y lo lanzaron por el balcón hasta estrellarse con el mismo, quedando tendido en su contra—. ¡Hilda! —se acercó Aioros a la baranda y se pasó al otro lado, intentando llegar ante Hilda, estirándose, mientras Hilda comenzaba a resbalarse por lo húmedo de la nieve del balcón del que se sostenía—. Ya casi… —se estiró aún más Aioros, y cuando Hilda perdió el agarre, Aioros la sujetó justo a tiempo, y tras columpiarla en su eje junto a Saori, las lanzó a ambas al balcón de la habitación contigua, momentos antes de que Saga se repusiera, tomara a Aioros del brazo, y lo lanzara con violencia dentro de la habitación de Saori—. ¡Váyanse de aquí! —gritó Aioros, y pese a que Saori aún estaba sobresaltada y llorando del miedo, Hilda tiró de ella y huyó mientras Aioros le cortaba el paso a Saga, que intentaba salir de la habitación para asesinar a Saori—. No pasarás —insistió Aioros.

—¿Cómo te atreves a fallar a las órdenes de Derbal? —elevó su cosmos Saga, intimidando a Aioros—. Tú y yo somos sus discípulos. ¡Nos disputábamos el título de Sumo Sacerdote después de que él se retirara! ¿Cómo puedes entregarte a la traición? —lloró Saga, dolido por la traición de a quien consideraba un amigo muy querido.

—Tú eres quien se equivoca si piensas que el asesinato de una niña de 5 años es justo. ¡Odín no lo aprobaría! ¡Sea o no Hlin es una niña indefensa! ¡Y la hija de tu fallecido Jarl! ¡Y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes intentan asesinarla! —elevó su cosmos Aioros, desafiante, y Saga se horrorizó por el conocimiento de saber que debía combatir a su amigo—. ¡Despierta Saga! ¡Jarl Wotan no le sería infiel a su esposa nunca! ¡Saori es su hija legítima! ¡Los Ropajes Sagrados no despertarán hasta dentro de 8 años más! —insistió Aioros.

—¡La constelación de Aesir brilla en el cielo, Aioros! ¡Eres tú quien necesita despertar! —insistía Saga, impotente, furioso. No deseaba enfrentar a su amigo—. ¡Esta es tu última advertencia! ¡Desiste ahora y suplicaré tu perdón ante Derbal! —pero Aioros estaba decidido, y movió su cabeza en negación—. ¡Tú forzaste mi mano, Aioros! ¡Colapso de Yggdrasil! —atacó Saga, con 9 esferas de energía de diferentes colores desprendiéndose de sus manos.

—¡Destello de Skadi! —respondió Aioros, lanzando sus cometas congelados en dirección a las 9 esferas, y la tremenda explosión de cosmos destrozó la habitación de Saori, que inclusive comenzó a caer separándose del resto del palacio, en dirección al océano congelado, con ambos combatientes aún dentro en la habitación—. Diosa Hlin… perdóneme si le he fallado… —enunció Aioros mientras la habitación continuaba cayendo, pero entonces sintió la mano de Saga tomarle la suya, mientras Saga se aferraba de los restos del palacio que aún no caían—. ¡Saga! —lloró Aioros, y Saga hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ayudar a Aioros a subir, pero el ataque de Aioros lo había dejado malherido. Sangre caía del brazo de Saga y manchaba el de Aioros.

—Lo lamento, Aioros… —lo soltó entonces Saga, dejándolo caer en dirección al océano—. Pero tú traicionaste al señor Derbal, y ya es muy tarde para salvarte. Es mejor si mueres ahora que ejecutado por nuestro Sumo Sacerdote… —y así Saga se incorporó, y comenzó a correr buscando a Hilda y a Saori.

 **Puente de Cristal del Santuario de Hlingard.**

—Rápido Saori —continuó Hilda, tirando de Saori, quien lloraba aterrada mientras sabía que su vida peligraba. Hilda guio a Saori hasta el puente de cristal que se encontraba suspendido entre la ciudad de Hlingard y el Palacio, y fue recibida por un escudero de tan solo 15 años de edad, y quien montaba guardia en el palacio.

—Señorita Hilda, ama Saori —interrumpió el escape el joven, intimidando a Hilda, quien lo empujó a un lado, sorprendiéndolo—. ¡Alto! —exclamó el joven, que entonces divisó a Saga corriendo tras las señoritas.

—¡Detenlas, Shura! ¡El amo Derbal ha ordenado la ejecución de Saori! —exclamó Saga, sorprendiendo a Shura, quien miró en dirección de las señoritas en impotencia y mientras se encontraban cada vez más cerca de llegar al final del puente de cristal—. ¡Detenlas, en el nombre de Odín! —ordenó Saga, y el rostro de Shura se llenó de determinación.

—En el nombre de Odín —preparó su mano Shura, elevando su cosmos alrededor de la misma—. ¡Espada de Balmung! —lanzó un corte, que levantó hielo mientras surcaba en dirección a las chicas, amenazando con partirlas a la mitad. Pero, en el último momento, un cosmos divino y cálido sobresaltó a Shura, quien usó todo su cosmos para desviar el ataque, que pasó a la izquierda de ambas, derribándolas, pero partiendo el puente que comenzó a desquebrajarse, mientras una aterrada Hilda abrazaba a Saori, y caía con ella desde una altura impresionante en dirección al océano—. ¡Ama Saori! ¡Señorita Hilda! —gritó Shura perturbado.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Shura —aclaró Saga, mientras miraba los trozos de hielo sepultar a las jóvenes en una tumba de hielo, agua y nieve—. Nadie podría sobrevivir a semejante caída, se ha hecho la voluntad de Derbal, y justo a tiempo para saber si sus palabras son verdad o no —miró Saga en dirección al cielo, donde las 12 estrellas de la constelación de Aesir, una constelación que se decía solo era visible cuando los 12 Ropajes Sagrados despertaban tras 100 años durmientes, brillaba con intensidad. Los primeros rayos del nuevo día se alzaron entonces, y las 12 estrellas de la constelación lanzaron destellos de luz a Midgard, levantando una explosión de cosmos descomunal, y liberando de los interiores de la tierra misma a 12 cometas dorados que se elevaron al cielo, 2 de los cuales volaron en dirección a Saga y Shura—. Por Odín, todo es cierto… Saori era una impostora, y la verdadera diosa Hlin vive en la señorita Lyfia —se estremeció Saga, mientras un cometa dorado se estrellaba sobre los restos del puente, y adoptaba la forma de una fuerza de cosmos dorada que se posaba frente a él con una fuerza explosiva y la silueta de un ser humano con 4 brazos, antes de solidificarse en un Ropaje Sagrado, que estalló en sus piezas vistiendo a Saga de dorado—. Aioros… esta es la fuerza que negaste por dudar del Sumo Sacerdote.

—¿El Ropaje Sagrado de Géminis? Pero si faltan 8 años para que se cumplan los 100 años profetizados —enunció Shura, que entonces vio otro de los cometas dorados estallar frente a él, sobre los restos del puente de cristal partido a la mitad. Pero, tan solo se trataba de una caja de plomo con apenas unas flamas doradas ardiendo anclándose a la caja conteniendo en su interior el Ropaje de Capricornio, y que no vestía a Shura—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no soy digno? —se arrodilló Shura frente a la caja, y golpeó el suelo con su puño, sintiéndose un fracasado—. ¿Será acaso este mi castigo por haber dudado? No volveré jamás a reflejar tal debilidad —concluyó, deseoso de volverse merecedor de la armadura.

Un tercer cometa dorado bajó, siguiendo la corriente del rio, bajando por cascadas congeladas, y estrellándose a las afueras de la ciudad de Hlingard. Fue entonces que Saga supo que Aioros seguía con vida, y que, pese a la traición, el Ropaje Sagrado de Sagitario lo había elegido, como había profetizado el Sumo Sacerdote, Derbal. Los otros 9 Ropajes Sagrados volaron por todo Midgard, en diferentes direcciones, buscando a sus nuevos dueños.

 **Grutas de Brezal de Gnita.**

En las legendarias grutas de Brezal de Gnita, un lugar casi inaccesible donde se dice habitan dragones y existe una puerta secreta que guía a las raíces que llevan directamente al Svartálfaheim, un niño de apenas 12 años inspeccionaba con su antorcha en mano los vestigios arqueológicos de una antigua civilización, cuando de pronto las paredes de las cavernas se vieron iluminadas por un cometa dorado que estalló formando a un carnero alado hecho enteramente de cosmos. El joven de cabellera rosada y lunares purpuras sobre las cejas miró a la imponente bestia, que lanzó un bramido de dolor antes de ser tragado por la caja dorada en que se había transportado, sellándose por completo frente al niño, que inspeccionó la caja con suma curiosidad.

 **Pueblo de Vígrídr.**

En las planicies de Vígrídr, una amplia pradera de una extensión inimaginable donde los granjeros pastoreaban a sus ovejas y ganado, otro cometa dorado se estrelló frente a un muchacho que montaba guardia matutina frente a los ganados bovinos. Era bastante alto para su edad, de piel morena y cabellera larga y negra, frente a él se abalanzó un furioso toro de cosmos que bufó con tal fuerza que espantó a todo su ganado. Sin embargo, en lugar de retraerse, el muchacho le hizo frente a la bestia, que lo miró fijamente, antes de regresar a su caja dorada, donde quedó sellado.

 **Pantanos de Fýrisvellir.**

Surcando los ríos pantanosos de Fýrisvellir iba un joven de 15 años de edad, en una misión autoimpuesta tan sombría que helaría la sangre de quienes la escuchasen. Navegando sobre un bote pequeño, el joven por poco termina en el fondo del rio pantanoso cuando un cometa dorado se estrelló en el agua frente a su barca, llenándolo de agua fangosa y maloliente, mientras del interior del rio brillaba intensamente un cangrejo dorado de cosmos que lo miraba con desprecio, mientras con un alarido que le estremeció el alma al joven navegante, el cangrejo volvía a quedar sellado en la caja dorada en la que había llegado.

 **Ciudadela de Heorot.**

La ciudad de los héroes, Heorot, alguna vez gobernada por el héroe legendario Beowulf, donde los grandes Guerreros Vikingos entrenan incansablemente por el derecho a portar uno de los 30 Ropajes Sagrados de Midgard, se vio estremecida por un cometa dorado que se estrelló en un fuerte de batalla donde hasta esos momentos entrenaba un joven aspirante de 12 años de edad, de cabellera castaña suave, con los brazos y las piernas vendadas por el arduo esfuerzo, y el dije de una flecha alrededor de su cuello. El cometa desmoronó el techo de madera del fuerte, y de pronto estalló transformado en un poderoso león de cosmos que le rugió con fuerza, asustando a todos los compañeros de entrenamiento del muchacho, pero él no se intimidó, inclusive desafió al león, que de pronto fue tragado por la caja dorada en que llegó, sepultando a la ciudad de los héroes en un silencio sepulcral.

 **Ciudad de Gimlé.**

La ciudad de los templos en honor a los dioses, Gimlé, estalló con la caída de un cometa dorado que atravesó el techo de un templo en honor a la diosa Frigg, la esposa de Odín, dentro del cual un joven rubio de 12 años meditaba hasta esos momentos, en que se vio obligado a abrir los ojos para observar a una caja de plomo que irradiaba a duras penas las flamas del cosmos dorado. Por alguna razón, esta caja no brillaba con la misma vida que los otros cometas dorados poseían, sino que estaba completamente apagada, como si faltara tiempo para que recuperara su verdadera fuerza de cosmos, tiempo que el joven se tomaría para meditar, sobre la razón de que la caja de plomo se presentase frente a él.

 **Reino de Oppland.**

El reino en las montañas a donde Aioros planeaba que Hilda y Saori se dirigieran, frente a la montaña más alta del mundo, Galdhopiggen, donde un hombre de pronunciada barba rojiza mantenía eterna vigilancia como si del mismísimo Heimdal se tratase, fue bombardeada por un cometa dorado que se clavó dejando un cráter tras de sí a las afueras del reino por donde la cascada de Iving caía en dirección al Jotunheim, la tierra de los gigantes. El hombre parecía sorprendido de la llegada de la caja de plomo, pero no se dignó siquiera a verla, se mantenía concentrado en la constelación de los Aesir en el cielo, como deduciendo que no debería estar allí, que algo estaba mal en el orden de las cosas, pero aceptando su destino para vestir el Ropaje Sagrado una vez más, cuando este recuperara su brillo.

 **La Isla de Lyngvi.**

La isla de la muerte en medio del lago Ámsvartnir que una vez cada 100 años es visitada por 800 asesinos de todo el mundo enviados por el Santuario, en su mayoría criminales desalmados o simples cazadores buscando una presa experimentada, sorprendió a los combatientes con el impacto de un meteoro dorado, que cayó justo enfrente de un joven de 12 años que en esos momentos atravesaba el cuello de su rival con una lanza de fresno improvisada. La caja de plomo parecía llamarlo, y al verla todos los presentes intentaron hacerse con ella, pero de movimientos rápidos y certeros la caja de plomo fue manchada por la sangre de las victimas del joven de cabellera azulada, que deseaba hacerse con la caja de plomo más que cualquiera de los otros aspirantes.

 **Puerto de Munarvágr.**

La playa de los Berserkers, y lugar de descanso del héroe legendario Ragnar Lodbrok. Un pueblo costero donde los Drakkars más magníficos podían encontrarse. El silencio de los muelles se vio interrumpido aquella madrugada cuando un cometa dorado decapitó a uno de los Drakkar más hermosos del atracadero, enterrándose frente a un joven y habilidoso carpintero de 12 años, y que observó la caja con frialdad, entendiendo de inmediato su significado, pero contrariado por el color a plomo que la rodeaba.

 **Bosque de Hormímir**

Un joven hermoso de 14 años dormía en los campos de flores cercanos al Santuario de Hlingard, pero despertó súbitamente cuando el bosque fue impactado con fuerza por un cometa dorado. El Bosque de Hormímir, rebosante de vida, recuperó con un cosmos sagrado las heridas de los árboles arrasados por el impacto del meteoro dorado, cuya caja de plomo quedó atrapada debajo de las raíces de uno de los árboles más grandes del bosque, con el joven hermoso preguntándose la razón de la llegada de semejante objeto, y esperanzado en que fuera la solución a sus plegarias a los dioses.

 **Santuario de Hlingard. Sala del Trono de Hlin.**

—¡Está ocurriendo! ¡En verdad está ocurriendo! —sonrió Derbal con malicia, mientras miraba la constelación en el cielo, brillar con 5 de sus 12 estrellas más fuertes que las demás, pero brillando sin lugar a dudas, como decían las profecías que ocurriría siempre que los 12 Ropajes Sagrados despertaran de su sueño de 100 años previos al regreso de la diosa Hlin a Midgard—. Ahora, con una representante más manejable, Midgard acaba de pasar al dominio de los hombres verdaderamente —se dijo a sí mismo el Sumo Sacerdote, y bebió de su copa de vino, mientras Saga llegaba ante él con la mirada baja—. ¡Esplendido! ¡Mírate mi querido discípulo! ¡Reluciente en el Ropaje Dorado! ¡Dios Guerrero de Pólux, Saga de Géminis! —prosiguió el Sumo Sacerdote, pero entonces notó la mirada sombría de Saga—. ¿Qué ocurre hijo mío? —preguntó contrariado por la expresión de Saga.

—Maestro Derbal… —se arrodilló Saga frente al Sumo Sacerdote—. Aioros ha traicionado al Santuario. Se interpuso en mi camino por asesinar a la falsa Asynjur, y tanto Saori como Hilda escaparon por el puente de hielo que Shura derribó sobre ambas —Derbal no tardó en reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, violentamente, tomando a Saga del cuello, sorprendiendo al de Géminis.

—¿Y vistes sus cuerpos al caer por el rio, o la sangre tiñendo el agua de escarlata? —le preguntó Derbal mientras miraba a Saga fijamente a los ojos, antes de azotarlo con rudeza frente al trono de Hlin, en el cual se sentó esperando respuestas.

—Cayeron de una altura que ningún humano podría sobrevivir —aclaró Saga en preocupación—. Además de que los restos del puente les cayeron encima, Shura y yo esperamos, pero nadie salió a flote. Sé que se encuentra molesto, Sumo Sacerdote, pero debo informarle también que Aioros sobrevivió, y que extrajo de la armería del Santuario los Zafiros de Odín —le explicó.

—¿Qué has dicho? —enfureció Derbal, elevando su cosmos violeta que rodeaba todos los alrededores de la habitación del trono, preocupando a Saga, quien vio incluso su cosmos sobrepasado por el tremendo poder del Sumo Sacerdote, que lo incineraba con ira, antes de tranquilizarse y regresar en sí—. No importa… —se calmó el Sumo Sacerdote, sorprendiendo a Saga, quien no podía comprender semejante poder, pero cerrando su mano en un puño, dispuesto a alcanzar ese poder él mismo—. Saga, hoy ante el pueblo, la Sacerdotisa Lyfia será anunciada como la representante de la diosa Hlin en Midgard. Y se presentarán también a los 7 Dioses Guerreros que la representan —explicó Derbal, pero Saga no comprendía el cómo se elegirían a los Dioses Guerreros, sin la protección de los Zafiros de Odín—. Tu misión sin embargo, consiste en encontrar a Aioros, y a los Zafiros de Odín. Dedicarás tu vida de ser necesario a encontrarlos, y te daré el liderato de la Orden Dorada para que lo logres. No me defraudes, Huskarl Saga —enunció Derbal, y entonces tomó una antorcha que iluminaba la habitación del trono, y la arrojó sobre el trono mismo de Hlin, iniciando con un incendio que Saga no alcanzó a comprender—. Evacúa a cuantos puedas. Los habitantes de Midgard se preguntarán por la princesa Saori. Les daremos una excusa perfecta —y tras una reverencia, Saga se retiró de la sala del trono—. No habrá roca bajo la que te puedas esconder, Saori. Saga va a encontrarte, y él va a asesinarte. Midgard es de los hombres, los dioses ya tienen el Asgard. Esta, es mi declaración de guerra —sentenció Derbal, mientras reía en su maleficencia, y el Santuario ardía en llamas.

 **Ulfrgard. Orillas del rio Slíd.**

Un anciano pescador se encontraba a las orillas del río, posando su único ojo sobre las cristalinas aguas esperando poder pescar algo para el desayuno, cuando de pronto sintió un tirón de su caña, y el fornido anciano se puso de pie y comenzó a tirar con fuerza, sacando de las frías aguas a Hilda, quien respiró a como pudo tras sus pulmones llenarse de una mescla de agua y de aire, lo que no se podía decir de Saori, inconsciente a su lado, quien pese a salir del agua no logró respirar del todo.

—Sao… Saori… —balbuceaba Hilda, arrastrándose a encuentro de Saori y presionándole el pecho en repetidas ocasiones intentando resucitarla, pero la niña no reaccionaba, no respiraba, y estaba inmensamente pálida. Hilda estuvo a punto de soltarse en llanto, cuando el anciano pescador sacó una piedra blanca y redonda con el grabado de 2 líneas negras pegadas en su vértice formando una especie de flecha muy sencilla. Colocó la piedra sobre el pecho de Saori, colocó el peso de su mano sobre el mismo, aspiró, y enunció casi en un susurro.

—Kaunaz —enunció, y tan pronto salieron las palabras de sus labios, Saori respiró nuevamente, llenando sus pulmones del preciado oxígeno, y vomitando el agua que se había tragado. Hilda, un paño de lágrimas por lo que había presenciado, se lanzó a Saori y la abrazó con fuerza, y ambas lloraron desconsoladamente, mientras el anciano pescador guardaba su caña, se colocaba su sombrero, y sacaba su bastón antes de retirarse en silencio mientras Hilda tranquilizaba a Saori, y miraba horrorizada al Santuario de Hlingard ardiendo frente a la inmensa estatua de Odín.

 **Centro de la Ciudad de Hlingard. Horas más tarde.**

—Es una deshonra, y un acto de cobardía —más tarde aquella mañana, Derbal se encontraba junto a Saga de Géminis frente a una multitud que lloraba el incendio y la supuesta muerte de Saori, hija de Jarl Wotan. Hilda y Saori se encontraban entre la multitud, ocultas bajo capuchas que cubrían sus respectivas identidades, mirando a Derbal directamente, quien fingía remordimiento, mientras continuaba con su discurso en medio de la ciudad—. Bajo el velo nocturno, los enviados del reino enemigo de nuestras tierras, el Reino de Brávellir, el reino de la guerra, fueron auxiliados por el traidor, Aioros, el destinado a convertirse en un Dios Guerrero Dorado, y entraron al palacio que, por los preparativos de las celebraciones del quinto cumpleaños de nuestra princesa, se encontraba desprotegido —Saori entonces cerró sus manos en puños, pero Hilda la tranquilizó colocando su mano sobre su hombro—. Pero sepan, que la princesa será vengada. La diosa Hlin, quien pensábamos renacería en el cuerpo de la princesa de Hlingard cuando cumpliese su treceavo cumpleaños, según había sido profetizado, renació en otro cuerpo mortal, el de la hija ilegítima de Jarl Wotan, el fallecido Jarl de Hlingard. Les presento a Lyfia, hija de Wotan, representante de Hlin en Midgard, y a sus 7 Dioses Guerreros, los guardianes de Midgard —presentó Derbal a una joven de 13 años, de cabellera azul pálida, y con heterocroma, siendo uno de sus ojos azul, el otro de un morado profundo. Junto a ella se posaron 7 Dioses Guerreros, que fundieron sus cosmos junto con el cosmos de Lyfia. Solo entonces las dudas de Saga se disiparon, la mujer frente a él era la diosa Hlin bajada del Asgard para gobernar a los humanos, y los 7 Dioses Guerreros eran la prueba contundente.

—¡Reino de Hlingard! —comenzó la joven, y su reino fue silenciado—. Los 7 Dioses Guerreros me respaldan, proclamándome como la señora de Midgard, la Asynjur Hlin, y si aún quedan dudas en sus corazones, a mi lado se encuentra un Dios Guerrero Dorado, protector no de Midgard, pero sí de Yggdrasil —presentó Lyfia a Saga, quien hiso una reverencia. Y aceptándola, Lyfia continuó—. Cada 100 años, 12 Ropajes Sagrados regresan del Asgard donde han sido sellados, a Midgard para servir como los guardianes de Yggdrasil, evitando que los 9 mundos entren en conflicto unos con otros. Por órdenes de mi padre, Odín, y del resto de los 12 dioses de Asgard, se me ha asignado a esta orden. Más de momento, y por razones que no alcanzo a comprender, solo el Dios Guerrero de Pólux, Saga de Géminis, ha respondido a mi llamado. Pero les juro, que no descansaré hasta que mi esperanza esté reunida, y exista la paz en Midgard —finalizó Lyfia, y su pueblo vitoreo. Saori estaba sumamente molesta, pretendía salir y llamarla mentirosa, pero Hilda nuevamente la detuvo.

—Paciencia, Saori. Incluso si sales ahora y demuestras que sobreviviste, la presencia de un Dios Guerrero Dorado es prueba de lo que dice Lyfia ante los ojos de los habitantes de Hlingard —le aseguró Hilda, y Saori la miró con preocupación—. Tú eres la Asynjur Hlin, de eso no me cabe duda, pero antes de arriesgar nuestras vidas debemos descubrir el cómo renacieron los Ropajes Sagrados antes de tiempo, y el cómo demostrar tu identidad. Sé paciente, Saori… encontraremos la manera —finalizó Hilda.

—¡Hombres de Hlingard! —prosiguió entonces Derbal—. Con la Asynjur Hlin de nuestro lado, la gracia de Odín recaerá sobre nosotros. ¡Llevaremos la guerra a la ciudad de la guerra misma que se atrevió a arrebatarnos a nuestra princesa, con la Asynjur Hlin guiándonos! —prosiguió él.

—Pero no se hará sin un Alto Jarl —prosiguió Lyfia, mirando a Derbal—. La diosa Hlin es la única que puede declarar a un Alto Jarl, así que, por tu lealtad al servicio de mi padre, yo, la Asynjur Hlin, hija mortal de Wotan el anterior Jarl de Hlingard y Alto Jarl de Midgard, e hija legítima de Odín, el padre de todos, te declaro, Sumo Sacerdote Derbal, como legítimo Jarl de Hlingard, y Alto Jarl de Midgard —el reino vitoreo. Saga no podía estar más orgulloso de su maestro, y sin embargo la traición de Aioros, sumado al descontento de haber asesinado a Saori, le causaba un terrible pesar.

—Acepto con humildad el título que se me presenta, Asynjur Hlin —prosiguió Derbal, dirigiéndose al pueblo como el nuevo Jarl de Hlingard, y de todo Midgard—. Y como nuevo Alto Jarl, declaro el inicio de una nueva era, la Cuarta Era de la humanidad —enunció Derbal, y el pueblo se entregó en ovación.

—Nos vamos, Saori… —enunció Hilda, mirando en sus manos a 7 piedras preciosas—. Si Derbal quiere una guerra, reuniremos a nuestro ejército primero. No dejaremos que el malnacido se salga con la suya, ¿o sí? —preguntó Hilda, y Saori lo pensó detenidamente.

—Quisiera recuperar el reino de mi padre… pero… —miró Saori en dirección a Saga, quien se arrodillaba frente a Lyfia nuevamente, aceptándola como la reencarnación de la Asynjur Hlin—. ¿Cómo levantarse en contra de los Guardianes de Yggdrasil, los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados? —se preocupó Saori.

—Entrenando a una generación de Dioses Guerreros capaces de enfrentar incluso a la Orden Dorada —escuchó Saori, y tanto ella como Hilda se preocuparon, y se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a un ermitaño de barba roja pronunciada—. Soy Dohko, el viejo maestro, y en el nombre de Odín le juro que recuperaremos su reino, Asynjur Hlin —reverenció, le ofreció su mano, y Saori la tomó agradecida.

 **La Isla de Lyngvi. 01 de Septiembre de 4E 05.**

Un Drakkar surcaba por las tranquilas aguas del lago Ámsvartnir, en dirección a una isla prohibida de la cual muy poco se sabía. Los habitantes de Hlingard podían ver la isla con facilidad desde los atracaderos de la ciudad, pero tenían estrictamente prohibido acercarse a la misma. Solo los Drakkars, los barcos dragón que servían al Santuario de Hlingard, tenían permitido navegar en dirección a la isla, y solo con el Sumo Sacerdote, o un Dios Guerrero, al mando del navío.

Para los habitantes de Hlingard, la leyenda era fácil de recordar. 8 Drakkars, cada uno con 100 guerreros, zarpaban a la Isla de Lyngvi una vez cada 100 años. Los Drakkars se quemaban en las orillas de la isla como un tributo a los dioses, y solo uno regresaba con la guardia de Hlingard en su interior. Años más tarde, cuando la luz dorada iluminara la Isla de Lyngvi por la noche, a la mañana siguiente zarparía un solitario Drakkar, con la misión específica de regresar con el Dios Guerrero de Antares, quien vestía a Escorpio, como único sobreviviente de la Masacre de la Isla de Lyngvi, y por ende, elegido como el cazador más experimentado.

—Esperen en el Drakkar, yo me haré cargo de esto —agregó el Dios Guerrero que comandaba el Drakkar, de 17 años de edad, mientras sostenía una inmensa espada-látigo, bastante gruesa, que parecía tremendamente pesada, pero que el Dios Guerrero cargaba al hombro como si no le pesase nada, e incluso saltaba con ella a una altura que ningún mortal podría siquiera imaginarse posible—. ¡Hemos visto la señal del Cazador Dorado iluminar la Isla de Lyngvi por la noche! ¡Muéstrate ante mí, Dios Guerrero de Antares! —ordenó el Dios Guerrero, y de los interiores del frondoso bosque que cubría a la isla, un Dios Guerrero Dorado comenzó a salir con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaban escarlata con la luz de su cosmos maligno—. Mi nombre es Sigmund de Polaris Alfa, Dios Guerrero de Granir —se presentó el Dios Guerrero, que, tras sentir el cosmos agresivo del Dios Guerrero Dorado de Antares, cerró su mano con fuerza contra el mango de su espada—. Derbal, el Alto Jarl, me advirtió que probablemente te encontraría en el estado Berserker, fuera de control por años de matanzas encerrado en esta isla. Vuelve en ti o me obligarás a usar a mi espada, Gram, en tu contra —amenazó Sigmund, más en respuesta, el Dios Guerrero de Antares materializó una lanza en su mano derecha, y apuntó con esta a Sigmund—. Esa lanza… ¿podría ser… Gungnir? —se sorprendió Sigmund, y evadió entonces la lanza, que el Dios Guerrero de Antares había intentado utilizar para darle muerte—. No soy tu enemigo, Dios Guerrero —preparó su espada Sigmund, y se lanzó contra el Dios Guerrero de Antares, que azotó su lanza contra la Gram de Sigmund con fuerza, lanzándolo en dirección al Drakkar, frente al que estuvo a punto de estrellarse—. Eres fuerte —sonrió Sigmund—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Sigmund.

—No tengo nombre… y si lo tenía, lo he olvidado ya… —preparó su lanza nuevamente el Dios Guerrero de Antares, elevando un cosmos maligno y escarlata alrededor de todo su cuerpo—. Enviaron a 800 asesinos a la isla de mi familia, asesinaron a mi padre y a mi madre, me convertí en un asesino por defender mi isla, y cuando esa caja cayó del cielo y todos intentaron hacerse con ella, los asesiné uno por uno hasta que esta cosa salió de la caja y se aferró a mi cuerpo. Desde entonces jamás me había sentido tan poderoso. Con esta cosa defenderé mi isla… estás en mi isla… lárgate de mí isla… —insistió el Dios Guerrero Dorado, mientras Sigmund sonreía y se mantenía desafiante.

—Es suficiente, Sigmund —escucharon ambos, mientras Derbal, el Alto Jarl de Midgard, bajaba de su Drakkar y encaraba al Dios Guerrero sin nombre—. Me presento, soy el Alto Jarl de Midgard, Derbal. Si es un nombre lo que deseas, se te otorgará uno. Después de todo no podemos ir por toda Midgard con los bardos contando hazañas de un guerrero sin nombre. ¿Qué tal un nombre que jamás se haya escuchado en Midgard? Veamos… 'Mid' significa 'medio', y 'lo', significa 'el que vive'. Si lo unimos obtenemos 'Midlo', pero como 'dlo' significa 'maldito', dejémoslo en 'Milo', ¿qué te parece? Dios Guerrero de Antares, Milo de Escorpio. No suena para nada mal —sonrió Derbal, y el ahora llamado Milo, lo miró fijamente con curiosidad—. Lo que le pasó a tu familia fue lamentable. Pero la isla estaba fuera de los límites, no debieron intentar construir una granja en tierras del Jarl sin su consentimiento. Pero Jarl Wotan seguramente estaba demasiado enfermo para dar su consentimiento. Seguro tus padres no tuvieron opción. Permíteme compensarte por la pérdida, te haré Jarl de alguna tierra, si demuestras ser digno por supuesto —señaló Derbal.

—Ya tengo una tierra, y estás parado sobre ella —agregó el arrogante Dios Guerrero Dorado, y apuntó con su lanza al cuello de Derbal, forzando a Sigmund a preparar a Gram nuevamente, pero Derbal se lo impidió con un movimiento de su mano, mientras el Dios Guerrero ahora llamado Milo, regresaba a su bosque—. Tienen hasta el mediodía para largarse de mi isla, parásitos. O mi ira recaerá sobre ustedes —aseguró.

—¿Quieres esta isla? Es tuya entonces, nadie volverá jamás a poner un pie en la Isla de Lyngvi, tan solo te pido que me escuches —le pidió Derbal, y el molesto Dios Guerrero, se dio la vuelta—. Eres el sobreviviente de la Matanza de la Isla de Lyngvi, que por tradición es el lugar donde el Dios Guerrero de Antares, el de Ropaje Sagrado de Escorpio, es elegido. Eres el cazador por excelencia, el guardián de los dioses elegido por Heimdal. ¿Por qué anclarte a una diminuta isla cuando puedes hacer de Midgard tu reino? Como campeón de la Asynjur Hlin, obtendrás gloria a donde vayas, tu nombre será aclamado, riquezas inimaginables te esperan… —pero nada de aquello llamó la atención de Milo, pero Derbal tuvo una idea—. Si es tu justicia, castigarás a quienes dejen a un niño sin su padre o su madre —sentenció, y nuevamente encontró la lanza de Milo en contra de su cuello.

—¿Quién ordenó la masacre de la Isla de Lyngvi? —presionó la lanza en contra del cuello de Derbal, sacándole algo de su sangre. Sigmund nuevamente intentó ir en auxilio del Alto Jarl, pero Derbal nuevamente lo detuvo—. Habla ahora, hace unos momentos no dejabas de parlotear —insistió el Dios Guerrero.

—Jarl Wotan, el anterior Jarl de Hlingard que en paz descanse… —respondió Derbal, mientras Milo continuaba moviendo el filo de la lanza por su rostro, abriéndole más la piel—. Falleció hace 6 años, un año antes del ataque a Hlingard por los hombres del Reino de Brávellir con quien estamos en guerra —aclaró el Alto Jarl.

—Una respuesta sospechosamente conveniente… —lo miró en desconfianza Milo, y retrajo su lanza—. ¿Gungnir la llamaste? —preguntó mirando a Sigmund—. Considero que si se me ha ofrecido un nuevo nombre, es conveniente otorgarle uno a mi lanza también —y sin decir más, Milo comenzó a subir en el Drakkar, sorprendiendo a Sigmund y a Derbal—. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que la Isla de Lyngvi me pertenece, y que jamás será escenario de otra masacre? —preguntó con arrogancia, y Derbal asintió en ese momento—. Entonces… necesito encontrar una razón diferente para vivir… ¿qué desean de mí? —preguntó sin rodeos, y Derbal sonrió en ese momento.

 **Ulfrgard. Arenas de Batalla de los Dioses Guerreros.**

Ulfrgard, la ciudad de los lobos, es el nombre con que se conoce a la ciudad vecina de Hlingard. Un lugar donde solo hay campamentos militares, arenas de batalla, y fuertes dentro de los cuales los reclutas y aspirantes a Dioses Guerreros se entrenan esperanzados en obtener uno de los 30 Ropajes Sagrados de Midgard disponibles. Pero en raras ocasiones, cuando algún dueño de un Ropaje Sagrado Dorado faltaba por encontrar la muerte, o no existía candidato digno para algún Ropaje Sagrado Dorado, era aquí donde se elegía a un digno portador.

Alrededor de esta ciudad, Saori, ya de 10 años de edad, cubría su cuerpo con una piel de lobo blanco, con la cual se ocultaba entre la nieve que caía por toda la ciudad. La verdadera Asynjur de la Esperanza, se movía con sigilo, evitando ser vista por los guardias de la ciudad, y buscando entre los fuertes a un aliado en su cruzada por recuperar su reino. Una vez encontrado el fuerte correcto, Saori se esforzó por llegar a la ventana abarrotada, y miró dentro del fuerte que servía de prisión para su compañero.

—Fenril —llamó en un susurro a un joven malherido dentro de una de las celdas del fuerte. Tendría aproximadamente 14 años de edad, de cabellera color verde menta, y unos ojos rasgados color ámbar. Estaba encadenado de manos y pies, con el pecho vendado, y se incorporaba con dificultad—. Fenril lo lamento tanto. Me duele verte así de malherido —lloró Saori en preocupación—. Te has esforzado tanto, quisiera poder ayudarte más —aclaró, mientras le pasaba una manzana y una pieza de pan por la ventana, que el joven aceptó con agradecimiento.

—El arduo trabajo ha rendido frutos, mi señorita… esta tarde me enfrentaré en duelo por el derecho a vestir el Ropaje Sagrado de Leo —le explicó Fenril, y Saori se mostró más que agradecida por el esfuerzo de Fenril.

—Sé que es muy importante el poder hacernos con la fuerza de los Ropajes Sagrados Dorados, Fenril. Pero tu vida también es muy importante, tanto para Hilda como para mí —le ofreció su mano Saori, y Fenril se estiró lo más que pudo y la tomó con orgullo—. ¿Cómo podré agradecerte lo gentil que has sido conmigo? —preguntó.

—No hay nada que agradecer —le aseguró Fenril—. Su padre fue de los pocos amigos verdaderos a la familia Fenril. Incluso me dio un hogar cuando mis padres fueron asesinados por un oso salvaje. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted. Me convertiré en su Dios Guerrero de Leo —prometió.

—Solo será sobre mi cadáver, Fenril —escuchó Fenril, y Saori se sorprendió de ver a otro joven, de 17 años de edad, encadenado de manos y piernas en la celda frente a la de Fenril, respirando pesadamente en cansancio y por sus múltiples heridas—. Es bueno que te alimenten… soy mayor que tú, me sentiría mal si no te enfrentara en tus mejores condiciones. Pero bien podrías ser mayor que yo, estar mejor alimentado, y tener más masa muscular que yo, y aun así encontraría la forma de vencerte —lo miró el joven sombríamente—. Come… deseo enfrentarte en tus mejores condiciones. Y te juro que nadie me arrebatará lo que es mío por derecho —prosiguió el prisionero, mientras Saori lo miraba fijamente.

—Perdóname por esto, Fenril —comentó Saori, y bajó de los barrotes alzando algo de nieve tras caer de bruces, y entones se escucharon sus pasos que rodearon el fuerte, hasta llegar al lado de la celda del otro joven, desde la cual le ofreció una manzana—. Puede comer usted también. No le traigo comida a Fenril para darle una ventaja, lo hago porque me preocupo por su salud —se estiró Saori, y el joven tomó la manzana—. Saori, hija de Wotan —se presentó la niña con modales excelsos.

—Los condenados a muerte no tienen nombres… —fue la respuesta del joven, mientras miraba la manzana en su mano, y la mordía con fuerza—. Pero cuando era un hombre libre, me llamaban Aioria. Y pese a que agradezco el alimento, me temo que seré yo, y no su amigo, quien vestirá a Leo. Será una tragedia desilusionarla, Saori, hija de Wotan. Pero ese león y yo somos amigos, y planeo vestir su Ropaje Sagrado —finalizó, y entonces se escuchó la puerta del fuerte abriéndose, y Saori se espantó e intentó escapar antes de ser vista, pero su manga se atoró con la apertura de la madera dentro de la cual estaban colocados los barrotes.

—No eres el único Dios Guerrero que se presentará en el Santuario de Hlin a jurar su lealtad a la Asynjur de la Esperanza —escuchó Saori la voz de Derbal, horrorizándose, sabiendo lo que pasaría si llegara a ser descubierta—. En la Isla de Lyngvi, 800 criminales, mercenarios y soldados voluntarios, se enfrentan a muerte para elegir a un único Dios Guerrero de Antares. En Ulfrgard ocurre algo similar. Los guerreros más prometedores de todos los pueblos de Midgard son elegidos, 1,000 en total, y son reunidos en Ulfrgard para un torneo de 1,000 hombres. Los aspirantes son aislados de la civilización mientras son participantes del torneo, solo salen derrotados o muertos, y hoy se elegirá al Dios Guerrero de Regulus de entre estos sobrevivientes —señaló Derbal, y Milo, quien lo acompañaba, observó a ambos con interés, pero se encontraba más interesado en la mano atrapada entre los barrotes de la prisión de Aioria, quien notó la mirada de Milo, y encaró al Dios Guerrero de Antares con desprecio.

—Tus ojos aquí, fanfarrón. Que cuando tenga mi Ropaje Sagrado mediré fuerzas con los grandes —lo amenazó Aioria, y Milo lo miró en señal de descontento, pero mantenía la mirada desviada en dirección a la ventana, donde ya no veía nada, pero como cazador experimentado que era, sabía que alguien estaba allí ocultándose—. ¡Escúchame bien, Dios Guerrero! —azotó los barrotes Aioria con fuerza, ganándose la atención de Milo—. El Ropaje Sagrado de Leo me eligió, no sé por qué razón no despertó por completo y me vistió, pero Leo es mi amigo y juré vestirlo. Y cuando lo vista… voy a castigarte a ti y a todos los tuyos que asesinaron a mi hermano —enunció, mientras sostenía el dije en forma de flecha en su mano derecha.

—Ah, Aioria, el hermano del traidor —se acercó Derbal, y Aioria le rugió con fuerza—. Escucha esto, Milo. Hace 5 años, Aioros, el prospecto de Dios Guerrero que vestiría a Kaus Australis, el Ropaje Sagrado de Sagitario, asesinó a la hija de Jarl Wotan y a su criada personal, Hilda de Polaris. Después abrió las puertas del Santuario de Hlingard, permitiendo a los Guerreros Vikingos, los que pertenecen al ejército de los hombres al mando del Jarl Svend Ulfson del Reino de Brávellir, entrar y quemar el Palacio de Hlingard. Aún estamos reconstruyendo el lugar —mintió Derbal, y Milo notó con extrañeza la tonalidad de su voz, sabiéndolo—. Desde ese momento, a toda la familia del traidor lo alcanzó la deshonra. Sin embargo, la diosa Lyfia, representante de Hlin en Midgard, le perdonó la vida y permitió que compitiera por el derecho a portar el Ropaje Sagrado de Leo. Pero no deja de ser más que un sucio traidor ante mis ojos, y los ojos de todo Midgard—. Enunció Derbal.

—Lyfia me perdonó la vida, Derbal, y solo por eso no voy a asesinarla —lo miró Aioria desde el otro lado de los barrotes—. Pero no pienso ser tan condescendiente contigo. Voy a matarte… a ti y a los asesinos de mi hermano, es mi derecho —finalizó Aioria en un rugido, y entonces miró a Milo con desdén—. ¿Tú qué me miras? También tengo tu cara dibujada en mi puño —aseguró.

—Eres como yo… —enunció Milo, mirando a Aioria fijamente—. Un ser que no debe lealtad a nadie más que a sí mismo, buscando su lugar en el mundo. Te estaré esperando a que vistas tu Ropaje Sagrado, gatito. Nada me gustaría más que medir mis puños contra los tuyos —enunció, y entonces miró a Derbal—. Me quedaré a ver su combate —comentó Milo, molestando a Derbal—. He dicho… no le debo mi lealtad, no hasta que preste juramento, y aún si presto juramento no se lo debo al Alto Jarl, sino a la diosa que protege. Pretendo ver, con mis propios ojos, a la clase de orden a la que perteneceré ahora que he aceptado mi Ropaje Sagrado, antes de jurar mis lealtades —aseguró.

—Si no juras lealtad en el nombre de la Lyfia, el resto de la Orden Dorada, y los Dioses Guerreros te darán cacería y obtendremos tu Ropaje Sagrado para entregárselo a alguien más digno —lo amenazó Derbal, con Sigmund y sus guardias colocándose a la defensiva, pero aquello a Milo no le interesó, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado—. El Santuario de Hlingard está en la cima de la montaña frente a la estatua de nuestro señor Odín —le recordó Derbal, y entonces sacó de su mano un objeto, que le entregó a Milo—. Este es el Octavo Rubí de Thor, ya llegará el tiempo de explicarte para qué sirve y su importancia. Lo único que debes de saber de momento, es que ahora eres su guardián, va en la ranura de tu cinturón —apuntó a la ranura en el Ropaje, donde Milo colocó el Rubí, que brilló intensamente al ser colocado en su Ropaje Sagrado—. Te veré en el Santuario al anochecer, y espero que para entonces tanto tú como el Dios Guerrero que vista a Leo, hayan jurado lealtad —se retiró Derbal, y entonces Milo se quedó solo con Aioria.

—No necesito ser un genio para saber quién va a ganar esta batalla —miró Milo en dirección a Fenril, quien lo miraba con desdén—. Uno es un perro faldero, siguiendo las órdenes de su amo ciegamente, el otro un león que desea su melena por sus intereses personales. Siempre he creído que el servir a alguien es una pérdida de tiempo, solo se existe para sí mismo. Pondré atención a tu combate, y en cuanto a ti, faldero —se dirigió a Fenril nuevamente—. Prueba que me equivoco… pruébame que vale la pena luchar por alguien más —y así, Milo se retiró.

—Yo también soy un cazador… —enunció Fenril mientras Milo se retiraba—. Aunque me considero más un lobo que un león. Y no olvides jamás que los lobos encontraron su lugar junto a los humanos por el beneficio de ambos. Eso lo aprendí al conocerla a ella. Un día vas a conocerla, Dios Guerrero de Escorpio, y veremos si en verdad es posible vivir para uno mismo —terminó, mordió su manzana, y miró a Aioria fijamente—. Come… quiero enfrentarte en tu plenitud de fuerzas —aseguró Fenril, y Aioria le sonrió.

Afuera del fuerte, Saori se ocultó y miró al Dios Guerrero de Escorpio retirarse a las arenas de batalla en dirección a la ciudad, y mientras lo hacía, su rostro se ruborizó un poco, mientras miraba al Dios Guerrero con esperanza.

—El Dios Guerrero que representa al escorpión que protegió a costa de su propia vida a la Asynjur Hlin… —se apenó la diosa, como si recordara su existencia anterior vagamente, en el mito, y recordara el sacrificio del escorpión, o tal vez fuera la historia que Hilda le había contado aquel día hace 5 años cuando intentaron asesinarla. Fuera cual fuera la razón, el joven que vestía el Ropaje de Escorpio, se había ganado su admiración—. Necesitamos reclutar a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados… y él no ha jurado lealtad a Lyfia… —se frotó la frente Saori, pensando detenidamente lo que iba a hacer—. Si Fenril gana el Ropaje Sagrado de Leo, y si convenzo al de Escorpio de unirse a la rebelión, tendríamos 3 Ropajes Dorados en nuestro ejército. Tengo que convencerlo —se determinó Saori, y comenzó a correr tras de Milo, mientras ignoraba que Aioria había escuchado todo desde el otro lado de su celda.

—¿Una rebelión contra Lyfia? —se mostró pensativo Aioria—. Lyfia me perdonó la vida… pero no le debo lealtad al Santuario de Hlin. Sería interesante ver qué tipo de rebelión y en qué me beneficia. Tengo una deuda contigo, Lyfia, y Aioria siempre paga sus deudas —finalizó, mientras su celda era abierta, y guerreros rasos vistiendo Ropajes de soldados comunes se acercaron a él—. Ya era hora, comenzaba a aburrirme —sonrió Aioria.

 **Reino de Oppland. Mirador de Galdhopiggen.**

—¿Saori? —llamaba Hilda, quien ahora vivía en una casa a las afueras del Reino de Oppland, y llegando ante el mirador donde Dohko, el veterano de guerra que las había acogido en su casa, miraba en eterna vigilia en dirección a la montaña de Galdhopiggen. Como si supiera que era su responsabilidad el cuidar que nada saliera de esa montaña—. Dohko, ¿has visto a donde ha ido Saori? La comida se está enfriando, y no me pasé toda la mañana haciéndole pan de cumpleaños para que no se lo coma —enunció mortificada.

—Saori está en Ulfrgard en estos momentos —le respondió Dohko con tranquilidad, asustando a Hilda, que se quedó boquiabierta—. Tiene la idea de reclutar a algunos Dioses Guerreros Dorados para la rebelión —finalizó.

—¿Y la dejaste ir? —se molestó Hilda, y Dohko asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si supiera que podía confiar en Saori—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡No está lista! ¡Su entrenamiento no ha terminado y no hemos encontrado a todos los Dioses Guerreros que portarán los Zafiros de Odín! ¿Tiene esto que ver con Fenril? —se molestó Hilda.

—Saori está un poco desesperada por recuperar a su esperanza. Y Fenril le es leal —aseguró Dohko, molestando a Hilda—. Aunque es preocupante que el muy tonto se haya dejado capturar para el torneo por el Ropaje Sagrado de Leo, pero si el plan de Saori funciona, tendremos 3 Ropajes Sagrados en nuestra posesión —aseguró Dohko.

—¿3 Ropajes Sagrados? ¡Esa niña está poniendo en riesgo a la rebelión! —se molestó Hilda, y Dohko tan solo sonrió—. ¿No vas a ir por ella? —se molestó Hilda, y Dohko movió su cabeza en negación mientras continuaba con su guardia.

—Es la voluntad de la diosa Hlin, sus órdenes fueron muy claras: «No me sigas. Si me atrapan debes continuar con la rebelión »—le enunció Dohko las palabras exactas de Saori, y Hilda se tiró del cabello en señal de desesperación.

—¡Sin Saori no hay rebelión! —le gritó, y Dohko tan solo movió sus hombros de arriba abajo indicando que no le importaba—. ¿Qué clase de Dios Guerrero Legendario eres? —se molestó Hilda, caminando a paso apresurado en dirección de un inmenso hombre de barba y cabellera verdosa suave, que aparentaba unos 25 años de edad, y a un joven de 15 años y cabellera rosada que leía mientras recargaba su espalda a un árbol.

—La clase de Dios Guerrero Legendario que confía en su diosa ciegamente, Hilda —se susurró a sí mismo Dohko—. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que sirvo como su Dios Guerrero —continuó su vigilancia Dohko, sin querer dejar de ver a la montaña.

—Tholl, Alberich —llamó Hilda, y el hombretón que hasta esos momentos cortaba madera con su poderosa hacha, le dirigió toda su atención, no así lo hizo el de cabellera rosada, que se mostró más molesto que nada por ser interrumpido en su lectura—. Es Saori, ha ido a Ulfrgard. Necesito que alguien vaya por ella —pidió Hilda, y unos maderos cayeron al suelo detrás de ella, y un tercer individuo se dispuso a ir a recoger su espada—. No puedes ser tú, Siegfried —pidió Hilda a un guerrero de 16 años, de cabellera larga y cremosa, y quien poseía unos ojos azul pálidos—. Entiéndelo por favor, si vas tu hermano… —intentó explicar.

—Dime una cosa, Hilda, ahora que la situación lo apremia… —le apuntó Sigfried, quien preocupó a Hilda por su determinación—. ¿Tienes miedo en verdad de que mi hermano me reconozca e intente llevarme a la fuerza ante Derbal, o temes que lo enfrente y lo lastime? Hilda de Polaris —sentenció Siegfried con desprecio.

—Viejas heridas se abren —se burló Alberich, el de cabellera rosada y ojos verdes, a quien Tholl silenció con la mirada—. No es como que me importe con quien se compromete la gente. Pero por algo el apellido de Hilda no es Dubhe —se burló nuevamente.

—Mi compromiso con tu hermano mayor no tiene por qué incomodarte, ¿o me equivoco? —agregó Hilda con autoridad, molestando a Siegfried—. Tholl. Si no te molesta, ¿puedes tú traer a Saori por favor? —el inmenso hombre reverenció, y se retiró con su hacha pegada al hombro—. El compromiso no existe desde que hui de Hlingard junto a Saori —expresó Hilda.

—Aun así, jamás dejaste de usar su apellido —le espetó Siegfried, le dio la espalda, y se retiró con molestia. Mientras tanto, Dohko miró desde el mirador a Alberich con desprecio, quien alzó las manos pretendiendo ser una víctima inocente de sus miradas.

 **Ulfrgard. Arenas de Batalla de los Dioses Guerreros.**

A Saori le costó algo de trabajo encontrar la arena de batalla donde Milo había ido a observar los combates que se celebraban allí. Se sostenía la capucha en todo momento, un distingo indiscutible de su identidad era el color de su cabellera, por lo que era imprescindible mantenerla oculta o sería fácilmente descubierta.

Varios habitantes de los pueblos cercanos, algunos provenientes incluso de Hlingard, se habían reunido frente a las arenas de batalla, rodeadas por escalinatas de madera, y un palco donde Derbal se sentaba. Después de todo, era él quien condecoraba a los Dioses Guerreros. A su izquierda se encontraba Saga de Pólux, el Dios Guerrero de Géminis, a su derecha Shura de Deneb Alguedi, Dios Guerrero de Capricornio. Sigurd de Polaris Alfa, Dios Guerrero de Granir, se encontraba también en las arenas de batalla, pero debajo del palco, vigilando los alrededores. Saori sabía que si su identidad era descubierta, estaría en un peligro terrible, pero no podía evitar observar a Derbal con desprecio, y estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que fuera posible por derrocarlo, y así fue como tras encontrar a Milo recargado contra una columna de madera, se decidió a salir de su escondite e intentar reclutarlo.

—Gente de Midgard —exclamó Derbal, sobresaltando a Saori mientras se acercaba. Derbal había comenzado a dirigirse al pueblo mientras los soldados rasos les abrían los grilletes de manos y piernas a Fenril y Aioria—. De 1,000 guerreros que han combatido en torneo por el derecho de convertirse en el Dios Guerrero de Regulus, representado por la bestia Leo, solo quedan 2 valientes —apuntó Derbal a Fenril y a Aioria, y Saori comenzó a alzar una plegaria por Fenril—. Han derrotado a sus respectivos contrincantes, y tras esta batalla, el más digno será condecorado con el Ropaje Sagrado. Será un encuentro a 3 escudos, pueden usar el arma que prefieran —un escudero se acercó a Aioria, un segundo fue hacia Fenril, les entregaron un escudo de madera a cada uno, y les dieron a elegir entre una selección de armas, de la cual Fenril se hizo con una daga corta en extremo afilada, mientras Aioria tomaba en su mano un caestus, un guante de metal reforzado con el que dio un par de golpes a su escudo de madera.

—A decir verdad, un par de garras amarradas a un caestus me serían más útiles que esta cosa —miró Fenril a su daga, mientras Aioria se arreglaba su escudo de batalla—. Espero que sepas combatir así como hablas —apuntó Fenril con su daga.

—Ven por mí, faldero —cerró su mano alrededor de su puño, y se lanzó en dirección a Fenril, que lo evadió e impactó su mentón con su escudo, intentó clavarle la daga, pero Aioria cubrió con su propio escudo, y así continuaron combatiendo, mientras Milo los observaba fijamente. Saori estaba en extremo preocupada por Fenril, pero se armó de valor para ignorar la batalla, y se acercó a Milo con una sonrisa genuina.

—¡Llegué a tiempo! —exclamó con fuerza suficiente para llamar la atención de Milo, que estaba lo más aislado de la gente que le era posible para observar la batalla entre Aioria y Fenril, notando que la niña no le prestaba atención a la batalla, y en su lugar le dedicaba a él toda su atención, lo que lo apenaba un poco. Saori era la primera mujer que veía en casi 10 años desde que fue aislado en la Isla de Lyngvi para combatir por el derecho a portar el Ropaje Sagrado de Escorpio, aunque eso Saori no lo sabía—. ¿Eres un Dios Guerrero? Es la primera vez que conozco a un Dios Guerrero —continuó Saori, intentando hacer plática, sin saber realmente qué decir, pero ruborizando a Milo, que intentaba mantener la calma. Primera mujer en mucho tiempo que veía o no, la verdad era una muy joven y no debería de causarle estas molestias, por lo que intentó ignorarla y concentrarse en la batalla, dándole la espalda, lo que molestó un poco a Saori—. ¡No seas grosero y dirígeme la palabra! ¡Ignorarme no es educado! —continuó la niña, aunque con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera notado la timidez de Milo, o recordara algo en su cosmos que la acercaba a Milo.

—No fastidies, mocosa. ¿No ves que intento analizar a mi rival? —le contestó Milo con molestia, esperanzado en que la ruda respuesta la ahuyentara. Pero por supuesto que Saori no pretendía dejarse intimidar, por lo que Milo pretendió hacer énfasis en lo importante del combate, y que requería de toda su atención—. Hoy entregarán el Ropaje Sagrado de Leo. Estas presenciando un momento digno de recordarse en la historia de Midgard. De 1,000 guerreros, ya solo quedan 2. Quien logre encender su cosmos con mayor fuerza, será quien gane el derecho a utilizar el Ropaje Sagrado de Leo —explicó de forma arrogante, y Saori se ruborizó un poco, mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada.

—Es intimidante… y a la vez emocionante… no puedo explicarlo… —se susurró a sí misma Saori, y el de Escorpio la miró fijamente, notando el rubor de sus mejillas. De pronto la batalla perdió importancia, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente—. Siento que te conozco… —se susurró Saori, pero de inmediato se recuperó, y continuó con la conversación—. Saori, hija de Wotan —se presentó la niña, y el joven la miró con curiosidad, demasiada, a decir verdad. El nombre del padre de la niña creyó haberlo escuchado antes—. Se cortes y dime tu nombre —le pidió con dulzura, fastidiando al joven, que desvió la mirada, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

—La cortesía es un lujo que se gana, no que se exige —el arrogante Dios Guerrero agregó, y cuando notó la mirada de esperanza de Saori, él simplemente se rindió—. Milo, Dios Guerrero de Antares, Ropaje Sagrado de Escorpio y guardián del Octavo Rubí de Thor. Leal Dios Guerrero al servicio de la Asynjur Hlin, diosa de la Esperanza. ¿Satisfecha? —le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Sí! ¡Y mucho! —contestó Saori, con su eterna sonrisa, mientras Milo se perdía en la misma, y le daba la espalda, ignorándola. Saori entonces movió sus labios, como diciendo algo más que llamó la atención de Milo, pero que fue incapaz de ignorar. Fue apenas una frase que estremeció su alma profundamente, y lo obligó a prestarle total atención a la niña frente a él. Cuando Saori salió del trance de la frase que había mencionado, notó entre la multitud a un hombre inmenso, y a Hilda que viajaba junto a él, y horrorizada, tuvo que replantear su plan, tomándole del brazo a Milo—. Este enfrentamiento es muy interesante pero, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Pienso que podemos divertirnos mucho juntos —tiró de su brazo Saori, y lo forzó a seguirlo, obligándolo a salir de la arena de batalla, y quienes vieron el acto, comenzaron a susurrar sobre el descarado Dios Guerrero Dorado que salía tomado de la mano de una chica demasiado joven para él.

—¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas? —se quejó Milo, llamando la atención de Hilda, que notó los mechones de cabello lila de Saori danzar con los vientos tras el movimiento brusco de Milo de soltarle la mano a Saori, alertándola, y mirando en dirección de Tholl.

—La han descubierto —exclamó Hilda, llamando la atención de Sigmund, quien se sorprendió por escuchar aquella voz tras tantos años, y de Fenril, quien también conocía la voz, y fue impactado en su distracción por Aioria, que le rompió el primero de los 3 escudos.

—¿A dónde miras, faldero? —exclamó Aioria con molestia, encontrando al gigante entre la multitud—. ¿Amigos tuyos? —preguntó, y Fenril se decidió a continuar con el combate para no llamar la atención, pero quien sí la llamaba era Sigmund, que miró en dirección a Hilda, quien al notar la mirada se tapó la boca, escandalizada.

—Perdóneme señorita Hilda, pero Saori es más importante que su reunión con su prometido —sacó Tholl un par de hachas de la capucha que usaba para esconderse, alertando a Sigmund—. ¡Mjolnir! —lanzó su ataque Tholl, uno dirigido a Milo, quien lo notó y evadió justo a tiempo, el otro dirigido a Derbal, quien en su distracción no se lo esperaba, pero que Sigmund interceptó con su espada. Ambas hachas regresaron a Tholl, quien de un poderoso brinco llegó ante Milo, apuntándolo con su hacha—. Es tu fin —comenzó Tholl, quien entonces fue atacado por Sigmund, pero al parecer las confusiones apenas y estaban comenzando, ya que un par de esferas de viento envueltas en relámpagos violetas lo interceptaron y derribaron, mientras un hombre en una capucha café atacaba a Sigmund.

—Siegfried, ¿por qué me seguiste? —se molestó Hilda, sorprendiendo a Sigmund, que no solo volvía a ver a su prometida después de 5 años, sino a su hermano que también desapareció al poco tiempo.

—¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí? ¡Saga, Shura! ¡Apresen a esos hombres! —ordenó Derbal, y los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que le servían, bajaron de un brinco. Saga atacó a Tholl, y Shura comenzó a preparar su espada para hacerle frente a Siegfried mientras Sigmund se recuperaba de la distracción, cuando una espada de fuego interrumpió a Shura, proveniente de un tercer hombre encapuchado.

—Ah, la confusión en el ambiente es refrescante —agregó Alberich, desafiando con su espada a Shura—. Permítanme traer un poco de luz a sus oscurecidas mentes, somos los integrantes de la rebelión en contra del Santuario, y hemos venido por su cabeza, Derbal. ¡Ahora Fenril! ¡El Ropaje Sagrado de Leo debe estar detrás de su trono! —ordenó Alberich.

—¡Maldición! ¡Me esforcé mucho en este torneo! —enfureció Fenril, saltó sobre el escudo que sostenía Aioria, y se impulsó en dirección a Derbal—. ¡Leo es mío! —incineró su cosmos Fenril, e intentó asesinar a Derbal, cuando Aioria de un brinco se puso frente a él, rugió con fuerza, e hizo estallar su cosmos, derribándolo.

—¡Tu combate es conmigo, Fenril! —enunció Aioria—. Y me conozcan como traidor o no, legítimamente me voy a encargar de reclamar a Leo —se lanzó Aioria contra Fenril, y las batallas rodearon el lugar, asustando a los que visitaban la arena de batalla, quienes comenzaron a huir despavoridos.

—¿Cómo se salieron las cosas de control de esta manera? —preguntó Milo, mirando a Saori fijamente, notando que la niña estaba aterrada—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué se ha armado semejante alboroto por protegerte? —se posó Milo frente a ella, con una aguja roja creciendo en su dedo, mientras envolvía a Saori con su sombra—. Y ten cuidado con lo que responderás —finalizó.

—¡Mi nombre es Saori, hija de Wotan! —enunció con todas sus fuerzas, y los presentes, los que no habían huido al menos, la miraron con curiosidad—. ¡Soy la legítima heredera del trono de Hlingard, y la diosa Hlin renacida en cuerpo humano! ¡Y he venido a reclamar lo que es mío! —tomó de la mano de Milo en ese momento, sin importarle la aguja con la que lo amenazaba—. ¡Tú eres mi guardián! ¡Escorpio representa a Heimdal, el guardián de los dioses! ¡Y en este momento, tu diosa requiere de tu protección! —aseguró Saori, y Milo la miró con confusión.

* * *

 **Creo que los dejé más confundidos que nada. Seguramente es una lectura muy difícil de seguir de momento, ya que estamos hablando de una mitología con la que no creo que estén muy familiarizados. Así que me tomaré un espacio al final de cada capítulo exclusivamente para colocar un glosario que les ayude a comprender más sobre la mitología Nórdica/Escandinava/Vikinga. Al ser el primer capítulo, hay demasiado que definir, pero mientras más se avance en los capítulos les aseguro que menos les tendré que explicar. El glosario estará dividido por secciones y en estricto orden alfabético.**

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 - CRIATURAS:**

 **Berserkers: Humanos que han sido drogados hasta perder el control y comportarse como bestias salvajes, eran guerreros muy temibles pero que en ocasiones por lo poco que pensaban se ahogaban al lanzarse de los Drakkars.**

 **Jotmar: Traducido como gigantes, posee un singular siendo este el de Jotunn.**

 **Valkiria: Mujeres hermosas que sirven a la diosa Freyja y a la diosa Frigg, cabalgan en sus corceles por los campos de batalla buscando a los que murieron encontrando la gloria para llevar a los guerreros a Asgard, la mitad de los guerreros se entregaban en el palacio Valhalla a Odín y la otra mitad al palacio Fólkvangr de Freyja. Se decía que para que una Valkiria te levantara y te llevara ante cualquiera de esos 2 dioses, tenías que estar empuñando un arma como prueba de tu gloriosa muerte. Si la Valkiria no te llevaba, estabas condenado al Niflheim, donde los que no alcanzaban la gloria, vivían sin aspiraciones ni logros, sin aceptar a ningún dios, o de enfermedad o vejez eran condenados, en el Niflheim se les castigaba con cuerpos decrépitos de los cuales debían arrancarse las uñas para construir un barco inmenso con ellas, el Naglfar.**

 **2 - DEFINICIONES:**

 **Aesir: Una de las 2 razas de los dioses, en su mayoría son dioses belicosos, de dominios en la guerra y en la hechicería o la magia. Tiene una forma femenina, Asynjur.**

 **Asynjur: Forma femenina de la palabra Aesir.**

 **Balmung/Gram/Grani: Nombres de la espada de Sigfrido, el héroe legendario del Cantar de los Nibelungos.**

 **Bifrost: Puente de arcoíris vigilado por Heimdal, que conecta a Midgard con Asgard.**

 **Caestus: Guantelete de hierro sólido que se usaba como arma en los momentos en que los caballeros medievales perdían sus espadas.**

 **Drakkar: Barcos vikingos con la proa de madera tallada como la cabeza de un dragón, los vikingos solían colgar sus escudos de los costados mientras remaban.**

 **Draupnir: Anillo mágico creado por los enanos Brokk y Sindri, que le regalaron a Odín, tenía la propiedad mágica de crear 8 copias de sí mismo cada 9 noches.**

 **Galdr: Significa encantamiento o hechizo, podía ser recitado por hombres, mujeres y dioses. Se trataba de encantamientos recitados en voz, en ocasiones a manera de canto y poseía diferentes niveles según la fuerza del poseedor y la fuerza del encantamiento mismo. (Para efectos de la historia será utilizado como equivalente al cosmos de los dioses).**

 **Ginnungagap: Nombre de la grieta que se abrió en la nada de donde nació toda la existencia según la mitología Nórdica. De esta grieta nació el primer gigante, que dio inicio a la raza de los gigantes y los dioses.**

 **Grímnismál: Nombre del palacio de Heimdal en Asgard.**

 **Kaunaz: Una de las 25 runas que se utilizaban para la adivinación y que es controlada por el dios Odín. Su poder especial es el de la curación.**

 **Vallhala: Nombre del palacio de Odín en Asgard, y a donde llegan los muertos en batalla. Posee paredes hechas de lanza, techos hechos de escudo, y entre las aperturas de las lanzas y los escudos hay cotas de malla. Posee 500 puertas y 40 más (no pregunten, así se describe siempre), de la cual saldrán 800 guerreros Einherjer de cada puerta a combatir en el Ragnarok.**

 **Ragnarok: El final de todos los dioses, la batalla final que se librará entre los gigantes y los dioses que traerá consigo el fin del mundo Nórdico y la muerte de casi todos sus dioses.**

 **3 - DIOSES:**

 **Baldr: Dios de la Belleza y la Bondad, hijo de Odín y de Frigg. Es el segundo hijo de Odín. Se le atribuye también como el dios de la Luz. Es uno de los precursores, junto con Loki, del Ragnarok.**

 **Forseti: Dios Aesir de la Justicia y la Verdad, hijo de Balder y de Nanna. Se le consideraba el más sabio y elocuente de los dioses de Asgard. Su mejor amigo es Tyr, pero ambos resuelven los conflictos de diferente manera, Forseti queriendo llegar a la mediación.**

 **Frey: Dios Vanir del Resplandor y la Fertilidad, hijo de Njord y de Nerthus (aún en discusión). Un dios cálido y quien odiaba a los Jotunn casi tanto como Thor, se le entregó el mundo de Aflheim como su reino donde se convirtió en el dios más venerado de los elfos, tiene una hermana melliza, Freyja.**

 **Freyja: Diosa Vanir de la Pureza y la Muerte, hija de Njor y de Nerthus (aún en discusión). También se le asocia el amor, la belleza y la fertilidad. Algunos piensan que Frigg y Freyja son la misma diosa que en algún momento se separó en diosas diferentes. Freyja es la reina de las Valkirias.**

 **Frigg: Diosa Asynjur de la Fertilidad y el Amor, no se sabe si es hija de Fjörgynn, o si ese es otro nombre con el que se conoce a Odín pues Loki lo llama así en la Lokacena. Se teoriza que puede ser como Thor, hija de Odín y de Jord, y después convertirse en la hija y esposa de Odín. También se teoriza que ella y Freyja son la misma entidad, lo que la haría hija de Njord y de Nerthus (aún en discusión), sea como sea, es la diosa más importante, junto con Freyja, de los escandinavos. Tiene el don de la profecía, y es la única a quien se le permite sentarse junto a Odín en el trono Hlidskjálf, desde el cual puede ver a los 9 mundos.**

 **Heimdal: Dios Aesir de la Vigilancia y la Protección, hijo de Odín y de Egia, Augeia, Ulfrun, Aurgiafa, Sindur, Atla, Iarnsaxa, Gjálp y Greip, quienes eran las Eddas. Odín se enamoró de ellas, se casó con las 9 y las 9 se fusionaron en un solo ser con quien Odín tuvo a Heimdal. Se le asignó como el guardián del Bifrost, y los dioses le dieron sentidos tan agudos que podía escuchar crecer el pasto y la lana de las ovejas, ver a 1,000 millas de distancia, y dormir menos que un pájaro. Posee un cuerno de guerra, el Gjallarhorn, que sonará una vez el día en que llegue el Ragnarok.**

 **Hlin: Asynjur de la Esperanza, la protectora de los hombres, una de las Valkirias al servicio de la diosa Frigg. No se conoce mucho de ella pero se teoriza que fue una diosa muy importante, similar a Atenea o inclusive la misma Atenea a quien se le rendía culto en la religión escandinava. Algunos estudiosos inclusive han llegado a identificarla como otro de los nombres de Frigg.**

 **Loki: Dios Jotunn del fuego y de las Travesuras, hijo del gigante Farbauti y la humana Laufey, lo que técnicamente no convierte a Loki en un dios, ni se le rendía culto alguno, sin embargo era un amigo muy querido de Odín y era bienvenido en Asgard. También era un amigo muy querido de Thor, y ayudaba a los dioses casi tanto como los metí en problemas. Poseía el poder de la transformación, era carismático y tuvo varios 4 hijos, todos criaturas monstruosas que asesinarían a los dioses. Él será el responsable del Ragnarok, pero aun así no se le considera un dios malvado.**

 **Njord: Dios Vanir de las Tormentas y los Mares. También se le atribuyen la tierra fértil, la costa marina, y la navegación. Antes de convertirse en un dios de Asgard, era un prisionero Vanir quien fue intercambiado por el dios Aesir Hoenir.**

 **Odín: Dios Aesir de la Sabiduría y Guerra, hijo de Bor un gigante primordial, y de Bestla, Odín fue el primero de los dioses junto con sus hermanos Vili y Ve (por eso se le llama el padre de todos). Es tuerto de uno ojo ya que lo dio en sacrificio por sabiduría (por eso se le llama el tuerto y el que todo lo sabe). Es el dios más grande de la mitología escandinava, se le atribuyen también la poesía, la magia, la victoria y la caza. Posee una lanza que jamás erra en su blanco de nombre Gungnir, y su esposa es Frigg, aunque ha tenido muchas esposas y muchas amantes. Se le considera un dios benevolente y justo.**

 **Skadi: Diosa Jotunn de las Ventiscas y la Cacería, hija del gigante Tjazi. Los dioses mataron a su padre, por lo que la furiosa de Skadi, diosa Jotunn del invierno, se puso su armadura y marchó a Asgard a hacerles la guerra. Tan fiera era Skadi que los dioses hicieron un trato con ella, pondrían los ojos de Tjazi en el cielo como estrellas y la casarían con uno de los dioses, quien tras una serie de eventos desafortunados terminó siendo Njord.**

 **Thor: Dios Aesir del Trueno y la Fuerza, hijo de Odín y la giganta Jord. Un dios impulsivo y campeón de los hombres, ya que protegía a Midgard de los Jotunn, la raza de los gigantes. Poseía un martillo de mango corto, el Mjolnir, el arma más poderosa jamás creada (según los nórdicos).**

 **Tyr: Dios Aesir de la Guerra y el Honor, hijo del gigante primordial Ymir. Un dios de una sola mano, y quien se teoriza era el dios más importante de los pueblos escandinavos antes de ser reemplazado por Odín.**

 **Vali: Dios Aesir de la Luz, hijo de Odín y de la giganta Rind. Se le consideraba también el dios de los arqueros, de puntería insuperable, pero fuera de eso no es un dios muy importante, salvo para los escaldos.**

 **Vidar: Dios Aesir de la Oscuridad, hijo de Odín y de la giganta Gríd. También era el dios del silencio, de la venganza y de la justicia.**

 **4 - LOS 9 MUNDOS:**

 **Alfheim: El mundo de los elfos, o elfos de la luz ya que los elfos oscuros existen también. Es un lugar de extensos bosques y naturaleza muy hermosa, donde gobierna el dios Frey y la diosa Freya. Este mundo está en una rama de Yggdrasil.**

 **Asgard: El mundo de los Aesir. Hogar de los dioses, en su mayoría Aesir pero hay algunos Vanir que viven aquí también. En su interior están las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, los templos donde recompensan de diferentes maneras a los muertos. Está conectado al puente de arcoíris Bifrost, protegido por el dios Heimdall, y es la única forma de llegar de Asgard a Midgard. Este mundo está en la copa de Yggdrasil.**

 **Helheim: El mundo de la oscuridad y la muerte, se encuentra en la raíz más baja de Yggdrasil. También se le llama la capital de la muerte.**

 **Jotunheim: El mundo de los gigantes de la escarcha y las montañas (o roca). Un mundo congelado. Este mundo está en una raíz de Yggdrasil.**

 **Midgard: La tierra media que rodea el tronco de Yggdrasil, donde los humanos viven. Es una superficie plana en forma de disco rodeada por agua. Posee dos puentes, el Bifrost que conecta con Asgard, y el Gjallarbrú que conecta con Hel. Los gigantes visitan este mundo porque intentan llegar al Bifrost y sibir a Asgard a hacerle la guerra a los Aesir.**

 **Muspellheim: El mundo de los gigantes de fuego llamados Muspel. Los Muspel son los seres primigenios, que existían incluso antes de la creación y del Ginnungagap. De hecho, si no es por el aburrimiento del ser primordial Surtur, que aburrido lanzaba sus llamas a los interiores del abismo Ginnungagap, no se hubiera credo la vida en Yggdrasil.**

 **Niflheim: El mundo de la niebla. A donde se condenan a quienes no murieron obteniendo gloria en la vida, condenándolos a una existencia miserable y carente de honor, donde los muertos construyen un inmenso barco con las uñas de sus manos y pies que se arrancan continuamente para la construcción. Los 11 ríos de todo Yggdrasil nacen de este mundo Este mundo está en una raíz de Yggdrasil.**

 **Svartálfaheim: El mundo subterráneo de los enanos, también llamados Elfos Oscuros, aunque los Elfos Oscuros también existen como una identidad ajena a los enanos. Es un mundo de sombras, donde los enanos tienen sus talleres y ciudades. Este mundo está en una raíz de Yggdrasil.**

 **Vanaheim: El mundo de los Vanir, que son otra raza de dioses diferente de los Aesir. No se sabe mucho de los Vanir, solo que son dioses más bondadosos, de la fertilidad u la sabiduría, y que estuvieron en guerra con los Aesir. Este mundo está en una rama de Yggdrasil.**

 **Yggdrasil: El fresno cosmológico que sostiene entre sus ramas y raíces a los 9 mundos de la mitología Nórdica. 4 mundos los sostiene en sus ramas, 4 en sus raíces, y a Midgard, la tierra de los seres humanos, alrededor de su tronco.**

 **5 - LUGARES:**

 **Ámsvartnir: Lago legendario donde se encuentra la isla de Lyngvi.**

 **Bosque de Hormímir: Bosques sagrados que se dice sobrevivirán al Ragnarok.**

 **Ciudad de Gimlé: La planicie donde solían reunirse los dioses y tienen sus templos, sobrevivirá al Ragnarok.**

 **Ciudadela de Heorot: La ciudad de los héroes donde el legendario Beowulf gobernó.**

 **Galdhopiggen: La montaña más alta de noruega.**

 **Grutas de Brezal de Gnita: Grutas donde se escondió el dragón Fafnir y hay una entrada al Svartálfaheim.**

 **Iving: Uno de los 11 rios que parten del Niflheim y rodea a los 9 mundos.**

 **La Isla de Lyngvi: La isla en medio del lago Ámsvartnir.**

 **Pantanos de Fýrisvellir: Pantanos donde se cree que se encuentra el cauce del rio Gjöll que va al Niflheim.**

 **Reino de Brávellir: Ciudad de la guerra erguida en honor a los reyes Harald y Sigmund Ring.**

 **Pueblo de Vígrídr: Planicie a las afueras del Bosque de Hormímir que será el lugar de la batalla del Ragnarok.**

 **Puerto de Munarvágr: Muelles donde se fabrican los Drakkars, y lugar de entierro de Ragnar Lodbrok.**

 **Reino de Oppland: Ciudad de las montañas, el lugar más cercano a Jotunheim frente al monte Galdhopiggen.**

 **Santuario de Hlingard: Creada para la historia, reúne los nombres de 'Hlin', la Asynjur protectora de los hombres y 'gard', que significa lugar o residencia. Es la capital de Midgard, donde se encuentra el Palacio de Hlin, y es la equivalente nórdica a la ciudad de Atenas.**

 **Slíd: Uno de los 11 ríos que parten del Niflheim y rodea a los 9 mundos.**

 **Ulfrgard: Creada para la historia, lugar donde se entrenan a los Dioses Guerreros.**

 **6 - PERSONAS:**

 **Beowulf: Un héroe legendario que se convirtió en rey de Gautlandia, enfrentó al gigante Grendel y a su madre, después a un dragón, es uno de los pocos héroes legendarios que se conocen de la mitología Nórdica.**

 **Jordis: Otro de los nombres de Frigg, lo utilizaba cuando viajaba disfrazada de mortal por Midgard.**

 **Ragnar Lodbrok: Héroe histórico/legendario de la mitología escandinava, pertenecía a la casa de los Yngling, cuya descendencia serían los últimos Vikingos y comenzarían el reinado de los Reyes Daneses.**

 **Svend Ulfson: Héroe histórico que fue el último de los reyes Vikingos y quien dio origen a la dinastía de los reyes daneses.**

 **Wotan: Otro de los nombres de Odín, lo utilizaba cuando viajaba disfrazado de mortal por Midgard.**

 **7 - TÍTULOS:**

 **Alto Jarl: Título nobiliario que denotaba al rey que gobernaba sobre los otros reyes.**

 **Huskarl: Título nobiliario que se entregaba a los guardianes personales de una casa o persona.**

 **Jarl: Título nobiliario equivalente al de rey.**


	2. Midgard: El Inicio de la Rebelión

**Una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar esta historia, recién terminé el primer capítulo cuando sufrí de un problema de salud muy doloroso, y antes de que piensen que ya me voy a morir sin terminar mis historias, les digo que es un problema de una lesión lumbar que evolucionó en ciática, muy… muy… muy… dolorosa. Pero nada mortal, así que no se preocupen.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias a todos ustedes quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. De igual manera me disculpo si el capítulo anterior, y este, son algo confusos, pero no puede ser de otra forma de momento, después de todo los estoy introduciendo a una mitología que muy probablemente no conozcan, además de intentar, muy torpemente debo agregar, de dibujar un mapa de Midgard algo comprensible para ustedes, ya que esta historia no se sitúa geográficamente en un lugar en específico, mucho menos en un mundo, sino en nueve, además de ser mundos que no son iguales a la Tierra, en otras palabras, de verdad perdón si los confundo demasiado, haré lo posible para que sea menos confuso.**

 **Referente al glosario, poco a poco serán menos las definiciones, pero creo que existirá durante toda la historia, si hay algo que no entiendan, pueden preguntarme, y les contestaré junto con la siguiente actualización.**

 **Por último, para los que no me conocen, yo suelo contestar los reviews en las actualizaciones de la historia, porque muchas veces pasa que dos o tres personas preguntan lo mismo, y además hay lectores anónimos a quienes no les puedo contestar de otra forma, así que, si se sintieron ignorados por mí, lo siento, pero es mi método de responder a sus reviews, y sin más preámbulos, a contestar reviews:**

 **dafguerrero: En el momento en que me enviaste tu review estaba bien… al día siguiente moría de dolor, pero ya estoy mejor. No sé si estoy innovando o no pero me encanta la mitología nórdica, así que no podía no escribir esto. En cuanto a que sentiste que veías la serie clásica, pienso usar varias ideas de la serie clásica adaptadas a la mitología nórdica, espero no se vea como plagio, jajaja. Sobre la cantidad de capítulos, no puedo prometerte nada, pero yo en lo muy particular sí quisiera que fuera muy larga, lo que sí te adelanto es que ya puse un límite a la cantidad de hojas por capítulo para evitar escribir capítulos biblia, seguirán siendo capítulos largos (20 hojas de Word en tamaño de letra verdana tamaño 9), pero ningún capítulo pasará por encima de ese límite, puede haberlos más cortos, pero no más largos. Sobre Derbal, no quería usarlo pero por falta de personajes tuve que fusionar todas las sagas nórdicas, pero ahora que lo usé, me está agradando como villano. Como en todas mis historias, intentaré que el protagonismo de los dorados sea equitativo, al menos esa es la idea, no todo siempre tiene que tratar de Milo, jajaja. Sobre los Dioses Guerreros, su protagonismo me es todavía un misterio, no sé qué tanto podré explotarlos, pero intentaré que sea algo creíble y parejo, pero los protagonistas, obvio, serán los dorados. Bueno, espero sigas disfrutando esta historia, sé que es muy rara pero espero encontrar el equilibrio entre lo que fue Guerras Doradas, y lo que es Guerras de Troya, para escribir una historia que se parezca a ambas.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Me da gusto que siempre puedo contar con tu review. Si con intensas te refieres a que serán más sangrientas, puede ser, pero si quieres compararla, pienso que se va a parecer más a Game of Thrones, jajaja… o a Skyrim… umm… me gusta Skyrim…**

 **Viki-ChanFriki: ¿Todos quieren que sea más sangriento que Guerras Doradas? Porque tal vez pueda hacerle un "Águila de Sangre" a alguien, si no saben lo que es, no lo googlen, no será agradable. ¡Les dije que no lo googlearan! No me tardé un año en actualizar… puede que un mes sí… pero oye estaba enfermito, jajaja.**

 **Niki1213: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que el segundo sea de tu agrado también. Me conmueven cuando me dicen que han tenido lecturas agradables, esperaré ansioso un review de tu parte para saber tus reacciones, espero.**

 **kagaho de bennu: Siempre que leo kagaho me imagino al Tuca Ferreti, el director técnico del equipo de futbol de los Tigres, gritando kagajo (carajo) cuando se enoja. Sí soy Tigre, jajaja. Perdón si me desvié, que bueno que te gustó, disfruta del capítulo 2.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 2: El Inicio de la Rebelión.**

* * *

 **Midgard. Ulfrgard. 01 de Septiembre de 4E 05.**

Los vientos del otoño danzaron junto a la cabellera larga y morada de Saori tras haber hecho aquella declaración, revelando ante los atónitos habitantes de las ciudades vecinas a Hlingard que se habían reunido en Ulfrgard, que la princesa que se había pensado perdida en el ataque de los hombres del Reino de Brávellir en contra del Santuario de Hlingard seguía con vida, y pensaba hacerse nuevamente con su trono. El color de su cabellera, y la heterocroma en sus ojos, eran aspectos de la princesa de los que todos estaban al tanto. Saori, hija del fallecido Jarl Wotan, seguía con vida.

—Así que… Saori… —interrumpió el silencio Derbal, mientras la extraña conglomeración de guerreros se mantenía a la defensiva mirando a su respectivo oponente, Tholl frente a Saga, Alberich frente a Shura, Siegfried frente a Sigurd, incluso Fenril contra Aioria, todo mientras un confundido Milo se encontraba frente a Saori, desconociendo a dónde debía posar su lealtad—. Y si se puede saber, ¿en qué me afecta tu supervivencia? —preguntó Derbal, bajando tranquilamente del palco en el cual se encontraba, y dirigiéndose ante Saori, quien se posó desafiante frente a él—. ¿Qué desea, princesa? ¿Regresar a su reino? Fuerzas más grandes que tu sangre real me han asignado el trono a mí. Fui elegido por la mismísima Lyfia, la actual encarnación de la diosa Hlin, como Jarl de Hlingard y Alto Jarl de todo Midgard. Volveré a preguntarte entonces, ¿en qué me afecta tu supervivencia? —se posó Derbal desafiante.

—Yo soy la diosa Hlin —respondió Saori, y Derbal sonrió ante aquellas palabras—. La declaración de una falsa diosa no te hace Jarl, y mucho menos te hace Alto Jarl. El trono de mi padre, Wotan, es mío por derecho, y la asignación del Alto Jarl es mía también por un derecho aún más grande. Midgard me pertenece, yo soy su reina —insistió.

—Lo dices como si fuera poca cosa —prosiguió Derbal, caminando alrededor de Saori, mientras todos los presentes, combatientes incluidos, desconocían lo que debían hacer—. Solo por mi propio deleite, contestaré a tus palabras. No eres la diosa Hlin, si lo fueras, los Ropajes Sagrados no habrían despertado, frente a ti se encuentran 3 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, los guardianes de Yggdrasil —Saori los vio a los 3, y Hilda, a una distancia prudente, bajó su cabeza, apenada—. Si eso no es suficiente, los 7 Dioses Guerreros, los Guardianes de Asgard, respaldan a Lyfia —apuntó a Sigurd, quien miraba a Siegfried con desprecio—. Eso es prueba suficiente de que no eres la diosa Hlin, pero te daré una última prueba. Llegas ante mí, el Alto Jarl, y exiges como tu derecho el trono que se me dio por derecho divino, y no solo eso, ¿declaras que Midgard te pertenece? —se burló Derbal, y los civiles presentes comenzaron a comprenderlo—. Hlin es la diosa protectora de la humanidad, quien ama a los humanos como a nadie más, jamás ha gobernado con imperialismo, y de pronto, tú, supuesta diosa Hlin, declaras pertenencia. ¿Acaso Midgard es un juguete para ti? —y Saori comprendió su error—. ¿Son los humanos tus sirvientes? ¿Estás por encima de ellos? —insistió, y Saori intentó hablar—. ¡No estás por encima de los humanos! ¡La verdadera diosa Hlin lo sabe! ¡Ella se entregó al mundo de los humanos para protegerlos! ¡Para servirles! ¡Si la diosa es venerada como una reina, es porque su mismo pueblo así lo ha querido! ¡No porque sea una obligación! ¡Eso se llama tiranía! ¡Y en Hlingard no se tolera la tiranía! —enunció Derbal, y los civiles comenzaron a gritarle a Saori, a insultarla, a llamarla tirana, y Derbal sonrió—. Así que… Saori… sobreviviste a la invasión de Brávellir —se acercó Derbal, tomándola de la barbilla, y forzándola a mirarlo—. Si hubieras llegado a Hlingard, declarándote una sobreviviente, y que querías el reino de tu padre por derecho de sangre, la diosa Asynjur Hlin lo hubiera considerado… pero en lugar de eso llegaste como una conquistadora, la líder de una rebelión. Eso se llama tiranía… no importa si eres o no la hija de Jarl Wotan —apuntó Derbal, y su pueblo continuó gritando e insultando a Saori.

—¡No! ¡Cambias mis palabras a tu conveniencia! ¡Lo que dices es mentira! —se dirigió Saori a su pueblo, intentando razonar con ellos—. Soy la hija legítima de Jarl Wotan, yo soy su princesa. Él intentó asesinarme para hacerse con mi reino —pero Saori fue fuertemente impactada por un tomate podrido. Tan duro fue el golpe, que cayó en sus rodillas—. No lo entienden… yo soy quien debe protegerlos… —lloró Saori, y al notar aquello, Milo enfureció, mientras recordaba la masacre en la Isla de Lyngvi, y a sí mismo a los 7 años, llorando, intentando proteger los cuerpos calcinados de sus padres—. Es injusto… yo no deseaba esto… solo quería ser una niña amada por su familia… mi padre murió, mi madre murió… y me arrebatan a la fuerza mi reino… me lo quitaron todo… —lloró ella, pero su pueblo la siguió insultando.

—Me lo quitaron… todo… —susurró Milo, su cosmos incinerándose escarlata y violento, mientras alzaba su mano izquierda—. Comprendo ese dolor… —sentenció, miró a Derbal, y el Alto Rey se sobresaltó—. ¡Juicio de Gungnir! —atacó Milo, con una explosión escarlata de cosmos desprendiéndose de su mano, impactando de lleno el cuerpo de Derbal, y estrellándolo en contra del palco de madera, que se derribó sobre él—. Jarl Wotan… —comenzó Milo mientras encaraba a Saori, quien lo miró fijamente—. ¿Cuándo murió? —preguntó.

—Apenas había nacido y ya lo había perdido… —confesó ella, y Milo entonces asintió—. ¿Por qué es importante? —preguntó, pero entonces sintió a Milo cargarla, mientras Saga y Shura abandonaban a sus respectivos combatientes y se posaban frente a Milo, desafiantes.

—Porque Jarl Wotan dio permiso a mi padre para vivir en la Isla de Lyngvi, pero nadie creyó en su palabra —prosiguió Milo, colocándose a la defensiva—. Si alguien le hubiera creído ese día, seguiría con vida, yo tendría un padre y una madre, y no me hubiera convertido en el asesino despiadado que soy —elevó su cosmos Milo, y desafió a ambos Dioses Guerreros Dorados.

—El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo —escuchó Milo, y vio a Alberich lanzar las llamaradas de su espada en dirección a Shura, quien lo evadió—. ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? ¡Sus órdenes, Huskarl Siegfried! —se molestó Alberich, mientras el joven que miraba fijamente a su hermano, aferró su mano alrededor del mango de su espada negra.

—¡Acábenlos! ¡Espada de Odín! —atacó Siegfried a su propio hermano, sobresaltando a Hilda, quien vio a Sigmund ser abatido cuando la espada de Siegfried liberó la fuerza explosiva de un cosmos que rodeó a Sigmund en lanzas que se levantaron de un anillo en el suelo, preocupándola—. Sin importar nada, inclusive la sangre y los parentescos, somos primero Dioses Guerreros —miró Siegfried a Hilda, que asintió ante sus palabras, y corrió en dirección a Milo y a Saori—. ¡Manténganlos ocupados! —ordenó Siegfried.

—Y yo que planeaba ver el resultado de tan conmovedora escena, es una lástima —preparó su espada Alberich, se lanzó contra Shura, quien cubrió con su propia espada dorada, que materializó para contrarrestar la de Alberich.

—Tu placer ante el descontento ajeno, es inquietante, Alberich —apuntó Tholl sus hachas en dirección de Saga, quien envolvió su cosmos alrededor de un guante dorado en su mano derecha—. Mjolnir contra Járngreipr. Las armas de Thor se batirán en duelo —enunció Tholl, atacó con su hacha, pero Saga se defendió con la mano derecha envuelta en el guante Járngreipr. Impactando a Tholl con todas sus fuerzas, y enterrándolo en las gradas de madera que los mirones no habían terminado de evacuar. Saga entonces pretendió llegar ante Saori, pero las hachas de Tholl, los Mjolnir, nuevamente le cortaron el paso.

—¡No tengo tiempo que perder contigo! —enunció Fenril, mientras veía a Aioria, que aún cargaba su escudo y pretendía continuar con el combate—. Maldición… Saori es más importante que el Ropaje Sagrado —tomó entonces Fenril uno de los escudos que le quedaban, y salió con daga en mano en persecución de Milo y de Saori, dejando a Aioria confundido.

—¡Espera! —se molestó Aioria—. Esta era mi oportunidad de reclamar a Leo —enfureció, y entonces notó que una explosión de cosmos violeta lanzaba los restos del palco por los aires, mientras un furioso Derbal se reponía, con un cosmos tan alto que inclusive a Aioria le parecía intimidante—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? —se sorprendió Aioria.

—Del tipo que está decidido a hacer lo que sea necesario por ver cumplidos sus objetivos —sentenció Derbal, sacando de los interiores del demolido palco a la caja dorada conteniendo el Ropaje Sagrado de Leo—. Tú quieres venganza por el asesinato de tu hermano, yo deseo que me entreguen a esa niña. ¡Ten el Ropaje Sagrado! ¡Tráeme a la niña! ¡Y yo te revelaré el nombre de quien asesinó a tu hermano! —ofreció Derbal, mientras Leo estallaba como un Ropaje completo y hermoso, y vestía a Aioria de dorado—. ¡Hazlo, y se te serán perdonados todos los crímenes de tu hermano! —insistió.

—¿Cómo sé que tú no lo mataste? —lo miró Aioria, y Derbal tan solo sonrió con malicia, mientras elevaba su cosmos ante el cosmos desafiante de Aioria—. No… tu cosmos es inmenso… pero no eres del tipo que se ensucia las manos. Con ese cosmos podrías derrotarnos a todos, pero prefieres que otros hagan el trabajo sucio por ti —se molestó Aioria.

—Ya estás entendiendo… —le sonrió Derbal—. Escucha bien, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, la oferta seguirá en pie. La niña, por el nombre del asesino de tu hermano, lo juro en el nombre de Odín —finalizó, y Aioria, aunque furioso, asintió y corrió tras de Milo y Fenril.

—¡Deténganlo! —ordenó Siegfried, pero encontró a la Gram de su hermano presionada en contra de su espada—. Gram es poderosa, pero solo es la espada de reemplazo de nuestro antepasado Sigurd. Hrotti es la verdadera espada legendaria —sentenció Siegfried, que entonces miró al caballo Granir, la bestia que representaba el Ropaje Sagrado de Sigmund, resoplando llamaradas azules mientras respaldaba el cosmos de Sigmund.

—Así es… Gram es la espada de reemplazo, probablemente te serviría más a ti que a mí, Siegfried —le respondió Sigmund, molestando a Siegfried—. Porque yo soy el verdadero prometido de Hilda, mientras tú solo eres un reemplazo —lo pateó Sigmund, forzando a Siegfried a retroceder, mientras elevaba su cosmos alrededor de Gram—. ¡Huracán de Granir! —reunió relámpagos y torbellinos Sigmund en su espada, y con esta atacó a Siegfried, que quedó atrapado en los tornados, y fue impactado por los relámpagos.

—Hrotti, Gram, ambas son espadas de reemplazo para la original, par de necios —se molestó Alberich, mientras evadía los ataques cortantes de Shura, que alzaba con la fuerza de su espada dorada—. La verdadera espada de Sigurd el Afortunado, se llamaba Balmung, y pertenecía a la Armadura de Odín, hasta que el todo poderoso decidió conferírsela al Dios Guerrero de Deneb Algedi, de la bestia Capricornio —regresó la afrenta Alberich, que con su espada de fuego intentaba doblegar a Shura, quien era muy superior usando espadas.

—Conoces mi espada, pero yo no conozco la tuya —enunció Shura, dándole un respiro al ya agotado Alberich—. Que los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard se enfrenten por una mujer, no me interesa, pero mi existencia la he dedicado a demostrar que Balmung es la más grande de todas las espadas. Dime el nombre de la espada a la que he de derrotar ahora —insistió.

—Muspelbrann —enunció Alberich, y Shura se mostró impresionado—. La espada de amatista de un Muspel contra la espada de oro de un Aesir. Ciertamente, si hay una espada equiparable a Balmung esa es Muspelbrann, tristemente no soy muy diestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ni la esgrima, soy más del tipo habilidoso que planea sus batallas. Aunque… esta no la planeé. Pero resulta ser muy interesante —preparó su espada Alberich, y Shura hizo lo mismo con la propia—. ¡Espada Llameante! —atacó.

—¡Espada de Balmung! —lanzó Shura su corte congelado, y fuego y hielo colisionaron, negándose el uno al otro, mientras la terrible explosión alertaba a todo el pueblo. Ulfrgard estaba bajo ataque, y Derbal tan solo sonreía, tenía testigos, tenía la conmoción, todo estaba saliendo tan bien como si él mismo lo hubiera planeado.

 **Ciudad de Hlingard.**

—¡Por aquí! —ordenó Hilda, llevando a Fenril, Milo y Saori en dirección a unos callejones en la ciudad de Hlingard, lo que contrariaba a Fenril, quien miraba en dirección a las puertas abiertas de la ciudad con cautela—. Derbal jamás sospecharía que nos ocultamos dentro de la ciudad de Hlingard, enviará a sus soldados a los caminos en dirección a los pueblos cercanos, tranquilízate, Fenril —le pidió Hilda, y Fenril asintió, y una vez que el grupo estuvo seguro de que nadie los perseguía, Hilda se dirigió a Saori—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —le gritó, asustando a Saori—. ¡Pusiste tu vida en riesgo! ¡Pusiste a tu pueblo en tu contra! ¡Derbal no tenía razones para buscarnos ya que no sabía nada de una rebelión ni de nuestra supervivencia! ¡Ahora lo sabe! —se molestó Hilda.

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Tenía que reunir a mi esperanza! —le contestó Saori, mientras Milo la ponía en el suelo—. ¡No quiero levantarme en contra de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados! ¡Ellos son la razón por la que me borran las memorias de mi vida pasada cada vez que mueren en mi nombre! —insistió ella.

—¡Es su trabajo el dar la vida por ti y por la estabilidad de Yggdrasil! ¡Y no estamos en posición de discutir al respecto! —espetó Hilda en su preocupación—. ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado o peor! ¡Pude haberte perdido! ¿Por qué desobedeces a mis órdenes? —preguntó Hilda contrariada.

—¡Tú no eres mi madre! ¡No tengo por qué escucharte! —y en ese momento, ocurrió algo que sorprendió a Milo y a Fenril, Hilda cacheteó a Saori, con tanta fuerza, que la dejó tendida en el suelo frotándose la mejilla, y viendo a Hilda con ojos llorosos.

—Es verdad, no soy tu madre. Ni tengo la sangre ni la edad, pero te he cuidado más tiempo que ella que falleció en el parto —le recordó Hilda, y Saori lloró con fuerza, con su corazón destrozado—. Mira las cosas que me haces decir… solo tú puedes hacerme perder mi temple de esta manera… pero no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba. Pudiste haber muerto, ¿y para qué? ¿Por unos Ropajes Sagrados? Tú eres más importante que unos tontos Ropajes… te prometí conseguirte un ejército, te prometí regresarte tu reino —insistió Hilda.

—Son mi esperanza… —continuó llorando Saori, pero se puso de pie, y abrazó a Hilda con fuerza—. ¡No quiero hacerle la guerra a mi esperanza! —insistió Saori, y Hilda la abrazó con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarla—. Perdóname, pero… es muy duro… no puedo hacer esto… —continuó llorando Saori, y Milo se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

—Ya lo discutiremos cuando te tranquilices… —le mencionó Hilda, y entonces encaró a Milo—. Supongo que debería estar agradecida de que salvaras a Saori. Pero sin importar lo que piense Saori en este momento, eres un Dios Guerrero Dorado, y nuestro enemigo. ¿Por qué te levantaste en contra de Derbal? —preguntó ella.

—Eso no tiene importancia —respondió Milo, molestando a Hilda—. Yo elijo a quien darle mi apoyo, y he elegido dárselo a esa niña. Pero si no quieren mi ayuda, hagan lo que les plazca, no es mi problema —enunció, pero Saori de inmediato le tomó la mano.

—Te necesitamos… —comenzó Saori—. Hilda no querrá admitirlo, pero, yo sé que los necesitamos. Ustedes son mi esperanza —insistió Saori, y miró a Hilda con detenimiento—. Ya tenemos a un Dios Guerrero Dorado de nuestro lado, a Dohko. ¿Por qué no pueden ser más? —preguntó Saori contrariada.

—Porque Dohko es de lealtad inquebrantable, a los demás no los conocemos —aseguró Hilda, pero tras notar la mirada dolida de Saori, se rindió—. Odín, dame fuerzas… —se quejó Hilda, y se colocó su capucha, le puso la suya a Saori, y miró a Fenril y a Milo—. Fenril, busca algo de ropa en los tendederos cercanos, y tú, quítate esa cosa, llamas demasiado la atención —recriminó, y un molesto Milo le dio la espalda, pero entonces se quitó el Ropaje Sagrado, que se convirtió en un escorpión de oro, y materializó una caja dorada a su alrededor. Fenril entonces llegó con una capucha, misma que Milo le arrebató arrogantemente, y se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo.

—A mí tampoco me agradas —lo desafió con la mirada Fenril, pero entonces tomó del callejón una caja con verduras podridas, las vació en la nieve, y le entregó la caja a Milo—. Esta cosa llama mucho la atención, ponla aquí —ordenó apuntando a la caja dorada.

—No me des ordenes, faldero —enunció Milo, y Fenril hizo un ademán con la mano, desafiante, preocupando a Saori, quien se puso en medio de ambos. Hilda por su parte, suspiró, intentando acomodar sus ideas, y pidió al grupo que la siguiera por la ciudad mientras Milo cargaba la caja de madera que ocultaba en su interior al Ropaje Sagrado de Escorpio.

—¿Qué pasará con los demás? ¿No estás preocupada por Siegfried? —preguntó Saori, contrariando a Hilda, que se ruborizó un poco—. ¿O estás más preocupada por Sigmund? Después de todo él es… —se apenó Saori.

—¡No estoy preocupada por ninguno de ellos! ¡Estoy preocupada por ti! —le reprendió Hilda, y Saori bajó la mirada, apenada—. Hasta que esta guerra termine, no tengo derecho de pensar en el romance, así que todos ustedes dejen ese tema de una buena vez. Siegfried estará bien, con o sin Ropaje Sagrado. Alberich es demasiado listo, y Tholl es demasiado fuerte. Encontrarán la forma —le aseguró Hilda, y Saori asintió nuevamente—. Por aquí… —prosiguió Hilda, hasta llevar al grupo a una posada.

—¿El Pony Legendario? —se quejó Milo al leer el nombre del lugar, escrito sobre una placa colgante de madera con el logotipo de un caballo de 8 patas. Fenril hizo una mueca y asintió, recordando el nombre del establecimiento que a él también lo incomodaba—. Que ridiculez. Pero de qué me quejo, no he visto una posada en 10 años —entró Milo al lugar, y Saori se sorprendió por la revelación.

—¡Hermana! —escuchó el grupo, y una mujer rubia de ojos color de esmeralda corrió en dirección a Hilda y la abrazó con fuerza—. Escuchamos las explosiones, vimos el fuego en dirección a Ulfrgard, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó sorprendida, y entonces la rubia miró a Milo con curiosidad, y un joven de unos 16 años, de cabellera rubia, ojos color de esmeralda y piel bronceada, cerró la puerta del vacío establecimiento mientras observaba a Milo con descontento.

—Ellos son mi hermana Flare, y su guardaespaldas Hagen —presentó Hilda. Flare hizo una reverencia, pero el desconfiado de Hagen mantuvo su mirada firme en contra de Milo—. Él es… umm… no pregunté tu nombre —recordó Hilda.

—Su nombre es Milo, y es un Dios Guerrero Dorado —anunció Saori, sobresaltando a Flare, y subiendo la defensa de Hagen, que comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Por favor, no peleen, está de nuestro lado —insistió Saori.

—Nada de cosmos Hagen, o los guardias de la ciudad descubrirán que no eres un simple cocinero —reprendió Hilda. Hagen se retrajo, y asintió—. Hagan el favor de mantener el establecimiento cerrado, y por favor preparen algo de comer para nuestros invitados. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 **Ulfrgard. Fuertes de Entrenamiento.**

—¿Cómo que escaparon? —se molestó Derbal, mientras Saga, Shura y Sigmund se arrodillaban frente a él—. Ustedes son Dioses Guerreros, ellos poseerán las armas de sus Ropajes Sagrados, pero no poseían la protección de sus bestias. ¿Cómo es que los superaron lo suficiente para escabullirse frente a sus narices? —recriminó Derbal con molestia.

—Es mi culpa, mi señor… —comentó Shura—. Pensé que mi oponente era honorable, pero cuando me di cuenta, había sacado una capa de plumas muy extraña, cegándome con ella. Es un estratega brillante, desapareció junto con los oponentes de Saga y Sigmund, y todos apagaron sus cosmos. Parecía una estrategia muy bien planeada —explicó Shura.

—¡No me importa si el mismo Loki bajó de Asgard e hizo alguna fechoría! ¡Los perdieron de vista y ahora van a encontrarlos! ¡Uno de ellos mide casi 3 metros por Odín! —recriminó Derbal, y los Dioses Guerreros se mostraron apenados por sus respectivas faltas—. Búsquenlos, y corran la voz. Saori está con vida y ha declarado la guerra a Hlingard, desafiando la autoridad de la diosa Hlin —el trio asintió, retirándose y buscando por toda la ciudad, mientras Derbal subía a su carruaje, y se retiraba en dirección a Hlingard.

—¿Comparado con Loki? Me halaga, Alto Jarl —se burló Alberich, que se levantó de la nieve con una capa mágica hecha de plumas en sus manos, mientras unos sorprendidos Siegfried y Tholl se reponían también saliendo de entre la nieve—. Tal vez debería dejarte transformado, Tholl, Derbal tiene razón, mides demasiado, pareces un Jotunn —apuntó.

—¿Qué nos pasó? —se molestó Siegfried—. Hace unos instantes estábamos combatiendo, y de pronto me sentí rodeado de nieve. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Alberich? —se molestó Siegfried, y Tholl se cruzó de brazos en incredulidad de igual manera.

—Ni una simple palabra de agradecimiento, afortunadamente ya lo esperaba —confesó Alberich, y entonces les mostró la capa, antes de que esta se encogiera, transformada en una pluma plateada, que Alberich se guardó en la capucha—. Este es el Valshamr, la capa de plumas de la diosa Freyja, capaz de transformar a cualquiera que la vista en un ave de cualquier tipo. Perdonen por no preguntar, pero Tholl es demasiado alto para ocultarse, y tú Siegfried, estabas más preocupado por tu venganza personal que por Saori —aseguró Alberich.

—¿Me convertiste en un pájaro? —se molestó Tholl, y comenzó a sacudirse las plumas—. Más importante, ¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos, y Siegfried hizo igual, aunque ya lo sospechaba.

—De los tesoros de la señorita Hilda, seguramente —se molestó Siegfried, tomando a Alberich del cuello de su capucha—. ¿Estuviste en su habitación? Si es así… —se molestó Siegfried, pero Alberich se quitó sus manos de encima.

—Si lo estuve, te aseguro que no fue con una invitación. Así que no me pongas en tu lista de personas que odias por acercarse a la señorita Hilda, o volveré a transformarte en un petirrojo, tú eras un carbonero, Tholl —sentenció Alberich, molestando a Siegfried, pero no hizo nada para hacerle frente—. Soy el más listo de los Dioses Guerreros, serás el líder, pero te dejaste cegar por el repudio a tu hermano. Ten cuidado Siegfried, que podría hacerme con el liderato yo mismo —amenazó.

—Es suficiente, somos aliados, no enemigos —reprendió Tholl, y Alberich tan solo alzó sus hombros y los bajó indicando que no le interesaba—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Regresamos a Oppland? ¿O buscamos a las señoritas? —preguntó Tholl.

—No abandonaremos a Hilda… —enunció Siegfried, y entonces notó la mirada de Alberich—. Ni a Saori —se apresuró a decir—. Seguramente se dirigieron al Pony Legendario. Andando —ordenó Siegfried, y el grupo se ocultó con sus capuchas.

—Sí, como el gigantón no llama la atención midiendo casi 3 metros —se quejó Alberich, pero tanto Tholl como Siegfried lo ignoraron, y el grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección a Hlingard—. Por aquí, par de tontos. Los guardias estarán vigilando los caminos, iremos por los callejones. A veces no sé ni por qué me molesto —guio Alberich, y el par lo siguió por la ciudad.

 **El Pony Legendario.**

—Insisto en que es un nombre ridículo —se quejó Milo mientras colocaban un plato de estofado de carne de jabalí frente a él, y el arrogante miraba la comida con detenimiento, pero recordando el aroma tan peculiar—. Tiene 10 años que no como jabalí. En la Isla de Lyngvi solo había ciervos, y no eran suficientes para alimentar a 800 personas. Pescar no era nada sencillo, y con suerte te comías a una ardilla —se dijo Milo.

—Eso… es muy duro… —mencionó Saori, mientras Milo miraba a su plato—. Puedes comer… el lugar pertenece a la hermana de Hilda, Flare, no tienes que pagar nada —Milo continuó mirando el plato, pero asintió y comenzó a comer, sorprendiéndose por el sabor.

—¿Esa es la cara de alguien que no ha probado jabalí en 10 años, o de alguien que jamás había probado mi comida antes y ha quedado impresionado? Me pregunto cuál será —se burló Hagen, mientras Fenril devoraba todo lo que tenía enfrente—. Saboréalo al menos, es una falta de respeto al chef —se molestó Hagen.

—Me lo estoy comiendo, ¿no? —refunfuñó Fenril, y Hagen tan solo lo ignoró y se sentó en la mesa. Todos entonces miraron a Hilda, que estaba en extremo pensativa—. Pensaremos en algo… —intentó tranquilizarla Fenril.

—El problema no es pensar en algo, Fenril —le mencionó Hilda—. El problema es que ya solo hay una forma irrefutable de comprobar que Saori es la diosa Hlin reencarnada, pero es una solución tan complicada, que no se ha requerido cumplir en miles de años… y solo Odín sabe las consecuencias de hacerlo… —entristeció Hilda, y Saori la observó con preocupación—. Saori deberá vestir el Ropaje Divino de Hlin, es la única forma —sugirió Hilda, y nadie, salvo Saori, comprendió lo que decía—. Pero antes de explicarles… supongo que debo darte contexto —miró Hilda a Milo, quien asintió a sus palabras—. Quieras creerlo o no, hace 5 años Saori era la princesa del reino de Hlingard en que estamos. Su madre, Jordis, había muerto durante el parto. Y poco antes de que Saori siquiera aprendiera a hablar, su padre, el Jarl Wotan, había fallecido también gracias a una misteriosa enfermedad. Así la educación de Saori quedó bajo mi cargo, y el gobierno de Hlingard pasó a manos de Derbal como Sumo Sacerdote, y así seguiría, hasta que Saori cumpliera sus 13 años, momento en que subiría al trono de Hlingard al cumplirse su mayoría de edad y la profecía que la declaraba como la reencarnación de Hlin en Midgard —le explicó Hilda, y Milo asintió indicando que entendía lo que le contaban—. Los Godis habían profetizado que Saori era la reencarnación de la diosa Asynjur Hlin, pero claro que lo manteníamos en secreto. Solo se presenta a la diosa Hlin ante el pueblo cuando se cumple la profecía, y la constelación de Aesir aparece visible en el cielo después de 100 años de no presentarse en el firmamento, anunciando el despertar de los 12 Ropajes Sagrados. Pero apenas en su quinto cumpleaños, la constelación apareció, y sigue apareciendo todas las noches desde entonces. Además, aquella mañana en que los rayos del sol iluminaron a Hlingard, se liberaron los 12 Ropajes Sagrados, eligiendo a sus Dioses Guerreros —aseguró.

—No lo hicieron… —enunció Milo, y todos lo miraron con curiosidad—. La caja de plomo con el Ropaje Sagrado de Escorpio se estrelló en la Isla de Lyngvi hace 5 años, pero en su caja solo había plomo. No fue hasta hace 2 años que se convirtió en oro, y hasta hace un día me vistió, y solo tras asesinar al último de los aspirantes a poseerla —le explicó Milo.

—Ya lo habíamos sospechado —comentó Hilda, continuando—. Hay un Dios Guerrero Dorado que es nuestro aliado, su Ropaje Sagrado es el de Libra, y solo brilló de dorado hace 3 años —le explicó—. En el firmamento, la constelación de Aesir tiene 12 estrellas, cada estrella es un regalo de los dioses para Hlin. Estos regalos se le entregan a Hlin únicamente en su treceavo cumpleaños, ya que a los dioses les tomó un año hacer cada uno de los Ropajes Sagrados. Eso significa que despiertan uno por uno, año por año. Saori tenía 5 años recién cumplidos para cuando los Ropajes Sagrados despertaron, pero despertaron antes del tiempo requerido. Al ser el Ropaje de Escorpio el octavo presente, solo brilló de dorado llegado el octavo año. Hoy es el cumpleaños número 10 de Saori, lo que significa que Capricornio despertó apenas hoy por la mañana —le explicó Hilda.

—Eso explica por qué el Dios Guerrero de Capricornio fue engañado tan fácilmente por un servidor —escuchó el grupo, que notó a Alberich llegando junto a Tholl y Siegfried tras abrir un pasaje secreto detrás de un librero de la posada—. Era evidente que Shura, aunque con un cosmos inmenso y digno de cualquier Dios Guerrero Dorado, no estaba acostumbrado a su Ropaje Sagrado. Un momento por favor —miró Alberich a Hagen—. Un estofado de oso para el grandote, costillas de venado para Siegfried, y filete de salmón a las brasas para un servidor —pidió, y Hagen se levantó y fue a la cocina—. Nuestros espías… —continuó Alberich—. Afirman no haber visto al Dios Guerrero de Capricornio antes del día de hoy, lo que significa que en efecto la constelación de Aesir apareció 8 años antes en el firmamento. En un año recuperará su fuerza el Ropaje Sagrado de Acuario, y en uno más el de Piscis. Pero los Ropajes Sagrados debían ser liberados todos juntos tras el treceavo cumpleaños, así lo dicta la leyenda —aseguró Alberich.

—Gracias por la explicación, Alberich… ahora dame mi pluma —le pidió Hilda, y un sonriente Alberich se la entregó mientras se sentaba en la mesa, Tholl se sentó a su lado, Siegfried por su parte, se sentó al lado de Hilda, incomodándola—. ¿En qué estaba? —se preocupó Hilda, pero rápidamente se repuso—. Los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, son los guardianes de Yggdrasil. Y cuando Hlin reencarnada cumple su treceavo cumpleaños, la constelación de Aesir libera el sello puesto en los Ropajes Sagrados, y elige a 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, mismos que se presentan ante la reencarnación de Hlin, con los 12 Rubíes de Thor brillando intensamente en sus Ropajes Sagrados. Esto declara oficialmente la reencarnación de Hlin en Midgard —le explicó Hilda, y Milo permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que no debía interrumpir—. Pero de alguna manera, Derbal logró hacer aparecer la constelación de Aesir en el firmamento 8 años antes del treceavo cumpleaños de Saori. Aquello puso en duda la identidad de Saori como la diosa Hlin y fue lo que aprovechó Derbal para traer a otra supuesta reencarnación de la diosa en su lugar. Pero hay una falla en el plan de Derbal… ni los 12 Dioses Guerreros de Yggdrasil, ni los 12 Rubíes de Thor, brillan alrededor de Lyfia, la supuesta reencarnación de la Asynjur Hlin… lo que significa que, por medio de hechicería muy poderosa, Derbal manipuló el cosmos para hacer este milagro tan descabellado —aseguró Hilda.

—¿Hacer aparecer una constelación en el cielo? Solo un dios podría hacer eso —se burló Milo, y Hilda asintió—. ¿Intentas decirme que Derbal cuenta con la protección de algún dios que le ayudó a traer a la constelación de Aesir al cielo 8 años antes? ¿Cómo podrías estar segura? ¿Y si esa tal Lyfia es en verdad Hlin reencarnada y tus Godis se equivocan? —preguntó.

—No se equivocan… —aseguró Hilda, mirando a Milo directamente—. Y para pertenecer a esta rebelión, tienes que estar convencido tú también —insistió, y Milo se cruzó de brazos, como retando a Hilda a convencerlo—. Hace 5 años que por milagro escapamos del intento de asesinato de Derbal gracias al sacrificio de Aioros, el que estaba destinado a convertirse en el Dios Guerrero de Sagitario, incluso yo dudé. Pero un Dios Guerrero Dorado Legendario, Dohko, quien había servido a la diosa Hlin en el pasado, tras mirar a Saori aseguró que ella en verdad era la reencarnación de la Asynjur Hlin… sé que puede sonar ridículo confiar en el criterio de un hombre de más de 100 años de edad —y aquello sorprendió a Milo, que alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa—. Pero Dohko dijo que si presentábamos a Saori ante su pueblo, cuando cumpliera los 13 años de edad, y mientras los 12 Guardianes de Yggdrasil se encontraban reunidos, y los 12 Rubíes de Thor brillaban ante Saori, esa sería la prueba definitiva de que Saori era la reencarnación de la diosa Hlin —le explicó Hilda, y Milo comenzó a comprenderlo—. Por eso debíamos esperar a que Derbal reuniera a los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y a la llegada del treceavo cumpleaños, llevaríamos a Saori bajo la protección de los 7 Dioses Guerreros de Asgard ante Derbal en medio de la celebración con Dohko liderándonos. Y allí, reunidos los 12, los Rubíes de Thor brillarían ante Saori, Derbal sería expuesto como un mentiroso y un traidor, y a Lyfia la verían como una falsa. Pero todo se arruinó… Saori no quería arriesgarse a una batalla entre los 7 Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y los 12 Dioses Guerreros de Yggdrasil, si le sumamos eso a los 7 Dioses Guerreros de la Constelación de la Osa Menor… —intentó decir Hilda.

—Ya me confundí —aclaró Milo, y Hilda suspiró y asintió—. ¿Dioses Guerreros de Yggdrasil? ¿Dioses Guerreros de Asgard? ¿Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor? ¿Pues cuantos Dioses Guerreros hay? —se quejó Milo, y Hilda notó que las explicaciones se extenderían.

—¿Cómo te explico de una manera que no sea tan confusa? —se preguntó Hilda, y entonces tuvo una idea—. ¿Hay 9 mundos, no es verdad? —y Milo asintió—. Entonces es natural que existan 9 ejércitos, uno por cada mundo —y Milo volvió a asentir—. En realidad son 10 ejércitos, uno por cada mundo, y un décimo para proteger a todo Yggdrasil de que existan conflictos entre los 9 mundos. En otras palabras, el décimo ejército, el que pertenece a los Guardianes de Yggdrasil, es el ejército que se creó para defender a los 9 mundos, no solo a Midgard. La Orden Dorada en el Ejército de Yggdrasil, y se reúne cada 100 años en Midgard, porque Midgard separa a los mundos de la luz: Muspelheim, Asgard, Aflheim y Vanaheim, de los mundos de la oscuridad: Jotunheim, Svártalfaheim, Niflheim y Helheim. Así los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados defienden a todo Yggdrasil, pero sirven a la diosa Hlin —aseguró.

—Los 7 Dioses Guerreros, son los guardianes de Asgard —explicó Alberich, relevando un poco a Hilda, que ya estaba agotada de dar tantas explicaciones—. Somos los guardianes de los Zafiros de Odín, y nuestros Ropajes Sagrados son casi tan fuertes como los Ropajes Sagrados de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados. La diferencia, es que los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard no aparecen cada 100 años, estamos aquí todo el tiempo, siempre que seamos requeridos. Pero nuestros Ropajes Sagrados solo despiertan cuando los 7 Dioses Guerreros están reunidos frente a los Zafiros de Odín, para aceptar dar sus vidas en el nombre de Odín. Y por supuesto, servimos a la diosa Hlin también, pero en el nombre de Odín —aseguró.

—No lo entiendo muy bien… —agregó Milo nuevamente—. Entiendo que la Orden Dorada es la guardiana de todo Yggdrasil y se encuentra en Midgard para mantener separados a los mundos de la luz y de la oscuridad. ¿Pero qué hacen los de Asgard en Midgard? —preguntó.

—La entrada a Asgard es a través de Midgard, ¿qué esperabas? —le respondió Alberich—. ¿De qué sirve proteger a Asgard si los Jotnar, nuestros principales enemigos, ya entraron en Asgard? Estamos en Midgard porque protegemos la entrada a Asgard, y servimos a Hlin por ser hija de Odín, pero nuestra verdadera lealtad pertenece a la representante de Odín en Midgard, quien aún no ha sido anunciada. Pero hasta entonces, nuestra lealtad es a Hlin —aseguró.

—¿Entonces quiénes son los verdaderos guardianes de Midgard? ¿Y quiénes diantres son esos Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor? —se frotó la cabeza Milo, desesperado por no comprender lo suficiente, mientras todos a su alrededor lo miraban como si fuera más que obvio.

—Primero responderé a la segunda pregunta —interrumpió su rabieta Hilda, mientras veía a Hagen llegar y poner los platos de comida de Alberich, Tholl y Siegfried sobre la mesa—. Hagen, ¿puedes traerme pergamino y tinta? —le pidió Hilda, y tras unos instantes, Hagen le acercó los mencionados objetos—. Gracias —y entonces se dirigió a Milo—. Cada mundo es protegido por una constelación, o grupo de constelaciones en algunos casos. La de Aesir no es la constelación que protege a este mundo, sino que protege a todos. La constelación que protege a Asgard, es Odín —explicó Hilda, y comenzó a dibujar una constelación de un imponente guerrero vestido en piel de oso y con un cuervo en su hombro—. La constelación de Odín tenía 22 estrellas, pero en la guerra contra los gigantes, la constelación fue dividida por Draconis —dibujó Hilda una constelación de un Dragón, que dividía a la constelación de Odín en 3 partes—. Así quedaron 3 constelaciones donde solo había una. Ursa Majoris —encerró en un círculo Hilda y dibujó un oso inmenso al lado de la constelación—. Ursa Minoris —encerró en otro círculo a una constelación casi idéntica pero con un oso de menor tamaño—. Y Corvis —terminó encerrando la última constelación, que pese a tener solo 6 estrellas representaban a un par de cuervos, mismos que Hilda dibujó uno mirando a un lado y otro en dirección contraria—. La Ursa Majoris, es la constelación con las estrellas de las cuales los Dioses Guerreros que protegen los Zafiros de Odín obtienen su poder. La Ursa Minoris, representa a otro grupo de Dioses Guerreros que no cuenta con Zafiros de Odín, pero que sirve a Asgard de cualquier forma. Corvis, es una constelación especial, solo libera los Ropajes Sagrados cuando se cumplen ciertos requisitos, requisitos que deberemos cumplir ya que en esta constelación está sellado el Ropaje Divino de Hlin —aseguró, lo que molestó a Milo, era demasiada información—. Tú preguntaste —enunció Hilda.

—La constelación que protege a Midgard, es Drakkar —prosiguió Alberich, tomando el pergamino de manos de Hilda y dibujando en el mismo varias constelaciones separadas, como piezas de una inmensa constelación—. 6 estrellas conformaban la constelación menor de la Vela, 10 dibujaban la constelación menor de la Popa, otras 10 conformaban la quilla o esqueleto del barco, la constelación menor de Carina, y por ultimo un conjunto de 4 estrellas conformaban la brújula atada al mástil, la constelación de Pyxis. Las 4 constelaciones unidas conformaban la constelación mayor de Drakkar, algo similar a como Ursa Majoris, Ursa Minoris y Corvis todas juntas conformaban la constelación de Odín—. Una constelación que consta de 30 Estrellas, y que viste en un Ropaje Sagrado a los 30 Guerreros Vikingos. Ellos son los guardianes de Midgard, y pertenecen al Reino de Brávellir con quien Hlingard está en guerra desde hace 5 años —explicó Alberich.

—Voy a arrepentirme de preguntar, pero… ¿por qué Hlingard y Brávellir están en guerra? —se atrevió a preguntar Milo, pese a que hacía un gran esfuerzo por retener tanta información, y Hilda fue quien le dio respuesta.

—Para evitar que podamos demostrar que Saori es la verdadera Hlin —aseguró Hilda—. Toda esta plática nos lleva a este momento. Para resucitar los Ropajes Divinos, que se encuentran sellados en la constelación de Corvis, se requieren de 3 requisitos. El primero, la Orden Dorada de Yggdrasil debe caminar en Midgard bajo el estandarte de la Esperanza. El segundo, los 7 Dioses Guerreros que poseen los Zafiros de Odín deben jurar lealtad en nombre de Hlin. Y por último, los 30 Guerreros Vikingos, el ejército de Midgard, deberán reconocer a la reencarnación de Hlin como la verdadera diosa de los hombres. Solo cuando estos 3 requisitos se cumplan, Corvis liberará a los 6 Ropajes Divinos, y el de Hlin vestirá a la verdadera diosa de la Esperanza, regresándole su Galdr primordial, el cosmos de los dioses —aseguró Hilda—. Es la única forma de demostrar que Saori es la reencarnación de Hlin y restaurar su reino —aseguró—. Ya que es un plan descabelladamente complicado, pretendíamos ir con el original de esperar a que los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados se reunieran y los Rubíes de Thor brillaran ante Saori, pero con Derbal dándonos cacería, eso es imposible. Debías mantenerte oculta —recriminó Hilda.

—Pero mientras yo esperaba a que tuviera 13 años, el pueblo sufría —aseguró Saori, y Hilda se preocupó—. Muchos están muriendo en una guerra contra Brávellir… solo por forzar a que los 30 Guerreros Vikingos reconozcan a Lyfia como la verdadera Hlin. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados… pensé… que si reunía a la mayor cantidad posible de Dioses Guerreros Dorados a mi alrededor, mi esperanza reunida encontraría la forma… pero no logramos obtener a Leo… —entristeció.

—¿Eso crees? Porque Leo no está muy convencido de eso —se burló Milo, y lanzó una aguja de su dedo en dirección a la pared de madera, perforándola, y momentos más tarde, la aguja regresó por el hoyo que había atravesado, regresando a su dueño que la atrapó con su mano—. Entra ya, siempre supe que estabas espiando —agregó Milo, y la puerta de la posada fue azotada por el puño de Aioria, que logró poner a todos los presentes a la defensiva—. Aioria de Regulus, Dios Guerrero de Leo. Un fanfarrón que no sabe controlar su respiración —se burló.

—Este fanfarrón escuchó lo que tenía que escuchar, y me duela admitirlo o no, no somos enemigos —miró Aioria a Fenril, que le gruñía en descontento—. Aún quiero terminar lo que empezamos, pero no podría levantar mi puño contra la princesa a la que mi hermano murió protegiendo —tiró entonces Aioria de una cuerda dentro del cuello de su armadura, hasta sacar un dije con la forma de una flecha, un dije que Saori recordó ver a Aioros usar alguna vez, cuando era aún más joven, y presentaron a Aioros en su corte. Aioria entonces se arrodilló frente a Saori, sorprendiendo al grupo—. Por favor… recobre su reino, y declare a mi hermano un héroe, no un traidor —pidió Aioria, y todos miraron a Saori, quien se mostró algo apenada.

—Las cosas… no salieron como yo esperaba… pero salieron bastante bien —aseguró Saori, sonriendo—. Te juro en el nombre de mi padre, Odín, que cuando recupere mi reino, declararé ante todo Midgard que tu hermano no es un traidor… sino que era un héroe, y que yo no estaría viva de no ser por él… —y Aioria, conmovido, lloró mientras tomaba en su mano el dije con la flecha de Aioros, reiterando su lealtad al mirarla con detenimiento—. ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Saori a Hilda.

—Solo queda una forma en que podemos remediar la situación —enunció Hilda—. Derbal nos estará dando cacería, y como has declarado que deseas reclamar tu reino, la población elegirá a Lyfia sobre ti… eso solo deja una forma de recuperar Hlingard —aseguró Hilda—. Debemos negociar una alianza entre Saori como la reencarnación de Hlin, y el reino de Brávellir con el que está en guerra —le explicó Hilda.

—¡Conquista! —exclamó Alberich con una risa malévola—. Cada vez me está gustando más este plan —sonrió con malicia, sobresaltando a todos los presentes que no podían llegar a comprender a Alberich del todo.

—Pero es una locura intentar conquistar el Santuario, aún con el apoyo de los 30 Guerreros Vikingos —le recordó Hagen a Hilda, quien asintió a duras penas—. Hasta donde nuestros espías nos han dicho, actualmente existen 2 Dioses Guerreros Dorados en el Santuario. Saga de Pólux que viste a la bestia Geminis, y Shura de Deneb Algedi que viste a la bestia Capricornio. El que Milo de Antares Escorpio y Aioria de Regulus Leo pretendan ser leales o no está por verse. Le guste a la señorita Saori o no, solo podemos contar con un Dios Guerrero Dorado y ese es Dohko de Zubeneschamali Libra, y él monta guardia frente a Galdhopiggen sin que nadie más que él sepa por qué. En otras palabras, estamos solos contra los 7 Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor y 2 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y los 30 Guerreros Vikingos no tienen el poder de hacerles frente —aseguró Hagen.

—Ah, pero si Milo y Aioria son verdaderamente leales, entonces la balanza está equilibrada —aseguró Alberich, y todos le prestaron atención—. Solo debemos encontrar al último de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, y entonces estaremos parejos. Y después de tanto investigar, nuestros espías por fin dieron con su paradero —sonrió Alberich con malicia, una malicia tal que mantenía a Hilda preocupada, como si pensara que en Alberich no se podía confiar.

 **Pueblo de Vígrídr.**

El Santuario de Hlingard es alimentado por el rio Slíd, un rio de aguas heladas que baja desde Asgard y es considerado uno de los ríos más sagrados de toda Midgard. Su cauce pasa alrededor del Santuario, y a las afueras de Ulfrgard, hasta llegar a las frondosas planicies de Vígrídr, un pueblo pequeño, mayormente ganadero, donde los pastores alimentaban a su ganado en las extensas praderas verdosas y les daban a beber de las aguas del helado río.

Un hombretón moreno, musculoso y de cabellera oscura, realizaba la labranza de los campos de cultivo tirando él mismo del arado mientras su buey de labranza intentaba llegar a lamerse el vendaje de su herida pezuña. El hombre no era tan alto como lo era Tholl, pero era increíblemente fuerte. Algunos de los pueblerinos, impresionados por su fuerza, inclusive llegaron a mencionar que su madre había sido una Jotunn, o que había sido amamantado por una osa cuando era tan solo un bebé. Los rumores no le molestaban al hombretón, pero era más que evidente que los vecinos le temían. Todos tenían bueyes de labranza sanos que podían prestarle para evitarle la ardua tarea del labrado manual, pero nadie se ofrecía. O así fue hasta que el arado flotó por sobre los adoloridos hombros del hombretón, y comenzó la labranza por sí mismo, aterrando a los presentes, que huyeron despavoridos.

—Te agradezco la ayuda, Mu… pero eso solo empeora mi reputación. Ahora dirán que soy un mago… sin ofender… —a las afueras de la granja en la cual el hombretón trabajaba, Mu, un joven de cabellera rosada vistiendo una túnica amarilla y con una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, le sonrió con gentileza.

—Ya no hay nada que puedan decirte que te ofenda aún más, Aldebarán —le comentó Mu, mientras con su mano iluminada de dorado, movía el arado alrededor de todo el lugar, facilitándole a Aldebarán la tarea—. Aunque mi magia no es muy poderosa aún, solo puedo ayudarte con unas cuantas líneas de arado. Espero que sean suficiente —reverenció respetuosamente el joven, mientras los rumores de los vecinos se hacían notar.

—¿Quieres que los espabile? Puedo soportar que digan rumores sobre mí, pero jamás de mi querido amigo —se tronó los nudillos Aldebarán, asustando a los vecinos, pero Mu tranquilamente lo detuvo—. ¿No has escuchado cómo te llaman? Dicen que eres el hijo de un Enano. Por tu fascinación con el Svartálfaheim y todo eso —le explicó Aldebarán.

—¿Y si lo soy? ¿Me hace eso menos humano? —preguntó sin contratiempos, a lo que Aldebarán no supo qué decir—. No conocí a mi madre o a mi padre, pero mi maestro solía decirme que yo era especial, que mantenía una conexión con los Enanos, que, si quería, podría crear sus milagros. Si eso significa que soy un hibrido de humano y Enano, eso no lo sé, aunque algunos dicen que me parezco más a un Elfo. Tal vez soy el hijo de un Elfo y un Enano, no tengo forma de saberlo, lo único que sé es que mi madre antes de morir me regaló este brazalete que llevo en el brazo, un anillo de guerra Enano. Es la única conexión que tengo a mi linaje familiar, y voy a encontrarlo, y si eso me hace un Enano, creo que soy el enano más alto que conozco —sonrió.

—Serías el único Enano que conoces —se burló también Aldebarán—. Pero tú la tienes fácil. Los Enanos son temidos pero no son odiados. Por mi tamaño y por lo corpulento que soy, a mí me acusan de ser el hijo de un Jotunn. Lo ignoro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero… suele ser doloroso —bajó la mirada Aldebarán, a lo que Mu simplemente le sonrió.

—Aldebarán es Aldebarán, no importa si es Jotunn, humano o un Enano —señaló Mu, conmoviendo un poco a Aldebarán—. Cambiando el tema un poco, la encontré… —reveló Mu, lo que le tomó unos instantes a Aldebarán comprender, pero cuando lo hizo, su reacción de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, mientras Mu sacaba de una bolsa de cuero rojizo que cargaba, lo que parecía ser un trozo de raíz que brillaba con un cosmos propio—. No me queda la menor duda, es una raíz de Yggdrasil. La encontré en lo profundo de las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita. Si continúo escavando, es seguro que encontraré el camino a Svartálfaheim. Puedo convertirme en el primer humano… o lo que sea… en llegar a Svartálfaheim. Imagina las maravillas. Ciudades enteras creadas por una civilización con la tecnología suficiente para crear los artefactos de los dioses —le explicó Mu con entusiasmo.

—¿Será sensato, Mu? —preguntó Aldebarán con precaución—. A través de las 4 Eras, los Jotunn, los Enanos y algunos Elfos, han visitado Midgard. Pero jamás se ha hablado de un humano que haya llegado jamás a los otros mundos. Solo a Niflheim, a Helheim y a Asgard, pero solo se puede llegar a esos lugares si se está muerto —le explicó Aldebarán.

—Y yo voy a visitarlos todos en vida, lo presiento, y el primer paso es llegar a la tierra de mis antepasados —se frotó el anillo de guerra Enano Mu, pero tras hacerlo, notó que el pueblo entraba en un silencio sepulcral—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —se preguntó Mu, mientras un ejército de soldados rasos marchaba por las planicies asustando al ganado, y tomando comida de los aldeanos cercanos—. ¿Soldados de Hlingard? Pero si Brávellir está en la dirección contraria. ¿Qué hacen los soldados en Vígrídr? —se preguntó Mu, observando a un Dios Guerrero entre los soldados raso, un inmenso hombre, más alto inclusive que Aldebarán, de Ropaje Sagrado esmeralda, y cargando una gran espada casi tan grande como él.

—Escuchen campesinos, es Hércules de Alifa al Farkadain Zeta, portador del Ropaje Sagrado de Tanngrisnir, quien les habla —se presentó el Dios Guerrero, quien entonces tomó la cesta de comida de una aldeana y la lanzó dentro de una carreta tirada por un buey de carga de apariencia agresiva, una de las muchas que viajaban con el hombretón—. Agradecemos su humilde cooperación en el abastecimiento de nuestro ejército. La diosa Hlin estará más que complacida por su tributo, harán bien en demostrarle el aprecio que tienen por su ejército —prosiguió entonces el "abastecimiento" el ejército de Hércules, que más parecía un saqueo—. Y ahora, una proclamación. El Alto Jarl de Midgard y Jarl de Hlingard, Derbal el Justo, ha anunciado que, tras 5 años de creerla muerta, la princesa Saori, hija de Jarl Wotan, ha sobrevivido al ataque del Reino de Brávellir que se llevó acabo el primero de septiembre del último día de la Tercera Era en el ciclo solar de 1,978 —enunció mientras leía el pergamino con la proclamación, sorprendiendo a los habitantes de Vígrídr, que se encontraban sin palabras—. Más es de verdadera importancia el anunciar, que la princesa se ha declarado la heredera legítima del trono de Hlingard, y que la Asynjur Hlin no ha pretendido reconocerla como tal. Al invadir nuestras tierras orquestando un intento fallido de asesinato en contra de nuestro queridísimo Jarl, Derbal el Magnánimo —prosiguió Hércules, mientras los soldados rasos comenzaban a repartir panfletos con los retratos hablados de los invasores que intentaron acabar con la vida del Jarl de Hlingard. Los panfletos llegaron a manos de Mu, pero cuando Aldebarán estiró la mano para tomar el suyo, el soldado raso se burló quitándole los mismos en el último momento, lo que humilló a Aldebarán, y molestó a Mu. Pero por prudencia, Mu lo ignoró y posó su atención en los panfletos, hasta llegar a uno con el rostro de Saori—. Queda prohibido entregar cualquier tipo de ayuda a los sospechosos del intento de asesinato de nuestro queridísimo Jarl Derbal, el Grande. Quien sea sorprendido brindando cualquier tipo de apoyo a estos malnacidos, será ejecutado en la plaza pública por alta traición sin posibilidad de juicio de ningún tipo. Así lo decreta Jarl Derbal, el Astuto —finalizó Hércules, y prosiguió con la marcha por el pueblo.

—El Santuario cada vez me parece más tiránico —susurró Mu a Aldebarán, mientras veía a Hércules arrebatarle a una ancianita una manzana que acababa de comprarle a uno de los campesinos—. ¿Cómo puede Lyfia permitir esto? ¿Sabe al menos la forma en que los soldados tratan a los pobladores? No recuerdo haberla visto una sola vez fuera del Santuario —afirmó Mu.

—Puede que tú no lo sepas porque rara vez vienes a Hlingard, y solo frecuentas Vígrídr cuando se te acaban los alimentos en las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita. Pero una vez al mes, Lyfia viaja por Hlingard y las ciudades y pueblos cercanos acompañada de Derbal y sus 7 Dioses Guerreros —le explicó Aldebarán, en un tono bajo de voz para que los soldados no lo escucharan—. Un día antes de la visita, sin embargo, los soldados visitan los pueblos, desaparecen a los quejosos, limpian las ciudades, amenazan a los pobladores para que digan que todo es maravilloso. Quienes se rehúsan, son azotados en la plaza pública, y los desaparecen si no cambian de opinión. Pocos son los que no cambian de opinión, pero en esos casos no se les vuelve a ver —le aseguró Aldebarán.

—Alguien debería hacer algo… tal vez… —se susurró a sí mismo Mu, recordando el cometa dorado, y la bestia que lo había elegido—. No… sería muy arriesgado. Pero de verdad pienso que deberíamos hacerle saber esto a Lyfia de alguna manera. ¿Sabrá ella siquiera que la hija de Jarl Wotan sobrevivió? —se preguntó Mu, mirando el panfleto con el rostro de Saori, y al bajarlo, notó a una niña de cabellos morados escabulléndose entre el ganado y en dirección a los graneros. Aparentemente tirada violentamente de la mano por una mujer de cabellera plateada—. ¿Acaso fue mi imaginación? No… mis ojos son muy buenos con los detalles —se dijo a sí mismo Mu, descubriendo a un grupo de personas que se ocultaban en los graneros de la granja de Aldebarán.

—Quédense aquí, yo me encargaré de encontrar transporte —enunció Hagen, mientras ocultaba al grupo dentro de uno de los graneros, y movía algunas cajas para ocultar al inmenso de Tholl detrás de la mercancía que los agricultores planeaban llevar a los mercados—. Esta granja pertenece a Aldebarán. Es mi proveedor de confianza, le compraré toda la mercancía y pediré que me ayude a transportarla a un nuevo restaurante en los pueblos del este —aseguró.

—¿Cuál pueblo del este? No hay un solo pueblo cerca de las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita —se quejó Alberich, y Hagen se mordió los labios con molestia—. Esto no está bien. Todo el pueblo está en alerta, y se supone que los soldados estén en las puertas del oeste cercanas a Ulfrgard del otro lado del rio Slíd. ¿Por qué están los soldados en Vígrídr? Es como si supieran que planeamos huir en esa dirección, es inaudito. Ni yo sabía que iba a huir en esta dirección. Algo no está bien —se molestó Alberich.

—Después te preocupas por quien es tan listo para deducir a donde planeabas llevarnos —espetó Siegfried, ofreciendo su mano a Hilda para ayudarla a ocultarse entre la paja de la terraza del granero, pero ella subió sin su ayuda, aunque levemente ruborizada, lo que forzó a Siegfried a suspirar en señal de molestia—. No importa lo que cueste, debes conseguirnos una carreta, Tholl es demasiado grande, llama mucho la atención —aseguró.

—Debería entregarme, les juro que no podrán doblegarme —prometió Tholl, mientras se ocultaba entre las cajas lo mejor que podía—. Soy un peligro para la rebelión, solo váyanse ustedes, yo pelearé hasta la muerte de ser necesario —aseguró.

—¡Y después tendremos el problema de encontrarte un reemplazo, armatoste! —se quejó Alberich—. El último Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor está en las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, así lo dijo nuestro espía. Y a menos que Derbal sea un adivino, no hay forma posible de que él lo sepa también. Solo debemos cruzar del otro lado del rio Slíd por el Puente del Troll y podemos continuar sin contratiempos —insistió Alberich.

—Deja de parlotear —se molestó Milo, oculto en una de las esquinas del granero, del otro lado de la puerta, Aioria se ocultaba detrás de la otra—. Hay cuervos cerca —susurró, y Alberich comprendió la mención, tomó a Saori de la mano, y la hundió dentro de la paja donde él se ocultaba, Hagen entonces se apresuró a las puertas del granero.

—Aldebarán, muy buenas tardes —reverenció Hagen, algo nervioso, mientras veía a un curioso Aldebarán entrar en el granero, acompañado de Mu, quien llegaba con los brazos cruzados—. Espero que no te moleste que haya entrado sin permiso a tu granero, quería inspeccionar las verduras, es una buena cosecha —mintió, mientras miraba un tomate en su mano.

—Es solo Hagen, Mu —le susurró Aldebarán, caminando en dirección a Hagen, con quien intercambió un amigable apretón de manos—. Son tiempos difíciles, el invierno está próximo. Puede que sea la última cosecha del año —aseguró Aldebarán, mientras Mu buscaba por todo el granero, descubriendo a Tholl detrás de las cajas de verduras, a Siegfried y a Hilda bajo la paja de la terraza, a Saori y a Alberich debajo de la paja en el piso inferior, y a Milo y a Aioria detrás de las puertas. Al que le fue más difícil de encontrar fue a Fenril, que se ocultaba detrás de una viga de madera en el techo, siendo tan flaco que podía ocultarse fácilmente detrás de ella sin ser visto, aunque el crujir de su peso sobre la madera vieja cada vez que se acomodaba fue lo que lo delató.

—Estás de suerte, Aldebarán —exclamó Hagen—. Flare y yo abriremos un nuevo restaurante en los pueblos del este que están del otro lado del rio Slíd, así que tenemos una gran necesidad de productos para la apertura. Los compraré todos, y el respectivo transporte por supuesto, no quisiera que se echara todo a perder antes de la apertura —aseguró.

—¿Qué pueblo? —preguntó Mu, pese a que Aldebarán se encontraba a punto de exclamar por la emoción de la venta. Hagen por su parte, enmudeció por completo—. Quisiera conocer ese pueblo del que hablas, ya que en mis continuos viajes desde las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, hasta llegar a Puente del Troll, jamás he visto un pueblo. Siempre realizo el viaje hasta llegar a Vígrídr, ya que es el pueblo más cercano donde puedo encontrar suministros para mis excavaciones. Sería realmente conveniente saber dónde se encuentra ese pueblo del cual hablas, me ahorraría muchos días de viaje por las desoladas montañas congeladas —le sonrió, y Hagen palideció. En ese momento, Hagen divisó a Milo saliendo cautelosamente de detrás de la puerta del granero, con su aguja preparada. Aioria hizo lo mismo, posándose detrás de Aldebarán. Ambos cerraron cuidadosamente las puertas del granero, y en la mirada de Hagen se mostraba la preocupación. Pero tan solo cerró los ojos, recordando su misión, y esperó a que Milo y Aioria dieran muerte tanto a Mu como a Aldebarán, pero al abrir los ojos, encontró a Milo y a Aioria con los puños suspendidos a escasos centímetros de sus respectivas cabezas—. Atacar a alguien por la espalda… es una táctica de lo más despreciable. ¡Muro de Cristal! —enunció Mu, repeliendo la fuerza de la aguja de Milo y del puño de Aioria de regreso a ellos, lanzándolos por el granero hasta estrellarlos con las puertas de madera, que muy apenas resistieron el impacto.

—¿Un cosmos? —escuchó Mu, y tanto Milo como Aioria se sorprendieron, mientras los soldados a las afueras del granero se ponían en alerta, y Hércules daba sus órdenes—. ¡Nuestro informante tenía razón! ¡Planean escapar por las puertas del este! ¡Búsquenlos! —ordenó Hércules, y los soldados buscaron alrededor de todo el pueblo.

—Ahora… solo basta para elevar mi cosmos una fracción de su poder para alertar a los soldados de Hlingard. ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren realmente? —preguntó Mu, mientras los que se ocultaban salían de su escondite—. Lo único que hay al este son los senderos que llevan a las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita. ¿Por qué un grupo de manipuladores del cosmos, llevarían a la legítima princesa de Hlingard en dirección a las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita? ¿Acaso no saben que ese lugar está maldito? —preguntó.

—Lo sabe… —susurró Saori, saliendo de su escondite, limpiándose la paja, y caminando en dirección a Mu—. Lamento mucho el engaño… pero era necesario por conservar mi vida y la de mis aliados. Les aseguro que no les deseamos mal alguno —aseguró Saori, mientras los pasos de los soldados se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, como si comenzaran a inspeccionar la granja de Aldebarán—. Sé que piensas que mis aliados han actuado de forma traicionera al atacarlos por la espalda, pero es que no tenían opción. Si esos hombres nos descubren, acabarán no solo con mi vida… sino con la vida de todos… —agregó con sus ojos llorosos.

—Cabellera morada, ojos con heterocroma, en verdad eres la hija de Jarl Wotan —se impresionó Mu—. No comprendo lo que está ocurriendo. Hace 5 años escuché que el palacio de Hlingard había sido atacado y que la hija del Jarl Wotan había sido asesinada en el ataque. Pero ahora los soldados afirman que sobrevivió y de pronto es enemiga del reino. Dígame entonces. ¿Cómo la hija del Jarl a quien mi maestro sirvió como Sumo Sacerdote antes que Derbal ocupara ese puesto, está con vida, y el Sumo Sacerdote actual desea su cabeza? —preguntó.

—Quisiera contestarte, pero… —enunció Saori, escuchando los gritos a las afueras del granero—. Pero por mi poca preparación para dirigirme a mi pueblo, ya he comprometido mi misión una vez… además, de que no tenemos el tiempo para explicaciones tan largas —aseguró Saori, y Mu asintió—. Tenemos que llegar a las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita… porque allí encontraremos al último de los Dioses Guerreros verdaderos, y con su ayuda poder convencer a mi pueblo de que soy yo, y no Lyfia, la verdadera Asynjur Hlin —aclaró, y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Aldebarán, aunque Mu se mantenía más calmado.

* * *

—¡Señor! —afuera del granero, uno de los soldados rasos se apresuró a llegar ante Hércules, quien resopló con fuerza al mirarlo—. Hemos inspeccionado todas las casas y graneros, solo falta la de un tal Aldebarán, a quien todos señalan como un hijo de Jotunn —enunció el soldado.

—¿Y por qué no han inspeccionado ese granero? —se molestó Hércules, mientras el soldado raso palidecía—. ¿Dónde está ese granero? —preguntó, y entonces notó una carreta dirigirse en su dirección—. Así que el viejo truco de ocultarse en la carreta —sonrió Hércules, mientras caminaba en dirección a Aldebarán, Mu y Hagen, quienes iban sobre una carreta tirada por un adolorido buey que seguía recuperándose de su pezuña lastimada—. ¿Qué llevan y a donde se dirigen? —preguntó Hércules, deteniendo la carreta, y observando fijamente a Aldebarán—. Tú debes ser ese al que llaman hijo de un Jotunn. No me pareces tan alto —aseguró Hércules, posando frente a Aldebarán.

—Mi señor —interrumpió Hagen, aunque Hércules no dejaba de ver fijamente a Aldebarán—. Hagen del Pony Legendario, mi señor, llevamos producto para nuestro restaurante —le aseguró Hagen a Hércules.

—Ah, el cocinero —recordó Hércules—. Hlingard está en la otra dirección. ¿Por qué un cocinero y un granjero se dirigirían en dirección contraria a Hlingard? —preguntó Hércules con curiosidad, mirando cada vez más fijamente a Aldebarán, quien se mantenía firme.

—Porque yo los he contratado —aseguró Mu, mirando a Hércules con una gentil sonrisa—. Me conocen como Mu de Brezal de Gnita, a sus órdenes, mi señor —reverenció, y entonces sacó un pergamino de cuero de borrego, y se lo mostró a Hércules—. Poseo permiso de Jarl Wotan para explorar las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita. Posee también el sello del anterior Sumo Sacerdote, Shion de Hamal —le explicó.

—¿El legendario Dios Guerrero de Aries? —se preguntó Hércules, mirando el manuscrito con las firmas tanto de Jarl Wotan como del Sumo Sacerdote anterior a Derbal—. Aunque ni Jarl Wotan ni el Sumo Sacerdote Shion viven ahora, esta documentación es inválida, así que he de confiscar tus alimentos, ¡y su traicionero contenido! —gritó Hércules, clavando su espada dentro de una de las cajas, y así continuó con todas las demás, barriles incluidos, hasta que todas fueron perforadas—. ¿No hay sangre? —se preguntó Hércules—. ¡Abran las cajas! —ordenó, y los soldados así lo hicieron, encontrando en su interior solo frutas destrozadas y verduras—. ¿Qué significa esto? —se quejó Hércules.

—Aparentemente, que tendré que pescar mi comida de los próximos meses en el río Slíd antes de la llegada del invierno —agregó Mu con molestia, y Hércules lo miró con desprecio, a él y a Aldebarán.

—¡Sin manuscritos válidos esta es la comida de los soldados! ¡Llévenselo! ¡Solo nos hicieron perder el tiempo! —se molestó Hércules, y sus hombres continuaron la búsqueda por el pueblo, sintiéndose más y más frustrados por no encontrar a los fugitivos.

—Lo lamento por la comida de ambos —mencionó Aldebarán, mientras guiaba a su buey a las afueras del pueblo, y en dirección a un inmenso puente de roca, el Puente del Troll, que se erguía sobre el rio Slíd y llevaba hasta las montañas.

—No tiene importancia —le respondió Hagen—. Lo importante es que no descubrieron a Saori y a los demás —aclaró, mientras miraba a unas aves blancas volar hasta posarse dentro de la ahora vacía carreta, y entonces el buey que tiraba de la misma se quejó, mientras sorpresivamente la carreta pesaba varios kilos más.

—Adoro esta pluma —enunció Alberich nuevamente con la pluma Valshamr, tras transformarse gracias a la magia de la capa que alguna vez perteneció a la diosa Freyja, de ser una paloma blanca, a su forma humana, igual que pasó con el resto del grupo, que se encontraba confundido por lo que había ocurrido, algunos inclusive, se frotaban las cabezas como si la transformación les hubiese sido dolorosa—. Deberían estar agradecidos por mi intelecto superior que pensó en este plan tan astuto —sonrió Alberich.

—¡Es la última vez que tocas mis cosas! —se quejó Hilda, arrebatándole la pluma nuevamente—. Mi alhajero de tesoros está prohibido, nuestros espías no se tomaron las molestias de recuperarlo del incendio para que abuses de sus poderes —sentenció Hilda.

—Hay objetos más poderosos en ese alhajero que una simple pluma, y sería ridículo no sacarles provecho —aseguró, más entonces vio a Milo que lo observaba con sumo desprecio—. ¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa malévola Alberich.

—No vuelvas a usar esa cosa sobre mí… jamás… —sentenció, y Alberich tan solo movió sus hombros de arriba abajo en señal de inocencia—. ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —preguntó Milo a Saori, quien sonrió sin tener idea del mismo.

—Intentar sobrevivir el viaje hasta las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita —aseguró Mu, sacando un mapa de su túnica—. El camino a las grutas es un laberinto, en mis múltiples viajes he encontrado los restos de aventureros muy poco precavidos que fueron víctimas de los Troll salvajes que habitan en sus cuevas, o algunos perforados por caer en alguno de los múltiples acantilados, otros devorados por lobos, e incluso algunos esqueletos calcinados —aseguró Mu, mientras inspeccionaba su mapa, hasta que notó las miradas de los presentes—. ¿No lo sabían? Las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita es el único lugar en todo Midgard donde habitan dragones, y son muy violentos. Supongo que es porque a los dragones les gusta roer las raíces de Yggdrasil… esto solo confirma que en verdad hay una raíz de Yggdrasil en esas grutas —lo último se lo mencionó a sí mismo, por lo que se puso pensativo, o así fue hasta que Saori se sentó a su lado en el asiento del conductor.

—Gracias por ayudarnos —le sonrió Saori, y Mu asintió a duras penas—. Pero necesito saberlo. ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, y Mu desvió la mirada—. Soy una fugitiva, y arriesgaste tu vida por nosotros. No solo tú, pero el señor Aldebarán que parece no saber nada de lo que pasa —miró Saori a Aldebarán, quien se apenó un poco.

—¿Señor? No soy un señor, solo soy alto… —aclaró Aldebarán, pero entonces notó a Tholl, quien era casi un metro más alto que él—. Entonces… así se sienten los demás cuando me miran —se sorprendió Aldebarán—. Por mi parte, señorita Saori, no tengo una razón para ayudarla… simplemente creí que era lo correcto... —confesó.

—Una parte de mí sintió eso también —susurró Mu, y entonces miró a Saori—. Pero para mí, eso no es suficiente. Jarl Wotan, aunque no lo conocí, era el Jarl a quien mi maestro Shion servía. Jarl Wotan dio a mi maestro el permiso de excavar las grutas, y de construir su hogar allí. Mi maestro… siempre soñó con el día en que vería a la hija de su Jarl nacer en este mundo… pero el maestro… murió antes de cumplir su cometido en las grutas… y de ver a la hija de Jarl Wotan nacer —le explicó Mu, y Saori asintió, sintiéndose un poco deprimida por la revelación—. Desde entonces me prometí a mí mismo que vería cumplidos los deseos de mi maestro: encontrar la puerta al reino de los Enanos, el Svartálfaheim… y cuidar de la hija de Jarl Wotan… al menos eso le debo a mi maestro por todo lo que me ha enseñado —bajó la mirada Mu, y entonces miró a Saori—. Habiendo dicho esto… nadie vive en las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita. ¿Podría ser yo a quien están buscando? —se preguntó Mu.

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo —interrumpió Alberich, mirando a Hilda, quien asintió y sacó una bolsa de cuero que en su interior contenía un único cristal, un Zafiro de Odín, mismo que le entregaron a Mu, quien curioso lo inspeccionó.

—Si el cristal brilla ante tu presencia, eso significa que eres uno de los seleccionados por el señor Odín, el padre de todos, para convertirte en un Dios Guerrero de la constelación de la Osa Mayor —le explicó Hilda, pero para tristeza de ella y de Alberich, el cristal no se iluminó—. Me temo… que no eres la persona a la que estamos buscando. ¿Quién más podría estar habitando las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita? —se preguntó Hilda.

—Tengo una corazonada… —interrumpió sus pensamientos Mu—. Muy en lo profundo de las grutas donde llevo a cabo mis excavaciones, he escuchado una gentil tonada musical, como el sonido de un harpa —aseguró Mu—. Aunque la he escuchado en muy pocas ocasiones, he llegado a pensar que en esas cuevas habita alguien además de mí. Pero por lo improbable de que alguien tenga la fuerza de sobrevivir a los horrores de las grutas, he descartado esa posibilidad. La otra posibilidad es que sean en verdad Enanos que salen por la puerta de Svartálfaheim a nuestro mundo —aseguró Mu.

—Imposible, los Enanos no tienen un gusto musical —se apresuró a decir Alberich—. Pero puedo ver que eres un conocedor. ¿De verdad crees que existe una puerta a Svartálfaheim en las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita? —le preguntó, y Mu se mostró algo incomodado, más al notar el interés genuino en la mirada de Alberich, pero tras unos instantes, Mu sonrió.

—No solo lo creo, sino que tengo pruebas —aseguró Mu, sacando del bolso que siempre cargaba, el pedazo de raíz que había descubierto—. Encontré esta raíz en mi última excavación, seguramente es la prueba definitiva de que las raíces de Yggdrasil que llevan a Svartálfaheim existen dentro de las grutas —le explicó.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que es esto? —se impresionó Alberich, y Mu asintió—. Esto, explica perfectamente la existencia de dragones en las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita. ¡Comen raíces del árbol primordial! —continuó Alberich, y la conversación entre él y Mu continuó, lo que mantenía a Saori y a Hilda inquietas por el par de obsesionados con el mundo de los Enanos.

—Dejando eso de lado… —se aclaró la garganta Hilda, y miró a Milo, Aioria, Siegfried, Tholl y Hagen —si en verdad el último de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor se encuentra en las grutas, solo tendremos que reunirnos con nuestro espía para liberar los Ropajes Sagrados. Una vez que los tengamos, marcharemos al Reino de Brávellir, donde de seguro los Guerreros Vikingos nos verán como sus enemigos. Es indispensable convencerlos de que no somos sus enemigos, y de que Saori es la verdadera Asynjur Hlin —aseguró Hilda.

—¿Qué pasa si no podemos convencer a los 30 Guerreros Vikingos de que soy la reencarnación de la Asynjur Hlin? —preguntó Saori contrariada, y Hilda se mordió los labios, intentando encontrar una explicación razonable.

—Conquistaremos Brávellir —aseguró Siegfried, y Saori lo miró con preocupación—. Con 2 Dioses Guerreros Dorados de nuestro lado, y los 7 Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor a nuestra disposición, conquistaremos Brávellir a la fuerza, y entregaremos las 30 Armaduras Vikingas a guerreros de confianza —aseguró.

—No habrán guerreros de confianza si llegamos a recurrir a la conquista —aseguró Saori—. Además, ¿cómo podrían 9 personas conquistar toda una ciudad? —preguntó Saori, a lo que Milo reaccionó con una sonrisa.

—Sería una buena cacería —sonrió él, lo que perturbó a Saori—. Solo existo para asesinar de todas formas. Asesiné a 800 guerreros en la Isla de Lyngvi. 30 Guerreros Vikingos y unos soldados rasos no son nada para un Dios Guerrero Dorado —aseguró.

—¿Dios Guerrero Dorado? —preguntó Mu, interrumpiendo su conversación con Alberich, y mirando a las cajas de madera que Milo y Aioria cargaban—. Tal parece que este pequeño grupo está lleno de sorpresas. Quien sabe, tal vez reciban más sorpresas muy pronto —aseguró Mu, mientras miraba a la sima de la montaña de Gnita, dentro de las cuales se encontraban las grutas que por tanto tiempo escavó.

 **Santuario de Hlingard. Habitación del Trono del Alto Jarl.**

—¿Dentro de las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita? ¿Estás seguro? —en el Santuario, Derbal se mantenía sentado frente a una hoguera de llamas azuladas, detrás de la cual veía a un hombre arrodillado, vistiendo un Ropaje Sagrado, mientras las sombras de las llamas azuladas ocultaban su identidad—. ¿Cómo sé que no intentas salvar a Saori ahora que sabes que ha sobrevivido? Jamás he tenido necesidad de dudar de tu lealtad, no hasta ahora al menos… después de todo, eres uno de los pocos que sabe la verdad del supuesto ataque de Brávellir que jamás existió —enunció Derbal, mirando al Dios Guerrero del otro lado de las llamas.

—Porque al igual que el Dios Guerrero de Pólux que viste a la bestia Géminis, creo que el poder es la verdadera justicia… simplemente, yo soy capaz de admitirlo, mientras él continúa engañándose a sí mismo —le aseguró el Dios Guerrero, y Derbal se frotó la barbilla con curiosidad—. Y le advierto, amo Derbal, no solo encontrará al último de los Dioses Guerreros de la constelación de la Osa Mayor en las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, sino que también encontrará a uno de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que por tanto tiempo lo han eludido y quien es, si me permite decirlo, el más importante de todos —aseguró el Dios Guerrero.

—¿Quién podría ser más importante que aquel Dios Guerrero Dorado que se mantiene en reclusión dentro del Templo de Frigg en el Santuario de Gímle? —preguntó Derbal, sabiendo de antemano la ubicación de otro Dios Guerrero Dorado a quien mantenían perpetuamente vigilado por su peligrosidad, un Dios Guerrero Dorado cuyo poder se decía era equiparable al de los dioses mismos.

—Le aseguro que la valía de este Dios Guerrero Dorado es superior a aquel que se comunica con los dioses —prosiguió el Dios Guerrero detrás de las flamas azuladas—. Se trata de un Dios Guerrero Dorado con la habilidad única de reconstruir cualquier Ropaje Sagrado que haya sido dañado, inclusive… los Ropajes Sagrados que han sido creados a través del oro del Anillo de Draupnir —le aseguró.

—¿Un Dios Guerrero Dorado capaz de reparar los dañados Ropajes Dorados? —se impresionó Derbal—. Los Ropajes Dorados son, en sí mismos, en extremo difíciles de romper. Pero si tras esa increíble dificultad existiese alguien capaz de repararlos… —meditó, mostrándose curioso de semejante individuo—. ¿Qué pretendes que haga entonces? —le preguntó.

—De estar en su posición, buscaría al Dios Guerrero más poderoso de mi orden, y lo enviaría a exterminar al Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor restante, a asesinar al Dios Guerrero Dorado de Hamal, y de ser posible, traerle la cabeza de la Asynjur Hlin —le informó, y Derbal lo pensó.

—¿Qué hay de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que acompañan a la Asynjur Hlin? ¿Cuál es la lealtad de Escorpio y de Leo? —le preguntó, a lo que la figura se tomó unos instantes para reaccionar.

—La lealtad del Dios Guerrero Dorado de Antares, de bestia Escorpio, es cuestionable. No posee una motivación clara, tan solo espera encontrar una respuesta —le aseguró el Dios Guerrero tras las flamas—. En cuanto a Aioria de Regulus, de bestia Leo, sea cual sea su resolución final, no resulta ser una amenaza —aseguró.

—Bien… —respondió Derbal—. No puedo movilizar a todo mi ejército de Dioses Guerreros, no hasta encontrar al resto de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados y reclutarlos en mi orden o eliminarlos. Pero enviaré a mi Dios Guerrero más poderoso a terminar con el Dios Guerrero Dorado de la bestia Aries —aseguró Derbal, elevando su cosmos—. Escucha mi orden, Balder de Pherkad Gamma, portador de la bestia Hraesvelgr. Abandona tu misión actual y dirígete a las Grutas de Brezal Gnita. Busca al Dios Guerrero de Hamal, portador de la bestia Aries, y termina con su miserable existencia —ordenó Derbal, y mientras lo hacía, la sombra desapareció de su presencia.

 **Santuario de Gímle. Templo de Frigg.**

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas mantener esa barrera, Shaka? —preguntó un hombre hermoso, de cabellera plateada, ojos color escarlata, vistiendo un Ropaje Sagrado azul muy hermoso, y blandiendo una espada en contra de una esfera dorada detrás de la cual un agotado peregrino intentaba continuar con su meditación, aunque el sudor del esfuerzo lo estaba doblegando—. Puedo seguir con este juego tuyo eternamente. Después de todo, soy un dios —aseguró el Dios Guerrero.

—Ser el representante de Balder, el dios de la Belleza y la Bondad, no te convierte en Balder. Aún si compartes el nombre con esa deidad —enunció Shaka, manteniendo la barrera inclusive ante semejante castigo. Pero pese al mismo, se mantenía sereno, y con los ojos bien cerrados mientras se concentraba en su meditación—. Así como el que Lyfia se declare la Asynjur Hlin bajada del Asgard, no la convierte en una verdadera diosa —le sonrió Shaka.

—Retira eso —volvió a atacar la barrera Balder, mermando la concentración de Shaka, quien resistió los ataques nuevamente—. ¿Por qué aún con todo mi poder no puedo romper su barrera? ¡Fafner! —miró el Dios Guerrero a otro quien mantenía 3 cristales inmensos alrededor de Shaka, uno de Zafiro, uno de Ruby, otro de Esmeralda, todos con un cosmos violeta que parecía debilitar a Shaka, quien se negaba a perder su barrera.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Balder —le respondía un Dios Guerrero en el Ropaje Sagrado de un Dragón, quien enterraba sus manos en los cristales, liberando de los mismos sus poderes necrófagos, que envolvían a Shaka y drenaban su energía—. Nadie posee energía infinita, y los cristales de los Mundos Oscuros terminarán pronto por absorber hasta la última flama de su cosmos. Aunque el proceso sería más rápido si el cuarto cristal, el cristal de Svartálfaheim, estuviera en nuestras manos —sonrió con malicia Fafner ante el dolor de Shaka, quien comenzaba a perder la concentración.

—La ejecución de Shaka de Espiga, portador de la Valkiria Virgo, tendrá que esperar —le respondió Balder, recibiendo el mensaje de Derbal—. Puedes continuar torturándolo, Fafner. En cuanto a ti, Shaka… jamás olvides, que tú dirigiste todas estas torturas a tu persona, al declarar a Lyfia una falsa Asynjur… —le comentó Balder, mientras se retiraba del Templo de Frigg.

—¿Cómo no declarar a Lyfia una falsa, Balder… cuando la misma Frigg me ha dicho que ella no es su hija? —le preguntó, y Balder se detuvo en su andar—. Puedo hablar con los dioses, Balder… y el verdadero Balder, que por cierto se pronuncia Baldr, te manda decir que, si continúas errando en tu camino, serás castigado —le aseguró Shaka, y Balder viró para verlo nuevamente.

—Que sufra, Fafner… —ordenó, y Fafner sonrió con malicia—. Que sufra hasta que suplique mi perdón —finalizó, y Fafner activó la fuerza de los cristales, y el grito de Shaka resonó por todo el Santuario de Gímle.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – ARTEFACTOS:**

 **Hrotti: La espada legendaria de Sigurd, el antepasado de Siegfried y de Sigmund.**

 **Járngreipr: El guante de Thor con el que empuñaba a su martillo Mjolnir.**

 **Muspelbrann: La espada que pertenece al Muspel primordial, Surtur, una espada de fuego que es la opuesta a la espada Balmung de Odín.**

 **Valshamr: Capa de plumas de halcón perteneciente a la diosa Freyja, capaz de transformar a quien la vista en un ave de cualquier tipo.**

 **2 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Elfo: También llamados elfos de la luz, son los habitantes de Alfheim, donde se venera al dios Vanir, Frey. Habilidosos con la hechicería, muy longevos y de orejas puntiagudas. Son muy cercanos a la naturaleza y la veneran. Suelen ser despectivos con las razas menos longevas, en especial con sus contrarios los Enanos.**

 **Enanos: También llamados elfos oscuros, son los habitantes del mundo subterráneo de Svartálfaheim. Se considera a los enanos como excelentes herreros y señores de la forja, capaces de agregar propiedades mágicas a sus artefactos. Odian a los Elfos porque los Elfos se creen superiores.**

 **Granir: Nombre del caballo que pertenecía a la Valkiria Brunilda en el cantar de los Nibelungos.**

 **Hraesvelgr: Un águila gigante que se sienta al borde del mundo, en la frontera más boreal de los cielos, y quien se considera el creador el los vientos al estos producirse por el batir de sus alas.**

 **Muspel: Gigantes primordiales de fuego y la luz que habitan en el Muspelheim, son más antiguos que los dioses y los gigantes.**

 **Tanngrisnir: Uno de los machos cabríos que tiraban del carruaje volador del dios Thor. Cuenta el mito que Thor podía cocinarlos y comerlos y después resucitarlos con su Mjolnir siempre y cuando uniera todos los huesos y la piel de los animales antes de resucitarlos. Tanngrisnir sin embargo, es cojo ya que en una de sus aventuras cuando Thor invita a unos campesinos a comer con él, uno de ellos rompe uno de los huesos de Tanngrisnir sin saber que Thor podía resucitar a los animales.**

 **3 – TÍTULOS:**

 **Godis: Hechiceros capaces de leer las runas, y predecir el futuro.**


	3. Midgard: Los Guerreros de la Osa Mayor

**Me tardé en actualizar, una disculpa por eso, no estoy del todo recuperado de la ciática aún y mis tiempos frente a una computadora son muy breves por ello, pero me esforcé por completar este capítulo.**

 **No sé si ustedes sienten los episodios lentos, entre tantas explicaciones mitológicas y el intentar encajar a los dorados en un mundo al que no pertenecen, pero espero que poco a poco vayamos pasando del mundo de explicaciones sobre el cómo funciona este mundo, a un poco más de acción.**

 **Algo que se me olvidó mencionar, las parejas principales en efecto son Milo y Saori, y Camus e Hilda, pero esto es muy a futuro, así que no esperen romance próximamente, lamento si eso desmotiva a las fans de mis historias pero en esta ocasión deseo enfocarme más en la historia de los dioses que en el romance. Y bueno, ya me colgué, sin más que decir por el momento, a contestar reviews:**

 **dafguerrero: Perdona si no te puedo contestar tu PM Daf, la respuesta rápida es que los sueños no se interpretan como las cartas, jajaja, solo sé unas muy pocas cosas y no creo que sean de ayuda, pero descuida no creo que sea algo de lo que debas preocuparte. Sobre tu review, las lesiones lumbares son del demonio, y bueno no he escuchado de Danaaf en mucho tiempo, pero no hay presiones, no te preocupes, no me muero por tener reviews, aunque ayudan, jajaja. En efecto en esta historia estoy usando ciertas variantes del manga y el anime para complementar esta historia y hacerla sentir más Saint Seiya que fanfiction, pero por supuesto que me estoy tomando libertades creativas también como en el caso del compromiso entre Hilda y Sigmund, además de los desvaríos de Alberich y que Hagen sea buen cocinero, pero fuera de eso, intento que la historia tenga ese sentimiento de episodio de Saint Seiya, y bueno me pareció agradable revivir algunos eventos, aunque de formas diferentes. Sobre Episodio G Assassin, no lo he leído, pero sé de quién hablas, y sobre Derbal, habrá mucho más de él y de otros personajes que son sus patiños, tu descuida, hay malo para rato.**

 **reyna lisset: Supongo que le debo una disculpa a tu madre por tus despliegues de emoción, aunque espero que te siga emocionando leer más de Guerras del Ragnarok, en especial con lo inconstante que soy. Sobre Aldebarán, creo que la respuesta la encontrarás en este capítulo. Lamento que la historia sea complicada de entender, pero yo sabía que iba a ser así por tener que explicar toda una nueva mitología. Jajaja, por mí que no madures nunca porque me dio risa tu review, yo estoy más viejo y sigo escribiendo esto, no te preocupes.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Así como lo dijiste, Aldebarán es Aldebarán de Aldebarán, Dios Guerrero de Tauro, ya sé que suena raro, pero reglas son reglas. Y bueno, lo de Lost Canvas, al no ser canon (no me maten yo prefiero Lost Canvas a Next Dimention), desacredita esa teoría, ya que en Next Dimensión está Ox de Tauro. Espero disfrutes este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 3: Los Guerreros de la Osa Mayor.**

* * *

 **Midgard. Puerto de Munarvágr. 10 de Septiembre de 4E 05.**

Al sur de Hlingard, se encuentra el puerto de Munarvágr, conocido por ser la cuna de los mejores constructores de Drakkar de toda Midgard. Por toda la inmensa ciudad portuaria, se podían observar a las diversas embarcaciones. Los Drakkar más pequeños, y de velas más cortas, eran los navíos mercantes, transportaban pieles, hierro, y diversas especias o carne curada para los pueblos cercanos a Hlingard. Las embarcaciones más alargadas, y que contaban con una vela a manera de tienda, y las cuales se movían mayormente impulsados por los remeros, eran los navíos pesqueros, confeccionados para ser ligeros para los remeros, y a la vez destinar la mayor parte del vientre del barco dragón para su pesca. Por ultimo estaban los Drakkar reales, tan largos como los Drakkar pesqueros, pero 2 veces más altos, y con los escudos de las casas reales colocados sobre los remos. Eran estos los verdaderos barcos de guerra, que navegaban en dirección a Brávellir constantemente, manteniendo la guerra latente en todos quienes veían a los Drakkar navegar.

Las aguas de Munarvágr estaban repletas con el tráfico marítimo, salvo por los alrededores de una pequeña isla situada a poco más de 10 kilómetro de distancia desde el puerto hasta la misma. Se trataba de una isla rodeada de formaciones de hielo puntiagudas, a manera de estalagmitas, que impedían que cualquier embarcación, sin importar cuan pequeña, pudiera acercarse a la pequeña isla no más grande que la estatua de Odín en Hlingard, y que presumía únicamente un montículo de nieve sobre el cual se erguía una estatua tallada en madera de una niña de alrededor de 6 años que llevaba en su mano un plato de oro en el cual ardía un fuego intenso. Esta isla, funcionaba como faro para los Drakkar que buscaban puerto.

En la cara contraria a la cual la niña de madera miraba guiando a los Drakkar a puerto de forma segura, se veía claramente desde la costa una cueva que daba a los interiores del faro. Sin embargo, sería imposible para cualquier embarcación acercarse lo suficiente para explorar dicha cueva, lo que levantaba sospechas y rumores sobre lo que podría encontrarse en su interior.

—Apostaría lo que fuera a que allí dentro hay un tesoro —hablaba uno de los soldados raso que viajaba sobre uno de los Drakkar que se dirigían a hacer la guerra en contra del reino de Brávellir—. Si estas aguas no fueran tan frías que te hielan la sangre con tan solo entrar, intentaría el viaje a nado —continuaba el soldado.

—Perderías la apuesta si llegases a hacerla, y perderías la vida si llegaras a sumergirte en estas aguas —le respondía un Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor, de armadura escarlata, cabellera naranja con un mechón adornado en una trenza, y de ojos magenta de apariencia vacía—. Dentro de esa cueva hay un tesoro claro está, pero es un tesoro que solo interesa a unos pocos. Ya que esa cueva es la tumba de una pequeña niña, lo sabrías si vivieras en Munarvágr y no solo estuvieras de paso. Pero claro que los pueblerinos inventan leyendas sobre esa isla, hace que las arcas se llenen de dinero por parte de los turistas curiosos —le aseguró el Dios Guerrero, quien entonces miró al sorprendido soldado raso—. Y sobre sumergirte en estas aguas, en verdad que no te lo recomiendo, el agua que rodea a esta isla es más fría que la del resto del puerto, ya que esta isla es protegida por un inmenso poder congelante. Solo si tu sangre fuese capaz de hervir con la fuerza de un Muspel, podrías sobrevivir a estas aguas, a no ser que tu sangre sea tan fría como la de los Jotunn mismos y pudieras soportar tan bajas temperaturas. Hay otra forma de llegar a la isla, sin embargo, y consiste en ser un mago de hielo y viento, capas de caminar sobre el agua, dejando tras de ti tus huellas congeladas en la superficie —finalizó el Dios Guerrero.

—¿Dejar huellas en el agua? Mi señor Surt, ¿está usted tomándome el pelo? No pensé que tuviera semejante sentido del humor —se sorprendió el soldado raso, y Surt, el Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor, simplemente apuntó con su mirada, invitando al soldado raso a acercarse a la orilla del Drakkar, y maravillarse, al ver a un joven caminando sobre el agua en dirección a la pequeña isla, cargando un ramo de flores blancas, y mientras dejaba sobre el agua huellas congeladas—. ¿Ese sujeto está caminando sobre el agua? ¡Debe ser un mago! —se sorprendió el soldado raso.

—El más poderoso de todos los magos… eso te lo aseguro… —se acercó Surt a la cabeza del Drakkar, y trepó la misma—. Con semejante poder… ¿cómo podría no perdonarte? Prodigio del viento y del hielo —se susurró a sí mismo Surt, dejándose caer del Drakkar, para sorpresa del soldado raso, quien entonces notó el agua a los pies de Surt congelarse, y permitirle caminar sobre el agua como hacía el joven del ramo de flores—. Llamas mucho la atención, Camus. Te he dicho que no a todos les agradan los hechiceros. Podrías meterme en problemas por continuar permitiendo tus acciones —le recriminó Surt.

—Solo peregrino a la tumba de Sinmone una vez al año… en su cumpleaños, Surt… —le respondió Camus, el joven con el ramo de flores en sus manos—. A Sinmone no le gustaban los Drakkar, le daban miedo… acercarme a su tumba sobre un Drakkar, aun si es para saltar al mar y continuar nadando, sería faltarle al respeto —aseguró.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero… podrías al menos nadar en lugar de asustar a todo el puerto con tu caminata a la tumba de mi hermana —le aseguró Surt, y continuó caminando sobre el agua, que Camus congelaba bajo sus pies, y en dirección a la entrada de la cueva donde se encontraba enterrada su hermana—. Por cierto… gracias por venir otra vez… Camus… —comentó Surt.

—Gracias por permitirme honrar su memoria, Surt… —respondió Camus, caminando junto a Surt por los interiores de la cueva, hasta llegar a un inmenso bloque de hielo, dentro del cual se encontraba congelado el cuerpo de la niña en base a la cual la estatua de madera había sido tallada. Sinmone, hermana de Surt—. Jamás dejaré de llorar su muerte… si no hubiese sido tan imprudente… Sinmone… —se mordió los labios Camus, y Surt se mostró inexpresivo.

—Ya han pasado 9 años desde que pasó. ¿Alguna vez te lo he recriminado? —preguntó Surt, y Camus lo miró con sus ojos dolidos—. Fue un accidente, tú no querías hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría culparte, Camus? Sinmone te amaba como a un hermano, incluso juraba que cuando creciera, sería tu esposa. No sé si después de 9 años el sentimiento sería el mismo, pero, sí sé que, si Sinmone pudiese decírtelo ella misma, te diría que todo está bien, y que ella no te odia. A ella no le hubiera gustado verte triste —aseguró Surt.

—Cargaré con este dolor, y con mi deuda a contigo, Surt. Eso ni tú ni Sinmone pueden evitármelo —le aseguró Camus, y Surt tan solo cerró los ojos, y asintió—. Te debo una vida, Surt… ese fue mi juramento. Y tú decidirás cuando reclamarla. Hasta entonces, tendré que esperar para disculparme con Sinmone personalmente —finalizó Camus.

—Todos los años tenemos esta misma platica… Camus… —lo miró Surt nuevamente, con una mezcla de dolor y empatía en su mirada—. No me debes nada, ni a mí ni a Sinmone. Pero en vista de que eres muy obstinado para comprenderlo, pretendo hacerte cumplir tu promesa, no por mí, pero por la diosa Hlin… vestirás el Ropaje Sagrado, ya está por despertar. Después de Deneb Algedi, en el próximo cumpleaños de nuestra ama Lyfia, Beta Aquarii ha de despertar, y será entonces que te pediré esa vida en su defensa —Camus tan solo asintió a sus palabras—. Cuando tenga esa vida, tú y yo volveremos a ser hermanos, y podrás volver a sonreír.

—¿Sonreír? —preguntó Camus—. El ultimo día que sonreí… fue el día en que tu hermana falleció bajo mi puño, Surt… jamás podría volver a sonreír después de eso… —colocó su mano Camus sobre el hielo, como si frotase el rostro de Sinmone—. Era muy joven para amar… pero Sinmone en verdad que podía hacerme sonreír.

 **Laberinto de Brezal de Gnita.**

—Esto es lo más lejos que podemos llegar con carruaje —enunció Mu tras detener la avanzada de la carreta de suministros, sobre la cual viajaba el grupo de Saori. Se encontraban en una pradera semi-congelada, las hierbas se veían escarchadas, y el rio Slíd aún podía escucharse caer por las cascadas lejanas de las montañas que hasta esos momentos habían estado rodeando. No se parecía en nada al paraje inhóspito que Mu les había descrito con anterioridad, a decir verdad, al menos no hasta el momento en que una apertura en el cañón sobre el cual viajaban, y que escupía niebla desde su interior, parecía prevenir a los visitantes de continuar con su camino—. Esta no es niebla común y corriente, mi maestro Shion solía decirme que es una niebla con voluntad propia que protege a las grutas de Brezal de Gnita de los invasores. Si entran dentro de esta niebla deberán saber que sus vidas estarán en peligro —finalizó Mu.

—¿La niebla misma protegiendo el camino a las grutas? Eso es ridículo —se quejó Aioria, incrédulo de que la niebla tuviese conciencia propia, pero sintiendo desde su interior emanar una extraña fuerza.

—Tal vez la niebla no tiene conciencia —comentó Tholl—. Tal vez Thor la ha conjurado para proteger algún secreto en este valle. O podría ser Skadi que ha convertido el lugar en su hogar temporal. O tal vez un Jotunn habita estos parajes —intentó encontrarle sentido a la neblina Tholl, a su estilo muy particular.

—O podría tratarse de la niebla del mismo Niflheim —se preocupó Hagen, recordando los relatos del mundo de los muertos gobernado por la niebla misma. En todo caso, la realidad era que la niebla aterraba en muchos sentidos a los pobladores de Midgard, ya que la veían como una fuerza de misterio y muerte.

—Todas esas razones son las que mantienen a los hombres de Midgard alejados de las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita —aseguró Mu con una sonrisa—. Pero puedo asegurarles que no es obra de los dioses, ni de los Jotunn, ni hay una puerta al Niflheim en estas montañas. Mi maestro descubrió que estas montañas están en una zona volcánica de actividad moderada, hay muchas aguas termales en los alrededores que poseen tan altas temperaturas que la vegetación apenas existe, pero eso no impide que algunas criaturas como los Troles y los Dragones abunden en su interior, alimentándose de las raíces de los helechos secos. Fuera de esas bestias, el principal peligro es que más adentrados en la niebla esta es tan densa que es muy difícil ver por donde se camina, y esto normalmente termina en los aventureros cayendo por acantilados hasta una horrible muerte, atravesados por las estalagmitas que se forman bajo los puentes naturales del cañón —les explicó Mu.

—No me parece un escenario muy alentador —comentó Saori mientras miraba a la niebla, temerosa. Pero recordando su provenir divino, y sabiendo que debía enmendar su error de hace un par de semanas, se armó de valor, y se dirigió a Mu—. Le pido por favor que nos guíe en dirección a las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita —reverenció.

—Ser reverenciado por una diosa… es sobrecogedor… —se susurró a sí mismo Mu, y entonces miró al grupo—. Yo debo realizar el viaje a las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita por mis propios motivos personales, pero no puedo responsabilizarme por la seguridad del grupo. Los peligros de estas montañas son barbáricos para quienes no se encuentren preparados, si desean seguirme, pueden hacerlo, pero no me pidan que los proteja —aseguró Mu.

—Como si necesitáramos protección —se molestó Milo, adelantándose, más se detuvo frente a la niebla—. Esto es… —se impresionó Milo, quien entonces miró a Mu, quien asintió en ese momento. Milo entonces miró a Saori—. Tu mano —exigió, sorprendiendo a la niña, quien entonces recordó que debía comportarse a la altura de su proceder divino, y negó con la cabeza.

—Le agradezco, señor Milo, pero no necesito protección —aseguró Saori, adentrándose en la niebla, para sorpresa de Mu quien intentó detenerla, y tras dar el primer paso sobre la niebla, Saori comenzó a caer, solo que Milo la atrapó en el momento justo, mientras una aterrada Saori se encontró a sí misma suspendida bajo la niebla, mirando las afiladas estalagmitas con los cuerpos de varios guerreros en Ropajes Vikingos, todos atravesados de maneras horribles y con sus Ropajes destrozados. Saori gritó despavoridamente en señal de terror, hasta que Milo la levantó hasta encararla.

—Aún puedo soltarla si la señorita insiste en que no necesita ayuda —se burló Milo, aunque Saori estaba sin habla y no podía responderle. La diversión de Milo terminó sin embargo, cuando Siegfried lo empujó rudamente, y ayudó a Saori a incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien, Saori? —gritó Hilda histérica, abrazando a Saori con fuerza mientras la niña temblaba de miedo—. ¡Una advertencia hubiese sido bien recibida! —le gritó Hilda a Mu.

—A mí no me mire… yo hice las advertencias pertinentes. Si la reencarnación de la Asynjur Hlin no quiere atender a las advertencias, no me compete corregirla —aseguró Mu, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su nuca.

—Además, la Asynjur Hlin acaba de indicar que no requiere de la protección de nadie —se burló Milo de igual manera—. Lo que significa que sabe perfectamente bien lo que está haciendo —agregó Milo de forma arrogante.

—Aunque de todas formas la Asynjur Hlin erró por su propia inexperiencia e impaciencia, como hizo en Ulfrgard —agregó Aioria frotándose la barbilla—. Considero imprudente seguir a alguien tan inexperto a una guerra, la Asynjur Hlin definitivamente necesita mostrar más prudencia —finalizó Aioria.

—Umm… en verdad que ha sido imprudente de parte de la Asynjur Hlin… —continuó Aldebarán, cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo—. Cuesta creer que alguien con semejante incapacidad pueda liderar sus ejércitos a la guerra —y tras las conclusiones, los 4 asintieron al unísono.

—¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Tengo 10 años, denme un respiro! —se molestó Saori, y entonces se viró a ver a sus dioses guerreros—. ¿Y ustedes no piensan defenderme? —preguntó Saori, mirando en específico a Fenril, quien desvió la mirada—. He sentido su traición —sollozó.

—Traición es una palabra muy fuerte… señorita… —comentó Fenril contrariado, Hagen, Alberich y Tholl compartían expresiones similares. El único que se mantenía calmado, era Siegfried.

—¿Ya terminaron de ridiculizar a nuestra diosa? —les preguntó Siegfried con seriedad—. Si no van a ayudar a convertir a Saori en una digna representante de la Asynjur Hlin, entonces les pido que no estorben —elevó su cosmos Siegfried, concentrando la fuerza en su puño, y entonces lanzó la tremenda ráfaga en dirección a la niebla—. ¡Ventisca Valerosa del Dragón! —lanzó su ataque en la forma de torbellinos morados rodeados de relámpagos violeta, y la niebla terminó por disiparse a lo largo de todo el cañón, revelando su verdadera forma, siendo esta la de un puente irregular que serpenteaba alrededor de un acantilado debajo del cual esperaba una fosa repleta de estalagmitas presumiendo los cadáveres de los guerreros que habían errado en su andar—. Ahora podemos pasar —lideró la marcha Siegfried.

—Me desagrada ese sujeto —se quejó Milo, y entonces miró a Saori, quien se molestó, le dio la espalda tanto a él como a Aioria, Mu y Aldebarán, y siguió a Siegfried inmensamente molesta. Hilda siguió rápidamente a Saori, y el resto de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor hizo lo mismo. Los demás por su parte, permaneció atrás mirando a Saori con curiosidad.

—¿Qué piensan de ella? —preguntó Mu, mirando en específico a Milo y a Aioria—. Ustedes son Dioses Guerreros Dorados, protegiendo a la hija legítima de Jarl Wotan quien se cree a sí misma la actual encarnación de la diosa Asynjur Hlin. Tienen que admitir que parece una locura, la constelación de Aesir la delata como una falsa, ¿y si no es quien dice ser? —preguntó Mu.

—Me he hecho la misma pregunta varias veces —confesó Aioria—. Si Saori no es la Asynjur Hlin, entonces estamos ayudando a una chiquilla impertinente con delirios de grandeza a conquistar el reino de la verdadera diosa. ¿Qué pasa si estamos equivocados? —comentó, y sacó el dije de la punta de flecha de su hermano de dentro de su túnica—. Amo a mi hermano… solo por su memoria quiero proteger a la persona que él murió protegiendo, pero… vestir el Ropaje Sagrado… significa serle fiel a Hlin. ¿Y si Saori no es Hlin? —preguntó Aioria a Milo.

—A mí no me importa si esa niña es o no Hlin —se cruzó de brazos Milo—. Pero definitivamente no es una líder nata. Será un suicidio atacar Hlingard bajo estas condiciones, con o sin los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor —les aseguró Milo—. Y diosa o no… me niego a seguir a alguien que no tiene el corazón ni la determinación de proteger lo que es justo. Si Saori no resulta ser esa persona, yo no la seguiré —aseguró de forma arrogante—. Pero si lo es… juro ante la tumba de mis padres que nada jamás me hará perder mi convicción en ella —finalizó.

—Ya, ya, Alde no te hará cruzar ese puente tan angosto —escucharon los 3, mientras Aldebarán desataba a su buey de la carreta—. Esta es la última vez que tienes que tirar de la carreta. Me serviste bien. Ahora eres libre, y aléjate de la niebla —terminó de despedirse Aldebarán, y mientras el buey pastaba, el hombretón se dirigió al grupo—. Ahora… hay una princesa legítima intentando recuperar el reino de su difunto padre. Es su derecho de nacimiento, y yo no estoy nada contento con el actual gobierno. Así que, provincianos, de boca de alguien que ya ha tenido que soportar los abusos de Derbal. No me importa si Saori es o no la Asynjur Hlin, ella es una buena niña, y yo voy a ayudarla a reclamar su trono —aseguró Aldebarán, siguiendo a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor.

—Si Aldebarán lo dice es porque es cierto —comentó Mu—. No habrá más dudas entonces, los guiaré a las grutas, y los ayudaré a encontrar al último de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor. Lo que haré después, eso lo he de decidir por mí mismo —aseguró.

—Oigan dorados —escucharon a Alberich a lo lejos—. No sé de qué tanto hablan con el arqueólogo y el granjero, pero, esto definitivamente es algo que desean ver —pidió entonces que lo siguieran Alberich, hasta un punto en el puente donde Saori abrazaba aterrada a Hilda, mientras el grupo de Dioses Guerreros observaba cadáveres recientes en los alrededores de la fosa—. Estos cuerpos son recientes… pero eso no es importante, son una cantidad considerable, además de que cuentan con armaduras de soldados raso de Hlingard —les explicó Alberich.

—Eso solo puede significar lo que Alberich ya sospechaba —prosiguió Hagen—. Derbal no solo sabía que huiríamos en dirección al este, sino que sabía de antemano que nos dirigíamos a las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita —aseguró Hagen.

—Viajamos por 10 días en dirección a las grutas, nos habríamos topado con ellos en el camino —concluyó Siegfried, pensativo—. Estos hombres no vinieron dándonos cacería, tenían otra misión. Seguramente la misma que nosotros, encontrar al último Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor —concluyó Siegfried.

—Eso es ridículo —interrumpió Alberich—. ¿Por qué Derbal buscaría al último Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor incluso antes de que nosotros comenzáramos a buscarlo? No puede saber algo que inclusive nosotros no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer. Además, si Derbal estuviese buscando a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor desde antes que nosotros buscáramos al último, hubiese empezado con nosotros. Tholl, Fenril y un servidor siempre hemos sido prospectos de dioses guerreros, incluso Siegfried lo era. El único a salvo era Hagen y nuestro espía que no tienen relación alguna con ninguna familia real que haya vestido un Ropaje Sagrado antes. La única forma en que Derbal supiese lo que tramábamos, antes de que lo tramáramos, sería a costa de nuestro espía… —y entonces, la revelación se hizo presente—. ¡Ese malnacido! —enfureció Alberich—. ¡Syd nos tendió una trampa! ¡Envió a los hombres de Derbal a las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita antes que a nosotros para que sus hombres asesinaran al último Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor, impidiendo que Saori pudiera comprobar que es la Asynjur Hlin, y después nos envió a morir aquí a nosotros en una emboscada! —enfureció Alberich—. ¡Lo creería de alguien como yo el traicionar a Saori, pero de Syd! —se molestó Alberich.

—Encuentro esa revelación en exceso perturbadora, Alberich —comentó Saori al escuchar la rabieta de su supuesto Dios Guerrero—. ¿Eso quiere decir que Syd es un traidor? —preguntó Saori contrariada—. No lo creería ni viéndolo. Syd siempre nos ha informado de lo que acontece en el Santuario —aseguró Saori, anclándose a la esperanza.

—O Syd es un traidor, o fue descubierto y torturado por la información. En cualquiera de los casos estará muerto cuando todo esto termine —aclaró Siegfried sombríamente—. Para nuestra fortuna, estos soldados murieron por las inclemencias de estas montañas.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro… —comentó Fenril, mirando las heridas en los cuerpos de los fallecidos—. Sus cuerpos no solo están maltrechos, sino sumamente pulverizados. Sus muertes no fueron un accidente. Todos cayeron en la misma zona, lo que significa que sabían por dónde iban. Seguramente, o eran muy experimentados rastreadores, o poseían el domino del cosmos, lo que significa que ningún Trol ni Dragón los habría vencido. No me cabe la menor duda, esto lo hizo un Dios Guerrero muy poderoso… casi podría jurar que lo hizo un Dios Guerrero Dorado. Nadie vencería a estos hombres con semejante brutalidad sin tener ese poder —aseguró Fenril—. Sea quien sea quien mató a estos hombres… seguramente sigue por aquí,

 **Hlingard. El Santuario. Habitación del Trono.**

—Todo parece ir con respecto al plan —habló Derbal, sentado sobre su trono, y mirando a un joven de cabellera verde menta y ojos rojizos, quien se mantenía arrodillado frente a Derbal—. He recibido un mensaje de cosmos de parte de Balder, aparentemente ha sentido el cosmos de Siegfried hacerse presente en el Puente de la Niebla de camino a las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita. Aunque aún no tenemos noticias sobre aquel individuo que fue capaz de diezmar a los hombres que enviamos para la emboscada. ¿Estás seguro de que no debo preocuparme por la resurrección de los Ropajes Sagrados de Asgard? —preguntó.

—Aún si lograran reclutar al último de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, ellos no cuentan con que su supuesto espía es un traidor y que gracias a él los Ropajes Sagrados no despertaran —aseguró Syd, mostrando respeto ante Derbal—. Alberich inclusive, jamás admitirá que su genio táctico fue superado por el mío. Estará tan concentrado en atar los cabos sueltos como para percatarse de que Balder los dirige peligrosamente a una trampa. Ninguno sobrevivirá, no tiene de qué preocuparse, amo Derbal —aseguró Syd.

—No se me conoce por ser confiado, Syd. Quiero que busques a los últimos 2 Dioses Guerreros Dorados y los traigas ante mí —ordenó Derbal—. Si por gracia de los dioses logran sobrevivir, continuarán su camino hacia Brávellir, y pese a que sé de antemano que Jarl Harald jamás prestaría servicio a Saori, prefiero tener a la mayor cantidad de Dioses Guerreros Dorados de mi parte. Encuentra a esos 2 —exigió, y Syd desapareció frente a sus ojos—. Si los dioses piensan que Hlin volverá a sentarse en el trono de los hombres, están muy equivocados. Por 3 Eras los dioses han hecho de Midgard su voluntad, y Midgard pertenece a los hombres. No permitiré que los dioses insistan en seguirnos gobernando, usaré sus propias armas en su contra de ser necesario —agregó Derbal con desprecio, más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación del trono fue golpeada gentilmente—. Puedes pasar, Loki —agregó Derbal, y al hacerlo, un joven de cabellera revuelta de un color cremoso suave, vistiendo una túnica morada con adornos rojos, entró en la habitación—. Cada vez que digo eso, siento que estoy permitiendo al dios del Fuego y las Travesuras entrar en la habitación del trono. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerte semejante nombre? —se molestó Derbal.

—Mi señor —reverenció Loki, ignorando las palabras de Derbal—. El Dios Guerrero, Surt de Lambda Eta, solicita audiencia con usted y con la señorita Lyfia —enunció.

—Hazlo pasar —prosiguió Derbal, sentándose en su trono—. Bienvenido seas, Surt. Me temo, sin embargo, que la señorita Lyfia se encuentra indispuesta en estos momentos —notó entonces Derbal al joven que caminaba detrás de Surt, y se mostró en extremo interesado en él—. ¿Es este el joven de quien me has hablado? ¿El que encontró el Ropaje Sagrado de Acuario? Acércate, muchacho —solicitó Derbal.

—El mago de viento y hielo, Camus del Puerto de Munarvágr, mi señor Derbal —reverenció Camus, impresionando a Derbal por sus modales—. Así como lo ha dicho, hace 5 años el Ropaje Sagrado de Acuario se estrelló en contra de uno de los Drakkar que acababan de salir de la carpintería, destrozándole la cabeza. Desde entonces he sido el guardián del Ropaje Sagrado esperando el momento de su despertar —le aseguró el joven.

—No cualquiera es digno de vestir los Ropajes Sagrados Dorados, Camus del Puerto de Munarvágr. Se necesita de un cosmos inmenso, superior inclusive al de los Dioses Guerreros como Surt —explicó Derbal, poniéndose de pie, y caminando en dirección a Camus, rodeándolo con su sombra—. Dime Surt. ¿Por qué si sabías que este joven poseía el Ropaje Sagrado de Acuario, elegiste no informarme al respecto? —preguntó Derbal, y Surt intentó responder—. La verdad, Surt… quiero la verdad —agregó Derbal, furioso.

—Si… mi señor… —reverenció Surt—. He sabido que Camus es poseedor del ropaje sagrado desde hace 5 años. Debí decírselo, pero… temía por la vida de mi amigo si no resultaba ser digno ante sus ojos. No podía soportar el ver a mi amigo castigado como pasó con Aioria, el Dios Guerrero de Regulus que viste a Leo… debía cerciorarme de que Camus era digno antes de presentarlo ante usted. Solo cuando tuviera la suficiente fuerza, habría de presentárselo —finalizó Surt con preocupación.

—¿Y es digno? —preguntó nuevamente Derbal, a lo que Surt no supo qué responder—. No importa… yo definiré que tan digno es o no —aseguró Derbal, elevando su cosmos, rodeando su mano extendida de la fuerza de un cosmos violeta, y con este atacando a Camus, quien sintió su cuerpo ser empujado al suelo mientras la aplastante fuerza del cosmos de Derbal lo impactaba, forzando a un alarido de dolor a escucharse por todo el Santuario.

 **Laberinto de Brezal de Gnita.**

—Tengan cuidado, esta parte del Laberinto de Brezal de Gnita es la más peligrosa, aún para los conjuradores del cosmos —comentó Mu, liderando al grupo entre la niebla nuevamente, que ahora era tan densa que al grupo se le dificultaba ver a la persona que tenían justo en frente. En su mayor parte, el grupo viajaba en silencio, este era tan solo interrumpido por la rabieta ocasional de Alberich, quien intentaba armar los cabos sueltos en su plan.

—Ya basta, Alberich —se molestó Fenril, enfureciendo a Alberich aún más—. Requiero de silencio… hay algo oculto en la niebla —aseguró el cazador del grupo, sorprendiendo a Milo, quien era también un cazador muy experimentado, pero que de no ser por Fenril, no se hubiese percatado del gentil siseo que se escuchaba a lo lejos. El grupo interrumpió la marcha, todos se pusieron en alerta. Fenril y Milo entonces se reunieron, y comenzaron a concentrar sus sentidos—. Es algo que jamás había escuchado, con un olor fétido a muerte. No sé cuántos son —le aseguró Fenril.

—La niebla es muy densa, pero mis ojos pueden ver a través de ella hasta cierto punto —le aseguró Milo, y Fenril asintió—. Si puedes escucharlo, yo podré verlo, solo vira tu mirada en la dirección en que lo escuches —lo miró fijamente Milo, y tras escuchar algo, Fenril viró la vista en la dirección del sonido, y Milo hizo lo mismo—. Piel escamosa de color negro, hocico alargado y afilado, con alas de ventosa, pero es muy rápido, no pude ver más —Fenril entonces viró la mirada en otra dirección, y Milo siguió la misma—. Cola alargada y esquelética, son 2 al parecer… —más Fenril viró la mirada nuevamente—. Aunque podrían ser más —aseguró Milo.

—Un momento… —interrumpió Mu—. Lo que dices no tiene sentido. La descripción que has dado concuerda con la descripción de un Dragón, lo cual, si es correcta, nos pone en peligro, uno para el cual estoy preparado. Pero los Dragones no viajan en grupos, son territoriales, y no estamos en su época de apareamiento. Además de que conozco todos los territorios donde habitan los Dragones y los he encaminado por donde no suelen cazar. Eso solo deja otra posibilidad. Las alas con ventosas, Milo… ¿están pegadas a los brazos? —preguntó, y Milo miró a Fenril, quien se concentró en escuchar, y cuando escuchó algo, viró la vista, Milo viró en la misma dirección.

—Tienen las extremidades delanteras pegadas a las alas, son del tamaño de un hombre adulto, y están muy cerca… a unos 5 metros a lo mucho —aseguró Milo, y el grupo se colocó en guardia—. ¿Qué son, Mu? ¿Cómo los combatimos? —preguntó Milo.

—¿Combatirlos? —sonrió Mu, pero era más bien una sonrisa de preocupación—. Con esa descripción, solo pueden ser una cosa… y no son tan peligrosos como los Dragones, no al menos en comparación de uno a uno… pero el problema es que nunca es uno solamente, sino que es toda la horda la que se mueve junta —sudó frio Mu, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Saori—. Corran… en línea recta… sin detenerse… la entrada a la Gruta de Brezal de Gnita está a unos 200 metros en línea recta. ¡Vayan! —enunció Mu, elevando su cosmos, y sorprendiendo a los que podían manipular el mismo—. ¡Forja de Nidavellir! —enunció Mu, lanzando de su mano flechas de fuego que atacaron a las bestias en la niebla, quienes aletearon sus alas y comenzaron a disipar la niebla generando torbellinos de la misma—. ¡Wyverns! —nombró Mu, y las bestias se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

—¡Domador de Draupnir! —gritó Aioria, partiendo a varias de las bestias que los atacaban en pedazos al liberar al león sellado en su puño derecho en la forma de un cosmos violento—. ¡Milo, Mu y yo nos encargaremos! ¡Llévense a Saori y a Hilda de aquí! —pidió Aioria, esquivando la mordida de una de las bestias, y asestando un puñetazo en su rostro.

—¡Juicio de Gungnir! —enunció Milo, perforando a varias de las bestias, logrando verlas en el tumulto del vuelo de las mismas con mayor facilidad que antes por los torbellinos que se alzaban con su vuelo—. ¡Fenril, necesitan de tu guía! ¡Váyanse! ¡Nosotros 3 podemos con esto! —le aseguró Milo, quien entonces miró a Aldebarán—. ¿Qué esperas, granjerito? —preguntó Milo.

—¿Y dejar desprotegida a la princesa de Hlingard que traerá paz al reino contaminado por la sombra de Derbal? —preguntó Aldebarán, cruzándose de brazos frente a Saori y al resto de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor—. Me temo que de este punto nadie me mueve… —aseguró, elevando un cosmos dorado que sorprendió a todos los presentes, mientras el granjero inmenso, aunque de apariencia inofensiva, revelaba un secreto que al parecer se tenía muy bien guardado—. ¡Destructor de Tyr! —enunció, y su cosmos envuelto en su puño derecho, arremetió contra una cantidad sorprendente de bestias. En ese momento, Aldebarán se dio la vuelta, y miró a una anonadada Saori—. No me rendiré, señorita, no hasta verla sentada en el trono de Midgard —aseguró sonriente.

—Muchas gracias… Aldebarán… —respondió Saori, quien entonces miró a Fenril—. ¡Vamos, Fenril! —tiró de su mano, guiando al Dios Guerrero entre la niebla, mientras los que se ofrecieron a enfrentar a los Wyvern continuaban con el combate.

—¿Qué significa esto, Aldebarán? —se quejó Mu mientras enfrentaba a las bestias lanzando sus flechas de fuego—. ¿Eres un hechicero que manipula el cosmos y no me lo habías dicho? Creía que no había secretos entre nosotros —se fastidió Mu.

—Así es, yo creía lo mismo, hasta que decidiste no contarme que poseías un Ropaje Sagrado Dorado también —respondió Aldebarán, quien en ese momento abofeteó el rostro de uno de los Wyvern, estrellándolo contra las rocas más cercanas—. Y debido a que decidiste ocultarme ese pequeño pedazo de evidencia, tuve que deducir a través de los años si eras un espía de Derbal o en verdad te interesabas por Hlingard genuinamente. Vine en esta empresa para asegurarme de que estés del bando correcto o para detenerte de ser necesario —aseguró Aldebarán, hiriendo a Mu con sus palabras.

—Vaya, y pensé que tú y yo éramos los que teníamos problemas de lealtades encontradas —se burló Aioria, impactando puñetazos a los Wyvern que cada vez estaban más cerca—. Uno sigue a Saori por el simple hecho de honrar la memoria de su hermano, y el otro por un sentido de justicia que ni él mismo comprende —se burló Aioria—. Al menos podemos asegurar que estamos del mismo lado, ¿o no? —preguntó Aioria.

—Eso está por verse. ¡Escorpio! —gritó Milo, y la caja de madera que cargaba siempre en su espalda, estalló liberando el Ropaje Sagrado de Escorpio, y lo vistió de dorado—. ¡Aguijón Carmesí! —hizo estallar su cosmos Milo, lanzando un torrente de energía escarlata que hirió a suficientes Wyvern, como para que las bestias emprendieran la huida—. Y ahora que tenemos privacidad… —preparó su aguja Milo, apuntándola a Aldebarán—. Quiero respuestas… —amenazó Milo.

—¡Tauro! —enunció Aldebarán, y el Ropaje Sagrado de Tauro, cabalgó por los cielos hasta llegar a su dueño, estallar en sus partes, y vestirlo de dorado—. ¿Te parece esta respuesta suficiente? Aldebarán de Aldebarán, Dios Guerrero de Tauro, el legendario guerrero de casco con cuernos, el más brutal de todos los vikingos. Y este brutal guerrero pretende ver a Saori sentarse en el trono de Hlingard. ¿Qué quieres tú, Milo de Antares, Dios Guerrero de Escorpio? —preguntó.

—¡Aries! —se escuchó la voz de Mu, y el Ropaje Sagrado de Aries apareció frente a él, estalló en sus partes, y vistió a Mu de dorado—. Mu de Hamal, Dios Guerrero de Aries, me hago la misma pregunta, pero no solo por Milo, sino por ti, Aldebarán. ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti después de esta revelación? Siento que no te conozco. ¿Cómo has podido pensarme un traidor? —enfureció.

—¡Leo! —enunció Aioria, y la caja de madera que él llevaba también, estalló en sus partes, vistiéndolo, y acompañando su presentación con un rugido de león—. Aioria de Regulus, Dios Guerrero de Leo. Y ya he tenido suficiente, es hora de que los 4 nos pongamos de acuerdo. ¿Por qué luchamos? ¿Por justicia al ver a su familia destruida por las decisiones del Santuario? —miró Aioria a Milo, quien lo encaró con descontento—. ¿Por libertad de excavación en su búsqueda de una civilización de otro mundo? —miró Aioria a Mu, quien comprendió que realmente solo ayudaba a Saori por su deseo egoísta de continuar con sus excavaciones en paz—. ¿O porque se le permita vivir en paz en un reino donde todos lo discriminan por su tamaño? —miró Aioria a Aldebarán, quien resopló con molestia—. Incluso yo sigo a Saori por mi deseo de venganza contra Derbal quien ordenó la ejecución de mi hermano Aioros —les recordó Aioria, sacando del interior de su Ropaje el dije que le había regalado su hermano cuando niño—. Con nuestras convicciones actuales, no somos Dioses Guerreros, somos mercenarios buscando la fuerza de lograr nuestros respectivos cometidos. Por esto les pregunto, ¿qué es Saori para nosotros? ¿Qué es Hlin? ¿Saben siquiera quien es Hlin? —les preguntó Aioria.

—Eso es ridículo. Todo mundo sabe quién es Hlin —aseguró Aldebarán, más en ese momento, notó el cómo desviaban las miradas Milo y Mu—. ¿Es enserio? Lo creería de este, pero de ti, Mu —se sorprendió Aldebarán.

—Sé quién es Hlin —reconoció Mu—. Protectora de los hombres, hija de Odín y de Frigg, la Valkiria siempre al servicio de los hombres. Pero, ¿por qué debería de importarme… si ni siquiera sé si soy humano o no? —le recordó Mu, y Aldebarán bajó la mirada, pero entonces sonrió.

—Mu es Mu. ¿Qué importa si es humano, Elfo o medio Jotunn? Aunque si fueras medio Jotunn, serías el Jotunn más bajito que jamás haya visto —se burló Aldebarán, y aquello relajó un poco a Mu, quien bajó la guardia—. Pero lo que dice Aioria es verdad. Incluso si sabemos quién es Hlin. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en entregar nuestras vidas por lo que ella representa? Tenemos estos Ropajes Sagrados, los dioses mismos parecen pensar que somos los indicados para vestirlos, pero… ¿y si se equivocan? ¿Somos en verdad devotos a Hlin, o solo a nuestras convicciones personales? ¿Somos aliados o enemigos? —preguntó entonces.

—En el otro bando hay 2 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, eso es todo lo que sé —enunció Milo, cruzándose de brazos—. Y a diferencia de ustedes, yo no sé quién es Hlin ni lo que representa. Me han contado algunas cosas, y todo suena muy agradable si quieren pensarlo así, pero una cosa es un cuento y otra cosa es la realidad. ¿Saori es digna de ser Hlin? No lo sé… ni siquiera sé si debería creer en los dioses… pero tengo este poder, y debo darle uso, y planeo usarlo en defensa de quien creo que puede mantener a este mundo justo… y ese no es Derbal… —concluyó Milo, y miró a los otros Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. Así que… o están con Saori o están en contra de ella… elijan sabiamente… —sentenció Milo, y todos se miraron los unos a los otros—. ¿Es Saori la humana a la que queremos ver sentada en el trono de Midgard, sea o no sea la Asynjur Hlin? Sepan que, si eligen incorrectamente, pueden estar traicionando a la verdadera diosa de la paz, o sentando en el trono a una impostora. Sea cual sea el caso, lo sabremos a su debido tiempo, pero hoy tomamos una decisión —y así, los 4 meditaron al respecto.

 **Santuario de Gímle. Templo de Frigg.**

—Las nieblas de las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita podrán nublar los sentidos, pero son las nieblas de la mente humana a las que verdaderamente hay que temer —habló Shaka, el peregrino que se rodeaba a sí mismo en una esfera dorada de cosmos, mientras Fafner, el Dios Guerrero que se encargaba de torturarlo, intentaba escuchar lo que el rubio balbuceaba—. Puedo sentir las dudas creciendo en los corazones de 4 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, pero Frigg ha dicho que ni uno solo de los 12 podría ser indigno, incluso los más deshonestos y despiadados son los que los dioses creen son los más virtuosos entre los seres humanos. Y, aun así, mi corazón humano alberga la duda. ¿Es Saori verdaderamente Hlin? Frigg no desea decírmelo, ella ha dicho que la respuesta la obtendré al verla. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados están divididos en sus creencias. ¿Estos 4 Dioses Guerreros Dorados sirven a la verdadera Hlin? ¿Son sus convicciones correctas? Tendré que concentrarme más en mi meditación para averiguarlo —se preguntó Shaka, y entonces sintió un inmenso dolor, mientras Farner volvía a accionar los cristales que lo mantenían prisionero.

—¿Qué tanto balbuceas? —recriminó Fafner, mientras Shaka se mordía los labios intentando soportar el dolor—. Traicionaste a la señorita Lyfia al llamarla falsa frente a su pueblo y sus Dioses Guerreros, deberías ser ejecutado por tus acciones, pero la señorita Lyfia te ha perdonado con la condición de que entregues tu Ropaje Sagrado para entregarlo a alguien más digno, pero… ¿cuál fue tu respuesta? Enviar el Ropaje Sagrado a las estrellas. ¿Dónde ocultas el Ropaje Sagrado, Shaka? —enfureció Fafner, incrementando la tortura de Shaka con los relámpagos provenientes de los 3 cristales, mismos que Shaka soportó sin soltar alarido alguno de dolor, e inclusive se dignó a sonreír para Fafner.

—Lo sabrás… Fafner… cuando logres hacerme abrir los ojos —fue su respuesta, mientras volvía a tomar su pose de meditación—. Una gran guerra se avecina, Fafner… una guerra producto de la ira de los dioses ante la traición de un hombre que desea reclamar Midgard para los hombres y negar a los dioses. ¿Con quién viajaré en esta guerra? Parece evidente por el cómo se me está tratando a mí, la voz de los dioses en Midgard. Pero solo me uniré a esos 4… cuando sus convicciones sean una misma… —finalizó, mientras Fafner continuaba con la tortura.

 **Grutas de Brezal de Gnita.**

—¡Llegamos! —enunció Saori con alegría a su llegada a las grutas, aunque Fenril rápidamente le tapó la boca, impidiéndole que continuara hablando. La voz de Saori sin embargo, logró hacer eco por las grutas.

—Mi señorita, debe tener más cuidado —enunció Fenril con cierta molestia—. No sabemos los peligros que se encuentran en estas cavernas. Hablar muy alto delataría nuestra posición —le aseguró Fenril.

—Amatista… —se impresionó Alberich, mientras encontraba incrustadas a las paredes de la cueva varios cristales diminutos de un color entre violeta y rosado—. Estas paredes… solían tener amatista en ellas… pero el cristal fue removido casi en su totalidad, sin desgastar las paredes. Solo un ojo muy bien entrenado para encontrar detalles tan minúsculos podría encontrar restos de amatista —aseguró Alberich.

—¿Cómo hace eso importante nuestra estadía en estas cuevas? —se molestó Siegfried, enfureciendo a Alberich por el poco interés de su compañero y líder en algo que para él era tan importante, aunque esta vez Alberich se sorprendió de encontrar a Hilda de su lado.

—No deberías ser tan irrespetuoso, Siegfried —defendió Hilda, aunque para el grupo más parecía que Hilda buscaba razones para generar conflicto con Siegfried, que teniendo un interés genuino en defender a Alberich—. ¿Decías algo de los cristales de amatista? —preguntó Hilda, contrariando un poco a Alberich.

—En efecto… —parpadeó un par de veces Alberich, pero se dignó a continuar—. Para los humanos… la amatista no es más que un material para hacer joyería barata, así que no es raro encontrar cuevas de amatista con las paredes destrozadas por los picos de minería, pero esto… la amatista de estas paredes fue extraída con semejante cuidado, como si quisiesen extraer la amatista en su estado más puro sin dañarla. Esto es porque los Enanos utilizan la amatista como nosotros los humanos la madera para hacer el fuego. Los fuelles de las forjas enanas son minas de amatista que utilizan para avivar las llamas de sus forjas, y así forjar tan increíbles artilugios que los han hecho tan famosos. Mu tenía razón… estas cuevas… debieron haber sido frecuentadas por los Enanos hasta que se agotaran las amatistas… —aseguró Alberich.

—Todo esto es muy interesante, pero, ¿en qué nos ayuda a encontrar al último de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor? —preguntó Hagen, encontrando solo cuevas y más cuevas por los interiores de las grutas—. ¿Sabemos lo que estamos buscando al menos? —preguntó.

—Hasta donde sé, el malnacido de Syd podría haberse inventado todo eso de la ubicación del último de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor —volvió a enfurecer Alberich, preocupando a Hilda y a Saori—. ¡Nos han enviado en una misión suicida a propósito! —insistió.

—Alberich, cierra la boca o yo mismo te arranco la lengua —prosiguió Fenril—. No sabemos los peligros que hay en estas cuevas. ¿Y si aún son habitadas por Enanos? —insistió.

—Los Enanos no son un peligro —interrumpió Siegfried—. Debemos adentrarnos en estas cuevas y buscar al último de los Dioses Guerreros. No dudaré de Syd —agregó Siegfried.

—Oh, claro, porque hay que obedecer al gran y poderoso Siegfried —se fastidió Alberich nuevamente—. Perdóneme señor Dios Guerrero inmortal, pero el del cerebro aquí soy yo, y no arriesgaré la vida de Saori, solo porque tú deseas hacerte el valiente frente a Hilda —le aseguró, y Siegfried en ese momento tomó a Alberich del cuello.

—Hagan silencio todos… —habló por fin Tholl, y el grupo enmudeció, más porque la voz de Tholl era en extremo autoritaria—. Saori… usted es nuestra soberana y la razón de nuestra rebelión. No escucharé a nadie más que a usted —agregó Tholl mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tholl, entiendo que seas en extremo leal a tus convicciones, pero… —comenzó Hilda, mientras Saori pensaba en qué debía hacer—. Saori solo tiene 10 años, no podemos poner toda la presión sobre sus jóvenes hombros… es mejor si dejamos las decisiones en manos de Alberich y de Siegfried —aseguró Hilda.

—Por supuesto, déjenselo al novio de la criada personal de Saori —agregó sarcásticamente Alberich, molestando a Hilda y a Siegfried, cuando de pronto Saori alzó la mano, y todos enmudecieron nuevamente.

—Música… —mencionó Saori, y todos prestaron atención. El primero en escucharlo fue Fenril, quien había estado tan adentrado en la discusión, que no se había percatado del gentil sonido de una lira en las profundidades de las cuevas—. Es una melodía gentil y triste… llena de soledad y de dolor… —comentó Saori mientras miraba a Fenril, quien asintió y comenzó a liderar la marcha, adentrándose en las grutas, siguiendo la melodía.

Las grutas de Brezal de Gnita eran muy amplias, la melodía se escuchaba tenuemente, pero solo por el eco de las paredes vacías. Fenril sabía que quien fuera que tocaba esa melodía no se encontraba cerca, sino profundo, podrían pasar horas buscándolo con el riesgo de perderse para siempre en aquel laberinto de grutas. Pero Saori confiaba, quería creer que dentro de esas grutas se encontraba el último de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, ese que los ayudaría a liberar por fin los Ropajes Sagrados de los campeones de Asgard.

Poco a poco, la melodía fue haciéndose más y más fuerte, hasta que por fin llegaron a un lugar que maravilló los ojos de todos los presentes. Tras salir de una de las cuevas, llegaron a una cúpula subterránea, de piedras azules bañadas por la luz de un cristal inmenso en forma de una estrella que se encontraba incrustado a lo largo de todo el techo de la cúpula. Una gentil cascada caía por lo alto, bañando un lago subterráneo repleto de estalagmitas brillantes con el agua mezclada con minerales diversos, logrando que el agua del lago pareciera brillar con luz propia.

Frente a este lago se encontraba lo que parecía ser un pequeño taller, constaba de una mesa de herrero, una superficie metálica amplia, con un mazo descansando sobre este. A la derecha de la mesa había una especie de pozo conectado a un fuelle, del cual emanaban flamas moradas, del mismo color que la amatista depositada en un barril a la derecha del mismo. Se trataba de una pequeña forja, que escupía flamas de un color inusual para los presentes. Una cama de acampar se encontraba en el suelo cerca del lago, así como una pequeña caja de provisiones y una hoguera apagada con una olla suspendida sobre el mismo.

Sobre una mesa de madera, se encontraban las creaciones del herrero que trabajaba en ese lugar. Espadas de materiales preciosos que brillaban como el arcoíris, flechas tornasoladas que cambiaban su color dependiendo del ángulo por el cual se miraban, escudos de cristal, casi invisibles por la pureza con que habían sido confeccionados, y martillos, muchos martillos, todos de mango corto como si quisiesen asemejarse al legendario Mjolnir.

Pero había algo que abundaba más que los martillos, y eran los Ropajes. Por todo el lugar se podían ver ropajes de materiales diversos, todos incompletos, como si faltase algo que los hiciera lo más cercano posible a los Ropajes de los Dioses Guerreros. Tenían formas de animales, con cada pieza asemejando una parte del cuerpo de cada animal. De estar completos podrían asemejarse a los Ropajes Sagrados Dorados, con la diferencia de que parecían no tener vida en su interior, como así la poseían los Ropajes Dorados originales.

Tras maravillarse del lugar, y del taller, como lo llamarían más tarde, Saori decidió posar nuevamente su atención en la melodía, encontrando su origen en el medio del lago, donde sentado sobre una roca que sobresalía del brillante lago se encontraba un joven de cabellera anaranjada, vestido en una túnica blanca, y quien tocaba una lira de madera.

Saori estaba tan maravillada por el sonido, que caminó en dirección al lago, se quitó el calzado, y sumergió sus pies en el mismo, queriéndose acercar lo suficiente al músico en medio del lago. Su vestido inclusive comenzó a humedecerse, pero a ella parecía no importarle. La música era tan relajante, que el grupo poco a poco perdió todo aquello que los había estado aquejando. Alberich perdió su coraje por ser engañado, Hilda olvidó su vergüenza ante Siegfried, e inclusive buscó su mano, el orgulloso de Siegfried bajó la guardia y la tomó también, era como si todas las inhibiciones de todos los presentes, estuviesen desapareciendo. Los desconfiados de Fenril y Tholl inclusive habían bajado sus respectivas guardias, y Hagen, quien era el más centrado en su deber junto a Siegfried, sonrió disfrutando de la melodía.

Cuando el agua del lago hubo llegado hasta su cintura, Saori dejó de avanzar, y se limitó a ver al joven tocando la lira, impresionada por la melodía, casi en un trance. El joven entonces abrió sus ojos gentilmente, y el cosmos brilló tenuemente de azul en los mismos, antes de regresar a su color de ojos natural, siendo este un rojo suave.

—¿Eres el herrero legendario que vive en estas cuevas? Tengo que decir que no me lo pareces… esas manos de apariencia tan suave y gentil no podrían pertenecer a un herrero capas inclusive de reparar los Ropajes Sagrados de los Dioses Guerreros —comunicó el joven, mientras continuaba tocando su lira sin parar.

—Lo lamento, no creo ser el herrero al que buscas —le respondió Saori, para tristeza del joven, que continuaba con la melodía—. Yo también busco a alguien en este lugar, no sé su nombre, no sé su apariencia, podrías inclusive ser tú. Busco a una persona que se convertirá en el Dios Guerrero de Benetnasch Eta, quien vestirá el Ropaje Sagrado de Bardr —le explicó Saori—. Eres un bardo, ¿verdad? Pareces la persona perfecta para vestir un Ropaje Sagrado —le aseguró Saori con entusiasmo.

—Ya poseo un Ropaje Sagrado, estoy sentado sobre el mismo —explicó el joven, y Saori notó una caja de hierro sobre la cual el joven se sentaba, una caja con la figura de un hombre vestido de lobo adornando la misma—. Este Ropaje Sagrado perteneció a Folkell de Velorum Delta, es el Ropaje Sagrado del Berserker. Es el Ropaje sagrado del héroe más grande de Midgard en la actualidad, a quien yo asesiné —aseguró el joven.

—¿Folkell de Velorum Delta? —se impresionó Hagen, y el grupo le dirigió la mirada—. Antes de que Hlingard y Brávellir entraran en guerra, a los escuderos se nos permitía al alcanzar la mayoría de edad el enlistarnos en la armada de Brávellir para recibir entrenamiento con los 30 Guerreros Vikingos de Midgard. Folkell de Velorum Delta era el Guerrero Vikingo más fuerte de los 30, y la admiración de todos quienes aspirábamos a convertirnos en merecedores de un Ropaje Sagrado de cualquier tipo. ¿Estás diciéndome que Folkell fue derrotado por ti? —preguntó Hagen, impresionado, a lo que el joven respondió con tranquilidad.

—Así es… —comenzó—. Folkell de Velorum Delta, fue derrotado por Mime el Bardo de Brávellir. Y no solo eso, ese hombre al que todos llaman un héroe, no era más que un mentiroso que asesinó a mis padres y me adoptó para convertirme en el próximo guardián de Midgard. Ese hombre no existe más, lo asesiné de un solo golpe, perforando sin embargo el preciado Ropaje Sagrado que planeaba reclamar como propio, el Ropaje Sagrado del Berserker… —confesó, lo que mantenía sin habla a Hagen—. Escuché que en estas grutas podría encontrar a quien podría reparar el ropaje de mi difunto padrastro, pero… solo he encontrado Wyverns, Troles, Dragones, mercenarios y asesinos… e inclusive, a un Dios Guerrero muy molesto quien me mantiene aquí tocando para mantenerlo dormido. Es por esto que les digo que… si vienen a asesinarme como ese molesto Dios Guerrero, háganlo ahora antes de que llegue al fin de mi melodía, ya que, si no lo hacen, seré yo quien termine con ustedes. Esto se los digo solo como una cortesía, ya que ocupado o no manteniendo dormido a este Dios Guerrero, daré hasta la última flama de mi cosmos por mantenerlos al margen —aseguró.

—¿Un Dios Guerrero Dormido? —se preguntó Fenril, y entonces miró al interior del lago, donde al parecer una figura de un cosmos inmenso era aprisionado por una fuerza de cosmos blanquecina, la fuerza del cosmos de Mime, quien mantenía la barrera con el poder de su lira de madera—. Ahora lo entiendo, este sujeto es el que asesinó a los mercenarios del Santuario. Debió combatir inclusive al Dios Guerrero que los lideraba, y al verse sobrepasado, decidió sellarlo con esta melodía —dedujo Fenril.

—Así es… —respondió Mime—. En mi búsqueda por el herrero, este Dios Guerrero y su ejército de mercenarios intentaron darme muerte. No especificaron una razón, simplemente atacaron. Los asesiné a todos, pero este Dios Guerrero resultó ser muy poderoso para mí… solo guiándolo hasta este taller donde mi música resuena con mayor intensidad gracias a la forma de cúpula que tiene, mi música resonó con la intensidad suficiente para dormirlo… —les explicó, y Saori notó entonces la gota de sudor que caía de su frente. Mime estaba agotado—. Tal parece que no podré encontrar a este herrero, pero no me iré sin pelear a la otra vida. Expongan sus motivos de su presencia en este lugar. Si son enemigos, los combatiré, aunque mi cosmos se encuentre agotado. Si no son enemigos, les pediré que se marchen… este Dios Guerrero… pronto va a despertar —finalizó.

—No somos enemigos… no hemos venido a hacerte daño —explicó Saori—. Mi nombre es Saori, hija de Jarl Wotan, anterior soberano de Hlingard y Alto Rey de Midgard —la revelación llamó la atención de Mime, pero las sorpresas no acababan aún—. Soy además la actual encarnación de la Asynjur Hlin. Hace 5 años el Sumo Sacerdote Derbal intentó asesinarme, y colocó a otra princesa, haciéndola pasar por la verdadera Asynjur Hlin, en mi lugar. Hoy busco reunir a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, y a la mayor cantidad posible de Dioses Guerreros Dorados, para intentar recuperar el reino que se me fue arrebatado a la fuerza. Y creo fervientemente, que tú, Mime, eres el Dios Guerrero de Eta, el que falta para así liberar los Ropajes Sagrados de Asgard —metió su mano Saori en su bolsillo, y de este extrajo un Zafiro de Odín, mismo que brilló con intensidad frente a Mime—. El Zafiro de Odín reacciona ante tu presencia… en verdad eres quien está bajo la protección de Eta, uno de los defensores de Asgard… Mime… esto puede resultar ser sorpresivo, pero… ¿lucharías a mi lado en la guerra que está por venir? Sé que no me conoces, sé que puede parecerte una tontería… pero yo soy Hlin reencarnada, y deseo proteger a Midgard… necesito de ti… ¿puedes ayudarme? —preguntó nuevamente Saori, con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

—¿Ayudar a una completa desconocida… que me pide convertirme en un Dios Guerrero? —se preguntó Mime con curiosidad—. ¿Sabe usted que la sola propuesta es ridícula? ¿Cómo podría asegurar que usted es en verdad la Asynjur Hlin, y que me han elegido los dioses como guardián de Asgard? Me arriesgaría a la ira de Odín si errara en mi respuesta —le explicó.

—Una vez que aceptes… los Ropajes Sagrados de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor despertarán todos al unísono… y serás vestido por Bardr —le explicó Saori, más Alberich intentó interceder—. ¡Así será, Alberich! —se viró Saori para encararlo, y uniendo sus manos a manera de plegaria—. Así será… Syd no nos traicionaría, yo lo sé… y cuando los 7 Dioses Guerreros hayan aceptado su lealtad a Hlin… no… a Odín, a Asgard, y a Midgard… los Ropajes Sagrados de los 7 Dioses Guerreros despertarán al fin… yo lo sé… lo siento en mi corazón —insistió Saori, y se viró nuevamente para encarar a Mime—. Es por esto que yo te suplico… como una diosa a un mortal… que me ayudes… ayúdame a crear un mundo justo y hermoso… —le pidió.

—¿Un mundo justo y hermoso? Ese mundo no existe… —fue la respuesta de Mime, y Saori entristeció al escucharla—. Pero… si semejante mundo pudiese existir, sería muy grato convertirme en un partidario de su creación. Si en verdad usted es quien dice ser, tendrá indudablemente mi lealtad… ¿puede probar quien dice ser, señorita Saori? —preguntó Mime sin rodeos, y Saori tan solo cerró sus manos en puños.

—No… —confesó ella—. No tengo forma de probar quien soy… desearía poder hacerlo… pero no puedo… —aseguró ella, y entonces le mostró el Zafiro de Odín nuevamente—. Pero puedo probar quien eres tú… Mime… —insistió ella, y Mime entonces sonrió.

—¿Probar quién soy yo? —se rio un poco, abriendo sus ojos, y estos se llenaron de esperanza—. Eso es algo… que me gustaría descubrir… —en ese momento, el Zafiro de Odín flotó en su dirección, y Mime dejó de tocar su lira para tomar el mismo en sus manos.

—Has realizado tu ataque, y acabas de interrumpirlo —escuchó Mime una voz, y el agua a los alrededores de Saori se tornó turbulenta, mientras esta arrastraba a la joven a un torbellino de agua que se había formado justo en el momento en que Mime había dejado de tocar su lira—. Ahora que sé que no puedes matarme, es mi turno de asesinarte sin piedad. ¡Conocerás por fin la verdadera fuerza de Balder de Phecda Gamma! ¡Te castigaré con la fuerza de Hraesvelgr a quien representa mi Ropaje Sagrado! —un Águila inmensa de color azul con alas de oro adornó entonces el cosmos de Balder, quien salió del interior del lago con un estallido de cosmos, y comenzó a flotar grácilmente sobre las embravecidas aguas—. Pero antes de acabar contigo, un deber aún más preciado apremia, la captura de la falsa Asynjur Hlin —el Águila de cosmos se lanzó entonces en dirección a Saori, pero para sorpresa del Águila, una inmensa serpiente se alzó de las profundidades del lago con una explosión de cosmos descomunal—. ¿Una serpiente? —se sobresaltó Balder.

—No cualquier serpiente —habló Tholl, con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. La serpiente Jormundgandr —y así Jormundgandr siseó con fuerza, estallando en sus partes, y vistiendo a Tholl con el Ropaje Sagrado—. Mencionaste ser Balder de Phecda Gamma, ¿no es así portador de Hraesvelgr? —se burló Tholl, inmenso, y con su Ropaje Sagrado cubriéndolo—. Es curioso… porque hasta donde sé, Phecda Gamma es la estrella que me protege a mí y a Jormundgandr, a no ser que tu Phecda Gamma sea la estrella de la Osa Menor del mismo nombre. ¡Comprobémoslo, Balder! ¡Osa Mayor contra Osa Menor! ¿Quién de los 2 es el verdadero Dios Guerrero de Asgard? ¡Phecda Hércules Titánico! —arremetió Tholl contra Balder, quien se defendió envolviéndose a sí mismo en una esfera de cosmos—. ¿Qué pasa Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor? ¿Temes demostrar tu poder contra un Dios Guerrero verdadero? —insinuó Tholl, pero Balder se mantuvo inmutable.

—¿Ropajes Sagrados de la Osa Mayor? ¿De qué hablas? Nosotros somos los únicos Dioses Guerreros de Asgard —aseguró Balder, mientras resistía sin problemas el poder de cosmos de Tholl—. ¿Cómo podría Jormundgandr defender a Midgard si está destinado a ser verdugo de Thor? Pero de todas formas eso no importa, he visto tu ataque y lo he recibido, y concluyo que no puedes hacerme daño alguno, así que terminaré con tu miserable existencia —comenzó a elevar su cosmos Balder, más antes de poder reunirlo, comenzó a escuchar a más bestias.

El aullar de un Lobo inmenso que manaba fuego de su hocico se hizo presente, seguido del relinchar de un Caballo de 8 patas, del rugir de un Dragón de 2 cabezas, del sonido de la fragua en la que trabajaba un Enano, seguido del bello sonido de una lira que no era tocada por Mime, y finalmente el rugido de un Tigre de dientes inmensos.

 **Hlingard. El Santuario. Habitación del Trono.**

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡La tierra se sacude! —se sobresaltó Derbal, en medio de una habitación del trono congelada casi en su totalidad, mientras Camus, el aspirante a Dios Guerrero Dorado, se tomaba una herida en su brazo derecho, mientras intentaba incorporarse tras una brutal batalla con el Alto Jarl—. No es posible… —corrió Derbal entonces al balcón, dándole a Camus un respiro antes de desplomarse en el suelo mientras un preocupado Surt corría a su encuentro para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Derbal por su parte, miró en dirección a la Ciudad de Hlingard, y a los reinos de sus alrededores, desde los cuales 7 cometas se levantaron, 6 volando en una misma dirección, hacia las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, y uno último en dirección al palacio de Hlingard, estrellándose en las mazmorras—. ¡Imposible! ¡Syd dijo que no debía preocuparme! —enfureció Derbal, mientras la constelación de la Osa Mayor, más grande y brillante que la de la Osa Menor que tenía la misma forma, iluminaba el cielo, como prueba irrefutable de que los Dioses Guerreros que se habían presentado junto a Lyfia aquella vez hace 5 años, no eran quienes decían ser, sino que eran Dioses Guerreros de una constelación menor a la verdadera que debía proteger a Asgard—. Surt… quiero a los 7 Dioses Guerreros reunidos lo antes posible, nos dirigiremos al pueblo junto a Lyfia —ordenó Derbal.

—¿Qué hay de Camus, mi señor Derbal? —preguntó Surt, ayudando a un moribundo Camus a continuar de pie, mientras el prodigio mago de viento y hielo, apenas y podía creer la tremenda batalla que había librado con Derbal.

—Desde iniciada la batalla, supe que era digno de su Ropaje Sagrado —sentenció Derbal, mirando a Camus fijamente—. Te haré entonces el mismo ofrecimiento que he ofrecido a los demás. Jura tu lealtad a Lyfia, a Midgard, y a mí, y serás acogido en el Santuario, se te brindará un título nobiliario, y un rango muy elevado en el ejército de los hombres —le prometió Derbal.

—Jamás ha sido mi deseo… formar parte de la Orden de Hlingard… —confesó el malherido Camus, quien entonces miró a Surt—. Pero tengo una promesa que cumplir… y en el nombre de Odín… la cumpliré… gustoso juro mi lealtad a Lyfia, actual encarnación de la Asynjur Hlin… a Midgard… y a mi señor Derbal… —se arrodilló Camus, y Derbal asintió.

—Acepto tu lealtad, Camus de Beta Aquarii, Dios Guerrero de Acuario —le respondió Derbal—. A partir de este momento, estás bajo el entrenamiento y servicio de Saga de Pólux, Dios Guerrero de Geminis. Llévalo a sus nuevos aposentos, Surt, y ve que se vuelva más fuerte. Jamás había sentido un viento congelado tan fuerte, pero no será suficiente. Alcanza el cero absoluto… —terminó Derbal, y dejó a ambos en la congelada sala del trono.

 **Grutas de Brezal de Gnita.**

Tras el cometa que vistió a Tholl con el Ropaje Sagrado de Jormungandr, llegaron 5 cometas representando a criaturas diferentes, cada una posándose frente al Dios Guerrero que fue elegido para vestirlos, Ropajes Sagrados que ellos conocían muy bien.

—Los Ropajes Sagrados… en verdad fueron liberados… —se impresionó Hilda, que había logrado sacar a la empapada de Saori del agua gracias al ataque de Tholl sobre Balder—. Para Tholl, Phecda Gamma, la bestia Jormungard —admiró Hilda a Tholl revestido en su Ropaje Sagrado—. Para Fenril, Alioth Epsilon, la bestia Fenrir —prosiguió Hilda mientras el Ropaje con la forma de un Lobo estallaba y vestía a Fenril con su poder—. Para Hagen, Merak Beta, la bestia Sleipnir —y así como ocurrió con Fenril, un Caballo de 8 patas que era el ropaje sagrado de Sleipnir, estalló y vistió a Hagen—. Para Alberich, Megrez Delta, el Enano Dvergr —el Enano maligno que representaba el Ropaje Sagrado de Megrez Delta estalló, y vistió a Alberich de igual manera—. Para Mime, Benetnasch Eta, la Lira de Bardr —enunció mientras una Lira inmensa estallaba y vestía al último de los Dioses Guerreros con la misma—. Y Finalmente, para Siegfried, Dubhe Alfa, la bestia Fafnir —finalizó Hilda, admirando a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor.

—6 de los 7 Dioses Guerreros se han reunido… —se conmovió Saori, mientras los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor se posaban dispuestos a combatir a Balder, quien pese a encontrarse rodeado, mantenía una calma inexplicable—. Por favor ríndete, no deseamos lastimarte —pidió Saori con gentileza.

—¿Lastimarme? —se burló Balder—. Soy incapaz de sentir dolor, soy enteramente invulnerable. Si es mi deseo, podría acabar con todos ustedes de un solo movimiento, pero incluso un dios como yo, sería soberbio si intentase enfrentarse a 10 oponentes capaces de manipular el cosmos al mismo tiempo, más si 4 de ellos son Dioses Guerreros Dorados —aseguró Balder, y en ese instante, el grupo viró para encontrar a Milo, Mu, Aioria y Aldebarán, todos vistiendo sus Ropajes Sagrados Dorados, y elevando sus cosmos en dirección a Balder.

—¿4 Dioses Guerreros Dorados? ¿El señor Mu y el señor Aldebarán? —se impresionó Saori, mientras apuntaba y miraba a Hilda en señal de sorpresa—. Ropajes Dorados… el señor Mu y el señor Aldebarán… —continuó trastabillando.

—Puedo verlo, Saori, no necesitas explicármelo —le respondió Hilda perturbada por el infantilismo de Saori—. Lo que resta preguntar sin embargo es, ¿a quién son fieles? —los miró Hilda con preocupación.

—Que pregunta tan más tonta —respondió Milo—. A Midgard por supuesto. ¡Aguijó Carmesí! —gritó Milo, impactando a Balder y clavándolo en contra de la pared de la cueva.

—¡Plasma Relámpago! —prosiguió Aioria, impactando a Balder en diversas ocasiones y derribándolo dentro del agua.

—¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —continuó Mu, lanzando su energía dorada e la forma de diminutos destellos que persiguieron a Balder dentro del lago, ates de estallar en una potente luz dorada, aunque Balder salió del agua ileso.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —finalizó Aldebarán, estrellando nuevamente a Balder a la pared, aunque el Dios Guerrero de Hraesvelgr resistió todas las agresiones.

—He recibido todos sus ataques… —habló Balder con arrogancia—. Y aunque fuertes, no son capaces de hacerme daño… —se limpió el polvo del Ropaje Sagrado, mientras los Dioses Guerreros Dorados se ponían todos a la defensiva—. Y aun así… es demasiado enfrentarme a tantos enemigos a la vez. Les concedo la victoria temporal, Dioses Guerreros Dorados traidores, y Dioses Guerreros de la falsa Hlin… pero tienen las palabras de un dios de que esto no volverá a repetirse… —hizo estallar su cosmos Balder, cegando a los presentes, y tras haberlo hecho, desapareció.

Por unos instantes hubo silencio, mientras los presentes que manipulaban el cosmos intentaban encontrar a Balder con sus cosmos, notando que este se había extinguido por completo y les era imperceptible. Este silencio pudo haberse extendido hasta encontrar a Balder, pero la emoción de Saori interrumpió las intenciones del grupo de continuar con la búsqueda.

—¡Por fin el arduo trabajo comienza a dar frutos! ¡6 de los 7 Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor y 4 Dioses Guerreros Dorados están aquí! —celebró Saori saltando de arriba abajo—. Tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, si los 7 Ropajes Sagrados de Asgard despertaron eso quiere decir que Syd no es un traidor, además de que con Aldebarán y Mu ya son 5 los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que se han unido a la causa de Hlin… porque… sí se han unido a mi causa… ¿verdad? ¿Sí creen que soy Hlin? —preguntó temerosa, y el grupo miró a Milo, a quien habían elegido para hacer las explicaciones.

—En estos momentos, no nos importa si eres o no Hlin —comenzó Milo, lo que hirió un poco a Saori—. Pero no significa que no vayamos a ayudar a la legítima heredera de Hlingard a recuperar el trono que por derecho de sangre le pertenece. Todos tenemos una deuda con Jarl Wotan… abolió la masacre de la Isla de Lyngvi, aún si Derbal la continuó —explicó Milo.

—Cuidó de mí y de mi hermano Aioros en nuestra juventud, e inclusive le otorgó la posibilidad a mi hermano Aioros de convertirse en Sumo Sacerdote antes de que Derbal lo tomara a él y a Saga como aprendices —recordó Aioria mientras tomaba el dije de su hermano en sus manos.

—Dio permiso especial a mi maestro Shion cuando se retiró de ser el Sumo Sacerdote, de excavar las Grutas de Brezal de Gníta, permitiéndole construir el taller… que ustedes aparentemente se encargaron de destruir —miró Mu a los alrededores del destruido taller.

—Y era un buen Jarl para los granjeros —finalizó Aldebarán, y el otro trio de Dioses Guerreros Dorados lo miró con intranquilidad por sus razones—. El punto es que, sin importar si creemos o no que Saori es la Asynjur Hlin, es la hija del Jarl a quien todos admiramos o de quien hemos recibido beneficio de alguna manera. Jarl Wotan fue un buen Jarl, y Saori será una buena Jarl cuando recupere su trono, todos deseamos ver ese día, el día de su coronación —y entonces, los 4 Dioses Guerreros Dorados se arrodillaron.

—Con Odín de testigo, y ante la mirada atenta de Var, Asynjur de los juramentos, prestamos juramento de lealtad ante Saori, legítima heredera del trono de Hlingard, protectora de los hombres a quien consideramos la actual representante de la Asynjur Hlin —se pusieron de pie entonces los 4, abrieron los ojos, y colocaron sus manos sobre sus corazones—. Pedimos a Odín nos castigue en este momento, si el juramento a los dioses irrespeta, y encomendamos a Thor nuestras palabras, que su ira recaiga sobre nosotros si falso somos, y si falsas nuestras intenciones son, renunciamos voluntariamente a Asgard si en nuestro deber fallamos, y nos condenamos a Niflheim en muerte si somos indignos de servir a nuestra señorita Saori —finalizaron los 4, y reverenciaron.

—Llegamos tarde porque el imbécil de Aioria no se aprendía el juramento —continuó Milo tras haber terminado el juramento, y un apenado Aioria se ruborizó en señal de vergüenza.

—¿He escuchado bien? —se conmovió Saori, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas—. ¿Juran su lealtad a mí, a pesar de ser solo una niña, a pesar de no poder demostrar que soy en verdad la Asynjur Hlin? ¿Renunciarían voluntariamente a Asgard si son falsos en sus palabras? —lloró Saori, pero rápidamente se limpió los ojos, y les dio la espalda—. Acepto su juramento… Dioses Guerreros Dorados… y tienen mi contrajuramento, de que haré lo que sea necesario, por velar por el bien de Midgard —aseguró con orgullo Saori.

—Si bueno, la palabra contrajuramento no existe —interrumpió Alberich, y Saori se apenó—. En todo caso, y pese a que es mi deseo quedarme a inspeccionar estas grutas, la resurrección de los Ropajes Sagrados seguramente habrá dibujado la constelación de la Osa Mayor en el cielo. Lo que significa que Derbal conoce en estos momentos que los Ropajes Sagrados han renacido y no solo eso, ya que Balder escapó, pronto sabrá que 4 Dioses Guerreros Dorados sirven a Saori, no sabrá sobre Dohko que es el quinto claro, pero de todas formas da pie a que Derbal se prepare —les explicó Alberich, y todos asintieron—. Y si Derbal es la mitad de listo de lo que creo que es, comenzará a ordenar ataques masivos a Brávellir, intentando agilizar el factor conquista. Ya no nos es posible regresar por donde vinimos, solo queda marchar en dirección a Brávellir, lo cual tomará 3 meses de viaje a pie —aseguró Alberich.

—Entonces resulta ser una suerte que un hijastro de Guerrero Vikingo de Brávellir conozca un camino que ahorre al menos un mes —comentó Mime, a quien los Dioses Guerreros Dorados no tenían el placer de conocer—. Ya habrá tiempo para presentaciones. Antes de dedicar mi vida a Odín y a la causa de Hlin, quien ustedes están muy convencidos de que existe en la hija de Jarl Wotan, yo vine aquí con un objetivo personal… restaurar el Ropaje Sagrado de mi padrastro, a quien yo asesiné… —les recordó, colocando la caja de hierro frente a ellos—. Supongo, que el dueño del taller es también el herrero —miró Mime a Mu.

—No suelo trabajar sin compensación económica —enunció Mu, y Mime sacó un saco de monedas de la túnica debajo de su nuevo Ropaje Sagrado—. Más en esta ocasión tendré que hacer una excepción. Viajamos todos juntos, y el Ropaje Sagrado del Berserker, el héroe de Midgard, será una ofrenda de paz suficiente para el Jarl de Brávellir, que seguro nos escuchará si se la entregamos —aseguró Mu, más en ese momento, Mime le arrebató la caja.

—No te confundas, herrero… —comenzó Mime—. Este Ropaje Sagrado pensaba utilizarlo, antes de recibir este que es más poderoso. Aun así, es de mi propiedad, y pienso conservarlo como un trofeo de guerra —le explicó, lo cual no fue del agrado de Mu.

—¿Podemos… hacer la reparación y preocuparnos sobre qué hacer con uno de los 30 Ropajes Sagrados de los Guerreros Vikingos después? —preguntó Saori, y el grupo asintió—. Ahora que los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard han despertado, y que una tercera parte de los Guardianes de Yggdrasil están de nuestro lado… solo hace falta un ejército para marchar en contra de Hlingard… e iniciar la masacre… —se susurró a sí misma Saori, sabiendo que recuperar su reino sería a base de la violencia en lugar de la paz—. Soy la diosa de la Paz, la protectora de los hombres. ¿Cómo se justifica la guerra como método para alcanzar la paz? —se preguntó ella.

—No es el momento de dudar —le mencionó Milo, y Saori lo miró fijamente—. Si alguien te irrespeta, lo irrespetas, no pones la otra mejilla para que siga abusando de ti. Hay que pintar la línea, este no es un mundo para los débiles. Si los dioses no quisieran la guerra, entonces no sería Odín, el dios de la Sabiduría en la Guerra, quien se sienta en el trono de los dioses —le explicó Milo, y Saori asintió—. Si quiere en verdad evitar una masacre… encuentre la forma apelando a la sabiduría de su padre, o déjenos a nosotros hacer la guerra —finalizó Milo, y Saori meditó al respecto, sabiendo que muy probablemente, la decisión habría de tomarse por sí sola, más pronto de lo que estaba dispuesta a querer aceptar.

 **Hlingard. El Salón de los Héroes.**

Todas las ciudades importantes de Midgard tienen un salón inmenso, donde los Jarl se presentan ante el pueblo. Hlingard por supuesto no podía ser la excepción. Y una vez que la constelación de la Osa Mayor apareció en el cielo, demostrando que la constelación que por 5 años había adornado los cielos de Midgard no había sido la Osa Mayor, sino la Osa Menor, los ciudadanos de Hlingard solicitaron audiencia no solo con Derbal, sino con Lyfia, exigiendo la explicación sobre el por qué razón la constelación que aquella noche había aparecido en el cielo era más grande que la constelación que siempre creyeron que protegía a Midgard.

—Las dudas que tiene mi pueblo, las siento yo también, Derbal —confesó Lyfia, sentada en su trono, meditando sobre el significado de la aparición de la verdadera constelación de la Osa Mayor, y con los 7 Dioses Guerreros arrodillados frente a ella—. Mis Dioses Guerreros… no eran los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor… eran los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor. ¿Qué significa esto, Derbal? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Significa, una verdad que por muchos años he intentado ocultar, mi diosa —comenzó Derbal, dirigiéndose al pueblo de Hlingard con tristeza—. Mi pueblo… —comenzó Derbal—. Con mi Diosa Hlin de testigo, y con los 7 Dioses Guerreros aquí reunidos, ofrezco ante ustedes la siguiente confesión —comenzó, bajando la cabeza, y mostrando un arrepentimiento evidente—. Los Dioses Guerreros que frente a ustedes se encuentran, no son los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, sino que son los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor —el descontento llegó a los pobladores, quienes gritaron incoherencias en dirección a Derbal, quien esperó pacientemente a que la turba se tranquilizara, para poder excusarse—. Pero les pregunto ahora, mi pueblo al que aparentemente he ofendido. ¿Puedo ser culpado por procurar el bienestar de mi pueblo? ¿No comprenden acaso que los Guardianes de Asgard, han sido corrompidos por Draconis? —les explicó Derbal, lo que su pueblo, sus Dioses Guerreros, y Lyfia, no comprendían—. Fenril… —comenzó Derbal—. Jormundgandr… Dvergr… Fafnir. ¿Qué tienen en común estas bestias? Yo les diré qué tienen en común, todas son bestias que pertenecen a la constelación de la Osa Mayor, supuestos guardianes de Asgard, criaturas de pesadilla que siempre han sido antagonistas en las historias de nuestros padres, de nuestros abuelos, criaturas malignas es lo que son. Fenrir y Jormundgandr, incluso Sleipnir que era el corcel de Odín, todos son hijos del dios del Fuego y las Travesuras, Loki, y todos saben lo que dice el Ragnarok sobre ellos, quienes serán los asesinos de nuestros dioses, ¿y me piden a mí que deje a estas bestias el velar por el bien de la Asynjur Hlin? —preguntó, y los pobladores pensaron al respecto—. Hay otras bestias en la constelación de la Osa Mayor… pero los futuros asesinos de Odín y de Thor fueron sellados en la constelación de la Osa Mayor… y esto no ha sido obra de los dioses, ha sido obra de los Jotunn —aseguró Derbal, y el pueblo palideció—. Cuando fue anunciada la llegada de la Asynjur Hlin, temiendo por la vida de nuestro tesoro más preciado, la guardiana de los hombres, elegí a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor como los guardianes de nuestra diosa, ¿es eso un crimen les pregunto? Si es así, me declaro culpable del mismo, y esperaré el castigo más adecuado de labios de nuestra diosa —aclaró Derbal, mientras el pueblo comenzaba a discutir al respecto.

—Silencio… —exigió Lyfia, y su pueblo calló—. Es evidente, Derbal, que el haberme mentido no solo a mí, sino a mis Dioses Guerreros y a mi pueblo, es una falla que me hiere profundamente —aclaró Lyfia, y Derbal bajó la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento—. Pero comprendo que Fenrir y Jormundgandr no pueden ser considerados Guardianes de Asgard, y ya que la constelación de la Osa Mayor ha aparecido en el firmamento sin que haya sido convocada por mí, esto solo significa que tus palabras son verdaderas. La Osa Mayor no protege a Hlin, ni a Asgard, su aparición en el firmamento es prueba suficiente. Por este acto yo te perdono, y declaro como Asynjur protectora de los hombres que soy, que en Midgard no son bienvenidos los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor. La diosa Hlin ha hablado… ahora… si me disculpan… —se tomó Lyfia la frente, y comenzó a sudar frio—. Requiero descansar en estos momentos… —prosiguió Lyfia, y Derbal se apresuró a su lado.

—Por supuesto, mi diosa —agregó Derbal, ayudándola a salir por detrás de las cortinas de pieles de lobo que dividían el salón donde los Jarl se dirigían a su pueblo, y en dirección a sus aposentos—. Loki, ve que nuestros invitados sean bien atendidos —pidió Derbal, mientras guiaba a Lyfia a su habitación provisional—. Ah estado muy cerca —empujó Derbal al suelo a Lyfia, quien lo miró con desprecio y perdiendo el heterocroma de sus ojos, siendo estos de un azul profundo—. Mientras más tiempo pasa, más inmune te vuelves a mi control mental, Lyfia. Pero eso no me molesta, solo significa que puedo mantenerte encerrada por más tiempo —le aseguró Derbal.

—Llegará el día en que me libere de tu control frente al pueblo, Derbal, y cuando eso pase, les diré a todos que Saori es la verdadera Hlin —le espetó Lyfia, ganándose una cachetada por parte de Derbal.

—Eso no ocurrirá. Tan solo debo pedir a Fafner que me fabrique un veneno más poderoso —le explicó Derbal—. Y si bien es cierto que has desarrollado inmunidad hacia los venenos de los Godis, Fafner acaba de descubrir un veneno mucho más convincente… mi pequeña marioneta —le sonrió Derbal con malicia, mientras Lyfia no podía hacer más que llorar.

 **Santuario de Gímle. Templo de Frigg.**

—Esa ridícula ceremonia me arrebató mucho tiempo de tortura, pero bien valió la pena por descubrir semejante tesoro para mis experimentos, andando niña —ordenó Fafner, que era seguido de una joven de cabellera azul cremosa, con un lunar en su rostro y los labios de un rosado muy peculiar. Quien al parecer no estaba del todo contenta de ser llamada niña.

—Hombre, Fafner, soy un hombre, te recomiendo recordarlo la próxima vez —agregó el joven con molestia, mientras seguía a Fafner a los interiores de su laboratorio—. Pero qué lugar tan más repulsivo, por cierto, te recuerdo que tengo un nombre y ese es Afrodita, ¿o prefieres que te pague con la misma moneda llamándote adefesio? —se fastidió Afrodita.

—¿Qué has dicho, ingrato? —se molestó Fafner—. Te recuerdo que estás aquí solo para ayudarme a producir mis venenos, no para dar tu opinión. Así que, o te muestras cooperativo, o te torturaré como torturo a… —intentó decir mientras abría la puerta de su laboratorio, llevándose una gran sorpresa, cuando encontró a los guardias del laboratorio brutalmente asesinados, y los cristales de tortura destruidos, seguramente por el mismo prisionero al que por tanto tiempo torturó—. ¿Escapó? ¡Pero eso es imposible! —se sobresaltó Fafner.

—Oh, alguien va a estar muy molesto cuando se entere de que cierto Dios Guerrero perdió a su prisionero predilecto. No quisiera estar en tu lugar —se mofó Afrodita, ganándose una bofetada de Fafner, que lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

—Harás bien en recordar tu lugar, manipulador del Seidr —se quejó Fafner, dejando a un furioso Afrodita en el suelo—. Jamás olvides, que no eres más que un simple esclavo —le espetó Fafner.

—No será así si logro vestir el Ropaje Sagrado de Piscis en 2 años, Fafner —le recordó Afrodita, poniéndose de pie, y mirando a Fafner con ira. Aquella mirada no fue del agrado de Fafner, quien la ignoró y salió de su laboratorio, seguramente en persecución del escapista—. Puedes salir, no voy a delatarte —aseguró Afrodita, que vio salir de detrás de uno de los libreros de Fafner a Shaka—. No sé quién eres, no sé por qué eras prisionero. Pero ese malnacido de Fafner no es amigo mío. Puedes irte. Haré como que no vi nada —le dio la espalda Afrodita.

—Recordaré esto… cuando inicie la guerra entre los Dioses Guerreros Dorados… portador de Piscis —le respondió Shaka tranquilamente, y salió del laboratorio, dejando a Afrodita pensativo, sobre qué debía interpretar de aquellas palabras.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Dvergr: Otro nombre con el que se conoce a los Enanos, se dice que inclusive es la forma despectiva de dirigirse a los Enanos que procesan el mal ante los hombres.**

 **Fafnir: Un Dragón (de una cabeza), al cual se enfrenta Sigurd, el héroe legendario del Cantar de los Nibelungos, quien se baña con su sangre para volverse invulnerable, lo cual logra, salvo por un lugar en su espalda donde le cayó una hoja cuando se bañaba con la sangre del Dragón.**

 **Fenrir: El Lobo inmenso, uno de los 3 hijos que Loki tuvo con la giganta Angrboda. Solía ser amigo de los dioses hasta que este creció tanto que los dioses comenzaron a temerle e intentaron atarlo en diferentes ocasiones, Tyr era su cuidador y por quien Fenrir sentía un gran afecto, hasta que tuvo que arrancarle la mano cuando los dioses lo engañaron para atarlo a una cuerda irrompible. Se dice que por fin romperá su cadena y asesinará a Odín en el Ragnarok.**

 **Jormundgandr: También llamada la serpiente de Midgard, uno de los 3 hijos que Loki tuvo con la giganta Angrboda. Los dioses la arrojaron al océano donde creció de forma descomunal hasta rodear a todo el mundo. Se dice que enfrentará y asesinará a Thor en el Ragnarok.**

 **Sleipnir: El caballo de 8 patas que cabalga Odín, es hijo de Loki transformado en una yegua y del caballo Svaldilfari. Se dice que es el mejor de los caballos y la más veloz de todas las criaturas, además de ser el único ser capaz de correr sobre Hel y escapar con vida.**

 **Wyvern: Criaturas similares a los dragones pero de menor tamaño y más agiles. Se distinguen de los dragones ya que poseen sus extremidades posteriores pegadas a sus alas. Suelen viajar en grandes grupos.**

 **2 – DEFINICIONES:**

 **Seidr: Hechicería propia de las mujeres y de los afeminados, quienes utilizaban este tipo de hechicería eran marginados por ser débiles. Curiosamente, Odín era un conocedor del Seidr, aunque vivía avergonzado de usarlo.**

 **3 – DIOSES:**

 **Var: Asynjur de los juramentos, quien se encarga de castigar a quien incumple un juramento en el nombre de los dioses y vela por el cumplimiento de los votos de matrimonio.**


	4. Midgard: Él quien Desafía a los Dioses

**Ya sé, me tardé en actualizar, pero es que tenía tiempo planeando el especial de Navidad de otra de mis historias: "Academia Sanctuary", y tenía que actualizar constantemente esa historia para lograrlo. Pero no se preocupen, a partir del inicio del 2019, ya pongo fechas para la actualización de mis proyectos (actualizo todos los viernes, pero diferentes historias). Si quieren saber la fecha de la siguiente actualización, por favor vayan a mi profile. Pero bueno, ya no les quito tiempo, a contestar reviews:**

 **dafguerrero: No estaba tan largo, de hecho, son los capítulos más cortos que he escrito en mucho tiempo. Uno de los principales objetivos de este tipo de historias es que aprendas de mitología, de verdad espero que estés aprendiendo, esta es mi mitología favorita después de todo. Es verdad que Saori tiene solo 10 años, por lo que no tomará muy buenas decisiones, pero poco a poco irá madurando, para eso tiene a Alberich, jajaja. De Mime poco a poco irás viendo más, y sobre Derbal, créeme cuando te digo que como villano estoy disfrutando mucho explotándolo. Sobre Lyfia, no va a tener una linda participación como en Soul of Gold, en este proyecto sí la vamos a poner a trabajar, aunque eso no le va a gustar mucho.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Derbal es algo así como un discípulo de Loki, tiene todo bajo control y será un villano de temer, no sé si una temporada sea suficiente para él, a lo mejor lo uso al estilo Munra de los Thunder Cats, jajaja. Definitivamente Derbal convencería a quien sea de cualquier cosa, y a quien no puede convencer, digamos que tiene otros métodos. Sobre Shaka y Afrodita, te lo resuelvo en este capítulo, estoy esperando a ver si se dan cuenta de cuál es la división entre buenos y malos entre los Dioses Guerreros Dorados y por qué. Disfruta.**

 **dianasoll: Vaya, que bonita anécdota, me da gusto ver como siguen hablando de Guerras Doradas después de tanto tiempo, lo que hace aún más difícil poder superar esa historia, por un momento pensé que en Guerras de Troya lo estaba logrando, teniendo hasta un capítulo con 19 reviews… pero… ahora con esfuerzo llego a 2, vaya, extraño Guerras Doradas T_T. Como esta historia es nórdica, de momento los Dioses Guerreros originales parecen tener más protagonismo, espero pronto poder darle más a Milo y compañía y comenzar a introducir algo de romance, pero de momento la trama no me lo permite. Ya veré si puedo darle a los Dioses Guerreros de Soul of Gold el protagonismo esperado, aunque se me dificulta un poco. ¿Se te está yendo la fijación en Milo? Señorita, no se lo permitiré, jajaja, solo dame tiempo para poder meterlo en un personaje convincente como en Guerras Doradas, digo, Milo no es exactamente Saga de Géminis, tiene defectos y necesito explotar eso. ¡Yo también siempre escogía a los Nórdicos! ¡Thor forever and ever! Si habrá Camus Hilda, pero no será pronto, pero te lo prometo. Y espero no sea muy tarde para que regreses a esta lectura.**

 **Por cierto, antes de que empiecen a leer. Como esta historia está ambientada en la saga de Asgard, la película y Soul of Gold, no existen suficientes personajes. Me estoy debatiendo aún entre meter a los personajes del clásico, pero preferiría no hacerlo, así que, tristemente tengo que inventar personajes, lo siento de verdad, trataré de que sean en su mayoría personajes históricos. Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 4: Él quien Desafía a los Dioses.**

* * *

 **Midgard. Santuario de Hlingard. 10 de Septiembre de 4E 05.**

Cuando los Ropajes Sagrados de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor fueron liberados, la explosión de los 7 sitios de descanso de los mismos sacudió en su totalidad a Midgard, mientras la constelación de la Osa Mayor, la verdadera guardiana de Asgard, se dibujaba en el firmamento, como si observase a la constelación de la Osa Menor con orgullo, retomando su lugar como el Ropaje de Odín en el cielo, antes de ser dividida de la constelación principal por Draconis en la antigüedad.

La sola presencia de la constelación, ya ponía en duda la identidad de los Dioses Guerreros que habían estado protegiendo a Midgard por 5 años, pero dibujaba una sonrisa en cierto individuo, de cabellera verde suave, ojos color de avellana, y quien comenzó a caminar con orgullo en dirección a los calabozos de Hlingard, ignorando a la constelación que comenzaba a liberar a 7 cometas de su interior, los Ropajes Sagrados que comenzaban a buscar a sus dueños.

—No dispongo de suficiente tiempo —habló el joven, mientras entraba a una celda, donde se encontraba encadenado otro joven idéntico a él, quien se encontraba horriblemente herido, pero hacía un esfuerzo por mirar con desprecio a su captor, quien era su propio hermano—. En breve el Ropaje Sagrado de Bygul vendrá a vestirte, hermanito. Y tu utilidad habrá finalizado al fin. Ya no habrá necesidad alguna de mantenerte con vida, y tomaré el lugar que siempre me fue negado. Cuando tú desaparezcas, tu título nobiliario será reclamado por mí. Seré finalmente, el único miembro de la Casa de Zeta que permanezca con vida —le aseguró.

—¿Por qué no me matas de una buena vez, y dejas de usurpar mi nombre, Bud? —tembló con desprecio el encadenado, intentando liberar su brazo de los grilletes que lo mantenían en la pared, y así enfrentar a su hermano gemelo—. Yo no tengo la culpa de tu desgracia —insistió el apresado, sin lograr liberarse.

—Toda la culpa de mi existencia vacía la tienes tú, Syd —le respondió Bud, mirándolo fijamente—. Si no hubieras nacido, las reglas de Midgard no habrían aplicado sobre mí y yo no hubiera sido abandonado en un bosque para alimentar a los osos. De hecho, si no fuera por una familia humilde que me encontró, yo habría muerto, y tú tienes la culpa por nacer —le aseguró.

—Teníamos la misma posibilidad de ser abandonados, tú o yo —le recordó—. Siempre supe que algo en mí no estaba completo, aquel día en que nos conocimos cuando niños… yo estaba convencido de que éramos hermanos. ¡Pudiste haber hablado! ¡Pudimos ser una familia! —le recriminó con ojos llorosos, mientras Bud sacaba de su túnica una daga en cubierta dorada. Sacó la daga de la misma, y lanzó la cubierta al suelo—. ¿Vas a matarme ahora? —preguntó con repudio.

—De la forma más original que se me ocurre, hermanito… voy a devolverte la daga que me diste cuando niños —le susurró, y le clavó entonces la daga en las costillas, forzando a Syd a gritar de dolor mientras Bud le retorcía la daga en el cuerpo, causándole a su hermano un inmenso dolor, mientras la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, y mientras el rugido de una bestia hacía estallar las puertas de la celda en que se encontraban, justo en el momento en que Bud dio su último aliento, y bajó la cabeza, sin gemir más. La bestia Bygul rugió nuevamente, y se posó orgullosa frente a Bud, quien la miró con impaciencia—. Allí estás… Bygul… —extendió sus brazos Bud frente a la bestia, cuyos ojos brillaban rojos e intensos—. Syd ha muerto. Ahora el verdadero Dios Guerrero de Mizar Seta soy yo. Ven y vísteme en tu tremenda fuerza, Bygul —enunció Bud, pero la bestia le rugió con fuerza, con su cosmos desafiando a Bud—. ¿Acaso me estás negando? —preguntó Bud sorprendido.

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? —escuchó Bud, se dio la vuelta, y encontró a su hermano aún vivo y elevando su cosmos pese a la herida en la cual la daga seguía incrustada—. Cuando su legítimo dueño aún respira… —gracias al cosmos de Bygul, que respaldaba al suyo, Syd por fin tuvo la fuerza suficiente para romper los grilletes y desafiar a su hermano gemelo, mientras Bygul estallaba en sus partes, y lo vestía, sacando a su vez la daga de su cuerpo—. ¡Garra de Tigre Vikingo! —enunció una vez que estuvo revestido en su Ropaje Sagrado, y el poderoso estallido, destrozó el calabozo, que comenzó a separarse del palacio, y a caer en dirección al río Slíd sobre el cual estaba suspendido.

—¡Maldición! —se quejaba Bud, tomándose del hombro tras ser atacado por su hermano Syd, mientras el suelo de la torre comenzaba a colapsar y él se aferraba al marco de la puerta abierta por la cual había entrado Bygul—. Solo has tenido suerte, mi cosmos es más alto que el tuyo —se preparó Bud, cuando vio que Syd no combatía, y que tan solo recogía la daga del suelo, y volvía a meterla en su cubierta dorada, mientras miraba a su hermano con ojos llorosos—. ¿Por qué es tan importante esa basura? —preguntó Bud.

—Porque fue un regalo de nuestro padre y de nuestra madre… —le explicó Syd, mientras lloraba y veía a su hermano—. La mitad de un set de dagas dobles… ellos nos amaban… Bud… —finalizó, mientras el suelo a sus pies se partía, y los escombros de la torre se desplomaban sobre de él, mientras Bud lograba aferrarse lo suficiente al marco, para ver a Syd caer al agua, y ser sepultado bajo los escombros que liberaron la sangre de Syd bajo los mismos.

—A mí no me amaban… —lloró Bud—. No me hubieran abandonado si así fuera —finalizó, se dio la vuelta, y encontró a alguien tomándolo del cuello, y suspendiéndolo sobre el abismo que daba al rio—. ¿Quién? —se preguntó, intentando elevar su cosmos y liberarse.

—Así que eso era… —habló Derbal, mientras estrujaba el cuello de Bud—. No eras Syd, el heredero de la casa de Zeta que dio su espalda a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor para conservar su estatus de nobleza, eras Bud, el hermano maldito que fue abandonado por órdenes del Jarl Wotan —le espetó Derbal, mientras continuaba estrujando el cuello de Bud, pese a que este intentaba liberarse de su agarre con su cosmos—. ¿Crees que soy un idiota? Ya presentía que no podía confiar en ti, aunque admito que no me imaginé que pretendías liberar los Ropajes Sagrados para hacerte con Bygul… en esa parte te aplaudo, ni yo mismo la vi venir —lanzó entonces Derbal a Bud, estampándolo a la pared más cercana, donde él adolorido joven intentó respirar con normalidad—. Dime entonces, Bud, ¿qué pretendías hacer después de reclamar a Bygul? Obviamente no ibas a llegar ante mí vistiendo ese Ropaje Sagrado sin ganarte un castigo pertinente. ¡Liberaste los Ropajes Sagrados! —enfureció Derbal.

—El que yo desprecie a mi hermano, y deseara su Ropaje Sagrado… no significa que no sea leal a Odín… —lo miró Bud con desprecio—. Yo sabía que los Dioses Guerreros que sirven a esa tal Lyfia son falsos. Los verdaderos están allí afuera, con la verdadera Hlin… y yo debía ser uno de ellos… —aseguró, intentando elevar su cosmos.

—¡Pero no lo eres! ¡Es tu hermano el Dios Guerrero! —le enunció Derbal, quien entonces tranquilizó su cosmos—. Que desilusión —comenzó a caminar Derbal, dándole la espalda a Bud, quien se mostró sorprendido ante ese acto—. Tu falta de visión es inquietante. ¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué fuiste abandonado? ¡Fue la voluntad de los dioses! —le espetó Derbal, y Bud, aunque confundido, miró a Derbal con cautela—. Los dioses, esos caprichosos seres inútiles que se creen tan buenos como para hacer su voluntad. Yo no creo en los dioses, Bud, y no me refiero a que no existan, me refiero a que los dioses, me son indiferente. Es más, he dedicado mi vida al único objetivo, de destruirlos —aseguró.

—¿Destruir a los dioses? —preguntó Bud, sorprendido—. Eso es una ridiculez. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? —se quejó Bud, negándose a bajar la guardia, mientras Derbal movía su cabeza en negación.

—Es que no estás viendo el panorama completo, muchacho —se quejó Derbal, y pidió con su mano que se tranquilizara, pero Bud cerró sus dientes con desprecio—. Tengo el poder de aniquilarte de un solo movimiento, pero te estoy pidiendo, que te tranquilices, y escuches —le pidió, y Bud, tras meditarlo, así lo hizo—. Para los dioses, no somos más que el instrumento para mantener a los 9 mundos en equilibrio. Si son todo poderosos, ¿por qué no lo hacen ellos mismos? Yo te diré por qué, porque no pueden, son débiles, por eso usan a los humanos como sus peones en un juego de ajedrez, mueven sus piezas esperando que hagamos su voluntad, o vas a decirme que no fueron los dioses quienes obligaron a tus padres a abandonarte… —la mención molestó a Bud, quien cerró sus manos en puños—. La 'tradición', dicta que cuando nacen gemelos, deben llevarlos ante los Godis, quienes definirán cuál de los dos es el virtuoso, y cuál de los dos debe ser sacrificado por su maldad. ¿Eres malvado, Bud? ¿Te consideras el portador de la maldad y la oscuridad? Yo lo que veo es a los dioses poniendo sus reglas para controlar a las masas, ¡y que los teman! —le aseguró.

—¿Quién Draugrs se cree usted que es? ¡Es el Sumo Sacerdote! ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas? —enfureció Bud, y Derbal tan solo suspiró—. Los dioses nos dieron vida, los dioses son quienes gobiernan. ¡Yo deseaba convertirme en un Dios Guerrero para servir a los dioses! —le aseguró Bud.

—¿Quieres un Ropaje Sagrado? Yo tengo el poder de darte uno —elevó su cosmos Derbal, y frente a Bud se formó un aro de cosmos violeta, del cual comenzó a alzarse un Ropaje Sagrado, idéntico al de Syd, pero en lugar de ser una bestia esmeralda similar a un Tigre, su color era blanco y hermoso—. Este es Trjegul —presentó Derbal, y el Ropaje Sagrado brilló con un cosmos inmenso—. No solo los dioses pueden crear Ropajes Sagrados, muchacho. Yo poseo el conocimiento de crearlos también. Te estoy dando la oportunidad, única, de desafiar a los dioses a mí lado, ¡y poner fin a las injusticias de esos malnacidos tiranos! —le espetó con fuerza.

—¿Puedo convertirme en un Dios Guerrero? ¿De verdad? —se preguntó Bud, mirando a Trjegul con sorpresa—. No sé cuál debería ser mi postura ante los dioses… pero es verdad que es por los dioses que yo fui dado en sacrificio… es gracias a los humanos el que sigo vivo… no a los dioses… —enfureció Bud, y su mirada se mostró tranquila, y determinada—. Muéstreme el camino, amo Derbal… —continuó Bud, logrando que Derbal le sonriera—. Enséñeme el camino para desafiar a los dioses… ¡y evitar que vuelvan a hacer su voluntad sobre nosotros! —Trjegul rugió entonces, y se unió a Bud en ese momento, al tiempo en que Bud elegía su lealtad, y decidía ayudar a Derbal, en su afán de vencer a los dioses.

 **Senderos al Reino de Brávellir. 15 de Septiembre de 4E 05.**

Parecía como si la guerra y las traiciones, hubiesen dejado de ser importantes. Hacía tiempo que ni Hilda ni Saori sentían semejante paz, semejante calma, mientras se entregaban al confortable sentimiento del escuchar los acordes de la lira de Mime, quien tocaba a la orilla del río Hríd, que alimentaba al reino de Brávellir, rodeado de fiordos por donde embarcaciones pequeñas podían pasar sin problema alguno.

Habían acampado allí para pescar un poco, los suministros se les estaban agotando, y debían ganar fuerzas antes de llegar a Brávellir, donde gracias a la sombra de la guerra entre el reino de los protectores de Midgard y Hlingard, era más que probable que encontrarían conflicto. Además, ni Saori ni Hilda estaban acostumbradas a las largas caminatas, y en esos momentos Hilda le curaba los pies llenos de ampollas a Saori, cubriéndola de vendajes ante el arduo esfuerzo. No contaban con una carreta después de todo, la habían abandonado para poder entrar a las grutas de Brezal de Gnita, además de que uno de los viajeros llevaba una cantidad exagerada de equipaje, Mu, quien se había negado a acompañar al grupo sin antes poder llevarse todo su taller.

En esos momentos, y mientras Saori y Hilda descasaban escuchando la melodía de Mime, Mu reparaba el Ropaje Vikingo del Berserker, como había prometido a Mime, y requería de todas sus herramientas para lograrlo. Alberich se mostraba muy interesado también en las habilidades de la forja de Mu, razón por la cual se mantenía a su lado, observando el cómo utilizaba trozos de amatista molida para avivar las llamas de un fuelle que llevaba consigo, y mezclaba varios metales fundidos con minerales que Alberich jamás había visto, y que Mu le explicaba de tanto en tanto su procedencia, y el método de obtenerlo.

—Debe tener otro nombre, pero no lo conozco —le explicaba Mu, mientras Alberich asentía en todo momento—. Solo puedo obtener este metal si lo fundo de otros artefactos de origen Enano. De momento lo llamo Esencia de Svartálfaheim, y no tengo mucha, es difícil encontrar artefactos de los Enanos, y cuando los encuentro… bueno… la mayoría de las veces no deseo fundirlos para obtener esta aleación. Aún tengo mucho que aprender —señaló.

—Si supiéramos qué metal es este y donde conseguirlo… podríamos reparar inclusive los Ropajes Sagrados si estos llegaran a dañarse, aunque jamás he escuchado que eso sea posible —aseguró Alberich, analizando una de las piezas del Ropaje Sagrado de Aries—. Uno pensaría que es solo oro, pero no es así… es algo más fuerte, más valioso —aseguró.

—¿Quién se llevó mi leña? —escucharon ambos las quejas de Hagen, quien llegaba a mirar a Alberich y a Mu con molestia—. ¡Si quieren seguir con su reparación de Ropajes Sagrados, tomen un hacha y vayan por su propia leña! —reprendió, tomando la leña que Alberich le había arrebatado para ayudar a Mu en la forja.

—No fue un hurto, fue más como una toma pacífica esperanzado en que no lo notaras —se defendió Alberich, pero Hagen lo ignoró y fue a preparar la fogata para ponerse a cocinar los peces que traían Fenril y Milo—. No hay respeto para el arte de la confección de metales, pero eso puede arreglarse. ¡Tholl! —llamó Alberich.

—Ve por tu propia leña —espetó Tholl con molestia, mientras partía leños junto a Aldebarán, quien les limpiaba las cortezas y hacía cubiertos improvisados con su cuchillo—. Tengo hambre, y prefiero que la hoguera esté lista antes que su forja —les aseguró.

—Si tantas prisas tienen en terminar de reparar el Ropaje de Mime, entonces les presto mi hacha —le arrojó su hacha Aldebarán, misma que cayó a los pies de Alberich—. Eso si es que tus brazos pueden levantarla, alfeñique —enunció Aldebarán, y tanto él como Tholl comenzaron a reírse con fuerza.

—Mejor seguimos pescando… ese par va a acabar con todos nuestros suministros —se quejaba Fenril, preparando una caña de pescar—. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó de forma arrogante a Milo, quien afilaba una lanza de fresno.

—Lo que quieres decir es que mi método de pesca es más efectivo —se burló Milo, llegando a la orilla del rio, y clavando su lanza a un pez, mismo que sacó y lanzó junto a un montículo de peces que él había pescado—. Admítelo, soy mejor sobreviviendo, viví mi niñez cazando mi alimento, y asesinando por sobrevivir —se burló Milo.

—Yo fui criado por lobos —confesó, sorprendiendo a Milo, mientras Fenril se posaba sobre unas rocas, se concentraba, y sacaba un pez de un zarpazo—. No necesito de una inútil lanza de fresno tallado para pescar —le aseguró, y Milo lanzó su lanza a un lado y se posó frente al rio.

—¿Quien dijo que yo la necesitaba? —le preguntó de forma arrogante, enterró su mano en el agua, y lanzó a un pez. De pronto, la pesca se convirtió en una competencia personal más que en una necesidad.

—Parecen muy entusiasmados… —comentó Hagen, mientras cortaba algunos vegetales en un tronco cortado que Tholl había derribado para hacer leña—. Ponle más ímpetu, Aioria, el fuego debe estar a la temperatura correcta —le pidió Hagen mientras seguía cortando.

—Fuego es fuego, quema igual —se quejaba Aioria, pero de todas formas le soplaba al fuego para calentar la olla—. ¿Cómo pasé de enfrentarme a muerte en un torneo de 1,000 guerreros, a cuidar del fuego de un cocinero de posada? —se quejó.

—Para tu información, yo solía cocinar para Jarls —lo apuntó Hagen con su cuchillo, antes de tomar las verduras partidas y dirigirse a la olla—. Mantén el fuego así de fuerte, ni más ni menos, todo debe prepararse a la temperatura correcta, o los sabores se pierden. Ahora tráeme algunas cabezas de pescado —le pidió, y Aioria hizo una mueca—. Tú te ofreciste a ayudar —le recordó Hagen.

—Solo quería que te apuraras, no que me tomaras la palabra —se quejó Aioria, pasándole las cabezas de pescado, mismas que Hagen comenzó a hervir—. ¿Pongo los medallones también? —le preguntó curioso.

—No, no, eso arruinaría la carne —le explicó—. Las cabezas de pescado se ponen a cocer en la mezcla hirviendo, hasta que se deshacen. La cabeza le da más sabor, y después se cuecen los medallones. Si cueces los medallones junto a las cabezas, el medallón se deshace —le explicó.

—¿Se comen las cabezas? —agregó Aioria con asco, a lo que Hagen respondió moviendo su cabeza en negación—. Cuando vivía con mi hermano, él cocinaba cosas horribles, le llamaba estofado, y era una combinación de todo lo que encontraba —le confesó.

—Cuando termine contigo, sabrás al menos lo básico de cocinar —le enunció, colocando varias especias en la mezcla—. ¡Ama Saori! ¡Ama Hilda! ¡La comida ya casi está lista! —llamó mientras continuaba mezclando, antes de azotarle la mano a Aioria con la cuchara—. Deja de intentar robarte los medallones y prepara el tronco para comer —reprendió.

—Ya voy, ya voy… qué carácter… —se fastidió Aioria, tomó un medio tronco partido, y comenzó a acomodar los cuencos que le daba Aldebarán. Todo aquello fue observado por Saori, quien sonreía ante lo que miraba, y suspiraba aliviada.

—Todos parecen llevarse muy bien… —confesó Saori, mientras Hilda terminaba de amarrarle los vendajes—. Sería perfecto, que jamás tuviéramos que preocuparnos por la guerra, y que todos hiciéramos nuestras vidas tranquilamente, pero… no puede ser… —bajó la mirada.

—Una vez recuperemos tu reino, no veo por qué las cosas no puedan ser así de simples —le sonrió Hilda, quien entonces miró en dirección a Siegfried, quien era el único del grupo que no se integraba, y en su lugar, mantenía su mirada atenta siempre en dirección a Hilda—. A algunos les cuesta más integrarse que a otros… —agregó preocupada, y ayudó a Saori a ponerse de pie, y caminar tranquilamente hasta donde el grupo comenzaba a reunirse—. ¿Falta mucho para llegar al siguiente pueblo, Mime? —le preguntó Hilda, mientras Mime se sentaba y la miraba con curiosidad—. Cargamos demasiadas cosas, nos serviría una carreta —le explicó.

—No hay más pueblos de aquí hasta llegar a Brávellir —fue la respuesta de Mime, y todos le prestaron atención—. Hlingard ha sido muy insistente en su invasión terrestre. Los fiordos están muy bien resguardados, cualquier embarcación, incluso una mercante, sería hundida inmediatamente… por eso los soldados de Hlingard frecuentan los caminos, han saqueado todos los pueblos cercanos. En realidad, hemos corrido con suerte de no encontrarlos, ya que, de hacerlo, nos atacarían intentando robarse todo lo que tenemos —les explicó.

—Que lo intenten… —agregó Milo con arrogancia, mientras Aioria, quien ayudaba a Hagen, colocaba un plato de caldo de pescado frente a él—. Todos los aquí presentes manipulamos el cosmos. Un puñado de hombres de Hlingard no son nada —aseguró, probó su comida, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Esto… no puede ser… —se estremeció Milo.

—Adelante, deléitate, es mi fascinación —se burló Hagen, y el resto de los presentes miró a Milo con curiosidad, mientras este temblaba en impaciencia, y volvía a probar—. Cliente asegurado —espetó Hagen, y el resto probó su comida, y todos, incluso Siegfried, se maravillaron ante lo que estaban comiendo. Aioria inclusive intentaba tragarse las lágrimas, sintiéndose conmovido por comer algo así—. Es verdad, tú no habías probado mi comida. Cabezas de pescado, Aioria, no lo olvides —le mencionó.

—¿Cómo puede existir comida así? —se preguntó Aioria, y entonces miró a Mime, quien se negaba a probar—. ¿Qué ocurre? Espera… ¿te preocupa que el hombre rudo asesina héroes disfrute de una comida así? —le preguntó.

—Tonterías… es solo comida… —aclaró Mime, probando el alimento, mientras Hagen posaba recargándose en un brazo mientras miraba a Mime, quien mantenía la mirada inexpresiva… antes de comenzar a ruborizarse, y que su ceja le temblara—. Admito que… es superior al promedio… —aceptó.

—Si puedo hacer esto con pescado, imagina lo que puedo hacer con un buey —presumió Hagen, mientras Mime desviaba la mirada, no queriendo aceptar que había disfrutado el alimento más de la cuenta, aunque Hagen se reía de su vergüenza de todas formas.

—De verdad quisiera que todo se quedara así… —se susurró a sí misma Saori, quien entonces sintió algo extraño, y viró en dirección a un anciano viajero en el sendero, quien caminaba con mucha dificultad, y se tomaba del estómago con descontento—. Ese hombre… —parpadeó un par de veces Saori, vio su plato, y asintió con determinación—. ¡Anciano! —llamó Saori, tomando el plato, y corriendo en dirección al anciano en el sendero, quien la observó con cautela—. Tiene hambre, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Saori, ofreciéndole al anciano el cuenco—. Nosotros tenemos comida de sobra, puede llevarse este plato si así lo quiere… —le ofreció, y el anciano entonces metió su mano en su bolsillo, y sacó algo de su interior—. Ah… no necesita pagarme… —se apenó Saori.

—¡Raidha! —enunció el anciano, tras colocar una piedra blanca en la mano de Saori, con una marca de una "R" con los trazos rectos, y de pronto, Saori fue golpeada por una fuerza de cosmos familiar, pero a la vez desconocida, mientras su mente vagaba por los caminos. Encontraba pueblos destrozados por los caminos principales en dirección a Brávellir, y a varios soldados en encrucijadas violentas entre los hombres de Hlingard y los Defensores de Midgard. Después vio el camino por los fiordos, y a un joven moribundo dentro de una de las cuevas, ocultándose, por donde varios soldados pasaban y hundían a las embarcaciones pequeñas que se atrevían a cruzar por los fiordos. El joven estaba tranquilo, meditaba, pero era más que evidente el que sentía un profundo dolor, mientras sangre se escapaba de su labio. Saori entonces regresó en sí, miró al anciano, y este había terminado de tomarse todo el caldo, y le entregaba el cuenco a Saori, reverenciaba, y seguía con su camino.

—¿Saori? —preguntó Hilda, mirando a la joven en trance, quien, tras despertar, miró a Hilda con curiosidad—. ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Dame eso, veré que Hagen te sirva más de comer —la ayudó Hilda a regresar a la mesa, mientras entregaba el cuenco a Hagen.

—De inmediato, hay de sobra… am… —miró Hagen al cuenco, encontrándolo lleno de medallones de pescado—. ¿Solo se tomó el caldo? —se preguntó Hagen, y tuvo que tirar los medallones de pescado, limpiar el cuenco, y volverlo a llenar—. Aquí tiene, princesa Saori —le ofreció, aunque Saori estaba demasiado pensativa, y ni lo notó—. ¿Señorita? —preguntó él nuevamente.

—¿Eh? —despertó de su trance Saori—. ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho Hagen! ¡Está delicioso! —agregó Saori, pero ni había probado la comida, a decir verdad—. Mime —se dirigió al pelirrojo, quien aún se deleitaba en su comida—. Si avanzáramos por los fiordos… ¿llegaríamos más rápido a Brávellir? —le preguntó.

—¿Más rápido? —se preguntó Mime—. Si hubiera una forma de avanzar por los fiordos… llegaríamos a Brávellir en un par de semanas, no en 2 meses como es lo común —le explicó Mime, y Saori asintió—. Pero no es cuestión de si es más rápido o no, mi señorita, es cuestión de si es o no es posible. Los fiordos están… —intentó explicarle.

—Por favor guíanos a través de los fiordos… —le pidió Saori, y Mime parpadeó un par de veces—. Debemos llegar a Brávellir a través de los fiordos… es el camino correcto, lo presiento… si no nos damos prisa… alguien va a morir… —les explicó, y todos la miraron en señal de curiosidad.

 **Midgard. Santuario de Hlingard. Sala del trono del Sumo Sacerdote.**

—Mi señor Derbal… —entró un joven a la sala del trono del Sumo Sacerdote, vistiendo un Ropaje Sagrado de un color blanco muy hermoso, su cabellera era azul oscuro, y su mirada era fiera y orgullosa—. Le traigo noticias de la avanzada sobre Brávellir, mi señor —se arrodilló el joven.

—Ah, Frodi de Kochab Beta, heredero del Ropaje de Gullinbursti —sonrió Derbal, mientras giraba el vino de la copa que hasta esos momentos bebía—. Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en presentarte ante mí con el reporte de la avanzada. Espero me traigas buenas noticias —le sonrió el Sumo Sacerdote.

—Los Guerreros Vikingos se han defendido bien, pero no son rivales para nosotros, mi señor —le explicó Frodi, lo que mantenía a Derbal complacido—. La avanzada terrestre ha adelantado filas, pronto tendremos el control total de los caminos terrestres. Es el camino por los fiordos el que no ha logrado ser conquistado. Sin esos fiordos, Brávellir tendrá libertad de movimiento marítimo, podrían rodearnos, o abastecerse mientras conservamos el sitio. Necesito más soldados para poder apoderarme de esa región —le explicó.

—¿Más soldados? Pero si ya tenemos las manos muy ocupadas aquí —se frotó la barbilla Derbal, y entonces dirigió la mirada en dirección a Frodi—. Me comprometo a analizar esta propuesta, Frodi. Pero con la falsa Hlin aun rondando por nuestro reino, espero que comprendas que evitar el brote de una rebelión es prioridad —Frodi asintió, comprendiendo la negativa del Sumo Sacerdote—. ¿Es todo lo que has venido a solicitar? —le preguntó.

—No, mi señor —respondió Frodi—. A decir verdad, me complacería tener audiencia con nuestra señora Hlin. Me serviría el consejo de la protectora de hombres para poder emplear el método de conquista más apropiado. Esta guerra por el control de Brávellir se ha extendido ya 5 años. Requiero de su guía —le explicó.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Frodi… se espera de los Dioses Guerreros el tener fe incondicional —le explicó Derbal, lo que molestaba a Frodi—. Solo pueden ver a Lyfia cuando la diosa así lo dicte, no cuando a los Dioses Guerreros les place. Ella es sagrada, ella es una divinidad, no tiene tiempo para amistades de su infancia —le explicó.

—Quisiera escucharlo de sus propios labios, si no le molesta —insistió Frodi, ganándose la molestia de Derbal—. Sumo Sacerdote… yo respeto su postura. Lyfia es la reencarnación de la diosa Asynjur Hlin, eso lo entiendo perfectamente… pero Lyfia… ella era mi amiga. Sé que un Dios Guerrero no debería mostrar debilidad, pero el poder verla… me daría la fuerza de continuar… —le pidió, y Derbal se frotó la barbilla con curiosidad.

—Está bien… —le sonrió Derbal, y Frodi le regresó la sonrisa, he hizo una reverencia—. Pero no puede ser en este momento, Frodi. Requiero que me permitas realizar los preparativos pertinentes. Nuestra amada Lyfia tuvo una infancia placentera, desconociendo sus responsabilidades divinas. Si la mantengo en reclusión, no es porque desee herirla, sino porque debe comprender, que ella ya no es una humana común y corriente, es una diosa… y los dioses no pueden dejar su juicio nublarse en favoritismo a los humanos —le explicó, y Frodi bajó la mirada en ese momento—. Te permitiré verla… si eso te ayuda a que encuentres la fuerza para continuar con la avanzada a Brávellir… pero será únicamente tras haber mediado yo con ella primero. ¿Te satisface esta respuesta? —le preguntó.

—Es usted muy noble, Sumo Sacerdote, la respuesta me complace —aclaró Frodi, poniéndose de pie—. Esperaré pacientemente el que se me sea informado el momento en que sea permisible ver a la Asynjur Hlin. Hasta entonces, disfrutaré de mi descanso de la batalla, hasta que termine el abastecimiento de nuestras tropas —reverenció, y Derbal aceptó la misma, permitiendo a Frodi retirarse, y una vez lo hizo, miró a su fiel sirviente—. No más visitas, Loki… —le espetó Derbal, y una vez que Loki cerró las puertas, Derbal caminó a la parte trasera de su trono, abrió las cortinas de pieles de oso que separaban la Sala del Trono, y entró a los aposentos a manera de mazmorra que era la habitación de Lyfia, quien se encontraba encadenada de manos y piernas a un poste, como una esclava cualquiera, con solo un cuenco de agua cerca de donde estaba. Al verlo, su mirada se llenó de miedo y de tristeza.

—No más por favor… —pidió ella, alejándose lo más que podía—. Ya no lo soporto… por favor… solo quiero irme a casa… —lloró Lyfia en preocupación, mientras Derbal extraía de debajo de su túnica un frasco con una calavera de cristal como tapa. Abrió la misma, y se acercó a Lyfia con autoridad—. Se lo suplico… ya basta… —le pidió ella con ojos llorosos.

—Te ofrecí a que te unieras a mí voluntariamente, antes de que termináramos con esta barbárica situación, Lyfia —le recordó Derbal, mientas Lyfia intentaba alejarse de él hasta los límites de sus cadenas—. ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta? Odín es grande, Odín proveerá, Odín no permitirá que Midgard caiga en penumbras… oh, Lyfia, cuan equivocada estabas. A Odín no le importas en lo más mínimo. No le importas tú, ni le importo yo, ni le importa nadie. ¿Cómo es que nadie puede ver la verdad? Si no me hubieras negado, no tendría necesidad de estos venenos para controlar tu mente, y lo peor de todo es que estás desarrollando resistencia a ellos. Hay un límite para lo que puede hacer Fafner, no abuses. Ahora… vas a beberlo voluntariamente, ¿o vas a ponérmela difícil y obligarte a beberlo? Sabes que no me gusta golpear a las mujeres —le explicó.

—¿Qué va a ordenarme a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Lyfia con temor—. Ya me ha hecho hacer muchas cosas atroces… enviar a los hombres de Hlingard a la guerra… autorizar el saqueo de las granjas… incluso me hizo ordenar que por Odín no tomaran prisioneros de Brávellir… ¿qué más quiere? —le pidió ella mientras lloraba.

—He sido un captor bondadoso hasta ahora. No puedes decirme que no —le recordó, pero Lyfia continuaba llorando, y temblando—. Pero por tu tranquilidad mental, te lo diré. Frodi ha solicitado audiencia contigo. No es secreto para nadie que sigue perdidamente enamorado de la jovencita con quien compartió su infancia. En realidad, la única razón por la que Frodi se convirtió en un Dios Guerrero, es por ti —le confesó, y aquello logró hacer que Lyfia se tapara la boca en señal de sorpresa—. Pero a Frodi lo necesito en el campo de batalla. Pienso cumplirle su deseo de que tenga audiencia contigo, pero sabes que no puedo arriesgarme a que vayas de boca floja. No quiero hacerlo, pero por tu poca cooperación, irás nuevamente bajo mi control —le recordó mostrándole el frasco.

—¿Y qué va a hacerme decirle? —le preguntó mientras se mordía los labios con descontento—. ¿Va a decirle que se olvide de mí? No puede usarme para controlar a Frodi —se molestó, y Derbal suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—Llevo 5 años usándote para controlar todo Hlingard —le recordó, y Lyfia lloró por su infancia perdida—. Todo esto se solucionaría si me dieras lo que quiero, pero eres una terca. Ahora bebe… o te obligaré a beber… —le enunció, y Lyfia tomó el frasco, y miró a Derbal con tristeza—. No tienes que preocuparte. Eso jamás te lo pediría mientras estuvieras controlada por los venenos de Fafner. Pero espero comprendas, no me gusta la competencia —le aseguró.

—Mi corazón nunca va a ser suyo… —exclamó ella, y comenzó a beber. Tosiendo inmediatamente tras haberse bebido toda la botella, e inclusive cayendo sobre sus rodillas y tomándose del cuello, intentando resistir la quemante sensación.

—Eso ya lo sé… me resigné hace mucho tiempo —respondió Derbal, mientras Lyfia lo miraba, sumamente mareada—. Ahora… nubla tu mente… —elevó su cosmos Derbal, con sus ojos brillando de un violeta intenso—. Eres la diosa Hlin, Asynjur de la Paz. Soy tu fiel Sumo Sacerdote de quien jamás puedes dudar. Tu reino es Hlingard, tu destino, unificar a los reinos de Midgard bajo el estandarte del Alto Jarl… yo soy el Alto Jarl… y a mi consejo… siempre atenderás… —terminó de conjurar Derbal, y el ojo izquierdo de Lyfia se opacó, cambiando su color a un violeta intenso.

—Tú eres el Alto Jarl… y a tu consejo… siempre atenderé… —comentó Lyfia, quien entonces miró los grilletes alrededor de sus manos y piernas—. Derbal… ¿por qué estoy encadenada? —preguntó Lyfia, mientras Derbal se frotaba la cabeza por haber usado sus poderes hipnóticos.

—Muy buenas tardes, mi señora —reverenció Derbal, sacando una llave de debajo de sus mangas, y abriendo los grilletes de Lyfia—. Tuvo pesadillas, mi señorita. Eran tan graves que se estaba lastimado a sí misma. No tuve otra alternativa que encadenarla, por su bien —aclaró.

—¿Mi poder volvió a salirse de control? —preguntó, y Derbal asintió—. Está pasando más seguido que antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso por la influencia de Draconis en este mundo? ¿Será una artimaña del Jarl Svend Ulfson de Brávellir? —preguntó curiosa, mientras se frotaba las muñecas.

—Indagaré al respecto, diosa mía —le explicó Derbal, invitando a Lyfia a salir de la habitación, y la falsa diosa lo siguió en ese momento—. Como bien sabe, su salud es lo principal. Ahora debo hablarle de uno de sus Dioses Guerreros —intentó explicarle.

—¿De Fafner de Yildun Delta, portador de la bestia Nidhogg? —preguntó Lyfia, a lo que Derbal respondió alzando una ceja en señal de curiosidad—. ¿Tenía audiencia el día de hoy? —preguntó.

—No con Fafner, con Frodi. ¿Qué tiene que ver Fafner con…? —intentó preguntar, cuando encontró a Fafner junto a Loki en la Sala del Trono, además de a Afrodita, encadenado de manos detrás de ambos—. ¿Qué significa esto, Loki? —preguntó molesto.

—El Dios Guerrero de Yildun Delta insistió en que esto le competía, mi señor —exclamó Loki, mirando a Fafner de reojo, quien reverenciaba a Derbal en ese momento—. ¿Qué debo hacer? —le preguntó.

—Déjanos… y lleva a Lyfia a que se prepare para audiencia con Frodi. Mándalo a llamar a él también —le pidió, y Loki asintió, retirándose, y permitiéndole al grupo privacidad—. Espero… Fafner… que traigas noticias sobre la ubicación de Shaka de Espiga, el Dios Guerrero Dorado de la Valkiria de Virgo —sentenció Derbal, intimidando a Fafner.

—Me temo… mi señor… que no es así —confesó, mientras el cosmos de Derbal acrecentaba, furioso ante la impertinencia de su Dios Guerrero, mientras Afrodita sonreía con malicia—. Pero traigo conmigo algo igualmente valioso… mi señor… el veneno perfecto… extraído de la sangre de este esclavo —le apuntó Fafner a Afrodita.

—¿Esclavo has dicho? —preguntó Derbal, mirando a Afrodita, y sintiendo un cosmos emanando de él. Pero no solo un cosmos, sentía otra fuerza en su interior—. ¿Un Seidr? —se impresionó Derbal, dirigiéndose a Afrodita, quien retrocedió asustado—. Dime, ¿cuál es la razón por la que eres un esclavo? —le preguntó.

—¿La razón, dice? Miré de mala manera a la persona equivocada… —sonrió en señal de preocupación, pero Derbal no se lo creía, y aquello preocupaba a Afrodita, quien podía sentir la fuerza de cosmos de Derbal apresarlo.

—No le preste atención, mi señor —le explicaba Fafner, y Derbal lo miró de reojo—. Afrodita fue descubierto practicando el Seidr. Y al hacerlo, perdió todo derecho de considerarse un hombre libre —aseguró Fafner.

—¿Así que era eso? Dime, Afrodita. ¿Qué clase de Seidr puedes utilizar? —le preguntó Derbal, y Afrodita desvió la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza—. El Seidr es la fuerza que las brujas y hechiceras controlan, el cosmos de las mujeres y los afeminados, opuesto inclusive al Galdr de los dioses. Pero no puede existir en un individuo tanto el cosmos como el Seidr, a no ser que se trate de una anomalía única en su tipo, por ello te pregunto nuevamente. ¿Cuál es el poder de tu Seidr? —le preguntó seriamente.

—Puedo hablar con las plantas… mi señor… —confesó, y Derbal se frotó la barbilla con interés—. Escucho a todas las plantas… no piensan como nosotros, son seres… primitivos… pero puedo comprenderlas, y ellas pueden comprenderme. Cuando fui descubierto… fue porque logré hacer florecer un campo de flores a las afueras de Hlingard, cerca del bosque de Hormímir… —le explicó, y Derbal asintió, y en ese momento, destruyó sus grilletes con su cosmos—. ¿Mi señor? —preguntó Afrodita.

—No puede existir un individuo que posea ambas, la fuerza del cosmos y del Seidr, a no ser que sea el elegido por los dioses, para convertirse en un Dios Guerrero Dorado —sacó un Ruby de Thor Derbal, y este brilló intensamente frente a Afrodita—. Lo sabía… no eres un humano ordinario. De ahora en adelante serás un miembro de mi corte, te entrenaremos a usar tu cosmos y tu Seidr, y estarás por encima de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard —aclaró, preocupando a Fafner.

—¿Por encima de…? —se conmovió Afrodita—. ¿Me está dando mi libertad? —preguntó Afrodita sorprendido, y Derbal asintió. Tras la noticia, Afrodita cayó sobre sus rodillas, y comenzó a llorar. Por fin tantos años de sufrimiento serían apaciguados.

—No solo te concedo tu libertad… como Dios Guerrero Dorado que estás destinado a ser, podrás usar el Seidr sin prejuicios —le explicó, y Afrodita abrió sus labios en señal de alegría—. Solo necesitamos encontrar el Ropaje Sagrado que te corresponde y… —intentó decir.

—Yo sé dónde se encuentra ese Ropaje Sagrado —aclaró Afrodita, y Derbal lo miró con una sonrisa—. Si es verdad lo que me dice, mi señor, y me está entregando la libertad que yo tanto he deseado. No me molestará llevarlo hasta donde el Ropaje Sagrado de Piscis —aseguró.

—Así se hará… —miró entonces Derbal a Fafner, quien se encontraba sin habla—. Ahora, antes de que regrese a mí en extremo atareada agenda. ¿Qué deseabas, Fafner? —le preguntó, y Fafner, pese a estar deprimido por perder a su esclavo, le mostró un frasco con un veneno rojizo y oscuro—. ¿Es lo que creo que es? —preguntó divertido.

—El veneno, capaz de doblegar la mente por completo —le explicaba Fafner, mientras Derbal observaba el veneno, que brillaba con la intensidad de un cosmos dorado, y del Seidr blanco que poseía a su vez Afrodita—. Si logra hacer que la señorita Lyfia beba de este frasco… —continuaba Fafner, y Afrodita puso atención a aquellas palabras—. Obtendrá la obediencia incondicional. No habrá más necesidad de venenos que flaqueen cuando la señorita obtenga inmunidad. Estará bajo su control total —le aseguró.

—Puedo sentirlo… —sonrió de forma maligna Derbal, mirando el frasco—. Pero no podría hacerle esto a Lyfia… ya ha sufrido suficiente —aclaró Derbal, guardándose el veneno en la túnica, y confundiendo a Fafner—. Como hemos acordado, eres libre de continuar con tus experimentos ahora que has cumplido con tu encomienda. No se te procesará sin importar la… naturaleza… de tus actos —le enunció, y Fafner reverenció—. Sobre este veneno, tengo un uso más… interesante, para él… —sonrió Derbal, maquinando sus siguientes planes.

 **Río Hríd. Entrada a los Fiordos de Brávellir.**

—Los Fiordos de Brávellir estarán completamente vigilados por los hombres de Brávellir. ¿Está segura de que esta es la ruta que desea seguir? —le preguntó Mime a Saori, mientras amarraba con la ayuda de Siegfried y de Aldebarán las cuerdas de la embarcación que recién terminaban de armar, mientras el resto colocaba las cajas conteniendo los Ropajes Sagrados, los instrumentos de cocina de Hagen, y los componentes del taller de Mu, en la parte trasera de otra de las embarcaciones, mientras otra tercera ya se encontraba lista para zarpar con Alberich, Fenril, Hagen y Tholl sobre ella.

—No puedo explicarlo, pero sé que es lo correcto —le enunció Saori, y Mime, pese a querer refutar, asintió, y tomó uno de los remos, mientras Siegfried tomaba del otro. Saori y Hilda se acomodaron en la embarcación con ellos, y los que pertenecían a la Orden Dorada, tomaron la embarcación de en medio, con Aioria y Aldebarán haciéndose cargo de los remos—. Hay que darnos prisa, la vida de alguien peligra —aseguró.

—Nuestras vidas peligran también —prosiguió Mime, pero comenzó a remar, y lideró al grupo por los fiordos, manteniéndose alerta, sabiendo que solo con entrar a los mismos, ya eran el blanco de los hombres de Brávellir.

—Tranquilízate, Mime —intentó calmarlo Seigfried, a quien Mime miraba de reojo—. Sé que solo tenemos 5 días de conocernos, pero puedo asegurarte de que todos los que estamos en estas barcas, poseemos la fuerza del cosmos suficiente para sobrevivir a lo que sea —la aseguró.

—Eso dices porque no conoces a los Guardianes de Midgard, Siegfried —enunciaba Mime, navegando por el fiordo con cautela, alerta en todo momento—. Los Guerreros Vikingos son lo más cercano a los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. No serán tan fuertes, pero sus números son muy superiores a los guerreros de cualquier orden. Si entráramos en confrontación con ellos, nos superarían d uno —les explicó.

—Como si eso fuese un reto —exclamó Milo de forma arrogante, y Aioria sonrió de igual manera, en cuanto a Mu y Aldebarán, se limitaron a mover sus cabezas en negación por lo infantiles que Milo y Aioria eran.

—Ya venciste a un Guerrero Vikingo —prosiguió Hagen desde la embarcación más atrás del resto, pero que al ser la más ligera, era más fácil de maniobrar—. Conoces el poder de los Guerreros Vikingos de primera instancia. ¿Realmente son tan temibles? —le preguntó.

—¿Temibles? —se burló Mime—. Son los más grandes conquistadores de Midgard, no por su proeza individual, sino por su fortaleza en conjunto. Imaginen a una unidad de guerra tan bien organizada que puede vencer por sí sola a ejércitos enteros. 30 hombres que conocen el potencial del cosmos, quienes individualmente son invencibles, pero nunca viajan solos. Se dividen en 4 grupos de avanzada, y mientras más reducido el número, más peligrosos y poderosos son. No le temo a enfrentarme a un Guerrero Vikingo frente a frente, Hagen… me temo a encontrarlos en grupo, y ellos siempre lo están —aseguró.

—Pero venciste a uno de ellos —exclamó Fenril, mientras miraba por los alrededores impaciente, intentando divisar a alguno de los Guerreros Vikingos—. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste si siempre viajan en grupo? —le preguntó.

—Hay 4 unidades en los Guerreros Vikingos dependiendo de la constelación menor a la que pertenecen —comenzó a explicarle—. 10 Guerreros Vikingo conforman la Popa, otros 10 a Carina, 6 a la Vel la Brújula. Mi padrastro, Folkell, pertenecía a la Unidad de la Vela, la segunda más poderosa, y aun así era técnicamente invencible… solo lo vencí, porque él no se defendió. Fue un asesinato silencioso y sutil… —explicó, y aquello sorprendió a Saori y a Hilda—. Era el único momento en que podía hacerle frente —finalizó.

—Así que confiesas tu crimen —escucharon, y pronto todos se pusieron a la defensiva, y buscaron al dueño de la voz por los alrededores del fiordo, siendo Fenril el que tenía una idea más clara de dónde estaba, pero viraba el rostro en varias direcciones constantemente, como si el dueño de la voz continuara en movimiento—. Mime el Bardo, por órdenes de Jarl Svend Ulfson, soberano de Brávellir, estás condenado a muerte. ¡Ventisca de Lacustre! —sentenció el atacante, saltando por encima de las paredes del fiordo, bajando utilizando el sol para cegar a los que estaban debajo, y atacando a Mime, antes de ser interceptado en pleno vuelo por la potente patada de Milo, quien había saltado desde la embarcación de en medio, e impactado su rodilla contra el puño de un Guerrero Vikingo, un hombre en Armadura de Hierro, musculoso y de barba marrón adornada en una trenza corta. También llevaba una trenza larga tras el casco, sus ojos eran color de esmeralda, y su casco de antifaz no permitía ver completamente su rostro, pero aparentemente, era joven—. Vaya, no eres nada malo —pateó en el aire el Guerrero Vikingo, forzando a Milo a cubrir, y a aterrizar violentamente en la balsa de Mime, Siegfried, Hilda y Saori, las ultimas abrazándose intentando no caer tras el estremecimiento del impacto del cuerpo de Milo, mientras el Guerrero Vikingo se había impulsado por la patada hasta permanecer parado sobre una roca que sobresalía del agua.

—Esa armadura… —se mordió los labios Mime, mientras analizaba la Armadura de Hierro del Guerrero Vikingo. Las Armaduras de Hierro no eran como los Ropajes Sagrados, a simple vista no sobresalían demasiado por entre una armadura común y corriente, de no ser por detalles muy notables en sus incrustaciones claro está. Se conformaba de un par de guanteletes largos, de hierro bien forjado, y con runas talladas en los mismos. Las protecciones de las piernas, también de hierro con incrustaciones de runas, se elevaban hasta casi llegar al peto, que era delgado, con piel de lobo o de oso recubierto de cota de malla para dar cierta protección, y con un emblema en medio del mismo con una estrella de 4 picos. La protección del pecho era una pieza lisa sin runas, pero con un grabado en medio del pecho, en el cual se representaba a un Ciervo de cornamenta de cristal con un Enano montándolo. Las hombreras estaban separadas de la pechera, lo que le permitía mayor flexibilidad, eran lisas también, sin runas, pero con un casco Vikingo pintado en las mismas con pintura roja. El casco, no era de hierro como el resto de la Armadura Vikinga, era de oro, redondo, con un antifaz cubriéndole el rostro por debajo del casco y un par de cornamentas de ciervo. Además, la Armadura Vikinga contaba con un escudo redondo extensible, que el Guerrero Vikingo había abierto, mientras se desataba un hacha con runas de su cinturón, aunque mantenía una espada atada a su espalda también—. El emblema en el peto. Este sujeto es uno de los Guerreros Vikingos de la Brújula, uno de los 4 más poderosos —aseguró.

—El más poderoso —aclaró de forma arrogante, mientras veía al grupo pasar en sus embarcaciones—. Estos fiordos están prohibidos, no debieron cruzarlos. Normalmente les daría la cortesía de permitirles excusarse, pero viajan con el asesino de uno de mis hombres, eso los convierte en enemigos de Brávellir —exclamó el Guerrero Vikingo, apuntó su hacha en dirección a Mime, y el de cabellera anaranjada comenzó a incinerar su cosmos.

—Elije tus propias batallas, Mime —escuchó Mime, a momento que un cometa escarlata se dirigía en dirección al Guerrero Vikingo, quien bloqueó con su escudo—. ¡Juicio de Gungnir! —hizo estallar su cosmos Milo, azotando al Guerrero Vikingo a las orillas del fiordo, donde el adolorido Guerrero Vikingo se incorporó con una sonrisa, mientras Milo aterrizaba del otro lado del fiordo—. Voy a admitir, que nunca me habían golpeado tan fuerte en mi vida. En Midgard al parecer existen muchos otros guerreros que son capaces de manipular el cosmos, y yo voy a divertirme enfrentándolos a todos —le sonrió Milo con malicia, mientras el Ropaje Sagrado de Escorpio estallaba, lo vestía, y arropaba con la fuerza de su estrella—. Dios Guerrero de Antares, Milo de Escorpio —se preparó Milo para la batalla.

—Acepto el reto, Milo de Escorpio —le sonrió el Guerrero Vikingo—. ¡Te enfrentas a Harald de Pyxidis Alfa, el Guerrero Vikingo de Dáinn! —elevó su cosmos el Guerrero Vikingo, y un Ciervo blanco de cornamenta de cristales azules, respaldó su cosmos—. Soy el Guerrero Vikingo más fuerte de la Constelación Menor del Compas, y por cierto, ellos son los otros 3 —tronó sus dedos Harald, y las 3 embarcaciones fueron violentamente azotadas contra las orillas del fiordo, donde quedaron destruidas por otros 3 Guerreros Vikingos que habían salido de debajo del agua, noqueándolos a todos—. ¡Captúrenlos! —ordenó Harald, mientras se lazaba en dirección a Milo con su hacha lista, y Milo era forzado a materializar su lanza y defenderse.

—No me fui a imaginar que el Santuario estuviera tan desesperado por conquistar Brávellir, como para mandar a un Dios Guerrero Dorado en nuestra contra —exclamó otro de los Guerreros Vikingos parado sobre la orilla del fiordo, donde Siegfried levantaba los escombros tras proteger a Hilda, mientras Mime abrazaba a Saori de forma protectora. El Guerrero Vikingo vestía un Ropaje idéntico a la de Harald, pero con la sutil diferencia de que el Ciervo dibujado en su protección del pecho era más fornido, y se encontraba en medio de una embestida, con la sombra de un Enano regordete corriendo tras de él. Físicamente, el Guerrero Vikingo era más fornido que Harald, su barba rubia no estaba atada en una trenza, y tenía ojos azules pálidos—. Enfréntame, Mime. Encuentra la muerte a manos de Olaf de Pyxidis Gamma, el Guerrero Vikingo de Duneyrr —enunció mientras alzaba su hacha rúnica de mandoble, y se preparaba para ejecutar a Mime, con el cosmos de un Ciervo de cornamenta esmeralda y piel negra respaldándolo.

—¡Mejor metete con uno de tu tamaño! ¡Gran Cuerno! —respondió Aldebarán, azotando su cosmos contra el Guerrero Vikingo, que terminó rodando por la orilla del fiordo con sorpresa, mientras el Ropaje Sagrado de Tauro lo envolvía—. Aldebarán de Aldebarán, Dios Guerrero Dorado de Taurus, te dará una tunda, alfeñique —exclamó Aldebarán con molestia.

—Eso me dolió —le respondió Olaf, pero entonces le sonrió con entusiasmo—. Voy a divertirme partiéndote en dos. ¡Colisión de Ruptura! —azotó su hacha Olaf contra el suelo, levantando estalagmitas de tierra, y tanto Mime como Siegfried tuvieron que cargar a Hilda y a Saori fuera de peligro, permitiendo a Aldebarán recibir de lleno el ataque, en una pose defensiva perfecta.

—Son más de un Guerrero Sagrado Dorado. Derbal debe estarse quedando sin ideas —preparó su martillo de batalla otro de los Guerreros Vikingos, de cabellera roja y larga, barba pronunciada pero corta, y ojos azules profundo. En el pecho tenía gravado la imagen de un Ciervo en posición defensiva, con la cornamenta de frente, y un enano en su sombra con su martillo listo, en su cosmos el Ciervo de piel rojiza y cornamenta de cristales de rubí les hizo frente, aunque en respuesta, un Carnero Dorado y alado detuvo su embestida, mientras Mu saltaba a encuentro del Guerrero Vikingo—. ¿Osas enfrentarte a Canuto de Pyxidis Beta, Guerrero Vikingo de Dvalinn? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Dvalinn? Estos sujetos… guardan la protección de los Enanos en sus Ropajes… —se tranquilizó Mu, elevando su cosmos, y rodeando su mano de esferas de fuego—. Mi nombre es Mu de Hamal, Dios Guerrero Dorado de Aries, y encuentro una gran fascinación por los Enanos. Pero hoy, he de levantarme en su contra. ¡Forja de Nidavellir! —lanzó su ataque Mu, que el Guerrero Vikingo resistió, y arremetió en respuesta con su martillo.

—¡La Forja de Vulcan! —se defendió Canuto, azotando un tremendo martillazo en contra de Mu, que lo lanzó a las paredes del cañón, que comenzó a deslavarse por el tremendo impacto, forzando a Alberich, Fenril y Hagen a salir de los restos de sus barcas, cargando las cajas de los Ropajes Sagrados, evitando que estos cayeran a los interiores del fiordo. Alcanzaron a rescatar todas, menos la de Leo, que cayó dentro del agua, forzando a Aioria a saltar e ir por ella a nado.

—Ya los tengo —exclamó el último Guerrero Vikingo, de cabellera larga y negra que danzaba con su cosmos, quien, con espada lista, y su escudo extensible preparado, elevó su cosmos con un Ciervo marrón con cornamenta de topacios, mismo Ciervo que estaba impreso en su protección del pecho, con la sombra de un Enano con una espada en pose desafiante—. Aunque presiento, que Erico de Pyxidis Delta, Guerrero Vikingo de Duraþrór, terminará enfrentándose a un oponente de los más digno —exclamó, mientras del agua se escuchaba un rugido, y Aioria salía revestido de su Ropaje Sagrado.

—A Aioria de Regulus, Dios Guerrero de Leo. ¡Domador de Draupnir! —lanzó un tremendo puñetazo envuelto en relámpagos, que Erico logró bloquear utilizando su escudo de runas—. Estos Ropajes Sagrados… son de Hierro, pero resisten mis puños como si estuviesen hechos de oro —se impresionó Aioria, ganando distancia, mientras su oponente lo recibía con una sonrisa.

—Dáinn, Dvalinn, Duneyrr y Duraþrór —habló Alberich tras reunirse con los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, quienes ya preparaban sus cosmos, y eran vestidos por sus Ropajes Sagrados—. Los nombres pertenecen a 4 Ciervos que pastan por Yggdrasil, pero son compartidos con 4 Enanos herreros que son su verdadera forma. Enanos con poderes de transformación, dos de los cuales forjaron artilugios para los dioses mismos. No llegarán al nivel de quienes forjaron el Mjolnir, pero si son muy astutos —aclaró.

—A mí van a forjarme mis utensilios de cocina —se fastidió Hagen, preparándose para ir a encuentro de los Guerreros Vikingos que combatían a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, cuando Saori los detuvo—. ¿Señorita? —preguntó.

—Dejen que ellos se hagan cargo, nos necesitan en otro lugar —aseguró ella, y el grupo miró a Siegfried, esperando su consejo, quien se dirigió en ese momento a Saori—. En una de las cuevas del fiordo, hay una persona malherida. Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo —les pidió cerrando sus manos en forma de plegaria.

—Mi señorita, comprendemos que sienta el deseo de protección que rige a su cosmos, pero… estos son solo 4 de 29 Guerreros Vikingos que nos esperan —intentó mediar Siegfried para hacerla entrar en razón—. No podemos ayudar a quien sea que nos topemos. Hay que pensar en su seguridad —le pidió.

—Soy la protectora de hombres, Siegfried. No puedo negar mi dominio —le enunció, sorprendiendo a Siegfried—. Asynjur Hlin, diosa de la Paz y la Protectora de los Hombres… esa es quien soy. No me pidas que abandone a alguien que necesita de mi ayuda. Si lo hago… entonces no soy en verdad la Asynjur Hlin… —le recordó.

—Ya escuchaste a la Asynjur —lo empujó a un lado Fenril, alegrando a Saori—. ¿Qué debe hacerse? ¿Dónde está esta persona que requiere de nuestra ayuda? —le preguntó Fenril, y en ese momento, Milo fue azotado a los interiores del fiordo, mientras Harald caía transformado en un cometa color de zafiro sobre de él—. Estos imbéciles van a terminar ahogados… alguien debería decirles que es muy complicado nadar con un Ropaje Sagrado —se fastidió.

—Será después, las preocupaciones de nuestra diosa apremian más que eso —lo interrumpió Mime, quien viró su atención en dirección a Saori—. Dice que hay alguien en las cuevas del fiordo en peligro de muerte, pero… esas cuevas… son un laberinto. Por eso nadie las usa —le explicó Mime.

—¿Sabes dónde están? —le preguntó Saori, antes de ver a Harald salir desprendido por una fuerza de cosmos escarlata del interior del fiordo, y a Milo saltar con su aguja lista, y disparar de ella la fuerza de cosmos inmensa que era su Aguijón Carmesí—. Ellos estarán bien… —les mencionó tras ver a Milo posarse ileso a orillas del fiordo, y sonreír arrogantemente ante el Guerrero Vikingo que se sacudía la cabeza por el tremendo golpe—. Los Dioses Guerrero Dorados no pueden ser vencidos por los Guerreros Vikingos… ellos son los defensores de los 9 mundos, deben poder con ellos y con quien sea —les recordó.

—Lo creería, si Milo pudiera usar la Aguja Escarlata —dedujo Alberich, ganándose la atención de Saori—. No controla su cosmos, el Aguijón Carmesí es prueba de ello. Pero ya llegará el momento para explicárselo. Busquemos al malherido, antes de que Milo se autodestruya con su cosmos —le explicó, y Saori asintió, mirando a Mime, quien comenzó a liderar al grupo.

—¿Aguja Escarlata? —se preguntó Milo tras escuchar a Alberich, pero su atención regresó rápidamente al oponente frente a él, quien pese a ser valeroso y aguerrido, simplemente no tenía el cosmos para compararse a un Dios Guerrero Dorado—. Es suficiente, Harald… podemos ver que no son seres de mal. De serlo, no hubiesen permitido a los demás escabullirse —aseguró Milo, comprendiendo lo que habían hecho los Guerreros Vikingos.

—Suelo dejarme influenciar por corazonadas, lo reconozco —respiró Harald pesadamente, preparando su hacha y su escudo—. Estamos en guerra… pero no asesinamos a los inocentes. Mime el Bardo es un asesino y deberá recibir juicio, ustedes son Dioses Guerreros Dorados al servicio del Santuario, y serán tratados como mercenarios, en cuanto al resto del grupo, usan Ropajes Sagrados, pero no son los Dioses Guerreros de Hlingard. ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Harald, lanzándose a Milo, quien evadía sus ataques con tranquilidad.

—Son los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, de la constelación de la Osa Mayor, y escoltan en estos momentos a la Asynjur Hlin por las cuevas del fiordo —le explicó, sabiendo que era muy superior a su oponente, como lo eran sus otros compañeros de Ropajes Sagrados Dorados, quienes también doblegaban a sus oponentes.

—Entonces son enemigos de Brávellir después de todo… —concluyó Harald, preparando su cosmos—. La Asyjur Hlin es quien ha ordenado esta guerra que ya se ha extendido por 5 años. Una vez que terminemos con ustedes, ella sigue. ¡Ventisca de Lacustre! —se abalanzó contra Milo, quien preparó su aguja.

—Saori es la verdadera Asynjur Hlin… de eso, ya no me queda duda… ¡Aguijón Carmesí! —hizo estallar su cosmos Milo, y todo el fiordo se estremeció con fuerza, deslavando las paredes del fiordo, y continuando con el violento enfrentamiento.

 **Cuevas del Fiordo de Hríd.**

—Aquí es… —explicó Mime, señalando a la entrada de una cueva a orillas del fiordo, que se encontraba convenientemente cerca del lugar donde había estallado el combate entre Dioses Guerreros Dorados y Guerreros Vikingos—. Las cuevas supuestamente, son un laberinto que lleva a los acueductos de Brávellir. Pero eso bien podría ser un invento de los criminales de guerra que intentaban escapar de Brávellir utilizado estos túneles. La verdad es que nadie que haya explorado estos túneles a fondo a salido con vida —finalizó.

—Lo que lo hace un escondite perfecto para alguien que se oculta de las tropas de Brávellir —concluyó Saori, adentrándose en la cueva sin pensarlo dos veces, y Fenril fue el primero en seguirla, junto a Hilda y Siegfried. El resto intercambió miradas, más tras unos instantes, se adentraron al túnel igual que los demás.

—Por supuesto, la niña de 10 años es la guía. ¿Alguien conoce el significado de la palabra prudencia? —se quejó Alberich, pero como ya era costumbre, todos lo ignoraron y continuaron con su camino—. Uno de estos días, van a aprender a escucharme —se fastidió.

—Yo te escucho, Alberich —le contestó Saori, aunque Alberich se cruzaba de brazos—. Eres el más listo de los Dioses Guerreros. No escucharte sería una locura. Pero de verdad te digo que tengo la certeza de que alguien en esta cueva necesita de nuestra… ¡aaah! —azotó Saori contra el suelo, e inmediatamente después, Fenril la ayudó a incorporarse—. Duele… —lloró un poco mientras se frotaba la rodilla.

—Debe poner atención a dónde camina, señorita… —reprendió Fenril, descubriendo una cadena dorada en el suelo de la cueva, misma que al intentar tomar, estremeció el Ropaje Sagrado de Fenril—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —retrocedió Fenril contrariado, como si su Ropaje Sagrado hubiese sentido el verdadero terror.

—Es solo una cadena… una… muy delgada además… —levantó la misma Alberich, mirándola fijamente, estirándola, y esta pareció retraerse, sorprendiendo a Alberich—. Fascinante —exclamó, y la cadena inmediatamente reaccionó e intentó golpear a Alberich, quien se hizo a un lado efectivamente.

—Sea lo que sea, no me agrada, voy a destruirla —enunció nuevamente Fenril, lanzó un puñetazo con las garras de su Ropaje Sagrado, pero las cadenas se rodearon alrededor de su mano, forzando al cosmos de Fenril a reaccionar, y a su Ropaje Sagrado a utilizar todo su cosmos para intentar repeler a las cadenas, y forzar a Fenril a alejarse—. ¿Qué Draugrs? —se quejó.

—El Ropaje Sagrado de Fenrir rechaza a esta cadena, eso significa que, esta cadena, no puede ser otra que Gleipnir —enunció Alberich, sorprendiendo a los presentes, aunque Fenril no lo comprendió, y aparentemente, Saori tampoco—. No entraré mucho en detalles, pero, Fenril, la bestia gigante en forma de Lobo escupe fuego e hijo de Loki, era tan salvaje, que los dioses hicieron varias cadenas para intentar mantenerlo atado. Una de esas cadenas era Dromaleding, creada por los dioses, y que, tras romperse, sirvió como materia prima para las garras en el Ropaje Sagrado de Fenrir —señaló Alberich a las garras en los guanteletes de Fenril—. Pero Gleipnir, no se rompió… no la hicieron los dioses, la hicieron los Enanos. Una cadena delgada, pero tan resistente, gracias a que fue creada con materiales impensables: El sonido de las pisadas de un gato, la barba de una mujer, las raíces de una montaña, los tendones de un oso, el soplo de unos peces, y la saliva de un pájaro —todos materiales inmensamente difíciles de conseguir, y no Tholl, no puedes simplemente recoger el sonido de la pisada de un gato —miró Alberich a Tholl, quien intentaba refutar—. Estos materiales solo pueden obtenerlos los Enanos. Fenrir jamás pudo romper esta cadena, es natural que tu Ropaje Sagrado le tema —concluyó.

—Pero lo que dices es imposible —comenzó a decir Seigfried—. No hablo de los materiales, o de la existencia de esta cadena. Hablo de que esta no puede ser Gleipnir, ya que, si así fuera, estaríamos dentro de las fauces mismas de Fenrir —meditó al respecto Seigfried, y todos se preocuparon, todos menos Alberich.

—Obviamente creer que esta es la verdadera Gleipnir sería como pensar que Milo carga a la verdadera Gungnir —les recordó a la lanza de Milo—. Pero el principio de la forja, es el mismo. Los Enanos debieron tener un excedente de cadena, y la guardaron en algún lugar, y de alguna forma terminó aquí. Es Gleipnir pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, ya que Gleipnir aún rodea el cuello de Fenrir, pero esta, alguna vez debió ser parte de la Gleipnir original —sentenció mientras miraba a la cadena, que comenzó a sacudirse, y su movimiento estremecía el Ropaje Sagrado de Fenrir.

—Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando… quiere guiarnos —dedujo Saori, y comenzó a correr siguiendo a la cadena. Fenril, pese a que su Ropaje Sagrado se estremecía de miedo, fue el primero en seguir a Saori, después fue el resto, mientras Saori doblaba por varios túneles, siguiendo la cadena, esperanzada en que sea quien fuera la persona que había dejado la cadena allí, lo hubiera hecho para guiarla. Sus sospechas rindieron frutos entonces, cuando Saori encontró el fin de la cadena, conectada al guantelete dorado de un Dios Guerrero Dorado, que respiraba pesadamente, mientras sangre le caía de una herida tras su Ropaje—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Saori, y en ese momento las cadenas la rodearon, y la apresaron, inclusive se extendieron formando una barrera de agresivas cadenas que siseaban como serpientes alrededor del Dios Guerrero Dorado y de Saori.

—¡Princesa Saori! —exclamó Siegfried, preparando su cosmos, junto al resto de los Dioses Guerreros que estuvieron a punto de interceder—. ¡Resista! ¡Ya vamos! —materializó una espada violeta, con la empuñadura siendo unas fauces de dragón abierta.

—¡Deténganse! ¡No estoy en peligro! —enunció Saori, mientras miraba al joven rubio frente a ella, a quien se le dificultaba mucho respirar—. No hemos venido a hacerte daño… vine aquí… porque sabía que necesitabas ayuda. Estás herido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó contrariada.

—Mis heridas… son producto de años de torturas… —comenzó a hablar el joven, y Saori atendió a sus palabras—. Hace 5 años… un Ropaje Sagrado apareció frente a mí en la Ciudad Santuario de Gimlé… pero no era más que plomo… un año más tarde brilló de dorado y me vistió… ese año… el Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario se presentó ante mí, con la supuesta diosa Hlin a su lado. Me pidió que jurara mi lealtad, pero mi Ropaje Sagrado, el más cercano a los dioses, la rechazó… desde entonces fui capturado… fui torturado… diariamente… hasta que, por fin, escapé… —le explicó, y Saori podía sentir su dolor—. Dime entonces… ¿eres la verdadera Asynjur Hlin? ¿Eres ella a quien he de dedicar mi lealtad? Estoy… agotado… pero si no son los Dioses Guerreros al Servicio de la verdadera Hlin… terminaré con todos ustedes… —insistió el joven, mientras abría sus ojos cerrados un poco, solo lo suficiente para que Saori pudiera sentir el cosmos sellado dentro de sus ojos, y que, de liberarse, los fulminaría a todos.

—Mi nombre… es Saori, hija de Wotan —comenzó ella, y las cadenas comenzaron a tranquilizarse—. Mi padre era Jarl de Hlingard… y Alto Jarl de todo Midgard. Cuando falleció, me dejaron a cargo del Sumo Sacerdote Derbal, quien, a mis 5 años, intentó asesinarme —le explicó, y las cadenas del joven dejaron de estremecerse, permitiendo a los Dioses Guerreros y a Hilda acercarse—. Me arrebataron mi reino, se robaron a mis Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y usurparon mi nombre. En estos momentos, busco la forma de recuperar lo que me han arrebatado, y tomar mi legitimo puesto, como la Asynjur de la Paz y la Protectora de los Hombres —finalizó, y las cadenas que la rodeaban, la liberaron, colocándola tranquilamente en brazos de Hilda—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Saori ya más tranquila.

—Shaka de Espiga, Dios Guerrero Dorado de Virgo… —retrajo sus cadenas Shaka, hasta que estas desaparecieron, incluso desprendiéndose de su Ropaje Sagrado—. Fiel servidor de Saori, hija de Wotan, y reencarnación de la Asynjur Hlin en Midgard… —abrió sus ojos, sin que su cosmos estallara, y la miró fijamente—. Un placer conocerla… aunque me temo que no tengo energías suficientes para hacer una reverencia, ni para conocer a sus acompañantes. He de disculparme… pero… Fafner y sus torturas… me han dejado al borde de la muerte —le enseñó su mano Shaka, y esta estaba repleta de sangre, que continuaba cayendo por los contornos de su Ropaje Sagrado—. Le juro recuperarme… y luchar a su lado… solo le pido… que me permita descansar… —le pidió con tristeza.

—Descansa… —agregó Saori mientras le tomaba de la mano—. Descansa y recupérate… yo voy a cuidar de ti… —finalizó Saori, y en ese momento, Shaka perdió el conocimiento—. ¡Hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro! ¡Tenemos que conseguirle atención médica! —les pidió Saori, y en ese momento, toda la cueva se estremeció.

—¿Con los Guerreros Vikingos dándose de golpes con los Dioses Guerreros Dorados? Salir de aquí será un milagro —se quejó Fenril. Mientras la cueva continuaba estremeciéndose—. Lamento ser yo quien le diga esto, mi señorita, pero si llevamos a este sujeto fuera de estas cuevas, se complicará aún más el viaje a Brávellir —le comentó Fenril.

—No importa lo que hagamos, al parecer siempre tendremos a Brávellir acechándonos —espetó Siegfried con molestia, mientras miraba al Dios Guerrero Dorado inconsciente—. Fenril tiene razón, mi señorita, no podemos llevarlo. Con estas heridas, él simplemente morirá en pocos días —le aseguró con tristeza.

—Puede que haya una forma —interrumpió Alberich, y todos voltearon a verlo—. Ah, ahora sí soy importante. Me deleita el tener su atención, aunque muy seguramente, lo que voy a decirles no va a ser de su agrado —aseguró.

—Solo dinos lo que debe hacerse, Alberich. Por favor, la vida de Shaka peligra —insistió Saori, y Alberich miró entonces a Mime, y al hacerlo, Saori tuvo un mal presentimiento—. De verdad no va a gustarme lo que vas a decir —entristeció.

—Hay que darle a los Guerreros Vikingos lo que quieren, pero antes de que te me pongas violento, Mime, es mejor que escuches detenidamente —aclaró Alberich, y Mime le prestó toda su atención.

 **Río Hríd. Los Fiordos de Brávellir.**

Harald estaba agotado, y el aspecto del resto de los Guerreros Vikingos no era muy diferente. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados aparentemente eran muy superiores a los Defensores de Midgard, debían serlo, eran los elegidos para proteger a los 9 mundos después de todo, aunque no era como que el reducido grupo estuviese convencido de que ese era su deseo.

Los Guerreros Vikingos por otra parte, estaban sumamente convencidos en su poder, y pese a haber sido superados, hacían arder sus cosmos con fuerza, y este cada vez era más alto, lo que terminó por molestar a Milo.

—Estos sujetos… me están poniendo muy difícil el salvarles la vida —preparó su cosmos Milo—. ¡Es suficiente! ¡Esta es su última advertencia! ¡Los superamos en cosmos! ¡Desistan, o el próximo ataque será fatal! —le insistió, con Aioria, Mu y Aldebarán fundiendo sus cosmos junto al suyo.

—Brávellir no va a caer… ni bajo su puño, ni bajo el de nadie… —le respondió Harald, y su cosmos se incineró, siendo respaldado por el cosmos de sus compañeros—. Aún no nos han vencido… separados, somos fuertes… juntos somos invencibles… —el cosmos de los 4 Guerreros Vikingos creció más y más, se mostraba inclusive capaz de desafiar el cosmos dorado, Milo se colocó a la defensiva, el resto hizo lo propio, mientras las aguas del fiordo comenzaban a estremecerse, los fuertes vientos se hicieron presentes, la tierra comenzó a temblar, e inclusive explosiones de magma comenzaron a estallar detrás de los Guerreros Vikingos.

—¡Esto debió ser a lo que se refería Mime cuando decía que unidos los Guerreros Vikingos eran invencibles! —enunció Mu en preocupación—. ¡Sus cosmos se alimentan unos a otros! ¡La tempestad de los elementos es prueba de ello! ¡Cada uno domina un elemento, y unidos están desatando una calamidad! —les explicó.

—No quería usar todas mis fuerzas contra los Defensores de Midgard, pero tal parece que no tenemos otra alternativa —se preparó Aioria, resistiendo la catástrofe que ya comenzaba a extenderse—. ¡Sentirán la fuerza de mis colmillos! —agregó.

—No importa que tan fuerte me golpeen, yo aquí seguiré —se cruzó de brazos Aldebarán, dispuesto a recibir de lleno el poder de los 4 Guerreros Vikingos de ser necesario—. ¡Yeaaaaarght! —incineró su cosmos Aldebarán, haciendo retumbar la tierra, Milo, Mu y Aioria le siguieron, un encuentro digno de ser presenciado por los dioses estaba más que cerca de desatarse, cuando un grito desesperado los interrumpió.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Nos rendimos! —gritó Saori, y los 8 combatientes la voltearon a ver—. Dioses Guerreros de Yggdrasil, desistan, uno de los nuestros peligra —apuntó Saori a Shaka, en brazos de Tholl—. Guerreros Vikingos, en verdad que todo esto no es más que un malentendido. No somos sus enemigos, deseamos audiencia con el Jarl Svend Ulfson, y como muestra de buena fe, les entregamos a Mime el Bardo, quien voluntariamente ha aceptado someterse a su juico —les explicó, y Mime, desarmado, se entregó.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa, y que cuando bajemos la guardia no intentarán emboscaros? —preguntó Harald, mirando a Saori fijamente, pero negándose a apagar su cosmos.

—Si no nos creen y obtenemos pasaje seguro a Brávellir, uno de los míos va a morir… —volvió a presentar Saori, y Harald lo pensó detenidamente—. Tienen que creer a nuestra palabra. Si no quieren verme como la reencarnación de la Asyjur Hlin, entonces véanme como la legítima heredera al trono de Hlingard. Los aquí presentes juraron lealtad en mi nombre bajo juramento a Var, y en estos momentos yo ofrezco el mío, de que he de someter a mis hombres, a la ley de Brávellir, y al juicio de Svend Ulfson su legítimo Jarl —finalizó Saori, mientras Harald la observaba fijamente, y tras unos instantes, su cosmos de apagó.

—Veamos qué tan leales son a su princesa, Dioses Guerreros Dorados —sentenció, por lo que Milo, aunque deseoso de continuar con el combate, apagó su cosmos, seguido del resto de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. Supongo que realmente es su compañero en armas. Bien, aceptamos su rendición. Mime el Bardo, solo por cortesía, se te será otorgado un juicio… pero créeme que el veredicto está más que decidido —terminó de decir Harald, y Mime miró a Alberich de reojo.

—Vas a tener que aprender a confiar en mí si quieres vivir —le espetó Alberich—. Todos estos sujetos, son unos descerebrados que piensan con los puños. Yo por otra parte, soy más astuto, y la astucia, es lo que mueve realmente al mundo —terminó de decir, y Mime no tuvo más que asentir y confiar.

 **Midgard. Santuario de Hlingard.**

—La fuerza bruta no es lo que mueve al mundo, Bud, es la astucia —le explicaba Derbal al Dios Guerrero de Trjegul, quien ahora confiaba plenamente en el ideal de Derbal, de ver el mundo libre de la influencia de los dioses—. Poseo la fuerza bruta por supuesto, pero ella sola no me ayudará a hacerle frente a los dioses. Se requiere de mucho, mucho más, en especial cuando en el bando de los dioses, hay muchos de astucia infinita, como lo es Odín, y como lo es Loki. ¿Sabes por qué Odín quien todo lo sabe, no me detiene, Bud? —le preguntó.

—No voy a mentirle, la duda ha pasado por mi mente en varias ocasiones —fue la respuesta de Bud—. Solo se me ocurre que, o Odín no existe, o no lo ve como una amenaza —le espetó con cierta desconfianza—. En todo caso, si Odín todo lo sabe, debería prever que usted planea destronar a los dioses —aseguró.

—Odín es real, demasiado real —aseguró Derbal, mientras continuaba caminando por el palacio de Hlingard, y en dirección a las mazmorras—. Pero el que tengas el conocimiento infinito, no significa que estés facultado para evitar lo inevitable. Bajo mi control hay fuerzas que solo Odín comprende, y que incluso Odín teme. Todas estas fuerzas, me hacen capas de desafiar a los dioses. Básicamente, lo que intento decirte es que soy el humano que, por su propio despertar, encontró la forma de asemejarse lo más posible a los dioses. Odín no puede detenerme, no hay dios que pueda detenerme. Es por esto, que estoy convencido de que los humanos tenemos el poder de derrocar a los dioses —le aseguró.

—Eso es algo que me gustaría ver —le respondió Bud—. Pero le seré sincero, su alteza, en estos momentos solamente lo sigo por la posición de poder. No me creo de forma alguna que sea capaz de derrotar a los dioses —aseguró.

—Puedo derrotar a cualquier Dios Guerrero, y eso no tengo que probártelo, lo sabes —le aseguró, mirado a Bud directamente—. Pero si esto no te convence, todo plan debe tener sus debidas precauciones. ¿Ves esto? —le preguntó, mostrándole un veneno a Bud, quien asintió ante sus palabras—. Es un veneno capaz de manipular cualquier mente, sin importar cuan fuerte sea. En sus inicios planeaba utilizar este veneno para forzar a Lyfia a la obediencia incondicional, Fafner dijo que es increíblemente difícil de replicar, así que, muy probablemente esté frente a la única botella del veneno que existe. Pero no voy a usarlo en Lyfia, puede que sea lo más obvio que debería hacer, pero no me convertí en Sumo Sacerdote, ni obtuve el poder que poseo, haciendo lo obvio. No, Bud, este frasco tiene un propósito más… especial… —aseguró, abriendo una puerta que daba a las mazmorras, e invitando a un desconfiado Bud a pasar, y tras hacerlo, Bud descubrió a un hombre encadenado en la mazmorra—. 5 años de tortura… y no ha sido doblegado. 5 años de venenos, y a todos los ha vencido. Pero esta vez, no podrá negarse a mí. Prefiero arriesgarme a que Lyfia despierte en medio de una reunión con el pueblo, o con su queridísimo amigo de la infancia con quien tendrá una calurosa reunión en breve, que perder la oportunidad de tener en mi ejército, al soldado perfecto. ¡El Dios Guerrero Dorado más poderoso de todos! ¡Aioros de Kaus Australis quien porta a Sagitario! —anunció Derbal, mientras un débil y malherido Aioros lo miraba con odio—. A partir de hoy… tu lealtad… es mía… —se acercó Derbal, y su risa malévola, se extendió por las mazmorras.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – ARTEFACTOS:**

 **Dromaleding: Nombre con que se conocen a las cadenas creadas por los Aesir con las cuales intentaron encadenar al lobo gigante Fenril. Pese a ser creadas por los dioses, no resultaron ser lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener preso a Fenril.**

 **Gleipnir: Las cadenas creadas por los Enanos. Fueron las únicas cadenas capaces de mantener apresado al lobo gigante Fenril. Los materiales que se usaron para construirla fueron el sonido de las pisadas de un gato, la barba de una mujer, las raíces de una montaña, los tendones de un oso, el soplo de unos peces, y la saliva de un pájaro.**

 **2 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Bygul: Uno de los dos gatos gigantes que tiraban del carro de Freija, algunas versiones dicen que era un Skogkatt (gato de los bosques noruego), otras que se trataba de un lince boreal.**

 **Dáinn: Un enano con la capacidad de transformarse en un ciervo junto a otros 3 enanos que comparten esta habilidad. Se creía que los 4 ciervos y su capacidad de moverse entre los mundos simbolizaban a la rosa de los vientos. Dáinn destaca de entre los otros 3 enanos en que, junto a otro enano llamado Nabbi, fue el constructor del jabalí Hildisíni que tiraba del carro de Freyja. También se le atribuye el enseñar a los elfos el cómo usar las runas.**

 **Draugrs: Seres no vivos que mantienen sus almas dentro de sus cuerpos putrefactos. Normalmente habitan en Hel o en Niflheim, pero en algunas ocasiones se han descubierto deambulado sus tumbas, buscando volver a sentirse vivos. Un Draugr no es siempre un cadáver con el alma de su antiguo ser, en ocasiones, cuando sus almas fueron virtuosas y fueron al Asgard, solo se trata de sus cuerpos reanimados por nigromantes.**

 **Duneyrr: Un enano con la capacidad de transformarse en un ciervo junto a otros 3 enanos que comparten esta habilidad. Se creía que los 4 ciervos y su capacidad de moverse entre los mundos simbolizaban a la rosa de los vientos.**

 **Duraþrór: Un enano con la capacidad de transformarse en un ciervo junto a otros 3 enanos que comparten esta habilidad. Se creía que los 4 ciervos y su capacidad de moverse entre los mundos simbolizaban a la rosa de los vientos.**

 **Dvalinn: Un enano con la capacidad de transformarse en un ciervo junto a otros 3 enanos que comparten esta habilidad. Se creía que los 4 ciervos y su capacidad de moverse entre los mundos simbolizaban a la rosa de los vientos. También se le atribuye el enseñar a los enanos el cómo usar las runas, ser el creador de la poesía, construir junto al enano Durin la espada maldita** **Tyrfing, y construir junto a los enanos Alfrigg, Berling y Grer el collar Brisingamen, con el que pretendían que la diosa se acostara con ellos, acto que no sucedió.**

 **Trjegul: Uno de los dos gatos gigantes que tiraban del carro de Freija, algunas versiones dicen que era un Skogkatt (gato de los bosques noruego), otras que se trataba de un lince boreal.**

 **3 - DEFINICIONES:**

 **Raidha: Una de las 25 runas que se utilizaban para la adivinación y que es controlada por el dios Odín. Su poder especial es el de guiar a los viajeros por el camino correcto y darles suerte.**

 **4 - LUGARES:**

 **Hríd: Uno de los 11 ríos que parten del Niflheim y rodea a los 9 mundos.**

 **5 - PERSONAS:**

 **Canuto: Uno de los 20 hijos de Jarl Ulfson, quien era conocido como el último de los reyes vikingos.**

 **Erico** : **Uno de los 20 hijos de Jarl Ulfson, quien era conocido como el último de los reyes vikingos.**

 **Harald: Uno de los 20 hijos de Jarl Ulfson, quien era conocido como el último de los reyes vikingos.**

 **Olaf: Uno de los 20 hijos de Jarl Ulfson, quien era conocido como el último de los reyes vikingos.**


	5. Midgard: La Amenaza Gigante

**Tiene casi 4 meses que no actualizo esta historia, lo lamento, me he estado concentrando en otras historias, específicamente hablando de Pokémon, pero actualmente cuento con un poco más de tiempo libre, que me ha facilitado poder actualizar historias que tenía en el abandono. Reitero mi compromiso de continuar con otra historia, agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora, y espero aún quieran continuar leyéndola.**

 **dianasoll: Sé que estás poniendo de tu parte para salvar esta historia, jajaja, siento no haber puesto de mi parte también, este año me casaré, y he estado muy ocupado, pero por fin he encontrado algo de tiempo libre, espero aún continúes leyendo esta historia. Sé que muchos no conectaron con Soul of Gold, pero solo de allí puedo extraer personajes, espero poder, de poco en poco, lograr que conecten con los personajes. En este capítulo te va un poco de Milo para que te emociones.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: ¿Qué te puedo decir de Aioros? Sabes muy bien que no le voy a dar un mal papel, aunque me temo que no puedo complacerte en estos momentos, solo te puedo prometer reivindicarme próximamente, jajaja (risa nerviosa). En esta historia, no estoy seguro si pondré a Milo y a Aioria tan cercanos, sobre Derbal, estoy empeñado en hacer de él un villano ejemplar, y pues Lyfia, ella tiene salud… creo.**

 **reyna lisset: Yo me tardé varios meses en actualizar, lo siento mucho, desearía tener el tiempo que tienen los jóvenes, pero no es así. Espero que todavía ssigas por aquí para leer esta historia. Shaka apareció ante Saori, pero aún no puedo utilizarlo, ha sufrido mucho y necesita recuperarse. Es muy pronto para decir sobre Milo y Camus, solo te diré que lo estoy considerando. El juicio de Mime también tendrá que esperar, de pronto es prisionero, pero veremos de poco en poco como se desenvuelve la historia. Que nervios que me quieras agarrar a estrangulamientos y yo que apenas me aparezco después de tanto tiempo, lo siento. Espero aún te quede tiempo, y ganas de leer.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 5: La Amenaza Gigante.**

* * *

 **Pantano de Fýrisvellir. 17 de Septiembre de 4E 05.**

El Pantano de Fýrisvellir, es uno de los pantanos más peligrosos de todo Midgard, un pantano sumido en una bruma grisácea, una niebla pestilente y que muchos consideran embrujada, y que solo los locos o suicidas se atreverían a surcar.

Más es sobre este pantano, por donde navega un hombre inusual, que ha sido el sinónimo de pesadillas para quienes han tenido la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino. Un hombre, que, en una sed de muerte inquietante, se dice arranca los rostros de quienes le hacen frente, colgándolos entre las ramas de los árboles, a ser picoteados por los cuervos.

Por esta razón, al ser inquietante se la ha dejado navegar en paz, en una búsqueda eterna por un camino a la muerte misma, surcando silenciosa, solitaria, e ininterrumpidamente, o al menos así lo prefiere él, ya que, en reiteradas ocasiones, su silencioso peregrinar, ha sido interrumpido, por ellos quienes desean lo que él posee.

—Deberías hacer caso a las leyendas, hombre de Hlingard… el camino de rostros putrefactos, no es de adorno —susurraba el hombre, envuelto en una capucha grisácea, mientras interrumpía su remar, y miraba desde el interior de la misma, a otro hombre oculto entre los árboles, quien lo observaba, silenciosa, y cuidadosamente, revestido en un Ropaje Sagrado de color morado—. Es tu última advertencia —prosiguió el hombre, esperando, dejando que su embarcación surcara por sí misma, guiada por el gentil río.

—Gjöll —susurró el hombre, y su voz quebradiza y oscura, resonó por los alrededores del río, haciendo eco por entre los árboles, que comenzaron a estremecerse con la mención del nombre que habían escuchado, como si pudiesen arrancar sus propias raíces, y moverse lejos del río por el cual surcaban—. ¿Por qué deseas… llegar al Niflheim…? —continuaba hablando el hombre, moviéndose entre los árboles—. Niflheim es, el fin de todo lo que se es… tierra de muertos… hogar de la desesperanza… no debes, jamás, ir allí… —proseguía él Dios Guerrero.

—Apestas a muerte… —habló el hombre de la capucha, mirando al Dios Guerrero, que se acercaba cada vez más—. Mis intereses en el Niflheim no te conciernen. Aunque has decidido no atender a mi advertencia. ¿Eres otro de los enviados de Saga? Es la primera vez que se digna a enviar a un Dios Guerrero a por mí. Singularmente, a uno que apesta a muerte —dedujo el hombre en la barca.

—Conozco… la… muerte… —susurraba el Dios Guerrero, quien proseguía moviéndose entre los árboles, aunque ya no se ocultaba del barquero, y saltaba entre las ramas, acercándose más y más a él—. ¿Por qué… deseas… conocerla…? —prosiguió, lanzándose a la barca, y el barquero, pese al violento movimiento de la misma, no se movió en absoluto—. Máscara Mortal… —susurró nuevamente el hombre, y su voz resonó por todo el pantano—. Los muertos susurran tu nombre… Máscara Mortal… —continuaba el Dios Guerrero, y el barquero, de poco en poco, comenzó a acercar su mano a una caja a sus espaldas—. ¡Jarnvird! —exclamó con fuerza el Dios Guerrero, por lo que el barquero desistió en tocar la caja, y se maravilló por lo que aconteció frente a él.

Un inmenso bosque, de árboles de hierro, cuyas hojas eran de plata, comenzó a reemplazar el desolado y pantanoso lugar. Los alrededores de la barca, comenzaron a verse astillados no solo por las hojas de plata que caían de los árboles sobre sus cabezas, sino por objetos afilados que comenzaban a salir por entre las aguas que surcaban, objetos similares a cuchillos, que la barca empujaba, y se astillaba al pasar, mientras la temperatura bajaba más y más, y la neblina, se tornaba verdosa, y venenosa.

—El bosque de Jarnvird, el bosque de hierro que es la frontera entre Midgard, Jotunheim y Niflheim… lo he encontrado, después de tanto tiempo lo he encontrado… —miró entonces el hombre a las aguas, repletas de cuchillos que navegaban junto a trozos de hielo por debajo de la barca—. Por fin lograré burlarme de la muerte… esta jamás me alcanzará —se alegró el hombre.

—Hay… otra… forma… —le habló el Dios Guerrero, llamando la atención del hombre de la barca—. Gjöll… lleva a Niflheim… y lleva a Helheim… o podría, llevar a Jotunheim… —explicó nuevamente el Dios Guerrero—. La vida… no existe en Nifelheim, o Helheim… la muerte… está en Jotunheim… no existe… vida eterna… en esas tierras —finalizó el Dios Guerrero.

—Eso no te incumbe, parásito —lo señaló el hombre de la barca, apuntándolo con su dedo, en el cual comenzaban a reunirse energías fantasmagóricas, que hacían estremecer las aguas del río Gjöll—. Yo decido sobre mi vida, y mi vida, será eterna —sentenció.

—No por este camino… —le aseguró el Dios Guerrero, y miró en dirección a la caja detrás del barquero—. Einherjer… es el camino… —apuntó a la caja, y el barquero, se decidió a escucharlo—. Vida eterna… solo a los Einherjer… Ropaje Sagrado… solo a destinados a convertirse en Einherjer… adelante… solo penas y muerte… aquí… vida eterna… —le explicó.

—¿Qué puede saber un Dios Guerrero de pacotilla sobre la vida eterna y los Einherjer? —preguntó el barquero, a lo que el Dios Guerrero, respondió acercando su mano a su máscara, y quitándosela cuidadosamente, permitiendo al hombre de la barca el ver lo que ocultaba al llevarla puesta—. Imposible… —se impresionó el barquero, mientras el Dios Guerrero volvía a colocarse la máscara—. Tienes mi atención ahora, Dios Guerrero, ¿puedes convertirme en lo que eres? —preguntó el barquero.

—Con tiempo… —aseguró el Dios Guerrero—. Y lealtad… solo entonces… el secreto de la vida eterna… lo compartiré —le aseguró, mientras el hombre de la barca se frotaba la barbilla—. Pelea, por Midgard… pelea, por Odín… la recompensa… superará a la promesa de la diosa de la muerte… —señaló, mientras frente a ellos, se alzaba una caverna inmensa, con la forma de un cráneo humano con la boca abierta, que pretendía tragarse a la pequeña embarcación—. Decide… —finalizó el hombre.

—He buscado esta entrada… por tantos años… —prosiguió el hombre de la barca, mientras la misma aceleraba el ritmo, siendo aparentemente succionada por la cueva con forma de cráneo—. Estoy… tan cerca de la vida eterna… —cerró sus manos en puños el barquero, mientras el Dios Guerrero, en pánico, abandonaba la barca—. ¡Cáncer! —llamó el hombre, y la caja a sus espaldas estalló, vistiéndolo en un Ropaje Sagrado Dorado, que le dio la fuerza de saltar de la barca, y aterrizar sin daño alguno, a orillas del río, mientras la barca era tragada por el cráneo, que cerró las fauces, elevó la niebla a su alrededor, y cuando esta se disipó, ni el rio, ni el cráneo, ni los árboles de hierro se encontraban presentes. Estaban de vuelta en el pantano—. Maldición… —se quejó el hombre, virando a ver al Dios Guerrero—. Ni con todo mi poder, puedo permanecer en el Niflheim a voluntad por más de unos minutos. Más te vale que el secreto de la vida eterna que posees, me lo compartas —sentenció, y el Dios Guerrero reverenció en su dirección—. ¿Cuál es el nombre con el que he de dirigirme a ti, sabandija? Al parecer seremos socios, no puedo ir por allí sin saber tu nombre —aseguró.

—Dios Guerrero de Canum Épsilon… Útgardo de Garm —se presentó—. Guardián de Midgard… —terminó de decir, y con un movimiento de su mano, le pidió que lo siguiera, y el hombre de Ropaje Sagrado Dorado, refunfuñó.

—Ni siquiera preguntó por mi nombre —se molestó el hombre—. Pero se lo diré de todos modos, oye, sabandija —lo llamó el Dios Guerrero Dorado—. Aprende mi nombre también, Dios Guerrero de Altarf, Máscara Mortal de Cáncer —finalizó, mientras el viento, llevaba sus nombres con terror.

 **Río Hríd. Los Fiordos de Brávellir.**

—¡Lordag! —resonó el grito de un regordete guerrero de Brávellir, despertando a Saori, quien hasta esos momentos dormía sobre uno de los 4 Drakkar que se dirigían a Brávellir, y sobre los cuales habían sido tomados como prisioneros, cuando de pronto vio al regordete guerrero quitarse toda la ropa, y correr desnudo por el Drakkar, hasta llegar a la orilla de la embarcación, saltar, y darse un chapuzón en el agua fría.

—¡Uwah! ¿Qué Draugrs está pasando? —se estremeció Saori, sumamente avergonzada, mientras el resto de sus acompañantes se levantaba, igualmente contrariado por la conmoción, y mientras más y más hombres se desnudaban por completo, y salían corriendo por la borda de los Drakkar hasta lanzarse al fiordo.

—¡Lordag! —gritaban todos mientras se lanzaban, apenando sobremanera a Saori y a Hilda, hasta que Milo tuvo la cortesía de taparle los ojos a Saori, mientras el resto de los guerreros de Brávellir continuaba con sus saltos al agua.

—¡Aséense bien, hombres! ¡Ya fue suficiente de sus asquerosas pestes! —gritaba Harald, el Huskarl a cargo de uno de los 4 Drakkars que iban en dirección a Brávellir, quien daba las órdenes por todo el lugar—. Los que no se estén bañando todavía, repartan las túnicas limpias, refrieguen la cubierta, y estense listos para su turno. Alguien traiga también túnicas para los prisioneros —continuó ordenando.

—¿No cree que ya traumó suficiente a nuestra señorita, Huskarl Harald? Pedirle a ella que se una al Lordag es un poco… —intentó defender Alberich, pero el Huskarl de todas formas les entregó túnicas limpias—. A sus órdenes… Huskarl Harald… —agregó Alberich, y comenzó a desvestirse, lo que escandalizó a Hilda, aunque Alberich solo se había quitado la parte superior de la túnica—. Es el capitán, sería una falta de respeto no obedecerle. Y es eso, o arriesgarnos a que el Godi de la embarcación nos sacrifique —le recordó.

—¿Alguien quiere por favor decirme el por qué todos se están desnudando? —exclamó Saori con vergüenza, y para sorpresa de Alberich, Hilda lo miró con la misma preocupación, mientras Siegfried se quitaba la parte superior de la túnica, y comenzaba a desatarse el pantalón, cuando Aldebarán, respetuosamente, se colocó en el camino evitando que Hilda continuara admirando a Siegfried mientras saltaba al agua.

—Claro, olvidaba que los de la realeza no se preocupan por estas pequeñeces al poder asearse siempre que quieren —se burló Alberich, mientras Tholl y Fenril saltaban también al agua, aunque de espaldas a Hilda para evitar incomodarla, mientras Hagen sacaba algunos peines de una bolsa entre sus pocos víveres, y Mime tan solo esperaba en aburrimiento con sus manos atadas por grilletes—. Los guerreros en los Drakkar, suelen dejar sus ciudades por lapsos prolongados de tiempo, haciendo la guerra, o saqueando otras tierras. La combinación de sangre, hierro, y los olores corporales, suele ser muy insoportable, además de la amenaza constante de guerra, que impide que las tripulaciones puedan, de forma segura, asearse correctamente. Es por ello, que los dioses asignaron un día en específico para dedicarse al aseo personal, y atacar a otras embarcaciones durante este día, es considerado un pecado imperdonable, a esto se le llama el Lordag, y se celebra todos los Vatdagr —les explicó Alberich, quien comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, por lo que Aioria le tapó los ojos a Hilda—. En todo caso, es una obligación para los que vamos sobre los Drakkar el bañarnos, y es una falta de respeto no hacerlo, así que, todos debemos de bañarnos, o arriesgarnos a insultar a los dioses, y cuando se insulta a los dioses, los Godis sacrifican a los prisioneros para apaciguarlos, adivinen qué somos. ¡Lordag! —saltó Alberich, seguido de Hagen, y cuando no hubo más hombres desnudos abordo, Milo y Aioria dejaron de tapar los ojos de Saori y de Hilda.

—¡Espera! ¡Alberich! —se apenó Saori, intentando ver por la borda y buscar a Alberich, pero Aldebarán y Mu se lo impidieron al posarse frente a ella—. ¿Eso significa que… tengo que bañarme yo también o estaré irrespetando a los dioses? ¿No podemos esperar a llegar a Brávellir y bañarnos allí? —se preguntó Saori, contrariada.

—Es la tradición —interrumpió Harald, entregando a Saori una túnica limpia y una cubeta con utensilios para su aseo—. Cada uno de los días es dedicado a un dios. Soldagr es dedicado a la diosa Sól, Manídagr es dedicado al dios Maní, Tyrdagr al dios Tyr, Wodendagr al nuestro padre Odín, Thordagr al poderoso Thor, Freyadagr a la bella Freyja, y solo Vatdagr se dedica a los humanos para que nos bañemos, así que, por respeto al día que nuestros dioses han dedicado a nosotros y a nuestra limpieza, todos en el Drakkar se van a bañar —apuntó Harald con autoridad—. Además de que alguien deberá asear al Dios Guerrero Dorado que descansa en mis aposentos. He sido condescendiente, se le ha brindado atención médica, y se ha prestado mi camarote para su atención. ¿Quién lavará al inválido? —preguntó.

—Huskarl Harald, si me permite —interrumpió alguien las ordenes de Harald, un joven de cabellera rojiza oscura bastante abundante, quien aparentaba al menos unos 17 años de edad, de piel lechosa suave, y ojos de un violeta intenso. Llevaba un mechón de cabello dentro de un tubo de oro, lo que denotaba una posición social alta, aunque la túnica sucia que llevaba puesta, no reflejara el mismo estatus social—. Como médico de Brávellir, me encargaré yo mismo de limpiar y vendar nuevamente los vendajes del joven Shaka. Sus heridas eran muy graves, requirieron de cuidados muy especiales, el riesgo de infección es alto. No debe preocuparse, yo me encargaré de darle los cuidados pertinentes —aseguró el joven.

—Andreas, no deberías ser tan condescendiente —se molestó Harald, mirando a los prisioneros que quedaban en su embarcación—. Sea o no sea verdad lo que dicen, sobre su identidad, así como el que no pertenezcan a la orden de Jarl Derbal, son prisioneros hasta que se demuestre su inocencia. Y mientras sean prisioneros, deberán atender a mis órdenes si quieren alimento, cuidados, y medicina —le recordó.

—Hemos remado junto con sus hombres —le interrumpió Milo, mirando a Harald directamente—. Hemos pescado y cazado con ustedes, limpiado los pisos, y curado la carne. Así ha sido por una semana, sin exigencias, ni quejas algunas, pese a que tiene a uno de los nuestros encadenado, y lo único que pedimos a cambio es que se tenga consideración a con las mujeres que nos acompañan —insistió Milo.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que se escapen a la primera oportunidad? No me hagas reír, Dios Guerrero —le respondió el Guerrero Vikingo, desafiante en todo momento—. Suficiente cortesía he tenido con ustedes al mantenerlos con vida, alimentarlos, y proporcionarles transporte. No merecen más, ahora al agua —insistió Harald, por lo que los ánimos entre él y Milo comenzaron a encenderse aún más. Afortunadamente, Andreas intervino.

—En las cercanías hay un estanque en el cual las señoritas podrían tener la privacidad necesaria, Huskarl Harald —lo interrumpió Andreas—. Seguramente, si enviamos a las jóvenes con un guardaespaldas, podrían asearse en privacidad —aseguró.

—No destinaré recursos a semejante labor —fue la respuesta de Harald, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente—. Puede ir la dichosa Asynjur, acompañado de solo un Dios Guerrero, no me importa quién. Pero si no regresan antes del atardecer, daré a la sacerdotisa en sacrificio para honrar a los dioses —sentenció Harald, apuntando su hacha a Hilda.

—¡La cortesía de Brávellir está resultando ser muy violenta! —se quejó Hilda, pero Harald se decidió a ignorarla, y a continuar dando sus órdenes por los alrededores del navío—. En otras condiciones, definitivamente me hubiera hecho respetar —sentenció Hilda.

—Pero no son las condiciones propicias para una sacerdotisa cuyo pueblo no la respalda —dedujo Mime, adivinando que Hilda era más que una simple criada de Saori—. Es natural que quienes vivieron rodeados de lujos, salgan y vean la realidad de la vida del proletariado, y sientan que están siendo abusados. Me temo que ya no están más en un palacio, esta es la realidad de los pueblos guerreros, y habrá que cumplirse —insistió Mime.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero podrían ser más corteses con unas chicas como nosotras —se molestó Hilda, quien entonces viró en dirección a Saori—. No puede hacerse nada al respecto, será mejor que elijas a un acompañante y vayas a lavarte —le pidió Hilda.

—¿Sola con un acompañante? —exclamó Saori apenada, y mirando por la borda con cuidado en búsqueda de Fenril, a quien no encontraba, más por no querer mirar a alguien desnudo que porque fuera difícil de encontrar. Fue entonces que Saori recordó una historia de su infancia, y con algo de rubor en su rostro, enunció el nombre de quien la acompañaría—. Milo… —agregó, sobresaltando al Dios Guerrero Dorado.

 **Hlingard. Santuario de Hlingard.**

—Te expido amablemente una disculpa por la tardía reunión, Frodi —exclamaba el Sumo Sacerdote Derbal, a su llegada al banquete que había sido preparado para la ocasión, y con Lyfia tomado gentilmente su mano para permitirse guiar por Derbal a bajar las escaleras, y así sentarse en el trono que le correspondía, frente a la mesa de banquetes—. Hemos tenido una semana, peculiarmente atareada. La atención de Lyfia estaba más, encausada, al reciente aprovisionamiento de tus tropas —le aseguró Derbal, sentándose, y permitiendo a uno de sus sirvientes el servirle una copa de vino.

—Le agradezco todas las atenciones, amo Derbal —reverenció Frodi, quien fue invitado entonces por uno de los sirvientes de Derbal, a sentarse frente al Sumo Sacerdote, con Lyfia a su derecha—. Me complace volver a verte, Lyfia —agregaba Frodi con cariño, esperando alguna reacción de quien fuera su amiga de la infancia, quien simplemente asintió y comenzó a comer.

—No considero la familiaridad necesaria, Frodi, hay protocolos que deben seguirse —habló Lyfia con frialdad, una que Frodi no se esperaba, y que, por ella, comenzó a comer—. Midgard no puede estar en paz con la amenaza de Brávellir vigente. Los 30 Guerreros Vikingo no han salido de sus territorios aún, pero tenemos razones para pensar que preparan un ataque a gran escala —aseguró Lyfia, continuando con su alimentación.

—Esperaba… que no tuviéramos que conversar de la guerra, mi señorita Lyfia… —agregó Frodi con cautela y descontento, mientras Lyfia continuaba comiendo, a ojos cerrados, sin prestarle mucha atención—. La guerra no debería ser impedimento, para que la esperanza no reine en Midgard. Usted es la esperanza de Hlingard, y mucho me temo que su pueblo, y yo, necesitamos de su presencia, de su cariño, y de su amor —intentó continuar.

—¡El pueblo ha de conformarse con lo que yo decida que es lo mejor para terminar con esta absurda guerra! —azotó la mano contra la mesa Lyfia, sobresaltando a Frodi, antes de comenzar a frotarse la frente con dolor, y comenzar a sudar frío—. Derbal… —intentó decir Lyfia, y Derbal, con un movimiento de su cabeza, llamó a Loki a que hiciera el favor de llevarse a Lyfia—. Lo lamento… me encuentro bajo mucha presión… no era mi intención… —intentó decir, y terminó arrebatándole su mano a Loki, virándose, y mirando a Derbal con desprecio, recuperando poco a poco la coloración natural de sus ojos, mientras Derbal simplemente sonreía, y apuntaba con su mirada a espaldas de Frodi.

Lyfia estaba recuperando la cordura, liberándose de su control mental, pero parte de ella obedecía aún a Derbal, razón por la que desvió la mirada a espaldas de Frodi, a las cortinas, donde un hombre vistiendo una túnica blanca y de cabellera verde menta, y con una daga dorada en manos, amenazaba con su mirada maligna el apuñalar a Frodi por la espalda, razón por la que Lyfia desistió.

—Me parece que no se encuentra muy bien, ama Lyfia —se levantó Derbal, dirigiéndose a Lyfia, y acercándose para susurrarle—. Si no quieres que Frodi sufra las consecuencias, más te vale cooperar —le susurró, colocando entonces su mano sobre la frente de Lyfia, y su otra mano libre sobre su propia frente—. Ardes en fiebre —prosiguió sin preocupación alguna—. Loki, has favor de llevarla a sus aposentos, enviaré al médico más tarde a verle. No sabes cómo me apena esto, Frodi, pero nuestra soberana, su salud, ha decaído —le aseguró, mientras Loki se llevaba a Lyfia, quien tan solo lloraba de impotencia.

—¿Ella está bien, amo Derbal? —se preocupó Frodi—. Desde niños siempre tuvo una salud muy precaria, pero todo pareció resolverse cuando su provenir divino se hizo presente el día en que su mirada cambió y el heterocroma apareció en sus ojos. Desde entonces, jamás había escuchado el que Lyfia volviera a enfermar —se preocupó Frodi, culpándose de alguna forma.

—Lyfia es una Asynjur, Frodi —le explicaba Derbal, moviendo a su vez su mano para pedirle al hombre detrás de las cortinas, Bud, el volver a ocultarse, mientras Frodi continuaba distraído en su preocupación por Lyfia—. Los dioses no se enferman como se enferman los mortales, sino que decaen conforme sus dominios se van viendo afectados. Ese es el caso de Lyfia en estos momentos, su dominio es ser la Protectora de Hombres y diosa de la Paz. No hay paz en estos momentos Frodi, por ello la salud de Lyfia es cada vez más, deplorable —continuaba en su explicación Derbal, sentándose nuevamente en su lugar, y disfrutando de un trago de su copa de vino, mientras Frodi cerraba sus manos en puños sintiéndose sobrecogido por la revelación—. Pero claro que no te estoy culpando. Brávellir es la capital misma de la guerra. Sé que haces todo lo que puedes —le aseguró.

—¡No lo suficiente! —enfureció Frodi, azotando sus manos sobre la mesa—. Fui seleccionado como Dios Guerrero hace 5 años, pero no logré ir a la guerra hasta hace un año por mi corta edad —prosiguió Frodi en su desesperación—. En todo este tiempo, ¿intenta decirme que mientras la guerra frente a las murallas de Brávellir continuaba, la salud de Lyfia decaía? —le preguntó impaciente.

—Frodi, eres demasiado duro contigo mismo, las cosas no son así —intentó explicar Derbal, pero Frodi ya se había puesto de pie de todas formas, y se preparaba para retirarse—. Es crucial el que tú descanses también. De nada le sirves a Lyfia malherido y derrotado —intentaba mediar Derbal, aunque estando de espaldas Frodi, no pudo evitar el sonreír con malicia ante lo que estaba pasando.

—No puedo hacerlo, Alto Jarl… —bajó la cabeza Frodi, mientras Derbal hacía todo lo que podía por recuperar un rostro más neutral a la situación—. Marcharé nuevamente a Brávellir. ¡Y le traeré la cabeza del malnacido del Jarl Svend Ulfson clavada en una pica! —finalizó, abrió la puerta, y encontró a Saga allí, lo que solo sirvió para incinerar la ira de Frodi—. Vaya Dioses Guerreros inútiles que resultaron ser ustedes los Dorados —se fastidió Frodi, por lo que Saga lo miró con descontento—. Recluidos a los límites de la ciudad, mientras los hombres verdaderos mueren frente a las murallas de Brávellir. Me repugnan —finalizó.

—Retírate, Frodi… —agregó Saga en señal de molestia—. No olvides la jerarquía, ahora fuera de mi vista —finalizó Saga, y Frodi, aunque sumamente molesto, se retiró dispuesto a salir de Hlingard lo antes posible—. Aunque no puedo decir que no concuerdo con tus palabras… —se susurró a sí mismo Saga, entrando entonces en la habitación—. ¿Quería verme, Sumo Sacerdote? —preguntó Saga, arrodillándose frente a Derbal.

—Ah, Saga, me complace tu presencia aquí. ¿Gustas comer algo? —lo invitó Derbal, tomando una pieza de pollo de la mesa, y mordiéndola con fuerza—. No prestes atención a las palabras de Frodi. Los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor son, como decirlo, desechables —miró Derbal en dirección a las cortinas, donde Bud escuchaba atentamente—. Por supuesto que esto no significa que les deseo la muerte, simplemente significa que tengo un plan más magnifico para ellos quienes han demostrado su lealtad incondicional a mí. ¿Por qué limitarse con pequeñas batallas campales frente a Brávellir y los Guerreros Vikingos, cuando hay más guerras que vendrán, donde el poder de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados será necesario? —le explicaba Derbal, llevándose a la boca algo de lechón ahumando, y cuando terminó, pidió a sus criados levantar la mesa y llevarse la comida—. ¿Seguro que no quieres? —le preguntó.

—Le agradezco las atenciones, amo Derbal —agregó Saga, mirando de reojo a las cortinas, sospechando que alguien se encontraba allí, pero tras acercarse y abrirlas, no encontró a nadie, y viró entonces su atención a Derbal—. Tengo que admitirle, que me siento sumamente consternado. No hace mucho se nos dijo que los Dioses Guerreros que protegían a la Asyjur Hlin no pertenecen a la Osa Mayor, sino a la Osa Menor. Eso sumado a que no nos permite a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados participar en la guerra contra Brávellir… me han hecho dudar sobre la importancia de nuestro rango. ¿Por qué no nos permite invadir Brávellir a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados? —finalizó en su preocupación.

—Porque el lugar de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, no es en el campo de batalla, Saga, es al lado de la Asynjur Hlin —le explicó Derbal, sentándose en su trono, lamiéndose todavía los dedos repletos de grasa, mientras Saga tomaba su lugar frente al trono, y se arrodillaba en señal de respeto, con las flamas azules de la habitación del trono, hipnóticas, frente a él—. Se avecina una gran guerra, Saga, mucho más grande que la guerra entre Brávellir y Hlingard. Te estoy hablando de una guerra que no será entre humanos como la guerra actual, sino una guerra contra los Jotnar —le explicó, lo que sobresaltó a Saga, quien comenzó a comprenderlo todo—. Como Sumo Sacerdote que soy, conozco los secretos de las estrellas y las constelaciones. Aquella guerra que resultó en la destrucción de la constelación de Odín durante la era del mito, está cerca de volver a asechar estas tierras. ¿Crees que sabiendo esto, debería concentrar todos mis esfuerzos en acabar con una guerra humana, contra un reino de humanos, a riesgo de perder a uno de los Defensores de Yggdrasil contra un puñado de Guerreros Vikingos? —le preguntó, mientras Saga pensaba sobre sus palabras.

—Pero una guerra contra los Jotnar… mi señor Derbal, si una guerra de tales proporciones se avecina, ¿no deberíamos estar uniendo a los reinos humanos frente a un enemigo en común? —agregó Saga con preocupación.

—¿No crees que eso es lo que yo preferiría? No es mi culpa el que Brávellir haya decidido hacernos la guerra —le espetó Derbal, aunque Saga sabía más sobre aquel suceso de lo que otros, y sabía que la realidad era otra—. ¿Me cuestionas, Saga? —comenzó a elevar su cosmos Derbal, tan alto, que Saga sentía la presión constante del mismo, y fue forzado a arrodillarse nuevamente—. No olvides que lo que hice, fue por asegurar la permanencia de la verdadera Hlin en el trono de Midgard, Saori era un peligro a esta misión, sin mencionar que debía morir —le recordó.

—Comprendo perfectamente mi falta, y las razones que conllevaron a la coronación de la verdadera Asynjur, Sumo Sacerdote… —recalcó Saga, liberándose por sí mismo de control de Derbal, lo que sorprendió al Sumo Sacerdote—. Estamos… del mismo lado… amamos… a la misma diosa… —le aseguró, respirando pesadamente por el esfuerzo—. Es por eso que le pido que ya no me oculte estas cosas. Si vamos a defender los mismos intereses, necesito saber más detalles de sus actividades. No soy su enemigo, tengo el interés de Hlingard, y de la Asynjur Hlin, por encima de cualquier cosa —le aseguró, por lo que Derbal meditó al respecto.

—Está bien, Saga —sonrió Derbal, por lo que Saga logró bajar su guardia—. Aunque, como Sumo Sacerdote no debería tolerar semejante atrevimiento, admito que las decisiones de mi reinado te han incomodado bastante. Los Ropajes de la Osa Mayor, han sido afectados por la constelación de Draconis, razón por la que decidí no despertarlos, pero si alguien además de mí los ha liberado, esa solamente puede ser Hilda, Sacerdotisa de Odín, quien, como bien sabemos, sobrevivió, junto a la falsa Asynjur Hlin, y busca regresar a Saori al trono de Hlingard —aquella era la realidad que Saga conocía, pero debía saber más si deseaba confiar en Derbal, y poder continuar con su deber de proteger a la verdadera Asynjur, Lyfia—. La realidad sobre los Ropajes Sagrados de la Osa Mayor es, que, al estar corrompidos por los Jotnar, son herramientas de la diosa giganta Angrboda para hacer la guerra contra Hlin. Saori es entonces, la reencarnación de Angrboda en Midgard —le aseguró.

—¿La reencarnación de Angrboda? —se impresionó Saga, y Derbal asintió—. La diosa de los gigantes, madre de las criaturas asesinas de dioses. ¿Cómo es que llegó a semejante conclusión, amo Derbal? —le preguntó Saga, dudando.

—¿Además de porque soy el Sumo Sacerdote y Godi Supremo, capaz de ver los eventos del pasado, presente y futuro? ¿No estás siendo un tanto arrogante, Saga? —sentenció Derbal, y nuevamente, Saga dudó—. El asesinato de Saori no era más que un medio de prevención de lo inevitable. Los Jotnar la usan como el repositorio de la guerra. Comenzarán a aparecer en Midgard, Saga, y aunque sé que no me crees, tengo pruebas concluyentes de lo que te digo, pero deja que te lo cuente él y no yo —finalizó, y las puertas de la sala del trono comenzaron a abrirse, con la llegada de un Dios Guerrero al que Saga desconocía.

—Ah, ya extrañaba la civilización —resonó la voz del Dios Guerrero Dorado, que llegaba acompañado de otro Dios Guerrero más, siendo este de la Osar Menor—. ¿Qué recibimiento es este tras años de ausencia, maestro Derbal? Esperaba algo así como un banquete —se burló el Dios Guerrero Dorado.

—Llegaste tarde —le respondió Derbal, mientras el Dios Guerrero Dorado recién llegado, se arrodillaba frente a Derbal—. Puedes irte Útgardo, tus servicios ya no son necesarios —ordenó, y Útgardo reverenció, saliendo de la habitación—. Saga, tengo el honor de presentarte al Dios Guerrero de Altarf, Márcara Mortal de Cáncer —presentó.

—¿Máscara Mortal? —se preguntó Saga, mirando al recién llegado con cierto desprecio—. He recibido reportes de un individuo con ese nombre, quien por varios años ha asesinado a varios soldados de Hlingard, así como a pobladores inocentes —agregó con su cosmos listo, mismo que sorprendió al recién llegado.

—Calma, calma —pidió Derbal, mientras Saga se negaba a apagar su cosmos—. Todo tiene una explicación. Máscara Mortal no es más que un seudónimo, su verdadero nombre es Mephisto. Operaba bajo mis instrucciones desde antes de que el Patriarca Shion abandonara su puesto, aunque al ser un enviado en una misión secreta, no podíamos permitir que se le fuera descubierto. Ni siquiera los Huskarl podían saber de su existencia —le explicó.

—Perdí a varios de mis hombres en búsqueda del asesino del Pantano de Fýrisvellir, ¿y hasta ahora me dice que era un enviado en una misión secreta? ¿Cuántas vidas pudieron haberse salvado? —enfureció Saga.

—Se sacrificaron las necesarias para mantener la secrecía de la misión de Máscara Mortal —le insistió Derbal, y Saga, aunque furioso, decidió apagar su cosmos—. Querías la verdad de mis actividades, ¿no es así? Limítate entonces a escuchar antes de juzgar —reprendió Derbal, y miró a Máscara Mortal fijamente—. ¿Qué descubriste? ¿Encontrarte el Jotunheim? —preguntó Derbal, sorprendiendo a Saga.

—Así como me lo dijo hace 7 años, Maestro Derbal —comenzó Máscara Mortal—. El Pantano de Fýrisvellir realmente tenían un cauce del río Gjöll. Aunque me tomó demasiado tiempo encontrarlo debo agregar. Seguí el mismo hasta los bosques de hierro del Jarnvird, y encontré la entrada al Niflheim, aunque eso no es lo que usted buscaba, quería llegar al Jotunheim. Comprenderá que, no me arriesgaría a entrar al Jotunheim sin las preparaciones debidas, ni que estuviera demente —le aseguró.

—¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices? —le preguntó Derbal, mirando a Saga de reojo—. ¿Trajiste algo, que pueda dar indicios de que el Bosque de Jarnvird se ha manifestado en Midgard? —volvió a preguntar, a lo que el arrogante de Máscara Mortal, respondió extrayendo de los interiores de su capa, una rama enteramente hecha de hierro, y cuyas hojas brillaban como la plata misma, y al verla, Saga palideció—. Qué maravilla… —se impresionó Derbal, caminando hasta Máscara Mortal, y recibiendo de él la rama, que incluso se movía al ser maniobrada por Derbal, como si la vida no hubiese escapado de ella al ser cortada—. ¿Vez esto, Saga? Tengo en mis manos una rama del legendario Bosque de Jarnvird, el cual se dice, rodea en su totalidad al Jotunheim, el reino de los gigantes —le explicó, entregándole la rama a Saga, quien la inspeccionó, sorprendido de que todo fuera verdad—. Los 9 mundos están separados por Midgard que está en el medio. El que Jotunheim se haya manifestado en Midgard, debe ser prueba de que lo que digo es verdad. Los gigantes están invadiendo Midgard, pronto sus criaturas saldrán de sus bosques. ¿Continúas dudando de mí? —le preguntó.

—Debo verlo con mis propios ojos… —exigió Saga, poniéndose de pie, y levantando a Máscara Mortal del cuello de su Ropaje Sagrado—. ¡Llévame ante el Bosque de Jarnvird! ¡Necesito pruebas definitivas de que mi lealtad está bien encausada! ¡De que Derbal es la justicia divina que protegerá a Midgard de estas amenazas! —insistía Saga, forzando a Máscara Mortal a verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo… —se preocupó Máscara Mortal, sintiendo el aplastante cosmos de Saga rodearlo—. Una vez que me desvié al Niflheim, y por poco escapo de las fauces de la diosa de la muerte, todo desapareció, el río Gjöll, el Bosque de Jarnvird, todo… me encontraba de vuelta en el Pantano de Fýrisvellir, en el mismo lugar en que inicié mi viaje hace 7 años… era como si una gran magia me impidiera llegar hasta el Jotunheim —aseguró.

—Bastante conveniente… —señaló Saga, mirando a Máscara Mortal directamente a los ojos, pero soltándolo tras unos instantes—. Pero puedo ver en tu mirada que dices la verdad, no así en la mirada de usted, Maestro Derbal. Su mirada siempre me ha parecido… imposible de descifrar —le extenuó su preocupación.

—¿Qué más evidencias quieres, Saga? Estás colmándome la paciencia —se fastidió Derbal, estrujando los mangos de su trono con fuerza—. Bien, aún me queda una última carta que jugar. La razón de tu descontento, ¿acaso no es que desde el día en que te pedí asesinar a la falsa Asynjur Hlin, la duda ha embargado tu mente, por la traición de tu queridísimo amigo, Aioros? —le preguntó Derbal, lo que forzó a Saga a morderse los labios—. ¿Y si te dijera que Aioros vive, y se encuentra enteramente convencido de mis convicciones? —le preguntó Derbal, con aquella sonrisa de alguien, quien tenía el control total de la situación.

 **Río Hríd. Los Fiordos de Brávellir.**

—Según las instrucciones de Andreas, el estanque debe estar por aquí —gracias a la intervención del médico de los hombres de Brávellir, a Saori se le había permitido dirigirse a una locación segura en la cual poder darse un baño. Ya llevaban un par de horas dirigiéndose tierra adentro, siguiendo un mapa de cuero marcado por el médico, viajando casi en su totalidad en silencio, ya que Milo no se encontraba acostumbrado del todo a la presencia femenina de Saori, mientras que la Asynjur se mostraba nerviosa de tener que bañarse cerca de alguien a quien apenas estaba conociendo—. Seguro no tardamos en encontrar el estanque —agregó Milo, escandalizando a Saori nuevamente.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! —se apenó Saori, mirando a sus pies, preocupada. Milo por su parte, la miró a ella con curiosidad, sintiendo que la Asynjur despreciaba su presencia, lo que lo incomodaba a él aún más.

—Si ibas a actuar de esta forma todo el trayecto, ¿qué caso tenía el que me pidieras específicamente a mí acompañarte? —le preguntó Milo, por lo que Saori detuvo su marcha, y tras dar unos pasos más, Milo se detuvo también, se viró, y la esperó.

—Lo siento mucho, si con mis acciones te estoy ofendiendo —agregó Saori con cautela, no sabiendo cómo dirigirse a su Dios Guerrero Dorado—. Sé que me sigues con la esperanza de que pueda crear un mundo, donde los crímenes que le pasaron a tu familia no se repitan. En verdad agradezco la confianza que me están dando, pero no me acostumbro a esto todavía… los veo… y no puedo evitar ver a unos extraños que no tienen razón alguna para confiar en mí —se apenó nuevamente.

—Confía en Fenril y los demás —le enunció Milo, y ella asintió ante sus palabras—. Son Dioses Guerreros también, aunque diferente de nosotros, la responsabilidad de ellos es a con Odín —aclaró, meditando inclusive en sus propias palabras—. Es verdad que solo la estoy siguiendo porque tengo esa necesidad de creer que puede existir un mundo libre de la tiranía que me arrebató a mis padres, pero es una verdad más comprensible, que un grupo de guerreros siguiéndola en nombre de Odín. Sus verdaderos guardianes, somos nosotros y no ellos —le explicó con desprecio.

—Eso ni tú lo crees fervientemente —le respondió Saori, sintiéndose molesta—. Solo tengo 10 años, es natural que piense que las leyendas son suficientemente fuertes para definir mis actos. Si lo que quieres escuchar es que confío en los Dioses Guerreros por las leyendas de que son los protectores de Asgard, y que voluntariamente sirven a Hlin en nombre de Odín, pues bien, es lo que creo genuinamente. No estarías acompañándome a bañarme si no creyera que los mitos, cuentos y leyendas, esconden realidad en sus palabras —le refutó, lo que solo terminó por confundir a Milo aún más.

—¿Exactamente en qué mito se basó usted para pedirme el que la acompañara yo específicamente a vigilarla mientras se baña? —le preguntó Milo, forzando a Saori a sonrojarse ante el recordatorio—. No me malinterprete, no tengo práctica dirigiéndome a una mujer. Intento ser lo más caballeresco que puedo, observando a los demás y comportándome como ellos. Pero he de confesar que mi habilidad social es… muy deficiente… no considero ser la persona correcta para cuidar de usted cuando lo único que sé hacer es asesinar sin tentarme el corazón —le explicó, y Saori bajó la mirada, comprendiendo las dificultades que sufría Milo.

—Hasta ahora has hecho bien imitando a Siegfried y a Hilda —dedujo Saori, por lo que Milo desvió la mirada, incomodado—. Yo también… tengo muchos problemas para socializar con quienes no me tratan como a una princesa. Englobo a los 5 Dioses Guerreros Dorados que me siguen actualmente. Aioria es demasiado extrovertido, Mu demasiado precavido, Aldebarán demasiado primitivo, de Shaka no puedo decir nada porque apenas y permanece despierto. En cuanto a ti, me pareces el más difícil de tratar de todos. En un momento te comportas con modales impresionantes para alguien que vivió toda su infancia en una isla rodeado de sangre y muerte, al siguiente parece que seré tu próxima víctima, es inquietante —le aseguró.

—No mato sin razón —se excusó Milo, y Saori se tragó un poco la risa, al notar que Milo se tomaba todo lo que le decía demasiado literal—. Intento adaptarme… —finalizó él, desviando la mirada, y tras ver su incomodidad, Saori, extrañamente, se sintió más tranquila al saber que no era ella la única nerviosa, aunque reflejaran el nerviosismo de forma diferente.

—La razón por la que preferí que fueras tú quien me acompañara, es por una historia que escuché de Hilda, hace mucho tiempo, curiosamente muy similar a la situación actual —le explicó Saori, resumiendo la marcha, y Milo la siguió—. Hilda solía contarme las historias de los dioses, desde mucho antes de que yo supiera que era la reencarnación de Hlin. En una de las historias contaba, el como Heimdal, el dios de la Vigilancia y la Protección, por primera vez desde la segunda Era, en la que fue asignado como el guardián del puente Arcoíris, el Bifrost, que conecta a Midgard con Asgard, se distrajo, y permitió a la Asynjur Hlin escaparse a bañarse al mundo de los humanos —agregó Saori, mientras dibujaba imaginariamente el puente de Arcoíris, como si pudiera conectar a Midgard con Asgard en ese preciso momento—. El Ropaje Sagrado de Escorpio, fue creado por Heimdall, y en honor a esa historia —aclaró.

—Me temo que no tengo el placer de haber escuchado antes esa historia —agregó Milo, siguiendo a Saori, quien aparentemente ya estaba mucho más tranquila—. No sé ni siquiera quien es Heimdal, no conozco a los dioses, todo lo que escucho a mi alrededor es nuevo, casi incomprensible. Hay muchas cosas que no sé hacer, solo matar —le recordó.

—Eso es preocupante… —se sobresaltó Saori—. Pero yo puedo enseñarte —se alegró en ese momento, y comenzó con su explicación—. Heimdal es uno de los muchos dioses que viven en Asgard, la ciudad de los dioses que se encuentra en algún lugar en el cielo, accesible solo por un puente de arcoíris, del cual Heimdal es guardián —mientras explicaba, Milo visualizaba todo aquello en su mente, le costaba trabajo, pero lo intentaba—. Heimdal es hijo de Odín, aunque su madre, es algo complicado que te lo explique, pero haré todo lo que pueda —le aseguró, sintiéndose orgullosa, mientras Milo le prestaba toda su atención—. Se cuenta que Odín caminaba por las playas de Midgard al poco tiempo de que se terminó la creación del mundo, y encontró en su andar a 9 hermosas mujeres gigantes que se bañaban en el mar —explicaba Saori, algo ruborizada, y para Milo no fue secreto el que se imaginaba a las 9 gigantas desnudas y bañándose en el mar—. Las 9 gigantas eran las olas: Egia, Auegia, Ulfrun, Aurgiafa, Sindur, Atla, Iarnsaxa, Gjálp y Greip —enumeró Saori, y Milo la miró con demasiada curiosidad, más por la emoción que sentía al contarle aquella historia—. Cuando terminaron de bañarse, se acostaron todas a tomar el sol sobre la arena blanca, y Odín estaba tan enamorado de as 9, que les propuso matrimonio en ese momento, a todas ellas, y cuando ellas aceptaron, se combinaron en una sola giganta, con la belleza de las 9, y así por fin Odín pudo estar con ellas —agregó con entusiasmo, escandalizando a Milo.

—Espere, solamente tiene 10 años, no me diga que sabe cómo… —preguntó Milo, a lo que Saori reaccionó al parpadear un par de veces—. Déjeme acomodar mis ideas por favor… entonces… Odín se enamoró de las 9 gigantas… y se casó con las 9… que se convirtieron en una sola giganta, ¿voy bien? —ante el resumen, Saori asintió, mientras a Milo le temblaba una ceja—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que usted piensa que pasó cuando las 9 se combinaron y Odín pudo 'estar' con ellas? —preguntó intranquilo.

—Hicieron un bebé por supuesto —agregó Saori, a lo que Milo reaccionó con una mueca, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y se frotaba la frente intentando pensar en qué decir a continuación—. No entiendo —se apenó ella.

—Bien, cambiaré la oración —prosiguió Milo, pensativo—. ¿Exactamente cómo piensa usted, señorita, que se puede hacer a un bebé? Esa es mi duda, y vaya que me va a sorprender la respuesta —aseguró Milo, y Saori lo pensó un poco.

—Bueno… antes de que Odín encontrara a las 9 gigantas en la playa, había creado a los primeros 2 humanos, Ask y Embla, con la ayuda de sus hermanos Vili y Ve —prosiguió Saori, y Milo comenzó a darse a una idea—. Encontraron a un par de troncos en la playa, un fresno y un olmo. Del fresno hicieron a Ask, del olmo a Embla. Odín los dotó de vida física y alma, Vili los dotó de ingenio y emociones, Ve los dotó de sentidos y de la habilidad de hablar. Supongo que Odín y las 9 gigantas hicieron juntos a Heimdal —concluyó ella.

—En definitiva, lo hicieron juntos, pero no de un tronco, pero vamos a dejar esa parte así como se la imagina —aclaró Milo, aunque Saori ya estaba pensativa de lo que Milo intentaba decirle—. Me contaba de Heimdal entonces —se apresuró a desviar la atención.

—Actúas de forma muy sospechosa —se quejó Saori, pero Milo no le prestó importancia—. Las 9 madres procedieron a alimentar al bebé con la fuerza de la tierra, la humedad del amor y el calor del sol. Con esta dieta, Heimdal creció en muy poco tiempo, y se unió a Odín en Asgard, donde los dioses acababan de terminar de construir el puente Bifrost, el puente arcoíris, el cual construyeron con fuego, aire y agua —describió Saori, dándole poca importancia a sus sospechas—. Cuando Heimdal llegó al puente, los dioses discutían sobre tener un guardián del mismo, y puesto que Heimdal apenas llegaba, le ofrecieron convertirse en ese guardián. Heimdal aceptó con alegría, y los dioses le dieron habilidades mágicas muy poderosas para ayudarlo a cumplir su misión, como escuchar el crecimiento del pasto y de la lana de las ovejas, y ver a 100 millas de distancia tanto de día como de noche, además de requerir menos tiempo de sueño que un pájaro —prosiguió ella, aunque Milo no se creía semejantes disparates—. Los dioses le dieron a Heimdal además, una reluciente espada y un cuerno extraordinario, llamado Gjallarhorn, y le ordenaron que hiciera sonarlo siempre que divisara que se aproximaban los enemigos, los gigantes de escarcha, pretendiendo que su sonido despertaría a todas las criaturas en el cielo, la tierra y Niflheim —terminó emocionada.

—Todo eso es bastante interesante, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? —se apuntó Milo nuevamente, y Saori notó que se había desviado un poco del tema—. Lo único que entiendo es que Heimdal es quien construyó mi Ropaje Sagrado —le mencionó.

—Heimdal construyó el Ropaje Sagrado de Escorpio como un regalo para el octavo cumpleaños de la Asynjur Hlin —prosiguió ella, a momento en que llegaban al estanque indicado por Andreas, se encontraba en el medio del bosque, y contaba con unas aguas cristalinas muy hermosas, mismas que Saori observó emocionada, y algo ruborizada, mientras recordaba la historia—. La historia cuenta, que Heimdal flaqueó en su vigilancia solo una vez, y que aquella vez, la Asyjur Hlin, de tan solo 8 años, escapó a Midgard, donde encontró un estanque, en el cual se bañó… para su poca fortuna, un gigante, que odiaba a los dioses, intentó asesinarla mientras se bañaba. Heimdal se dio cuenta a tiempo, y llamó a todas las criaturas vivientes a que ayudaran a la Asyjur Hlin, pero nadie vino en su auxilio, solo un Escorpión… —agregó ella, colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Milo—. Un Escorpión… más valiente que nadie… se enfrentó al Jotunn, quien lo aplastó, clavándose su aguijón. Pero gracias a eso, su veneno invadió al gigante, que murió al poco tiempo. Ese Escorpión sacrificó su vida por la Asynjur Hlin… por eso, pienso que el Dios Guerrero de Escorpio es tan importante para mí, ya que representa a ese pequeño Escorpión, que lo dio todo, por salvar a una diosa, a la que apenas conocía… puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero en el momento en que me pidieron cumplir con el Lordag… no pude imaginar mejor guardaespaldas, que ese pequeño Escorpión… —finalizó, y Milo comprendió por fin el por qué Saori lo había elegido, aunque tras haber dicho todo aquello, Saori se apenó—. Aunque… preferiría si vigilaras desde la distancia… es solo que… —se apenó.

—Ya entendí… —se dio la vuelta Milo, alejándose del estanque, y recargándose en un árbol cercano para descansar—. Puede estar tranquila, señorita Saori. Nada va a pasarle mientras el guardián de los dioses esté presente —le aseguró, y Saori, ya más tranquila, se desprendió de su túnica, y se metió al agua, aunque no tardó en quejarse por la fría sensación, mientras Milo miraba al cielo, como buscando a Asgard, y preguntándose qué tan cierta sería aquella historia—. El aguijón de un Escorpión… logrando doblegar a un Jotunn… —miró Milo a su mano, en la que creció una uña escarlata—. Alberich dijo, que me autodestruiría si no aprendía a controlar mi cosmos, y a usar la Aguja Escarlata… no sé a qué se refería, aunque aquella historia… me hace pensar que hay un poder dentro de mí que ni yo mismo conozco, ¿qué significa? —meditó al respecto Milo, mientras observaba su uña, y se preguntaba sobre semejante poder.

 **Hlingard. El Santuario. Moradas de los Aesir.**

A las afueras del palacio de Hlingard, en su parte opuesta a la ciudad, y subiendo por la montaña a espaldas del gran palacio, se encuentra un conjunto de templos en honor a los dioses, construidos a lo largo de caminos de roca congelada, conectados por puentes de hielo, suspendidos sobre vastos desiertos congelados, que caen directamente al río Slid.

Es en cada uno de estos templos, donde se les rinde honores a los dioses Aesir, los dioses de Asgard, y donde permanecen los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quienes hacen de estos templos sus hogares, en su eterna vigilancia sobre la Asynjur Hlin, cuyos aposentos se encuentran en la cima del Monte Valhöll, y frente a la imponente estatua del dios Odín.

Todos quienes pasan a través de las 12 Moradas de los Aesir, requieren el permiso especial de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, sean servidumbre o no, requieran audiencia de Derbal o no, incluso los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, si desean cruzar, necesitan forzosamente del permiso de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados. Ya que, en la cima de las 12 Moradas, yace el templo de Hlin, donde vive la Asynjur de la Paz la Protectora de Hombres.

El palacio de Hlingard no es su morada, no es más que el lugar donde el Sumo Sacerdote, el Alto Jarl, y la Asynjur Hlin, sostienen reuniones con los pueblerinos. El verdadero Santuario, comienza con la primera de las 12 Moradas, y termina directamente en la estatua de Odín.

Las 12 Moradas de los Aesir, sin embargo, no estaban habitadas en su totalidad, por lo que al ascenso de Derbal, de Saga, y de Máscara Mortal, no encontraron oposición alguna. O al menos no hasta llegar a la Novena Morada, donde el Dios Guerrero Dorado de Deneb Algedi, Shura de Capricornio, montaba guardia.

—¿Qué hace Shura montando guardia fuera de la Novena Morada? —le preguntó Saga, observando la entrada a la morada, adornada con varias estatuas congeladas de la diosa Jotunn Skadi—. Deberías estar protegiendo la Décima Morada, la Morada de Odín —enunció confundido.

—Solo mantengo una cortesía, ante la persona que fue mi maestro —le explicó Shura, a lo que Saga reaccionó con sorpresa, y mirando a Derbal con detenimiento—. Te encontrabas fuera de Hlingard cuando lo encontramos, he de admitirte que no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones. Tengo mis reservas sobre dejarte verlo —aseguró Shura.

—Debo verlo… —le pidió Saga—. Lo que pasó hace 5 años, es algo que ni tú ni yo nos hemos perdonado. Debo verlo, y preguntarle directamente si lo que Derbal dice es verdad —le pidió, intercambiando miradas con Shura, quien se debatía entre dejar pasar o no a Saga.

—Puedes pasar… —se hizo a un lado Shura, permitiéndole a Saga abrir las puertas dobles de madera y hierro, y entrar dentro de la morada de Skadi, la novena de las 12, encontrando un amplio salón, de suelo de madera, una alfombra de terciopelo rojo que guiaba hasta el otro extremo de la morada, donde estaba presente una gentil hoguera, frente a la estatua de Skadi, una inmensa mujer de belleza sin igual, revestida en pieles de ciervo, con su estructura tallada con tal detalle, que eran fácilmente visibles los tallados de todos y cada uno de sus cabellos, mientras la diosa del invierno, en la pose de estar esquiando, apuntaba su arco de hielo en dirección a los visitantes, como una advertencia para ellos quienes irrumpían en la morada, de que el guardián de la misma, se encontraba siempre alerta, algo que no le pareció a Saga en un principio, cuando encontró a un Dios Guerrero arrodillado frente a la estatua de Skadi, como si se encontrara rezándole a la diosa gigante.

—Aioros… —exclamó Saga con cuidado, y tras escuchar su voz, el Dios Guerrero comenzó a ponerse de pie, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, y le daba la espalda a Saga—. ¿En verdad eres tú? Derbal me lo dijo, pero no podía creerlo —aseguró Saga, mientras Aioros mantenía su silencio—. ¿Cómo ha sucedido? ¿Por qué has regresado? —le preguntó.

—Porque Derbal así me lo ha pedido —fue la respuesta de Aioros, quien no se dignaba a mirar a Saga, mientras el Dios Guerrero Dorado de Pólux se debatía entre acercarse o no—. Tras el incidente de hace 5 años… entré en una profunda negación, Saga… no quería creer que la niña a la que tanto amé, hija del Jarl al que tanto respetaba, fuera falsa… no solo estaba profundamente herido por la batalla que sostuvimos, sino que estaba profundamente herido en mi corazón… no podía regresar… Saga… —aceptó Aioros, mientras Saga por fin se acercaba.

—Si haz regresado ahora, es porque confías en la misión de Derbal, ¿es así? —le preguntó, mientras Aioros continuaba dándole la espalda, no deseaba verlo—. Pensé que habías muerto… pensé que te había traicionado, y ahora apareces aquí, ¿y esperas que crea que lo que pasó hace 5 años fue un malentendido? —le preguntó, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

—No espero nada de ti, ni de Shura, ni de nadie… —fue la respuesta de Aioros, misma que no fue del agrado de Saga—. Por mis acciones, Saori sigue con vida. Por mis acciones, Midgard se acerca aún más a una guerra contra los Jotnar… fallé a mi misión, puse mis creencias personales por sobre mi deber. Aun así, mi Ropaje Sagrado Dorado jamás me dio la espalda, continuó arropándome con su poder. Yo me sentía indigno, aún lo siento, pero mi Ropaje Sagrado se negó a desconfiar de mí… los dioses querían que recapacitara, los dioses pretendían que entrara en razón, que regresara, y por fin lo he hecho… y juro en el nombre de Skadi, que enmendaré todo el mal que he causado, yo mismo le ofreceré la cabeza de Saori de ser necesario —agregó furioso, lo que Saga apenas y podía creer.

—Amabas a Saori… más que nadie… —le recordó Saga, a lo que Aioros asintió, pero mantuvo su silencio—. Si estás dispuesto a quitarle la vida a ella quien era la receptora de tu devoción, entonces supongo que estamos del mismo lado, y ambos creemos, genuinamente, que Lyfia es la verdadera Hlin, ¿me equivoco? —le preguntó, impaciente de saber la postura de Aioros.

—No te equivocas… supliqué el perdón de Lyfia, la miré a los ojos, y lo supe en ese momento… ella en verdad es la hija de Odín… —concluyó Aioros, cerrando sus manos en puños—. Y yo le di la espalda… nunca más Saga… nunca más… estoy decidido a dar mi vida de ser necesario, por mi diosa, estoy seguro —finalizó, cerrando sus manos, tan fuerte, que de estas comenzó a caer la sangre, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Saga.

—Puedo ver el nivel de tu convicción —aceptó Saga—. Pero la convicción verdadera, solo se ve en los ojos, no en las acciones. Mírame Aioros, permíteme ver tus ojos. Muéstrame que tus palabras son verdaderas, y no son solamente un truco sucio de Derbal —le pidió entonces.

—¿Un truco sucio de Derbal? —preguntó Aioros, desprecio más que evidente en el tono de su voz—. ¿Cómo puedes llamarte a ti mismo el discípulo y prospecto a Sumo Sacerdote… si te diriges a nuestro maestro con semejante despotismo? —viró Aioros, y Saga por fin los vio, aquellos ojos azules que conocía tan bien, libres de dudas, libres de rencores, pero llenos de arrepentimiento—. Gracias a mi traición, la posición de Sumo Sacerdote no se me puede ser entregada, Saga… pero más te vale ser digno de esta posición, ¿me has escuchado? No pretendo que tú también traiciones a la confianza de Derbal. ¡Es nuestro maestro! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de él? —enfureció Aioros, elevando su cosmos, pero tranquilizándose rápidamente—. Déjame… yo… no soy el mismo Aioros que conocías… hay tanto odio en mi corazón… debo recuperar mi camino, debo enmendar mis errores… Saga… perdóname, por haber dudado de ti… —terminó Aioros, arrodillándose nuevamente, y rezando ante Skadi.

—Tú perdóname a mí, Aioros… por haberte dejado caer… —finalizó Saga, se dio la vuelta, y salió de la Morada de Skadi, dirigiéndose en ese momento a Derbal, a Shura, y a Máscara Mortal—. Ya no me quedan dudas, Sumo Sacerdote. Sinceramente, le expido una disculpa por dudar de usted —finalizó Saga, haciendo una reverencia en su dirección.

—Odín pone pruebas a sus mejores hombres, Saga… si no aprendes de ellas, no eres digno de su sabiduría, y tanto tú como Aioros, al admitir sus faltas, han demostrado que la gracia de Odín vive en sus corazones, no podría estar más orgulloso de ambos —colocó su mano sobre su hombro Derbal, y sonrió en su dirección—. Aioros está muy conmocionado, le tomó demasiado tiempo el regresar. Cuando Shura lo encontró, apenas y podía creerlo —aseguró Derbal, y Saga miró a Shura con curiosidad.

—El Sumo Sacerdote me envió a corroborar los rumores de un Jotunn en las cercanías de Heorot —comenzó a explicarle Shura, y Saga asintió—. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Aioros, en trance, y tras haber asesinado a la bestia. No podía creerlo —le aseguró Shura.

—Hiciste bien en no matarlo y traerlo ante mí, Shura —le recordó Derbal, y entonces se dirigió a Máscara Mortal—. Con aquella bestia, y la presencia del Jarnvird, ya tengo las pruebas suficientes. Midgard ya no es segura, debemos preparar a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados restantes, Camus y Afrodita, hasta que sean merecedores de sus Ropajes Sagrados. Hasta entonces, ningún Dios Guerrero Dorado deberá abandonar las 12 Moradas de los Aesir. Lyfia inclusive, deberá ser confinada a sus aposentos. Solo yo tengo permitido verla, ¿ha quedado claro? —preguntó Derbal entonces, específicamente a Shura.

—Me cercioraré de que los Dioses Guerreros de Acuario y Piscis comprendan el mensaje, mi señor Derbal —reverenció Shura, y comenzó a subir por las 12 Moradas de los Aesir, reverenciando ante Aioros, quien le permitió pasar sin discutir, y cuando las puertas de la Morada de Skadi se cerraron, Saga por fin se tranquilizó, y regresó a sus responsabilidades habituales.

 **Los Fiordos de Brávellir.**

—¿Milo? ¿Sigues allí? —preguntó Saori mientras continuaba frotándose una barra de jabón sobre el cuerpo, obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro de descontento por parte de su Dios Guerrero Dorado, quien ya estaba fastidiado por las constantes interrupciones a su concentración.

—Por vigésima cuarta ocasión… sí Saori… aquí sigo… —respondió Milo con molestia, mientras miraba en dirección al Sol—. Se está haciendo tarde, si no estamos de regreso en las embarcaciones antes de que se oculte la diosa Sól, Harald entregará a Hilda al Godi. ¿Le falta mucho? —preguntó Milo con molestia.

—Ya me estoy quitando el jabón, ¿puedes pasarme mi túnica? Solo no mires por favor —se apenó ella, cubriéndose el cuerpo, y hundiéndose lo más que podía, permitiendo únicamente a su nariz sobresalir por el agua.

—Solo tiene 10 años, no posee nada que quiera ver —fue la respuesta de Milo, misma que molestó a Saori, quien, apenada, le dio la espalda mientras inflaba sus mejillas en señal de descontento—. Está bien, cerraré los ojos, y dejaré su túnica lo más cerca de la orilla que pueda —se burló Milo, quien encontraba cierta fascinación en molestar a Saori, cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Saori con los ojos cerrados, solo que, al hacerlo, tuvo una extraña sensación, y se mantuvo allí, sin movimiento, escuchando solamente.

—¿Milo? —intentó llamar Saori, solo que Milo, aún con ojos cerrados, le pidió silencio con un movimiento de su mano. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, podía sentirlo en sus instintos, aunque su cosmos no fuera alertado del todo. Hubo un sonido, casi imperceptible, pero cuando este llegó a oídos de Milo, rápidamente elevó su cosmos, abrió los ojos, y atacó.

—¡Aguijón Carmesí! —desató el poderoso ataque Milo, que se estrelló a orillas del estanque en que Saori se bañaba, alzando una nube de tierra y polvo, que forzó a Saori a nadar lejos de la explosión de cosmos. Cuando esta comenzó a disiparse, un montículo de tierra comenzó a moverse en la orilla, en principio sin forma aparente, hasta que este estiró 5 formaciones de roca inmensas, que se estrellaron a orillas del charco, revelando que no eran formaciones de roca después de todo, sino dedos inmensos, cada uno incluso más grande que Milo, y que afianzaban su agarre a la orilla del charco, mientras toda el agua comenzaba a estremecerse, como si algo se alzara de su interior—. ¡Saori! ¡Fuera del agua ahora! —gritó Milo.

—Pero… —exclamó ella avergonzada, mientras Milo le lanzaba su capa encima, y mantenía la mirada posada en contra de la criatura que comenzaba a alzarse, saliendo de los interiores de la tierra, como un conjunto de raíces, que al poco tiempo Milo descubrió que no eran raíces realmente, sino cabellos inmensos, que se sostenían apenas rodeando la calva del inmenso ser de piel terrosa que ya salía de los interiores de la tierra, con una barba pronunciada, hecha igual que su cabello de hebras similares a raíces fangosas, poseyendo un rostro de nariz achatada, aunque redonda, ojos como cristales de cosmos azules, y un cuerpo inmenso, algo obeso, pero musculoso, rodeado de unas pieles de criaturas para Milo desconocidas, y que le servían de vestidura,, aunque sus enormes piernas peludas, estaban desprovistas de vestiduras desde las rodillas, hasta unas botas de piel inmensas, que empujaba contra el lodoso suelo, hasta alzarse, a casi unos 30 metros de altura, y mirar abajo, a Saori, quien se vestía lo más rápido que le era posible—. Es un… es un… es un… —comenzó a llorar Saori, medio vestida, y envuelta en el terror que le ocasionaba la inmensa criatura—. ¡Un Jotunn! —gritó aterrada, mientras el inmenso ser desenterraba de la tierra un garrote enorme, y golpeaba con él su mano, desatando un estruendo descomunal.

—No debiste molestarme, humano… —pisoteó con fuerza el suelo el Jotunn, forzando a Saori a caer, y a Milo a elevar su cosmos de forma defensiva—. Es a la Asynjur a quien quiero, tú no eres siquiera un bocadillo digno… ven aquí, pequeña, haré un buen estofado contigo —acercó su mano el Jotunn a Saori, forzando a Milo a colocarse frente a ella, y desatar toda la fuerza de ss cosmos destructivo en su contra.

—¡Será sobre mi cadáver! ¡Aguijón Carmesí! —lanzó su ataque Milo, como una explosión escarlata que se estrelló en contra de la mano del Jotunn, que, tras el estallido, retrocedió momentáneamente, aunque solo para tomar vuelo de su garrote, y estrellar el mismo contra la humanidad de Milo, lanzándolo por los bosques, destrozando varios árboles con su cuerpo, y estremeciendo el corazón de Saori, que veía a uno de sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados, ser derribado de un solo golpe.

—Tu cuerpo, apesta a Galdr —mencionaba el gigante, acercándose a Saori nuevamente, mientras ella apenas y podía moverse, y no hacía más que llorar de miedo, mientras el gigante se agachaba un poco, y acercaba su inmenso rostro en su dirección—. Yo odio el Galdr —le mencionó, y su aliento logró estirarle los cabellos como si de un torrente de aire se tratase—. Te voy a aplastar —prosiguió el gigante, alzando su inmenso pie, y preparándose para aplastar a Saori, pero para fortuna de ella, Milo saltó en su auxilio, rodando con ella lejos del tremendo pisotón, que generó un pequeño temblor, del cual Milo comenzó a recuperarse lentamente—. Me estás molestando, insecto —enfureció el gigante, mientras abría su mano, y se preparaba para aplastar a Milo, quien empujó a Saori lejos de la mano del Jotunn.

—Arácnido, pero no espero que lo entiendas, cerebro de roca —insultó, antes de ser aplastado por la inmensa mano del gigante, que cerró su mano en un puño, mismo que comenzó a brillar de dorado, con la fuerza del cosmos de Milo, que pretendía abrir la mano del Jotunn a la fuerza—. ¿Crees que puedes aplastarme? ¡No te lo pienso permitir! —se defendía Milo, poniendo todo su empeño en abrir la mano del Jotunn, pero era inútil, se encontraba físicamente doblegado, no importaba cuanto se extendiera su cosmos.

—Ni siquiera Thor, en su inmensa gloria, podría abrirme la mano, humano insignificante —apretó el Jotunn, y Milo terminó con solo su cabeza sobresaliendo de entre el puño del Jotunn, que solo mantuvo a Milo allí, por su propio deleite personal—. Puedo aplastarte el cuerpo, y ver como tu cabeza rueda por el suelo. La satisfacción que eso me produciría, sería casi tan grande como la de arrancarte la cabeza con mis propios dientes —le sonrió el Jotunn, mientras Milo se limitaba a mirarlo con desprecio.

—Hablas mucho… imbécil… te serviría simplemente hacerlo en lugar de darme la oportunidad de liberarme… te lo advierto… no me subestimes… —se defendió Milo, y el Jotunn, por simple diversión, comenzó a aplastarle el cuerpo lentamente, hasta que sangre comenzó a escaparse de su nariz y boca.

—¡Milo! —gritaba Saori horrorizada, y sintió en su cosmos que la ayuda venía en camino, aunque ella sabía que no llegarían a tiempo, por más rápido que corrieran—. ¡Suéltalo ya! —lloraba Saori, mientras los destellos dorados se acercaban, y se materializaban frente a ella en la forma de Aldebarán, Mu y Aioria, quienes habían sentido el cosmos de Milo estremecerse, y pretendían auxiliarlo. Al verlos, el Jotunn se decidió a aplastar por fin a Milo para continuar con el resto, notando, que su mano no lo aplastaba, y que no podía moverla.

—¡Saori! —llegó Aioria ante ella, y observó al Jotunn, que se mordía los labios, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía aplastar a Milo—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡O va a matar a Milo! —agregó Aioria, elevando su cosmos, aunque en ese momento, Mu lo detuvo.

—Si te mueves, e interrumpes su concentración, Milo realmente estará muerto —le explicó Mu, y a momento que lo hacía, colocó un Muro de Cristal entre ellos y los que recién llegaban, el resto de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor y los Guerreros Vikingos, quienes no podían moverse a la misma velocidad que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, pero que habían llegado para ayudar—. ¡Nadie se mueva! ¡Milo lo tiene bajo control! —ordenó Mu con preocupación.

—¡Eso no me parece para nada bajo control! —exclamó Harald en preocupación, pero entonces comenzaron a escuchar al Jotunn balbucear, mientras comenzaba a elevar un cosmos propio, intentando rodear su mano del mismo y aplastar a Milo, pero no podía hacerlo—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Su mano no se mueve —se sorprendió Harald.

—Por supuesto que no se mueve, porque no puede hacerlo —aclaró Aldebarán, orgulloso, mirando a su compañero en armas, y sorprendiéndose de lo habilidoso que era—. Milo acaba de doblegar al Jotunn, atacando su punto más débil, su mente —les aseguró Aldebarán.

—¿Qué es esta fuerza? ¿Por qué no puedo aplastarte? ¿Qué son esas ondas que salen de tu mirada? ¡Respóndeme! —enfureció el Jotunn, que comenzaba a sentir su agarre desvanecerse, mientras Milo simplemente le sonreía, extremadamente confiado.

—Se llama Restricción, Jotunn sesos de roca erosionada —insultó Milo, empujando los dedos del Jotunn, que ya no podían ejercer presión—. Dices que puedes aplastarme, pero la realidad es que hay miedo en tu ser. Miedo a lo que significa mi Ropaje Sagrado, miedo a lo que soy capaz de hacer si me das la oportunidad, te dije que me asesinaras mientras podías, pero no, tenías que disfrutarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué se siente tenerle miedo, a un pequeño Escorpión? —se burló Milo, y cuando Saori lo notó allí, aún vivo, y aparentemente controlando la situación, se atrevió a tranquilizarse, aunque aquella tranquilidad, solamente le duró un instante.

—¡Yo no te tengo miedo! —enfureció el gigante, alzando la mano, azotando a Milo en el suelo, y acto seguido, lo aplastó de un pisotón—. ¡Los Jotunn no sentimos miedo! —rugió con fuerza, mientras el resto de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, de la Osa Mayor, y Guerreros Vikingos, perdieron la compostura tras haber presenciado el momento en que Milo había sido aplastado—. Ahora… ¿quién es el que sigue? —se burló el Jotunn, quien entonces escuchó la risa de Alberich, que se tomaba incluso el estómago con dolor por el ataque de risa—. ¿Qué te parece tan simpático, humano? —preguntó el Jotunn.

—¿Cómo no voy a burlarme, Jotunn… si ya estás muerto? —sentenció Alberich, y una vez terminado aquel comentario, el Jotunn gritó con dolor, mientras su pie, lentamente, comenzaba a alzarse—. La técnica por excelencia de los Dioses Guerreros de Escorpio, podrá parecer una insignificancia para muchos, pero encierra un poder colosal, que por siempre ha estado durmiente en el recuerdo de los Jotunn desde la antigüedad, y que Milo por fin ha recordado —admiró Alberich, como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento colosal.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —liberó la energía de su ataque Milo, que perforó el pie del inmenso ser, quien retrocedió adolorido, y sujetándose la herida, mientras un Milo más muerto que vivo, mantenía su aguja mirando al cielo, como si intentase alcanzar los conocimientos secretos ocultos en su estrella guardiana.

—¿Crees que esta pequeñez va a vencerme, humano? —se incorporó el Jotunn, mirando abajo, a donde Milo intentaba a duras penas continuar de pie, con su cosmos apenas anclándose a su cuerpo—. Esa pequeña molestia no podrá… no… podrá… no… —se tomó el pecho el gigante, y comenzó a rugir con inmenso dolor, mientras su corazón se detenía, sus ojos perdían el brillo del cosmos, y se desplomaba de espaldas, carente de toda vida.

—¿Lo ve, Saori? —habló Milo con debilidad, mientras la sorprendida de Saori, lo miraba sumamente preocupada—. No hay nada que temer… mientras… el guardián de los dioses… esté… cerca… —se desplomó en el suelo Milo, convulsionándose de dolor, Aioria, Mu y Aldebarán corrieron a su lado, le ayudaron a incorporarse, aunque era más que evidente que Milo estaba demasiado lastimado físicamente por los ataques del Jotunn.

—No lo creo… —agregó Harald impresionado—. Jamás había visto a un Jotunn en mi vida, pero, aunque sé que nuestros antepasados los han enfrentado y los han vencido, siempre escuché que lo hacían en grupos muy numerosos, y con controladores del cosmos bastante habilidosos. Jamás había oído hablar de un humano, que no fuera un dios, que derrotara a un Jotunn por sí mismo desde que Beowulf venció a la bestia Grendel —finalizó Harald, observando el cadáver del Jotunn, y al Dios Guerrero Dorado que muy apenas se anclaba a la vida.

—Ese es el poder que poseen los Dioses Guerreros —le respondió Siegfried, con los brazos cruzados—. Si no hubiera sido Milo, hubiera sido cualquiera de nosotros. Que no te sorprenda, Harald, todos los aquí presentes, poseemos la fuerza de acabar con los Jotunn, eso te incluye a ti y a los tuyos, solo deben hacer arder sus cosmos, hasta desafiar a los mismísimos dioses —le aseguró Siegfried, retirándose, siendo seguido en ese momento por el resto de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, mientras los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, ayudaban a Saori a seguir adelante, y Aioria llevaba a Milo, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, lentamente, y en dirección a las embarcaciones.

—Qué clase de sujetos son realmente… los Dioses Guerreros Dorados… —se preguntó a sí mismo Harald, y ordenó entonces a sus hombres a seguir adelante, en dirección a Brávellir, la capital de la guerra misma.

 **Hlingard. El Santuario. Aposentos del Sumo Sacerdote.**

—Sumo Sacerdote —exclamó Loki a su llegada a los aposentos del Sumo Sacerdote, quien hasta esos momentos se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, mirando en dirección al oeste, buscando al Reino de Brávellir con la mirada, aunque este se encontrara muy lejos—. Mi señor… —insistió Loki, y Derbal cerró los ojos, intuyendo lo que estaba por pasar.

—Tengo ese presentimiento, Loki, de que no vienes a darme buenas noticias. Por favor dime que me equivoco —le pidió Derbal, con una mirada inexpresiva, mientras se daba la vuelta, para observar a su asistente personal.

—No son noticias gratas, mi señor… —le respondía Loki, sacando un objeto de su túnica, una estatuilla en miniatura de un Jotunn, muy similar al que Milo había enfrentado, y que se había partido a la mitad en ese momento—. Me temo que una de nuestras herramientas de convencimiento, ha sido sacrificada en vano. Fue derrotada en batalla por uno de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, ¿debería enviar a otro a acabar con ellos? —le preguntó.

—¿Y arriesgarnos a perder a los 2 Jotunn que nos quedan? No, Loki, es suficiente. Si un Dios Guerrero Dorado pudo derrotar a uno de ellos, imagina lo que pueden hacer los otros —aclaró Derbal, meditando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, y Loki asintió a sus palabras—. Tengo planes más efectivos para el otro par que me queda, puedes retirarte, no requiero más de tus servicios —le pidió Derbal, y tras una reverencia, Loki se retiró.

—¿Loki? ¿Cómo el dios del Fuego y las Travesuras? —se burló Bud, saliendo de entre las sombras, y observando a Derbal con una sonrisa malévola—. Parece que te has hecho con aliados muy poderosos, Derbal. ¿Cómo te hiciste del control de 3 Jotunn? Me impresionas. ¿Son todos del mismo tipo? —le preguntó curioso.

—Mi querido muchacho, ¿por quién me tomas? No puedes esperar a que revele todos mis secretos en una sola tarde, ¿no lo crees? —le sonrió Derbal, acercándose a su mesa de noche, y sirviéndose una copa de vino—. Lo único que debes saber, es que no existe nada, para lo que yo, no esté preparado. Los Jotunn son las herramientas de batalla perfectas para aniquilar a los dioses, estos 3 que poseo, no son más que lo primero que tengo preparado para los dioses. Uno pensaría que con tanta preparación como la que yo tengo, Odín hubiera enviado a Thor para hacerme frente, pero no parece ser ese el caso, supongo que incluso Odín sabe que tengo todo a mi favor —bebió Derbal, y le invitó una copa a Bud.

—Eso parece ser, Derbal —se cruzó de brazos Bud, negando el ofrecimiento—. En verdad parece que tienes todo bajo control. ¿Si Odín viniera él mismo a enfrentarte? ¿Si lo hiciera Thor? ¿Podrías salir victorioso ante ellos? —le preguntó curioso.

—El único que podría hacer algo contra mí es el mismísimo Loki, eso te lo aseguro —aclaró Derbal, sintiéndose en extremo seguro de sí mismo—. Hay muchacho, no llevo 5 años preparándome para llevar la guerra a los dioses, esto ha sido un trabajo de toda una vida. Poseo herramientas, hechizos, y encantamientos, que harían al mismísimo Odín arrancarse las barbas en desesperación intentando pensar en lo que ha ocurrido. Quédate conmigo, y te aseguro que lo entenderás —le aseguró.

—Eso es lo que pretendo hacer, Derbal —le aseguró Bud—. Pero antes, requiero que me digas lo que sabes de Syd —le pidió, lo que sorprendió a Derbal—. Sobrevivió, ¿no es verdad? No han encontrado su cuerpo —dedujo Bud.

—Oh, pero por supuesto que envié a mis hombres a buscarlo, regresaron con las gargantas rebanadas, en efecto, tu hermano está más que vivo —le aseguró Derbal, lo que molestó a Bud—. Pero descuida, ¿no te he dicho que lo tengo todo bajo control? Tu hermano Syd, no será una amenaza por mucho tiempo. He enviado a un ser colosal a darle cacería, nadie, ni siquiera un Dios Guerrero Dorado, podría sobrevivir a semejante bestia —aseguró Derbal, sirviéndose vino nuevamente, y brindando, por la muerte próxima, de un Dios Guerrero enemigo.

 **Reino de Brávellir.**

—¡Aaaaah! —resonaba el grito de un Dios Guerrero envuelto en un Ropaje Sagrado color de esmeralda, por las montañas nevadas cercanas al reino de Brávellir. Sangre le caía de múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, mientras era envuelto por la sombra de un inmenso guerrero, que lo tomaba de la cabeza, y lo levantaba tirando de su casco, mientras mantenía un arma afilada, de forma triangular, en contra del cuello del herido guerrero, sosteniéndolo sobre una pendiente, amenazando con lanzarlo al vacío—. Rung… —suplicaba el Dios Guerrero, mientras el afilado objeto le cortaba la garganta—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Ambos somos leales a Odín! —pataleaba el Dios Guerrero, doblándose de dolor.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de traicionar a Derbal, Syd —le contestaba el musculoso hombretón que lo mantenía suspendido, y retraía su brazo para ganar impulso—. Le he jurado a Derbal que le llevaría tu cabeza, y eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer, el resto de tu cuerpo, la verdad es que me es indiferente. ¡Ahora muere! —atacó el hombretón, aunque Syd logró elevar su cosmos, y con el antebrazo detener el arma, que de todas formas le atravesó la mano, pero no así su cuello—. Tal parece que debo tener más cuidado contigo… eres más fuerte de lo que incluso Derbal pensaba… —se impresionó el hombre.

—Seré tan fuerte como deba serlo. ¡Hasta ver a Saori sentada en el trono de Hlingard! ¡Garra del Tigre Vikingo! —enunció Syd, su ataque despedazó el montón de roca congelada en que se encontraba, y junto al guerrero Rung, comenzó a caer al vacío, siendo tragado por la oscuridad del abismo.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – ARTEFACTOS:**

 **Gjallarhorn: Cuerno que los dioses le entregaron al dios Heimdall para alertarlos del ataque de los gigantes, se dice que sonará una única vez, anunciando la llegada del Ragnarok.**

 **2 - CRIATURAS:**

 **Angrboda: Conocida como la madre de los gigantes, es una giganta con la que Loki, el dios del Fuego y las Travesuras, tuvo a los 3 hijos de la calamidad, siendo estos Fenril el Lobo, Jormungandr la serpiente, y Hel la diosa de los muertos.**

 **Atla: Una de las 9 gigantas con quien se casó Odín, y que se fusionó con otras 8 gigantas para engendrar junto con Odín a Heimdal. Una vez concebido Heimdal, se separaron y criaron a Heimdal juntas.**

 **Aurgiafa: Una de las 9 gigantas con quien se casó Odín, y que se fusionó con otras 8 gigantas para engendrar junto con Odín a Heimdal. Una vez concebido Heimdal, se separaron y criaron a Heimdal juntas.**

 **Auegia: Una de las 9 gigantas con quien se casó Odín, y que se fusionó con otras 8 gigantas para engendrar junto con Odín a Heimdal. Una vez concebido Heimdal, se separaron y criaron a Heimdal juntas.**

 **Egia: Una de las 9 gigantas con quien se casó Odín, y que se fusionó con otras 8 gigantas para engendrar junto con Odín a Heimdal. Una vez concebido Heimdal, se separaron y criaron a Heimdal juntas.**

 **Einherjer: Nombre con que se le conoce a los guerreros seleccionados por Odín para que luchen a su lado en el Ragnarok. Cuando un guerrero ha sido virtuoso y honorable en batalla, se le otorga la oportunidad de unirse a los ejércitos de Odín, convirtiéndose de esta forma en un Einherjer.**

 **Gjálp: Una de las 9 gigantas con quien se casó Odín, y que se fusionó con otras 8 gigantas para engendrar junto con Odín a Heimdal. Una vez concebido Heimdal, se separaron y criaron a Heimdal juntas.**

 **Greip: Una de las 9 gigantas con quien se casó Odín, y que se fusionó con otras 8 gigantas para engendrar junto con Odín a Heimdal. Una vez concebido Heimdal, se separaron y criaron a Heimdal juntas.**

 **Grendel: Criatura entre Gigante y Troll que atemorizó a Hérot, en Dinamarca, y quien es el principal antagonista del primer canto del poema épico de Beowulf.**

 **Iarnsaxa: Una de las 9 gigantas con quien se casó Odín, y que se fusionó con otras 8 gigantas para engendrar junto con Odín a Heimdal. Una vez concebido Heimdal, se separaron y criaron a Heimdal juntas.**

 **Sindur: Una de las 9 gigantas con quien se casó Odín, y que se fusionó con otras 8 gigantas para engendrar junto con Odín a Heimdal. Una vez concebido Heimdal, se separaron y criaron a Heimdal juntas.**

 **Ulfrun: Una de las 9 gigantas con quien se casó Odín, y que se fusionó con otras 8 gigantas para engendrar junto con Odín a Heimdal. Una vez concebido Heimdal, se separaron y criaron a Heimdal juntas.**

 **3 - DEFINICIONES:**

 **Freyadagr: Día de la semana en honor a la diosa Freyja, del inglés Friday, traducido al español como Viernes.**

 **Lordag: Traducido de forma literal del nórdico antiguo, significa día de baño.**

 **Manídagr: Día de la semana en honor al dios Maní, del inglés Monday, traducido al español como Lunes.**

 **Soldagr: Día de la semana en honor a la diosa Sól, del inglés Sunday, traducido al español como Domingo.**

 **Thordagr: Día de la semana en honor a Thor, del inglés Thursday, traducido al español como Jueves.**

 **Tyrdagr Día de la semana en honor a Tyr, del inglés Tuesday, traducido al español como Martes.**

 **Vatdagr: Día de la semana dedicado por los pueblos Vikingos a bañarse, literalmente significa día del baño, en idioma español no hay una traducción, pero es lo más cercano que hay al día Sábado.**

 **Wodendagr: Día de la semana en honor a Wotan, otro de los nombres de Odín, del inglés Wendnesday, traducido al español como Miércoles.**

 **4 - DIOSES:**

 **Maní: Dios Aesir que representa a la luna, surca sobre una carroza los cielos, perseguido por el lobo gigante Hati, un lobo de hielo que, cuando lo alcance, lo devorará y anunciará de esta forma la llegada del Ragnarok, se dice que cuando ocurre un eclipse lunar, es porque Hati está cerca de comerse a Maní.**

 **Sól: Diosa Asynjur que representa al Sol, surca sobre una carroza tirada por los caballos Arvak y Alsvid los cielos, perseguida por el lobo gigante Skoll, un lobo de fuego que, cuando la alcance, la devorará y anunciará de esta forma la llegada del Ragnarok, se dice que cuando ocurre un eclipse solar, es porque Skoll está cerca de comerse a Sól.**

 **Ve: Hermano de Odín y de Vili, con quienes creo al primer hombre y a la primera mujer, fue quien les dio los dones de sentidos y de la habilidad para hablar.**

 **Vili: Hermano de Odín y de Ve, con quienes creo al primer hombre y a la primera mujer, fue quien les dio los dones de ingenio y las emociones.**

 **5 - LUGARES:**

 **Bosque de Jarnvird: Bosque que rodea al Jotunheim, lleno de árboles de hierro y donde habitan mujeres Jotunn, lobos gigantes, y Draugrs. Para llegar a Jotunheim desde Midgard, uno debe atravesar este bosque, teniendo cuidado de no perderse en la niebla, ya que el bosque colinda, as u vez, con el Niflheim. Otra leyenda que engloba al Bosque de Jarnvird es, que si algún humano se pierde entre sus bosques, se convierte en un Berserker, o guerrero sin alma, y después en un lobo gigante.**

 **Gjöll: Uno de los 11 ríos que parten del Niflheim y rodea a los 9 mundos. Este río tiene la peculiaridad de que desemboca en Hel, la capital de la muerte, pasando por el Niflheim. Se dice que sus aguas están llenas de cuchillos.**

 **Valhöll: Literalmente significa salón de los caídos, otro nombre para el Valhalla que existe en el Asgard.**

 **6 – PERSONAJES:**

 **Ask: Primer hombre creado por Odín, Vili y Ve, fue descubierto como un tronco de fresno en la playa tras la creación del mundo, y fue dotado de vida por los dioses.**

 **Embla: Primera mujer creada por Odín, Vili y Ve, fue descubierta como un tronco de olmo en la playa tras la creación del mundo, y fue dotada de vida por los dioses.**


	6. Midgard: La Protectora de Hombres

**Muchas visitas y no me dejan reviews, los estoy viendo, los cuervos me susurran a los oídos sus actividades, y sé lo que han estado haciendo, puercos. Es broma, no se lo vayan a tomar enserio.**

 **En fin, quería hacer una pequeña aclaración antes de comenzar con este capítulo. Como bien saben los lectores habituales a mis historias, tiendo a enfocarme en la acción, el drama, y las matanzas, lo que, técnicamente hablando, debería significar que escribir esta historia debiera ser sinónimo de sangre, muerte y destrucción. Bueno, eso no es enteramente cierto, recuerden que es una mitología muy diferente de la Griega. La historia de Saint Seiya, está enfocada en la tragicomedia, héroes que se sacrifican por un bien mayor, por ser reconocidos por su heroísmo, por romance inclusive, y por servir ciegamente a los dioses. Bueno, los Nórdicos no son así, los pueblos Nórdicos son agresivos, no necesitan a los dioses, los temen, los respetan, pero buscan su propio honor. Además, entre los pueblos Nórdicos, la familia, la amistad, el compañerismo, eran más importantes que el heroísmo. La única razón para un Nórdico para sacrificar su vida, era alcanzar el Valhalla, su honor personal era más importante que una misión romántica y por el bien común.**

 **Habiendo dicho esto, este capítulo tiene el objetivo de demostrar esa diferencia. No son caballeros al servicio de los dioses, dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por el honor, la gloria y una diosa virgen. Son guerreros, son humanos, con visiones distintas de los dioses. Espero que al final de este capítulo, tengan todos una idea más clara, sobre la diferencia entre Griegos y Nórdicos.**

 **dafguerrero: Ya extrañaba los reviews estilo biblia. Es verdad que adapté algunos mitos griegos, pero tendré que hacerlo para explicar la existencia de las constelaciones de los 12 Caballeros Dorados. Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo evitar. Sobre Milo, su comportamiento social es reservado, pero tiene buenos maestros, como Hilda y Siegfried, veras que de poco en poco se compone, y claro que iba a rehuir a Saori, primera mujer que ve desde niño o no, sigue siendo una niña. Derbal es mi villano por excelencia, lo siento, pero tendrás que seguirlo soportando, jajaja, me encanta la libertad creativa de los universos alternativos. Sobre Saga y su comportamiento tan diferente de Guerras Doradas, Derbal está fungiendo el papel del Patriarca en esta historia, por ende, Saga no puede cumplir ese papel. Entonces, eso nos deja con solo una alternativa, Saga es leal, Saga no es el malo, es un Saga sin ninguna influencia negativa. Estás viendo a Saga como siempre debió haber sido, sin que Cronos metiera sus narices en su vida. Shura, esa es harina de otro costal, Shura no es muy listo, es todo lo que puedo decir. Las escenas cómicas, creo que serán más recurrentes en esta más que en otras historias, y tiene que ver con la personalidad de los pueblos Nórdicos. Espero esta entrega te haga ver eso mejor.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Lo de Aioros te lo iré resolviendo de poco en poco. De entrada, lo único que te puedo decir es que los roles de Aioros y Saga están al revés, con Saga siendo el bueno y el prudente, y Aioros cayendo en la oscuridad. ¿Cómo va a terminar esto? La verdad ni yo lo sé, no pensaba llegar tan lejos, jajaja. Ya sé que odias a Lyfia, pero la necesito con vida, no la patees muy fuerte.**

 **Postdata 1: Sigo buscando dibujante para esta serie, ofrézcanse, pago bien, ya sé que no es para nada sencillo imaginar los Ropajes Sagrados de los Guerreros Vikingos, aunque todos sean básicamente iguales.**

 **Postdata 2: Sean felices, verán caras conocidas de personajes clásicos en este capítulo, esto no significa que no habrán más OC, solo significa que no todos serán OC.**

 **Postdata 3: A partir de este momento, en mi profile podrán encontrar un repositorio de información sobre esta historia, entre las cuales incluiré el glosario completo de todos los capítulos, y el cual iré actualizando, para que no tengan que regresarse a buscar alguna definición que no recuerden. Además, este es el lugar donde subiría los dibujos de los Ropajes Sagrados y personajes OC, ¡Si tuviera dibujante! (Leer con voz de Papá de Timmy Turner), entre otras cosas.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 6: La Protectora de Hombres.**

* * *

 **Reino de Oppland. Mirador de Galdhopiggen. 24 de Septiembre de 4E 05.**

—Ya deben estar próximos a llegar al Reino de Brávellir —durante todo el viaje de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y los que pertenecen a la Osa Mayor, en dirección al Reino de Brávellir, donde Hilda y Saori se presentarían ante el Jarl Svend Ulfson buscando una alianza, Dohko no había hecho más que vigilar la montaña Galdhopiggen, la cual era una tarea que realizaba de forma recurrente, sin contratiempos, salvo que estos fueran en muy contadas y especiales ocasiones.

Extrañamente, esta parecía ser una de esas ocasiones tan peculiares, ya que un profundo dolor en el pecho comenzó a inundar el cuerpo de Dohko a manera de convulsiones de infarto, mientras su piel comenzaba a tornarse morada, y su rostro se llenaba de sudor. El cabello de Dohko, inclusive, comenzaba a perder su lustre rojizo, y a decolorarse hasta llegar al blanco característico de los ancianos.

Una niebla extraña y fría comenzó a rodearlo, mientras de su interior unas criaturas parecidas a humanos de pieles decrépitas y blancas, con los dedos ensangrentados y faltantes de uñas, parecían asomarse, expectantes, mientras Dohko se tomaba del pecho, y apretaba su corazón. Las criaturas de pieles blancas, parecían emanar vientos congelados de su aliento mismo, mientras se dirigían lentamente en dirección a Dohko, quien reducía su tamaño con cada momento que pasaba. Las criaturas estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que, sorpresivamente, un rayo de luz las hizo espabilarse, disipando la niebla, y regresando el brillo de la luna sobre el acantilado en el cual Dohko se convulsionaba.

Una vez que la luz dorada se disipó, Dohko lentamente alzó su mirada en dirección a una bella mujer. Su piel era blanca, aunque con un ligero toque de dorado, que le daba una apariencia de estar recubierta por polvos de oro. Su cabellera era dorada también, no rubia como la de las mujeres de Midgard, sino hecha de hebras de oro. Llevaba puesto un Ropaje Sagrado de Oro, pero sin pertenecer a la Orden de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y asemejando a un ave dorada, más parecida a un gallo que a cualquier otra ave, pero extrañamente femenino, como su portadora. La bella mujer cargaba una eski, una caja de madera hecha de fresno, en la cual descansaban varias manzanas de oro, mismas que colocó ante Dohko.

—Shunrei… —habló la mujer, a una niña que cargaba su velo dorado, de al menos unos diez años de edad, con su cabello oscuro, como los de una humana cualquiera, atado en una coleta larga y fuerte. Pese a ser una niña, vestía como una guerrera, inclusive cargaba un escudo de madera y una daga amarrada a su cinturón envuelta en pieles. Pero pese a la vestimenta, parecía más una doncella en entrenamiento que una guerrera, ya que, en lugar de llevar cota de malla o ropajes de cuero, su túnica parecía más un saco de papas atado por cuerdas, extrañamente de oro, pero cuerdas al final de cuentas—. Atiende a nuestro amigo, ¿quieres? —le pidió la hermosa mujer.

—Con su permiso —reverenció Shunrei, tomando una de las manzanas, cortándola con su daga, y dándole un trozo a Dohko, quien comenzó a comerla con debilidad, mientras Shunrei guardaba las semillas de la manzana, y comenzaba a hacer una pequeña fogata con varios utensilios que ya traía listos para quemar las mismas, asegurándose de que el fuego las destruyera por completo, antes de separar más pedazos de manzana, y volver a alimentar a Dohko, quien cada vez se veía más joven.

—Mi Asynjur Idunn… me ha salvado la vida nuevamente —reverenció Dohko, rejuvenecido, y sintiendo un inmenso respeto por la Asynjur que se encontraba frente a él, quien dulcemente movió su mano, pidiendo a Dohko que dejara los respetos a un lado—. Aunque debo admitir que ha llegado más tarde que de costumbre, por un momento me pensé en el Niflheim —le aseguró.

—Los Vanir tienen sus reservas con respecto a la última reencarnación de la Asynjur Hlin, Dohko. Ha sido más problemático de lo habitual el poder brindarte mi apoyo —aclaró la Asynjur, mientras Dohko se cruzaba de brazos, y asentía ante sus palabras—. Me temo que los Vanir no confían en la legitimidad de esta niña, y es por esto, que este eskir es el último que puedo brindarte —aclaró la Asynjur, sobresaltando a Dohko, quien miró la caja de fresno con preocupación—. Además de la manzana que te he otorgado, solo dispones de once más. Estas manzanas deberán de ser suficientes para completar tu misión, y he de recomendarte que las utilices sabiamente, la intensidad del cosmos que consumas, deteriorará tu vida, y te verás obligado a consumir la siguiente manzana si eres imprudente. Dohko, realmente no llegué tarde ante ti, consumiste de tu cosmos, por ello casi mueres —le recordó.

—Solo una vez… no pensé que fuera tan importante, además de que tampoco pensé que me limitarías las manzanas —se quejó Dohko, aunque de forma infantil, lo que le robó una gentil sonrisa a la Asynjur—. Eso solo me deja con dos posibilidades, Idunn… no usar mi cosmos y esperar vivir lo suficiente para evitar lo inevitable, o usar mi cosmos sin reservas, y entregar mi Ropaje Sagrado a alguien digno. No pensé que tuviera que recurrir a semejante decisión tan pronto —sentenció Dohko, sumamente molesto.

—Evidentemente estás desilusionado, Dohko, pero más no puedo hacer —le enunció, por lo que Dohko bajó la cabeza, apenado—. Eres el amigo de una Asynjur, y por ello desearía poder confiar en ti incondicionalmente. Pero los Vanir me han pedido que, además de cortarte la ración, te deje a una vigilante, que se encargue de destruir las semillas de las manzanas doradas que no deben, bajo ningún motivo, existir en otro reino ajeno a Vanaheim. Shunrei, de ahora en adelante, y hasta su muerte, servirás a Dohko —ordenó Idunn, sorprendiendo tanto a Dohko como a Shunrei.

—¿De qué va eso? ¡Idunn! —se quejó Dohko, mientras Idunn se convertía en una luz brillante, que estalló en dirección al cielo, donde se perdió de vista— Si esta es la venganza de tu marido por lo nuestro, no es divertida, Idunn —se fastidió Dohko, apenando a Shunrei, quien lo escuchó todo—. No me prestes atención. Ahora… ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo? Esa Idunn, dejándome toda la custodia a mí, y con once manzanas solamente. En fin, sígueme, que no me gusta desprenderme de mi vigía mucho tiempo, menos si ahora solo tengo once manzanas —se quejó Dohko, pidiéndole a Shunrei que lo siguiera, hasta una casa cercana a donde Dohko siempre vigilaba—. Esta es mi casa, y la base de operaciones de la rebelión. No es mucho, pero es tu deber limpiarlo todo de ahora en adelante, cocinar, y atender a todas las necesidades de los que viven aquí —agregó Dohko con fastidio.

—¿Eh? Soy ayudante de la Asynjur Idunn, no una esclava —se molestó un poco Shunrei, mientras Dohko le entregaba una escoba, y tomaba otra él para enseñarle a barrer—. Sé barrer perfectamente —aclaró.

—Que bien, menos explicaciones que dar —se alegró Dohko, por lo que Shunrei intentó quejarse, hasta que escuchó los quejidos de un joven que hasta esos momentos dormía en una cama de madera, envuelto en pieles de diversos animales, sudando frío, aparentemente con fiebre—. Ese es Shiryu —le explicó Dohko, sorprendiendo a Shunrei—. Entre tus responsabilidades, está la de siempre cuidar de él. Lo alimentarás, curarás sus heridas, y, sobre todo, sin importar qué, así como yo debo de consumir las manzanas de Idunn para sobrevivir, tú deberás dar de beber esta sustancia a Shiryu una vez al mes, antes de cada luna llena. ¿Ha quedado claro? Es tu tarea más importante —le explicó.

—Darle de beber… —inspeccionó Shunrei el frasco con el líquido azul que Dohko le había entregado, y gracias a su conocimiento por servir siempre a los dioses, dedujo lo que era—. ¿Eitr? —se sobresaltó— En su estado más puro además. ¿Cómo puede hacer algo tan ruin? Envenenar a este chico con algo tan peligroso. Más importante, la única forma de obtener este Eitr sería enfrentando a… —se quejó ella, mas entonces escuchó los gritos de dolor del niño, y vio en su espalda dibujarse una serpiente a manera de tatuaje—. ¿Jormungandr? —se estremeció Shunrei.

—Uno de sus vástagos al parecer —aclaró Dohko, y ante aquel comentario, Shunrei palideció—. Darle de beber esto una vez al mes, es la única forma de mantenerlo en su forma más controlable. ¿Lo comprendes ya? Él es humano únicamente porque bebe esto. El Eitr de otras serpientes puede ayudarlo a mantener su forma humana, pero solo este Eitr, lo mantiene completamente sellado. Acabo de darle la dosis de este mes, por ello es que está sufriendo tanto. Se recuperará dentro de poco, hasta entonces, ve que no le falte nada —terminó Dohko, saliendo de la casa, y regresando a su vigilancia—. Esto… complica mucho las cosas… con solo once manzanas, conseguir más Eitr será muy complicado —agregó Dohko, meditando sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar—. Mi intervención en las Guerras de Dioses deberá de ser mínima, no puedo arriesgarme a quedarme sin suministro, no a menos, que ese chico pueda vestir mi Ropaje Dorado… y buscar su propio Eitr… —miró una última vez Dohko en dirección a la casa, de la cual se escuchaban los gritos de dolor—. Solo espero que esté listo a tiempo —finalizó, y volvió a su vigilancia.

 **Reino de Brávellir.**

El sonido de un cuerno de guerra despertó a Saori, así como el movimiento en la proa del Drakkar principal, mientras los Guerreros Vikingos ocultaban la vela del Drakkar, y Harald comenzaba a dar sus órdenes.

—¡A los remos! ¡Ahora! ¡Si no quieren remar entonces no estorben, princesitas! —le recriminaba Harald, como ya había hecho en varias ocasiones, forzando a Saori y a Hilda a levantarse del lugar en donde dormían, sobre los incomodos maderos de un banco para remar, y permanecer paradas mientras los guerreros en el Drakkar, además de los prisioneros, se sentaban en los bancos y comenzaban a remar.

—Mi espalda… ya quiero llegar a Brávellir para dormir en otra cosa que no sea un banco de madera podrida. Me siento como una anciana de ochenta años —se fastidiaba Hilda, mientras veía a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor y a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, acomodarse en los bancos, todos menos Shaka, quien aún se encontraba descansando en los aposentos de Harald, atendido como siempre por Andreas.

—Descuide sacerdotisa, en las celdas de Brávellir hay suficiente paja. No crea que va a llegar a dormir a una linda habitación con una cama repleta de pieles, son prisioneros —le recordó Harald, y encaró al resto de los prisioneros—. ¡Y más les vale no volver a competir a ver quién rema más fuerte como la última vez! ¡Por poco nos hunden, tarados! —les gritó Harald.

—Aioria empezó —se defendió Tholl, mientras Aioria estaba que se moría de ganas de volver a poner a prueba su fuerza de remo contra la de Tholl, aunque en esta ocasión, ambos fueron reprendidos por las miradas de molestia tanto de Siegfried como de Milo—. Que te quede claro que soy el más fuerte, gatito —sentenció Tholl.

—Mira cómo te tengo miedo, lombriz —le respondió Aioria, y tanto él como Tholl se pusieron de pie y se encararon el uno al otro, ante la risa y los festejos de todos los guerreros en el Drakkar, quienes querían ver pelea, pero Harald nuevamente puso orden.

—Al próximo que diga que quiere sangre, lo ofrezco en sacrificio al Godi para que practique un Águila de Sangre, y así veremos si les quedan ganas de sangre —sentenció, por lo que todos lo obedecieron, con el terror del horrendo ritual en sus mentes—. Mantengan el ritmo, estamos por pasar las Fauces del Dragón —enunciaba Harald, mientras los Drakkar llegaban a un estrecho en el fiordo, donde las embarcaciones corrían el riesgo de hundirse por el poco espacio que había entre el fiordo y las paredes. Sobre sus cabezas, varios guerreros apuntaban flechas en dirección a los recién llegados, como si estuvieran dudosos de que quienes llegaban fueran aliados, pese a llevar el emblema de Brávellir en un escudo de reconocimiento. El emblema de Brávellir, era un casco vikingo de dolor negro sobre un fondo rojo, fácilmente visible al ser cargado por uno de los tripulantes, quien se encargaba de identificar a los Drakkar como aliados.

El grupo de cuatro Drakkar continuó con la travesía por el estrecho fiordo sin que los arqueros los acribillaran, pero frente a ellos se encontraba una red de cadenas que impedían el paso por entre una apertura en una muralla con la forma de cabeza de dragón con las fauces abiertas, sobre la cual un Guerrero Vikingo se encontraba. Era joven, de cabellera escarlata y sin un pelo de barba, aunque sus ojos azules y rasgados denotaban una inmensa autoridad. Su Ropaje Vikingo era casi idéntico al de Harald y sus hermanos, con ligeras diferencias siendo por ejemplo que, en lugar de adornos de oro en su caso, estos eran de plata, además de que, en lugar de tener una rosa de los vientos en el emblema del cinturón del peto, llevaba una vela extendida como emblema, y sobre el pecho, el dibujo de un Drakkar.

—¿Quién va que por el fiordo travesía solicita? —llamó el Guerrero Vikingo en la cima de la entrada con forma de cráneo de dragón tallado en roca, mientras sostenía una antorcha bien alzada, que los arqueros miraban esperando la señal de ataque o de repliegue.

—¿Cómo que quien va? ¡Cara de trasero de Trol arrugado! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor, Harald! —se quejó el Huskarl del Drakkar, mientras el hombre en la cima de la entrada a la ciudad, hacía como que se limpiaba los oídos— ¡Repliega la maldita red! ¡La última vez que hiciste una de estas bromas, perdimos a tres Drakkar! —se quejó Harald.

—Nicolás de Velorum Gamma, Guerrero Vikingo de Drakkar, no hace bromas, forastero —se burló el joven Guerrero Vikingo, mientras Harald se preocupaba al ver las cadenas cada vez más cerca de sus Drakkar, y cuando estas estuvieron tan cerca, que la cabeza del primer Drakkar estuvo a punto de quedar atrapada, Nicolás dio su orden—. Suelten la red —ordenó, y los guerreros soltaron la cadena, hundiendo la red, y permitieron al primer Drakkar pasar—. ¡Eso es por bajarme a la novia, imbécil! —le gritó Nicolás.

—¡Voy a partirte la sonrisa cuando desembarque, sesos de Trol! —insultó Harald, mientras el grupo de Saori observaba al Huskarl con curiosidad— No me juzguen, estaba ebrio, y ella no se resistió —se defendió él.

—Hombres… —se quejó Hilda, y Saori asintió en ese momento, mientras el primer Drakkar pasaba por los interiores de la cabeza tallada de dragón, y revelaba una inmensa ciudad, repleta de cientos de casas fortificadas, de piedra tallada en lugar de madera como las que se encontraban en el Santuario de Hlingard, y la mayoría de los pobladores vistiendo pieles vikingas, trajes de cuero o de hierro, escudos atados a sus espaldas, y cargando todos alguna clase de arma. Se encontraban entre los guerreros inclusive a varias mujeres, con los rostros llenos de pinturas y símbolos rúnicos, siempre listas para entrar a la batalla junto con los hombres.

—Bienvenidos sean, a Brávellir, la capital de la guerra —señaló Harald, a un par de estatuas inmensas, una perteneciendo al dios Odín, de varios metros de altura, con la espada de Balmung desenvainada y chocando con la espada de otra inmensa estatua, esta siendo la de un guerrero muy similar a Odín, pero contaba con ambos ojos, aunque le hacía falta la mano derecha, y empuñaba la espada con la mano izquierda.

—Odín, Dios de la Sabiduría en la Guerra, te saludamos —habló un guerrero dentro de la embarcación, y todos los que se encontraban dentro, reverenciaron ante la estatua de Odín, mientras navegaban por debajo de su espada—. Tyr, Dios de la Guerra y el Honor, te saludamos —prosiguieron saludando al otro dios que se encontraba en los muelles, y entonces amarraron a los Drakkar en los atracaderos, y todos se prepararon para el desembarco.

—Por fin una buena comida, una buena bebida, y a dormir con una buena mujer, no le digan a mi esposa que ya llegué por cierto —exclamaba un regordete Guerrero Vikingo, el mismo al que Saori había visto saltar desnudo por la borda en el anterior Lordag. Aunque al verlo vestido, llevando un Ropaje Sagrado como el de Harald, comprendió que se trataba de uno de los 30 Guerreros Vikingos, este perteneciendo a la Carina, otra de las partes de la constelación de Drakkar, siendo esta de grado bronce, evidente en los adornos de su casco, y dibujado en su pechera, llevaba a un oso inmenso. Al pasar frente a Saori, el regordete guerrero de barba castaña y revuelta, reverenció—. Björn de Carinae Theta, Guerrero Vikingo de Fylgja, señorita —reverenció el hombre con excelsos modales, confundiendo a Saori, y molestando a su grupo de Dioses Guerreros, quienes estaban a punto de interferir—. Cuando quiera, puedo enseñarle la ciudad, me daré algo de tiempo… oh… —se quejó el regordete, a momento que fue cargado por otro Guerrero Vikingo, uno muy joven, Saori notó que muy probablemente tenía su misma edad, pero levantaba al hombre regordete sin problema.

—¿Otra vez coqueteándole a las prisioneras, Björn? ¿Qué pensará tu esposa si le voy con el chisme? ¡No tienes remedio! ¡Lanzamiento de Ebrios! —imitó un ataque el joven Guerrero Vikingo, también de grado bronce, y lanzó al regordete hombre por los suelos, haciéndolo rodar— Que no te engañe, es un mujeriego, aunque es de buen corazón, no es malo, solo un pervertido —aclaró el joven, mirando a Saori fijamente. Su piel era un poco bronceada, y su cabellera castaña, con ojos de avellana, y sobre el Ropaje Sagrado poseía el emblema de un Caballo Alado—. Seiya de Carinae Eta, Guerrero Vikingo de Hofvarpnir —se presentó el joven, cuya energía ruborizó a Saori, quien estuvo a punto de estrechar la mano de Seiya, hasta que el rostro de Seiya se vio rodeado de una mano, antes de ser lanzado con violencia al cuerpo de Björn, quien apenas y se estaba poniendo de pie.

—¡Milo! —reprendió Saori, a momento que notó que su Dios Guerrero Dorado había actuado con rudeza, aunque no era el único, ya que el resto de sus Dioses Guerreros, tanto Dorados como de la Osa Mayor, se mostraban molestos por las aproximaciones de Seiya— Eso ha sido muy grosero, discúlpate en este instante —ordenó Saori, pero antes de que Milo pudiera hablar, una fuerza de cosmos impresionante arremetió contra él, derribándole el casco de un potente golpe, mientras Milo, sorprendido, miraba a su atacante con molestia. Seiya se había puesto de pie, y no estaba para nada contento.

—Oh… esto se va a poner feo. ¡Me encanta! ¡Pelea! —gritó Björn, y tras escuchar su grito, otros guerreros comenzaron a gritar. De poco en poco comenzó a correrse la voz, y la tierra alrededor del grupo comenzó a temblar, mientras más y más guerreros llegaban ante los muelles, sorprendiendo a los presentes, y preocupando a Harald, quien se tomó el rostro y se lo estiró con molestia—. ¡30 galds, 2 bueyes y 3 gallinas al dorado! —gritaba Björn.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? —se quejaba Seiya, mientras escuchaba más apuestas de todos los presentes, todas en su contra— ¿Qué nadie va a confiar en mí? ¡No importa! ¡Voy a partirte el rostro, niño bonito! ¡Meteoros de Hofvarpnir! —atacó Seiya, con el inmenso Caballo Alado respaldando su cosmos, y aunque Milo se mostró sorprendido por el tremendo poder, apenas y se movió para esquivar todos los golpes de Seiya— ¡No te creas la gran cosa, Dios Guerrero Dorado! ¡Meteoro de Hofvarpnir! —continuaba Seiya, y Milo simplemente se hizo a un lado, permitiendo al cometa pasar, mientras todos los guerreros alrededor seguían apostando, y algunos inclusive comenzaron a tocar instrumentos musicales, haciendo del evento una fiesta, mientras Milo simplemente se fastidiaba de lo enérgicos y extrovertidos que eran todos a su alrededor— ¿Qué esperas para atacarme? —preguntó Seiya, sumamente molesto.

—Ganas no me faltan, pero sería un abuso ridiculizarte frente a tu familia y amigos —se burló Milo, con una sonrisa arrogante, misma que molestaba aún más a Seiya, cuyo rostro se iluminaba de rojo por el coraje.

—Ah, que no te de pena, por nosotros no te fijes, tu muélelo a golpes —proseguía Björn, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de Seiya—. ¿Qué? Oye yo te cuido, asegúrate de perder y yo invito el hidromiel —aseguró Björn.

—¡Que no voy a perder! —le gritó Seiya muy molesto, más que nada porque Milo ni se dignaba a tomarlo enserio— ¡Ya verás! ¡Voy a destrozarte! ¡Arde cosmos! —prosiguió Seiya, elevando su cosmos, y por vez primera, Milo sintió que debía tomarlo enserio, incluso preparó su aguja para la batalla, aunque pretendía que no se notara— ¡Siente la fuerza de mi estrella! ¡Meteoros de…! —intentó decir, pero pronto sintió una presencia intimidadora a sus espaldas.

—¡Seiya! —gritó una mujer, revestida en un Ropaje Sagrado Vikingo, de grado plata, con una Cobra en la pechera que llevaba puesta— ¡Repliégate en este instante! —ordenó, y aunque Seiya intentó refutar, la mirada fiera de la mujer, que era inclusive más agresiva detrás del tatuaje de tinta oscura que llevaba a manera de antifaz alrededor de los ojos, logró desalentarlo— Me disculpo, Huskarl Harald. Veré que los reclutas de la unidad de la Carina, se comporten —finalizó.

—Todos los días en Brávellir son un caos —les explicó Harald, caminado en dirección a la mujer de cabellera esmeralda—. Aunque una buena mujer todo lo arregla, les presento a Shaina de Velorum Ómicron, Guerrera Vikinga de Dronning, una de nuestros guerreros más fuertes —presentó, y la mujer reverenció—. Pero ya ha sido suficiente de este circo, Andreas, ¿todo bien con el prisionero? —preguntó Harald a Andreas, quien había terminado de amarrar a Shaka a unas tablillas, que serían tiradas por unos guerreros en dirección a los centros de atención—. Bien, Andreas se encargará de su amigo, hasta ahora lo ha mantenido estable con la ayuda de varios venenos y ungüentos, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, y algunas de sus heridas están infectadas, su recuperación será más prometedora una vez que lo vea uno de nuestros sacerdotes —le aseguró Harald.

—Le prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, señorita Saori —reverenció Andreas, acompañando al grupo que llevaba a Shaka, aún inconsciente, en dirección a los centros médicos, mientras Saori cerraba sus manos en una plegaria.

—Asynjur Eir, Diosa de la Sanación y la Salud, cuida de mi Dios Guerrero Dorado y ayúdalo a salir adelante de tan horribles heridas… —suplicó Saori, y una vez terminada su oración, se dirigió a Harald—. Huskarl Harald, como hemos prometido, por ayudarme a traer a mi Dios Guerrero Dorado a tiempo hasta Brávellir para que se atiendan a sus heridas, nos ponemos todos a su disposición —miró Saori a Mime, quien asintió en ese momento, y se acercó a Harald, haciendo una reverencia—. ¿Podré tener audiencia con Jarl Svend Ulfson antes del juicio? —preguntó ella.

—Umm… no se amotinaron en ningún momento, y han cumplido con su juramento —meditó al respecto Harald, mientras Saori cerraba sus manos en forma de plegaria—. Tendrás tu audiencia —aclaró Harald, alegrando a Saori—. La llevaremos ante Jarl Svend Ulfson, pero solo podrá llevar a la Sacerdotisa de Odín, y a un Dios Guerrero que la represente. Nada más. Mime irá a prisión, a Shaka lo mantendremos bajo observación, y el resto de sus Dioses Guerreros podrán usar el Salón de Hidromiel de Boca Dragón para alimentarse y embriagarse. Pueden hacer de esta propiedad su hogar temporal, enviaré a algunos escuderos a atenderlos —aseguró Harald.

—Comprendo Huskarl Harald —aceptó Saori, y miró a sus Dioses Guerreros—. Llevaré conmigo a Alberich, como la voz de mi sabiduría. El resto por favor espere en el Salón de Boca Dragón —reverenció Saori, y una vez que se decidió, Harald y sus hermanos guiaron a Saori, a Hilda, y a un Alberich que se contoneaba por haber sido el elegido frente a Siegfried, en dirección al Palacio de Brávellir, mientras al resto de los Dioses Guerreros, los guio Shaina en dirección al Salón de Boca Dragón.

—Pueden usar el Salón de Boca Dragón como les plazca, enviaremos comida y bebida, además de túnicas limpias para su aseo personal —los invitó Shaina a pasar, y encontraron en su interior varias mesas de banquete, una pira de carbón que iba de un extremo del salón hasta el trono del final del mismo, dos pisos con diversas habitaciones, instrumentos musicales y platería diversa, y polvo, mucho polvo—. Como pueden observar, no solemos tener visitas en un Midgard plagado de guerra. Hagan lo que les plazca, pero no pueden salir, quien sea sorprendido intentándolo, será ejecutado —aclaró Shaina, antes de intentar salir por la puerta.

—Disculpa, ¿habrá algo de…? —intentó detenerla Aldebarán, cuando Shaina notó que el hombretón intentaba tomarla del hombro, y pensando que se trataba de un ataque, intentó cortarle a Aldebarán la garganta con sus afiladas uñas, pero Aldebarán resultó ser más rápido, evadió el tremendo ataque de cosmos, le dobló el brazo, y la derribó, dejándola perpleja y tendida en el suelo— Solo quería preguntar si había aceite para prender la hoguera. Hace mucho frio —se molestó Aldebarán.

—¡Aquí hay algunos, Alde! —enunció Mu, quien había encontrado los aceites junto con Hagen, quienes no pretendían darse a la espera. Hacía frio, y el lugar estaba incluso más frío que el exterior— Nosotros prenderemos la hoguera, tú preocúpate por derretir un poco de nieve para hacer agua y limpiar la platería —le pidió Mu.

—Oh, supongo que debí buscar antes de… —intentó decir, cuando notó que Shaina se levantaba, y lo miraba con desprecio—. Yo… me disculpo… —se apenó Aldebarán, perturbado por la horrible mirada de odio que le dirigía Shaina.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerme malinterpretar las cosas! ¡O te rebanaré la garganta! —prosiguió Shaina, antes de intentar salir del Salón de Hidromiel— Nadie jamás… había logrado derribarme antes… te aseguro que jamás volverás a tener tal suerte, armatoste —enfureció Shaina, y azotó la puerta con tanta fuerza, que las bisagras cedieron, y la misma se cayó.

—Este lugar es un basurero —se quejó Tholl, levantando la puerta y volviéndola a colocar—. Mu, ¿sería mucho pedir que usaras tus habilidades de herrero para hacer unas bisagras nuevas? Si vamos a hacer de este lugar nuestro hogar temporal, prefiero que no nos congelemos —aclaró Tholl, sosteniendo la puerta.

—Necesitaré metal que fundir y que la hoguera esté lista —se molestó un poco Mu, como pesando que sus habilidades se desperdiciaban en un lugar como ese, y extrañando sus excavaciones en las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita—. Aldebarán, ve a partir leña… —pidió Mu, notando que Aldebarán no le ponía atención—. ¿Alde? —preguntó nuevamente.

—No creo que coopere mucho, está salivando por esa bella Hermana de Escudos —se burló Hagen, ganándose la atención de Aldebarán, quien comenzó a limpiarse el labio—. Era solo un decir, grandulón. Pero es más que obvio que disfrutas de la belleza de Brávellir. En todo caso, mientras Saori esté ocupada en audiencia con el Jarl Svend Ulfson, hay que ocuparnos. Fenril, ¿hay algo de comer en el almacén? —preguntó mientras veía a Fenril abrir la puerta trampa del almacén.

—Si había, se lo comieron las ratas —se quejó Fenril—. Este lugar es una pocilga. Buscaré la apertura por la que entraron esas malditas y la cerraré. Aioria, ven a ayudar, Milo, tú también —ordenó Fenril, pero Milo se encontraba muy distraído—. Oye, alimaña rastrera —insultó.

—Déjalo, Fenril —habló Seigfried con cautela, por lo que Fenril se fastidió, y entró al almacén junto con Aioria para intentar reparar el lugar. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Siegfried se dirigió a Milo—. ¿Qué ocurre? Normalmente no eres tan silencioso ante los insultos —preguntó.

—Solo me preguntaba si ofendí a Saori de alguna manera —confesó Milo, sentándose en una de las bancas, mientras observaba a Hagen encender la hoguera—. No es porque haya elegido a Alberich, hasta yo sé que era la elección más sensata. Solo pensaba que, en mi intento por defender el honor de Saori, permití que ese mocoso me colmara el temple —le explicó.

—¿El Guerrero Vikingo de Hofvarpnir? —le preguntó Siegfried, y Milo asintió— Si bien es cierto que desde niño viviste en la Isla de Lyngvi, y tu agresividad es comprensible. Tu manejo de los modales y la etiqueta es sobresaliente, no tengo queja alguna de ella, has seguido bien mis recomendaciones —aclaró Siegfried, lo que sorprendió a Milo—. Todos los aquí presentes, hemos recibido alguna educación. Eso tristemente se te fue negado, pero tu capacidad de aprendizaje sobrepasa mis expectativas. El problema entonces, no son los modales. El problema es que te molesta que alguien tenga la atención de Saori, algo comprensible, si tomamos en cuenta que has tomado el papel de su guardián —le aclaró.

—No es mi intención ser el niñero de esa mocosa, Siegfried —aclaró Milo, ganándose la atención de Siegfried—. Entiendo el que Heimdal sea el guardián de los dioses, y que por ello se espere que yo sea el guardián de Saori. Lo que me preocupa no es eso, me preocupa, que mi juicio se vea afectado por querer mantener a otros lejos de ella —aclaró.

—Lo comprendo… —meditó Seigfried, pensando en Hilda—. Lo comprendo, pero debes ignorar ese sentimiento. Lo que quieres es imposible, y está prohibido —aclaró Siegfried, lo que molestó a Milo aún más—. Milo, la Asynjur Hlin jamás se ha dejado doblegar por el romance, es una de esas diosas extrañas de nuestro creer que practica la conservación de su pureza. Será la Protectora de Hombres, pero lo es porque no le da predilección a ninguno por sobre los demás. Así ha sido por las cuatro eras. En otras palabras, ella es una Asyjur virgen —le explicó, lo que consternó a Milo.

—¿Qué parte de la conversación te hizo pensar siquiera, que yo estaba pensando en algo así? —se fastidió Milo, aunque Siegfried le sonrió, lo que era demasiado extraño en él— Te recuerdo que las sacerdotisas son vírgenes también —lo fastidió Milo, aunque Siegfried era muy difícil de doblegar.

—Desvía la atención del tema todo lo que quieras. Yo solo te hago la recomendación pertinente, por esta empresa, por mi Asyjur, y por el bien de Midgard —le aseguró, y Milo tan solo se cruzó de brazos, o al menos así fue, hasta que la puerta del Salón de Hidromiel se abrió, y Milo tomó una pose más defensiva.

—Eah, tranquilos Dioses Guerreros, que no vengo en plan de buscar pleito, no todavía —habló Björn, mirando a todos los Dioses Guerreros a la defensiva—. ¡Ja! ¡Bonito basurero al que llegaron a parar! ¡Se nota que no le caen para nada bien a Harald! ¡Pero a mí me agradan! ¡Traje hidromiel! —exclamó con orgullo, enseñándoles a todos un barril lleno con el preciado líquido, aunque la mayor parte del grupo aún actuaba con cautela.

—¡Por fin algo coherente! —exclamó Tholl— ¡A mí también me agradas! ¡Y me sentiré mucho más cálido con la barriga llena de hidromiel! —celebró Tholl, invitando a Björn a pasar, quien no se hizo esperar, llevó el barril frente al trono del Jarl, tomó su hacha, y partió la tapa, acto seguido sacó un cuerno, lo llenó, y se lo ofreció a Tholl, quien bebió alegremente— Oh, extrañaba esta dulce sensación. Ya eres mi hermano, Björn —celebró Tholl, llenando su cuerno una vez más, y riéndose a carcajadas con Björn.

—Te recuerdo que la puerta sigue rota —se quejó Mu, intentando poner algo de orden en el lugar, y sintiendo que, al ser prisioneros, no debían ser tan abiertos con los hombres de Brávellir—. Agradecemos la intención, pero no vinimos a socializar, somos prisioneros, y lo que menos queremos es meternos en más… proble… ese aroma es… —se preguntó Mu.

—¿Está envenenado? —preguntó Siegfried, tomando a Björn del cuello, y levantando al hombre regordete, colocando a todos a la defensiva— ¡Tholl! ¡Deja de tomarte eso! —enfureció Siegfried.

—¿Envenenado? Eso es de mujeres, si los quisiera muertos, bastaría con quemar el Salón de Hidromiel, además de que yo también estoy tomando —le explicó Björn, y aunque cauteloso, Siegfried bajó a Björn—. Ah, pero lo que este joven detectó, es mi orgullo. No tienes la cara de briago, pero puedo ver que disfrutas de un buen hidromiel —apuntó Björn, con una malvada sonrisa, mientras Mu desviaba la mirada—. Estás frente a la receta especial de Björn. 1 kilo de miel por cada 3 de agua, levadura de la más fresca, ramitas de romero, unas cuantas estrellas de anís, clavos de olor, un pellizco de nuez moscada, y unas cuantas ramas de canela —saboreó Björn, Tholl eructó, y Mu, se mostró demasiado curioso—. Y un ingrediente secreto más, que hace a mi mezcla, la más deliciosa de todos los hidromieles de Brávellir. ¿No quieres saber cuál es? —preguntó Björn, llenando un cuenco, y ofreciéndoselo a Mu.

—So-solo por la curiosidad del descubrimiento culinario, no crea que es por otra razón —tomó el cuenco Mu, y en los labios de Hagen apareció una sonrisa malévola, misma que Mu notó—. ¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó Mu.

—Nada, solo me deleito de encontrar a un maestro en la preparación de hidromiel. No hay nada más placentero, que ver a un terco comensal, entregarse ante el verdadero arte —se burló Hagen, y antes de que Mu se diera cuenta, ya estaba rodeado por los curiosos Dioses Guerreros.

—Es solo hidromiel —se fastidió Mu, y tomó, pero tras haberlo hecho, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y tanto Hagen como Björn, intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad—. El ingrediente secreto… es limón… —agregó Mu, muy poco impresionado, cruzándose de brazos, e ignorando la situación—. Me decepcionas, pensé que sería un ingrediente más especial —aclaró.

—No tiene que ser un ingrediente especial, para hacerlo algo especial —le recordó Björn, mientras miraba a Mu estremecerse, intranquilo—. Es la medida correcta, en la proporción correcta, con el deseo de compartir su calidez correctamente —agregó, llenando otro cuenco—. Ahora, ¿Quién quiere más? —llenó el cuenco Björn, y Mu se lo arrebató, algo ruborizado por aceptar sus faltas— ¡Ese es mi nuevo hermano en la embriagues! ¡Sírvanse! ¡Hay para todos! —exclamó, sirviéndole a Hagen, quien no tardó en probarlo también, y así prosiguió, sirviéndole a todos, incluso a Milo, quien aún con reservas, sintió su ceja temblarle mientras se forzaba a ocultar una sonrisa—. El hidromiel es lo mejor para romper el hielo, ¿y saben que es mejor todavía para romper el hielo? ¡Un grupo de ebrios, un banquete, y buenos amigos para divertirnos! —exclamó Björn, abriendo la puerta nuevamente, y dejando a varios de sus amigos entrar, todos cargando más barriles, llevando comida e instrumentos musicales. Algunos habían viajado con ellos por Drakkar, otros se habían unido solo porque les daba la gana, al poco tiempo, el Salón de Boca Dragón se llenó de invitados, y aunque algunos de los Dioses Guerreros se encontraban incomodados, ya eran demasiados como para sacarlos.

—Oye, grandote —escuchó Aldebarán, encontrando a una muy molesta Shaina, ya sin su maquillaje y sin su Ropaje Sagrado revistiéndola, y en su lugar vistiendo una túnica de piel, como una civil promedio—. ¿Sabes bailar? —preguntó con fiereza, ante las burlas de los guerreros a su alrededor, lo que la ruborizó un poco, aunque pateó el rostro del primer hombre que encontró, aún si este no se había burlado, para acallar a los burlones— ¿Sabes o no? —preguntó furiosa.

—Nadie nunca ha querido bailar conmigo… la verdad… —entristeció Aldebarán, aunque la respuesta aparentemente Shaina ya la esperaba, pero de todas formas tomó la mano de Aldebarán, tirando con fuerza de él hasta la mediación del Salón de Hidromiel, donde ya un grupo de Bardos tocaban la lira, los tambores, y algunos otros instrumentos.

—Esto, es demasiado extraño —se quejó Aioria, aunque pronto se vio rodeado por un par de mujeres, quienes lo sacaron a bailar—. Aunque no me quejo —sonrió Aioria, acompañando a las mujeres a la pista de baile.

—A mí no me metan en estas tonterías —se quejó Milo, cuando un grupo de mujeres intentó sacarlo a bailar, aunque al poco tiempo fue obligado a acceder por un burlesco Fenril, quien lo empujó, forzándolo a cooperar—. Esto, no va para nada con mi personalidad —insistió Milo.

—Solo déjate llevar, con un cuerno de hidromiel verás cómo te nacen las ganas —celebró Björn, entregándole el mismo a Milo, quien no lo pudo disfrutar mientras las mujeres a su alrededor lo obligaban a bailar.

—¡Hagen! ¡Tienes que cocinar esto, pero ya! —celebraba Tholl, mientras Hagen colocaba algunos lechones sobre las hogueras, y hacía lo posible por darles su toque característico, aunque algunos guerreros arrancaban piezas aún crudas y se las metían a la boca sin darse a esperar.

—Si tan solo me dejaran cocinar, te complacería, Tholl —enunció Hagen, y pronto notó a Tholl custodiando un par de cabras, impaciente, pero confiado en las capacidades de Hagen, a quien por fin lo dejaron trabajar en paz—. Vale más el hambre para ti siempre, ¿verdad? Paciencia, tendré esto listo pronto, el fuego está de buenos ánimos hoy —aclaró Hagen, y el aroma comenzó a apaciguar a las bestias, quienes ya se reunían alrededor de la hoguera, esperando a que todo estuviera listo.

—No soy bueno para esto —se apenaba Aldebarán, mientras Shaina, ya con más espacio debido a que la mayoría se había ido a esperar la comida, ayudaba a Aldebarán a aprender a bailar—. Además, me da pena que todos me vean… siempre me odian por mi tamaño —le explicó.

—Hay otros más altos —le recordó, mirando a Tholl, quien ya lanzaba a un impaciente guerrero por los aires, que se atrevió a interrumpir la cocina de Hagen por arrancar una pierna de ternera—. En Brávellir no nos importa el tamaño, nos importa el corazón, la fortaleza, la valentía. ¿Eres valiente hombretón? Porque nadie puede bailar con Shaina sin ser el más valiente. Soy la serpiente indomable entre las mujeres, ¿crees poder conmigo? —le sonrió ella, y Aldebarán tragó saliva, no logrando pensar en qué decir— Nadie derriba a Shaina, y sale bien parado, hombretón. Shaina solo puede estar con el más fuerte. Así que, más te vale ser más fuerte —insistió ella, tirando de Aldebarán, ayudándole a relajarse, y ganándose las miradas de los que ya se habían hecho, a la buena o a la mala, con algo de comer.

Todo el Salón de Hidromiel de Boca Dragón rebosaba con alegría. Mu compartía anécdotas con algunos guerreros sobre sus descubrimientos en las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, ya un tanto pasado de cuernos de hidromiel. Aldebarán bailaba, completamente ajeno a otra cosa que no fuera Shaina, incluso logrando evitar el pensar en el olor de la comida. Aioria de alguna forma se había metido en una riña por una de las chicas con las que bailaba, que terminó en una competencia de vencidas con más de medio salón. Milo por su parte, se había escabullido de las damas que intentaban sacarlo a bailar, y se había sentado en una mesa cualquiera, aunque pronto quedó sorprendido por los relatos de los dioses que uno de los presentes contaba, casi como si él hubiese estado allí.

En cuanto a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, Hagen cocinaba, y lo que no le era arrebatado por Tholl, era devorado por su competencia directa por la deliciosa comida que les preparaban. Fenril por su parte, se escapó al segundo piso, encontró unas pieles, y tras sacudirlas, se tumbó e ignoró a todos. Siegfried compartía una actitud similar a la de Fenril, no convivía, pero observaba, sentado sobre el trono del Jarl, como sintiendo que este era su reino, y enorgulleciéndose de la calidez, de los pueblos guerreros.

 **Palacio de Brávellir. Sala de Banquetes de Jarl Svend Ulfson.**

—¡Tarado! —gritaba Harald, golpeándole fuertemente la nuca a su hermano Nicolás, quien le había hecho pasar a él y a sus otros tres hermanos, Canuto, Olaf y Erico, un muy mal rato—. Las redes son para los intrusos, no para que hagas bromas pesadas que podrían, si se salen de control, hundir nuestros Drakkar y ahogar a los nuestros. Brávellir tiene solo una salida al mar, mientras nuestros enemigos en Hlingard tienen a todo el océano. ¡Nuestros Drakkar son muy importantes! ¡Imbécil! —continuaba en su regaño Harald.

Mientras tanto, Saori, Hilda y Alberich esperaban en la sala de banquetes a que Jarl Svend Ulfson se presentara. Saori se encontraba nerviosa, más aún cuando sabía que la vida de todos quienes la acompañaban estaba en peligro si ella erraba en sus palabras. Aún si Saori desconocía que sus acompañantes estaban siendo bien atendidos, la realidad era, que semejante recibimiento podía convertirse en una masacre en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Saori, debe concentrarse —indicaba Alberich, despertando a Saori de su trance—. La familia de Svend Ulfson, es una familia belicosa. No por nada se conoce a Brávellir como la capital de la guerra misma. Debe comprender que Jarl Svend Ulfson no ha tomado un rol más activo en la guerra contra Hlingard, simplemente porque al hacerlo, los dioses lo castigarían por levantarse en armas contra la hija de Odín, uno de los dos dioses a quien sigue ciegamente —le ayudaba Alberich a tranquilizarse, aunque Saori sentía que era demasiado para alguien de su edad—. Si quiere que Jarl Svend Ulfson crea en sus palabras, tiene que demostrarle a él, y solo a él, su proceder divino. El ser la hija legitima de Jarl Wotan no basta —le explicó, pero aquello molestó a Hilda, quien tuvo que intervenir.

—¿De qué estás hablando? La única razón por la que Jarl Svend Ulfson podría ayudarnos, es por la promesa de riquezas que obtendría al sentar en el trono del Alto Jarl de Midgard a Saori —se molestó Hilda—. El revelar que Saori es la Asynjur Hlin, solo puede suceder en la presencia de los Doce Dioses Guerreros Dorados, con los 30 Guerreros Vikingos hincando su rodilla ante ella, y los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor portando los Zafiros de Odín —le explicó.

—Lo cual es imposible porque, en primer lugar, la mitad de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados no están en nuestras filas, no sabemos si los 30 Guerreros Vikingos puedan hincar la rodilla, porque Mime mató a uno de ellos, y Syd es un traidor —le recordó, lo que preocupaba a Hilda—. No, Hilda, esto ya no puede verse como un movimiento político, uno de los nuestros, inclusive, está por perder la cabeza si somos imprudentes. Tienes que convencerlo de tu proceder divino, y solo tienes una oportunidad. Políticamente hablando no solucionaremos nada, Jarl Svend Ulfson no conquistará Hlingard por mera política, ni aún por la posición de Alto Jarl, él respeta sobremanera a los dioses, Hlin es la hija de Odín, no importa por donde lo veas, convencerlo de hacer la guerra ciegamente y sin pruebas, en contra del reino de la hija de Odín, es un suicidio —aclaró Alberich.

—Pero, Alberich… —se preocupó Saori—. ¿Cómo puedo convencer a Jarl Svend Ulfson de algo por lo que fui expulsada por mi propia gente? —le preguntó, y Alberich meditó al respecto— La única razón por la que sé que soy la Asynjur Hlin, es porque Hilda me lo contó, no tengo prueba alguna, no tengo forma de probar mi divinidad. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —agregó desesperada.

—De la misma forma que nos convenció a nosotros, de la misma forma en que convenció a seis Dioses Guerreros Dorados —agregó Alberich, sorprendiendo a Saori—. Demostrando un corazón tan puro, que únicamente una diosa podría tener. Recuerde, nada de herencia, no aún, eso no debe, por ningún motivo, ser herramienta de convencimiento, sino un incentivo posterior a que lo logre —finalizó, mientras las puertas de la parte trasera de la sala del trono de abrían.

Jarl Svend Ulfson por fin hizo acto de presencia, un hombre alto, de complexión robusta, pero sin llegar a ser obesa, cuya musculatura era imponente. Su cabello era largo y de un rojo muy intenso, amarrado en una trenza larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su amplia barba roja también estaba adornada por dos trenzas que parecían bajar por su bigote, y una tercera más corta en el medio, las tres adornadas por arillos de oro, al igual que en sus brazos, donde contaba en cada uno con cuatro arillos dorados. El rostro de Jarl Svend Ulfson, era aguerrirlo e intimidante, lleno de cicatrices de varias batallas, una de las cuales asustaba a Saori, una herida que, en algún tiempo, muy pasado ya, le había rebanado la nariz por la mitad, por lo que su nariz regordeta, parecía estar seccionada en el tabique, a la altura de sus ojos azules. Aun así, y pese a la fiera apariencia, el Jarl sonrió, antes de sentarse en su trono.

—Ojos con heterocroma, cabellera de un color inusual, viajando con 6 Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, y 5 Dioses Guerreros de Yggdrasil. Tengo que admitir que eres la supuesta reencarnación de la Asynjur Hlin más convincente hasta la fecha —aclaró Jarl Svend Ulfson, recargándose en su trono, tomando una actitud soberbia, como si ya hubiera visto esto muchas veces antes—. Vayamos al grano entonces, cuéntame cómo es que eres la hija fallecida de Jarl Wotan, mi queridísimo amigo, por cierto, quien por alguna razón jamás me contó de tu existencia. Cuéntame de tu madre Jordis, por quien tu padre me partió la nariz con su hacha, cuando el muy infeliz pensaba que la había cortejado. Cuéntame de como los hombres de Brávellir, entraron a incendiar tu palacio, incitando una guerra contra Hlingard, y sentaron a otra dichosa Asynjur Hlin en el trono, el mismo día que cumplió 13 años, y los Ropajes Sagrados Dorados fueron liberados. Anda, estoy impaciente por escuchar todo eso, no es como que lo haya escuchado, ¿cuántas van? Veintitrés o veinticuatro veces ya —aseguró, poniendo demasiado nerviosa a Saori, quien deseaba escapar de allí, pero Alberich la detuvo, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Jarl Svend Ulfson, así como lo hacía Hilda.

—Yo… —intentó decir Saori, mientras Jarl Svend Ulfson la miraba fijamente—. Yo… la verdad es que… yo… —pero las ideas no se acomodaban en su mente, estaba aterrada, un error significaría la vida de todos quienes la acompañaban, y aun así, no podía decir nada—. No tengo forma… de demostrar quién soy en realidad… —confesó, sobresaltando a Hilda, quien intentó interceder por ella, pero Alberich la tomó de la mano, y la forzó a permanecer arrodillada, mientras Saori bajaba la cabeza, sin tener el valor de mirar a Jarl Svend Ulfson.

—Vaya, que decepción —agregó el Jarl, levantándose del trono, y caminando de un lado del templete de madera en el que estaba montado, al otro, ya que el Jarl, pese a estar sentado, siempre debía estar por encima de los demás—. Algunas, han llegado con tesoros, ¿traes tesoros que ofrecer? —preguntó el Jarl, a lo que Saori negó con la cabeza— Otras, han llegado con asombrosas historias de cómo escaparon del incendio de Hlingard, ¿tienes una historia así? —le preguntó, y Saori inmediatamente desvió la mirada en dirección a Alberich, quien la miró de regreso, y negó con la cabeza.

—Poseo historias, que me gustaría compartir —enunció, preocupando a Alberich—. De mi vida, de mis padres, de todos los que me acompañan… pero, ninguna de esas historias, podría comprobar mi identidad, y no planeo quitarle el tiempo con historias que más que ayudar, podrían sonarles a excusas… —aclaró, y Alberich soltó el aire que había guardado.

—Ya veo… pero me gustan las historias… —agregó el Jarl, y por alguna razón, Saori se sintió un poco más calmada—. Otras antes que tú, han llegado con trucos de magia impresionantes, muchos de esos trucos fueron comparables a un Seidr. Otros, al trabajo de una bruja, todos bastante convincentes, pero no determinantes. Esos trucos, no me mostraban a una diosa, me mostraban a una hechicera. Pero, de todas formas, esos trucos eran convincentes. ¿Tienes algún truco? ¿Posees alguna magia? —le preguntó curioso.

—Ninguna que pueda demostrar mi identidad… —aceptó ella, apenada, bajando la mirada, preocupada—. He venido aquí, sin tener la claridad suficiente de cómo demostrar quién soy. Si pudiera demostrarle quien soy realmente, ni siquiera habría venido por su apoyo, ya que mi pueblo, Hlingard, ante quienes me revelé, no pudieron creerme —aceptó Saori, y Jarl Svend Ulfson se frotó la barba con extrañeza—. No pude convencerlos a ellos, si yo supiera el cómo hacerlo, no estaría aquí en primer lugar. Yo… puede que haya requerido pensar las cosas mejor —confesó, y el Jarl la miró nuevamente.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí entonces? —le preguntó el Jarl, sentándose en su trono nuevamente—. Si no sabías el cómo convencerme, no has hecho más que condenar a ellos quienes sí creen en ti. Dime entonces, niña, ¿por qué hacer un viaje tan largo, sin tener pruebas de tu divinidad, arriesgando a lo más valioso de Midgard y de los Nueve Mundos? —el Jarl se acomodó, como sabiendo que aquella, era la pregunta más importante. Alberich lo sabía, este era el momento, quiso intervenir, darle palabras de aliento a Saori, pero en su lugar, decidió confiar en ella.

—He viajado, por casi un mes, desde Hlingard, pasando por Ulfrgard, por las llanuras hermosas del pueblo de Vígrídr, y desviándome a las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, con solo un objetivo en mente, Jarl Svend Ulfson —agregó Saori, con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas—. Salvar a cuantas personas pueda… de guerras que no tienen sentido… donde hermanos de Midgard combaten, porque alguien ha usurpado mi nombre… eso no es lo que deseo… eso no es lo que soy… —las lágrimas la vencieron, y estas comenzaron a caer desconsoladamente, mientras Alberich e Hilda permanecían en silencio, conmovidos—. El nombre de Hlin, no es el nombre de la guerra, pero he tenido que venir aquí, a la capital de la guerra misma, a suplicar que todo pare… la gente en Hlingard muere… los pueblos entre ella y Brávellir mueren… sus propios hombres mueren… la tarea de Odín y de Tyr, es la de propagar la guerra, uno con sabiduría, el otro con brutalidad… entiendo que la guerra sea necesaria, más no a base de una mentira tan ruin, que solo beneficia a una sola persona, esa no es una guerra justa… y es mi deber… preservar a las guerras justas… proteger a los hombres de caer en la brutalidad sin sentido y sin sentimiento, y que la sabiduría de la paz, no los lleve al conformismo. ¡Eso es lo que soy! —se armó de valor por fin Saori, cerrando sus manos en puños, tragándose las lágrimas, y mirando a Jarl Svend Ulfson directamente— Soy la protectora de los hombres… soy quien define cuando una guerra es injusta, y quien la apacigua con su sabiduría… soy quien debe ayudar al hombre a no conformarse, a superarse, sea por la vía de las letras, las canciones, y los conocimientos, o por el puño de hierro del imperialismo, la batalla, la épica y el heroísmo. Soy la diosa, que debe intervenir en todas las guerras, sirviendo como la línea divisoria entre la sabiduría y la brutalidad, la Diosa de la Paz… sea esta la paz por violencia o por la audiencia… es lo que soy… la Diosa de la Paz… la protectora de los hombres… y he de armarme de cualquier herramienta que sea necesaria, porque la guerra jamás deje de ser justa —terminó de decir, arrodillándose frente a Jarl Svend Ulfson, lo que sorprendió sobremanera tanto a Hilda como a Alberich—. Le ruego… que me permita demostrárselo… le ruego, que me ponga la prueba que considere pertinente… júzgueme como sienta que es su designio… haré lo que sea que usted me pida, por comprobar que soy quien digo que soy… solo debe decirme qué hacer, soy yo quien le sirve… —finalizó, y tras aquella mención, salió a la luz la revelación—. Soy yo… quien le sirve… —por fin lo comprendió—. Yo no estoy por encima de nada, ni de nadie… yo soy… quien sirve… eso es lo que significa, ser la Protectora de Hombres… —finalizó, comprendiendo el verdadero significado de su dominio en este mundo.

—Ese ha sido el discurso más largo que he permitido que me den —aclaró Jarl Svend Ulfson, acercándose a Saori, agachándose, y ofreciéndole su mano—. De pie… —le pidió, y Saori, confundida, le tomó la mano, y permitió que el Jarl la ayudara a levantarse—. Un dios jamás debe tener que demostrar quién es. Uno debe de ser capaz de reconocer a un dios cuando lo ve, y créeme que he visto a muchos dioses, pequeña, y ninguno, parece más una divinidad que tú —reverenció Jarl Svend Ulfson, sobresaltando a Saori, quien lo miró fijamente, aún con sus ojos llorosos—. Además, no existe dios alguno, ni Thor, ni Odín, ni Tyr, que deba exigir rito en su nombre. Los humanos no seguimos a los dioses que exigen, seguimos a los dioses que sienten con nosotros, que viven con nosotros, que son uno con nosotros. Porque entiende una cosa, Asynjur Hlin… nosotros, no somos sirvientes de los dioses… les debemos respeto por ser nuestros creadores, pero no importa si los dioses bajan del Asgard a hacernos la guerra, nos vamos a defender, porque a un dios tirano no se le reverencia, se le enfrenta —más tras haber dicho eso, Jarl Svend Ulfson se arrodilló, presentando respetos ante Saori—. A todos los demás… los servimos por nuestra propia voluntad —miró entonces Jarl Svend Ulfson a sus hijos, y los 5 se arrodillaron ante Saori—. Yo, Jarl Svend Ulfson, declaro que la Asyjur Hlin, existe, y existe en el cuerpo de esta niña. Brávellir, está a sus humildes servicios, Asyjur Hlin —terminó de decir.

—¿Es verdad lo que oigo? —se sorprendió Saori, mientras Jarl Svend Ulfson se volvía a poner de pie— ¿Me cree? ¿Usted me cree? —para la tranquilidad de Saori, Jarl Svend Ulfson asintió nuevamente— Gracias… gracias por creerme. No sé qué más decir —agregó con sus manos entrelazadas a manera de plegaria.

—Aún tienes mucho que decir, pequeña —aclaró el Jarl, regresando a su trono—. Ahora que hemos aclarado tu identidad, es momento de que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Hlingard, y sobre el hombre que asesinó a mi amigo, a quien consideraba un hermano —le exigió, lo que Saori no comprendió del todo—. Ah, conocí a Jarl Wotan mejor de lo que crees, Saori. La última vez que nos vimos, fue el día que naciste. Siempre he sabido quien eres realmente, Saori, porque estuve presente el día en que fuiste anunciada —aclaró, pero en lugar de interrumpir, Saori se dignó a esperar—. Lo importante no era que yo supiera quien eres, sino que tú misma lo supieras. Ahora que estamos en el mismo entendimiento, déjame decirte que mi hermano no murió por una misteriosa enfermedad. Él fue asesinado, por alguien cercano a él, quien, por varios años, estuvo realizando el acto más vil de todos. Ese acto, que hace que a los hombres los traten como a mujeres. Asesinato, por veneno —le explicó, y Saori se cubrió la boca con temor—. No es que no atacáramos abiertamente a Hlingard por temor a los dioses, Saori. Nos mantuvimos a la defensiva, porque debíamos saber si continuabas con vida. Ahora ya nada nos detiene, aplastaremos Hlingard de ser necesario, y tendré la cabeza del malnacido que envenenó a mi hermano hasta la muerte, clavada en una pica —finalizó, y la reunión de guerra, prosiguió.

 **Hlingard. Santuario de Hlingard.**

—¿Cómo van los preparativos para el próximo ataque a Brávellir, Alto Jarl Derbal? —Lyfia nuevamente se encontraba bajo el control de los venenos de Derbal, en una de las reuniones de guerra, en las que se encontraban presentes los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, los siete, así como otros generales de prominente importancia para Hlingard, quienes esperaban la respuesta del Sumo Sacerdote Derbal, quien extrañamente se tomaba del cuello— ¿Mi Jarl? —preguntaba Lyfia consternada, mientras los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, ajenos a la reunión de guerra, y entre los cuales se encontraban Saga, Máscara Mortal, Shura, e increíblemente, Aioros, lo observaban con curiosidad.

—El número de individuos que desean mi cabeza parece haberse multiplicado —se susurró a sí mismo Derbal, pero entonces se secó la garganta, y atendió a la reunión—. ¿Qué me preguntaban? Temo informarles que no estaba prestando atención —aclaró él.

—No es normal en usted, Alto Jarl —exclamó Frodi, arrodillado frente a los tronos de la Asynjur Hlin y del Alto Jarl de Midgard, junto al resto de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor—. Nos hemos abastecido lo suficiente para la siguiente incursión. Discutíamos si era pertinente el enviar a otros Dioses Guerreros, como, por ejemplo, los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, en dirección a Brávellir para poner fin a las hostilidades —agregó, mientras miraba a Saga directamente.

—Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados se quedan en Hlingard, punto final, Frodi —le ordenó Derbal, y pese a la molestia de Frodi, Derbal tuvo que detener la reunión de guerra, pidiendo silencio con su mano, mientras sus ojos parecían moverse a su derecha, como si alguien le susurrara algo al oído.

Ante los ojos de los presentes, Derbal miraba a la nada, pero entonces, Frodi se puso de pie, sobresaltado, y mientras veía en la sombra de Derbal, que era visible gracias a las llamas azules frente a su trono, a un cuervo, que físicamente no se encontraba parado sobre el hombro derecho de Derbal, pero que se veía fácilmente en las sombras.

—Hugin y Munin —susurró Frodi, y el resto de los Dioses Guerreros, tanto los de la Osa Menor como los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, observaron a la sombra, mientras Derbal escuchaba lo que el cuervo le susurraba al oído—. ¿Qué significa esto, amo Derbal? ¿Por qué los cuervos de Odín, Hugin y Munin, se posan en sus hombros? —le preguntó.

—Porque soy el Sumo Sacerdote, Frodi, y mientras ostente ese título, soy también el Hrafnagud —le espetó, despidiendo al cuervo invisible en su hombro, y la sombra del mismo se disipó—. Caballeros, me temo que debemos cambiar nuestro plan de acción —les mencionó Derbal, tras meditar lo que los cuervos le habían dicho—. Sé de buena fuente que, en estos momentos, Jarl Svend Ulfson ha sellado su alianza a la falsa Asyjur Hlin, me refiero a la hija legítima de Jarl Wotan, Saori Wotansdóttir —aclaró Derbal, y el grupo de Dioses Guerreros, tanto los de la Osa Menor como los Dorados, comprendieron la noticia—. Ahora que el reino de Brávellir ha hecho alianza con la falsa Asynjur, todo tiene más sentido que nunca. Jarl Svend Ulfson, hermano de Jarl Wotan, orquestó todo esto para hacerse con el dominio de todo Midgard, pero fallábamos en ver hasta qué punto. Es más que obvio, que el incendio de hace 5 años, no era para asesinar a Saori, sino para raptarla, y educarla en el arte de la guerra, y con Svend Ulfson como figura paterna, reclamar, legítimamente debo agregar, el trono de Hlingard, y declararse él mismo como el Alto Jarl de Midgard —les explicó.

—Aún si eso fuera cierto, Derbal, la autoridad de una mortal no está por encima de la autoridad de una diosa —le recordó Lyfia—. Si doy la orden, la reclamación de Saori Wotansdóttir, no tiene ningún peso. No veo como esto cambie el curso de la presente guerra —le aseguró.

—Lo cambia, porque existe una leyenda, de la cual pocos saben, solo los Sumo Sacerdotes, y los Dioses Guerreros Dorados —aclaró Derbal, y Lyfia lo observó con detenimiento—. Si los 30 Guerreros Vikingos, los verdaderos defensores de Midgard, hincan su rodilla ante una misma mujer, con los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor portando los Zafiros de Odín, y los Doce Dioses Guerreros Dorados presentes, se liberará el Ropaje Sagrado de la Valkiria Hlin, sellada desde la Segunda Era en la Constelación de Corvis, comprobando, definitivamente, la identidad de la Asyjur Hlin ante los hombres de Midgard —le explicó Derbal.

—No veo cómo deba eso preocuparnos —declaró Lyfia con tranquilidad—. Soy la Asynjur Hlin, la constelación de Aesir me declaró como tal, y me recompensó con el Ropaje Sagrado de los Dioses Guerreros de Yggdrasil. ¿Cómo podría esta leyenda preocuparme? Además de que es una leyenda que solo los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y el Sumo Sacerdote, conocen —agregó.

—Los Guerreros Vikingos conocen también esta leyenda —aseguró Derbal—. Y si se han aliado a Saori Wotansdóttir, quien he de recordarle mi diosa, posee los Zafiros de Odín, gracias a la ayuda de un confundido, pero ya perdonado, Aioros de Sagitario… —aclaró Derbal, y ante el recordatorio, Aioros bajó la mirada, entristecido—. Solo digamos, que Jarl Svend Ulfson ahora posee, herramientas casi suficientes para, según él, comprobar que Saori Wotansdóttir es la verdadera Asynjur Hlin, y no usted —le recordó.

—Eso es ridículo —se defendió Lyfia—. Aun si la leyenda es verdadera, aún si Saori Wotandóttir posee los Zafiros de Odín y el apoyo de los Guerreros Vikingos, los Dioses Guerreros Dorados me sirven, me son leales —aclaró.

—No todos —le recordó Derbal—. Solo la mitad —aclaró nuevamente, señalando con la mirada, al par de cajas de plomo presentes en el Santuario—. Y si lo pensamos detenidamente, ellos tienen la ventaja, basta simplemente con la presencia de los Caballeros Dorados, no su lealtad, para liberar el Ropaje Sagrado de la Valkiria Hlin. Obviamente, si el Ropaje Sagrado llegara a presentarse en Midgard, vestiría de manera inmediata, a la verdadera Asyjur Hlin, y esa vendría siendo usted, mi señorita. Pero el daño colateral, producido por la confusión de sus pobladores, podría ser muy grave —le aseguró, por lo que Lyfia comenzó a preocuparse—. Le propongo, una solución más inteligente. Si Brávellir llega ante nuestras puertas, con los 30 Guerreros Vikingos, con los Siete Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, y con la mitad de los Guardianes de Yggdrasil… será una masacre. Miles de Hlingard y de Brávellir morirán —le explicó.

—¿Qué propone entonces, Alto Jarl Derbal? —le preguntó Lyfia, pensando ahora, y gracias a las aclaraciones de Derbal, que tenían las de perder—. No podemos permitir que una usurpadora, se declare la Diosa de la Paz mientras lleva la guerra a nuestras puertas, y presuma ser la protectora de los hombres mientras los mata —le aseguró.

—Concuerdo perfectamente con su filosofía, ama Lyfia —reverenció Derbal, quien entonces se dirigió al grupo con orgullo—. Es obvio que, pese a los valientes intentos de los ejércitos de Hlingard, no se ha conseguido doblegar a la capital de la guerra misma. Es por esto, que muy a mi pesar, he de proponerles que evacuemos a Hlingard en su totalidad, en dirección a Heorot, y que dejemos únicamente en los territorios del Santuario, a los guerreros más poderosos para enfrentar esta barbarie —declaró Derbal, y los Dioses Guerreros intercambiaron miradas—. Invitaremos a la falsa Asyjur Hlin a confrontación justa, no podrá negarse ya que si lo hace estaría violando los principios de su dominio, que son el de ser la Diosa de la Paz, y la Protectora de Hombres. Y una vez haya aceptado nuestras condiciones, liberaremos el Sello de Yggdrasil en Hlingard, la ciudad y sus alrededores entraran en decadencia, pero al hacerlo, lograremos sellar el destino de nuestros enemigos —aseguró.

—¡Inaudito! ¿Planea traer el invierno eterno a Hligard? —declaró Saga, interrumpiendo la reunión, por lo que Derbal se mostró muy molesto—. Sumo Sacerdote Derbal, Asynjur Hlin. Como bien saben, soy un estudioso de los secretos del Santuario, en un intento por hacerme con el puesto de Sumo Sacerdote una vez que mi maestro abandone esta senda. Es por eso que sé, que liberar el Sello de Yggdrasil en Hlingard, no solo fortalecería a los Dioses Guerreros que defendemos el Santuario, sino que, de hacerse sin el cuidado debido, podría liberar el Fimbulvetr —les aseguró Saga.

—Tres inviernos consecutivos —comentó Shura—. No volvería a brillar el sol, los recursos escasearán, y se hará la guerra por lo más esencial. Hermanos asesinarán a hermanos, mientras el mundo se prepara para el fin de todos los dioses… Ragnarok… —finalizó Shura, aunque con una inmensa tranquilidad.

—Con el debido respeto, ama Lyfia —prosiguió Derbal—. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, son los Guardianes de Yggdrasil, por ello la preocupación. Pero no tienen voz en el consejo de los hombres —les recordó, lo que molestó a Saga—. Pero para apaciguar tus preocupaciones, discípulo mío, el invierno eterno no puede detonarse artificialmente. Romper el Sello de Yggdrasil, no es otra cosa que alimentar a los Dioses Guerreros del Santuario, bajo la fuerza divina del Árbol del Mundo. Algo que puede realizarse, con la ayuda de los Zafiros de Odín, sin que esto signifique el fin del mundo por supuesto. Pero como los Zafiros de Odín están, digamos, indispuestos, no nos queda otra alternativa que fabricar nuevos —aseguró.

—¿Nuevos Zafiros de Odín? ¿Es eso posible? —preguntó Lyfia, y Derbal asintió a sus palabras—. Si en verdad es posible generar nuevos Zafiros de Odín, romper el Sello de Yggrasil podría significar una ventaja imprescindible en esta guerra. ¿Puedes hacerlo de verdad, Derbal? —le preguntó curiosa.

—Mi diosa, no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer —le aseguró—. Pero tomará tiempo. Fafner… —llamó Derbal, a lo que Fafner reaccionó con preocupación—. No es algo que no hubiéramos discutido ya. Llevas mucho tiempo, a mi petición, indagando en la posibilidad de recrear los Zafiros de Odín. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome recrearlos? —le preguntó.

—Es… una pregunta algo difícil de responder, amo Derbal. Si tuviera la materia prima —intentó decir, pero por la sonrisa de Derbal, Fafner supo que obtendría la materia prima requerida para realizar sus experimentos—. Si puede asegurarme la materia prima suficiente, podría recrear los Zafiros de Odín, incluso más poderosos que los originales, antes de que pasen tres años, mi señor —le aseguró Fafner.

—Esplendido, puedo prometerte la materia prima que buscas, Fafner —le prometió Derbal, y Fafner reverenció—. ¿Cuento con su real permiso, ama Lyfia? —le preguntó Derbal, y Lyfia lo pensó detenidamente.

—Confío plenamente en ti, Derbal —aclaró Lyfia, y Derbal reverenció—. Sin embargo… es una decisión muy compleja. Liberar el Sello de Yggdrasil en el Santuario, se supone que sea algo que solo se realice en contra de las tropas de Hel. Utilizar ese poder inconscientemente, podría significar un error muy grave —le recordó, por lo que Derbal se mordió los labios, molesto—. Autorizaré esto, solamente si podemos sacarle el provecho requerido. Corta el suministro de Galdr a los Zafiros de Odín de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, y compruébame que puedes redirigirlo a los nuevos Zafiros de Odín, y te otorgaré el permiso de realizar esta ruptura del sello. Hasta entonces, me temo que el plan original persiste. Mantendremos el asedio sobre Brávellir, hasta que la operación de Fafner de resultados —aseguró Lyfia, y Derbal aceptó aquellas palabras—. Ahora, me temo que me siento en extremo agotada. La reunión del consejo del día de hoy, ha terminado —el grupo reverenció, y todos comenzaron a retirarse.

—Loki —llamó Derbal, y el sirviente de Derbal entró a la habitación—. Lleva a Lyfia a sus aposentos, Fafner, tú espera aquí, debemos discutir sobre la materia prima —agregó Derbal, y Fafner esperó, aunque antes de poder aproximarse, Saga, quien no se había retirado, encaró a Derbal, y Aioros, quien se disponía a salir del lugar, se detuvo en ese instante—. No me tienes muy contento, Saga —aclaró Derbal.

—Entiendo que la responsabilidad de un Sumo Sacerdote es estar un paso por adelante del enemigo, maestro, pero hay algunas precauciones que está tomando, que considero dignas de replantear —le aseguró Saga, mirando a Aioros de reojo, quien se acercó en ese momento—. Ya no eres el prospecto de Sumo Sacerdote, ese puesto me concierne únicamente a mí ahora. Pero tienes el mismo conocimiento que yo poseo. Romper el Sello de Yggdrasil, traer a este mundo el Reloj de Bor, solo para defendernos de una falsa Asyjur. Maestro, me temo que le está dando demasiada importancia a algo tan trivial. El Sello de Yggdrasil solo debe romperse en guerra contra las tropas de Hel, no contra una diosa falsa —le aseguró.

—El Reloj de Bor es una herramienta que los Dioses Guerreros de Yggdrasil pueden usar a voluntad, Saga —clarificó Aioros, lo que molestaba a Saga aún más—. Nuestro deber es defender a Hlin, sin importar de quien. Además, las estrellas han profetizado que la llegada de Hel es aun distante. Podría no ocurrir dentro de nuestra era —aseguró.

—Como podría despertar al sentir la perturbación de ver el Sello de Yggdrasil romperse —aseguró Saga, desafiando a Aioros—. ¿No lo comprendes, o estás tan arrepentido que pretendes seguir a Derbal ciegamente? El Sello de Yggdrasil, no solo está conectado a Midgard, está conectado a los Nueve Mundos. Liberas el sello en un mundo, y los estragos se sienten en los nueve. Podrías despertar a la criatura equivocada, podrías acelerar hechos que no deberían de pasar. Me opongo rotundamente a que se rompa ese sello —aseguró Saga.

—Ya, ya, ya, comprendo las preocupaciones, Saga —aseguró Derbal—. El sello puede romperse, y puede recuperarse, no es un artefacto de una sola utilización, y Sumo Sacerdotes antes de mí lo han utilizado constantemente. ¿Se ha acabado el mundo por ello? —preguntó Derbal.

—Usted dígamelo, Sumo Sacerdote, la última vez que se rompió el Sello de Yggdrasil, Draconis atravesó a la constelación de Odín partiéndola en tres —le recordó Saga, lo que estaba colmando la paciencia de Derbal—. ¿Qué debo hacer para que entre en razón? Todo este asunto, me está preocupando mucho, maestro. No deseo cuestionarlo, pero mientras más tiempo pasa, más preocupaciones me dan sus decisiones. Quiero creer en usted —le pidió Saga.

—Hay muchacho… —comenzó Derbal, meditando sobre lo problemático que se estaba volviendo Saga—. Comprendo perfectamente tus preocupaciones, y por ello, voy a darte el voto de confianza más grande de todos —aclaró Derbal, quitándose la túnica ceremonial del Sumo Sacerdote, y revelando un Ropaje Sagrado morado, muy similar al de los Dioses Guerreros, pero de una procedencia para Saga desconocida—. Puedes confiar plenamente en mí, muchacho, no haría peligrar el mundo por una guerra contra una falsa diosa. Pero en vista de que mi juicio, podría estar sesgado por desempeñar dos papeles, el de Sumo Sacerdote, y el de Alto Jarl de Midgard, he decidido adelantar los hechos, renunciando voluntariamente a mi puesto de Sumo Sacerdote, y dándotelo a ti, como muestra de mi confianza en mí discípulo más preciado —le entregó su túnica Derbal, y Saga dudó nuevamente de sus convicciones—. Efectuaremos la ceremonia de tu asenso a Sumo Sacerdote, tan pronto como me sea posible, eso significa Saga, que solamente tú, serás capaz de romper el sello, y traer el Reloj de Bor a esta dimensión. Veremos entonces, dentro de tres años, si tu percepción no ha cambiado. Anda hijo, tómala, es tuya ahora —terminó Derbal, y Saga, conmocionado, tomó la túnica ceremonial.

—Yo… no estoy trayendo todas estas dudas, por el deseo de quitarle el puesto, maestro —aclaró Saga, y Derbal asintió a sus palabras—. Genuinamente estoy preocupado. No creo estar listo para esta responsabilidad —aclaró.

—Pequeñeces, pequeñeces —agregó Derbal—. Tú eres el Sumo Sacerdote ahora, o lo serás después de la ceremonia pertinente. Mi trabajo ahora, es el de demostrarte que soy capaz de recrear los Zafiros de Odín, y de esta forma mitigar los efectos de romper el Sello de Yggdrasil. ¿Te tranquiliza esto? —le preguntó, y Saga, tras ver la túnica en sus manos, asintió— No se diga más. Ve con los dioses hijo, aún tengo mucho que hacer. Aioros, continua con tus estudios, prospecto a Sumo Sacerdote o no, Saga requiere de un consejero. ¿Quién mejor para aconsejarlo que tú? Vayan con los dioses —finalizó Derbal, y tras un intercambio de miradas, Saga y Aioros asintieron, y se retiraron, dejando a Derbal solo con Fafner, y con la sombra que siempre lo seguía, Bud, a quien encontró oculto en las sombras—. Saga se está convirtiendo en una molestia —sentenció Derbal.

—¿Quiere que lo silencie, amo Derbal? —preguntó Bud, saliendo de las sombras, y sobresaltando a Fafner, quien no había sentido su presencia—. Hasta donde recuerdo, Géminis es el único Dios Guerrero Dorado del cual siempre se dispone de un reemplazo —le recordó.

—No, no, Saga solo hace su trabajo, sería muy imprudente de mi parte castigar a alguien tan cauto. Solamente hay que, convencerlo —aseguró Derbal, dirigiéndose a Fafner—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, necesitas materia prima, y gracias a Lyfia, la tendremos de sobra. Bud, mantendrás a Fafner al tanto de cada muerte de soldados en la guerra contra Brávellir, sus esposas e hijos, serán tu materia prima, Fafner —le aseguró, lo que sorprendió a Bud—. Ah, no me mires como si fueras el señor inocencia. Saga me es indispensable, pero tú eres desechable, a menos que me resultes de utilidad, Bud —agregó sin rodeos, lo que molestó a Bud—. Para enfrentar a los dioses hace falta hacer todo lo que sea necesario, y para crear Zafiros de Odín artificiales, y romper la conexión que los Zafiros de Odín originales tienen, hace falta, de sacrificios humanos. Ahora, antes de que el nuevo Sumo Sacerdote se ponga a dar órdenes, esta es la instrucción del Alto Jarl de Midgard. Nada, absolutamente nada, se le deberá decir a Saga, sin que antes yo lo autorice. ¿Ha quedado claro, Fafner? —preguntó, a lo que Fafner asintió—. Perfecto, ahora, con su permiso, ya no soy más el Sumo Sacerdote, lo que significa que ya no tengo por qué cumplir son el celibato que mi cargo requería. Loki —llamó Derbal, y Loki entró en la habitación—. Vino, y muchas mujeres, no escatimes en gastos —aclaró, y Loki obedeció.

 **Brávellir. Mazmorras de Brávellir.**

—¡Mime! —llamó Saori, a momento de que unos soldados la llevaban ante las mazmorras, donde Mime permanecía como prisionero, y quien, al ver a Saori, se mostró sumamente agradecido. Alberich llegaba con ella, al igual que Hilda, ya que aún no regresaban con el resto de los Dioses Guerreros—. He hecho todo lo que he podido, pero Jalr Svend Ulfson, ha decidido no retirar los cargos —agregó Saori, lo que preocupó a Mime.

—Pero ha accedido a que tengas un juicio legítimo —comentó Alberich, a quien le permitieron entrar en la celda, y aunque Saori no estaba permitida, se lanzó a los brazos encadenados de Mime, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Seré tu abogado en el juicio, así que debo saber todos los detalles. No me ocultes nada, por más crudo y sin sentido que sea. Tienes que confiar plenamente en mí si quieres vivir —le aseguró Alberich.

—Confiar en alguien a quien tengo tan solo dos semanas de conocer. ¿Por qué no? Suena como lo más lógico que alguien en mi situación debería hacer —agregó Mime con sarcasmo, y Alberich en respuesta, sacó una lira que llevaba escondida entre sus pertenencias—. Ya confío en ti, incondicionalmente —aseguró Mime.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque hasta el día del juicio, vamos a estar muy unidos tú y yo, ya que voy a vivir aquí como un prisionero más, y requeriré de música como distracción —aseguró Alberich, lo que sorprendió a Mime.

—¿Irías tan lejos por demostrar mi inocencia? Alberich, asesiné a mi padrastro a sangre fría. Soy culpable, mírelo por donde lo mires —le aseguró, pero Alberich simplemente sacó un libro de leyes, y comenzó a estudiar—. Sería más sencillo comprobar la existencia de un túnel en estas mazmorras que llevara a los Fiordos —aseguró.

—Ah, también voy a encontrar ese túnel, eso te lo garantizo —aclaró Alberich, cerrando su libro momentáneamente—. Pero vas a salir de esta mazmorra como un hombre libre, eso te lo garantizo también. No hay nadie más astuto que yo. Derbal se retorcería de coraje ante mi brillantes y agudeza de mente. Tú solo confía —le aseguró.

—Hablando de Derbal, hay alguien que tiene mucho que decir sobre él —agregó Mime, mirando a la celda frente a la suya, y una vez que Saori, Hilda y Alberich se dieron la vuelta, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

—¡Syd! —exclamó Saori, dirigiéndose a los barrotes que separaban a Syd de la libertad, pero aunque Syd se mostraba agradecido de la presencia de Saori, Alberich la detuvo en ese momento— Pero… —intentó decir Saori.

—Nada de peros, no te quiero cerca de este miserable traidor —agregó Alberich, mirando a Syd fijamente, quien mantuvo su silencio en todo momento—. Siempre sospeché que, si alguien traicionará a Saori, ese sería yo, pero ahora que veo que me equivoco, me repugnas —aclaró Alberich, sumamente molesto.

—El que hagas ese tipo de declaraciones, no nos da ninguna tranquilidad —le recriminó Hilda, pero Alberich simplemente actuó como si no le importara en lo más mínimo—. Pero estoy del lado de Alberich en esta ocasión. Saori, Syd nos traicionó —le explicó Hilda.

—Yo no los traicioné —respondió Syd, mirando a Alberich fijamente—. Lo juro en el nombre de Hlin, yo no los traicioné, fui capturado, fui torturado, pero logré escapar. Enviaron a un asesino a por mí, me dejó malherido, y los hombres de Brávellir me capturaron. Alberich, eres el más listo de los Dioses Guerreros, sabes que si los hubiera traicionado, los Ropajes Sagrados de la Osa Mayor no se habrían liberado —le recordó.

—Eso es cuestionable, si pensamos que mi lealtad es solo a mí mismo y heme aquí vestido de Dios Guerrero —le respondió Alberich, preocupando a Saori nuevamente—. No me mire así, si no creyera en usted, los Ropajes Sagrados no se hubieran liberado, solo digo que la lealtad puede cambiar, y mientras me beneficie, mi lealtad no tiene por qué cambiar —aseguró.

—Eres un ser repulsivo, Aberich —lo insultó Syd, y Alberich lo miró fijamente—. Pero eres leal… yo soy leal también, no se hubieran liberado los Ropajes Sagrados si no fuera ese el caso. Puede que tú no confíes en ti mismo, pero yo confío, como confía Saori en ti. Y por esa confianza que sé que te tengo, te estoy diciendo que no soy un traidor —le aseguró Syd.

—Alberich… —interrumpió Saori, y Alberich la miró fijamente—. No hay nadie más leal que tú, yo lo sé —le aseguró Saori, y Alberich lo dudó—. Por eso te pido que, por lealtad, defiendas en juicio también a Syd. Todos somos del mismo bando, por favor —suplicó.

—Confiar en mí puede ser un error, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le aseguró Alberich, y Saori lo negó con la cabeza—. Soy leal a usted, señorita, pese a todas las cosas que digo. Las digo porque quiero que siempre dude, aún de sus hombres más leales. Pero solo para mi deleite personal, ¿por qué está tan segura, de que soy alguien leal? —le preguntó.

—Porque no hubiera descubierto mi verdadera esencia, de no ser por ti, Alberich. Y porque confiaste en mí, poniendo tu vida en riesgo, en todo momento —aclaró Saori, y Alberich se frotó la barbilla—. ¿Defenderás a Syd? —preguntó Saori, esperanzada.

—Odín… dame fuerzas… —se quejó Alberich, mirando a Saori directamente—. Tiene mi palabra, Asyjur Hlin… jamás… en la vida, traicionaré a su confianza. Pongo la vida de estos dos en garantía. Si mueren, estoy siendo falso, si viven, mi juramento será eterno —aseguró, lo que alegró a Syd, y preocupó a Mime.

—De modo que soy un juramento —se quejó Mime, mientras Alberich regresaba a su celda, y continuaba estudiando—. Estaremos bien, Saori. Con ayuda de Alberich o no —le aseguró, y Saori asintió, teniendo esperanza, y siguiendo a los guardias, que le pedían abandonar el lugar. Solo cuando estuvieron solos, Mime se dirigió a Alberich—. Planeabas traicionarla, ¿verdad? No eran mentiras… —agregó Mime, leyendo a Alberich perfectamente.

—Ese, joven Mime, es mi secreto personal —cerró su libro Alberich, y lo miró fijamente—. Ahora comienza a hablar, que mientras me beneficie, me sirves más con vida que sin ella, lo mismo va para ti, Syd —aclaró Alberich, y Syd asintió—. Ahora, comencemos por el principio. ¿Cómo conociste a Folkell? —comenzó a indagar Alberich, manteniendo siempre presente la duda, sobre la pertenencia de su lealtad.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – ARTEFACTOS:**

 **Eski: Caja de madera hecha de fresno, en la cual la diosa Idunn lleva las manzanas doradas que otorgan juventud a los dioses.**

 **2 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Dronning: Literalmente significa serpiente reina o serpiente madre. Representa a la inmensa serpiente que tortura al dios Loki derramándole veneno en el rostro, mientras espera la llegada del Ragnarok.**

 **Fylgja: Bestia guardiana de los hombres del norte, tradicionalmente siendo un lobo o un oso, pero podría ser casi cualquier bestia. Se decía que todos los hombres adquirían una habilidad especial de su Fylgja guardián, y que solo quienes lo dominaran en su totalidad podían transformarse en ellas.**

 **Hofvarpnir: El caballo alado que pertenecía a la Valkiria Gná, una de las 3 Valkirias que servían directamente a la diosa Frigg, las otras dos siendo Frulla y Hlin. Hofvarpnir, era el único caballo alado, y se decía podía galopar por viento y mar sin problemas.**

 **Hugin: Uno de los dos cuervos del dios Odín, quienes viajan alrededor del mundo consiguiendo noticias para posarse después en los hombros de Odín, y susurrarle al oído todo lo que habían visto. Hugin es la representación del pensamiento.**

 **Munin: Uno de los dos cuervos del dios Odín, quienes viajan alrededor del mundo consiguiendo noticias para posarse después en los hombros de Odín, y susurrarle al oído todo lo que habían visto. Munin es la representación de la memoria.**

 **3 – DEFINICIONES:**

 **Águila de Sangre: Un sacrificio en honor a Odín que consistía en romper los omoplatos de la víctima que se daba en sacrificio mientras aún estaba con vida, y extraer sus pulmones por la espalda, formando una imagen grotesca como si el sacrificado tuviese alas formadas por sus propios pulmones. Este sacrificio era realizado por los Godis de las embarcaciones cuando se creía que habían irrespetado a los dioses, y normalmente se sacrificaba a algún esclavo, pero a falta de estos, nadie estaba a salvo de ser sometido como sacrificio.**

 **Bardo: Similares a los juglares, se trataba de cantantes y músicos que viajaban por todo el mundo, contando las historias de los dioses, de los héroes, y de las guerras. La mayor parte de los mitos Nórdicos se transmitía por este medio, razón por la que una inmensa cantidad de tradiciones y mitos se perdieron, ya que la escritura para documentar su historia no fue documentada, sino que era cantada, o tallada en piedras rúnicas.**

 **Eitr: Se le conoce como el origen de todas las cosas. El Eitr nació de los bloques de hielo que salieron del Ginnungagap, tras derretirse por las chispas de la espada de Surt. El Eitr, es producido por las serpientes en diferentes grados de pureza, siendo el Eitr de Jormungandr el más puro de todos. Mientras más puro, más venenoso es para los seres humanos.**

 **Fimbulvetr: El preludio inmediato al Ragnarok, tres inviernos consecutivos que traerán consigo el fin de toda la vida, cuando la guerra estalle por los recursos más esenciales simultáneamente y alrededor de todo Midgard.**

 **Hermana de Escudos: Nombre con el que se conocía a las mujeres guerreras que combatían al lago de los Vikingos.**

 **Hidromiel: Bebida fermentada en base a la miel. Se le considera precursora a la cerveza, aunque diferente de esta, es de sabores más dulces.**

 **Salón de Hidromiel: Grandes salones o casas comunales, donde se servía Hidromiel, se llevaban a cabo grandes banquetes, y dormían diferentes familias. Se acostumbraba permitir a los guerreros de tierras lejanas el hospedarse de forma temporal en estos salones.**

 **Sdóttir: Acompañamiento al nombre del padre de una mujer, para declararla como hija de alguien en específico, similar al acompañamiento al nombre de un padre de un varón. Ejemplo: Si Björn tiene un hijo llamado Bjarni, entonces el nombre completo de Bjarni es Bjarni Björnson. Si Björn tiene una hija llamada Brunilda, entonces el nombre completo de Brunilda es Brunilda Björnsdóttir. Básicamente, la terminación Sdóttir, era la forma de los pueblos nórdicos de diferenciar entre dos mujeres del mismo nombre, haciendo mención al nombre del padre más el acompañamiento.**

 **Vanir: Una de las dos razas de los dioses. Solían ser enemigo de los Aesir, pero ahora reina la paz entre ambas razas de dioses. Los Vanir, diferente de los dioses belicosos que son los Aesir, son dioses de gentileza y de fertilidad.**

 **4 – DIOSES:**

 **Bor: Padre de Odín, Vili y Ve, simboliza a la tierra, no como un mundo, sino como una esencia del cosmos. La tierra de la cual todo nace, el espíritu del mundo en un plano astral. No está claro el cómo ni cuándo Bor apareció, lo que lo convierte en uno de los dioses más misteriosos.**

 **Eir: Asynjur y Valkiria al servicio de Frigg, y quien se encarga de la sanación y de la salud de los hombres. Algunos piensan que es una diosa Vanir por las propiedades curativas de las plantas y hierbas que se le consagraban.**

 **Hel: Hija de Loki y la giganta Angrboda. Nació con la mitad de su cuerpo siendo la de una niña hermosa, la otra mitad se consideraba azul, o muerta, como un esqueleto pintado de azul, lo que hacía alusión a que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba muerto. Fue asignada por Odín, como la diosa de Hel, un mundo con el cual comparte el nombre, donde gobierna diversos castillos y recibe a la mitad de los muertos.**

 **Idunn: Diosa Vanir que guarda y cosecha las manzanas doradas de la juventud, de quien dependen los dioses Aesir para continuar viviendo. Los dioses con capaces de morir como cualquier otro mortal, por ello, si las manzanas de Idunn llegara a faltar, morirían de vejez.**

 **5 – TÍTULOS:**

 **Hrafnagud: Literalmente significa Dios Cuervo, uno de los muchos nombres que se le da al dios Odín, y se le da este nombre porque Hugun y Munin, los cuervos que llevan las noticias del mundo, solo le susurran lo que ven a él.**


	7. Midgard: Augurios a una Guerra Santa

**¡Rayos! ¡Me extendí en este capítulo más de lo que debía! Tengo que admitir que fue en extremo difícil el acomodar este capítulo a una forma más convincente. Ya estamos en el capítulo siete después de todo, y hay que irnos acercando al final de la primera de las sagas, la Saga de Midgard.**

 **Aprovecho para hacerles el recordatorio, de que en mi profile, en la sección de Saint Seiya que habla de la presente historia, podrán encontrar material que les haga la lectura más sencilla, siendo el más importante de todos, el glosario de toda la historia, para que cada vez que vean un término que no conozcan, en lugar de irse regresando capítulo por capítulo a ver cuándo demonios definí ese término en el glosario final de cada capítulo, lo busquen en ese glosario, que actualizo junto con cada nuevo capítulo.**

 **Otro documento que siento que puede llegar a interesarles, y está también en el repositorio, es uno que se llama "La Historia de las Constelaciones", mis lectores habituales me conocen, me enfoco mucho en la mitología y en la cosmología de las historias que escribo, pero suelen desviar la atención de la trama. Este documento entonces, es una lectura adicional, con imágenes que podrían o no serles más comprensibles, y que intentan explicar el cómo funcionan las constelaciones en este universo alternativo, e igual que todos los documentos, se irá actualizando constantemente. Piensen en este documento como un Taizen de mi historia.**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento, a contestar reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja, ya sé que los nórdicos tienen nombres raros para todo. Créeme que Derbal es tan astuto como Loki, entre él y Alberich se darían un tiro de astucia y agudeza mental, no lo descartes, seguro puede convencer a cualquiera. Lo de Shaina y Aldebarán, pues lo sacó a relucir el Episodio G Assassin, y pues me agradó porque es ese tipo de pareja crack y sin sentido que yo me sacaría de la manga y dije, pues vamoh a utilizarlo. Sobre lo de Milo, puede que ya me tenga que poner a trabajar en eso, pero no prometo nada todavía. Este capítulo, considero que está medio raro, pero espero lo disfrutes.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 7: Augurios a una Guerra Santa.**

* * *

 **Reino de Hlingard. Explanada de la Ciudad. 01 de Octubre de 4E 05.**

—Está ocurriendo, por fin está ocurriendo —en el centro de la Ciudad de Hlingard, se había mandado construir un auditorio de madera, mismo que poseía unas inmensas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, con el emblema de la familia real de Hlingard en medio de esta, siendo este, el escudo real con la Osa Mayor dibujada en el mismo, y con los cuervos Hugin y Munin cada uno de un lado del escudo extendiendo un ala asemejando que el escudo poseía un par de alas negras, y con la espada de Odín, Balmung, sobresaliendo boca abajo desde la parte superior del escudo—. Por años soñábamos con que llegara este día, Saga, y que uno de los dos se convirtiera por fin en el Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario. Aunque no pensaba que fuera tan pronto, ni que fuera a tener que coronarte yo mismo, amigo mío —agregó Aioros, mirando a las afueras por la apertura entre las cortinas, al pueblo reunido alrededor de la estructura.

Saga esperaba sentado en un trono provisional, vestido en la túnica ceremonial de los Sumo Sacerdotes, mientras sostenía en sus manos la corona de oro del Sumo Sacerdote, misma que llevaría como adorno a partir del momento en que la ceremonia terminara. Saga no había dejado de ver aquella corona en todo momento, preocupado por la responsabilidad que significaba el vestirla, y sintiendo la presión de los duros años que proseguirían a su coronación.

—Saga… —volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos Aioros, y Saga por fin le dirigió la mirada—. ¿Qué ocurre? Has deseado la llegada de este día por mucho tiempo. Pensé que te mostrarías más… entusiasmado —prosiguió Aioros, mientras Saga intentaba acomodar sus ideas.

—Antes, cuando ambos competíamos por el puesto del Sumo Sacerdote, pensé que sería yo quien te coronaría a ti, Aioros —confesó Saga, meditando sobre todo lo que había transcurrido en tan poco tiempo—. Desde el día que combatimos por… discrepancias en el nombre de Saori, pensé que todo había terminado. No me interesó más el puesto de Sumo Sacerdote, había perdido a un amigo por el mismo… después de eso regresaste, y me anunciaron como el único prospecto, y tras una serie de eventos que no me alcanzo a explicar, aquí estoy, a escasos minutos de mi coronación. Aioros, ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no es real en este mundo. ¿Cómo podría aceptar esto? Debería renunciar ahora que puedo —aseguró Saga, y tras hacerlo, miró a los ojos de Aioros, y su determinación.

—No voy a permitírtelo —aseguró Aioros, mirando a Saga fijamente—. No voy a permitir que mi amigo, y la persona más honorable que conozco, dude sobre esto —volvió a decirle, lo que Saga no alcanzaba a comprender—. Saga, sé que cargas muchos secretos en tus hombros, y que son estos los que no te dejan apaciguar tu mente. Hace cinco años, aún ante mi traición, me diste una oportunidad —recordó Aioros, el momento en que la habitación de Saori se venía abajo, y Saga le tomaba del brazo, salvándole la vida. Si no hubieras intercedido en ese momento, hubiera caído junto a los escombros, y me habría precipitado sobre ellos y seguramente quedado sepultado. En lugar de eso, intentaste salvarme, aunque de todas formas me dejaste caer al final —se burló un poco Aioros.

—No deseaba soltarte —aclaró Saga, apenado—. Yo… simplemente pensé que me obligarían a ejecutarte de todas formas. Quise ahorrarnos a ambos ese pesar —aceptó Saga, lo que, aunque fuera una revelación algo incomoda, Aioros supo aceptar—. Aioros… el día que caíste, yo asumí tu muerte. La lloré incontables noches, mi amigo de la infancia, con el que entrené, con quien ascendí en las líneas de los nobles, ya no estaba. Perdí una gran motivación. Después me enteré de que vivías, de que el Ropaje Sagrado de Sagitario te respaldaba, y temí el que me dieran la orden de darte cacería. En lugar de eso, volviste sin anunciarte, nuevamente en nuestras filas, como si nada hubiera pasado. Debo saber lo que hiciste durante esos cinco años. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué regresaste y juraste lealtad a Lyfia? —preguntó sin rodeos, a lo que Aioros reaccionó con preocupación.

—¿Si te lo cuento, te ayudará eso a relajarte? —preguntó Aioros, y Saga asintió en ese momento— No son memorias que me agraden recordar —aceptó Aioros, recordando aquellos días—. Un anciano a orillas del río Slid, fue quien me salvó. Tenía unos extraños poderes, podía utilizar las runas, supe que usó varias de ellas para salvarme la vida —le comentó Aioros, recargándose en una pared cercana—. Me tomó varios meses recuperarme, todo ese tiempo, el anciano cuidó de mí. Nunca supe su nombre, la verdad es que no hablaba para nada. Pero aprendí mucho de él, sobre las estrellas, sobre el destino, sobre los dioses. Todas las noches, mientras me recuperaba, el anciano dibujaba las constelaciones. Todas las noches, el anciano apuntaba a la constelación de Aesir en el cielo —aclaró, mirando a Saga para observar sus reacciones—. Comprendí, que lo que el anciano intentaba decirme, aún sin mencionar palabra alguna, es que la Constelación de Aesir, era mucho más que solo una constelación, y que, en su interior, yacían doce —elevó su cosmos Aioros, lo extendió por toda la habitación, y con este, Aioros dibujó la constelación de Aesir, conectada por doce estrellas.

—Aesir… el Einherjer que porta la lanza de Odín —observó Saga, sorprendido—. Las doce constelaciones que mencionas, no pueden ser otras que las Constelaciones del Zodiaco, de cuyas estrellas guardianas fueron creados los Ropajes Sagrados Dorados —agregó Saga, apuntando a las estrellas de Aesir—. Hamal, la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Aries —apuntó Saga, y con su cosmos, dibujó la constelación completa—. Aldebarán, la estrella más brillante de Tauro; Pólux, la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Géminis —prosiguió él, sintiéndose más tranquilo—. Altarf, la estrella más brillante de Cáncer; Regulus… —intentó continuar, cuando notó el tema delicado que estaba tocando.

—La estrella más brillante de la constelación de mi hermano Aioria, Leo —tras notar la preocupación de Saga, Aioros prosiguió—. Espiga, la estrella más brillante de la Valkiria Virgo; Zubeneschamali, la estrella más brillante de Libra, la que porta el maestro Dohko —aseguró Aioros, y Saga lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Fuiste a buscarlo? —preguntó, aunque Aioros mantuvo su silencio— Derbal siempre ha sabido de la supervivencia del viejo maestro. En reiteradas ocasiones lo ha intentado convencer de volver al Santuario. Pero él no parece desear moverse del Mirador de Galdhopiggen —aseguró.

—Fui con él —confesó Aioros, sorprendiendo a Saga—. Tenía muchas preguntas, por lo que, cuando me recuperé, me despedí del anciano que me cuidó, e intenté ir a donde el viejo maestro. Se mostró muy cortante, como si no supiera si podía o no confiar en mí. Cargaba en mi espalda a Sagitario, convertido en plomo, mientras que Libra brillaba intensamente a espaldas del viejo maestro. Aparentemente, el que mi Ropaje Sagrado fuera de plomo, lo confundía, y me dijo que no charlaría conmigo, hasta que el Ropaje Sagrado de Sagitario volviera a brillar de dorado. Esa misma noche ambos vimos el estallido de cosmos proveniente de la isla de Lyngvi, y la estrella de Antares, la punta de la lanza de la Constelación de Aesir, brilló de un escarlata intenso. Escorpio estaba con vida —aseguró.

—Tu estrella brilló intensamente en el cielo también —recordó Saga, quien hace años en el Santuario, supo que definitivamente Aioros seguía con vida—. Cuando Kaus Australis brilló en el cielo nocturno, una pesada roca se levantó de mi espalda. Seguías con vida, pero al mismo tiempo, una dura carga cayó sobre mis hombros. Si vivías yo tendría que… —intentó decir.

—Pero no fue así —aclaró Aioros—. El día en que Kaus Australis me aceptó, tuve la oportunidad de ir a donde Dohko nuevamente, pero cuando llegué, él había abandonado su puesto de vigilancia, y su casa estaba inquietantemente vacía. No sabía qué hacer, tenía mi Ropaje Sagrado, pero no tenía a una diosa. Hice entonces lo que me dictó mi corazón, me escabullí en el Santuario, y decidí terminar con la vida de Derbal —confesó, y aquello sobresaltó a Saga—. Conocía los pasadizos secretos, el único que supo que estaba allí era él cuando llegué. El maestro, me dio la paliza más grandiosa de toda la historia. Aún no me explico cómo nuestra batalla no alertó a los guardias —aceptó Aioros, sumamente curioso—. Después de eso, mi memoria es algo difusa —confesó, mientras miraba nuevamente la Constelación de Aesir, y a las estrellas remanentes. Es como si un año entero de mi vida, se hubiese perdido. Desperté, con Shura a mi lado, quien me había encontrado en un templo en honor a los dioses, vestía su Ropaje Sagrado Dorado, y me llevó prisionero ante Derbal. Deneb Algedi brillaba hermosa aquella noche. Ese día la conocí a Lyfia, a Hlin —aseguró, mientras Saga mantenía su silencio—. Solo me bastó con verla para saberlo, yo estaba equivocado Saga, Saori no era Hlin, Lyfia era Hlin. Cuando Derbal me lo explicó todo, apenas y podía creerlo. Nuestro Jarl, Wotan, tenía otra hija, todo tenía sentido ahora. Yo les había hecho mucho daño, había robado los Zafiros de Odín, había permitido que existiera una rebelión, todos mis errores, pesaron demasiado. Y Lyfia… ella me perdonó —recordó Aioros, a Lyfia sonriéndole, y brindándole su perdón—. Se me permitió volver al Santuario, me explicaron también que mi hermano igualmente había sido perdonado por Lyfia, al ser yo un traidor, lo normal es que lo hubieran sacrificado a los dioses, pero no fue así. Aioria está allí afuera, en algún lugar, cumpliendo una misión. Espero ansiosamente el volverlo a ver, seguro se ve radiante, en su Ropaje Sagrado Dorado —aseguró.

—Odio tener que ser el portador de malas noticias, Aioros, pero la lealtad de tu hermano, es cuestionable —aclaró Saga, y Aioros bajó la mirada, sabiéndolo de antemano—. Pero tu lealtad está en el lugar correcto… desearía decir lo mismo de la mía —aceptó Saga, sintiéndose mal por sus dudas.

—Eres la persona más leal que conozco, Saga —aclaró Aioros, tomándolo del hombro—. Y sé que nos guiarás a todos por el buen camino, eso incluye al guardián de Beta Aquarii, el portador de Acuario; y al de Alrisha, quien vestirá a Piscis —le aseguró, tranquilizando a Saga—. Anda, es el momento de tu coronación —le pidió Aioros, recogiendo la cortina, y permitiendo a Saga pasar, encontrando a Derbal, vistiendo como el Alto Jarl tras haber renunciado a su túnica de Sumo Sacerdote, que vestía ahora a Saga. También estaba presente Lyfia, revestida con ropajes que resaltaban su divinidad. Dos Dioses Guerreros Dorados, Shura y Máscara Mortal, servían de sus guardias. Los siete Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor se encontraban arrodillados, y el pueblo de Hlingard llamaba al nombre de Saga con orgullo. Entre el público, se encontraban los aspirantes a Dioses Guerreros Dorados, Camus y Afrodita.

—Tiempos oscuros están por llegar a Hlingard… —interrumpió una voz la ovación, provenía de una joven, de alrededor de unos trece años, que permanecía envuelta en una túnica negra, con un velo puesto, y un báculo con la forma de un tridente plateado en su punta—. Oscuros en verdad, y todo comienza este día, con esta coronación. ¿En verdad vas a continuar con esto, dios maltrecho? Con tus acciones, desatarás catástrofes inimaginables en esta tierra, que repercutirán en los Nueve Mundos —prosiguió la mujer, con su larga cabellera violeta oscuro ondeando con el viento, mientras su mirada de ojos violetas, intimidaba a Saga.

—¿Una Gidja? —preguntó Derbal, mientras la bella joven reverenciaba—. No hemos requerido los servicios de adivinación de nadie para esta ceremonia. ¿Quién te envió? —le preguntó Derbal, con suma curiosidad—. No se requiere de un Godi, yo mismo poseo los servicios de adivinación que requiero —aseguró.

—Conveniente que un adivino no requiera de otro adivino, cuando los adivinos pueden ver el pasado, el presente, y el futuro, sin verse a sí mismos reflejados en ellos —continuó la mujer, sacando una bolsa de runas, y lanzándolas a los pies de Derbal, quien, al verlas, se mostró intranquilo—. Adelante, o gran Godi, anterior Sumo Sacerdote. Si no desea que sea yo quien lea su futuro, seguramente puede traducir por sí mismo las runas que he enviado —aclaró, a lo que Derbal respondió pisoteando las runas, y rompiéndolas, mientras se acercaba a la Gidja.

—Di tu nombre, Gidja, y el nombre del Godi que te ha enviado —ordenó Derbal, confundiendo a los presentes—. ¿Acaso eres una enviada de Brávellir? —le preguntó, mientras la joven, sin darle respuesta, tan solo jugueteaba con su cabellera.

—Mi nombre es Pandora… —le respondió, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro—. Y quien me envía, es mucho más poderoso que quien lo ha enviado a usted a desatar la destrucción de Midgard. Alguien, que no desea que usted siga jugando a ser el destructor de dioses. Alguien, muy travieso —le susurró.

—De modo que sí tengo la atención del Dios de las Travesuras y el Fuego —sentenció Derbal, mirando a la mujer fijamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Esto es un evento privado, y no me apetece que sea interrumpido —se molestó.

—Quiero que desistas… mi amo no desea que los humanos se vean inmiscuidos en el conflicto entre sus hijos y los dioses —aseguró la mujer—. El rumbo que está tomando todo esto, indudablemente liberará males que no tienen comparación. Mi amo, por su amistad con los dioses, desea detenerlo, y me ha enviado a advertirle que desista. Puede gobernar a los humanos si así lo quiere, pero no contra los dioses. Esta es su última advertencia, y a partir de ella, si no es atendida, me veré obligada a plantar la semilla, que traerá su derrota. ¿Qué planea hacer entonces, amo Derbal? —le preguntó ella.

—Ejecutarte, claro está —fue la respuesta de Derbal, que sobresaltó a la mujer, mientras Derbal tronaba los dedos, y uno de sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados desaparecía en un instante, llegando a espaldas de Pandora, y colocando su mano de dedos unidos a escasos centímetros de su cuello, lo que mantuvo a Pandora, inquietantemente preocupada—. Dile a la hija del Dios de las Travesuras y el Fuego cuando la veas, que Derbal no negocia con ningún dios —le susurró Derbal, antes de mirar a Shura—. Llévatela, y ejecútala en un lugar seguro. No podemos manchar la ceremonia de ascenso de Saga de esta manera —finalizó Derbal, y Shura, tomando a la mujer del brazo, comenzó a tirar de ella, lejos de la ceremonia—. Lamento mucho esta interrupción —agregó Derbal, uniéndose a Saga y a Aioros—. Podemos comenzar con la ceremonia —agregó el.

—Maestro, ¿quién era ella? ¿Qué quería? —preguntó Saga curioso, y mientras miraba a Shura llevarse a la mujer a las afueras de la ciudad— ¿Es algo de lo que debiéramos preocuparnos? Una Gidja jamás quiere nada bueno —le aseguró.

—Por eso es que Shura se encargará de ella —le enunció Derbal, y Saga se mostró ligeramente preocupado por aquellas declaraciones—. Pero ya hemos esperado mucho, Saga, es momento de que aceptes tu corona —agregó Derbal, mientras Aioros, cargando la corona, se acercaba a Saga tras haberla hundido en agua del río Slíd, y en el momento en que Saga aceptó la misma, el pueblo se rebosó de alegría, y todo el evento con la Gidja, pareció haberse olvidado.

A las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo, Shura sacaba a la mujer a la fuerza de la misma, y una vez fuera, la empujó al suelo, donde la mujer, tras ponerse de pie, comenzó a limpiarse el polvo de su túnica.

—Esa es una forma muy poco gentil de tratar a quien será tu esposa —sonrió Pandora, aunque su sonrisa se esfumó en el momento en que Shura materializó su espada, y apuntó a su nariz con ella—. Todo parece indicar que no me crees —agregó preocupada.

—Un Godi no puede leer su propio futuro, por consiguiente, una Gidja tampoco puede hacerlo —aclaró Shura, alzando su espada, preparándose para ejecutar a Pandora—. Di tus últimas palabras, te aseguro colocarlas en tu piedra rúnica cuando termine de ser tallada. Despídete de quien debas despedirte, apresura, que no pienso perderme la ceremonia —aseguró.

—Qué carácter tan nefasto te cargas —se molestó la joven, nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero lo que he dicho no deja de ser verdad. Si bien es cierto que los Godis y las Gidjas no podemos leer el futuro propio, esto es algo que alguien leyó en el mío. Es mi destino, y es tu destino, por eso sé que no puedes matarme —aseguró, aunque la espada de Shura estaba cada vez más cerca de su cuello—. Puede que deba comenzar a negociar más, en lugar de dejar las cosas en el nombre del destino —aclaró Pandora, sobresaltada.

—A mí me parece que eres una Gidja en exceso patética, y que no vale siquiera la pena ejecutar —agregó Shura, lo que logró hacer que Pandora recuperara el aliento—. Habiendo dicho esto, no se me conoce por desobedecer ordenes —alzó la espada nuevamente, y la bajó para ejecutar a Pandora, quien se cubrió con los brazos.

—¡Entonces obedece a la orden más sagrada! ¡Y esa es reencarnar generación tras generación al servicio de Saori! —le gritó Pandora, y en ese instante, Shura desvió su propio ataque, como hizo hace cinco años, evitando así asesinar a Pandora mientras dejaba una franja extensa a su derecha— Sé la razón… por la que fuiste incapaz de asesinarla hace cinco años —aclaró Pandora, tomándose del pecho para tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón—. Sé la razón… por la que sientes que tu alma llora sangre… —prosiguió, mientras Shura meditaba al respecto—. Fuerzas… más grandes que los dioses… me han susurrado al oído… y me han dicho… que en esta vida… no cometerás las faltas que has cometido en anteriores. Tu alma, por fin obtendrá la recompensa de tu inmensa lealtad. No sé lo que eso signifique, pero así me lo han susurrado al oído, esas voces, más antiguas que los dioses mismos, que conocen un mundo antes incluso del Ginnungagap —insistió, y los ojos de Pandora, parecían decir la verdad—. Pero solo podrá ser así si me permites ayudarte a convertirte en un héroe capaz de luchar por Saori, la verdadera Asynjur Hlin —aclaró, y tras terminar de decir aquello, la mano de Shura rodeo su cuello, y comenzó a estrujárselo.

—Hablas mucho, y dices muy poco. Pero no te permito enunciar que Lyfia es una falsa, ¿te ha quedado claro? —amenazó, y soltó a Pandora, quien tomó aire con dificultad— Dime todo lo que sabes de Saori… y el por qué mi alma se estremece con el deseo puro de protegerla… —le ofreció su mano Shura, y aunque Pandora se mostraba molesta por el intento de ahorcamiento, le permitió levantarla—. Dime por qué mi Ropaje Sagrado, no puede ser leal a Lyfia, como mi corazón desea serlo a Saori. ¡Dime porqué aquella noche hace cinco años no pude matarla! ¡Ni siquiera en el nombre de Odín! —enfureció Shura, mirando a Pandora fijamente.

—Porque tu alma… como el alma de otros doce… está conectada a la de Saori por fuerzas más grandes inclusive que el mismísimo Odín —aclaró Pandora, y Shura bajó su espada—. Voy a decirte todo lo que sé, y cuando termine, puede que no sea suficiente para que me creas. Yo tampoco tengo todas las respuestas para serte sincera. Pero sé que tu destino, es el de ser más que solo un Dios Guerrero Dorado. A ti, y a otros cuantos, les espera un futuro de gloria sin igual. Puedo guiarte, si tan solo confías en mí —le pidió, Shura lo pensó, pero asintió al final.

 **Brávellir. Salón de los Juicios.**

—Forseti, Dios de la Justicia y la Verdad, guíanos en el presente juicio, y ayúdanos a encontrar la verdad por sobre la mentira —enunciaba Andreas, el Godi de Brávellir, mientras en la inmensa sala de los juicios, que era más bien un templo de madera inmenso en honor al dios Forseti, se realizaban los preparativos para el juicio, que incluían una ceremonia en la cual Andreas lavaba los brazos, rostros y piernas de los que estaban condenados, en este caso, Mime y Syd, quienes en sus túnicas harapientas esperaban de pie y con sus manos y piernas recubiertos por grilletes, a que se les diera juicio, con Jarl Svend Ulfson sentado en un trono de madera, con Hilda a su izquierda, y Saori a su derecha, vistiendo una bella túnica blanca ceremonial, como un vestido largo que le llegaba a los pies, y cuyas mangas dejaban descubiertas únicamente la punta de sus dedos, manteniendo la mayor parte posible del cuerpo de Saori envuelto.

Alberich se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa de madera, estudiando todo lo que podía mientras la ceremonia en honor a Forseti continuaba. Se le veía intranquilo, como si supera que tenía las de perder. Alrededor de todo el templo, se encontraban los 29 Guerreros Vikingos, uno de los cuales llamaba la atención de Syd, pues le parecía en extremo familiar, un hombretón de gran tamaño, piel ligeramente oscura, y que lo miraba con desprecio. Gran parte del pueblo había sido invitado al juicio, después de todo, el veredicto podía ser refutado por el pueblo si se consideraba que Jarl Svend Ulfson erraba en el mismo.

En la parte trasera del templo, casi llegando a la entrada, se encontraban ambos grupos de Dioses Guerreros, los de la Osa Mayor y los de la Osa Menor, todos sin vestir sus Ropajes Sagrados, y esperando a que el juicio diera a inicio.

—Lamento llegar tarde —escuchó el grupo, encontrando a Shaka entrando en el templo, sorprendiendo a ambos grupos de Dioses Guerreros—. Me temo que no he tenido el placer de conocerlos, aunque preferiría que hubiese sido en instancias más placenteras. Shaka de Espiga, Dios Guerrero Dorado de la Valkiria Virgo —reverenció, y Mu lo invitó a sentarse, sorprendiéndose tras verlo asentir sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada, ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—Para hacer las presentaciones más rápidas, nosotros somos los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, mi nombre es Mu, ellos son Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo —presentó Mu, notando nuevamente que Shaka movía su cabeza en dirección al resto de Dioses Guerreros Dorados sentados en la banca de madera, y reverenciando. El trio intercambió miradas de sorpresa, mientras Mu apuntaba entonces a la banca al lado de la de ellos—. Por allí están los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor. El grandulón es Tholl, el moreno se llama Hagen, Fenril es el de ojos dorados… y el de Cabellera Escarlata es Siegfried —presentó, sorprendiendo a Siegfried.

—Es un placer —reverenció Shaka—. Aunque ninguno entre los presentes posee una cabellera escarlata —aclaró, sin abrir los ojos, lo que impresionó a Mu—. ¿Debo entonces deducir, que el joven de cabellera castaña suave, es al que llamas Siegfried? —preguntó.

—¿Puedes ver, pese a tener los ojos cerrados? —se impresionó Mu, mientras Shaka movía su cabeza en negación— No lo entiendo, ¿cómo supiste que Siegfried no tenía cabellera escarlata entonces? —le preguntó Mu.

—Porque pude ver a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor en la cueva en la que me encontraron, al entreabrir los ojos unos instantes para evitar que intentaran asesinarme —aclaró Shaka, lo que apenó a Mu un poco—. Pero comprendo de todas formas la razón de tu intento, Mu —aseguró Shaka—. Puedo sentir todo lo que existe a mi alrededor gracias al cosmos. Tengo una imagen de todos ustedes, si tuviera que definirla, sería como la de una silueta de cosmos. Pero no estoy ciego, esta es simplemente la forma en la que he decidido ver el mundo, mientras sello mi cosmos, al mantener los ojos cerrados —aclaró Shaka, sorprendiendo a los presentes—. La mejor forma de aumentar la potencialidad del cosmos, es la de renunciar a los sentidos. Voluntariamente renuncié al sentido de la vista para incrementar mi cosmos, aunque pueda recuperarla en el momento en que yo desee —finalizó.

—¿Renunciar voluntariamente a un sentido para incrementar tu cosmos? ¿No es eso ir demasiado lejos? —preguntó Milo, sorprendido, mientras Shaka lo negaba con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué deseas incrementar tu cosmos tan drásticamente? ¿Sabes algo que debiera preocuparnos? —le preguntó.

—Sé que enfrentaremos a nuestros propios camaradas, en una guerra sin sentido alguno, Milo —aclaró Shaka, y Milo recordó a Saga y a Shura, sabiendo que no contaban con su apoyo—. Las batallas entre Dioses Guerreros Dorados, jamás deberían de darse. El poder que poseemos es tal que, si no tenemos el cuidado correcto, y permitimos que nuestros cosmos se eleven infinitamente, podríamos desatar una batalla que se dice duraría 1,000 días, y eso solo porque el cuerpo humano, tiene un límite de tiempo en el que puede sobrevivir reemplazando todas las necesidades básicas, por un flujo interminable de cosmos. Sin esas limitantes humanas, la batalla jamás tendría fin —aseguró Shaka.

—El simple hecho de que alguien diga que el cuerpo humano puede durar 1,000 días sin que se tengan que cubrir sus necesidades básicas, ya es ridículo. Asegurar que el cosmos puede elevarse hasta el infinito, es como decir que un mortal es capaz de derrotar a los dioses —se burló Aioria, y Shaka en ese momento, le dirigió el rostro, como si lo mirara fijamente—. ¿Por qué me no miras así? —se perturbó Aioria.

—No, yo solo… me pareció como si no supieran absolutamente nada de lo que significa ser un Dios Guerreros Dorado —agregó Shaka, con cierta preocupación, logrando que el grupo intercambiara incomodas miradas—. ¿Jamás recibieron entrenamiento sobre su rango? —volvió a agregar con confusión.

—Has estado dormido por tus heridas mucho tiempo, no hemos tenido oportunidad de decirte nada, Shaka —interrumpió Aldebarán, por lo que Shaka alzó su rostro—. Lo más cercano que alguien ha tenido a un maestro sobre lo que significa ser un Dios Guerrero Dorado, es Mu quien fue entrenado por el anterior Sumo Sacerdote, quien al parecer era un Dios Guerrero Dorado —aclaró Aldebarán.

—Shion me enseñó solo lo básico de manipulación de cosmos, Aldebarán —aclaró Mu—. Lamento en verdad desilusionarte, Shaka, pero incluso yo, lo único que sé de lo que significa ser un Dios Guerrero Dorado, es lo mismo que todos sabemos. La constelación de Aesir, nos representa a todos, somos los Guardianes de Yggdrasil, por lo que podemos existir entre los Nueve Mundos, nuestros Ropajes Sagrados se liberan cada 100 años a partir del año en que el ultimo Dios Guerrero Dorado murió, y solo cuando es el treceavo cumpleaños de la Asynjur Hlin reencarnada, a quien debemos servir incondicionalmente —le explicó Mu, a lo que Shaka asintió con curiosidad—. Fuera de eso, somos un herrero, un granjero, un prisionero, y un mercenario —presentó Mu.

—Sus conocimientos son los básicos, y creo entender el por qué Shion no te explicó más al respecto, Mu —aseguró Shaka, meditando sobre todo lo que le contaban—. Pero sus conocimientos deben ser completados si esperamos tener una ventaja en esta guerra que se avecina. El cosmos es infinito, los combates entre Dioses Guerreros Dorados están prohibidos porque pueden desatar una gran destrucción, pero si hemos de tenerlos de todas formas, eso solo puede significar una cosa —aseguró Shaka, y el grupo lo miró fijamente—. Derbal, nuestro enemigo mutuo, sabe que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados con los que cuenta, pueden vencerlos a ustedes. Seguramente tiene algo planeado, los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que le sirven, han recibido entrenamiento, saben que no deberían batirse en duelo con otro Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y aun así lo harán. Tengo que admitir, que no pensaba que la situación fuera tan precaria. Tendré que entrenarlos a todos, a costa de no recuperarme a tiempo para la batalla —comentó Shaka, recorriendo las mangas de su túnica, y mostrándoles varios vendajes ensangrentados—. Mis heridas… fueron hechas a un nivel superior al físico, mi cosmos se encuentra fragmentado. Pero es preferible que ustedes alcancen el nivel requerido para que vayamos juntos a la batalla, que recuperarme por completo, y dejar a mis camaradas morir. He decidido que voy a entrenarlos —finalizó Shaka, y antes de que el grupo pudiera quejarse, el juicio dio inicio.

—Da inicio el juicio en contra de Mime Folkellson de Brávellir —comenzó Jarl Svend, lo que molestó a Mime, aunque Alberich rápidamente lo tranquilizó—. Y de Syd Skogson de Hlingard. El primero, acusado del asesinato a traición de su propio padre, Folkell de Velorum Delta, Guerrero Vikingo de Berserker. El segundo, acusado de alta traición, e intento de asesinato contra la Asynjur Hlin, Saori Wotandóttir —presentó Jarl Svend, declarando, como lo hacía siempre que la oportunidad apremiaba, a Saori como la verdadera Asynjur Hlin—. Ambos serán representados por Alberich Wagnerson de Oppland. Se le ha brindado el tiempo suficiente para prepararse para este juicio. ¿Tiene alguna declaración al respecto? —preguntó el Jarl.

—Solo una que considero de vital importancia, mi Jarl —reverenció Alberich—. He de solicitar que el presente juicio sirva para comprobar la inocencia, de ser esta verdadera y juzgada por los dioses, exclusivamente de Mime Folkellson, y que el juicio de Syd Skogson sea aplazado para el siguiente año —pidió Alberich, comenzando con los rumores en la sala, algunos inclusive insultando a Alberich y acusándolo de cobarde.

—Orden, orden —pidió Jarl Svend, y de poco en poco se comenzó a hacer el silencio—. Para aplazar un juicio, debe tener una razón muy de peso, representante Alberich —señaló el Jarl, y Alberich asintió a sus palabras—. Exponga ante los presentes la razón por la que no puede realizarse el juicio de Syd Skogson durante el presente año, y el cómo planea pagar por la custodia en prisión del acusado. Las prisiones no son centros de asilo —señaló Jarl Svend, lo que preocupó a Saori, quien intentó interceder—. Asynjur Hlin, los ritos de la presente ceremonia son en honor al Aesir Forseti, sería una falta de respeto el ignorar su justicia por mera predilección —aclaró el Jarl.

—La Asynjur Hlin no debe preocupare. Tengo todo bajo control —aclaró Alberich, tranquilizando a Saori, quien asintió en ese momento—. La solicitud de prórroga en el juicio de Syd Skogson, es debido a que la evidencia con la que cuento para el presente caso, es meramente circunstancial. Podría armar un caso de defensa, pero este no sería efectivo ya que en Brávellir no cuento con las herramientas de consulta suficientes. A Mime lo puedo defender, toda su documentación existe en esta ciudad. Para comprobar mi material de defensa sobre Syd Skogson, requeriría de la documentación que existe en Hlingard —aclaró Alberich, por lo que Jarl Svend se frotó su amplia barba—. Como puede comprender, mi Jarl, con Brávellir y Hlingard en guerra, no me es posible realizar viajes de comprobación a Hlingard para obtener la documentación que necesito, no a menos que me otorgue tiempo para conseguirla. Esto no tiene que ver con cobardía, o una imposibilidad de demostrar que a quien represento, es o no es inocente. Tiene que ver con la necesidad de acceso a la información familiar —aclaró.

—¿Posee los medios de conseguir esta información en medio de una guerra entre nuestras naciones? —preguntó Jarl Svend, mientras todos a su alrededor se quejaban, y acusaban a Alberich de hacer tiempo.

—Puedo conseguir la información que necesito para arreglar el caso de defensa, si me permite al menos un invierno de ventaja —aseguró Alberich, y los presentes se quejaron, uno inclusive le lanzó un tomate, pero Alberich logró ignorar el insulto—. Para los costos de atención al prisionero, la fortuna de mi familia deberá ser suficiente. Yo mismo pagaré todas sus necesidades —aseguró Alberich, sorprendiendo a Syd—. No pongas cara de agradecido, me vas a regresar cada gald —le aseguró.

—¡Orden! —recriminó Jarl Svend, elevando su cosmos, y haciendo temblar el lugar. Cuando los presentes se calmaron, Jarl Svend prosiguió—. Por este conducto, declaro el juicio de Syd Skogson, pospuesto hasta terminado el invierno. Llévenselo a su celda —ordenó Jarl Svend, ante los abucheos de los presentes, y mientras Alberich entregaba una bolsa de galds a un guardia para los gastos de Syd.

—Solicito un receso de 5 minutos para replantear mi accionar ante el juicio de Mime Folkellson —pidió Alberich, y Jarl Svend le concedió el receso. Una vez hecho esto, Alberich se dirigió a la parte trasera del templo, y miró a ambos grupos de Dioses Guerreros—. El invierno se acerca, y no tendré posibilidad alguna de preparar al caso de Syd sin ayuda. Para comprobar la historia de Syd, necesitaré del árbol genealógico de la familia de Zeta, su Escudo de Armas, y el sello del registro de nacimientos. En otras palabras, necesito que alguien vaya hasta Hlingard, y obtenga esta documentación —aclaró Alberich.

—Eso es imposible —agregó Siegfried, preocupado—. Todos los aquí presentes, somos fugitivos de alguna u otra forma. Nos atraparían en el acto. Si alguien puede adentrarse en Hlingard a recuperar esa información, ese sería Aldebarán, ya que Mu es extranjero, y Milo y Aioria son fugitivos también. Pero al ser un granjero, y no tener un sello de familia noble, le negarían el acceso a la información —aseguró Siegfried.

—No me conocen a mí, y tengo un sello noble —interrumpió Hagen—. Siegfried, escondí mi estatus de nobleza, renunciando voluntariamente a él en el nombre de Saori. Nadie jamás me ha visto en la corte, y no estuve presente cuando se enfrentaron a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor. Ante todo Hlingard, soy un simple cocinero. Obtendré la información que Alberich necesita, puedo usar mi sello para obtenerla —agregó, enseñándole el emblema de su familia, aunque aquello preocupaba a Siegfried—. Confía en mí, conseguiré la información —le aseguró, y entonces el receso terminó, por lo que a Alberich se le pidió volver al estrado.

—Háganlo, que la vida de Syd depende de que yo pueda comprobar que no es hijo único —terminó Alberich, se retiró al estrado, y entre Siegfried y Hagen hubo un intercambio de miradas, que terminó en Siegfried asintiendo, y Hagen saliendo del lugar.

—Si regreso y me entero que a Mime lo ejecutaron, te las veras conmigo, Alberich —amenazó Hagen, saliendo del Templo de Forseti, sin percatarse, de que un Guerrero Vikingo lo miraba con desdén, desviaba la mirada al inmenso Guerrero Vikingo que Syd había mirado con cautela, y ambos salían del Templo de Forseti con cuidado.

—Ese par… —dedujo Alberich al verlos partir, y recordando las palabras de Syd, tuvo un mal presentimiento—. Espero por vez primera estarme preocupando de más —aclaró, mientras Mime le dirigía la mirada—. Syd fue atacado por un guerrero que manipulaba el cosmos, pero no vestía un Ropaje Sagrado que le fuera familiar, y acabo de ver a un par de Guerreros Vikingos salir, curiosamente, cuando Hagen salió también —le explicó.

—Habrá que confiar en que Hagen sabrá manejarlo —aclaró Mime, y Alberich se sorprendió—. Syd confía plenamente en ti, aunque por tus palabras parezcas un traidor. Si Syd puede confiar en ti tan ciegamente, yo puedo confiar en que Hagen regresará también. Puede que yo no sepa confiar tan fácilmente como Syd, pero su fe en sus compañeros, me hace tener fe a mí también —aclaró Mime, y mantuvo la calma.

—¿La defensa de Mime Folkellson puede comenzar ahora? —preguntó Jarl Svend, y Alberich, con una sonrisa en su rostro, asintió— Bien, porque no habrá más interrupciones. El día de hoy se demuestra la inocencia o culpabilidad de Mime Folkellson.

—Ah, me temo que allí es donde se equivoca, Jarl Svend, ya que yo no defiendo a Mime Folkellson, en absoluto —aclaró Alberich, y la sorpresa invadió a los presentes—. El nombre familiar verdadero de mi cliente, es Mime Oslonson, en honor a su padre legítimo, Oslon de Brávellir, a quien Mime jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer —aseguró Alberich, sacando de su bolsa de evidencias, un escudo familiar, representado por una lira escarlata sobre un escudo, con una estrella de fondo. Este, es el escudo familiar de Benetnasch. Para los que no se encuentren enterados, los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, no son seleccionados en base a la procedencia de las estrellas como en el caso de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, sino que son seleccionados en honor a las Siete Familias Reales que durante la Tercera Era, se convirtieron en los Siete Reyes de Midgard. La primera prueba que tengo de la identidad de Mime como hijo de Oslon, es su capacidad de vestir el Ropaje Sagrado de Benetnasch Eta, que representa a Bardr. Pero si no fuera esto suficiente, entre las pertenencias personales de mi cliente, se encuentran la presente lira, que contiene el escudo real, y este medallón, en el cual está presente la pintura, de la familia real de Mime. Esto debiera comprobar, que Folkell no es el padre biológico de mi cliente —aseguró Alberich.

—Convincente… —aclaró Jarl Svend—. Pero eso solo significa que Mime, no es culpable del crimen de parricidio, pero no lo exonera de un asesinato —aseguró Jarl Svend, y Saori comprendió, que pese a aceptarla como la verdadera Asynjur Hlin, Jarl Svend seguía actuando con autoridad, la autoridad de un Jarl verdadero que no daba predilección a los dioses.

—Eso reduce la sentencia, mi Jarl, y pretendo reducirla aún más, al demostrar que mi cliente asesinó a Folkell de Velrum Delta, Guerrero Vikingo de Berserker, por causas justificables, declarándolo como un asesino, y como un secuestrador que intentó manipular a un bebé inocente, sobre seguir una senda que no le pertenecía —declaró Alberich, y el pueblo se levantó furioso, algunos inclusive pretendieron bajar a golpear a Alberich, pero los Guerreros Vikingos pusieron orden—. Mi Jarl, le pido que permita a mi cliente, contar a los presentes el cómo y por qué asesinó a su padrastro —le pidió Alberich, y el Jarl accedió.

—Mi Jarl… —reverenció Mime, mientras el auditorio mantenía silencio—. Por años vi a Folkell como mi padre biológico, y acepto, como me lo ha asesorado mi representante en reiteradas ocasiones, que Folkell cuidó de mí, me dio una educación, y que no sería la persona que soy yo, sin su tutela y cuidados —aceptó Mime, y Alberch asintió a sus palabras—. Pero era mi derecho también, el obtener su vida, por las dos que me arrebató. No puedo perdonarlo por su crimen. Asesinó a mis padres, estuviera en guerra Brávellir con los pueblos vecinos o no. En un acto de arrepentimiento cuidó de mí, y no fue hasta que me enteré de la muerte de ellos a quienes jamás podré honrar, que mi ira hacia Folkell arreció —declaró Mime, dejándose vencer por el desprecio, y mordiéndose los labios intentando contenerse—. El maldito asesino, no se defendió, aceptó su propia muerte, permitiéndome la venganza que por decreto divino me correspondía. ¿Acaso otros no harían justicia propia, por vengar al asesino de sus padres? —declaró Mime, y aunque ganaba la simpatía de algunos, otros no le creían.

—Mi Jarl, Folkell era el Guerrero Vikingo más poderoso de la orden, más incluso que sus propios hijos, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó Alberich, lo que Svend meditó— Entonces le pregunto yo, ¿cómo podría este sujeto, asesinar al Guerrero Vikingo más poderoso, si no fuera porque Folkell otorgó voluntariamente su vida como compensación? —le preguntó, y la discusión en los asientos continuó, la mayoría indicando que no había forma posible, en que alguien tan debilucho como Mime pudiera asesinar al héroe más grande de Brávellir—. Antes de que alguien lo saque a relucir, tengo el registro de la confirmación de muerte, donde se establece que Folkell gozaba de excelente salud, no fue envenenado, y no contaba con señales de defensa personal —agregó Alberich, mostrándoles la documentación.

—Para un juicio común y corriente, contra alguien común y corriente, la evidencia dictaría que Mime, Folkellson o Oslonson, como quieras llamarlo, no tendría la capacidad para derrotar a nuestro héroe más grande —aceptó Jarl Svend, y Saori se mostró ligeramente agradecida, aunque por la mirada de Svend, sabía que el Jarl no lo creía del todo—. Pero Mime puede manipular el cosmos, es un Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor —sentenció.

—Que no fue condecorado como tal, hasta hace un mes que la Constelación de la Osa Mayor apareció en el cielo —aclaró Alberich, y Svend se frotó la barba—. Folkell, murió hace 5 años, mi señor. Mime ha sido fugitivo durante todos esos años. Si ha huido, es porque nadie le creería. Pero yo le he demostrado, que Mime es culpable de asesinato, pero que sus razones, estaban enteramente justificadas, además de que Folkell, se entregó voluntariamente en su arrepentimiento, los reportes de su fallecimiento lo acreditan, y tienen su sello como evidencia —terminó Alberich, mostrando el sello del Jarl, y acallando a todos los presentes—. Si todo lo anterior no le ha sido suficiente, su sello en este documento, mi Jarl, significa que usted avaló que no hubo envenenamiento, ni una pelea en la muerte de Folkell. Lo único que tiene de evidencia, es la declaración vocal de su hijo Harald. Si usted quiere decirme que este documento está equivocado, entonces tendría que admitir que usted se equivocó —le recordó.

—Esa es una declaración muy arriesgada. Muchos han muerto por cosas similares —se molestó Jarl Svend, azotando su puño contra el mango de su trono, silenciando al recinto, aunque de pronto, la risa de Jarl Svend se dejó escuchar—. Me agradas, Alberich, aunque no porque me agrades significa que has ganado el juicio —meditó el Jarl al respecto, y Alberich esperó—. En base a la evidencia, y como no existe una parte acusatoria que niegue la misma, no me queda más que declarar a Mime, culpable de asesinato en defensa del honor personal, haciéndose merecedor de la pena que eso conlleva —declaró Jarl Svend, preocupando a todos los presentes, menos a Alberich, quien estaba agradecido con el veredicto—. Se te sentencia, a un invierno de servidumbre, en las barracas de Brávellir. Limpiarás establos, repararás ropajes, sin derecho a paga, y solamente el alimento mínimo requerido. Jarl Svend ha hablado —finalizó el Jarl.

—Espere… ¿es culpable, y esa es su única penitencia? —declaró Saori, confundida, y Alberich rápidamente llegó ante Saori, sorprendiéndola—. No entiendo —parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

—Es la pena correspondiente al crimen cometido —habló Alberich entre dientes, mientras el Templo de Forseti se comenzaba a vaciar—. Saori, declarar a Mime inocente, significaría que el pueblo podría refutar la decisión del Jarl. Si es culpable, por un crimen menor, cumple una condena insignificante, que no termina con su cabeza en una pica —le susurró Alberich.

—Pero declara a Alberich como un incompetente que perdió un juicio —se burló Hilda, molestando a Alberich—. Lo que significa, que su número de derrotas en corte, por sobre sus victorias, lo hacen descartable en juicios del pueblo. Nadie le daría trabajo como abogado defensor —se burló Hilda.

—Ah, pero cumplí mi palabra, saliste vivo de esta —apuntó Alberich, sumamente molesto—. Y me costó, me costó mucho, yo no admito la derrota, pero una promesa es una promesa, te dije que serías un hombre libre —aseguró Alberich.

—Es tan gratificante verte perder, por tu propia voluntad, además —aseguró Hilda, molestando a Alberich aún más, pero pese a todo, Saori simplemente estaba feliz de que Mime siguiera con vida.

Mientras el templo se vaciaba, el grupo de Dioses Guerreros esperaba, era más que evidente que estaban agradecidos con los esfuerzos de Alberich, y querían esperar para agradecérselo, pero Shaka pronto se puso de pie, interrumpiendo las intenciones del grupo.

—Una preocupación menos que atender, ahora una más importante apremia —viró Shaka a ver a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quienes intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, derivadas del aplastante cosmos que comenzaron a sentir, cuando Shaka entreabrió los ojos—. Tenemos solo tres años, para que demuestren el verdadero potencial de sus cosmos. Les aseguro en este momento, que no me contendré —les aclaró, y comenzó a salir del templo.

 **Reino de Hlingard. Explanada de la Ciudad. 21 de Diciembre de 4E 05.**

—Es con gran honor que, con el permiso de los dioses, y con la autoridad que mi título de Sumo Sacerdote me otorga, declaro el Yuletide, oficialmente inaugurado —exclamaba Saga, quien ya llevaba un par de meses desempeñando sus funciones como Sumo Sacerdote, entre las cuales se encontraba el dar inicio al festival del solsticio de invierno. Con antorcha el mano, Saga encendió un inmenso tronco de madera en medio de la ciudad, alrededor del cual se encontraban reunidos los pobladores, quienes celebraron, repartiéndose entre las mesas de los alrededores, compartiendo la cerveza especial de la celebración, la Jóalöl, además de degustar de un auténtico banquete. Sin embargo, y pese a que la alegría se mostraba en los rostros de todos los presentes, algo a Saga no le agradaba—. ¿No te parece, Aioros, que hay menos familias presentes que en años anteriores? —le preguntó Saga a Aioros, intranquilo.

—Son tiempos de guerra, Saga. Es natural que muchas familias estén… incompletas… —lo tranquilizó Aioros, aunque la verdad era que él también se mostraba incomodado, mientras observaba a las familias, notando en ese momento, que Shura se escapaba de la celebración—. Tenemos a un desertor —agregó Aioros, llamando la atención de Shura—. No me vengas con excusas, Shura. Apenas y vamos empezando —se burló Aioros.

—No soy muy afecto a las celebraciones. Disculpen —fue todo lo que dijo Shura, negando a Aioros la oportunidad de que lo convenciera de quedarse a la celebración, mientras Shura se retiraba en dirección al Santuario.

 **El Santuario, la Décima Morada.**

—Juilskinka —exclamó con tranquilidad Pandora, aunque Shura notó un ligero tono de emoción, mientras Shura colocaba un plato con jamón ahumado sobre la mesa frente a ella, y se sentaba él del otro lado de la misma, y bebía algo de cerveza—. Trajiste Jólaöl también —se alegró.

—Eres menor de edad, no se te permite beber —fue la respuesta de Shura, y aunque Pandora se molestó por ella, decidió comer en silencio—. Pandora… —interrumpió Shura, mientras la mujer comía con excelsos modales—. Te he dado asilo en mi templo, aun cuando eso podría significar que se me acusara de alta traición. Y durante todo este tiempo, no me he mostrado exigente. Pero pienso que ya va siendo hora, de que me digas la verdad. ¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquilo, por mi confusión sobre esa niña? —le preguntó.

—Te lo he dicho ya muchas veces, pero te niegas a creerlo —le comentó Pandora, continuando con su comida, y solo respondiendo tras tragar—. No tiene caso que te siga explicado cosas que ya sabes. Saori es la verdadera Asynjur Hlin, eso es algo que tu alma sabe, por ello no pudiste matarla. Se avecina una terrible guerra, y aún te niegas a verlo. ¿Qué más puedo decirte? Ya te he explicado también, que la aparición temprana de la Constelación de Aesir, proviene de hechicería muy poderosa —le recordó.

—Pero no puedes decirme de parte de quien —se molestó Shura, y Pandora lo negó con la cabeza—. Comienzo a pensar que el que estés aquí, ha sido un error y una pérdida de tiempo. Me considero una persona paciente, pero hasta mi paciencia, tiene sus límites —le aseguró Shura, materializando su espada.

—Que nefasto eres, y yo que me tomé la molestia de prepararte el baño de vapor como dicta la tradición —se molestó Pandora, por lo que Shura suspiró, sumamente molesto—. Entiéndelo ya, por más que quieras, hay cosas que no te puedo decir. La fe en la Asynjur Hlin debe ser ciega, y no puedo convencerte de que la sigas sin siquiera conocerla. Solo puedo asegurarte, que en cuanto la veas lo sabrás. Pero tu juramento de lealtad te impedirá actuar con raciocinio, Shura… la razón por la que estoy aquí, es para evitar que cometas un error que te perseguirá por siempre, como ha hecho en muchas vidas anteriores tuyas. Balmung no puede matar a Saori, tu espada conoce las razones, pero tu corazón se niega a aceptarlo —finalizó, y Shura tan solo guardó su espada, y comenzó a retirarse—. El pueblo está por la otra salida —declaró Pandora, pero Shura la ignoró—. Y el baño de vapor se va a enfriar —sonrió ella.

—Pandora… —interrumpió Shura, y Pandora asintió—. No me fastidies en estos momentos. La razón por la que no puedo tomarte enserio, es porque siempre haces lo que quieres. No puedo matarte, pero no me pidas más. Ahora, necesito hablar con Odín —finalizó Shura, abriendo las puertas, y saliendo de la Décima Morada, mientras Pandora sonreía, como si tuviera todo bajo control.

 **Onceava Morada.**

Una vez que Shura entró en la Onceava Morada, un viento gélido lo envolvió, y comenzó a congelarle las piernas, lo que no solamente sorprendió a Shura, quien no se había percatado de que había alguien en la Onceava Morada, sino que se mostró impresionado por ver su Ropaje Sagrado envuelto en el hielo.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a la Onceava Morada, la Casa de Njörd —comentó Camus, quien se encontraba arrodillado frente a la estatua de madera de un inmenso dios de los Vanir, revestido en un Ropaje Sagrado digno de un dios de los mares.

—No me esperaba que fuera el único que elegiría no participar en el Yuletide —aclaró Shura, partiendo el hielo en sus piernas con su cosmos—. Te pido una disculpa por haber irrumpido en tu morada sin tu permiso. Pretendía buscar el consejo de Odín —le explicó Shura, reverenciando con respeto en dirección a Camus.

—Uno pensaría que orar a Odín en la morada del guardián del padre de todos, sería más efectivo que hacerlo frente a la Estatua de Odín —prosiguió Camus, quien continuaba arrodillado frente a la estatua de Njörd—. No esperabas orar a Odín, ¿verdad? Querías huir de esa mujer —finalizó.

—¿Lo sabes? —agregó Shura, incomodo, y preparando su espada, pero fue recibido por el cosmos de Camus, quien congeló en su totalidad el lugar, pese a no estar vistiendo un ropaje Sagrado, lo que llamó la atención de Shura—. Tu cosmos, es impresionante —declaró Shura.

—Y tu impertinencia, muy molesta —agregó Camus, por fin dignándose a prestarle atención a Shura—. No es de mi interés el que lleves mujeres a tu morada. Quien te debería de castigar es Odín si lo considerara pertinente. Fuera de eso, con quien compartas el lecho, no es de mi incumbencia —declaró.

—No le doy asilo por esa razón. No te hagas ideas sin sentido —se molestó Shura, mirando de reojo a la caja de plomo del Ropaje Sagrado de Acuario—. Tienes un cosmos impresionante. Uno pensaría que el Ropaje Sagrado de Acuario ya te habría revestido —se sorprendió Shura.

—He entrenado incansablemente para que el Ropaje Sagrado recupere su brillo, por eso no me he sumado a las celebraciones —le dio la espalda Camus, y volvió a arrodillarse frente a la estatua de Njörd—. Debo ser merecedor, no importa lo que los demás digan, no estoy listo, y debo lograrlo —aseguró, y al verlo, Shura comenzó a recordar las palabras de Pandora.

—La mujer que vive conmigo —comenzó, y Camus se fastidió, no deseando escuchar excusas—. Solo escúchame… —le pidió Shura, por lo que Camus se dio la vuelta—. Ella, es una Gidja… y parte de las cosas que me ha dicho, es que los Ropajes Sagrados no han despertado, no porque no fuéramos dignos de vestirlos, sino porque la Constelación de Aesir fue llamada al cielo, por métodos de hechicería —le explicó, y Camus se sorprendió por esa revelación—. Si lo que Pandora dice es cierto, entonces la razón por la que el Ropaje de Acuario no ha despertado, es porque no se ha cumplido el treceavo cumpleaños de la Asynjur Hlin, lo cual significaría… —bajó la mirada Shura, intranquilo.

—Que la señorita Lyfia, no es la verdadera Asyjur Hlin —declaró Camus, y Shura asintió en ese momento—. Esa es una declaración bástate perturbadora, Shura. Otro Dios Guerrero Dorado, te habría ejecutado por semejante atrevimiento —le explicó, y Shura volvió a preparar su espada—. Da la casualidad, que yo también tengo esa enorme duda —le declaró Camus, y Shura se sorprendió—. Pero no me malinterpretes. Sea o no sea cierto, combatiré a nombre de Lyfia, sin importar qué. Le debo a alguien una vida, esa es la razón por la que combato. No me interesan los dioses, no me interesa la gloria, ni ser un Dios Guerrero Dorado. Le quité a su ser más querido a mi mejor amigo. No tengo derecho a vivir, hasta compensarlo. Vestiré el Ropaje Sagrado, enmendaré mi error, y solo entonces, tendré el derecho de ser un individuo por mí mismo, y razonar sobre estas cosas. Así que, si ya terminaste, puedes pasar por mi morada, yo necesito volverme digno —aclaró Camus, encontrando la espada de Shura materializándose a su lado—. ¿Me estás retando? —se molestó Camus.

—Esa es una declaración bastante perturbadora, Camus. Otro Dios Guerrero Dorado, te habría ejecutado por semejante atrevimiento —agregó Shura, sorprendiendo a Camus—. Da la casualidad, que yo también tengo esa enorme duda —terminó, retirando su espada—. Te propongo algo. Entrenemos juntos, hasta volverte digno. Y hagamos nuestras propias conclusiones mientras nos ayudamos a mejorar el uno al otro —exclamó, se desprendió de su Ropaje Sagrado, y preparó su espada—. ¿Qué dices, Camus? —preguntó Shura, y Camus se puso de pie, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

 **Archivos del Reino de Brávellir.**

—Estamos por cerrar mi señor, cerramos temprano por el Yuletide —le comentaba una señorita a Hagen, quien se las había arreglado para entrar a los archivos del reino, con Flare sirviéndole de compañía—. Le ruego me disculpe, la celebración… —intentó insistir.

—Mi señor comprende su preocupación —exclamó Flare, mientras Hagen, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su identidad al utilizar una túnica de sedas preciosas que le cubría también el rostro, continuaba buscando lo que Alberich le había pedido—. Sin embargo, lo que buscamos es de suma importancia, y no puede esperar. ¿Sería tan amable de esperar unos minutos más? —le pidió, a lo que la chica reaccionó con preocupación.

—Flare —exclamó Hagen, tomando una bolsa de cuero repleta de galds, y Flare comprendió, acercándose a la chica, y entregándole la misma. La chica seguramente nunca había visto semejante cantidad de oro en un mismo lugar, tomó la llave que llevaba atada al cuello, y se la entregó a Flare sin preguntar. Acto seguido, salió del lugar, apagando las velas—. Encontré el Escudo de Armas de la familia Zeta a la que pertenece Syd, también encontré su árbol genealógico, pero no habla por ninguna parte de que hayan sido gemelos los nacidos ese día. Eso significa que, o Syd está mintiendo, o alguien ha borrado esta información —declaró Hagen.

—Es natural, los nacimientos de gemelos son vistos como malos augures —le recordó Flare, mientras Hagen temblaba en desesperación—. Hagen, cuando regresaste, estaba muy feliz, pensaba que todo saldría bien al final. Pero tengo miedo, cosas muy malas están pasando en la ciudad, la gente desaparece sin razón, familias enteras. Necesitamos a los Dioses Guerreros aquí en Hlingard —le pidió con preocupación.

—No es posible, nuestro lugar es al lado de Saori, debes comprenderlo —prosiguió Hagen, buscando más información—. Antes del treceavo cumpleaños de Saori, Brávellir marchará a Hlingard. Para entonces, tendrás que haber salido de la ciudad, Oppland es lo más seguro, en la casa de Dohko. Yo encontraré la documentación que necesito y me marcharé, a Alberich solo le dieron hasta terminado el presente invierno —le recordó.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero… Hagen… si yo llegara a desaparecer… —intentó decirle Flare, ganándose la atención de Hagen—. Te digo que algo muy malo está pasando aquí en Hlingard. Insistía ella, en suma preocupación. Pero, aunque así fuera cierto, la verdad era que Hagen tenía otra responsabilidad más grande.

—Lo lamento, Flare… —insistió Hagen—. No puedo quedarme aquí, pero podrías venir conmigo, una vez que encuentre la información que necesito —le sugirió, alegrando a Flare—. Vayamos juntos a Brávellir —le pidió, y Flare asintió con entusiasmo.

—Ah… —de pronto interrumpió Flare—. Hay una forma de que alguien sea borrado de un árbol genealógico familiar. Si una persona no cuenta con un registro de nacimiento, no puede colocarse en el árbol genealógico. Pero siempre se está obligado a llenar un registro de mortalidad —le explicó, sorprendiendo a Hagen.

—¿Podría ser? —se preguntó Hagen, abriendo los registros de mortalidad del año en que nació Syd, y sorprendiéndose de lo que encontró— Bud Skogson… es él… —se alegró Syd, y Flare celebró con una sonrisa.

—Y ahora que lo has encontrado, es momento de destruirlo —escuchó Hagen, sintiendo un aplastante cosmos, por lo que rápidamente arrancó la página que necesitaba del registro de mortalidades, antes de evadir una espada que cortó el mismo, y el escritorio en el cual descansaba. Hagen rápidamente corrió en dirección a Flare, cargándola, saliendo a toda velocidad de los Archivos del Reino, y lanzándola a la nieve de las afueras del lugar, hundiéndola en ella, antes de encarar a la persona que salía de los Archivos de Hlingard—. Eres mucho más rápido de lo que creí, pero no debes perder el tiempo ocultando a tu novia. Ullr no necesita de artimañas para vencer a sus oponentes —declaró el guerrero, de cabellera blanca y erizada, unos ojos azules muy suaves, y vistiendo un Ropaje Sagrado de un Guerrero Vikingo.

—Eres uno de los Guerreros Vikingos de Brávellir —se preparó Hagen, mirando rápidamente a los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie los veía, y preparando su puño derecho, mientras protegía la documentación que Alberich le había pedido con el brazo izquierdo—. ¿Qué crees que haces? Si elevamos nuestros cosmos alertaremos a los guardias, y en cuanto vean tu Ropaje Sagrado de Guerrero Vikingo, tanto tú como yo estamos muertos —le aclaró.

—¿Esta pequeñez? —se burló Ullr, mostrando su Ropaje Sagrado de hierro, que en su cinturón mostraba el emblema de la Constelación de Puppis, y en su pechera llevaba pintado la figura de un lobo—. El Ropaje de Geri, representado por la estrella Puppis Pi, es uno de los Ropajes Sagrados de los Guerreros Vikingos más débiles que existen. Su rango no pertenece ni al bronce, ni a la plata, mucho menos al oro. ¿Cómo podría interesarme pertenecer a un ejército de Guerreros Vikingos, ostentando el rango más bajo de todos, el rango de hierro? —declaró Ullr, elevando su cosmos, lo que preocupada a Hagen, quien sabía que pronto tendría a todo Hlingard tras de él—. Solo visto este Ropaje Sagrado, porque sirve de materia prima para otro Ropaje Sagrado que me viste a voluntad —le explicó, sacando de su Ropaje de Guerrero Vikingo un objeto, muy similar a un Zafiro de Odín, pero de color negro—. Este pequeño de aquí, no tiene nombre. Fafner los llama los Zafiros Oscuros, experimentos fallidos para recrear los Zafiros de Odín, pero que poseen una conexión con una de las raíces de Yggdrasil, la única encontrada por los hombres. En otras palabras que entiendas, son una conexión a la fuerza primitiva del Jotunheim, lo que me permite, hacer esto —declaró, elevando su cosmos alrededor de la roca oscura, y cambiando el Ropaje del Guerrero Vikingo de Geri, en un Ropaje Sagrado de tonos azules cobalto, asemejando más su Ropaje Sagrado a uno que vistiera a un Dios Guerrero de Asgard—. Este, es el Ropaje Sagrado de Huargo. No necesita una estrella, se conecta directamente a la raíz de Yggdrasil que lleva al Jotunheim. Así que no te preocupes, Dios Guerrero de Sleipnir. Si mi cosmos alerta a alguien, será a mis camaradas. ¡Muere Sleipnir! —gritó Ullr, y tras blandir su espada, esta liberó una energía congelante y cortante, que fue bloqueada por la mano de Hagen envuelta en llamas—. Llevabas tu Ropaje Sagrado bajo esas prendas… —dedujo Ullr, mientras las flamas detenían su ataque.

—Para tu fortuna, Ullr, no tengo tiempo para combatirte. Pero si quieres intentarlo, te invito a seguirme el paso —comenzó a correr Hagen, y Ullr, sintiéndose menospreciado, ignoró todo, inclusive a Flare, para darle persecución a Hagen—. Lo lamento, Flare… no pude llevarte conmigo, pero no puedo dejarte con este sujeto tampoco. Podría perderlo y escapar a Hlingard, pero si lo hace y regresa por ti… jamás me lo perdonaría. Debo dejarme alcanzar por él en el momento preciso —prosiguió Hagen, quien ya había dejado la ciudad de Hlingard atrás, escapando de los guardias sin ser visto, pero sintiendo el cosmos de Ullr cerca—. ¡Es más rápido de lo que pensé! —se sorprendió Hagen, evadiendo la espada de Ullr, y rodando por el suelo tras no poder frenar a tiempo por la velocidad que había acumulado.

—Ya me había dicho Rung, que eran más fuertes de lo que parecían —agregó Ullr, con su espada en dirección al rostro de Hagen—. En estos momentos, no deseo más que enfrentarte, y tener una batalla tan gloriosa, que Odín me recibiría en Asgard tras mi muerte. Pero… eso significaría la muerte de otro posible oponente, y Rung tiene pendiente una revancha con él —terminó Ullr, clavando su espada sobre la nieve, sorprendiendo a Ullr—. Haré un trato contigo, portador de Sleipnir. Tú te aseguras de que Syd de Mizar Zeta, el portador de Bygul, sobreviva a su juicio, y mantienes el secreto de la existencia de nosotros los Guerreros de la Escarcha, y a cambio, yo mantendré a tu querida Flare, a salvo de los experimentos de Fafner —declaró, ofreciéndole su mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué clase de experimentos realiza Fafner? —le preguntó Hagen, permitiendo que lo ayudaran a levantarse, y cuando estuvo de pie, Ullr tiró de su mano con mayor fuerza, mirando a Hagen fijamente.

—No te confundas, Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor, no soy tu aliado, pero tampoco soy tu enemigo —lo soltó, y recuperó su espada, y tras haberlo hecho, disipó la fuerza del Zafiro Oscuro, regresando la forma del Ropaje Sagrado del Huargo, al que usaba como Guerrero Vikingo de Geri—. Soy leal a Odín, y únicamente a Odín, lo mismo aplica para mi amigo Rung. Ustedes no han hecho absolutamente nada para ofender a Odín, y hasta que no sepa la verdad sobre la identidad de la Asynjur Hlin, esta guerra no me compete. Mi única responsabilidad, es librar una batalla contigo, quien me ha impresionado, además de cumplirle a Rung el que obtenga su revancha contra Syd de Bygul —aclaró, mirando a Hagen fijamente—. Así que, si regresas a Hlingard. Ten por seguro que te daré cacería, Sleipnir —terminó de decir, y desapareció, tragado por una ventisca—. Recuerda —resonó su voz, aunque Hagen no podía verlo más—. Ni una palabra de nuestra existencia, o podría olvidárseme el proteger a cierta señorita, de convertirse en otra de las víctimas de Fafner —terminó, y Hagen, aunque furioso, tomó la documentación que requería Alberich, y corrió de regreso a Brávellir.

 **Brávellir. Centro de la Ciudad. 21 de Marzo de 4E 06.**

—Todo parece tan tranquilo, uno apenas y se daría cuenta que estamos en guerra —medio año llevaba Saori viviendo tras las murallas de Brávellir, a los cuidados de Jarl Svend Ulfson, quien disfrutaba de paseos largos con Saori, Hilda, y un selecto grupo de Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, quienes rotaban sus guardias. En esta ocasión, la guardia de Saori estaba conformada por Mime, Siegfried, y Tholl, mientras que Fenril disfrutaba de su descanso, seguramente tendido bajo la sombra de algún árbol, y Alberich dedicaba todo su tiempo a la defensa del juicio, junto al recién llegado Hagen.

—Brávellir es muchísimo más grande que Hlingard, no por nada se le conoce como la Capital de la Guerra —le recordaba Jarl Svend, paseándose por los mercados, y saludando a los pobladores—. Además, celebramos el Disablót, las fiestas en honor a la llegada de la primavera. Hasta los ejércitos de Hlingard renunciarían a la batalla para volver con sus familias y celebrar. Se aproximan un par de semanas sin batallas y sin guerras —le comentó.

—En seis meses que llevamos viviendo en Brávellir bajo sus cuidados, Jarl Svend, no hemos escuchado nada de ataques a las murallas, o invasores por los fiordos —agregó Saori con curiosidad, sorprendida por la tranquilidad que se vivía en la ciudad, pese a que por los alrededores, marchaban los soldados en dirección a las murallas.

—Brávellir tiene una posición geográfica envidiable señorita, el río Hríd nos proporciona agua dulce, buena pesca, y permite irrigar nuestros campos de cultivo —le explicó el Jarl, mientras curiosamente, pasaban por uno de los tantos puentes de madera, en el cual un anciano pescador se las arreglaba para sacar un salmón, mismo que entregó tras una dura batalla a una familia humilde, que se lo agradeció, mientras el anciano no aceptaba nada, más que un cuerno de Hidromiel. Aquello le pareció a Saori bastante conmovedor, el notar que las familias se cuidaban unas a otras, y que había abundancia—. Si eso no es suficiente para volver a Brávellir inexpugnable, la ciudad fue construida sobre un claro en los fiordos, no hay posibilidad de un ataque directo, ya que los fiordos son muy estrechos, y como nosotros controlamos los caminos por las montañas, que también son muy estrechos, si atacan por Drakkar, los recibiremos con una lluvia de flechas, y si lo hacen por las montañas, conocemos mejor el terreno. En todo caso, sean los fiordos o las montañas, al final se toparían con nuestras murallas, y con una ciudad militar alrededor de la verdadera Brávellir. Pero no equivoque, Asynjur Hlin, los de Hlingard son valientes y fuertes, se presentan ante nuestras murallas pese a todas nuestras precauciones. Durante las primeras incursiones, inclusive, hubo un ataque que logró sobrepasar la muralla oeste, si la memoria no me falla, fue la misma que Mime usó para escapar —miró Jarl Svend a Mime, quien reverenció a manera de disculpa—. En todo caso, la guerra podría prolongarse indefinidamente, pero mientras los Guerreros Vikingos protejan a Brávellir, incluso contra los Dioses Guerreros, nos mantendremos firmes. Y, hablando de Dioses Guerreros, ¿por qué no la vemos acompañada de los Dorados? —preguntó en su curiosidad Jarl Svend.

—Me temo que, desde el juicio de Mime, los Dioses Guerreros Dorados han estado bajo un riguroso entrenamiento por parte del dios Guerrero de Espiga, Shaka de la Valkiria Virgo —le explicó Saori, buscando con su cosmos a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que le servían, viendo gracias a una omnisciencia divina parcial, a Shaka envuelto en una túnica sacerdotal, normalmente usada por los Godis, frente a una estatua de madera de la diosa Frigg, montada a orillas de una de las entradas del rio Hríd a la ciudad, y en cuyas aguas se encontraban arrodillados Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo frente a él, elevando sus cosmos mientras vestían muy pocas prendas, solamente cubiertos por pieles alrededor de sus cinturas, mientras las violentas aguas intentaban moverlos, y con sus cosmos resistían las mismas—. No se han movido de ese lugar desde que terminó el juicio de Mime. No han probado alimento alguno, no han vestido nada para arroparse, han soportado el frio invierno, y pronto llegarán las primeras lluvias de primavera. Pienso que es un entrenamiento brutal, inclusive tuve que ver sus cuerpos semicongelados cuando cayeron las primeras nevadas, pero allí siguen. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ese? —se preocupó Saori, orando por sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados.

—Ninguno de ellos recibió entrenamiento, Saori —le recordó Hilda, tranquilizándola al tomarla de la mano—. Es natural que Shaka deba tomar medidas extremas para asegurarse de que estén listos. Aunque sus métodos sean algo diferentes a lo que estamos acostumbrados, algún objetivo debe de tener —aseguró.

—Hávamál —mencionó Tholl, ganándose la atención de los presentes—. Es solo una idea que se me ocurrió, pero Alberich nunca deja de decir que todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor tiene que ver con las enseñanzas de los dioses. Por ello pienso que lo que hacen los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, tiene que ver con el Hávamál —le explicó Tholl, quien no era bueno explicando las cosas como lo era Alberich, y comenzó a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Me sorprende que alguien además de mí le ponga atención a Alberich. Muy bien, Tholl —sonrió Hilda, apeando a Tholl, aunque Saori parecía no comprenderlo—. El Hávamál es uno de los poemas más populares que cuentan los bardos, y habla sobre vivir con sabiduría y para la supervivencia —le explicaba Hilda, y Saori asentía a sus palabras—. Entre los canticos, está el de "El Sacrificio de Odín", que cuenta como el padre de todos, en su búsqueda del secreto para utilizar los poderes de Yggdrasil para el bien de la humanidad, tomó la lanza de Gungnir, y se la clavó él mismo al pecho, quedando clavado por nueve días y nueve noches al Árbol del Mundo —prosiguió ella, y la imagen mental perturbó un poco a Saori—. Durante ese tiempo, Odín no bebió, y no comió, el mismo Yggdrasil se encargó de mantenerlo con vida. Acabado su sacrificio, Yggdrasil recompensó a Odín con el conocimiento de las runas, que compartió con los humanos, para permitirles comunicarse con los dioses. Por esta razón, los Godis y las Gidjas usan runas, porque son la única forma de comunicarse con los dioses. Tholl cree que lo que hacen los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, al someterse a las inclemencias del clima de esa forma, y utilizar sus propios cosmos como sustento de todas sus necesidades, es el equivalente al sacrificio de Odín. Aunque… Odín hizo esto por nueve días, y sobre Yggdrasil. No me explico cuál es el objetivo de Shaka, ni cuánto tiempo durará este sacrificio autoimpuesto —se frotó la barbilla Hilda, curiosa.

—1,000 días —respondió Siegfried, sobresaltando a los presentes—. Obviamente, subsistir por nueve días colgado del Árbol del Mundo, es superior a lo que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados intentan hacer por 1,000 días —aclaró Siegfried, virando la vista a donde sabía que se encontraban los Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. Shaka sabe que enfrentaremos a Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y que, de no estar listos, podrían desatar una Batalla de los 1,000 días. Es por esto, que Shaka pretende que ellos sean capaces de sobrevivir una Batalla de los 1,000 días, y desestabilizar las batallas a nuestro favor. Nuestros enemigos recibieron entrenamiento de algún tipo, mientras que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados en nuestras filas son: un herrero, un granjero, un ex-prisionero, y un mercenario. Solo sometiéndolos a este brutal entrenamiento, tendrían oportunidad —finalizó Siegfried.

—¿1,000 días? —se preocupó Saori, mirando gracias a su cosmos a los cuerpos adoloridos de Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo, quienes sufrían el tremendo azote de las aguas, sin alimento, sin abrigo, incluso sin dormir, ya que incluso el dormir significaría poner a descansar sus cosmos, y podría significar la muerte— ¿Irían tan lejos, por mí? —enunció Saori, conmovida, y mientras Jarl Svend se ganaba nuevamente su atención al tomarla del hombro.

—Una vez que este entrenamiento haya terminado, se habrán cumplido casi los tres años para su treceavo cumpleaños —le aseguró Jarl Svend, y Saori asintió a sus palabras. El juicio se llevó a cabo el primero de Octubre del año pasado. Ese es el día uno, Mime… —pidió Svend, y Mime, ordenado a servidumbre por su condena, sacó papel y un trozo de carbón, y comenzó a hacer los cálculos.

—El 27 de Junio de 4E 09 sería el día en que terminarían los 1,000 días —aclaró, llenando a Saori de preocupación—. Llevan 172 días de entrenamiento. Y una vez terminado el entrenamiento, tendrían dos meses para recuperarse —finalizó.

—El mismo tiempo que nos tomaría llevar a un ejército desde Brávellir hasta Hlingard —dedujo Jarl Svend—. Eso significa, que ya tenemos fecha de partida. Moribundos o no, los movilizaremos hasta Hlingard, se tendrán que recuperar en el camino —aclaró.

—Pero eso, pondría un estrés muy grande en ellos —se preocupó Saori, mientras Jarl Svend la invitaba a pasar al Templo de Forseti, en el cual se llevaría a cabo el juicio de Syd. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Saori no logró poner tanta atención al juicio. No era que no le interesase Syd, deseaba que saliera libre, pero si algo salía mal, alguno de sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados, podría peligrar.

—Seré breve —enunció Alberich, despertando a Saori de su trance, y cuando lo hizo, notó que los ritos a Forseti habían terminado, y que ya se encontraban en la etapa de entrega de evidencias—. En primera instancia, me permito agradecerle el que me haya permitido el tiempo, para recopilar esta evidencia, que considero será suficiente para probar la inocencia de Syd Skogson —reverenció, con Hagen a su lado, y virando la mirada en dirección a Ullr, posando como Guerrero Vikingo en esos momentos, y pidiéndole silencio con su dedo—. Tengo en mi posesión, el Árbol Familiar de Syd Skogson, su Escudo de Armas, y los registros de nacimiento de la fecha exacta, del implicado —miró Alberich a Hagen, quien asintió, y llevó la documentación ante Jarl Svend, quien la tomó, y comenzó a leerla.

—No comprendo el cómo esto demuestra que Syd Skogson es inocente de alta traición en el nombre de la Asynjur Hlin, solo demuestra que ha nacido —se frotó la barba Jarl Svend, quien admiraba mucho el intelecto de Alberich.

—Comprueba su nombre, mi señor, y si puede ver el Escudo de Armas de la familia de Syd, que son un par de bestias felinas, mirando en direcciones opuestas, con la Estrella de Zeta en el fondo, y dos cuchillos enfundados, uno en cada colmillo visible de las bestias —le explicó, y Jarl Svend admiró el Escudo de Armas—. Este Escudo de Armas, si lo compara con el de la generación anterior a Syd en el Árbol Familiar, es diferente, ya que, en el Escudo de Armas anterior, solo había una bestia, viendo de frente, y ambos colmillos eran cuchillos enfundados, como este que le presento ahora —le mostró Alberich el cuchillo enfundado de Syd.

—Eso puedo verlo, las familias cambian los Escudos de Armas constantemente —le recordó, apuntando a todos los Escudos de Armas de las familias de Brávellir a la que pertenecía Jarl Svend y sus hijos, y que adornaban el Templo de Forseti—. No veo como un cambio de Escudo de Armas sea importante —insistió.

—Pero lo es, mi señor, ya que los Escudos Familiares de las familias nobles, cambian tras los consejos de los Godis, quienes piden el cambio para representar la nueva fuerza de la familia, llegada la nueva generación —le explicó, acercándose al Jarl, tomando el Escudo de Armas, y mostrándoselo a los presentes—. ¿Qué Escudo de Armas, además de este, presenta a dos bestias guardianas? Son muy pocos la verdad, pero mi principal prueba, la tengo en el Escudo de Armas de Hlingard, que presume a los Cuervos Gemelos, Hugin y Munin —les explicó, y los presentes discutieron al respecto—. El Escudo de Armas de Hlingard, sin embargo, no representa a una familia real en específico, sino a toda la ciudad y a sus guardianes, pero sirve de ejemplo para lo que requiero en este momento. Al cambiar a las bestias del Escudo de Armas de la familia de Zeta, se cambió un guardián por dos. Eso indica que la familia de Zeta, fue maldecida con gemelos —aclaró.

—Umm… —lo pensó Jarl Svend—. Pero en los registros de nacimiento, no se dice nada de la existencia de un segundo hijo —exclamó Jarl Svend, leyendo la documentación.

—Pero tengo pruebas de la existencia de ese segundo hijo, más no de su supervivencia —aseguró Alberich, aunque era evidente que estaba nervioso—. Le presento, un documento de mortalidad —agregó, y tras ver a Hagen, este asintió, y llevó el registro a Jarl Svend—. Como todos sabemos, los gemelos son mal vistos, se dice que uno traerá siempre la desgracia. Así los Godis eligen a cuál conservar, y tienen la obligación de declarar al otro muerto, aún si ha nacido vivo. Lo anterior debido a que los gemelos que no pertenecerán a la familia en que han nacido, son entregados al bosque. De allí en adelante, se les considera muertos, pero si los dioses lo quieren, pueden seguir con vida, aún si hay un documento de defunción —aclaró Alberich, mientras Jarl Svend pensaba al respecto—. Es por esta razón, que no se puede comprobar que el gemelo de Syd, Bud Skogson, esté muerto, pero puedo comprobar su existencia, en algún momento en el tiempo, con este documento de defunción —aclaró, lo que no convencía a Jarl Svend—. Esto también significa, que no podemos asegurar que los crímenes que se le imputan a Syd, sean realmente suyos. No hay testigos, no hay pruebas, solo teorías. Y si una teoría es suficiente para condenar a alguien, yo usaré una teoría para salvar a ese mismo individuo. Mi teoría es, que los crímenes que se imputan a Syd Skogson, no son suyos, sino de su hermano Bud. Y no hay forma de probarlo o negarlo. Por ello el juicio debe ser invalidado —finalizó.

—¿Invalidar un juicio a base de falta de pruebas, solo por una corazonada? —se sorprendió Jarl Svend Ulfson, y Alberich asintió— Eso es ridículo —aseguró.

—Tan ridículo como sería que yo, en este momento, lo acusara a usted de negligencia en su reinado, por el asesinato de Alberich XIII —acusó Alberich, y los guerreros Vikingos se pusieron a la defensiva—. ¿Tengo pruebas de ese asesinato? ¿Fue usted quien lo asesinó? ¿Existió un Alberich XIII? Nadie lo sabe, pero en lo que ocurren las averiguaciones, yo tendría la oportunidad de exigirle a los dioses justicia. Ese es el mismo caso de Syd, no se puede comprobar, ni desacreditar, su inocencia o culpabilidad, por la existencia posible de su gemelo. Es por esta razón, que a menos de que alguien pueda demostrar la muerte de Bud Skogson, no se puede enjuiciar a Syd por crímenes que solo los dioses saben si se les debería de atribuir. Piénselo de esta forma, mi Jarl. Si los dioses lo quieren, Syd será castigado de todas formas.

—Esta es una forma muy sucia de resolución de un juicio, Alberich —agregó Jarl Svend, meditando, intentando ser más listo que Alberich—. Pero he de admitir, que no se puede seguir manteniendo un juicio sin pruebas suficientes. Es por esta razón que, ante los dioses, hago el llamado de que sean ellos quien juzguen a Syd, pues solo los dioses saben la verdad. El juicio humano, no puede realizarse por falta de evidencias. Declaro esta corte terminada, y el caso invalidado por faltas de evidencias —declaró, y solo entonces, Alberich se dejó caer sobre su silla, y azotó al suelo, sorprendiendo a Syd, a Hagen, a Hilda y a Saori.

—Por todos los dioses… es la última vez que arriesgo mi cuello de esta forma… —declaró Alberich, mientras Saori corría a su encuentro, y lo miraba preocupada— ¿Alguna duda sobre mi lealtad ahora, Saori? Arriesgué el cuello acusando a Jarl Svend de un crimen falso. Muchos han muerto por cosas incluso más ridículas que esa —le aseguró Alberich.

—Cumpliste, Alberich… —lo tomó de la mano Saori, inmensamente agradecida—. Jamás, sin importar qué, sin importar las pruebas en tu contra, podría dudar de tu lealtad —le agradeció Saori, abrazándolo con gentileza—. Gracias… mis Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, están completos gracias a ti —le agradeció, y entonces miró a Syd, sonriéndole en todo momento—. Felicidades, Syd, eres hombre libre —exclamó.

—Me alegra ser hombre libre, mi señorita —aclaró, mientras un Guerrero Vikingo le liberaba las manos—. Pero he de demostrarlo también con mis acciones. Alberich, a pesar de todo, no pudo demostrar mi inocencia. Es por eso, que dedicaré mi vida entera a darle las pruebas que necesite, yo se lo juro —finalizó, y Saori asintió a sus palabras.

—Una preocupación menos en nuestro haber —declaró Hilda, mirando a Saori, mientras el Templo de Forseti comenzaba a vaciarse—. Una preocupación más grande, apremia, sin embargo. Los actores parece que ya han sido definidos. Los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor estarán completos, pero también lo están los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor. Los Guerreros Vikingos marcharan de nuestro lado, pero los Jotnar han demostrado que su lealtad es a Derbal, si uno ya atentó contra su vida, otros podrían hacerlo también. Y, por último, seis Dioses Guerreros Dorados nos sirven, podemos deducir que los otros seis se levantarán en nuestra contra, y quien sabe qué sorpresas aguardarán en Hlingard. Esto, apenas y está comenzando —le aseguró, y Saori bajó la mirada, pensativa.

—Vamos a ganar —declaró Saori con seguridad—. No hay forma de que podamos perder. No cuando todos quienes me acompañan, han sacrificado tanto por mí, que no puedo comprobar quien soy —aceptó Saori, mirando a Alberich, a Hagen, y a Syd, quienes se encontraban con ella, luego a Mime, a Tholl y a Siegfried, que se encontraban entre el público. Y, por último, a Fenril, quien también había estado presente entre el público—. También hay otros quienes arriesgan su vida por alcanzar la fuerza suficiente para defender mi nombre, y yo tampoco les voy a fallar —declaró Saori, quien entonces salió corriendo del Templo de Forseti, y tras un intercambio de miradas, quedó en Siegfried el seguirla.

Saori corrió por todo Brávellir, pasó varios puentes, y en todo momento, Siegfried la siguió en silencio. Saori usaba su cosmos para guiarse, y aunque no conociera la ciudad bien, con el cosmos elegía por dónde ir. No fue sorpresa entonces para Siegfried, cuando Saori llegó ante la entrada norte de la ciudad, encontrando a Shaka, de piernas cruzadas, y elevando su cosmos, y frente a él se encontraban Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo, recibiendo el castigo del clima, mientras sus débiles cosmos intentaban mantenerlos con vida.

—Dioses Guerreros Dorados… la esperanza de la Asyjur Hlin… les juro en mi propio nombre, que no fallaré… y que me esforzaré tanto como ustedes lo hacen, hasta volverme merecedora de su devoción —se arrodilló Saori, elevó su cosmos, y con este, comenzó a rodear a los cinco Dioses Guerreros, brindándoles su calidez, ayudándoles a soportar el castigo—. No sé si estoy interrumpiendo su entrenamiento… no sé si estoy errando en mis decisiones. Pero deseo que sepan, que yo también estoy enteramente entregada a ustedes… —declaró Saori, esforzándose por seguir abrazando a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados con su cosmos.

Shaka, al lado de Saori, entreabrió sus ojos para observarla, mientras la diosa se frotaba los brazos por el frio, pero se negaba a rendirse. Shaka entonces sonrió, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y a elevar su cosmos, más alto que antes. Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria y Milo, lo elevaron también, más tranquilo que antes, alegrando a Saori cuando los vio más relajados.

El entrenamiento prosiguió, por un periodo largo e ininterrumpido. Todos los días, Saori bajaba del Palacio de Brávellir, acompañada de un guardián diferente cada día. Se presentaba ante los Dioses Guerreros Dorados. A veces por periodos reducidos de tiempo, todo dependía de la agenda de Jarl Svend, quien la requería en el consejo de guerra, a veces por periodos muy prolongados de tiempo, que solo terminaban cuando Hilda venía a recogerla y la reprendía.

En el pueblo de Brávellir, se hizo costumbre ver a Saori ir y venir, siempre perseguida por algún Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor, hasta la orilla del rio, donde Saori oraba, alimentando a los Dioses Guerreros con su cosmos.

Llegó el verano del primer año, la temperatura comenzó a ascender, y aquello tranquilizaba a Saori. Pero, llegando el otoño, comenzaron las lluvias, y las preocupaciones. A la llegada del invierno, el mayor peligro arreció. El rio de congeló en su totalidad, y los cosmos de los que estaban dentro flaqueó. Todo el invierno, Saori se negó a retirarse de la orilla del rio, por lo que los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor tuvieron que construirle una cabaña provisional.

El segundo año comenzó, y el ciclo comenzó a repetirse. Las estaciones cambiaban, y la preocupación de Saori oscilaba con cada una de ellas. Pero Saori continuaba corriendo por toda la ciudad, a veces con maderos para hacer fogatas cercanas al río, a veces con pieles para intentar, inútilmente, calentar los cuerpos de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados en los días más fríos, o con telas más extensas, para con la ayuda de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, colocar de un extremo del rio al otro, una cubierta que los cubriera de la lluvia.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Saori creció, no se parecía en nada a la niñita inmadura que sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados habían conocido. Incluso su cabellera ahora era larga, y su cuerpo era más femenino. Parte de Saori, estaba impaciente de presentarse ante ellos como una persona, más cercana a la diosa que ellos merecían.

Comenzó a acercarse la fecha prometida, y la impaciencia de Saori no se hacía esperar. Los cuerpos de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, comenzaban a deteriorarse. Se les veía más flacos, con sus pieles más pálidas. La vida comenzaba a dejar sus cuerpos, incluso Shaka se sentía muy débil, y apenas y podía mantener su pose de meditación.

Cuando por fin la fecha prometida llegó, una gran multitud se reunió a los alrededores del rio, mientras los cosmos de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados apenas y se mantenía, como llamas de una vela, abatidas por el viento. Algunos pobladores, inclusive, comenzaban a hacer apuestas, entre si los Dioses Guerreros Dorados despertarían o no, estremeciendo el corazón de Saori, aunque era calmado por Hilda, quien la tomaba de la mano, dándole esperanza.

—¡Están despertando! —resonó el grito de Saori, quien no pudo contener las lágrimas, mientras veía a sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados abrir los ojos, y a las galaxias reflejarse en estos. Los pobladores celebraron, pero Saori mantenía el silencio, solo los miraba allí, con sus ojos viajando por el cosmos, encontrando estrellas normalmente ocultas ante ellos, y Saori comprendió, que se encontraban viajando entre sus constelaciones, esas constelaciones que formaban a Aesir, el héroe Einherjer. Aries arropó el cuerpo de Mu, extendiendo sus inmensas alas; Tauro bufó con fuerza, acrecentando la fuerza de Aldebarán; Leo rugió, y su melena pareció adornar el cuello de Aioria en ese momento; la Valkiria de Virgo, abrazó a Shaka brindándole su calor; y Escorpio, dibujó sus estrellas como aguijones por todo el cuerpo de Milo—. Bienvenidos… —les sonrió Saori, mientras los Dioses Guerreros Dorados abandonaban su viaje astral, y apagaban sus cosmos, desplomándose todos sobre las aguas del rio, sobresaltando a Saori, mientras sus Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, ayudaban a los Dorados a reponerse.

—Están muy débiles, necesitan atención médica inmediata —declaró Jarl Svend—. ¡Alguien avise a Andreas! ¡Traigan comida y bebida también! ¡Después de 1,000 días estarán más que hambrientos! ¡Y alguien avise a Harald! ¡Partimos hoy mismo! ¡A Hlingard! —ordenó Jarl Svend, y el pueblo obedeció, mientras Saori recorría a cada uno de sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados, les tomaba las manos, y las besaba agradecida—. Estarán bien… —aseguró Jarl Svend, y Saori asintió, mientras miraba como se retorcían de dolor—. Deben estarlo, ya que pronto todo esto acabará, y veremos si este entrenamiento ha dado los frutos que esperamos —finalizó Jarl Svend, mirando a los cielos, y a la Constelación de Aesir, con todas sus estrellas iluminadas con la misma intensidad.

—Ganaremos… —declaró Saori, sintiéndose orgullosa—. Definitivamente ganaremos… no puede ser de otra forma. El sacrificio de mis queridos Dioses Guerreros Dorados, no será en vano… —finalizó, teniendo esperanza en el futuro de esta guerra.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Geri: Uno de los lobos guerreros del dios Odín, que servían una función similar a la de los cuervos Hugin y Munin. Cuando Odín se sentaba en su mesa de banquetes, él solo bebía vino, y a Geri junto con su hermano Freki, se les permitía comer todo lo demás de la mesa.**

 **Huargo: Lobos de un tamaño superior al de los lobos comunes, inclusive siendo capaces de ser montados por guerreros que consideraran dignos. Se decía que estos Lobos mantenían una estrecha relación con los Berserkers, ya que un Berserker que se entregaba en su totalidad a la locura, se decía se convertía en un Huargo.**

 **2 – DEFINICIONES:**

 **Disablót: Festival realizado en los pueblos de Suecia en honor a la primavera, donde se pedía a los dioses por buenas cosechas, tendía a realizarse durante las fechas del 21 de Marzo, era acompañado de un festival o mercado, además de celebrarse una asamblea entre los gobernantes y el pueblo por varios días en la plaza principal. Como en todas las fechas importantes de los pueblos del norte, se realizaban sacrificios, en este caso a Frey, en búsqueda de fertilidad para las cosechas de primavera.**

 **Hávamál: Uno de los poemas de la Edda poética que propone una serie de reglas para vivir con sabiduría y para la supervivencia. Entre sus versos se encuentra el cómo Odín obtuvo las runas mágicas y los hechizos del mismísimo Yggdrasil, al clavarse su propia lanza, Gungnir, y permanecer colgado por 9 días al Árbol del Mundo.**

 **Jólaöl: Cerveza artesanal que se acostumbra a beber durante las celebraciones del Yuletide.**

 **Juilskinka: Jamón curado que se acostumbraba consumir en las celebraciones de Yuletide cada solsticio de invierno.**

 **Yuletide: Fiestas en celebración al solsticio de invierno, dura alrededor de doce días, y normalmente tiene inicio los 21 de Diciembre. Se acostumbra realizar sacrificios humanos en honor a los dioses de la fertilidad, como Frey y Thor, además de encender un tronco inmenso, que se mantiene en reclusión desde el año pasado, hasta esta fecha. Como casi cualquier otra celebración Vikinga, se acostumbraba tener grandes banquetes. En esta celebración se servía cerveza especial llamada Jólaöl, y se acostumbraba comer jamón curado especial, llamado juilskinka. Otra tradición de estas fechas, era que las mujeres preparaban baños de vapor para los guerreros que regresaban de la guerra.**

 **3 – TÍTULOS:**

 **Gidja: El equivalente a los Godis para el género femenino, manipuladoras del Seidr, y por ello temidas, ya que sus dones de profecía, se decía venían de la brujería, y no de la comunicación con los dioses como en el caso de los Godis.**


	8. Midgard: La Guerra de Midgard

**Tenía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba durante un fin de semana, ya hasta había olvidado el cómo se siente. Ya empezó lo bueno, la gloriosa Guerra de Midgard. Ahora, una parte de los conflictos de los pueblos Nórdicos, era la música. Los que leyeron Guerras Doradas, saben que solía colocar temas musicales de la saga principal en momentos clave. Tristemente, para esta saga no puedo hacer eso, en realidad, los canticos vikingos que encontré no encajaban con la idea de la batalla que quería representar. Así que hice algo para este capítulo que no suelo hacer: adaptar un cantico, en este caso de un videojuego, y traducirlo al español, para que tengan una especie de idea de a qué me refiero con la tradición de los canticos vikingos, que vienen siendo algo así como los himnos de guerra. En fin, si quieren poner en practica este experimento de posicionamiento de los canticos de guerra, por favor tengan listo en su reproductor de videos favorito la canción: "Age of Oppression – Mulukah", que es una canción del videojuego de Skyrim. Pongan la canción cuando las letras comiencen a verse en cursiva, y lean los canticos traducidos y adaptados para la trama. Con un poco de suerte, este experimento funcionará. En fin, a contestar reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Ya empezó lo bueno señorita, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Comprendo lo que mencionas de Pandora, pero lo único que puedo decirte, es que sirve a un dios y hace su voluntad, no significa que sea aliada de Saori. Sabes, los juicios pensé que iban a ser una parte que les iba a aburrir, me da gusto que no fuera así. Espero disfrutes mucho este capítulo.**

 **dafguerrero: Andabas desaparecida, pero te perdono, jajaja. El que puedas comparar Guerras del Ragnarok al sentimiento que te daba Guerras Doradas, es algo que me da mucho gusto, y espero poder seguir logrando el transmitir ese sentimiento. Derbal, como he venido diciendo, es mi villano favorito hasta la fecha, y estoy planeando que su participación en esta guerra sea gloriosa y colosal. No estoy seguro de si Aioros actúa como Saga, pero sí de que Saga está actuando con más nobleza, como un Saga que no fue consumido por la maldad, a ver cuánto le dura. Y bueno, como le mencioné a TsukihimePrincess, yo esperaba que los juicios les fueran aburridos, pero me da gusto saber que me equivoqué. En cuanto a lo que dices de las 12 Casas, ya me conoces, no puedo evitar no poner algo similar a las 12 Casas, pero ya es una idea muy quemada, esta espero sea la última vez que uso esa idea. Jajaja, diosa con nombre complicado, todos los nórdicos tienen nombres incluso más complicados, vete acostumbrando, y obvio iba a regresar el Panshura, junto con el Milori son mis creaciones, jajaja.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 8: La Guerra de Midgard.**

* * *

 **Reino de Oppland. Mirador de Galdhopiggen. Casa de Dohko. 31 de Agosto de 4E 08.**

—Hoy hay luna llena —la voz de Shunrei sonaba más como un susurro, mientras miraba a la luna en el cielo nocturno. Recordando sus instrucciones, caminó por su habitación hasta llegar a un pequeño cofre, del cual extrajo un recipiente de cuero con aquel líquido de color azul, el Eitr, que Dohko le había pedido utilizar para dar a beber a Shiryu, un joven que vivía con ellos, y a quien Dohko entrenaba todos los días en el Mirador de Galdhoppigen, y mientras una cascada proveniente del río Slíd, llenaba el lugar con un velo de vapor de agua, dentro del cual Dohko y Shiryu combatían en esos momentos—. ¡Maestro! —llamaba Shunrei, escuchando los impactos de los golpes entre los puños de Dohko y de Shiryu, mientras sus siluetas se movían entre el vapor de agua, vagamente escuchando a Shunrei.

—El cosmos es una fuente infinita, Shiryu, como las corrientes del río Slíd que se mueven entre los Nueve Mundos, hasta llegar a las raíces de Yggdrasil, para entonces proseguir con su periplo continuo por los mundos —agregó Dohko, atrapando el puño de Shiryu en su mano, y apretándola con fuerza, hasta forzar a Shiryu a caer en sus rodillas—. Básicamente, las aguas de este río caen desde las estrellas, y hasta el fin del mundo, pero vuelven a brotar desde el Élivágar, la fuente de donde vienen las aguas de los Once Ríos que alimentan a los Nueve Mundos. Entonces, tomando en cuenta que existen Once Ríos, y que estos brotan de la misma fuente, los Once Ríos son como las venas del mismo Yggdrasil. Y quien es capaz de controlar, y enfrentar la fuerza de estos ríos, puede conocer los dominios del cosmos en su totalidad —aclaró Dohko, mirando a la cascada frente a ambos—. El día en que te admita como mi verdadero sucesor, será el día en que seas capaz de controlar el flujo del cosmos, con tal maestría, que seas capaz de revertir el agua que cae de esta cascada, y regresarla al Élivágar —le aseguró.

—¿Revertir el flujo de la Cascada de Slíd en dirección al Élivágar? —se sobresaltó Shiryu, poniéndose de pie, y mirando a las aguas de la cascada—. Eso es imposible, maestro. Nadie podría revertir el flujo de uno de los Once Ríos, no existe forma de hacerlo —aclaró, y Dohko le sonrió con arrogancia.

—El hombre que admite la existencia de algo imposible, se ha colocado una venda en los ojos, y no puede ver más que oscuridad —agregó Dohko, acercándose a la cascada—. Para un Dios Guerrero Dorado, no existe algo como lo imposible, Shiryu. En otras condiciones, te diría que deberías tener esperanza en mis enseñanzas, y esforzarte hasta ver cumplidas las mismas. Pero he de partir a la guerra, y podría no regresar. Así que, planeo acelerar el crecimiento de tu cosmos, forzándote a presenciar, la fuerza verdadera de un Dios Guerrero Dorado —aclaró Dohko, elevando su cosmos, y en su espalda un Tigre rugió con fuerza—. ¡Dragón Ascendente! —enunció Dohko, y el poderoso Dragón acompañó al rugido del Tigre, y por un instante, el tiempo pareció congelarse alrededor de Dohko y de Shiryu, y cuando este volvió a fluir, el agua de la Cascada de Slíd había vuelto a fluir, más en esta ocasión, lo hacía en dirección inversa, subiendo inclusive hasta las estrellas.

—¿Cómo es posible? —se sobresaltó Shiryu, mirando el flujo de la cascada haberse invertido— La cascada que viene desde las estrellas, ha invertido su flujo en dirección al Élivágar. Maestro, ¿cómo he podido dudar de usted? Aún más sorprendente, sin embargo, es que su cosmos rugiera como un Tigre, pero en su puño se ha materializado un Dragón. ¿Qué significa, Maestro? —preguntó Shiryu, impresionado.

—Forseti, el dios Aesir de la Justicia, colocó su propia balanza en el cielo —le explicaba Dohko, mirando a la Constelación de Aesir, y encontrando a la Constelación Secundaria de Libra en sus estrellas—. Se dice que Forseti, cauteloso de que los juicios de los hombres siempre se inclinaran en favor de la vida humana, buscó por los Nueve Mundos al ser más sabio de todos, quien utilizara su sabiduría para inclinar la balanza en favor de lo más justo, y al ser más astuto de los Nueve Mundos, que fuera capaz de defenderse de las acusaciones más severas. De esta forma, el Dragón se convirtió en el símbolo del poder, la potencia, la energía y la sabiduría, en el juicio de los hombres, quien sería verdugo a favor de la justicia verdadera. Mientras el Tigre se convirtió en el símbolo del valor y la valentía, la astucia, el dinamismo, siempre en favor del combate a la verdad contra las acusaciones falsas —le explicó Dohko, y Shiryu asintió a aquellas palabras—. En la balanza, cuando se inclina en favor a la sabiduría del Dragón, se dice que la justicia es la más justa que puede existir, mientras que cuando la balanza se inclina al Tigre, se está favoreciendo a quien se ha defendido con valentía y astucia, no necesariamente eso significa que la balanza ha sido justa, pero ha sido más definitiva —agregó, recordando las razones de que el Tigre lo respaldaba y no el Dragón—. Básicamente, esto significa que el Dragón es pasividad, sabiduría y templanza, y el Tigre agresividad, determinación y coraje. Se requiere de ambas para crear la justicia verdadera, y solo cuando puedas controlar ambas fuerzas, el Tigre y el Dragón, podrás llamarte a ti mismo un verdadero Dios Guerrero Dorado de Libra. Mientras tanto, una de las bestias, será tu guía hasta la iluminación total, y así como el Tigre me sonrió a mí, el Dragón brilla en tu corazón —finalizó Dohko, y Shiryu recordó el tatuaje en su espalda.

—Lo que entiendo, maestro, es que usted no desea que yo siga la senda del Tigre aún, y que pretende que la sabiduría del Dragón, sea la que dicte mi camino a su Ropaje Sagrado Dorado —concluyó Shiryu, y Dohko asintió—. Comprendo la dualidad del Tigre y el Dragón, pero no entiendo la razón de entregar mis enseñanzas a solo una dirección —agregó curioso.

—La justicia de Libra, es y deberá ser siempre, definitiva, Shiryu. Eso significa que no existen amigos ni enemigos, solo la justicia. ¿Podrías hacer eso, Shiryu? ¿Podrías darles la espalda a tus creencias, y vivir solo y únicamente por la justicia verdadera? —le preguntó, y aquello inundó a Shiryu de curiosidad—. Cuando logres eso, dejarás de ser humano, Shiryu —fue la respuesta de Dohko a sus propias preguntas, lo que impresionó a Shiryu—. Los Dioses Guerreros de Libra, nos entregamos enteramente a un lado de la balanza, aún si conocemos el cómo usar los dos lados. Y lo comprenderás, algún día, cuando seas incapaz, al igual que lo fui yo, de hacer justicia verdadera. Porque Shiryu, a veces la justicia verdadera, es la más grande de todas las penitencias. Yo jamás podría hacer justicia verdadera, si eso significara asesinar a quienes llamo mis hermanos. No Shiryu, la balanza siempre debe estar inclinada —finalizó, y tras aquellas palabras, el Ropaje Sagrado de Libra brilló a los pies de la Cascada de Slíd, sorprendiendo a Shiryu, quien no se esperaba que el preciado Ropaje Sagrado estuviese oculto bajo las aguas y recibiendo toda la fuerza de la cascada. El Ropaje Sagrado entonces salió de su contenedor, estalló en sus partes, y revistió a Dohko en el mismo—. Pero ya se acabaron las explicaciones. Debo partir a Hlingard, y mientras estoy allí, mi vigilancia, es tu responsabilidad —aclaró Dohko, notando entonces a Shunrei con el contenedor del Eitr en sus manos—. Momento más incómodo que elegiste para tener que enfermar, Shiryu —se fastidió Dohko, y Shiryu no lo comprendió, hasta que notó a Shunrei a sus espaldas, y con el recipiente en sus manos—. Tendrás que soportarlo mientras montas guardia. Mis camaradas me necesitan, soy el único en el grupo que cuenta con entrenamiento completo, y debo quitarles del camino, al que yo considere el más poderoso de nuestros rivales —aseguró.

—No entiendo, maestro. ¿De verdad es tan importante esta vigilancia? —le preguntó Shiryu, mientras Shunrei le entregaba el recipiente, y se dirigía a Dohko, con una bolsa que brillaba con una fuerza de cosmos dorado en su interior.

—Ya le he quitado las semillas —agregó Shunrei, mirando a Dohko fijamente—. Va a necesitarla, ¿verdad? Debería ser más cuidadoso con su cosmos. Recuerde que solo le quedan once manzanas —insistió Shunrei.

—Eso no importa ya —le respondió Dohko, tomando la bolsa, y amarrándosela a la cintura—. Siempre que tenga a un sucesor digno, aún si mi tiempo se acaba, Saori estará bien resguardada —le aseguró, mirando en dirección a Shiryu, y teniendo confianza en su discípulo—. No lo olvides, Shiryu. El Mirador de Galdhopiggen, es temporalmente tu responsabilidad —finalizó, y con la fuerza de su cosmos, dio un tremendo salto, y como un cometa dorado, se dirigió a la Ciudad de Ulfrgard.

 **Reino de Hlingard. Afueras de Ulfrgard.**

Una canción resonaba por la noche. Era la canción de los hombres de Brávellir, que cantaban alegremente en su marcha, mientras la aurora guiaba su camino, en una noche bellamente iluminada por la aurora y la luna. 1,000 guerreros, sin contar a los 29 Guerreros Vikingos, a los 7 Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, o a los 5 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, caminaban revestidos en pieles de animales, cargando escudos de madera redondos, con hachas amarradas a sus cinturones, espadas y lanzas a sus espaldas, mientras marchaban entonando canciones sin letra, canticos de los guerreros, resonando con fuerza desde sus gargantas, como si al hacer la mayor cantidad de ruido posible, pudiesen despertar a los dioses.

Algunos resonaban cuernos de guerra rítmicamente, otros cargaban tambores o liras. Las guerras de los pueblos de Midgard, era todo un espectáculo, un ritual, una ceremonia en la que se despertaba a los dioses para pedirles su favor, para pedirles que los observaran, y que juzgaran sus acciones.

—¡Más fuerte! —resonaba el grito de Jarl Svend, y el ruido se intensificaba, mientras quienes marchaban ponían todo su esfuerzo— ¡Que nuestro ruido se escuche hasta Asgard! ¡Despierten a Heimdal! ¡Despierten a Thor! ¡Despierten a Tyr! ¡Despierten a Odín! —proseguía Jarl Svend, y los canticos comenzaron a hacer resonar la tierra, los animales comenzaban a huir despavoridos, y Ulfrgard despertó, era evidente en las luces de las hogueras de alerta, mientras el pánico forzaba a las familias a ser evacuadas, y a los ejércitos de Ulfrgard a prepararse— ¡Eso es! ¡Ruido! ¡Sigan cantando! —exclamó Jarl Svend, y de pronto, la canción comenzó a entonarse en los interiores de Ulfrgard, mientras los de la ciudad a las afueras de Hlingard, entonaban también una canción intentando despertar a los dioses. El ruido se intensificó, y pronto la canción se escuchó proveniente de Hlingard, mientras la ciudad dormida despertaba— ¡Sí…! —gritaba Jarl Svend, y sus hombres festejaban, mientras el ruido continuaba— ¡Más ruido! —proseguía Jarl Svend— ¡Si los dioses duermen, no podrán vernos en nuestro momento de gloria! ¡Si ellos duermen las Valkirias no vendrán por nosotros! ¡Si ellos duermen, el Valhalla, no recibirá con su gran banquete a quienes encontremos la muerte! ¡Ni el Fólkvangr nos colmará de tesoros en muerte! ¡Más ruido! —proseguía Jarl Svend, y aunque la marcha se había detenido, las canciones prosiguieron.

Entre los carromatos tirados por bueyes, Saori salió del interior de uno, despidiéndose gentil mente de un adolorido Shaka, quien se cubría los oídos con fuerza mientras intentaba meditar, y se dirigió a otro de los carromatos, dentro del cual encontró a Milo, también cubriéndose los oídos con su almohada, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero enfureciendo al notar que no lo lograría.

—¿Qué Draugrs está pasando? —enfureció Milo, sorprendiendo a Saori, quien se encontraba a medio camino de entrar en el carromato, y tropezó. Milo lo notó, y la atrapó en su caída, terminando con una apenada Saori pegando el rostro a su pecho desnudo, lo que la forzó a ruborizarse— Mi señorita. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó Milo, a momento que los canticos cedían, e imperaba el silencio, que solo era interrumpido por Jarl Svend dando órdenes a los alrededores de los carromatos.

—Lamento mucho el que te hayan despertado así —agregó Saori, apenada, y haciéndose a un lado, mientras Milo volvía a sentarse en su cama—. Despertaron hace un par de meses en Brávellir, y desde entonces han viajado en estos carromatos. Comen, beben y duermen, no hacen más que eso. Sé que es porque por 1,000 días estuvieron en ese trance, y que sus cuerpos estaban moribundos. Pero en estos 1,000 días, no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes, y ahora estamos a las afueras de Ulfrgard, a punto de que estalle una guerra… deseaba hablar con ustedes, antes de que todo esto empiece. Los conozco de hace tres años, y nada sé de ustedes. Me hace sentirme terrible, todo lo que hacen por mí, y siento que no tienen razón de hacerlo —le aseguró Saori, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ya estuvo con los otros Dioses Guerreros Dorados, ¿no es así? —preguntó Milo, y Saori asintió en ese momento— Estoy seguro, de que los demás ya le dieron la respuesta que yo estoy a punto de darle. No nos importa si es la Asynjur Hlin o no, no nos importa si recibimos la ira de los dioses. Es a Saori a quien hemos elegido servir, divinidad o no, esté en lo correcto o no. Es lo que elegimos, y lo elegimos, sin siquiera conocerla. Porque usted tiene esa calidez, que alimenta nuestros cosmos, y nos hace saber que luchamos por la causa más justa —terminó Milo, apenando a Saori.

—Palabras más o palabras menos, es básicamente lo mismo que me mencionaron los demás —aclaró Saori, y Milo asintió en ese momento—. Aun así… también sé que todos cuentan con sus propias motivaciones. Mu fue discípulo de Shion, el anterior Sumo Sacerdote, y quien amaba a mi padre Jarl Wotan. Su lealtad es gracias a que Shion lo instruyó, me haya jurado lealtad a mi después o no. Aldebarán fue marginado, nadie le demostró amor ni compasión, no fue hasta que me conoció que conoció la compasión, aunque sé que lucha por una vida tranquila. Aioria fue prisionero, tiene un resentimiento enorme contra Hlingard. Shaka se entregó al servicio de los dioses, únicamente me ha aceptado como la Asynjur Hlin, porque los dioses se lo han dicho. Pero tú, Milo… no entiendo por qué me seguirías. Solo conoces la muerte y el odio, y yo, no puedo curarte ese vacío. ¿Es por una isla? ¿Es por venganza? No comprendo qué te motiva a ir en esta guerra. ¿Cuál es tu recompensa? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—Si piensas que estamos en esto por una recompensa, estás más que equivocada —le aclaró Milo, y Saori bajó la mirada—. Todos tenemos un mismo deseo, sentarla en el trono de Hlingard, y crear un mundo noble y justo. Esa es nuestra motivación, creemos que usted es la persona a la que seguiríamos ciegamente hasta el mismísimo Niflheim. Comprenda, que nuestras vidas no son importantes para nosotros ya, solo sirven para una razón, servirle a usted —aclaró Milo, pero la respuesta no era del agrado de Saori—. No necesitamos recompensa, la queremos a usted —finalizó él, apenando a Saori.

—Esta vez, dijiste algo que ninguno ha dicho —se apenó ella, y Milo la observó con cautela—. Todos dijeron: 'le serviríamos a usted'. Nadie habló de querer… —le explicó, sonrojada, y aquello, pese a que tomó algunos instantes en ser asimilado por Milo, cuando comprendió lo que acababa de decir, o la forma en que Saori lo interpretó, se apenó—. Ya habías dicho, que mi presencia te incomodaba, por ser la primera mujer que veías en años. No me esperaba algo como esto… —se apenó una vez más.

—No… es usted la que se está haciendo ideas y convierte mis palabras a su conveniencia… —se susurró Milo, pero viendo el rostro ruborizado de Saori, no tuvo el corazón de negárselo—. Solo, tenga confianza en que sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados, le servirían incondicionalmente. Eso es todo lo que debe saber —aclaró Milo, y entonces escuchó a la multitud reuniéndose afuera—. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó Milo.

—Estamos a las afueras de Ulfrgard, los canticos de los guerreros eran para alertar a los dioses, y para despertar a nuestros oponentes —le aclaró Saori, sobresaltando a Milo—. Esa misma mirada me dio Alberich, si por él fuera, hubiera aprovechado el velo de la noche para atacar, sin que hubiera bajas importantes. Pero Jarl Svend insistió en que eran sus hombres, y sus costumbres. En sus palabras, "si los dioses duermen, no podrán vernos en batalla, ni enviarán a sus Valkirias por las almas de los caídos de ningún bando. Los muertos van al Valhala o al Fólkvangr, por eso es importante despertar a los dioses. Además de que, se les da la oportunidad a nuestros oponentes de prepararse, y a que los enfermos y niños escapen de la ciudad." Las hostilidades comenzarán solamente tras la ceremonia de la iniciación, que precederá Hilda —terminó de explicarle.

—Y mientras todo eso pasa, que Ulfrgard y Hlingard se preparen, ¿verdad? Los de Brávellir están dementes —se molestó Milo, quitándose los vendajes, y dirigiéndose a su Ropaje Sagrado, cuando recordó que Saori aún estaba en su carromato, y mirándolo fijamente con el rostro ruborizado—. ¿Le importaría? —preguntó Milo.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! —salió Saori del carromato, y Milo continuó quitándose los vendajes y alistándose, mientras Saori, con el corazón acelerado, esperaba afuera del mismo— ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy siendo demasiado obvia —se quejó Saori, y Milo entonces salió del carromato, vistiendo su Ropaje Sagrado Dorado, el resto de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados se reunió con ella, y en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos, esperaron sus órdenes—. Solo falta la ceremonia de iniciación —aclaró Saori, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al inmenso grupo de soldados, quienes, al verla, y a sus acompañantes, le hicieron espacio.

Se había construido un templete provisional, frente al cual se encontraban los 29 Guerreros Vikingos, 15 de un lado, otros 14 del otro, y la caja de hierro con el ropaje del Berserker al final. Frente a ellos, a la izquierda se habían posado los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, por lo que los Dorados intuyeron que ellos iban del lado derecho. Solo Mime no se encontraba con el resto, más bien se encontraba en el templete, junto con otros bardos, y con Hilda en el medio.

—Comenzaremos con los ritos de iniciación. Les pido que guarden silencio, y que escuchen con sus corazones, el himno con el cual hemos de recuperar lo que es nuestro por derecho. Mime… —pidió Hilda, y los bardos comenzaron a tocar una canción, e Hilda comenzó a entonar varias notas en diferentes tonalidades, para ajustar su garganta a lo que estaba por cantar, mientras algunos sirvientes, comenzaban a repartir hidromiel a los presentes.

" _Bebemos por nuestra juventud, por los días que van y vienen._

 _Para la edad de la opresión, que está cerca de acabar._

 _Echaremos a la falsa, de esta tierra que nos pertenece._

 _Con nuestra sangre y acero, recuperaremos nuestro hogar._

 _Todos clamen a Saori, tú eres la diosa Hlin._

 _En tu gran honor bebemos y cantamos._

 _Somos los hijos de Midgard y luchamos toda la vida._

 _Y cuando el Valhalla nos llame, cada uno de nosotros morirá._

 _Pero esta tierra es nuestra y la veremos limpia._

 _Por el azote que ha manchado, nuestras esperanzas y nuestros sueños._ "

En ese momento de la canción, Hilda comenzó a entonar canticos, y estos, sumados a aplausos, y a los canticos de los hombres de Brávellir, le dieron mayor fuerza a la ceremonia, mientras chocaban sus cuernos de Hidromiel, y bebían en honor a los dioses. La aurora sobre sus cabezas parecía resonar con los canticos, y algunos guerreros entre las filas comenzaron a apuntar al cielo. Entre las auroras, se veía marchar a las Valkirias, como fuerzas de cosmos con los colores del arcoíris, que habían sido enviadas por los dioses, quienes habían por fin despertado, y les hacían saber que esta batalla era oficialmente vigilada por ellos, y que los muertos, de cualquier bando, si lograban impresionar a los dioses, terminarían en alguno de los palacios de los dioses, y serían recompensados por su valentía en batalla, trayendo consigo la mayor de todas las glorias, la de poder compartir la muerte, al lado de los dioses a los que tanto amaban por su lealtad a los mismos humanos que ellos crearon.

" _Todos clamen a Saori, tú eres la diosa Hlin._

 _En tu gran honor bebemos y cantamos._

 _Somos los hijos de Midgard y luchamos toda la vida._

 _Y cuando el Valhalla nos llame, cada uno de nosotros morirá._ "

 _Bebemos por nuestra juventud, por los días que van y vienen._

 _Para la era de opresión que está cerca de acabar."_

Una vez que la canción de Hilda terminó, el grito de aprobación de los presentes entonó con gran fuerza. Los hombres estaban inspirados, los dioses estaban despiertos, la sangre correría, y muriesen en batalla, con sus hermanos o sus hermanas a sus lados, todos encontrarían la gloria, todos subirían a la tierra de los dioses, cenarían con ellos, beberían con ellos, la emoción de encontrar tan glorioso fin, llenaba los corazones de los guerreros de impaciencia, y sed de gloria.

—¡Los dioses han despertado! ¡Las Valkirias se encuentran en los cielos expectantes! ¡Los dioses juzgarán nuestras acciones! ¡Valientes guerreros de Brávellir, hoy la guerra estalla más fuerte que nunca! ¡Y el conflicto de ocho años de guerra, habrá llegado a su fin! —agregó Hilda, y los hombres celebraron, mientras Andreas se acercaba, y le entregaba una lanza de fresno muy hermosa, que Hilda comenzó a bañar en las aguas sagradas del rio que le habían traído en un recipiente, antes de arrodillarse, y presentar la lanza a los cielos—. Asynjur Hlin —pidió Hilda, mientras Saori, nerviosa, era invitada al estrado, y se posaba frente a Hilda—. Es tradición, que el guerrero elegido y quien liderará las hostilidades, realice el lanzamiento en honor al dios Odín —le entregó la lanza, y Saori reverenció.

—La tradición ha de cumplirse —aceptó Saori, mientras Hilda se retiraba del estrado, y Saori comenzaba a incinerar su cosmos, rodeando la lanza de fresno que le habían otorgado con el mismo, y mostrando la misma ante los presentes—. La tradición en nombre de Odín, dictamina que, al iniciarse las hostilidades, los guerreros más grandes de ambos ejércitos, compitan en un enfrentamiento de lanzas. Al ejercito del campeón vencedor, lo favorecerá Odín en la batalla. Al ejercito del campeón derrotado, se le habrá negado el favor de Odín, y si quiere ganar en esta batalla, sus hombres deberán actuar con tal fiereza, que Odín deberá de reconsiderar su alianza. Esta, es la tradición de los pueblos guerreros, esta, es la forma en que se inician las guerras. Y es por este conducto, que he de elegir al Huskarl, que llevará a las tropas de Hlingard, a la victoria —presentó Saori, mirando a los hombres que la acompañaban, y dudando—. Esta… es la primera de las elecciones… y requiero a mis consejeros a mi lado. Alberich… —llamó Saori, sorprendiendo al Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor—. Siegfried… —llamó también, y aquello preocupó a Hilda, pero Siegfried atendió sin reparos—. Frente a mí se encuentran, quien es mi sabiduría —presentó Saori a Alberich—. Y quien es mi fuerza —presentó Saori a Siegfried—. He de buscar su consejo ahora —prosiguió, y entonces bajó la mirada—. Mi mente me dice, que debería elegir a Siegfried como el portador de la lanza, Huskarl de la afrenta, y campeón de nuestras fuerzas —confesó Saori, enorgulleciendo a Siegfried—. Pero mi corazón, me dice que quien debería liderar, no es un Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor. Este honor, es uno de los más grandes, y pienso debería ser un Dios Guerrero Dorado quien debería de ejercerlo. Pero no considero que ninguno tenga la proeza militar, de la que Siegfried es capaz —admitió.

—No se equivoca —agregó Siegfried, incluso antes de que Alberich pudiera hablar—. Pese a que admito que me siento honrado, la condecoración de Dios Guerrero Dorado, es superior a la de un Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor. Pedirme liderar por sobre de ellos, sería como pedir a un esclavo, pelear la batalla que le corresponde a un Jarl —le aseguró.

—Vaya, por fin estamos de acuerdo —se burló Alberich—. Tristemente, eso nos deja a elegir entre darle el honor a un herrero, un granjero, un ex-prisionero, un sacerdote y un mercenario. Eso a menos que Dohko llegue a tiempo, que, conociéndolo, no llegará a tiempo a propósito para evadir responsabilidades —le recordó Alberich, quien entonces miró a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. De entre los presentes, mi apuesta va con el mercenario. Eso es todo lo que puedo aconsejarle, y antes de que vaya por allí buscando a Jarl Svend con la mirada, este movimiento perderá relevancia, si le pide a Jarl Svend lanzar la lanza, elija, y hágalo pronto —finalizó Alberich.

—Supongo… que fue un pésimo momento para haber tenido esa conversación —se apenó Saori, quien despidió a sus consejeros, y se dirigió entonces al ejercito—. El honor que en estos momentos presento, y la responsabilidad que con ello conlleva, es el más sagrado en la presente batalla… —prosiguió Saori, mirando en dirección a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. Dios Guerrero Dorado de Antares, Milo de Escorpio —llamó, a lo que Milo reaccionó con curiosidad—. Por este conducto, te entrego el honor de realizar los ritos de inicio a las hostilidades, y te declaro como Huskarl de los ejércitos de Brávellir, que Jarl Svend Ulfson ha colocado bajo mi cargo —finalizó Saori, mirando a Jarl Svend, quien asintió en esos momentos, mientras Milo, miraba a Saori fijamente, y la intimidaba—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con… —intentó decir.

—Lo sé… —fue la respuesta de Milo, quien tomó la lanza, y comenzó a caminar por la planicie en medio de ambos ejércitos, mientras un hombre del ejercito contrario, cargando también una lanza de fresno, le hacía frente a Milo a la distancia. Milo alzó la lanza de fresno, el guerrero de Hlingard alzó la propia, ambos comenzaron a trotar, y a correr en dirección a la zona media, con las lanzas listas. El guerrero al que enfrentaba Milo, era conocedor del cosmos, pero no vestía un Ropaje Sagrado, solo pieles, armadura de cuero y un escudo de madera. El fornido hombre lanzó la lanza que cargaba, Milo lanzó la suya de igual manera. La puntería del valiente guerrero, y la fuerza de su lanzamiento fue tal, que Milo apenas pudo evadir la lanza, que le pasó muy cerca del rostro, mientras la suya, se clavó entre los ojos del guerrero, saliéndole por detrás de la cabeza con una lluvia de sus propios sesos. El valiente guerrero sonrió, y mientras la muerte lo alcanzaba, posó su mano sobre el hacha que llevaba atada al cinturón, asegurándose de tenerla a la mano, para que las Valkirias supieran, que dio su vida en batalla—. ¡La primera sangre es nuestra! ¡Odín nos favorece! —exclamó Milo, alzando el puño, y contagiando a los hombres de Brávellir con su ímpetu, mientras Saori suspiraba agradecida, de que la lanza del guerrero caído, no le hubiera arrebatado a su Dios Guerrero— ¡Por Brávellir! ¡Por Hlingard! ¡Por la Asynjur Hlin! —materializó su lanza dorada Milo, y resonó en ese momento el cuerno de guerra vikingo en ambos bandos.

La gran marcha dio a inicio, no había máquinas de asedio, no había murallas, nadie se escondía detrás de barricadas, la primera de las batallas de la Guerra de Midgard, se libraba en campo abierto. Los hombres de la Capital de la Guerra, contra los hombres de la ciudad que entrena a los Dioses Guerreros. La noche se llenó del sonido de los pasos agigantados de los inmensos guerreros, el choque del metal contra el metal, auguraba una terrible masacre.

Los de Brávellir eran menos, pero entre sus filas contaban con 41 manipuladores del cosmos. Los de Ulfrgard eran más, y al pertenecer a la ciudad donde se entrenaban a los Dioses Guerreros, en su mayoría podían manipular el cosmos, lanzaban estocadas congelantes, congelando los brazos y piernas de los hombres de Brávellir que no contaban con el dominio del cosmos, pero quienes se negaban a rendirse pese a ello, y arremetían con sus escudos, cercenando cabezas, clavando sus lanzas, manchando la nieve de rojo.

El cosmos, no era importante para muchos. Los de Brávellir se habían entrenado para asesinar gigantes y troles, y contaban con una ventaja aún más grande por sobre los hombres de Ulfrgard, y esa era, que sus Dioses Guerreros, contaban con un dominio de cosmos superior al de cualquier guerrero de Ulfrgard.

—¡De frente Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor! —enunciaba Siegfried, con su espada Hrotti en mano, y lanzando la fuerza de su cosmos como torbellinos— ¡Lideremos la carga contra los manipuladores del cosmos! ¡Ventisca Valerosa del Dragón! —sus torbellinos, despedazaban a las líneas de defensa de Ulfrgard, y los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, le seguían con orgullo.

—Con mi cosmos, enorgulleceré al Dios del Trueno y la Fuerza —se adelantó Tholl, inmenso ante los conjuradores de cosmos de Ulfrgard, quienes comenzaban a pensar que se trataba de un Jotunn—. ¡Puño del Titán! —enunció Tholl, lanzando un tremendo puñetazo, que envió a los conjuradores del cosmos por los aires, y a su ataque le siguió un aullido, proveniente de Fenrir, rodeado de varios hombres de Ulfrgard, todos vistiendo pieles de lobo.

—Ulfrgard se jacta de hacer sus armaduras de batalla por sobre los cadáveres de mis hermanos. Mi jauría y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes con ustedes, asesinos —prosiguió Fenrir, y tras él, varios lobos se reunieron, uno de los cuales contaba con un peculiar color turquesa—. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Ging —saludó Fenrir, a una loba que aullaba con orgullo y lideraba una jauría a encuentro de uno que consideraban parte de los suyos—. ¡Terminen con todos los que vistan las pieles de nuestros hermanos! ¡Puño de los Lobos del Norte! —exclamó Fenrir, y en persecución con su jauría, comenzó la matanza de guerreros de Ulfrgard.

—Estos salvajes me están robando el protagonismo, pero es hora de recuperarlo —alzó su brazo izquierdo Alberich, mientras los guerreros de Ulfrgard se dirigían a él con sus armas listas—. ¡Unidad de la Naturaleza! —enunció Fenril, forzando a la nieve a su alrededor, a escuchar su comando, y alzarse en forma de inmensas estalagmitas de hielo, que despedazaron los cuerpos de quienes corrían a su encuentro.

—No puedo concentrarme tan bien con ese sujeto en nuestras filas —se preocupó Hagen, evadiendo espadazos y ataques de hacha de varios que lo rodeaban, mientras observaba a Ullr de Puppis Pi, Guerrero Vikingo de Geri, y quien secretamente era un enemigo, evadir sin atacar a los hombres de Ulfrgard, pero de igual manera no atacaba a los hombres de Brávellir—. ¿Dónde diantres está la lealtad de ese sujeto? Tendré que mantenerlo vigilado, pero debo concentrarme también en esta batalla. ¡Gran Presión Ardiente! —incineró su cosmos Hagen, rodeando a sus oponentes de flamas, e hiriéndolos severamente.

—Es momento de demostrar mi lealtad. ¡Garra del Tigre Vikingo! —resonó el grito de Syd, quien de un movimiento, hirió gravemente a varios soldados de Ulfrgard, quienes cayeron con los cuerpos desgarrados y fragmentados por los veloces ataques de Syd, quien al parecer, pese a toda su velocidad, se vio sobrepasado por un guerrero inmenso con vestimenta de oso, quien intentó herirlo con su hacha de mandoble, aunque eso no ocurrió gracias a la intervención de un Guerrero Vikingo, quien atravesó el pecho del oponente de Syd con un boomerang, y le cortó la cabeza de un movimiento con otro—. Yo te conozco —subió sus defensas Syd, pero el hombretón lo ignoró y siguió atacando a los hombres de Brávellir.

—Concéntrate, Syd… —escuchó Syd a Mime, quien mantenía aprisionados a varios hombres de Ulfrgard en las cuerdas de su lira, mientras entonaba una hermosa melodía—. No es momento de pensar en riñas personales, es momento de actuar y recuperar el reino de Midgard en el nombre de Saori. Y hemos de demostrarle nuestra lealtad, de forma definitiva. ¡Acorde Mortal! —exclamó Mime, despedazando los cuerpos de los guerreros de Ulfrgard, y cuando estos estuvieron acabados, un silencio sepulcral cayó en todo Ulfrgard— ¿Dónde están los Dioses Guerreros Dorados? —se preguntó Mime, mientras el resto de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor se reunían con él, y con sus cosmos encontraban a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, en medio de un grupo extenso de oponentes caídos, y todos en guardia.

—Huskarl Milo… —intentó acercarse Siegfried, cuando Milo lo detuvo con su mano alzada, deteniendo la marcha de los presentes—. Tal parece, que algo mantiene inquietos a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados… —apuntó Siegfried con cautela, y entonces pudo sentirlo—. Este cosmos… no hay nada que temer, Milo, ya lo esperábamos —intentó decir Siegfried, cuando de pronto, Mu elevó su cosmos, ante el rugido de un Dragón que se aproximaba, sorprendiendo a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —se defendió Mu, aunque no logró alzar su muro a tiempo para impedir el tremendo puñetazo de Dohko, el Dios Guerrero Dorado de Libra, quien, con una arrogante sonrisa, envió a Mu por los Aires, aunque el de Aries cayó grácilmente, sin daño aparente.

—Impresionante, sobrepasé la velocidad de tu muro, pero aun así lograste esquivar mi golpe. ¡Veamos qué tan fuerte eres tú! ¡Tigre Descendente! —se lanzó Dohko en dirección a Aioria, quien rugió con la fuerza del León.

—¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —exclamó Aioria, y el Tigre y el León se encontraron en el cosmos, puño de Libra y puño de Leo colisionaron, y aunque impresionado, Dohko viró su puño solo un escaso centímetro, forzando a su brazo a resbalar por sobre el Ropaje de Aioria, sacando chispas, que usó para cegar a Aioria, quien retrocedió, pero logró evadir la tremenda patada de Dohko pese a estar momentáneamente cegado.

—Instintos con reflejos aumentados, movimientos a la velocidad de la luz misma. Sobresaliente —prosiguió Dohko, mientras Aldebarán se posaba inmenso a sus espaldas, con sus enormes brazos unidos en sus manos, que bajó rápidamente, forzando a Dohko a cubrir con su escudo, y ser lanzado por la nieve, hasta estrellarse con un edificio de madera, que quedó enteramente pulverizado—. Fuerza descomunal, y una velocidad de ataque impresionante —dedujo Dohko.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —enunció Aldebarán, forzando a Dohko a cubrir con ambos escudos, y resistir el ataque de Aldebarán, quien quedó sorprendido con la fuerza de los escudos dorados que portaba el Ropaje Sagrado de Libra.

—¡Invocación del Demonio! —atacó Shaka de pronto, sobresaltando a Dohko, quien vio a figuras de niebla como cráneos agresivos dirigiéndose en su dirección, forzando a Dohko a evadir, e impactar a algunos de ellos con sus brazos y piernas, aunque estos se volvían cada vez más agresivos.

—Como era de esperarse, del dios Guerrero Dorado más cercano a los dioses —terminó Dohko, evadiendo hasta el último de los espíritus lanzados por Shaka, y observando el cómo se preparaba para abrir sus ojos, y el tremendo poder que se asomaba de su interior—. No aún, me queda un último individuo a quien juzgar —incineró su cosmos Dohko, cegando a Shaka momentáneamente, quien recibió el destello de luz directo al rostro, mientras Dohko se dirigía a Milo—. ¡Demuéstrame tu fuerza! ¡Tigre Descendente! —prosiguió Dohko, transformado en el poderoso Tigre, el cual Milo enfrentó cruzando los brazos, y recibiendo el ataque de Dohko, quien sonrió ante lo que estaba presenciando. Su ataque había sido bloqueado perfectamente, y no solo eso, sino que la fuerza del cosmos que había utilizado, comenzaba a rodear a Milo, como si se formara un torrente de cosmos similar a un torbellino de agua embravecida, Milo entonces abrió las manos, redirigiendo el cosmos de Dohko en su dirección, pero en una fracción de segundo, el estallido liberado por Milo, fue evadido por Dohko.

—Este sujeto es… —se impresionó Milo, mientras Dohko caía a sus espaldas, y alzaba el brazo como en un gancho al mentón de Milo, pero deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. No eres un Dios Guerrero ordinario… —aceptó Milo con una sonrisa.

—Tú también me impresionas, Huskarl Milo, mira que medir la extensión de mi ataque con tu brazo y dejarme ligeramente acorralado. Un centímetro más adelante, y la primera de tus agujas estaría en mi vientre —miró Dohko hacia abajo, a donde Milo mantenía su aguja a escasos centímetros del vientre de Dohko—. Todos ustedes, me han sorprendido. La verdad es que me esperaba a un grupo de mocosos sin control de sus Ropajes Sagrados. Puedo ver que todos y cada uno puede defenderse, y tiene un excelso dominio del cosmos, en especial… —miró Dohko en dirección a Shaka, quien reverenció en ese momento—. Si tuviera que adivinar, solo un Dios Guerrero Dorado con la fuerza tan brutal que posees, sería capaz de entrenar a un herrero, un granjero, un ex-prisionero, y a un mercenario hasta alcanzar esta fuerza. Pero a qué costo… —dedujo Dohko, dirigiéndose a Shaka—. Tu cosmos está sellado en tus ojos, pero ese cosmos… no se encuentra para nada en calma. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste? —le preguntó Dohko.

—Sometí a los Dioses Guerreros sin entrenamiento a una Batalla de los 1,000 días contra las inclemencias del clima —le explicó Shaka, sorprendiendo a Dohko—. Todo el tiempo, utilizando mi cosmos para debilitar sus cuerpos con ataques directos a sus cosmos, que les hicieran peligrar la vida. En otras palabras, maestro Dohko, mientras ellos subsistían con sus cosmos resistiendo el clima y mis embistes, yo no lograba meditar al usar mi cosmos para atacarlos, mientras subsistía yo mismo. Recibí el mismo castigo que mis compañeros, con la fatal diferencia, que mi cuerpo está aún más deteriorado que el de ellos —le mostró Shaka, su cuerpo recubierto en vendajes—. Estas heridas, me las hicieron hace 3 años. No han sanado porque mi cuerpo no ha tenido el descanso suficiente para hacerlo. El cosmos reunido en mi sentido de la vista, está desbordante, ya que no he logrado recuperarme físicamente, ni he meditado lo suficiente. Me tomaría mucho tiempo el obtener mi verdadero potencial —aclaró.

—Sacrificar el bien menor por el bien mayor —dedujo Dohko—. Preferiste llevar a 4 Dioses Guerreros perfectamente entrenados, y a uno moribundo, que, a un Dios Guerrero en pleno control de su cosmos, pero con 4 bultos mal entrenados —insultó Dohko, molestando a los presentes—. Admiro tu entrega, y por nuestro bien, será mejor que puedas combatir —le recriminó Dohko, y entonces sonrió con fuerza, mientras una muy feliz Saori corría a encuentro de Dohko, y lo abrazaba con fuerzas—. ¡Saori! ¡Diste el estirón! —se sorprendió Dohko.

—Qué bueno es verte de nuevo, Dohko —sonrió Saori, pero el gusto le duró muy poco, mientras miraba en dirección a la ciudad de Hlingard, y al Santuario—. Derbal… definitivamente ya debe saber que vinimos a enfrentarlo. Nos espera una dura batalla —aseguró Saori.

—Después de la victoria en Ulfrgard, lo considero poco probable —le aseguró Dohko, reuniéndose con el resto de Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quienes tras el abrazo de Saori, sabían que Dohko no era un enemigo—. Hay un par de discípulos míos allí en el Santuario. Sus lealtades están equivocadas. Pero no son seres de mal. Si los conozco tan bien como sé que los conozco, evitarán que esta matanza se repita, y nos invitarán a un Combate de Dioses —aseguró Dohko, observando el Santuario con orgullo—. Debo adivinar que eres el Huskarl elegido por Saori, ¿no es así? —preguntó a Milo, quien asintió en ese momento—. El mercenario. Yo hubiera elegido al más poderoso, pero con esa cara de pasividad, es natural que eligieran al más aguerrido. Muy bien, Huskarl Milo, he de recomendarle que monte campamento, y que prepare audiencia con los manipuladores de cosmos, para presentarnos ante las puertas de Hlingard.

—Primero, Saori me eligió por las razones equivocadas —aclaró Milo, mirando a Dohko fijamente, y apenando a Saori—. Considero que el viejo maestro, el héroe legendario de Midgard, Huskarl de la anterior Orden Dorada, debería de liderar —le pidió Milo.

—Eso no va a pasar —aclaró Dohko, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro—. Yo ya sufrí el estrés de ser Huskarl hace más de 100 años. Te toca, novato holgazán —lo molestó Dohko, y Milo, reverenció en ese momento—. ¿Quién le enseñó modales a este sujeto? Esperaba que me recriminara y me insultara —se fastidió Dohko.

—Viejo Maestro, compórtese —llegó Hilda con el resto de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, con Jarl Svend, y con los Guerreros Vikingos a su lado, un par de los cuales, se ganaron miradas de desaprobación tanto de Hagen como de Syd—. No es momento de que incite a la violencia, estamos en guerra, y mientras más nos tardemos, más preparados estarán nuestros enemigos —finalizó Hilda, mirando en dirección al Santuario.

 **Santuario de Hlingard. Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—Ulfrgard ha caído, no sé por qué no me sorprende —agregó el Alto Jarl Derbal, reunido en el consejo de Guerra con el Sumo Sacerdote Saga, los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, y los Dioses Guerreros Dorados fieles a Lyfia—. Eligieron el momento más incómodo de todos. Mañana es el cumpleaños de la Asynjur Hlin. Por consiguiente, debemos acabar con esta guerra antes de las celebraciones, es un tiempo sagrado para nosotros —aclaró Derbal.

—Con el debido respeto, Alto Jarl Derbal —interrumpió Saga—. A riesgo de molestar a la Asynjur Hlin, es una fecha cualquiera en estos momentos. Lo que apremia es la guerra frente a nuestras puertas —le aseguró Saga, y Derbal asintió, aunque tenía otras razones para demostrar su preocupación—. ¿La señorita Lyfia nos acompañará en la reunión de consejo? —preguntó Saga, extrañado de que la Asynjur Hlin no se presentara en la sala del Consejo de Guerra.

—Está indispuesta —fue la respuesta de Derbal, misma que no agradó a Saga—. Lyfia es la Asynjur de la Paz y la Protectora de Hombres, la guerra la hace enfermar, Saga. Me ha pedido personalmente hablar en su representación —le aseguró.

—Le recuerdo, Alto Jarl Derbal, que ahora que soy Sumo Sacerdote, las decisiones se median entre nosotros —le aseguró Saga, lo que molestó a Derbal—. No iniciaremos esta reunión de Consejo de Guerra, sin la presencia de la Asynjur Hlin —finalizó.

—Harías bien en escuchar al Alto Jarl, Saga —escuchó Saga, mientras Lyfia entraba en la habitación, seguido de Loki, quien miró de reojo a Derbal, mismo que le agradeció en silencio—. Si el Alto Jarl Derbal te dice, que tiene mi permiso para hablar en mi representación, es porque lo tiene. Pero en vista que insistes en cuestionarlo, he venido para reafirmar mi autoridad. ¿Quién tiene el reporte del ataque a Ulfrgard? —preguntó Lyfia, sentándose en su trono entre Derbal y Saga, mientras Frodi se ponía de pie.

—No hay mucho que reportar, señorita Lyfia —agregó Frodi, mirando a Lyfia fijamente, como si tuviese el deseo de que ella lo notara con ojos de esperanza y amor, para los cuales Lyfia se mostró indiferente—. Los atacantes del reino de Brávellir, dieron la posibilidad a Ulfrgard a ser evacuada, usando los canticos para despertar a los dioses. Por ello, las bajas fueron de soldados solamente. Las familias fueron movilizadas a Hlingard, y se refugian en las barracas interiores —finalizó con su reporte Frodi.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Es una tragedia lo que ocurrió con sus familias, pero lloraremos a las familias perdidas en un momento más pertinente —le aseguró Lyfia, y Frodi asintió a aquellas palabras—. Debo suponer que los atacantes de Brávellir darán la misma alternativa de evacuación a Hlingard. Si ese es el caso, quiero que los ejércitos se preparen para la evacuación por la salida a Vígrídr. ¿Puedes arreglar la evacuación, Loki? —pidió Lyfia a Loki, quien miró a Derbal antes de responder—. Puedes contestarme sin necesidad del permiso de Derbal, Loki —agregó Lyfia, en un tono de molestia.

—Lo comprendo, mi señorita —aseguró Loki, lo que molestaba a Derbal—. Simplemente quería preguntar al amo Derbal, antes de ir a realizar los preparativos para la evacuación, si requería más materia prima para la investigación de Fafner —preguntó Loki, mirando en dirección a Fafner, quien se presentaba nervioso ante todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Ah, la materia prima, ya lo había olvidado —mintió Derbal, mirando a Fafner fijamente—. La evacuación es muy importante, pero he de recordarle, Asynjur Hlin, que teníamos un arreglo pendiente. En caso de que Brávellir atacara nuestras tierras, contemplaríamos el uso de la ruptura del Sello de Yggdrasil, si lográbamos recrear los Zafiros de Odín y romper la conexión que ellos poseen —le recordó, y Lyfia meditó al respecto—. Fafner, el tiempo apremia, y Loki debe comenzar con la evacuación. Dime entonces, ¿se logró cumplir con el cometido? —le preguntó Derbal, mientras Fafner, temeroso, se acercaba al Alto Jarl—. A mí no, tonto, a Saga —le recriminó Derbal, y Fafner, en nerviosismo, se dirigió al Sumo Sacerdote, entregándole una bolsa, de la cual extrajo un grupo de 7 objetos de color rosado—. Vaya, que belleza —agregó Derbal, mirando los objetos en manos de Saga.

—Pero son inservibles —agregó Saga, rodeando los objetos con su cosmos, y notando que estos no reaccionaban, lo que molestó a Derbal, quien miró a Fafner fijamente—. Siento una fuerza en su interior, pero es una fuerza diferente a la de nuestro señor Odín. Estos… Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, están incompletos —aseguró Saga.

—En efecto, Sumo Sacerdote Saga —se apenó Fafner, molestando sobremanera a Derbal, quien se encontraba más que furioso, y al ver la ira en su rostro, Fafner se mostró intimidado—. Pero aún no es tarde para que funcionen. Si la materia prima, que aún se encuentra en la ciudad, se utiliza para cortar la conexión de los Zafiros de Odín con Asgard. Puedo hacerlo si me permiten el tiempo para ello —les explicó Fafner, y Saga lo pensó.

—Puedo conseguirle la materia prima que desea, mi señor —aclaró Loki, mirando a Derbal fijamente—. Yo mismo me encargaré de suministrarla, tan solo debe de dar la orden —insistió Loki, y Derbal lo pensó.

—La decisión ya no es mía, todos conocen mi postura perfectamente —miró Derbal a Saga, quien pensó en lo que Derbal decía, mientras sostenía los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín en su mano—. Solo permíteme recordarte, Saga, que en las líneas enemigas, viajan los 30 Guerreros Vikingos, los 7 Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor con los Zafiros de Odín en sus ropajes, y la mitad de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados. Podríamos usar esta ventaja a nuestro favor, actualmente me temo que nuestros números no son… favorables… —le recordó Derbal.

—¿Estos Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, serán capaces de resistir la ruptura del Sello de Yggdrasil, Fafner? —le preguntó Saga, y Fafner, aunque preocupado, asintió a sus palabras— Tengo mis dudas, Asynjur Hlin. Una vez abierto el sello de Yggdrasil, no podrá volver a cerrarse. Si equivocamos, y traemos a Bor a este mundo, y el Dios de la Tierra no es forzado a la obediencia por los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín… nos destruirá a todos —le recordó Saga, y Lyfia meditó al respecto.

—No creo que tengamos muchas alternativas —agregó Lyfia, quien de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, y a tomarse la frente, lo que preocupó sobremanera a Derbal—. Si la falsa… si la… falsa… Saori… yo creo que… —comenzó a estremecerse Lyfia, y a perder el heterocroma de sus ojos, por lo que Derbal actuó rápidamente, cubriendo a Lyfia con su capa, y pretendiendo que le brindaba calor.

—¡Saga! ¡La guerra a nuestro alrededor está afectando a Lyfia nuevamente! ¡Por eso te dije que no debía bajar del Santuario! —se molestó Derbal, mientras Lyfia se estremecía, y gritaba, recuperando sus sentidos— ¡Te doy autoridad completa! ¡Decide lo que sea lo mejor! ¡Loki! ¡Si Saga da la orden, ya sabes que hacer! ¡Lleva esto contigo de ser necesario! —se apresuró Derbal, lanzándole una estatuilla a Loki, quien reverenció, y la ocultó rápidamente— ¡Saga! ¡Antes de irme déjame recordarte el peso de tu cargo ahora! ¡Todo lo que pase de aquí en adelante, recaerá en tu alma! —terminó Derbal, preocupando a Saga, mientras Derbal se retiraba con una Lyfia que le mordía la mano intentando soltarse, algo que nadie notó gracias a que Derbal la había cubierto con su capa, y que tras salir por la puerta trasera que daba a las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, Derbal se cobró al cachetear a Lyfia con fuerza y dejarla inconsciente.

—¡Sumo Sacerdote Saga! —exclamó Loki, sobresaltando a Saga, quien aún miraba a los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín con cautela—. El Alto Jarl Derbal protegerá a la Asynjur Hlin por sobre todo y todos, pero a su reino nadie lo protege. ¿Qué debe hacerse? ¿Autorizará la evacuación? ¿Permitirá el uso de la materia prima? —preguntó Loki, impaciente.

—Yo… —intentó decir Saga, y apretó los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín con fuerza—. No es el momento de dudar, Brávellir está a nuestras puertas, y llegarán al Santuario dentro de poco —aseguró Saga, guardando los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín en su túnica—. Dioses Guerreros Dorados, vayan a sus respectivas moradas y defiéndanlas de los invasores. Yo romperé el Sello de Yggdrasil, utilizando los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín. ¡Fafner! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Si el sello se rompe y los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín no logran apaciguar la ira de Bor, todos estaremos muertos! —le aseguró Saga.

—Así se hará, amo Saga —reverenció Fafner, dirigiéndose a Loki, y sacando del interior de su capa tres piedras de reducido tamaño, que impresionaron a Saga—. Estas son tres de las cuatro Rocas de los Mundos Oscuros, lo único que queda de ellas gracias al idiota de Shaka que de alguna forma logró dañarlas. Entrégaselas a nuestros infiltrados, y diles que las usen para el Blót en honor a Odín —le explicó Fafner, y Loki reverenció, e inmediatamente fue a cumplir su encomienda—. Está hecho, mi señor, puede usar los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín para romper el sello, y despertar a Bor —le indicó Fafner, y Saga asintió, dirigiéndose a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, y entregándoles a cada uno un Nuevo Zafiro de Odín.

—Eleven sus cosmos en torno a los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín. No hay tiempo que perder, traeremos a Bor a este mundo —enunció Saga, y los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor obedecieron, concentraban su energía alrededor de los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, y Saga, aunque dudoso, comenzaba a hablar en una lengua antigua y prohibida.

 **Ciudad de Hlingard.**

—Qué extraño, debería haber una audiencia a las entradas de la ciudad —exclamó Dohko, mientras los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, se adentraban en la ciudad de Hlingard, seguidos de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, de los Guerreros Vikingos, de Jarl Svend Ulfson, y de Saori e Hilda—. Me sorprende que sean tan descuidados para dejarnos entrar sin precauciones algunas —aseguró Dohko, mientras el grupo avanzaba con cautela, fallando en darse cuenta, de que una sombra aparecía detrás de ellos, una sombra, que susurró al oído de un par de Guerreros Vikingos, quienes asintieron en ese momento, colocaron sus manos sobre las agarraderas de metal de las puertas metálicas de Hlingard, y accionaron las cadenas, bajando los barrotes de hierro de las puertas de la ciudad, y dejando afuera de la misma, a los guerreros comunes que acompañaban al grupo—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —exclamó Dohko con preocupación, y una vez los barrotes cayeron, una inmensa fuerza de cosmos de hizo presente, mientras una especie de domo de cosmos, comenzaba a rodear a la ciudad de Hlingard en una cúpula translucida—. Esto es… —se sobresaltó Dohko, elevando su cosmos, y preparando una de sus técnicas más poderosas—. ¡Los 11 Ríos de Élivágar! —lanzó la fuerza de su cosmos Dohko, transformada en 11 Dragones de agua, que se estrellaban contra la cúpula de cosmos, que no recibió daño alguno.

—¡Ustedes! —se apresuró Hagen, colocándose frente a Ullr, desafiándolo con su cosmos, mientras el Guerrero Vikingo de Geri, sacaba una espada de su vestimenta. Syd acompañó a Hagen, mirando al inmenso Guerrero Vikingo que estaba junto a Ullr.

—Sabía que me eras familiar, eres Rung —sentenció Syd, por fin descubriendo la identidad del Dios Guerrero que había sido enviado para darle muerte—. No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué vistes el Ropaje de un Guerrero Vikingo? —sentenció Syd, mientras el cosmos de Rung desafiaba a Syd.

—¿De qué se trata esto, Ullr de Puppis Pi, Guerrero Vikingo de Geri? ¿Qué haces Rung de Puppis Iota, Guerrero Vikingo de Mökkurkalfi? —exigió saber Huskarl Harald, intranquilo sobre la lealtad de sus Guerreros Vikingos— ¿No piensan hablar? Entonces exigiré respuestas de su superior. ¡Roki! —buscó Harald, y tras mirar en dirección a uno de sus Guerreros Vikingos, este desapareció, como si siempre hubiese sido una ilusión— ¿Qué clase de magia es esta? —se fastidió Harald, mientras los Guerreros Vikingos restantes, preparaban sus armas.

—Aquí, Huskarl Harald —habló Loki, el sirviente de Derbal, quien llegaba vistiendo un Ropaje Sagrado, este perteneciendo a un Guerrero Vikingo—. Aunque la verdadera pronunciación de mi nombre, es Loki. Y debo confesarle que nunca le fui leal, no soy Roki de Puppis Ómicron, Guerrero Vikingo de Freki, como siempre ha creído. Tan solo fingía serle leal, como hacían Ullr y Rung, ya que requeríamos de un Ropaje Sagrado de un Guerrero Vikingo como materia prima, para nuestros verdaderos Ropajes Sagrados —le explicó Loki, extrayendo de su Ropaje Sagrado un Zafiro Oscuro, igual al que en esos momentos llevaban Ullr y Rung.

—En el nombre de Odín, libérate, Ropaje Sagrado de Huargo —exclamó Ullr, mientras su Ropaje Sagrado se transformaba, adquiriendo aquella forma que para Hagen era tan familiar—. Cumplí mi promesa, Hagen. Flare se encuentra a salvo, y no ha sido utilizada en el Blót, y así permanecerá si me brindas la batalla que he estado buscando —exclamó Ullr, enfureciendo a Hagen, quien no podía creer que alguien tan despiadado le fuera leal a Odín.

—En el nombre de Odín, libérate, Ropaje Sagrado de Hrungnir —exclamó Rung, mientras su Ropaje Sagrado se transformaba, adquiriendo la forma de un Jotunn inmenso y fiero, que estremeció el cosmos de Syd, quien subió su defensa en contra del hombretón—. Es hora de que terminemos lo que empecé hace 3 años, Syd. Esta vez no te me vas a escapar —finalizó.

—En el nombre de Odín, libérate, Ropaje Sagrado de Úlfhedinn —exclamó Loki, mientras su Ropaje Sagrado se transformaba, adquiriendo la forma de un Hombre Lobo de ojos escarlata, que poseía un cosmos muy similar al de un Dios Guerrero Dorado—. Ullr, Rung —exclamó Loki, lanzándoles a cada uno de ellos una de las rocas que le había brindado Fafner, a Ullr una color de Esmeralda, a Rung una color de Zafiro, mientras él guardaba la de color Rubí—. El Blót a Odín debe llevarse a cabo, sacrifiquen a los cobardes que evacuaron Ulfrgard, y a los cobardes que huyen de Hlingard, yo acabaré con los prisioneros de guerra de los calabozos —ordenó, sobresaltando a Ullr y a Rung—. ¡Es la orden del representante de Odín en Midgard! —agregó.

—Eso es ridículo. ¡Odín jamás pediría un sacrificio tan ruin! ¡Yo soy la verdadera representante de Odín en Midgard! —exclamó Hilda, pero obedeciendo a sus instrucciones, Ullr y Rung escaparon en direcciones opuestas, perseguidos por Hagen y por Syd— ¡Esperen! —exclamó Hilda, y Loki decidió ejecutarla, lanzando un ataque en forma de un lobo esmeralda, Siegfried se preparó para defender a Hilda, pero fue Fenrir quien interceptó el ataque.

—No permitiré que se siga irrespetando a los lobos, el Hombre Lobo es mío —sentenció Fenrir, lanzando estocadas en contra de Loki, quien tras intercambiar unos cuantos golpes con Fenrir, lanzó una estatuilla de hielo al suelo, a los pies de Saori.

—Esa es… —habló Dohko preocupado—. ¡Saori sal de allí! —le gritó con fuerza, y Milo, intuyendo peligro, tomó de la mano de Saori y la lanzó a un lado, a momento que una inmensa mano salía de la nieve debajo de Milo, cuando la estatuilla se transformaba en un Jotunn de la Escarcha, más grande inclusive que el Jotunn de Roca al que había enfrentado Milo, y que puso a todos los presentes a la defensiva— ¡Un Jotunn de Escarcha! ¿Cómo se ha hecho Derbal del servicio de los Jotnar! —enfureció Dohko, mientras el Jotunn lanzaba a Milo por los aires, quien fue atrapado por Shaka, usando su telekinesis para volverlo a colocar en el suelo.

—¿Saori? ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Milo, corriendo en dirección a Saori, quien apenas y se recuperaba, y en el momento en que Milo se acercó para ayudarla a escapar del inmenso Jotunn que se alzaba, un corte de cosmos y hielo le cortó el camino, partiendo el suelo alrededor de Saori, mientras una figura en Ropaje Sagrado color blanco, atrapaba a Saori por la cintura.

—De modo que, patéticos Dioses Guerreros, ustedes se atrevieron a pensar que Derbal no tenía todo bajo control en todo momento —habló Bud, sorprendiendo a grupo, a Hilda incluida, quien era la única que conocía de la existencia del gemelo de Syd—. Es increíble lo ingenioso que es ese sujeto, en verdad, si alguien puede vencer a los dioses, ese es el amo Derbal. Y ustedes, sucios Dioses Guerreros, serán exterminados por el Asesino de Dioses. ¡Fulmínalos, Jotunn! —ordenó Bud, a momento de que el inmenso Jotunn se puso de pie en su totalidad, y azotó su mano en contra de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quienes vieron sus velocidades reducidas, y fueron impactados por el inmenso ser, aunque Aldebarán, logró empujar la mano del Jotunn y evitar así que los aplastaran— Nos vamos, Asynjur Hlin —se burló Bud.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Milo! —gritó Saori aterrada, y Milo, tras escuchar su nombre, intentó correr tras Saori, dándose cuenta de que su velocidad no le permitía ir más rápido que un ser humano promedio, y en consecuencia, siendo pateado por el Jotunn, que lo lanzó al aire hasta estrellarse con la barrera de cosmos, detrás de la cual los guerreros de Brávellir intentaban, incansablemente penetrar el domo.

—¡Saori! —se puso de pie Milo, elevó su cosmos para intentar ir tras ella, pero nuevamente, su velocidad no aumentaba, y tuvo que evadir un pisotón de parte del Jotunn, mientras todos los que se encontraban dentro del domo, se acomodaban alrededor del Jotunn— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo aumentar mi velocidad? —se preocupó Milo.

—¡Es el Escudo de Odín! —exclamó Dohko, evadiendo los puños del Jotunn que intentaban aplastarlo, mientras Dohko se debatía entre ir a rescatar a Saori, o enfrentarse al Jotunn—. Se supone que el Escudo de Odín sea un mecanismo de defensa de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, ante los ataques de los Jotnar. Se acciona al utilizar los Siete Zafiros de Odín en ceremonia del Sumo Sacerdote, y es la primera línea de defensa del Santuario. Un Escudo de Cosmos que mantendrá a los Jotnar fuera del Santuario, por un periodo de 24 horas. El Escudo de Odín no puede romperse, nada entra y nada sale hasta que finalicen las 24 horas —les explicó.

—¿Por qué alguien usaría un mecanismo de defensa tan extraño? Nada puede salir, pero nada puede entrar —se preguntó Aldebarán, mientras con la ayuda de Tholl, detenían ambos el puño cerrado del Jotunn que intentaba aplastarlos—. Si fuera un escudo que permitiera la evacuación de la ciudad lo entendería, pero también es una prisión —se quejó Aldebarán.

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que es! —les explicó Dohko, apuntando al Santuario, más específicamente hablando al Palacio de Hlingard, donde una grieta en el cielo comenzaba a abrirse, y ladrillos de un material extraño, comenzaban a ser lanzados de la grieta en el cielo, como si construyesen una inmensa torre— El Escudo de Odín se activa con la ayuda de los Zafiros de Odín, y su poder consta de 2 fases, cada una de 12 horas —les explicaba Dohko—. Por las primeras 12 horas, mientras el Sello de Yggdrasil está abierto, se comienza a materializar un inmenso reloj, el Reloj de Bor, el padre de Odín, el Dios de la Tierra —explicó Dohko, mientras el inmenso reloj comenzaba a formarse—. Este reloj, tiene la capacidad de expulsar a cualquier criatura, de regreso al mundo al que pertenece, siempre y cuando se encuentre dentro de los confines del Reloj de Bor. De este modo, si los Jotnar atacaran Hlingard y al Santuario, requerirían de tan solo 12 horas para hacerlo, o el poder del Reloj de Bor los devolvería a todos a su mundo, al Jotunheim —proseguía Dohko, evadiendo nuevamente el ataque del Jotunn.

—Ya entiendo —exclamó Mu, usando un Muro de Cristal para evitar que el Jotunn pisoteara a los Guerreros Vikingos—. Al estar todos encerrados en el Escudo de Odín, y al paso de las 12 horas tras la materialización del Reloj de Bor, los Jotnar podrían ser expulsados sin posibilidad de escape de los territorios de Hlingard —dedujo Mu.

—Eso es parcialmente cierto. Ya que el Escudo de Odín solo puede usarse una vez cada 100 años —les explicó Dohko, sintiéndose sumamente molesto—. Ese escudo, se supone que debería usarse únicamente para una guerra en específico, y no es contra los Jotnar… el Reloj de Bor puede usarse indefinidamente siempre y cuando se le permita recargarse, pero el Escudo de Odín, toma 100 años para volver a funcionar. ¡Esto es un desperdicio sin precedentes! ¡Deliberadamente están utilizando este escudo para dividir nuestra avanzada! ¡Lo que es ridículo! ¡Hay guerras más importantes que las guerras entre humanos! —enfureció Dohko, aunque aquello era algo que quienes lo acompañaban no podían comprender.

—Yo solamente tengo una duda —agregó Aioria, tras impactar el rostro del Jotunn con fuerza, y hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos—. Si el Escudo de Odín, no está diseñado para mantener a los Jotnar atrapados, y eso es solo un efecto colateral. ¿A quién sí quieren mantener atrapado? —se preguntó Aioria, y Shaka comenzó a sudar frio en ese momento.

—Bueno, Aioria, hay una razón de peso para que se llame el Reloj de Bor —le explicó Shaka, mientras un dios de piel oscura, ojos rosados, y cabello largo y negro, rodeado de una infinidad de cadenas, comenzaba a bajar desde la grieta, junto a una cara inmensa de reloj con 12 grabados que les parecían muy familiares, mientras la construcción del reloj continuaba.

—Bor… —sentenció Dohko, mirando al dios encadenado, y notando que el Jotunn comenzaba a temblar de miedo—. El padre de Odín… no es ni un Aesir ni un Vanir, tampoco se le considera un Jotunn o un Muspell, es algo mucho más caótico, una fuerza creacionista, un ser primordial, y no distingue entre amigos o enemigos, es simplemente caos puro y violento —enunció Dohko, mientras Milo caminaba a su lado.

—Todo esto es muy interesante, pero a mí solo me importa una cosa, o más bien una persona, Saori, y se la han llevado al Palacio de Hlingard —enfureció Milo, mirando al Jotunn, quien pareció recuperarse del miedo, y miró a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados y de la Osa Mayor, además de al grupo de Guerreros Vikingos, dispuesto a asesinarlos a todos—. Dohko, hay algo más en ese reloj, ¿no es así? No puede expulsarnos, somos de Midgard, además de que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados pueden existir en los Nueve Mundos —aseguró Milo.

—Hay otra parte a la fuerza del Reloj de Bor, y es que brinda una fuerza especial a los Ropajes Sagrados Dorados —le explicaba Dohko, pero tenía un mal presentimiento—. Sin embargo, si Derbal lo ha convocado, eso significa que ha encontrado una forma de brindarle esta fuerza solamente a los Ropajes Sagrados que él considere necesarios. Algo me dice que no obtendremos ninguna ventaja de ese reloj, pero eso no importa, esta ventaja, solo existe durante las últimas 12 horas. Si apresuramos, podremos enfrentar a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados enemigos sin que ellos puedan aprovechar esa ventaja —le aseguró.

—Entonces dejen de perder el tiempo, y vayan a rescatar a Saori mientras esa ventaja aún es inexistente —exclamó Jarl Svend, con una inmensa hacha de batalla en mano, y mirando desafiante al Jotunn de la Escarcha frente a ellos—. Los Guerreros Vikingos se han entrenado por miles de años para enfrentar a las amenazas Jotnar. Esta no será la excepción. Vayan y rescaten a la Asynjur Hlin, nosotros nos encargaremos del Jotunn. ¡Guerreros Vikingos! ¡Protectores de Midgard! —llamó Jarl Svend, y los Guerreros Vikingos, entre los cuales se encontraban Harald, Canuto, Olaf, Erico, Nicolás, Shaina, BJörn y Seiya, comenzaron a fundir sus cosmos, llamando la atención del Jotunn— ¡Vayan! —ordenó Jarl Svend, mientras los Guerreros Vikingos, todos al unísono, liberaban la fuerza de sus cosmos, en la forma de una luz blanca intensa, que golpeó en el rostro al Jotunn, que comenzó a caer, ocasionando un tremendo temblor por todo Hlingard— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos! ¡Somos los guardianes de Midgard! —finalizó Jarl Svend, y en respuesta, Milo y Siegfried reverenciaron, seguido del resto de los Dioses Guerreros de ambos bandos.

—¡Nos vamos! ¡Salvaremos a Saori! —ordenó Milo, y los Dioses Guerreros Dorados lo siguieron. Los Dioses Guerreros que quedaban de la Osa Mayor, lo siguieron tras Siegfried levantar a Hilda en sus brazos, pese a la vergüenza de la Sacerdotisa de Odín, quien fue llevada en contra de su voluntad en dirección al Palacio de Hlingard.

Mientras tanto, lejos del Palacio de Hlingard, y lejos de donde los Dioses Guerreros Vikingos combatían al inmenso Jotunn, Hagen daba persecución a Ullr, llegando demasiado tarde, y encontrando a cientos de ancianos, mujeres y niños, sacrificados por Ullr, quien sostenía la Roca Esmeralda en su mano.

—Ullr… ¿qué has hecho? —lloró Hagen, arrodillándose frente a una niña con la garganta cortada, y abrazándola, sintiéndose culpable de la muerte de la pequeña— ¡Pensé que eras un guerrero honorable! —gritó Hagen, tembloroso, y mirándolo con odio, dándose cuenta que los ojos de Ullr derramaban lágrimas de igual manera.

—Lo soy, Hagen —le respondió Ullr, apuntándolo con su espada—. Tan honorable que, pese a mis órdenes, le perdoné la vida a ella, quien cuidaba de los refugiados —apuntó con el rostro Ullr, y Hagen se horrorizó de ver a Flare, con una herida en su frente, e inconsciente, recargada contra una de las paredes del Centro Urbano que había servido como refugio—. ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido en el nombre de Odín! —señaló Ullr, elevando su cosmos alrededor de su espada.

—¿En el nombre de Odín has dicho? Me niego a creer que los dioses pueden ser tan crueles, Ullr —elevó su cosmos en respuesta Hagen, desafiando al de Ullr, con sus ojos aun derramando lágrimas de dolor—. Odín… es sabio… Odín, es todo poderoso. ¿Por qué alguien así exigiría sacrificio? No, Ullr, esta gente no murió en el nombre de Odín. ¡Murió por la tiranía de un hombre, que se empeña en jugar a ser dios! ¡Yo soy Hagen de Merak Beta! ¡Represento a Sleipnir, el Caballo de Ocho piernas de Odín! ¡Nadie conoce mejor a Odín que Sleipnir! ¡Y Sleipnir sabe, que Odín no es malvado! ¡Sleipnir! —gritó Hagen con fuerza, y Ullr logró verlo, a aquel hermoso semental, el Caballo de Ocho piernas que fue un regalo de Loki para Odín, el semental más rápido de todas las bestias de Yggdrasil, con quien Odín luchaba en la guerra, respaldando el cosmos de Hagen—. La furia de Odín alimenta mi cosmos, Ullr. No puedes ser perdonado, recibe. ¡El Universo Congelante! —enunció Hagen, lanzando toda la fuerza de su cosmos de hielo, que sobresaltó a Ullr.

—Este cosmos, siento la fuerza de Odín que lo respalda —se estremeció Ullr, preparando su espada, y lanzando un corte para detener a Hagen, pero su espada terminó congelándose, al igual que el Ropaje Sagrado de Ullr, a momento de que Hagen traspasaba el cuerpo de Ullr con su cosmos aplastante—. ¿Cómo es posible? He sentido la ira de Odín, pero si yo no he hecho otra cosa que su voluntad… —se estremeció Ullr, negándose a darse por vencido, aun cuando el Ropaje Sagrado de Huargo se caía a pedazos, y el de Geri lo vestía—. No importa… con Ropaje Sagrado especial o no, con uno de un Guerrero Vikingo me basta para hacerte frente —elevó su cosmos Ullr, pero algo andaba mal, el Lobo Geri, que respaldaba el Ropaje Vikingo de Puppis Pi, no deseaba ayudarlo. En su cosmos, Ullr veía a Geri el Lobo, bajar la cabeza entristecido, con el rabo entre las patas, y ojos llorosos—. ¿Por qué? —cayó Ullr en sus rodillas, mientras Geri continuaba llorando.

—Geri, es uno de los Lobos Guerreros de Odín, Ullr —le explicó Hagen, acercándose, con su cosmos ardiendo como el fuego—. Así como Sleipnir está furioso por verte utilizar el nombre de Odín como excusa para estas matanzas, Geri, se encuentra triste… él te eligió, y tú lo reemplazaste por Huargo, y no solo eso, Geri, ama a Odín, el que hagas esto, lo hiere mucho. Él no va a respaldar tu cosmos, lo siento, Geri —llamas rodearon el puño derecho de Hagen, mientras su máscara le cubría los ojos llorosos—. Espero puedas reunirte con Ullr en Asgard. ¡Gran Presión Ardiente! —se lanzó Hagen en dirección a Ullr, atravesando su cuerpo, y estirando su piel con su cosmos, antes de que este se incinerada, con el aullido entristecido de Geri, despidiéndose de quien fuera su portador.

En dirección opuesta a donde Hagen había enfrentado a Ullr, se encontraba Syd, atacando con sus ojos llorosos a Rung, quien había desatado una masacre con los pobladores que intentaron huir de Hlingard en dirección a las planicies de Vígrídr, encontrándose atrapados dentro del domo del Escudo de Odín mientras intentaban huir de la ciudad. La fortuna no les sonrió a los que evacuaban de todas formas, pues sus cabezas habían sido cortadas por Rung, quien, usando sus boomerangs, había ejecutado tan rápidamente a los que huían, que no tuvieron siquiera el tiempo de dibujar miradas de terror en sus rostros, y en su lugar, murieron sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde, Rung! ¡Garra del Tigre Vikingo! —lloraba Syd, rasguñando el rostro de Rung, abriéndole una herida por encima de la frente, que bajaba a sus ojos, nublándole la vista— ¡Entrenamos juntos para volvernos Dioses Guerreros! ¡Juramos proteger juntos a Midgard! —insistía Syd, con Trjegul igualmente furioso respaldando su cosmos.

—Defiendo Midgard en el nombre de Odín, Syd —le aseguraba Rung, con ambos boomerangs en sus manos, y con relámpagos morados respaldando a su cosmos, mientras el Jotunn Hrungnir se dibujaba en su cosmos—. Puede que Hrugnir haya sido un Jotunn que retó a Odín a una carrera de caballos, poniendo la cabeza de Odín como premio si él ganaba, pero cuando Odín lo derrotó, y lo invitó al Valhalla a celebrar con él, Hrugnir sintió la bondad de los dioses, y pudo haber sido un gran amigo de ellos —prosiguió Rung, lanzando sus boomerangs, mismos que Syd evadió al saltar en medio de ambos, y al dar un segundo salto cuando estos dieron un giro y destrozaron la piedra a sus pies—. Al vestir este Ropaje Sagrado, intento enmendar la imagen de Hrungnir a los ojos de Odín —señaló Rung, guardando sus boomerangs, y lanzándose a Syd con el puño en alto, mismo que Syd evadió, y le rebanó la garganta a Rung con sus afiladas uñas.

—Hrungnir se embriagó, amenazó a los dioses, y se ganó la ira de Thor, Rung, y tú te has ganado la mía. ¡Garra del Tigre Vikingo! —prosiguió Syd, destrozando el Ropaje Sagrado de Hrungnir, y revelando el Ropaje del Guerrero Vikingo de Mökkurkalfi—. Siempre me pregunté, por qué tu obsesión por los Ropajes Sagrados de los Jotnar. Deseabas vestir a Jormungandr, pero las estrellas favorecieron a Tholl, luego elegiste vestir a Mökkurkalfi, el Jotunn de arcilla, creado por otros Jotnar, y quien era escudero de Hrungnir. Ahora todo tiene sentido para mí, Rung, sangre te Jontunn corre por tus venas —señaló Syd.

—Es verdad… —escupió sangre Rung, inmenso, casi tanto como Tholl—. Sueño con un mundo, en que los Jotnar y los humanos puedan vivir en paz. Sirvo a Odín con ese objetivo, y si Odín exige sacrificio, eso es lo que le daré —prosiguió Rung, quien diferente de Ullr, poseía un Ropaje Sagrado Vikingo de una bestia que odiaba a los hombres y a los dioses, por lo que no abandonó a Rung como hizo Geri con Ullr.

—Comprendo tus intenciones, Rung, pero si algo me ha enseñado Hrungnir, es que ese mundo no existe —elevó su cosmos Syd, con un orbe de luz azulada formándose frente a su pecho—. Los Jotnar, son bestias horribles, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlos por ti… —proseguía Syd, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas—. Pero verte asesinar a ancianos, niños y mujeres, en el nombre de Odín… no Rung, Odín jamás ordenaría tal cosa… semejante maldad solo puede existir en un Jotunn, y yo, soy un Dios Guerrero que se encarga de darles muerte. ¡Impulso Azul! —lanzó el ataque Syd, y aunque Mökkurkalfi respaldó el cosmos de Rung, el ataque le atravesó el pecho, destrozándole el corazón, y dándole muerte a Rung.

Cerca del Palacio de Hlingard, una tercera batalla tenía a lugar, una más pareja que las demás, entre lobos que no se daban tregua alguna, 2 guerreros que era la primera vez que se veían, la primera vez que se enfrentaban. Uno, vistiendo el Ropaje Sagrado de Fenril, un lobo sirviente de los Jotnar, quien se decía traería la destrucción del padre de los dioses, el otro, un Úlfhedinn, miembro de la élite de Odín, supuestamente, uno de sus guerreros más nobles y fuertes, pero que escapaba de Fenrir para hacer estallar su cosmos, contra los prisioneros y esclavos de las barracas de Hlingard, aunque Fenrir tampoco hacía mucho para detenerlo.

—No eres digno de ser un Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor. No haces siquiera el intento de salvar las vidas de estos condenados —proseguía Loki, mostrándole la Roca Rubí a Fenrir, quien se mostraba curioso de la roca, pero no había hecho nada para defender a los asesinados.

—Son criminales, cuestan impuestos de la corona de Hlingard, están mejor siendo cadáveres —aclaró Fenrir, lo que sorprendía y mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro de Loki—. Pero no te confundas, Loki, he sentido la muerte de ancianos, mujeres y niños, y aun cuando fui criado por lobos, Saori e Hilda me demostraron que existe la bondad en el corazón de los humanos. Jamás te permitiría asesinar a alguien que yo considere inocente, aún si un inocente es capaz de dejarme a mí a merced de los osos —recordó Fenrir su infancia, pero en lugar de dejarse dominar por ella, preparó las garras de su Ropaje Sagrado.

—En verdad hablas como todo un Lobo del Norte, pero mi Ropaje es el del Hombre Lobo, soy más humano y merecedor de proteger a Midgard que tú. ¡Embestida de la Jauría de Lobos! —enunció Loki, lanzándose en dirección a Fenrir con bestias de sombras que asemejaban a lobos en dirección a Fenrir.

—¡Adelante! ¡Puño de los Lobos del Norte! —se defendió Fenrir, y la batalla entre proyecciones de cosmos de lobos se acrecentó, con miles de lobos saliendo de ambos bandos, asesinándose unos a otros, mientras Fenrir y Loki intercambiaban golpes en medio de las jaurías, hasta que, Fenrir obtuvo la ventaja, y atravesó con sus garras el costado de Loki.

—¡Maldito! —se estremeció Loki, mientras Fenrir aprovechaba la situación para impactar en repetidas ocasiones el cuerpo de Loki, hasta destrozarle el Ropaje Sagrado, y dejar solo el Ropaje de Guerrero Vikingo de Freki revistiéndolo— Soy… un Lobo verdadero… no puedo dejarme vencer por un impostor que dice servir a Odín. Derbal… él… será el justo gobernante de esta tierra, aún si debe sentar a una falsa Asynjur en el trono. ¡Aaaaah…! —exclamó de dolor Loki, mientras el Ropaje Sagrado de Freki, se desprendía de él, y transformado en un Lobo, mordía el brazo de Loki— ¿Por qué? —se estremecía Loki de dolor.

—Freki al parecer, no está para nada contento de la forma en que has traicionado a Odín —sentenció Fenrir, acercándose con sus garras listas en dirección a Loki, mientras el Ropaje de Freki, dibujaba en su cosmos al furioso Lobo Guerrero de Odín—. Dices que luchas en el nombre de Odín, pero conspiras contra su hija. ¿Cómo fuiste a pensar que este era el deseo de Odín? —le preguntó Fenrir, tomando a Loki del cuello, y azotándolo a una de las paredes de la prisión.

—Derbal… es el representante de Odin en Midgard… —le explicaba Loki, furioso por ser más débil que Fenrir—. Él… recibe instrucciones directas de Odín… si el padre de todos es quien quiere a su hija asesinada, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionarlo? —preguntó Loki, intentando defenderse.

—Qué curioso, porque hasta donde sé, la representante de Odín de llama Hilda —aseguró Fenrir, preparando sus garras para cortarle la garganta a Loki—. Fuiste engañado, Loki, y en este engaño, hiciste daño a mucha gente. Vas a morir —señaló Loki, elevando su cosmos alrededor de sus garras.

—Adelante, Fenrir… yo confío en Odín, y en que Derbal es su sirviente… —aclaró Loki, lo que sorprendía a Fenrir—. Y he cumplido su voluntad, con el Blót que se ha realizado, se ha hecho la voluntad de Odín, y los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, van a brillar… —le aseguró Loki, escupiéndole en el rostro a Fenrir, quien muy molesto se limpió el escupitajo—. Jormungandr, Fenril, Sleipnir, Dvergr y Fafnir… todas esas bestias no pueden ser los guardianes de Midgard… Derbal tiene razón, Derbal sabe, que nosotros somos los verdaderos defensores de Midgard… y como prueba, está tu Zafiro de Odín que en estos momentos se apaga —declaró Loki, mirando al peto de Fenrir, donde el Zafiro de Odín, comenzaba a perder su brillo—. ¿Quién ha sido engañado, Loki? Cuando las Valkirias lleguen, yo me sentaré junto a Odín en Asgard —le aseguró Loki.

—No podrás contarle chistes a Odín sin tu garganta —finalizó Fenrir, atravesándole el cuello a Loki, quien cayó muerto a sus pies—. No lo entiendo… —miró Fenrir a su zafiro de Odín—. ¿Cómo puede el Zafiro de Odín oscurecerse de esta forma? Loki dijo algo sobre Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, ¿es eso posible? —preguntó Fenrir, quien entonces escuchó el grito de dolor de Bor, mientras las cadenas que lo aprisionaban se estiraban, brillando de un intenso color rosado. Una cadena rodeaba a su cuello, un par a sus muñecas, otro par a sus tobillos, poseía una cadena doble alrededor de su cintura, y una última sobre la frente. Las cadenas comenzaron a retraerse, y estamparon a Bor sobre la cara del Reloj de Bor que contenía los 12 Signos Zodiacales, en medio de estos signos se encontraba la constelación de la Osa Mayor, pero una vez que los Zafiros de Odín se apagaron, la Constelación de la Osa Mayor se apagó en el Reloj de Bor, y en su lugar, brilló la Constelación de la Osa Menor—. ¿Qué Draugrs está ocurriendo aquí? —se estremeció Fenrir, mientras Bor continuaba gritando de dolor.

 **Santuario de Hlingard. Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—¡Ha funcionado! —exclamó Saga, agradecido, mientras los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, brillaban de un rosado intenso en las manos de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, antes de que estos bajaran, y se incrustaran en los cinturones de los mismos— Se ha cortado el suministro de cosmos sobre los Zafiros de Odín, que alimentaban a los Ropajes de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor. Ahora los verdaderos guardianes de la Asyjur Hlin, son los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, y sus respectivos salones han de hacer acto de presencia ahora —les explicó Saga, mientras la Sala del Consejo comenzaba a temblar, y la tierra se partía a su alrededor.

A espaldas de Saga, una estatua de Odín comenzó a alzarse, al igual que algunas raíces de Yggdrasil, que comenzaron a hacerse presentes en la Sala del Consejo de Guerra, arremolinándose en 7 direcciones diferentes, creando 7 caminos, y Saga, comenzó a dirigirse a la salida que daba a las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, y una vez pasó el trono del Alto Jarl, una barrera de cosmos entre violeta y dorado, se alzó.

—¿Qué está pasando, Sumo Sacerdote Saga? —se impresionó Frodi, mientras 7 caminos se formaron, encontrando su centro en la Estatua de Odín, y generando una especie de túneles de raíces que se extendían indefinidamente.

—Tranquilízate, Frodi —le pidió Saga, mientras varios símbolos aparecían sobre los túneles de raíces—. El que estos túneles hayan aparecido, significa que nuestro plan funcionó. Los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín se han conectado al Galdr de Odín, y Bor, obedece al Galdr de su propio hijo. Quedará aprisionado junto al Reloj de Bor, que encenderá sus llamas pronto. De igual manera, esta barrera permanecerá activa, en la medida en que las estatuas de los 7 Salones de los Nueve Mundos permanezcan activas —les explicó Saga, señalando entonces a la cima de cada apertura entre las cuevas de raíces—. Sobre las entradas, se encuentran los símbolos de Alfa, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Épsilon, Zeta y Eta. Lo que significa que, al igual que las 12 Moradas de los Dioses tienen un guardián, sus estrellas les indicarán el salón al que deberán defender —terminó su explicación saga, y los 7 Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, reverenciaron—. Dentro de estas salas, obtendrán el poder de Odín, vayan entonces Dioses Guerreros —declaró entonces Saga, pero se detuvo al ver a alguien llegar ante ellos, se trataba de Bud, quien cargaba a Saori en brazos—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Syd? —preguntó Saga, mientras los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, preparaban sus cosmos.

—Bud, y no soy su enemigo, Sumo Sacerdote Saga, y le traigo una ofrenda de paz para demostrarlo —agregó Syd, colocando a Saori en el suelo, aunque ella forcejeaba para liberarse de todas formas—. La falsa Asynjur Hlin, Saori Wotandóttir, por instrucciones de Derbal, he de llevarla ante el Templo de Hlin en la cima del Santuario, con su real permiso por supuesto.

—¿Saori? —miró Saga a Saori, perdió su mirada en el heterocroma, y casi logró sentir el cosmos divino emanando de ella, lo que logró hacer dudar a Saga de su misión. Pero pronto se recuperó, y miró a Bud fijamente—. Ese Ropaje Sagrado… es el Ropaje de Trjegul. No se supone que nadie que no sea el Sumo Sacerdote conozca de tu existencia. ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? —le preguntó Saga, y Bud sonrió con malicia, sin darle respuesta, y Saga, por alguna razón, asintió, y pidió con su mano a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor el que no se defendieran.

—Saga… por favor… —suplicó Saori, y Saga la miró con inflexibilidad—. ¿No te parece extraño que Derbal me quiera con vida? Si no fuera yo la Asynjur Hlin, y verdaderamente lo fuera Lyfia, ¿qué utilidad tendría Derbal de mí? Si me quiere frente a la Estatua de Hlin, es porque algo desea de mí. Tienes que abrir los ojos —suplicó Saori.

—Tú tienes que abrirme el paso —aclaró Bud, forzando a Saori a tocar la barrera de cosmos de los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, lo que impresionó a Saga, mientras Bud se hacía paso del otro lado de la barrera—. Estamos del mismo lado, Saga, te guste o no. Ahora, vayamos juntos ante Derbal —finalizó Bud, y Saga asintió, siguiendo a Derbal y a Saori escaleras arriba, subiendo por las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, mientras los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, se dirigían a cada uno de sus salones. La Batalla de Midgard se tornaba más compleja, y las lealtades, comenzaban a ser cuestionadas.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Freki: Uno de los lobos guerreros del dios Odín, que servían una función similar a la de los cuervos Hugin y Munin. Cuando Odín se sentaba en su mesa de banquetes, él solo bebía vino, y a Freki junto con su hermano Geri, se les permitía comer todo lo demás de la mesa.**

 **Hrungnir: Un Jotunn que retó a Odín y a su caballo Sleipnir a una carrera, y quien, tras vencer, fue invitado por Odín al Valhalla, quien había quedado impresionado por las habilidades del Jotunn, pero una vez ebrio, el Jotunn se volvió agresivo, y Thor tuvo que darle muerte.**

 **Mökkurkalfi: Un gigante artificial, creado por los Jotnar a partir de la arcilla. Supuestamente fue creado para servir como escudero del Jotunn Hrungnir. Se decía que medía alrededor de 15,000 metros de altura, aunque por los materiales en que fue construido, era demasiado frágil.**

 **Úlfhedinn: Considerado la elite del dios Odín, eran guerreros Berserker que actuaban como perros rabiosos o lobos, y que se convirtieron en lo que es considerado actualmente como un hombre lobo.**

 **2 – DEFINICIONES:**

 **Blót: Literalmente, significa sacrificio. El Blót era un sacrificio en honor a los dioses y a los espíritus de la naturaleza, con el objetivo de obtener alguna bendición para un dios. A diferencia de otras culturas, el Blót para los pueblos nórdicos significaba que se exigía la vida humana en sacrificio.**

 **Élivágar: Situado en los interiores del Ginnungagap, es la fuente de la cual salen los 11 ríos que viajan por los Nueve Mundos.**

 **3 –LUGARES:**

 **Fólkvangr: Es el lugar de residencia de la diosa Freyja en el Asgard. Freyja recibe en Fólkvangr a la mitad de los caídos en combate, perteneciendo la otra mitad al dios Odín.**


	9. Midgard: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses

**Hola jóvenes Aesirs, bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Guerras del Ragnarok, hoy vamos a hablar de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor (Se roba el intro de Pascú y Rodri), nah es broma, pero me gustaría que la canción de Loki fuera el intro de Guerras del Ragrarok.**

 **Antes de empezar a contestar reviews, requiero disculparme con algunos de mis lectores. Si alguno de ustedes ha llegado a esta historia siguiendo el tag de "Hilda x Camus", les expido una disculpa, no es que no vaya a existir esa pareja en un futuro en esta historia, está planeada, pero me ha tomado mucho más tiempo de la cuenta el empezar a promoverla, ya saben, Camus es malo, Hilda es buena, los dos ni se han conocido, así que he decidido reemplazar este tag en la historia por una temporada, en su lugar tendremos el tag de Shura y Pandora, que, aunque tarde, allí está presente. Nuevamente, una disculpa, no fue engaño, solo las cosas no se han dado.**

 **Otra aclaración/recordatorio que quiero hacerles es, Milo, como en la mayoría de mis historias, es el protagonista, pero pese a que lo es, no pretendo darle favoritismo en ningún momento… bueno un poco, pero pretendo que sea un favoritismo realista, digo, Milo no es Yamsha como muchos quieren que sea, pero tampoco es un Ikki de Fénix. A lo que voy es, el protagonismo de la historia, si bien es mayormente centrado en Milo, él no es único ni planeo hacerlo inmensamente fuerte y lograr que venza a todos con el poder de la amista, el amor, y los burros alados (y sí, estoy insultando a Seiya besa el suelo Kido, porque es Kido, ¿lo sabían?), el protagonismo es diverso, cualquier personaje puede ser protagonista en cualquier momento, y en este momento, es el momento de brillar de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor (patente pendiente), por lo que, espero no terminen decepcionados, pero este protagonismo recaerá en ellos en este, y seguramente la mayor parte del próximo capítulo, si no es que todo. Habiendo dicho esto, disfruten y a contestar reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Lo que quiere Derbal con Saori es un secreto, pero ya di una pequeña pista en este capítulo. Sobre Saga, comprendo que hay decepción entre los lectores con su personalidad actual, pero Saga de la serie clásica se volvió así por una peculiaridad que actualmente no tiene: remordimiento, hasta que Saga no sufra algo así, no puede convertirse en el Saga que todos queremos y amamos. Sobre la observación que me hiciste, gracias, ya la corregí, en el momento que estaba escribiendo esa parte ya iba por el séptimo sueño.**

 **dafguerrero: Con Wars of Gold supongo que te refieres a Soul of Gold, o probablemente a Guerras Doradas, no tengo ni idea, pero creo que puedo responder a tu pregunta. Si te referías a Soul of Gold, entonces los eventos que ocurren aquí están basados en la serie, por ello la familiaridad. Si te refieres a Guerras Doradas, digamos que sí, La Saga de Midgard, es una especie de Nueva Titanomaquia con diferentes protagonistas. Ya medio te respondí lo de Saga, pero indagaré un poco más. Todos los personajes tienen una esencia, así como todas las personas tenemos una personalidad. Pero nuestra esencia o personalidad puede fluctuar conforme a los sucesos a nuestro alrededor, pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser nosotros mismos. Eso es lo que le pasa a Saga, quien en la serie clásica siempre fue noble y algo inocente, si le quitamos toda su faceta de esquizofrénico y narcisista que se desnudaba por lo menos una vez por capítulo. Si Saga no hubiese tenido esa dualidad de personalidad, yo pienso que sería algo más similar al Saga que te estoy presentando, pero tranquila, ya regresará la gloria del Saga que recuerdas y amas. Dohko es harina de otro costal, su personalidad en la Serie Clásica y en Lost Canvas dista mucho de lo visto en Soul of Gold, este sujeto no es bipolar, es tripolar, espero que no se me salga de las manos su personalidad. ¿Sospechoso el nombramiento de Milo? A ver, entre un monje, un herrero, un granjero, un ex-prisionero, y un mercenario, ¿a quién pones como general en un ejército? La verdad no tenía de donde elegir, era Milo o Aioria, porque Dohko, él tiene algo así como un sentimiento de evasión de responsabilidades, como cuando manda a Aldebarán a pelear su batalla en Soul of Gold. Lo de Saori es un secreto muy bien guardado por Loki.**

 **No me puedo ir sin antes recomendarles el video de Pascu y Rodri sobre Loki, vayan y véanlo, promoción gratuita y sin fines de lucro, pero que me tiene más activo en mis actualizaciones.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 9: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses.**

* * *

 **Hlingard. 31 de Agosto de 4E 08.**

—Por las barbas de Odín —la preocupación imperaba en el tono de voz de Jarl Svend Ulfson, quien era ayudado por Huskarl Harald a mantenerse en pie, mientras usaba su gran hacha como bastón improvisado. La batalla contra el inmenso Jotunn se había interrumpido, pese a que el Jotunn mantenía uno de sus inmensos brazos firmes, y estirándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras varias cadenas le rodeaban el mismo, cadenas que eran tiradas por Shaina, Seiya y Björn con sus cosmos blancos elevados alrededor de las mismas, quienes se las habían arreglado para atrapar uno de los brazos del Jotunn, evitando que este se defendiera de ellos. Pero, pese a que el Jotunn de la Escarcha no dejaba de ejercer presión sobre su inmenso brazo, sus demás extremidades seguían sin movimiento, y los Guerreros Vikingos no lo atacaban de igual manera. Tanto el Jotunn como los Guerreros Vikingos, se habían perdido en ser testigos de toda la locura que ocurría a sus alrededores.

El Reloj de Bor, no solo continuaba construyéndose, aunque en esta ocasión, el ser primordial envuelto en cadenas, se encontraba extendido a lo largo de la cara del reloj, con sus cadenas brillando de violeta, y con la constelación de la Osa Menor remplazando a la de la Osa Mayor. El caótico ser estaba en calma, como si las cadenas lo tranquilizaran, pero esta era una calma inquietantemente perturbadora.

Al Reloj de Bor, le hacían falta varias horas para terminar de completarse, era más que evidente, ya que únicamente estaban construidas las columnas de roca a manera de dodecágono, que delimitaban las paredes a ser construidas por aquella fuerza primordial. Un par de paredes, sin embargo, llevaban más tiempo construyéndose, por lo que Jarl Svend dedujo que cada una de las paredes representaba una hora de la construcción que había pasado, siendo la primera de las paredes, que presumía una estatua en honor al dios Frey, la única que se había terminado, y sobre la cabeza del dios se mostraba a la constelación de Aries. La pared a su derecha, tenía casi la mitad de una estatua terminada, la estatua de Tyr, dedujo Jarl Svend al ver que le faltaba la mano derecha, y por la constelación de Tauro formada en la parte más alta del marco que pertenecía a esa pared.

Pero la construcción del Reloj de Bor, y el poderoso ser encadenado a la cara flotante del reloj, no eran lo que mantenía a los presentes anonadados, y al Jotunn inmóvil, sino que era la aparición de 7 formaciones de un árbol, inmensas. 3 Raíces y 4 ramas, que comenzaron a alzarse sobre la ciudad de Hlingard, rodeando la montaña en que estaba construido el Santuario de Hlin, en cuya cima se encontraba la Estatua de Odín. Las raíces y ramas no llegaban tan alto, como para opacar a la primera de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, fácilmente visible sobre la cima del Palacio de Hlingard, pero si se extendían alrededor de la ciudad, por encima de los edificios más cercanos al Palacio de Hlingard, y comenzaron a llenarse de vegetación, y a abrazar a 7 templos, que aparentemente, siempre estuvieron construidos sobre aquellas raíces y ramas.

—Los Salones de Yggdrasil… —comentó Jarl Svend, entendiendo el significado de las edificaciones—. No pensé vivir para ver el día en que las más grandes armas de defensa de Hlingard se pusieran en marcha, aunque menos me fui a imaginar que sería viéndolas desde el bando enemigo —meditó Jarl Svend, observando entonces al Jotunn, quien tras ver a los Salones de Yggdrasil formarse, regresó la afrenta a los Guerreros Vikingos, tirando de su brazo encadenado con fuerza, derribando a Shaina y a Björn, aunque Seiya logró aguantar—. ¡Guerreros Vikingos! ¡Alístense! ¡La Gran Batalla de los Dioses Guerreros está por comenzar! ¡Y antes de que los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor se adentren en esos salones, tengo que advertir a Hilda del secreto que se esconde en el salón de Jotunheim! —indicó Jarl Svend, a momento de que el Jotunn lo observaba, y soplaba viento congelante para intentar asesinarlo.

—¡Tendrán que averiguarlo por ellos mismos, mi Jarl! —agregó Harald, empujando a su Jarl fuera del camino, y elevando su cosmos tan alto como le fue posible— ¡Ventisca de Lacustre! —extendió las manos con las palmas abiertas Harald, con el Ciervo Dáinn respaldando el cosmos de Harald, quien convirtió el ataque del Jotunn en una nevada tranquila— Quiero a esa cosa, encadenada y derribada. ¡Rodéenlo! —ordenó.

—Hora de ponerse serios, alfeñique —agregó Björn, tomando nuevamente de su cadena a derecha de Seiya, y elevando su cosmos—. Trata de no estorbarme. ¡Espíritu de Fylgja! —gritó Björn, y el inmenso Oso que formaba a su Fylgja rugió con él. De pronto, el cuerpo obeso de Björn se tonificó, se volvió corpulento y musculoso, lo que sorprendió a Seiya, quien jamás lo había visto así, con una fuerza tal, que lograba mantener el brazo del Jotunn inmóvil por sí mismo—. Seiya, es tu turno de brillar, y de ser más que un Guerrero Vikingo cualquiera. Te he entrenado por muchos años ya, desde que mi querida hija Marín se marchó a la guerra para no regresar más. Has que me sienta orgulloso, del jovencito en quien ella vio el potencial de convertirse en un Guerrero Vikingo formidable —le sonrió Björn, y Seiya, comprendiéndolo, soltó su cadena, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

—¡Estará orgulloso de mí, maestro! —preparó su puño Seiya, corriendo por sobre la cadena, por el brazo del Jotunn, y en dirección a su enorme ojo— ¡Cometa de Hofvarpnir! —exclamó Seiya, destrozando de un tremendo golpe el ojo del Jotunn, que gritó de dolor, siendo derribado por el tremendo ataque de Seiya, ante la celebración de los Guerreros Vikingos, quienes veían al Jotunn malherido, y cayendo sobre su rodilla.

—¡Grandioso trabajo, Seiya! —exclamó Harald, orgulloso de sus hombres— ¡Más cadenas! ¡Quiero a la bestia lo más inmóvil posible! ¡Vayan, vayan, vayan! —continuaba Harald, y los Guerreros Vikingos comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo del Jotunn, con Harald atando una cadena enorme alrededor de su cuello, y tirando con fuerza, evitando que el Jotunn pudiera respirar—. Somos los héroes de Midgard, los verdaderos defensores del Reino de los Hombres. Que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados y los de la Osa Mayor defiendan a los dioses, nosotros velamos por los hombres, ¡tiren! —proseguía Harald, y los Guerreros Vikingos lograron inmovilizar al Jotunn, estirando sus brazos y piernas, y con Harald descubriendo su cuello al tirar de él—. ¡Mi jarl! —exclamó Harald, mientras Jarl Svend elevaba su cosmos alrededor de su hacha de mandoble.

—¡El hacha de los reyes de los hombres que destroza el mal! ¡Tjald-sperra! —enunció Jarl Svend, girando su hacha un gran número de veces, antes de lanzarla, y como un torbellino, cortar la garganta del Jotunn, que comenzó a desangrarse, y a morir lentamente, con su cuerpo convirtiéndose en polvo de nieve tras perder la vida— Está hecho. No lo hubiésemos logrado sin tu discípulo, Björn —agregó Jarl Svend, felicitando a Björn, quien, tras apagar su cosmos, recuperó su forma regordeta—. Has hecho un trabajo excelente, Seiya. De ahora en adelante se te conocerá como, Seiya el Matagigantes —aclaró Jarl Svend, y los presentes clamaron en su nombre—. Pero no es momento de celebraciones, los Dioses Guerreros corren peligro, deben saber el secreto de los Salones de Yggdrasil, y más importante, de la Sala de Jotunheim —les explicó el Jarl, y sin darse a esperar, los Guerreros Vikingos corrieron en dirección al Palacio de Hlingard.

 **Palacio de Hlingard. Ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—¿Qué diantres es este lugar? —exclamó Milo, llegando a lo que quedaba del Salón del Consejo de Guerra, y pasando de lado a la estatua de Odín, dirigiéndose a la salida que llevaba a las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, cuando Mu, quien corría a su lado, tuvo un mal presentimiento, y tacleó a Milo, derribándolo al suelo, y confundiendo a Aioria y a Aldebarán, aunque Shaka rápidamente dedujo lo que había ocurrido, al igual que Dohko, quien se cruzó de brazos y se recargó a una pared— ¿Cuál es la grandiosa idea? —se molestó Milo.

—Evitar tu desintegración total —le explicó Mu, levantándose, y dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, acto que Milo aceptó—. Sé que estás preocupado por Saori, todos lo estamos, pero lanzarnos a ciegas podría ser un error fatal. No lo viste porque el ojo humano no tiene tanta capacidad si no está bien entrenado, pero yo me fijo en los detalles más minúsculos en mis excavaciones, hay un muro tornasolado, casi imperceptible, frente a nosotros, y este muro es similar a mi Muro de Cristal, pero perturbadoramente más agresivo —aclaró Mu, agachándose y levantando los restos de piedra de una de las paredes de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra, y arrojándola a la pared tornasolada, que destrozó en una explosión el guijarro—. Seguramente habrías sobrevivido, pero hubieras quedado bastante aturdido —señaló Mu.

—Un muro tornasolado no va a detenernos —elevó su cosmos Aioria, concentrándolo en su puño derecho, Milo y Mu se hicieron a un lado para permitirle intentarlo, mientras el poderoso Leo rugía con fuerza, y le brindaba su poder—. ¡Plasma Relámpago! —liberó su ataque Aioria, golpeando al muro tornasolado un increíble número de veces con hileras de cosmos que lo azotaron continuamente, más una vez su ataque fue concluido, el muro tornasolado regresó las afrentas, forzando a Shaka a empujar a Aioria a un lado, y a interceder.

—¡Hugr! —exclamó Shaka, creando una esfera dorada alrededor de él y de Aioria, que absorbió el poder repelido, mismo que Shaka selló en sus ojos— Todo parece indicar que inclusive la fuerza de un Dios Guerrero Dorado es insuficiente para romper esta barrera —agregó Shaka.

—Eso es porque no puede ser derribada por métodos convencionales —escuchó el grupo a Hilda, quien llegaba en brazos de Siegfried, lo que la apenaba mucho, por lo que una vez llegaron, le pidió a Siegfried que la soltara y la dejara en el suelo. Tras ellos llegaron Alberich, Mime y Tholl, y no tardaron en llegar Hagen, Fenrir y Syd de igual manera, llevando con ellos las Piedras de los Mundos Oscuros, o lo que quedaba de ellas—. Todos los dioses, poseen una barrera divina que los protege de toda fuerza. Se cuenta que esta barrera, no puede ser derribada salvo por el cumplimiento de ciertos requisitos especiales. Algunos dicen que el cosmos, como la fuerza destructiva del universo, puede cumplir estas condiciones, que serían equivalentes a atravesar todo un océano de un puñetazo, o aplastar una estrella de un puntapié —les explicó, lo que no parecía ser comprensible por ninguno de los presentes—. Pero si no se posee el cosmos suficiente para lograr estas locuras, se deben cumplir los requisitos pertinentes para romper una Barrera de Galdr. Y para romper esta barrera en específico, debe primero conocerse al dios al que pertenece, y después cumplirse con las exigencias de dicho dios —les explico.

—Ya entiendo, esta barrera seguramente pertenece a Odín, por ello la estatua en medio de la habitación —dedujo Alberich, mirando entonces a los símbolos sobre las cuevas de raíces y ramas—. De forma que, para derribar esta barrera, es indispensable cumplir con los desafíos de los Salones de Yggdrasil —finalizó.

—Entonces hemos de cumplirlos —aclaró Siegfried, ganándose las miradas determinadas de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, aunque también se ganó las miradas confundidas de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan absolutamente nada de nuestra cultura? ¿Vivieron bajo una roca? —se molestó Siegfried.

—Isla abandonada, gruta inaccesible, templo de dioses, una granja de analfabetas, y una prisión, ¿alguna otra pregunta estúpida que quieras que responda, Siegfried? ¿O el lord de casa noble y sirvientes que le hicieran sus quehaceres, pretende seguir insultando a los del proletariado? —se fastidió Milo, recordándole nuevamente a Siegfried, la escasa educación que todos los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que le acompañaban poseían— ¿Quieres que pregunte quien no sabe leer y escribir también? ¿Alguien? —preguntó Milo, continuando con la burla— Oh, mira eso, al menos tenemos ese conocimiento, ahora, si no te importa, explica, antes de que continuemos intentando derribar esa barrera a base de ataques de cosmos —finalizó.

—Si no hubieran pasado esos 3 años meditando, se los habría explicado con más calma, porque desgraciadamente no tenemos tiempo —interrumpió Alberich, separando a Milo y a Siegfried—. Los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, tienen la capacidad de, en una emergencia, convocar con los Zafiros de Odín a la aparición de los Salones de Yggdrasil. Estos salones, manifiestan el Galdr de Odín en este lugar en específico, para dar tiempo a los Dioses Guerreros de la Constelación de Aesir, a prepararse para las batallas que puedan hacer peligrar el Santuario. Muchas guerras han terminado porque los atacantes no han podido derribar ese muro, y mientras este se mantenga, no hay necesidad de usar el Reloj de Bor, que he de informarles, requiere de muchos requisitos para poder volver a funcionar, requisitos que no mencionaré por la falta de tiempo —les explicó, y Milo asintió—. En todo caso, Derbal seguramente trajo los Salones de Yggdrasil, con la finalidad de dar tiempo al Reloj de Bor de completar su construcción. Lo que significa, que a menos que uno de ustedes pueda elevar su cosmos con la fuerza necesaria para destruir la Barrera de Galdr de Odín, no nos queda otra opción que cumplir con la tarea de Odín para disiparla, la cual incluye, combatir al guardián de cada uno de los Salones de Yggdrasil, y destruir la estatua que se encuentra en su interior. Si logramos eso, Odín bajará su barrera voluntariamente, y podremos pasar a las 12 Moradas de los Dioses —aclaró Alberich.

—Lo que es inquietante, sin embargo, es que Derbal haya logrado romper el Sello de Yggdrasil para traer a estos salones a nuestra realidad —agregó Hilda, preocupada—. No solo al hacerlo desperdició el Escudo de Odín, que solamente puede usarse una vez cada 100 años, sino que desconocemos si la ruptura del sello ha hecho estragos en otro mundo. En todo caso, lo más preocupante es que haya hecho todo esto sin los Zafiros de Odín —les explicó Hilda.

—Loki dijo algo sobre eso —le informó Fenrir, llegando con la Roca Rubí en su mano, y acercándose junto a Hagen y Syd—. Los guerreros a los que enfrentamos, realizaron un Blót, y todos los que fueron asesinados, sus almas entraron en estas cosas, y cuando lo hicieron, los Zafiros de Odín dejaron de brillar —finalizó Fenrir, apuntado a su Zafiro de Odín.

—Esos son los restos de las Piedras de los Mundos Oscuros que destruí en el Santuario de Gimlé, donde me tenían prisionero —aclaró Shaka, sobresaltando a Alberich—. Me tomó mucho tiempo reunir el cosmos necesario para liberarme. Pensé que esas piedras habían quedado destruidas —aseguró con curiosidad.

—¡Estás piedras son lo único que evita que los mundos colisionen! —enfureció Alberich, quitándoles las piedras a los tres— Dementes… pero mientras exista al menos un fragmento, las piedras pueden recuperarse. Pero eso no importa de momento, lo único que se me ocurre, es que Derbal haya cortado la conexión de los Zafiros de Odín a la constelación de la Osa Mayor, pero, ¿con qué objeto? —se preguntó Alberich.

—Loki los llamó Nuevos Zafiros de Odín —prosiguió Fenrir, y Alberich comenzó a comprenderlo—. Y si es lo que creo que es, eso significa que los Salones de Yggrasil se materializaron gracias a que alguien logró crear esos dichosos Nuevos Zafiros de Odín —finalizó.

—¡Ya basta de palabrerías! —enfureció Milo— El cómo llegaron los Salones de Yggdrasil a este mundo no tiene importancia. Mientras más tiempo pasa, la vida de Saori corre peligro. No quiero explicaciones del cómo están ocurriendo las cosas, quiero explicaciones del cómo remediarlas. Si derrotar a unos Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor y romper unas estatuas es suficiente. ¿Qué estamos esperando? —finalizó, iracundo.

—Cálmate —reprendió Hilda, y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia—. Yo también estoy preocupada. Pero no podemos simplemente actuar sin la prudencia debida, esto es lo que vamos a hacer —prosiguió Hilda, mirando a Siegfried fijamente—. Y esta orden va por encima de cualquiera tuya, Siegfried. Los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, enfrentarán a sus equivalentes en cada Salón de Yggdrasil, y una vez caiga la Barrera de Galdr de Odín, los Dioses Guerreros Dorados ascenderán a las 12 Moradas de los Dioses. No podemos desperdiciar el cosmos de los únicos que pueden enfrentar en igualdad de condiciones a otros Dioses Guerreros Dorados —les aseguró Hilda.

—Veo que esta generación por fin empieza a hablar con coherencia —agregó Dohko, quien se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento, y se frotaba la barba rojiza con comezón, uno que asqueó a Aldebarán—. Combatir a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, no es tarea de nosotros. Eso debemos dejárselo a nuestros hermanos de la Osa Mayor. Todos en la Orden de Hlin, tienen un papel que cumplir, ninguno es más importante que el otro. Un Dios Guerrero debe ser capaz de seguir adelante, a sabiendas de que un hermano corre peligro. Milo tiene razón en la parte en que mucho les falta para entender lo que significa ser un Dios Guerrero Dorado, y yo he de enseñarles. Y deberán tener paciencia y confianza en sus hermanos, entiendan que no todo lo pueden hacer siempre ustedes —finalizó Dohko, aunque Milo se mordió los labios con desprecio—. A veces, solo deben confiar en los demás. Todos luchamos por Hlin, todos luchamos por Saori. Lo dejamos en sus manos, Siegfried —finalizó Dohko.

—Agradecemos la confianza, Maestro Dohko —reverenció Siegfried, y entonces se dirigió a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor—. No perdamos más el tiempo, todos colóquense frente a la Estrella hermana de la Constelación de la Osa Mayor a la que representan, dejaremos que nuestras estrellas sean las que elijan a nuestros oponentes —aseguró.

—Perfecto —se tronó los nudillos Tholl, sabiendo de antemano quien era su oponente—. Ya tenía ganas de partirle el rostro de niña a ese princesito desde que lo enfrenté en las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita —agregó Tholl, sin darse a esperar, y corriendo a los interiores de la cueva que representaba a su estrella, el resto de dioses guerreros se adelantó de igual manera, y al final, solo quedaron Hilda y los Dioses Guerreros Dorados.

—Bien… —prosiguió Dohko, dirigiéndose al grupo—. Mientras esperamos, seré yo quien les dará lecciones sobre lo que significa ser un Dios Guerrero Dorado, y una de las lecciones más importantes, es la de la confianza, y el entendimiento de que aún con todo su poder, no pueden hacerlo todo ustedes solos —continuó entonces con su lección.

 **Las 12 Moradas de los Dioses. Tercera Morada, Géminis.**

—¿De dónde habrá salido ese Jotunn? —se preguntaba Saga, siguiendo a Bud por la Tercera Morada, mientras tiraba de Saori a la fuerza, demasiada para opinión de Saga, ya que Saori lloraba por la presión que ejercía Bud— Sé más gentil, es la hija de tu anterior Jarl, y como tal le debes respeto —exigió Saga.

—Oh, disculpe usted, Sumo Sacerdote, pero no tendría que estarla arrastrando si alguien hubiera hecho bien el trabajo de asesinarla hace 8 años, así que no me hable de gentileza —le respondió Bud, lo que molestaba a Saga, quien, a medio camino por la Tercera Morada, dejó de seguir a Bud—. No me diga que lastimé su frágil ego. Por si no lo nota, soy un ajeno al Santuario. Si subo por las 12 Moradas solo, sus guardianes me complicarán el ascenso —le recordó, apretando la muñeca de Saori, quien se tragó las lágrimas de dolor mientras caía en sus rodillas.

—Daré la orden de que te dejen pasar —agregó Saga, alzando su dedo, y lanzando 5 destellos de cosmos dorado, que aterrizaron en varias de las Moradas de los Dioses, e instantes más tarde, recibió 5 respuestas—. Está hecho. Puedes continuar con tu asenso por las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, pero si alguno de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados te ve irrespetando a la hija de Jarl Wotan, tienen la instrucción de detenerte —le aclaró, por lo que Bud se molestó, pero soltó a Saori de todas formas, quien terminó en el suelo de la Tercera Morada, y mirando a Saga desde el suelo—. Señorita, no tiene a donde ir. Puede subir por las 12 Moradas como una invitada de pocas libertades, o como una prisionera. De cualquier forma, la única forma de escapar, es lanzándose al vacío entre las sendas. Sería prudente que atendiera a su situación —le pidió.

—Sería prudente, que vieras las evidencias frente a ti, antes de declararme falsa, Saga —fue la respuesta de Saori, quien pese a sentir un dolor tremendo en su muñeca, no dejaba de mirar a Saga con cierta autoridad—. Ustedes… son un Dios Guerrero Dorado, y un Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor —miró Saori entonces a Bud, quien se sorprendió por las palabras de Saori—. Sea lo que sea lo que les haya prometido Derbal, no es nada comparado con la ira de Odín, es una lástima que no la recibirán, ya que las puertas de Asgard seguramente estarán cerradas para ambos. A menos que recapaciten —insistió Saori, teniendo esperanza en Saga, quien la miraba con duda, pero no decía nada—. Alguien me dijo… que una diosa no debería de tener que demostrar su identidad. Entonces te pido, Saga, que me mires, y me digas lo que soy para ti… —le pidió, tomándolo de la cabeza, y forzándolo a verla directamente—. Dime… quien soy… —le exigió, y Saga comenzó a perderse entre las galaxias que brillaban en los ojos de Saori, por lo que Bud se preocupó, y tiró nuevamente de la muñeca de Saori, cortando la concentración de Saga, quien se tomó de la frente, sintiéndose mareado.

—Es suficiente, tenemos mucho que subir, y muy poco tiempo —exclamó Bud, tirando de Saori, y saliendo de la Tercera Morada, mientras Saori lo observaba con molestia, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

—Tú lo sabes… —aseguró Saori, molestando a Bud—. A Saga podría perdonarlo, porque pude ver en sus ojos la duda. Él genuinamente cree que Lyfia es la Asynjur Hlin. Pero tú… sabes la verdad, y aun así haces la voluntad de Derbal. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el plan de Derbal? —preguntó ella, intranquila, y Bud se viró para verla fijamente, mientras continuaba estrujándole la muñeca, y forzándola a morderse los labios, resistiendo el dolor.

—Sigue fastidiándome, diosa, y te emparejaré la otra muñeca para que tengas razones para las cuales llorar —amenazó Bud, pero Saori se negó a llorar, y se mantuvo firme—. Desprecio a los dioses… los desprecio con todo mi corazón… pero, los dioses pueden morir, no son todo poderosos como los hombres creen, y te tengo a ti aquí, arrodillándote de dolor… —prosiguió, mientras Saori no lo soportaba y caía en sus rodillas—. Como prueba de que los dioses no son todopoderosos. ¿Quieres saber cuál es el plan de Derbal? Él desea la completa exterminación de los dioses, para liberarnos a los humanos de su tiranía. No más gemelos siendo separados y asesinados, no más sacrificios de esclavos para apaciguar la ira de los dioses, no más muertes en los festivales de la cosecha por buscar el favor de los dioses. Seremos libres al fin. Y el que Odín no haga nada para detenernos, significa que tiene miedo… —le aseguró Bud.

—Te equivocas… —intentó decir Saori, aunque Bud continuaba estrujándole la muñeca—. Los dioses jamás… han pedido sacrificio… son los Godis cegados por el poder y el miedo, quienes lo han exigido… los dioses… aman a los humanos… tanto, como para luchar a su lado en las guerras. No confundas el miedo, de ellos que no pueden comprender la verdad de los dioses… con la exigencia divina. ¿Cuándo ha un dios bajado del Asgard a pedir sacrificio? ¿No será que los Godis controlan a las masas, utilizando el miedo? —le preguntó, y Bud comenzó a dudar— Dime… Bud… ¿quién le ordenó a tu familia abandonarte en el bosque? Seguramente no lo sabes porque eras muy joven para saberlo, pero quien da esa orden, es el Godi del Jarl… y para cuando tú naciste… Shion había abandonado la corte. ¿Quién crees entonces que ordenó tu muerte? ¿Quién se convirtió en Sumo Sacerdote después de Shion? —le preguntó, y una lágrima comenzó a caer de los ojos de Bud, pero rápidamente, Bud enfureció, y comenzó a estrujar el cuello de Saori.

—Cierra la maldita boca, diosa inútil… —amenazó Bud, quien había perdido todo temple, y apresaba el cuello de Saori con tal fuerza, que sangre comenzó a caerle de la nariz—. Quien ordenó mi muerte, lo hizo por el capricho de los dioses. No te atrevas a querer usar tus artimañas conmigo, nadie puede controlarme de esa forma —prosiguió Bud, y Saori comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

—Oye papanatas… más te vale soltarla en este instante, no me hagas cumplir las órdenes del Sumo Sacerdote —escuchó Bud, y soltó a Saori, quien cayó al suelo, tomándose la garganta, e intentando respirar, pero se esforzó por mirar a la cima de las escalinatas, aún estaban muy lejos de la Cuarta Morada, pero el guardián de la misma, había dejado su puesto, para atender a lo que ocurría en la senda—. Tienes agallas, atreverte a desobedecer la orden directa de un Dios Guerrero Dorado es muy peligroso. ¿Tienes el poder para respaldar tus actos? Dime, ¿tienes el poder de enfrentarme? Porque si vuelves a irrespetar una orden de un Dios Guerrero Dorado, adivina qué es lo que va a pasar —se burló el Dios Guerrero Dorado, incinerando su cosmos, desafiante, y Bud se lo pensó dos veces, y bajó la mirada—. Arriba, ensucias mi senda con tu sangre, y no me apetece salir a limpiar. Estamos en guardia, solo los Dioses Guerreros Dorados se permiten en las 12 Moradas, con ligeras excepciones, y no pienso limpiar este desastre —le aseguró apuntando a la sangre que le caía de la nariz.

—Descuide… mi sangre es demasiado importante para dejarla regada por donde vaya… —le respondió Saori, elevando su cosmos, y curando sus heridas frente a ambos, lo que sorprendió al Dios Guerrero Dorado—. Le agradezco… el que haya venido en mi auxilio. ¿Su nombre es…? —preguntó Saori, curiosa.

—No tengo un nombre, limítate a llamarme Máscara Mortal —sentenció el Dios Guerrero Dorado, haciéndose a un lado, y mirando a Bud fijamente—. Ahora sube… y no quiero más contratiempos. Suficiente tengo con la molestia de tener que bajar de mi Morada. Ahora lárgate de mí vista —ordenó, Bud lo miró desafiante, pero ascendió de todas formas, con Saori siguiéndolo en todo momento—. Mi Morada es… algo perturbadora, le serviría mantener la vista posada en la espalda de Bud en todo momento. Aunque no es que me importe —se burló él.

—Lo tomaré en consideración —reverenció Saori, mirando a Máscara Mortal de reojo—. Sea cuales fueran sus razones, ha sido amable al venir en mi auxilio, por ello permítame contarle algo —le pidió, y Bud se viró para verla, impaciente, pero a Saori no le interesó—. El nombre de una persona, es el Kenning con el que le conocen los dioses. Desde el día en que se nace, el Kenning queda escrito en su alma. Si usted olvida su nombre de nacimiento, no podrá entrar a los palacios de los dioses si ellos le consideran digno, y tampoco podrá llegar al Niflheim o a Helheim, ya que nadie podría reclamarle. ¿Entonces qué pasa con los que no pueden llegar a ninguno de los reinos de los muertos? ¿Viven eternamente? Ni los dioses pueden vivir eternamente, eso solo significa, que hay un solo destino para quienes no pueden ser reclamados en muerte. La condena de ser un muerto, cuya alma no puede escapar a los otros mundos. A eso, se le conoce como un Draugr. Mi consejo entonces, es que no se olvide de su Kenning —finalizó Saori, y comenzó a ascender.

—Mephisto… —respondió el Dios Guerrero Dorado, y Saori sonrió al escucharlo—. Si una diosa conoce mi nombre, entonces podré llegar a cualquiera de esos reinos, ¿no es así? —ante la revelación, Saori se mostró sorprendida, mientras el Dios Guerrero Dorado, la miraba con malicia—. Gracias por el consejo del nombre, pero, de todas formas, no te soy leal. Alcanzaré la vida eterna, ese es mi único objetivo. La muerte, jamás podrá alcanzarme —le aseguró, y Saori, entristecida, se viró, y continuó ascendiendo en silencio. Sintiendo su corazón destrozado, al darse cuenta, de que un Dios Guerrero Dorado conocía la verdad, y no le importaba.

 **Salón de Eta. Muspelheim.**

Corriendo por un corredor envuelto en ramas, iba Mime, quien fue recibido en ese momento por un puente, desde el cual momentáneamente logró ver a la ciudad de Hlingard, y al Reloj de Bor, que ya contaba con 3 de sus paredes completas, y aunque Mime no conocía lo que Jarl Svend había deducido, que cada una de las paredes del reloj representaba que una hora había pasado, algo le decía que debía apresurar el paso, y que tenía que completar su misión antes de que el Reloj de Bor terminara de formarse.

—Ese debe de ser uno de los Salones de Yggdrasil —dedujo Mime, admirando el templo, que se encontraba rodeado de ramas del Árbol del Mundo, y que contaba con una arquitectura simple, siendo esta una edificación rectangular, de ladrillos anaranjados, y que brillaba con una fuerza de cosmos propia. Contaba con una especie de salida en el techo a manera de chimenea de piedra, con la forma de un rostro de metal de cuyos ojos y boca salía el fuego ardiente de los interiores del recinto. Cuando Mime llegó a la puerta, de varios metros de altura, y brillando como un metal al rojo vivo, dedujo fácilmente el salón del que se trataba, y que, de tocar aquella puerta, terminaría con quemaduras graves—. El Salón de Muspelheim, vaya lugar del que me tocó ser guardián —elevó su cosmos entonces Mime, y se preparó para azotar la puerta de un puñetazo, cuando esta comenzó a abrirse por sí misma, invitándolo a pasar.

Mime apagó su cosmos entonces, y entró tranquilamente en el Salón de Muspelheim, el cual asemejaba más a una inmensa caverna, con estalactitas que colgaban del techo chorreando gotas de magma hirviente, que en algunas ocasiones se habían unidos a las crecientes estalagmitas formando columnas anchas. El calor en el lugar dificultaba la respiración de Mime, que observaba una formación de roca, asemejando a una corona de roca, sobre la cual descansaba una formación que brillaba roja como el rubí.

—Esa debe ser la estatua que Hilda mencionó —se acercó Mime, mirando a la misma fijamente, además de mirar a los alrededores, sabiendo que no estaba solo—. No necesitas esconderte. Sé de antemano que estás aquí, y que no me facilitarás el destruir esta estatua —agregó Mime.

—Es de sabios el analizar a tu oponente antes de una batalla, Dios Guerrero de Benetnasch Eta, Mime de Bardr —salió Surt de su escondite, con su espada en mano, misma que Mime observó con cautela—. Pero ya he deducido lo que me es necesario para la victoria —miró Surt a la lira que cargaba Mime, quien no se dignaba siquiera a ponerse a la defensiva—. Pero qué modales los míos, permíteme presentarme. Dios Guerrero de Lambda Eta, Surt de Eikpyrnir —se presentó Surt, y Mime logró ver, dibujado en su cosmos, a un siervo con la cornamenta en llamas, que resoplaba fuego azul.

—Eikpyrnir, el Ciervo de Odín que reside en el Valhalla, alimentándose del follaje del árbol Laeradr que crece en su interior. Se dice que sus cuernos de roble emanan un calor tal que derrite los hielos del Hvergelmir, el caldero del cual fluyen los 11 Ríos, y dentro del cual se encuentra la fuente de Élivagár —recordó Mime, quien casi podía ver el cosmos llameante de Eikpyrnir bajar desde la cima del Árbol del Mundo, hasta sus raíces, donde el caldero Hvergelmir, repleto de hielo infinito, se derretía con este calor, dando origen en su interior a la fuente de Élivagár, de la cual emanaban los 11 Ríos que viajaban por todos los mundos.

—Al menos me tocó enfrentar a un conocedor. Corren rumores de que la mayoría de los que acompañan a la falsa Asynjur, son salvajes y descerebrados —prosiguió Surt, apuntando a Mime con su espada—. Seguramente también conoces a Laevateinn —agregó Surt, sobresaltando a Mime, quien entonces rápidamente se hizo a un lado, evadiendo a Surt, quien se había lanzado en su dirección y estuvo a punto de atravesarlo con su espada, misma que, al impactar el suelo, soltó un estallido de fuego azul que forzó a Mime a rodar a un lado—. Así es, Mime. Lo importante de mi Ropaje Sagrado no es la bestia a la que representa, sino la espada que forma su cornamenta. Laevateinn, la Espada de la Ruina, una espada que escupe fuego, y que ha pertenecido al Muspel Surtur, así como al dios Frey, y que por años ha elegido a diversos portadores para desatar la ira de la naturaleza sobre los hombres. Esta, es la verdadera fuerza del Ropaje Sagrado de Eikpyrnir, la fuerza de Laevateinn. Dime Mime, ¿cómo podría una simple lira compararse conmigo? ¡Vorágine de Llamas del Ciervo! —prosiguió con sus ataques Surt, esta vez con llamas normales, pero que se movían como si formaran parte de un vórtice, que rodeaba a Mime, acortándole el camino, y por el cual Surt comenzó a correr con su espada alzada, hasta llegar a donde Mime, y atravesarle el pecho, tras lo cual la espada Laevateinn incineró el cuerpo de Mime, que cayó envuelto en llamas—. Ha sido en extremo sencillo —se burló Surt, quien entonces comenzó a escuchar una gentil melodía.

—¿Eso piensas? Para alguien que se jacta de observar a su enemigo, y planear una estrategia de batalla en base a ello, no observas muy bien, Surt —la voz provenía de Mime, a quien Surt creía haber incinerado, dándose cuenta de que lo que logró incinerar, no era más que hielo recubierto de cosmos, y que el verdadero Mime, se encontraba cerca de la entrada del Salón de Muspelheim, tocando su lira, con una melodía hipnótica, que mantenía a Surt a la expectativa, pero extrañamente tranquilo, como si no hubiera un instinto asesino en Mime, quien simplemente continuaba tocando—. He comprobado que no tienes la fuerza necesaria para hacerme frente, Surt. No es la primera vez que combato a un Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor. El ser al que enfrenté, quedo inmovilizado por mí sin poseer un Ropaje Sagrado de ningún tipo, no tienes posibilidades de vencerme ahora que visto a Bardr, quieras pensar en mi Ropaje Sagrado como un Ropaje inútil o no, la verdad es que te supero en toda forma, desperdiciarás mi tiempo, y tu vida, si te atreves a enfrentarme —prosiguió Mime con tranquilidad, mientras su melodía continuaba resonando por los alrededores.

—Sé perfectamente sobre tus capacidades, Mime, y admito que ha sido impresionante el enterarme, de que lograste poner a dormir a Balder con tu melodía —aceptó Surt, preparando su cosmos pese a que el de Mime parecía elevarse aún más alto que el del mismo Surt—. Pero tengo la victoria de esta batalla asegurada, porque conozco el secreto para derrotarte —intentó decir Surt, cuando de pronto, un corte en su Ropaje Sagrado, le arrebató algo de sangre a la altura de su rodilla, forzando a Surt a caer sobre la misma, mientras Mime seguía tocando—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —se sorprendió Surt.

—Tú dime, Dios Guerrero de Eikpyrnir, ya que parece que tienes todo bajo control —se burló Mime, quien no interrumpía la música de su lira, lo que enfurecía a Surt, quien intentó levantar su espada, solo para terminar con su mano cortándose por un corte a la altura de sus dedos, que casi le corta los mismos, permitiendo a Laevatennin quedar clavada en el suelo—. ¿No habías mencionado que lo más importante en tu Ropaje Sagrado, no era la bestia sino el arma? Acabas de perder tu arma, me pregunto yo, ¿qué te queda de importante? La curiosidad me mataría, si yo no fuera completamente indiferente a la muerte —aclaró.

—¿Indiferente a la muerte? —se preguntó Surt, sintiendo nuevamente un corte a la altura de su mejilla, y otro más en su hombro, más y más cortes se hacían presentes, arrebatándole la sangre, y lanzándola por los alrededores, derribando a Surt, quien no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero quien sorpresivamente, logró mantener la calma, y lentamente, comenzó a ponerse de pie— Nadie es indiferente a la muerte —agregó Surt, haciendo tiempo, mientras deducía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Estás seguro, Surt? ¿Acaso no posees una indiferencia, que usas como herramienta para mantener el control de un Dios Guerrero Dorado? —preguntó Mime, sorprendiendo a Surt, quien no tardó en relajarse nuevamente, mientras escuchaba la melodía de Mime.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Surt, recibiendo un corte detrás de su pierna derecha, que lo obligó a arrodillarse, pero el Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor, nuevamente se puso de pie, lo que sorprendía ligeramente a Mime.

—No es una habilidad tan mágica, a decir verdad, Surt. Pero poseo la capacidad de conocer lo que existe en el corazón de a quienes enfrento —confesó Mime, mientras continuaba tocando—. En tu corazón, puedo sentir un profundo dolor, pero al mismo tiempo, una grata indiferencia. Como la de alguien que ha perdido a una persona importante, pero ha logrado mitigar la herida, y seguir con su vida. Tu corazón es fuerte Surt, por ello quisiera no tener que matarte, aunque la verdad, tampoco me importa tanto —aceptó Mime, y los cortes en el cuerpo de Surt prosiguieron, hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre—. Pero la verdad, mi habilidad de leer el corazón de la gente, no me hace conocedor de tu perdida. Fue Syd quien me lo contó, mientras estuvimos en prisión. Él me contó de todos ustedes, ya que por mucho tiempo pretendió ser un asociado de Derbal, por eso sé que perdiste a tu hermana, por eso sé de la promesa que te ha hecho un Dios Guerrero Dorado, que no cree siquiera que Lyfia sea la verdadera Asynjur Hlin, pero que pelea, por cumplirte una promesa. Esa, es una amistad envidiable, casi me hace querer sentir esa misma amistad. Pero igual que tú, yo solamente combato, por regresar un favor, a aquella señorita que confío en mí a pesar de ser un monstruo. A ella debo toda mi lealtad, no me importa mi vida, ni hacer amigos, solo vivo por servirla a ella. Eso también significa que, solo tengo un objetivo, y es destruir esa estatua, si te quitas de mi camino, te perdonaré la vida, y tal vez, solo tal vez, puedas seguir disfrutando de tan bella amistad —finalizó Mime, y por fin dejó de tocar, observando a Surt fijamente, quien se mantenía de pie pese a todas sus heridas.

—Si en verdad puedes leer mi corazón, sabes de antemano que no me voy a dejar intimidar —fue la respuesta de Surt, limpiándose un hilo de sangre, y sonriendo ante Mime—. Te confieso, que normalmente tengo la ventaja en mis batallas, ya que soy un hombre de estrategias, y a quien no le molesta hacerse de cualquier estratagema para lograr mi cometido, eso incluye, utilizar a mi estimado amigo Camus como herramienta —aclaró, y Mime lo miró fijamente, y luego miró a la estatua en el salón—. Pero en ocasiones como esta, en las que no existe la oportunidad de planear con antelación, suelo recurrir a un último recurso. ¡Mi cosmos! —elevó su cosmos Surt, y por vez primera, Mime alzó su guardia—. Y es más alto, de lo que habías pensado, Mime. Te dije que tenía todo bajo control, eso incluye, el darte una falsa impresión de la extensión de mi cosmos, para bajar tu guardia, y conocer cómo funciona tu técnica —admitió Surt, apretando con fuerza la herida en su mano, extrayendo la mayor cantidad de sangre posible, y lanzándola a los alrededores, logrando que algunos destellos fueran visibles gracias a su sangre—. Cuerdas de lira —dedujo Surt, colocando su mano en un destello, rodeándolo de su cosmos, y haciendo visible toda una red de cuerdas de lira.

—Descubrió mi Réquiem de Cuerdas utilizando su propia sangre como punto de referencia, que astuto —agregó Mime con tranquilidad, notando entonces que Surt desaparecía a su vista, al igual que la espada que había terminado clavada en el suelo—. Eres rápido, pero no sobrepasas mi velocidad —prosiguió Mime, saltando, justo en el momento en que Surt aparecía a sus espaldas e intentaba golpearlo, y rodeando a Surt de cuerdas de lira que salían de los dedos de Mime, quien comenzó a apretar las cuerdas, manteniendo a Surt atrapado en las mismas, y con su cuerpo sangrante con cada movimiento de sus dedos—. Puede que hayas ocultado la verdadera extensión de tu cosmos, Surt. Pero mi cosmos sigue siendo superior. Utilizaste toda la extensión de tu cosmos para intentar aquel ataque y no te fue suficiente. Ríndete, o me veré obligado a despedazar tu cuerpo —le aseguró Mime, notando que Surt sonreía.

—Con mi anterior ataque, no pretendía darte a ti, Mime —declaró Surt, mirando en dirección a la lira de Mime, que estalló en pedazos en ese momento, rompiendo todas las cuerdas de la misma, y liberando a Surt de su agarre—. Te dije que conocía perfectamente tu debilidad, sin una lira, no puedes utilizar tus técnicas de batalla —apuntó Surt con su espada, e intentó asesinar a Mime, quien evadió sin problema alguno, e impactó el pecho de Surt con fuerza, sorprendiendo al Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor—. Esta fuerza… es increíble… —aceptó Surt, mientras era lanzado en dirección al cristal en su salón, donde terminó clavado.

—Es verdad que sin una lira no puedo desatar mis técnicas de batalla de Dios Guerrero, pero estas nunca me hicieron falta antes, Surt —enunció Mime, mientras Surt se tomaba del pecho, sintiendo que su corazón se estremecía de dolor en el lugar donde Mime lo había golpeado—. Golpee tu corazón, sin necesidad de las técnicas de mi Ropaje Sagrado, en estos momentos sientes como si te estuviera dando un infarto, y muy probablemente te de uno si sigues interponiéndote. Compréndelo ya, no puedes derrotarme —finalizó Mime, colocándose frente al cristal, y elevando su cosmos alrededor de su puño.

—Puede que yo no pueda derrotarte, Mime… —sonrió Surt, estremeciéndose por el dolor en su pecho—. Pero él sí puede —enunció, y Mime fue capaz de sentirlo, una inmensa fuerza congelante, proveniente de una distancia muy extensa, mientras desde la Onceava Morada, una figura en un Ropaje Sagrado Dorado, con las manos entrelazadas, llamaba a la aurora, y disparaba esta en dirección al Salón de Muspelheim, pasando por encima de 10 Moradas de los Dioses, pasando por enfrente del Reloj de Bor, y estrellándose con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Mime, congelando en su totalidad el Salón de Muspelheim.

—Qué pena… escuchaste todo lo que dije de ti… y, aun así… gracias a ti es que estoy vivo, Camus —exclamó Surt, entre el hielo y el vapor de agua, sintiéndose aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado—. Siempre es una buena garantía, tener a alguien para cuidar de tu espalda, lástima que no tenías interés en hacer amigos, Mime, pudiste haber terminado de otra forma. Ahora no eres más, que una estatua congelada —enunció Surt, notando en ese momento la pose en que se encontraba Mime, con el puño derecho en dirección a la formación color de rubí, que estalló en ese momento, frente a un Mime congelado, que permanecía en la pose de su ataque—. No es posible… este sujeto, en verdad no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Prefirió cumplir su misión, que conservar su vida… Mime… eras… simplemente increíble… —terminó Surt, desmayándose en ese momento, y tras haberlo hecho, el Nuevo Zafiro de Odín se desprendió de su Ropaje Sagrado.

 **Las 12 Moradas de los Dioses. Novena Morada, Sagitario.**

—Ese cosmos ha sido de Camus —agregó Aioros, saliendo de su Morada para ver la nevada que caía en ese momento, gracias al ataque de Camus que había bajado desde la Onceava Morada hasta estrellarse en el Salón de Muspelheim. Mientras estuvo afuera observando, notó a un par de figuras subir por las escalinatas de su senda, y posó la mirada fijamente en Saori, quien tras ver a Aioros, embozó una gentil sonrisa, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque Aioros, se mantuvo inexpresivo—. Sobreviviste… —enunció Aioros.

—Solo es gracias a ti —respondió Saori, acercándose a Aioros, quien bajaba la mirada, intranquilo—. Aioros… no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para volverte a ver —prosiguió ella, intentando abrazar a Aioros, decepcionándose cuando el de Sagitario retrocedió, evitando su abrazo—. ¿Aioros…? —agregó Saori dolida.

—Es por ti, el que perdí el puesto de Sumo Sacerdote, es por ti, el que mi hermano ha perdido la gracia de Odín, es por ti, por quien siento una inmensa deshonra —agregó Aioros, lo que devastó a Saori, quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Respetaba a tu padre, le era leal. Por amor a tu padre intenté perdonarte la vida, y gracias a ello, he causado esta guerra. Tu sola existencia, es motivo de mi deshonra. Vete, no deseo verte… —finalizó Aioros.

—No creeré por un solo momento, que estos son tus verdaderos sentimientos, Aioros —enunció Saori, sorprendiendo a Aioros—. El Aioros que conozco, no dudaría por ningún segundo sobre mi identidad. Arriesgaste tu vida por mí, te levantaste en contra de tu mejor amigo por mí, no sé qué es lo que te ha pasado, pero cuando despiertes, quiero que sepas que estoy sumamente agradecida contigo —lloró Saori, conmoviendo a Aioros, quien se resistió, y le dio la espalda nuevamente—. Aioria… se ha convertido en una persona increíble… estarás orgulloso, cuando lo vuelvas a ver —terminó Saori, siguiendo a Bud nuevamente, y solo cuando ninguno de ellos podía verlo, fue que Aioros comenzó a llorar.

 **Salón de Zeta. Jotunheim.**

Las raíces sobre las cuales corría Syd, comenzaron a estremecerse, y tras salir del túnel de raíces y llegar hasta un puente de las mismas, que le permitía ver el exterior, supo la razón. Una tremenda fuerza congelante había caído sobre la rama de Yggdrasil que sostenía al Salón de Muspelheim, y había terminado por congelar el mismo. Sin embargo, este salón no perdió su brillo anaranjado sino hasta unos segundos más tarde, mismos en los cuales, un destello color violeta salió del Salón de Muspelheim, dirigiéndose a la cima del Santuario.

—Odio cuando no comprendo absolutamente nada de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor —se fastidió Syd, pero prosiguió con la marcha en dirección al salón, que se encontraba construido sobre algunas raíces, y que era tan alto, que unas ramas lo sostenían en su lugar de igual manera.

El salón frente a Syd, era una especie de edificación de cristal y roca congelada. Rodeado por la mitad por las raíces que, igualmente congeladas, rodeaban la roca y el hielo. El techo de la enorme edificación, parecía la punta de un palacio bien pulido, que no contrastaba con su parte inferior, y estaba sujeto por ramas. Era como si alguien hubiese tomado dos edificaciones distintas, las hubiera cortado por la mitad, y las hubiese unido, aunque la puerta, que era redonda, y parecía hecha de hierro, tenía su marco redondo en ambas edificaciones.

—¿Jotunheim? —se preguntó Syd, teniendo un mal presentimiento, cuando miró en la puerta de hierro la imagen de un Jotunn, hasta la cintura al menos, ya que pasando al Jotunn, otro segundo ser parecía adornar la puerta, y este tenía un aspecto más humano y solemne. Era como ver un naipe de cartas, con la carta del Jarl, solo que ambas partes eran diferentes— Parece un Aesir… —declaró, acercando su mano a la puerta, que comenzó a rodar y a abrirse, mientras el cosmos blanco que rodeaba a la edificación, se sentía aplastante. Una vez dentro, sin embargo, el panorama cambiaba, las paredes eran de un amarillo tenue, con una estatua de un Jotunn en el fondo que poseía un cristal color de esmeralda en el pecho, y con Hércules en medio de la habitación.

—Mira que enviarme a un debilucho a mi salón —exclamó Hércules, mientras Syd entraba solemnemente en el salón—. Pero supongo que esperas una bienvenida. Este es el Salón de Jotunheim, y yo soy su guardián, Dios Guerrero de Alifa al Farkadain Zeta, Hércules de Tanngrisnir —se presentó el Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor.

—Dios Guerrero de Mizar Zeta, Syd de Bygul —se presentó Syd. En su cosmos, el Tigre del Norte rugió con orgullo, en el cosmos de Hércules, una inmensa Cabrade pelaje oscuro, de apariencia agresiva y poderosa—. Así que, ante todo, soy el guardián de Jotunheim. Lo pensaría más adecuado para Tholl, pero cuando descubro que Tanngrisnir es, al igual que Bygul, una bestia que tira de un carruaje, alcanzo a comprender mejor las razones —aseguró Syd.

—Tanngrisnir es una de las bestias que tira del carro de Thor por el Jotunheim. Las inclemencias del mundo de los gigantes y sus bestias no son nada para Tanngrisnir —aclaró Hércules, sacando su poderosa espada, y apuntando con ella en dirección a Syd—. Y con el Tórshamarr, te pulverizaré. ¡Guadaña Giratoria! —exclamó Hércules, desprendiendo una de sus hombreras, que asemejaban ruedas de una carreta con una punta afilada en el medio, y lanzó la misma en dirección a Syd, quien cubrió la rueda con el antebrazo, aunque la misma, le hirió pese al Ropaje Sagrado, y prosiguió su camino por el salón, hasta regresar a Hércules—. La primera sangre es mía —declaró Hércules con orgullo.

—Ese artefacto, se mueve con una velocidad inquietante —aceptó Syd, tomándose del antebrazo, y congelándoselo parcialmente para evitar la pérdida de sangre—. Pero yo no necesito de artefactos como esos, las uñas de mi ropaje sagrado, fueron construidas con el metal fundido de la legendaria Hrunting, la espada sagrada del héroe legendario, Beowulf —enunció Syd, elevando su cosmos alrededor de sus uñas, y corriendo en dirección a Hércules—. ¡Garra de Tigre Vikingo! —exclamó Syd, evadiendo la poderosa espada de Hércules, e intentando golpear al Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor, apuntando directamente a su cuello para terminar con el encuentro lo antes posible, y sorprendiéndose, al notar la velocidad con que Hércules se movió, logrando que el ataque de Syd se estrellara no en su cuello, sino en su hombrera derecha— Imposible… no había forma en que pudieras evadir mi ataque —aseguró Syd, notando que Hércules se movía inquietantemente rápido, y golpeaba el cuerpo de Syd con fuerza, lanzándolo por el Salón de Jotunheim, hasta estrellarlo contra la pared—. ¿Cómo? Estoy seguro de haber sido capaz de bloquear tu ataque —se dijo a sí mismo Syd, notando el impacto de un puño en la cubierta de hielo que había formado para cubrirse la herida del primer ataque de Hércules, notando de igual manera, un segundo golpe profundo en su Ropaje Sagrado, que había logrado abollar el mismo.

—Tal vez no eres tan rápido como pensabas, Dios Guerrero de Bygul —señaló Hércules, con su aplastante cosmos incinerándose, y donde Syd había visto a una Cabra salvaje y agresiva de color oscuro, una segunda de color blanco parecía respaldar el cosmos de Hércules—. Yo soy, el Dios Guerrero más poderoso de todos. ¡Tornado Giratorio! —exclamó Hércules, tomando ambas hombreras como llantas de carreta, girándolas, y girando su propio cuerpo de igual manera, formando nubes oscuras de relámpagos morados, cuyos vientos estiraron la piel de Syd y lo lanzaron por todo el Salón de Jotunheim, mientras sus gritos de dolor, resonaban con fuerza.

 **Palacio de Hlingard. Ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—Llegamos tarde —resonó la voz de Jarl Svend, quien llegaba junto a los Guerreros Vikingos, ante los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y ante Hilda, quienes en esos momentos recibían lecciones de caballería por parte de Dohko, en un intento de matar el tiempo mientras la barrera del Galdr de Odín se debilitaba—. Me temía que no venciéramos a ese Jotunn a tiempo. No creí que Derbal fuera tan idiota como para romper el Sello de Yggdrasil, y materializar los Salones de Yggdrasil en Midgard. Debo saberlo, sacerdotisa Hilda, ¿usted conoce el secreto de los hermanos sombra? —le preguntó Jarl Svend.

—Si se refiere, mi Jarl, a la existencia de Bud, ha quedado más que claro que todos los presentes ya lo sabemos —le mencionó Hilda, pero Jarl Svend mantenía su preocupación—. Pero he sabido de su existencia por mucho tiempo ya, simplemente, no la exterioricé, ya que cuando me forzaron a escapar con Saori de Hlingard hace 8 años, perdí la noción de su entrenamiento —finalizó Hilda.

—Su entrenamiento terminó efectivamente por lo que veo, al igual que la del otro hermano —le respondió Jarl Svend, sorprendiendo a Hilda en ese momento—. Puedo ver que no sabe nada de esto, es natural, la Sacerdotisa de Odín debe velar por los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, los de la Osa Menor, son procurados por alguien más, pero ya llegaremos a eso después —miró Jarl Svend a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quienes como ya era costumbre, no comprendían mucho—. Ya no tiene caso alertarlos, es obvio que los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor han salido a enfrentar a los de la Osa Menor, lo comprendo, al igual que comprendo que, una vez que caiga el Galdr de Odín, solo los Dioses Guerreros Dorados podrán enfrentar a sus iguales —exclamó Jarl Svend, sobresaltando a Harald, quien intentó quejarse, pero Jarl Svend lo detuvo—. Así debe de ser —ordenó, por lo que Harald asintió—. Pero solo para alimentar su curiosidad, les diré lo que sé. En la Orden de la Osa Mayor, la estrella de Zeta, representa a una estrella binaria. Una es Mizar, la otra es Alcor, representan a Bygul y a Trjegul. Uno es el Dios Guerrero que protege el Zafiro de Odín, el otro, su sombra, y uno de los Dioses Guerreros más poderosos, si no es que el más poderoso. Un Dios Guerrero Fantasma, que protege a los otros desde las sombras. Lo mismo aplica para la Osa Menor —aclaró Jarl Svend, sobresaltando a Hilda—. Eso significa básicamente, que la estrella de Zeta de la Osa Menor, también es binaria, y, por consiguiente, posee 2 salones —miró Jarl Svend al símbolo de Zeta, sobre el túnel que daba a la Sala de Jotunheim—. ¿No le parecía curioso, que existieran solo 7 Salones? No hay un salón para Midgard, eso está claro, es representada por este lugar. Pero si con Midgard son 8 de los Nueve Mundos, ¿dónde está el noveno? —preguntó Jarl Svend.

—En la Sala de Yggdrasil que representa a Zeta —dedujo Hilda, mirando a la entrada entre las cuevas—. Syd… no está enfrentando a un solo Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor, enfrenta a 2, en un salón doble —dedujo Hilda, y Jarl Svend asintió con tristeza.

 **Salón de Zeta. Jotunheim.**

—¡Tornado Giratorio! —exclamó Hércules nuevamente, lanzando a Syd por los aires, estrellándolo con el techo, donde quedó clavado por unos instantes, antes de caer y estrellarse sobre el suelo, donde quedó tendido, y comenzó a desangrarse— Patéticos Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor. Tan débiles, y aún se dignan a decir que son superiores a nosotros los de la Osa Menor. Todo parece indicar, que nosotros somos más poderosos —se burló Hércules, mientras Syd, débilmente, se ponía de pie, a momento de que Hércules preparaba su espada—. Es momento de terminar contigo, pequeñín. ¡Tórshamarr! —declaró Hércules, con su espada recubierta de relámpagos, Syd esperó, con su cosmos débil, y cuando Hércules estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lanzó un objeto desde los interiores de su capa, antes de lanzarse en dirección a Hércules junto a aquel objeto.

—¡Garra del Tigre Vikingo! —exclamó, Hércules bajó su espada, pero en un sorprendente movimiento de velocidad, Syd viró su cuerpo, terminando con Hércules abanicando, mientras Syd se colocaba bajo su cuerpo, y le impactaba el rostro con tanta fuerza, que destrozó el casco del Ropaje Sagrado de Tanngrisnir. Una vez hecho aquello, miró a la pierna derecha de Hércules, y atacó rápidamente, rompiendo en su totalidad el Ropaje Sagrado.

—¿Cómo? ¡Soy más veloz que tú! ¡Soy más fuerte que tú! ¡Pero de alguna forma lograste herirme y destruir mi Ropaje Sagrado! —se impresionó Hércules, mientras su cuerpo estallaba con varios ataques sucesivos de garras, que lo derribaron, y lo dejaron tendido contra una pared.

—Rompí tu Ropaje Sagrado, tras deducir la debilidad del mismo. Tanngrisnir… es asesinado por Thor para alimentarse siempre que tenga hambre, pero puede ser resucitado tras unir la piel y los huesos con el poder del Dios del Trueno y la Fuerza —explicó Syd, mientras Hércules intentaba reponerse—. Pero Tanngrisnir… es cojo, porque uno de los invitados de Thor a consumir su carne, rompió uno de los huesos de su pierna, sin saber que Tanngrisnir podía resucitar a voluntad de Thor. Desde entonces, Tanngrisnir es cojo, es natural que esa debilidad, se haya trasladado al Ropaje Sagrado —le aseguró Syd, sin darse la vuelta para ver a Hércules—. Aunque esa no es la única razón por la que te derroté. No eres el Dios Guerrero más fuerte, solo lo aparentas, porque hay alguien más, que siempre combate a tu lado —preparó sus uñas Syd, y frente a él, una gota de sangre cayó al suelo, proveniente de un Dios Guerrero idéntico a Hércules, con la única diferencia, de que su Ropaje Sagrado era blanco.

—¿Quién… eres tú…? —se sorprendió Hércules, mirando a una copia de sí mismo. Estaba tan conmocionado, que no prestó más atención a Syd, quien, como un gato, mantenía la guardia arriba en todo momento—. Yo… creo que te conozco… tú eres… —intentó decir, pero perdió el conocimiento.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó el inmenso ser, desprendiéndose el objeto que Syd le había lanzado, una daga, la daga de su familia, que se había clavado en su cuello, de donde caía sangre que manchaba el piso a cada segundo—. No sentiste mi presencia, yo soy una sombra, un fantasma, estoy seguro de que no lograste verme nunca —aseguró el hombre.

—No te vi… pero sabía que estabas allí —le aseguró Syd, mientras el aplastante cosmos del hombre frente a él acrecentaba—. Yo… tengo un hermano… un hermano del cual desconocía su existencia. Siempre me sentí como la mitad de algo, no lo comprendí hasta mucho tiempo después… fue entonces que deduje lo que ocurría. El por qué el exterior de este salón, pareciera ser 2 salones uno sobre el otro, por qué las raíces que rodean al Jotunheim, son acompañadas de raíces como si uno de los mundos de luz fuera representado por este salón también —prosiguió Syd, tomando aire, intentando recuperar la compostura—. Zeta, tanto en la Osa Mayor como en la Osa Menor, es una estrella binaria. Y si existe Trjegul para Bygul, eso significa que para Tanngrisnir existe también un Tanngnjóstr, la Cabra Blanca y hermana de Tanngrisnir —finalizó Syd, retrocediendo, sabiendo que estaba en una situación complicada—. ¡Esta sala no solo representa a Jotunheim! ¡Representa a Asgard! ¡Es una sala doble! —concluyó.

—Impresionante —aceptó el poderoso Dios Guerrero—. En efecto, soy un Dios Guerrero Fantasma. Pero Hércules no es mi gemelo, es mi mellizo, nuestra madre tuvo amoríos con 2 hombres distintos, y quedó embarazada de ambos, compartimos la madre, pero físicamente, somos un poco diferentes, nos parecemos a nuestros respectivos padres —se quitó el casco entonces el Dios Guerrero, demostrando que el color de su cabello, era oscuro, diferente del castaño de Hércules, así como su piel era más oscura también, aunque esas fueran las únicas diferencias notables—. Soy el Dios Guerrero de Anwar al Farkadain Zeta, Ificles de Tanngnjóstr —se presentó el Dios Guerrero, se colocó su casco, y preparó su cosmos—. Y ahora que lo sabes, es hora de que mueras. ¡Tornado Giratorio Fantasma! —liberó su cosmos Ificles, con la bestia Tanngnjóstr bufando con fuerza en su cosmos, lanzando a Syd por los aires, estrellándolo contra la pared, donde dejó su silueta clavada, antes de desplomarse en el suelo, mientras Ificles, se aproximaba con pasos agigantados, pulverizando el suelo con cada paso que daba—. Entrégate a la muerte, Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor, te ahorrarías mucho dolor —prosiguió Ificles, aunque Syd encendía su cosmos de todas formas.

—Tengo… un hermano… al que deseo volver a ver… con el que deseo enmendar… nuestros lazos familiares… —preparó su garra Syd, apuntándola en dirección a Ificles—. Aún… tienes oportunidad de recuperar ese vínculo tú también. Te lo pido. ¡No me obligues a que uno de nosotros, pierda la posibilidad de enmendar nuestros lazos familiares! —pidió Syd, y tras aquellas palabras, la mano de Hércules aplastó el suelo donde yacía, mientras el inmenso Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor, se ponía de pie, sobresaltando a Syd, quien se encontró a sí mismo en medio de los gigantes.

—Ificles… —se dirigió Hércules a su mellizo, quien lo observó impresionado—. Lo que he escuchado, ¿es verdad? ¿Tengo un hermano mellizo? —preguntó Hércules, como si aún le costara comprender, todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo— ¿Eres mi hermano? —preguntó nuevamente, e Ificles se mantuvo en silencio, pero asintió— ¿Te importo, hermano? ¿O solo me has protegido porque es tu deber? —preguntó sin rodeos, lo que sobresaltó a Syd.

—Que tonterías dices… —interrumpió Syd, y Hércules lo miró fijamente—. Los hermanos, son para toda la vida. El día en que los hermanos asesinen a sus hermanos, nos estaremos acercando cada vez más al Ragnarok. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar semejante cosa? Yo aún, pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido, deseo volver a ver a Bud, y enmendar el daño, que otros nos han causado al separarnos… —externó, lo que conmovió a Hércules.

—El que dice tonterías eres tú, Dios Guerrero de Bygul —le respondió Ificles, con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro—. Solo he cumplido mis órdenes, no siento amor por mi mellizo, por mí que muera, no me interesa su existencia, no me interesa su salud. No siento, absolutamente nada por este sujeto —respondió Ificles, conmocionando a Hércules, quien cerró sus manos en puños—. Es más, creo que he mentido, sí siento algo por este imbécil, siento lástima. Pensarse a sí mismo el Dios Guerrero más poderoso, cuando era yo quien lideraba sus batallas, quien derrotaba a sus enemigos, quien protegía su cuerpo. La única razón que tenía para ello, era la de cumplir con mi deber a los dioses, mi deber a Hlin, aunque, a decir verdad, ni eso logré hacer bien, ¿no lo crees? Después de todo, Lyfia no es la Asynjur Hlin —comentó Ificles.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Hércules, sobresaltado— ¿A qué te refieres con que Lyfia no es…? ¿Entonces quien…? —miró Hércules a Syd, quien asintió a sus palabras— Hemos vivido… un engaño… mi vida no ha sido más que decepción tras decepción tras decepción… —dedujo Hércules, cayendo en sus rodillas, y lamentándose —mientras Ificles reía con fuerza.

—Por fin lo has comprendido, ser insignificante. ¡Guadaña Giratoria Fantasma! —atacó Ificles, a su propio hermano, sacando una versión de color blanco del Tórshamarr, que pudo haber cortado la cabeza de Hércules, si Syd no hubiera intercedido, atrapado la rueda giratoria con sus manos, que sangraron con cada giro de la misma, hiriéndolo gravemente, pero salvando la vida de Hércules—. Eres un inútil, ¿cómo es que te arriesgas a salvar la vida de este bueno para nada, debilitando tu cuerpo aún más, a sabiendas de que yo estoy aquí para pulverizarte de todos modos? —preguntó Ificles a manera de burla, mientras Syd hacía brillar su cosmos, y preparaba su garra.

—Lo lamento… Hércules… de verdad lo lamento… —lloró Syd, preparando su cosmos, y elevándolo lo más que le permitía su cuerpo maltrecho—. Yo de verdad. ¡Deseaba salvar a tu hermano! ¡Garra del Tigre Vikingo! —se lanzó Syd, e Ificles, cubrió con su escudo el ataque de Syd, que empujaba con su cosmos de todas formas, intentando doblegar el poder de Ificles.

—Descuida, Syd… —enunció Hércules, levantándose, y elevando su propio cosmos—. Yo no tengo hermano… —sentenció, tomó una de sus hombreras del suelo, y atacó—. ¡Guadaña Giratoria! —lanzó su ataque, sobresaltando a Ificles, quien concentraba su cosmos en mantener a Syd al margen, pero decidiendo cubrir su cuello ante el ataque de Hércules, bajando la guardia el instante necesario, para que el ataque de Syd le destrozara el Ropaje Sagrado, y su mano le saliera por la espalda—. Hasta nunca… inútil desconocido que no me importa en absoluto… —declaró Hércules, mientras Ificles caía muerto, tras su corazón ser destrozado por Syd, quien, horrorizado, viró para ver a Hércules—. No importa… —mencionó Hércules con tristeza—. Ya nada importa. Mi vida ha sido una mentira, no soy fuerte, no sirvo a la Diosa Hlin. ¿Qué soy entonces? —preguntó Hércules, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, deprimido, y sintiendo la mano de Syd en su hombro.

—Eres un Dios Guerrero… y mi hermano de armas… —concluyó Syd, lo que sorprendió y conmovió a Hércules—. Ahora… si me disculpas… mis heridas están por doblegarme. Debo terminar… lo que he empezado… para así… llegar ante Bud… —le pidió Syd, elevando su cosmos, reuniéndolo alrededor de sus garras, pero esta vez, Hércules lo hizo a un lado.

—Guarda tu cosmos, pequeñín… —le sonrió Hércules, preparó su propio cosmos, y atacó—. ¡Aaaaarght! —se lanzó con el puño en alto, destrozó la estatua del Jotunn en el Salón de Jotunheim, y tras hacerlo, su Nuevo Zafiro de Odín se desprendió de lo que quedaba de su Ropaje Sagrado, y salió disparado, en dirección a la cima del Santuario de Hlingard.

Una vez que Syd logró ver la estatua desmoronándose, y a Hércules sonriéndole, su mirada se apagó. Había sido todo, no podía seguir adelante, y ante la mirada perturbada de Hércules, Syd cayó al suelo, mientras su sangre comenzaba a arroparlo.

 **Las 12 Moradas de los Dioses. Décima Morada, Capricornio.**

—Ocurre de nuevo… —enunció Shura, a momento de que observó el destello proveniente de la Sala de Jotunheim dirigirse en dirección al Templo de Hlin, montado detrás de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses—. Algo no me agrada. Se derriba una estatua, se alza un Nuevo Zafiro de Odín. ¿Qué utilidad pueden tener los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín además de enaltecer el poder de su portador dentro de los dominios de Yggdrasil? —se preguntó Shura, dándose la vuelta en ese momento, y dirigiéndose frente a la estatua de Odín, donde Pandora se encontraba arrodillada—. A los pisos inferiores —ordenó Shura.

—Lo sé, no dejaré que me descubran, pero Shura… —prosiguió Pandora, incorporándose, y mirando al Caballero de Capricornio directamente—. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vueltas a verla? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a dudar? No puedes enfrentar a Derbal tú solo, es demasiado fuerte, requerirás al menos de un par de compañeros más —le aseguró.

—Pandora… —se fastidió Shura, mirándola fijamente y sin decir más. Pandora comprendió el silencio de Shura y comenzó a retirarse, bajando por la escotilla que se encontraba a espaldas de la estatua de Odín, justo en el momento en que Bud llegaba con Saori, quien se mostraba deprimida, pero mostró sorpresa al ver a Shura—. Princesa Saori… —enunció Shura, mirando a Saori fijamente.

—Shura… —se impresionó Saori, admirando a Shura, vistiendo el Ropaje Sagrado Dorado—. Aún recuerdo, cuando solías seguirnos a Hilda y a mí como una sombra, siempre que viajábamos por el Palacio de Hlingard. Nos incomodabas un poco, y en ocasiones dabas miedo. Pero… no noté lo mucho que te extrañaba, ni lo indefensa que me sentía, hasta cuando dejaste de ser mi sombra. Shura… tú… ¿sabes quién soy? —le preguntó Saori, y Shura la miró fijamente, mientras Saori, humedecía sus ojos en impaciencia.

—Usted fue la hija del Jarl al que le juré lealtad —comenzó a elevar su cosmos Shura, sobresaltando a Saori, quien retrocedió, solo para ver a Shura materializar su espada, a escasos centímetros del cuello de Bud, quien preparó sus garras para defenderse—. Vuelve, a alzar un dedo sobre mi señorita, y yo mismo te rebano la garganta. ¿Te ha quedado claro? —preguntó Shura, obteniendo el silencio de Bud como respuesta, mientras Shura retraía su espada, y miraba a Saori fijamente— Mi señorita… —se dirigió Shura a Saori, quien comenzó a tener esperanza, pero esta se perdió cuando Shura le dio la espalda—. Lo lamento mucho… pero mi lealtad a Odín, está por encima de mi lealtad a su padre. Desearía, que las cosas fueran diferentes —finalizó, bajando su mirada.

—Yo también… desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, Shura… —le respondió ella, dirigiéndose a la salida de la Morada en honor a Odín—. Pero ya comprendí que no debo demostrar quién soy. Quieres verme como a Saori Wotansdóttir, entonces eso es lo que seré… —terminó Saori, saliendo de la Décima Morada, dejando a Shura pensativo.

 **Salón de Épsilon. Helheim.**

Cuando Fenrir salió de la cueva de raíces, el Reloj de Bor terminaba de construir su sexta pared. Las cuevas al parecer no se encontraban a la misma distancia con respecto a sus templos. Al que se dirigía Fenrir, parecía estar más alejado que el de los demás, pero cuando llegó a este, lo encontró en una formación de raíces de color negro, como si se hubiesen podrido en el momento en que tuvieron contacto con la formación que se alzaba sobre de ellas.

La edificación, era lo que se conocía como un Salón de los Muertos, una estructura de roca negra o grisácea oscura, que había sido tallada con varios símbolos rúnicos que brillaban de un azul intenso, como si su magia pudiera mantener encerrada a las criaturas en su interior. Varias tumbas como féretros negros, se encontraban colocadas una al lado de la otra, de pie y pegadas a la pared. Algunas con sus puertas entreabiertas, dentro de las cuales Fenrir logró ver a los cadáveres de guerreros vistiendo armaduras vikingas, con sus pieles blancas, y sus fauces entreabiertas.

—Helheim o Niflheim, cualquiera es igual de mala —se fastidió Fenrir, llegando ante las inmensas puertas negras, que se abrieron en el momento en que Fenrir trató de tocar las mismas. Fenrir entró en la Sala de Yggdrasil, encontrando un salón repleto de tumbas, y con un sarcófago inmenso en el medio, seguramente la tumba de algún Jotunn, con un cristal color violeta en su parte superior, mientras el cadáver momificado, parecía juzgar el alma de Fenrir—. Si nadie va a salir a defender este lugar, me haré paso y destruiré esa maldita estatua —amenazó Fenrir, preparando sus garras, y elevando su cosmos, cuando de pronto, escuchó el gruñido de una bestia en las sombras, mientras la sala se oscurecía, y una inmensa bestia de cosmos, como un Perro Demoniaco con el pecho repleto de sangre, y las fauces del mismo color, lanzaba un aliento de llamas azuladas en dirección a Fenrir, quien se mantuvo firme, y en el momento en que la bestia atacó, Fenrir atacó con su garra, que chocó con el colmillo de la bestia, que se disipó, mostrando a Útgardo, con una espada escarlata más parecida a una guadaña, chocando en contra de las garras de Fenrir—. Podía oler tu fétido aroma a muerte —señaló Fenrir, y saltó hacia atrás, evadiendo la guadaña de Útgardo, que terminó enterrada en el suelo—. Esa espada… no es una espada ordinara. Siento una fuerza asesina emanando de ella —se preocupó Fenrir, elevando la guardia.

—Dios Guerrero de Canum Épsilon, Útgardo de Garm —se presentó el Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor, mostrándole a Fenrir su espada—. Dáinsleif —prosiguió, lo cual sorprendió a Fenrir, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

—La espada maldita —susurró Fenrir, y miró a Útgardo fijamente—. De modo que tu Ropaje Sagrado representa a Garm, el Perro Demoniaco del Helheim, que protege a la diosa Hela. Qué curioso, luego dicen que nosotros somos los sirvientes de los Jotnar —se burló Fenrir, pero su sonrisa se borró, cuando observó nuevamente a Dáinsleif—. Esa espada, ¿es la verdadera? ¿O solo usas su Kenning para asustar a los que la ven? En cualquier caso, ni creas que vas a tener la suerte de asestarme con ella —aseguró Fenrir.

—Dáinsleif… la espada maldita… —prosiguió Útgardo, apuntando con su espada a Fenrir—. Una vez desenvainada, alguien debe morir… si corta tu piel o eres herido por Dáinsleif, su mordida jamás sanará… la verdadera espada del mal… —aseguró Útgardo.

—Mis garras se llaman Dromaleding, y no por eso las voy presumiendo —volvió a burlarse Fenrir, que comenzó a rodear a Útgardo como un lobo a su presa, notando que Útgardo se movía de la misma manera. En el cosmos de Fenrir se reflejaba al Lobo Fenril, en el de Útgardo, al Perro Demoniaco, ambos se analizaban, se estudiaban, Fenrir era metódico y cuidadoso con cada movimiento, Útgardo por su parte, con un golpe de su espada, produciría una herida que jamás sanaría. Así prosiguieron, por unos minutos, hasta que la desesperación de Fenrir pudo más que su cautela—. Es suficiente, si no vas a enfrentarme, yo haré el primer movimiento. ¡Garra Feroz de Lobo! —exclamó Fenrir, atacando con una ráfaga congelante, mientras el Lobo Fenril respaldaba a su cosmos.

─¡Alucinación Carmesí! ─exclamó Útgardo, sin siquiera dignarse a escapar del ataque de Fenrir, que lo impactó directamente, rompiendo su Ropaje Sagrado en diversas secciones, mientras Útgardo, negándose a romper su postura de ataque, con el brazo derecho sosteniendo a Dáinsleif elevada, su cosmos rodeando su cuerpo, y formando un fondo de una luna llena alrededor de Dáinsleif, transportando de igual manera a Fenrir, quien aún lanzaba su ataque, por una dimensión distinta, en la que se encontraba en medio de un bosque, con varios ojos escarlata mirándolo por entre las sombras.

El cuerpo de Útgardo terminó congelado por la ráfaga congélate del ataque de Fenrir, pero mantenía su postura, y su cosmos continuaba elevándose. Varias criaturas se materializaron, eran como Lobos, que comenzaban a rodear a Fenrir, quien se ponía a la defensiva, sabiendo lo que seguiría.

─No puedes usar a unos Lobos para detenerme, Útgardo. Yo conozco a los lobos perfectamente ─meditó Fenrir, recordando su infancia, viendo a un inmenso oso frente a sí mismo, cuando tenía apenas unos 7 años. Los cuerpos de sus padres, asesinados por el oso, se encontraban sobre la nieve, al igual que los cadáveres de sus monturas, mientras los supuestos amigos de sus padres los abandonaban a su suerte. Fenrir recordó a los lobos a su alrededor, los primeros ataques, fueron directo al cuello, lo mismo sucedió con los lobos que había traído Útgardo con su cosmos, se le lanzaron al cuello, y Fenrir, recordando el patrón de ataque de los lobos, los degolló de un solo movimiento. Los segundos que atacaron a aquel oso, le atacaron las piernas, Fenrir entonces degolló a otro par de lobos que pretendía atacarle aquellas extremidades, mientras se colocaba a sí mismo en la pose del oso, con un brazo al aire, como si pretendiera usar una zarpa para defenderse, y así impactó a otro par de lobos que intentaron atacar por debajo de su cuello. Así prosiguió Fenrir, derribando a los lobos, el oso de aquel recuerdo murió por los ataques, pero eso era porque no contaba con la capacidad de raciocinio de Fenrir, quien sabía cómo atacaban los lobos, y podía defenderse en consecuencia a lo que sabía. Al final, los lobos quedaron derrotados, y desaparecieron junto con la ilusión─. Te diría que tendrías que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarme, pero no creo que puedas escucharme. No eras más que una estatua congelada ahora ─se burló Fenrir, dirigiéndose al sarcófago en el medio de la habitación, y preparando su cosmos para derribarlo─. Esto ha sido demasiado sencillo ─agregó Fenrir, preparándose para demoler el sarcófago, cuando escuchó una placa negra de una tumba salir disparada, y tras darse la vuelta, encontró a un cadáver blanco, envuelto en una armadura vikinga, que levantaba una inmensa hacha e intentaba darle muerte─. ¿Draugrs? ─enunció Fenrir, saltó a un lado, y el hacha destrozó el suelo a sus pies.

─¡Alucinación Carmesí! ─resonaba nuevamente la voz de Útgardo, su cosmos aún funcional pese a estar congelado, y gracias a este, rodeando a los cadáveres de los caídos, cuyas cuencas vacías se llenaron de luz, despertando de la misma muerte, rompiendo sus tumbas, alzando sus armas, y dirigiéndose a Fenrir intentando darle muerte.

─Les daré su segunda muerte, bestias ─se defendió Fenrir, atacando a los Draugr con sus garras, despedazando sus cuerpos, pero más tardaba un Draugr en caer, que otro en tomar su lugar─. ¿Por qué se levantan ahora? Los Draugr son protectores de tumbas y de tesoros, ¿acaso son guadianés de este salón? ─se preguntó Fenrir, notando entonces que uno de los Draugr poseía un Ropaje Sagrado que, aunque de plomo, se veía muy similar al suyo─. Eso es… ─se impresionó Fenrir, mientras veía al ser momificado vistiendo ese Ropaje, elevando su cosmos, y apuntarlo en su dirección.

─¡Grohiik Nax Brod! ─exclamó el Draugr, lanzando un ataque congelante idéntico al de la Garra Feroz de Lobo, en una lengua que solo conocían los muertos, y comenzó a impactar y despedazar el Ropaje Sagrado de Fenril, lanzando a su portador por los suelos, mientras el Draugr continuaba su camino en dirección al adolorido de Fenrir con su garra en alto.

─Ese Draugr… viste un Ropaje Sagrado idéntico al mío… debe ser una ilusión, debe serlo… quienes visten un Ropaje Sagrado no deberían de convertirse en Draugrs, deberían llegar a Asgard a servir a Odín como sus Einherjer ─se quejó Fenrir, mientras el Draugr continuaba su camino en su dirección.

─Llevas en tu cosmos a la bestia que asesinará a Odín… ─le enunció Útgardo, comunicándose con su cosmos─. No te reclamarán las Valkirias, no llegarás al Asgard… y ni en Niflheim ni Helheim serás bien recibido… tu destino… es ser un Draugr… no importa el bien que hagas, no importa el mal que hagas… siempre… al morir… serás un Draugr… ─finalizó Útgardo, mientras el Draugr que vestía como Fenril, acompañado de muchos otros, lo rodeaban.

─¿Dices que solo por vestir este Ropaje Sagrado, me espera la condena eterna? ─observó Fenrir al Draugr, que elevaba su cosmos, desafiante, mientras en el de Fenrir, el Lobo de la Calamidad, rugía con fuerza─. Entonces dime… ¿por qué Fenril se levanta voluntariamente a defender a Odín? ─exclamó Fenrir, con el poderoso Lobo de la Calamidad, exhalando con fuerza ante el Draugr, respaldando el cosmos de Fenrir─ Puede que el destino, encamine a algún portador de mi Ropaje Sagrado en esa dirección como lo dicen las Sagradas Escrituras, pero siento en Fenril, ese deseo de proteger. Cuando ese día llegue, no será por su libre elección. ¡Por ello mientras yo pueda ser la voz de Fenril el Lobo de la Calamidad, lucharé a su lado, en el nombre de Odín! ¡Puño de los Lobos del Norte! ─enunció Fenrir, lanzando a sus lobos de cosmos a destrozar a los Draugr, mientras él se dirigía a la estatua congelada de Útgardo, con el puño listo─ ¡No sé cómo es que sigues con vida, pero te voy a despedazar! ─proseguía Fenrir, a momento en que Útgardo se liberó de su prisión de hielo, y con Dáinsleif, perforaba el hombro de Fenrir.

─La familia real de Garm… ha defendido a Asgard desde tiempos que nadie recuerda… usando métodos que nadie comprende… cuestionables… horribles… mórbidos… no me importa mi vida si eso evita que Odín muera por tu mordida… Fenrir… ─prosiguió Útgardo, presionando aún más la espada con forma de guadaña, hundiéndola en el pecho de Fenrir.

─Sigue hablando… y convenciéndote de que haces lo correcto… no doblegarás a mi resolución… ¡Garra Feroz de Lobo! ─atacó Fenrir, impactando en el rostro de Útgardo, y lanzando su máscara por los aires─ Tú eres… ─se impresionó Fenrir, notando las marcas en el rostro de Útgardo, pateando su pecho, y liberándose de Dáinsleif─. Esas marcas… así que por eso es que es tan difícil matarte… tú ya estás muerto… ─dedujo Fenrir, mientras caía en sus rodillas, y se estremecía del dolor de la herida de Dáinsleif.

─Esa herida jamás sanará… ─le respondió Útgardo, levantando su espada, y acercándose a Fenrir con ella─. No es que importe, morirás de todas formas. Mi familia protege a Asgard, lo que pase con Midgard me es indiferente, y para salvar a Asgard, sus Dioses Guerreros malditos deberán de perecer: Fafnir, Dvergr, Jormungandr, Fenril… incluso Sleipnir, sea el corcel de Odín o no, es uno de los hijos de Loki. Poseyendo un cuerpo mortal no podría cumplir mi misión, no podría destruirlos a todos, pero un cuerpo muerto, incapaz de sentir hambre, incapaz de sentir sed, incapaz de sentir amor o remordimiento… es el cuerpo perfecto, para cumplir el destino de mi familia. Einherjer… ─se nombró a sí mismo, apuntando en dirección a Fenrir.

─Lo que pase con Midgard te es indistinto… dices… ─se puso de pie Fenrir, mirando a Útgardo con ira─. Hace años… yo solía pensar así… pero entonces… ─recordó Fenrir el día en que murieron sus padres, el odio que sentía en dirección a sus supuestos amigos. Recordó a Tholl años después, dándole cacería por los bosques, y tras lograr acorralarlo, recordó a Saori y a Hilda, y el cómo con la calidez de sus respectivos cosmos, lo calmaron, y terminó con Saori abrazándole con fuerza, y él llorando en sus brazos─. No te compete el saber el cómo ni el porqué, no desperdiciaré saliva en alguien a quien considero una basura, solo te diré que he aprendido a confiar en el corazón humano, y que… gracias a eso… soy mejor que tú y tu familia de hipócritas que solo sirven ciegamente a sus amos como perros moviendo el rabo… ─el cosmos de Fenrir volvió a brillar, ante los ojos inexpresivos de Útgardo, quien poco sentía por la situación, y solo veía su misión frente a él─. ¡Una marioneta sin corazón como tú, no puede derrotarme! ¡Fenril! ¡Libera el Aliento Ardiente de la Calamidad! ─exclamó Fenrir, con llamas de colores rodeándole el cuerpo, mientras el Lobo de la Calamidad, liberaba las fuerzas del caos de sus fauces monstruosas, acompañando a Fenrir en su ataque, que perforaron el pecho de Útgardo, y además de continuar con el mismo impulso, hasta el sarcófago con el cristal violeta, y demolerlo de igual manera, liberando el Nuevo Zafiro de Odín en el peto de Útgardo, que se elevó en dirección al Templo de Hlin.

─Mi misión está completa… ─agregó Útgardo, aún con su pecho destrozado, y sangre negra cayéndole de los labios─. El Lobo de la Calamidad, no asesinará a Odín en esta generación… Dáinsleif te ha cortado, no importa lo que hagas, la herida jamás sanará… perderás tu sangre… y tu vida… se habrá apagado… ─finalizó Útgardo, mientras la luz escapaba de su mirada, y moría de pie, como un recordatorio de su misión, mientras Fenrir, se desplomaba en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, y su sangre, manchando todo el Salón de Helheim.

 **Las 12 Moradas de los Dioses. Senda a la Onceava Morada.**

─Fenrir… ─exclamó Saori en preocupación, sintiendo su cosmos ser golpeado por otro par de sentimientos vacíos─. Mime… Syd… ─lloró Saori, y el último de los nombres mencionados, causó un leve dolor en el pecho de Bud─. Sus cosmos se están apagando… apenas y puedo sentirlos… ─prosiguió Saori, mirando al cielo, a la Constelación de la Osa Mayor, misma que podía ver en pleno día, mientras apagaba 3 de sus estrellas─. No… ─cayó en sus rodillas, y se lamentó, ya no podía sentirlos, se habían ido.

 **Templo de Hlingard.**

─Útgardo… ─mencionaba Lyfia, apenas consciente, mientras permanecía sentada en el trono de la Asynjur Hlin, con Derbal bebiendo una copa de vino, mientras extendía su mano, y sobre esta flotaban tranquilamente los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín─. Útgardo ha… su cosmos ha… ─continuaba Lyfia, entregándose al llanto y a la pena, mientras intentaba librarse de los grilletes en su trono, que la mantenían atrapada─. ¡Basta ya! ─gritó Lyfia con dolor.

─Oh, me da mucha pena verte así, pero te necesito consciente, tu mente debe colapsar si quiero que mi plan funcione, ya no es suficiente el usar esos venenos, continúas resistiéndolos ─le explicó Derbal, bebiendo más de su vino, mientras Lyfia lo miraba con odio profundo.

─Derbal… aún si logras tu cometido… aún si me conviertes en una diosa verdadera… yo jamás voy a amarte… ─declaró Lyfia, en suma impotencia, e intentando liberarse con su cosmos, pero fallando inútilmente.

─Ah, eso ya lo sé, pero lo único que necesito es tu cuerpo, y cuando tu mente colapse, la diosa que he creado, y que me ha sido fiel, sí que me amará ─se burló Derbal, mirando a Lyfia fijamente─. Mi diosa, tu cuerpo. Hasta para hacer amantes soy muy bueno ─declaró Derbal, admirando los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín─. ¿Estás viéndolo todo desde allá arriba, Odín? Espero que lo estés disfrutando mucho. Ya que al final de este hermoso y glorioso día, no solo le habré quitado el título y cosmos de la Protectora de Hombres a tu hija Hlin, sino que me habré convertido, en un dios más poderoso que tú ─prosiguió Derbal, vaciando su copa de vino─. Y me habré embriagado hasta enorgullecer a Thor. La vida, es inmensamente bella, cuando se controla tan plenamente… ─aseguró Derbal, con los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, alimentando la fuerza de su cosmos maligno.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – ARTEFACTOS:**

 **Dáinsleif: Una espada maldita que perteneció al rey Högni. Fue confeccionada por los enanos, y se decía que siempre que fuera desenvainada, alguien tendría que morir para saciar la sed de sangre de la espada. De igual manera, se decía que las heridas causadas por esta espada, no sanaban nunca.**

 **Hrunting: Espada legendaria de Beowulf, que se decía era siempre efectiva y defendía a su dueño con su poder. La única criatura que logró sobrevivir a esta espada, fue la madre del monstro Grendel.**

 **Hvergelmir: Un caldero de inmensas proporciones, que se encuentra congelado en su interior. Se encuentra en algún lugar de las raíces de Yggdrasil, y los hielos en su interior se derriten por la fuerza del calor que emite el ciervo Eikpyrnir desde el Valhalla, lo que dio nacimiento a la fuente de Élivagár, de donde fluyen los 11 ríos de Yggdrasil.**

 **Laevateinn: Nombre de una poderosa espada legendaria, traducido del Nórdico Antiguo significa la rama que daña. Se le atribuye el elemento del fuego, y ha tenido muchos dueños. Cuenta el mito de esta espada que un Jotunn ambicioso, aparentemente sin nombre, viajó a lo más profundo de Yggdrasil, de donde extrajo la legendaria Rama de la Ruina, conocida por la peculiaridad de brotar en lugares donde no existía vida, algunos estudiosos piensan que esta rama es el muérdago. Tras arrancar la rama, el Jotunn se dirigió al Svartálfaheim, donde pidió al Enano Völundr, quien construyó la espada Laevateinn con la rama. Sin embargo, esta espada pasó por varios dueños, dentro de los cuales destacan Surtur, Frey, Gerdr, entre otros. Su dueño más prominente fue Frey, quien morirá en el Ragnaro al no tener esta espada en su poder.**

 **Tórshamarr: Literalmente significa martillo de Thor. No es una objeto mitológico, es más bien una traducción literal, aunque también se utilizaba para referirse a los amuletos en forma de Mijolnir que llevaban los nórdicos atados al cuello.**

 **Tjald-sperra: Literalmente significa poste de tienda, una enorme hacha de mandoble que llevaba ese nombre por ser tan alta como los postes de las tiendas de los pueblos nórdicos.**

 **2 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Eikpyrnir: Un ciervo que reside en el Valhalla, alimentándose del follaje del árbol Laeradr que crece en su interior. De sus cuernos emana un calor tal que se dice derrite los hielos del Hvergelmir, el caldero del cual fluyen los 11 Ríos, y dentro del cual se encuentra la fuente de Élivagár.**

 **Garm: Un perro inmenso que guarda las puertas que delimitan Niflheim de Helheim, donde protege a la diosa Hela. Su pecho está constantemente manchado por sangre.**

 **Surtur: El Muspell primordial, un gigante de fuego, quien aburrido en los inicios del tiempo, lanzaba sus llamas a los interiores del abismo Ginnungagap utilizando su espada de fuego (Muspellbrand, no Laevateinn), se dice que vivirá inclusive después del Ragnarok.**

 **Tanngnjóstr: Uno de los machos cabríos que tiraban del carruaje volador del dios Thor. Cuenta el mito que Thor podía cocinarlos y comerlos y después resucitarlos con su Mjolnir siempre y cuando uniera todos los huesos y la piel de los animales antes de resucitarlos.**

 **3 – DEFINICIONES:**

 **Hugr: Traducido del Nórdico Antiguo, significa mente o pensamiento, también se asocia con la meditación, sin embargo, esta última palabra no existe en el Nórdico Antiguo.**

 **Kenning: Traducido del Nórdico Antiguo, significa símbolo, o el hecho de nombrar. Representa al nombre con que se conoce a cada cosa o individuo.**

 **Laeradr: Un árbol que crece en el Valhalla, que se dice se encuentra en el centro del cosmos, algunos teorizan que se trata de otro de los nombres del árbol Yggdrasil, pero por las proporciones dispares entre ellos bien podría ser un brote del mismo árbol. Los frutos de este árbol, son los que alimentan a los Einherjer que habitan en Asgard, además de que sus ramas sirven de alimento para Eikpyrnir, el ciervo, y Heidrún, la cabra cuyas ubres producen hidromiel en lugar de leche.**


	10. Midgard: Divinidad Perdida

**Ya es viernes, y milagrosamente es viernes de actualización, y debo decirlo, estoy sumamente satisfecho con el resultado de este capítulo, aunque algunas cosas de verdad que no sé de qué estaba fumando cuando las escribí (cough, la batalla de Tholl). En fin, fue muy difícil para mí englobar todas las batallas de esta entrega. Mi objetivo es que cada saga tenga 12 capítulos, pero al ponerme límites a las cantidades de hojas por capítulo… es posible que me vaya a extender un poco, así que, si sienten que todo está fluyendo muy rápido, lo siento, estoy tratando de cubrir una cuota de capítulos, no me puedo extender mucho o tendremos capítulos eternos como en Guerras Doradas y Guerras de Troya. En fin, ya me extendí mucho, a contestar reviews, y ninjas que leen en las sombras, no me digan que no he logrado conmoverlos, sé que están allí.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: No sé qué entendiste que quiso decir Derbal, pero me voy a arriesgar a contestarte algo que creo que te preocupa. Si la preocupación es que Derbal se haya "propasado" con Lyfia, no, no ha ocurrido, así que tú tranquila, esta no es Guerras de Troya, puede haber mutilaciones, sacrificios, desmembramientos, y otras cosas, pero el tema sexual es de los griegos. Sobre los dorados, no salen mucho en este capítulo, que se trata más de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, pero ya entraremos de lleno a los Dorados pronto, confía en mí. ¿Kanon? ¿Y ese quién es? Es broma, sobre Kanon, todavía no tiene un papel en esta historia, tengo que pensarlo bien para no caer en el cliché, así que no será pronta su aparición, lo siento.**

 **reyna lisset: Que milagro que se aparece por aquí señorita, se andaba haciendo la difícil. El que recuerdes la serie de Soul of Gold es parte del objetivo de esta historia, aunque con un giro distinto. Todas las dudas que tienes sobre los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, te las debo para el próximo capítulo, este se trata casi exclusivamente de los de la Osa Mayor y Osa Menor. Lo de Saori, eso sí te lo contesto en esta entrega. Espero que ya estés en tu casa para que puedas gritar de emoción a gusto. Que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 10: Divinidad Perdida.**

* * *

 **Brávellir. Palacio de Brávellir. 3E 1,936.**

—¡Jarl Gevarus! ¿Qué significa esto? —hace muchos años, durante la Tercera Era, un joven Derbal, revestido en un Ropaje Sagrado, sin ostentar el puesto de Sumo Sacerdote, se encontraba rodeado de Guerreros Vikingos, mientras miraba al Jarl de ese entonces, Jarl Gevarus, observándolo con malicia desde su trono.

—Derbal —exclamó un compañero de Derbal, el Sumo Sacerdote en ese entonces, Shion, un hombre de apariencia joven, aunque por el lustre de su cabellera, se notaba que habían pasado muchos años desde sus mejores días. Cargaba en su mano una espada dorada, que comenzó a brillar con un destello color de escarlata en ese momento—. Hay que irnos… Derbal… Angurvadel está… —intentó explicarle Shion, mientras la espada en su mano ardía al rojo vivo.

—Pero los dioses… ellos lo han prometido… —enunció Derbal, preocupado, y observando a una doncella, de cabellera azul y hermosa, que se ocultaba detrás del trono de Jarl Gevarus—. Usted lo prometió, hizo un juramento. Odín no permitiría esta blasfemia —agregó Derbal, sacando su propia espada, y desafiando a Jarl Gevarus.

—¡Derbal, no! —proseguía Shion, mirando a sus otros acompañantes. Un hombre revestido en pieles finas con la corona de un Jarl, quien cargaba una lanza; otro joven de cabellera escarlata, que oprimía una masa que llevaba atada al cinturón; un godi con mirada fiera, cargando un báculo con varios arillos de oro; y al final, un inmenso hombre, revestido en una armadura blanca muy hermosa— Derbal… te juro que los dioses están igual de molestos que tú… pero debes entender a la razón. ¿Vas en verdad a forzar a una mujer a cumplir tu capricho? Podríamos ir a una guerra por una mujer, Angurvadel nos está haciendo esta advertencia —le recordó Shion.

—Mejor obedece a tu Sumo Sacerdote, Derbal… estás haciendo el ridículo frente a él y frente a tu Jarl Wotan —apuntó un Guerrero Vikingo, vistiendo el Ropaje Sagrado de Daínn, que muchas generaciones después, sería vestido por Harald, el hijo de Jarl Svend Ulfson.

—Hotherus… tú… los dioses no te perdonarán por lo que estás haciendo, es mi derecho, no puedes arrebatármelo, he servido a la corona de Brávellir con tanto honor, como lo he hecho con la de mi Jarl Wotan… por favor Alto Jarl Gevarus, desista —suplicaba Derbal, mientras los Guerreros Vikingos seguían aproximándose—. Por los dioses… tenga compasión… Inanna… —extendió su mano Derbal, intentando llegar ante la mujer tras el trono de Jarl Gevarus, cuando Hotherus atacó con una espada de madera de apariencia insignificante, pero que alertó a Jarl Wotan, quien, con su propia lanza, defendió a Derbal—. ¡Mi Jarl! —exclamó Derbal preocupado, mientras Hotherus de un movimiento rápido, logró herir a Jarl Wotan en su ojo izquierdo, sobresaltando a los presentes, mientras Jarl Wotan caía al suelo, malherido— ¡Jarl Wotan…! —exclamó Derbal en su preocupación, y un trueno, centelló con fuerza en la tierra, mientras el guerrero de cabellera escarlata con la maza, enfurecía.

—Oh… tú no debiste haber hecho eso… —preparó su maza el guerrero, Shion intentó detenerlo, pero el guerrero estaba furioso, mientras a las afueras del Palacio de Brávellir, una tormenta arreciaba, como si reaccionaran a la maza del hombre, que de un movimiento atacó a Hotherus, quien fue defendido por los Guerreros Vikingos, al primero de los cuales, le arrancó la cabeza de un potente golpe de su masa.

—¡Traición! —celebró el Alto Jarl Gevarus, apuntando a los presentes con su dedo— Jarl Wotan ha permitido la agresión en el recinto de Brávellir, por este conducto, declaro iniciada la guerra entre Brávellir y Hlingard, ¡tráigame sus cabezas! —sentenció Jarl Gevarus, mientras los Guerreros Vikingos, se abalanzaban contra Derbal y sus acompañantes.

 **Hlingard. Santuario de Hlingard. Templo de Hlin. 31 de Agosto de 4E 08.**

—¡Inanna! —despertó Derbal, quien se había quedado dormido en su trono tras haber consumido demasiado vino. Aunque solo habían pasado unos minutos, lo supo al notar que la séptima pared del Reloj de Bor apenas y terminaba de construirse. A su derecha se encontraba Lyfia, aun intentando elevar su cosmos para destruir los grilletes, pero le era inútil.

—¿Por qué conoce el nombre de mi abuela? —exclamó Lyfia, tras darse cuenta de que nada podía hacer para romper los grilletes, e intentando encontrar una razón para todo lo que hacía Derbal— No me diga que todo esto… es por un amorío de su infancia… —dedujo ella.

—Muchas guerras han comenzado por mujeres, no te creas especial —señaló Derbal, sirviéndose más vino, pero esta vez no lo bebió—. Pero para satisfacer tu curiosidad. Esto no es por una mujer, es por los dioses que fallaron a su promesa, es por los dioses que no intercedieron por mí. Aquel día, aprendí que a los dioses no les importamos, ¿por qué abrían de importarme ellos a mí entonces? —declaró Derbal, mirando en dirección a los Salones de Yggdrasil.

—Fue un Sumo Sacerdote por casi 20 años… ¿y se atreve a decir eso? —le preguntó sorprendida, y Derbal asintió— ¿Cómo pudo fingir serle fiel a los dioses con semejante devoción? ¿Por qué someterse a tanto? —insistió ella.

—Tengo esto… como se llama… sed de poder —aclaró Derbal, sintiéndose orgulloso—. Además, la mejor forma de hacerle la guerra a los dioses, es conociéndolos perfectamente. ¿Por qué crees que tengo tanta seguridad en todo lo que hago? No pueden tocarme. En todo caso, los dioses deberían de tenerme miedo, soy el resultado de su indiferencia, soy el resultado de haber sido devoto y defraudado por los dioses. Y tú… eres un pequeño capricho, y parte de mi venganza, pero descuida, tu mente no estará presente para recordarlo cuando termine contigo —le aseguró Derbal.

—¿Por qué me hace esto? Yo no soy mi abuela, no merezco semejante trato —prosiguió ella, pero esta vez, su mirada era de empatía, lo que sorprendió a Derbal—. Me has hecho mucho daño… has controlado mi mente… pero incluso, en todo ese tiempo, jamás usaste este control sobre mí para forzarme a reemplazar a mi abuela. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? Tu riña personal contra los dioses no va a terminar bien. Mi abuela jamás te amó —le explicó ella.

—Porque es la única manera de crear un mundo donde los dioses no sean requeridos, porque todos, seremos dioses —le explicó Derbal, aunque aquello no lo comprendió Lyfia—. Si todos fuéramos dioses, no se rendiría reverencia a nadie, ni nadie sería menos que otros. No solo basta con destruir a los dioses actuales, Lyfia, toda la humanidad está contaminada. Y cuando todos sean dioses, nadie lo será. Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que soy, tiene este objetivo. Crear un mundo de dioses… —terminó Derbal, concentrándose en el siguiente Salón de Yggdrasil.

 **Salón de Delta. Svartálfaheim.**

—¿Ya han pasado 7 horas? Pero eso es imposible —declaró Alberich, saliendo por la cueva de raíces, y mirando a los alrededores, analizando todo lo que ocurría. 3 Salones de Yggdrasil habían perdido su brillo, el resto se mantenía en pie, pero nadie corría por las afueras de las cuevas de raíces, y, sin embargo, todas las construcciones estaban a la misma distancia—. Esta debe de ser obra del Invierno de Finbul, no hay otra explicación. No podemos llegar todos al mismo tiempo a los Salones de Yggdrasil, porque el Invierno de Finbul nos mantiene corriendo infinitamente por el interior de esas cuevas de raíces. Tal parece, que el que uno de nosotros salga de estas cuevas de raíces, solo es posible cuando uno de los salones es derribado. El Santuario de Hlingard en verdad que tiene defensas inquietantes, no me sorprende que no haya sido destruido en ninguna de las guerras que han azotado estas tierras. Lo que ahora que lo menciono, es preocupante si considero que estoy en el bando de ataque —dedujo Alberich, llegando por fin al salón en el que combatiría.

El salón al que llegó Alberich, estaba aparentemente construido de roca volcánica derretida por el magma hirviente, pero tallado bellamente con una arquitectura muy moderna para su época, como hecha por artesanos expertos. Los bordes de los macos de la inmensa puerta, eran derechos, sin imperfección alguna, así como los adornos de varias columnas, una de las cuales Alberich tocó con curiosidad, cortándose el dedo con el contorno afilado. Quien fuera que hubiera construido esas columnas, que presumían las imágenes de solemnes Enanos, reyes en su mundo, lo había hecho con herramientas que los humanos no podían comprender.

Las paredes del lugar, parecían contar la historia de los reinos de los Enanos, murales tallados en piedra, con letras en una lengua perdida. En una, se mostraba a un Enano sosteniendo el Mjolnir, el matillo de Thor, en otra, se veía a la lanza de Gungnir, otra tablilla describía a un Jabalí de metal, en otra un barco que se doblaba como el papel, y mientras más observaba Alberich, casi podía escucharlo, el sonido de las herramientas, el rechinar de los metales, el soplido de los fuelles. Alberich, se sentía en casa.

—Mu, como desearía que pudieras ver esto —se impresionó Alberich, admirando todos los bellos murales, intentando descifrar las escrituras en las paredes, queriendo descubrir los secretos de tan magnífica obra—. Cada Salón de Yggdrasil, representa la magnífica arquitectura de un mundo distante. Es como ver al mismísimo Svartálfaheim, su impresionante cultura. Los secretos del mundo de los Enanos, al alcance de mis manos —prosiguió Alberich, imaginando aquel mundo, un mundo que sus ancestros habían buscado por décadas, pero que Alberich tuvo que ignorar, para acercarse a las puertas dobles perfectamente talladas en la piedra—. Tendrá que esperar… —declaró Alberich, entrando en el Salón de Yggdrasil—. Saori peligra, y ella, es más importante que mis deseos personales —afirmó Alberich, mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de él, y Alberich observaba el salón interior, destruido por varias raíces, mientras en el centro, una estatua de un cristal de amatista yacía—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? —preguntó Alberich, curioso, y mirando a Fafner, quien usaba su cosmos sobre una raíz del lugar.

—Oh, lo lamento, ¿querías admirar la grandeza de una civilización perdida? —se burló Fafner, dejando a la raíz, y dirigiéndose a Alberich, a quien miró fijamente— Eres bastante bajito. ¿De verdad eres un Dios Guerrero? —se burló Fafner.

—Dios Guerrero de Megrez Delta, Alberich de Dvergr —aclaró Alberich, mirando a las raíces, y los destrozos del lugar—. Esas rupturas no están erosionadas, debo suponer que son recientes. ¿Esta es obra tuya? —le preguntó Alberich, sintiéndose molesto.

—Son solo ruinas insignificantes, no son merecedoras del cuidado del Dios Guerrero de Yildun Delta, Fafner de Nidhogg —le aseguró Fafner, elevando su cosmos, que parecía atraer a las raíces, mientras el inmenso Dragón de la Muerte, Nidhogg, una criatura serpenteante con cornamenta de madera tallada, escupía niebla de su hocico—. Son solo rocas sin valor, de una civilización insignificante —le aseguró.

—Esas rocas sin valor, son la historia de un reino que es por mucho, el más avanzado de los Nueve Mundos —exclamó Alberich, quien entonces notó a Fafner preparar su espada, por lo que Alberich saltó a un lado—. Engañarme para hacer conversación y tomarme con la guardia baja. Astuto, pero inútil contra alguien como yo —declaró Alberich, aunque en su egocéntrico despliegue de superioridad, falló en ver a la espada de Fafner sisear, y atraparle la pierna, y una vez que esta estuvo aprisionada, Fafner lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Alberich en dirección al techo, donde quedó momentáneamente clavado, y comenzó a caer, siendo impactado en ese momento por Fafner, quien lo golpeó con su mano transformada en una garra de cosmos, que lanzó a Alberich a la entrada del salón.

—Delta, tanto en la Osa Mayor como en la Osa Menor, representa al genio táctico de cada orden de Dioses Guerreros —declaró Fafner, alimentando a una raíz con su cosmos, y esta se lanzó a Alberich, apresándole el cuerpo, y estrujándolo con fuerza—. Supuse entonces que el Dios Guerrero que enviarían por mí, sería un genio estratégico, y, por consiguiente, débil de cosmos. Bastaba solamente con distraerte, destruyendo las ruinas de este lugar, para hacerte bajar la guardia, y atacar efectivamente. Ahora estás indefenso, y te convertirás en mi nuevo sujeto de experimentación —expresó Fafner, acercando la raíz de Alberich a donde él se encontraba.

—¿Sujeto de experimentación? —se preguntó Alberich, mientras veía a Fafner tomar su Nuevo Zafiro de Odín de su peto, y colocarlo frente a Alberich, quien comenzó a sentir que su cosmos le fallaba— Esa cosa… siento que se alimenta de mi cosmos —se estremeció Alberich, mientras su cosmos le era robado.

—¿Te gusta? Requirió de muchas vidas humanas para ser creado —le explicó Fafner, sorprendiendo a Alberich—. Los hombres de Hlingard que morían en Brávellir, sus nombres me eran entregados, así como los nombres de sus esposas, de sus hijos e hijas. Ellos, se convirtieron en mis sujetos de experimentación. Lo mismo ocurrió con los refugiados de Ulfrgard, y con los que escaparon de Hlingard. Todas esas vidas por crear estos Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, y su poder sigue creciendo, alimentándose de los cosmos de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor —le explicó, sintiendo su cuerpo aceptando el cosmos de Alberich, y fortaleciéndose—. Ah… que poder. Aunque debo admitir, que eres bastante débil de todas formas —se burló Fafner.

—¿Experimentaste con seres humanos? Y por lo visto, fueron con demasiados —dedujo Alberich, y Fafner simplemente le sonrió— No me considero una persona exactamente noble, pero experimentar con humanos… no tengo problema con matarlos, pero al menos les doy una muerte sin sufrimiento. Fafner… ¿cuántos murieron por estos falsos Zafiros de Odín? —preguntó Alberich, haciendo fuerza para destruir la raíz que lo mantenía aprisionado.

—No veo como sea importante —le aseguró Fafner, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Alberich, y aplastándosela con fuerza—. Al menos 1,000 vidas se requirieron para cada Nuevo Zafiro de Odín, pero descuida, su propósito es divino. ¿Qué importan unas vidas, si nuestros dioses se deleitan por estos sacrificios? —se burló Fafner, quien entonces sintió su mano congelarse, por lo que soltó a Alberich.

—Si tanto quieres complacer a los dioses con sacrificios, Fafner… entrégate tú mismo… —agregó Alberich con desprecio, mientras la raíz que lo apresaba, lo liberaba, mientras era rodeada por el cosmos de Alberich—. No eres nadie para menospreciar la vida ajena, yo podré ser un asesino, pero soy un asesino de causa justa, no me rebajaría al nivel de experimentar con otros seres vivos, solo por mis deseos personales, porque, aunque no sea un ser noble, existo en comunión con todo lo que existe. No puede existir una vida a costa de otra, todo está equilibrado en el mundo, en una selecta comunión. ¡La Comunión con la Naturaleza! —exclamó Alberich, incinerando su cosmos, y forzando a Fafner a cubrir con sus brazos, aunque no recibió daño alguno, y cuando descubrió sus brazos, entendió la razón.

—¡La Estatua de Svartálfaheim! —se sobresaltó Fafner, mientras esta caía a pedazos— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —se preguntó Fafner, mientras las raíces se retiraban del Salón de Yggdrasil, obedeciendo al cosmos de Alberich— ¿Qué clase de truco sucio es este? —preguntó Fafner, notando entonces que su Nuevo Zafiro de Odín lo abandonaba, y volaba al Templo de Hlin.

—¿El falso Zafiro de Odín? —se preguntó Alberich, pero enfocó su atención a Fafner— Respondiendo a tus preguntas, no soy el Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor más poderoso, se podría decir que soy el más débil. Pero aún en mi debilidad, soy el Dios Guerrero más peligroso de todos, porque soy más listo que mis compañeros. Matarte me tomará mucho tiempo, pero es algo posible, y tiempo es lo que menos tengo —aseguró, usando su cosmos para atacar a una de las paredes de las ruinas, y observar al túnel de raíces liberar a Tholl, quien se hacía camino al siguiente Salón de Yggdrasil—. La estatua es el objetivo, no el guardián. Con la estatua demolida, Tholl puede seguir con su camino, y yo podré concentrarme en tu castigo, Fafner, porque alguien tan despreciable como tú, no merece irse de este mundo gentilmente —prosiguió Alberich, tomando a su espada de Amatista, e incinerándola—. Pero el castigo que te tengo planeado, no retrasará nuestra misión primordial. ¡La prueba de Svartálfaheim ha concluido! ¡Pero tu castigo apenas comienza! ¡Espada Llameante! —declaró Alberich, lanzándose a Fafner con su espada lista.

—¿Con ese cosmos tan insignificante? ¡Tendrás suerte de asestar un golpe! ¡Ráfaga de Dragón! —se burló Fafner, lanzando pequeños destellos rápidos que impactaron a Alberich en diferentes oportunidades, doblegándolo, y lazándolo por el salón, hasta dejarlo tendido en el suelo— No eres más que palabras, yo soy verdadero poder. Te haces llamar el Dios Guerrero más peligroso de todos, pero un Guerrero Vikingo podría asesinarte —lo levantó del suelo Fafner, y con su mano convertida en garra de cosmos, comenzó a cortar el cuerpo de Alberich en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que Alberich soltó su espada—. No eres siquiera digno de ser un sujeto de experimentación, una mujer hubiera chillado y resistido más que tú —le aseguró Fafner, quien comenzó a estrujar el cuello de Alberich, cuando el Dios Guerrero le sonrió, sorprendiendo a Fafner, a momento que, con un movimiento de su mano, le manchaba el rostro de ácido que se desprendió del dorso de su ropaje—. ¡Aaaaah! ¡Maldito! —se quejó Fafner, mientras su rostro ardía con el líquido que le quemaba la piel.

—Tu cosmos es más alto que el mío, por ello te aplaudo, Fafner, aunque el cosmos de todos a los que he enfrentado, siempre ha sido superior al mío —se burló Alberich, levantando su espada, y guardándola en su ropaje—. Mi intelecto por otra parte, es muy superior, te dije que me tomaría tiempo darte muerte, jamás mencioné que fuera porque no podía derrotarte antes. Solo prolongo tu vida lo suficiente, para que sufras tu muerte lentamente —le aseguró Alberich.

—Ya me estoy cansando de ti… —elevó su cosmos Fafner, e intentó correr en dirección a Alberich, notando que sus piernas no se movían— ¿Qué es esto? —unas estructuras de cristal le aprisionaban las piernas, eran como la amatista, y crecían lentamente, Fafner intentó golpear la estructura, pero esta le atrapó la mano derecha, rodeándola de amatista.

—Su nombre es amatista, y no podrás romperla, Fafner, drenará tu energía, así como tú hiciste con ese falso Zafiro de Odín, con la sutil diferencia de que no se alimenta de cosmos, sino de tu fuerza vital —comenzó a acercarse Alberich, y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, arremetió contra el rostro de Fafner, rompiéndole la nariz—. Te lo repetiré… por mi propio deleite personal… sigues vivo no porque no pueda matarte antes, sino porque no te he dado el castigo adecuado, por todas esas personas con las cuales experimentaste. Vas a morir, lenta, y dolorosamente —le aseguró Alberich, y Fafner intentó golpearlo con su mano libre, misma que Alberich evadió, materializó su espada, y le cortó la mano de un movimiento rápido y certero.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Malnacido hijo de Troll! —lloró Fafner de dolor, pero se negó a dejar de ver a Alberich con odio, por lo que Alberich nuevamente le roció acido de su Ropaje Sagrado, quemándole nuevamente la piel, que parecía derretirse, y dejaba ver por entre sus mejillas consumidas, un poco del hueso de su mandíbula—. Detente… ten piedad… —lloraba Fafner.

—¿Cuántos te habrán pedido piedad, Fafner? —preguntó Alberich, cortando con su espada el vientre de Fafner, pero solo superficialmente, no deseaba que Fafner muriera tan rápido— Mejor cubres esa herida, no sea que tus viseras se escapen —se burló Alberich, mientras Fafner, en intenso dolor, se tomaba con el muñón el estómago, evitando que lo que yacía dentro se le escapara—. Sabes, si los dejas caer, morirás más rápido, pero claro, le temes a la muerte, te anclas a la vida lo más que puedes. Te diré algo, te daré una muerte más placentera, si me dices lo que son esos falsos Zafiros de Odín, ¿que planea hacer Derbal con ellos? —preguntó Alberich, mientras Fafner lloraba por su vida.

—Te lo diré… —comenzó Fafner, sintiendo como el dolor le hacía perder la cordura—. Derbal quiere… él desea… —le susurró, y Alberich se sorprendió por lo que escuchó—. Por favor… cumple tu palabra… termina con esto… por favor… —lloró Fafner, y Alberich lo pensó.

—No lo mereces siquiera… —aseguró Alberich, pero elevó su cosmos de todas formas—. ¡Escudo de Amatista! —declaró, y Fafner terminó encerrado, en un inmenso cristal de amatista. Su rostro repleto de dolor, cambió a uno apacible y relajado, mientras su vida era consumida por el cristal— Ese sujeto… aún si sé lo que desea, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo —se viró Alberich, mirando a las puertas del Salón de Svartálfaheim, que, al abrir sus puertas, solo le mostró oscuridad—. El Invierno de Finbul no me permitirá regresar por donde vine, no hasta que el último Salón de Yggdrasil sea derribado, no me queda otra alternativa más que esperar —se sentó Alberich, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. No soy el más fuerte… —se dijo a sí mismo, pero, de cualquier forma, reunió todo el cosmos que podía—. Pero para evitar esta locura, necesitaré de todo el cosmos que pueda, ya que soy el único que sabe lo que Derbal planea hacer. Ten cuidado, Saori… eres más valiosa viva que muerta —sentenció, concentrando todo su cosmos.

 **Las 12 Moradas de los Dioses. Onceava Morada, Acuario.**

—Apresura el paso, ya casi llegamos —declaró Bud, con Saori siguiéndolo de cerca, resignada a que los Dioses Guerreros de Yggdrasil que servían a Derbal, realmente pensaban que Lyfia era la verdadera Asynjur Hlin. Una vez llegado a la Onceava Morada, sin embargo, encontró al Dios Guerrero Dorado arrodillado, presentando sus respetos ante ella.

—¿Tú eres? —preguntó Saori, mirando a Camus, quien se presentaba solemne ante ella. Saori se mostraba confundida, hasta ahora, solo esperaba semejante recibimiento de Shura, pero frente a ella, un total desconocido le brindaba respeto.

—Dios Guerrero Dorado de Beta Aquarii, Camus de Acuario —se presentó Camus, observando a Saori, quien, tras unos instantes, movió su mano, pidiéndole pararse. Una vez lo hizo, Camus observó los ojos de Saori, descubriendo las galaxias en los mismos—. Pandora tenía razón… esta chica es… —dedujo Camus, pensando en lo que debía hacer.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Saori, curiosa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras Camus se mostraba intranquilo, y Bud pretendía que Saori dejara de perder el tiempo, por lo que intentó tomarla de la mano, pero Camus lo detuvo, tomando de su muñeca, y amenazándolo con su cosmos— Sé que lo sabes… —declaró Saori, mirando a Camus fijamente—. Pero aun así no harás nada para ayudarme, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —le preguntó Saori, entristecida.

—Porque a pesar de que sé que el cosmos que la respalda, es el cosmos de una diosa… no creo que usted sea realmente la Asynjur Hlin —declaró, lo cual sorprendió a Saori en ese momento—. Si de verdad fuera quien dice ser, mi Ropaje Sagrado hubiese despertado para servirle, y no fue así —le explicó Camus.

—Pero eso es porque… —intentó decir Saori, pero no tenía formas de demostrar nada—. Camus. ¿Quién crees que es Lyfia? Alguna vez la has visto. ¿Has logrado ver la galaxia en sus ojos? —le preguntó con sus manos en forma de plegaria, y Camus lo pensó con detenimiento.

—Se me ha dicho, que Lyfia es la Asynjur Hlin —aclaró Camus, deprimiendo a Saori—. No he visto las galaxias en sus ojos, a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados no se nos permite estar cerca de Lyfia. Pero… no creo que ella sea una persona malvada, igual que tampoco creo que usted lo sea… —declaró, y Saori asintió—. En todo caso, mi mente se encuentra confundida. Si no puedo confiar en lo que sé, entonces solo puedo confiar en la persona, por la que tengo una deuda, y si él cree, genuinamente, que Lyfia es la Asynjur Hlin… yo le creo, hice un juramento a Var —declaró, y Saori recordó el juramento de sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quienes decidieron seguirla, sin tener pruebas de que ella fuera o no la Asynjur Hlin—. No puedo irrespetar mi juramento. Le debo a mi amigo una vida —le aseguró.

—Ya le has entregado una vida, Camus… la vida… de alguien a quien yo estimaba… —entristeció Saori, recordando a Mime, pero al ver la mirada de determinación de Camus, ella se sorprendió—. Acaso Mime está… —se concentró Saori, virando a las Moradas Inferiores, encontrando a Mime, con una ligera fuerza de cosmos rodeándolo.

—Como dije… le debo a mi amigo una vida… —declaró Camus, haciéndose a un lado, y permitiéndoles pasar—. Hasta que no cumpla mi juramento, no puedo buscar mis propias respuestas. Por ello he decidido confiar en Surt, y, por consiguiente, confiar en Lyfia. Defenderé a Lyfia como si ella fuera la verdadera Asynjur Hlin. Ya que, pese a que acepto su divinidad… no siento ninguna responsabilidad por usted… —declaró, fría e hirientemente.

—¿Y si equivocas? —preguntó Saori, haciendo a Camus dudar— Y si entregas a la verdadera Asynjur Hlin a su muerte, solo por cumplir una promesa. ¿Qué pasará entonces, Camus? —le preguntó Saori, pero Camus se mantuvo firme.

—Ellos quienes nos atacan, también podrían estar equivocados, ¿no es así? —preguntó Camus, y Saori lo comprendió— ¿Qué prueba tiene, de que somos nosotros quienes equivocamos? —insistió, pero Saori no se defendió.

—No tengo que darte ninguna prueba —le aseguró, lo que sorprendió a Camus—. Mis acciones… deberían hablar más fuerte que mis palabras. No tengo que comprobarle nada a nadie, así no es como se debe dirigir un dios, a ellos a quienes ama… —le aseguró, haciendo a Camus dudar, pero sin pruebas fehacientes, simplemente no podía hacerlo—. Eres una buena persona, Camus… una buena persona, que no confía en lo que no puede ver… con tu permiso —declaró Saori, y continuó con su camino por las 12 Moradas.

 **Salón de Gamma. Alfheim.**

—¡Nieve! ¡Espero que sea Jotunheim! —exclamó Tholl alegremente, mientras corría por las ramas que daban a una edificación con la forma de un árbol de cristal de hojas color zafiro, que contaba con una sencilla puerta de madera azul, la cual se abrió frente a sus ojos, mientras el inmenso guerrero, entraba sin darse a esperar, encontrando una sala extensa, rodeada por lo que parecía ser una cúpula de estrellas. Los suelos se encontraban congelados con arbustos de cristal, y en el centro, yacía una columna de cristales con una esfera perfecta en su cima— Momento —exclamó Tholl, intentando pensar con claridad—. Por afuera es un árbol, y por dentro un reino luminoso. ¡Por las flatulencias de Thor! ¿Soy el guardián de Alfheim? ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué debo ser guardián de un mundo lleno de elfos debiluchos y enclenques? —exclamó Tholl, notando que no estaba solo, ya que, frente a la columna de cristal, se posaba Balder— Oh, estabas aquí —se burló Tholl.

—Que repugnante —exclamó Balder, insultando a Tholl sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que el Dios Guerrero de Phecda Gamma, Balder de Hraesvelgr, comparta la custodia del Salón de Alfheim con alguien como tú? —apuntó Balder, con sus ojos cerrados.

—Ni siquiera voy a fingir que sé pronunciar el nombre de tu bestia guardiana —se volvió a burlar Tholl, con una sonrisa en su rostro—. De Phecda Gamma solo hay un Dios Guerrero, y lo estás viendo. Tholl de Jormungandr —se presentó Tholl, preparando sus hachas de batalla—. ¡Martillo de Mijolnir! —lanzó su ataque Tholl, creando torbellinos de nieve, que se dirigieron en dirección a Balder, quien no se dignó siquiera a evadir el ataque de Tholl, recibiéndolo directamente, mientras las hachas de Tholl fueron repelidas, y cayeron al suelo cerca de Balder— Fascinante —exclamó Tholl.

—He comprobado que no eres capaz de hacerme daño —declaró Balder, abriendo sus ojos, y mirando a Tholl fijamente—. No solo eres un ser repulsivo, sino que no puedes dañarme. Es decepcionante, casi hace que mi defensa de este lugar, sea más una molestia que una misión divina —aseguró, lo que molestaba a Tholl.

—De todos los que pudieron haberme tocado, me tenía que tocar el fanfarrón parlanchín —se dijo a sí mismo Tholl, subiendo su guardia, dándose cuenta de que Balder no se alistaba, ni siquiera subía su cosmos—. ¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Tholl, y tras ver que nuevamente Balder no se movía, el gigante entre los hombres se fastidió, y decidió atacar él mismo— ¡No tengo tiempo que perder contigo! ¡Puño de Titán! —exclamó, reuniendo todo su cosmos en su puño derecho, y lanzándose con este en dirección a Balder, quien simplemente extendió su mano, y atrapó el puño de Tholl— Para ser un cara de niña, parece ser que eres muy fuerte —exclamó Tholl, mientras Balder incineraba su cosmos.

—Yr —habló Balder con tranquilidad, transportando a Tholl a un nuevo espacio o dimensión, en donde Tholl flotó en un cielo que estaba en eterno atardecer, y donde se observaron figuras que asemejaban a Valkirias, quienes, con sus armas en mano, cabalgaron con sus corceles en dirección a Tholl, y se estrellaron sobre él, lanzando al inmenso Dios Guerrero de regreso al Salón de Alfheim, donde se estrelló con fuerza—. Eso deberá bastar… —enunció Balder, quien entonces notó el cómo Tholl se ponía de pie.

—Ah, eso estuvo muy bien… —se limpió un hilo de sangre Tholl, mientras Balder lo miraba con sorpresa y extrañeza—. Para ser un niño bonito, golpeas muy fuerte. Pero eso no te será suficiente para doblegarme, mientras más fuerte mi oponente, más fuerte me vuelvo yo. ¡Puño de Titán! —prosiguió Tholl, lazándose nuevamente en dirección a Balder, quien nuevamente detuvo el ataque de Tholl con una mano.

—Ansuz —comentó Balder tranquilamente, liberando un estallido de relámpagos, que lanzó a Tholl por la nieve, estrellándolo contra varios arbustos de cristal—. Es inútil, mi cuerpo es invulnerable. No tiene importancia con cuanta fuerza intentes golpearlo, fui bendecido por un dios misterioso, con un cuerpo que es incapaz de sentir dolor —le aseguró Balder, mientras Tholl se reponía, y volvía a limpiarse la sangre de los labios.

—Eso me parece muy aburrido. ¿Cómo vas a superarte si no puedes sentir dolor? —se lanzó Tholl nuevamente en dirección a Balder, quien atrapó su puño nuevamente, esta vez con solo un dedo—. ¿Anzus dijiste? Esa es una de las runas de los dioses, la conozco bien, pero a Yr no la conozco —prosiguió Tholl, mientras Balder nuevamente reunía la fuerza de su cosmos en su mano derecha, y la liberaba en un estallido de cosmos.

—Ansuz —llamó nuevamente, lanzando a Tholl por los suelos, aunque el gigante entre los hombres se negaba a darse por vencido—. Estas runas me fueron entregadas por aquel dios misterioso, no espero que lo entiendas, pero alguna vez fui tan débil como tú —le explicó.

—¿Débil? ¡Ja! —se burló Tholl, incorporándose, para sorpresa de Balder. No me considero Debil, pero admito que me estoy divirtiendo mucho siendo lanzado por todas partes. No es algo que pase todos los días, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo —levantó sus hachas Tholl, lanzándolas en dirección a Balder—. ¡Martillo de Mjolnir! —exclamó con fuerza.

—Tyrfing —desenvainó su espada Balder, y con ella repelió a las hachas, acto seguido, comenzó a llenarla con la energía de su runa derecha—. ¡Ansuz Tyrfing! —apuntó en dirección a Tholl, liberando un relámpago, que Tholl cubrió al cruzar sus brazos por frente a su pecho y rostro, y tras el impacto, el estallido de cosmos estalló con fuerza, aunque Tholl continuaba de pie— No todos fuimos bendecidos con un cuerpo fuerte como el tuyo. Cuando era niño, vivía en una aldea pobre, y por más que me esforzaba, la gente moría a mi alrededor. No podía salvarla, todos morían, por culpa de mi debilidad —recordó Balder, aunque mantenía un rostro inexpresivo—. Si hubiese poseído un cuerpo fuerte como el tuyo, pude haber salvado muchas vidas. En su lugar, fui convertido en un dios, y ahora solo puedo traer muerte —le aseguró, con su espada lista, y acercándose a Tholl.

—Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Eras un niño debilucho, y te volviste fuerte por rezarle a un dios? —preguntó Tholl, mientras Balder intentaba ejecutarlo con su espada, pero el Dios Guerrero de Jormungandr, lo evadió— Cambiaré mi pregunta. ¿Piensas que yo nací así? ¿Con un cuerpo fuerte? Me tomó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo poseer esta complexión, no necesité de rezarle a ningún dios, mucho menos, que me hicieran pensar que era uno —se apuntó a sí mismo Tholl, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus logros.

—No pienso ser un dios, soy un dios —aclaró Balder, forzando a Tholl a burlarse sonoramente—. Deberías respetarme, mortal, pude haberte perdonado la vida —insistió Balder, ante las burlas de Tholl, quien continuaba incinerando su cosmos, con la serpiente de Jormungandr respaldándolo—. No lo entenderías… me convertí en un dios como recompensa por la bondad en mi corazón —le explicó.

—No eres un dios… —aclaró Tholl, y Balder lo miró fijamente—. En primer lugar, los dioses no necesitan presentarse para que los mortales sepamos que son dioses. En segunda instancia, dices que existe bondad en tu corazón, pero yo solo veo soberbia. En tercer lugar, voy a patearte tu lindo trasero pálido, sabandija —prosiguió Tholl, uniendo ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza, y bajándolas con todas sus fuerzas, pero nuevamente, Balder logró detenerlas.

—Un mortal como tú, no puede entenderlo —exclamó Balder, colocando su mano izquierda frente a Tholl—. Yr —enunció nuevamente, llevando a Tholl ante la dimensión con el atardecer perpetuo, donde las Valkirias se encargaron de castigarlo, y de lanzarlo de regreso al Salón de Alfheim, donde Tholl, aún con una sonrisa, se atrevió a intentar ponerse de pie—. No eres más que un sucio perro —exclamó.

—¿No tienes insultos más originales? Porque yo con mucho gusto, acepto ser llamado un perro —se apuntó Tholl, impactándose el propio pecho con fuerza, lo que llenaba el rostro normalmente inexpresivo de Balder con curiosidad—. Los perros son las criaturas más nobles de corazón que existen. Siempre fieles a sus amos, no importa si el amo es un insensible cabeza de Jotunn, o el ser más magnánimo que existe. Un perro siente una compasión tal, que moriría por su amo, lo sabrías si hubieras tenido uno —aclaró Tholl.

—Tuve un perro… —recordó Balder, aquellos días en los que era joven y ayudaba a los menos afortunados, siempre seguido de su noble perro, quien lo seguía a todas partes—. Era un animal noble, pero débil, al final él murió también. Yo no comía y no bebía, soportaba las inclemencias del clima, él se congeló durante nuestros viajes, no era digno —finalizó, y por vez primera, la sonrisa de Tholl se borró.

—De modo que. ¿No alimentaste a tu propio perro, quien te siguió por días hasta que el cansancio, el hambre y el frio lo consumieron, y tú simplemente lo dejaste morir? —preguntó Tholl, y Balder asintió ante aquellas palabras— Umm… esto ha dejado de ser divertido. Me parece muy bien. Alguien tan insensible como tú, no merece ser llamado mi igual, terminaré contigo, sin remordimientos —aclaró Tholl, con su cosmos embravecido, y llamando a una tormenta, mientras relámpagos comenzaban a caer por los alrededores.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se preguntó Balder, mientras Tholl se cruzaba de brazos, y su cosmos crecía sin límites aparentes— Esta fuerza de cosmos, supera cualquiera que haya visto antes. Si poseías esta fuerza, ¿por qué no la usaste desde un principio? —preguntó Balder, sorprendido.

—Ah, porque eso no sería divertido. Pero ya no me pareces alguien divertido… —apuntó con su dedo Tholl, reuniendo todo su cosmos en el mismo, y atacando con toda su fuerza—. ¡Puño de Titán! —declaró Tholl, y Balder, alzó su mano derecha.

—Ansuz —enunció, detuvo el ataque de Tholl con su mano, pero sorpresivamente, esta vez el ataque destrozó su ropaje sagrado, y a la runa que usaba para defenderse. La explosión no hirió a Balder, pero su ropaje había quedado sumamente dañado, mientras Tholl lo miraba con desafío, y desprecio—. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? —preguntó Balder, mirando a la runa en su mano derecha.

—¿Acaso importa? —preguntó Tholl, cruzándose de brazos, y esperando— Anda Balder, ya destruí a Ansuz, ven y lánzame a Yr, te aseguro que el resultado será el mismo —insistió, mientras Balder dudaba—. ¿No eras un dios, Balder? No siento tu divinidad. En realidad, no siento nada por ti, ni siquiera compasión —prosiguió Tholl.

—De modo que, ¿muestras este poder solo porque no sentí compasión por un perro? Casi me parece gracioso —apuntó Balder con su mano izquierda, y en esta brilló su runa—. Yr —exclamó, Tholl fue llevado a aquella dimensión, y las 4 Valkirias se abalanzaron sobre él, atravesando a Tholl con sus armas, que entraron por diversas secciones del cuerpo de Tholl, y salieron por su espalda. Aunque Tholl no se inmutó por el ataque—. ¿Recibiste el ataque directamente? —se sorprendió Balder.

—Es la mejor forma que se me ocurrió para destruirlo —aclaró Tholl, elevando su cosmos, atrapando a las 4 Valkirias con el mismo, y haciéndolo estallar con tal fuerza, que la runa en la mano izquierda de Balder estalló, haciendo que su ropaje sagrado cayera a pedazos—. Ya no tienes ni la runa Ansuz, ni la runa Yr, solo te queda esa espada —apuntó Tholl, mientras Balder retrocedía, con su guardia en alto—. ¿No eras invulnerable? —preguntó Tholl, molestando a Balder— ¿Por qué cubres tu cuerpo? Si fueras invulnerable, y un dios, no necesitarías un Ropaje Sagrado de una bestia que, la verdad no puedo pronunciar —se burló Tholl, aunque su sonrisa no duró mucho—. Vaya dios que resultaste ser —finalizó.

—¿Thor? —preguntó Balder, notando inmensas similitudes entre Tholl y el Dios del Trueno y la Fuerza— Ya entiendo, tú también eres un dios —dedujo Balder, y Tholl lo miró con curiosidad—. No solo es el nombre, también es el nombre de tu arma, y el Ropaje de Jormungandr, además de que has elegido luchar al lado de los humanos. Eres Thor, el Dios del Trueno y la Fuerza —aseguró Balder, pero Tholl lo negó con la cabeza.

—No es así —aclaró Tholl, y Balder lo observó con detenimiento—. No soy Thor el Dios del Trueno y de la Fuerza —le explicó, aunque Balder tenía sus dudas—. No necesito serlo para derrotarte. Tu cosmos puede ser aplastante, tu cuerpo, supuestamente invulnerable. Pero no eres un ser de compasión, no eres un ser de luz. Y mientras existan seres como tú, sin corazón, que no luchen por la justicia, yo no podré ser derrotado —le apuntó a Balder, quien se molestó por aquellas palabras—. Solo una persona justa, y de buen corazón, cuya misión fuera más importante que la mía, podría derrotarme. Si por mí fuera, podrías ser un dios verdadero, y de todas formas te derrotaría. No puedo ser derrotado por un ser sin compasión —aclaró Tholl, con Jormungandr rodeándolo, como si respaldase sus palabras con su cosmos.

—Palabras sin sentido —aclaró Balder, elevando su cosmos alrededor de su espada—. Mucho menos podría creerlas de alguien que es protegido por Jomundgandr, la bestia que se encargará de asesinar a Thor en el Ragnarok —finalizó Balder, lanzándose en dirección a Tholl.

—Oh, qué buena alusión has elegido —tomó Tholl su hacha, elevando su cosmos alrededor de la misma—. Porque si Thor puede morir, y es un dios… aún si tú fueras un dios también podrías morir, ¿no es así? —se lanzó Tholl en dirección a Balder, quien, tras escuchar aquellas palabras, dudó, y en su duda, permitió a Tholl impactarlo directamente con su hacha, que atravesó su pecho supuestamente invulnerable, desprovisto de su Ropaje Sagrado, y por vez primera en mucho tiempo, Balder comenzó a sentir miedo, y cayó en sus rodillas, mirando al hacha, que le había destrozado el corazón.

—Mi cuerpo… debía ser invulnerable… ¿por qué? —se preguntó Balder, quien no sentía dolor, pero entonces recordó sus runas, se vio sus propias manos, y estas estaban quemadas— Ya entiendo… las runas, eran lo que hacían verdaderamente invulnerable mi cuerpo. Sin ellas, mi cuerpo puede ser herido. Pero, aun así, mi cosmos era más alto, y mi incapacidad de sentir dolor, debió darme la victoria. Tholl, ¿cómo es que no te rendiste, pese a que te enfrentabas a alguien que genuinamente pensaba que era un dios? —preguntó Balder, dándose la vuelta, aún con el hacha de Tholl en el pecho.

—Me hiciste enojar, fue por eso —agregó Tholl con molestia, cruzándose de brazos, lo que sorprendió a Balder—. Nunca había requerido de mi verdadera fuerza. Cuando supe que eras una persona tan cruel, enfurecí, y decidí no darte consideraciones como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro oponente. En verdad, ¿cómo puede haber alguien tan descorazonado? Abandonar a su perro, cuando un perro moriría por ti —se quejó Tholl.

—En verdad no puedo creer que todo esto haya sido posible, por tu compasión por un animal insignificante —se impresionó Balder, más en ese momento, escuchó un ladrido, y aparentemente, Tholl lo escuchó también. Los ojos de Balder se estremecieron, y de pronto, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los mismos—. ¿Vigil? —se dio la vuelta Balder, siendo derribado en ese momento por un perro gris con blanco, lo derribó con tanta fuerza, que el hacha de Tholl salió de su pecho, mientras el perro lamía a Balder, como si hubiese guardado aquel amor por su dueño por tantos años— Vigil… eres Vigil, ¿verdad? —preguntó Balder, mientras el perro le lamía el rostro, y Balder sonreía y reía por primera vez en mucho tiempo— ¿Cómo? —preguntó, más entonces notó a Tholl, y el cómo miraba al cuerpo de Balder en el suelo, con el Hacha aún en su pecho— Ese soy… —se miró a las manos Balder, notando que estas brillaban con una bella luz pura—. Tholl —miró Balder a Tholl, quien le arrancó el hacha a su cuerpo sin vida.

—Escuché un ladrido, Balder —habló Tholl, dirigiéndose al cuerpo sin vida de Balder, y cerrándole los ojos que se encontraban cubiertos de lágrimas—. Por la mirada en tu rostro, estoy seguro de que lo escuchaste tú también. Te lo dije, Balder —prosiguió Tholl, sentándose junto al cadáver de Balder. Un perro lo daría todo por ti, seguramente hasta vino por tu alma. Cuando las Valkirias lleguen por ti, asegúrate de darle mucha comida, mientras esperan ansiosos, el día del juicio final. Qué envidia me das. Estarás con tu amigo, por toda la eternidad —finalizó Tholl, colocándole la espada Tyrfing a Balder en su mano, y virándose en dirección a la estatua de Alfheim, elevando su cosmos frente a ella, y lanzando toda la fuerza del mismo, haciendo estallar la misma, y liberando el camino para el siguiente Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor, mientras el Nuevo Zafiro de Odín de Balder, se dirigía al Templo de Hlin.

—Tholl… —bajó el rostro Balder, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Fui un tonto, por pensar que encontraste la fuerza suficiente para derrotarme, por un perro inútil —miró Balder a Vigil, que le ladró con alegría, mientras le movía su cola—. Debí comprender, que lograste derrotarme, por tu inmensa compasión. Gracias… espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver… como Einherjers… en el ejército de Odín —finalizó Balder, mirando a una Valkiria frente a él, quien lo llevó en dirección a un puente de arcoíris, siempre acompañado de su querido perro.

 **Las 12 Moradas de los Dioses. Doceava Morada, Piscis.**

—Es el quinto destello de luz que veo volando en dirección al Templo de Hlin —se dijo a sí misma Saori, mientras llegaba junto a Bud ante el guardián de la Doceava Morada de los Dioses, un hombre muy femenino, que al principio confundió a Saori, pero rápidamente dedujo su identidad, y saludó con excelsos modales—. Un placer conocerlo, joven Dios Guerrero de Piscis —le sonrió Saori.

—Vaya, eres muy linda para ser una impostora —declaró Afrodita, devolviendo la reverencia—. Dios Guerrero de Alrisha, Afrodita de Piscis —se presentó, entregando a Saori una rosa, misma que Saori miró con detenimiento—. Veo que conoce sobre mis rosas, pero descuide, esta no está envenenada —le entregó Afrodita, y Saori la aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Es usted muy amable, pero… me interesa saber más lo que piensa usted de mí… ¿recibiré la misma respuesta, que he recibido de los demás? —le preguntó, a lo que Afrodita no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada— Su silencio… es respuesta suficiente —entristeció Saori.

—Toda mi vida, he sido tratado con crueldad y desaprobación, por poseer un Seidr —le explicó Afrodita, y Saori asintió a sus palabras—. Gracias a Derbal, eso no ocurre más. Soy tratado con respeto, como una persona normal. No se me juzga, por primera vez soy libre… desconozco cuál es la verdad, Lyfia no me parece una persona malvada, en realidad es bastante linda y gentil… puedo creer que ella es una diosa… —le explicó Afrodita, y Saori entristeció—. No siento odio por usted de todas formas, pero en estas circunstancias, me temo que no me atrevo a sacrificar lo que tengo, espero entienda —reverenció Afrodita.

—Lo que entiendo, es que he hecho un pésimo trabajo, para que la mitad de la Orden de Yggdrasil, no me reconozca —le respondió Saori, y Afrodita desvió su mirada—. Si pudiera hacer lo que fuera, para que ustedes me creyeran, lo haría sin pensarlo. Los he defraudado a todos, Afrodita, entiendo perfectamente el que no crean en mí. Pero si salgo viva de esto, les juro que me convertiré en una diosa a la que puedan amar —finalizó, retirándose en dirección al Templo de Hlin, mientras Afrodita, miraba una de sus rosas con curiosidad.

 **Salón de Beta. Vanaheim.**

Hagen salió de entre las cuevas de raíces, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad en dirección al penúltimo de los Salones de Yggdrasil, mientras veía de reojo al Reloj de Bor, ya con 10 de sus paredes terminadas, y la onceava a media construcción. La batalla entre Tholl y Balder se había extendido demasiado, aunque eso no era algo que Hagen pudiera saber, pero podía deducir por la posición del sol, que estaba bajando, que el tiempo se les estaba terminando.

—Debo darme prisa, ese laberinto de raíces me ha quitado demasiado tiempo. ¡A mí Sleipnir! —enunció Hagen, con Sleipnir alimentando su cosmos, y su velocidad aumentando en dirección a un palacio dorado, que presumía árboles de troncos de oro blanco, con sus hojas doradas, y fuentes que escupían vino de manzana dorada. El lugar era hermoso, digno de los dioses, pero Hagen no podía detenerse a admirarlo, por lo que corrió en dirección a las puertas de oro, que se encontraban detrás de las estatuas de un par de dioses que se parecían mucho físicamente a Odín—. Vili y Ve, los hermanos de Odín, dioses de los Vanir. Eso significa que soy el guardián de Vanaheim —dedujo Hagen, entrando por las puertas doradas, y frenándose, ante la estatua de un dios con una espada dorada, en un salón dedicado a los héroes.

—Qué falta de respeto, hacerme esperar tanto tiempo —exclamó Frodi, el Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor, que era el guardián del Salón de Vanaheim, forzando a Hagen a detenerse—. Sleipnir —se impresionó Frodi.

—Gullinbursti —dedujo Hagen al notar el cosmos que respaldaba al de Frodi, mientras Sleipnir, el Caballo Sagrado de 8 patas, relinchaba con fuerza en su cosmos—. De modo que mi oponente es el Jabalí Dorado del dios Frey, quien se dice es más veloz que cualquier caballo, aunque Sleipnir no es cualquier caballo —aseguró Hagen.

—Dios Guerrero de Kochab Beta, Frodi de Gullinbursti —se preparó Frodi, mostrando su espada, misma que brilló bellamente—. Y esta es mi espada Siegschwert. La espada legendaria del Dios Frey —declaró Frodi, apuntando con su arma a Hagen—. Muéstrame tu arma, Dios Guerrero de Sleipnir —le pidió.

—Dios Guerrero de Merak Beta, Hagen de Sleipnir —declaró Hagen, extendiendo ambas manos, formando fuego con una, hielo con la otra, uniendo ambas fuerzas en el medio, y creando una lanza de plata, con su punta dividida en siete arpones individuales que formaban una sola punta afilada—. Se me asignó a Gaebolg como parte de mi Ropaje Sagrado, aunque rara vez la uso, solo cuando lo considero necesario. Se podría decir que la situación actual, lo amerita —giró su lanza Hagen, apuntando con esta a Frodi.

—Posees un cosmos aplastante, eso me agrada. Mientras más poderoso el oponente, más formidable será mi victoria —prosiguió Frodi, elevando su cosmos, que hizo temblar el salón—. ¡Por Hlin! ¡Estallido de Jabalí! —lanzó su espada Frodi, con hileras de cosmos rodeando a Hagen, quien usó toda su velocidad para evadir los ataques, saltando entre las líneas, que iban cada vez más rápido— Corre todo lo que quieras, Sleipnir, nadie es más rápido que Gullinbursti —declaró Frodi, mientras atacaba con mayor velocidad.

—Su ataque, es tan veloz como el ataque de Plasma Relámpago de Aioria, no podré esquivarlo por mucho tiempo —aceptó Hagen, que comenzó a sentir su cuerpo siendo impactado por el ataque de Frodi, que comenzaba a cortarle el Ropaje Sagrado—. Es… demasiada velocidad… —se estremeció Hagen, mientras el cosmos de Frodi lo doblegaba, y lo dejaba tendido en el suelo, con sangre cayéndole de sus heridas.

—Tu aplastante cosmos, resultó no ser la gran cosa. ¡Siegschwert! —se lanzó Frodi, intentando atravesar a Hagen con su espada, pero Hagen logró interceptar su ataque con su lanza— Veo que aún te quedan fuerzas —sonrió Frodi, notando la pose que optaba Hagen, juntando el mango de su lanza a su cadera, y alzando la espada de Frodi, lo que lo sorprendió.

—¡Estocada Centellante! —lanzó Hagen una sucesión de estocadas a alta velocidad, que Frodi bloqueaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, sumamente impresionado, mientras Hagen aceleraba más el ritmo de las estocadas, forzando a Frodi a tomarse la batalla más enserio, hasta que Hagen y Frodi se separaron, con sus respectivas armas aún listas.

—Ese estilo de batalla, es el estilo de los guerreros de Hlingard… ¿cómo lo has aprendido? —preguntó Frodi, lanzándose a Hagen, y continuando con el ataque armado, que Hagen continuaba repeliendo con su lanza.

—Pertenecí a la corte cuando era joven, pero a petición de Siegfried, renuncié a mi rango para optar una carrera más discreta, como cocinero del reino —sonrió Hagen, evadiendo el ataque de Frodi, sorprendiendo al de Gullinbursti, cuando vio que la lanza de Hagen pasó muy cerca de su rostro—. Aunque nunca dejé de entrenar —presumió, rodeando su lanza con fuego, y repeliendo a Frodi con su ataque—. ¡Estocada Centellante! —lanzó la lluvia de fuego, que se dirigió a Frodi, quien de un revés de Siegschwert logró disipar el fuego— Este sujeto… no es para nada ordinario —aceptó Hagen, preparando sus defensas.

—Tu cosmos es igualmente sorprendente —agregó Frodi, manteniendo su cautela en todo momento—. Me he entrenado por años para alcanzar el nivel de batalla que tengo, y, aun así, tu cosmos no se parece a nada que haya visto antes. Es inmenso, desbordante, no tiene comparación. Seguramente eres el Dios Guerrero más fuerte de tu orden —dedujo Frodi, observando a Hagen con cuidado.

—Entre los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, mi cosmos es el más alto, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero en cuanto a proeza en la batalla se refiere, al menos 2 me sobrepasan —giró su lanza Hagen, clavándola en el suelo, mientras su casco se cerraba, y cruzaba los brazos de una forma extraña—. Me he entrenado por años en secreto, junto a Syd de Bygul y Siegfried de Fafnir, y en todos esos años, no he alcanzado a manipular el cosmos con la efectividad de Syd, ni con la maestría de batalla de Siegfried. Lo mío, es la destrucción total, elevar mi cosmos lo más alto que me sea posible, fulminar todo lo que me pongan en frente, en un estallido, sin precedentes —prosiguió Hagen, alcanzado un nivel de cosmos que intimidó a Frodi.

—Pero eso significa también, que al no ser más que cosmos sin control y desbordante, tu cuerpo está expuesto a los ataques de alguien que sí cuenta con esa maestría. ¡Siegschwert! —se lanzó Frodi con su espada en alto, y con el Jabalí Dorado en estampida dirigiéndose en contra de Hagen, quien parecía sonreírle, a momento en que hileras de magma hirviente salieron del suelo, sobresaltando a Frodi, quien retrocedió antes de ser alcanzado por ellas— Magma hirviente, ¿en una rama de Yggdrasil? —no tenía sentido para Frodi, mientras veía más y más hileras de magma hacer erupción alrededor de Hagen.

—Este magma hirviente no viene de la tierra, Frodi, no puede hacerlo ya que nos encontramos sobre una rama de Yggdrasil —aseguró, mientras las explosiones de magma se intensificaban a su alrededor, manteniendo a Frodi al margen, mientras el cosmos de Hagen seguía creciendo sin límite alguno. Era tan alto, que rodeaba casi en su totalidad el Salón de Vanaheim—. Este será, mi ataque definitivo, Frodi… ¡Gran Presión Ardiente! —desató todo su cosmos Hagen, como una inmensa llamarada, de la cual Frodi no podría escapar.

—Inmenso y desbordante… pero sin control —enunció Frodi, con Siegschwert en su mano derecha, y rodeándola con su cosmos, y con Gullinbursti resoplando con fuerza—. ¡De nada sirve que tu cosmos sea tan alto, si el control que ejerces en el mismo es deficiente! —declaró Frodi, usando su espada como un corta vientos— ¡Embestida de Jabalí! —se lanzó, atravesando la explosiva fuerza de cosmos de Hagen, y por la forma en que usaba su cosmos, salía ileso del ataque de Hagen— No necesito tener un cosmos más alto que el tuyo para derrotarte, y te lo demostraré —sonrió Frodi, mientras seguía cortando las llamas, cuando de estas se alzó el Caballo Sagrado Sleipnir, que de un brinco entre las llamas, reveló a Hagen con el puño en alto, pasando a lado de Frodi a toda velocidad, escapando de él, e impactando la estatua en la Sala de Vanaheim con todas sus fuerzas, misma que comenzó a desmoronarse—. ¡Era una artimaña! —se molestó Frodi, dándose la vuelta, y atacando a Hagen— ¡Estallido de Jabalí! —liberó su ataque Frodi, impactando a Hagen con fuerza, y lanzándolo por el Salón de Vanaheim, mientras la estatua terminaba de derribarse, y el Nuevo Zafiro de Odín escapaba del ropaje de Frodi— Me engañaste… —enfureció Frodi, apuntando su espada en dirección al adolorido de Hagen.

—Aún con todo mi cosmos… no habría podido vencerte… Frodi… —le explicaba Hagen, poniéndose de pie débilmente, con su cosmos apenas aferrándose a su cuerpo—. Lo entendí, en el momento en que vi tu mirada. La mirada de alguien, que lucha con honor. Un Dios Guerrero que ama a Midgard, y cree genuinamente en la causa que defiende —le aseguró, cayendo en su rodilla, pero haciendo lo posible por volverse a poner de pie—. Tenía que destruir esa estatua, debía asegurarme de que los demás continuaran su camino. Así, sin la limitante de tiempo, probablemente pueda sobrevivir… para ver a mi diosa… y para volver junto a la mujer a la que amo… —se repuso Hagen, elevando su cosmos nuevamente, que de alguna forma se había recuperado, mientras Sleipnir resoplaba con fuerza.

—¿Cómo puedes luchar con semejante convicción por una diosa falsa? —enfureció Frodi, sintiendo que había fracasado en su misión— Vienes y haces la guerra a Hlingard, intentas asesinar a mi diosa y a la mujer que amo, pero no pareces un criminal. Te veo… y solo veo a un guerrero noble… casi parece que estuvieras convencido de que Saori es la verdadera Asynjur Hlin —lo miró Frodi con determinación.

—Qué curioso… —escupió algo de sangre Hagen, pero su cosmos no flaqueaba—. Iba a decirte lo mismo… casi parece que creyeras genuinamente que Lyfia es la Asynjur Hlin… aunque si lo fuera, tendrías prohibido amarla —le recordó Hagen, lo que molestaba a Frodi en gran medida—. Vamos… Frodi… aún me queda cosmos, y no es como que podamos hacer otra cosa que combatir… sería muy aburrido si solo nos quedamos viendo el rostro el uno al otro… anda… Flare me espera… —recordó Hagen a Flare, inconsciente, y recostada sobre un árbol en la ciudad.

—Tú no decides a quien debo o no amar, Hagen —estremeció su cosmos Frodi, y aunque la estatua estuviera demolida, Sleipnir y Gullinbursti volvieron a encontrarse en el cosmos, iniciado la agresiva carrera, con Hagen transformado en un corcel de hielo y fuego mientras cabalgaba en dirección a Frodi, quien, transformado en un Jabalí de Oro en plena rabieta, se negaba a que sus convicciones no fueran las verdaderas. El cosmos estalló, la Sala de Vanaheim comenzó a desmoronarse, y la Ciudad de Hlingard brilló intensamente, con el cosmos desbordante de los Dioses Guerreros, uno el del cosmos más alto de su constelación, el otro, el del mayor dominio en el mismo. Sus roles en esta guerra estaban interrumpidos, no sabían si podrían volver a alzarse en defensa de sus respectivas diosas, pero no importaba, solo importaba el guerrero que tenían frente a sus ojos.

 **Las 12 Moradas de los Dioses. Templo de Hlin.**

—¡Hagen! —gritó Saori conmocionada, mientras veía la inmensa barrera de cosmos, que estallaba por los cielos, creando un agujero en las nubes, como si la extensión de los cosmos mismos pudiese escapar de Midgard, y llegar al reino de los dioses mismos.

—¡Frodi! —resonó el grito de Lyfia, quien sentía el cosmos de su amigo de la infancia estremecerse, aunque se elevaba desafiante, ante un guerrero formidable que poseía un cosmos muy superior al suyo. En prosea militar Frodi era más grande, pero un error insignificante, podía serle mortal.

—Ah, la música de la guerra —celebró Derbal, mientras el sexto Nuevo Zafiro de Odín, llegaba a su mano, mientras admiraba la explosión de cosmos que continuaba en un flujo constante y sin debilitarse, en el Salón de Vanaheim—. Mejor salón para semejante batalla no podía elegirse. Ya solo falta la batalla que desestabilizará el corazón de la Sacerdotisa de Odín, espero con ansias el poder verla —declaró Derbal, mientras jugueteaba con los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín en sus manos—. Saori —reverenció Derbal.

—Aquí me tienes, Derbal —agregó Saori, mirando a Derbal fijamente, mientras el Alto Jarl le pedía a Bud hacerse a un lado, y así lo hacía el Dios Guerrero Fantasma—. No es tarde para detener esta locura… muchos han muerto ya, y más morirán si los Dioses Guerreros Dorados entran en conflicto. Ni tú poseerías el poder para enfrentarte a ellos —exclamó Saori valientemente, y mientras miraba a Lyfia, que se sentía agobiada, por tener a la diosa que había sido forzada a suplantar frente a ella.

—Ah, los Dioses Guerreros Dorados no son una preocupación —continuó jugueteando Derbal con los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, que poseían un cosmos que intimidaba a Saori—. Tú tampoco eres una amenaza, Asyjur Hlin. Nadie lo es —aclaró Derbal, invitando a Saori a que lo siguiera, y Saori, confundida, siguió Derbal hasta que estuvo frente a la estatua de Odín.

—Soy la Asyjur de la Paz y la Protectora e Hombres, Derbal —le recordó Saori, mientras Derbal continuaba viendo a la Estatua de Odín, como esperando a que el todo poderoso dios de la Sabiduría y la Guerra hiciera algo, cualquier cosa—. Aún no es tarde para negociar. Como Asynjur que soy, no puedo negar la guerra, pero puedo volverla justa. Si te rindes ahora… negociaremos los términos de tu rendición —le aseguró.

—¿Negociar? ¿Tras haberme hecho del control de Hlingard en base de engaños y crímenes sucios? —preguntó Derbal divertido— ¿Tras haber sacrificado a inocentes, y envenenado a mi Jarl por años hasta su trágica muerte? —preguntó nuevamente Derbal, y aquella revelación, sobresaltó a Saori— ¿Tras haber roto todos los votos posibles a los dioses, y desafiarlos tan abiertamente, que ni Odín, en su inmensa sabiduría, ha movido un solo dedo para detenerme? ¡Aquí estoy Dios de la Sabiduría en la Guerra! ¡Podría matar a tu queridísima hija en este mismo instante! —se viró Derbal, Lyfia gritó aterrada, y su mano de uñas afiladas, se preparó para cortar el cuello de Saori, quien sorpresivamente para Derbal, detuvo su avance con su propio cosmos, manteniendo su mano a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

—Odín es sabio, Derbal… —respondió Saori, mirando a Derbal fijamente, desafiándolo con su cosmos—. Si no ha intervenido, es porque sabe que otros pueden derrotarte. Soy la Diosa de la Paz y la Protectora de los hombres… pero no temo hacerte la guerra —le aseguró Saori, pero para su sorpresa, sus palabras simplemente divertían a Derbal.

—Querida niña… —se burló Derbal, presionando los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín con fuerza—. No pretendo que te confundas, tú no tienes ningún poder —le aseguró Derbal, elevando su cosmos, que, alimentado por los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, logró ayudar a Derbal a lanzar una esfera esmeralda de cosmos a Saori, que la recibió sin poder detenerla, y terminó rodando por el suelo, en debilidad.

—¡Saori! —gritó Lyfia, mientras Saori se estremecía de dolor— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? —preguntó Lyfia, notando que Derbal no le prestaba atención, y en su lugar, miraba a la Estatua de Odín fijamente— No lo comprendo… has atacado a su hija, ¿por qué Odín no hace nada? —lloró Lyfia, aterrada.

—Porque no puede —fue la respuesta de Derbal, quien miraba a los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín—. Y cuando el último de los Salones de los Dioses caiga… —se viró para ver a Saori, quien débilmente, intentaba reponerse—. Todo se les será revelado. Sigue mi consejo, Saori, disfruta de este pequeño lapso de tiempo, sin ponerte desafiante ante mí. Nada puedes hacerme. Bebe vino, come un poco, disfruta de la vista. Cuando el ultimo salón caiga, no podrás hacerlo más —le aseguró, y Saori simplemente miró al último de los salones, teniendo esperanza.

 **Palacio de Hlingard. Ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—¡Saori! —se estremeció Hilda, sintiendo el cosmos de Saori estremecerse, y en el momento en que su queja resonó, de igual manera lo hizo el tremendo puñetazo que Milo dirigió a la Barrera de Galdr de Odín— ¿Lo sentiste también? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Todos lo sentimos… Hilda… —respondió Milo, mientras observaba el puño de Aioria temblar, los labios de Mu ser mordidos con fuerza, los resoplidos continuos de Aldebarán, y a Shaka siendo incapaz de mantener su meditación, mientras su ceja le temblaba. El único que estaba tranquilo, era Dohko, quien tenía una fe ciega en Hlin—. Maldita sea… Siegfried… apresúrate y derriba esta maldita barrera —se quejaba Milo, mirando a la barrera, impaciente.

—Las cosas se van a poner muy tensas por aquí, Milo. Lo menos que necesitamos es que las tenses aún más —exclamó Dohko, mirando a Hilda, quien comenzaba a temblar, sabiendo que la batalla que seguía, sería una muy dura para su corazón—. Hilda… tu deber es a con Saori, no a con tu corazón… pasará lo que tenga que pasar… —finalizó Dohko, y Hilda asintió.

 **Salón de Alfa. Niflheim.**

—Hagen… —exclamó Siegfried sorprendido, quien, tras salir de la cueva de raíces, no pudo evitar admirar la columna de cosmos que se alzaba, y que se negaba a decaer, como un presagio de que todo estaba por complicarse aún más—. Has hecho un excelente trabajo abriéndome el paso, amigo mío —reverenció Siegfried, antes de dirigirse a una edificación rodeada de niebla.

La edificación, parecía una especie de templo alto de color blanco, que presumía vitrales con la imagen de la Diosa de la Muerte, Hela. Cada vitral, a lo largo de la pared blanquecina, que brillaba extrañamente como si estuviera construida de escamas, poseía una columna del mismo material para dividir cada sección del templo. Tras acercarse, Siegfried notó que no eran escamas las que recubrían las paredes blancas del templo, sino uñas, todas apelmazadas una sobre la otra, algunas inclusive, con sangre seca en las mismas. La puerta de entrada poseía el cráneo de un inmenso perro con las fauces abiertas, con una lengua de piedra funcionando como puente, mientras de las cuencas vacías, salía niebla.

—Niflheim… esperaba ser guardián de un mundo más… heroico… —aceptó Siegfried, acercándose a las fauces, que se abrieron aún más a su paso, abriendo bien la garganta de hueso del animal, que daba entrada al Salón de Niflheim, que para sorpresa de Siegfried, quien se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo, encontrando solamente niebla, se había convertido en una serie de plataformas redondas, conectadas unas con otras, y que llevaban a una con un cristal inmenso de color lila, frente al cual se encontraba Sigmund—. Aunque me siento ligeramente feliz de verte, hermano, admito que deseaba esta confrontación —declaró Siegfried, caminando hasta la plataforma de en medio, donde se reunió con su hermano.

—¿Por qué, hermano? ¿Porque deseas quitarme de mi puesto como defensor de Niflheim? ¿No me has quitado suficientes cosas ya? —le preguntó Sigmund, y Siegfried simplemente bajó la mirada, sin saber qué decir—. Soy el hermano mayor, por supuesto que soy el guardián de Niflheim, pero por alguna razón, que no alcanzo a comprender, Jarl Wotan decidió asignarme a Polaris Alfa en lugar de a Dubhe Alfa. Apenas estaba comenzando mis estudios en el arte de los Dioses Guerreros, cuando me di cuenta de que mi estrella no era de la Osa Mayor, era de la Osa Menor. ¿Por qué Jarl Wotan me dio la estrella de la Osa Menor a mí? —le preguntó furioso.

—Eso… yo no lo sé, hermano… —aceptó Siegfried—. Era muy joven para entenderlo. Para mí era una simple promesa de que me convertiría en un Dios Guerrero, no tenía idea de que mi nombramiento fuera jerárquicamente mayor al tuyo —intentó explicarle.

—No puedo quejarme de todas formas, Siegfried. Mi nombramiento como Polaris Alfa me dio algo más importante. ¡Algo que tú me arrebataste! —señaló con desprecio, incomodando aún más a Siegfried— ¡Polaris, Siegfried! ¿Te suena el nombre? Esa mujer con la que huiste. ¡Esa mujer era mi prometida! ¡Sabía que la amabas, pero jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo! El día que pedí su mano en matrimonio y ella aceptó, me juraste que lo respetarías —enfureció.

—¡Escapé con ella! ¡No lo niego! ¡Pero aún con estos sentimientos jamás la he irrespetado! —le explicó Siegfried, mientras Sigmund se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas— Pero te confieso… que no ha sido por falta de intentos. Merezco tu desprecio hermano, pero Hilda, ella jamás ha abandonado tu apellido. ¡Ella te ama! —confesó Siegfried, sorprendiendo a Sigmund— Déjame cumplir con mi misión… permíteme destruir esta estatua, permíteme sentar a Saori en su trono, y yo te juro, que te daré mi vida por todo el daño que te he causado. Puedes regresar con Hilda, hermano… puede volver a ser como antes, como aquellos días en los que cabalgaban juntos por los mercados de Midgard, que se contaban historias, que le dedicabas canciones. Puedes volver a tener todo eso, por más que me destroce mi corazón… solo déjame… cumplir con mi deber… es todo lo que pido… —lloró Siegfried, y esperó.

—Tomaré tu vida… Siegfried… —declaró Sigmund, y Siegfried reverenció, creyendo que su hermano aceptaba su oferta—. ¡La tomaré a la fuerza! ¡Porque has destruido mi vida al arrebatarme lo único que me importaba! ¡Resoplido de Huracán! —se lanzó Sigmund, con la espada Gram rodeada de torbellinos violetas, cayendo sobre Siegfried, quien saltó en el último instante, evadiendo los vientos de tornado de su hermano, y la destrucción que rodeó a la plataforma en que se encontraban— ¿Qué pasa Siegfried? ¿No ibas a entregarme tu vida? Era de esperarse, no te importa arruinar la vida de los demás con tal de que se beneficie a la tuya. ¡Resoplido de Huracán! —insistió Sigmund, por lo que Siegfried materializó su espada obsidiana, Hrotti, colisionando la misma con la de Sigmund, intensificando los vientos de Sigmund con los propios— ¡Yo la amaba, Siegfried! —proseguí Sigmund, furioso.

—Lo sé… —elevó su cosmos Siegfried, y Fafnir respaldó el mismo, mientras Siegfried saltaba, escapando de la presión de la espada de Sigmund, que se estrelló en la plataforma, partiéndola por la mitad, y hundiéndola en la niebla—. ¡Y no hay un solo minuto en que no sufra por ello y por lo que te hice! ¡Ventisca Valerosa del Dragón! —liberó sus torbellinos Siegfried, lanzando a su vez un par de esferas de cosmos violeta rodeadas de relámpagos, que impactaron a Sigmund, quien gritó en pena y dolor— Sé que no puedes perdonarme… pero usaré todo mi cosmos desde un inicio para derrotarte… hermano… tengo una misión más grande que nuestros sentimientos encontrados por una mujer —le aseguró.

—¡Esa mujer era mi prometida! ¡Embestida Brillante de Granir! —declaró Sigmund, lanzándose a Siegfried transformado en un Caballo de cosmos, que galopaba con vientos de tormenta, logrando impactar a Siegfried, quien sorpresivamente había atrapado su puño— Siempre fuiste un fanfarrón. Lo único que tenía era el amor de Hilda, y mi posición de Dios Guerrero. Todo para que te fugaras con ella y no contento con ello, te convirtieras en el Dios Guerrero de la Osa Mayor… —continuó recriminándole Sigmun, lanzando estocadas con su espada, que Siegfried evadía con facilidad.

—No lo niego, todo es cierto, pero también es cierto el que siempre he sido superior en batalla a ti, aunque seas mi hermano mayor —apuntó con su dedo Siegfried, y en este se formó un espiral de cosmos, que lanzó en una línea recta a los pies de Sigmund—. ¡Espada de Odín! —declaró, el cosmos se extendió como lanzas de luz en dirección al cielo en un círculo alrededor de Sigmund, que estalló con fuerza, hiriéndolo gravemente, y dejándolo tendido sobre una rodilla, con Gram sirviéndole de apoyo para no caer al suelo— Te lo imploro… no hagas esto, tu estilo de batalla es salvaje y caótico, no puedes detener a alguien con mi entrenamiento. ¡Sigmund! ¡Escúchame! ¡Aún podemos enmendar todo esto! ¡Eres mi hermano! —le suplicó.

—¡Un hermano no me hubiera traicionado de esa forma! ¡Gram! ¡Dame la fuerza para destruirlo! —prosiguió Sigmund, rodeando su espada con todo su cosmos, que lanzó en la forma de una inmensa espada en dirección a Siegfried, quien recibió toda su fuerza, mientras la plataforma se partía a la mitad, y Siegfried, aunque ileso, comenzaba a caer al no tener un suelo firme, en dirección a la niebla. Siegfried comenzó a correr hasta una parte más estable de la misma, pero no logró llegar a tiempo y comenzó a caer, para fortuna de Siegfried sin embargo, una mano atrapó la suya, mientras Sigmund clavaba a Gram en la plataforma con su mano libre, logrando aferrarse a Siegfried, y mantenerlo suspendido en el aire.

—¡Sigmund! —agregó Siegfried sorprendido, mientras Sigmund usaba todas sus fuerzas para lanzar a Siegfried por los aires, y hacerlo estrellarse en una zona segura de las plataformas, pero, en consecuencia, el suelo a sus pies comenzó a desmoronarse— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Tenías la victoria… —se sorprendió Siegfried, intentando correr en dirección a Sigmund, pero al dar un paso, el suelo comenzó a fragmentarse, rodeando a Sigmund en su totalidad—. ¡Sigmund! —gritó Siegfried con miedo.

—Soy tu hermano mayor… —lloró Sigmund, con el suelo de la plataforma colapsando—. No podría asesinarte… Siegfried… pero no me pidas vivir en un mundo… donde no pueda perdonarte… cuida a Hilda por mí… —terminó de decir Sigmund, cuando el suelo por fin cedió.

 **Palacio de Hlingard. Ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—¡Sig…mund…! —se estremeció Hilda, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, y ganándose la atención de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quienes comprendieron en ese momento, lo que acababa de pasar— ¡Sigmuuuuund! —lloró Hilda, con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo en sus rodillas, tirándose de su cabellera, mientras el cosmos de Sigmund, se despedía de ella, quien no lo soportó más, se desplomó sobre el suelo, y se lamentó.

—Lo siento mucho… Hilda… —enunció Dohko, mientras el suave yanto de Hilda, resonaba en los corazones de los presentes, la mayoría de los cuales, apenas y tenía noción de lo que Hilda estaba sufriendo—. Hilda no tuvo oportunidad de decirle… que ella aún lo amaba… Hilda nunca lo olvidó, llevó su apellido por todos estos años… pero… eligió a Saori al final… —les explicó Dohko, guardando su respeto a Hilda, y los presentes todos reverenciaron en su dirección—. Eso es lo que significa ser devoto a Hlin, Dioses Guerreros Dorados, sus renuncias, sus pérdidas, sus penas… no son más que sacrificios que debemos de estar dispuestos a afrontar en el nombre de Hlin —finalizó, y se posó frente a la Barrera de Galdr de Odín—. Atentos ya… pronto comienza… —les aseguró Dohko, y los Dioses Guerreros Dorados se pusieron en guardia.

—Hilda, tendrás que lamentarte más tarde… —le pidió Jarl Svend, mientras Hilda, temblorosa, asentía y se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Nosotros esperaremos aquí, no todos los nuestros vencieron a sus oponentes. Regresarán por entre los túneles de raíces y deberemos enfrentarlos. Hilda, ¿tú que harás? —preguntó el Jarl.

—Lo lamento… —volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas, y miró a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. Fui débil… mi corazón está roto… pero… no debo lamentarme hasta ver a Saori recuperar su reino… iré con ustedes una vez que Siegfried… —se mordió los labios Hilda, derramando una última lágrima—. Rompa la barrera… él no ha hecho… más que cumplir su deber… —finalizó Hilda, y miró a la entrada de la cueva de raíces que llevaba a Niflheim.

 **Salón de Alfa. Niflheim.**

—Sigmund… —lloró Siegfried una última vez, guardando los respetos a su hermano, y virándose en dirección a la Estatua de Niflheim—. Pese a todo, siempre te admiré, hermano. Deseaba ser como tú, no importaba que todos dijeran que yo era más glorioso. Para mí… no existía nadie más noble que tú… viviré… para cumplir tus ideales. Y cuando llegue mi muerte… espero verte en Asgard, querido hermano… —prosiguió Siegfried, elevando su cosmos frente a la Estatua de Niflheim—. ¡Ventisca Valerosa del Dragón! —enunció Siegfried, destruyendo la última de las Estatuas de los Salones de Yggdrasil, cumpliendo así con la encomienda de Odín, mientras el Nuevo Zafiro de Odín, volaba en dirección al Templo de Hlingard.

 **Templo de Hlingard.**

—Ah, justo a tiempo —declaró Derbal, mientras veía Saori temblando de dolor en el suelo, y a Lyfia perdiendo la cordura ante la muerte de otro de sus Dioses Guerreros, mientras Derbal recibía el último de los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín—. Tristemente, Hagen me ha defraudado. Tu mente hubiese colapsado más rápido si hubiera derrotado a Frodi. Ah, pero Frodi siempre ha sido impresionante, mira que seguir luchando —apuntó Derbal, al único de los Salones de Yggdrasil que poseía a combatientes que se negaban a rendirse.

—No vas a salirte con la tuya, Derbal… —lo miraba Lyfia con desprecio—. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados ya vienen por ti… ellos te castigarán por todo esto. No puedes vencerlos —le aseguró Lyfia, mirando a Saori, quien aún no lograba reponerse—. Asynjur Hlin… confíe… todo va a salir bien… —le pedía Lyfia, incluso le sonreía.

—Lyfia… —se conmovió Saori, quien no conocía a Lyfia del todo, pero que ahora sabía que todo lo que Lyfia había hecho, había sido en contra de su voluntad—. Tengo plena confianza en mis Dioses Guerreros Dorados. Nunca pierdas la esperanza —le pidió, ayudándola a tranquilizarse.

—Conmovedor —declaró Derbal, quien entonces apuntó al Reloj de Bor—. Pero inútil a final de cuentas. El Reloj de Bor terminó de construirse incluso antes de que Siegfried destruyera la última de las Estatuas de los Salones de Yggdrasil, y la Barrera de Galdr de Odín no caerá inmediatamente —les explicó, mientras Saori y Lyfia observaban el Reloj de Bor, ya completo con sus 12 paredes, con la Osa Menor aun brillando en su cara, mientras Bor, comenzaba a atravesar la cara del reloj, y su Galdr se fundía con el mismo reloj—. Lo que me da suficiente tiempo, para poner en marcha la última parte de mi plan —declaró Derbal, quien tomó los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, y comenzó a incrustarlos a la fuerza en su Ropaje Sagrado, terminando con los 7 Zafiros, tres arriba y tres abajo formando un círculo, y el ultimo en el medio, y cuando estos estuvieron incrustados en el Ropaje Sagrado, estos comenzaron a brillar con fuerza—. ¡Sí! ¡La leyenda era cierta! —exclamó Derbal con orgullo.

—¿Leyenda? —se preocupó Saori, mientras observaba el Ropaje Sagrado de Derbal desprenderse de su cuerpo, salvo su protección del pecho, dejándolo casi desnudo brevemente, mientras un Ropaje Distinto aparecía frente a él— ¿Un Ropaje Divino? ¡Ese Ropaje! ¡Yo lo conozco! —se estremeció Saori, posando su atención en la espada que sobresalía del Ropaje Divino, y recordando el Escudo de Armas de Asgard.

—El conocimiento prohibido de los Sumo Sacerdotes… —le explicó Lyfia a Saori, quien sentía el cómo crecía el cosmos de Derbal—. Los Zafiros de Odín, su función real, es la de llamar al Ropaje Divino de Odín a presentarse en Midgard, y vestir a algún elegido con la fuerza del Dios de la Sabiduría en la Guerra —le explicó Lyfia, mientras el Ropaje Divino de Odín, era corrompido por la fuerza de los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, y cambiaba sus colores de ser azules como el cristal o el hielo, a ser rojos como la sangre y el rubí. Tras estallar en sus partes, el Ropaje Divino corrompido, vistió a Derbal—. Derbal… debió romper la conexión del Ropaje de Odín, por ello puede vestirlo ahora —le explicó Lyfia en ese momento, preocupando a Saori.

—Ah, pero eso no es lo único que he conseguido, querida mía —declaró Derbal, sosteniendo a la verdadera Balmung en su mano—. Al reunir la fuerza de los Nueve Mundos en los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín, lo que conseguí al romper el Sello de Yggdrasil y traer parte de esos mundos a los Salones de Yggdrasil, coseché la energía misma del Árbol del Mundo. Las batallas dentro de los Salones de Yggdrasil, no eran para hacer tiempo para así completar el Reloj de Bor, era para absorber el cosmos liberado por los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor, quienes, sin quererlo, hicieron mi voluntad, entregándome un Galdr en el proceso. Ya no soy un simple mortal, gracias a mis esfuerzos, me he convertido en un dios —declaró Derbal, alzando su espada escarlata, y llamando a una tormenta, que comenzó a rodear Midgard—. Y como el Galdr es superior al cosmos en todos los sentidos, puedo crear a mis propios dioses, así como puedo destruirlos. ¿Comienzas a comprender la razón de que estés aquí, Asynjur Hlin? Destruyo a una diosa, y creo otra —declaró Derbal, acercándose a Saori, quien intentó huir, pero no logró escapar de Derbal, quien colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Saori, específicamente hablando, en su ojo izquierdo—. Ya no necesitarás esto —enunció, elevando su Galdr, y el grito de Saori resonó por todo Midgard, mientras caía al suelo, con su parpado izquierdo cerrado, mientras lloraba sangre.

—¡Saori! —gritaba Lyfia, horrorizada, mientras Saori miraba con su ojo restante, el azul, en dirección a Derbal, y a la esfera esmeralda que mantenía en su mano— ¡Los dioses no van a permitirlo! ¡Ellos van a detenerte! —exclamó Lyfia furiosa, mientras Derbal se acercaba a ella, con el ojo de Saori en su mano.

—¡Los dioses no pueden hacer nada! ¡Soy más poderoso que todos ellos! —declaró Derbal, enterrando a la fuerza el ojo de Saori en el ojo izquierdo de Lyfia— ¡Esta es mi voluntad! ¡Con mi Galdr yo te ordeno, convertirte en una diosa! ¡Una diosa de obediencia ante su nuevo señor que soy yo! ¡Salve Derbal el Dios de la Calamidad y el Castigo! ¡Salve su nueva reina, la Diosa de la Paz y Protectora de los Hombres! ¡Ya que tú eres la nueva Hlin! ¡Y me servirás solamente a mí! —terminó Derbal, y tras aquello, Saori observó a Lyfia, perder su propia identidad, y convertirse en alguien más.

—Salve Derbal… Dios de la Calamidad y el Castigo —declaró Lyfia, y Derbal rompió los grilletes, liberando a su nueva diosa, quien alzó su dedo en dirección al cielo, llamando a una constelación, la constelación de Corvis—. Ven a mí… Ropaje Divino de Gienah Corvi Gamma, Valkiria Gná —finalizó Lyfia, mientras un hermoso Ropaje Divino, con la forma de una Valkiria, aunque con contornos similares a los del Ropaje Divino de Odín, se hizo presente. El ropaje era de un rosado tenue con contornos de oro blanco, y tras estallar en sus partes, revistió a Lyfia, que obtuvo en ese momento un cosmos inmenso.

—Ese Ropaje Sagrado… ¿podría ser? —se preguntó Saori, quien pese a haber perdido su divinidad, aún podía sentir el cosmos—. No… ese Ropaje Sagrado no pertenece a la Valkiria Hlin… es diferente —sentenció, mientras Derbal se acercaba a ella.

—Ah, pero eso solo tú y yo lo sabemos, y no es como que vayas a decir mucho al lugar al que vas. ¡Sello de Helheim, Sowellu! —apuntó Derbal, lanzando un destello de cosmos a la frente de Saori, que terminó con una runa escarlata tatuada a su frente, que le quemaba con fuerza—. Ahora que tengo el Ropaje Divino de Odín, su conocimiento de las runas me pertenece. Sowellu es una runa de poder y voluntad, pero si se usa de forma invertida, como está en estos momentos tatuada a tu frente, simboliza la muerte. Felicidades, oficialmente eres una miembro honoraria de Helheim —se burló Derbal, mientras Saori se ponía de pie—. Y ahora que el Galdr de Odín está por desaparecer, solo debo accionar el Reloj de Bor, y cuando pasen 12 horas, la fuerza del Dios de la Tierra y el Tiempo, te enviará a tu lugar de residencia, Helheim. No más Asynjur Hlin, no existirás más. Como puedes ver, Saori, no basta con matarte, el que hayas sobrevivido hace 8 años, probablemente sea lo mejor que pudo pasarme, ya que matarte hubiese asegurado tu reencarnación 100 años más tarde, pero ahora que el Reloj de Bor te reclame, no llegarás a Asgard en muerte, llegarás a Helheim, y a todo el que cae en Helheim, se le niega la reencarnación. ¿Acaso no es el plan perfecto? ¿De qué sirve matarte si en 100 años volverás a nacer? Prefiero no tener la molestia de matarte cada 100 años, así que disfruta de tus últimas 12 horas de vida, Saori, que estas, están por comenzar —elevó su Galdr Derbal, y el Reloj de Bor, encendió 12 flamas azuladas, mismas que delimitaban la vida de Saori—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… podrías suicidarte, y llegar a Asgard en lugar de Helheim… veamos, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Ya sé… —volvió a elevar su Galdr Derbal, extendiendo los brazos, y una grieta dimensional sustituyó a su cuerpo. Esta comenzó a aspirar a Saori, desprendiéndola de la realidad—. ¡El Sello de los Dioses! —exclamó Derbal tras absorberla, y la lanzó al cielo, a la estatua de Odín, donde Saori quedó sellada, como una forma translucida, frente a la espada del Dios de la Sabiduría y la Guerra— Obsérvalo todo desde allí arriba, Saori. Quiero que tus últimas 12 horas de vida, estén envueltas en el terror que los mortales hemos siempre sentido hacia los dioses, mientras observas sin poder hacer nada, el cómo tu esperanza se destruye a sí misma —finalizó Derbal, mientras la forma sellada de Saori, lloraba lágrimas de su ojo derecho, y sangre, del que ya no poseía.

 **Palacio de Hlingard. Ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—¡Está ocurriendo! ¡La Barrera de Odín se rompe! —declaró Dohko, mientras la barrera por fin desaparecía, pero más tardaron los Dioses Guerreros Dorados en dar el primer paso, que sus cosmos en recibir la aplastante noticia— Este presentimiento… —se estremeció Dohko, y los dioses Guerreros Dorados intercambiaron miradas, y salieron de las ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra, seguidos por Hilda, y por los Guerreros Vikingos, hasta llegar al primero de los puentes de hielo, que delimitaba la entrada a las 12 Moradas de los Dioses—. ¡Saori! —gritó Dohko sobresaltado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo llegó allí arriba? —se preocupó Mu, elevando su cosmos e intentando sentir el de Saori, pero no lograba sentirlo— Su cosmos… no está en Midgard… no puedo sentirlo… —agregó preocupado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido con su ojo? ¡Está herida! —se sobresaltó Aldebarán, también elevando su cosmos intentando sentirla— ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no puedo sentirla? —se estremeció el gigante entre los Caballeros Dorados.

—Es como si estuviera… muerta… —declaró Aioria, pero mordiéndose los labios, elevó su cosmos, buscando que este llegara hasta la imagen de Saori en la espada de la Estatua de Odín—. ¡No! ¡Ella está allí frente a la estatua de Odín! —apuntó Aioria, furioso.

—Eso es un alivio —declaró Shaka, quien se notaba había recibido la noticia de mala forma—. Cuando no sentí el cosmos de Saori, pensé lo peor. Pero si su imagen es visible, todavía hay esperanza. Yo no puedo verla, pero confiaré en que podremos alcanzarla —elevó su cosmos Shaka, deseoso de volver a sentir el cosmos de Saori.

—Saori… respóndeme… —prosiguió Milo, incinerando su cosmos, su mirada perdida, en la imagen de Saori postrada a lo lejos, como si no existiera vida en su ser—. ¡No! ¡No volveré a perder a alguien de esta forma! ¡Saori! ¡Respóndeme de una buena vez! ¡Saoriiiii…! —continuó elevando su cosmos Milo, unido al de sus compañeros, todos juntos lo elevaron, todos juntos se negaron a perder la esperanza, todos juntos, recibieron solo silencio y soledad como respuesta.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – ARTEFACTOS:**

 **Angurvadel: Espada mitológica que solía pertenecer al héroe Fridthjof. Fue forjada por los enanos, y se decía que brillaba con una luz tenue en los tiempos de paz, y que ardía en los tiempos de guerra.**

 **Gaebolg: Lanza legendaria que fue creada a partir de los huesos de dos criaturas marinas que se asesinaron la una a la otra. Se dice es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa.**

 **Ridill: Espada legendaria que es capaz de romper la coraza de la piel de un dragón, fue usada por el héroe Sigurd (algunos dicen que por su acompañante Regin), para arrancarle el corazón al dragón Fafner.**

 **Siegschwert: Una espada legendaria que pertenecía al dios Frey, que era capaz de luchar por sí misma una vez desenvainada, y que podía replicar los rayos del sol. Frey la usaba específicamente contra los Jotunn de la Escarcha, a quienes despreciaba aún tanto como Thor.**

 **Tyrfing: Espada legendaria forjada por los Enanos, quienes fueron obligados a crearla e contra de su voluntad, y, por consiguiente, colocaron una maldición que dictaba que, una vez desenvainada, alguien debía morir, y que las heridas causadas por esta arma jamás sanarían. Adicional a lo anterior, y para diferenciarla de Dáinsleif, se le asignó la propiedad de que su portador, sufriría desgracias a lo largo de su vida.**

 **2 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Gullinbursti: Un jabalí dorado creado por el enano Brokk, con la ayuda de su hermano Sindri. Fue dado como regalo por Loki al dios Frey. Se decía que era más rápido que cualquier caballo, y que podía correr por sobre del agua. Se decía que sin importar el mundo al que llegara este jabalí, este se iluminaría por la presencia de Gullinbursti.**

 **Nidhogg: Dragón que vive en el Niflhein, alimentándose directamente del árbol Yggdrasil al roer la raíz del mudo de la niebla.**

 **3 – DIOSES:**

 **Gná: Una de las tres valkirias al servicio de la diosa Frigg, se le consideraba la mensajera celeste, y es la dueña del caballo alado Hofvarpnir.**

 **4 – PERSONAS:**

 **Gevarus: Semilegendario rey Danes que aparece en el manuscrito Gesta Danorum, padre de Nanna (Una mortal basada en la diosa Nanna, esposa de Balder), quien cuidó de Hotherus (Un mortal basado en el dios Hödr), como si fuese su hijo. Prometió a Nanna en matrimonio a Balder (En esta historia, un semidiós), pero cuando Hotherus pidió la mano de Nanna para sí mismo, complotó junto a Hotherus el asesinar a Balder. Como Balder era hijo de un dios, envía a Hotherus a conseguir una espada de muérdago que poseía el sátiro de los bosques Mimingus (Basado en el gigante Mimir). Con esta espada, Hotherus era capaz de herir a los dioses.**

 **Hotherus: Personaje basado en el dios Hödr que aparece en el manuscrito Gesta Danorum, es criado en la corte del Rey Gevarus. Cuando se entera de que Balder (En esta historia un semidiós), pide la mano de Nanna (Una mortal basada en la diosa Nanna), pide él también la mano de Nanna al Jarl Gevarus (en esta historia, Nanna ama a Hotherus en lugar de a Balder). Junto con Jarl Gevarus, complotea para asesinar a Balder, y es enviado por el Jarl a obtener una espada de muérdago, custodiada por el sátiro del bosque Mimingus (Basado en el gigante Mimir). Con esta espada, Hotherus era capaz de herir a los dioses.**

 **5 – RUNAS:**

 **Sowellu: Runa del poder, integridad, simboliza voluntad de ganar y conclusión favorable de los esfuerzos. Sin embargo, si esta runa se usa de forma invertida, significa la muerte.**


	11. Midgard: Alma Dorada

**Hola a todos, creo que me tardé un poco más de la cuenta en actualizar esta vez, y bueno, es que mi trabajo me está haciendo las cosas muy difíciles. Antes de entrar en el capítulo y de contestar reviews sin embargo, tengo que hacer ciertas aclaraciones.**

 **Como bien saben, estamos entrando en terreno peligroso, y no me refiero al final de la primera de las sagas de esta historia, sino a la batalla entre Caballeros Dorados. Es tema de debate, y lo será eternamente al parecer, el qué Caballero Dorado es el más fuerte. Entran muchos factores a considerar, su alcance de cosmos, las estrategias, sus convicciones, por ello los eventos que ocurrirán en el transcurso de este, y siguientes capítulos, podrían ofender susceptibilidades de algunos. Así que no está de más hacer algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Existe un documento de carácter oficial, llamado el Taizen, en el Taizen, Kurumada ordenó a los Caballeros Dorados de mayor a menor según su potencial de cosmos, y este fue el resultado de mayor a menor: Dohko (24 puntos), Aioros (22 puntos), Saga (19 puntos), Shaka (19 puntos), Milo (19 puntos), Mu (18 puntos), Afrodita (18 puntos), Shura (17 puntos), Aldebarán (16 puntos), Máscara Mortal (16 puntos), Camus (16 puntos), y Aioria (12 puntos). ¿Qué son estos puntos? Son las potencias máximas de puño, patada, arma, cosmos y determinación, que Kurumada enumeró del 1 al 5, y puntuó en cada Caballero Dorado, para delimitar su poder. El único que tiene puntaje perfecto es Shion con 25. Así que este, es el puntaje oficial según Kurumada, de la escala de poder de los Caballeros Dorados. Por allí anda circulando en internet una versión "actualizada" de este puntaje según Next Dimensión. En mi opinión, no he encontrado la fuente fiable de esto, y al mismo tiempo, no habla de la actualidad de los Caballeros Dorados, sino de sus puntos de poder que tendrían en el pasado, esto es muy confuso de explicar, pero no representa la realidad del momento de la muerte de los Caballeros Dorados, que el Taizen sí especifica.**

 **Habiendo dicho esto, aunque la fuente es oficial, no deja de ser ridícula. Aioria con 12 puntos ha enfrentado a Cronos, Shura con 17 puntos asesinó a un titán, además de que los Caballeros de Bronce también están puntuados, y según la escala de Kurumada, todos, absolutamente todos, son más poderosos que Aioria, lo cual, repito, es ridículo. ¿Entonces quién es el Caballero Dorado más poderoso? Si tomamos en cuenta el Taizen, el top 5 es bastante comprensible, más no los últimos puestos. Realmente, el Caballero Dorado más poderoso, es el que en ese momento tenga el protagonismo, pueden decir que Saga, pueden decir que Shaka, todos fueron derrotados por bronces. Yo me voy con las palabras de Kanon: "De no ser por la barrera de Hades, Radamanthys no hubiera podido ridiculizar a Milo, Mu y Aioria", así que, en teoría, cualquier Caballero Dorado tiene el poder de un Juez del Inframundo, y esa, es la idea con la que quiero que se queden de aquí en adelante. No hay un Caballero Dorado más fuerte, la fuerza de los mismos, es meramente situacional. Habiendo hecho esta aclaración, a contestar reviews:**

 **reyna lisset: ¿Baile de viernes de actualización? Esa es nueva, jajaja, hoy es jueves, así que no podrás realizar ese baile, que mal. Poner a Siegfried en una batalla es demasiado complicado con eso de que solo tiene un punto débil, por ello no pude darle un mejor sentido a su combate con Sigmund, pero me alegra que te haya agradado el resultado. Sobre Hilda y si aún hay esperanza, supongo a que te refieres a que esté con Sigmund. Bueno, la verdad eso nunca fue el plan, pero ya me conoces, tiendo a cambiar de opinión sobre la marcha, así que puede que sea posible, ya veremos qué pasa. La pelea de Hagen y Frodi sigue, pero no la volveré a tocar de momento. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados ya eligieron sus lealtades, lo siento. Pandora vivió 3 años en el Santuario, en algún momento hablaron, no le des vueltas, jajaja. Y ya sabes que mi cliché favorito es el de las 12 Casas, por supuesto que tenía que usarlo, ya sé que es cliché, demándenme. Que fe me tienes con mis actualizaciones, ya no dejaré historias abandonadas, bueno ni yo me la creo, tu lee mientras sigo constate -_-.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Ok… "por amor a quien quieras Saori recupera su divinidad". Ok, mal chiste. Eso tendrás que esperar para saberlo, no seas impaciente, jajaja. Entiendo lo que mencionas, pero pese a que Guerras del Ragnarok pertenece a la trilogía de Guerras junto con Guerras de Troya y Guerras Doradas, es una historia aparte. No sé si voy a realizar alguna especie de conexión, hasta ahora lo único que más o menos apunta a eso es Pandora, de momento quédate con las palabras de Loki en Guerras Doradas: "Será una realidad fuertemente influenciada por esta (la de Guerras Doradas)."**

 **dafguerrero: Que no te duela, yo entiendo que todos tenemos vida. A ver, pocos dioses Nórdicos exigían sacrificios, se me ocurren Tyr y Freyja, pero nadie más. Sobre golpear a las mujeres, los nórdicos tenían un sistema de igualdad muy sofisticado, que se resume básicamente en: "si me golpeas, seas hombre o mujer, te parto toda la cara", así que sí, a los Nórdicos no les interesaba ser delicados con las mujeres. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados de Saori tienen mucho en contra, los Nuevos Zafiros de Odín son solo una de sus muchas preocupaciones. Las lealtades de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, está tallada en piedra en estos momentos, lo irás comprendiendo conforme avance la historia. Sigmund como guerrero de la Osa Menor, la respuesta sencilla es un mago lo hizo, la compleja, oye que no le puedo dar a Sigmund a Fafnir, tengo limites sobre las cosas que puedo o no puedo hacer, jajaja, dejémoslo en que Siegfried es más fuerte. Y sobre Tholl, no le des vueltas al asunto, Tholl no es Thor, de hecho, estoy aprovechando el error de traducción para nombrarlos como individuos diferentes.**

 **Postdata: Ya me resigné a que no voy a poder resumir esto en dos capítulos, que sean los que tengan que ser para terminar la temporada, ya después me organizo.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 11: Alma Dorada.**

* * *

 **Hlingard. Santuario de Hlingard. Entrada a las 12 Moradas de los Dioses. 31 de Agosto de 4E 08.**

—¡Saoriiiii…! —gritaba Milo, intentando sentir el cosmos de la Asynjur a la cual había jurado lealtad, pero por más que elevaba su cosmos, este no podía sentirla. Sus compañeros intentaban lo mismo, obteniendo a su vez el mismo resultado, veían a la diosa a la distancia, posada sobre la espada de Odín, que formaba parte de la inmensa estatua del dios que se alzaba por encima de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, pero pese a verla, su cosmos parecía no existir más.

—Tienen que mantener la compostura, Milo —intentó calmarlos Hilda, quien entonces sintió en su cosmos la distracción en el de Hagen, quien al no sentir el cosmos de Saori, flaqueó en su combate contra Frodi, y fue atravesado por su espada, Siegschwert, quedando mortalmente herido, y poniendo fin a la batalla entre él y Frodi, acto que también sintieron los Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. Deben reponerse… —exclamó Hilda, desviando su atención a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. Hemos perdido mucho en estas batallas, y lo seguiremos perdiendo, pero desde el momento en que aceptaron los Ropajes Sagrados Dorados, renunciaron a sus propias vidas por servidumbre a la Asynjur Hlin, por amor a Saori, quien, si bien su cosmos no podemos sentir, está allí arriba, y es alcanzable, así que, por favor, regresen en sí, porque el tiempo se nos agota —les explicó Hilda, apuntando al Reloj de Bor.

—El Reloj de Bor solamente nos impedirá desplazarnos por las 12 Moradas con la velocidad de la luz, todos pertenecemos a Midgard —aclaró Dohko, intentando calmar también a Hilda, quien poseía más conocimiento que Dohko sobre lo que estaba pasando, quien evidentemente desconocía una verdad muy importante.

—Si las flamas de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses se apagan, no habrá una diosa a la cual proteger —le explicó Hilda, lo que no comprendía Dohko—. Sobre la frente de Saori, esa es la runa Sowellu, de alguna forma Derbal logró controlarla. Sowellu es la runa del poder y la integridad, simboliza la voluntad de ganar y la conclusión favorable de los esfuerzos. Se podría decir que es la runa de la recompensa, pero esconde un secreto perturbador, y es que, si se marca de forma invertida, el poder de Sowellu ya no es la recompensa, es la condena. Los Godis malignos por miles de años han usado el poder de las runas de formas perversas. En este caso, Sowellu al usarse de forma invertida es conocida también como el "Sello de la Muerte", y declara que, al morir, el alma de quien tenga esta runa en la frente será enviada al Helheim. Saori no está muerta, pero esa runa la declara como propiedad de la Diosa Hela, eso significa que al término de las 12 horas del Reloj de Bor, cualquier alma dentro de los límites del Santuario, que no pertenezca a Midgard, será enviada a su mundo de procedencia. Y si eso pasa mientras Saori tenga esa marca en su frente… —se preocupó Hilda, y los Dioses Guerreros Dorados lo comprendieron.

—Saori se va al Helheim —respondió Milo, y Hilda asintió—. Esto… parece algo demasiado elaborado para haberse hecho al azar. Derbal tenía todo esto perfectamente planeado, desde la aparición de los Salones de Yggdrasil, la llegada del Reloj de Bor, y sea lo que sea que ha hecho con esos Nuevos Zafiros de Odín que le han dado el conocimiento de las runas. Esto no es algo que alguien hace sobre la marcha, debió planearlo durante años —aseguró Milo.

—Lo que básicamente significa que, incluso puede que tenga un plan para dar la ventaja a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados a los que enfrentaremos —se preocupó Mu, mirando al Reloj de Bor, y a las 12 Moradas de los Dioses—. No solo ellos cuentan con el entrenamiento correcto, sino que tienen la ventaja de que Derbal seguramente ha planeado algo —aseguró Mu.

—Puedo asegurarles, que no hay mejor entrenamiento en el control del cosmos que el que les he brindado —aclaró Shaka, intentando tranquilizar a los presentes—. Lastimosamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de la proeza militar —les aseguró.

—De eso nos preocupamos nosotros —se tronó los nudillos Aioria, mirando a las 12 Moradas con determinación—. Sin importar qué ni como, llegaremos ante Saori y la salvaremos —les aseguró en su determinación.

—Pues más nos vale movernos que el tiempo apremia —se quejó Aldebarán, levantando a Hilda, lo que apenó a la Sacerdotisa de Odín, y le hizo ganarse una mirada de desprecio por parte de Shaina—. No es lo que parece —se defendió Aldebarán.

—Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, grandote —le respondió Shaina, dirigiéndose entonces a Huskarl Harald—. Puedo sentir el cosmos de uno de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, los que continúan con vida están conscientes, uno se mueve en dirección a las Ruinas de la Sala de Guerra, los otros le siguen, pero están muy débiles —concluyó.

—Nos encargaremos —respondió Harald—. Su deber es proteger a la Asynjur Hlin. Desearía decir que puedo acompañarles y ayudarles, pero no poseemos el nivel de cosmos necesario. Al menos permítanos asegurarnos de que nuestros camaradas se encuentran a salvo, y que los 3 Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor que sobrevivieron, no serán una molestia —le extendió su mano Harald a Milo, quien la tomó, y apretó con fuerza.

—Contamos contigo —finalizó Milo, y junto a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, comenzó a recorrer el puente congelado que llevaba a la primera de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses—. Si la mitad de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados está con nosotros, eso significa que corremos con ventaja de 6 horas al menos —les aseguró Milo—. Aplastaremos a cada guardián, y llegaremos todos ante Derbal, no debe de costarnos mucho tiempo —aclaró.

—Desearía decir que es así de sencillo, que atacáramos todos juntos, y acabáramos con cada guardián. Pero no es así de simple —lo interrumpió Dohko, y Milo lo miró con cautela—. Cada Dios Guerrero Dorado, tiene la capacidad defensiva de mantener a un ejército controlado, eso lo deberían saber bien. Si Mu fuera defensor de alguna de las Moradas, su Muro de Cristal imposibilitaría el paso, lo mismo aplica con cada uno de nosotros, poseemos el poder de mantener a grupos amplios bajo control, eso incluye a otros Dioses Guerreros Dorados. Debería ser tan simple como derrotarlos en grupo y seguir adelante, pero allí es donde radica la importancia del Reloj de Bor. Si somos descuidados, el tiempo se nos vendrá encima. Debemos inutilizar a cada guardián y dejar al resto pasar —le explicó Dohko, y Milo lo pensó con detenimiento.

—No tiene sentido, deberíamos de aprovechar la ventaja d —se quejó Aioria, que era exactamente lo que pensaba Milo, pero algo le preocupaba sobre aquello—. ¿Acaso no es proeza militar el aprovechar los números? —le preguntó.

—Eso lo descubriremos en breve. Atentos, que ya estamos llegando a la primera morada —exclamó Dohko, mientras el grupo llegaba al final del puente, y se dirigía a la primera de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, un templo de piedra y cristal, con un par de estatuas de Carneros Alados, que presumía un jardín de árboles frutales, que crecían incluso sobre la nieve misma.

 **Primera Morada, Aries.**

—En guardia todos —exclamó Milo, abriendo las puertas dobles de madera, y entrando al interior de la primera de las moradas. Fueron recibidos por una alfombra roja clara, que recorría desde la entrada, hasta la estatua de oro que se encontraba en la parte inferior del templo, que presumía a un dios con una espada de oro, con una especie de aro de oro de fondo, que parecía una corona de sol hueco. El dios poseía un par de lunares sobre sus cejas, y orejas puntiagudas, y llevaba un plato en su mano izquierda, en el cual ardía un gentil fuego. Al lado del dios, se encontraba un jabalí dorado, y la quilla de un barco se asomaba también a sus pies.

—Podemos estar tranquilos —exclamó Mu, mirando a la estatua fijamente—. Esta Morada no cuenta con un guardián. Los Carneros Alados en la entrada, el friso con el emblema de Aries, y el Dios del Resplandor y la Fertilidad, Frey. Esta es la Morada de Aries, de la cual yo soy el guardián —declaró Mu, haciendo una reverencia en dirección a Frey, y tras hacerla, la llama dorada en su plato centelló con fuerza, y las puertas detrás de la Morada, que daban paso a la senda en dirección a la siguiente Morada, se abrieron en ese momento.

—De modo que ya llevamos una hora de ventaja… conveniente —exclamó Milo, observando los alrededores. Las Moradas de los Dioses parecían un amplio terreno diseñado específicamente para la batalla, además de la alfombra, y de la estatua dorada con el dios al que se rendía tributo en aquella Morada, solo había tapices que representaban al dios y sus pertenencias.

—El jabalí Gullinbursti —señaló al tapiz del jabalí Mu—. El jabalí de piel de oro, que Frey montaba por los Nueve Mundos. El barco Skídbladnir, capaz de viajar por cielo, mar y tierra, y poder doblarse hasta llegar al tamaño de una servilleta que el dios guardaba en su bolsillo. Las espadas Laevateinn y Siegschwert, espadas que pertenecieron a Frey. La historia del dios Frey se cuenta en sus tapices —les explicó Mu, quien se impresionó por un vitral en la cima, bellamente visible detrás de la Estatua de Frey. El vitral mostraba al dios Frey, alimentando a Aries, el Carnero Alado, con una manzana—. Podría quedarme aquí por horas, descubriendo la historia de Frey, señaló Mu, pero miró a su grupo con determinación—. Pero será una vez que hayamos salvado a Saori —aclaró, y el grupo salió de la Morada de Aries tras de Mu.

 **Palacio de Hlingard. Ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—¡Allí vienen! —señaló Huskarl Harald, a momento de que Frodi de Gullinbursti, salía de las cuevas de raíces que daban al Salón de Beta. Se mostraba herido, con sangre cayéndole de los labios, pero con la sangre de Hagen cayendo aún de Siegschwert— ¡Atrápenlo! ¡No debemos permitirle el paso! —ordenó Harald, y los Guerreros Vikingos comenzaron a lanzar sus cadenas en dirección a Frodi, quien se vio rodeado por las mismas, que los Guerreros Vikingos comenzaron a estirar— Te tenemos, Dios Guerrero… ahora coopera con nosotros, o la vas a pasar muy mal —declaró Harald, mientras Frodi elevaba su cosmos, y rompía las cadenas.

—¡Atrás! —gritó Shaina, colocándose frente a Harald, con Seiya y Björn a su lado— No vamos a permitirte el paso. ¡A mí Dronning! —llamó Shaina a la inmensa cobra, y con sus uñas afiladas asemejando las fauces abiertas de la misma, se lanzó en contra de Harald, quien de un movimiento de Siegschwert, liberó cientos de hileras de cosmos, que no solo arrasaron con ella, sino que hicieron lo mismo con todos los Guerreros Vikingos, doblegándolos, y lanzándolos por todas las ruinas de la sala del consejo de guerra. Únicamente Seiya quedó en pie, tras haber evadido de una forma magistral los ataques de Frodi, a quien le pateó el rostro con fuerza, derribándolo al suelo.

—¿Sigues vivo, gordinflón? —preguntó Seiya, mientras Björn se ponía de pie igualmente, y Shaina le seguía. Los Guerreros Vikingos de la brújula: Harald, Canuto, Olaf y Erico, se pusieron de pie, al igual que su hermano Nicolás. Incluso Jarl Svend logró levantarse, aunque él no vistiera Ropaje Sagrado alguno.

—¿Lograste evadir la velocidad de la luz vistiendo un Ropaje de Guerrero Vikingo de Bronce? —exclamó Frodi con sorpresa, pero se repuso rápidamente— Los hombres de Brávellir son impresionantes, no por nada lograron mantener la ciudad segura de mi asedio. No conformes con esto, dirigiste la marcha a mi ciudad, y te hiciste a los interiores del Santuario, Harald —exclamó Frodi, mirando a Harald fijamente.

—¿Qué te digo? Siempre es divertido hacerte enojar, Frodi —se burló Harald, quien entonces recibió el ataque de Frodi, forzándolo a defenderse con su hacha de batalla, mientras el par de cosmos se incineraba, rompiendo la piedra a sus pies. Más Frodi pronto se vio rodeado de los pocos Guerreros Vikingos que continuaban en pie, todos elevando sus respectivos cosmos a su alrededor.

—¡Arriba, capitán! —escuchó Frodi, y saltó en ese momento, y tanto Harald como los Guerreros Vikingos restantes, se vieron sorprendidos cuando un muro de fuego se alzó alrededor de ellos, lanzándolos por las ruinas de la sala del trono, y dejándolos tendidos y adoloridos por el suelo— No habré logrado preparar el Salón de Muspelheim para mi batalla con Mime, pero mis trampas… ya las había colocado en la Sala del Consejo de Guerra —explicó Surt, quien llegaba adolorido ante Frodi, que cayó a su lado evadiendo la trampa gracias a su aviso.

—Normalmente, estas artimañas me parecerían de mal gusto, Surt. Pero no me siento con ánimos de perder el tiempo mientras los Dioses Guerreros Dorados suben por las 12 Moradas de los Dioses —aseguró Frodi, pateando a Harald en el suelo, y asegurándose de que estaba inconsciente, igual que el resto de los Guerreros Vikingos—. Debería asesinar a Jarl Svend ahora que puedo. No me tomaría mucho tiempo… —se dijo a sí mismo Frodi.

—Pero eso sería de cobardes, y no es el estilo de Huskarl Frodi —comentó un tercer Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor, Hércules, quien llegaba cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Syd, y lo colocaba en el suelo—. Mi Huskarl, tenemos que hablar —le pidió Hércules.

—Así como no tengo tiempo de dedicarme a asesinar a los 30 Guerreros Vikingos y a su Jarl, Hércules, no tengo tiempo para charlar —le aseguró Frodi, dirigiéndose a la salida en dirección a las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, más antes de hacerlo, una barrera de amatista se alzó, bloqueando la salida—. Esto es… —se preocupó Frodi.

—El Escudo Amatista… —declaró Alberich, saliendo por la entrada a la cueva de raíces que llevaba al Salón de Svartálfaheim—. Así que… derrotaste a Hagen… tengo que decir que me siento consternado. Los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor deberían ser superiores a ustedes —preparó su cosmos Alberich, que sorprendía a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor presentes—. Tengo que admitir también… que no me fui a imaginar que quedarían 3 de ustedes… aún si he reunido todo el cosmos que he podido, no sé si combatir a los 3 sea… —se dijo a sí mismo Alberich, pero logró encontrar la determinación necesaria—. No… ya tomé mi decisión, no debo flaquear en ella… —agregó preparando su espada, misma que incineró en ese momento—. ¡Espada Llameante! —declaró Alberich, atacando a Frodi, cuando su ataque fue interceptado por una segunda espada de fuego.

—Muspelbrand… —miró Surt a la espada de Alberich, que parecía reaccionar a la que portaba Surt—. Laevateinn contra Muspelbrand, este será un enfrentamiento glorioso. ¡Vorágine de llamas del Ciervo! —se defendió Surt, manteniendo a Alberich al margen— Tonto… ni reuniendo todo tu cosmos, podrías derrotarnos a los 3 al mismo tiempo —exclamó Surt.

—Da la casualidad de que no está solo —un tremendo temblor estremeció la Sala del Consejo de Guerra, mientras Tholl salía de las cuevas de raíces que llevaban a Alfheim—. Yo aún sigo en pie, y sigo muy molesto. ¿Quién de ustedes va a probar mi ira? —miró Tholl en dirección a Hércules, quien se encontraba dudoso.

—Detente… no deseo combatirte —aclaraba Hércules, pero preparaba su cosmos de todas formas—. Huskarl Frodi, debe escucharme. Tengo razones para dudar que Lyfia sea… —declaró Hércules, pero en respuesta, tan solo encontró a Siegschwert cerca de su cuello—. Huskarl Frodi… —se estremeció Hércules.

—Dime si estás seguro de lo que dices, Hércules, o seré yo y no Tholl quien te atraviese el cuello —amenazó Frodi, y Hércules lo dudó—. Si la duda aún aqueja tu mente, entonces déjame pensar por ti. Elegiste un bando, ya es muy tarde para retractarse. Será lo que los dioses quieran que sea. Ahora defiende tu puesto, que tal parece que nuestro rol en esta guerra ya está establecido de todas formas —agregó Frodi, virándose, y elevando el cosmos a la entrada de las cuevas de raíces que llevaban a Niflheim.

—Mejor no lo pudiste haber puesto, Huskarl Frodi —exclamó Siegfried, saliendo de las cuevas, con su cosmos listo—. Será lo que los dioses quieran, tu rol en esta guerra, al igual que el mío, ha llegado a su fin. No te queda otra alternativa que enfrentarme ahora, de esa forma al menos, nuestras conciencias estarán tranquilas, al saber que sea cual sea nuestra resolución, pusimos de nuestra parte, al enfrentar y mantener ocupados a nuestros semejantes.

Ante aquella resolución, Hércules lo comprendió. No sabía si estaba en lo correcto o no. Y dadas las circunstancias, poco se podía hacer al respecto de todas formas. Las verdaderas batallas que definirían todo, se librarían en las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, y los Dioses Guerreros que en esos momentos quedaban en pie, no podrían quejarse de la resolución final, si se entregaban a la batalla, defendiendo sus respetivas posturas. Así fue como 3 Dioses Guerreros por bando quedaron, y el estallido de cosmos fue tan descomunal, que la explosión sacudió toda Hlingard.

 **Segunda Morada, Tauro.**

—Esos fueron los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor —exclamó Aioria, a su llegada a las puertas de la Segunda Morada, que presumía la estatua de cristal de un inmenso Toro, así como el símbolo de Tauro en el friso—. Sea lo que sea lo que ocurra en esa batalla, es indistinto. No creo que nadie pueda sacar ventaja sobre el resto —dedujo Aioria.

—Esperemos que al menos nosotros no tengamos ese problema —declaró Shaka, acercándose a las puertas de la Segunda Morada, y tocándolas con cautela—. No siento la presencia de ningún guardián en esta Morada tampoco —declaró Shaka.

—Eso es porque lo estás viendo… o lo harías si tuvieras los ojos abiertos —declaró Aldebarán, pateando las enormes puertas, y revelando los interiores de la Morada de Tauro, donde depositó a Hilda con cuidado. La alfombra que los recibió en esta ocasión, era de un verde fuerte, y la estatua de oro en la parte inferior del templo era la de un dios fornido, con una amplia barba, de mirada fiera, y con un casco con cornamenta, muy diferente a los cascos alados que llevaban los guerreros normalmente. Alrededor de su cuerpo poseía una capa, y donde debiera estar su mano derecha solo había un muñón. En su mano izquierda llevaba una poderosa espada amarrada a una cadena, y a sus pies, se encontraba un cachorro de lobo—. Tyr, el dios de la Guerra y el Honor. En algún tiempo, muy lejano ya, fue el dios más grande de todos, gobernando aún por sobre de Odín —les explicó, lo que sorprendió a los presentes.

—Un momento… ¿intentas decir que Tyr fue superior a Odín alguna vez? —preguntó Milo, sorprendido, y mirando al dios manco con detenimiento— Dios de la Guerra y el Honor… ¿cómo podría serlo con solo una mano? —se preguntó Milo.

—Tyr fue por mucho tiempo, el dios más grande de todos —insistió Aldebarán—. Cuenta la leyenda que, cuando los vástagos de Loki: Jormundgadr, Fenril y Hela, nacieron, los dioses se unieron en consejo para definir qué había que hacer con ellos —comenzó a explicarles Aldebarán, y aunque el tiempo apremiara, algo en sus cosmos les pedía escuchar lo que Aldebarán tenía que decir—. Los dioses ya conocían que los hijos de Loki traerían la muerte de los dioses mismos, así lo había profetizado Odín. Pero el mismo Odín también dijo, que no había forma de escapar al destino de los dioses, solo podían retrasar lo inevitable. Es así como a la serpiente de Jormundgandr, se le suelta en el océano, donde crece hasta morderse su propia cola, rodeando a todo Midgard con su tamaño descomunal. A Hela, mitad cadáver, mitad una niña hermosa, Odín le asigna el rol de velar por los muertos en Hel. Fenril sin embargo, al ser un cachorro, el dios Tyr se encariña con él, y lo lleva consigo a Asgard —declaró Aldebarán, y la razón por la que la estatua de Tyr poseía a un cachorro de lobo, fue comprensible para los presentes—. Por años, Tyr y Fenril forjaron un lazo de confianza. Pero Fenril creció tanto, que los dioses comenzaron a temerle. Por ello crearon unas cadenas para mantenerlo quieto —prosiguió Aldebarán, mirando fijamente a la forma de Fenril como un cachorro.

—Leding, Droma y Gleipnir —recordó Mu, y Aldebarán lo miró con una sonrisa, apenando a Mu—. Lo lamento… no pretendía interrumpir. Es solo que esta historia tiene relación con los Enanos, y no lo pude evitar —se disculpó.

—Descuida, simplemente me alegra saber que, pese a que es una de las pocas historias que conozco, te alegras de escucharla, Mu —declaró Aldebarán, y entonces continuó—. Leding fue la primera de las cadenas, creada por los dioses. Se la colocaron a Fenril sin problemas, mintiéndole mientras le decían que era para probar su fuerza. Fenril la rompió sin ningún problema, y tras una gentil sacudida. Imaginen la fuerza, no eran cadenas normales, fueron creadas por los dioses —les recordó—. Droma fue la segunda cadena que intentaron usar, de eslabones gruesos, que ni los dioses mismos pudieron romper. Nuevamente, alegando que únicamente querían probar su fuerza, Fenril dejó que le colocaran la cadena, la cual rompió nuevamente. Fue entonces que los dioses supieron que necesitarían de unas cadenas especiales para detener a Fenril —comentó Aldebarán, y Shaka entonces materializó sus cadenas.

—Gleipnir —les mostró Shaka, y sus cadenas doradas comenzaron a estirarse por los alrededores. Parecían palpitar, y eran sumamente delgadas, pero era más que evidente que poseían una fuerza muy especial—. Aunque estas son menos efectivas que las originales, se podría decir que tienen esta forma para que nuestra mente mortal pueda asimilarlas —declaró.

—Así es —prosiguió Aldebarán—. Gleipnir fue forjada por los Enanos a petición de los dioses. Ellos comprendieron que ninguna cadena, ni siquiera creada por los dioses, podría someter a semejante bestia. Así que hicieron una cadena irrompible, utilizando los materiales más insólitos: el sonido de las pisadas de un gato, la barba de una mujer, las raíces de una montaña, los tendones de un oso, el soplo de unos peces, y la saliva de un pájaro —ante la lista de materiales, el grupo lo miró con extrañeza, solamente Mu comprendía la importancia de semejantes materiales—. La cadena era tan delgada, que los dioses inicialmente dudaron, pero cuando la presentaron ante Fenril, el Lobo de la Calamidad se negó a dejar que le pusieran esa cadena, Fenril le temía. Hasta ese momento, Fenril había pensado que los dioses simplemente jugaban con él, pero cuando vio a Gleipnir, se sintió defraudado, y se negó a que se la colocaran. Entonces Tyr, el Dios de la Guerra y el Honor, en ese entonces superior a Odín, ofreció colocar su mano en las fauces de Fenril, y que, si no lo liberaban tras haber probado la fuerza de Gleipnir, tendría permitido cortarle la mano. Como Tyr era el dios en quien más confiaba Fenril, y le tenía una inmensa confianza, él lo permitió, le colocaron a Gleipnir, amarraron el extremo del otro lado a la Isla de Lyngvi… —prosiguió Aldebarán, cuando Milo se sorprendió.

—¿En mi isla? —se estremeció Milo, y Aldebarán lo miró con curiosidad— No importa, continua. Aparentemente Tyr no nos dejará salir de la Morada de Tauro hasta que lo hagas —dedujo Milo la razón por la que nadie parecía querer salir del recinto, y solo entonces los presentes sintieron el Galdr de Tyr, emanando de la estatua en el centro.

—Ya lo había sentido, pero me costaba creerlo —aseguró Shaka, y el grupo le dirigió la mirada—. En la Morada de Aries, Frey abrió por sí mismo las puertas cuando Mu presentó sus respetos, lo mismo está ocurriendo aquí en la Morada de Tauro. Tal parece, que los dioses mismos nos están poniendo a prueba, o intentan darnos un mensaje. Por ello las puertas permanecen cerradas, y por ello sentimos esta extraña sensación de querer quedarnos. Que sentimiento más peculiar —aseguró Shaka.

—Mayor razón para apresurarnos con el relato —aclaró Dohko—. Seguramente, los Aesir están observándonos y juzgando si somos dignos de proteger a la Asynjur Hlin. Irrespetarlos, sería pedir a gritos que nos detuvieran. Qué momento eligieron para hacerla de maestros. Apresura, Aldebarán —le pidió Dohko.

—Umm… yo se los estaba contando de buena fe… —se fastidió Aldebarán, ganándose la sonrisa incomoda de Dohko—. Pero comprendo la prisa… con la mano derecha de Tyr en su hocico, Fenril forcejeó, la isla de Lyngvi se sacudió, la tierra tembló, pero Fenril no logró romper sus ataduras. Al ver a los dioses celebrando, Fenril pidió que lo soltaran, entonces Tyr lo miró, cerró los ojos, y Fenril comprendió que había sido traicionado. Fenril mordió, y le arrancó la mano derecha a Tyr —prosiguió Aldebarán, apuntando al muñón en el brazo derecho de Tyr—. Desde ese día, Fenril ha estado atado a Gleipnir, su cuerpo dormido convertido en el monte Galdhopiggen, la montaña más alta de Midgard. Se dice que incluso en estos días, Tyr baja de Asgard y lo visita, trayendo consigo filetes de su alimento predilecto. No se sabe con certeza si Fenril aún confía en Tyr o no, pero algo es seguro, y eso es que Fenril confiaba en los dioses, y que, si los dioses hubiesen confiado en él, tal vez el Ragnarok hubiese podido evitarse. Esto lo sabía Odín, y aun así lo permitió. Es posible que… Odín mismo sepa que los dioses deben morir también, y por ello no haya hecho nada para evitarlo —aseguró Aldebarán.

—De modo que Odín, quien todo lo sabe, pudo haber detenido los sucesos que llevarían al fin de todos los dioses, y aun así no lo hizo —dedujo Aioria, confundido—. Pero, ¿por qué? Si Odín es todo poderoso y sabio, ¿por qué permitir que Fenril perdiera la confianza en los dioses? Básicamente permitió la creación de quien será su asesino —prosiguió Aioria.

—Eso… no lo sé… —miró Aldebarán a la estatua de Tyr, como buscando en él la respuesta—. Podría ser… que, así como Tyr permitió que Fenril le arrancara la mano derecha, lo que en consecuencia hizo que Odín se convirtiera en el dios supremo de todos los dioses, Tyr supiera que era su destino hacerlo. No se me ocurre otra razón… que ellos sabiendo que algo peor pasaría si se levantaban contra su destino divino —concluyó Aldebarán, y en ese momento, las puertas de la Morada de Tauro se abrieron.

—Inquietante… —exclamó Shaka, sorprendido—. En la Morada de Aries, aprendimos de la bondad de los dioses, al Frey haber otorgado sus regalos a los humanos por generaciones. Y en la Morada de Tauro, aprendemos que los dioses poseían el poder de detener el destino mismo, el Ragnarok, y aún con este conocimiento, se negaron voluntariamente a detenerlo —se frotó la barbilla Shaka, extrañamente interesado en todo lo que ocurría—. Presiento que todos los dioses, van a ponernos pruebas muy difíciles. Tyr no hubiese abierto sus puertas, sin que hubiésemos aprendido lo que debíamos aprender. Que curiosos son nuestros dioses —finalizó.

—Habrá que agilizar el aprendizaje entonces —apuntó Milo, en dirección al Reloj de Bor, que había perdido la flama de Aries—. Seguimos con ventaja, pero por lo visto, esta no va a durarnos mucho si cada Morada tiene una prueba de los dioses. Parece que a ellos les importa poco si Hlin se va a Helheim, siempre y cuando aprendamos lo que tenemos que aprender —aseguró Milo, ganándose un puñetazo en la nuca por parte de Dohko—. Óyeme viejo, que llegaste tarde a la asignación de puesto y soy tu Huskarl —se quejó Milo.

—Y yo soy lo suficientemente viejo para exigirte respeto —le apuntó Dohko—. Si no es a mí, que sea a los dioses —aclaró, mirando al Reloj de Bor—. Comprendo las preocupaciones, Milo, pero entiende que los dioses ponen pruebas a los mortales. En este caso, si no somos capaces de pasar sus pruebas, Saori está perdida. Así que, recomiendo que atendamos a estas pruebas, y demos todo de nosotros por terminarlas a tiempo. Andando, que presiento que no todas las Moradas están así de vacías —insistió Dohko, y el grupo continuó con el ascenso.

 **Templo de Hlin.**

—Todo parece indicar que por fin tengo la atención de algunos dioses —apreció Derbal, mientras miraba desde la cima a las Moradas de Aries y de Tauro, y veía a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados en dirección a la siguiente Morada de los Dioses—. El Vanir Frey, Dios del Resplandor y la Fertilidad. El Aesir Tyr, Dios de la Guerra y el Honor —declaró mientras continuaba caminando por el Templo de Hlin, con Lyfia sentada en su trono, y observándolo en todo momento, con sus ojos de heterocroma, por fin legítimos por la orden que Derbal había colocado en su ojo izquierdo cuando la convirtió en una diosa.

—Estamos aún en los meses cálidos —mencionó Lyfia, aunque en los alrededores de Hlingard siempre nevara—. Quien gobierna en la Tercera Morada de los Dioses en estos momentos es Vali —le comentó ella con tranquilidad—. El Dios de la Oscuridad de seguro hubiera sido más conveniente.

—Querida Lyfia, sin importar la estación, el Dios Guerrero de Géminis es sonreído por uno de los Dioses Gemelos desde su nacimiento —le explicó Derbal, lo que confundía a Lyfia—. Eso significa que, Saga siempre será arropado por el Galdr de Vali, el Dios de la Luz —le explicó.

—Pero… ¿dónde deja eso a Vidar? —preguntó Lyfia con curiosidad genuina— Pensaba que Saga, al vestir a la bestia Géminis, poseería el dominio de ambas fuerzas, la luz y la oscuridad —aclaró Lyfia con seguridad.

—Si eso fuera cierto, Saga sería aún más peligroso de lo que ya es —agregó Derbal, mirando directamente a la Morada de Géminis—. Vali protege el cosmos de Saga. El Dios Guerrero de la Oscuridad, sin embargo, es otro. Y es demasiado peligroso para que viva en Midgard —le explicó, y Lyfia se sorprendió, ya que Derbal, pese a decir que no le temía a los dioses, parecía sentir miedo, cuando se hablaba del Dios Guerrero de la Oscuridad—. Jamás olvides, Lyfia, que le tomó 6 meses a Vali encontrar la bondad en el corazón de los hombres… —comenzó, pero Lyfia no comprendía el porqué de aquellas palabras—. A Vidar le tomó solo un día encontrar la maldad. Eso simplemente significa, que el ser humano, por naturaleza, es capaz de una inmensa maldad. En Saga no existe esa maldad, pero al ser tan bondadoso, es fácilmente manipulable. El cree genuinamente en su misión, no flaqueará ante nadie. Ahora disfruta —prosiguió Derbal, mientras miraba al grupo llegar ante la Tercera Morada—. La primera de las grandes batallas, está por comenzar —sonrió Derbal, sentándose en su trono, y esperando.

 **Tercera Morada, Géminis.**

—La Morada de los Dioses gemelos, Vali y Vidar —exclamó Mu, observando las estatuas de dos dioses a las afueras de la Tercera Morada, ambos jóvenes, uno tallado en mármol blanco y hermoso, el otro de obsidiana. Vali poseía zafiros por ojos, los de Vidar eran rubíes. Ejemplificaban perfectamente el bien y el mal—. Ninguno de nosotros representa a los gemelos, es natural entonces que encontremos resistencia —exclamó Mu, y el grupo alzó la guardia.

—Bien, una vez veamos al guardián, uno de nosotros se queda a enfrentarlo, el resto sigue adelante —ordenó Milo, siguiendo las sugerencias de Dohko, quien asintió en ese momento, mientras el grupo de Dioses Guerreros Dorados se adentraba en la Morada de Géminis, y era recibido por una alfombra amarilla, y la estatua de los Dioses Gemelos, pero nada más.

La Estatua de Vali y Vidar, presumía a los dos gemelos, desnudos salvo por una franela dorada alrededor de sus partes, uno viendo a la derecha, el otro a la izquierda, dándose la espalda unos a otros, pero con sus manos entrelazadas. Las estatuas eran de oro, por lo que era difícil saber qué hermano era cual, solo podía saberse por los ojos, los de Vali con incrustaciones de zafiro, los de Vidar adornados por rubíes. Otras diferencias entre ellos, era que Vali poseía un arco dorado colgándole de uno de sus hombros, el izquierdo, mientras que Vidar poseía un zapato grueso en el derecho.

—No siento la presencia de nadie en esta Morada, pero tampoco siento el Galdr de Vali o de Vidar deteniéndonos —aseguró Shaka, mientras el grupo se mantenía a la defensiva—. La Morada tampoco dice mucho, el arco y la flecha, representan a los rayos del sol que Vali controla, el zapato, es el de tiras de cuero que Vidar confecciona eternamente, ya que, con este, se dice romperá la mandíbula de Fenril en el Ragnarok —declaró Shaka.

—Además de eso —prosiguió Hilda, en brazos de Aldebarán—. Aunque los conozcamos como los Dioses Gemelos, ambos son hijos de Odín con diferentes Jotunn, son llamados gemelos solo por ser engendrados por el mismo padre y nacer el mismo día, nada más. Se podría decir que son más hermanastros que gemelos —les explicó Hilda.

—No creo que ese sea el aprendizaje que requerimos, las puertas de la Morada están abiertas —apuntó Aioria, y el grupo intercambió miradas—. ¿Creen que el guardián de esta Morada haya desertado? Sería probable si tomamos en cuenta nuestros números —agregó Aioria.

—Ningún Dios Guerrero Dorado que se respete, abandonaría su puesto —aseguró Dohko, con cautela en todo momento—. Lo único que se me ocurre, es que Saga no se encuentre cuidando de esta Morada, ya que fue declarado como Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario —les explicó, y Aioria recordó que tanto Saga como su hermano Aioros, se encontraban compitiendo por el puesto de Sumo Sacerdote—. Si ese es el caso, a Saga lo encontraremos en el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote, que se encuentra pasando la Doceava Morada, antes de llegar al Templo de Hlin —les explicó.

—¿Quiere decir que podemos pasar? ¿No van a ponernos a prueba los hermanos como lo hizo Tyr? —preguntó Aldebarán, y el grupo esperó, pero nadie sintió nada—. Si ese es el caso, entonces continuemos —agregó Aldebarán, se adelantó, y cruzó la puerta. Nada lo detuvo.

—Vayamos entonces —prosiguió Milo, y el grupo pretendió seguir con la marcha, aunque antes de salir, Shaka detuvo a Mu, quien no compendió la razón, pero cuando observó a Shaka, y este le asintió, Mu se quedó allí esperando, mientras Shaka se reunía con el resto, y desaparecía en la distancia. Tras unos instantes, Mu sintió una tremenda fuerza de cosmos, y tras haberla sentido, las puertas de la Morada de Géminis se habían cerrado.

—Así que, ese Dios Guerrero descubrió mi ilusión —comentó Saga, apareciendo de la nada, a la entrada de la Morada de Géminis—. Fue muy astuto al pedirte quedarte atrás, básicamente me forzó a tomar una decisión. O los dejaba pasar y te enfrentaba con todas mis fuerzas, o sacrificaba una buena porción de mi cosmos para dejarlos atrapados en el Laberinto de Géminis —le explicó Saga, colocándose su casco dorado—. Lo que no me explico, es el por qué, siendo el del segundo cosmos más alto en su grupo, prefirió dejarte aquí a enfrentarme a mí, Dios Guerrero de Polúx, Saga de Géminis. Supongo que debió ser porque el Viejo Maestro, el del cosmos más alto, se está reservando para Aioros. Podría ser también, que él no poseyera la fuerza física para hacerme frente, aun cuando su cosmos es comparable al mío. Hasta allí logro entenderlo perfectamente, pero había otro individuo con un cosmos mayor al tuyo, ese, al que eligieron como Huskarl —aclaró Saga.

—De modo que, Saga de Géminis, intentas decirme, que 3 de los Dioses Guerreros que me acompañan, son superiores a mí —respondió Mu, mirando a Saga fijamente, quien asintió a sus palabras—. Intentas decirme también, que los has atrapado a todos en una dimensión a la que llamas el Laberinto de Géminis —y Saga volvió a asentir—. Me cuesta creer que puedas hacer ese tipo de conclusiones, sin conocer absolutamente nada de nosotros. Ni siquiera conoces mi nombre, pero he de cambiar eso presentándome ante ti —aseguró Mu, moviendo su capa, que ondeó con su cosmos—. Dios Guerrero de Hamal, Mu de Aries —terminó, mientras el Carnero Dorado se posaba a sus espaldas orgulloso.

—No necesito conocerlos, Dios Guerrero de Aries —le aseguró Saga, elevando su cosmos, y sobresaltando a Mu por su alcance—. Aún con parte de mi cosmos manteniendo encerrados a tus compañeros en mi dimensión portátil, poseo un cosmos muy superior al tuyo, producto de años de entrenamiento, producto de mi conocimiento pleno del mismo. Puedo sentir el alcance de sus cosmos, aún sin tener que sentirlos incinerarse, y por ello puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que puedo enumerar a los 12 Dioses Guerreros conforme a su poder. Del más fuerte al más débil, este es el orden según lo que veo en el cosmos: Libra, Sagitario, Géminis… —se presentó Saga ante Mu, y su cosmos aplastante, dejaba poco lugar a dudas—. Virgo, Escorpio, Aries —lo miró Saga directamente, conociendo perfectamente la extensión de su cosmos—. Piscis, Capricornio, Tauro, Cáncer, Acuario, Leo —finalizó—. Ese es el orden de poder de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados. Si lo analizamos correctamente, se podría decir que quienes defendemos el Santuario estamos en desventaja —frotó entonces su Rubí de Thor Saga, y Mu, tras notarlo, se dio cuenta de que su Ropaje Sagrado no contaba con uno. De hecho, Mu recordaba haber visto esa pieza en el Ropaje Sagrado de Milo solamente—. Pero puedo asegurarte, Dios Guerrero de Aries, que pese a lo que sé de la diferencia de poderes que existe entre nuestros respectivos grupos, no seremos derrotados, aún si Aioros y yo debemos de eliminarlos a todos por nuestros propios medios —le apuntó Saga con determinación.

—No puedes simplemente establecer nuestra escala de poder tan fácilmente —exclamó Mu, elevando su cosmos cuanto le era posible, pero este no llegaba a intimidar a Saga en absoluto—. Y aún si fuese cierto… es el cómo usamos nuestras habilidades lo que realmente importa —insistió Mu, y en respuesta, el cosmos de Saga atacó a Mu, sin que Saga siquiera hiciera un movimiento, lo que terminó por estirar todo el cuerpo de Mu, y comenzó a lanzarlo hacia atrás.

—Tal vez tengas razón —aseguró Saga, mientras continuaba lanzando su cosmos en dirección a Mu con muy poco esfuerzo, mientras Mu intentaba aferrarse al suelo—. Ya que mi cosmos me dice que el tuyo, es apenas un poco inferior al mío… y aun así te estoy doblegando, mientras mantengo a tus compañeros atrapados en mi dimensión portátil —se burló Saga, mientras Mu daba un paso al frente, pese al aplastante cosmos de Saga, acto que sorprendió a Saga—. Reitero mi escala anterior, no estamos tan lejos del mismo nivel, pero para fortuna mía, mi dominio del cosmos sigue siendo superior —alzó sus manos Saga, cruzándolas sobre su cabeza, reuniendo una gran fuerza de cosmos entre ellas, misma que soltó en dirección a Mu—. ¡La Otra Dimensión! —exclamó, distorsionando las dimensiones alrededor de Mu, que se vio rodeado de redes de cosmos, violetas e inmensas, que abrieron un portal en dirección a Yggdrasil, y por vez primera Mu pudo ver al Árbol del Mundo, veía al disco formado en su tronco que era Midgard, veía los 4 Mundos de la Luz entre las ramas, y los 4 Mundos de Oscuridad entre las raíces, mientras el mismo Yggdrasil parecía absorberlo, y lanzarlo por fuera de los Nueve Mundos, desprendiéndolo de su realidad actual, y enviándolo a la nada— Un Dios Guerrero Dorado menos del cual preocuparme —agregó Saga, orgulloso de su poder—. Ahora solo debo mantener mi cosmos encerrando a los demás, hasta que la última flama del Reloj de Bor se extinga. Así terminaré con esta guerra yo mismo —comentó, esperando pacientemente, cuando una luz dorada comenzó a golpearle el rostro—. Imposible… —se dijo Saga, mientras Mu se materializaba en medio de la Morada, sumamente herido, pero vivo.

—Creo comprender ahora, el por qué Shaka me pidió específicamente a mí quedarme atrás —enunció Mu, poniéndose de pie, y abriendo su capa, que soltó varios destellos dorados, mismos que impresionaron a Saga, mientras los reunía alrededor de su mano derecha, que alzó en dirección al techo, antes de lanzar un ataque de cosmos en dirección a Saga—. ¡Revolución de Polvo Estelar! —atacó Mu, lanzando flechas tornasoladas en dirección a Saga, quien con su cosmos desviaba las mismas, las hacía evadir su cuerpo, mientras él se acercaba con seguridad en dirección a Mu— Tienes un poder sorprendente… controlas las dimensiones, y puedes empujarme a ellas, pero yo igual tengo el poder de moverme entre los límites de las dimensiones, no podrás arrojarme a ellas —continuaba Mu, lanzando más y más de sus flechas, mismas que continuaban sin impactar a Saga, que ya estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba Mu, y de un movimiento de su mano envuelta en un puño, rompió el ataque de Mu, e inmediatamente después intentó golpearlo con su puño, que Mu evadió, tanto el puño, como la explosión de cosmos resultante que se alzó, y cuando esta se disipó, Mu fue capaz de ver un guantelete sobre la protección de la mano de Saga, que era de un tamaño superior al de su puño izquierdo—. Járngreipr —dedujo Mu.

—El guante de Thor, forma parte de mi Ropaje Sagrado —le enunció Saga, y Mu nuevamente, lanzó las flechas tornasoladas en su dirección, pero con su guante, Saga logró repelerlas—. Aunque no es Thor quien creó mi ropaje. Fueron los dioses Vali y Vidar, siendo Vali quien respalda mi cosmos con su Galdr, y por ello me ha dado acceso a su técnica más grande —prosiguió Saga, elevado su cosmos alrededor de su puño derecho, en el cual se materializó una flecha de oro, que Saga alzó al aire, y esta creció con energías desbordantes, mientras sostenía la flecha, como si de un relámpago se tratase, acomodaba sus piernas en pose de lanzamiento, y estiraba su cuerpo para lanzar la misma con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡La Quimera de Vali! —lanzó el ataque Saga, y su flecha, transformada en una inmensa serpiente de luz y viento, se dirigió a Mu, quien movió sus manos rápidamente, y fue impactado por la misma, siendo lanzado por la Morada de Géminis, hasta estrellarse con el pedestal sobre el cual se encontraba postrada la estatua de los Dioses Vali y Vidar— Eso tendrá que ser suficiente —exclamó nuevamente Saga con tranquilidad, cuando notó a Mu incorporarse, con el rostro mugriento, pero aún con fuerza—. ¿Cómo has logrado…? La Quimera de Vali siempre da en el blanco, no será mi técnica más poderosa, pero al menos es la más infalible. No importa donde se esconda mi oponente, la Quimera de Vali lo perseguirá —prosiguió Saga, dando un paso adelante, y sintiendo el crujir de una especie de cristal, que, al alzar el pie, Saga logró ver desvanecerse.

—No mentías cuando decías que poseías un cosmos superior al mío, pero te estoy demostrando, que lo importante no es el cosmos, sino cómo lo usas —declaró Mu, usando su cosmos para elevar varios fragmentos de la barrera tornasolada que se había roto, y dirigirlos en dirección a Saga—. Tu Quimera de Vali dio en el blanco, pero su efecto fue mitigado por mi Muro de Cristal, un muro que soporta y regresa el ataque que recibe, con el doble de la intensidad con que lo lanzan. Sin embargo, el poder de tu ataque fue tan grande, que mi Muro de Cristal estalló en pedazos. Rompiste mi muro, pero aun así tu ataque no llevaba la intensidad suficiente para hacerme un daño tan severo —le aseguró Mu, limpiándose un hilo de sangre de su labio—. Aun así, comprendo que eres un oponente muy peligroso, y debo dar todo de mí de un inicio —alzó su mano Mu, lanzando sus trozos de muro tornasolados en dirección a Saga, quien cubrió su cuerpo y fue bombardeado por los trozos, algunos de los cuales le abrieron heridas en su frente y cerca de sus ojos, pero la mayoría siendo resistidos por su Ropaje Sagrado. Tras ver aquello, Mu incineró su cosmos con flamas escarlata alrededor de su puño derecho, y se lanzó en dirección a Saga a toda velocidad—. ¡Forja de Nidavellir! —exclamó, con flechas de fuego siguiéndolo en su ataque, e impactando el cuerpo de Saga, quien aún se cubría con sus brazos, y cuando Mu estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrió sus brazos, liberando una fuerza de cosmos que forzó a Mu a retroceder, y tras hacerlo, nuevamente se vio atrapado en una dimensión extraña, mientras Saga, en una pose casi divina, con sus piernas unidas, y ambos brazos extendidos con las palmas abiertas, flotaba en medio de la dimensión que él mismo había convocado— De modo que a esto se refería Shaka con estar preparado para evitar una confrontación de 1,000 días —exclamó Mu, preparando su cosmos, aunque en el rostro de Saga, solo permanecía la seguridad en sí mismo.

—Es imposible que entre nosotros exista una Batalla de los 1,000 días —le aseguró Saga, mientras Mu se mantenía a la espera de lo que pudiese ocurrir—. Para que se pudiese desatar una Batalla de los 1,000 días, los cosmos de los combatientes tendrían que ser exactamente iguales. Nuestros cosmos no son iguales, aun utilizando una fracción de mi cosmos para mantener a tus amigos aprisionados en mi dimensión portátil, es evidente que soy superior a ti —le aseguró Saga, quien continuaba flotando en su dimensión, como un dios que observaba a un mísero mortal frente a sus ojos.

—Síguete diciendo eso a ti mismo hasta que termines por creerlo, Saga —amenazó Mu, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, en preparación a su próximo ataque—. El cosmos, no puede medirse como tú pretendes hacerlo, es infinito, es inalcanzable, nosotros quienes controlamos el Séptimo Sentido lo sabemos. Manipulamos el cosmos definitivo, ese que solo se logra mediante el entendimiento íntegro y entero de nuestro cuerpo, y la fuerza de uno mismo, a la vez que se ha entrenado en el manejo del cosmos —extendió su cosmos Mu, que se acrecentó hasta niveles que sorprendieron a Saga—. Logré alcanzar este nivel, gracias a las enseñanzas de Shaka, y sometí mi cuerpo a la implacable ira de los elementos por 1,000 días, con el único objetivo de sentar a Saori en el trono de Hlingard. Saga, cuando comenzamos este viaje, solo éramos un herrero, un grajero, un ex-prisionero, un estudioso de los dioses, un ermitaño, y un mercenario. Tras nuestro entrenamiento, y tras admitir a Saori como nuestra diosa verdadera, somos mucho más —aseguró Mu, mientras las estrellas de su constelación, se hacían presentes en la dimensión en la que Saga era dios.

—¿Admitir a Saori como la diosa verdadera has dicho? —preguntó Saga en curiosidad— De modo que, a ustedes no les importa si Saori es o no es la verdadera Asynjur Hlin, eligieron a Saori sin importar que lo fuera o no. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? —enfureció Saga, mientras su cosmos se tornaba más violento que antes.

—Nosotros creemos que Saori es la verdadera Asynjur Hlin —le respondió Mu con determinación—. Pero aún si no lo fuera, aún si es inexperta, aún si no sabe de guerra o de política, aún si no puede comprobar su propia divinidad… —recordó Mu a Saori casi caer por los cañones de las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, sus peleas con Milo, sus llantos constantes, y sus inseguridades, pero al final recordó algo, que fue lo que terminó por convencer a Mu, y por convencer a todos los demás, y eso fue el momento, en que sus cosmos flaqueaban ante el entrenamiento de Shaka, y el cómo Saori los arropó con su cosmos—. Puede que Saori interrumpiera nuestro entrenamiento de 1,000 días y nos aligerara la carga… tal vez inclusive, sobrevivimos gracias a ella, y por ello no deberíamos estar listos… eso es algo que yo no sé, yo solo sé que hay una sola regla, en las creencias de nuestro pueblo y sobre nuestros dioses, y esa es, que dioses y mortales trabajan en conjunto, uno es venerado, el otro lo venera, pero eso es solo porque se han ganado nuestra veneración. Mi diosa estuvo conmigo durante esos 1,000 días Saga. ¿Dónde está tu diosa en estos momentos? —le preguntó Mu, y Saga dudó en esos momentos, pero volvió a posarse firme.

—Un discurso conmovedor, pero no deja de ser más que solo palabras —le espetó Saga—. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, no tienen el derecho a venerar a una simple mortal como si fuera una diosa. Si no hay prueba de su divinidad, el seguir a Saori tan ciegamente solo tiene una definición, y esa es blasfemia —le comentó Saga.

—Bien, Saga, esa es la definición que mejor describe lo que tú y los demás Dioses Guerreros, tanto Dorados como de la Osa Menor, han estado haciendo —dedujo Mu, lo que molestó a Saga sobremanera—. Y cuando te des cuenta… solo digamos, que no me gustaría ser tú —le exclamó con molestia.

—Me he equivocado, Mu, eres incluso más inferior a mí de lo que había pensado —le aseguró Saga, pero Mu se mantuvo firme—. Sin embargo, no pienso darte más consideraciones. Te he dicho claramente que una Batalla de los 1,000 días no puede estallar entre nosotros, de hecho, no pasará entre ninguno de los enfrentamientos que pudieran suscitarse. Ya que, aunque el dominio en el cosmos de ustedes, es por poco superior al nuestro, nosotros contamos con la protección de un dios además de Hlin —el Rubí de Thor en el peto de Saga comenzó a brillar entonces, y frente a los ojos de Mu, ocurrió algo incomprensible, mientras un grupo de alas, comenzaba a revestir a Saga, produciendo un cambio en su Ropaje Sagrado. El cambio no fue total, su Ropaje Sagrado solamente trajo consigo unas alas demoniacas, y otras angelicales, que se hacían presente, pero que incineraban el cosmos de Saga, hasta que este brillaba con la fuerza de un Galdr, uno que pertenecía a un dios distinto de Hlin—. Thor, su Galdr fue dividido entre los 12 Rubíes de Thor, lo que significa, que Thor presta su Galdr a quienes son fieles a Hlin, y nos otorga una fuerza de cosmos que rosa en lo divino. Es por esto, Mu, que te dije que no había forma posible de desatar una Batalla de los 1,000 días, ya que nosotros contamos con la bendición de Thor —insistía Saga, cuyo cosmos de tornó más aplastante—. Y con este cosmos, te demostraré quien está en lo correcto —amenazó Saga.

—Es impresionante… —aceptó Mu, pero se negó a dejar de elevar su cosmos—. Pero si fueras de verdad bendecido por Thor, no solo un par de alas hubiesen respaldado tu Galdr, sino que todo tu Ropaje Sagrado hubiese cambiado… esto no cambia nada… —declaró Mu, enfureciendo a Saga—. ¡Mientras yo crea en Saori! ¡No podrás derrotarme! ¡Extinción de la Luz Estelar! —desató su ataque Mu, y en respuesta, Saga lanzó el suyo.

—¡Colapso de Yggdrasil! —declaró, liberando a 8 de los Nueve Mundos del Árbol del Mundo que se representaba en su cosmos, lanzándolos en dirección a Mu, quien desapareció en la explosión resultante de cosmos, desintegrado frente a los ojos de Saga— Iluso… su ataque ni siquiera me tocó —declaró Saga, apaciguando su cosmos, regresando a la Morada de Géminis, mientras sus alas se disipaban tras el tremendo esfuerzo. Más antes de poder concentrarse en el resto de los Dioses Guerreros, una hoja de espada al rojo vivo salió por su pecho, sobresaltando a Saga.

—Eso es… porque no te estaba apuntando a ti… Saga… —declaró Mu, quien por alguna extraña razón se encontraba a espaldas de Saga, con su espada, Angurvadel, una espada que Saga recordaba bien, traspasándole la espada—. Ese ataque… tal vez nada hubiera quedado de mí si me hubiese impactado. Por esta razón, igual que cuando me vi forzado a utilizar mi propio ataque, la Extinción de la Luz Estelar, para regresar de la dimensión a la que me habías lanzado a esta. Me vi forzado a volverme a impactar a mí mismo, para escapar de todo su poder —le explicó Mu, y Saga logró ver nuevamente, como cuando Mu regresó de la Otra Dimensión, a los destellos de luz dorada que aún le rodeaban el cuerpo, fusionándose con él, como si se hubiese dividido en millones de millones de fragmentos de luz.

—Así que… he subestimado al representante del Dios del Resplandor y la Fertilidad en Midgard… e incluso lograste asestarme con Angurvadel… —recordó Saga la espada, y al anterior Sumo Sacerdote, entregando el puesto a Derbal, hace ya varios años, y que, tras haber realizado la entrega, la hoja de Angurvadel, normalmente de un color entre azul y blanco, se iluminó de rojo como el acero hirviente—. Recuerdo… que esta espada, al momento de la coronación de Derbal como Sumo Sacerdote, cambió sus colores —exclamó Saga, mientras Mu lo pateaba fuera de su espada, y lo dejaba tendido en el suelo. Tras aquella acción, los Dioses Guerreros Dorados atrapados en su dimensión portátil, aparecieron en medio del recinto, y se viraron para ver a Mu, victorioso sobre Saga—. Cuando Shion se dio cuenta del brillo de esa espada, se exilió a sí mismo, diciendo que no podía permanecer en un Santuario, guiado por la sombra de la guerra.

—Es curioso que lo menciones, Saga… porque Angurvadel fue entregada por Frey al Dios Guerrero de Aries, para alertar a la Asyjur Hlin de una evidente guerra de proporciones catastróficas —le explicó, mirando a la hoja de Angurvadel—. Jamás he visto a esta hoja cambiar a su color original. ¿Qué te dice eso, Saga? Te diré lo que me dice a mí, que desde el día en que Derbal asumió el puesto de Sumo Sacerdote, el Santuario, entró bajo el dominio de la guerra —aclaró Mu, y Saga lo miró perplejo desde el suelo—. El Maestro me dijo, que solo vio esta hoja encenderse así, en un par de ocasiones más antes de con Derbal. La primera, fue cuando él era el Dios Guerrero de Aries, la segunda, cuando Derbal se levantó en armas contra el Alto Jarl de Brávellir, e inició la guerra que coronaría a Jarl Wotan… entonces, es natural pensar que Derbal no sirve a la Paz, sino a la guerra —concluyó Mu.

—Pero eso significaría entonces… que… Lyfia no es… —la revelación conmocionó a Saga, quien, tras descubrir la verdad, perdió toda la voluntad de seguir peleando, y quedó arrodillado en el centro de la Morada de Géminis, con los ojos en lágrimas, y su mente perdida.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Aioria, mientras Mu miraba a los ojos vacíos de Saga, que habían perdido toda luz. Mu dedujo que no era así, alzó su espada para ejecutar a Saga, pero en lugar de hacerlo, desistió, y bajó la misma— Mu… Saga podría convertirse en una amenaza. Nos mantuvo a todos encerrados en esa dimensión portátil —aseguró Aioria.

—No voy a matar a alguien que defendió sus ideales con semejante valor… como para herirme a este nivel… Aioria… —comentó Mu, y en ese momento, tras toser con fuerza, sangre comenzó a salirle de la boca, sobresaltando a los Dioses Guerreros, y a Hilda, quien bajó de brazos de Aldebarán para atender a Mu—. No pierdan el tiempo… —le pidió Mu a Hilda—. Saori… es lo más importante… yo… no moriré aquí… solo váyanse… —finalizó Mu, y cayó en el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados, y perdiendo mucha sangre. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que le acompañaban intentaron ayudarlo, pero Hilda los detuvo.

—Un Dios Guerrero Dorado, debe ser capaz de abandonar a su hermano en armas, por un bien mayor —declaró Hilda, apuntando al Reloj de Bor, que, gracias a Saga, había perdido 2 de sus flamas—. Si íbamos con buen tiempo, este se ha perdido ya. Tenemos que confiar en Mu —declaró Hilda, mirando a Milo fijamente, quien como Huskarl tenía la última palabra.

—Coloquen su espada en su mano… —declaró, lo que sorprendió al grupo—. Si no sobrevive, al menos las Valkirias lo llevarán ante Odín —finalizó, y quien comprendió mejor sus palabras fue Dohko, tomando la espada de Mu del suelo, donde había caído cuando se desmayó, y se la posó en la mano—. ¡Nos vamos! —ordenó, y el grupo abandonó la Morada de Géminis, dejando a Mu convulsionándose en el suelo de la misma.

 **Palacio de Hlingard. Ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—¡Estallido de Jabalí! —enunciaba Frodi con fuerza, y con su cosmos atacando a Alberich, quien, tras casi cuatro horas de intensa batalla, no pudo más, y cayó junto a Tholl, también derrotado, tras aparentemente haberse noqueado junto a Hércules. El único que continuaba de pie frente a Frodi era Siegfried, quien contaba con pocas heridas, si no es que ninguna, casi en las mismas condiciones de Frodi, quien estaba más concentrado en la caída del Escudo de Amatista, y por consiguiente, en seguir su camino en dirección a las 12 Moradas de los Dioses— Esta barrera ya me ha quitado mucho tiempo. Quítate de mi camino, solo tengo un único objetivo —insistió Frodi, elevando su cosmos nuevamente.

—Puedo verlo claramente… no te interesa Hlin, simplemente deseas llegar ante Lyfia —declaró Siegfried, incinerando la ira de Frodi—. Sé lo que es entregarse al deseo inconmensurable prohibido, de darle la espalda a tu deber y luchar por una mujer. Pero lo he superado, soy ahora capaz de renunciar genuinamente a este sentimiento, en el nombre de mi diosa, Hlin. Yo creo en Hlin, Frodi, y creo que vive en Saori. ¿Tú crees que Hlin vive en Lyfia? ¿Es así? —preguntó, aunque para Siegfried la respuesta era más que evidente.

—¡Lyfia es lo único que me importa! ¡Sea o no sea la Asynjur Hlin! —le espetó Frodi con ira, lo que sorprendió a Siegfried— No te lo volveré a insistir, esta es la última advertencia. Tholl y Alberich vencieron a sus rivales, pero no pudieron conmigo. Es evidente que tú tampoco podrás. ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista! —le amenazó.

—De modo que, lo tuyo no es en honor a Hlin… —dedujo Siegfried, mirando a Frodi con incredulidad, quien simplemente se mordió los labios con desprecio ante las acusaciones, mismas que no podía negar—. Te creía más honorable que esto, Huskarl Frodi. No creí que te entregarías a los deseos personales, por sobre tu diosa. Mi hermano, jamás seguiría a alguien con motivaciones tan simples —recordó Siegfried, e incineró su cosmos en contra de Frodi—. Derrotar a Alberich fue ruin, lo atacaste a traición cuando él logró derrotar a Surt. Lo de Tholl, fue sorpresivo verlo caer bajo tu puño. Pero conmigo no tendrás esa suerte, ya que soy invulnerable ante cualquier cosa que hagas. Seas más fuerte que yo o no, eso no cambia el hecho de que yo no puedo ser dañado —le aseguró, colocándose entre Frodi y la salida.

—Todos tienen una debilidad —amenazó Frodi, preparando su espada—. Lo único que me importa es llegar ante Lyfia, y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo. ¡Estallido de Jabalí! —se lanzó en contra de Siegfried, y la batalla, arreció por las ruinas del lugar.

 **Cuarta Morada, Cáncer.**

—Se siente un ambiente pesado a sangre y muerte —exclamó Dohko, y para convertir la ya de por sí escalofriante situación, en algo más aterrador todavía, el sol había terminado de pintar el cielo detrás del Reloj de Bor de anaranjado, a medida que se ocultaba, dando inicio al dominio de la noche—. Malos presagios parecen avecinarse sobre la Cuarta Morada —aseguró.

—Esta morada parece poseer un guardián, puedo sentir una fuerza de cosmos maligna —comentó Aldebarán, mientras los primeros presagios de la batalla que habría de librarse, se presentaron en la forma de árboles marchitos, que rodeaban bellas estatuas de una diosa de orejas puntiagudas, sumamente hermosa, además de las esculturas de varias Valkirias que parecían resguardar una especie de cementerio en las cercanías, ya que varios Menhires como tumbas adornaban los alrededores—. Las estatuas son bellas, pero parece que un aire de muerte se alza a nuestro alrededor —aseguró Aldebarán.

—Eso es porque la protectora de la Cuarta Morada, no puede ser otra que la diosa Vanir, Freyja —les explicó Hilda, mientras el grupo se posaba frente a la entrada de la Cuarta Morada, y observaba el Friso con el símbolo de Cáncer—. Inicialmente, Freyja creó el Ropaje Sagrado de Cáncer con la idea de que fuera una Valkiria, muy similar a la Valkiria Virgo que fue creada por Frigg. Pero Loki, quien disfrutaba de atormentar a Freyja, se le adelantó y reconstruyó el Ropaje Sagrado de Cáncer como un cangrejo, él pensó que sería divertido, y cuando Freyja lo descubrió, supo que era muy tarde para repararlo antes del cumpleaños de Hlin. Es por esta razón, que el dominio de Galdr de la Estrella de Altarf, fluctúa entre Freyja y Loki, dependiendo de la naturaleza del corazón de su portador. Toda a morada estará confeccionada en honor a Freyja, la Diosa de la Pureza y la Muerte. Pero también Loki ha prestado su fuego, para con este acrecentar el poder del Cangrejo de la Muerte —les explicó, mirando a la entrada con preocupación.

—Si Freyja tenía la intención de que el Ropaje Sagrado de Cáncer representara a una Valkiria, entonces es natural que el Dios Guerrero de la Valkiria Virgo le haga frente —aseguró Shaka, adelantándose por sobre los demás, quienes lo miraron curiosos—. Mi cuerpo, no ha logrado recuperarse, porque he destinado mi cosmos a su entrenamiento. No creo poder serles de mayor utilidad que esta, así que, les pido que se adelanten, mientras yo enfrento al Dios Guerrero que protege esta Morada —les pidió, y el grupo asintió, a momento de que Shaka abría las puertas dobles, custodiadas por los inmensos gatos de piedra que representaban a Bygul y Trjegul, bestias que pertenecían a los Ropajes Sagrados de Syd y de Bud, y que eran el par de gatos gigantes que tiraban del carruaje de la diosa Freyja.

Una vez dentro de la Cuarta Morada, fueron recibidos por una alfombra de plata, ya que a cada dios se le identificaba con un color del cual era guardián, siendo el caso de Freyja el color de plata. En la parte inferior, como ya era costumbre, se encontraba la Estatua de Freyja, bella y de facciones finas, con sus orejas puntiagudas, lo que la definía como una diosa Vanir más que pertenecer a los Aesir, llevaba en su cuello un hermoso collar de oro con incrustaciones de ámbar, le acompañaba un jabalí similar al de su hermano mellizo el dios Frey, pero este de menor tamaño, y en su mano derecha llevaba un escudo, pero no llevaba espada. Ante la visión del escudo, los Dioses Guerreros se dieron cuenta de que era la opuesta de su hermano Frey.

—Supongo que los condenados a muerte desean un tour —se burló el Dios Guerrero de Cáncer, quien llegaba ante los Dioses Guerreros Dorados de Saori—. No tendría por qué complacerlos, pero tristemente estoy forzado a rendirle culto a esta diosa. Su nombre es Freyja, el jabalí de oro a sus pies es Hildisvíni, un cerdo de batalla. Carga un escudo sin nombre, realmente no tiene importancia, ya que su única finalidad es la de declarar que los Einherjer que llegasen a su palacio, el Fólkvangr, serían unos cobardes que no harían más que defenderse. Pero mi leyenda favorita, es la de Brisingamen, el collar de oro que lleva alrededor de su garganta con incrustaciones de ámbar, el cual, para obtenerlo, requirió que la diosa se acostara con cuatro Enanos solamente para hacerse con él —se burló el Dios Guerrero de Cáncer.

—Si esa es la forma en que te diriges a una diosa, a quienes muchos consideran aún más grande que Frigg a quien yo represento, y quien es la mismísima esposa de Odín, no puedo hacer más que sentir pena por ti —declaró Shaka, y Máscara Mortal le sonrió con malicia, aunque se retrajo al notar que no lo podía ver—. Yo les diré quién es Freyja, y el poder de los atributos que se le confieren. Freyja, diosa de la Pureza y la Muerte, es la hermana melliza de Frey, ambos dioses Vanir, hijos de Njörd y de su hermana Nerthus, la diosa Vanir de la Tierra Fértil y los Lagos —les explicó, notando en su cosmos algo de conmoción por la revelación—. Entre los Vanir, no está prohibido lo que los Aesir ven como repudio. Era perfectamente normal para los Vanir el matrimonio incestuoso —aclaró, y dirigió su rostro en dirección a la estatua dorada, como si en verdad pudiera verla con los ojos cerrados—. Freyja cabalga sobre Hildisvíni cuando elije acompañar a sus Valkirias a los campos de batalla, en cualquier otra ocasión, viaja sobre su carruaje tirado por Bygul y Trjegul. Ya en los campos de batalla, selecciona a la mitad de los caídos para llevarlos a su palacio, el Fólkvangr. Quienes llegan a su palacio, no serán los fieros guerreros Einherjer que lucharán en el Ragnarok. En el Fólkvangr, estarán los valientes Einherjer que se encargarán de proteger a las familias, a sus hermanos, a los débiles. Es por eso que Freyja es la guardiana de los guardianes, y lo representa con el escudo. Cuando un aliado muere, o está en peligro de muerte como Mu, se suele colocar una espada o cualquier arma en su mano, para que las Valkirias de Freyja sepan que ese guerrero pertenece a Odín, pero, también se puede colocar un escudo sobre su cuerpo, y se hace así a quienes han sido grandes guardianes de sus hermanos, familia y amigos, y de esta forma se les encomienda a Freyja —terminó, interrumpido por la risa de Máscara Mortal.

—Esa, es una forma muy poética de dirigirse a Freyja —aseguró Máscara Mortal, quien aún repudiaba a la diosa—. Me muero por escuchar la explicación del por qué la diosa Freyja, fue tan avara como para entregar su cuerpo a cuatro Enanos, por un mísero collar de oro y ámbar. Admítelo, no es más que una… —intentó decir.

—No voy a permitirte terminar esa frase, y seguir irrespetando a Freyja —enunció Shaka, entreabriendo los ojos, liberando algo de su cosmos, que conmocionó a Máscara Mortal—. Pero para borrar esa mala imagen de la mente de mis compañeros, te lo diré. Brisingamen, era el sol —le explicó Shaka, sorprendiendo a Máscara Mortal—. Todos conocemos a la Diosa Sól, desde el origen de Midgard, la colocaron sobre un carruaje, y la hicieron recorrer el mundo perseguida por el lobo de fuego, Skoll. En un principio, el collar Brisingamen no poseía ámbar, sino rubíes como incrustaciones. La negociación de Freyja por el collar Brisingamen, no era porque los enanos Dvalinn, Alfrik, Berling y Grer, hubieran construido un collar tan hermoso. Todo lo que hacen los Enanos, tiene un fin. Brisingamen, fue la prisión de Sól, sellada en los rubíes del collar. Freyja, en lugar de provocar una guerra entre los Enanos y los Aesir, negoció. Ofreció oro y plata, los Enanos exigieron su cuerpo. Si vas a decirme, que el yacer con 4 Enanos, por evitar una masacre, y regresar a Sól a los cielos, es un acto de vergüenza para la diosa Freyja, entonces no comprendiste el sacrificio y el dolor que ella sufrió, por devolver el sol a los hombres —enunció Shaka con molestia, y en ese instante, las puertas de la Cuarta Morada se abrieron por sí mismas, dando paso a la senda que dirigía a la Quinta Morada—. Brisingamen ahora lleva ámbar en lugar de rubíes, porque el ámbar, es lo que quedó tras liberar a Sól de su prisión —finalizó.

—Tsk, y yo que pretendía hacerme de palabras para mantenerlos aquí encerrados, no me queda más que enfrentarlos —se preparó Máscara Mortal, quien estaba en una horrible desventaja, y el sudor en su rostro lo delataba—. Adelante, vengan por el Dios Guerrero de Altarf, Máscara Mortal de… quiero decir… —recordó las palabras de Saori—. Mephisto de Cáncer… —sentenció, elevando su cosmos.

—No solo conozco de Freyja, Mephisto de Cáncer, sé de tus habilidades —le aclaró Shaka, posándose frente a él—. Deja a mis camaradas pasar, y te enfrentarás únicamente a mí. Dios Guerrero de Espiga, Shaka de la Valkiria Virgo —negoció Shaka.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Milo—. Podemos con él, y créeme que ganas no nos faltan después de la forma en que habló de Freyja —le comentó Milo, y Shaka posó su mano sobre la hombrera de Milo, y asintiendo, le pidió a Milo seguir—. Tómalo o déjalo, Mephisto de Cáncer. Te dejamos con Shaka, y a cambio no te pulverizamos todos juntos —sentenció.

—Me molesta mucho tu actitud, imbécil —le apuntó Mephisto—. Obviamente, este trato los beneficia más a ustedes, ya que poseo en mi dedo la forma de cortarles el paso por las 12 Moradas de los Dioses —le aseguró.

—Curioso… porque en mi uña creo tener más poder —se preparó Milo, forzando a Shaka a interceder nuevamente—. Es una lástima que no tendré la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Apártate, cangrejo —amenazó Milo, y Mephisto, aunque con odio evidente en su mirada, se hizo a un lado—. Vamos —ordenó al resto de sus compañeros, y una vez que salieron por las puertas de la Cuarta Morada, Mephisto observó a Shaka con molestia.

—Te he cumplido el capricho, ten la decencia al menos de cumplir el mío, al menos que seas ciego claro está —declaró Mephisto, y la curiosidad embargó a Shaka, desconociendo las razones para semejante solicitud—. No me esforcé tanto en adornar mi Morada, para no ver la mirada de miedo en los ojos de quienes la visitan. Tus compañeros se encontraban muy sobresaltados. ¿Eres ciego que te niegas a ver los adornos en mi Morada? —se burló.

—Puedo ver, simplemente he renunciado voluntariamente a hacerlo —aclaró Shaka, virando a los alrededores—. Poseo una idea de todo lo que existe a mi alrededor. Esta Morada apesta a putrefacción, y sentí el estremecimiento en los corazones de mis compañeros. Algo seguramente macabro, ha ocurrido aquí —dedujo Shaka.

—De modo que no ves por voluntad propia, eso es una decepción —agregó Mephisto, con su sonrisa macabra en todo momento marcada, lo viera Shaka o no—. Tal vez el miedo te inunde una vez que te lo explique. Las paredes, el suelo, el techo, todos los alrededores de la Morada de Cáncer, están adornadas con mi peculiar estilo. Mi Kenning, es Máscara Mortal, porque arranco el rostro de mis víctimas, y con estos, adorno mi Morada, son la prueba de mi fuerza —prosiguió Mephisto, y Shaka, mostró cierta inquietud.

—Solamente he escuchado rumores, de lo que me susurran los dioses —agregó Shaka, con una tranquilidad tan inquietante, que molestaba demasiado a Mephisto—. Ellos me han dicho, que existe una razón para este sacrificio. Un número —aseguró Shaka.

—Eres demasiado aburrido —se fastidió Mephisto, pero asintió de todas formas—. 420 —declaró, y Shaka asintió con tristeza—. En estos momentos, 419 rostros adornan la Morada de Cáncer. Pero cuando termine contigo, serán 420, y cuando eso pase, el secreto del Ropaje Sagrado de Cáncer será mío —aseguró Mephisto.

—¿Ir tan lejos… solo por conocer un secreto? —le preguntó Shaka, y Mephisto comenzó a impacientarse— Puedo sentir, una inmensa maldad en tu ser. Has hecho mucho daño, pero los dioses aún tienen confianza en ti. La dualidad que aqueja a tu cosmos, eres un ser capaz de una inmensa maldad. Pero también, podrías ser un ser de inmensa bondad. Me da curiosidad el llegar a presenciar, como alguien que ha asesinado a 419 personas, puede redimirse —aseguro Shaka, lo que sorprendía a Mephisto, que por fin tuvo suficiente.

—¡420! —declaró, alzó su dedo, y apuntó en dirección a Shaka— ¡Ondas Infernales de Niflheim! —atacó, liberando ondas de humo y niebla, que presumían los rostros de los condenados, los Draugr, las bestias del Niflheim, que se lanzaron en dirección a Shaka, rodeándolo, abriendo un portal a sus pies del cual salieron las manos blancas de los Draugr con sus dedos ensangrentados desprovistos de uñas, quienes comenzaron a tirar de Shaka a los interiores del portal, mientras la risa malévola de Mephisto resonaba por todo el lugar, y desaparecía, junto al cuerpo de Shaka, dejando la Morada de Cáncer sumida en una terrible oscuridad.

 **Senda a la Quinta Morada de los Dioses.**

—¿Sintieron eso? —exclamó Milo en señal de sorpresa, deteniendo al grupo, que se dio la vuelta para observar la Morada de Cáncer—. El cosmos de Shaka, desapareció por completo en un instante. Pero lo más extraño de todo, es que no se sintió el inicio de una batalla —agregó Milo.

—No me creeré por un solo segundo que un ser tan vil como Mephisto, pueda siquiera equipararse con Shaka. Seguramente estamos equivocados y Shaka está bien —agregó Aioria, intentando tranquilizar a sus compañeros.

—Shaka estará bien, él eligió sabiamente a su oponente, sabiendo que ninguno de nosotros tendría oportunidad contra él —dedujo Dohko, lo que fue una inmensa sorpresa para los demás—. No se confundan, no hablo de la fuerza de cosmos de ese sujeto. Simplemente, he visto de primera mano el poder de los Dioses Guerreros de Cáncer, no olviden que pertenecí a la anterior Orden Dorada, y el Dios Guerrero de Cáncer era mi camarada y, aunque más fuerte que el actual, con solo saber el tipo de técnicas que posee. Puedo decirles que se requieren de métodos diferentes de la habilidad de batalla para vencer a ese sujeto. O al menos… no sería tan difícil vencerlo a menos que conocieras a lo que te enfrentas —les aseguró.

—Quiere decir entonces, que, si cualquiera de nosotros se hubiera quedado a enfrentar a ese sujeto, ¿hubiéramos sido derrotados? —exclamó Aldebarán con incredulidad, mientras Dohko le sonreía con calma.

—No te lo tomes a mal, grandulón. Pero incluso yo que soy el más poderoso entre los presentes, más incluso que Shaka, la tendría difícil —le explicó, lo que no comprendían los presentes—. Por eso les dije, que no contaran con que pasaríamos por las 12 Moradas de los Dioses tan sencillamente. Si Saga nos retuvo a todos en una dimensión portátil, lo que el Dios Guerrero de Cáncer puede hacer es aún peor… si no se tiene la fortaleza mental suficiente, no importa la extensión del cosmos… lo que ese sujeto ha visto, doblegaría cualquier mente… creo yo que por eso Shaka insistió en enfrentarlo —les aseguró.

—El Dios Guerrero más peligroso no es siempre el más fuerte —aclaró Hilda, aún en brazos de Aldebarán—. Freyja, la Diosa de la Pureza y la Muerte, gobierna en Asgard. En teoría, el dominio de la muerte de Freyja es sobre la muerte en recompensa. Cáncer, puede ser un Dios Guerrero que recompense la muerte, lo que sin lugar a dudas sería el orgullo de Freyja. Sin embargo, el Dios Guerrero de Cáncer no respeta a Freyja, la ridiculiza, pero su Ropaje Sagrado no lo abandona. Eso es porque su Ropaje Sagrado fue construido también con la influencia de Loki, y Loki, es el padre de una Diosa de la Muerte también, una diosa que no recompensa en muerte, sino que castiga. El Ropaje Sagrado de Cáncer… no solo posee el poder de Freyja… sino que posee el fuego de Loki… y el dominio de la muerte de la Diosa Hela… eso lo convierte, en el Dios Guerrero más peligroso de todos —aseguró Hilda, y el grupo comenzó a temer por la vida de Shaka.

 **Niflheim.**

—¡Bienvenido seas, Shaka de Virgo, a Niflheim! —exclamó Mephisto, materializándose sobre un suelo de piedra gris, mientras miraba a una inmensa formación de Draugrs, uno sobre de otros, que se habían reunido con la finalidad de llegar a Midgard, desde el cual jalaron de Shaka, hundiéndolo bajo la tierra, a través de los mundos, llevándolo a un mundo de niebla venenosa, que salía expulsada de las fauces abiertas de serpientes que formaban las paredes de las montañas grisáceas de la tierra de la niebla.

El suelo de Niflheim estaba completamente muerto, no crecían plantas, solo había roca grisácea, aunque eso no fuera algo que Shaka pudiera apreciar, o al menos algo que no pudiera apreciar al principio, ya que por la inmensa cantidad de Draugrs que le rasgaban el Ropaje Sagrado, e intentaban arrancarle el rostro, Shaka se vio forzado a abrir sus ojos, liberando todo su cosmos sellado, mismo que utilizó para fulminar a los millones de cadáveres que se habían apilado uno tras otro para jalarlo desde Midgard.

—Jamás pensé, que debería usar el cosmos sellado en mis ojos, para liberarlo en contra de unos Draugrs —declaró Shaka, aterrizando frente a Mephisto, quien se mostró sumamente impresionado por el alcance de cosmos de Shaka, que era por mucho, muy superior al suyo—. Debo reconocerlo, Dios Guerrero de Cáncer, tus habilidades son de temer. Hice bien en elegirte como oponente —prosiguió Shaka, mirando a los alrededores—. El Nástrond —dedujo Shaka, mientras miraba una playa de aguas verdes, cuya espuma de mar era de un color rojo sangre.

—Así es, es el Nástrond —declaró Mephisto—. La playa de cadáveres entre el Niflheim y el Helheim, donde se castiga a quienes han roto sus juramentos, y a los asesinos desalmados. Por allí puedes encontrar el Naglfar —apuntó Mephisto, a un inmenso barco que se construía en aquellas playas, sus obreros eran Draugrs, su material de construcción, sus uñas que se arrancaban de los dedos, mismas que volvían a crecer, y se volvían a arrancar, mientras daban forma a la inmensa nave, que parecía no tener fin—. ¿Estás aterrado ya, Dios Guerrero de la Valkiria Hlin? Este, es el inmenso poder que poseo, el de poder viajar por el inframundo a voluntad. Así que, si tu alma ya se encuentra lo suficientemente quebrantada, es hora de que mueras —prosiguió Mephisto, formando flamas azules a su alrededor—. ¡Flamas Demoniacas de Loki! —declaró, lanzando una inmensa lluvia de fuego que se estrelló en dirección a Shaka, quien, de un movimiento de su mano, se rodeó a sí mismo de una esfera de cosmos dorado que resistió los envistes.

—¡Hugr! —enunció Shaka, resistiendo el ataque de Mephisto, pero su escudo de poco en poco comenzó a ceder, mientras la fuerza del ataque de Mephisto crecía, así como la malicia en su carcajada mientras que presionaba el ataque con mayor fuerza— Lo comprendo… estos ataques, son alimentados por la fuerza de las almas en pena. No solo el traerme al Niflheim es una prueba para la mente no entrenada para comprender las desdichas de la tierra de los muertos y la niebla, sino que, al estar aquí, conjurando el cosmos de Loki que le transmite su fuerza mediante estas flamas, que se alimentan de las almas de los condenados por Hela… es una combinación monstruosa que hace estallar su cosmos con una intensidad inimaginable —dedujo Shaka, saltando en el momento en que su escudo cedió, pero aterrizado con tranquilidad pese al inmenso cosmos que en esos momentos rodeaba a Mephisto.

—No puedo creer que hayas resistido mi ataque —sentenció Mephisto, impresionado, mientras Shaka cerraba sus ojos, y comenzaba a concentrar su energía de cosmos—. Si fuera en Midgard lo comprendería, pero aquí en Niflheiim debiera ser imposible resistir mi cosmos. Pero eso no importa, solo debo llevarte a la capital de la muerte misma, Helheim, y sigas con vida o no, habré cumplido el requisito de darle las 420 vidas a mi Ropaje Sagrado, liberando el secreto del mismo —prosiguió Mephisto, apuntando en dirección a Shaka, esta vez con un cosmos oscuro y violeta rodeándole—. ¡Si el Niflheim no fue suficiente para ti! ¡Prepárate a bajar aún más en el abismo de la muerte! ¡Ondas Infernales de Hela! —declaró Mephisto, y las ondas oscuras y violetas se desprendieron de su dedo, rodeando a Shaka, y llevándolo aún más profundo entre los mundos oscuros, oprimiendo el cosmos de Shaka, quien tuvo que volver a abrir sus ojos para resistir el inmenso poder de Hela.

—La influencia de los Mundos Oscuros, es demasiada incluso para mí… si no concentro mi cosmos adecuadamente, no importará si es mayor que el de Mephisto, me atrapará en los dominios de Hela —aseguró Shaka, mientras detrás de Mephisto se abrían las fauces de un inmenso perro de roca, y el castillo de las tinieblas de Hela se hacía presente—. No me queda otra alternativa, que llevarte yo mismo a la dimensión en la cual no puedas atraparme. ¡El Tesoro de Friggerock! —exclamó Shaka, y tras haberlo hecho, Helheim desapareció.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —se preguntó Mephisto, encontrándose a sí mismo atrapado dentro de una dimensión diferente a la que él dominaba. El suelo, las paredes y el techo, formaban tapices en honor a la Asynjur Frigg. 6 en total, uno por cara del lugar en que había sido encerrado. Los tapices contaban la historia de la diosa, en un fondo marrón por tapiz, mientras hebras de oro formaban las imágenes en los mismos.

En el primero de los tapices, que estaba bordado en una de las caras del cubo en que se encontraba, se veía a la diosa junto a Odín, compartiendo un trono de roca y hielo. En el segundo, justo al lado del primero, se le veía participado en una cacería, seguida de varios lobos y guerreros Einherjer. El tercer tapiz, frente al cual Shaka se posaba, la mostraba en compañía de tres Valkirias, una de las cuales, le recordaba a Mephisto sobre Saori. El cuarto tapiz, la mostraba sosteniendo una hermosa hierba, y con está ayudando a una nodriza en un parto. El tapiz en el suelo, la representaba viajando por el mundo en su carruaje dorado. El último de los tapices estaba en el techo, donde con la ayuda de una rueca, Frigg tejía las nubes.

—Estos son los tapices de mi respeto a la Diosa Frigg, Mephisto —enunció Shaka, mientras ondulaciones, como de gotas cayendo sobre el agua, rodeaban los alrededores—. En vista de que tu poder era inmenso en los mundos que gobierna Hela, no tuve otra opción que traerte aquí, donde tu cosmos no es respaldado por la Diosa del Inframundo y la Muerte. Pienso que estos tapices, no deberían ser vistos por nadie maligno, lo que me deja extrañamente insatisfecho. En mis mejores condiciones tanto físicas como de cosmos, jamás hubieras sido capaz de enviarme por los Mundos Oscuros. Lo que me deja un sentimiento de vacío… forzarme a traerte a este lugar… indudablemente fue impresionante, haya estado debilitado o no —le aseguró con tranquilidad Shaka, mientras Mephisto sentía su aplastante cosmos.

—¿De dónde viene esta fuerza? No la presumías en los Mundos Oscuros —se estremeció Mephisto, mientras observaba a Shaka con detenimiento— No sé lo que has hecho, pero mis Ondas Infernales de Hela te golpearon, estamos ahora en Helheim, por ello la victima 420 entró en los dominios de Hela, ella debe de recompensarme con el arma del Ropaje Sagrado de Cáncer, Mistilteinn —declaró Mephisto, intentando conjurar su espada, que apareció en sus manos, solo para desvanecerse inmediatamente—. ¿Por qué? He sacrificado 420 almas —aseguró Mephisto.

—De modo que era Mistelteinn… —agregó Shaka con tranquilidad—. La espada legendaria, capaz de herir a los dioses, que solo podrá alcanzar su máximo potencial tras haber sacrificado a 420 almas en su nombre —dedujo Shaka, sobresaltando a Mephisto—. De modo que una espada tan fuerte, es parte del Ropaje Sagrado de Cáncer. ¿Es esa la razón de tus matanzas? ¿Hacerte con esa espada? ¿Con qué razón? —le preguntó Shaka.

—Eso no te incumbe… —le apuntó Mephisto, pero Shaka estaba tan tranquilo, que Mephisto dudaba de su propia fuerza—. Mistelteinn… es solo una herramienta que requiero para mis propios deseos. Si poseo una espada capaz de herir a los dioses, no importa que sean todo poderosos, podré hacerme a la fuerza de ser necesario de un recinto en el Asgard. No importa el dios que sea, no podrá reclamar mi alma, de esa forma aseguraré mi vida eterna —aclaró.

—¿Vida eterna? —le preguntó Shaka, curioso— No puedes obtener algo que ni los dioses pueden tener. Lo más cercano a la vida eterna, es la espera en el Asgard de la llegada del Ragnarok. Y cuando este llegue, tanto dioses como Einherjer morirán. No puedes alcanzar la vida eterna, pero al vestir un Ropaje Sagrado Dorado… en muerte deberías convertirte en Einherjer. ¿Por qué no has seguido esa senda? Creas en Lyfia como la Asynjur Hlin, esperaría de todos los Dioses Guerreros Dorados el que fueran honorables —le aseguró.

—¡Yo fui honorable! —declaró Mephisto, sorprendiendo a Shaka—. No lo entenderías… Odín jamás me aceptaría en su reino, mi condena siempre será a Niflheim o a Helheim, Asgard no existe para mí. Por eso deseo llegar a ser inmortal. Si la muerte no me alcanza, jamás tendré que ser castigado por los crímenes que he cometido —le mencionó, y Shaka comenzó a comprender un poco mejor a Mephisto.

—Cargas un tremendo pecado, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Shaka, mientras elevaba su cosmos, y se preparaba para castigar a Mephisto— Sea cual sea tu crimen, hay una diosa que podría perdonarte, nosotros la llamamos Hlin, pero su verdadero nombre, es Saori —le explicó Shaka, mientras Mephisto lo miraba con odio—. Si entregaras tu vida al servicio de Saori, la hija de Odín, y la dedicaras a enmendar tus pecados, seguramente, Odín te aceptaría en su reino. Eso sería lo más cercano a la vida eterna a lo que podrías aspirar —declaró Shaka, observando a Mephisto, esperando su respuesta.

—Yo ya no tengo perdón alguno —le respondió Mephisto, tocando su Rubí de Thor, y acrecentando la fuerza de su cosmos, mientras las patas inmensas del Cangrejo de la Muerte, se conectaban a la fuerza al Gadr de Thor—. No me queda más opción, que seguir el camino que yo mismo me he trazado. ¡Y me armaré con todas las armas que sean necesarias! ¡Flamas Demoniacas de Loki! —prosiguió Mephisto, atacando a Shaka, quien, de un movimiento de su mano, azotó directamente a la mente de Mephisto, interrumpiendo su ataque— ¿Qué ha sido eso? Gaght… —se estremeció Mephisto, mientras miraba a Shaka fijamente.

—Tu Ropaje Sagrado… se ha transformado… pero… es una transformación incompleta… —observó Shaka fijamente, mientras Mephisto intentaba hablar, pero le era imposible—. Dentro del Tesoro de Friggerock, la rueca de Frigg, se ha tejido una técnica ofensiva y defensiva perfecta. Sin importar la grandeza de tu cosmos, desde el momento en que entraste a esta dimensión, tu destino fue sellado. Dentro de esta dimensión, tus sentidos me son manipulables, y puedo destruirlos de uno a uno. He destruido tu sentido del gusto, para que no puedas hablar y escuches atentamente lo que voy a decirte —continuó Shaka, pese a que Mephisto continuaba elevando su cosmos, deseoso de vencer a Shaka—. Puedes ser perdonado… —insistió, haciendo a Mephisto dudar—. Dices que no tienes salvación, pero ella puede salvarte. No es tarde para recapacitar, Saori se niega a creer que no existe la bondad en los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, aunque te advierto, Mephisto de Cáncer, que mi piedad solo existe en el nombre de Hlin, ya que si por mí fuera… sería despiadado, y te destruiría por siquiera pensar en levantarte en contra ella. En realidad, no consideraría darte piedad alguna, si tú no la hubieras mostrado ante ella —declaró Shaka, y Mephisto recordó a Saori, y el momento en que intercedió por ella—. Eres un ser repulsivo, yo mejor que nadie puedo verlo, podría destruir el resto de tus sentidos, entregarte a la muerte que tanto deseas evadir, pero por Hlin, estoy dispuesto a darte una única oportunidad, y te advierto, que aún con ese Ropaje Sagrado que ronda lo divino, no podrás derrotarme. Así que apelaré a la amenaza, cambia tu ideología, o perece bajo mi mano —prosiguió Shaka, elevando su cosmos, inmenso, aún superior al de Mephisto con su Ropaje Sagrado alterado por la fuerza del Galdr de Thor, y tras meditar al respecto, Mephisto incineró su cosmos.

—¡Niego tu petición! —declaró, sorprendiendo a Shaka, quien notó no solo que Mephisto lograba volver a hablar por el alcance de la fuerza de su cosmos, sino que los tapices a su alrededor se oscurecían— La amenaza, el miedo, el poder… no serán cuestiones que me fuercen a cambiar mi ideología… encontraré la verdad, bajo mis propios medios… —le aseguró, destruyendo los tapices a su alrededor, con la fuerza del Galdr de Thor—. ¡Si hay una forma de salvar mi alma! ¡La conseguiré! ¡Pero no será bajo tus amenazas! —le apuntó, con las flamas azules posadas alrededor de las patas del Cangrejo de la Muerte que presumían su Galdr.

—Así es como debe hablar, un Dios Guerrero Dorado —sonrió Shaka, sorprendiendo a Mephisto, mientras elevaba su cosmos alrededor de sus manos—. ¡No completaré el Tesoro de Friggerock contigo, Mephisto! ¡Es un castigo muy benevolente! ¡Destruiré tu cuerpo en lugar de tus sentidos! ¡Y que los dioses te perdonen, ya que mi perdón, lo has perdido! ¡Invocación del Demonio! —atacó Shaka con espíritus malignos en forma de niebla volando en dirección a Mephisto.

—¡No moriré! ¡No moriré! ¡No moriré! ¡Flamas Azules Demoniacas de Loki! —estalló el cosmos de Mephisto, y la inmensa explosión dorada, se materializó en Midgard.

 **Senda a la Quinta Morada de los Dioses.**

—¡Shaka! —exclamó Milo con sorpresa, mientras la Morada de Cáncer estallaba en pedazos, con una columna de luz dorada que se dirigía al cielo, rodeada de flamas azules que intentaban apresarla, aunque la luz resultó ser más fuerte que las llamas, y se disiparon, mientras la Morada de Freyja se venía abajo—. Increíble… ¿cómo pudo ese sujeto forzar a Shaka a este nivel? —se preguntó Milo.

—No considero que sea el momento oportuno, Huskarl Milo —apuntó Dohko al Reloj de Bor, que perdía la cuarta flama en su totalidad—. Seguimos atrasados, además, la noche ha caído ya —le mencionó, mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse, y las estrellas comenzaban a surgir.

—Eso es… —se sobresaltó Aldebarán, que observó de reojo una especie de destello de luz blanca, elevarse al cielo, y aunque en un principio le pareció solo su imaginación, más y más destellos, miles de hecho, comenzaron a pintar con tiras continuas como estrellas fugases que salían del suelo, en dirección a la cima del Reloj de Bor, que al estar más alto inclusive que la última de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, parecía envolver a todo el santuario en una cúpula de estrellas fugases.

—Esas no son estrellas —concluyó Aioria, tras verles más la forma de una flama blanca que de estrella—. ¿Acaso será, un Galdr? —se preguntó Aioria, mientras veía a la Ciudad de Hlingard, que, aunque mayormente se encontraba recubierta por la nieve, presumía algunos árboles, que comenzaron a marchitarse.

—Desde el momento en que se encendió el Reloj de Bor, estas flamas han salido de la tierra a encuentro del ser de caos en su interior —declaró Hilda, sintiendo una inmensa tristeza—. Bor, es el Primordial de la Tierra y el Tiempo, la tierra misma es su Galdr. Todo lo que vemos a nuestro alrededor, toda la vida de la tierra, que está en las plantas, en el suelo, en el mar, incluso en las rocas, todo, vuelve a Bor para poder mantener este reloj encendido —les explicó, lo que los perturbó en ese momento—. Cada vez que el Reloj de Bor es encendido, la tierra muere… ese es el peligro de encender este reloj, por ello no debe de encenderse sin reservas. La tierra se recuperará, pero se avecinan tiempos muy difíciles, para sea cual sea el bando que gane esta guerra —les aseguró, mientras más y más flamas se dirigían al Reloj de Bor.

—Vamos… —interrumpió Milo—. Ningún sacrificio… es en vano en el nombre de Saori —les recordó, el grupo asintió, y continuó con su ascenso, la Quinta Morada, la Morada de Leo, se alzaba orgullosa a espera de su juicio.

 **Cuarta Morada, Cáncer.**

—Así es… Milo… —declaró Shaka, con sangre cayéndole del brazo derecho, mientras cerraba su cosmos en sus ojos, y se recargaba sobre el pedestal en el que se encontraba la Estatua de Freyja, que fue lo único que sobrevivió a la explosión—. Ningún sacrificio… sin importar qué tan ridículo… será suficiente si es por el bien de Saori… —cayó entonces Shaka, respirando pesadamente, mientras miraba fijamente al cuerpo de Mephisto antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo, que temblaba débilmente, mientras el Galdr de Thor lo abandonaba—. No desperdicies mi sacrificio… Mephisto… —terminó de decir Shaka, cerrando sus ojos, con su cosmos, totalmente apagado.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – ARTEFACTOS:**

 **Brisingamen: Nombre con que se conoce al collar de oro y ámbar de Freyja, fue confeccionado por los enanos Dvalinn, Alfrik, Berling y Grer. Freyja ofreció oro y plata por el collar, pero los Enanos se negaron, y le insistieron en que solo obtendría el collar a cambio de que yaciera una noche con cada uno de ellas. Freyja regresó a Asgard, vistiendo el collar, y con un silencio sepulcral, no deseando que nadie supiera el cómo obtuvo aquel collar.**

 **Droma: Nombre con que se conocen a las segundas cadenas creadas por los Aesir, con las cuales intentaron encadenar al lobo gigante Fenril. Pese a ser creadas por los dioses, no resultaron ser lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener preso a Fenril.**

 **Leding: Nombre con que se conocen a las primeras cadenas creadas por los Aesir, con las cuales intentaron encadenar al lobo gigante Fenril. Pese a ser creadas por los dioses, no resultaron ser lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener preso a Fenril.**

 **Mistilteinn: Espada legendaria que perteneció a un Draugr de nombre Thráinn, quien en vida fue un rey hechicero. Al ser una espada de muérdago, podía herirse con ella a los dioses. Para desencadenar el verdadero poder de la espada, se requirió del asesinato de 420 víctimas de la misma.**

 **Skídbladnir: Barco volador legendario que pertenecía al dios Frey, que tenía la peculiaridad de poderse doblar hasta poseer el tamaño de un pliegue que cabía perfectamente en un bolsillo.**

 **2 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Alfrik: Enano que confeccionó el collar Brisingamen con la ayuda de sus hermanos Dvalin, Berling y Grer. Se acostó con Freyja como pago por el collar.**

 **Berling: Enano que confeccionó el collar Brisingamen con la ayuda de sus hermanos Dvalin, Alfrik y Grer. Se acostó con Freyja como pago por el collar.**

 **Grer: Enano que confeccionó el collar Brisingamen con la ayuda de sus hermanos Dvalin, Alfrik y Berling. Se acostó con Freyja como pago por el collar.**

 **Hildisvíni: El jabalí de la batalla que pertenecía a la diosa Freyja, y con quien en ocasiones viajaba cuando lo prefería por sobre los gatos gigantes Bygul y Trjegul.**

 **Skoll: Lobo gigante de fuego que fue asignado a perseguir a la diosa Sól por el mundo, trayendo consigo el paso de los días. Cuando la alcance, la devorará y anunciará de esta forma la llegada del Ragnarok, se dice que cuando ocurre un eclipse solar, es porque Skoll está cerca de comerse a Sól.**

 **3 – DEFINICIONES:**

 **Friggerock: Pocas constelaciones existían para los nórdicos, pero una de ellas era la constelación de la Rueca, llamada Friggerock, que los griegos conocían como la Constelación de Orión. Representaba a la Rueca que la diosa Frigg utilizaba para tejer las nubes.**

 **Menhir: Consiste en una piedra por lo general alargada, en bruto o mínimamente tallada, colocada de modo vertical y con su parte inferior enterrada en el suelo para evitar que caiga. Para los pueblos nórdicos, el Menhir era más similar a una piedra que tallaban con dibujos o runas, que tenía el objetivo de conservar alguna historia. En ocasiones, estos monumentos contaban la historia de los dioses, en otras, la historia de un guerrero caído en alguna de las batallas. Solía haber ocasiones, si el tiempo lo permitía, en que los caídos que habían perdido a un buen amigo o a un familiar, regresaban al lugar donde había muerto, para construir un monumento a las hazañas del guerrero caído con tal de preservar su historia.**

 **Naglfar: Nave hecha enteramente por las uñas de los muertos, que siguen creciendo aun cuando el cuerpo se ha podrido. Los Draugr y los muertos que no fueron virtuosos en vida, los ancianos, y los que murieron de enfermedad, están condenados a construir con sus propias uñas esta inmensa nave, en la que las fuerzas del caos se dirigirán a enfrentar a los dioses durante el Ragnarok.**

 **4 – DIOSES:**

 **Nerthus: Diosa de la Tierra Fértil y los Lagos, y quien es hermana del dios Vanir Njörd, quien era su hermano. Tuvo con Njörd a Frey y a Freyja. Cuando Njörd se fue a vivir con los Aesir como parte del intercambio de prisioneros, Nerthus se quedó con los Vanir después de dar a luz a los dioses mellizos.**

 **5 – LUGARES:**

 **Nástrond: Una inmensa playa entre el Niflheim y el Helheim, sobre ella cae una lluvia de veneno continua. Los condenados que han roto sus juramentos, y los asesinos desalmados, vagan por sus orillas.**

 **Nidavellir: Algunos teorizan que es otro de los mundos de Yggdrasil, algo así como un décimo mundo, otros teorizan que es otro de los nombres con que se conoce a Svartálfaheim. Pero se está de acuerdo, y es que Nidavellir es el hogar de los Enanos.**


	12. Midgard: Las Enseñanzas de los Dioses

**Son las dos de la mañana, estoy cansado y quiero dormir. ¿Qué por qué escribo a estas horas? Llevo todo el día escribiendo, y tengo mucho trabajo esta semana, además de que hoy domingo voy a salir, así que, no se quejen y disfruten esta entrega tempranera.**

 **dafguerrero: Ya vi que por fin fuiste la primera, muy bien, estoy orgulloso. Comparado con el capítulo anterior, este no tiene nada de acción, el acomodo de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses no me lo permitió, pero descuida, eso cambiará en el próximo capítulo. Créeme cuando te digo que todos subestiman a Milo demasiado. Por culpa del anime más que nada, desde que lo utilizaron para enfrentar a Albiore de Cefeo y disque no pudo, se les olvida algo muy importante, Milo básicamente derrotó y humilló tanto a Seiya como a Shiryu, enfrentándolos al mismo tiempo. De hecho, Shiryu estaba demasiado doblegado. Hyoga tuvo que llegar al rescate del par, y por si la memoria les falla a algunos, en todo el combate, Milo jugó con su presa, con los 3 de hecho, y es verdad que admitió que Hyoga lo hubiera matado si no fuera por la protección de su Ropaje Sagrado, pero nuevamente es porque Milo simplemente se burlaba de Hyoga. Ahora, Milo en definitiva es más fuerte que Camus, las pruebas son muchas, pero si quieres, lo dejo en palabras de Camus, quien dijo en el Episodio G que Milo era uno de los Caballeros Dorados más poderosos, solo le hacía falta algo, concentración. Si no quieres ver el Episodio G como algo oficial, ve la serie clásica, Hyoga es derrotado por Milo, de hecho, Hyoga solo vive porque Milo lo perdona, pero Hyoga mata a Camus, en esencia, esto significa que Milo es superior a Camus. Pero si nada de esto te convence, allí está el Taizen, allí dice claramente quien es más fuerte que quien. Ahora, tampoco nos confundamos, Milo en verdad es mi favorito, es mi signo, y todo lo que quieras, pero soy realista, Guerras Doradas debió haberlo dejado en claro, favorito o no, Milo no es perfecto, y si llegó hasta el final fue más por Ares que por sus propios méritos. El cuento de Aldebarán también me gustó mucho, jajaja. Cada Morada tiene su propia prueba, y en este capítulo entenderás mejor la razón, lamento que no vayan a haber muchas batallas, pero de verdad, el orden de las Moradas no benefició a este capítulo. Lo de Mephisto fue difícil de escribir, pero es parte de la conversación de arriba, la gente se cicla en que alguien es débil, porque Kurumada dejó de utilizar a ciertos personajes, pero se les olvida lo verdaderamente peligrosos que son, uno que otro tropiezo en el funcionamiento de un personaje, no significa que no sea fuerte. Y sí, se escribe Hlingard.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Mephisto es un irrespetuoso, y lo seguirá siendo, pero tranquila, todo eso se va a ir arreglando, aunque suene a novia que vuelve con su ex prometiendo que ya cambió, jajaja. Saga, la verdad disfruté mucho escribiendo de él como un semidiós todo poderoso, su fortaleza mental debía ser doblegada. Jajaja, cuanto desprecio por el pobre de Frodi, pero oye, escribiste bien Jormundgandr, muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti, solo por eso ofreceré a Frodi en sacrificio, algún día… que disfrutes esta entrega.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 12: Las Enseñanzas de los Dioses.**

* * *

 **Hlingard. Santuario de Hlingard. Quinta Morada, Leo. 31 de Agosto de 4E 08.**

—¡Lluvia! —exclamó Aioria, y tras sus palabras, un torrente tan inoportuno como poderoso, comenzó a golpear a los Dioses Guerreros que aún subían por la 12 Moradas de los Dioses. Los vientos eran tan exagerados, que lograron detener la avanzada, mientras el grupo se estremecía por las fuerzas de la naturaleza— ¡El cielo estaba despejado! ¿De dónde viene esta lluvia? —se quejó Aioria.

—¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo! ¡Estamos llegando a los dominios de Thor! —le recordó Hilda, empapada, y apenando a Aldebaran, quien se dio prisa a liderar la avanzada, incluso empujando a Dohko y a Milo, y entrando en la Morada de Leo tras pasar entre las estatuas de un par de cabras que daban la bienvenida a la misma, y colocaba a Hilda sobre la alfombra anaranjada que les daba la bienvenida, antes de virar en dirección a Milo, arrancarle su capa a la fuerza, y cubrir con esta a Hilda, quien se encontraba ruborizada, tras notar que su túnica se transparentaba por el agua— No le diré a Shaina si tú no dices nada —agregó apenada.

—Le juro que no vi nada —se disculpó Aldebarán, ante la mirada de incredulidad de los 3 Dioses Guerreros que llegaban tras de él—. Es obvio, que Thor envió esta tormenta a recibirnos —cambió el tema Aldebarán, mirando en dirección a la Estatua Dorada de Thor, que presumía al Dios del Trueno y la Fuerza, sosteniendo el Mjolnir con sus guantes Járngreipr, y con el cinturón de la fuerza, Megingjord, alrededor de su cintura. A los pies de Thor yacía Jormundgandr, la Serpiente de Midgard, quien con sus fauces abiertas amenazaba con morder a Thor, quien valientemente le hacía frente—. Sabes sobre Thor, ¿no es así? —preguntó Aldebarán, y Aioria hizo una mueca— ¿No lo sabes? —se molestó Aldebarán.

—Ni que hubiera vivido bajo una piedra, por supuesto que sé de Thor —miró Aioria en dirección a la imponente estatua, sintiéndose intimidada por la misma—. Simplemente no creo ser tan elocuente como el resto de ustedes. Pero aquí vamos… —se concentró Aioria, y miró con orgullo a la estatua de Thor—. Dios del Trueno y de la Fuerza. El primero de los hijos de Odín, y de la Jotunn Jörd. Buen amigo de Loki, y defensor de los hombres y los dioses —comenzó Aioria, aunque era evidente que no se le daba muy bien el ser quien hablara ante los demás—. Entre los dioses, él es quien lucha junto a los hombres, los ve como sus hermanos, como campeones. Su culto, es casi tan grande como lo es el de Odín. Con los guantes Járngreipr sostiene el martillo Mjolnir, el sonido del trueno representa a su martillo pulverizando el cráneo de un Jotunn. Con el Megingjord, su fuerza se duplica, sería Jarl de los Dioses si no prefiriera hacer la guerra a los Jotnar que gobernar. Un dios directo al punto, extrovertido, valiente, quien viaja por los Nueve Mundos con su carro tirado por las cabras Tanngrisnir y Tanngnjóstr, a quienes puede sacrificar para alimentarse, y resucitar a voluntad. La cantidad de historias que se pueden contar de Thor no tienen fin, ya que diferente de Odín, él siempre toma un rol más activo en todas las guerras. Pero, la historia más grandiosa de Thor, es la de su rivalidad con Jormungandr, la Serpiente de Midgard, con quien Thor sabe que librará su última gran batalla. Aun así, es tanto el deseo de batalla de Thor, que sabiendo que morirá bajo su mordida, la busca voluntariamente para hacerle frente, deseoso de que sea tan poderosa como Odín ha profetizado que sea —terminó Aioria, aunque las puertas de la Quinta Morada no se habrían.

—Es probable que tengas que enunciar todas las historias de Thor para que nos deje pasar —declaró Milo, mirando con atención a la Estatua de Thor, sintiendo un inmenso respeto de solo verla, aunque bien podría ser intimidación—. Escuché que Thor no es muy brillante —se burló un poco, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Debiste escuchar mal —se burló Aioria también—. Thor es directo, prefiere el fervor de la batalla, por eso algunos piensan que es un descerebrado, pero ha demostrado ser un gran pensador. Podría pasar horas diciéndote todo lo que se dice de Thor, que venció a un Enano en una competencia de adivinanzas, o que cuando Odín intentó premiar con grandes bendiciones a un nieto de un Jotunn, a cuyo padre Thor despreciaba, por cada bendición de Odín, Thor contrarrestó con una maldición que hiciera a las bendiciones de Odín palidecer. Tantas son las historias que se cuentan de Thor, que hay incluso una donde debió vestirse de novia, pretendiendo ser Freyja, para recuperar su martillo que le habían robado —aseguró, sorprendiendo a Milo y a Aldebarán, Dohko parecía ya conocer esa historia.

—Esa… definitivamente vas a contármela… —agregó Milo, cuando un trueno pareció resonar con fuerza, sobresaltándolo—. Aunque no creo que eso sea lo que Thor desea que aprendamos en su Morada —señaló Milo.

—Hay que resumir lo que sabemos hasta ahora —recordó Dohko—. En Aries aprendimos del dios Frey que los dioses entregan sus armas a los humanos porque confían en ellos. En Tauro aprendimos que los dioses saben del destino que ellos sufrirán, y que no hacen nada para detenerlo voluntariamente. ¿Qué nos puede enseñar Thor? —preguntó Dohko curioso.

—Thor no tiene por qué enseñarnos nada, él predica con el ejemplo —defendió Aioria, pensando en que Dohko no respetaba la imagen de Thor—. Jamás me han obligado a rendirle tributo, o a servir a Thor. En todo caso, lo seguiría ciegamente sin que nadie me lo pidiera. Un dios que exige tributo no es digno de ser venerado, y Thor podrá ser temperamental, y castigar con fuerza a los agresores, pero jamás ha forzado a nadie, y por ello, le debes respeto —le recordó, y en ese momento, las puertas de la Morada de Leo se abrieron.

—Lealtad y culto, en honor a la reciprocidad de los dioses —declaró Hilda, notando la razón por la que las puertas se habían abierto, y percatándose de que la lluvia se calmaba, aunque seguía cayendo gentilmente—. En este mundo existen sacerdotes en honor a los dioses, celebraciones en su honor, incluso oramos por ellos y buscando sus favores. Pero los dioses, jamás, nos han exigido el ser adorados —aseguró Hilda, y el grupo asintió, aunque Milo se encontraba confundido.

—Pero existe el Blót —le recordó, e Hilda asintió—. Además, he escuchado de Alberich hablar de la existencia de un templo, Upssala, en el cual se realizan sacrificios a Odín, a Thor, y a Frey, pero principalmente a Odín —le aseguró.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez a Odín exigir estos sacrificios? —preguntó Hilda, por lo que Milo pensó que la pregunta era ridícula—. Yo soy una Sacerdotisa de Odín, puedo oír su voz, y él jamás, me ha exigido sacrificio alguno. Los sacrificios exigidos por Odín son de cerdos y caballos. El Blót, significa la adoración por sacrificio, y se supone que sea un banquete en que dioses y hombres celebran bebiendo hidromiel. ¿Qué parte de eso te suena a un sacrificio humano? —preguntó.

—Pero los sacrificios humanos existen, en honor a Odín —le recordó Dohko, quien al parecer había visto esos sacrificios a lo largo de su extensa vida. En respuesta, Hilda suspiró en señal de descontento, pero se decidió a explicarles.

—Los Blóts que incluyan a humanos, se decía eran en honor a Tyr —comenzó Hilda, y Aldebarán asintió ante sus palabras—. Cuando Tyr dejó el puesto de Jarl entre los Dioses, los Godis pretendieron que los mismos honores se le atribuyeran a Odín. Sin embargo, Tyr exigía sacrificio de los prisioneros de guerra, al Odín ser un dios más voluble, declararon que los sacrificios eran voluntarios. En otras palabras, si nadie se ofrece, nadie se sacrifica, Odín de todas formas los recibe en Asgard —aclaró Hilda, y antes de que Milo hablara, Hilda lo detuvo—. Ya sé a dónde vas con lo de los sacrificios… solo espera… —insistió ella—. Cada nueve años, en Upssala, que se encuentra en el Santuario de Gimlé, se celebra un Blót que sacrifica a 9 machos de cada especie, caballos, cerdos, cabras, jabalíes, conejos, zorros, venados, gallinas, y, por último, humanos —le enunció Hilda, y Milo asintió con molestia—. El sacrificio humano es voluntario, y pueblo que no quiera cubrirlo, o no tenga la cantidad suficiente de voluntarios, solo paga una multa, y caso cerrado. ¿De qué le sirve a Odín una multa? —preguntó Hilda, y Milo la miró con incredulidad—. El Blót de cada 9 años no es más que un invento para que el Santuario de Gimlé obtenga fondos. Pero claro, se hizo popular y se salió de control, algunos voluntariamente van a ser sacrificados —le explicó Hilda.

—Mi fe en la humanidad comienza a decaer más a cada momento —exclamó Milo, pero entonces se dirigió a la salida de la Morada de Leo—. Ya me quedó claro que, de los dioses, solo Tyr exigiría sacrificio humano. Hemos recibido el mensaje de Thor, ya podemos seguir adelante. Pero estas enseñanzas, nos quitan demasiado tiempo.

—Son las 12 Enseñanzas Doradas, ¿qué esperabas? Alégrate al menos de que solo nos están pidiendo aprender 6 —le explicó Dohko, y el grupo lo miró con curiosidad—. Pero ya he dicho demasiado. Si interrumpo el Juicio de los Dioses, no habrá servido de nada este conocimiento. Solo resumamos lo que sabemos hasta ahora. Primera Enseñanza: Los dioses brindan fuerza a los hombres —declaró Dohko, y el grupo asintió—. Segunda Enseñanza: Los dioses conocen su destino, pero no lo niegan ni lo detendrán —enumeró, mirando directamente a Aldebarán, quien era el guardián de esa enseñanza—. Quinta Enseñanza: Los dioses se han ganado su culto por sus acciones en nombre de los humanos —concluyó Dohko.

—Vamos por la sexta —prosiguió Milo, Aldebarán cargó nuevamente a Hilda, y salieron entonces en dirección a la Sexta Morada de los dioses, con la gentil lluvia enviada por Thor, arropándolos en todo momento.

 **Novena Morada, Sagitario.**

—Thor acaba de aceptar a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que sirven a Saori —enunció Aioros, revestido en su Ropaje Sagrado Dorado, mientras observaba el Reloj de Bor, con la flama de Leo apagándose, mientras la lluvia caía gentilmente por los exteriores de su Morada. A su derecha se posó otro Dios Guerrero Dorado, Shura de Capricornio, a quien Aioros no se dignó a ver en señal de molestia—. El que mi puerta esté abierta para ti, no significa que debas abusar de ella. Estamos en medio de una guerra —le aseguró.

—Una guerra que pierde sentido con cada hora que pasa —declaró Shura, mirando a las flamas en el Reloj de Bor—. Siguen retrasados, aunque no sé si eso debería alegrarme —se viró Shura, observando a Saori, suspendida sobre la espada de la Estatua de Odín, con Sowellu, la runa que invertida significaba la muerte, adornándole la frente, mientras su ojo izquierdo lloraba sangre, y por el derecho caían lágrimas cristalinas—. La vimos, Aioros. A la hija de Jarl Wotan. Hace 8 años no pude matarla, y ahora que ha pasado, siento un inmenso respeto por ella, y vela allí, como una imagen espectral, un augurio de algo que está terriblemente mal —le aseguró.

—Ella no es Hlin —declaró Aioros, y Shura lo miró con detenimiento, notando que en su mirada no existía la duda, y que juzgaba a Shura con la misma—. ¿Tú crees que lo sea? Necesito saber si los hombres que están conmigo, son leales a Hlin o no, Shura. ¿Estás conmigo? ¿O estás en mi contra? —le preguntó Aioros con determinación.

—Estoy del lado de Hlin… —fue la respuesta de Shura, que no le daba a Aioros idea alguna de las intenciones de Shura—. Volveré a mi puesto… enfrentaré a mi oponente, y planeo derrotarlo. Solo tengo una pregunta para ti, Aioros: ¿qué harás, si el oponente frente a ti es Aioria? ¿Lo asesinarías en el nombre de Hlin? —le preguntó, y Aioros no dudó ni un solo segundo en responderle.

—Me ofendes, Shura… —aclaró Aioros—. Desde que aceptamos el Ropaje Sagrado Dorado, dejamos de ser dueños de nuestras propias vidas para entregársela a Hlin… lo que significa, que yo no tengo un hermano… —sentenció, con cierta tristeza, pero Shura en ningún momento vio duda en su mirada.

—Solo alguien verdaderamente devoto a Hlin, diría algo así —declaró Shura, ya más tranquilo, y regresando a su Morada—. Despreocúpate, Aioros. Si tu hermano resulta ser mi oponente, te juro en el nombre de Hlin, que intentaré salvarle la vida. Interpreta esto como gustes interpretarlo, pero fieles o no a Hlin… somos camaradas también… —señaló, y volvió a su Morada.

 **Sexta Morada, Virgo.**

—Otra morada sin guardián… comienzo a aburrirme —declaró Milo, mientras el grupo salía del puente de hielo entre Moradas, y encontraba a la Morada de Virgo erguida en la distancia, en un amplio campo, que parecía llevar además a una senda oculta, un mirador a lo lejos de la Sexta Morada—. ¿Y ese entronque? —preguntó Milo, ignorando la bifurcación, y siguiendo por terreno construido con roca y grava.

—Es un mirador prohibido que solo puede ser visitado por el Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario —le explicó Hilda, ganándose la mirada de curiosidad de Milo—. En ese mirador, se encuentra uno de los más grandes tesoros que Odín regaló a los hombres, el Hlidskjálf que antes estuviera en su morada en Asgard —le explicó.

—No creo siquiera ser capaz de pronunciar esa cosa —enunció Milo, siguiendo el camino con la vista, encontrando que se dirigía a una colina alejada del resto de la montaña, donde seguramente las estrellas se veían con una gran claridad.

—El Hlidskjálf, es el trono de Odín, desde el cual puede ver los Nueve Mundos —declaró Hilda, mientras se alejaban de aquel sendero oculto—. Odín regaló este trono a los Jarls de Hlingard, para que con este pudieran ver por los Nueve Mundos y enviar a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados en sus misiones. Se encuentra en dirección a la Sexta Morada porque es la Morada de Frigg, protegida por la Valkiria Virgo.

—Lo que significa que le tocaba a Shaka darnos la lección, pero eso ya no va a pasar —declaró Aioria, mirando las estatuas de 3 Valkirias, que se presentaban ante la Sexta Morada, 2 a los lados del camino, una en el medio y sobre un pedestal, que le parecía a Aioria familiar—. Saori —dedujo Aioria una vez que pasó al lado de la estatua.

—Tiene un parecido impresionante… —declaró Milo, mientras entraban en la Morada de Virgo, recibidos nuevamente por una alfombra, esta de color marrón, y en la parte inferior del templo, yacía la Estatua de Frigg. La diosa Frigg, se parecía físicamente a Saori, solo que de mayor edad. Se encontraba sentada, rodeada por lo que parecía ser una nube, que estaba conectada por unos hilos dorados a una rueca de oro.

—Frigg, la Diosa de Fertilidad y el Amor —declaró Hilda, mientras Aldebarán la colocaba gentilmente en el suelo, e Hilda se aproximaba para arrodillarse frente a la Estatua de Frigg—. Esposa de Odín, la que teje las nubes, por lo que se le atribuye también el ser la Diosa del Cielo. Reina de las Valkirias, es un orgullo estar presente en su Morada —declaró Hilda.

—¿Por qué Frigg es la Diosa de la Fertilidad? —preguntó Aldebarán, sintiéndose curioso de aquel dominio—. Pensé que el Dios de la Fertilidad era Frey. ¿Por qué hay 2 Dioses de la Fertilidad? —miró Aldebarán a Hilda, quien se apenó.

—Hay 2 Dioses de la Guerra, ¿no es así? —agregó Hilda, y el grupo asintió—. Tyr es Dios de la Guerra y el Honor, se le atribuye la Brutalidad también. Odín es Dios de la Sabiduría y la Guerra. Entonces, Frey es el Dios de la Fertilidad Masculina, y Frigg de la Fertilidad Femenina —aclaró.

—Pero… los hombres no necesitan fertilidad… creo… —se frotó la barbilla Milo, Aldebarán y Aioria lo pensaron también, Hilda continuó apenándose, y Dohko simplemente se burló—. ¿Para qué necesita un hombre la Fertilidad si la mujer es quien da a luz? —preguntó Milo.

—Inocentes… la Fertilidad Masculina no se refiere a eso —continuó Hilda, sumamente sonrojada—. Los hombres le rezan a Frey, para pedir que cierta parte de su cuerpo… pues… —intentó explicarles, pero Dohko interrumpió el momento.

—Frey es el dios que la tiene más grande —sentenció, y el grupo se apenó, mientras Hilda se ruborizaba por tener que hacer explicaciones de ese tipo—. Pero Hilda, te complicaste tu sola. La Fertilidad de Frey también se refiere a ser Dios de la Tierra Fértil, el que Njörd también tenga ese dominio no significa que Frey solo trate sobre virilidad —se burló Dohko.

—¿Me estás llamando sucia indirectamente? Por supuesto que lo sabía —aclaró Hilda, ganándose la mirada de preocupación de los presentes—. Les recuerdo que no estamos aquí para hablar de la virilidad de Frey —aseguró.

—A mí ya me entró la duda de si cierto herrero sabía esa parte —se burló Aioria, y Milo hizo una mueca tragándose la risa, Aldebarán por su parte, no fue gentil con su sonora carcajada, pero pronto todos se tranquilizaron, mientras Hilda los miraba con desprecio.

—Morada de Frigg, puerta cerrada, y Reloj de Bor llevándose a Saori a Helheim. ¿Podemos dejar a Frey y a su miembro en paz? Su Morada ya la pasamos —les recordó, aunque por las risas nerviosas del grupo, Hilda sabía que seguían burlándose a sus adentros del dominio de Frey—. La Fertilidad de Frigg… —se molestó Hilda, haciendo énfasis en la lección que los sacaría de allí—. Se refiere a su dominio como partera, un dominio que comparte con Freyja. Frigg es la madre, quien cuida a las mujeres embarazadas, y quien les entrega el amor fraternal. Como Diosa del Cielo, teje las nubes para proteger a los humanos de los rayos del sol, y absorbe el agua de las tormentas de Thor y Njörd, llevando la lluvia gentil a los sembradíos, por eso también se le atribuye la fertilidad de la tierra —le apuntó a Dohko.

—Yo no soy la persona que confundió la Fertilidad Masculina con la Fertilidad de la Tierra —se defendió Dohko, molestando a Hilda nuevamente—. Pero ya basta de bromas. La Diosa Madre, Frigg, hizo algo aún más grande que solo tejer nubes. Ella entregó a su hija, Hlin, y a las Valkirias Gná y Fulla, a los humanos para protegerlos —ante aquella mención, el grupo dejó las burlas, y prestaron atención.

—Así como Saori es Hlin reencarnada, se dice que las Valkirias Gná y Fulla reencarnan en personas cercanas a Hlin —les explicó Hilda, mirando a la Estatua de Frigg, conmovida—. Hlin es la Diosa de la Paz y la Protectora de Hombres. Gná es la Mensajera Celeste. Y es Fulla quien protege a Hlin, con el amor que Frigg no puede darle, por negarle el Asgard a su hija para entregarla a los hombres —declaró Hilda, y Milo la miró fijamente.

—¿Fulla? —la llamó Milo, e Hilda, en medio de un trance al mirar la Estatua de Frigg, despertó, y se secó algunas lágrimas traicioneras que habían comenzado a caerle de sus ojos sin que ella se percatase— Tú eres Fulla, la confidente de Frigg, quien cuida de Hlin brindándole todo el amor que Frigg no puede darle. Hilda… por eso siempre has sabido que Saori es Hlin… porque la amas… como una madre amaría a su propia hija… —dedujo Milo, y los presentes, la miraron con curiosidad.

—También protejo el Alhajero de Frigg y la Caja de Tesoros de Freyja, por favor no me deprimas tanto —se secó las lágrimas Hilda, y prosiguió—. Pero es verdad… todo el amor de Frigg, ella me lo entregó para poder cuidar de su hija como si la misma Frigg pudiese hacerlo. Para la diosa Frigg, entregar a Hlin a los mortales, fue el acto más grande de amor de todos —declaró Hilda, ruborizada por el recuerdo de una diosa a la que solo podía ver en sus sueños.

—Pero aún no aprendemos la lección de Frigg —dedujo Dohko, notando que las puertas no se abrían—. ¿Cuál es la lección que permitirá que Frigg nos de paso a la Séptima Morada? —les preguntó a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados.

—Seguramente, se trata del resumen de todo lo que hemos aprendido hasta ahora —agregó Aldebarán, mirando a Milo y a Aioria, quienes comprendían lo que el grandulón intentaba decir, y Milo se adelantó en ese momento.

—Primera Enseñanza —comenzó con orgullo, recordando lo aprendido en la Morada de Aries—. Los Dioses brindan fuerza a los Hombres —declaró, y Aldebarán infló su pecho con orgullo.

—Segunda Enseñanza —prosiguió el inmenso hombre, enunciando fuerte y claro—. Los dioses conocen su destino, pero no lo niegan ni lo detendrán —miró entonces a Aioria, quien asintió.

—Quinta Enseñanza —prosiguió Aioria, sintiendo orgullo del dios al que representaba—. Los dioses se han ganado su culto por sus acciones en nombre de los humanos —agregó, mirando a Dohko con una sonrisa.

—Trio de ingratos, me dejan la enseñanza más vergonzosa a mí —se rascó la barbilla Dohko, y sonrió con orgullo—. Sexta Enseñanza. Los Dioses aman a los humanos, y no temen sacrificarse por ellos —declaró, y las puertas de la Sexta Morada se abrieron—. Adelante… estamos a 2 Enseñanzas de terminar con las pruebas de los dioses —prosiguió Dohko, Aldebarán cargó a Hilda, y el grupo resumió la marcha.

 **Templo de Hlin.**

—¿Las 12 Enseñanzas de los Dioses? —agregó Derbal con cautela, mientras usaba su Galdr para observar todo lo que ocurría en las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, poseyendo él mismo, una omnisciencia divina que le había transmitido su Galdr al llegar a la divinidad— Esas tonterías que conmueven a los idiotas. No me imaginaba volverlas a escuchar —se molestó Derbal.

—¿Tonterías? —preguntó Lyfia, mirando a Derbal con curiosidad— Como mi Sumo Sacerdote, me sorprende que digas esas cosas. Las 12 Enseñanzas de los Dioses son los mandamientos sobre los cuales se rigen los dioses mismos. ¿Qué ocurre, Derbal? ¿Por qué ahora que eres un dios, no puedes sentir el poder de estas enseñanzas? —le preguntó Lyfia en su preocupación.

—Había olvidado que cree esta personalidad para ti —se dijo a sí mismo Derbal, virándose para ver a Lyfia directamente—. Las 12 Enseñanzas de los Dioses, alguna vez me conmovieron a mí también. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Jarl Gevarus me negara mi derecho —le explicó Derbal, y la mente de Lyfia parecía recordar vagamente—. Fui defraudado por los dioses. Ellos no me brindaron su fuerza como decía la Primera Enseñanza. Conocían mi destino y lo permitieron como dicta la Segunda Enseñanza. Jamás me exigieron culto como enuncia la Quinta Enseñanza, pero tampoco me demostraron amor como dictamina la Sexta Enseñanza —le explicó Derbal, y Lyfia sintió pena por él.

—Seguro que los dioses cumplieron a su manera —intentó decirle. La personalidad que Derbal había creado para Lyfia, genuinamente se preocupaba por él—. Puede que tan solo no pudieras ver las mismas —más Derbal no podía creer en aquellas palabras—. Ahora eres un dios. Tú puedes cumplir las 12 Enseñanzas de los Dioses —intentó animarlo ella.

—Querida mía —la miró Derbal, con sus ojos normalmente violetas, brillando de un rojo intenso, uno que intimidaba a Lyfia—. No puedo seguir enseñanzas, en las que no creo —terminó, alejándose de Lyfia, y volviendo a su trono, desde donde lo observó todo nuevamente.

 **Séptima Morada, Libra.**

—Estamos llegando a la Morada de los Juicios, la Séptima Morada, Libra —exclamó Dohko alegremente, mientras pasaban por en medio de una fuente que brotaba agua cristalina y pura, que pese a las bajas temperaturas que en teoría debían de congelar el agua que brotaba de la fuente, esta seguía corriendo sin congelarse. El friso del lugar presumía la balanza de Libra, y llegados a las puertas dobles, la séptima flama en el Reloj de Bor seguía ardiendo gentilmente, lo que significaba que estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Una alfombra azul recibió a los presentes, quienes de inmediato miraron a la estatua dorada al final del corredor, ya que sabían de antemano que en Libra no encontrarían un oponente, ya que era Dohko quien representaba a esta Morada de los Dioses. Aldebarán colocó a Hilda en el suelo, y el grupo se dirigió ante la estatua dorada.

—Forseti, Dios de la Justicia y la Verdad —presentó sus respetos Hilda, quien, mientras más tiempo pasaba en las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, más en casa se sentía. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que la acompañaban, habían descubierto que ella era en realidad la Valkiria Fulla reencarnada, una sirviente de Frigg y asignada a la protección de la Asynjur Hlin, por lo que el estar cerca de todo lo que representara a sus dioses, la llenaba de orgullo.

La estatua de Forseti, representaba a un hombre vistiendo una túnica sagrada, con los brazos abiertos, sosteniendo en cada mano un plato. En uno de los platos, el izquierdo, llevaba el agua de una fuente de oro, que parecía salir de un cuerno de la abundancia, en la mano derecha llevaba un pergamino, con 12 líneas escritas. A sus pies se había construido un Drakkar con algunos guerreros en su interior, y una inmensa hacha de mandoble, se encontraba amarrada a su espalda.

—Forseti es un dios simple —comenzó Dohko, rindiendo respetos a Forseti—. Es hijo de Baldr, y el mejor amigo de Tyr, y a su vez su opuesto perfecto. Es el dios que reside en los juicios, y se dice su tribunal es el más justo de todos. Los grandes jueces acuden a su sabiduría al dar sentencia, y se dice que reside juicios a quienes se lo solicitan —prosiguió Dohko, mirando al pequeño barco a sus pies—. Cuenta una historia que un día un Jarl muy poderoso, quien no creía en que los dioses merecieran ser venerados, mandó llamar a 12 jueces a su palacio, todos siendo a su vez Godis, todos, con un inmenso respeto por los dioses. El Jarl les pidió entonces a los 12 jueces el recitar las leyes más sagradas, esas que ni los dioses podrían romper —miró entonces Dohko a sus compañeros, sintiendo orgullo por la historia que les estaba contando—. Pasaron 9 días, y los 12 jueces no consiguieron enunciar las reglas que convencieran al Jarl, ya que todas esas reglas, involucraban servidumbre a los dioses que gobernaban firmemente por sobre los mortales —continuó, regresando su mirada en dirección a Forseti, sabiendo que él lo estaba escuchando—. Decepcionado, el Jarl decidió castigar a los 12 jueces, y les dio a elegir entre 3 destinos: El primer destino era la muerte, el segundo la esclavitud, el tercero, ser colocados en un Drakkar sin remos, y enviados al mar —declaró, apuntando a los pies de Forseti.

—Evidentemente, los 12 jueces eligieron el mar —dedujo Aldebarán tras contar a los individuos dentro del Drakkar, notando en ese momento con sorpresa, que no eran 12, sino 13—. ¿Está mal construida esta estatua? Yo cuento 13 individuos —le mostró.

—Tienes que escuchar el relato completo para comprenderlo —se burló Dohko, y entonces prosiguió—. Los 12 jueces pensaban que, a pesar de estar a la deriva, encontrarían tierra. Pero pasaron 9 días, y comenzaron a desesperarse, por lo que comenzaron a orar a los dioses buscando su ayuda —se tomó un ligero respiro, antes de continuar—. Escuchando las plegarias, un treceavo juez apareció, cargaba sobre su espalda una inmensa hacha dorada de mandoble, misma que utilizó para remar hasta una isla. Tras desembarcar, el treceavo juez tomó su inmensa hacha, y la lanzó a los aires. El hacha partió la tierra donde cayó, y emanó de esta una fuente, con el agua más limpia que jamás haya existido. Era tan limpia esta agua, que sin importar quien quisiera contaminarla, ni los sacrificios que se hicieran sobre la misma, está siempre poseía agua dulce y limpia, y purificaba el alma de los pecadores —aclaró Dohko, pero este no era el fin de la historia—. El treceavo juez, era Forseti, quien entonces les enseñó a los 12 jueces restantes, las leyes más importantes, esas, que ni los dioses podrían romper —terminó con su relato Dohko.

—Es una historia interesante —miró la estatua Milo, notando que al parecer todos los elementos de la historia se encontraban representados en la misma—. Pero Forseti, me parece muy diferente de los otros dioses. Sus estatuas estaban repletas de adornos, que llevaban a diversas historias. Forseti parece solo tener una —dedujo Milo.

—No necesita más. Forseti se dedica a ser juez —le explicó Dohko—. Es el mejor amigo de Tyr, por lo que a donde vaya Tyr, Forseti irá a calmarlo para que no se convierta en un Dios de la Brutalidad. Pero eso no es lo que nos interesa en estos momentos, sino lo que significa la historia que acaban de escuchar —sonrió Dohko, y se sentó como un ermitaño frente a ellos—. La numerología en nuestra religión, es muy importante. El numero 9 aparece en todas partes. Hay 9 mundos, fueron 9 días. 9 son los días que permaneció Odín colgado en Yggdrasil para obtener el conocimiento primordial, 9 son los pasos que dará Thor antes de morir, 9 machos de 9 especies se sacrifican en Upssala cada 9 años. El 9, es un número muy importante —les explicó, y el grupo asintió—. Otro número muy importante es el 3, pero de ese número les hablaré en otra ocasión, ya que el número que quiero que comprendan, es el 12 —prosiguió, mirando a Hilda, quien al parecer comprendía todo lo que Dohko decía—. 12 son las constelaciones en Aesir, 12 son los palacios que existen en Asgard, 12 son las Moradas que se defienden en Midgard, 12 son los meses en un año. ¿Qué otra cosa se les viene a la mente, cuando les digo que existen 12 de ellos? —les preguntó.

—Los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados —declaró Aioria, y Dohko asintió en ese momento—. Un momento, quiere decir que los 12 jueces de la historia eran los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados —se impresionó Aioria, y el grupo miró a Dohko con curiosidad.

—Esa es una de las teorías, y es igualmente valida que la otra que les contaré en breve —aclaró, y entonces continuó—. Una teoría dice, que fue un Alto Jarl quien, no confiando en los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, les pidió enunciar 12 Reglas Sagradas que lo convencieran de que los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, eran justos. Cuando fallaron, los envió al mar, y Forseti, tras 9 días a la deriva, les enseñó las 12 Reglas Sagradas que el Alto Jarl buscaba —ante la revelación, el grupo se impresionó, pero las puertas continuaban cerradas.

—Forseti parece que quiere decirnos, que esa no es la lección correcta —le aseguró Hilda, y Dohko asintió—. ¿De qué más existen 12? —se burló un poco ella, mientras los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, salvo Dohko, se rascaban la cabeza con molestia.

—Ah, vamos, no tenemos tiempo para esto… —se molestó Milo, mirando a las figuras en el Drakkar, y teniendo una idea al respecto—. Hay… 12 dioses, entre Aesir y Vanir, que gobiernan en Asgard… pero uno de ellos es Forseti, no podría ser… a menos que… ¡Son 13 los dioses ya que Vali y Vidar se cuentan por separado! —dedujo Milo, y las puertas de la Morada de Libra, se abrieron en ese momento.

—Correcto… —agregó Dohko con orgullo—. Si bien es cierto que hay 12 Moradas, 12 palacios, y 12 Dioses Guerreros, son 13 los dioses que gobiernan en Asgard. Aunque solo deba haber 12 en todo momento. Vali y Vidar gobiernan cada uno por 6 meses, lo que hace que siempre sean 12, pero si lo piensas detenidamente, los 12, debían enunciar las reglas sagradas, las 12 Enseñanzas Doradas —reveló Dohko, y el grupo sintió sus almas estremecerse—. Esta historia, ocurrió en un tiempo en el que Odín aún no era el Jarl de los Dioses, el Supremo Gobernante de Asgard era Tyr, aún no le habían cortado la mano, faltaba mucho para que los dioses estuvieran listos, para ser lo que son ahora. El Alto Jarl del que se habla en esta historia, realmente no era un Jarl, era un humano, que se había topado con los 12 dioses, y les había preguntado sobre el por qué los dioses debían ser venerados. Al no poder convencer al humano, los 12 dioses subieron a un Drakkar, y vagaron confundidos por el mar, hasta que Forseti apareció, con la respuesta que todos ellos necesitaban. Es por eso, Milo, que Forseti no necesita ninguna otra historia, porque esta historia, es la más importante de todas. La historia de cómo nacieron las 12 Enseñanzas de los Dioses, la historia de cómo los Dioses, se ganaron el respeto y la veneración de los mortales —declaró Dohko, y el pergamino en la mano derecha de Forseti, comenzó a brillar intensamente, ganando la atención de los presentes, mientras un Galdr hermoso rodeaba a la Estatua de Forseti.

—Lo has hecho bien, Dohko… —escucharon todos, incluso Dohko estaba sorprendido, e Hilda inmediatamente se arrodilló, y comenzó a orar en una lengua perdida, mientras el Galdr de Forseti se hacía presente—. Dioses Guerreros Dorados de Hlin, los dioses no los hemos olvidado. Es el equilibrio de Midgard, el que impide que los dioses tomemos un rol más activo en la batalla de los hombres. Es aquí en la Morada de Libra, donde los grandes Dioses Guerreros Dorados, adquieren las enseñanzas divinas que rigen a los Aesir y a los Vanir… sin embargo, las condiciones actuales, no son las que puedan revelarles este secreto —agregó la estatua, mientras las reglas en el pergamino de Forseti desaparecían, solo dejando escritas 4 de ellas—. Pasen la última prueba, y las reglas serán enunciadas. Después de eso los dioses nos retiraremos, la guerra entre hombres se resolverá entre los hombres. Ese es el deseo de los dioses. Más antes de partir, enunciaré yo mismo la regla que en este recinto aprenden, la Séptima Enseñanza: "Los dioses actúan con justicia. Ante el amor, se nubla el juicio. Si hay recompensa por amor, hay castigo por amor. Él quien no castiga al que equivoca, no lo ama realmente." Buena suerte, Dioses Guerreros Dorados —terminó Forseti, y su Galdr se apagó por completo.

—Dime Milo —comenzó Dohko, y un sorprendido Milo se viró para verlo—. ¿Todavía crees que Forseti necesita más historias para ser reconocido como uno de los dioses más grandes de todos? —le preguntó a manera de broma.

—No, así estoy bien, gracias —le aseguró Milo, pero rápidamente volvió en sí—. Los dioses parecen estar de nuestro lado, pero ha quedado más que claro que no planean ayudarnos del todo. Las guerras de Midgard deben ser lidiadas por nosotros, y el tiempo apremia. La siguiente es mi Morada, es la última que no cuenta con un guardián. Después de esta, la verdadera prueba comenzará —el grupo asintió, y continuaron con el ascenso.

 **Templo de Hlin.**

—¿Forseti? —habló Lyfia, y Derbal asintió, se había dado cuenta de igual manera de lo que había acontecido en la Morada de Libra, y veía a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados dirigirse a la siguiente Morada, la de Escorpio— ¿Qué podría significar la presencia de Forseti en el Santuario? Derbal, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? —le preguntó con preocupación.

—Significa que los dioses, aun pudiendo hacer algo para evitar todo lo que está ocurriendo, huyen como un perro con el rabo entre las patas, mientras yo me presento como un dios superior —se posó nuevamente Derbal frente a la estatua de Odín, extendió sus brazos, y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Dime que me equivoco! —le gritó a la Estatua de Odín— ¡Dime que miento! ¡Baja de Asgard y hazme frente! ¿Tanto miedo me tienen los dioses? ¿Por qué no envías a Forseti ante mí, o al mismo Tyr, o a Thor? ¡A quien sea! ¡Si eres todopoderoso! ¿Por qué me permites hacer mi voluntad? —exclamó Derbal nuevamente, y un trueno comenzó a caer del cielo, pero en lugar de llegar al Santuario, se viró, y extrañamente regresó al cielo— ¡Eres un cobarde, Thor! ¿Me has escuchado? ¡Un cobarde! —continuó gritando Derbal.

—¡Ya basta Derbal! ¿Has perdido el juicio? —le recriminó Lyfia, notando las lágrimas en el rostro de Derbal— ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Derbal? —insistió Lyfia, pero Derbal la hizo a un lado.

—Significa que jamás les he importado, ni cuando les era leales, ni cuando no —le explicó, y Lyfia no supo qué decirle, simplemente bajó la mirada en preocupación—. Pero eso va a cambiar… Hlin se irá pronto a Helheim, y yo asesinaré a los traidores. Y contigo, como la nueva Hlin, buscaremos a otros que sean dignos, llevaremos nuestros ejércitos a Asgard, derrotaremos a los dioses, y cuando no existan más, el mundo, será un lugar perfecto —finalizó Derbal, mientras un último trueno caía a lo lejos.

 **Octava Morada, Escorpio.**

—¿Qué Draugrs hiciste para molestar a Thor, Aioria? —se quejó Milo, mientras la lluvia volvía a azotarlos, esta vez más fuerte que la última vez— Siempre estás arruinándolo todo, gato torpe —insistió Milo muy molesto.

—Como yo siempre tengo la culpa de todo, ¿verdad? —se molestó Aioria, mientras el grupo pasaba por un puente al lado del cual caía una cascada, embravecida gracias a la lluvia, y que formaba un bello arcoíris mientras lo pasaban. Milo prestó atención a aquello, la cascada, parecía recibirlos como si el arcoíris que formaba fuera parte de sus aprendizajes.

Casi llegados a la Octava Morada, encontraron 3 estatuas en el camino, que representaban a 3 personas diferentes. En el sendero más cercano al puente, y pescando en un rio, la estatua de un obrero se encontraba. En una especie de huerto, en el cual crecían varios árboles frutales, se encontraba otra estatua, esta, perteneciendo a un granjero que recogía las frutas de huerto. Y justo en frente de las puertas, a mediación de las largas escaleras y sobre un pedestal, había una estatua de un Jarl que miraba en dirección al sendero.

La Morada de Escorpio poseía las escaleras más altas previo a entrar en la Morada, comparada con todas las Moradas anteriores. Desde la cima, a manera de mirador, se podía ver perfectamente todo el Santuario, fuera la cima la que se quería visualizar, donde se encontraba la Estatua de Odín, o fueran las Moradas inferiores, el palacio de Hlingard, los Salones de Yggdrasil, la ciudad, sus murallas, incluso más lejos, por entre la cúpula de cosmos, hasta llegar a las granjas de Vígrídr. También era fácilmente visible, aquel lugar prohibido del que Hilda había hablado, donde Milo podía ver el trono, el Hlidskjálf, un amplio trono de piedra, montado en el mirador más bello que jamás se había visto.

—Bueno, no hay muchos adornos como en las otras Moradas, pero la vista es impresionante —declaró Milo al llegar al último peldaño, y tras empujar las puertas, una alfombra escarlata los recibió, y al fondo, estaba la Estatua de Heimdal.

Heimdal era un dios bastante alto y fornido, vestía un Ropaje Sagrado muy similar al de Odín, pero robusto, y llevaba una espada inmensa, aparentemente de mandoble, pero por los brazos tonificados de Heimdal era posible que pudiera blandirla con una sola mano. Un cuerno de guerra se encontraba amarrado a su cintura, y parecía posar su atención en dirección a la entrada en todo momento, y al estas presentar las puertas abiertas, se veía perfectamente el arcoíris que parecía formarse por la caída del agua y el brillo de la luna.

—Bien Milo, haz lo tuyo —se burló Aioria, aunque Milo lo dudó—. Un momento, ¿no me digas que no conoces la historia de Heimdal? Pero bien que te burlabas de mí, ¿no es así? —se burló Aioria en ese momento.

—No es que no conozca la historia de Heimdal, más bien es que, diferente de la de Thor, no hay mucho que contar —declaró Milo, observando a Heimdal, intentando descifrar la enseñanza de aquella morada—. Es el Dios de la Vigilancia y la Protección. Se cuenta que pocas veces deja el Bifrost, el puente de arcoíris que conecta a Midgard con Asgard. Continuamente se ve envuelto en conflicto con los Jotnar, quienes intentan cruzar su puente para hacerle la guerra a los dioses. Siempre logra repelerlos, ya que necesita menos sueño que un pájaro, y su oído es tan bueno que puede escuchar el cómo crece el pasto, y la lana de las ovejas. Es capaz de ver a través de los Nueve Mundos, le llaman el dios blanco por su Ropaje Sagrado, y con su espada Hofud defiende a los dioses. Cuando llegue el fin del mundo, el Ragnarok, soplará su cuerno el Gjallhorn, y la tierra temblará, alertando a los dioses de la inminente guerra —terminó Milo, más cuando lo hizo, las puertas permanecían cerradas.

—Debe haber más que nos puedas contar —declaró Hilda, secándose el cabello con la capa de Milo, que Aldebarán le había vuelto a prestar—. No es la única historia sobre Heimdal, Siegfried y yo nos encargamos de decírtelas. Seguro encuentras alguna que sirva para abrir las puertas de su Morada —le aseguró.

—Es solo que… la Estatua de Heimdal no me dice más —dedujo Milo, notando la simpleza de la Estatua de Heimdal—. Pensé que la respuesta era el Bifrost que mira desde su postura, el arcoíris que produce la cascada, pero si no es eso, ¿entonces qué podría ser? —recordó entonces Milo las estatuas afuera de la Morada de Escorpio, y otra historia le vino a la mente—. En las raras ocasiones en que Heimdal dejaba su vigilancia, bajó a Midgard y la recorrió. No había caminado mucho cuando llegó a una pobre cabaña a orillas del mar. Un par de ancianos lo recibió, y pese a que tenían muy poco, solo gachas y avena, lo invitaron a comer, y Heimdal se quedó con ellos 3 noches —recordó Milo la numerología de la que le había hablado Dohko, quien asintió en ese momento—. Heimdal se despidió, y tiempo después, la pareja de ancianos tuvo un hijo, Thrall. Este hijo nació con una increíble fuerza, y su descendencia se convirtió en la clase obrera, a quienes algunos considerarían esclavos, fueron sirvientes de grandes reyes, y siempre trabajaron con fuerza y esmero, aun de sol a sol, nada podía doblegarlos —aseguró Milo.

—Eso, no me suena a una historia con un aprendizaje muy profundo —declaró Aioria, confundido—. De modo que a Heimdal se le atribuye ser el padre de los esclavos, no se necesita ser un genio para deducir que ese hijo nació de Heimdal, quien estuvo con la mujer de su anfitrión por 3 noches —le explicó Aioria.

—Si bien la historia dice que Heimdal yació entre los 2, no significa lo que piensas, Aioria —lo corrigió Milo, observando a Heimdal directamente—. Heimdal no es ese tipo de dios. Él conocía el destino de toda la estirpe familiar de quienes lo auxiliaron, no se aprovechó de la situación, los bendijo, para que pudiesen realizar su labor, así como bendijo a muchos más —le aseguró Milo, quien entonces prosiguió con la historia—. Heimdal siguió por las tierras del interior de Midgard, lo más alejado posible del gran mar. Llego a terrenos cultivados y fértiles, encontrando allí una gran granja. Allí una pareja, en un gesto de buena fe, lo invitó a comer un simple, pero muy abundante festín. Heimdal se quedó con ellos 3 noches, y se retiró agradeciéndoles. La pareja al tiempo tuvo un hijo, al que llamaron Karl. A este hijo sus padres le inculcaron todo el conocimiento que Heimdal había compartido con ellos. Así cuando Karl creció, demostró grandes y variadas habilidades para la agricultura, la ganadería, la arquitectura, y muchos otros oficios. Karl fue entonces el precursor de los oficios, y sus hijos se volvieron especialistas en cada uno de ellos, llenando al mundo de diversidad de labores —declaró.

—De modo que, todos los oficios se le deben a Heimdal, quien les enseñó a los padres de Karl todo lo que él sabía —dedujo Aldebarán, y Milo asintió—. Pero aun no comprendo, ¿Cuál es la enseñanza? ¿Acaso será que un dios en su sabiduría infinita, nos enseñó a ser como ellos? —se preguntó Aldebarán.

—Aún no termina el relato —le interrumpió Milo—. Heimdal siguió con su viaje, hasta llegar a una colina, donde se erguía un majestuoso castillo. Allí fueron recibidos por unos aristócratas bien vestidos y bien alimentados, quienes, en un acto de buena fe, lo agasajaron con exquisitas carnes, y deliciosos vinos. Heimdal estuvo con ellos 3 noches, antes de agradecerles, y retirarse. Al poco tiempo, la pareja tuvo un hijo, al que llamaron Jarl —finalizó Milo, y la sorpresa llenó las miradas de Aioria y Aldebarán—. Jarl era un gran cazador, un gran político, guerrero y artista marcial. Aprendió a comprender las runas, y vivió para realizar actos de valentía y honor, que realzaron su nombre. De Jarl nacieron los más grandes reyes y héroes. En otras palabras, Heimdal es el padre de todos los héroes —declaró.

—Pensé que habías dicho que solo yacía entre las parejas —se burló Dohko, aunque Milo no le vio la gracia—. Pero, aunque la historia sea bastante interesante, la realidad es que no ha sido suficiente. Las puertas siguen cerradas. ¿Qué querrá Heimdal? —se preguntó Dohko.

—Creo saberlo —aseguró Milo—. La primera familia, dio origen a los Thralls, ellos pescaron y fueron sirvientes, y de no ser por ellos, los humanos no hubieran tenido la fuerza para dedicarse a otras tareas, como dejar de cazar y pescar, y dedicarse a la agricultura —dedujo Milo, y entonces recordó a la segunda estatua—. La segunda familia, dio origen a los Karls, quienes tuvieron diversos oficios, como la ganadería, fueron herreros, tejedores, panaderos, todos los oficios que, de no haber existido, no hubieran logrado que la última familia, poseyera grandes lujos —aclaró, y entonces recordó la última estatua—. La tercera familia, dio origen a los Jarls, porque cuando ya se tiene todo, solo queda buscar que hay más allá. Nacieron los héroes y los reyes, y por todo Midgard, se escribieron hazañas en honor a su grandeza —finalizó, pero aún faltaba una conclusión—. Heimdal fue maestro de los hombres, cada casa era más rica que la anterior, pero no nacieron así, se formaron así gracias a sus enseñanzas. A los Thralls les enseñó a ser Karls, a los Karls les enseñó a ser Jarls, y a los Jarls les enseñó a no conformarse. Heimdal creó a los héroes, y ¿qué es lo que hacen los héroes verdaderos? —preguntó Milo, y tanto Aioria como Aldebarán sonrieron, y Dohko supo que habían encontrado la respuesta—. Ellos vigilan y protegen. Los Jarls protegen a los Karls, los Karls cuidan de sus Thralls, y ellos cuidan de sus iguales. Uno no puede existir sin los otros, esa es la lección, Heimdal protegió a los humanos, porque los dioses, no pueden existir sin los humanos —finalizó Milo, y las puertas de la Octava Morada estallaron.

—¡Lo consiguieron! ¡Pasaron la última de las pruebas de los dioses! —declaró Hilda, y tras hacerlo, sintió una fuerza aplastante, mientras la Estatua de Heimdal, brillaba con un Galdr color de arcoíris— Heimdal se hace presente —declaró Hilda, poniéndose de rodillas y orando en la lengua perdida de los primeros hombres.

—Han hecho bien, Dioses Guerreros, los dioses estamos orgullosos —escucharon la voz de Heimdal, e instintivamente, Milo se puso de rodillas, y el resto lo siguió en su señal de respeto—. Escuchen muy bien, no solo los presentes, los 12 lo deben saber. Las 12 Enseñanzas de los Dioses les serán reveladas a sus cosmos, todos han de conocerlas, rijan sus vidas en base a sus enseñanzas —prosiguió Heimdal, pero no fue él quien las enunció, al menos no todas, ya que la primera de las enseñanzas, vino de la Primera Morada.

 **Primera Morada, Aries.**

—Los dioses brindan fuerza a los hombres —resonó en la Morada de Aries la voz del Dios del Resplandor y la Fertilidad, Frey, con su Galdr rodeándolo gentilmente—. Un dios enseña, un dios debe de poder beneficiarte, si no lo hace, no es dios. No se sigue a ellos de quienes no puedes aprender —finalizó el Galdr de Frey, pero se negó a apagarse.

 **Segunda Morada, Tauro.**

—Los dioses conocen el destino —resonó la voz de Tyr, el Dios de la Guerra y el Honor, en la Segunda Morada, y aunque no había nadie allí para escucharlo, todos los Dioses Guerreros Dorados escucharon su voz—. Ir en contra del destino, es entregarse a la tiranía. El que sabe lo que debe ser, y niega lo que debe ser, da un paso al egoísmo por su propio bienestar —finalizó la Estatua de Tyr, envuelta en su violento Galdr.

 **Tercera Morada, Géminis.**

—Los dioses son bien y son mal —resonaron las voces tanto de Vali el Dios de la Luz, como de Vidar el Dios de la Oscuridad, mientras un débil Mu, que fue despertado por aquellas palabras, se aferraba a su espada, y luchaba por ponerse de pie—. No existe el bien sin el mal. Al ser reflejo de los dioses, los hombres son capaces de bien y mal —Mu se puso de pie, y tras hacerlo, sintió su brazo ser tomado por Saga, a quien miró aterrado—. Uno no puede ser sin el otro, no hay dios sin culto —finalizaron los dioses, mientras Mu esperaba las reacciones de Saga.

 **Cuarta Morada, Cáncer.**

—Los dioses conocen la muerte —resonó la melodiosa voz de Freyja, Diosa de la Pureza y la Muerte, mientras Shaka por fin lograba incorporarse, y miraba a las afueras de la Cuarta Morada, con una gentil sonrisa—. El destino de todos es la muerte, la muerte es el fin, la muerte es el comienzo —prosiguió su voz, y Mephisto, tendido en el suelo, abrió sus ojos, y estos se llenaron de lágrimas, se encontraba conmovido—. Toda acción en vida, repercute en la recompensa en la muerte —finalizó Freyja, y su Galdr ardió con fuerza.

 **Quinta Morada, Leo.**

—Los dioses no exigen culto —resonó la poderosa voz de Thor, Dios del Trueno y de la Fuerza, y sus truenos se hicieron presentes de igual manera por todo el Santuario—. Un dios debe ganarse su culto, en base a su bondad y a su amor, en base a su recompensa por la fidelidad. El dios que exige y castiga, no es dios —finalizó el más poderoso entre los dioses.

 **Sexta Morada, Virgo.**

—Los dioses aman a los humanos —prosiguió la bondadosa y melodiosa voz de Frigg, Diosa del Cielo y el Amor, a quien Saori parecía escuchar desde donde se encontraba sellada, intensificando sus lágrimas—. Un dios ve a sus seguidores como una madre ve a un hijo. No hay sacrificio que una madre no haga por su hijo, un dios debe actuar igual a una madre —terminó Frigg, su Galdr hermoso haciendo florecer a la tierra marchita por el Reloj de Bor.

 **Séptima Morada, Libra.**

—Los dioses actúan con justicia —la voz familiar de Forseti, Dios de la Justicia y la Verdad, se volvió a escuchar, con una autoridad divina, mientras repetía su Enseñanza de los Dioses—. Ante el amor, se nubla el juicio. Si hay recompensa por amor, hay castigo por amor. Él quien no castiga al que equivoca, no lo ama realmente —el cosmos de Forseti los arropó a todos, brindándoles fuerzas renovadas.

 **Octava Morada, Escorpio.**

—Los dioses vigilan a los hombres —prosiguió la estatua de Heimdal, Dios de la Vigilancia y la Protección, y para ese momento, los ojos de Aldebarán, de Aioria, de Dohko y de Milo, ya estaban ahogados en lágrimas al haberse conmovido—. Un dios siempre está presente, nunca hace falta. Si un dios lo considera pertinente, te brindará su apoyo, pero un dios debe también dejarte aprender —finalizó Heimdal, con su Galdr arcoíris, arropando los corazones de los presentes.

 **Novena Morada, Sagitario.**

—Los dioses comparten la esperanza —declaró Skadi, la diosa Jotunn de las Ventiscas y la Cacería, ante la cual Aioros se arrodillaba, con los ojos en lágrimas, escuchando por vez primera la voz de sus dioses—. Ante la adversidad, la esperanza es la guía tanto de hombres como de dioses. No importa la gravedad del mal, si se tiene la esperanza de enfrentarlo —Aioros se sintió inspirado, pero para infortunio de Skadi, su inspiración se encontraba mal encausada, mientras Aioros se preparaba para librar, su siguiente gran batalla.

 **Décima Morada, Capricornio.**

—Los dioses actúan con sabiduría —el padre de todos se hizo presente en la Décima Morada, y un sobresaltado Shura, sentía como el Galdr de Odín, el Dios de la Sabiduría en la Guerra, le hacía ondear su capa. Pandora, a su lado, le tomó la mano, intentado tranquilizarlo—. La verdad que a uno puede importar, puede no ser la verdad más justa. Los dioses brindarán la sabiduría, a quien tenga el valor de utilizarla —terminó el Galdr de Odín, y un confundido Shura, cayó en sus rodillas.

 **Onceava Morada, Acuario.**

—Los dioses guían a los hombres —escuchó Camus al Galdr de Njörd, el Dios Vanir de las Tormentas y los Mares, mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados, recargado a la pared, sin saber qué era lo que debía hacer ahora—. Sin importar lo perdido que uno se encuentre, los dioses siempre lo oirán —y por vez primera, Camus oró, buscando en los dioses la respuesta correcta—. Los dioses siempre lo atenderán, los dioses siempre lo guiarán —prosiguió Njörd, pero Camus se repuso, se alejó de la Estatua de Njörd, y eligió seguir con su misión.

 **Doceava Morada, Piscis.**

—Los dioses embellecen el alma —resonó la voz de Baldr, el Dios de la Belleza y la Bondad, mientras Afrodita jugueteaba con una rosa, girándola, mientras pensaba en las palabras de los dioses—. Quien no conoce a los dioses, es porque se niega a ver la belleza del alma. Los dioses encuentran la belleza, en ellos que la profesan —finalizó Baldr, y Afrodita dejó la rosa caer.

 **Octava Morada, Escorpio.**

—No olviden jamás, Dioses Guerreros Dorados, las enseñanzas de los dioses —declaró Heimdal, y los presentes se pusieron de pie—. Los dioses, amamos a los humanos, y es un honor el compartir los principios que nos otorgaron nuestra divinidad con ustedes. Jamás olviden estos principios, jamás olviden que, sin ellos, la tiranía gobernará por nuestras tierras, y cuando el fin de todos los dioses llegue, que sean los humanos quienes transmitan este conocimiento a la nueva generación, y se aseguren de que, por siempre, y para siempre, los dioses serán justos. Vigilen que este, que los Nueve Mundos, y que los mundos que lleguen después, preserven siempre estos principios, ya que, sin ellos, los dioses no se merecerán a los hombres —terminó Heimdal, su Galdr se apagó, y los Dioses Guerreros Dorados presentaron sus respetos una última vez. Nadie dijo nada, todos continuaron en silencio en dirección a la siguiente morada, con el conocimiento de las 12 Enseñanzas de los Dioses, aún resonando con fuerza en sus corazones.

 **Novena Morada, Sagitario.**

—Los dioses se dirigieron a los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados en igualdad, nos transmitieron el mensaje a todos nosotros —se decía a sí mismo Aioros, meditando a las afueras de la Novena Morada sobre el significado de que los dioses se hubieran comunicado con los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados al unísono, como si todos fueren merecedores del mismo conocimiento—. ¿Por qué los dioses se comunicaron cuando llegaron a la Morada de Escorpio? ¿Es porque Heimdal todo lo ve? Odín todo lo sabe y no le susurró nada a Shura hasta ahora, y Frigg tiene el don de la profecía. No… algo ocurrió que mantuvo a los dioses silenciosos, solo resta saber el qué fue —declaró con molestia, mientras observaba al Reloj de Bor, y la flama de Sagitario comenzar a consumirse.

—Parece que ya recuperamos el tiempo perdido —agregó Dohko, llegando con el grupo a la Morada de Sagitario, y admirando las esculturas de hielo en honor a los gigantes y al invierno que adornaban la entrada a la misma—. Aioros, tal parece que no lograste recapacitar —lo miró Dohko con cautela, pero Aioria pasó a su lado, y se posó frente a su hermano mayor.

—Hermano… te creí muerto… —agregó Aioria con determinación, como si el volver a ver a su hermano Aioros, hoy fuera más un pesar que un alivio—. Aunque en estos momentos, casi quisiera que no hubieras sobrevivido. ¿En verdad le has dado la Espalda a Saori? ¿En verdad le has dado la espalda a Hlin? —le preguntó con ira, y Milo, posando su mano sobre su hombro, lo tranquilizó.

—Aioria… —comenzó Aioros con la misma determinación—. El dorado te sienta bien. Aunque preferiría que mi hermano no se involucrara con diosas falsas, y entendiera a la razón. Como prospecto a Sumo Sacerdote, no podría equivocarme, yo sé que Lyfia es la verdadera Asynjur Hlin —declaró Aioros, y Aioria se mordió los labios, iracundo.

—Entonces uno de nosotros miente, hermano —declaró Aioria, preparando su cosmos, lo que preocupaba a Aioros, no por su intensidad, sino porque no deseaba enfrentar a su propio hermano—. Yo… tengo una deuda a con Lyfia, no voy a lastimarla, pero sin importar qué, voy a sentar a Saori en el trono de Hlingard, incluso si eso significa que deba pasar sobre ti, hermano —le apuntó Aioria, apretó los dientes, un rugido ahogado parecía respaldar su cosmos, pero entonces, Dohko intervino.

—Oh, creo que eso no va a suceder —enunció Dohko, forzando a Aioria a retroceder—. Los dioses no consienten los pleitos de hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Ragnarok, tercer o cuarto párrafo creo, "Los hermanos masacran a sus hermanos; Los hijos de hermanas hacen brotar la sangre…" no voy a decir los versos completos, pero tú entiendes. Nada de pleito de hermanos —reprendió Dohko.

—Tercera estrofa, segundo capítulo, página 45 de la versión de Snorri Sturluson, la 93 si es la versión de Saemunder Fródi, y en ese caso no sería la tercera estrofa, sino la séptima —interrumpió Hilda, tanto a Dohko como al momento, y la Sacerdotisa de Odín entonces se dirigió a Aioros—. El Aioros que conozco, arriesgó su vida por salvarme a mí, y por salvar a Saori… ¿qué ocurrió con ese Aioros? —le preguntó.

—Murió cuando cayó de ese balcón, y resurgió por la gracia de Lyfia —le espetó Aioros, y entonces miró a Aioria nuevamente—. Eres mi hermano, pero eso no importa en el nombre de Hlin. Te enfrentaré de ser necesario —declaró Aioros, molestando a Aioria.

—Ya te dije que eso no va a pasar —empujó Dohko a Aioria, y miró a Aioros fijamente—. Tu oponente seré yo, discípulo que perdió el camino, y te voy a enderezar a la fuerza —aseguró, y en los ojos de ambos, brilló el cosmos con fuerza—. Ahora, si no te molesta, deseamos pasar, deja que los niños se vayan, mientras los adultos hablamos con los puños —aseguró.

—¿Me dijo niño? —se molestó Milo, sintiendo cierto desprecio por Dohko— Eso no importa ahora, Aioria, tu rencilla familiar tendrá que esperar. Y Aioros, si tanto confías en tu diosa Lyfia y sus guardianes, seguramente no tendrás nada que temer al permitirnos el ascenso —amenazó Milo, y Aioros en respuesta, le abrió la puerta—. Por cierto… —agregó Milo, mientras pasaba junto a Aioria a lado de Aioros—. Gracias por salvar a Saori, no lo olvidaré —finalizó, y se adentró en la Novena Morada.

La Morada de Sagitario, presumía una alfombra de color magenta, y al final se encontraba la Estatua de la Diosa Jotunn Skadi, la Diosa de las Ventiscas y la Cacería. Se encontraba en pose de patinaje, con su arco bien estirado, y era de un tamaño superior al de las demás estatuas, ya que Skadi era una Jotunn, una de pocos que era venerada como diosa, y que vivía con ellos en Asgard. De lo poco que pudieron admirar, ya que requerían apresurar el paso para no perder el tiempo ganado, fue que a Skadi la rodeaba una serpiente por las piernas y el vientre, y que, sobre su cabeza, permanecían dos orbes que asemejaban a estrellas, siendo un par de rayos de luz lo que las mantenía suspendidas sobre la estatua. Aquello fue todo lo que vieron, mientras salían por las puertas traseras de la Morada, a momento de que Aioros le cortaba el paso a Dohko, quien le sonrió.

—Tu cosmos en verdad que ha crecido. Estaría orgulloso, si no fuera porque lo utilizas en honor a la diosa equivocada —declaró Dohko, pero en lugar de hablar, Aioros se mantuvo firme y elevando su cosmos—. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió, Aioros? Nada de lo que Derbal pudiera hacerte te hubiera doblegado —aseguró Dohko, elevando su cosmos también.

—Fui a buscarte… —recordó Aioros, y Dohko se frotó la barba con interés—. Fui a buscar tu consejo, y habías abandonado tu puesto. Pensé que nada era más importante para ti que Hlin —lo miro Aioros con desprecio, preparando su arco.

—Tuve algunos problemas con Jormundgandr —aclaró, pero Aioros simplemente pensó que Dohko se burlaba de él, tenía esa personalidad después de todo—. ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto, Aioros? ¿De verdad piensas enfrentar a tu Viejo Maestro? —insistía él.

—¡Solo tengo un maestro! ¡Y su nombre es Derbal! —apuntó Aioros su flecha de hielo, elevando todo su cosmos en la misma— ¡Destello de Skadi! —lanzó la flecha congelante Aioros, que en su trayectoria extendió sus vientos congelados por toda la Morada de Sagitario, más esta no llegó a impactar a Dohko, quien atrapó la misma con ambos escudos en sus brazos, disipando la fuerza de cosmos en los alrededores.

—Me hieres, Aioros, en mi corazón —le mencionó Dohko, con el Tigre y el Dragón en su balanza, rugiéndole con fuerza— Es verdad que Derbal debía entrenarlos en los conocimientos de los Sumo Sacerdotes, pero aprendiste a utilizar el cosmos por mis enseñanzas, y yo te enseñé a encontrar la verdad con el cosmos —le aseguró Dohko, con su cosmos incinerado, que llegaba a un nivel que sobresaltaba a Aioros—. Voy a ser muy violento contigo, Aioros, y espero que la lección que aún permanece en mi cosmos, te demuestre cual es la verdad… ¡Tigre Descendente! —lanzó el puñetazo Dohko, y el Tigre de relámpagos y viento se abalanzó contra Aioros, quien cubrió con sus brazos, pero fue tragado de todas formas por las mandíbulas del Tigre.

 **Décima Morada, Capricornio.**

—Aioria… —enunció Milo, cuando notó que Aioria dejaba de seguirlos, mientras sentía la explosión de cosmos de la colisión entre Dohko y Aioros. El Dios Guerrero de Leo simplemente se mordió los labios con rabia, pero decidió seguir adelante, el tiempo se acababa—. El Viejo Maestro logrará hacer recapacitar a tu hermano —intentó explicarle Milo, pero Aioria lo detuvo.

—Milo, voy a tener que pedirte que me dejes enfrentar al oponente de la siguiente Morada —le enunció Aioria, con una mirada repleta de ira y de determinación, mientras se tronaba los nudillos con fuerza—. No pude enfrentar a mi hermano, respeto las razones del Viejo Maestro, pero si no me enfrasco en una batalla y pronto, podría perder mi convicción. Yo… no soy tan fuerte como he aparentado. Inicié este viaje para encontrar al asesino de mi hermano solo para enterarme de que, ni había muerto, ni le era fiel a Hlin… tengo mis motivaciones encontradas, mi corazón dividido, por favor, no digas nada, y solo déjame combatir en la siguiente Morada —finalizó.

—Tonterías —enunció Milo, y Aioria lo miró con desprecio, y lo tomó del cuello de su Ropaje Sagrado, forzándolo a encararlo—. Calma tus ímpetus y déjame terminar, gato torpe. Por supuesto que te voy a dejar combatir en la siguiente Morada, lo que no te permito, es que vuelvas a llamarte a ti mismo débil —le espetó, y Aioria se tranquilizó, y soltó a Milo en ese momento—. Iniciamos este viaje tú y yo, fuera cual fuera la convicción. Así que, más te vale que nunca vuelva a escucharte menospreciarte a ti mismo, ¿te ha quedado claro? Eres un Dios Guerrero Dorado, recibiste las 12 Enseñanzas, actúa como tal de una buena vez —terminó, y Aioria asintió.

—Es una lástima, hubiera preferido enfrentar al Huskarl de esta invasión —escucharon los que ascendían por las 12 Moradas, encontrando a Shura, entre un par de estatuas de lobos, Freki y Geri, los lobos de Odín, justo a las entradas de la Décima Morada—. De modo que no tendré el placer, escuché de algunos que Gungnir protegía tu Ropaje Sagrado, creí que a Balmung le agradaría la competencia —aseguró Shura.

—Sentido del humor que se carga este Dios Guerrero Dorado, si las ganas de borrarte esa sonrisita no me faltan —le apuntó Milo, pero respetó los esfuerzos de Aioria de todas formas—. He de concluir entonces que, incluso escuchando las 12 Enseñanzas de los Dioses, no nos permitirás pasar —agregó Milo.

—Sería deshonroso si llegara a hacerlo, ya estoy muy hundido en mi puesto, he defendido Hlingard por 8 años, ¿cómo podría negarlos y admitir que he errado? —declaró Shura, abriendo su puerta para el resto de los combatientes—. Pueden pasar por mi Morada, todos, menos el Dios Guerrero de Leo que ha declarado sus intenciones. El representante de Thor y el representante de Odín hemos de batirnos en duelo, niño Heimdal —insultó.

—¿Me estás retando? Porque me parece que Odín es tuerto, tal vez deba ayudarte a parecerte más al padre de todos —se fastidió Milo, y entre ambos hubo un intercambio de miradas sombrío, como el de una rivalidad que traspasaba el tiempo y las eras, solo que la batalla prometida, tendría que esperar—. Dale uno muy bueno de mi parte —terminó Milo, colocando su mano sobre la hombrera de Aioria para darle fuerzas.

—Descuida, voy a darle muchos —terminó Aioria, mientras Aldebarán, y Milo comenzaban el ascenso, e Hilda, en brazos de Aldebarán, miraba a Shura con tristeza, mientras el de Capricornio cerraba los ojos, no deseando dirigirle la mirada.

—Shura… —intentó decir Hilda, por lo que Aldebarán se detuvo, pero Shura no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento—. No es tarde para recapacitar… yo sé, al igual que Saori sabe, que no estaríamos vivas si no hubieras dudado en ese momento —declaró.

—Si no hubiera dudado en ese momento, esta guerra no existiría. Comprendo perfectamente cuál fue mi falla, Hilda, haber dudado. Por ello no habrá más dudas —finalizó Shura, invitando a Aioria a pasar, quien entró en la Décima Morada en ese momento.

La alfombra de la Décima Morada era negra, y la Estatua de Odín en la parte trasera lo presentaba sentado en su trono, el Hlidskjálf, con los lobos Freki y Geri a sus pies, además de los cuervos Hugin y Munin en sus hombros. El ojo derecho de Odín, parecía darles la bienvenida, y abrió sus puertas para ellos, quienes dejaron la Décima Morada, con la flama de Sagitario en el Reloj de Bor, aun ardiendo.

—No creo que nos hayamos visto antes —declaró Aioria, reverenciando ante Shura, una vez que los demás hubieron abandonado la Morada de Sagitario—. Dios Guerrero de Regulus, Aioria de Leo —rugió Leo a sus espalas, y Shura lo miró fijamente, sin mostrarse impresionado.

—Ah, te conozco bien, eres el hermano menor de Aioros —declaró Shura, elevando su cosmos—. Soy el Dios Guerrero de Deneb Algedi, Shura de Capricornio. Tu hermano fue mi maestro, le debo demasiado respeto, por ello, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder por no matarte, representante de Thor —preparó su espada Shura, elevando su cosmos alrededor de ella.

—Algo me dice, que los representantes de Thor y Odín, jamás deberían de enfrentarse —le respondió Aioria, y Shura sentía lo mismo—. ¡Pero parte de mí, igual que Thor, lo desea! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —liberó su ataque Aioria.

—Muy lento. ¡Espada de Balmung! —alzó su espada Shura, y su corte atacó a las líneas de cosmos de Aioria en igualdad, y la colisión de sus ataques, hizo temblar la tierra, como si los dioses más grandes de los pueblos de Midgard, en verdad se estuvieran enfrentando.

 **Onceava Morada, Acuario.**

—Hace mucho frio, más del que puedo tolerar —se estremeció Hilda, rodeada de la capa de Milo, y aún en brazos de Aldebarán, mientras los Dioses Guerreros que quedaban llegaban ante los nevados territorios de la Onceava Morada, con un muy buen margen de tiempo ahora que no había más pruebas de los dioses, aunque era evidente que Hilda no podría seguir adelante en esas condiciones.

—Milo, Hilda no está para nada bien —le aseguró Aldebarán, frenándose, y Milo se detuvo de igual manera, para observar a Hilda, quien estaba sintiendo demasiado frio—. Su túnica se mojó desde la Quinta Morada, con esta nevada, le va a dar una hipotermia si no es atendida y pronto —le aseguró Aldebarán, y Milo pensó al respecto.

—Pero, ¿qué podríamos hacer? —se preguntó Milo, mirando al Reloj de Bor—. Apenas y estamos recuperando la ventaja, además de que no tenemos a donde llevarla —prosiguió, y en ese momento notó unos pasos a la distancia, mientras el Dios Guerrero de Acuario bajaba en dirección a las sendas, en silencio, e ignorando a Milo y a Aldebarán, cargaba en sus brazos un abrigo de piel de lobo gris, mismo que le ofreció a Hilda.

—Las 12 Moradas de los Dioses no son lugar para una Sacerdotisa de Odín —le ofreció Camus, e Hilda tomó la piel, y se cubrió con ella—. Fueron imprudentes, no debieron someter a una Sacerdotisa a las inclemencias del Santuario. El Santuario pone pruebas, no solo con las batallas en las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, mientras más subes, más peligroso se vuelve. Voy a tener que pedirles, que desistan de seguir llevando a esta mujer más arriba, o va a morir de hipotermia —les explicó con cautela, regresando a su Morada, Milo y Aldebarán intercambiaron miradas, y siguieron a Camus el resto del trayecto, solo que en calma, no deseando confrontaciones innecesarias.

—No me pareces como el resto —interrumpió el silencio Milo, siguiendo a Camus de cerca—. Saga nos menosprecio, Mephisto nos trató como basura, Aioros perdió un tornillo, y Shura me hierve la sangre. Pero tú, no pareces querer enfrentarnos —le aseguró Milo.

—El que no quiera enfrentarlos no significa que no vaya a hacerlo —prosiguió Camus con tranquilidad, mientras miraba la bella estatua de hielo de Njörd, que bailaba junto a la Diosa Skadi, más alta que él, pero que parecía divertida ante el alegre dios de los Vanir—. Skadi, la Diosa Jotunn de las Ventiscas, y Njörd, el Dios Vanir de las Tormentas y los Mares —presentó Camus, y tanto Milo como Aldebarán los miraron, mientras Hilda seguía enterrándose entre los pliegues de la piel de lobo que le habían entregado—. Están divorciados, pero por alguna razón, siguen frecuentándose. Jotunn y Vanir, las montañas nevadas y el océano profundo. Opuestos, que no pueden estar juntos, pero aun así desean estarlo —terminó de explicarles, y se detuvo frente a las puertas de su Morada—. Como pueden ver, respeto a los dioses, sean estos dioses de los Jotunn, dioses de los Vanir, o dioses de los Aesir. Los conozco bien, y comprendo las 12 Enseñanzas Doradas… pero no puedo dejarlos pasar —les aseguró Camus.

—¿Porque Lyfia es la Asynjur Hlin? —preguntó Milo, y Camus lo negó con la cabeza—. Si lo sabes, ¿por qué la sigues? Nosotros seguimos a la verdadera Asynjur Hlin —le aseguró Milo, pero Camus lo dudó, y negó con la cabeza.

—No sirvo a ningún dios —le respondió Camus, y Milo se mostró impresionado—. No me lo tomes a mal, no es que los niegue tampoco. Simplemente no he encontrado al dios al cual servir. Comprendo que Njörd debería ser la primera opción por yo ser su representante en Midgard, pero jamás lo he visto, no puedo serle leal así —le aseguró.

—De modo que el problema, no es que no confíes en los dioses, es que no los conoces, y por ello, no elijes lealtades —dedujo Milo, como si tuviera una conversación amena con un buen amigo, pero no era el tiempo ni el momento—. ¿Vas a enfrentarnos? —le preguntó.

—Lo único que me mantiene en el Santuario, es la promesa que le he hecho a mi amigo Surt —le explicó Camus, y Milo lo comprendió—. Hice un juramento a Var, le debo a Surt una vida, y por ello he de enfrentarlos. Además, de que a quien enfrente, no sobrevivirá… una vez que cumpla esta promesa, seré libre de elegir —finalizó.

—Eso es ridículo —enunció Hilda, desde su prisión de pieles—. Tu Ropaje Sagrado no te permitiría vestirlo si no creyeras al menos en Hlin. Ella es a la que le debes tu devoción, y si sabes que Lyfia no es la Asynjur Hlin, entonces deberías estar de nuestro lado —agregó Hilda.

—¿Y eso quien lo decidió? —se molestó Camus, mirando a Hilda fijamente— ¿No dicen las 12 Enseñanzas de los Dioses, que los dioses no exigen tributo? —le preguntó, y Hilda notó que Camus la había acorralado— Hasta ver cumplida mi promesa, no puedo elegir. Además, no conozco a Hlin, no sé quién es, ni sé si es merecedora de mi lealtad —aseguró, y Milo se interesó en aquellas palabras.

—Así que esa es tu resolución —se impresionó Milo, mirando a Camus fijamente—. Entonces, permíteme ser quien te enseñe sobre Hlin. Pero a cambio, déjalos a ellos pasar —negoció Milo, pero Camus se negó rotundamente.

—Nadie pasa, si esa mujer no desiste de subir —apuntó Camus, e Hilda lo miró, confundido—. Ya fui el responsable de la muerte de alguien alguna vez, no se me responsabilizará nuevamente. Ella se queda, puede bañarse, y refugiarse en mi Morada hasta que posea las energías suficientes para volver por donde vino, pero no va a subir —finalizó.

—¿Y eso quien lo decidió? —se fastidió Hilda, y Camus se apuntó a sí mismo— Sabes, para ser alguien tan guapo, eres demasiado fastidioso. Yo no me voy a quedar aquí —se quejó Hilda, pero Aldebarán la puso en el suelo con gentileza—. No es como que quiera que me lleves, pero, ¿por qué me sueltas? —preguntó.

—Porque el Dios Guerrero, cuyo nombre no conozco, tiene razón —se cruzó de brazos Aldebarán, e Hilda lo miró con curiosidad—. Hace mucho frio, puede ser muy peligroso. Yo seguiré, tal parece que Milo eligió a su oponente de todas formas —finalizó Aldebarán.

—Dios Guerrero de Beta Aquarii, Camus de Acuario, ya conoces mi nombre —enunció Camus con molestia, y entonces miró a Hilda—. Puedes quedarte en mis aposentos, adelante —invitó Camus a Hilda a pasar, y la alfombra turquesa les dio la bienvenida. En la parte trasera, la Estatua de Njörd se encontraba, con un tridente en su mano, un Drakkar a sus pies—. Detrás de la estatua está la escotilla, puedes bajar y descansar —le pidió, e Hilda, sumamente molesta, bajó a los pisos inferiores—. Tú puedes pasar, el Huskarl y yo debemos terminar con esto —agregó Camus.

—Buena suerte, Alde —le ofreció su mano Milo a Aldebarán, quien la tomó y la apretó con fuerza, antes de salir a la Doceava Morada a toda velocidad—. Es una lástima que tengamos que pelear. Tu convicción por los dioses solía ser la que yo tenía antes de conocer a Saori, te hubiera agradado conocerla, seguro cambiabas de opinión —aseguró.

—No puedo negar lo que no sé, solo te aclaro que no tengo nada contra ella, pero lucharé contigo con todas mis fuerzas —elevó sus manos Camus, entrelazándolas sobre su cabeza, reuniendo una fuerza congelante en ellas, misma que sorprendió a Milo—. Prepárate, Milo —le pidió.

—Que pesado eres, y yo que quería que me contaras de Njörd —se burló Milo, pero no optó una pose de batalla, simplemente se quedó allí, con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios—. Adelante, Camus, no evadiré tu ataque, tan solo te mostraré el estilo de batalla del Dios Guerrero de Antares, Milo de Escorpio —agregó con arrogancia.

—Puede que te arrepientas de subestimarme, ¿estás seguro? —le preguntó Camus, aunque no dejaba de elevar su cosmos, y Milo, simplemente lo invitó a intentarlo— Ridículo… ¡Ejecución Aurora! —lanzó sus vientos congelados Camus, y en respuesta, Milo cerró sus manos en cruz frente a su pecho, con las palmas mirando en dirección a Camus, atrapando en estas el ataque de Camus, igual que hiciera con el Dragón de Dohko durante la mañana de aquel día— ¿Qué ha sido ese movimiento? ¿Acaso atrapó mi Ejecución Aurora? —se sorprendió Camus, mientras seguía con su ataque.

—Es… muy poderoso este ataque, Camus… —sonrió Milo, quien pese a haber atrapado el ataque de Camus, era empujado por el mismo—. Pero alguien con una convicción tan pobre, como lo es la promesa a un amigo por sobre el deber divino, no puede derrotarme —abrió las manos Milo, descruzando los brazos, y redirigiendo el ataque de Camus de vuelta a él mismo—. ¡Corriente Ascendente! —liberó Milo el ataque de Camus, que lo lanzó por los aires, estrellándolo al techo de la Morada, y tras caer, logró hacerlo de pie—. Impresionante —sonrió Milo.

—Tampoco eres malo, pero tu fanfarronería no te llevará lejos —le apuntó Camus, y cuando Milo intentó moverse, su Ropaje Sagrado se lo impidió, y Milo notó que estaba congelado—. Te lo advierto, no me subestimes solo por no tener una lealtad a una diosa —le aseguró.

—Lección aprendida —rompió el hielo Milo, y elevó su cosmos, con su Aguja Escarlata lista, corrió en dirección a Camus con ella, Camus hizo lo mismo, ambos entrelazaron sus manos en un despliegue de fuerza, e intentaron doblegar al otro, pero solo terminaron rompiendo el suelo con la presión de sus cosmos, mientras estos se elevaban exponencialmente.

 **Doceava Morada, Piscis.**

—Milo… será mejor que te concentres —agregó Aldebarán, mientras llegaba a las escaleras de la Doceava Morada, que poseía un jardín de rosas blancas, que crecían en arbustos aún en contra de la nieve—. Umm… desearía quedarme a admirar las flores, pero ya casi no nos queda tiempo —miró Aldebarán al Reloj de Bor, a la flama de Sagitario, que ya se extinguía.

—Es una lástima que no pueda tratarte como a un invitado —escuchó Aldebarán, mientras Afrodita se presentaba ante él en la cima de las escaleras, con una rosa roja en su mano—. Aunque, no me molestaría que perdieras algo de tiempo contemplando a las rosas, después de todo, tengo el tiempo en contra. Solo no olvides que, hasta la rosa más bella, tiene espinas —le recordó.

—En otra ocasión, tal vez —comenzó a subir las escaleras Aldebarán, y Afrodita lo invitó a pasar—. De modo que eres el guardián de la Morada de Baldr. A decir verdad, no me sorprende. Baldr es el más debilucho de los dioses —aseguró Aldebarán.

—Baldr es el Dios de la Belleza y la Bondad, esas son cualidades, no debilidades —declaró Alfrodita, y Aldebarán comenzó a caminar por sobre la alfombra morada, y miró a la estatua de Baldr en la parte inferior de la misma.

La Estatua de Baldr era simple, pero hermosa, representaba al Dios de la Belleza y la Bondad, con unas alas doradas y una corona de oro. Se le veía solemne, tranquilo, y rodeado por una enredadera en la cual florecían rosas de oro.

—Umm… nunca he sido muy afecto a Baldr —agregó Aldebarán—. No es que lo desprecie, simplemente, hay un límite para la pasividad. Yo me considero pasivo, pero Baldr, sobrepasa esos límites —aseguró.

—Lo dices como representante de Tyr —se burló Afrodita, e hizo una reverencia—. Dios Guerrero de Alrisha, Afrodita de Piscis —se presentó, y Aldebarán hizo una reverencia en su dirección—. Vaya, que respetuoso —se alegró Afrodita.

—Esa cara de niño bonito no va a engañarme —tomó su distancia Aldebarán, y se cruzó de brazos frente a Afrodita—. Aldebarán de Aldebarán, Dios Guerrero de Tauro —se presentó Aldebarán, lo que sorprendió a Afrodita.

—¿De modo que llevas el nombre de tu estrella? Peculiar —aseguró Afrodita, y Aldebarán sonrió con orgullo—. Muy bien, Aldebarán de Aldebarán, quiero que elijas entre las rosas que he de utilizar en esta batalla, aquella que representará la que ha de adornar tu tumba —elevó su cosmos Afrodita, y Aldebarán sintió su aplastante alcance.

—No lo pareces de verdad, pero aparentemente eres bastante fuerte —preparó su cosmos Aldebarán, y Afrodita le sonrió, pero no tomó siquiera una pose de batalla—. Comencemos entonces, ¡Gran Cuerno! —desató el tremendo poder, y toda la Morada de Piscis se estremeció— Umm… ya decía yo que no serías presa fácil —sonrió Aldebarán, mientras veía a Afrodita, con una rosa negra rodeada de destellos dorados—. Esas no son rosas ordinarias —dedujo Aldebarán.

—No lo son —declaró Afrodita, materializando más y más rosas negras, que comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor—. ¡Son tu perdición! ¡Rosas Piraña! —lanzó su ataque Afrodita, que comenzó a impactar a Aldebarán en diferentes secciones de su cuerpo, al principio tranquilamente, pero haciéndose más y más fuerte con cada rosa que lo impactaba, hasta que una, le arrancó un cuerno— Créeme, Aldebarán… —agregó Afrodita, con una mirada llena de malicia—. Soy muy, pero muy… peligroso… —le aseguró, tomando una rosa blanca, y sus pétalos, lo rodearon en su totalidad.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – ARTEFACTOS:**

 **Hlidskjálf: El trono de Odín desde el cual es capaz de ver a los Nueve Mundos. Este trono es lo suficientemente amplio para que tanto Odín como Frigg lo compartan. Otros que se han sentado en este trono incluyen al dios Frey.**

 **Hofud: La espada sagrada de Heimdal, que es capaz de asesinar a los Jotnar. Se cree que existe una relación entre esta espada y la cabeza de Heimdal, más no se ha logrado descifrar este mito.**

 **Megingjord: Es una de las 3 principales posiciones de Thor, junto con su Mjolnir y los guantes Járngreipr. El Meginjord tenía la peculiaridad de duplicar la fuerza de Thor.**

 **2 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Fulla: Valkiria que era confidente de Frigg y su sirvienta más confiable. Protegía las joyas de la diosa, la vestía, y charlaba con ella sobre la mejor forma de cuidar de los humanos que pedían su ayuda.**

 **Jörd: Jotunn que fue amante de Odín y se le consideraba como la rival de Frigg antes de su matrimonio con Odín. Tuvo con Odín a Thor, y se cree que la personificación de la Tierra.**

 **3 – LUGARES:**

 **Upssala: Templo enteramente construido de oro, en el que se solían realizar sacrificios en honor a los dioses Frey, Thor y Odín. Cada nueve años se realizaba un Blót en el cual se sacrificaban 9 hombres de cada especie, en la que se incluía al ser humano.**

 **4 – PERSONAS:**

 **Snorri Sturluson: Jurista, escaldo, historiador, y escritor islandés quien fue el autor de la Edda Prosaica, también considerada Edda Menor.**

 **Saemunder Fródi: Sacerdote y escaldo de Islandia. Era descendiente de los primeros colonos vikingos. Se le atribuye la autoría del Edda Primero, pero probablemente hizo simplemente una recopilación de los escritos del mismo, que en ese caso sería anónimo.**

 **5 – TÍTULOS:**

 **Karl: Nombre con el que se conoce a la clase social comprendida por los granjeros, ganaderos, y hombres de oficios diversos.**

 **Thrall: Nombre con el que se conoce a la clase social comprendida por los obreros, los siervos y los esclavos.**


	13. Midgard: La Diosa Colgada

**Otra vez no actualizando temprano, y ahora me dejaron solo un review T_T, bueno en realidad fueron 2, pero uno me lo pusieron en el primer capítulo por error, y está ese horrible 1 en los reviews de mi capítulo, es horrible, jajaja. Bueno a que le tiro, así es esto. Este capítulo no tiene muchas definiciones, pero sí contiene la aparición de criaturas mitológicas que seguro no se imaginan. En fin, a contestar reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Me alegra que estés disfrutando de la introducción a la mitología Nórdica, y bueno lo de los dioses como dioses zodiacales es una coincidencia porque de verdad en Asgard hay 12 Moradas de los Dioses, no en el orden de los signos del zodiaco, pero sí son 12 Moradas en Asgard. Bueno, a lo mejor si me estoy pasando con Frodi, veré como arreglo eso. Gracias por tus reviews.**

 **reynalisset: Te equivocaste de capítulo y me dejaste con el horrible 1 en mis reviews, jajaja. Todos están vivos, pero bien madreados, jajaja. Yo me estoy divirtiendo con las enseñanzas doradas, aunque si me sale la duda de si es están gustando a ustedes o no, me alegra saber que sí. El sacrificio de Shaka, se refiere a no ser capaz de seguirle el paso a los demás por salvarle la vida a él, algo así como, espero que haya valido la pena. Hlin, Full y Gná son las 3 Valkirias, así que falta una. Son 12 lecciones, pero sí, ni las 12 lecciones pudieron convencer a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados de Derbal. Las peleas de Mu y Saga, Aioria y Shura, y Milo y Camus, son referencia a la Exclamación de Athena. Lo de Afrodita y Aldebarán fue por simple eliminación. Lo de Dohko y Aioros hoy te lo resolvemos. Espero lo disfrutes.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 13: La Diosa Colgada.**

* * *

 **Hlingard. El Sello de los Dioses. 31 de Agosto de 4E 08.**

—¿Dónde? —exclamó Saori, quien a su alrededor no veía más que estrellas y galaxias, mientras permanecía arrodillada sobre un suelo de polvo de estrellas, que parecía palpitar con cada movimiento que ella hacía. Había estado inconsciente, pero no había alcanzado a dimensionar el cuanto tiempo. El dolor punzante de su ojo izquierdo se hizo presente, y Saori se tomó el mismo, solo para terminar con su mano llena de su propia sangre. El terror se apoderó de ella, buscó por todos los alrededores, a alguien, a quien fuera, encontrando su reflejo en el mismo suelo estrellado, que parecía retener el polvo de las estrellas en un líquido primordial, frio, que parecía reflejar su forma— Eitr… —posó su mano Saori sobre el líquido, que era tan frio que le congelaba la piel cuando acercaba las manos al mismo, pero que su cosmos dorado le permitía tocar. Mientras Saori hacía el polvo a un lado para verse el rostro reflejado en el líquido, y temerosa, comenzó a entreabrir el parpado de su ojo izquierdo, y al hacerlo, el horror, y el grito de miedo que hizo temblar todo el Sello de los Dioses, se hizo presente.

La cuenca vacía, llena de sangre y carne malherida, había sido una imagen muy dura de asimilar para Saori. Realmente le habían arrancado su ojo, realmente la habían herido, pero su cosmos intentaba tranquilizarla, intentaba regresarla a su realidad. El Galdr de los dioses, que ellos habían sellado en su ojo izquierdo, ya no estaba. Así pues, como todos los dioses menores que no pertenecieran a los 12 que gobiernan en Asgard, su cosmos, aunque divino, no era tan fuerte. Pero aún era cálido, aún era divino, y aún, lograba regresar a Saori a la sabiduría de la diosa de la Paz y la Protectora de los Hombres. Razón por la que se tragó las lágrimas, se puso de pie, y buscó por todos los alrededores una respuesta, una salida, cuando de pronto, encontró está en la forma de un grito, mientras frente a su ojo derecho, entre las estrellas, veía a Mu cayendo, gritando de dolor, mientras fragmentos dorados lo rodeaban.

—¡La Otra Dimensión! —recordó escuchar, mientras Mu continuaba cayendo. Saori instintivamente corrió en su dirección, intentó atraparlo, pero Mu se desvaneció frente a su ojo, tragado por los destellos de luz. Saori lo buscó por todas partes, y lo encontró como una proyección de cosmos, manteniéndose firme frente a Saga en la Morada de Géminis. Las imágenes de su combate iban y venían, y en alguna parte del mismo, Saga, con el par de inmensas alas de su Ropaje Divino, apareció atrás de ella como un dios en la tierra, desestabilizando las dimensiones mismas, incluida aquella en la que Saori se encontraba aprisionada, y atacando a Mu directamente— ¡Colapso de Yggdrasil! —declaró, 8 de los Nueve Mundos se hicieron presentes en su dimensión, y Mu, adolorido y ensangrentado, volvió a aparecer en el cielo de su prisión.

—¡Mu! —gritó Saori horrorizada, y su voz despertó a Mu justo a tiempo, logrando que elevara su cosmos, que preparara su ataque, y se envolviera a sí mismo en las luces doradas que desfragmentaron su cuerpo, justo antes de que fuera aplastado por los mundos del Colapso de Yggdrasil de Saga, regresando a su dimensión, y atravesando el cuerpo de Saga con su espada— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó Saori, y comenzó a escuchar los pasos apresurados de 5 de sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados, corrían por debajo del reflejo en el Eitr, atrapados como Saori en una dimensión infinita, antes de desaparecer, liberados del poder de Saga, de regreso en Midgard.

El silencio volvió a envolver sus alrededores, ya no podía ver a Mu, ya no podía ver a Saga. Se sentía sola en la dimensión en la que se encontraba, y una inmensa tristeza comenzó a consumirla. En el silencio de su prisión, sin embargo, comenzó a escuchar algo extraño, era como un golpeteo, aunque más hueco, y frente a su ojo apareció un artefacto que ella jamás había visto. Era inmenso, hecho de un material similar al metal, y que movía 3 piezas negras continuamente, aunque en intervalos distintos. Uno se movía justo como el palpitar, recorría toda la cara del artefacto, que poseía 12 símbolos, la mayoría de los cuales brillaban de un azul intenso, pero algunos pocos se encontraban apagados, y que Saori notaba que se apagaban conforme el más pequeño de los objetos de metal, se movía por frente de ellos. El más alargado y grueso, se movía continua, pero lentamente, mientras que el delgado, como un palpitar, se movía más rápido que los otros.

—¿Un reloj? —preguntó Saori, deduciendo lo que era lo que se movía. El sonido del palpitar, era el sonido de la pieza delgada de metal moviéndose por frente a la cara de lo que ella había nombrado como un reloj— Pero no se parece a los relojes de sol que he visto antes. Este es diferente… parece… más exacto… como si no perteneciera a este mundo, como si perteneciera, a un mundo distante… —se dijo a sí misma, analizado el extraño mecanismo que escapaba a su comprensión, más pronto sintió un temblor dentro de su dimensión, y vio como el Eitr a sus espaldas estallaba, y miles de miles de Draugrs invadían su dimensión, subiendo uno sobre el otro, en una furia inquietante, mientras llegaban al techo de la dimensión, lo rompían, y comenzaban a bajar en picada jalando consigo a Shaka, quien era rodeado y rasguñado por los muertos, que volvían a bajar tirando del Dios Guerrero Dorado, mientras la risa de otro, invadía los alrededores mientras bajaba a su lado como una proyección de cosmos, y traspasaba el suelo de Eitr.

—¡Shaka! —gritó Saori, y Shaka abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, liberando una gran cantidad de su cosmos sellado, para ver a Saori directamente, antes de obligarse a sí mismo a cerrar sus ojos, y ser enterrado en el Eitr, mientras los Draugrs se lo llevaban, y Saori terminaba tocando el lugar por donde se habían enterrado, notando que el Eitr se había sellado— No… —agregó entristecida, quedándose sola nuevamente, y entregándose al llanto, cuando un tapiz de la Diosa Frigg se hizo presente en su dimensión, y Shaka, como una representación de cosmos, se hizo presente—. ¿Shaka? ¿Eres tú…? —preguntó Saori.

—Entonces no lo había imaginado —escuchó Saori, encontrando a Shaka con sus ojos abiertos frente a ella, y Saori sonrió, aunque se impresionó de ver el brazo de Shaka ensangrentado—. Llegar a esta dimensión… fue muy problemático. No creo poder pararme para seguir a mis camaradas. Pero gracias a esto, podré comunicarme con usted, aunque sea muy breve el momento —declaró, siendo impactado entonces por flamas azules que salían de la proyección de cosmos de unas inmensas patas de cangrejo sobre las espaldas de Mephisto, que debilitaron la proyección de cosmos de Shaka—. Debo… concentrar mi cosmos… o Mephisto terminará conmigo… Saori… usted se encuentra en Yggdrasil mismo… —declaró, y Saori se impresionó, miró a las alturas, y encontró a los Mundos de la Luz, brillando como pequeñas estrellas en el firmamento, y tras bajar la mirada, encontró también a los Mundos de la Oscuridad—. Está en un puente entre todos los mundos… por ello no podemos sentir su cosmos… pero seguro, así como Odín en la historia, encontrará la forma de comunicarse con el Árbol del Mundo… y tal vez… podamos volver a sentir su cosmos… resista… —declaró Shaka, rompiendo el tapiz, y liberándose del Tesoro de Friggerock que había utilizado para sacar a Mephisto de los mundos en que obtenía una fuerza sorprendente, y Saori miró a Shaka defenderse, pero después de eso, no lo vio más.

—De modo que he sido encerrada en Yggdrasil mismo —miró Saori a su alrededor, encontrando nuevamente el reloj, y notando que estaba construido sobre la corteza de Yggdrasil, que se extendía indefinidamente en dirección al cielo estrellado. Saori entonces escuchó unos susurros, y tras seguirlos con sus oídos, encontró a una ardilla anaranjada, que se hablaba a sí misma con rapidez, lo que despertó la curiosidad de Saori, quien se agachó por la cara del reloj, y la miró fijamente con su ojo derecho.

—Nidhogg seguro querrá escuchar esto, pero está muy malhumorado por la muerte del representante de su Ropaje Sagrado. ¿Qué hago, qué hago? Si voy primero con Aritilandlit a contarle, seguro que Nidhoog me come —proseguía la ardilla, mientras Saori se acomodaba bajo la cara del reloj para verla mejor—. Pero si me come, Nidhogg tendrá que conseguirse a otro que le traiga chismes, y nadie es más chismoso que yo, Ratatosk… —intentó decir.

—La ardilla mensajera que viaja por entre los mundos —susurró Saori, y Ratatosk se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Saori allí debajo de la cara del reloj, por lo que la ardilla pegó un buen grito, que erizó la piel de Saori—. Por favor o hagas eso… es aterrador escuchar a una ardilla gritando como un humano de esa forma —se estremeció Saori.

—No me comas, yo solo digo chismes, pero no le deseo el mal a nadie. Si me comes, Nidhogg va a estar muy molesto y se las va a cobrar —se hizo la victima Ratatosk, quien al ver que Saori no se iba, se hizo la muerta, pero solo consiguió que Saori lo tomara del cuerpo y lo sacara de debajo del reloj—. Oye, no se juega con los cadáveres —se molestó Ratatosk.

—No eres un cadáver, y no voy a comerte, ni siquiera tengo colmillos —le mostró Saori, y Ratatosk inspeccionó su boca, y se sintió más tranquilo—. Todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor en estos momentos, es muy confuso. ¿Sabes quién soy? —le preguntó.

—Hasta la pregunta ofende —se cruzó de brazos la ardilla—. Ratatosk todo lo sabe, eres la Asynjur Hlin, o lo eras, hasta que te arrancaron el ojo —le apuntó Ratatosk, y ante el horrible recuerdo, el ojo de Saori se humedeció un poco—. Oye, oye, no llores, no se ve tan mal. Te da una elegancia inquietante, además es bueno para iniciar conversaciones, "oye tuertita. Cuéntame cómo has perdido el ojo", es bueno para hacer amigos, en especial si nadie sabe cómo lo perdiste —le susurró Ratatosk, y Saori alcanzó a sonreírle un poco.

—Eres muy amable en intentar animarme, pero realmente, ha sido muy doloroso perderlo, además de que me siento incompleta —le explicó, y Ratatosk bajó sus orejas sintiéndose deprimido también—. Si eres el legendario Ratatosk, entonces debes saber cómo puedo salir de esta dimensión —dedujo ella.

—¿Crees que, si lo supiera, sería el mandadero del tarado de Nidhogg? —preguntó Ratatosk, sintiéndose muy molesto— Si el gran dragón Nidhogg te pide algo, no es con gentileza te lo aseguro. Si no corro todos los días a las raíces a visitarlo, me amenaza con darme casería y chuparme los adentros con sus colmillos. Él y Aritilandlit son amigos, o rivales, ¿qué se yo? Ya no lo recuerdo bien. Tengo que subir todos los días desde las raíces hasta la copa, donde el águila Vedrfolnir duerme, si es que no se ha aburrido de su rama y se posa en otra distinta claro está, trepar al águila, y buscar al halcón que vive entre sus ojos. Dime, ¿Quién vive entre los ojos de alguien? Yo viajo de raíces a popa todos los días, contándoles chismes. ¡En un lugar donde no hay nadie sobre quien chismear! ¡Además las imágenes del Eitr van y vienen como le da la gana al árbol! —se sulfuró la ardilla.

—Bueno, ya entendí, la tienes difícil —lo tranquilizó Saori, pero entonces se puso seria—. Ratatosk… en otras circunstancias, no me molestaría quedarme y charlar contigo. Pero de vuelta en Midgard, mis Dioses Guerreros Dorados están arriesgando sus vidas por mí. Necesito ir con ellos, no me importa si me han arrancado el ojo y se han llevado mi divinidad. Necesito estar con ellos, esto es más importante que ser una diosa para mí, ellos han estado conmigo, sin importar que no me conocieran, tengo que volver. ¿Puedes ayudarme? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Señorita, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo salir de aquí —señaló Ratatosk, y Saori se deprimió un poco por aquello ultimo—. Pero he visto a alguien salir antes —prosiguió, lo que llenó a Saori de esperanza—. Odín, el padre de todos, una vez vino a Yggdrasil, no sé cómo llegó, pero sé lo que quería. Pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando aún poseía ambos ojos, sin ofender —agregó, y Saori le sonrió, y movió su cabeza en negación—. Odín deseaba conocer la magia de las runas, como la que llevas en la frentesota, solo que esa está mal escrita —aseguró.

—Sowellu, sí, sé que está invertida —se frotó la frente Saori, no logrando quitarse la marca de su frente—. De modo que no viste a Odín entrar, pero lo viste salir —prosiguió Saori, y Ratatosk asintió con orgullo, pero no se dignó a decir nada—. Y… ¿cómo lo hizo? —preguntó.

—Ah, eso lo sabré yo —declaró, confundiendo a Saori—. Y lo sabrás tú, si me das un chisme jugoso que contarles a Nidhogg y a Aritilandlit —le pidió, pero Saori no sabía qué decirle—. Oh vamos, todos tienen chismes, y llevarles uno de fuera de Yggdrasil seguro les gustaría mucho, y me dejarían descansar por unos días. Debo ser el único ser en todo el universo que no tiene vacaciones. Solo un chismecito pequeño —le pidió.

—Es solo que, yo no conozco chismes… no soy de esas diosas —se apenó Saori, y Ratatosk bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose contrariado—. Pero si me dices qué quieres que te cuente, podría ayudarte —le volvió a sonreír.

—¿Quieres decir como crear mi propio chisme? —preguntó, y Saori asintió, aunque algo incomoda porque fuera de Yggdrail sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados peligraban, mientras ella debía de chismear con una ardilla— Yo, iniciando un chisme… eso nunca había pasado antes. Tiene que ser algo increíble, tal vez la historia de algún héroe legendario, o podría decir que me encontré con un dios, bueno eso sí pasó, pero lo puedo chismear después —continuó la ardilla, y Saori intentó interrumpirla para apresurarla, pero Ratatosk estaba muy enfrascado en su monologo—. Momento, ya lo sé… —miró Ratatosk a Saori—. Un chisme de un romance, esos le chiflan a Nidhogg. Lo hubieras visto cuando le conté del divorcio de Skadi y Njörd. ¿Conoces a alguna diosa involucrada en un escándalo romántico? —preguntó, y Saori lo negó— ¡Por Odín! ¿Acaso no sabes nada? —se molestó— Oh, pero sí sabes, ya sé que me vas a decir. ¿Quién le gusta, a la Asynjur Hlin? —preguntó.

¿A Mí? —se estremeció Saori, y Ratatosk asintió— Que pregunta, a la Asynjur Hlin no le puede gustar nadie. Ella no da predilección, es la protectora de Hombres, los quiere a todos por igual —aclaró ella.

—Aja, eso básicamente significa una de 2 cosas, la primera es que mientes, la segunda es que todos los hombres son tu harem —declaró, lo que apenó a Saori aún más—. Solo dime un nombre, y yo te digo como es que Odín salió de aquí —le pidió.

—¿Solo un nombre, y eso es todo? —peguntó Saori, apenada, y Ratatosk asintió en ese momento— Bueno, sí hay alguien que me pareció atractivo… pero solo eso, pienso que es atractivo… —insistió, y Ratatosk asintió varias veces, impaciente—. No significa que vaya a pasar nada, solo que lo creo atractivo —insistió.

—¡Dime ya que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo! —se fastidió Ratatosk, y Saori, ruborizada, le susurró al oído, como si supiera que otros podían escucharla— ¿Tu Dios Guerrero Dorado? ¡Milo de Escorpio! —celebró Ratatosk, gritándolo con todas sus fuerzas, lo que apenaba a Saori aún más— Oh, este chisme vale oro, tal vez hasta le ponga precio a Hela para contárselo. La debilidad de la Asynjur Hlin, es que suspira por su Dios Guerrero de Escor… —intentó decir, cuando sintió a Saori aplastarle el cuerpo.

—Ratatosk… —agregó Saori con molestia, aunque con una inquietante sonrisa en sus labios, sobresaltando a Ratatosk—. Por favor… el secreto para salir de aquí. El tiempo apremia —le pidió, y Ratatosk comenzó a preocuparse.

—Está bien, está bien —respondió, y Saori abrió su mano, dejándolo respirar—. No sé cómo es que Odín llegó, pero cuando lo hizo, oró frente al tronco de Yggdrasil, justo en este lugar, el Reloj de Bor ya estaba aquí, tenía esta forma, como si esa fuera su forma desde los inicios del tiempo mismo —le explicó, y Saori asintió a sus palabras—. Aún poseía ambos ojos, y el Jarl de los Dioses era Tyr, pero Gunngnir ya descansaba en su mano, y es Gungnir, lo que realmente importa —prosiguió, en un tono de voz cantadito, como si quisiera que su historia sonara más épica de lo que realmente era—. Al obtener solamente el silencio de Yggdrasil, Odín comprendió que requeriría sacrificio, pero en Yggdrasil nada hay que sacrificar, así que tomó su lanza, se acomodó frente al tronco, y se atravesó a sí mismo con la lanza de Gungnir —le explicó, y Saori se sobresaltó por lo que estaba escuchando—. Así permaneció Odín, al que desde ese día apodaron el Dios Colgado, por 9 días y 9 noches, con el Galdr primordial de Yggdrasil llenándolo con su inmensa sabiduría. Una vez que pasaron los 9 días, Odín obtuvo el conocimiento de las runas, y con ellas, logró abrirse paso entre los mundos, y regresar a salvo a Asgard —terminó, e hizo una reverencia esperando aplausos, pero no los recibió de parte de Saori—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustó mi chisme? —preguntó.

—No tengo 9 días y 9 noches —declaró Saori, mirando al inmenso reloj, con el símbolo de Géminis a punto de apagarse—. Aún si pudiera realizar ese sacrificio, no dispongo de ese tiempo. En poco más de 9 horas, mi cuerpo y mi alma, serán transportados a Helheim —le explicó mientras apunta a la runa en su frente.

—Eso puede arreglarse —escuchó Saori, y miró en dirección al Reloj de Bor, que comenzó a brillar con fuerza, materializado al ser primordial, con sus cadenas rosadas, frente a Saori y a Ratatosk, quien, asustado, se escondió entre el hombro y la cabellera de Saori—. Si es tu deseo, yo, Bor, Dios del Tiempo y de la Tierra, haré que el flujo de tiempo pase sobre ti, como si 9 días pasaran, en 9 horas… —declaró él, mirando a Saori fijamente—. A cambio, me librarás de este sufrimiento, por el lapso de esas 9 horas. Este reloj que es mi prisión, por siempre absorberá de mi Galdr, consumiéndome mi alma inmortal. El dolor, es más grande de lo que cualquier dios pudiera pensar. Si me reemplazas por 9 horas, haré pasar sobre tu cosmos 9 días, y el conocimiento de las runas, lo obtendrás en 9 horas. Decide ahora, Hlin, que el tiempo apremia —sentenció Bor.

—Bor… el padre de Odín… mi abuelo… —reverenció Saori, y Bor hizo una gentil reverencia—. Sabes abuelo, si tras pasar esas 9 horas, ¿obtendré el conocimiento que me permita escapar de esta dimensión? —preguntó curiosa.

—Obtendrás conocimiento —fue su respuesta, misma que no convencía a Saori—. Ahora, toma una decisión —le mostró sus grilletes, y Saori comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Aceptas librarme de este tormento, Asyjur Hlin, por el lapso de 9 horas, que bajo tu cosmos se sentirán como si 9 días hubieren pasado, lo que incluye, que tu tormento, se sentirá en equivalencia? —le preguntó, pero Saori asintió—. Debes enunciarlo —declaró Bor.

—Así se hará… —reverenció—. Voluntariamente me entrego, como reemplazo temporal —extendió sus brazos Saori, y en ese momento, los grilletes de Bor se abrieron, revelando que estaban recubiertos por espinas negras, mismas que horrorizaron a Saori, y la hirieron, cuando la primera de las cadenas le rodeó la muñeca, causándole un terrible dolor.

—Que locura, Bor, eso no es para nada gentil —exclamó Ratatosk, quien saltó entonces de cuello de Saori, que fue prensado por otra de las cadenas, que le perforaron la piel y el cuello, haciéndola vomitar sangre, y apenas poder respirar—. Esto no es para nada amigable, hay ardillas presentes, Bor —suplicó Ratatosk, mientras el resto de cadenas rodeaban a Saori, esparciendo su sangre por todas partes, rodeando sus muñecas, sus tobillos, su cuello, su vientre, y la ultima de todas, atravesándole la frente, horrorizando a Ratatosk, cuando vio la sangre caerle desde los grilletes—. La mataste —se preocupó Ratatosk.

—La muerte no alcanza tan fácil a los dioses, Ratatosk —declaró Bor, mirando a Saori, con su único ojo en blanco, y con la cuenca vacía brillando con un Galdr, que parecía alimentar a Saori con el conocimiento de las runas—. Sangre de la diosa humana —sonrió Bor, mientras que la sangre de Saori flotaba, y Bor materializaba un frasco en el cual meterla—. Milenios de tortura han valido la pena, muchas gracias, Asynjur Hlin —se burló Bor.

—Espera, espera, qué vas a hacer ahora, oye Bor —se quejó Ratatosk, pero Bor simplemente se tumbó sobre el Eitr, flotando tranquilamente en el mismo—. Oye… vas a cumplir tu promesa, ¿verdad? No vas a dejar a tu nieta así… con… espinas de hierro atravesándole todo el cuerpo, cerebro incluido. ¿No te parece exagerado? Además, ¿tú qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó.

—Déjame dormir… —fue la respuesta de Bor, misma que confundió a Ratatosk—. Nada, es lo que voy a hacer. Lo que Hlin está sufriendo en estos momentos, yo lo he sufrido desde el inicio del tiempo mismo. Estas 9 horas, que para Saori serán 9 días y 9 noches de dolor, es todo lo que deseo. Ese dolor… enloquecería a los dioses, 9 horas, me harán poder soportarlo más fácilmente por la eternidad, ahora cállate y déjame dormir —finalizó Bor, que cerró sus ojos, y comenzó a dormir plácidamente.

—Los dioses de este mundo, son unos dementes —miró Ratatosk a Saori, que se convulsionaba de tanto en tanto, pero que dibujaba en su cuenca vacía las runas, aprendiendo sus secretos—. Oh Saori, ¿qué he hecho? A Odín no le va a gustar nada esto cuando se entere. Pero claro, no se enterará si nadie le va con el chisme… pero… ¡A alguien se lo tengo que contar! ¡Nidhogg! —comenzó a correr por el tronco de Yggdrasil Ratatosk, cumpliendo su eterna misión de contar chismes.

 **Novena Morada, Sagitario. 4 horas restantes.**

—¡Dragón Ascendente! —enunció Dohko con fuerza, lanzándose en dirección a Aioros, transformado en el poderoso Dragón Dorado, que Aioros bloqueaba levantando una barrera de cosmos entre su palma abierta, y el Dragón de Dohko, que permanecía suspendido entre ambos— No vas a poder bloquear todos mis ataques por siempre, Aioros. Saori peligra, y está sufriendo. ¿Acaso no lo sientes? Su cosmos puede que haya abandonado este mundo, pero nuestras almas se estremecen con el dolor que ella está sufriendo. Sea donde sea donde está, el dolor que siente se traspasa por la barrera de los mundos y nos aprisiona el corazón —insistió Dokho, cuando Aioros rompió su barrera, evadiendo a Dohko, quien estrelló su puño contra el suelo.

—¡Yo no siento nada! —saltó Aioros sobre Dohko, elevando su cosmos alrededor de su puño derecho— ¡Trueno Relampagueante! —declaró, soltando poderosas esferas de energía rodeadas de relámpagos, mismas que Dohko cubrió con sus escudos, ganado distancia, y saliendo ileso del ataque— Ese estremecimiento de tu corazón, ese sufrimiento que dices que Saori siente, yo no puedo sentirlo. Lo único que siento es lealtad por Lyfia, y por mi maestro Derbal —exclamó Aioros, volviendo a preparar su puño, mismo que Dohko cubrió mientras los relámpagos de Aioros se dispersaban por toda la Novena Morada.

—¡Mientes Aioros! ¡Sé que puedes sentirlo! —arremetió con su escudo Dohko, impactando el rostro de Aioros y abriéndole el labio, antes de rugir como el poderoso Tigre, y golpear el pecho de Aioros con fuerza— ¡Tigre Descendente! —exclamó, lanzando a Aioros por los suelos de la Novena Morada, aunque Aioros se levantaba de cualquier forma, débil, pero vivo— Sé que puedes sentirlo, sé que tu alma se estremece con cada convulsión en el cuerpo de Saori, la vemos sellada en el cielo, pero no está allí. Donde sea que esté está sufriendo, y su dolor lo sentimos nosotros que somos su esperanza, tú también puedes sentirlo. Date cuenta antes de que te destruya, no puedes tocarme —le aclaró.

—Esos escudos son muy molestos… casi tanto como tu ataque —declaró Aioros, mirando a Dohko fijamente, y colocándose en pose de batalla—. No creas que no me he dado cuenta, Viejo Maestro, el por qué alteras entre el Tigre Descendente que es tu técnica más poderosa, con el Dragón Ascendente que no lo es… lo haces porque de esa forma intentas mantener oculta la pata coja del Tigre —declaró, sorprendiendo a Dohko—. Me entrenaste, por muchos años… mis estrellas eran distintas a las tuyas, igual que las de Saga diferían de las de Shion quien fuera su maestro. Mientras estuvimos bajo la tutela de ustedes, nos volvimos sus iguales en fuerza, y comprendimos sus debilidades —aclaró Aioros.

—¿No estás siendo un poco egocéntrico declarándote mi igual? Pregúntale a Saga, él sabe el orden de poder de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados —se burló Dohko, pero Aioros no se inmutaba bajo sus palabras—. Esa debilidad de tengo, solo está en tu mente —aclaró Dohko.

—Todos tenemos debilidades, y solo al aceptarlas, podemos volvernos más fuertes —declaró Aioros, concentrándose, y tomando aire—. No he olvidado sus enseñanzas, maestro. Jamás lo he hecho, otra de sus enseñanzas era que el cosmos es infinito. No puede poner una escala de poder como Saga pretende, si el cosmos es infinito, una regla no invalida a la otra —aseguró.

—Las limitantes físicas, habilidades, y determinaciones de cada persona, en conjunción con el cosmos es lo que Saga utiliza para subdividir a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, Aioros —le explicó Dohko, sonriente como siempre—. Y siéndote sincero, la idea de Saga no está nada mal. Ya que, si el cosmos es infinito, todos nos encontraríamos en una Batalla de los 1,000 días, pero eso no ha pasado, ni pasará —declaró, preparando al Tigre en su cosmos—. ¡Tigre Descendente! —se lanzó Dohko, y Aioros reaccionó rápidamente.

—¡Trueno Relampagueante! —enunció, y en una fracción de segundo, Dohko viró, evadiendo el ataque de Aioros, interrumpiendo a la vez el propio mientras giraba en el suelo, se reponía, y miraba a Aioros con sorpresa— ¿Qué ocurre, maestro? Actúa como si alguien hubiera descubierto su debilidad y se hubiera visto obligado a interrumpir su ataque para proteger su punto débil —señaló Aioros, dándose la vuelta, y mirando a Dohko fijamente.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, si parece un poco eso —declaró Dohko, poniéndose de pie, e incorporándose—. Pero incluso con ese conocimiento, estoy muy lejos de tu nivel, Aioros —le explicó Dohko, con su cosmos inmenso preocupando un poco a Aioros, quien no podía comprender como era posible que la diferencia fuera tan marcada—. Hay una diferencia crucial entre tú y yo, una que me dará la victoria, como dará la victoria a todos los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que vienen conmigo. Y esa es que tenemos una fe ciega en Saori. Aioros, si tuvieras esa convicción incluso a mí me sería imposible derrotarte. Pero como no la tienes, no eres más que un peón inmensamente poderoso. Escucha a tu corazón, Aioros —insistió Dohko.

—Habla demasiado, Viejo Maestro —se abalanzó Aioros en contra de Dohko, atacando en dirección al punto débil de Dohko, un pequeño espacio entre donde alzaba su defensa y su corazón, pero que para sorpresa de Aioros, Dohko bloqueó—. ¿Cómo? —se impresionó Aioros, siendo pateado por Dohko.

—Por favor, Aioros, ¿crees que, sabiendo mi propia debilidad, no habría implementado ya los medios para cubrirla? —preparó Dohko un estilo de batalla diferente, con un brazo en defensa, el otro a la ofensiva—. Soy el Viejo Maestro. Me sorprende que me subestimes. ¡Dragón Ascendente! —se lanzó Dohko, Aioros intentó golpear el punto débil, mismo que Dohko tenía cubierto, y de un rápido movimiento, Dohko volvió a asestar el mentón de Aioros, estrellándolo en el techo, y tras caer, pateándolo con fuerza y lazándolo hasta estrellarse con el pedestal de la Estatua de Skadi.

—Ese golpe… no era tan fuerte como los anteriores —declaró Aioros, y Dohko le sonrió—. Al cambiar de postura, sacrifica fuerza ofensiva por ganar defensiva. Eso significa que no puede usar su técnica más poderosa, los 11 Ríos de Élivágar, ya que para esa técnica requiere de ambas manos —aseguró Aioros.

—Técnicamente se puede hacer con una sola mano también, aunque es más lenta —retrocedió Dohko, mientras Aioros seguía avanzando con su cosmos enfurecido—. Me queda claro, que como discípulo excediste mis expectativas. Además de que te volviste muy molesto, pequeño sabelotodo —declaró Dohko, evadiendo el siguiente ataque de Aioros, intentando patearlo, aunque Aioros logró defenderse y tomar a Dohko de la pierna, elevando su cosmos alrededor de esta para mantenerlo inmóvil en su lugar—. En verdad que eres grandioso… mientras más tiempo pasa en esta batalla, más me doy cuenta de que no puedes ser un ser maligno. Aioros… ¿qué te sucedió? —le preguntó, mirando a sus ojos directamente, y en estos encontrando un brillo rojizo—. Decreto del Jarl… —dedujo Dohko, sorprendiendo a Aioros, quien liberó la pierna de Dohko itentando golpearlo, solo que Dohko retrocedió grácilmente hasta posarse frente a Aioros con su defensa en alto—. Así que de eso se trata todo esto. Derbal debió golpearte con el Decreto del Jarl que solo los Sumo Sacerdotes conocen. Pero Aioros… este ataque no debería afectarte porque, en primer lugar, tú lo conoces al haber sido prospecto de Sumo Sacerdote, y, en segundo lugar, tu voluntad es inquebrantable —le apuntó Dohko, mientras Aioros se miraba a sus propias manos, dudando, como si intuyera que Dohko tenía razón—. ¿Cómo pudo Derbal doblegarte? Sé que conoce diversas formas de control mental gracias a sus investigaciones con venenos. Pero jamás pensaría que un veneno pudiera doblegarte a este nivel, dejarte en un estado tan vulnerable, y permitir a Derbal impactarte con el Decreto del Jarl, manipulando tus memorias, y haciéndote pensar que Lyfia genuinamente, era Hlin reencarnada —enfureció Dohko, mientras Aioros se tomaba la cabeza, como si al escuchar aquellas palabras de Dohko, memorias muy ocultas comenzaran a aflorar.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —enfureció Aioros, con sus ojos brillando de rojo— ¿Cómo conoces el Decreto del Jarl? ¿Acaso Shion te lo enseñó? —preguntó Aioros, lanzándose contra Dohko, quien evadió los ataques de Aioros con facilidad, e impactó de un puñetazo a Aioros en el rostro, quien sentía aún más dolor en su mente.

—Escucha Aioros, solo tú puedes deshacerte del control del Decreto del Jarl —le aseguró Dohko, mientras Aioros seguía sufriendo por el dolor en tu mente—. Si no te liberas, me veré obligado a detenerte utilizado todas mis fuerzas. Pero, si me obligas a esto, no garantizo que sobrevivas —le mencionó, formando a los 11 Ríos a sus espaldas, con el Tigre y el Dragón rugiéndole, pero entonces, Aioros se repuso—. ¡Aioros! —llamó Dohko, pensando que había despertado.

—No puedes usar esa técnica, Dohko —aseguró Aioros, poniéndose en pose—. Necesitas tu mano derecha para cubrirte el corazón, ya que mi velocidad es suficiente para evadir tu ataque y destruirte —le aseguró.

—Y yo que pensé que ya te habías despertado, que desilusión —aseguró Dohko, pero se negó a salir de la pose de su ataque—. Escucha Aioros, puedes creerte lo que quieras, pero sin importar qué, no puedes atacar mi corazón. Aún si te ataco con los 11 Ríos de Elívágar. Simplemente no eres lo suficientemente rápido —le aseguró.

—Hay una técnica, que es lo suficientemente rápida —declaró Aioros, materializando su arco, preocupando a Dohko, pero quien en ese momento comenzó a reírse—. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —le preguntó muy molesto.

—En primer lugar, Aioros, que el Destello de Skadi, fue la primera técnica con la que me recibiste —le recordó—. Ya usaste tu ultima flecha, y aún si la tuvieras, puedo asegurarte que no es lo suficientemente rápida, solo tendría que moverme a un lado, y atacar —declaró, y Aioros bajó su arco, comprendiéndolo.

—Entonces te cortaré el paso —guardó su arco, elevó su mano derecha al techo, y sobre esta se formó una flecha negra, una que Dohko no había visto antes, y que tras mover su mano como si sostuviera un arco invisible—. ¡Flecha Fantasma! —Aioros lanzó, pero no la había lanzado en dirección a Dohko, por lo que no levantó su defensa, pero eso a Aioros no le importaba— Trata de moverte ahora —señaló.

—¿Cómo? —se preguntó Dohko, miró a su sombra, y encontró la flecha clavada en la misma, y al intentar moverse, Dohko notó que sus piernas no se lo permitían— Vaya, vaya, esta técnica no te la conocía. Muy astuto —aseguró Dohko, intentando moverse, notando que no lo conseguía ni con todas sus fuerzas—. Pero solo mantiene mi cintura detenida, aún puedo atacarte, y sé que de todas formas soy más rápido que el Destello de Skadi, o lo sería, si tuvieras una flecha que lanzar, lo lamento, solo un tiro por combate —se burló.

—En realidad, Dohko —tocó Aioros su peto, donde estaba el Rubí de Thor, y una segunda flecha dorada, más bella y larga inclusive que la primera, se formó, lo que preocupó a Dohko—. No puede haber una Batalla de los 1,000 días. Los que estamos en el Santuario lo sabemos, mientras el Reloj de Bor esté presente, podemos acceder a los Ropajes Divinos de nuestras constelaciones. Lo sé, porque yo estudie sobre los secretos del Santuario —preparó su segunda flecha Aioros, y Dohko suspiró.

—Qué pena que no te des cuenta, Aioros —suspiró Dohko, elevando su cosmos tan alto, que intimidó a Aioros—. Ese Ropaje Divino, está incompleto, solo posees una flecha, no podrías llegar a comprender, lo que significa vestir uno en su totalidad. Te lo dice quien lo ha vestido —finalizó Dohko, con los 11 ríos listos.

—¡Soy un Dios Guerrero Dorado verdadero! ¡Esta es mi devoción! ¡Destello de Skadi! —lanzó Aioros, y Dohko esperó, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, y cuando la flecha le atravesó el pecho, y sangre comenzó a caerle de la boca mientras una línea de luz dorada continuaba rasgándole la piel haciendo el agujero más amplio, Aioros se aterró— ¡Maestro! ¡Ni siquiera evadió mi ataque! —se sobresaltó Aioros.

—Oh… sí que lo evadí… —agregó Dohko con una sonrisa, confundiendo a Aioros—. Pero a tu mente solo le tomó un segundo, para pensar que me habías atravesado el corazón. El Decreto del Jarl, ya no te priva los sentidos —continuó sonriendo Dohko, mientras Aioros temblaba por lo que acababa de hacer—. Solamente me moví un escaso centímetro, para evitar que la flecha golpeara un órgano vital. Pero ahora que tu mente está doblegada, es mi turno, Aioros. Aún te falta mucho para estar a mi nivel. ¡Los 11 Ríos de Elívágar! —lanzó su ataque Dohko, y en la conmoción, Aioros no logró evadirlos, y fue golpeado de lleno por el ataque, que le destrozó las alas de su Ropaje Sagrado, lo lanzó por los aires, y lo hizo caer al suelo, con la mirada en blanco— Ahora despierta… papanatas… que me arriesgué mucho para que recuperaras tu nobleza —cayó en sus rodillas Dohko, liberado de la Flecha Fantasma, y desangrándose—. Oye… si bien es cierto que evadí la flecha al corazón… de todas formas podría morir desangrado… no seas ingrato… y hazme un pequeño favor… —le pidió Dohko, sumamente débil.

—Maestro… ¿qué he hecho, maestro? —se sobresaltó Aioros, encontrando la bolsa amarrada al peto de Dohko, y recordando los tiempos en los que entrenaba con él, tomó la bolsa, la abrió, y encontró las manzanas doradas— Idunn todavía… ella todavía, le da las Manzanas de la Juventud a usted, maestro… —se impresionó Aioros, tomó una de las piezas de la manzana, y se la metió a Dohko a la boca—. Si Idunn puede… seguirle dando estas manzanas después de tantos años… no puede estar equivocado, usted tiene la protección de los dioses… maestro… despierte por favor… —lloró Aioros, mientras Dohko se convulsionaba un poco, y volvía a respirar.

—¡El pulmón está al lado del corazón! —exclamó Dohko con miedo, despertando en ese momento, sobresaltando a Aioros— Que idiota, evadí para el lado equivocado… ah… Aioros… —se alegró Dohko, quien había escapado de la muerte gracias a la Manzana de Idunn, que tomó de la bolsa, y continuó consumiendo recuperando aún más sus energías—. Ah… ya nada más me quedan 11… qué remedio —se deprimió Dohko.

—Maestro Dohko… deje de bromear… usted se dejó perforar el pulmón a propósito para que yo pensara que había muerto y me liberara del Decreto del Jarl… si le hubiera perforado el corazón, la muerte habría sido instantánea, con el pulmón al menos tenía el tiempo de buscar las manzanas y dárselas —dedujo Aioros, con una mirada de molestia por el engaño de Dohko.

—¿Tú crees que me gusta desperdiciar las manzanas de Idunn así como así? De verdad me equivoqué de lado —se fastidió Dohko, pero Aioros tenía sus dudas— Pero eso no es importante —declaró Dohko, sintiéndose tan fuerte, como si no hubiera enfrentado a Aioros de aquella forma—. Aioros, ya has vuelto en ti. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó que te hizo perder el juicio? —le preguntó, mientras Aioros, débilmente, se incorporaba.

—Después de que fui a buscarlo si haberlo encontrado… fui y ataqué a Derbal por mi cuenta… —le explicó Aioros, y Dohko asintió—. Tenía un poder inimaginable, me doblegó por completo. Después de eso me mantuvo aprisionado, con poco alimento, y con muy poca agua. Uso el Decreto del Jarl sobre mí, pero yo lo resistí en todo momento. Intentó con varios venenos, y aun así no logró hacerme su aliado, pero entonces… usó un veneno especial, no sé de donde lo sacó, pero cuando me forzó a beberlo, mi mente… se puso enteramente en blanco… lo último que escuché fue el ataque del Decreto del Jarl… y después, lo último que recuerdo es a Shura llevándome encadenado a ver a Derbal, y a Lyfia perdonándome. Después de eso, yo estaba enteramente convencido de que Saori era falsa, y de que Lyfia, era la verdadera Asynjur Hlin. De alguna forma, Derbal me hizo pensar que yo estuve presente en el día en que Lyfia nació, y que Jarl Wotan me hacía jurar que lo mantendría en secreto. Después de eso, no importaba lo que Derbal dijera, yo ataba cabos sueltos pensando que realmente estuve allí para ver a Lyfia nacer —le aseguró.

—Muy listo ese sujeto —miró Dohko a las puertas de la Novena Morada, y después a Aioros—. Estoy en mejor condición física gracias a la Manzana de Idunn, Aioros, pero tú, apenas y puedes moverte, te desangrarás si lo haces —lo ayudó Dohko a recargarse en contra del pedestal de la estatua de Skadi, y después tomó un poco de la alfombra, rompiéndola, y haciendo un improvisado vendaje—. Quédate aquí, y espera a los demás —le pidió, y Aioros lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿No lo sientes, Aioros? Ellos quienes fueron enemigos, suben por las 12 Moradas de los Dioses para enfrentar a Derbal tras enterarse de la verdad —le explicó, y Aioros se impresionó al sentirlo en su cosmos—. Tú también subirás, pero lo harás cuando hayas recuperado tus fuerzas. Ya que, en estos momentos, me retrasarías —aseguró Dohko, y comenzó a dirigirse a las afueras de la Novena Morada.

—¡Espere, Viejo Maestro! —le pidió Aioros, y Dohko lo miró de reojo— El dolor de Saori… puedo sentirlo —confesó, con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Usted cree que ella pueda perdonarme? —agregó sintiendo su alma en pena.

—Le salvaste la vida, Aioros —comenzó Dohko, sonriente—. Ella jamás lo olvidará —fue la respuesta de Dohko, que alegró a Aioros, mientras el de Libra, seguía su camino por las 12 Moradas de los Dioses.

 **Senda a la Quinta Morada.**

—Saori… debo llegar a Saori… —exclamaba Mu, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero resbalando, estrellando su rostro sobre las escaleras, y comenzando a caer por las mismas. Para fortuna de Mu, sin embargo, Saga lo había atrapado en su caída—. No necesito… de tu ayuda… —se molestó Mu, empujando a Saga a un lado, e intentando correr lo que restaba del camino.

—No seas obstinado… —se fastidió Saga, tomándose el pecho, e intentando respirar con normalidad—. Ya te lo he dicho… nuestra batalla, me sirvió para entender que hemos sido engañados… además de que, tras apagarse la flama de Géminis, sentí en mi corazón la verdad. No puedo sentir a Saori, su cosmos no existe en este mundo, pero siento en mi corazón su dolor —le explicó Saga, pero Mu se negaba a escucharlo.

—Tú ocasionaste esto, si no vas a estorbarme, entonces aléjate y déjame seguir —prosiguió Mu, tropezando nuevamente, pero una mano envuelta en Ropaje Sagrado evitó su caída—. ¡Te dije que…! —intentó decir, pero se tranquilizó una vez que vio a Shaka, con sus ojos abiertos, y respirando pesadamente— Shaka… tú… —se impresionó Mu.

—Sigo vivo… por muy poco —miró Shaka en dirección a la cima de la Quinta Morada, donde encontró a Mephisto, sumamente molesto—. No tengo energía siquiera para comenzar a sellar mi cosmos. Si lo hago, podría morir… Mu… no podemos seguir adelante en el estado en el que estamos, o les permitimos ayudarnos, o no llegaremos a tiempo —aclaró Shaka.

—¿Ayudarte? ¡Si te llevo a cuestas! —se molestó Mephisto, quien entonces miró a Saga— Vaya, vaya. El señor Lyfia es la verdadera Hlin sigue con vida. Aunque, es una forma de decirlo, de ustedes 3 no se hace uno, y si hubieras usado todo tu poder contra mí, no estaría yo vivo en primer lugar —declaró Mephisto, sumamente molesto.

—Te falta demasiado entrenamiento —fue la respuesta de Shaka, aunque Mephisto miró a Shaka de arriba abajo, viendo su deplorable estado, y lo dudó—. No suelo tener piedad… solo lo hice por Saori… y si en verdad has cambiado, nos llevarás ante ella y nos ayudarás. Eres el único que tiene el cosmos para hacerlo en este momento —le aseguró.

—No me presiones, que estoy más molesto que agradecido de que me perdonaras la vida —se dirigió Mephisto entonces a Mu, quien lo miraba con molestia—. Estás más muerto que vivo en estos momentos. Te desangrarás apenas llegando a la Octava Morada, y a la velocidad en que vamos, tendremos suerte si la flama de Piscis sigue encendida. Ahora, déjate de orgullos heridos que, si de esos hablamos, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo? —se fastidió Mephisto, y Mu se mordió los labios, pero permitió que Saga lo ayudara, y Mephisto entonces se acomodó el brazo de Shaka alrededor de su espalda, y comenzó el ascenso— Más te vale que Saori sea tan importante como dices que es, porque no me gusta para nada sentir que tengo corazón, y desde que Géminis se apagó, se siente un cosquilleo horrible —se molestó.

—Tienes corazón al menos, lo cual ya es mucho decir —recalcó Shaka, molestando a Mephisto, pero ignorándolo, para posar su atención en el Reloj de Bor, donde Shaka veía a Saori convulsionarse de dolor—. Resiste… solo… resiste… —continuó Shaka, dejando un camino de sangre por donde iba.

 **Décima Morada, Sagitario. Menos de 4 horas restantes.**

—¡Plasma Relámpago! —resonaba el grito de Aioria, mientras las hileras de relámpagos rodeaban a Shura, quien cubría con sus brazos los ataques de Aioria, que sacaban chispas a su Ropaje Sagrado con cada impacto, pero que gracias al cosmos de Shura no lo doblegaban en absoluto— ¿Es esta suficiente velocidad para ti? —prosiguió Aioria, aumentando la velocidad de su ataque, que comenzó a impactar a Shura con mayor fuerza, hasta romper su guardia, y comenzar a azotarlo en el suelo con la fuerza del cosmos de Aioria— Pensé que habías dicho que era muy lento —se burló Aioria, pero caminando en dirección a Shura con determinación.

—Sigues siendo más lento que el Dios Guerrero Dorado promedio —le aseguró Shura, incorporándose, y preparando su espada—. A decir verdad, esperaba un desafío más prometedor. Con el alcance de cosmos que tienes, apenas alcanzarías la fuerza de un Dios Guerrero de Asgard. Para convertirte en Dios Guerreros Dorado debes ser capaz de igualar, e inclusive superar, la velocidad de la luz —le aseguró.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una batalla o una enseñanza? —le preguntó Aioria, mientras Shura le sonreía de forma arrogante— Me recuerdas a cierto Escorpio molesto. Sus personalidades son de hecho muy similares. Eso me da más ganas de partirte el rostro —le apuntó con molestia.

—Eres digno representante de Thor, directo al punto —se burló Shura nuevamente, y tras dar un paso Aioria, Shura desapareció de su rango visual, sorprendiendo a Aioria, quien se dio la vuelta para evadir la espada de Shura, que cortó el suelo, dejando una grieta en la morada—. Umm… tu reacción es la correcta, pero tu velocidad de ataque sigue sin sorprenderme —aseguró, lanzando otro corte, que Aioria respondió con su puño impactándole el mismo—. Esa velocidad… —se impresionó Shura, retrocediendo, con una grieta en su Ropaje Sagrado.

—Milo dice que necesito aprender a usar mejor mi cabeza y no los puños —se burló Aioria, mientras Shura observaba su Ropaje Sagrado desquebrajarse—. Yo digo que mejor utilizo ambos. Me subestimas como todos subestiman a Thor, Shura. Mi velocidad, está a la par de la tuya, solo te di una falsa sensación de inferioridad para partirte esa espada —declaró Aioria, corrió en dirección a Shura, le impactó el rostro con el puño derecho, repitió el movimiento con el puño izquierdo, y así prosiguió en reiteradas ocasiones, aumentando su velocidad con cada golpe, y doblegando a Shura con una sucesión de impactos que no le permitían a Shura alzar su defensa, mientras Aioria aumentaba más y más la velocidad de sus golpes, lanzaba un tremendo puñetazo final que elevó a Shura a los aires, pero quien, para sorpresa de Aioria, logró colocar sus pies bajo sus axilas, elevar su cosmos, y lanzar a Aioria al aire, girando Shura grácilmente, y aterrizando mientras elevaba su cosmos.

—¡Salto de Roca! —controló con su cosmos la trayectoria de Aioria Shura, y lo estrelló al suelo, donde Aioria impactó con la cabeza primero, abriéndose una herida, que borboteaba sangre y le nublaba la vista— Tienes una cabeza muy dura, para tenerla hueca —se burló nuevamente Shura, apuntando en dirección a Aioria, con su mano conteniendo a Balmung en ella—. Rompiste solo uno de los filos de Balmung, ya que la espada de Odín, está forjada sobre mi Ropaje Sagrado en 4 secciones —le explicó Shura, y solo entonces Aioria logró verla, a la espada de Balmung, la espada de Odín, dividida en 4 partes, sellada en ambos brazos, pero también en ambas piernas, si unía los 4 filos se formaba la Balmung completa—. Y aunque pienses que Balmung está rota, la verdad es que solo rompes su conexión con mi brazo, la verdadera Balmung es irrompible, y forma parte del Ropaje Divino de Odín. En todo caso, admiro el que hayas tenido la osadía de romper la conexión de mi brazo derecho, pero el izquierdo, aún puede llamar a su fuerza. ¡Espada de Balmung! —azotó Shura, aunque Aioria logró esquivar el ataque— ¡1,000 Cortes! —prosiguió, lanzando cientos de cortes pequeños que como hojas de vientos cortantes se dirigieron a Aioria en varias direcciones, forzando a Aioria a moverse rápido, evadir cada corte, aunque uno logró impactarle su hombrera, sacándole chispas— Has tenido suerte, los 1,000 Cortes dividen la fuerza de Balmung, en 1,000 destellos de cosmos que atacan por todas direcciones. En conjunto, son un castigo ejemplar, en lo individual, es como si te hubiera golpeado con una espada de hierro. Para un guerrero ordinario, el ataque es fatal, para un Dios Guerrero Dorado, un rasguño superficial, al menos sobre Ropaje Sagrado, un poco más abajo y te habría arrancado el brazo —se burló Shura, apuntando a la apertura entre los ropajes de Aioria.

—Tiene razón… de no ser por mi Ropaje Sagrado, no hubiera sido un simple corte —dedujo Aioria tras ver la abolladura de su Ropaje Sagrado—. Balmung es inquietantemente poderosa, los Ropajes Sagrados no deberían de poder abollase tan fácilmente, pero este sujeto, lo ha cortado, aunque sea solo un corte superficial —concluyó.

—Ya lo estás comprendiendo, mi velocidad sobrepasa por mucho la tuya —le mencionó Shura, preparando la pierna derecha al rodearla con su cosmos—. Y no es solo el ataque de los 1,000 cortes, puedo dividir a Balmung las veces que yo quiera, aunque solo utilizo 3 variantes de la misma dependiendo de mis necesidades. Balmung sin división, para dar más poder a cambio de velocidad, los 1,000 Cortes para dar un ataque sumamente rápido, aunque no sea muy efectivo, y por último —prosiguió Shura, elevando su cosmos en su brazo izquierdo al igual que hacía con su pierna derecha—. ¡La Doble Balmung! —lanzó un corte Shura con su mano izquierda, e inmediatamente después pateó con su pierna derecha, ambos cortes se fusionaron en uno, y llevaba una velocidad que Aioria no logró evadir, por lo que cubrió con sus brazos en cruz, recibiendo ambos ataques con sus antebrazos, que se cortaron y liberaron su sangre a chorros, dejando a Aioria con los brazos tendidos a los costados—. La Doble Balmung corta la fuerza del corte a la mitad, pero brinda una velocidad sumamente difícil de evadir. Soy el Dios Guerrero Dorado de ataque más rápido que existe —declaró Shura.

—Conozco a un Dios Guerrero que tiene un ataque más veloz —se repuso Aioria cuando Shura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, usó todo su peso para dar velocidad a un puñetazo, y logró alcanzar la pierna derecha de Shura mientras intentaba evadir, rompiéndole del tremendo golpe la protección, que se cuarteó en ese momento—. Ya van 2 partes de Balmung, haciéndote caer en el mismo truco, aunque no creo que vaya a funcionarme una tercera vez —sonrió Aioria.

—Umm… no es agradable que, siendo el representante de Odín, el de Thor me esté burlado con estrategias tan suicidas y sin sentido —alzó su defensa Shura, moviéndose como un lobo alrededor de Aioria, quien se movía de igual manera—. Solo por curiosidad, el Dios Guerrero Dorado del ataque más veloz… ¿es tu Huskarl? —preguntó.

—Sus Agujas Escarlata… las he visto muy pocas veces porque en un principio, solo conocía técnicas de explosión de cosmos como las mías… —le explicó Aioria, y Shura le prestó toda su atención—. Milo… cambió su estilo de batalla sin siquiera pensárselo 2 veces, cuando descubrió el poder y la velocidad de la Aguja Escarlata. Antes de ella, siempre usaba el Aguijón Carmesí, una fuerza explosiva muy violenta, pero la Aguja Escarlata… dudo que exista alguien que pueda evadirla. Aunque no estamos aquí para hablar de Milo, ¿verdad? —se burló.

—Umm… solo me haces desear que fuera él quien me enfrenta, no un descerebrado como tú —se molestó Shura, y Aioria le sonrió en ese momento—. Aunque no estás tan mal como esperaba, pero no vas a vencerme. Soy el Dios Guerrero Dorado más leal a Hlin. He reencarnado en incontables ocasiones bajo su servicio —aseguró.

—Entonces estás viendo en la dirección equivocada… Saori… es la verdadera Hlin… ¿vas a decirme que no lo has sentido? —le preguntó Aioria, y Shura lo miró con curiosidad— ¿Acaso no puedes sentir esa sensación, como si alguien te tomara del corazón y lo estuviera aplastando? Es como si… una fuerza inquietante, más allá de los dioses, te dijera que Saori está en peligro, y estuviera tirando de tu corazón, pidiéndote a gritos, el que la salvaras —le explicó.

—Mi corazón desea serle leal a esta niña de la que hablas —aseguró Shura, meditando sobre el sentimiento que Aioria le contaba—. Hace 8 años no pude matarla, cuando la vi en Ulfrgard admito que me sentí aliviado de saber que había sobrevivido, y cuando pasó por la Décima Morada, sentía esta inquietante necesidad de protegerla, no sé explicarlo, incluso ahora, el sentimiento que mencionas, es genuino —le aseguró, pero se lanzó en dirección a Aioria de todas formas, quien lo vio venir, evadió, e intentó romper su espada izquierda, pero Shura logró evadirlo de un brindo, colocó sus pies bajo las axilas de Aioria, clavó su espada izquierda al suelo haciendo un arco inverso con su cuerpo al doblarse por sobre su espalda, y lanzó a Aioria a la pared más cercana, donde quedó clavado de cabeza, con sangre manchando la pared—. Pero no importa lo que siento… —aseguró Shura, acercándose a Aioria, quien se levantaba con todo su Ropaje Sagrado manchado de sangre—. Mi lealtad, es a Hlin, no a Saori —finalizó.

—Estás hablando de la misma persona —escupió sangre Aioria, y se limpió los labios—. Pero te niegas a darte cuenta. ¡Draupnir! —enunció Aioria, y su puño derecho se vio envuelto por un aro dorado, que utilizó para atacar a Shura, con una velocidad que ni él logró evadir— ¡Domador de Draupnir! —atacó, impactó su pierna izquierda, cuarteándole la protección y arrodillándolo, y dejándolo a merced de Aioria— ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —impactó, y Shura terminó rodando por la Morada de Capricornio, y pese a que Shura quería ponerse de pie, su pierna izquierda parecía estar rota— Desiste, ese golpe te debió haber roto la pierna —le aseguró, pero para sorpresa de Aioria, Shura logró ponerse de pie, aunque sudaba frio por el esfuerzo—. De verdad eres una persona admirable. Shura, no veo en ti maldad. Lo que veo es una inmensa lealtad, que no deja que alguien con tus heridas se dé por vencido. Por favor… solo déjame pasar, Saori es la verdadera Hlin —insistió Aioria.

—Como desearía creer eso… —preparó su brazo izquierdo Shura, y Aioria preparó su cosmos de igual manera, aferrándose a Draupnir—. Pero… Aioros cree en Lyfia, y yo no puedo dudar de sus creencias —declaró, sorprendiendo a Aioria, mientras Shura lanzaba su ataque—. ¡Balmung! —lanzó el ataque, rápido, certero, pero Aioria volvió en sí rápidamente.

—¡Mi hermano se equivoca! ¡Plasma Relámpago! —azotó Aioria contra el ataque de Shura, rompiendo a la distancia la última de las espadas de Shura, quien cayó en su rodilla derecha, y respiró pesadamente, con la mano izquierda sangrándole. Aioria por su parte, no salió ileso, había perdido una hombrera, y su brazo le sangraba, pero evidentemente, estaba en mejores condiciones que Shura— Es todo, ya no te quedan espadas, diste una tremenda batalla, Shura, pero debo llegar a con Saori… ella… me está esperando… —le enunció, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la senda a la Onceava Morada.

—Detente allí, Aioria —agregó Shura, mientras una inmensa fuerza de cosmos se incineraba a sus espaldas, y Aioria se viraba para ver a Shura obtener la fuerza de su Rubí de Thor—. Aún me queda una espada —declaró Shura, y Balmung, una idéntica a la que respaldaba el Ropaje Divino de Odín, se hizo presente frente a Shura, quien tomó la espada con ambas manos, y la mantuvo elevada sobre su cabeza—. Balmung… es la espada sobre la cual hice el juramento en la Segunda Era, en que mis ancestros juraron por siempre, y para siempre, proteger a la Asynur Hlin. Este juramento, significa todo lo que soy, significa todo lo que siempre me ha importado. Mi vida no es mía, mi vida es de Hlin, y por ella, voy a asesinarte —finalizó Shura, mirado a Aioria con una mirada repleta de odio y de ira.

—Shura… no puedes hacer esto —se posó Aioria frente a Shura, elevando todo el cosmos que podía—. No pienses en mis palabras como las palabras de un desesperado, quiero que las escuches como las palabras de un hermano —insistió, y Shura lo miró fijamente con curiosidad—. Hlin, no existe en Lyfia, existe en Saori. Yo deseo llegar ante Lyfia para salvarla también, de este engaño del cual hoy es víctima. Ella me salvó, le debo mi vida… pero esta vida la he dedicado al servicio de Hlin, y por ella, sé que soy capaz de romper incluso esta espada —señaló Aioria, y el Leo rugió con fuerza a sus espaldas—. No cometas un error del cual te arrepentirás toda tu vida, Shura. Podemos salvar a Lyfia juntos, podemos servir a Saori juntos, o podemos morir ambos en este momento, en el nombre de Hlin, siendo que ambos creemos ciegamente que existe en nuestras respectivas señoritas —finalizó Aioria.

—¡Elijo la muerte entonces, Aioria! ¡Balmung! —bajó la espada Shura, y Aioria no retrocedió, se armó de valor y atacó de la misma manera con el Domador de Draupnir. La explosión de cosmos fue inmensa, y el corte de Shura partió las escaleras en dirección a la Onceava Morada a la mitad. La luz comenzó a disiparse, y Shura, exhausto, perdió a Balmung, cayendo en sus rodillas, con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¡Fallaste! —gritó iracundo, con un hueco inmenso a sus espaldas, donde el ataque de Aioria había impactado, rompiendo la pared.

—Tú también fallaste… —respondió Aioria, tendido en el suelo, mirando a las estrellas—. Sabes… realmente pensé que ibas a matarme… me alegra mucho saber que no fue así, porque entonces yo te hubiera matado también —recordó Aioria ver a Shura dudar y redirigir su corte, por lo que Aioria evadió, y lanzó su ataque de igual manera, pero fallando a propósito, para no matar a Shura—. Nunca me había movido tan rápido… fue… impresionante… —sonrió Aioria.

—No se supone que te estés burlando, imbécil —lo levantó del suelo Shura, ahorcándolo con fuerza—. ¡No me mataste! ¡Debías matarme! ¡De esa forma no habría perdido mi honor! ¡No habría tenido que aceptar la vergüenza de darme cuenta que…! —lloró Shura, soltado a Aioria y dejándolo caer.

—De darte cuenta de que has vivido engañado por 8 años —escuchó Shura, dándose la vuelta, y encontrando a Pandora allí, haciendo rublos con sus dedos alrededor de su cabellera, y ligeramente ruborizada—. Pensé que ibas a morir, idiota —sentenció, y Shura simplemente bajó la mirada, y suspiró con fuerza—. No es tarde para enmendarlo, salvaste a Saori hace 8 años. No estaría aquí de no ser porque dudaste, y Aioria se hubiera partido a la mitad si tampoco hubieras dudado —le recordó, mirando a Aioria en el suelo.

—No me ayudas… a Saori no le sirvo de nada muerto, pero de todas formas me puse a jugar a la gallina con Shura —se fastidió Aioria, y miró a Shura desde el suelo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios, y Shura lo miraba con desprecio—. No soy… el Dios Guerrero Dorado más brillante… Saga incluso dijo, que era el más débil de todos… pero, sé quién es Hlin, ella es Saori, ella, es mi fuerza… —declaró, impresionando a Shura—. Jamás perdería… siempre vencería por Saori —le aseguró, y Shura, le ofreció su mano.

—Quiero creer en Saori como tú crees… —lo ayudó a levantarse Shura, y Aioria aceptó su ayuda—. Ayúdame a creer, Aioria. En esta generación, me niego a ser deshonrado, quiero encontrar la gloria, y servir a Hlin —miró Shura a Pandora, quien asintió en ese momento.

—Aunque lo lograrías más efectivamente, si no hubieras destruido el puente con tu ultimo corte —apuntó Pandora, apenando un poco a Shura, quien miraba el puente destrozado—. Ve con cuidado, no te vayas a caer, tendré listo el baño de vapor —aseguró.

—¡Eso solo me volverá a abrir las heridas! —se molestó Shura, pero Pandora lo ignoró, y bajó por la escotilla en dirección a los pisos inferiores, molestando a Shura, quien entonces notó la mirada que le dirigía Aioria— ¿Qué? —se fastidió.

—No… bueno… ella es… ¿tu amante? —lo molestó Aioria, quien recibió entonces un tremendo golpe en la nuca de parte de Shura— ¡Tu mano sigue afilada, y tengo partida la cabeza si no lo has notado! —se molestó Aioria, y Shura entonces noto su mano derecha, y descubrió que aún le quedaba una espada que blandir, sonriendo ante ella, y comenzando el ascenso por el resto de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses.

 **Onceava Morada, Acuario. 3 horas restantes.**

—¡Ejecución Aurora! —resonaba el grito de Camus, quien enviaba sus vientos congelados en dirección a Milo, quien corría alrededor de Camus a una velocidad que forzaba al Dios Guerrero de Acuario a usar todas sus fuerzas para girar mientras lanzaba su ataque, como una explosión de cosmos congelante, que no alcanzaba a Milo por la velocidad que tomaba, pero que había terminado por convertir la Morada de Acuario en una habitación de hielo— No puedes evadirme por siempre. Tarde o temprano tendrás que atacarme —se molestó Camus.

—¿Y dejar la diversión de lado? Me basta con verte desperdiciar tu cosmos como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora —se burló Milo, mientras Camus intentaba calcular a donde correría con su siguiente movimiento, y una vez que Milo se movió, Camus se viró e intentó atacar en una dirección donde sabía que estaría Milo después, tomando en cuenta su velocidad, pero Milo logró frenarse a tiempo, aunque resbaló y tuvo que dejarse caer para evadir el ataque de Camus—. De modo que ya lograste deducir mi velocidad —sonrió Milo.

—Tu estilo de batalla es muy predecible —declaró Camus, caminando en dirección a Milo, quien simplemente alzó los brazos indicando que no le interesaba—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tu diosa peligra y tú no haces más que burlarte. No me has lanzado un solo ataque —se molestó.

—Oh, voy a lanzarte muchos ataques, eso que te quede muy claro. Simplemente es la primera vez que voy a hacer esto, y quiero que me salga bien —le apuntó Milo con su Aguja Escarlata, misma que Camus observó con cautela—. El potencial en el cosmos ya lo he alcanzado gracias a Shaka, pero si de verdad quiero evitar una Batalla de los 1,000 días, más me vale hacer lo que debo hacer con cuidado. Y ya he observado lo suficiente, no puedes vencerme —le aseguró.

—Una declaración muy valiente, para alguien que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está haciendo —agregó Camus, elevando una neblina congelante a su alrededor, misma que Milo observó con detenimiento—. Si no vas a tomarte esto enserio, voy a terminar contigo —prosiguió Camus, preparando su puño.

—Adelante, mago de viento y hielo, ya tengo la información que necesito —se tornó serio Milo, y Camus lo notó, lo que lo inquietaba—. Normalmente, sería un poco más imprudente. Pero tú posees unas habilidades muy impresionantes. Tienes un dominio en tu cosmos muy amplio, y liberas una fuerza destructiva muy peligrosa. Shaka dijo que debíamos evitar las Batallas de los 1,000 días a toda costa, y créeme, Camus, que me tomo muy enserio las enseñanzas de Shaka. Prepárate, que ya no pienso fallar —le aseguró.

—No eres más que un fanfarrón, me das demasiada lástima —declaró Camus, elevando su cosmos nuevamente, y leyendo los movimientos de Milo al ver la flexión en sus músculos—. Derecha, ¡Polvo de Diamante! —atacó Camus, y una vez Milo se movió, se frenó en seco, y saltó hacia la dirección contraria, evadiendo por poco el ataque de Camus— No importa lo rápido que te muevas, con solo ver la flexión de tus músculos, sé dónde estarás un segundo antes de que te muevas. Derecha otra vez. ¡Polvo de Diamante! —prosiguió Camus, atacando a Milo, quien giró, en su eje evadiendo muy apenas el ataque de Camus, que le congeló el Ropaje Sagrado, aunque Milo rompió el hielo rápidamente, y saltó alto— Te tengo. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —lanzó su ataque Camus, y observó a Milo moverse con su dedo en dirección a Camus, disparó su ataque, y Milo fue golpeado en la mitad de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo adolorido, y con su brazo izquierdo congelado— Lo sabía… no eres más que un fanfarrón —declaró Camus, quien entonces comenzó a sentirse extraño—. Esta sensación es de… —cayó en una rodilla Camus, notando que sangre le caía por entre las uniones de su Ropaje Sagrado, un poco por encima de la protección de su pecho, perforándole el Ropaje Sagrado, además de que esta herida le causaba una sensación punzante y quemante en el cuerpo.

—Aguja Escarlata —se puso de pie Milo, rompiendo el hielo nuevamente al impactar su brazo izquierdo con el derecho envuelto en cosmos—. Tu hielo es muy difícil de romper, eres muy habilidoso, Camus, no te atacaba, porque no encontraba puntos débiles en tu postura. Tus ataques son precisos y con la menor cantidad de movimientos. Llegué a la conclusión, de que no podría darte un solo golpe si no me golpeabas tú también. Fue cuestión de ser más rápido que tú entonces, y de asegurarme de que el golpe que me dieras, no repercutiría tanto en mi físico. Aunque sin importar lo que hiciera, esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, sacrificar mi brazo izquierdo, por impactarte con mi primera aguja —miró Milo su brazo congelado, el cual, aun estando desprovisto de hielo al habérselo liberado, estaba blanco, casi azul, por el frio en su cuerpo—. Pero es un costo muy bajo, si considero que, gracias a esto, no hay forma posible de que entremos en una Batalla de los 1,000 días —finalizó.

—¿Piensas de verdad que, por haber perforado mi Ropaje Sagrado, has obtenido la ventaja? —se molestó Camus, poniéndose de pie, y preparando su cosmos— No me subestimes —vientos congelados comenzaron a rodear a Camus, mientras Milo se mantenía atento a sus movimientos, observándolos con cautela, y con un brillo rojo palpitante de momento a momento, haciéndose presente en su mirada—. ¿Qué es esta fuerza que me golpea la mente? Este sujeto… es muy molesto —flexionó sus piernas Camus, antes de lanzarse patinando sobre el hielo, lo que sorprendió a Milo—. Ser el mago de viento y hielo, es más que solo lanzar ataques de cosmos —llegó Camus ante Milo, lanzando un puñetazo, mismo que Milo evadió al girar sobre su eje, y después pateó a Camus, quien cubrió con el dorso de su mano, congelando la pierna derecha de Milo, empujándola para abrir un espacio en su defensa, e intentando golpear su mentón, fallando en su intento al Milo mover su rostro fuera del camino de su puño, y pateando a Camus con su pierna libre, justo al mismo tiempo de que disparaba nuevamente su ataque, impactando a Camus por encima del peto, perforando nuevamente su Ropaje Sagrado.

—Aguja Escarlata —agregó Milo con una sonrisa, una que era despiadada y maligna, y que mantenía a Camus a la defensiva—. Te lo dije, no voy a permitir que una Batalla de los 1,000 días se lleve a cabo. Conmigo simplemente eso no puede suceder. Solo requiero de una aguja para convertir una batalla a mi favor, con el par que te he asestado, no hay forma posible de que me derrotes. Te estoy diciendo esto, no por repudio. Siento que eres un Dios Guerrero honorable, que no tiene claro su postura, además de que estoy intrigado por tus capacidades defensivas. Asestarte mis agujas, no es sencillo, pero solo necesitaba una para obtener la ventaja —le aseguró.

—Un fanfarrón con habilidades sigue siendo un fanfarrón —preparó su cosmos Camus nuevamente, y este brillaba con una fuerza que sorprendía a Milo pese a que sabía que tenía la ventaja sobre Camus—. Es verdad que no tengo una motivación para combatir como la tienes tú, pero también encuentro este enfrentamiento, extrañamente satisfactorio. No más juegos, te demostraré mi verdadera fuerza —bajó los brazos Camus, lo más estirados que le era posible, y estos comenzaron a rodearse de vientos gélidos, mientras Camus estiraba nuevamente los brazos, esta vez hacia adelante, con los dedos pulgares unidos en la parte de abajo, y el resto de sus dedos por arriba, formando una especie de mira con sus manos, entre la cual pasaban los vientos congelantes que adquirían un color verde suave—. ¡Tormenta de Njörd! —liberó un torbellino de vientos congelados Camus, que no solo cortaban todo alrededor de Milo, sino que lo mantenían prisionero dentro de un vórtice de vientos color de turquesa— Tu velocidad, es muy similar a la de Shura, mi compañero de entrenamientos, y tus ataques superan su velocidad. Pero al igual que esta técnica puedo usarla para mantener a Shura encerrado, puedo utilizarla para cortar tus movimientos —agregó Camus, mientras los vientos cortaban la piel de Milo, y lo doblegaban, mientras veía a Camus nuevamente colocarse en la pose de su ataque más poderoso—. No escaparás esta vez —aseguró.

—No, parece que no, además de que, con el brazo izquierdo congelado, no puedo realizar mi técnica defensiva de la Corriente Ascendente —sonrió Milo, preparando su aguja, para sorpresa de Camus—. Pero olvidas un detalle, Camus, encerrado o no por esta tormenta, tu ataque de la Ejecución de Aurora tiene una debilidad… es bastante lento —se burló Milo, lanzando su tercera aguja mientras Camus bajaba los brazos para su siguiente ataque—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —declaró.

—¡Ejecución…! —intentó decir Camus, mientras su pierna derecha era golpeada donde no poseía protección por la aguja de Milo, la punzante sensación lo doblegaba momentáneamente, pero lograba recuperar su convicción para lanzar su ataque— ¡…Aurora! —desató con furia, los vientos verdes se disiparon, y Milo, evadió el ataque, aunque la mitad de su rostro fue congelado por el mismo— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan rápido? —se molestó Camus, notando que sus brazos le fallaban, y que se colgaban a su cuerpo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle, y se le dificultaba el movimiento.

—Maldición, creo que te subestimé demasiado —se frotó el rostro con fuerza Milo, logrando que guijarros de hielo se le despegaran del mismo—. En otras condiciones, Camus, ese ataque hubiera sido fatal para mí, pero no solo es lento porque requieres de tiempo para reunir la fuerza explosiva de cosmos para dirigirla en mi dirección, sino que es aún más lento, porque te clavé 2 de mis agujas anteriormente, y una última antes de que pudieras liberar tu ataque —señaló

—¿Qué ocurre? No puedo mover mi cuerpo… y se me está dificultando respirar… —se preocupó Camus, sudando frio, e intentando mover su cuerpo, que temblaba intentando lograr el cometido, y sorprendía a Milo aún más.

—Es inútil —declaró Milo—. Fuiste golpeado por Jabbah, la frente del Escorpión Celestial, y por Al Niyat que son sus arterias, ellas destruyeron tu sentido del tacto —le explicó Milo, y solo entonces, Camus pudo ver la constelación de Escorpio, una de las Constelaciones Secundaria que formaban parte de la constelación Primaria de Aesir, con 15 estrellas brillantes, 2 de las cuales hablaba Milo, la frente y las arterias, y una, que le explicaba en esos momentos—. Por la fuerza de tu cosmos, e intuyo, la temperatura corporal de tu cuerpo que produce estos vientos, el veneno de Jabbah y Al Niyat actuó muy lento. Pero logré asestarte también a Wei, que dificultó tu respiración tras el impacto. Wei, es la parte primaria de la cola, la primera que se encarga de debilitar tu sentido del olfato, y ya que tus técnicas son dependientes de la respiración, no podrás ejecutarlas con tranquilidad, aún si puedes controlar los vientos congelados a tu alrededor —dedujo Milo, mirando a la neblina que intentaba congelarle el cuerpo—. Es suficiente, no puedes continuar. Tu cosmos es fuerte, liberará el veneno tarde o temprano, y cuando lo haga, puede que Saori pueda perdonarte —le aseguró Milo, caminando tranquilamente en dirección a la salida de la Morada de Acuario, mientras Camus elevaba su cosmos, sobresaltando a Milo.

—Olvidas un pequeño detalle, Milo —exclamó Camus, Milo se viró, y fue golpeado con fuerza por polvos de cristal que se desprendieron del puño de Camus, quien lanzó a Milo a los aires, derribándole su casco, y dejándolo tendido en el suelo—. El cosmos… puede sustituir a los sentidos… elevando mi cosmos al máximo… puedo forzarlo a mover mi cuerpo —se lo demostró Camus, al mover su pierna, y lograr dar un paso, que rompía el suelo con cada movimiento.

—Maldición, eso me pasa por fanfarrón… de no haber estado usando un Ropaje Sagrado, ese ataque hubiera sido fatal —se puso de pie Milo, elevando su cosmos, y rompiendo los cristales que se habían incrustado en su Ropaje Sagrado—. El usar el cosmos para suplir las necesidades básicas, es algo que conozco muy bien gracias a Shaka, Camus… pero a cambio, ejerce una terrible presión en el cuerpo, yo lo sé, porque de no ser por Saori quien oró por nosotros mientras recibíamos el entrenamiento de Shaka por 1,000 días, no habría sobrevivido. El saber que necesité de su cosmos para sobrevivir, es algo que aún no me he perdonado, pero que me convirtió en devoto a Saori. Lo sabrías si la conocieras, pero obviamente, no vas a detenerte. Muy bien, ya que luchas con semejante nobleza, aún sin tener una motivación en particular, te daré todo de mí —elevó su cosmos Milo en respuesta al de Camus, y corrió con su aguja lista, mientras Camus lograba hacer lo mismo al forzar a su cosmos a mover su cuerpo—. ¡Es inútil! ¡Ya me has forzado a usar toda mi determinación! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —atravesó Milo a Camus, esta vez un par agujas de un solo movimiento, forzando a las piernas de Camus a estallar con un par de agujas, una en cada pierna— Gliese, el veneno primario del Escorpión Celestial que mantiene en su abdomen, que usa para preparar a sus víctimas, tus pulmones se cierran, el sentido del olfato ha quedado destruido, tus órganos internos comenzarán a estallar por la falta de oxígeno. Lesath, la otra aguja que te asesté, es más piadosa, tus oídos comienzan a fallarte, sientes que me alejo, los territorios de la cola del Escorpión Celestial se abren frente a ti, es aquí donde te doy la última oportunidad, ríndete, o tendré que acabar contigo, ni siquiera tienes una motivación —le pidió Milo, preocupado por Camus.

—Mi motivación es… —recordó Camus su entrenamiento cuando niño, el cómo golpeaba un árbol e iniciaba una avalancha, el cómo una pequeña niña veía la nieve asustada, mientras esta la tragaba, y su querido amigo, Surt, lloraba la muerte de su pequeña hermana—. ¡Mi motivación no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Polvo de Diamante! —atacó Camus, superando las expectativas de velocidad de Milo, que tuvo que cubrirse con su brazo congelado, mientras preparaba nuevamente su aguja.

—¿Qué diantres lo motiva? Alguna razón muy especial debe mantenerlo elevando su cosmos de esta manera. Sus movimientos son más lentos que los míos, obviamente tengo la ventaja, pero su determinación, incinera su cosmos y doblega al mío —se hizo a un lado Milo, y corrió en dirección a Camus, con su aguja lista—. ¡No me queda otra alternativa que causarte un dolor descomunal! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —atravesó Milo, con 3 agujas esta vez, los movimientos de Camus ya eran torpes, por lo que su guardia perfecta, era fácil de evadir ahora— ¡Alfa Librae! ¡La Estrella del Sur! ¡Es la aguja que te he asestado cerca del corazón! ¡No posee veneno, se utiliza como un tiro de advertencia! ¡Ya que es la pinza izquierda del Escorpión Celestial! ¡Aún carente de veneno, su punzada es de las más dolorosas, solo superada por la de Zuben Librae! ¡La Estrella del Norte! ¡La pinza derecha del Escorpión Celestial! ¡Tampoco posee veneno, pero su punzada, es ardiente! —declaró Milo, mientras Camus caía de rodillas, contusionándose de dolor, mientras sangre le caía por ambos brazos perforados, el derecho mostrando 2 piquetes, y Milo proseguía con la explicación sobre el que tenía más abajo— Acrab —le apuntó mientras Camus se daba la vuelta—. Sostiene a la pinza derecha, y te quitará el sentido del gusto.

—Sinmone —escuchó Milo, proveniente del cosmos de Camus, mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas—. No lo entenderías, aunque te lo explicara… no puedo seguir a los dioses, hasta haber expiado mi pecado. Por esta razón, me niego a ser doblegado por ti —enunció, aun levantándose pese a haber sido perforado 8 veces.

—Tu pecado no sobrepasa mi devoción —prosiguió Milo, elevando su aguja, con el brillo escarlata en la misma—. ¡Aguja Escarlata! —lanzó otros 3 ataques, que convulsionaron a Camus, y lo derribaron al suelo, donde comenzó a desangrarse— ¡Girtab! ¡El brazo izquierdo del Escorpión Celestial! ¡Perfora tu brazo izquierdo! ¡Tu vista se vuelve nebulosa! ¡Su embriagante sensación, un alivio temporal para el dolor y la desesperación que se avecina! ¡Dschuba! ¡El ojo derecho del Escorpión Celestial que te muerde el hombro, te paraliza momentáneamente, mientras Graffias en tu cuello, destruye tu sentido de la vista! —le enunció, pero Camus de todas formas se incorporaba gracias a su cosmos, y colocaba sus brazos entrelazados, en perfecta alineación en dirección a Milo, antes de subir los brazos en la pose de la Ejecución Aurora— Inaudito. ¡Solo ríndete de una vez, ya te he asestado 11 Agujas Escarlata! —agregó furioso.

—¿Por qué sientes pena por mí? —se preguntó Camus, preparando su cosmos para lanzarlo nuevamente en dirección a Milo— Es ridículo que sientas compasión por tu enemigo, si eres tan fuerte como dices ser entonces deberías darme muerte mientras aun puedes hacerlo. El mezclar tus sentimientos y motivaciones personales en una batalla, es inútil y ridículo. En una batalla, solo existe el oponente frente a ti, nada más importa —le aseguró Camus, y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia.

—¡Eso solo aplica si el oponente al que enfrento es indigno y no tiene un motivante honorable! —le respondió Milo, pero preparó su aguja de todas formas— Yo sé lo que es matar sin compasión, por varios años, el móvil que me mantuvo vivo en la Isla de Lyngvi fue la venganza… ante los hombres que asesinaron a mis padres frente a mis ojos, dejando sus cadáveres quemados donde yo pudiera verlos, que intentaron asesinarme solo porque creían que podían. Me convertí en un ser despiadado sin sentimientos, que mataba por el deseo infinito de venganza que me embargaba. ¿Sabes lo que me dejó eso? —peguntó Milo, y Camus, aun estando ciego, parecía poder dirigir su mirada en dirección a Milo— Un vacío en mi corazón… una vez hube asesinado a los 800 aspirantes a mi Ropaje Sagrado, lo único que quería era que me dejaran solo mientras esperaba a la muerte… nada ni nadie me interesaba, solo quería volver a ver a mis padres en la otra vida… incluso cuando fueron a sacarme de esa isla, simplemente buscaba una distracción para olvidar mis asesinatos sin sentido… y entonces… —recordó Milo a Saori, y el momento en que le suplicó por su ayuda, mientras todos a su alrededor la repudiaban—. ¡Encontré una razón por la cual luchar! ¡No puedes vencerme porque tu razón no es superior a la mía! ¡Yo combato por mis amigos que me aceptaron aun siendo un asesino despiadado! ¡Por la diosa que me brindó su cosmos y su corazón! ¡Por un Midgard en que los mismos pecados que me convirtieron en un mercenario y asesino, no se vuelvan a repetir! ¿Dices que los sentimientos son inútiles en una batalla, Camus? No podías estar más equivocado, los sentimientos… son el motivante más grande en esta y en todas las batallas, por ello, no importa que tanto eleves tu cosmos, no vas a vencerme —le aseguró Milo, y Camus meditó al respecto.

—Es ridículo… —comenzó con sus ojos ciegos cerrados—. Pero de alguna extraña manera, comprensible… —y aun así, abrió los ojos nuevamente, negándose a rendirse—. Si lo pienso correctamente, yo mismo me contradigo con mis acciones. Un sentimiento de deuda es lo que me mantiene aquí, un juramento, un deber. Pero al mismo tiempo, no te veo como a otra cosa que a un oponente. No me importa tu historia, no me importa tu familia o tus amigos, solo eres un estorbo más al que debo eliminar —aseguró, lo que molestó a Milo.

—De forma que, esa es tu resolución —cerró los ojos Milo, y entonces los abrió con ira—. Entonces no te debo consideraciones, ¿no es así? —preguntó, y de un movimiento rápido, perforó a Camus con otras 3 agujas, evitando así que Camus lanzara su ataque, y dejándolo tendido en el suelo—. ¡Pismis! —prosiguió Milo, con rabia en el tono de su voz—. Es el otro agujero en tu pierna izquierda, ya no puedes escucharme en absoluto, tu sentido del oído ha quedado destrozado enteramente, pero me escuchas con el cosmos, ¿no es así? —le preguntó con molestia, mientras Camus lograba incorporarse nuevamente, con su cuerpo agujerado y escupiendo sangre— Hasta este momento, Camus, había sido piadoso contigo. Inicié en un orden distinto al habitual, porque las pinzas del Escorpión: Alfa Librae y Zuben Librae, que normalmente son las primeras en ser lanzadas, no poseen un veneno que destruya tus sentidos, sino un anticoagulante, que no permite a tu cuerpo resistir el veneno de las demás agujas, al tiempo de que las vuelve más dolorosas. Pero si bien puedo variar la forma en que inicio por respeto a mis oponentes, la forma en que todo termina, es siempre la misma. Las ultimas 3 estrellas, son el punto de no regreso, y has entrado en sus dominios… —prosiguió Milo, con su siguiente aguja lista, y más tardo Camus en incorporarse, que Milo en volverlo a perforar—. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Sargas! —lanzó su ataque, a la altura de la rodilla derecha, que traspasó incluso la misma— Sargas está ya muy cercana al aguijón. El escorpión te ha elegido como su presa, ha aceptado tu reto, ya estás listo para el aguijón —prosiguió, mientras un Camus más muerto que vivo, seguía desafiándolo— Has molestado al Escorpión Celestial, y ya no hay consideraciones. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Shaula! —y por debajo de Sargas, la rodilla de Camus por fin cedió, derribando a Camus nuevamente— Shaula es la segunda más brillante, el aguijón del Escorpión Celestial. Por si sola, esta aguja es capaz de matar a un elefante. Es el veneno más poderoso del Escorpión Celestial… pero no es la aguja más mortífera de todas, esa, es Antares… el corazón de la Constelación de Escorpio, que no destruye la sangre, perfora el cosmos mismo y lo obliga a estallar… Camus… ¿estás listo para morir? —le preguntó Milo, tomando distancia, y apuntando a Camus con Antares.

—¿Lo estás tú, Milo? —declaró Camus, incorporándose, y tocando el Rubí de Thor, que incineró su cosmos que se encontraba casi extinto, hasta alcanzar un nivel que superaba las expectativas de Milo, mientras la protección del pecho y de los hombros de Camus, se transformaba, e irradiaba una fuerza de cosmos alimentada por el Galdr de Thor— Te lo he dicho… tengo una promesa que cumplir, le debo a mi amigo Surt una vida, y he decidido que será la tuya. Solo basta con decirte que, tu convicción y tu forma de ser, me es en extremo interesante. Me hubiera gustado, conocerlas mejor —declaró Camus, preparando su cosmos alrededor de sus manos entrelazadas.

—Es una lástima —incineró su cosmos alrededor de su aguja Milo—. Tal vez, en otras condiciones, hubiéramos sido amigos. ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Antares! —lanzó su ataque Milo, impactando el vientre de Camus, pero para su sorpresa, su aguja más poderosa, pese a dar en el blanco, no había logrado perforar el Ropaje Divino de Acuario—. ¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Milo, mientras el cosmos de Camus se extendía como vientos congelantes por todo el lugar.

—Tu aguijón puede ser tan fuerte para romper los Ropajes Sagrados… pero el Rubí de Thor, me ha proporcionado un Ropaje Divino —aclaró Camus, y Milo observó el Rubí de Thor incrustado en su peto—. Hasta nunca, Milo de Escorpio. ¡Ejecución Aurora! —lanzó Camus, en una explosión de cosmos superior a cualquiera que hubiera lanzado antes.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Antares! —volvió a atacar Milo, pero en esta ocasión, su aguja estalló con una energía explosiva a la par de la Ejecución de Aurora de Camus, que mantuvo al Dios Guerrero de Acuario sorprendido, mientras la Ejecución de Aurora era repelida, y quedaba en igualdad de condiciones, siendo empujada por Antares.

—¿Cómo? Estoy usando un Ropaje Divino. No se supone que puedas igualarme… —se sorprendió Camus, sintiendo entonces una fuerza de Galdr rodear a Milo—. ¿Thor? ¿Cómo? Derbal dijo que los Rubíes de Thor nos brindarían la ventaja y nos evitarían caer en una Batalla de los 1,000 días —se impresionó Camus.

—Tu ceguera no te deja ver lo evidente, Camus, yo poseo también un Rubí de Thor —declaró Milo, y Camus pudo sentirlo en ese momento, el como el Galdr de Thor brillaba tanto en el peto de Milo como en su brazo derecho, transformando su aguja, en una Aguja Escarlata Divina—. Esto se siente igual al entrenamiento de Shaka… estamos entrando en ese abismo, la Batalla de los 1,000 días… Camus… ambos poseemos la protección de Thor… eso significa que nuestro cosmos comenzará a reemplazar nuestras necesidades físicas… incluso mi veneno, no te afectará si llegamos a ese nivel —declaró Milo.

—Que así sea entonces… —prosiguió Camus, sobresaltando a Milo—. Entraré en la Batalla de los 1,000 días, evitando así tu misión, y cuando tu convicción haya flaqueado cuando el Reloj de Bor se lleve a tu diosa, en ese momento te superaré… y habré saldado mi deuda a Surt —aseguró Camus, mientras el choque de sus cosmos, destrozaba los alrededores.

—¡Eso no va a pasar! —escucharon ambos, y se viraron a encontrar a Shura entrando en la Morada de Acuario, con su brazo derecho al aire, y rodeado de su cosmos— Camus… nos hemos equivocado, necesito que despiertes y combatas conmigo, y para eso, necesito evitar que caigan en una Batalla de los 1,000 días —sentenció.

—Imposible, ¿venciste a Aioria? —preguntó Milo, quien notó a Aioria llegar también, elevar su cosmos, y preparar su puño con Draupnir en mano— No entiendo lo que pasa aquí… pero si no se van ahora, una vez que nuestros cosmos alcancen el equilibrio, se vaporizarán con la explosión resultante —les aseguró.

—Aquí el único que va a desatar una Batalla de los 1,000 días contigo soy yo, Milo —declaró Aioria, fundiendo su cosmos junto al de Shura—. Así que, voy a tener que arruinarte la diversión. ¡Domador de Draupnir! —lanzó su ataque de cosmos Aioria.

—¡Espada de Balmung! —le siguió el tremendo corte de Shura, ambos ataques colisionaron en el lugar donde los cosmos de Milo y de Camus se unían, y estallaron con fuerza, destrozando la Onceava Morada, hundiéndola en escombros. Y así, cuando todo terminó, solo la Estatua de Njörd quedó en pie, detrás de la cual la escotilla comenzó a abrirse lentamente, empujando a los escombros a un lado, y revelando a Hilda, quien se encontraba sumamente preocupada.

—Ya no puedo sentir sus cosmos… ¿qué pudo haber pasado? Toda esta devastación… —se preocupó Hilda, saliendo por la escotilla, y buscando por los alrededores—. ¡Milo! —gritó Hilda con fuerza, encontrando una mano que sobresalía de los escombros— ¡Milo! —se preocupó Hilda, desenterrando a quien pensaba que era Milo, encontrando a Camus, quien no respiraba en absoluto— Por Odín… —se sobresaltó Hilda, quien entonces escuchó los escombros a su espalda moverse, mientras Milo, se ponía de pie, sumamente malherido—. ¡Vives! —se alegró Hilda.

—Por muy poco… —le respondió Milo, llegó ante Camus, preparó su aguja, y Hilda cerró los ojos, mientras chorros de sangre salieron disparados del pecho de Camus, donde Milo había clavado su dedo, y tras unos instantes, Hilda comenzó a escuchar un lento, pero continuo palpitar, mientras Camus volvía a abrir los ojos y a respirar, con sus sentidos restaurados, y miraba a Milo con sorpresa—. Solo le di a tu centro sanguíneo para detener la hemorragia. La sangre parará, y tendrás otra vez tus sentidos como antes de la pelea —le explicó, mientras Camus se incorporaba, y miraba a Milo con confusión—. Ya no le debes a Surt una vida… le entregaste la tuya… pero yo te la devolví… —aclaró Milo, resintiendo sus propias heridas.

—¿Crees que Surt pueda aceptar eso? Milo… tú… estás más demente de lo que pensé… —declaró Camus, mirando al suelo, sin saber qué hacer a continuación—. En mi corazón… aún tengo una deuda a con Surt… pero no podría tomar tu vida, después de que hayas salvado la mía. No sé qué más hacer… esta confusión, es inquietante… —se molestó Camus, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

—Entonces pregúntale a Surt qué desea de ti, y deja de imponerte a ti mismo ideales inútiles —le declaró Milo, lo que molestaba a Camus—. El sujeto al que enfrenté hoy… poseía la nobleza y el honor de perseguir sus ideales, pero se aferraba a una promesa… dime Camus, ¿escuchaste las palabras de Surt que te pedían asesinarme a mí en específico? ¿O te pidió que acabaras con un Dios Guerrero Dorado? ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió que te impide pensar por ti mismo? —enfureció Milo, mientras los escombros detrás de ellos liberaban a Shura.

—Surt jamás, le ha pedido nada a Camus… él solo cumple por deber autoimpuesto —interrumpió Shura, preocupando a Milo, quien se puso a la defensiva, aunque tras verlo sacar a Aioria de los escombros, se tranquilizó—. Camus mató accidentalmente a la hermana de Surt, por ello cree que tiene una deuda a con él, que le debe una vida… pero Surt jamás se lo ha exigido —aseguró.

—Esto no te incumbe, Shura —señaló Camus con molestia, mirando fijamente a Milo con desprecio—. Perdonaste mi vida, por ello no serás la vida que he de brindar a Surt. Pero no me pidas más que eso. No te debo nada —aseguró.

—Pero le debes algo a alguien más —se acercó Shura, una vez que Aioria logró incorporarse—. Camus, me has dicho antes, que no puedes elegir por ti mismo hasta ver tu deuda saldada. Pero en el momento en que elegiste vestir el Ropaje Sagrado de Acuario, hiciste una promesa aún más grande que la que le hiciste a Surt. Juraste servir a Hlin, y Hlin no es Lyfia, es Saori a quien ellos protegen —declaró Shura, sobresaltando a Camus—. Tú lo sabes, ¿no es así? Lo sentiste. Yo tenía mi mente confundida, no quería creerlo gracias a Aioros, pero debiste haberlo visto en esta batalla, la convicción de Milo y de Aioria, el cómo superaron a los Rubíes de Thor. Nadie que no luchara por devoción divina, podría lograr eso. Tu lealtad es a Saori —le explicó.

—Mi lealtad es a mí mismo, hasta conocer a esta Saori de la que hablas —fue la respuesta de Camus, que miraba a Shura a manera de desafío—. Pero he de admitir, que tengo curiosidad, no solo por la diosa que es capaz de lograr esto, sino por quien básicamente, se encargó de humillarme —miró Camus a Milo, quien le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

—Humillado es una forma gentil de decirme que aún me falta mucho que aprender —aceptó Milo, mientras Camus se cruzaba de brazos en señal de molestia—. Si eliges el camino de Hlin, el camino que seguimos nosotros quienes creemos en Saori, te prometo, que encontrarás la motivación que estás buscando. No te pido que olvides tu deuda a Surt, te estoy pidiendo, que comiences a pensar por ti mismo —le pidió Milo, y Camus lo pensó, y miró al Reloj de Bor.

—Es básicamente imposible, que, faltando tan poco tiempo, subas por la Senda de Piscis, derrotes a su guardián si es que ha vencido a tu amigo, llegues ante el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote pasando por entre el campo de Afrodita, donde seguro el Dios Guerrero Fantasma espera con una sorpresa, solo para enfrentar a Derbal, quien es más poderoso que cualquier oponente al que he enfrentado, donde te incluyo a ti —le respondió Camus, sabiendo que era algo inútil.

—Quédate y observa como lo hago entonces —fue la respuesta de Milo, quien comenzó a ascender con Aioria y con Shura a su lado, mientras Camus se quedaba atrás, pensativo, y encontraba a Hilda mirándolo fijamente.

—Un verdadero Dios Guerrero Dorado, jamás pierde la esperanza —le mencionó Hilda, mientras Camus continuaba de brazos cruzados en incredulidad—. Lo sabrías si fueras uno de verdad… —se molestó, e intentó seguirle el paso a los demás, que ya corrían en dirección a Piscis—. Que descorteces, me dejaron atrás… —se molestó Hilda, quien entonces sintió que la levantaban—. Oye… —se apenó ella.

—Tu túnica se va a manchar de sangre, pero tú te lo buscaste al no obedecer, y quedarte como te lo había pedido —agregó Camus, quien comenzó a correr tras el trio de Dioses Guerreros Dorados, llevando a Hilda en brazos—. Los sentimientos son inútiles en mi opinión… pero en estos momentos… siento que quiero anclarme a ellos… Surt tendrá que comprenderlo —aseguró Camus, logrando alcanzar a los demás, y subiendo por la senda con un burlesco Milo mirándolo fijamente—. Ni una palabra, no estoy de humor —se molestó Camus.

—Se nota que nunca lo has estado en tu vida —fue la arrogante respuesta de Milo—. Ya vamos, Saori, y te vamos a salvar —finalizó Milo, mirando a la Doceava Morada, que estalló en pedazos en ese momento, interrumpiendo la marcha momentáneamente, mientras la veían partirse en partes iguales desde lo lejos.

 **Doceava Morada, Piscis.**

—Su corazón ha dejado de latir… pero… su cosmos aún… se niega a abandonar su cuerpo —en la Doceava Morada, Afrodita de Piscis, miraba con su Ropaje Divino disipando su casco, mientras el inmenso cuerpo de Aldebarán, envuelto en cosmos dorado, le hacía frente. Imponente, atemorizante, con un cuerno roto, su Ropaje Sagrado fragmentado, una sombra de su casco cubriéndole los ojos, y una rosa roja, clavada en su corazón, mientras su cuerpo aparentemente inerte, continuaba anclándose a la vida, por el inmenso poder de su cosmos— ¿Cómo es posible que estos Dioses Guerreros Dorados a quienes hemos llamado falsos, tengan semejante poder? Derbal tenía razón, una Batalla de los 1,000 días es imposible, cuando ellos, tienen semejante convicción —declaró Afrodita, a momento de que una fuerza de cosmos inmensa se liberaba del cuerpo de Aldebarán, y lo azotaba con fuerza, mientras el último par de flamas en el Reloj de Bor, se estremecía, con el tiempo recobrando su ventaja.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Aritilandlit: Traducido del nórdico antiguo significa "el halcón entre los ojos", me he inventado este nombre para dirigirme al halcón que vive entre los ojos del águila Vedrfolnir, ya que, en la mitología nórdica, no se le conoce nombre.**

 **Ratatosk: Ardilla anaranjada que vive en Yggdrasil, y quien recorre las ramas y raíces del mismo intercambiando mensajes entre el dragón Nidhogg que vive en sus raíces, y el halcón sin nombre que vive entre los ojos del águila Vedrfolnir.**

 **Vedrfolnir: Águila inmensa que vive en la copa de Yggdrail. Entre sus ojos descansa un halcón sin nombre, al que Ratatosk visita continuamente intercambiando historias, o los comentarios entre este halcón y el dragón Nidhogg.**


	14. Midgard: La Manifestación del Muspel

**¡Me lleva Hela! ¡Otra vez sobrepasé mi límite autoimpuesto de hojas por capítulo! ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué no me puedo mantener dentro de un rango de hojas por capitulo? Lo bueno dentro de lo malo es que, pese a que este capítulo rebasó en 4 el límite de hojas autoimpuesto, que es de 20 máximo, no lo ha sobrepasado en una medida tan exagerada como en otras historias que he escrito. En fin, a como van las cosas, puedo prometerles 2 cosas. El próximo capítulo será el capítulo final de la Saga de Midgard, y muy probablemente, será más largo que este, lo siento, intentaré medirme con la extensión de los capítulos. A contestar reviews:**

 **reyna lisset: Creo que no todos se han dado cuenta de por qué los Dioses Guerreros Dorados están divididos en sus lealtades como los dividí. El grupo en favor a Saori, son los sobrevivientes, los que continuaron viviendo en la serie, el grupo de Lyfia son los que fallecieron antes o durante la batalla de las 12 Casas. En el caso de Aioros, fue el más difícil de acomodar y hacerlo ver como el malo. Ratatosk también es todo un caso, de verdad es una ardilla mitológica que cuenta chismes, no me lo estoy inventando, jajajajaja. Lo de las runas y Saori, te lo resuelvo a medias en este capítulo, tú tranquila. Para las batallas de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, tomé 3 pautas, la primera, se enfrentarían los de la Exclamación de Athena buenos contra malos. La segunda, los que no participaron en las 12 Casas se tenían que enfrentar. Fuera de eso, me quedó el acomodar a Aldebarán, Mephisto, Shaka y Afrodita, la batalla que se me hizo más difícil de escribir es la de este capítulo ya que se sintió que todas las batallas de Dorados tenían una razón de ser, incluso Shaka vs Mephisto era bien vs mal por verlo de una forma divina, pero Aldebarán y Afrodita, batallé para hacerlo funcionar, aunque no requerí de un perro como con Tholl y Balder, jajaja. La tercera y última pauta, era el Taizen, la batalla daría ventaja a quien tuviera más puntos en el Taizen. Claro, el ganador es enteramente de mi elección, pero oigan, si los bronces pudieron ganar siendo inferiores, entonces yo tengo derecho a elegir también, y fui lo más realista que me fue posible. Lo de Derbal y hacerlo sufrir… umm… no puedo prometerte nada de momento, ya que mi plan va en otra dirección, pero ya veremos qué pasa. Ok, lo del ojo no lo he puesto en la historia, va implícito, pero te lo respondo aquí. Solo los 12 Dioses Nórdicos que poseen una morada en Asgard (Vali y Vidar se ciclan), poseen un Galdr, cualquier otro dios, solo posee un cosmos divino. El Galdr es superior al Dunamis en la función de que puede crear a otros dioses, y brindarles un Galdr también, por ello, solo ellos poseen un Galdr, los otros dioses como: Idunn, Var, Bragui, Sól, Mani entre otros que se han mencionado, no poseen un Galdr, sino un Cosmos Divino. Incluso, esto no lo he mencionado, pero me parece importante, Vidar y Vali comparten su Galdr, lo que significa que mientras estén separados, solo poseen un Cosmos Divino. ¿Dónde deja eso a Hlin? En su ojo está un Galdr sellado, al que solo puede acceder vistiendo su Ropaje Divino, ya que los Dioses de Asgard así lo quisieron. Si no hay Ropaje Divino, no hay Galdr, cuando Lyfia liberó el Ropaje Divino de Gná, llevando el ojo de Saori, adquirió un Galdr, el Galdr de Hlin, pero hasta allí. Digamos que, si le quitamos el Ropaje Divino de Gná a Lyfia, no puede usar el Galdr de Hlin. Ya sé, me complico con mis propias reglas.**

 **dafguerrero: Lo de Saori siendo la Diosa Colgada fue algo que se me vino a la mente de la nada, es una de esas decisiones no planeadas en las historias, pero me alegró el cómo quedó, aunque fue sangriento. Sobre Saori quedándose tuerta, aún lo estoy pensando, me gusta verla tuerta, por extraño que parezca, pero veré si lo mantengo o no. ¿De verdad Camus salió igualito que en Soul of Gold? Vaya, no me lo imaginaba, si vieras todo lo que me costó la batalla de Milo y Camus, de hecho, la única batalla que no se me dificultó escribir fue la de Mu y Saga. Todas las demás, se me hicieron muy difíciles, las batallas entre Dioses Guerreros Dorados son muy difíciles de escribir porque trato con niveles de poder muy similares, y con personalidades muy bien marcadas. Lo de Milo vs Surt… umm… no sé cómo ponértelo, pero creo que eso se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo, no en este, aunque no sé qué vayas a pensar de lo que voy a decidir. Innana es la abuela de Lyfia, de la que Derbal estaba enamorado, te refieres a Idunn, diosa de la juventud y guardiana de las manzanas doradas. Y ya me conoces, no podía faltar el Panshura, pero hoy nos concentramos en Hilmus. Oye, hasta suena bien.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: ¿De verdad piensas que fueron intensas las batallas? Día con día y mientras más batallas narro en mis diferentes historias, se me hace más difícil hacer batallas que no se sientan repetitivas, me da gusto saber que no lo han sido. Y sobre Saori, lo sentimos Saori, pero aquí no eres una princesita que necesita ser rescatada, aquí todos ponen de su parte, así que a fregarse la espalda y a poner el pan en la mesa de los Dorados también.**

 **Guest: No sé quién eres porque no me pusiste nombre de referencia, pero es de los reviews que más me han conmovido últimamente. No sé si eres hombre o mujer, así que, si me equivoco, me disculpo. Yo comprendo que la mitología griega sea la favorita de la mayoría, mi corazón siempre va a estar con la nórdica porque los dioses de esa mitología representan algo que los griegos no. Toda la mitología nórdica, se basa en el trabajo conjunto de humanos y dioses por superarse. Los dioses eran mortales, los dioses se equivocaban, los dioses no castigaban, los dioses amaban a los mortales, esas son enseñanzas que los dioses griegos, egipcios, chinos, el que me digas, no cumplían. Claro, los nórdicos no eran peritas en dulce, pero el mensaje de sus dioses era claro, Thor, Odín, Heimdal y Frey, enfrentaban a los gigantes para proteger a los humanos, Freyja y Frigg, recompensaban a los humanos, Forseti y Tyr, les daban leyes, justicia, honor, y los acompañaban a la guerra, Heimdal inclusive, enseñó a los humanos a ser autosuficientes, por ello no puedo no amar a la mitología nórdica, la griega también es especial, pero hay una gran diferencia entre, "sacrifica y témeme porque soy un dios y te lo ordeno, y de paso déjame acostarme con tu mujer" vs "oye, ven y tomate esta cerveza conmigo, y cuando termines vamos a matar unos gigantes, platicar junto a la hoguera, y comer hasta que nuestras barrigas revienten". Sobre Derbal vs Dorbal, veras, la traducción del nombre está mal, el nombre correcto es Derbal, porque su personaje está basado en el dios Balder, Der-Bal = Bal-Der, así que la forma correcta del nombre es Derbal. Lo demás es una mala traducción, pero sí estamos hablando del mismo personaje. Y Guerras de Troya… no está olvidada, planeo terminarla. Una vez acabe la Saga de Midgard, esta serie descansa hasta finalizar Troya Año 2, y así iré saltado de serie en serie.**

 **¡4 Reviews! ¡Hacía mucho que no salía del par de reviews! ¡Yo feliz! ¡Ustedes leer!**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 14: La Manifestación del Muspel.**

* * *

 **Hlingard. Palacio de Hlingard. Ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra. 31 de Agosto de 4E 08.**

—¡Ventisca Valerosa del Dragón! —la batalla entre Siegfried y Frodi se había extendido demasiado, sin que ninguno pudiera ganar ventaja sobre el otro. El cosmos de Frodi era más intenso que el de Siegfried, pero por alguna razón que Frodi no comprendía, Siegfried simplemente no recibía daño alguno. Sus ataques lo impactaban, su Ropaje Sagrado se desquebrajaba, pero su piel no cedía ante los ataques de Frodi. Siegfried, aunque su cosmos estuviera sobrepasado, se mantenía firme, mientras Frodi ya presumía varias heridas en su cuerpo.

—¡Embestida de Jabalí! —insistía Frodi, con su ataque impactando la piel de Siegfried en la medida en que Frodi controlaba su cosmos para golpear aquellas zonas desprotegidas, pero su piel no se rompía— ¿Por qué? ¡Soy más poderoso que tú! ¿Por qué es que no puedo destruirte? —preguntó Frodi, iracundo, y de pronto se vio rodeado por cadenas— ¿Quién? —se preguntó Frodi.

—Alguien que ya durmió suficiente… —le respondió Harald, tirando de su cadena, que ya apresaba el brazo derecho de Frodi—. Arriba hermanos, los Guerreros Vikingos de Midgard no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras los Dioses Guerreros hacen nuestro trabajo—. Agregó Harald, con 4 cadenas más siguiendo a sus palabras, enredándose en cada una de las extremidades de Frodi, y la última en su cintura, mientras los hermanos de Harald se ponían de pie, elevaban sus cosmos, y lo transmitían por la cadena—. ¡Aprehensión del Gigante! —declararon Harald, Canuto, Olaf, Erico y Nicolás al unísono, mientras estiraban las cadenas de sus ropajes, y en sus cosmos se representaba a Gullinbursti, el Jabalí Dorado, siendo apresado por las cadenas que seccionaban su cosmos en 5 partes iguales, lo que doblegaba a Frodi, quien sentía que su cosmos le fallaba, pero continuaba elevándolo de todas formas— Es inútil, estas cadenas seccionan el cosmos de a quien envuelven, dividiendo su cosmos en partes iguales al número de Guerreros Vikingos que los aprisionan… aún si tu cosmos es aplastante y superior al nuestro, estas cadenas te fuerzan a dividirlo y seccionarlo a nuestra voluntad. La fuerza de los Guerreros Vikingos, está en los números, no puedes vencernos mientras estemos unidos —aseguró, aunque Frodi se negaba a darse por vencido.

—Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados se dice poseen un cosmos infinito —habló Jarl Svend, quien se había recuperado, y se apoyaba en Seiya y en Björn, quienes junto a Shaina, llegaban ante Frodi—. Sin embargo, y pese a que sé que el cosmos es infinito, no sabemos si eres capaz de llegar a esos niveles, y si lo fueras, tus esfuerzos ya son inútiles. Faltan 2 horas en el Reloj de Bor, aún si te pusieras en marcha, no llegarás ante Lyfia en 2 horas, sin importar lo rápido que creas que eres —le aseguró, aunque Frodi lo seguía viendo con desprecio—. Apela a la razón, los Dioses Guerreros Dorados no vienen a lastimar a Lyfia, sea esto una guerra o no. Y aún si así fuera, no llegarás en 2 horas ante ellas, ni lograrás derrotarnos a todos —le aseguró Jarl Svend, mientras Frodi observaba que la totalidad de los Guerreros Vikingos se había puesto de pie, y que mantenían encadenados a Hércules y a Surt—. Se acabó, Frodi —aseguró Jarl Svend.

—¡No se ha terminado! ¡Jamás terminará hasta que Lyfia esté…! —intentó decir Frodi, pero sus ojos se desorbitaron, y cayó inconsciente, y tras hacerlo, el grupo encontró a Syd detrás de él, con una mirada de molestia en su rostro.

—Me he cansado de escuchar a este sujeto —habló Syd, dirigiéndose a la salida de las Ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra, deseando continuar con el avance, pero sabiendo que no sería posible—. Dejar todo en manos de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados… mi orgullo de Dios Guerrero no me permitirme hacerlo… en especial cuando Bud ha… —intentó decir Syd, pero la mano de Siegfried sobre su hombro, le dio tranquilidad.

—Nuestra intervención en esta guerra… aún no ha terminado… —declaró Alberich, quien se ponía de pie gracias a la ayuda de Tholl—. Escucha Syd, una vez que la barrera del Reloj de Bor caiga, Saori se va a Helheim, así que, aún si pudiéramos correr en dirección a Saori en una fracción de segundo una vez se cae la Barrera de Bor, nada podemos hacer por ella, pero eso no significa que ya es todo lo que podemos hacer, Derbal ha… la razón por la que cortó la conexión de los Zafiros de Odín… ya he deducido la razón —declaró Alberich, sintiéndose sumamente débil.

—No te esfuerces tanto —intentó calmarlo Tholl, ayudándolo a recostarse—. Sea cual sea la razón, nos la dirás cuando tomes aire. De todas formas, concuerdo, en 2 horas todo termina. Ni Hagen sería tan rápido para poder llegar al Templo de Hlin a tiempo.

—Tendrá… que ser lo suficientemente rápido para escapar a la muerte al menos —prosiguió Alberich, quien se incorporó nuevamente, pese a las quejas de Tholl—. No es el momento de quedarme tumbado. ¿Acaso no lo sintieron? Cuando cayó la Barrera de Odín, su Galdr se hizo presente una última vez, y lo hizo en el Templo de Hlin. La razón de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor de existir, es la de mantener el Ropaje de Odín sellado en la constelación —declaró Alberich, y la sorpresa invadió los rostros de los presentes.

—Ah, yo lo sentí también —declaró un recién llegado, Fenrir, quien poseía una herida que chorreaba sangre en todo momento, y la cual los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor intentaron atender—. No importa lo que hagan, esta herida no cerrará… —se quejó Fenrir, ante la mirada de preocupación de sus compañeros—. Pero eso no importa… mi Ropaje Sagrado… me despertó cuando sintió a Odín hacerse presente en el Templo de Hlingard —prosiguió, sintiendo entonces una mano en su herida, que provenía de Hagen.

—Universo Congelante —declaró Hagen, congelando el cuerpo de Fenrir, a la altura del pecho, forzando por medios artificiales a que su herida dejara de sangrar— El flujo de sangre no se va a detener, fuiste dañado por Dáinsleif… pero puedo retrasarlo lo más que pueda, hasta encontrar una solución —declaró Hagen, y miró al grupo con cautela—. Yo también sentí el cosmos de Odín, pero pensaba que Odín no participaba en la guerra de los hombres de esta manera —se preocupó Hagen, perturbado.

—No lo hace… —escuchó el grupo, mientras Mime llegaba, con el Ropaje Sagrado aún lleno de cristales congelados, y el cuerpo pálido, como si su sangre aún continuara durmiente por el ataque de Camus—. Odín cuida a sus Dioses Guerreros a su manera, nos arropó con su Galdr para evitarnos la muerte… vi a las Valkirias… y escuché su orden de dejarme vivir —declaró Mime.

—No sé si sobrevivimos por la gracia de Odín o no… —declaró Alberich, mirando a sus compañeros, quienes se sorprendieron por su determinación—. Solo sé, que esto no se ha terminado. Derbal cortó nuestra conexión a los Zafiros de Odín para forzar al Ropaje Divino de Odín a bajar de la Constelación de la Osa Mayor donde está sellado, y lo logró al reunir la energía de cosmos de nuestras respectivas batallas, alrededor de los Falsos Zafiros de Odín… —les explicó, y todos recordaron sus batallas, y como el poder de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor era superior al suyo—. A Derbal jamás le interesó que nos vencieran, le interesaba nuestra victoria, él quería que nosotros ganáramos, para que nuestro cosmos fuera absorbido por los Falsos Zafiros de Odín, y él los usara para vestir el Ropaje Divino de Odín —les explicó.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se estremeció Frodi, recuperando la conciencia, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, Hércules y Surt habían recuperado la conciencia de igual manera, y lloraban por la horrible revelación—. Derbal nos ha… él nos ha utilizado para sus fines personales… no lo creo… no lo creo… Lyfia es… Lyfia es… —intentó decir Frodi.

—Lyfia era una diosa falsa… hasta hace poco —prosiguió Alberich, y los presentes no supieron qué decir—. Derbal trajo el Ropaje Divino de Odín y lo vistió, obteniendo el Galdr de Odín de manera temporal. El Galdr, es por mucho, superior al cosmos, y al Dunamis, la fuerza de los dioses menores —les explicó, comenzando con una explicación casi divina—. El cosmos es la fuerza destructiva del universo, que nos fue regalada a los mortales por Odín, por Vili y por Ve. El Dunamis, es la fuerza divina de los dioses, Saori posee un Dunamis, un cosmos de ascendencia divina con propiedades creacionistas. Lo que no posee Saori, es un Galdr, al menos no enteramente. El Dunamis de Saori puede convertirse en un Galdr al vestir su Ropaje Divino, igual que un portador del Ropaje Divino de Odín obtiene el Galdr de Odín de forma temporal. En todo caso, el Galdr es superior al Dunamis, porque el Galdr tiene la propiedad de ser capaz de crear a otros dioses. Normalmente el Ropaje Divino de Odín no hace más que conectar el Galdr de Odín al portador del Ropaje Divino, lo que permite que todo lo que haga el portador, sea a voluntad de Odín. Posees un Galdr pero no puedes crear a otros dioses, pero lo que Derbal ha hecho va por encima de eso, no solo cortó la conexión del Ropaje Divino de Odín a nuestros Zafiros de Odín, sino que se apoderó del poder de Odín mismo. Derbal, fue capaz de crear a su propia diosa en Lyfia gracias a esto, y le entregó el dominio de Saori, al utilizar su ojo izquierdo —finalizó.

—¿Intentas decirnos que Derbal se ha vuelto tan poderoso como Odín? —se quejó Tholl, y Alberich asintió ante aquellas palabras— Eso es imposible, me niego a creerlo. Si Derbal fuera tan poderoso como lo es Odín, ¿por qué mantiene a Saori con vida? ¿Y por qué no ha detenido él mismo a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados? —le preguntó.

—Porque Derbal no quiere ser igual de poderoso que Odín, quiere ser más poderoso que él, quiere ser el más poderoso de todos los dioses —le explicó Alberich, pero Tholl no lo comprendió—. Hay solamente un dios… mucho más grande que Odín… Thor… —le explicó, y el grupo comenzó a comprenderlo—. Al forzar a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados a la batalla, Derbal está haciendo algo más riguroso. ¿No les pareció sospechoso nunca el que Derbal no haya decidido asesinar antes a Dohko si siempre ha sabido quién es y dónde está? ¿O que deliberadamente son 6 contra 6? Derbal está replicando la cosecha del cosmos de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor para liberar el Ropaje Sagrado de Odín, consumiendo el Galdr de Thor que se libera de los Rubíes de Thor. Si todos los encuentros se llevan a cabo, Derbal obtendrá la fuerza de liberar el Ropaje de Thor como ha hecho con el de Odín, y si eso ocurre… no solo tendrá el poder de Odín… sino el de Thor también… díganme, ¿qué dios podría derrotar a eso en lo que Derbal planea convertirse? —les explicó, pero nadie podía imaginar la respuesta—. En estos momentos, solo 2 Dioses Guerreros Dorados siguen en pie… y si no hacemos algo, y rápido, en el momento en que Afrodita, el Dios Guerrero de Piscis, eleve su cosmos para liberar la pieza del Ropaje Divino de Piscis que le dé la ventaja intentando evitar así la Batalla de los 1,000 días, el cosmos de su oponente, Aldebarán, deberá superarlo, alcanzando el nivel requerido, que haga brillar su Rubí de Thor, en manos de Derbal, y así, liberar el Ropaje Divino de Thor… habiendo hecho esto, ambos Ropajes Divinos, el de Odín y el de Thor se fusionará para vestirlo, y el poder que adquirirá… será superior al que se liberaría en el Ragnarok… no… sacudirá a los Nueve Mudos, y sería capaz de destruirlos a todos —les explicó.

—Pero todo esto tiene una solución, por lo que veo —interrumpió Siegfried, acercándose a Alberich—. Tengo que admitir, que jamás me sentí tan afortunado de tener a alguien con tu genio táctico en nuestro bando, Alberich. Esta explicación, nos ha abierto a todos los ojos, aún hay algo que debemos hacer, y por lo que veo, no será sencillo —le aseguró.

—Más bien es un sacrificio terrible —aseguró Alberich, y el grupo lo escuchó—. La forma en que Derbal absorbe los cosmos de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que se enfrentan en las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, es cuando los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que poseen un Rubí de Thor, llaman a sus Ropajes Sagrados Divinos, y absorben el daño de sus oponentes. En ese momento, usando el Galdr de Odín, Derbal se conecta a los Rubíes de Thor de sus aliados, y transporta el cosmos de Mu, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko y Milo a los Rubíes que posee en su mano. Solo le falta colectar el cosmos de Aldebarán, que se liberará cuando intente defenderse de Afrodita con el Ropaje Divino cubriéndolo, en ese momento se abre la conexión, en ese momento Derbal crea el puente. Pero solo puede construir este puente con el Galdr de Odín, si Derbal no contara con este puente, la conexión se perdería, el cosmos de Aldebarán se disiparía en la nada, y Derbal se quedaría a un paso de liberar el Rubí de Thor, y por consiguiente, el Ropaje Divino de Thor —aseguró.

—Entonces hay que desconectar la conexión de Derbal con Odín, para que así no pueda conectarse con Thor —dedujo Hagen, y Alberich asintió—. Suena a que es igualmente complicado el desconectar a Derbal de Odín, que Derbal abriendo la conexión con Thor —agregó Hagen.

—Si restauramos la conexión de nuestros Zafiros de Odín con el Ropaje Divino de Odín, es posible —aseguró Alberich—. Pero para eso, tendríamos que alcanzar algo imposible de alcanzar, tendríamos que conectar nuestros cosmos directamente a Odín, y solo hay una forma de lograr eso, sin poseer la extensión de cosmos suficiente —declaró Alberich, arrancándose el Zafiro de Odín de su ropaje, colocándolo en el suelo, y materializando su espada—. Debemos alcanzar el Noveno Sentido… ese que nos permita vivir aún en muerte… y la única manera en que se me ocurre que lograremos esto es… —comenzó a temblar de miedo Alberich.

—Convirtiéndonos en Einherjers… —dedujo Siegfried, y el grupo se estremeció—. Alberich… tú… ¿estarías dispuesto a ir tan lejos, por Saori? —preguntó Siegfried, conmovido, igual que todos los presentes—. Si los Dioses Guerreros Dorados no salvan a Saori… no solo ella se irá a Helheim… nosotros, convertidos en Einherjers… moriremos al ser enviados por el poder de Bor a Asgard… —le explicó Siegfried.

—Siegfried…lo único que yo siempre quise, fue obtener el poder de mi Ropaje Sagrado, y hacer lo posible por convertirme en un dios verdadero… —le explicó Alberich, lo que sobresaltó a Siegfried—. Derbal… lo que él ha logrado, su plan… es exactamente lo que yo hubiera hecho, si mi ambición me lo hubiera permitido. En otras palabras, Siegfried, yo podría ser el sujeto vistiendo el Ropaje Divino Corrompido de Odín. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que cambió? —preguntó, y Siegfried asintió— Tuve que conocerla a ella… a esa niña, a Saori… si no la hubiese conocido, en el momento en que recibí mi Ropaje Sagrado, hubiera comenzado con el largo y tedioso viaje de convertirme en un dios, y lo hubiera logrado, porque, sé que soy mucho más listo que Derbal —agregó con soberbia, y el grupo asintió—. Pero ahora es diferente… prefiero convertirme en un Einherjer, con el conocimiento de lo que ello significa, y hacer todo lo que me sea posible para arruinar el plan de Derbal, para lograr que Saori… se vuelva la diosa de Midgard… llámalo un cambio de corazón, pero mi vida, ya no importa, si no logro ese objetivo —se cortó el antebrazo Alberich, y comenzó a verter su sangre en el Zafiro de Odín, mientras elevaba su cosmos lo más que podía.

—Entonces, elijo morir contigo, amigo mío —se cortó el antebrazo Fenrir, derramando su sangre sobre su propio Zafiro de Odín—. Mi cuerpo no sanará de todas formas, me han arrebatado mi vida, pero si puedo utilizar lo poco que me queda, le daré el mejor de los usos que pueda —aseguró, determinado a dar su vida por Saori.

—Oigan, yo quería ser el primero —se molestó Tholl, cortándose el antebrazo, y derramando su sangre sobre su Zafiro de Odín—. De todas formas, si los papanatas de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados fallan, me encontraré en el Valhalla con Thor, y me daré de golpes con el Dios del Trueno y la Fuerza… solo el ver a Saori como la Asynjur de la Paz y la Protectora de Hombres liderando a su reino, podría hacerme más feliz —aseguró.

—Asgard tiene una buena cocina —sentenció Hagen, cortándose el antebrazo también, y derramando su sangre sobre su Zafiro de Odín—. Será un honor el cocinar para los más grandes guerreros, escuchar sus historias… mi único arrepentimiento sería… Flare… —recordó Hagen, a la mujer que amaba, inconsciente en Hlingard—. Lo lamento, Flare… nunca pude decirte lo que sentía… —se preocupó Hagen.

—Lo dices como si pensaras que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados van a fallar —agregó Mime, quien se encontraba más débil que el resto, cortando su antebrazo, y bañando su Zafiro de Odín—. Yo solo sé, que hubiera muerto hace tiempo, de no ser porque decidí creer en Saori… esta es mi forma de regresarle el favor… ella no va a morir… recuperará su reino —aseguró.

—Aún tengo pendientes en Midgard… —dudó Syd, pero tras morderse los labios con fuerza, se cortó el antebrazo con sus uñas, y vertió su sangre en su zafiro de Odín—. Pero ni mi hermano, es más importante que Saori… ojalá lo hubieras comprendido, Bud… Saori… es lo más importante —prosiguió él, y el grupo miró a Siegfried.

—Harald, tengo un favor que hacerte —exclamó Siegfried, y Harald lo miró con curiosidad—. Necesito que golpees mi corazón, con todas tus fuerzas… —le pidió, y Harald no lo comprendió—. La razón por la que Frodi no logró vencerme, es porque en esencia, soy invulnerable. Soy la reencarnación del héroe legendario Sigurd el Afortunado, quien, en el pasado, se bañó con la sangre del Dragón Fafnir a quien asesinó, salvo por un lugar en su espalda por donde le cayó una hoja mientras se bañaba con su sangre —explicó, y Frodi se mostró furioso por aquello—. No puedo cortarme mi antebrazo, a menos que me debiliten el cuerpo, al golpearme en ese punto débil, un poco por debajo del omoplato. Una vez que me golpes en ese punto, mi invulnerabilidad se esfumará, seré tan mortal como cualquier otro, en realidad, tal vez incluso más. Lo que significa que, tras terminar con esto, y si es que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados logran salvar a Saori… yo moriré de todas formas —declaró Siegfried, mirando a sus compañeros en armas—. Cuando eso pase, espero puedas liderar al grupo adecuadamente, Huskarl Alberich… —declaró Siegfried, y Alberich se estremeció.

—No estarás pensando enserio en… —se preocupó Alberich, mientras Siegfried asentía—. Siegfried, si lo que dices es verdad… sin importar lo que pase, tú vas a… —y Siegfried volvió a asentir.

—No tiene importancia ya… perdí a mi hermano, perdí a la mujer a la que amo, no tengo más razones para vivir que mi deber… —le explicó Siegfried, mientras miraba a Harald, quien lloraba de ira, sabiendo lo que estaba forzado a hacer—. Hazlo, amigo mío… —le pidió, mientras Harald, asentía, y se colocaba en posición.

—Desearía que no tuviera que terminar así, Huskarl Siegfried —se posó detrás de Siegfried Harald, elevando su cosmos, mientras Siegfried esperaba—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay otra forma? —se preocupó Harald, más entonces sintieron el cosmos de Aldebarán estallar, y supieron que el tiempo se estaba agotando—. Maldición, ¡te veré en Asgard, Siegfried! —se lanzó Harald en dirección a Siegfried, y golpeó su espalda con todas sus fuerzas, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón— Te juro que… tu sacrificio… no será en vano… —lloró Harald, mientras sangre salía de los labios de Siegfried.

—Te lo agradezco… amigo mío… —declaró Siegfried, cortándose el antebrazo ahora que su cuerpo inmortal se encontraba debilitado, y vertiendo su sangre en el Zafiro de Odín—. Cuiden a Saori… y a Hilda… por mí… —prosiguió Siegfried, mientras sus compañeros lloraban, por lo que sabían que estaba por suceder.

 **El Santuario. Doceava Morada. Piscis.**

—Umm… no me hace feliz que me hayas volado un cuerno —agregó Aldebarán, levantando el cuerno que había sido destrozado por la Rosa Piraña de Afrodita, quien, en esos momentos, era rodeado por un escudo de Rosas Piraña que giraban a su alrededor, mientras Afrodita olía la fragancia de una Rosa Blanca en su mano—. Por la rosa blanca en tu mano, intuyo que aún te quedan bastantes trucos —dedujo Aldebarán.

—Me basta solo con el primero para saber que no puedes derrotarme, Aldebarán de Aldebarán —se burló un poco Afrodita, pero Aldebarán se mantenía de brazos cruzados—. Ese Ropaje Sagrado que vistes, es más fuerte y resistente que el de otros Dioses Guerreros Dorados, el mío incluido. Normalmente el impacto de una Rosa Piraña es más… determinante en una batalla, si comprendes a lo que me refiero. Pero de todas las Rosas Piraña que envié, solo una logró romper tu Ropaje Sagrado. Eso es inquietante, pero ya demostré que tu Ropaje Sagrado puede romperse con la mordida de una de mis Rosas Piraña. Harías bien en rendirte y retirarte, siento que varios cosmos se aproximan, algunos de mis supuestos camaradas, y te aseguro, que no voy a dejar a ninguno pasar —lo amenazó con su rosa.

—No he llegado tan lejos para hacerme a un lado, Afrodita —le aseguró Aldebarán, haciendo temblar la tierra con su cosmos—. ¡Veamos qué tan resistentes son tus Rosas Piraña! ¡Gran Cuerno! —lanzó su ataque Aldebarán, sin siquiera despegar sus brazos.

—Te lo he dicho, poseen el poder de romper los Ropajes Sagrados, lo que significa que pueden resistir también tus embistes —señaló Afrodita, colocando nuevamente una Rosa Piraña frente al ataque de Aldebarán, resistiéndolo, y forzado a Aldebarán a resoplar con fuerza—. Te lo volveré a pedir, sal de mi Morada de Piscis, y no regreses, queda poco tiempo, pero demasiados oponentes. No me estorbes —agregó con cierta molestia.

—Umm… no me da la gana el irme. ¡Gran Cuerno! —volvió a atacar Aldebarán, aunque el resultado fue el mismo, cuando la Rosa Piraña de Afrotida bloqueó su ataque— Ese ha estado más cerca, es solo cuestión de tiempo, Afrodita, y tengo muy poco tiempo que perder, Saori peligra, y yo daría mi vida por ella. ¡Gran Cuerno! —insistió.

—Terminarás dándola al final, Dios Guerrero rebelde —volvió a bloquear Afrodita con su Rosa Piraña, cuando vio a un pétalo caerse de la misma, lo que llamó su atención, y de pronto, una fuerza de cosmos descomunal se dirigió en su dirección, destrozado la Rosa Piraña, impactando a Afrodita de lleno, y lanzándolo por los aires hasta estamparlo a varios metros de distancia—. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —se sorprendió Afrodita, incorporándose.

—Umm… la Rosa Piraña absorbió la mayor parte del ataque, pero eso no importa ya. He determinado la potencia de cosmos suficiente para destrozar una Rosa Piraña, lo que significa, que acabo de inutilizar la primera de tus rosas, y lo he hecho, sin siquiera descruzar mis brazos —sonrió Aldebarán.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se molestó Afrodita, incorporándose, y mirando a Aldebarán sonriente— Me parece que me has insultado, aun cuando había decidido personalmente el salvarte la vida, Dios Guerrero traidor. Saori es una chica linda, demasiado para ser una traidora, no me hubiera gustado hacerla llorar, pero me temo que no me has dado otra opción. A la suma de su reflejo que llora sangre… se le sumarán lágrimas de impotencia, cuando mi Rosa Piraña te haya atravesado el corazón. ¡Rosa Piraña! —lanzó Afrodita, alrededor de una centena de Rosas Piraña que tenían el objetivo de destrozar todo el Ropaje Sagrado de Aldebarán, quien mantuvo su defensa perfecta, y permitió a la centena de Rosas Piraña impactarle el cuerpo, soltando chispas con cada golpe de las rosas, pero resistiendo cada impacto—. Su Ropaje Sagrado no se rompe… —intentó decir, cuando de pronto vio un destello dorado dirigirse en su dirección, y Afrodita tuvo que evadir, mientras miraba con sorpresa a los labios de Aldebarán moverse.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —terminó de decir, pero no se liberó ataque alguno, este se había liberado mucho antes que su voz, sorprendiendo a Afrodita por la velocidad del ataque— Pareces sorprendido, Afrodita, déjame decirte algo. Mientras poseo mis brazos extendidos, hay fallas en mi Defensa Perfecta, pero una vez opto esta pose, soy inamovible, lo que significa que tus Rosas Piraña no pueden tocarme —le aseguró.

—Tenías esa pose mientras te atacaba la primera vez, y logré romperte un cuerno, no tiene sentido, debe ser tu Ropaje Sagrado que es más resistente en la sección del cuerpo, como sea, solo debo aumentar el número de Rosas Piraña —prosiguió Afrodita, convocando con su cosmos a más Rosas Piraña, que giraron a su alrededor, antes de ser lanzadas nuevamente en dirección a Aldebarán—. ¡Rosas Piraña! —la cantidad de rosas era el doble, pero al igual que en la primera ocasión, Aldebarán no se movió, recibió los ataques, pero estos no parecían incomodarlo en absoluto— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Afrodita, y entonces notó a Aldebarán moviendo los labios nuevamente, y de pronto, una fuerza de cosmos descomunal pulverizó todas sus Rosas Pirañas, se dirigió a Afrodita, y estalló en varias secciones de su cuerpo, fragmentando su Ropaje Sagrado en varias partes, y estrellándolo en contra del suelo, donde quedó tendido, y adolorido.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —volvió a exclamar Aldebarán, pero su ataque no volvió a impactar a Afrodita, solo lo había enunciado— He logrado derrotar a tu Rosa Piraña nuevamente. Es un ataque algo peculiar, muy resistente y potente, y en definitiva podría destruir cualquier parte de mi Ropaje Sagrado, o así sería si llegara a tocarme —le explicó Aldebarán, mientras Afrodita volvía a ponerse de pie, incrédulo de lo que ocurría—. Tu ataque es muy lento, no necesito explicártelo, pero no serás capa de tocarme con tus Rosas Piraña. Y ahora que he roto tu técnica, es momento de desprender la mía ¡Gran Cuerno! —atacó Aldebarán.

—Ya he resistido tu técnica varias veces, pero esta vez no te daré la consideración de confiarme. ¡Rosas Piraña! —enunció Afrodita, rodeando su cuerpo con varias Rosas Pirañas, formando un torbellino de pétalos negros, mismos que resistieron el ataque de Aldebarán, que sonrió al ver que Afrodita por fin lo tomaba enserio— Tú tampoco podrás tocarme… será cuestión de ver cual defensa es la más efectiva, solo que mientras tú te limitas a defenderte, yo ataco, y te destruiré. ¡Rosas Piraña! —enunció nuevamente, y entre las Rosas Piraña, Afrodita se aseguró de observar qué era lo que Aldebarán hacía para defenderse, notando que enunciaba en un susurro, y tras hacerlo, las Rosas Pirañas estallaban, regresaban a Afrodita en la forma de destellos de luz dorada, fragmentando su Ropaje Sagrado, y momentos más tarde, escuchaba únicamente a Aldebarán enunciando un ataque, que no llegaba a su cuerpo.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —enunció Aldebarán, mientras Afrodita, sonreía y se ponía de pie, tras limpiarse un hilo de sangre— Esa mirada me lo dice todo, ya has deducido mi técnica —se entusiasmó Aldebarán.

—No deja de sorprenderme el hecho de que me has permitido deliberadamente hacerlo —declaró Afrodita, y Aldebarán sonrió nuevamente—. No es tu Ropaje Sagrado el que resiste a mis Rosas Pirañas, usas una fuerza de cosmos mientras susurras, atrapas a mis rosas, y rediriges la fuerza de las mismas en mi dirección, causándome el doble de daño que mis rosas harían si impactaran a tu cuerpo, pero son tantas las Rosas Pirañas que envío, que no puedes repelerlas a todas, enuncias el Gran Cuerno cuando las Rosas Pirañas que no fueron repelidas están por llegar a tu cuerpo, las pulverizas, pero tu ataque no llega a mí porque lo empleas para destruir las Rosas Piraña restantes. En otras palabras, en la fracción de uno de mis ataques, tu respondes con 2, el primero, para regresar mi propio ataque, el segundo, para defender tu cuerpo, el susurro, no es un susurro, es el enunciar tu ataque con una velocidad tal, que no soy capaz de escucharlo, solo escucho el Gran Cuerno. ¿Qué ataque es ese que empleas, antes de defenderte con tu Gran Cuerno? —preguntó curioso.

—Yo lo llamo el Gran Estallido de Bor, en honor al Dios del Tiempo y de la Tierra —declaró Aldebarán, y Afrodita lo observó fijamente—. El Gran Estallido de Bor solo funciona si conozco la extensión del ataque que recibo. Funciona al lazar una fuerza de cosmos, como una onda expansiva a mi alrededor, que rodea el ataque que estoy por recibir, y lo redirige a su dueño, con el doble de la potencia en que me es dirigido. Es la técnica defensiva suprema de los Dioses Guerreros de Tauro, pero no es tan efectiva con objetivos múltiples. Una vez lanzo el Gran Estallido de Bor, solo puedo atrapar la mitad de las Rosas Piraña y redirigirlas, la otra mitad, la destruyo con mi Gran Cuerno —le explicó, sorprendiendo a Afrodita—. Claro que, el Gran Cuerno es más lento que el Gran Estallido de Bor, por eso puedes escucharme enunciar ese ataque —se burló.

—Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que el Gran Estallido de Bor es un contraataque, que se activa con tu cosmos, pero el Gran Cuerno, es un ataque, eso significa que… —se aterró Afrodita, mientras Aldebarán le sonreía con orgullo—. Para usar el Gran Cuerno, debes utilizar tus brazos y salir de la forma de la Defensa Perfecta… el movimiento que haces es tan veloz, que mis ojos no pueden verte romper la Defensa Perfecta, lanzas el estallido, rompes la Defensa Perfecta, utilizas el Gran Cuerno, y vuelves a adoptar la Defensa Perfecta. ¿Qué clase de Dios Guerrero eres? No son solo 2 ataques, son 2 ataques y una guardia… 3 técnicas de batalla en lo que dura un pestañeo —aseguró Afrodita.

—¡Y todos creen que solo uso el Gran Cuerno! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán sonoramente, mientras Afrodita, se colocaba a la defensiva, sabiendo que el rival que tenía enfrente, distaba mucho de ser un Dios Guerrero ordinario— Pero ya fue suficiente de esto, Afrodita, no siento en ti maldad alguna, solo confusión. Te he revelado el secreto de mi fortaleza, soy el Dios Guerrero más veloz de todos, solo hay un ataque que supera mi velocidad, y esa es la Aguja Escarlata de Milo, que es hasta estos momentos, prácticamente ineludible. Pero en velocidad promedio de ataque y defensa, soy yo quien tiene las técnicas de ataque y defensa más rápidas. He escuchado que Capricornio es también el Dios Guerrero más veloz de los 12. La realidad es que Tauro, Escorpio y Capricornio, son los maestros de la velocidad en sus respectivos campos. Escorpio en el ataque, Capricornio en el movimiento, Tauro, en la defensa y ofensa. El cambio de ofensa a defensa de Tauro, es su fortaleza. Por ello somos la muralla impenetrable. Habiendo dicho esto, no existe técnica alguna, que puedas usar para detenerme, no mientras esté en la pose de la Defensa Perfecta, ¿lo entiendes ya? A menos que venzas mi pose, no puedes tocarme —le aseguró.

—Pero rompes esa pose para atacar, Aldebarán, y tu ataque no es el más veloz de los 12 —declaró Afrodita, materializando una rosa roja en su mano—. Ya comprendo tu técnica, aunque no entiendo por qué has decidido mostrármela. Pudiste haberte reservado el secreto y dejarme deducirlo por mí mismo, pero has decidido serme condescendiente, ¿por qué? —preguntó asombrado.

—Porque solo basta con verte, para saber la razón por la que luchas del lado de Derbal —declaró Aldebarán, y Afrodita lo pensó detenidamente—. Esas facciones… seguramente te han llamado de la siguiente manera en varias ocasiones… Argr… —enunció Afrodita, y a la mención, sus ojos se llenaron de ira—. No me malinterpretes, no estoy usando el termino como un insulto. Lo utilizo para comprenderte, las razones por las cuales sigues a Lyfia y a Derbal, sin creer genuinamente en Lyfia como la Asynjur Hlin… tú… lo sabes, ¿no es así? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—De modo que, lo que intentas decirme, es que mi móvil de querer permanecer leal a Derbal pese a mi conocimiento, es lo que te ha hecho revelarme el secreto de tu técnica. Inaudito, solo haces mi tarea más simple —apuntó Afrodita a Aldebarán, quien cerró sus ojos, y suspiró en señal de molestia—. Pero es verdad, Aldebarán, sé que Lyfia no es la Asynjur Hlin, pero eso no importa realmente. El poder que posee Derbal, es inquietante, y yo quiero estar del lado del poder verdadero, y así, con mano de hierro, convertir al mundo en un lugar bello, donde ser llamado un Argr, un afeminado y débil, no sea sinónimo de vergüenza. He de hacerme respetar, con la fuerza de ser necesario, y cuando mi fuerza sea tal, que incluso tras ser llamado un Argr, destruya a todos quienes me ponen en frente, habré logrado mi objetivo, el crear un mundo bello y hermoso, usando la fuerza para cambiar la mente del colectivo —aseguró.

—Me das pena, Dios Guerrero de Piscis —declaró Aldebarán, saliendo de la pose de la Defensa Perfecta, y tomando una pose de batalla, con ambas piernas clavadas al suelo perfectamente estiradas, mientras reunía una fuerza explosiva de cosmos en su mano derecha, y extendía la misma por toda la Morada de Piscis, lo que sorprendía a Afrodita, quien notó que Aldebarán no debía ser subestimado—. ¿Cambiar la mentalidad de la gente en base a la fuerza? Por mi tamaño, desde niño me han llamado un hijo de Jotunn, nadie jamás se había acercado a mí con gentileza, compañerismo, o amabilidad. Se dirigían a mí con odio, destruían los sembradíos de mi granja, me asignaban tareas denigrantes como limpiar establos. En varias ocasiones, inclusive, intentaron asesinarme a golpes de palos y piedras. Miles fueron los pensamientos de tomarlos de los brazos, estirárselos, y partirlos a la mitad, tomarlos de sus cabezas, arrancárselas, o aplastarlas haciendo volar sus sesos. Tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, pero hacerlo, me hubiera convertido en un monstruo igual al que ellos decían que me parecía —le aseguró.

—Te hubiera convertido en un monstruo al que respetarían por miedo, Aldebarán —declaró Afrodita, lanzando su siguiente ataque—. ¡Rosa Demoniaca! —lanzó sus rosas Afrodita, acompañadas de torbellinos de viento rojo, que Aldebarán no se dignó siquiera a evadir, y recibió de lleno, forzando a Afrodita a sonreír— Eres un iluso, tanto en la vida como en la batalla —aseguró Afrodita.

—¡Destructor de Tyr! —alzó su mano Aldebarán, liberando una tremenda explosión que sacudió toda la Morada de Piscis, destruyendo todos los alrededores, mientras Afrodita, caía al suelo nuevamente, con la piel rojiza, producto del inmenso calor liberado por el ataque de Aldebarán— Esa fue mi técnica más poderosa, pero me he limitado a utilizarla con la mitad de su capacidad destructiva —declaró Aldebarán, volviendo a adoptar la pose de la Defensa Perfecta—. Afrodita… puedes cambiar la mentalidad de las personas, con acciones de bondad y nobleza, en lugar de utilizar la fuerza bruta. Incluso yo, poseyendo el poder que poseo, me niego voluntariamente a usar toda su extensión, con la idea egoísta, de que seas capaz de recapacitar. Puedes hacer algo mejor que esto, puedes ser alguien mejor que esto, solo debes confiar. En el momento en que me sentía más solo, encontré a un amigo en Mu que me dio fuerzas, y a él se le sumaron otros, incluso alguien mucho más alto que yo. Todos brillaban con una bondad inquietante, producto de una devoción, a una niña que no estábamos seguros de que fuera una divinidad, Saori… decidimos seguirla voluntariamente, por la calidez que irradiaba, y porque producía en nosotros ese sentimiento de ser mejores personas —declaró Aldebarán, mientras Afrodita, hacía todo lo que podía por ponerse de pie—. Con el poder que poseo, podría pensar como tú, y obligar a otros a escucharme y pensar como yo en base a la fuerza… pero eso… solo me convertiría en un monstruo verdadero… compréndelo, Afrodita, porque mi próximo ataque, será definitivo —le aseguró.

—Ese mundo que dices que puedes ver, Aldebarán, no existe… y no habrá otro ataque, yo ya te he vencido —declaró Afrodita, y Aldebarán comenzó a sentirse extraño, inclusive se tomó la frente, sintiendo una terrible fiebre—. La Rosa Demoniaca, es la segunda de mis rosas, una rosa venenosa —declaró, y Aldebarán lo comprendió—. No es tan fuerte como la Rosa Piraña, aún si también es capaz de morder. Su verdadera fuerza, está en el polen que libera como torbellinos alrededor de su víctima. Aldebarán, al permitirme atacarte, fuera o no fuera con tu Defensa Perfecta, el veneno de mi Rosa Demoniaca penetró en tu sistema respiratorio. Eso significa, que lentamente comenzarás a perder todos tus sentidos, quedando indefenso a mis ataques siguientes, o sucumbiendo al veneno de mi Rosa Demoniaca, lo que pase primero —aseguró Afrodita, mientras Aldebarán, se colocaba en la pose de la Defensa Perfecta de todas formas—. Aunque por tu comportamiento, deduzco que prefieres enfrentarme, a permitirte ser derrotado por el veneno. Me parece bien… elegiré por ti entonces la rosa que te dará muerte, Aldebarán, ya que has llegado a molestarme mucho con tus comentarios, no te permitiré morir por el veneno, en su lugar, voy a demostrarte todo el límite de mi desprecio por este mundo horrible y sin sentimientos, con mi Rosa Sangrienta —declaró Afrodita, elevando su cosmos alrededor de la rosa blanca en su mano.

—Intenté salvarte, Afrodita… ahora solo me resta detenerte. ¡Gran Cuerno! —lanzó su ataque Aldebarán, pero esta vez, Afrodita logró ver el cómo extendía sus brazos Aldebarán para lanzar su ataque.

—Ya no eres tan rápido, Aldebarán —declaró Afrodita, corriendo en dirección a Aldebarán, esquivando la onda de choque, y clavando en su pecho, incluso perforando el Ropaje Sagrado de Tauro, la rosa blanca que llevaba en su mano—. ¡Rosa Sangrienta! —declaró Afrodita, y Aldebarán miró a la rosa en su pecho con sorpresa— No debiste tenerme consideración, Aldebarán… elegiste serme condescendiente, elegiste intentar cambiar mi forma de pensar, si hubieras ido al todo desde un inicio, no hubiera tenido oportunidad ante ti. Pero fue tu débil corazón, lo que permitió no solo que descubriera tu forma de batalla, sino que la debilité, y asesté mi técnica más mortífera, y menos misericordiosa, la Rosa Sangrienta —indicó Afrodita, y Aldebarán intentó acercar su mano a la rosa en su pecho, y esta se clavó más profundo, mientras comenzaba a teñirse de rojo—. Es inútil, si intentas arrancártela, te perforará el corazón. Solo deja que la Rosa Sangrienta haga su trabajo, succionará toda tu sangre, tiñéndose roja y hermosa. Moverte en estas condiciones sería inclusive un suicidio, ya que la Rosa Sangrienta está conectada a tu centro nervioso en estos momentos. Moverte, sería el equivalente a recibir un choque eléctrico tremendo directamente en tu columna vertebral y subiendo a tu cerebro. Solo espera a la muerte, será menos doloroso —declaró Afrodita, pasando al lado de Aldebarán, y al hacerlo, recibió un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago—. ¡Aght! ¿Qué Draugrs…? —se quejó Afrodita, antes de ser lanzado por Aldebarán por el suelo de la Morada de Piscis.

—¡Ught…! ¡En verdad que moverse es muy doloroso! ¡No mentías Afrodita! ¡He de admitir esa parte! —continuó moviéndose Aldebarán, con un dolor descomunal invadiéndole el cuerpo en cada momento, mientras la Rosa Sangrienta se clavaba lo más profundo que le era posible, y comenzaba a extraer sangre más rápidamente, dejando un camino de sangre por donde Aldebarán pasaba— Lo que entiendo, es que, con esta pequeña rosa, ya estoy muerto de todas formas. Que así sea entonces, pero no te escaparás del castigo que voy a darte. ¡Gran Cuerno! —declaró, lanzando nuevamente a Afrodita por la Morada de Piscis, mientras el guardián no podía creer lo que veía— Dices que el mundo es cruel solo porque no funciona como tú deseas. ¿Quién te volvió juez del comportamiento ajeno? Dices que, con tu fuerza, obligarás a que todos piensen como tú. ¿Quién te dijo que eso era justo? Mientras haya personas en este mundo, que crean que su derecho es superior al derecho ajeno, yo no me doblegaré, porque tengo el mismo derecho a partirte el rostro por defender mis ideales, que tú al intentar interponer los tuyos a los míos. Así que, Afrodita, antes de irme a la otra vida, te voy a machacar —aseguró Aldebarán, preparando su cosmos, que rodeó a toda la Morada de Piscis—. Esta vez no usaré solo la mitad de mi fuerza —le aseguró.

—Eres una bestia indomable… bien, ya basta de consideraciones. Si no quieres esperar a la muerte, te enviaré directamente a la tumba —tocó Afrodita su Rubí de Thor, y su casco en ese momento, se transformó, incinerando su cosmos, mientras el Galdr de Thor lo respaldaba, y materializaba una rosa de un color morado en su mano—. Esta rosa es especial, no es tan poderosa como la Rosa Piraña, ni posee veneno como la Rosa Demoniaca, ni es tan compasiva como la Rosa Sangrienta. Esta, es la Rosa de Merseburg —declaró Afrodita, apuntando a Aldebarán con la misma, mientras representaciones de cosmos de varias mujeres, se hacían presente en el cosmos de Afrodita—. La Rosa de Merseburg, es una rosa que crece en los jardines de Breidablik, la Morada de Baldr en Asgard. Es atendida por varias doncellas hermosas, que cuidan de esta sagrada rosa, que adquiere también propiedades curativas. En otras palabras que comprendas, Aldebarán, esta técnica, desata una fuerza destructiva de cosmos, a la vez de que cura mis heridas proporcionalmente al daño que infringe. Y voy a desatar toda su fuerza en tu contra. ¡Rosa de Merseburg! —al lanzar la Rosa de Merseburg, esta estalló frente a Aldebarán con una fuerza de cosmos inmensa, que logró dañar el cuerpo de Aldebarán, mientras las propiedades curativas de la misma se hacían presente, sanando las heridas de Afrodita, quien recuperaba toda su fuerza y vitalidad, logrando que una risa malévola escapara de sus pulmones— ¿Aún crees que mi poder no es justicia, Aldebarán? No importa qué tan fuerte creas que eres, mientras mi propia fuerza, que se encuentra en la belleza de mi cosmos, pueda restaurar mis heridas, poco importa el daño que puedas infligir —se burló Afrodita, mientras el cosmos de Aldebarán crecía más y más.

—Cree lo que quieras, Afrodita… la verdadera fuerza… viene del corazón… —aseguró Aldebarán, alzando los brazos, y liberando un estallido descomunal que hizo temblar a todo el Santuario—. ¡Destructor de Tyr! —resonó el grito de Aldebarán, y la totalidad de la Morada de Piscis, salvo la Estatua de Baldr, quedó vaporizada en ese instante.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh…! —resonó también el grito de Afrodita, que impactó con su Ropaje Sagrado casi hecho guijarros en su totalidad, dejándole solo las protecciones de las piernas y del brazo, así como el casco que comenzaba a disiparse, mientras Afrodita, apenas vivo, y cubierto en su propia sangre que le hervía en el rostro, intentaba incorporarse— Su corazón ha dejado de latir… pero… su cosmos aún… se niega a abandonar su cuerpo —enunció Afrodita, cuando notó a Aldebarán, aún con el cosmos rodeándole el cuerpo, y en la pose de su último ataque, con la Rosa Sangrienta arrebatándole las ultimas gotas de su sangre—. ¿Cómo es posible que estos Dioses Guerreros Dorados a quienes hemos llamado falsos, tengan semejante poder? Derbal tenía razón, una Batalla de los 1,000 días es imposible, cuando ellos, tienen semejante convicción —declaró Afrodita, al momento de que una fuerza de cosmos inmensa se liberaba del cuerpo de Aldebarán, y lo azotaba con fuerza, mientras el último par de flamas en el Reloj de Bor, se estremecía, con el tiempo recobrando su ventaja—. Un Gran Cuerno… después de… el Destructor de Tyr… Aldebarán… —lloró Afrodita, clavado en las escaleras llenas de rosas que llevaban al Templo del Sumo Sacerdote en su cima—. Aún… con mi Ropaje Divino protegiéndome, e incinerando mi cosmos en el ataque de la Rosa de Meseburg… que restauró mi cuerpo… lograste… impactarme con un Gran Cuerno al final… ¿cómo no podría respetar… a alguien tan noble…? —lloró Afrodita, mientras miraba el cuerpo de Aldebarán, acercándose a él, y tomando la Rosa Sangrienta de su pecho—. Puede que sea demasiado tarde… pero si alguien… es capaz de cambiar la mentalidad de quien sea… ese eres tú… Aldebarán… y no podría… negarte la oportunidad de ver tu mundo convirtiéndose en realidad, ya que me has demostrado que el mío… es egoísta… —declaró Afrodita, arrancándole la rosa del pecho, que liberó unas ultimas gotas de sangre—. Si en verdad tu convicción en ese mundo es tan grande… sobrevivirás a mi veneno, y seguirás viviendo… —finalizó, y quedó tendido en el suelo.

—¡Aldebarán! —resonó la voz de Milo, quien llegaba junto a Aioria, Shura y Camus, para encontrar a Aldebarán aún en la pose de su último ataque— ¡Alde! ¡Resiste! ¡Alde! —se estremeció Milo, olfateó el veneno, y preparó sus dedos— ¡Maldición! ¡Espero que no sea demasiado tarde! —clavó sus dedos Milo en el pecho de Aldebarán, y tras haberlo hecho, un líquido negruzco, de sangre contaminada, comenzó a caerle de la herida.

—Imposible, no va a sobrevivir… —agregó Camus, mientras colocaba a Hilda en el suelo, y miraba a Milo fijamente—. Esa en la mano de Afrodita, no es una rosa roja ordinaria… es la Rosa Sangrienta, misma que le ha arrebatado toda su sangre a Aldebarán. Aún si le extrajiste el veneno de sus Rosas Demoniacas, Aldebarán simplemente no tiene suficiente sangre para… —intentó decirle, pero Milo lo detuvo con una mirada endemoniada.

—¡No te atrevas a decir más! ¡Aldebarán es más fuerte de lo que todos creen! —enfureció Milo, y Camus lo observó fijamente, dudándolo, cuando de pronto, el pecho de Aldebarán soltó aire, y se desplomó en contra del suelo— ¡Alde! —gritó Milo preocupado.

—No es posible… con semejantes heridas, con tan poca sangre, nadie podría… —intentó decir Camus, cuando notó una leve fuerza de cosmos proveniente de la mano de Afrodita, y notó un pétalo morado que caía sobre el suelo cercano—. Rosa de Meseburg… —mencionó Camus, sorprendido—. Afrodita… usaste lo poco que te quedaba de cosmos, para salvar a Aldebarán —dedujo Camus, mientras Milo y Aioria ayudaban a Aldebarán a virarse, y lo recostaban en el suelo—. No va a levantarse… pero gracias a Afrodita, es probable que sobreviva. Sea lo que sea lo que pasó en esta batalla, aparentemente a Afrodita le pareció que merecía de la supervivencia de Aldebarán —aseguró Camus.

—Bien, una preocupación menos —aseguró Shura, mirando en dirección a las escaleras repletas de rosas rojas—. Queda el campo de rosas del cual preocuparnos —le aseguró Shura, mientras Camus comenzaba a elevar su cosmos, y lo dirigía en dirección a las escalinatas—. ¿Crees poder con todas ellas? —preguntó Shura.

—Me ofendes, Shura… entrenamos por 3 años juntos… por supuesto que puedo… —sentenció Camus, lanzando la tremenda fuerza de su cosmos congelante, que se elevó hasta las entradas del Templo del Sumo Sacerdote, congelando todas las rosas rojas, que estallaron en fragmentos de hielo, liberando el camino.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se preguntó Aioria, mientras miraba las escalinatas libres de toda rosa— ¿No podíamos simplemente caminar por sobre las rosas? Admito que estorban, pero no era para tanto —aseguró.

—Menos mal que llegaron con apoyo de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados de Capricornio y Acuario, o Aioria no la hubiera contado —se burló un recién llegado, Dohko, quien sorprendió a los presentes—. Hola, se ven horribles, y mientras yo me veo como si no hubiera tenido una batalla de vida o muerte. Qué vergüenza me da la nueva generación, son unos debiluchos —se burló Dohko.

—Ya basta, Viejo Maestro —escucharon también, y los ojos de Aioria se abrieron de par en par, mientras Aioros, sumamente herido, llegaba tras de Dohko—. Aioria no es tan distraído, seguramente sabía que las Rosas Demoniacas de Afrodita eran venenosas, y que, si subía sin cuidado, moriría envenenado a medio camino —sonrió Aioros.

—Hermano… —se sorprendió Aioria, pero no sabía cómo dirigirse a Aioros, y tan solo bajó la mirada—. No lo sabía… pero… hubiera encontrado la forma. En todo caso, ¿qué haces aquí? —declaró Aioria, sumamente molesto.

—Me merezco todo lo que quieras decirme, Aioria, incluso tu desprecio actual —declaró Aioros, y Aioria bajó la mirada, confundido—. Pero me lo dirás todo, cuando salvemos a Saori. Queda poco tiempo, Nos quedan menos de 2 horas, un Dios Guerrero Fantasma aguarda, además de que seguramente Derbal tiene aún más preparado para nosotros, sin mencionar que podríamos enfrentar a los dioses una vez que lleguemos ante el Templo de Hlin —aseguró Aioros.

—No perdamos el tiempo entonces —agregó Milo, mirando a Camus, quien asintió, y cargó a Hilda en ese momento, apenándola—. Cuídate, Alde… no te atrevas a morirte —prosiguió Milo, y el grupo, ahora de 6 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, resumió el ascenso.

 **Templo de Hlin.**

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —se molestó Derbal, con los Rubíes de Thor en sus manos, sin que estos brillaran con la fuerza del Dios del Trueno y de la Fuerza— ¡La última batalla entre los Dioses Guerreros Dorados ha terminado! ¿Dónde está el Ropaje Divino de Thor? —se preguntó Derbal, con Lyfia observándolo fijamente, preocupada por él gracias a la personalidad que Derbal había creado para ella con el Galdr de Odín— ¿¡Dónde está!? —gritó con fuerza, y en su cosmos, Derbal comprendió la razón, mientras los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, se las habían arreglado para revivir con su cosmos y su sangre, a los Zafiros de Odín, cortando la conexión de los Falsos Zafiros de Odín, que estallaron en el pecho del Ropaje Divino de Derbal, y una vez con estos fragmentados, el Ropaje Divino de Odín se desprendió del cuerpo de Derbal, reconstruyéndose en su forma sellada, recuperando su color, y subiendo en dirección al cielo, sellándose a sí mismo en la constelación de la Osa Mayor— ¡Ese malnacido! ¡Alberich! —gritó Derbal con fuerza, mientras elevaba su inmenso cosmos, que aún sin ser un Galdr, era aplastante y aterrador, mientras Derbal, nuevamente desnudo frente a la estatua de Odín, hacía una rabieta que hacía temblar todo el Santuario— ¡Lo sabías! ¡Maldito seas Odín! ¡Sabías que tus Dioses guerreros de Asgard podían arrebatarme tu Ropaje Divino! ¡Pero no has ganado aún, dios mediocre! ¡Sigo siendo el humano más poderoso de todo Midgard! ¡Destruiré a tus Dioses Guerreros! ¡Destruiré a los Dioses guerreros de Hlin! ¡Buscaré la forma de subir a Asgard! ¡Y te arrancaré tu otro maldito ojo, dios tuerto! —amenazó Derbal, cuando Lyfia le abrazó el brazo.

—¡Derbal! ¡No! —intentó detenerlo Lyfia, y Derbal se viró con su cosmos aplastante, y lo dirigió en dirección a Lyfia, quien valientemente, se mantuvo firme, pero logró tranquilizar a Derbal, cuando vio en ella a Inanna, la mujer a la que amó en un pasado no muy lejano— Derbal, ¿tanto desprecias a los dioses, que abiertamente buscas su intervención? No hay duda alguna, de que eres en verdad el humano más poderoso en todo Midgard, pero ni tú podrías vencer a los dioses —le aseguró Lyfia.

—¡Moriré intentándolo entonces! ¡Todo sea por crear un mundo en que los humanos no deban nunca, rendirles tributo a esos malnacidos sin corazón! —apuntó Derbal con ira, elevando todo su cosmos, forzando a relámpagos escarlata a hacerse presentes, mientras los truenos azules, aparentemente de Thor, amenazaban con bajar a enfrentar a Derbal— ¡Adelante, Thor! ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Los dioses me subestiman! ¡Siempre lo han hecho! ¡Ven y hazme frente! —insistió Derbal, y el trueno bajó, pero antes siquiera de llegar al Templo de Hlin, una fuerza de Galdr blanca lo hizo regresar— ¡Cobarde! —continuó Derbal.

—¡Basta ya! —declaró Lyfia, en lágrimas, mientras Derbal la miraba, con sentimientos encontrados— Derbal… he escuchado el Juicio de los Dioses… ya me ha quedado claro que yo no soy la Asynjur Hlin… es ella… —apuntó con la vista Lyfia a Saori, aún sellada en aquella dimensión—. No sé qué es lo que soy, pero con el Galdr de Odín, me convertiste en una diosa, y siempre que alguien posea un Galdr, puede crear a otros dioses. ¿Deseas realmente, convertirte en el Dios de la Calamidad y el Castigo? —peguntó Lyfia, y Derbal, la observó fijamente.

—Si ya sabes que eres una creación mía, si ya sabes que no eres en verdad la Asynjur Hlin, y que deliberadamente he actuado en contra de los dioses… ¿por qué harías esto por mí? —le preguntó Derbal, curioso, mientras Lyfia lo miraba fijamente, y le sonreía.

—Porque eres lo único que tengo… —declaró—. Creada o no, diosa real o no, existo porque tú me has creado. Si tú caes, nada importa, no tendré un objetivo, no seré más que una diosa, sin domino. Por ello, prefiero que te conviertas en un dios, capaz de derrotar incluso a Thor —declaró, y el cielo en ese momento, se llenó de miles y miles de truenos, que servían de advertencia para Lyfia, pero no hacían nada más. Thor se encontraba furioso, hacía una rabieta, pero no se le permitía intervenir, por más que el impaciente dios deseara bajar y proteger a la tierra, a los humanos a los que amaba, y a la diosa, que era su hermana—. Álzate entonces, Derbal, Dios de la Calamidad y el Castigo. Yo así lo ordeno con mi Galdr, que te conviertas en un dios, mucho más grande que Thor —declaró, mientras el Ropaje Sagrado que solía vestir antes que el de Odín, volvía a revestirlo, y se transformaba, en una especie de Ropaje Divino demoniaco, con un casco de cornamenta, alas escarlatas e inmensas, garras como protecciones de sus brazos y piernas, una inmensa cola, y el cráneo de un dragón con las fauces abiertas, sirviéndole de casco.

—Ha nacido un nuevo dios —sonrió Derbal, apuntó su mano en dirección al cielo, elevando un Galdr escarlata e inmenso, y lo liberó en dirección a los truenos—. ¡Un dios mucho más poderoso que Thor! —liberó su fuerza, y el cielo cubierto de truenos, se partió con su tremendo poder.

 **Ruinas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—Eso no ha sido un cosmos ordinario… —se sobresaltó Alberich, con su Zafiro de Odín brillando nuevamente, e incrustándose a sí mismo en su peto, al igual que hicieron el resto de los Zafiros de Odín—. Eso… ha sido un Galdr… pero eso es imposible, Derbal no debería poseer un Galdr ahora que hemos cortado la conexión con los Falsos Zafiros de Odín —aseguró Alberich, más antes de poder decir más, Siegfried cayó en su rodilla— ¡Huskarl Siegfried! —gritó Alberich, mientras Hagen se apresuraba al lado de quien fuera su mejor amigo, y le tomaba de la mano, dándole fuerzas con su cosmos.

—No te molestes… Hagen… solo había una forma de sacar sangre de mi cuerpo de todas formas —declaró Siegfried, mientras su cuerpo se debilitaba, e intentaba materializar su espada, sin poder lograrlo—. No puedo… no me quedan fuerzas… —lloró Siegfried, mientras su cosmos no era ni siquiera lo suficientemente alto para poder materializar su espada.

—Siegfried… tranquilo… te brindaré otra arma… —lloró Hagen, buscando frenéticamente por todas partes, y decidiéndose a materializar su propia lanza para poder brindársela a Siegfried—. Toma mi lanza… llévala contigo a Asgard… algún día… sé que vas a regresármela… Siegfried… —lloró Hagen, y Siegfried aceptó, tomó la lanza de Hagen, y se recostó en el suelo, sin tener energías suficientes para hacer más que eso—. Siempre supe… que eras invencible… que nadie jamás podría vencerte… pero jamás pensé… —lloró Hagen, negándose a soltar la mano de Siegfried—. Que caerías entregando tu vida… como estás haciendo ahora… —se molestó Hagen, furioso, pensando que el sacrificio de Siegfried, era una burla, y que Odín no lo aceptaría en Asgard.

—¿Temes porque Odín no me reciba, Hagen? —preguntó Siegfried, y Hagen se mordió los labios, aquel temor lo invadía en todo momento— Si ese es mi destino… lo aceptaré con gusto… la vida que nos han brindado los dioses, no es para nada eterna… pero… podemos hacer con ella, grandes proezas. Sientes que mi vida se está desperdiciando, por sacrificarla de esta forma, yo creo… —prosiguió, mientras las marcas de los Einherjer se hacían presentes en su rostro, sorprendiendo a Hagen, quien sabía que Siegfried llegaría ante Odín—. Que he usado mi vida, de la forma más noble posible… cuida de Hilda, Hagen… —terminó de decir Siegfried, y sus ojos se apagaron, abandonando este mundo, y dirigiéndose a Asgard.

—Siegfried… —lloró Hagen, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las marcas de los Eiherjer se hacían presentes también en su cuerpo, así como en el cuerpo de todos los demás, quienes deseaban llorar a Siegfried, pero miraban a Alberich, como su nuevo Huskarl, y esperaban instrucciones.

—Alberich… —llamó su atención Syd, mientras un distraído Alberich, miraba a las marcas en su cuerpo—. Estas marcas… Odín… parece que nos ha aceptado como sus guerreros. Pero seguimos en este mundo, aún no podemos reunirnos con Siegfried en la otra vida. Debo saberlo, estas marcas, ¿significan alguna limitante para nosotros? Debemos saber si podremos cumplir la encomienda de Odín, y que el sacrificio de Siegfried no ha sido en vano —declaró Syd.

—No tengo idea, Syd —declaró Alberich, y el grupo se preocupó—. A decir verdad, no pensaba que esto fuera posible siquiera. Arriesgué sus vidas ciegamente por Saori —y el grupo asintió en silencio—. Lo único que sé de momento, es que, con estas marcas, moriremos definitivamente si se cumplen las 2 horas restantes. No podemos salir de esta ciudad, así que, encontraremos a Siegfried en 2 horas frente a Asgard si nuestros hermanos Dorados no liberan a Saori a tiempo. Además de eso, no tengo la menor idea de que repercusiones tendrán estas marcas sobre nosotros. Pero las averiguaré, si es que sobrevivimos. Ya no nos queda más que esperar —señaló, y el grupo aceptó aquella respuesta, y esperó a la conclusión de los enfrentamientos en el Santuario.

 **Templo del Sumo Sacerdote. 01 de Septiembre de 4E 08.**

—Siegfried… —habló Hilda, aún en brazos de Camus, y sobre la escalinata que daba a la entrada del Templo del Sumo Sacerdote—. El cosmos de Siegfried ha… el cosmos de Siegfried… primero Sigmund… y ahora Siegfried… yo… no tenía sentimientos por Siegfried, pero… no deseaba su muerte tampoco… Siegfried… —lloró Hilda, y Camus se sintió bastante incomodo, y la colocó gentilmente en el suelo.

—¿Quieres decir que Siegfried ha…? —intentó decir Aioria, ganándose una tremenda bofetada por parte de Hilda— ¡Hilda! ¡Vuelve en ti! ¡También me duele la muerte de Siegfried! ¡Pero negarme el decirlo no te lo va a devolver! —declaró Aioria, e Hilda no lo soportó más, y estalló en un llanto incontrolable.

—Por eso digo que los sentimientos son una serie de sensaciones inoportunas e inútiles… —se quejó Camus, pero de cualquier forma se agachó, y miró a Hilda fijamente—. El deber de un Dios Guerrero, es el de dar su vida por su diosa de ser necesario. Puede que yo no haya seguido esa senda, pero Siegfried lo hacía, ¿no es verdad? Llorar por él puede calmar tu alma, pero herirá la suya. Respeta su sacrificio, y solo llóralo, cuando sepas que su sacrificio no fue en vano —le pidió Camus, ofreciéndole su mano a Hilda, quien se secó las lágrimas, asintió, y le permitió ayudarla a levantarse.

—Oigan… —llamó la atención del grupo Milo, que apuntaba en ese momento al cielo nocturno, en el cual brillaba intensamente la Constelación de Aesir, con sus 12 estrellas, perfectamente visibles—. ¿Eso es normal? La constelación de Aesir nunca se había visto tan brillante antes —declaró Milo, sintiendo en ese momento su cosmos arder, al igual que lo sintieron el resto de los presentes.

—Ya había visto esto ocurrir antes… hace más de 100 años —agregó Dohko conmovido, y frotando su Ropaje Sagrado—. Esta debería ser la prueba para cualquiera que aún tenga dudas. La Constelación de Aesir, conformada por las estrellas principales de las Constelaciones Secundarias de Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, solo brillará con una intensidad tal, que será visible perfectamente desde los Nueve Mundos, cuando se haya cumplido el treceavo cumpleaños de la Asynjur Hlin —aseguró Dohko, mirando a los presentes, en específico a Aioros, Shura y Camus—. Ante nosotros los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, esta debería ser prueba irrefutable, de que Saori es la Asynjur Hlin. Pero ante su reino, ante todo Midgard, aún falta la prueba más grande de todas. Quedan 2 horas en el Reloj de Bor, debemos apresurar el paso —finalizó, el grupo asintió, y entraron en el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote.

El Templo del Sumo Sacerdote, constaba de un área amplia, con estatuas de piedra de los 13 Dioses de Asgard, acomodados 7 a la izquierda, pegados a la pared, siendo la única estatua doble la de los dioses Vali y Vidar. Del otro lado se encontraba el resto de los dioses, y al centro, sobre unas escalinatas, se encontraban los tronos del Sumo Sacerdote, de la Asynjur Hlin, y detrás de ambos la estatua de la diosa, idéntica a Saori, de oro sólido, con escudo y lanza en mano. Frente a los tronos se encontraba una fogata de fuego azul que delimitaba el área de la audiencia, con la de los tronos, detrás de los cuales había unas amplias cortinas de terciopelo rojo, que separaban la sala de audiencias, con los aposentos del Sumo Sacerdote, y detrás de los mismos, se encontraba la salida en dirección al Templo de Hlin.

—Comenzaba a pensar que no me tocaría diversión —agregó Bud, sentado en el trono de Hlin. Llevaba una estatuilla de madera en su mano, que poseía la forma de una criatura aparentemente hecha de fuego, la cual, tras verla, escandalizó a Hilda.

—¡Bud! —se quejó Hilda, y Bud se sorprendió al notar que ella sabía de su existencia— Dios Guerrero Fantasma de Alcor Zeta, Bud de Trjegul, ¿qué significa esto? Tu lealtad es a Hlin, eres el Dios Guerrero que protege desde las sombras —aclaró Hilda.

—Oh, no me vengas con esas tonterías, Hilda, yo no elegí ser lo que soy —se molestó Bud, poniéndose de pie, y caminando en dirección a Hilda, mientras los Dioses Guerreros Dorados se mantenían con la guardia en alto—. No le soy fiel a Hlin, ni las 12 Enseñanzas ni las proezas de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, han logrado convencerme de nada. De no ser por los dioses, no me hubiera convertido en lo que soy. Fui abandonado, a mi suerte, dado por muerto por un Sumo Sacerdote que eligió a mi hermano en lugar de a mí —le apuntó con desprecio.

—Un Sumo Sacerdote que en ese momento era Derbal —aclaró Hilda, lo que molestó a Bud—. Tu desprecio a los dioses, no es porque ellos te traicionaron, tu desprecio es al Sumo Sacerdote que te eligió para morir, y aun así, debo defender a Derbal en esta ocasión, no fuiste elegido para morir, Bud, fuiste elegido para ser el Dios Guerrero más poderoso de la orden de la Osa Mayor. Tu abandono en los bosques, toda tu infancia, fue la prueba que te convirtió en lo que eres. Vives, porque los dioses así lo quisieron, tu desprecio está solo en tu mente —aclaró Hilda.

—Silencio, bruja —intentó cachetearla Bud, cuando Camus se interpuso en su camino, tomando de la mano de Bud, y congelándosela—. ¿Ahora te defienden los idiotas sin convicción de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados? Vaya Dioses Guerreros que resultaron ser, con un cambio de lealtades tan ridículo que es risible —miró a Camus directamente.

—Un hombre no golpea a una mujer, a menos que porte un arma. Eso no es de caballeros —fue la única respuesta de Camus, que miró a Hilda en ese momento—. Habla con seguridad, pero hazlo pronto, que el tiempo se agota —le pidió Camus.

—Eso intento… gracias… —se apenó un poco Hilda, pero miró a Bud con detenimiento—. Sé que estás confundido, tu esencia, es la esencia de un campeón de Hlin. Todos los Dioses Guerreros, de cualquier tipo, han sufrido grandes pesares. Pero es la devoción a su diosa, lo que los hace seguir adelante. Bud… no es tarde para que recapacites… esa estatuilla, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer, no distinguirá entre amigos y enemigos, serás su blanco igual que nosotros —le aseguró.

—Hilda… ya crucé el punto de no regreso hace mucho —elevó su cosmos Bud, rodeando a la estatuilla con este, y lanzándola a la fogata frente a los tronos, lo que horrorizó a Hilda—. ¡Elijo la vida en desafío a los dioses, malditos ciegos que solo van por las sobras de sus amos! ¡Son menos que perros! —declaró furioso.

—Oye, no insultes a los perros —apuntó Dohko en molestia, pero retrocedió de todas formas, para sorpresa del grupo, quien comenzó a sentir un cosmos inmenso, y a la vez diferente. No era como nada que hubiesen sentido antes, se sentía divino, inmensamente cálido, y con un toque de agresividad. Como si perteneciera a un ser que no deseaba nada más que la destrucción, pero no sintiera malicia mientras la desataba—. ¡Atrás! ¡O se vaporizaran todos! —declaró Dohko, mientras las flamas crecían más y más, liberando a un inmenso ser, más grande incluso que los Jotnar que enfrentaron, tanto el de las montañas, como el de la escarcha, con su cuerpo enteramente hecho de fuego, y rugiendo con una ira incalculable.

—¿Quieres decir que el Jotunn que apareció tanto en las cercanías de los Fiordos de Brávellir, como en medio de Hlingard, fueron convocados por Derbal? —se sorprendió Aioros, cubriéndose del calor y la luz que emanaba de la criatura— ¿Cómo se hizo con el control de semejantes criaturas en primer lugar? —se estremeció Aioros en preocupación.

—No creo siquiera que Derbal tenga control sobre ellas —declaró Shura, observando tan tremendo ser, y a Bud que retrocedía en pánico por la extensión de su cosmos—. Pero me queda claro que Derbal al menos piensa que tiene el poder para enfrentarlos y derrotarlos, no liberaría a semejante criatura de no ser así —les explicó Shura.

—De modo que primero tenemos que darnos de golpes con esta cosa, que tiene un poder tan sorprendente, y después hay que hacer lo propio con Derbal, quien dices puede derrotarlo —sonrió Aioria, tronándose los nudillos—. Y yo que pensaba que ya habíamos pasado lo peor… —se preparó Aioria, pero de pronto, observó a la criatura reducir su tamaño.

—El Muspel… se está apagando —agregó Camus en señal de sorpresa, pero aquello en lugar de alegrar a Hilda, la aterró aún más, por lo que Camus supo que aquello no era una buena señal—. Milo… atento, aparentemente Hilda no piensa que el que este Muspel reduzca su tamaño sea una buena noticia —comentó Camus, sudando frío.

—¿Dime qué de lo que hace Derbal es una buena noticia? A estas alturas, ya no me quedan ganas de jugar al Dios Guerrero arrogante —apuntó Milo con su uña, mientras el Muspel tomaba una forma más humana, siendo esta la de un joven de alrededor de unos 15 años, de cabellera azul, una cicatriz cerca de su ojo izquierdo que le cruzaba un poco por encima de la nariz, y una mirada fiera, y endemoniada de ojos azules—. ¿Qué clase de Ropaje Sagrado es ese? —preguntó Milo, esperando la respuesta de Hilda.

—Se llaman Ragnars… —explicó Hilda, mirando el bello ropaje de apariencia divina que vestía al Muspel. Era de un color anaranjado muy brillante, con un par de alas inmensas, una corona de 3 picos, los dos de los lados más pronunciados que el que poseía en el medio del casco. Las hombreras de su Ropaje Divino eran amplias y afiladas, al igual que las protecciones de los brazos y las piernas. La coraza del pecho, protegía casi en su totalidad su cuerpo, pero el peto, dividido en 3 secciones, dejaba descubierto un poco de sus piernas para darle mayor movilidad. De su espalda caían un par de hileras de plumas casi triangulares, como puntas de flecha con 2 de sus bordes redondeados, que se conectaban una tras otra hasta asemejar un par de colas de plumas anaranjadas de lo que seguramente sería, una bestia muy hermosa—. Las Ragnars no son Ropajes Sagrados comunes, poseen la resistencia y la fuerza de los Ropajes Divinos, pertenecen a la élite del ejército de los Muspel. Este sujeto, no es un Muspel ordinario. Tiene un control total en su morfología. Los Jotnar son seres inmensos, pero si uno pudiese controlar su anatomía lo suficiente para asemejarse a un ser humano, poseería un poder más grande y destructivo que el que pudiera desprender en su estado liberado, lo mismo ocurre con un Muspel. Imaginen el poder destructivo de la naturaleza, y poder controlarlo a voluntad. Un Jotunn o un Muspel capaz de adquirir esta forma, es un ser con un poder que haría a los dioses temblar —aseguró Hilda, sumamente nerviosa.

—¡Atentos todos! —gritó Dohko, empujando a Hilda a un lado, y cubriendo con su escudo el ataque rápido y certero del Muspel, que se había abalanzado sin previo aviso en dirección a Hilda intentando matarla— Eso… estuvo muy cerca… la velocidad que adquirió fue tremenda, apenas y pude moverme lo suficientemente rápido para cubrir a Hilda, y esto es a pesar de que diferente de los demás, mi cosmos está totalmente restaurado por las Manzanas de Idunn… este sujeto… es demasiado peligroso… ¡Los 11 Ríos de Élivágar! —liberó Dohko, atacando con su técnica más poderosa desde un inicio, enviando a los 11 dragones de agua que representaban a los 11 ríos en dirección al Muspel, quien simplemente colocó su mano frente a los 11 ríos, vaporizándolos en un instante.

—La técnica más poderosa del Viejo Maestro, ¿repelida de esta forma? ¿Cómo ha logrado esto al estar el Viejo Maestro en las mejores condiciones posibles? —se perturbó Aioros, pero en lugar de retroceder, elevó su cosmos él también— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Aioria! ¡Ve y salva a Saori! ¡Llévate a los demás! ¡El Viejo Maestro y yo nos encargaremos! —ordenó Aioros, y Aioria miró a su hermano con cautela— ¡No interfieran! ¡El Viejo Maestro y yo somos los Dioses Guerreros Dorados más poderosos! ¡Pero no estoy en la mejor posición física para seguir adelante, y si el Viejo Maestro se queda, tendremos una oportunidad! ¡Destello de Skadi! —lanzó el tremendo puñetazo Aioros, como flechas congelantes que impactaron el cuerpo del Muspel, quien cubrió, y se dirigió rápidamente a Aioros, y le hubiese atravesado el pecho, de no ser por el escudo de Dohko, que volvió a atrapar el puño del Muspel.

—¡Ya los escucharon! ¡Un Dios Guerrero Dorado debe ser capaz de abandonar a su hermano de armas, si es por un bien mayor! ¡Adelante! —ordenó Milo, y lideró la marcha, con Bud interponiéndose en su camino.

—¡No irán a ninguna parte! ¡Soy el Dios Guerrero Fantasma más poderoso! —intentó decir Bud, cuando Milo y Camus atacaron al unísono, con el Aguijón Carmesí y el Polvo de Diamante, mismos que cubrió Bud, y en la distracción, tanto Milo como Camus pasaron de lado, el segundo cargando nuevamente a Hilda— ¡Malditos! ¡Vuelvan aquí en este instante! —enfureció Bud, elevando su cosmos— ¡Garra del Fantasma del Tigre Vikingo! —intentó ir tras ellos Bud, cuando un corte le impidió seguir adelante.

—¡Balmung! —señaló Shura, orgulloso, y con Aioria a su lado preparando su puño— ¡Ese es un nombre exageradamente largo para una técnica! ¡Pero, aunque me gustaría ponerla a prueba contra las mías, hay cosas más importantes que preocuparme por tus delirios de abandono! ¡Aioria! —pidió Shura, y el de Leo asintió.

—¡Domador de Draupnir! —se lanzó Aioria, impactando el mentón de Bud, lanzándolo por los aires, donde Shura lo atrapó al colocar sus pies bajo sus axilas— ¡Fuera de nuestro camino! —prosiguió Aioria, corriendo tras de Milo y de Camus, mientras Shura lanzaba su ataque.

—¡Salto de Roca! —lo lanzó Shura, controlando su trayectoria con su cosmos, y forzándolo a elevarse indefinidamente— ¡Cuando caigas! ¡Puedes intentar venir por una batalla! ¡Si es que te quedan fuerzas! —prosiguió Shura, siguiendo al grupo en ese momento.

—Quédate atrás, Aioros. Estás muy débil para intentar enfrentarte a este Muspel. ¡Tigre Descendente! —se lanzó Dohko, impactando su puño con el puño envuelto en llamas del Muspel, que mantuvo a Dohko al margen—. Que increíble poder… me recuerdas a cierto Jotunn al que cuido en el Mirador de Galdhopiggen a las afueras de Oppland… aunque tu poder, es increíblemente más alto… —declaró Dohko, mientras el Muspel lo pateaba, lanzándolo por el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote, y forzando a Aioros a evadir su cuerpo, pero lo que no logró evadir Aioros, fue la velocidad del Muspel, que ya amenazaba con impactar su puño contra el rostro de Aioros.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —escucharon, y a escasos centímetros de impactar a Aioros, el Muspel salió disparado por el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote, tras haber sido atacado por Aldebarán, quien llegaba ante el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote— ¡Ya desperté! ¿Creyeron que podían seguirse divirtiendo sin mí? ¿Ese también es amigo tuyo, Afrodita? —se burló Aldebarán, mientras Afrodita llegaba a su lado, con una rosa morada que giraba de tiempo en tiempo, sanando las heridas de ambos.

—Me temo que no lo conozco, además de que, ya agoté todo el polen de la Rosa de Meseburg que me quedaba, no más desafiar a la muerte, Aldebarán, te vendría bien tener cuidado de ahora en… —intentó decir Afrodita, cuando Aldebarán se lanzó en envestida en dirección al Muspel, quien detuvo su embestida con una sola mano, levantó a Aldebarán, y lo lanzó por los aires, hasta estrellarlo con una pared—. ¡No sé ni por qué me molesto en sanarte! —enfureció Afrodita, preparando su cosmos, y una Rosa Demoniaca— Mejor me dan espacio, Aioros y desconocido de Libra, mi polen es muy venenoso. ¡Rosa Demoniaca! —lanzó Afrodita, y aunque el ataque fue pulverizado por las flamas del Muspel, el polen entró en sus pulmones, por lo que comenzó a marearse.

—¿Desconocido de Libra? Oye, tengo un nombre, me llamo Dohko, niño bonito —se incorporó Dohko, mientras los 4 veían al Muspel quejarse de dolor—. Y algo me dice que tu veneno no será suficiente, y que solo lo ha hecho enojar más —declaró Dohko, mientras un torbellino de fuego rodeaba al Muspel, y el grito de un ave en llamas se hacía presente en su cosmos, mientras el Muspel optaba una pose ofensiva, y lanzaba un puñetazo, transformado en la inmensa ave de fuego—. ¡Draugrs! ¡No sé si mis escudos resistirán! —se adelantó Dohko e intentó cubrir.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —se alzó un muro tornasolado, que resistió el embiste del ave en llamas, y la redirigió en dirección al Muspel, quien quedó algo aturdido, mientras a su alrededor, Yggdrasil aparecía, y los Nueve Mundos se hacían presentes.

—¡Colapso de Yggdrasil! —resonó la poderosa voz de Saga, sobresaltando a Aioros, mientras el cuerpo del Muspel estallaba, al ser bombardeado por los 8 orbes que representaban a los Mundos de la Luz y los Mundos de la Oscuridad— Imposible, aún después de semejante ataque sigue en pie —agregó Saga, junto a Mu, y mientras Mephisto corría entre ellos con su cosmos listo.

—¡Fuera del camino! ¡Ondas Infernales de Helheim! —lanzó su ataque, que rodeó al Muspel, pero este no logró ser doblegado por los Draugr que se alzaron del suelo, mismos que fueron incinerados por el poder que se desprendía de su cuerpo, que los cremó en un instante—. Eso… me parecía ligeramente más heroico en mi mente —aceptó Mephisto, mientras el Muspel se abalanzaba sobre de él, pero era rodeado por unas cadenas delgadas y doradas, mientras Shaka llegaba, con los ojos bien abiertos, y su cosmos rodeando sus cadenas, manteniendo al Muspel apresado, mientras intentaba liberarse, rompiendo la concentración de Shaka.

—Gleipnir no puede romperse… pero este sujeto, repele las cadenas con su cosmos… tengo que admitir que me encuentro asombrado —aceptó Shaka, y miró a Mu fijamente—. Esos 4 no serán suficiente… lo mejor que podemos hacer, es dividir las fuerzas a la mitad. Ya que no sabemos quién es el oponente más de temer, si este sujeto… o Derbal que se encuentra en la cima convertido en un dios —le aseguró, mientras el grupo se mantenía con la guardia alta.

—Agradezco el voto de confianza —reverenció Mu, y pasó de largo, dejando al Muspel furioso, y elevando su cosmos intentando liberarse de las cadenas. Saga entonces miró a Aioros, entre ellos, diversas emociones de confusión reinaban, pero asintiendo, Aioros le dio la espalda a Saga, y elevó su cosmos frente al Muspel.

—Enmendaré nuestros errores, Aioros… —enunció Saga, y se dirigió a la salida, resumiendo el ascenso por las escalinatas, en dirección al Templo de Hlin, mientras el Muspel lograba liberarse de sus cadenas, intentaba ir tras de los que se escapaban, pero era detenido por Shaka, quien elevó su cosmos frente a la criatura.

—Tu ira… es demasiado grande… usaré todas mis fuerzas para sellarla, gigante de los mundos de fuego. ¡Invocación del Demonio! —atacó Shaka, forzando al Muspel a gritar de dolor, mientras todo el cosmos dormido de Shaka, se liberaba en una fuerza de cosmos tan descomunal que incluso el Muspel podía sentirla.

—No seas tan presumido, que yo te dejé medio muerto —le aseguró Mephisto, mientras rodeaba los alrededores de flamas azules—. ¡Flamas Demoniacas de Loki! —bombardeó Mephisto, y a su ataque se sumaron las rosas negras de Afrodita.

—¡Rosas Piraña! —el ataque en conjunto comenzaba a surtir efecto, el poderoso Muspel retrocedía, y fue embestido con fuerza por Aldebarán, quien no tuvo cuidado en correr a través de los ataques de Mephisto y Afrodita, por lo que una de sus hombreras salió desprendida por una de las rosas de Afrodita— ¡Con un Draugr, Alde! ¡Ya te he dicho que no te puedo curar más! —se molestó.

—Se agradece la preocupación, pero curado o no, yo seguiría luchando. ¡Destructor de Tyr! —azotó Aldebarán el cuerpo del Muspel tras rodearlo con su cosmos, y este gritó de dolor, pero se resistió a ser lanzado, golpeó el pecho de Aldebarán, arrebatándole sangre que salió disparada de su boca, y lo lanzó nuevamente por los aires de un puñetazo rápido y certero, antes de recibir uno por parte de Aioros.

—Eres increíblemente fuerte, pero no te motiva la maldad, te motiva el odio… ¿acaso todos los Muspels son así? ¡Ruptura del Infinito! —lanzó el espiral de flechas de luz Aioros, que rodeó al Muspel, hiriéndolo y arrebatándole algo de sangre, pero no logrando frenarlo por completo— ¿Cómo se detiene a esta cosa? —se fastidió Aioros.

—Ah, recuerdo muy bien este sentimiento de impotencia, que solo los primordiales pueden darte —agregó Dohko, adelantándose al grupo, y posándose orgulloso frente al Muspel—. Shiryu también me dio muchos problemas, aunque seguro que eres mucho más fuerte que él, me asombras, Muspel, creo que voy a quedarme contigo también, te llamaré Ikki, no sé, algo en ese nombre es simple, pero mortífero —declaró Dohko, poniéndose serio, lo que sorprendió al Muspel, quien ahora se llamaba Ikki—. ¡Mira bien, Aioros! ¡Y dime si hubieras podido derrotarme si hubiera ido con todo en nuestra batalla! ¡Tigre Descendente! —atacó Dohko, Ikki bloqueó, y el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote tembló con fuerza, mientras el resto de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, se impresionaba por el tremendo poder, que inclusive enterraba a Ikki en el suelo por lo aplastante que era—. Reúnan sus cosmos… Dioses Guerreros… aun usando todas mis fuerzas, solo lograré debilitarlo… más les vale estar listos para terminar el trabajo, vamos Ikki, que me vas a costar otra manzana al parecer… ¡Dragón Ascendente! —atacó Dohko con fuerza, lanzando a Ikki por los aires, pero se repuso a pleno vuelo, manteniéndose elevado con su cosmos, como si las alas de un ave en llamas lo mantuvieran en posición, y le ayudaran a atacar con un torbellino de fuego que atrapó a Dohko—. Muy astuto, dejarme atrapado para que tu siguiente golpe de en el blanco, pero yo tengo un truco muy parecido. ¡Huracán de Garras Cortantes! —liberó el ataque, que, con el rugido del Tigre, doblegó a Ikki, apagando su fuego— ¡Te tengo! —se adelantó Dohko, transformado en el Dragón nuevamente— ¡El Vuelo del Dragón! —aumentó su velocidad, Ikki despertó, atrapó el puño de Dohko, y fue empujado un par de metros, mientras el cosmos del Dragón y el Tigre rugían a espaldas de Dohko, y el de Ave de Fuego a espaldas de Ikki.

—Este poder… no me fui a imaginar que la diferencia entre el Viejo Maestro y yo fuera tan abismal… y sin embargo… —miró Aioros en dirección a Ikki, mordiéndose los labios mientras lo hacía—. En lugar de darme tranquilidad, me conmociona… siendo el maestro tan poderoso, ese sujeto, parece no solo igualarlo, sino sobrepasarlo… —comenzó a elevar su cosmos Aioros, concentrando todo lo que podía del mismo, Shaka cerró sus ojos, y selló su cosmos en su interior de igual manera, le siguieron Aldebarán, Mephisto y Afrodita, todos preparando sus cosmos, ante el enemigo a vencer, un ser con un cosmos que rivalizaba al de los dioses mismos.

 **Senda al Templo de Hlin.**

—¿Qué locura? ¿Cómo puede ser que 6 Dioses Guerreros Dorados no puedan hacerle frente a un Muspel? ¿Qué clase de sujetos son esos monstruos? —volvió a preguntarse Milo, mientras Camus lo seguía de cerca, con Hilda aún en brazos.

—Muspels… la primera y más poderosa de todas las razas de los gigantes. Existieron desde antes de los dioses, y son los que devorarán al mundo con sus flamas en el Ragnarok —le explicó Camus mientras seguía corriendo, y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia—. Incluso entre las razas gigantes hay rangos, y los que pueden abandonar su forma bestial y convertirse en algo más aproximado a los humanos, están entre los más poderosos. Sacrifican explosión de cosmos por un mejor dominio. Básicamente, es igual a tus Agujas Escarlata. Sumamente poderosas y precisas, mortíferas si se usan de la forma correcta, no como mis explosiones de cosmos que requieren de tiempo y energía para desencadenar su fuerza destructiva. Un Muspel en estado liberado, es caos sin precedente, controlar ese caos… es en verdad inquietante… —terminó con su explicación Camus, quien entonces sintió que Hilda lo tomaba de la hombrera, y le pedía detenerse. Cuando Milo notó que Camus se detenía, él se detuvo también, el grupo de 6 Dioses Guerreros entonces, se reunió en una especie de templete, que se encontraba a la mitad misma del camino al Templo de Hlin—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Camus.

—Ocurre que no viene solo a ser una espectadora, ni a ser únicamente una interprete y cuenta cuentos, Camus —miró Hilda a las escalinatas, por donde bajaba Lyfia, con su Ropaje Divino listo para una confrontación, lo que inquietaba a los presentes, a Aioria más que a nadie—. De modo que, Asynjur Hlin… ¿ahora eres la mandadera de Derbal? —peguntó Hilda con molestia.

—No vas a juzgarme, Sacerdotisa de Odín —le apuntó Lyfia con su lanza—. ¿Quieres que admita lo que sé perfectamente? ¿Qué no soy su preciosa Asynjur Hlin? Puede que no lo fuera antes, pero este pequeño ojo en mi rostro, me dice que lo soy ahora —sonrió Lyfia, e Hilda comprendió lo que había ocurrido, y el por qué Saori solamente tenía uno de sus ojos en su representación de cosmos sellada frente a la Espada de Odín—. Inclínense ante su nueva diosa —ordenó Lyfia.

—Hay cariño, las reglas de los dioses dicen explícitamente, que un dios no debe jamás, ordenar culto alguno —agregó Hilda, sacando de su ropa un anillo, mismo que observó fijamente—. Debo entender por tu Ropaje Divino, el Ropaje de la Valkiria Gná, que Derbal utilizó magia prohibida para hacerse con ese ropaje. Adivinaré, su Ropaje Divino es el de Mimir —declaró Hilda, molestando a Lyfia—. Bien… entonces yo también llamaré a mi Ropaje Divino, si Derbal ya abrió la puerta, entonces significa que yo puedo cruzarla. ¡Anillo de los Nibelungos! —declaró Hilda, elevando su cosmos alrededor de su anillo, y lo apuntó a la Constelación de Corvis, desde la cual descendió un Ropaje Divino simple, de color negro, con una tiara negra con un par de alas oscuras a manera de casco, una pechera oscura que le descubría los brazos, pero que materializaba unos brazaletes a la altura de sus muñecas, que poseían unas piedras rúnicas incrustadas. Unas botas oscuras le cubrieron las piernas, subiendo hasta un peto, que tras materializarse formó una falda larga y escarlata, además de una capa que bajó por sus hombreras. Ante la visión, no solo Lyfia se sorprendió, sino que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados lo hicieron también, mientras frente a Hilda, caía una lanza oscura— Dejen de mirarme así, no sabía que podía utilizar mi Ropaje Divino hasta ahora, la única que tiene reglas específicas para vestir el suyo es Hlin —les explicó avergonzada.

—Entonces tú eres más que una Sacerdotisa de Odín —se molestó Lyfia, preparando su lanza—. Eres la Valkiria Fulla de la Estrella de Kraz Beta. Derbal tenía razón, eras demasiado peligrosa para mantenerte con vida, hizo bien en intentar asesinarte —declaró.

—¡La Lyfia que yo conozco y que me salvó la vida hace 8 años no diría esas cosas! —apuntó Aioria con molestia, sorprendiendo a Lyfia— Hace 8 años… después de que mi hermano fuera declarado traidor, me llevaron ante ti encadenado, y acusado de muerte. Pero… en un acto de misericordia, te apiadaste de mí, me perdonaste la vida, y no satisfecha con eso, me diste la oportunidad de combatir por el derecho de portar a Leo… tengo una deuda contigo, Lyfia… o la tenía… con la verdadera Lyfia… tú no eres ella… —apuntó Aioria, con sus ojos humedecidos, como si viera que la Lyfia que él conocía, ya no existía.

—Aioria… —interrumpió Hilda, y Aioria se viró a verla—. Lyfia, me guste o no, es una Asynjur con la fuerza del Galdr de Saori. Lo sé, porque el ojo izquierdo que lleva, representa la divinidad de Saori. Podría permitirles enfrentar a Lyfia, y arrancarle el ojo con la esperanza de regresarle la divinidad perdida a Saori, pero eso de nada servirá si ella se va a Helheim. Voy a tener que pedirles que me dejen manejar esto, las batallas entre las Asynjur no son iguales a las batallas que ustedes son capaces de librar, pero si al final de esta, no logro sobrevivir… al menos asegúrense de que Saori sí lo haga —recordó Hilda, mirando al Reloj de Bor, con la flama de Acuario extinguiéndose.

—¿Segura que sabes combatir? —interrumpió Camus, e Hilda le dirigió una mirada de molestia, por lo que Camus asintió sin decir más, y comenzó a retirarse junto al resto, salvo Aioria, quien se quedaba observando a Lyfia fijamente— Aioria te llamabas, ¿verdad? Confía en Hilda, no posee un instinto asesino, no piensa matar a Lyfia, tenga el poder de hacerlo o no —le susurró.

—Te escuché, y eso no tenía por qué saberlo Lyfia —se apenó Hilda, pero Camus la ignoró y siguió adelante, y Aioria, más tranquilo por las palabras de Camus, asintió, y tras mirar a Lyfia una última vez, se retiró de igual manera—. Entonces, Lyfia… me temo que ese ojo, pertenece a mi hija, y me molesta mucho el que se lo hayas quitado —comenzó Hilda, elevando un cosmos frio, que comenzó a congelarle las piernas a Lyfia.

—¿Tu hija? ¿No te parece arrogante el declararte la madre de una diosa, solo porque Frigg te brindó todo su amor para que se lo dieras a Hlin? —se burló Lyfia, rompiendo los hielos de Hilda con su Galdr—. Ni siquiera tienes un Galdr, solo cuentas con el cosmos y el Dunamis, no puedes tocarme, Hilda —aseguró Lyfia.

—Puede que yo no, pero él sí. ¡Anillo de los Nibelungos! —accionó el poder del Anillo de los Nibelungos Hilda, y alrededor de Lyfia, se formó un anillo inmenso, que aprisionó los brazos de Lyfia, forzándola a soltar su lanza por la tremenda presión— Le dije a los demás, que las batallas de las Asynjur no eran como sus batallas, no porque no pueda batirme en duelo, me entrenó Dohko, por supuesto que puedo hacerlo. Pero nuestra batalla, no será a nivel físico ni de cosmos, Lyfia. Físicamente soy más fuerte que tú, pero enfrentarme a un Galdr, no podría, ni en sueños, así que pelearemos en mi propio campo de batalla personal —se acercó Hilda, pegando su frente a la de Lyfia, quien no comprendía lo que ocurría—. La mente y el pensamiento… —declaró, extendiendo un par de alas negras, que pertenecían a los cuervos Hugin y Munin, quienes graznaron con fuerza, mientras las alas de ambos las envolvían—. ¡Sello de Corvis! —enunció Hilda.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Este no deja de ser un ataque de cosmos! —se molestó Lyfia, mientras Hilda la envolvía con las alas— Mi Galdr no reacciona, ¿por qué no reacciona? ¿Quién tiene el poder de negar el Galdr de un dios? ¡Hilda! ¿Quién te da ese poder de poder bloquear mi Galdr? —preguntó Lyfia, y las alas se detuvieron un instante, mientras Hilda se ponía pensativa.

—No lo recordarás cuando termine contigo de todas formas… este… no es parte de mi Ropaje Divino —le mostró el anillo Hilda a Lyfia, mientras una mirada de inmensa maldad le reemplazaba los ojos a Hilda, y el par de ojos de runas escarlatas, miraba a Lyfia causándole un terrible temor—. Es parte de los tesoros del Dios del Fuego y las Travesuras, quien debo agregar, no está muy feliz con tu ataque a los dioses, Lyfia —sonrió Hilda, pero su voz resultó ser más masculina que femenina, lo que aterraba a Lyfia aún más—. Hazte cargo, Hilda —los ojos de Hilda regresaron a la normalidad, y se tomó la cabeza brevemente, sintiéndose mareada, pero regresó en sí y elevó su cosmos.

—El Anillo de los Nibelungos… repele el Galdr de los dioses… Hilda… ¿eres acaso consiente de quién controla tu mente mientras usas ese anillo? ¡Hilda! —se estremeció Lyfia, pero desapareció junto a Hilda, en un torbellino de plumas oscuras.

 **Templo de Hlin.**

—¿Sintieron eso? El cosmos de Hilda, parecía diferente, maligno inclusive —señaló Milo, mientras corría escaleras arriba, y se daba cuenta de igual manera, que la Flama de Acuario apenas y se mantenía sobre la cara del Reloj de Bor. Estaban tan alto en esos momentos, que el cielo a su alrededor, parecía como si fuera una cortina de estrellas, mientras el fuego blanco que representaba el alma de la Tierra misma, continuaba marchitando la tierra alrededor del Santuario, para mantener al Reloj de Bor funcionando.

—¡Milo! —detuvo Aioria la marcha del grupo, y apuntó en dirección a unos truenos, que a medida que caían, dibujaban la silueta de un imponente dios, quien orgulloso, miraba al grupo de Dioses Guerreros Dorados, mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados, y asentía para ellos— Esa silueta… es la silueta de Thor… pensé que los Dioses no se inmiscuían en los problemas de los mortales… —se dijo a sí mismo Aioria, cayendo en sus rodillas, y brindando sus respetos a Thor.

—Aparentemente, no es el único dios que ha venido a recibirnos —comentó Mu, quien sorprendió a Milo y a Aioria—. ¡Par de tontos! ¡Los venimos siguiendo desde que Hilda tomó su Ropaje Divino! —insultó Mu, al darse cuenta de que Milo y Aioria no se habían percatado de su presencia— Los dioses… aparentemente siempre nos han estado observando… —miró Mu en dirección a más siluetas entre los truenos, encontrando a un dios de larga cabellera, de orejas puntiagudas, quien parecía sonreír en su dirección—. Frey… los dioses parecen estarnos sonriendo… allí está Tyr —señaló Mu, a una inmensa nube, sobre la cual se dibujaba la silueta del dios manco, con cada trueno que Thor enviaba a la tierra.

—Vali y Vidar… —observó Saga, encontrando a los dioses gemelos, que lo miraban como siluetas translucidas entre las estrellas—. Deben estar sumamente decepcionados de mí… les juro, que enmendaré mi camino —reverenció Saga, y miró a donde Mu podía ver a Frey, notando que la silueta de una mujer se encontraba junto a él—. Freyja también ha venido a observar —se alegró Saga—. Ya no me queda duda alguna, ustedes, estaban en lo correcto todo el tiempo —aseguró, y comenzó a llover fuertemente, bañando a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y formando un arcoíris, desde el cual Heimdal, como una silueta blanca, parecía observarlos.

—Había formas más gentiles de hacerte presente, Heimdal —declaró Milo con molestia, resumiendo la marcha, seguido por el resto de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, mientras la lluvia se calmaba—. Frigg y Odín observan… desde la cima de la corona de la Estatua de Odín —apuntó Milo, y el grupo creyó verlos entre el rabillo del ojo mientras se viraban.

—Forseti ha venido también, está recostado junto a Tyr —apuntó Shura, a la nube en la cual se formaba el dios manco con cada trueno de Thor, y el dios de la inmensa hacha de mandoble de oro, alzó la misma brindando su respeto—. Los dioses nos ven desde Asgard, se hacen presentes en los elementos —declaró Shura, orgulloso.

—Aunque Skadi y Njord no parecen muy interesados en nosotros —encontró Camus a Skadi, la diosa Jotunn, y a Njörd, el dios de los Vanir, que bailaban en las auroras boreales que se hacían presentes, junto a la gentil nevada que caía sobre sus cabezas—. Njörd es un dios bastante alegre de todas formas, supongo que es su forma de demostrar que confía en nosotros —dedujo Camus.

—Con un corazón gélido como su representante, no me extraña —se burló Aioria, mientras Camus le golpeaba la nuca por la burla—. Por cierto, ¿no estaban divorciados? —se frotó la nuca Aioria, pero entonces e alegró de ver al último de los dioses— ¡Baldr también se ha hecho presente! —apuntó Aioria, entre el brillo de la aurora, a Baldr tocando un harpa— ¡Todos están aquí!Todos han venido a mostrarnos su apoyo! —finalizó Aioria.

—Y, sin embargo, hay uno que no puede verlos… no importa si es el humano más poderoso de Midgard… —enunció Milo, mirando a la cima de las escalinatas, donde Derbal, esperaba con sus ojos brillando como la escarlata, y mientras observaba a Saori, y a la Flama de Acuario que se extinguía en el Reloj de Bor, con únicamente Piscis sosteniéndose—. Esta va a ser, la hora más larga de nuestras vidas… —declaró Milo, resumiendo la marcha, con el resto de los Dioses guerreros siguiéndole de cerca, mientras Derbal, reía con fuerza mientras presumía la extensión de su Galdr.

 **El Sello de Yggdrasil.**

—¡Bor! ¡Despierta! ¡Bor! —recriminó Ratatosk, mientras Bor seguía flotando en el Eitr— Ya pasaron las 9 horas, queda solo una flama en tu reloj, cumple con tu parte del trato, y libera a tu nieta de ese tormento, para que pueda regresar a Midgard, con los Dorados que tanto han sufrido, por favor y gracias… —terminó Ratatosk.

—¿Tan pronto? Apenas y lo estaba disfrutando —se quejó Bor, pero se puso de pie, y con su Galdr, liberó a Saori de las cadenas, dejándola tendida y débil en el suelo de Eitr, mientras Bor, volvía a ser rodeado por las cadenas— Unght… duele demasiado… pero supongo que esas 9 Horas, han valido la pena —terminó Bor, mientras se dirigía de regreso al reloj.

—Espera… Bor… —comenzó Saori, aún temblorosa, cubierta de su propia sangre, y con la cuenca vacía, aun brillando con la fuerza de las runas que ahora conocía—. Espera… las runas… ellas… me mostraron el secreto… pero… —intentó decir Saori, pero estaba demasiado malherida para decir más.

—Pero no tienes la fuerza suficiente para romper el Sello de Yggdrasil, que pena —sonrió Bor con malicia, mientras Saori lloraba de dolor e impotencia—. Pero oye, velo por el lado positivo, Asynjur Hlin, ya tienes un nuevo Kenning, Diosa Colgada —declaró Bor, y regresó al interior del reloj.

—Espera, Bor… pensé que eras un abuelo… no sé, más amoroso —se preocupó Ratatosk, mientras Saori se abrazaba a sus rodillas, y lloraba de dolor, de pena, y de tristeza, mientras un vacío tremendo le llenaba el corazón—. Oye… no todo está perdido. Todavía te queda lo más importante… —intentó tranquilizarla Ratatosk.

—¿Qué puede ser eso? ¡Perdí mi divinidad! ¡Me arrancan el ojo! ¡Me torturan por 9 horas, que para mí fueron 9 días! ¡Y ni con todo el conocimiento de las runas puedo viajar entre los mundos porque no poseo un Galdr! ¿Qué parte de eso no está perdido? —lloró Saori con fuerza, azotando su puño al Eitir, que se estremeció, mientras su cosmos se incineraba, rojizo y maligno, mientras miraba a Ratatosk con ira.

—La esperanza… —le recordó Ratatosk, y Saori abrió su ojo a sus anchas, y comenzó a tranquilizarse—. Sé que estás molesta, herida, y débil. Tampoco puedo culpar a Bor, tú lo sufriste 9 días, él lo sufre desde el inicio del tiempo mismo. Pero aún con todo ese sufrimiento, Bor sonreía, ¿no es así? Eso es porque tiene esperanza, después de tanto tiempo Bor tiene esperanza, ¿en qué? No lo sé, pero la tiene, y tú, Asynjur Hlin, eres la Diosa de la Esperanza y de la Paz. Ser la protectora de hombres no es un dominio, la Esperanza y la Paz sí lo son. No llevas kenning de la diosa de la Esperanza, porque… —intentó decir.

—Porque le entregué voluntariamente a los hombres de Midgard a mi Esperanza… en la forma de mis 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados… —dedujo Saori, y Ratatosk asintió—. Lo lamento, Ratatosk… me dejé llevar por el dolor… fue tanto el sufrimiento, por tan poco tiempo, que casi perdí de vista lo más importante… broma aparte… —sonrió Saori, y Ratatosk al notar la broma, se cubrió el hocico intentando no reírse—. ¿Qué ha pasado mientras yo no he estado presente? Mi esperanza… ¿sigue en pie? —preguntó Saori dudosa.

—Tu esperanza sigue intacta —le explicó, y Saori sonrió, sintiendo una calidez en su corazón que no esperó volver a sentir después de 9 días de torturas inimaginables—. No te rindas por favor, Saori, ellos aún te necesitan, no podrán sobrevivir a lo que falta, si no te sienten en sus corazones —finalizó Ratatosk, y Saori se puso de pie.

—Van a sentirme entones… —unió sus manos en forma de plegaria Saori, y concentró todo su Dunamis—. Van a sentirme, como me sintieron hace 3 años, y durante su Batalla de los 1,000 días personal. Pero esta vez, no solo envolveré a la mitad de mi esperanza, aún si solo poseo un solo ojo, aún si solo poseo un Dunamis y me han arrebatado mi Galdr, van a sentirme, los abrazaré a todos, van a sentirme… los dioses y los humanos, siempre pelean juntos —finalizó Saori, esperanzada, en que su cosmos alcanzaría a sus Dioses Guerreros Dorados.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – ARTEFACTOS:**

 **Anillo de los Nibelungos: Anillo que formaba parte del tesoro de los Nibelungos, que se decía estaba maldito, y que solo podía traer desgracias a su portador.**

 **2 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Mimir: Un sabio Jotunn que solía ser el guardián de la sabiduría, y por el cual Odín sacrificó su ojo izquierdo para que se le permitiera beber del pozo de la sabiduría. Durante la guerra de los Aesir y los Vanir, Odín lo ofrece como intercambio de rehenes cuando se negocia la paz, pero al sentirse engañados por otro dios Aesir del intercambio de rehenes, los Vanir lo decapitan y envían su cabeza a Odín, quien usa su magia para revivir a la cabeza, y la mantiene viva, para buscar su consejo.**

 **3 – DEFINICIONES:**

 **Argr: Insulto que se utilizaba en los países nórdicos para referirse a los que eran poco hombres, cobardes, afeminados o homosexuales. En los pueblos nórdicos, el ser llamado un Argr era sinónimo de ser débil, y que no se tenía derecho a tierras, mujeres, o a tener herederos, ya que la sangre de alguien declarado como un Argr era mejor si se perdía en el olvido, razón por la que los que eran insultados con este apodo, y no podían defenderse de estas acusaciones, normalmente recurrían al suicidio por su depresión, o a entregarse en sacrificio voluntario a los dioses para asegurarse de que, pese a su debilidad, serían aceptados en Asgard.**

 **Meseburg: Un encantamiento que deriva de un hechizo en el cual se menciona a Balder. Consta de dos partes, que cuentan una historia en un verso. En la primera parte, se habla de unas mujeres que liberan a unos prisioneros de sus ataduras, en la segunda parte, se habla de una curación, según el manuscrito, a un caballo que cabalgaba ya fuera a alguien llamado Phol, o a Balder, se interpreta que Phol es otro de los nombres de Balder, ya que este conjuro se atribuye a las capacidades de sanación de Balder.**

 **Ragnar: Literalmente significa "el poder reinante sobre los dioses", parte de la palabra Ragnarok, que puede ser traducido como "la caída de los dioses" o "el ocaso de los dioses"**

 **4 – LUGARES:**

 **Breidablik: Nombre que recibe el palacio de Baldr en Asgard, su nombre significa basto esplendor. Su techo es de oro, y es sujetado por columnas de plata. Nada malo, falso u oscuro podía atravesar su puerta.**

 **5 – PERSONAS:**

 **Sigurd el Afortunado: Héroe legendario del Cantar de los Nibelungos, quien bañó su cuerpo con la sangre del Dragón Fafnir, salvo un lugar en su espalda donde le cayó una hoja de un árbol mientras se bañaba con la sangre del dragón. Cuando la sangre se secó, se había vuelto invulnerable salvo por aquella parte.**


	15. Midgard: El Reino de los Hombres

**Y llegamos al final de la Saga de Midgard, ¿qué pasará? ¿Saben qué? No diré mucho y los dejaré leer. A contestar reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: ¿Lyfia preocuparse por Hilda? Tal vez di la idea equivocada, Lyfia no se estaba preocupando por Hilda, estaba temerosa de descubrir que era Loki quien la manipulaba en ese momento, eso es todo. Y no había pensado en Derbal como caprichoso, más bien como un avaro, pero supongo que sí, en alguna parte, fue más capricho que planeación.**

 **Josh88 (Alias el Guest): Yo con gusto contesto los reviews, de hecho, la razón por la que contesto así los reviews es por los que no tienen cuenta, ¿a ellos cómo podría responderles los reviews? Además, muchas veces preguntan las mismas cosas, y es más fácil si contesto públicamente para que todos puedan leer las respuestas. Como ya has leído mis historias, sabes que suelo matar personajes de la nada, pero en esta ocasión se me hizo temprano, no te confíes, en cualquier momento me puedo sacar una muerte de la manga. Me da gusto que veas a los dioses Nórdicos en una luz diferente de la belicosa, que belicosos si eran, pero los seguidores de los dioses Nórdicos, no los dioses Nórdicos en sí. La verdad me rompí el coco con el nombre de este capítulo, todo nombre que se me ocurría era spoiler, así que lo dejaremos en "Krilin muere de nuevo", digo, "El Reino de los Hombres", ahora, tengo que defender a Lyfia, a quien odias es a la personalidad creada por Derbal, no a Lyfia, la verdadera Lyfia está perdida en el recuerdo, pero descuida, lo comprenderás en este capítulo.**

 **dafguerrero: La batalla de Aldebarán de verdad que fue la que más me dio trabajo escribir, pero me alegra escuchar, o leer, que me ha quedado bien, que gusto. Lo de Afrodita y Mephisto como malos aun sabiéndolo todo, es más por el manga que nada, intenté anclarme a la serie clásica. En el caso de Siegfried, él sabe que su deber es a con Saori, pero se ciega por Hilda. Muchas de las cosas que me preguntas no te las puedo contestar porque van en este capítulo, así que una disculpa si se siente algo flojo esta respuesta a tu review, pero si doy feria de más, te voy a arruinar el capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Midgard.**

 **Capítulo 15: El Reino de los Hombres.**

* * *

 **Templo de Hlin. 01 de Septiembre de 4E 08.**

—Esta va a ser, la hora más larga de nuestras vidas… —declaró Milo, resumiendo la marcha, con el resto de los Dioses Guerreros siguiéndole de cerca, y llegando ante Derbal, quien los miraba con una sonrisa malévola, como sabiendo que ni los 6 Dioses Guerreros Dorados unidos, representaban una amenaza para él—. Vaya giros que da la vida. Hace 3 años, llegabas a mi isla en Lyngvi, y me pedías a gritos el unirme a tu pequeño grupo de Dioses Guerreros Dorados. Hoy me vuelvo a presentar ante ti, con la sola idea de partirte el rostro, arrancarte el ojo izquierdo, y colgarte frente a la espada de Odín. Debiste dejarme solo en mi isla, Derbal, te hubiera sido más sencillo lograr tus objetivos —se burló Milo, preparando su aguja.

—En retrospectiva, puede ser que lo mejor hubiera sido destruirte en el momento en que me faltaste al respecto, Dios Guerrero sin nombre —le respondió Derbal, mirando a Saori, sellada frente a la Espada de Odín—. Pero pienso que el cómo se han dado los hechos, me ha resultado ser más satisfactorio. Ahora soy un dios, puede que no el dios que yo quisiera, pero un dios, a fin de cuentas. Y ustedes, no son más que una molestia insignificante, jugando a ser héroes, como si eso a los dioses les interesara. Y, aun así, sabiendo que no son nada para mí, y que tengo el poder de subir al Asgard, enfrentar a cada uno de los 12 Dioses y asesinarlos, me siento misericordioso —agregó, posándose ante Milo, como un ser inmenso que le doblaba el tamaño—. Juren lealtad, al Dios de la Calamidad y el Castigo, hagan un juramento al gran Alto Jarl Derbal, y nos ahorraremos esta masacre —sentenció.

—No eres más que un hombre que piensa en acrecentar su ya de por sí enorme ego, ¿no es así, Derbal? —interrumpió Saga, adelantándose, y encarando a Derbal fijamente— Eso se acabó… tu reinado ha llegado a su fin —elevó su cosmos Saga, y Derbal comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sabiendo que Saga no podía compararse con él, y aun así, Saga desató toda su ira—. ¡La Otra Dimensión! —separó Saga en ese momento a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados de Derbal, encerrándose a sí mismo y a Derbal en una dimensión separada del resto, pero que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados veían gracias a la fuerza de su cosmos— ¡No te debo consideración alguna! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me hiciste hacer cosas terribles! ¡Despedazaré tu cuerpo con toda la fuerza de mi cosmos desde un inicio! ¡Yggdrasil…! —llamó Saga, y el inmenso Árbol del Mundo se hizo presente, con los 4 Mundos de la Luz y los 4 Mundos de la Oscuridad, atendiendo a la voluntad de Saga— ¡Muere! ¡Colapso de Yggdrasil! —atacó Saga, estrellando los 8 orbes que representaban a los mundos en el cuerpo de Derbal, todos al unísono, creando una explosión tan violenta, que de no haber separado a Derbal en una dimensión portátil, hubiera resultado fatal inclusive para sus propios compañeros.

Saga comenzó a respirar pesadamente, había llamado a la completa extensión de su cosmos para realizar aquella combinación de ataques, esperando acabar con Derbal de un solo movimiento mientras Derbal se jactaba de su fuerza y no elevaba su Galdr. Más cuando la explosión se disipó, Derbal continuaba allí, sin siquiera elevar su cosmos ante Saga, quien se sobresaltó al notar que su técnica más poderosa no había surtido efecto.

—Ese ataque hubiera doblegado a cualquier Dios Guerrero Dorado, Saga, te entrené bien —se desvaneció Derbal, apareciendo frente a Saga, y extendiendo su mano sobre su rostro, como hizo aquella vez hace 8 años, en que Saga se atrevió a desafiarlo—. ¡Opresión Manifiesta! —declaró Derbal, haciendo estallar todos los poros de la piel de Saga, dejándolo malherido, y con sangre cayéndole de múltiples heridas— Pero no te engañes, Saga, aún no despliego mi poder divino. A ti prefiero doblegarte con la sola extensión de mi cosmos mortal, ya que soy el humano más poderoso en Midgard. ¡Muere! ¡Decreto Real! —atacó con su mano abierta, soltando destellos violetas, que impactaron a Saga en varias secciones, rompiendo la dimensión de Saga, y lanzándolo por los alrededores del Templo de Hlin, forzando a Milo a evadir el cuerpo de Saga, y al resto de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados a saltar a un lado, mientras Saga clavaba sus dedos a la tierra, fragmentándola y despedazándose los mismos, mientras Saga lograba frenar, y alzar la mano derecha al cielo— Impresionante… puede que seas el segundo o tercer humano más fuerte de Midgard, tal vez el cuarto si incluimos a Aioros, pero no importa la posición en la que te encuentres, yo soy un ser superior, sea como humano… —agregó, elevando su Galdr, y revelando su verdadera fuerza—. ¡O como un Dios! ¡El Dios de la Calamidad y el Castigo! —declaró, empujando a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados en diferentes direcciones, mientras Saga era el único que se mantenía firme al haber clavado su mano a suelo.

—¡No eres un dios! ¡Al menos no uno más grande, que los que nos enseñaron en las 12 Moradas de los Dioses! —aclaró Saga, creando una flecha de relámpagos en su mano, estirando los brazos haciendo puente, y lanzando la flecha con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Quimera de Vali! —lanzó Saga, su flecha despedazando el suelo, pero estrellándose en un dedo de Derbal, quien detuvo el ataque de Saga sin problema alguno, mientras se posaba frente a la inmensa estatua de oro de la Asynjur Hlin, detrás de la cual la inmensa estatua de Odín era visible, y a Saga en ese momento, le pareció ver que el Galdr de Derbal sobrepasaba incluso el tamaño de la Estatua de Odín.

—Esta es prueba de que no pueden vencerme, Dioses Guerreros Dorados —elevó su Galdr gentilmente Derbal, luego señaló, y redirigió el ataque de Saga en dirección a su dueño, que fue atravesado por la flecha, y esta le estalló en el cosmos, destrozándoselo, y haciéndolo caer por las escaleras—. Los ataques en honor a sus dioses no pueden tocarme. Soy un ser superior a cualquiera de los dioses, ustedes no son nada, pero ya se los dije muchas veces, ¿verdad? Ahora puedo destruirlos sin preocupaciones. ¿Quién será el siguiente? —agregó con arrogancia, y el grupo intercambió miradas— Me deleitaré con cada segundo en que exista mi divinidad, mientras Saori se acerca más y más a los territorios de Hela —se burló Derbal.

—Camus —habló Shura, y Camus asintió, y ellos fueron los que corrieron en dirección a Derbal, Milo y Aioria intentaron ir con ellos, cuando Mu los detuvo, y les pidió con su silencio observar, mientras Shura corría con el brazo derecho clavado al suelo, sacando chispas con cada paso que daba, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Derbal, alzó su mano—. ¡Espada de Balmung! —lanzó el tremendo corte, que se elevó dorado e inmenso, casi más alto que la Estatua de Hlin, pero Derbal, desenvainando su propia espada, y con muy poco esfuerzo, desató un corte igual— ¿Cómo? Me tomó muchos años llegar a un corte tan fino —se sorprendió Shura, mientras veía ambos cortes estrellarse en el filo de cosmos, el de Shura dorado, el de Derbal escarlata, y tras unos instantes, el escarlata doblegó al de Shura, quien tuvo que evadir, mientras media hombrera salía disparada por el corte de Derbal.

—Un corte muy fino en efecto, Shura. De entre los Dioses Guerreros Dorados tu maestro fue Aioros si la memoria no me falla —apuntó Derbal con su espada, que brilló de un escarlata intenso—. Pero existe un corte aún más fino que este que lanzas, y no necesito de mi Galdr para poder lanzarlo —disipó su Galdr Derbal, elevando su brazo con su espada, y rodeando la misma de relámpagos escarlata—. ¡Un corte capaz de romper las dimensiones! ¡Ruptura Dimensional! —lanzó el corte Derbal, y Shura se vio incapaz de evadirlo, y este lo atravesó por la mitad— Aunque este no es un corte físico, incluso si fueras impactado por la fuerza de Balmung, tu cosmos no te dejaría ser partido a la mitad, pero, ¿quién defiende tu cosmos cuando la Ruptura Dimensional corta el mismo cosmos? —sonrió Derbal, mientras el cosmos de Shura se apagaba por completo, sobresaltando al Dios Guerrero de Capricornio— Y ahora que tu cosmos está apagado, eres presa fácil —extendió sus brazos Derbal, abriendo la dimensión en la que se había tragado a Saori, y esta comenzó a transformar el cuerpo de Shura en cosmos, mientras Derbal intentaba tragarlo.

—¡Olvidas que fuimos 2 los que vinimos en tu encuentro, Derbal! —interrumpió Camus, y el nivel de cosmos que alcanzó en esos momentos, sorprendió a Derbal— ¡Puede que no tenga el poder de controlar mi cosmos para darle formas más específicas! ¡Que mis ataques sean lentos inclusive! ¡Pero si me permiten el tiempo de reunir el cosmos hasta el máximo de su alcance! ¡No hay nadie que pueda resistirlo! ¡Ejecución Aurora! —tras liberar el ataque, Derbal se vio obligado a liberar a Shura, y usar su mano para bloquear los vientos de Camus— He alcanzado el Cero Absoluto, con esta temperatura, incluso las flamas de la Diosa Sól se congelarían. Un frío capaz de doblegar a los dioses —finalizó Camus, completando su ataque, mientras Derbal, congelado en su totalidad, tranquilizaba momentáneamente a Camus.

—El frio del Cero Absoluto, lo manipulan los Jotnar de la Escarcha —declaró Derbal, con estallidos de cosmos liberando su cuerpo de la congelación atómica, dejando a Camus boquiabierto—. Concuerdo que algunos dioses podrían verse, afectados por este poder. Incluso en mi estado mortal, lo consideraría problemático. Pero el Cero Absoluto solo podría alcanzar a los dioses poseedores de un Dunamis, jamás podría doblegar a un dios poseedor de un Galdr —le respondió Derbal, reuniendo una esfera en hielo en su mano—. ¡Este es el mismo Cero Absoluto que acabas de lanzarme, y no necesito de reunir energía de cosmos para alcanzar este potencial! —lanzó la esfera Derbal, en dirección a Camus, pero antes de impactarlo, un destello escarlata destrozó la esfera, liberando sus energías, y lanzando a Camus por los alrededores, así como a Shura, quien aún se recuperaba de casi ser tragado por la dimensión de Derbal— ¿Te encariñaste con Acuario? Conmovedor —miró Derbal en dirección a Milo, que había lanzado su aguja para proteger a Camus, quien, pese al esfuerzo de Milo, estaba rodeado por una tenue capa de hielo.

—Cuando te conocí, Derbal, era un ser que no conocía más que el odio —enunció Milo, con Mu y Aioria a su lado—. Admito que, no me hubiera molestado el que hicieras de las tuyas por todo Midgard, nada me importaba que no fueran mis padres, y mi isla, quería estar solo… —declaró, preparando su uña, y mirando a Derbal fijamente—. Ya no más… incluso a Camus a quien acabo de conocer, a Shura a quien lo considero un rival a vencer, y a Saga quien posee un poder tan alto que tengo ese deseo inmenso de alcanzarlo y sobrepasarlo, los protegeré… porque, Derbal, ¡ellos son mi nueva familia! ¡Ahora! ¡Largo de mi vista! ¡Juicio de Gungnir! —materializó su laza Milo, lanzándola en dirección a Derbal, quien la atrapó en su mano, aunque fue empujado un par de pasos hacia atrás, lo que lo sorprendió, pero en lugar de doblegarlo, lo hizo sonreír.

—¡Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro! —declaró Aioria, con truenos dorados respaldando a su cosmos, mientras Leo rugía a su lado, valiente, y desafiante— ¡Plasma Relámpago! —lanzó su ataque Aioria, rodeando a Derbal de hileras de cosmos destructivo, que lo rodeaban a gran velocidad, pero que no lo incomodaban.

—¡La luz que extinguirá la maldad! ¡Es la Revolución del Polvo de Estrellas! —lanzó Mu, y tanto sus flechas tornasoladas como las hileras de cosmos de Aioria, al unirse, estallaron en un arcoíris rodeado de truenos, de los cuales Derbal se burló, mientras el cosmos de ambos no podía traspasar su piel— ¡Ni un rasguño! ¡Aioria! —llamó Mu, y Aioria asintió, y ambos prepararon sus respectivos puños— ¡Forja de Nidavellir! —se lanzó Mu con su puño envuelto en llamas, el Carnero Alado respaldándolo, y sintiendo el cosmos del dios Frey ayudarlo.

—¡Domador de Draupnir! —se lanzó Aioria de igual manera, con el puño envuelto en relámpagos, liberando la energía de cosmos con Leo a su lado, y como si Thor con su Mjolnir lo acompañara, pero antes de llegar a Derbal, quien ni siquiera había subido su guardia, ambos se viraron, y lanzaron sus ataques en dirección a Milo, confundiendo a Derbal, mientras Milo colocaba sus mano cruzadas frente a su rostro, y recibía el fuego y el trueno de Mu y de Aioria, mientras ambos saltaban a un lado, con Aioria preparando su cosmos, y Mu elevando un Muro de Cristal, alrededor de Derbal y de Milo, quien sentía su cuerpo temblarle por el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué clase de estupidez están planeando ahora? —preguntó Derbal, curioso tras observar a Milo, y ver en sus manos a Aries y a Leo bramando y rugiendo— ¿Atrapaste a Aries y a Leo con tus propias manos, ¿por qué? —se preguntó Derbal, mientras veía a Escorpio dibujarse en su cosmos.

—Porque gracias a Saga, Shura y Camus, quienes usaron todas sus fuerzas para impactarte con 3 ataques definitivos sin hacerte un solo rasguño… nos dimos cuenta que atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas individuamente, no es suficiente —agregó, elevando su cosmos alrededor de sus manos, que brillaban de un escarlata intenso—. ¿Pero qué pasaría si 3 Dioses Guerreros Dorados funden sus ataques en uno solo y los liberan al unísono? Averigüémoslo. ¡Corriente Ascendente! —liberó su ataque Milo, con Aries, Leo y Escorpio brillando juntos, forzando a Derbal a cubrirse por vez primera en la batalla, mientras el ataque combinado, aparentemente, surtía efecto al Milo redirigirlo en dirección a Derbal.

 **Templo del Sumo Sacerdote.**

El Santuario comenzó a temblar con la tremenda explosión de cosmos que se hizo presente en el Templo de Hlin, sacudiendo al Templo del Sumo Sacerdote, dentro del cual Dohko y el Muspel al que había apodado como Ikki, se batían en duelo en igualdad de condiciones. O al menos esa igualdad parecía ser apreciable, la realidad era que el Muspel convertido en humano poseía un poder inquietantemente alto, uno que mantenía a Dohko agotado, mientras hacía lo posible por mantenerse firme, ante un ser con una única misión en la vida, la cual era destruirlo todo, sin tener una razón para hacerlo, simplemente por existir, tal era la fuerza que se escondía en el interior de los Muspels.

—Se sabe muy poco de los Muspels… pero, este sujeto, su violencia y su habilidad intimidarían inclusive a los dioses. Era de esperarse el que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados nunca se batieran en duelo antes con los Muspels, hasta ahora —aceptó Dohko, mientras el Muspel se abalanzaba en su dirección, y con su cosmos incinerado, debilitaba a Dohko, quien sentía sus escudos arder bajo el puño del Muspel—. Aun así, no eres al primer primordial al que enfrento. Si sobreviví a la Serpiente de Jormundgandr y a su vástago, puedo contigo, Muspel. ¡Escudo de Svalin! —fusionó Dohko sus escudos, creando uno del doble de diámetro, mismo que cargó en un solo brazo, y que presumía la imagen de la diosa Sól— Anda Ikki, a este escudo no lo podrás doblegar —le aseguró Dohko, mientras el Muspel arremetía contra el escudo en un buen número de veces, sacando chispas, pero el escudo Svalin ya no ardía bajo los impactos.

—Ese sujeto, es demasiado poderoso. Cuesta creer que existan seres con esa inmensidad de poder —declaró Aldebarán, mientras observaba al Muspel doblegar a Dohko a base de impactos certeros, continuos, y que desquebrajaban la tierra, mientras Dohko, con ambos brazos se mantenía firme—. Es momento de que me trague mi orgullo, queda poco tiempo, y la explosión en el Templo de Hlin me inquieta —aceptó Aldebarán, llamando la atención de Afrodita.

—¿Tragarte tu orgullo? —preguntó Afrodita, mientras observaba a Aldebarán hacer estallar su cosmos, y a un cinturón de oro materializarse alrededor de su cintura— Ese es… ¿el Megingjord? ¿El cinturón de la fuerza de Thor? ¡Si tenías ese artefacto, ¿por qué no lo utilizaste en mi contra?! —se fastidió Afrodita.

—Porque no pretendía matarte, pequeñín —le sonrió Aldebarán, lo que molestaba a Afrodita aún más—. ¡A un lado Dohko! ¡Gran Cuerno! —lanzó su ataque Aldebarán, con una intensidad superior a la de cualquier ataque que Afrodita había presenciado, impactando de lleno el cuerpo del Muspel, y lanzándolo hasta clavarlo en una pared, donde escupió sangre tras el impacto, sorprendido del poder de Aldebarán— La verdad es que para mí es una vergüenza tener que utilizar este cinturón, solo se le debería permitir a Thor, pero por proteger a mis compañeros, lo usaré para exterminarte. ¡Gran Embiste! —se lanzó Aldebarán en dirección al Muspel, quien lo atrapó por los cuernos, intentó lanzarlo como la última vez, pero en esta ocasión, Aldebarán lo estaba doblegando, aunque por la voluntad de su misión aparentemente divina, de destruir todo lo que tuviese enfrente, el Muspel logró igualar condiciones con Aldebarán, quien intentó golpear para mantener su ventaja, terminando con su puño en igualdad de condiciones contra el del Mupel.

—Ni siquiera con el Megingjord Aldebarán puede… —se sobresaltó Afrodita, notando entonces una peculiaridad del Ragnar que vestía el Muspel, mismo que poseía una piedra preciosa incrustada—. ¿Un topacio? —se preguntó Afrodita, y recordó su Rubí de Thor, mirando entonces a sus compañeros, Mephisto y Aioros— Máscara Mortal, Aioros —los llamó Afrodita, mientras incineraban sus cosmos para ganar ventaja sobre el Muspel como había pedido Dohko, quien en esos momentos se volvía a levantar y apoyaba a Aldebarán, cubriendo con Svalin para proteger al inmenso Dios Guerrero Dorado, mientras Aldebarán arremetía con su poder aumentado por el Megingjord—. ¡En la protección del pecho del Muspel! ¡Hay una especie de topacio que recuerda a los Rubíes de Thor! ¡Esa Ragnar no es un Ropaje Sagrado! ¡Es un Ropaje Divino! ¡Por ello no podemos vencerlo! —les explicó, y el par notó la piedra preciosa en el pecho del Ropaje Divino del Muspel— ¡Si queremos igualar condiciones! ¡Hay que quitarle ese topacio! —les pidió.

—¡Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, papanatas! —se molestó Mephisto— ¡Y llámame Mephisto! ¡Gracias a la mocosa de Saori, ya puse en duda mi llegada a Asgard por andarme inventando Kennings! —declaró, mientras observaba al Muspel, quien nuevamente había doblegado a Dohko al patearle el rostro, y repartía puñetazos con Aldebarán— No creo que exista forma de romper un Ropaje Divino —agregó Mephisto.

—Hay una, pero solo tengo un tiro —declaró Aioros, observando a Afrodita y a Mephisto fijamente—. Además, de que sería solo una solución temporal, si no logramos vencer al Muspel en el periodo de tiempo en que mi ataque neutralice el topacio en su pecho, su Ropaje Sagrado volverá a transformarse en un Ropaje Divino. Podría arriesgarme, pero necesitaría pedir el cosmos prestado de ustedes, además de requerir tener un tiro limpio, y asegurarme de que quien quede en pie pueda derrotar a ese sujeto —declaró Aioros, preocupado.

—Yo me encargaré de derrotarlo, si pueden interrumpir el flujo de cosmos que transforma su Ropaje Sagrado en un Ropaje Divino —interrumpió Shaka, y el grupo lo miró fijamente—. El Viejo Maestro ya está muy débil, y Aldebarán es el único en estos momentos que podría inutilizar al Muspel por el tiempo suficiente, para darte un tiro certero. Después de eso, usaré todas mis fuerzas para derrotar a ese sujeto, pero si hacemos esto, no creo que alguien tenga la energía suficiente para llegar a tiempo a donde nuestros camaradas —les aseguró Shaka.

—Habrá que confiar en la otra mitad de la orden entonces —aceptó Dohko, bloqueando nuevamente los puñetazos del Muspel, que se las había arreglado para impactar la cabeza de Aldebarán con tal fuerza, que el aturdido gigante se encontraba apenas recuperándose—. ¡Es lo que hacen los Dioses Guerreros Dorados! ¡Confían ciegamente en sus camaradas! ¡Todos somos hermanos aquí! ¡Aldebarán! ¡Hay que darle un tiro libre a Aioros! —ordenó Dohko.

—Apenas me estaba divirtiendo —se fastidió Aldebarán, preparando su cosmos, y lanzándose en dirección al Muspel—. ¡Destructor de Tyr! —elevó su cosmos Aldebarán alrededor del Muspel, haciendo estallar su cosmos, aturdiendo al Muspel el tiempo suficiente, para permitir a Dohko posarse tras del Muspel, atraparlo con sus brazos, y elevar su cosmos para mantenerlo inmovilizado.

—Ya te tengo Ikki —sonrió Dohko, mientras el Muspel incineraba su cosmos, haciendo al Ropaje Sagrado de Dohko arder, intentando forzarlo a liberarlo—. Mejor te apresuras, Aioros… que se me va a prender la barba —agregó a media sonrisa.

—Fumbullbow —materializó Aioros su arco dorado, tensó la cuerda, y apuntó—. Para materializar la Flecha de Sagitario, requeriré de todo el cosmos que puedan prestarme, Mephisto, Afrodita —les pidió, mientras el par de Dioses Guerreros elevaba su cosmos, incinerándolo junto al de Aioros, quien entonces accionó el Rubí de Thor, formando la Flecha Dorada, que pertenecía a su Ropaje Divino—. ¡Mantente firme, Dohko! ¡Flecha de la Esperanza! —lanzó la misma Aioros, que dio de lleno en el topacio del Ropaje Divino del Muspel, rompiéndolo, y forzando al Ropaje Divino a disiparse, y a adoptar una forma más simple.

—¡El Tesoro de Friggerock! —enunció Shaka, rodeando al Muspel, y transportándolo a la prisión de tapices en honor a la diosa Frigg, donde Dohko lo soltó, permitiendo a Shaka el doblegar al Muspel, arrebatándole los sentidos, liberando una fuerza de cosmos descomunal, que doblegó al Muspel— Vista —inició Shaka, destrozando el sentido de la vista, lo que inmediatamente calmó al Muspel, quien se mostró confundido, llamando la atención de Shaka— Ya entiendo, en un mundo donde no existe la oscuridad como lo es el Muspelheim, la sorpresa de ver el sentido de la vista arrebatado, debe serte inquietante. Pero no me detendré en este sentido, eres alguien muy peligroso. ¡Gusto! —lo enmudeció Shaka, y continuó sin darse a esperar— ¡Olfato! ¡Oído! ¡Tacto! —terminó Shaka, dejando al Muspel como un ser indefenso, quien aún sin poder recuperarse del haber perdido la vista, no lograba elevar su cosmos— Es momento de terminar con esto… —elevó Shaka su cosmos, apuntando en dirección al Muspel—. Destruiré ahora tu mente, y habrás muerto. Encuentra el descanso en el reino de Hela… —intentó fulminar Shaka la mente del Muspel, cuando Dohko irrumpió en su dimensión—. Viejo Maestro… —se sorprendió Shaka—. No esperaba que pudieras irrumpir en el Tesoro de Friggerock. ¿Cuál es la razón? —se preguntó Shaka.

—Llámalo egoísmo, pero no puedo permitirte terminar el ataque, Shaka —declaró Dohko, mientras Shaka meditaba sobre las palabras de Dohko—. Sé que lo que voy a decirte, puede que no tenga ningún sentido para ti, pero hace varios años, enfrente a Jormundgandr, que se había materializado en Midgard, y pensándolo un enemigo, lo enfrenté. Solo para darme cuenta que su razón para existir en Midgard, esa que había tenido un hijo —le explicó, y Shaka no dijo nada, solo le permitió terminar—. Jormundgandr, malherida, se fue a las profundidades del gran mar. En aquel momento, tuve la oportunidad de asesinar a su cría, pero no pude hacerlo, en su lugar, lo adopté como a un hijo, y lo he criado, como a un hombre de Midgard. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta, de que Jormundgandr no era un ser de mal. Cuando enfrentamos al Muspel, a Ikki… no sentí maldad en él, solo sentí una misión, una misión de destrucción. Derbal obligó de alguna manera a este Muspel a materializarse en Midgard, no es su culpa, él solo cumplía con su misión divina. Sé que no podemos regresarlo a Muspelheim, pero puedo darle un propósito, si me lo permites —le pidió.

—La última vez que un dios o mortal, dio alojamiento a un gigante, Dohko, Tyr terminó manco, y criando al asesino de Odín —le recordó Shaka, y Dohko lo pensó con detenimiento—. Si hago esto por ti, ¿cómo podría asegurarme de que este Muspel, este Ikki como prefieres llamarlo, no traerá la destrucción de Midgard, o será un peligro para Hlin? —le preguntó Shaka, y Dohko no supo qué decir, por lo que Shaka volvió a elevar su cosmos.

—Espera, comprendo tu preocupación, Shaka, pero bien podría ser lo contrario —le pidió, y Shaka detuvo su ataque—. Un ser tan poderoso, capaz de hacernos frente en su Ropaje Divino, podría convertirse en una fuerza de bien en el nombre de Hlin, solo debes confiar en mí —le pidió.

—¿Confiar? —se molestó Shaka—. Solo confío en una voluntad, y esa es la voluntad de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados. ¡Tesoro de Friggerock! —declaró Shaka, y Dohko, deprimido, bajó la mirada, y aceptó la decisión de Shaka. Cuando la luz del ataque se disipó, se encontraban nuevamente en el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote, Afrodita y Mephisto respiraban pesadamente, Aioros apenas y se mantenía en pie mientras usaba su arco como muleta, y Aldebarán se mantenía en guardia, con una respiración muy agitada.

Al volver, Dohko se preguntó la razón, y la encontró en el Muspel, aun sosteniéndose frente a Aldebarán, con sus sentidos sellados, pero con una tenue fuerza de cosmos aun anclándose a él. Cuando Dohko se percató de aquello, no supo cómo reaccionar, mientras Shaka llegaba flotando tranquilamente hasta posarse frente al Muspel, tocaba el topacio de su Ropaje Sagrado, y se lo quitaba, y tras haberlo hecho, empujó gentilmente al Muspel, hasta que quedó derribado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dohko con sorpresa, mientras Shaka tomaba el topacio, se levantaba el fleco, y clavaba el mismo en su frente, sacándole algo de sangre, mientras lo hundía más profundo, causándose a sí mismo dolor, mientras Dohko se encontraba seguro de que Shaka se estaba perforando a sí mismo el cráneo con aquel topacio— Shaka, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No me asustes de esta manera —se preocupó Dohko.

—Te dije que solo confiaba en una voluntad, Dohko, en la voluntad de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados —declaró Shaka, terminando de incrustarse el topacio en la frente, y usando su cosmos para rodear el mismo, y tras haberlo hecho, abrió los ojos, sellando el topacio en su totalidad, arrebatándole su luz. El topacio ahora se veía como una pieza de ámbar—. Eso significa, Dohko, que pienso que la voluntad de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados está por encima, inclusive, de la voluntad de Hlin… después de todo, muchas veces ni los dioses mismos saben lo que es mejor para ellos, por ello existimos los mortales. Elegí confiar en ti, elegí el darle la oportunidad a este Muspel, que, a partir de este momento, todos llamaremos Ikki, ocultando su verdadera procedencia, misma que llevaré junto a sus memorias, incrustado en mi frente como recordatorio de la bestia indomable en que puede convertirse. Correremos la voz a nuestros aliados, este Muspel, es un hombre de Midgard, nadie habrá de negarlo jamás —finalizó.

—Ya entiendo —se acercó Aioros, mirando al topacio en la frente de Shaka—. Usando el Tesoro de Friggerock, sellaste el Sexto Sentido de ese Muspel… quiero decir, de Ikki —corrigió, notando entonces las miradas extrañas del grupo—. Todos sabemos lo que es el Sexto Sentido. Lo llamamos la intuición, la cual es el conocimiento que no sigue un camino racional para su construcción y formulación, y por lo tanto no puede explicarse o, incluso, verbalizarse. Se le llama también percepción extrasensorial. Para un ser humano ordinario, la intuición nos ayuda a formular actos y acciones que están muy arraigadas en nuestro subconsciente, despierta a los demás sentidos aún durmientes, como un mecanismo de defensa y ofensa dependiendo de lo que la misma intuición profese. Nadie puede controlar la intuición voluntariamente, es una pieza de nuestro ser que se activa por sí misma, por la experiencia, por las capacidades, por nuestro pasado, por nuestro instinto de supervivencia. Si Shaka ha decidido no destruir el Sexto Sentido de Ikki, sino sellarlo, eso significa que para un Muspel el Sexto Sentido es lo que rige por sobre todos los demás —aseguró Aioros.

—Es correcto… —agregó Shaka—. En ningún momento Ikki demostró pleno control de sus otros sentidos. Los tenía, los utilizaba, pero su principal sentido, la intuición, reemplazaba a todos los demás. Vivía para destruir y únicamente para destruir, porque su intuición le dictaminaba que para eso había llegado a este mundo —prosiguió, mirando en dirección a Ikki, y mordiéndose los labios con dolor en ese instante, mientras el topacio parecía encenderse—. Destruir los sentidos, puede hacerse fácilmente, mientras el cuerpo del individuo al que el sentido está anclado, esté debilitado. No ocurre lo mismo con su extracción, si extraes un sentido este ya no se puede destruir, no a menos que se coloque dentro de otro cuerpo y se destruya ese cuerpo, destruyendo así el sentido. Para salvar a Ikki de su intuición, fue necesario sellarla, y montarla en un nuevo cuerpo, el mío… —declaró, y Dohko se horrorizó por la revelación—. Descuida… tengo un control perfecto de mis sentidos, solo debo mantener mi mente en calma, y en meditación continua, lo que no he logrado conseguir en 3 años desde que me escapé de Fafner y sus experimentos. Pero con algo de meditación, podré sanar mi cuerpo por fin, y mantener esta intuición asesina bajo control —le aseguró.

—Te agradezco lo que haces, es un enorme sacrificio, pero… —se preocupó Dohko, y Shaka lo observó fijamente—. No deseaba causarte pesares con esto, además de que, sin su intuición, no sé qué pasará con Ikki ahora… —se preocupó Dohko, mirando a Ikki en el suelo.

—Lo que crea la intuición, es la experiencia y la percepción… desarrollará una nueva intuición, guiado por los principios del Viejo Maestro —le aseguró Shaka, y Dohko reverenció, agradecido—. Sin embargo, hay un peligro latente. Ikki podría verse tentado a recuperar su intuición anterior —señaló Shaka al topacio en su frente—. Mantenerlo cerca de la misma, podría calmar su ansiedad por recuperarla. Así que, no estará solo bajo tu entrenamiento, estará bajo el mío. Siempre que lo necesite, deberás presentarlo ante mí sin queja alguna, ¿quedó claro? —preguntó.

—Ha quedado claro —aseguró Dohko, levantando a Ikki en sus brazos—. Solo espero, haber tomado la decisión correcta. En todo caso, ya no podemos preocuparnos por las decisiones tomadas, hay poco tiempo, y ninguno tiene mucha energía de sobra. Debemos seguir adelante —agregó, el grupo asintió, y se retiraron en dirección al Templo de Hlin.

 **Templo de Hlin.**

—¡Corriente Ascendente! —gritaba Milo con todas sus fuerzas, redirigiendo el cosmos de Mu, de Aioria, y el suyo, en dirección a Derbal, quien elevaba su Galdr, sorprendido, mientras el ataque conjunto parecía desafiar su Escudo Divino, con el trueno de Aioria, el fuego de Mu, y el impulso carmesí de Milo, todos envueltos en una corriente que Milo utilizaba para empujar a Derbal— Es demasiado… no puedo mantener la corriente… siempre he utilizado esta maniobra para mantener un ataque atrapado a la vez… y rara vez perteneciendo a un Dios Guerrero Dorado… mantener 2 ataques, y sumar el propio, es demasiada presión… —aceptó Milo, mientras sangre le caía del labio y de los parpados, por la tremenda presión que estaba colocando en su cuerpo.

—¡Milo! ¡Suéltalo ya! —pidió Aioria preocupado, mientras veía la tremenda presión que estaban colocando en el cuerpo de Milo— sé que parece que está funcionando, pero Derbal continua de pie, debemos de buscar otra forma —enfureció Aioria.

—No, esta es la forma correcta… observen… —apuntó Mu, quien poseía una visión a los detalles superior a la de los demás—. El Galdr… no se está venciendo, pero está siendo repelido, se abre un hueco en la defensa de Derbal por el cual podríamos atacar —apuntó Mu, al punto en las manos de Derbal por donde se abría lentamente un agujero en el Galdr de Derbal, que las fuerzas del Dunamis azul de los dioses y el cosmos oscuro que poseía, intentaban cerrar, restaurando así el Galdr—. El problema es que, aunque sea el método correcto, no alcanza el nivel de cosmos requerido para hacer más daño del que Derbal se recupera. En otras palabras, necesitamos unir más ataques en el mismo punto para hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande, y que dure el tiempo suficiente, para que un ataque bien redirigido impacte a Derbal.

—¿Todo eso para un solo ataque que traspase su Galdr pero será recibido por su Dunamis y su cosmos antes de llegar a su Ropaje Sagrado, y sin saber si podrá perforar su cuerpo? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡No puedo redirigir más de 2 ataques a la vez! —enfureció Milo, mientras su cosmos flaqueaba, y Derbal aprovechaba la debilidad de Milo, para mover su mano, y romper los 3 ataques, disipándolos en los alrededores— No creo poder volver a hacer eso… —le susurró a sus compañeros, incorporándose y preparando su aguja.

—Tengo que admitir, que ese sucio truco de ataque combinado, fue sobresaliente, bravo, se han ganado mi admiración —comenzó a aplaudir Derbal, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro—. Pero eso no significa que voy a perdonarlos por lo que han hecho, sino que voy a usar toda mi fuerza de ahora en adelante, para castigarlos por intentar hacerle frente a un dios —apuntó, con sus uñas largas rodeadas de relámpagos oscuros—. ¡Penitencia Sombría! —liberó tras lanzar relámpagos oscuros de su mano, que rodearon a Milo, a Mu y a Aioria, causándoles un tremendo dolor— Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados son la elite de las fuerzas de defensa de Midgard, al servicio de la Asynjur Hlin, pero no son nada, comparados a los dioses. ¡Decreto Real! —enunció, impactando a los 3 con destellos violetas que estallaron al contacto con sus cuerpos, lanzándolos a los 3 por los alrededores, y dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, mientras Derbal preparaba su espada.

—3 ataques… combinados en uno… lograron abrir un hueco muy pequeño en el Galdr de Derbal… —enunció Camus, haciendo lo que podía por arrastrarse en dirección a Shura, quien se encontraba despierto, pero incapaz de moverse—. Shura… ¿tú sabes… lo que eso significa…? Hay una técnica… superior a cualquier combinación de ataques… que puede abrir el hueco en el Galdr de Derbal… no puede destruirlo… pero puede abrir un hueco… solo un hueco, es todo lo que se necesita, y de esa forma, podremos derrotarlo… —le explicó, mientras veía a Derbal con su espada en mano, dirigiéndose a Milo, lo que molestó a Camus—. ¡Milo! —llamó Camus, despertando a Milo, quien rodó en su espalda evadiendo el ataque de Derbal, y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, logró ponerse de pie— Tenemos que decidir, Shura… si no hacemos algo, Derbal destruirá a Milo y a los demás, y no solo eso, Saori… —miró Camus a la Flama de Piscis—. Quedan al menos unos 30 minutos… —le recordó.

—Eso ya lo sé… —se incorporó Shura, mirando a Derbal ser atacado por el Relámpago de Voltaje de Aioria, sin que este pudiera hacerle daño, mientras mantenía a Milo apresado del cuello, y se lo estrujaba, arrebatándole la sangre por la tremenda presión—. Sus corazones están en el lugar correcto, pero Derbal es demasiado para ellos —meditó Shura, mirando a Camus fijamente—. No me molestaría ser tu hermano de cosmos, Camus… pero para esto, se requieren 3 —le recordó.

—Somos 3 Dioses Guerreros Dorados… —escucharon ambos a Saga, quien se arrastraba en dirección a ellos—. Shura… sé que te he defraudado, sé que no te di la seguridad sobre la identidad de la Asynjur Hlin… yo estaba equivocado… y sé que preferirías que fuera Aioros quien hiciera esto en mi lugar, pero si me lo permites… —prosiguió Saga, y Shura, para su sorpresa, asintió en ese momento, tranquilizando a Saga—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Camus? —le preguntó Saga, y Camus lo pensó, mientras miraba a Milo liberarse del agarre de Derbal, y sorpresivamente, clavarle una Aguja Escarlata en el rostro, una que no perforó su Galdr, pero que por el fuerte destello lo cegó el tiempo suficiente para que Derbal lo soltara, y tanto Mu como Aioria al unísono, impactaran el cuerpo de Derbal con el Domador de Draupnir, y la Forja de Nidavellir, mientras Milo con Gungnir en mano, intentaba abrir un hueco en el Galdr de Derbal, pero ni los 3 ataques unidos lograron abrir el hueco que ya una vez abrieron con la Corriente Ascendente, misma que Milo no podía repetir—. ¿Camus? —preguntó Saga, curioso.

—Mi admiración por Milo jamás va a desaparecer, Saga, no importa a quien deba llamar mi hermano de cosmos —le respondió Camus, incinerando su cosmos, y ofreciéndole su mano a Saga para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Será un placer, renunciar a Asgard con ustedes. Es hora de enmendar nuestro pecado, y proteger a la verdadera Asynjur Hlin —declaró Camus, y el trio de Dioses Guerreros Dorados, comenzó a incinerar sus cosmos.

—¡Ya fue suficiente de ustedes, trio de imbéciles! —lanzó Derbal un puñetazo en dirección a Mu, que bloqueó con sus manos en cruz frente a su cuerpo, logrando detener el impacto del puño de Derbal, mientras las protecciones de su brazo se desquebrajaban— Ya no tienes siquiera la fuerza de elevar tu Muro de Cristal… no eres nada comparado a tu maestro Shion —enfureció Derbal.

—No tiene derecho de hablar de mi Maestro Shion con semejante familiaridad —le respondió Mu, materializando su espada, Angurvadel, que brillaba al rojo vivo—. Mi maestro, le entregó un Santuario en paz, y usted se atrevió a mancharlo con la sombra de la guerra. ¡Angurvadel! —se lanzó Mu, iniciando un combate de espadas con Derbal, quien era más rápido que Mu, además de que no requería de bloquear con su espada ya que su Galdr era impenetrable incluso para la espada de Mu, más al ver a la Espada de los Augurios en manos de Mu, Derbal no deseaba hacer daño al discípulo de quien fuera uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¡Shion fue un tonto! ¡Jamás entendió que los dioses nos habían dado la espalda! ¡Baja tu espada, niño! ¡No me obligues a enviarte junto a tu maestro! —y sin embargo, Mu no pretendía retroceder, y presionaba sus ataques con mayor velocidad, hasta que sorpresivamente, logró impactar el cuerpo de Derbal, pero no penetrar su Galdr— Este sujeto… de seguir siendo un simple mortal, su ataque me habría malherido bastante… no me habría matado, pero es la primera vez que alguien sobrepasa mi guardia —se dijo a sí mismo Derbal, elevando su espada, que distorsionaba las dimensiones, y bajándola para asesinar a Mu—. ¡Ruptura Dimensional! —atacó Derbal, Mu bloqueó, pero el corte atravesó las dimensiones mismas, cortando el cosmos de Mu, como hiciera antes Derbal con Shura— ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista! —intentó golpearlo Derbal, con su puño envuelto en cosmos, mientras Mu caía de rodillas, haciendo muleta con su espada para no caer al suelo, solo que no pudo haber evadido el ataque de Derbal, a no ser que Aioria no lo bloqueara como hizo en ese momento— Inaudito… eres el más débil de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados… ¿cómo has detenido mi golpe? —se sorprendió Derbal, pateando a Aioria, y persiguiéndolo, intentando impactarlo con sus puños, mismos que Aioria evadía con agilidad, y respondía con los propios, que impactaban siempre en lugares estratégicos, como las conexiones de los huesos en hombros o rodillas, y cerca de puntos vitales como el hígado, los pulmones o el corazón—. ¿Cómo puedes moverte así? ¡Soy un dios! —declaró Derbal.

—El Dios de la Calamidad y el Castigo, ya entendí, no me lo tienes que repetir —se molestó Aioria, lanzando un tremendo golpe, que hizo estremecer el Santuario, pero que no logró penetrar el Galdr de Derbal, ni aún con Draupnir respaldando su puño derecho—. Puedo ver claramente, que no tengo posibilidad alguna. Incluso sin el Galdr, aunque mis puños sean tan veloces, no podría lastimarte. ¡Pero eso jamás me impediría seguirlo intentando! ¡Toma esto! —insistió Aioria, impactando la barrera de Galdr de Derbal un gran número de veces a alta velocidad, tal era la velocidad que alcanzaban sus puños, que Derbal no podía bloquearlos, aunque fueran todos al mismo punto, mismo en el que Derbal se sorprendió al ver a su Galdr abrir un hueco— ¡Los humanos y los dioses siempre pelean juntos, Derbal! ¡Si los dioses aún con todo su poder, no nos exigen tributo ni respeto! ¡Es porque ellos saben que somos capaces de crear milagros! ¡Con nuestros propios puños! ¡Voy a despedazar tu maldita barrera de Galdr! —declaró Aioria, y su puño traspasó la barrera del Galdr, pero no logró llegar al cuerpo de Derbal.

—¡Sobresaliente, Aioria! ¡Para derrotar una barrera de Galdr tendrías que ser capaz de lograr una proeza equivalente, a impactar tu puño al atravesar un océano, o desfragmentar el mismísimo cielo! ¡Te doy la admiración que tu proeza conlleva! ¡Pero no es más que un rasguño insignificante! —empujó Derbal con su Dunamis, clavando a Aioria en el suelo— Galdr, Dunamis o cosmos, tú elige, vences a una y la otra se levanta, y antes de que puedas vencer a la segunda barrera, la primera ya se habrá recuperado. Nadie puede realmente dañar a un dios, utilizaste todo tu cosmos en lograr ese pequeño agujero en mi Galdr, pero este ya cerró, y a ti no te queda nada. Pero solo por el insulto que me has hecho, te demostraré el poder del humano más poderoso de Midgard —apagó Derbal su Galdr y su Dunamis, permitiéndose a sí mismo combatir únicamente con su cosmos—. ¡Esta es mi verdadera fuerza! —lanzó un puñetazo Derbal, y Aioria respondió con el propio, rodeado por Draupnir. La colisión fue tremenda, despedazó el suelo alrededor de ambos, y al final, tanto el brazo de Aioria como el Draupnir se rompieron, y Aioria terminó en el suelo, sujetándose la extremidad pulverizada—. Valiente esfuerzo, pero inútil, no necesito del Galdr para vencerlos —sentenció Derbal, encontrando un destello escarlata dirigiéndose a él.

—¡Aguja Escarlata Resplandeciente! —atacó Milo, mientras Derbal aún poseía el Galdr apagado, logrando perforar a Derbal con 14 Agujas Escarlata, que como lanzas quedaron clavadas atravesando el cuerpo de Derbal— ¡Muchas gracias por apagar tu Galdr, imbécil! ¡Mientras Mu y Aioria te distraían, reuní la fuerza de cosmos suficiente para lanzar mis 14 agujas de un solo disparo! ¡Y aquí va el último de los tiros! ¡Aguja Escarlata Resplandeciente! ¡Antares! —se lanzó Milo con su aguja más poderosa brillando en su dedo, y mientras Derbal aún sufría por el veneno de las 14 Agujas Escarlata, que le mermaban los sentidos. Milo llegó ante él, preparándose para asestar su última aguja, que quedó suspendida a escasos centímetros de Derbal, mientras un Dunamis lo empujaba, y el Galdr de Derbal se restauraba, sanando las heridas de Derbal, restaurando sus sentidos, y dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de Derbal, mientras Milo continuaba intentando sobrepasar el Galdr, el Dunamis, el cosmos, y llegar a perforar el pecho de Derbal.

—Fue un intento admirable —elevó su mano Derbal, y un relámpago oscuro comenzó a formarse en el cielo, dirigiéndose a Milo—. Pero jamás hubieras sido capaz de lograrlo sin tus pequeños amigos distrayéndome. Me dejé llevar por mi ego, muy bien, usaste eso a tu favor, pero mi Dunamis acaba de eliminar tu veneno y sanar mis heridas, y mi Galdr está activo nuevamente.

—¡Olvidas algo, imbécil! —declaró Milo, tocando el Rubí de Thor, convirtiendo la protección de su antebrazo en un Ropaje Divino, que fue capaz de traspasar el Galdr de Derbal, y pudo haber atravesado al Dios de la Calamidad y el Castigo con su última aguja, cuando el relámpago morado cayó sobre Milo, doblegándolo y cancelando su ataque, haciéndole perder la protección del Galdr de Thor, y dejándolo tendido en el suelo, de rodillas.

—Eso, logró preocuparme por un segundo —aceptó Derbal, mirando a Milo fijamente, quien aún intentaba reponerse del ataque del Relámpago Oscuro—. Sin embargo, el Dunamis ya había sanado mis heridas, mis sentidos, y neutralizado el veneno. Aún si me hubieras golpeado, me hubiera dolido un poco, pero me hubiera repuesto de todas formas, esa es la clase de poder que poseo, y tiros de suerte como el tuyo, no van a volver a repetirse —declaró Derbal, y cubrió con su antebrazo su rostro, mientras Mu se materializaba e intentaba pateárselo, después cubrió con su mano libre el lugar donde Aioria se había lanzado a golpear, los tomó a ambos de brazos y pierna, y usando a Aioria de arma para golpear a Milo y clavarlo al suelo, y después blandió a Mu como un hacha para rematarlos en el suelo, una vez tuvo a los 3 en el mismo lugar, elevó su dedo, rodeándolo de relámpagos nuevamente—. Se acabaron las consideraciones, escasos minutos quedan para que Saori muera, y la verdad no me siento de humor para seguir jugando con ustedes, ya me demostraron que subestimarlos puede ser un error, Mu dedujo que mi Galdr podía abrirse momentáneamente, Aioria lo abrió por sí mismo por una fracción de segundo, y Milo aprovechó mi arrogancia y mi ego para clavarme 14 agujas, y casi se las arregló para, con el Galdr de Thor, clavar la última. Individualmente, los 3 son risibles, en conjunto, hay algo en ustedes que es muy peculiar. Incineran sus esperanzas los unos a los otros, casi como si fueran… hermanos de cosmos… —sonrió Derbal, y lanzó su Relámpago Oscuro, doblegándolos, destrozando sus Ropajes Sagrados, y lanzándolos a las escalinatas, por las cuales comenzaron a rodar cuesta abajo—. Ese fue un ataque con todas mis fuerzas, no sobrevivirán al mismo. Ya tengo 3 preocupaciones menos, ahora a asesinar a las otras 3 antes de que, pequeños milagros, ocurran —se dio la vuelta Derbal, encontrando a Saga, a Shura y a Camus, en una pose peculiar, con Saga en una rodilla y sus manos unidas en la parte baja de las palmas, Shura y Camus parados a su izquierda y derecha, y los 3 fundiendo sus cosmos en uno solo—. Este es el tipo de pequeños milagros de los que hablaba, es una pena, que no vaya a darles resultado —sonrió Derbal, elevando toda la extensión de su Galdr.

 **El Pensamiento y la Memoria.**

—¿Dónde estoy? —exclamó Lyfia, encontrándose a sí misma en un mundo en blanco y negro, donde solo ella poseía color, o al menos eso fue lo que ella pensaba, mientras Hilda caminaba en su dirección, como la única otra presencia que poseía color en ese mundo— Hilda —agregó Lyfia con calma, preparando su lanza, pero poco le interesaba ella a Hilda, y en su lugar caminaba por el mundo sin color, que presumía unos amplios campos, el viento volando pétalos de flores en diferentes tonalidades de blanco y negro, mientras en medio de este campo floreado, una bella mujer, con la apariencia muy similar a la de Lyfia, hacía una corona de flores—. ¿Qué es este lugar al que me has traído? —preguntó Lyfia, con cautela, pero sin poder sentir el cosmos.

—Ahórrate el esfuerzo, estamos en el pensamiento y en la memoria, no existe el cosmos, el Dunamis, o el Galdr aquí —le explicó Hilda, mientras apuntaba a un par de cuervos, que también poseían color, aunque este solo era visible en los ojos escarlata que tenían, mientras miraban a la mujer que hacía la corona de flores—. No es mi memoria y mi pensamiento en el que estamos, ni tampoco es la memoria y el pensamiento de Lyfia, es tu memoria y tu pensamiento, o al menos, la memoria y el pensamiento que Derbal utilizó para crear esta personalidad tuya, que lo sigue fielmente. En algún lugar de estos territorios, se encuentra el ojo de Saori, y voy a encontrarlo, tú sabes si quieres seguirme o no, la verdad, no me interesa. En este mundo, no eres una amenaza, solo importa la habilidad física, y en ella, yo poseo la ventaja —aclaró Hilda, y Lyfia, tras ver la forma en que Hilda tomaba de su lanza, con pleno control en la misma, supo que no podía hacer nada contra Hilda.

—Al menos tenme la consideración de explicarme qué es lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. ¿Qué son estas visiones? ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Lyfia, quien entonces observó a un hombre joven, de cabellera blanca, era evidente aún con la escases de color, y que se dirigía a la mujer que hacía coronas de flores.

—¡Inanna! —habló el joven, llegando ante Inanna, la mujer que hacía la corona de flores, y quien al ver a Derbal, sonrió con ternura— Inanna, me alegra mucho verte. Lo siento si estás molesta, Jarl Gevarus nos ha enviado a los países del este, hay tensión entre las naciones. La coronación de Jarl Gevarus como Alto Jarl, no fue a raíz de una elección entre los Jarls de los reinos de Midgard, tu padre tiene demasiados problemas para mantener la paz —le explicó.

—Derbal, no quiero escuchar el nombre de mi padre en estos momentos, por favor no lo vuelvas a mencionar —exclamó Inanna, terminando su corona de flores, y colocándosela a Derbal en la cabeza—. Estoy furiosa, pero no es contigo, no podría estar molesta con mi prometido. Pronto seremos marido y mujer, y me iré contigo a Hlingard, lejos de las idioteces de mi padre, en verdad no quiero saber nada de ese hombre —le aseguró Inanna, y mientras lo hacía, Derbal, el joven de la visión, colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su prometida.

—O sí, muac, muac, muac, ya llévatela a casa, Derbal, antes de que empiece a vomitar un arcoíris —habló un inmenso hombretón, de cabellera larga y barba pronunciada, que entre las tonalidades del mundo en que se encontraban, parecía ser de un rojo intenso pese a que no se notaba aquel color con exactitud. Cargaba consigo un pequeño maso de batalla amarrado a una pulsera de cuero, que giraba en todo momento mientas se burlaba de Derbal, y apenaba a Inanna—. Yo digo que Jarl Gevarus se vaya al carajo, toma a su hija, llévatela a Hlingard, mientras el Alto Jarl juega al usurpador de tronos. La verdad a nadie le interesa ese imbécil, todos sabemos quién es el Alto Jarl, y ese es Wotan —aseguró el hombre que giraba su maso.

—Atli, no seas grosero con Derbal e Inanna —habló otro guerrero, que más bien vestía como un Godi, llevando una amplia gabardina de piel de lobo, un báculo dorado, y unos zapatos de apariencia ridícula, como los de un arlequín en una corte—. Pero lo que el grosero de Atli dice, no es escaso de razón. Jarl Gevarus ha molestado a los dioses, ellos no permitirán que alguien se autoproclame Alto Jarl de Midgard sin el voto de mayoría de todos los Jarls de Midgard, además, de que sus acciones podrían desatar una guerra. Sería conveniente sacar a Inanna de estas tierras, pero con el cuidado debido, Derbal, si no lo haces, desatarás una guerra entre Brávellir y Hlingard. Tienes que ser más inteligente que esto, seas el humano más poderoso de Midgard o no —le explicó el Godi.

—Agradezco tu consejo, como siempre, Loptr —reverenció Derbal, en dirección al Godi que le sonreía y le regresaba la misma—. Pero oigan, ¿por qué me siguen llamando el humano más poderoso de Midgard, si nunca he podido ganarle una batalla a Atli, él es el más poderoso —aclaró Derbal con una sonrisa.

—Ah, es que yo no soy humano, yo soy un… —intentó decir Atli, ganándose un golpe de Loptr, que arremetió contra él con su bastón—. ¡Oye! ¡Ya sé que se me volvió a olvidar! ¡Pero si me vuelves a golpear con tu vara esa, te voy a machacar, Loptr! —se molestó Atli, y Loptr simplemente le sonrió con preocupación.

—Bájalo Atli —escuchó el grupo, e Hilda, quien observaba todo con detenimiento, descubrió a un par de guerreros, uno que le parecía muy familiar, con una amplia barba blanca, delgado, pero con una postura rígida y poderosa, y que pese a haber perdido el lustre de su cabellera y barba, no se veía más viejo que un hombre de 30 años.

—Jarl Wotan… —recordó Hilda, y Lyfia observó al hombre dirigirse al grupo, el hombre que iba detrás de él era casi del tamaño de Atli, vestía un Ropaje Sagrado blanco muy hermoso, y al parecer no disfrutaba de la compañía de Loptr, quien se escondía detrás de Atli en todo momento.

—Mi Jarl Wotan, Huskarl Ríg —se alegró Derbal de verlos, pero por la mirada de cautela de Wotan, Derbal sabía que algo andaba muy mal—. ¿Ocurrió algo, mi Jarl Wotan? ¿Dónde está el Sumo Sacerdote Shion? —se preguntó Derbal.

—El Sumo Sacerdote se encuentra intentando negociar con Jarl Gevarus, pero las negociaciones al parecer no van a nuestro favor —declaró Ríg, y Derbal no comprendió lo que decía, pero notó el que Ríg miraba fijamente a Inanna.

—Déjalo Ríg, yo seré quien le dé la noticia. Ven conmigo, Derbal, tenemos que hablar —le pidió Wotan, y Derbal acompañó al Jarl, mientras Ríg explicaba a Atli y a Loptr lo que estaba ocurriendo, y de pronto, como un trueno, resonó la poderosa voz de Atli.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo puede Jarl Gevarus faltar a su promesa? ¡Quédense aquí! ¡Lo voy a machacar! —se fastidió Atli, mientras Loptr y Ríg intentaban mantenerlo al margen, e Inanna comenzaba a llorar, lo que preocupó sobremanera a Derbal, mientras Hilda y Lyfia, seguían a Jarl Wotan y al joven que parecía ser Derbal de un pasado no muy lejano.

—Derbal, quiero que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir —le pidió Jarl Wotan, mientras Derbal, aún preocupado por Inanna, no lograba poner atención—. Jarl Gevarus, ha decidido negar el derecho de unir a nuestros reinos, con el matrimonio entre Inanna y mi hijo juramentado —le espetó Jarl Wotan, sobresaltando a Derbal.

—¿Qué? —se quejó Derbal, y Jarl Wotan suspiró— Pero mi Jarl, sé que no soy su hijo legítimo, pero ante la falta de un hijo, usted y la reina Jordis me declararon su heredero. Eso debería ser suficiente para que Jarl Gevarus hiciera alianza entre Brávellir y Hlingard. Asegurando su voto de confianza. Lo habíamos planeado todo, si usted daba voto de confianza a Jarl Gevarus, el resto de los Jarls lo aceptaría como el Alto Jarl, y mantendríamos la paz —le aseguró.

—El plan de Loptr para asegurar la paz sigue en pie, Derbal —aclaró Jarl Wotan—. En un mundo donde la Protectora de Hombres está a casi 30 años de renacer, no podemos arriesgar a las naciones de Midgard a que entren en conflicto. Mi querida Jordis aún es muy joven, no podría dar a luz aunque se lo pidiese. Por ello, y a falta de un heredero, te elegí a ti, mi querido amigo, como mi sucesor, y eso no va a cambiar incluso si llega a nacer de Jordis un hijo o una hija, a ese grado llega el amor que te tengo, pero por ello, debo hacerte una advertencia —le pidió Jarl Wotan, y Derbal asintió en ese momento—. Tendremos hoy una audiencia con Jarl Gevarus, le pediremos que recapacite, que nos permita unir a nuestras familias en paz con tu matrimonio con Inanna, en lugar de entregársela a Hotherus como es que planea —le explicó.

—¿Hotherus otra vez? ¡Ese infeliz siempre ha querido la mano de Inanna! ¡No entiende que ella no lo ama! ¡Yo si la amo, Jarl Wotan! ¡Los dioses no permitirían que Jarl Gevarus hiciera su voluntad! —le explicó Derbal, desesperado.

—Ya, ya, Derbal, estoy seguro que los dioses están de tu lado —miró Jarl Wotan a Atli, a Loptr y a Ríg, quienes discutían sobre el qué debían hacer para evitar que Jarl Gevarus cometiera un gravísimo error—. Los dioses nunca te abandonarían, hijo mío. Iremos todos juntos, en audiencia, le pediremos a Jarl Gevarus que recapacite, y veras que todo se solucionará. Pero si no es así, Derbal, tienes que tener la fortaleza de defender tu decisión, ya que, si tú lo deseas, iremos a la guerra con Brávellir, y evitaremos que Jarl Gevarus se convierta en el Alto Jarl —finalizó, y la visión terminó.

—El ojo de Saori no estaba aquí —declaró Hilda, y Lyfia, quien lo había escuchado todo, no sabía en qué pensar—. Pero esto me ha servido para comprender al personaje que Derbal ha creado en ti. Inanna es la abuela biológica de Lyfia, eres su viva imagen, seguro Derbal creó tu personalidad a partir de ella, por ello sientes amor por Derbal —le explicó.

—Pero… si la personalidad que poseo es la personalidad de Inanna… eso significa que… no lo amo realmente, sino que estoy obligada a amarlo por esta personalidad… —dedujo Lyfia, e Hilda asintió a sus palabras—. Yo pensé… que Derbal me había creado como una entidad individual, que había decidido por su propia convicción amarlo —se dijo ella.

—Sinceramente, dudo que la Lyfia verdadera sintiera algo, cualquier cosa, por Derbal. ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene, si estas visiones son de hace más de 30 años? —se fastidió Hilda, y entonces otra visión apareció en frente de ellos, la de Derbal, Atli, Loptr, Ríg y Shion, rodeados de soldados de Brávellir, con Jarl Wotan tomándose el ojo izquierdo, que acababa de ser arrancado por Hotherus, quien lo había atacado con una sencilla espada de madera, mientras Jarl Gevarus reía con fuerza.

—¡Jarl Wotan! ¡Mi Jarl Wotan! —lloraba Derbal, mientras miraba a Inanna, oculta tras el trono de Jarl Gevarus. Shion tenía desenvainada su espada, Angurvadel, y esta brillaba violentamente como un augurio de la guerra que venía ahora, y Atli, sumamente furioso, le acababa de partir el cráneo a un soldado de Brávellir.

—En verdad que no debiste haber hecho esto… —exclamaba Atli con fuerza, mientras Loptr se agachaba, e inspeccionaba la herida en el ojo de Jarl Wotan, horrorizándose en ese momento—. ¡Los mataré a todos! —incineró su cosmos Atli, desatando una masacre en el lugar, despedazando los cuerpos de los presentes, mientras Hotherus le apuntaba con su espada de madera— Esa astilla no te va a salvar, imbécil… —declaró Atli.

—¿Astilla? ¡No puede ser! ¡Thor! ¡Esa no es una espada normal! ¡Es Miming! —llamó Loptr, sorprendiendo a Hilda, quien acababa de escuchar el nombre de Thor, y después observó el como una simple espada de madera, atravesaba a Atli, haciéndolo escupir sangre— Maldición, él va a estar muy molesto cuando despierte y se dé cuenta de que su recipiente fue destruido, Heimdal —declaró Loptr.

—De modo que se acabó la farsa de jugar a ser mortales, Loki, pero ellos no pueden saber la verdad —agregó Heimdal, usando su cosmos para forzar a Derbal y a Shion a dormir, mientras Wotan se ponía de pie—. Se encuentra bien, padre de todos, mi señor Odín… —preguntó Heimdal.

—¿Thor, Loki, Heimdal? —se preguntó Jarl Gevarus, mientras veía a Atli ponerse de pie, furioso, y entonces Jarl Gevarus miró a Jarl Wotan, y notó como su ojo destrozado brillaba con un Galdr— ¡Odín! ¡Los dioses de Asgard! ¿Qué significa esto? —se sobresaltó Jarl Gevarus.

—Significa que estoy enojado… —habló Atli, mirando a la espada de madera en manos de Hotherus, quien, del miedo, había soltado la misma y se encontraba llorando y sorbiendo por la nariz—. Mucho, muy, enojado. Yo quería ir a la boda de Inanna y de Derbal, pero ahora, gracias a ustedes, no puedo dejar a nadie vivo, ni siquiera a Inanna, lo siento pequeña, no es nada personal, pero no podemos permitir que el secreto de herir a los dioses se sepa, y no podemos borrar mentes, solo hacer dormir a los mortales, y decirles que fue un sueño. Ahora, pedazo de imbécil, vas a decirme, donde encontraste esa espada de Muérdago —se molestó Thor.

—Odín, será mejor que no veas esto, Thor está tan molesto, que ni yo podría calmarlo en estos momentos —le pidió Loptr, y Jarl Wotan asintió—. Vete, llévate a Shion y a Derbal, dile que todos fuimos asesinados por Hotherus, y que Inanna decidió huir con él. Es mejor si piensa que su amor no fue correspondido, que saber que Thor se vio obligado a matarla, lo lamento mucho, Odín —lloró Loptr, abrazando a Jarl Wotan.

—Me aseguraré de que ni Derbal ni Shion comprendan lo que pasó hoy, Loki. A cambio, tienes que prometerme que vas a detener el odio de Derbal, él no tiene la culpa, de lo que va a crecer en su corazón a raíz de este día —le pidió Jarl Wotan, y Loptr sonrió.

—¿Cuándo le he fallado a los dioses? No respondas —sonrió Loptr, sabiendo que él no era del todo de fiar—. Tú asegúrate de que Hlin nazca en este mundo, yo me encargaré, como siempre, de limpiar los desastres de los enemigos de los dioses. Thor… —habló Loptr, y Thor lo miró con cautela—. Ceremonia de los nombres, de todos los que conocimos mientras vivimos entre los mortales, Heimdal, usa tu mirada de Restricción, nadie sale de esta sala, hasta que Thor termine la ceremonia de los nombres, ni siquiera Inanna. Una vez termine la ceremonia de los nombres, todo, absolutamente todo, quedará vaporizado, incluyendo nuestros cuerpos mortales, regresaremos a Asgard, y nadie sabrá, jamás, que existe esa maldita espada. Adelante, Thor —declaró Loki con tristeza.

—Los dioses… eso quiere decir que los dioses a los que Derbal tanto odia… lo amaban tanto, como para vivir a su lado —se sorprendió Hilda, mientras veía a Jarl Wotan cargar él mismo tanto a Shion como a Derbal, a uno en cada brazo—. ¿Quién diantres es Derbal? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial? ¿Por qué los dioses hicieron tanto por él? ¿Por qué nunca lo castigaron por todo lo que hizo? —se estremeció Hilda, no siendo capaz de comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Ah, eso es sencillo —le respondió Loptr, sobresaltando a Hilda y a Lyfia, quienes no podían comprender el que una visión del pasado les respondiera a sus preguntas—. Derbal es acrónimo de Baldr. Los dioses lo quieren tanto, porque Derbal es el hijo menor de Odín —le explicó, y Hilda se sobresaltó, recordando la Estatua Dorada de Baldr en la última de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses—. Es solo que, al igual que nosotros en esta realidad, separamos nuestro cosmos de nuestros cuerpos originales. Derbal es Baldr, pero al mismo tiempo no es Baldr, el verdadero Baldr está sellado en su Morada en Asgard, en el Breidablik, donde vive con su esposa, Nanna —le explicó Loptr, quien Hilda sabía que era Loki—. Atli, Ríg, Wotan, Jordis y Loptr, son solo cuerpos creados para contener nuestros cosmos. Nuestros verdaderos cuerpos están en Asgard. Digamos, que esto es como controlar una marioneta a distancia. Solo que la marioneta de Baldr, que es Derbal, posee una identidad propia —les explicó, mientras Atli continuaba enunciando los ritos de los nombres—. Baldr es un dios joven, y tiene mucho que aprender antes de convertirse en el Jarl de los Dioses. Derbal, es el resultado de la incompetencia de Baldr, una fracción de su ser divino, que nació como un humano, el humano más poderoso de Midgard. Es mi deber, como el mejor amigo de Odín, como el amigo de los dioses, el guiar a Baldr y convertirlo en el dios que el Nuevo Mundo, ese que resurgirá del Ragnarok, necesita. Pero claro que mi plan de contingencia, no es Baldr sino Hlin. Si Baldr no resulta ser digno, jamás podrá convertirse en el Jarl de los Dioses, y ese lugar le corresponderá a Hlin —sentenció Loptr, acercándose a Hilda—. Obviamente, voy a tener que pedirte que mantengas todo esto en secreto, Hilda, Thor no destruyó toda una ciudad, para que el pequeño secreto de la espada Miming saliera a la luz al tú usar las memorias de Derbal para encontrar el ojo perdido de Saori —agregó, y Hilda asintió en ese momento.

—Espera, ¿vas a confiar en Loki? —preguntó Lyfia, apuntando su lanza a Loptr, quien le prestó muy poca importancia—. Loki es un embaucador, es mentiroso, no se puede confiar en él —le recordó Lyfia.

—No estás enteramente equivocada, voy a hacer cosas muy malas, pero solo yo sé el por qué las hago, ahora, si no les molesta, mi anillo —pidió Loki, e Hilda se quitó el Anillo de los Nibelungos, entregándoselo en ese momento a Loki—. Para que quede claro, si en algún momento, termino, bajo cualquier circunstancia, batiéndome en duelo con los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, no es nada personal, son solo cosas del destino, y mi destino, es el más ruin de todos. Así que, sin resentimientos —prosiguió Loki, materializando el ojo de Saori en su mano, y en ese momento, Lyfia comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor, mientras se tomaba de su ojo izquierdo con molestia—. Ya hice mi parte, no vuelvas a intentar controlarme como hiciste con el Anillo de los Nibelungos, no es gentil, es molesto, me hace sentirme sucio. Loki no es la marioneta de nadie, que te quedé claro —le aseguró con molestia.

—Solo podía usarlo una vez, no seas pesado, Loki —declaró Hilda, haciendo una reverencia en dirección a Loptr, quien volvió a tomar su lugar en el recuerdo, a alzar su báculo, y en el momento en que Thor terminó de enunciar el ultimo nombre, los 3 dioses, Thor, Loki y Heimdal, vaporizaron la ciudad de Brávellir, de hace más de 30 años.

 **Escalinatas al Templo de Hlin.**

—Así que, la razón por la que Derbal no fue castigado por los dioses, no era solo porque los dioses querían que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados se probaran a sí mismos… —miró Hilda al ojo de Saori, que brillaba como la esmeralda en su mano—. Usar el Anillo de los Nibelungos para hacer mi voluntad sobre Loki, no solo me abrió los ojos a la verdadera naturaleza de esta guerra, sino que acabo de comprobar, de que él no la orquestó, sino el contenedor de Baldr, que se salió de control, y se convirtió en un dios por sí mismo, vaya problema —guardó el ojo de Saori Hilda, y mientras se disponía a subir las escalinatas, una mano le tomó de su tobillo.

—Hilda… tú… eres Hilda… ¿verdad…? —preguntó Lyfia, en el suelo, y con su ojo izquierdo sangrando—. Yo… no sé qué haces aquí… ni por qué estoy tan débil… pero… Saori… yo sé cómo sacarla del Sello de Yggdrasil… —declaró, e Hilda descubrió, no solo que la personalidad de Lyfia que Derbal había creado para ella había desaparecido, sino que Lyfia, aún podía serle de utilidad.

 **Templo de Hlin.**

—¿En verdad piensan que el inútil esfuerzo que están haciendo, puede doblegar a un dios? —preguntó Derbal, mirando fijamente a Saga, a Shura, y a Camus, manteniendo la pose extraña, mientras Milo, Mu y Aioria, se arrastraban por las escaleras, apenas con vida, y los observaban fijamente— ¡La Exclamación de Hlin! ¡Es una técnica prohibida por la diosa de la Paz y la Protectora de Hombres! ¡Quienes se atrevan a utilizarla, estarán renunciando voluntariamente al Asgard! ¡En muerte no serán guiados por las Valkirias! ¡Sus almas pertenecerán inmediatamente a la diosa Hela! ¡La Diosa de los Infiernos! ¿Aun así desafiarían la voluntad de los dioses, y los irrespetarían a este nivel? —preguntó Derbal, mientras los cosmos de Saga, Shura y Camus, se fundían en uno solo, brillando intensamente, e iluminando el Santuario de Hlingard.

—¿Renunciar a Asgard? ¿De qué está hablando este sujeto? —preguntó Milo, sorprendido de lo que veía frente a él, y del poder que alcanzaban los cosmos fusionados de Saga, Shura y Camus— ¿Por qué los dioses castigarían a los mortales, negándoles el paraíso, por usar una técnica como esa? —se puso de pie Milo, molestando a Derbal, quien no podía creer que siguiera con vida.

—Milo… no recibieron ninguna educación de caballería, ni entrenamiento como Dioses Guerreros Dorados, por ello no comprendes lo que estamos por hacer —comenzó a explicarle Camus, mientras su cosmos irradiaba una fuerza inclusive superior a la que demostró en su batalla con Milo—. La Exclamación de Hlin, consiste en fusionar los cosmos de 3 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, que juntos elevan su poder a un nivel, que se compara con la fuerza destructiva de los dioses primordiales de Muspelheim, que incineraron al Ginnungagap en los orígenes del tiempo —le explicó Camus, y Milo comenzó a comprenderlo.

—¿Tan fuerte como las flamas primordiales? —se levantó Aioria, imaginando el poder destructivo que podía alcanzar a desencadenar semejante ataque— Esas flamas, las flamas del gigante primordial que creó el mundo, ¿te refieres a las flamas de Surtur? —preguntó Aioria sorprendido.

—Así es, Aioria —declaró Shura, convencido de que hacían lo correcto—. La Exclamación de Hlin, es el equivalente a las llamas del Muspel Primordial, ese que existió antes de la creación, y quien se dice existirá después de la misma. Sus flamas crearon el mundo, y sus flamas arrasarán también con el mundo. Estas flamas, esta fuerza, se dice solo puede ser alcanzada por el cosmos combinado de 3 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y es capaz de herir inclusive a los dioses —finalizó.

—Una fuerza capaz de herir a los dioses… —prosiguió Mu, incorporándose de igual manera, mientras miraba en preocupación a los 3 Dioses Guerreros Dorados que no dudaban en reunir la fuerza de semejante técnica—. Si esa fuerza existe… entonces no debería usarse. Los dioses, no son nuestros enemigos, ¿por qué permitirían que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados poseyeran semejante poder entonces? —preguntó Mu contrariado.

—Por si llegase a existir el día, en que un dios se levantara en contra de los humanos a los que debería amar —miró Saga a Derbal, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que estaba presenciando—. Fue la voluntad de los 12 Dioses de Asgard, el que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados poseyeran este poder para defenderse incluso de ellos mismos de ser necesario. Sin embargo, nadie que no fuera digno, y tuviera como principal móvil los principios de justicia y del honor, podría usar esta técnica prohibida de la forma correcta. Así fue que Odín, en su infinita sabiduría, hizo un pacto con la diosa de los infiernos, Hela. Si los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, se atrevían a usar esta técnica, debían hacerlo solo por los ideales de honor y de justicia, y en el nombre de la paz en los Nueve Mundos. De esta forma, quienes usan esta técnica, están renunciando voluntariamente a Asgard. En muerte pertenecerán a Hela, de este modo, los dioses se aseguraron de cerrar las puertas del paraíso para quienes usaran esta técnica, ya que, si no existiera dicho castigo, nada impediría que se usara esta técnica para hacerle la guerra a los dioses —finalizó Saga, determinado, y comprendiendo las repercusiones.

—¿Renunciar voluntariamente a Asgard? ¡Déjense de tonterías! ¿De verdad renunciarían al paraíso? ¡Hace apenas unas horas nos hacían la guerra sin saber que Saori era Hlin! —les recriminó Milo, pero aquello no desestabilizó el temple de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados.

—Ya estamos convencidos, de quien es la verdadera Diosa de la Paz y la Esperanza —exclamaron los 3 al unísono, mientras la Estatua Dorada de Hlin, brillaba respaldando sus cosmos—. ¡Exclamación de Hlin! —liberaron el ataque, soltando un tremendo estallido de cosmos dorado, mismo que Derbal, con su Galdr intenso rodeándolo, intentó detener.

—¡Unos simples mortales no pueden vencer a los dioses! —extendió sus brazos Derbal en dirección a la Exclamación de Hlin, y mantuvo a la misma inmóvil en aquel lugar, aunque aquello le costaba toda la fuerza de su Galdr— ¡Han renunciado a Asgard de una forma sumamente inútil! ¡Incluso la Exclamación de Hlin no puede tocarme! —presumió Derbal, resistiendo la Exclamación de Hlin, para sorpresa de Saga, Shura y Camus.

—Detuvo la Exclamación de Hlin con sus propias manos… este sujeto… ¿acaso es real? —se sobresaltó Milo, mientras observaba a la Exclamación de Hlin, y al esfuerzo de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quienes comenzaban a ser empujados por Derbal, quien intentaba redirigir la Exclamación de Hlin—. No… no podemos dejar que esto se quede así… sin importar el cómo ni el porqué, son nuestros camaradas… —declaró Milo, preparando su cosmos.

—No vamos a dejarlos solos, no llegamos tan lejos para ser humillados —declaró Aioria, incinerando su cosmos de igual manera, y tanto él como Milo intercambiaron miradas, y ambos las dirigieron en dirección a Mu.

—Saben… algo me decía, desde el día en que los conocí, que iban a causarme muchos problemas y pesares… —declaró Mu, elevando su cosmos de igual manera, fundiéndolo con los de Aioria y Milo—. Yo voy en el medio —se arrodilló Mu, imitando la pose de Saga en ese momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo… Mu? —exclamó Saga, y tras escucharlo, Derbal se dio la vuelta, notando con terror el cómo Mu, Aioria y Milo, copeaban la pose de Saga, Shura y Camus—. ¿Vas a renunciar a tu oportunidad de llegar a Asgard? ¡Detente! —le pidió Saga, acrecentando la fuerza de la Exclamación de Hlin, intentando que los otros 3 no convocaran a la misma fuerza.

—Saga, aprendí mucho de nuestra batalla… —fue la respuesta de Mu, quien recordaba vívidamente la batalla que sostuvo con Saga, que casi le cuesta la vida—. Fue la batalla más grande de toda mi vida, combatía a un hombre de honor, que creía genuinamente que defendía a una diosa de corazón puro, era inquietante, incluso tenía miedo, no sabía si iba a poder derrotarte. Para mí, eres un símbolo de admiración, y si tú eres capaz de renunciar a Asgard, yo también —declaró Mu, alcanzando el mismo nivel de cosmos de Saga.

—No lo hagan, jamás han usado esta técnica, no recibieron el entrenamiento adecuado —intentó decir Shura, mientras veía a Aioria tomar su misma pose—. Nosotros nos entrenamos por muchos años para controlar nuestros cosmos de esta manera, si usan la Exclamación de Hlin, y no pueden controlar el flujo de cosmos tan destructivo… se vaporizarán… Aioria… acabas de recuperar a tu hermano… no me lo perdonaría si defraudo a mi maestro permitiéndote morir —declaró.

—Hazme un favor, Shura, y no me hagas favores —le respondió Aioria, con su cosmos igualando al de Shura, lo que sorprendía al Dios Guerrero de Capricornio—. En la Décima Morada, intentaste asesinarme, por tu inmensa lealtad a Hlin, aún a costa de mi hermano, aun teniendo dudas de si servías a la diosa correcta. Semejante nivel de lealtad y devoción, ¿cómo no podría esforzarme por alcanzar esa misma fortaleza? ¡Si termino vaporizado habrá valido la pena! ¡Porque significa que di hasta la última flama de mi cosmos por salvar a Hlin! —finalizó.

—Si lanzan este ataque, la colisión será tremenda —intentó persuadirlos Camus, mirando a Milo fijamente—. Milo… te debo mi vida, por ello intento salvarte, no solo a ti, sino a todos en el Santuario, a Saori incluida. Si 2 Exclamaciones de Hlin chocan… todo terminó, todos habremos muerto en vano, y Saori, se irá a Helheim… —finalizó Camus, y Milo le sonrió.

—Te equivocas, Camus… —sonrió Milo, colocándose en pose, e incinerando su cosmos más y más—. Yo confío ciegamente en Saori, y en mis compañeros Dioses Guerreros Dorados… —recordó Milo el gran viaje, los duros entrenamientos, las discusiones, las batallas, y la devoción que había adquirido en tan poco tiempo—. No permitiré que Saori muera, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra vida. Primero muerto, que permitirla morir a ella, vamos a igualar el poder de su Exclamación de Hlin… y evitaremos que ella sea impactada por la misma. ¡No puedo lastimar a Saori, porque ella es lo más importante para mí, Camus! ¡Y por ella, encontraremos la forma! ¡Exclamación de Hlin! —enunció Milo, y el grito de Mu y de Aioria siguió al suyo.

La tremenda explosión de cosmos dorado, se dirigió peligrosamente a Derbal, quien, en su desesperación, soltó su mano derecha de la Exclamación de Hlin lanzada por Saga, Shura y Camus, para posarla frente a la Exclamación de Hlin lanzada por Mu, Aioria y Milo.

—¡No voy a permitirles, que dobleguen a mi voluntad! —se defendió Derbal, deteniendo ambas Exclamaciones de Hlin, lo que sobresaltaba a los 6 Dioses Guerreros quienes mantenían sus Exclamaciones de Hlin en su contra— ¿Acaso no lo comprenden? ¡Soy un dios! ¡Poseo un Galdr! ¡La fuerza más grande que jamás haya existido! ¡Soy más grande que Odín! ¡Soy más grande que Thor! ¡No puedo ser derrotado, por humanos insignificantes! —más a pesar de decir aquello, su Ropaje Divino comenzó a romperse, mientras las energías de ambas Exclamaciones de Hlin, se incineraban la una a la otra, y se acercaban peligrosamente a Derbal, empujándole los brazos, hasta que estos ya casi llegaban a su torso— ¡Malditos sean, Dioses Guerreros Dorados! ¡Al menos me queda el consuelo, de que Saori se irá al infierno conmigo! ¡Yeaaaaarght! —enunció por última vez, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía, y ambas Exclamaciones de Hlin se estrellaban la una contra la otra.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —exclamó Milo, mientras el grupo sentía el choque de ambas Exclamaciones de Hlin, que elevaron una columna de luz al cielo, desatando la destrucción por todo el Santuario. La tierra temblaba, las 12 Moradas de los Dioses se desquebrajaban, la ciudad misma de Hlingard se estremecía, mientras la columna de luz destruía la barrera que impedía la entrada y salida de la ciudad, mientras el desbordante cosmos de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados crecía infinitamente.

 **Muspelheim.**

La fuerza de la Exclamación de Hlin fue tal, que su luz iluminó los cielos ya de por sí eternamente iluminados del Muspelheim, el reino más alto de los Nueve Mundos, desde el cual una reina de fuego, observaba sorprendida, la descomunal fuerza que venía desde el mundo de los mortales. Una fuerza, que solo debía ser desatada por los Muspels mismos.

 **Asgard.**

Desde el mundo de los dioses, pasando junto al puente de Arcoiris, el Bifrost, Heimdal, el dios protector, fue capaz de ver la columna de luz fijamente, mientras en los adentros de la ciudad misma de los dioses, los más grandes dioses de Yggdrasil lo observaban todo, y meditaban sobre el significado, de permitir a los mortales poseer semejante poder.

 **Vanaheim.**

Pero mientras los dioses de Asgard, quienes habían brindado aquella fuerza a los mortales, no se sentían amenazados por la fuerza descomunal del choque de 2 Exclamaciones de Hlin, en la Ciudad de Oro de Vanaheim, los dioses de la fertilidad, los Vanir, no estaban contentos. Aquella fuerza, no era más que un desafío, y en la mente de los dioses Vanir, este desafío, no se quedaría impune.

 **Alfheim.**

Los elfos de la luz, sintieron su mundo temblar mientras la columna del choque de las Exclamaciones de Hlin, perturbaban la paz de su reino. Los grandes señores elfos, reyes milenarios, quienes ya habían visto la Exclamación de Hlin liberar su tremendo poder a lo largo de la historia, no habían presenciado jamás un choque como este, y celosos de la fuerza de los humanos, comenzaron a considerar el devolverle el dominio de las especies a los elfos.

 **Svartalfaheim.**

No solo los Mundos de la Luz fueron visitados por la columna de la explosión que se creó gracias a las Exclamaciones de Hlin. La tierra tecnológica de Svartalfaheim, en esos momentos en guerra, una guerra que se llevaba a cabo entre Enanos y Elfos Oscuros, fue interrumpida por la tremenda explosión, que comenzó a derribar grandes templos, forzando a cada bando a correr por salvar a su especie.

 **Jotunheim.**

La sacudida que se hizo presente en Jotunheim, fue más grande inclusive que en los otros mundos. Una diosa giganta, revestida en un Ropaje Divino morado, lo observó todo, mientras una parte de su mundo era golpeada por la Exclamación de Hlin, desquebrajando montañas enteras, y desenterrando a un inmenso esqueleto que la diosa Jotunn observó con una sonrisa, mientras gracias a los temblores, lo que ella siempre estuvo buscando, simplemente apareció de la nada.

 **Niflheim.**

Los Draugr interrumpieron la construcción del Naglfar, y las playas de agua verdosa se sacudieron con fuerza, la intensa luz lastimaba a los Draugr, los hacía huir, mientras la tierra de la niebla brillaba intensamente por vez primera en miles de millones de años, despertando a los mismísimos muertos, algunos de los cuales habían muerto, bajo aquella misma luz.

 **Helheim.**

El inmenso palacio oscuro, se iluminó por la luz proveniente de Midgard, un inmenso perro aulló con fuerza, mientras su dueño, la Diosa de los Infiernos, Hela, tomaba una tablilla de madera en su bella mano, mientras con la otra, siendo un mano de esqueleto azul, comenzaba a escribir 6 nombres, que ahora le pertenecían.

 **Midgard. Santuario de Hlingard. Templo de Hlin.**

—¡Esa es la Exclamación de Hlin! —agregó Hilda a su llegada al Templo de Hlin, junto a Lyfia, ambas observando fijamente la intensa luz en el medio del templo, que destrozaba escalinatas, deslavaba las montañas, y partía el cielo con una columna de luz inmensa— ¡No! ¡No es solo una Exclamación de Hlin! ¡Este es el resultado de la colisión de los cosmos de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados! —observó Hilda al grupo de Mu, Aioria y Milo, y después al conformado por Saga, Shura y Camus— ¡Si continúan así, todo el Santuario, Hlin incluida, será destruido! —intentó comunicar Hilda, pero la fuerza del choque de las Exclamaciones de Hlin, no le permitía acercarse.

—¡Ambas Exclamaciones de Hlin, tienen el mismo poder! —agregó Lyfia, notando que la fuerza de cosmos que liberaban ambos grupos, estaban en igualdad de condiciones— ¡Son milagrosamente iguales! ¡Sin embargo, si en algún momento alguien se descuida y comete el más mínimo error, el lado que seda será golpeado con toda la fuerza de la Exclamación de Hlin que yace en el centro! —declaró Lyfia, más no tardó en notar el como la fuerza de la Exclamación de Hlin, se desbalanceaba en favor a Mu, Aioria y Milo.

—Descuida, Hilda… este equilibrio perfecto, no va a permanecer… —agregó Camus, y Milo, sintió que Camus ya no ejercía la misma presión en su cosmos—. Derbal ha muerto, ya no tenemos razones para mantener la Exclamación de Hlin en igualdad de condiciones —agregó.

—Ustedes combatieron en nombre de Saori, en nombre de la Asynjur Hlin —prosiguió Shura, y Aioria sintió que la presión que él ejercía, se debilitaba—. No solo Derbal fue el culpable de todas estas tragedias, nosotros también somos responsables. Por esto, no me duele entregar mi vida, para que ustedes vivan —aseguró Shura.

—Desestabilizaremos la Exclamación de Hlin en su favor —comentó Saga, y Mu se mordió los labios con molestia—. De esa forma, los verdaderos campeones de Hlin, podrán sobrevivir, y seguir viviendo, para seguir protegiendo a nuestra diosa —sonrió Saga, mientras la Exclamación de Hlin se debilitaba de su lado, y la tremenda energía se inclinaba a favor de Mu, Aioria y Milo.

—¡Esa es la salida de un mísero cobarde! —escuchó el grupo, y la presión del lado de Mu, Aioria y Milo, volvió a igualarse, y de pronto Aioria se impresionó, mientras el cosmos de Aioros se hacía presente detrás de Saga, de Shura y de Camus, igualando nuevamente la Exclamación de Hlin— ¡Saga! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré si entregas tu vida de esta forma! ¡Hay otra forma de hacer esto, pero necesito que la Exclamación de Hlin vuelva a estar nivelada! —declaró Aioros, mientras el rugido de un Tigre se hacía presente.

—¿Qué clase de Dioses Guerreros Dorados son ustedes? ¿Cómo se atreven a usar la Exclamación de Hlin? ¡Ni siquiera les enseñé a usarla apropiadamente! —reprendió Dohko, apoyando el cosmos de Mu, Aioria y Milo— Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, ahora, hay que elevar esta cosa.

—¡Háganse a un lado, debiluchos! —resonó la voz de Mephisto, apoyando a Aioros en empujar del lado de Saga, Shura y Camus— ¡Ya llegó el Dios Guerrero Dorado más poderoso de todos a salvarles el trasero! ¡Elévate maldita cosa! ¡Te lo ordena Mephisto de Cáncer! —prosiguió, mientras la Exclamación de Hlin volvía a equilibrarse.

—¡El cosmos de nosotros debe estar equilibrado también, Mephisto! ¡Trata de mantenerme el ritmo! —declaró Shaka, molestando a Mephisto, mientras Shaka incineraba su cosmos junto a Mu, Aioria y Milo, y el choque de Exclamaciones de Hlin comenzaba a elevarse.

—¡No voy a permitir, que el mundo con el que Aldebarán sueña, el mundo que Saori puede traer, se pierda! —enunció Afrodita, uniéndose del lado de Saga, Shura y Camus, ayudando a la Exclamación de Hlin a continuar elevándose, y a ambos grupos que la lanzaban, a extender sus manos en dirección al cielo, intentando mantener las energías concentradas.

—¡Trio de imbéciles! —insultó Aldebarán, sobresaltando a Mu, Aioria y Milo— La próxima vez que quieran salvar a Hlin, asegúrense de no vaporizarla con sus tonterías, ahora tenemos que venir a ayudarles a limpiar el desastre, en cuanto esto termine, los voy a machacar —declaró, mirando a Mu fijamente—. En especial a ti, Mu —le apuntó.

—No es mi culpa, este par me contagia sus tendencias suicidas… —se defendió Mu, mientras el suelo debajo de él comenzaba a ceder—. Debemos mantener la concentración… si no mantenemos el flujo de cosmos en igualdad… —intentó decir.

—¡Esta cosa nos estallará a todos en el rostro, y adiós Dioses Guerreros Dorados! —continuó Aioria, poniendo todo su empeño en mantener el flujo equilibrado—. Si no sobrevivimos, será un honor llegar con ustedes a Niflheim —se burló.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y concéntrate! —insultó Milo, y Aioria le sonrió con arrogancia— Maldita sea, a la próxima, cambiaré de lugar con Saga, eres un imbécil, nadie va a morir… —se tranquilizó Milo, sorprendiendo a Mu y a Aioria—. No podemos morir, ya que de nada le servimos a Saori muertos. ¡Ahora concéntrense y eleven esta cosa! —prosiguió Milo, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando la colisión de ambas Exclamaciones de Hlin estuvo a una distancia prudente, los 6 quienes la habían convocado, dejaron de hacer fluir el cosmos, y esta estalló, azotándolos a todos al suelo, pero disipando su energía por toda Midgard, la gran colisión de destrucción, no había vaporizado el Santuario.

El Reloj de Bor, y su última flama, fueron testigos de la explosión, pero, así como el dios que representaba al reloj, el tiempo siguió corriendo, y la flama, comenzó a apagarse. Hilda se levantó débilmente, el tiempo se estaba agotando, la vida de Saori, seguía peligrando.

—¿Siguen vivos todos? Esto aún no ha terminado —les recordó Hilda, poniéndose de pie, y acercándose al cuerpo sellado de Saori, que yacía frente a la espada de Odín. Hilda entonces buscó por los alrededores, encontrando una bolsa, con los Rubíes de Thor restantes, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y entregándoles los mismos a cada uno de ellos— El tiempo apremia, no tengo forma de explicárselos todo, pero solo el Sumo Sacerdote puede detener el Reloj de Bor —explicó Hilda.

—No, no puedo hacerlo —explico Saga, mirando a Hilda fijamente—. Intenté hacerlo cuando Mu me abrió los ojos, pero el Reloj de Bor no se apagó. La única otra forma que se me ocurre en que podemos apagar el Reloj de Bor, es destruyéndolo, pero no creo que a nadie le queden fuerzas suficientes para lograr semejante locura —declaró Saga en su preocupación.

—No lograste apagar el reloj porque tu posición de Sumo Sacerdote no fue reconocida por los Dioses Guerreros Dorados —le explicó Hilda, mirando a Lyfia, quien asintió y se acercó al grupo, la mayoría de los cuales, no sabían qué pensar de ella.

—El Reloj de Bor, solo puede ser convocado en Yggdrasil cada 100 años, y mientras la Asynjur Hlin exista en Midgard —comenzó a explicarles Lyfia, y el grupo, desesperado por el paso del tiempo, no se dignó a interrumpirla—. Puede existir una infinidad de Sumo Sacerdotes en 100 años en que el Reloj de Bor no se hace presente, pero solo el autorizado por los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, puede encender y apagar el Reloj de Bor a voluntad. Saga, tú nunca tuviste ese poder, Derbal encendió el Reloj de Bor, sin siquiera requerir de un Sumo Sacerdote. La magia que usó, es una magia prohibida, el Reloj de Bor no podía encenderse ni por Derbal, ni por ti, pero puede apagarse, cuando los Dioses Guerreros Dorados elijan a un representante, que los lidere y le den esa autoridad —declaró Lyfia.

—De modo que la persona a la que elijamos, ¿será el nuevo Sumo Sacerdote? —preguntó Aioros, y Lyfia asintió— Saga, por años nos disputamos la posición, y me retiré para darte esa oportunidad, tenemos el entrenamiento, por lo que el Sumo Sacerdote, debería ser uno de nosotros —declaró.

—No me siento con el derecho de serlo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, así que no puede ser ninguno de nosotros 2 —agregó Saga, y Aioros asintió a sus palabras. Pero antes de que la discusión pudiera continuar, Camus apuntó el Rubí de Thor en dirección a Hilda.

—Y mientras discuten, Saori peligra. Ninguno de ustedes es digno, y yo solo le daré mi voto a alguien lo suficientemente digno y listo para liderar al Santuario —declaró Camus, y Milo apuntó su Rubí de Thor en dirección a Hilda también, y el resto de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, siguió el ejemplo de Camus.

—Esperen, ¿yo? ¡Jamás en toda la historia del Santuario ha habido un Sumo Sacerdote que sea mujer! —se quejó Hilda, pero pronto se dio cuenta que a nadie le importaba eso, y que era declarada por los Rubíes de Thor como la nueva Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario— No es momento de quejarme, espero que mi cosmos sea al menos lo suficientemente alto, idiotas, por algo el Sumo Sacerdote es o un Dios Guerrero Dorado, o alguien con ese poder, además de que es mucho trabajo… —se quejó Hilda.

—¡Yo te ayudaré, pero apresúrate! ¡El tiempo se agota! —se quejó Lyfia, mientras Hilda asentía, y se posaba frente al Reloj de Bor— Por favor, dioses míos, que no sea demasiado tarde —pidió Lyfia, quien cerró sus manos a manera de plegaria.

—¡Bor, escucha mi petición! ¡Soy Hilda de Polaris! ¡Representante de Odín en Midgard! ¡Y Sumo Sacerdote elegida por los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados! —declaró Hilda, mientras la flama de Piscis comenzaba a extinguirse— ¡Libera el Sello del Reloj de Bor! ¡No requerimos más de su servicio! ¡Disipa la energía que has reunido, y no envíes a los ajenos de vuelta a sus mundos! —terminó de decir, y en ese momento, la flama de Piscis se extinguió— Por Odín, espero que me haya escuchado —cerró sus manos en forma de plegaria Hilda, y miró en dirección a la imagen de Saori, y esta, estalló en una fuerza de cosmos, que horrorizó a todos los presentes.

—He escuchado tu plegaria, Sumo Sacerdote Hilda —enunció la voz de Bor, liberando a Saori en ese momento, y borrando la runa Sowellu de su frente, haciéndola flotar gentilmente, hasta donde Milo la recibió en sus brazos, mientras Saori, inconsciente, no podía siquiera alcanzar a dimensionar el terrible peligro en que se había encontrado, no solo ella, sino todo Midgard—. Lo han hecho bien —finalizó Bor, quien volvió a dormir dentro del reloj.

—Lo conseguimos… apenas y puedo creerlo, todo lo que ha ocurrido, en tan solo un día… la verdad es que me pareció eterno —aceptó Milo, mientras Hilda llegaba ante él, y le entregaba el ojo izquierdo de Saori, mismo que Milo observó, levemente perturbado, pero accediendo, incrustó con cuidado el ojo de Saori, quien se retorció de dolor, sobresaltando a Milo, mientras su cosmos divino, su Dunamis, volvía a restaurarse gracias a que le habían regresado su ojo. Saori entonces abrió los ojos, y pese a la sangre seca, parecía como si jamás le hubieran arrancado el mismo—. Bienvenida de regreso, bella durmiente, no sabes lo que nos costaste… —le sonrió Milo.

—Lo sé perfectamente, Milo… —sonrió Saori con debilidad, mientras miraba a sus 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, a todos ellos arrodillándose frente a Saori—. Muchas gracias a todos, gracias a ustedes… la sombra de la guerra ha dejado Midgard… por fin habrá paz… pero… se sacrificó mucho también, Siegfried… —miró Saori a Hilda, quien asintió en señal de tristeza, y mientras lo hacía, los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, llegaron ante ella.

Con la barrera de cosmos que había envuelto el Santuario, no se podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz, pero ahora que esta había caído, los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor habían logrado llegar ante Saori, así como los Guerreros Vikingos, y los prisioneros de la Osa Menor, entre los cuales se encontraba Frodi, quien miró a Lyfia con sorpresa, notando que le faltaba un ojo.

—Aún después de todo lo que ha pasado, no podré demostrar mi identidad, ¿no es así? —comenzó a llorar Saori, y Milo la observó con cautela—. Los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados están reunidos con los Rubíes de Thor, pero ni los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, ni los 30 Guerreros Vikingos, están completos, de esta forma no puedo liberar el Ropaje Divino de Hlin, ni liberar mi Galdr. Dime entonces, Milo, ¿de qué ha servido todo esto? Si gracias a Derbal, he llegado a Hlingard, como una conquistadora, no como una diosa… —lloró Saori, y para sorpresa de la diosa, Milo la abrazó con gentileza.

—Recuperaste el Reino de tu padre por la fuerza… —declaró Milo, y Saori asintió con pesar—. Pero recuperaste a tus 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, por tu corazón. Olvídate del Ropaje Divino de Hlin, no lo necesitas. Una diosa… jamás debe de comprobar su identidad. Ante nuestros ojos, tú eres la Asynjur Hlin, y nadie, podrá convencernos de lo contrario —le prometió, y todos los presentes se arrodillaron ante ella, incluso los prisioneros, Frodi incluido, ya que había comprendido, quien era en verdad la Diosa de los Hombres.

—Te lo agradezco… Milo… —le sonrió Saori, quien entonces escuchó un suspiro, y vio por el rabillo del ojo a una cola anaranjada, como de una ardilla, y creyó verla correr rumbo a las estrellas, rumbo a Yggdrasil, lo que apenó a Saori sobremanera—. Ratatosk… —recordó Saori, y miró a Milo con sorpresa—. Te importaría… bueno… ya me siento bien, ¿puedes bajarme…? —le sonrió Saori con pena, y Milo la observó con detenimiento, como si supiera que algo no iba bien— ¿Podrías? —le pidió apenada.

—Acabo de darme de golpes con un dios… esta es mi recompensa —declaró Milo, sobresaltando a Saori, negándose a ponerla en el suelo, más por el repudio que sintió por la petición de Saori que por otra cosa.

—Lamento interrumpir el momento con su Dios Guerrero Dorado, Asynjur Hlin —interrumpió Jarl Svend, y Saori se ruborizó incluso más, notando en Jarl Svend una sonrisa de picardía—. Pero necesito que se concentre fuera de los deseos carnales, y atienda a las responsabilidades que su título de conquistadora ahora conlleva. La Ciudad de Hlingard ha quedado saqueada, tenemos heridos, tenemos prisioneros, además de un fugitivo siendo este el Dios Guerrero Fantasma de Alcor Zeta, quien desapareció una vez que la batalla en el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote terminó, además de que hay muchos muertos a quienes enterrar. Voy a tener que pedirle por favor, que me acompañe, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar.

—Jarl Svend, lo de los deseos carnales, no era necesario, yo no tengo, ese tipo de sentimientos, suéltame por favor —pidió Saori, y un fastidiado Milo, la dejó en el suelo, mientras Saori, se dirigía al ejército que la llevó al trono de Hlingard—. Dioses Guerreros Dorados, Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, Guerreros Vikingos de Hlingard. Hemos restaurado la paz, pero la paz por conquista, es una paz muy poco duradera, el trabajo de reconstrucción será arduo, el desprecio de los otros países, se hará presente. Pero si me lo permiten, quisiera liderar a este Santuario, en dirección de la paz verdadera y duradera entre los hombres, y a la unificación de Midgard —les pidió, y nuevamente todos se arrodillaron, y clamaron el nombre de Saori.

 **Epílogo.**

 **Explanada de la Ciudad de Hlingard. 01 de Septiembre de 4E 08.**

La Guerra de Midgard había terminado, aunque diferente de la idea original de Saori de revelarse como la Asynjur Hlin al liberar el Ropaje Divino que le pertenecía. En un solo día, se había librado una batalla que había desatado el descontento de los pobladores de Ulfrgard, cuyas familias fueron masacradas por la avanzada de Brávellir, se había perdido a la mayor parte de la población de Hlingard en los Blóts iniciados por los servidores de Derbal, y los pobladores de Vígrídr, el pueblo granjero cercano a Hlingard, habían sido obligados a atender a una reunión en medio de la ciudad en ruinas, donde se había mandado a construir un templete, detrás de cuyas cortinas de terciopelo Saori meditaba, sabiendo que tras cruzar aquellas cortinas de terciopelo, aguardaba un pueblo conquistado, un pueblo que la vería como a una tirana, una envidiosa que se hizo con el trono de su padre, en base a la fuerza y a la tiranía divina.

Hilda estaba con ella, detrás de su trono, y cepillándole la cabellera, asegurándose de que se viera lo más presentable posible para dirigirse a su pueblo. Lyfia también se encontraba allí, medio quedándose dormida, ya que la mayoría de los involucrados en la conquista de Hlingard, fuera cual fuera el bando, habían pasado ya más de un día despiertos. Así pues, salvo los que estuvieron inconscientes por largos periodos de tiempo, se encontraban muy agotados.

—No puedo hacer esto… —declaró Saori, intimidada, y sorprendiendo a Hilda—. Yo… ni siquiera hice nada, solo estuve allí arriba, atrapada en una dimensión por Derbal. ¿Qué merecedora soy de esto? Además, lo único que he logrado es traer la muerte a Hlingard —declaró Saori preocupada.

—Déjame pensar… —comenzó Hilda—. Reuniste a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, reuniste a 6 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, convenciste a Jarl Svend de Brávellir de brindarte apoyo militar, además de que llegaste y convenciste a la otra mitad de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados de jurarte lealtad, sin mencionar que derrocaste a un usurpador del trono, y que los pueblerinos tienen la posibilidad de tener mejores condiciones de vida con un nuevo regente —agregó Hilda, y Saori se conmocionó por el resumen.

—Y aún sellada en una dimensión distinta a esta, serviste de inspiración para tu ejercito —declaró Lyfia, acomodándose el parche, mismo al que no estaba acostumbrada todavía, y que le daba mucha comezón—. Además, diste indulto real a todos los Dioses Guerreros, y a la usurpadora, que soy yo. Si me hubieras asesinado, pudo haber sido peor. Una vez que el pueblo escuche que todo fue un acto de manipulación de Derbal, seguro que comprenderán —aseguró Lyfia.

—Olvidan la parte donde familias enteras fueron diezmadas por mi supuesto ejército. Hilda, tú incluso perdiste a tu prometido por mí —le recordó, e Hilda se mordió los labios por el recordatorio—. Entiendo que soy la Diosa de la Paz y la Protectora de Hombres, y que a veces eso significa que debo llevar ejércitos a la guerra, pero… ¿cómo podrían ellos comprenderlo? Yo… les he hecho mucho daño —prosiguió Saori.

—Le sugiero que deje de pensar de esa forma, Asynjur Hlin —exclamó Alberich, llegando ante el trio de Valkirias—. Como el consejero real, es mi deber el recordarle que se preocupa demasiado por pequeñeces, la reconstrucción espera —invitó Alberich a pasar.

—Y esperan a la Sumo Sacerdote para hacer las presentaciones —se puso de pie Hilda, seguida de Lyfia, quien ahora era su sombra—. Dejando a Saori sola y pensativa. Alberich entonces miró a Saori, y el cómo se encontraba en extremo nerviosa, por lo que tuvo una idea, y regresó a las afueras del templete, y momentos más tarde, alguien llegó a recogerla.

—Ya voy, Alberich, es solo que… —intentó decir, encontrando a Milo en lugar de a Alberich—. ¡Milo! —se apenó Saori, y su Dios Guerrero Dorado hizo una reverencia— ¿Vienes por mí? —preguntó intranquila.

—Por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender, te comportas más rara de lo habitual, y Alberich me ha dicho que, si vengo yo por ti, distraeré tu atención de la guerra y las masacres —le mencionó Milo, pero Saori estaba realmente incomodada—. Deja de pensar las cosas tanto, si no les gusta, los obligaremos a que les guste —declaró Milo con arrogancia.

—¡Esa no es la forma de dirigirse al pueblo, Milo! —intentó decir Saori, pero Milo la ignoró, y comenzó a salir por las cortinas de terciopelo— ¡Oye, Milo! ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme! ¡Te estoy hablan…! —intentó decir Saori, descubriendo que Milo la había engañado, y la había forzado a salir de detrás de la protección de las cortinas de terciopelo, solo para ser recibida por varias barreras de Dioses Guerreros, la primera contando con los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, 6 de un lado, y con la llegada de Milo, 6 del otro. Detrás de ellos se encontraban los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, 3 de un lado, 3 del otro, y detrás de ellos, los Guerreros Vikingos, 13 de un lado, 13 del otro, 2 cajas de hierro más en cada extremo, y detrás de ellos, se encontraban los guerreros rasos, formando una última línea de defensa ante los pueblerinos, que, en silencio, observaban a Saori sin saber qué pensar.

Saori tragó saliva, pero permitió a Hilda, quien posaba ahora como la Sumo Sacerdote, guiarla hasta su trono, donde se sentó, con Hilda a su derecha, y Lyfia a su izquierda. El reino conquistado entonces esperó, con sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, Derbal nunca fue un Jarl muy condescendiente con los granjeros de Vígrídr, por otro lado, las familias de Ulfrgard, la miraban con miedo, y por último, los pocos sobrevivientes de Hlingard, quienes habían presenciado a los Guerreros Vikingos salvarlos de un Jotunn de la Escarcha, pero habían visto a los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor asesinar a la mayoría de los que pertenecían a la Osa Menor, y la traición de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que se supone debían protegerlos. Las opiniones de la población, estaban en extremo divididas. Saori se dirigió entonces a su pueblo, tras armarse de valor, y comprender que lo que debía pasar era inevitable.

—Pueblo de Hilingard, familias de Ulfrgard, y pobladores de Vígrídr —comenzó Saori, tratando de armar el discurso en su mente—. Hace 8 años, el Palacio de Hlingard, fue supuestamente saqueado por los hombres de Brávellir, mismos hombres, que hoy se encuentran frente a ustedes —declaró, y el pueblo comenzó a susurrar con temor—. Se les dijo que asesinaron a la hija de Jarl Wotan, y se les dijo que Jarl Wotan tenía una hija ilegítima, a quien se le atribuía la procedencia divina de Hlin. Las 3 cosas han sido una mentira, el reino de Brávellir, ha entrado en conflicto a través de la historia en contra de Hlingard antes, pero el ataque a Hlingard, no fue orquestado por Jarl Svend —presentó Saori al Jarl, quien reverenció en ese momento—. La hija de Jarl Wotan tampoco murió, me presenté ante ustedes hace 3 años, y nuevamente lo hago ante ustedes el día de hoy, en mi treceavo cumpleaños, con la constelación de Aesir brillando hoy más que nunca. Y, por último, Lyfia, no es la hija ilegítima de Jarl Wotan, sino que es una víctima de las circunstancias, controlada por Derbal a base de venenos, y quien hoy, se encuentra a mi lado, vistiendo un Ropaje Divino, así como lo viste también quien hoy es su nueva Sumo Sacerdote, y como he de vestir yo, para poder comprobar mi identidad ante ustedes… —declaró Saori, y su grupo de 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, comenzó a preocuparse—. Cuenta una leyenda, que solo bajo circunstancias extraordinarias, el Ropaje Divino de Hlin bajará del cielo, desde la Constelación de Corvis donde está sellado, para vestir a ella, quien es la verdadera Diosa de la Paz y la Esperanza, la Protectora de los Hombres, y he de cumplir esta encomienda, no por mí misma, sino para sanar los corazones de las dudas, que envuelven a mi gente, ya que, sin importar que me haya hecho con el reino de Hlingard en base a la fuerza, solo logrando esto, sanaré sus corazones. Es por eso, que invoco el Ropaje Divino de Hlin, cumpliendo con las 3 condiciones sagradas —agregó Saori, y miró a Hilda.

—¿Saori? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Hilda sobresaltada, y Saori la miró con esperanza, y asintió— No lo creo, pero… si me lo pides así, yo no podría… —se dijo a sí misma Hilda, pero obedeció de todas formas, adelantándose, y dirigiéndose al reino—. Ante ella quien se dice la Asynjur de la Esperanza, los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, portando los Rubíes de Thor, deberán de hacerse presente —declaró Hilda, y en respuesta, los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, hincaron su rodilla en dirección a Saori, pero Hilda sabía, que esa era la única condición que podía cumplirse, pero decidió proseguir—. Ante la Asynjur de la Paz, los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, portando los Zafiros de Odín, deberán presentar sus respetos —prosiguió Hilda, y en respuesta, los 6 Dioses Guerreros sobrevivientes, presentaron sus respetos a Saori—. Y, por último, los Guardianes de Midgard, los 30 Guerreros Vikingos, deberán hincar sus rodillas en dirección a la Protectora de los Hombres —enunció Hilda, y en respuesta, los 26 Guerreros Vikingos que permanecían con vida, se hincaron, pero después de eso, nada más pasó—. Lo sabía… no es suficiente, si no todas las condiciones se han cumplido —se preocupó Hilda, pero para sorpresa de ella, y de todos los presentes, los Ropajes de los Guerreros Vikingos que se encontraban sellados en sus cajas, fueron liberados, y aún con nadie poseyéndolos, hincaron sus rodillas en dirección a Saori.

—Ese es el Ropaje Sagrado de Berserker que perteneció a mi padrastro Folkell —se impresionó Mime, mientras observaba al Ropaje Sagrado hincado en dirección a Saori, y al lado de este, se mostró el inmenso Ropaje Sagrado de Mökkurkalfi.

—El Ropaje Sagrado que usó Rung también se encuentra hincando la rodilla —se conmovió Syd, recordando a su compañero de armas—. Él siempre dijo que su lealtad era a Odín, él genuinamente pensaba que Lyfia era la Asynjur Hlin, debió darse cuenta, aún en muerte, de su error e intenta enmendarlo —se sorprendió Syd.

—Ese es el Ropaje Sagrado de Geri que vestía Ullr —exclamó Hagen, que era acompañado por Flare—. Nuestra batalla, recuerdo que Ullr era un hombre de palabra, incluso mantuvo a Flare a salvo, sabía que no podía ser alguien de mal —declaró Hagen, mientras el Ropaje de Geri hincaba su rodilla.

—El ropaje de Freki que vistió ese tal Loki —recordó Fenrir, quien viajaba junto a Andreas, y que tenía gran parte de su Ropaje Sagrado cubierto en vendas, ya que su herida no sellaba, y Andreas requería estar junto a Fenrir en todo momento para intentar ayudarlo a no desangrarse—. No pensé que ese sujeto fuera honorable, pero veo que me equivoqué —aceptó Fenrir, mientras el Ropaje Sagrado de Freki, hincaba su rodilla.

—Pero, aún si los 4 Ropajes Sagrados de los Guerreros Vikingos caídos se han hecho presentes… Siegfried ha… —intentó decir Hilda, deprimida—. ¿Acaso el Ropaje de Siegfried también se hará presente como lo han hecho estos 4 Ropajes Sagrados de los Guerreros Vikingos? —se preguntó Hilda, un tanto preocupada de que eso llegara a pasar.

—Lo haría si pudiera, Hilda, pero Siegfried ya fue cremado —escuchó Hilda, apenándose, mientras un Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor, llevando en su Ropaje Sagrado el Zafiro de Odín de Siegfried, llegaba ante Hilda—. Es por ello, que en señal de respeto por mi hermano menor, tendrán que conformarse conmigo. Dios Guerrero de Polaris Alfa, Sigmund de Granir —se presentó Sigmund, y con su Zafiro de Odín brillando, herencia de su hermano Siegfried, el Ropaje Divino de Hlin comenzó a caer del cielo, para sorpresa de Hilda, y de todos los presentes, mientras un Ropaje Divino muy similar al de Odín, pero de colores dorados y apariencia femenina, estallaba, y vestía a Saori en ese momento, declarándola como la verdadera Asynjur Hlin, la Diosa de la Paz y la Esperanza.

—¿Sigmund? ¿Cómo? —se preguntó Hilda contrariada, y miró a Saori, vistiendo el Ropaje Divino de Hlin, comprendiendo que Saori estuvo siempre al tanto de que esto pasaría— ¿Cómo lograste semejante milagro, Saori? —se preguntó Hilda, con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

—Eihwaz —le mostró Saori una runa en su mano a Hilda, quien la observó con sorpresa—. Runa de la muerte, y de la comunicación con los mundos inferiores —le explico Saori, e Hilda comprendió que Saori, de alguna forma, se había hecho con el poder de las runas—. Fue un favor temporal, sabía que nunca podríamos cumplir con la encomienda desde un principio ya que antes de la guerra, solo teníamos a 29 de los Guerreros Vikingos de nuestro lado. Pero, gracias a Bor, pude comunicarme con los muertos, aunque fuera una sola vez —cerró su mano Saori, agradeciendo a la runa, e Hilda entonces miró a Sigmund, preocupada—. Él no está muerto, cayó del Salón de Niflheim, y hubiera llegado al reino de Hela, si al derribarse la estatua, el hechizo de la Barrera de Odín continuara en efecto. Tras caer la barrera, Sigmund se precipitó a la ciudad, Andreas me llevó ante él. No te lo dije antes, porque no quería que ambas estuviéramos nerviosas, pero Sigmund, él sobrevivió, y por honor al sacrificio de Siegfried, me ha aceptado como la Asynjur Hlin, y yo he elevado su Ropaje Sagrado de la Osa Menor, a uno de la Osa Mayor con el Zafiro de Odín —le explicó, y Hilda asintió a sus palabras—. Lo lamento, era la única forma —lloró Saori, notando entonces que todo su pueblo se hincaba ante ella, y ante su Galdr, renacido por el Ropaje Divino de Hlin.

—¡Larga vida a la Asynjur Hlin! —enunciaron los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados con fuerza, y el resto de los presentes, declaró su lealtad en ese momento, aceptando el derecho de Saori de reinar sobre los hombres, y poniendo fin a las confusiones, y a las guerras. Midgard por fin tenía paz, Midgard por fin tenía una Alto Jarl. Midgard, por fin estaba unificada.

* * *

 **Fin de la Saga de Midgard.**

* * *

 **Por fin se ha terminado, y otra vez me pasé de hojas, pero no pude evitarlo, todo sea por llevar a esta historia a su fin.**

 **La primera de las sagas se ha terminado, puede que de forma cliché, puede que no, eso yo no lo sé, no pude separarme de ciertos vicios que tengo mientras escribo mis historias, como lo son los hermanos de cosmos, y las peleas épicas contra los dioses que requieren de esfuerzos inquietantes por derrotarlos.**

 **Sé también que este fin de temporada, deja muchas cuestiones abiertas. ¿Qué pasó con Bud? ¿Qué va a pasar con Ikki y con Shiryu? ¿Saldrán Shun y Hyoga? ¿Volverá Hilda con Sigmund? ¿Sanará la herida de Fenrir? ¿Se le declarará Hagen a Flare? ¿Y qué demonios pasará con el Pony Legendario ahora que Hagen es un Dios Guerrero? ¿Qué pasará con Frodi, Hércules y Surt que sobrevivieron? ¿Cómo le hizo Derbal para que la Constelación de Aesir apareciera antes de tiempo? ¿Qué diantres quiere Loki, es bueno o malo? ¿Cuántas manzanas le quedan a Dohko? ¿Se afeitará la barba Dohko?**

 **En fin, entienden el punto. La verdadera pregunta es, sin embargo, si continuaré con esta historia. La verdad, me encuentro muy satisfecho con el resultado de esta saga, no tanto con el número de capítulos, yo entiendo que una historia con muchos capítulos no necesariamente es buena.**

 **Sinceramente, me gustaría continuar esta historia, verla llegar a su fin, pero no será de momento, hice lo posible por dejar esta historia en un cierre, por si no la vuelvo a continuar, que les aclaro, no es el plan, de verdad quiero terminarla, pero le voy a dar un descanso a la misma, me enfocaré en mis proyectos olvidados, para así cuando regrese a esta historia, lo haga con la finalidad de traer otra saga de inicio a fin. Espero que comprendan entonces, que esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.**

 **De verdad espero mucho que esta historia les haya enseñado de mitología, yo sé que todos están acostumbrados a los griegos, yo sé que la mitología Nórdica no es tan popular, pero espero genuinamente, haber logrado compartir un poco de mi amor por esta mitología con ustedes, y que haya despertado la flama de la curiosidad en sus corazones.**

" **La sabiduría es la flama que arde más fuerte en todas las guerras." – Odín.**

" **Nadie me llamará afeminado." – Thor.**

" **Todo siempre es culpa del buen Loki." – Loki.**

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – ARTEFACTOS:**

 **Fumbullbow: El arco del invierno que pertenece a la diosa Jotunn Skadi, mismo que utilizaba en su cacería de esquíes.**

 **Svalin: Escudo mitológico que se encuentra presente frente al carruaje de la diosa Sól, y que es la razón por la que los pueblos nórdicos creían que se veía a la diosa como una esfera, la cual era la forma del escudo sagrado.**

 **2 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Miming: Nombre con que se le conoce a un Sátiro de los bosques, quien regaló a Hotherus una espada de madera hecha de muérdago, con la que Hotherus fue capaz de derrotar a Balderus (nombre con el que se llamaba al dios Baldr en esta historia).**

 **3 – DIOSES:**

 **Nanna: Esposa de Baldr. Aún siendo una Asynjur, no posee un dominio, simplemente es una diosa que vive con Baldr en el palacio de Breidablik.**

 **4 – PERSONAS:**

 **Atli: Uno de los nombres con que se le conocía al dios Thor. Significa Terrible.**

 **Loptr: Uno de los nombres con que se le conocía al dios Loki. Significaba el de ojos oscuros.**

 **Ríg: Uno de los nombres con que se le conocía al dios Heimdal. Significa viejo, sabio, poderoso y fuerte. Es el nombre que Heimdal eligió para sí mismo cuando viajó por Midgard creando las clases sociales.**

 **5 – RUNAS:**

 **Eihwaz: Runa defensiva. Puede estar asociada con la muerte o la comunicación con el mundo inferior.**


	16. Svartálfaheim: La Guerra Oscura

**Hola a todos, como pueden observar y es más que evidente, no pude no actualizar esta historia. La verdad sea dicha, como es una historia cuyas reglas son enteramente de mi creación, no se me dificulta para nada el poder continuar escribiéndola. En mis momentos de descanso laboral, que son básicamente 7 horas de las 8 laborales, siendo la ultima hora la comida, me encontré dibujando las constelaciones y escribiendo la historia del siguiente mundo, escogiendo a los Ropajes Sagrados, los nombres de los personajes, construyendo la geografía del mundo que sería el receptor de la segunda saga de Guerras del Ragnarok, según yo, para dejarlo todo listo para cuando fuera a actualizar y que no pasaran eones antes de volver a trabajar en esta historia. Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y… ya tenemos actualización. En fin, hay que aprovechar la imaginación mientras dura.**

 **Antes de contestar a los reviews, les recuerdo que hay un repositorio de información de esta historia, que es un link a google drive que se encuentra en mi profile. A este repositorio, ingreso los glosarios completos, para que no tengan que ir navegando entre capítulos para encontrar definiciones que no se encuentren en el glosario final del capítulo, además de un documento que amplía el lore de esta historia que se llama "la historia de las constelaciones", que les recomiendo leer antes de cada saga ya que contiene información de la cosmología de los Nueve Mundos. Y, por último, hay un Excel que tiene el detalle de los personajes, y en el cual pueden consultar si algún personaje sigue vivo o no, o a qué orden pertenece, además de contener cierta información que utilizo como base para mis capítulos, de hecho, sin ese Excel, no habría historia. Me pregunto si alguien ve ese material, mucho trabajo el mantenerlo actualizado para que no lo utilicen, jajaja. En fin, a contestar reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Definitivamente, el choque de las Exclamaciones de Hlin dio pie a lo que ocurre en este capítulo, y sembró el caos en los Nueve Mundos. Pandora lo dijo perfectamente, con sus acciones, Saga estaba desatando el desastre en los Nueve Mundos. Ahora, yo pretendía que el siguiente mundo fuera el Jotunheim, pero también quería que fuera Vanaheim, pero por diversas razones, que entenderás en el prólogo de este capítulo, se seleccionó a otro mundo que hacía más sentido a con los acontecimientos del choque de las Exclamaciones de Hlin. Espero que la selección no te haya desilusionado. Ya contesté todas las preguntas en este capítulo, tú tranquila, Dohko seguirá con barba. Loptr es otro nombre de Loki, me equivoqué en el glosario, ya lo corregí, en los dos.**

 **dafguerrero: Derbal no es exactamente víctima de los dioses. Solo que se cegó a sí mismo, los dioses lo amaban tanto que vivieron con él, pero cuando Derbal enloqueció, ya no pudo ver a los dioses. Inanna es efectivamente el nombre sumerio de Ishtar, ya que Nanna, la esposa de Baldr, es Ishtar, recuerda que a los Nórdicos todos les robaron a sus dioses. De hecho, hay vestigios de una antigua esposa de Odín que se llamaba Zeus, piensa en esto mientras recuerdas al dios supremo de los griegos. Zeus no era más que una antigua amante de Odín, que los griegos se robaron, la hicieron hombre y en su dios más poderoso. Al final, y bien tú lo sabes, no me pude desprender del trio de Guerras Doradas. Camus seguirá siendo relevante para Milo, pero no pude evitar caer en viejos vicios, lo siento. ¿Alguien puso una Patriarca mujer además de mí? Te aseguro que no es inclusión, es disponibilidad de recursos, aquí no nos andamos con inclusiones forzadas. El Muspel es Ikki, es correcto. Y bueno, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Guest: Tú tranquilo, los reviews me encantan, pero no soy de los que dicen: "si esta historia no llega a 2,000 reviews no actualizo", yo feliz de recibir reviews, aunque los ninjas lectores en las sombras no quieran compartirme los suyos. Cuando te respondí tu review, no era siquiera parte del plan lo de Derbal, al final dije: "¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no?", además eso me da oportunidad de usar a Derbal a futuro. Ya no tienes que preocuparte, ya sabemos qué mundo es el que sigue, sigue leyendo y lo sabrás. Y bueno, sí, digamos que los 6 que usaron la Exclamación de Hlin ya sellaron sus destinos. En muerte no llegarán a Asgard, sino a Niflheim o Helheim, aunque eso no tiene que ser del todo malo, lo veremos en un futuro aún muy lejano, y cuando se me ocurra algo porque la verdad ni idea de cómo lo voy a arreglar. Guerras de Troya (se acurruca en posición fetal). Sí ya sé… es solo que esa es una historia muy difícil de escribir… haré lo que pueda… (emo mode on).**

 **reyna lisset: Llegaste antes de que pudiera actualizar, así que no llegaste tarde. No amarres cabos sueltos con lo del sucesor de Odín, eso no sé si lo voy a meter en la historia o no, dejémoslo con que Derbal es a Balder, lo que Saori era a Atenea en la serie clásica. Y bueno, se supone que Guerras del Ragnarok recuerde a Guerras Doradas, es su continuación oficial, aunque no se llame Next Guerration. Umm… son muchas preguntas, y no las puedo contestar sin spoilers, la más difícil es la del anillo, pero prometo contestártela en algún futuro con la trama, lo siento. Muy graciosita… fue precisamente el comentario de "descanso por temporada" el que me hizo actualizar, solo por el sentimiento de: "ya me leyeron la cartilla", que me hiciste sentir. Así que disfruta del fruto de tu inocente comentario. Espero que te agrade.**

 **NOTA: Como es un capítulo introductorio a otro mundo nuevo, hay demasiadas definiciones, favor de tomar en cuenta que existe un glosario al final del capítulo.**

 **¡Y EL MUNDO GANADOR ES… SVARTÁLFAHEIM! BIEVENIDOS SEAN MORTALES, AL MUNDO DE LOS ELFOS OSCUROS Y DE LOS ENANOS.**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

* * *

 **Svartálfaheim. Nidavellir. 01 de Septiembre de 4E 08.**

—¡Exclamación de Hlin! —los cielos oscuros de Nidavellir, capital de Svartálfaheim, resonaron con la poderosa voz de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que desataron el choque de las Exclamaciones de Hlin, y por vez primera en miles de años, la luz dorada se hizo presente en el mundo de los Enanos, interrumpiendo una guerra milenaria.

Un par de ejércitos se enfrentaban en ese momento a las entradas de una ciudad de oro, uno estaba compuesto por una raza de seres similares a los humanos, pero de la mitad del tamaño, con narices achatadas, y de barbas y cabelleras largas y pronunciadas en su mayoría, además de que eran bastante regordetes. Iban vestidos con armaduras de diversos metales, muy similares a las que vestían los guerreros de Midgard, los Guerreros Vikingos, pero con varias incrustaciones de piedras rúnicas. Esta raza, es conocida por los hombres de Midgard como los Enanos, pero que, a oídos de su propia raza, eran conocidos como Dvergr.

El otro ejército, estaba conformado por seres alargados, más altos inclusive que los humanos de Midgard, de cuerpos esqueléticos, y piel café oscura, cuyas cabelleras eran de colores blancos o grises, largas, pero fuera de estas facciones no contaban con bello facial. Poseían orejas puntiagudas, unos ojos rojos como la sangre, y en algunas ocasiones contaban con colmillos. Vestían armaduras muy similares a los Ropajes Sagrados de los Dioses Guerreros, pero no necesariamente todos podían ostentar un rango como ese. Todos en el ejército de estas criaturas vestían estas prendas, algunos llevándolas con adornos de tela con diseños muy llamativos, de animales, o de reyes y criaturas legendarias. Esta raza, es conocida por los hombres de Midgard como los Elfos, pero que, a oídos de su propia raza, eran conocidos como Døkkálfar

El ejercito de los Døkkálfar, todos de armaduras negras, aparentemente se había encontrado asediando la Ciudad de Oro de Nidavellir en números, por mucho, superiores a los de los Dvergr, y acompañados de unas bestias inmensas y fornidas que recordaban a los Jotnar, pero de menor tamaño, lampiños, y de pieles grises, además de que no eran muy listos. Estas criaturas, eran conocidas como los Trols, más específicamente hablando, los Bergtrol, la variante más agresiva de los mismos.

Sin embargo, y pese a que los Døkkálfar parecían tener la ventaja sobre los Dvergr en ese momento, una vez la luz del choque de las Exclamaciones de Hlin se hizo presente en Svartálfaheim, la totalidad de los ejércitos de los Døkkálfar se petrificaron, poniendo así un alto a la guerra, cuyo corazón de la batalla se había estado llevando a cabo sobre un puente de oro amplio, de una extensión impresionante, situado sobre un abismo oscuro, y sobre el cual un Rey Dvergr, de cabellera blanca y barba del mismo color, vistiendo un Ropaje Sagrado grisáceo con contornos anaranjados brillantes, aparentemente de hierro, pero siendo realmente de un mineral desconocido en Midgard, miraba a su petrificado oponente, quien había estado a punto de asesinarlo con una espada curva muy extraña.

—No sé lo que ha ocurrido, Rey Elfo Alfr, pero me voy a aprovechar —enunció el Dvergr, tomando un martillo similar al que porta el Dios Thor, pero de un mango mucho más largo y de mandoble, y con este, intentó pulverizar la forma petrificada de su oponente—. ¡Esta guerra ha llegado a su fin! —declaró el Dvergr, sin percatarse de que un Trol que se había cubierto de la luz del choque de la Exclamación de Hlin, salía de debajo del puente, e intentaba aplastarlo con sus inmensos brazos y sus manos entrelazadas.

—¡Cuidado Rey Mótsognir! —escuchó el rey de los Dvergr, quien fue tacleado por un niño que aparentaba tener unos 8 años, de cabellera anaranjada, ojos morados, orejas puntiagudas, y con un par de lunares un poco por encima de sus delgadas cejas anaranjadas. Gracias a la intervención del niño, el Trol falló en su intento de asesinato, pero protegió el cuerpo del Rey Elfo Alfr, rugiéndole con fuerza a Mótsognir y al niño.

—¡Bien hecho Kiki! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos del Bergtrol! —exclamó un Dvergr de cabellera escarlata, regordete, y vistiendo un Ropaje Sagrado grisáceo de contornos rojos, y que llevaba en su mano un mazo de forja, que utilizó para golpearle al Trol el dedo gordo de su pie, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, y saltar en una pata— ¡Tu turno Eitri! —gritó el Dvergr.

—¡Oye tú siempre me estás dando órdenes, Brokk! —se quejó otro Dvergr, de cabellera rubia, bigotes en forma de herradura y adornados en un par de trenzas, y vistiendo un Ropaje Sagrado grisáceo de contornos azules. Llevaba una pala en su mano, y con esta arremetió contra el otro pie del Trol, que se tomó la adolorida zona, y cayó en su inmenso trasero, ocasionando un pequeño temblor— Lamento la tardanza, su majestad, pero nos hubieran tragado unos Bergtrol si esa luz no los petrificaba primero, ya hasta me habían colocado en la hoguera —explicó el Dvergr llamado Eitri, mientras se apagaba uno de sus bigotes, y ayudaba al Rey Mótsognir a levantarse.

—Luego me cuentas, el Rey Elfo Alfr —intentó decir el Rey Mótsognir, cuando el Bergtrol se puso de pie, y en su inmensidad, le rugió en el rostro al rey Dvergr, quien gritó con fuerza, al igual que Brokk y Eitri, quienes tomaron sus armas y salieron corriendo, dejando atrás a Kiki, quien tras verse frente al Trol intentó combatirlo con su daga, solo para que Brokk regresara, lo tomara del brazo, y huyera con él—. Ya estoy viejo para correr de los Trol —se quejó el anciano rey, mientras intentaba correr por el extenso puente de oro entre estatuas de Døkkálfar siendo destruidas por los Dvergr, y en dirección a las puertas cerradas se la ciudad, mientras el Trol los perseguía.

—No debí haberme comido esa última brocheta de buey ahumada, me está dando un aire —se quejaba Brokk, quien ya había soltado a Kiki, quien corría a su lado ahora, pero de poco en poco fue dejándolo atrás, al igual que a Mótsognir y a Eitri.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Ese Trol ya casi nos alcanza! —señaló Kiki, mientras veía al Trol lanzar por los aires y lejos de la protección del puente a varios Dvergr que intentaron detenerlo y así proteger a su rey— ¡Apresuren el paso! —insistió Kiki.

—¡No apresures a un Enano! —se quejó Eitri— ¡Para tu información! ¡Tenemos piernas cortas! ¡Pero somos los más rápidos en carreras de 10 metros planos! —declaró Eitri esforzándose más, pero Kiki ya casi iba caminando— O lo éramos hace 1,000 años —aceptó, por lo que Kiki tuvo que empujarlo para que corriera más deprisa cuando el Trol ya estaba muy cerca—. ¡No empujes a un Enano! —se quejó Eitri.

—¡Abran las puertas! ¡Abran las puertas! —gritó Brokk, y los Dvergr a las alturas de las murallas doradas, accionaron los mecanismos de las cadenas, que comenzaron a abrir las inmensas puertas que daban entrada a la ciudad, mientras varios Dvergr entraban, abandonando la labor de romper las estatuas de los Døkkálfar, mientras el Bergtrol estaba cada vez más cerca— ¡Cierren las puertas! ¡Cierren las puertas! —agregó sobresaltado Brokk, sabiendo que, si el Bergtrol entraba en la ciudad, muchos morirían. Se alegró de ver al Rey Mótsognir entrar, al igual que a Kiki que empujaba a Eitri, pero notando que las puertas se cerraban frente a él, y que el Bergtrol estaba ya muy cerca, comenzó a pensar lo peor.

—¡Brokk! —llamó Kiki aterrado, tomó un pequeño martillo de su cinturón, y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al Bergtrol, dándole en el ojo, y permitiendo que Brokk entrara en las murallas, justo a tiempo de que se cerraban las puertas, aunque su barba se quedó atorada en las puertas doradas.

—Excelente tiro, Kiki —se alegró Brokk, mientras tiraba de su barba intentando liberarse—. ¿Me abren la puerta? —preguntó de manera inocente, pero los Dvergr en la cima lo negaron con la cabeza, y en su lugar, Kiki terminó cortándole la barba para liberarlo, lo que se la erizó demasiado—. Muy divertido, ahora me veré como un jovencito —se quejó Brokk, quien entonces escuchó la tremenda vibración de los impactos de los puños del Bergtrol, y se alejó de la puerta.

—Regin del Consejero, a mí —llamó Mótsognir, y un Dvergr rubio de barba esponjosa y revuelta, tuerto de un ojo por una cicatriz que le atravesaba el mismo, y vistiendo un Ropaje color de cobre rojizo con contornos de oro, se acercó a su rey—. Esa luz, petrificó a los Døkkálfar. Quiero que maten a ese Bergtrol lo antes posible para poder ir a pulverizar la maldita cara petrificada del imbécil de Alfr —declaró el Rey Dvergr.

—Me temo que no es más que una petrificación temporal, Rey del Metal —le explicó Regin, mirando lo que quedaba de la colisión de las Exclamaciones de Hlin, mientras esta se disipaba en los cielos de nubes cafés—. Tal vez no lo recuerde, porque pasó hace miles de años, pero esa luz no es la luz de la Asynjur Sól, es la luz de un poder de cosmos llamado la Exclamación de Hlin, misma que se libera cuando 3 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, los Guardianes de Yggdrasil, fusionan sus cosmos en uno y los liberan al unísono. Pero, aun así, esa fuerza por sí misma no pudo hacerse presente en Svartálfaheim, haría falta el choque de un par de ellas para llegar hasta aquí —le explicó.

—¿Qué podría estar pasando en Midgard para que 2 Exclamaciones de Hlin se impactasen? —preguntó Eitri, y Regin lo pensó detenidamente— En todo caso, esa fuerza petrificó a los Døkkálfar y a los Bergtrol, o al menos a la mayoría, uno se escapó —le explicó a Regin.

—La petrificación de un Døkkálfar solo es posible si es golpeado por la luz de la Asynjur Sól —prosiguió Brokk—. Si lográramos traer esa luz a Svartálfaheim, petrificaríamos a los Døkkálfar, y estaríamos todos ebrios en hidromiel justo a tiempo para la cena —agregó mientras se frotaba la barriga—. Son los Dioses Guerreros de Yggdrasil, si los llamamos, deben venir —les recordó.

—Se les olvida, hermanos, que nuestra raza insultó a sus dioses hace mucho, mucho tiempo —interrumpió el Rey Mótsognir, y el grupo intercambió miradas, como si no lo recordaran—. No se hagan los inocentes. La última vez que nuestra raza intentó traer la luz de la Asynjur Sól a Svartálfaheim, terminamos con 4 de los nuestros entregándose a placeres carnales, y con Frey dando cacería a toda nuestra raza. Desde ese día en la Segunda Era, ni un Dvergr ha vuelto a poner pie en Midgard, al menos no legalmente. Si vamos, solo desataremos la ira de los dioses —aseguró.

—Pero Rey Mótsognir, mis primos ya se disculparon con la diosa Freyja, eso de algo debe servir —intentó mediar Eitri, pero la decisión estaba tomada, el Rey Mótsognir no permitiría que los Dvergr salieran a Midgard a pedir ayuda—. Si tan solo no fuéramos tan orgullosos —se quejó.

—Yo iré —enunció Kiki, y el grupo de Dvergr lo miró con curiosidad—. Yo… no soy un Dvergr… si voy y solicito ayuda en su nombre, los dioses no se molestarán contra ustedes, y podremos traer el brillo de la Asynjur Sól a Svartálfaheim —les pidió.

—¿Y a ti quien te dijo que no eras un Dvergr? —preguntó Brokk, mirando a Eitri, quien se preocupó, y se ganó un golpe en la nuca por parte de Brokk— ¡Insensible cerebro de Trol! —se quejó Brokk, mientras Eitri se cubría de los golpes.

—Brokk, aún si Eitri no me lo decía, era demasiado obvio —se quejó Kiki—. Orejas puntiagudas, manchas sobre las cejas, piel pálida, y ya tengo 8 años y no me ha salido la barba. A mi edad ustedes eran puro bello facial —prosiguió Kiki, y Brokk suspiró en señal de molestia.

—Se suponía que tuviéramos esta plática cuando fueras más alto que el Dvergr promedio, Kiki —se preocupó Brokk, colocando sus regordetas manos sobre los hombros del niño—. Es verdad, no eres un Dvergr, no al menos en su totalidad. Eres un Alfvergr —le explicó, lo que sorprendió a Kiki—. Tu madre era una Ljósálfar, una Elfina de la Luz del Alfheim… y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte de momento —le explicó, y Kiki asintió en señal de tristeza—. Pero regresando al tema, es verdad, Rey Mótsognir… Kiki, al ser un Alfvergr, seguramente pasará desapercibido por Frey, y podría llegar ante el Templo de Hlin, la diosa que gobierna en Midgard, y pedir el apoyo de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados —le explicó Brokk, esperanzado.

—Sería una buena oportunidad para intentar negociar la paz entre nuestros mundos —prosiguió Regin, el Consejero—. Mi señor, hemos estado en guerra con los Døkkálfar por 2 Eras, tiene 8 años que el calendario de Midgard se ha vuelto a reiniciar. Además de que los Døkkálfar jamás habían llegado tan cerca de la ciudad antes. Algo debió cambiarlos, algo les ayudó a hacerse de una alianza con los Bergtrol. ¿Cuándo una criatura tan salvaje, protegió el cuerpo de un Døkkálfar con la pasión de un perro que defiende a su amo? —le preguntó, y Mótsognir meditó al respecto, pero su meditación no duró mucho, ya que un grito descomunal se hizo presente del otro lado de la muralla, y un centinela de los Dvergr comenzó a incinerarse con flamas verdes rodeándolo.

—¡Los Døkkálfar se han liberado! ¡Brokk, Eitri! —llamó Mótsognir, y el par de Dvergr saludó militarmente— Usen la salida de los desagües, lleven a Kiki a los Campos Oscuros, y ante los túneles que llevan a Midgard —les pidió, y Kiki sonrió con alegría—. No nos falles, Kiki… el fin de esta guerra milenaria, podría llegar gracias a tu elocuencia frente a la Asynjur Hlin, la Diosa de la Paz y la Esperanza —finalizó Mótsognir, quien entonces comenzó a liderar la afrenta contra los Døkkálfar nuevamente.

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Svartálfaheim.**

 **Capítulo 16: La Guerra Oscura.**

* * *

 **Midgard. Santuario de Hlingard. Templo del Sumo Sacerdote. 21 de Diciembre de 4E 08.**

—Será un Yuletide muy triste, ¿no es así? —habían pasado ya casi 3 meses de que la Guerra de Midgard había terminado. La paz se había restaurado por la fuerza esta vez. Aunque los habitantes de Hlingard, de Ulfrgard, y de Vígrídr hubieran aceptado a Saori como la verdadera Asynjur Hlin gracias al Ropaje Divino que se liberó contra todo pronóstico frente a ellos. La verdad era, sin embargo, que aún con todo esto, Saori se mostraba deprimida, sabiendo de antemano que su reino aún lloraba por las vidas perdidas en tan absurda guerra.

—Se han realizado los sacrificios ceremoniales apropiados, las festividades han dado a inicio, y su pueblo espera por su presencia, ese fue el resumen, no el estado emocional tan precario del proletariado, que, a decir verdad, no importa en absoluto —adicional a sus preocupaciones por su pueblo, Saori no terminaba de congeniar con ella quien era su nueva Gidja, a solicitud directa de Shura. Se trataba de Pandora, quien, en su frívola personalidad, no lograba agradar ni con Saori, ni con Hilda o Lyfia, también presentes en el Templo del Sumo Sacerdote, la primera sentada, la segunda de pie tomando notas.

—Mide tus palabras, Pandora —amenazó Milo, quien en ese momento había sido asignado como guardia de Saori, quien se ruborizaba en todo momento al escucharlo hablar a su derecha—. Se te ha otorgado la posición de Gidja a solicitud de Shura de Capricornio, pero el mantenerla es tu responsabilidad. El bienestar del pueblo es importante, especialmente tras los momentos de guerra. Te aconsejo replantear tu postura ante el "estado emocional tan precario del proletariado". No sea que el mismo proletariado exija a un Godi en lugar de a una Gidja —aclaró.

—La Jarl es una mujer, la Sumo Sacerdote es una mujer, y la Gidja, es una mujer —se defendió Hilda, mirando a Milo fijamente, lo que fastidiaba al Dios Guerrero de Escorpio—. En mi opinión, el proletariado debería estar más preocupado por lo que una mujer molesta, específicamente hablando, una Gidja molesta, es capaz de hacer —se molestó Pandora.

—Pandora… es suficiente… —interrumpió Shura, que llegaba en esos momentos, y miraba a Saori con preocupación—. Lamento la forma de ser de mi acompañante. Le aseguro que trabajaré en sus modales, Asynjur Hlin —reverenció.

—Saori es suficiente —se apenó un poco Saori, quien entonces miró a Milo, quien le regresó la mirada de reojo, forzando a Saori a desviar la propia—. Es… el cambio de guardia… ¿verdad? ¿Debes irte ahora? —preguntó apenada.

—De eso se trata el cambio de guardia —habló Milo fríamente, reverenciando ante Shura, quien aceptó la reverencia, y cambió lugares con Milo—. ¿No le tocaba a Aioros? Vamos en turnos dependiendo de la Morada —declaró Milo curioso.

—Aioros solicitó un cambio, se encuentra en Oppland, junto al Viejo Maestro. Escuché que se está entrenando —le explicó Shura, y Milo se frotó la barbilla con interés—. Aioros no se ha perdonado aún su traición, quiera la Asynjur Hlin darnos el indulto o no, la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo perdono. Digamos que es su manera de redimirse, quiere estar listo para la siguiente guerra —le explicó, y Milo asintió.

—¡Los estoy escuchando perfectamente! ¡Ya les dije que ningún Dios Guerrero Dorado requiere de mi perdón! —se fastidió Saori, mientras Shura se colocaba a su derecha, y Milo se retiraba del Templo del Sumo Sacerdote—. No es justo… todo es trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo… no puedo siquiera disfrutar del Yuletide —se quejó Saori a sus adentros, y Shura lo pensó detenidamente.

—Si el pueblo quiere a la Asynjur Hlin, su Sumo Sacerdote puede reemplazarla en sus funciones, mientras alegra al pueblo —declaró Shura, e Hilda hizo una mueca, mientras Saori le suplicaba con la mirada—. Solo es cuestión de que seleccione a un Dios Guerrero Dorado como su escolta. Al yo entrar en turno, no estoy disponible, mi deber es a con el mando de Hlingard en estos momentos, sea ese el de Saori, de Hilda o de Lyfia. Usted, sin embargo, es libre de elegir —aseguró Shura, y Milo hizo una mueca antes de salir del Templo del Patriarca, mirando entonces a Shura con desprecio.

—Milo… —comenzó Saori, y Milo sintió que su ceja le temblaba con molestia—. Si no es molestia, ¿podrías escoltarme al pueblo para el Yuletide? —le preguntó, y Milo suspiró en señal de descontento, pero se dio la vuelta, y reverenció, aunque no dejó de mirar a Shura con desprecio, quien le sonrió con malicia en ese momento.

—No es molestia, Asynjur Hlin —declaró Milo, y Saori, agradecida, se puso de pie, y fue inmediatamente a buscar su abrigo, dejando a Hilda quejándose a sus adentros, y a Lyfia burlándose un poco tanto de ella como de Milo—. ¿Quieren dejar todos ustedes de jugar a los enviados de Frigg? Es su hija a la que quieren que irrespete —se quejó Milo.

—La Asynjur Hlin desea ir al pueblo y disfrutar del Yuletide… nadie ha dicho nada sobre algunas otras intenciones, todo está en tu mente —insultó Shura, pero Milo suspiró en señal de desaprobación—. Saori sigue siendo una humana, y necesita apartar la mente de todas estas tragedias. ¿Qué mejor forma que cumplirle el capricho? —finalizó Shura.

—Si algo ocurre por tus acciones, no quiero que te estés quejando después —aclaró Milo, y Shura se mordió los labios con descontento—. Tú la enviaste conmigo —finalizó Milo, pero notó entonces la mirada de desprecio de Hilda—. Sumo Sacerdote Hilda… todo es figurativo —declaró.

—Estoy segura de que hay leyes divinas contra esto, te tendré en la mira, Escorpio —amenazó Hilda, preocupando a Milo, quien dejó el tema entonces, cuando Saori llegó corriendo con su abrigo—. Solo por precaución, nada de alcohol, Saori —declaró Hilda.

—¿Eh? Pero yo nunca he probado el Jólaöl —se quejó Saori, pero Hilda se mantuvo firme—. Al menos déjame probar el Juilskinka, ese no es alcohol, es cerdo curado ahumado. La especialidad de Hagen —le pidió Saori.

—Que se cura con hidromiel. Una gota de alcohol que me entere que ingieres, Saori, y estarás estudiando todo el Völuspá hasta el fin del festival —amenazó Hilda, y Saori se preocupó, pero asintió a las amenazas de Hilda—. Ahora ve y diviértete, y regresa antes de que la Asynjur Sól cabalgue por entre las montañas, yo también quiero disfrutar del Yuletide, además de que yo sí tengo edad para beber —agregó con arrogancia.

—Seguro que una probadita no le haría nada mal, Hilda —susurró Lyfia, pero Hilda se mantuvo firme, aunque inmediatamente después se sorprendió por el rugido del estómago de Lyfia, quien se apenó y se agachó en posición fetal intentando ocultar su vergüenza—. Lo siento, se me antojó el Juilskinka —agregó apenada.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir todas a disfrutar el Yuletide? —agregó Saori con preocupación—. Podemos ir todas nosotras, Pandora incluida —invitó Saori, lo que sorprendió a Pandora, quien no se esperaba ese trato.

—El próximo año tal vez. En este, aún tenemos muchas responsabilidades a con la reconstrucción —le aseguró Hilda—. Responsabilidades que estás ignorando. Así que ve, disfruta, pero cuando regreses, habrá mucho que discutir —le recordó, y Saori asintió en señal de preocupación.

—Hilda… eres muy dura… —susurró Lyfia, pero Hilda la ignoró rotundamente, y se dirigió a Pandora, quien asintió, y continuó con su reporte, forzando a Lyfia a escribirlo todo nuevamente para dejar documentados los acuerdos de la asamblea.

Saori se encontraba preocupada por Hilda. Desde que había sido elegida como Sumo Sacerdote, no había un solo momento en que pudiera descansar. Si no era con la planeación de la reconstrucción junto a Alberich, era en planes de defensa con Milo en contra de los reinos que aún no la reconocían, o en negociaciones de paz con Jarl Svend y Huskarl Harald, quienes hacían viajes periódicos a Hlingard para asegurarse de que el tributo por el esfuerzo de Brávellir no fuera olvidado, y que la paz entre ambas naciones, las más poderosas de Midgard, se mantuviera. Saori sabía que Hilda ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo de mantener el luto a Siegfried, aunque Siegfried no fuera un ser querido a nivel amoroso por ella como sí lo era Sigmund, quien montaba guardia frente a las puertas que daban entrada al Templo del Sumo Sacerdote.

—Mi señorita —reverenció Sigmund, y Saori reverenció de igual manera, notando al mismo tiempo que Sigmund intentaba ver a Hilda por el rabillo del ojo, y que Hilda, al notarlo, lo ignoraba para continuar con su audiencia con Pandora—. Así que aún no pretende que discutamos el tema… —se dijo a sí mismo Sigmund, pero fue escuchado por Saori.

—Hilda no dejó de amarte nunca, Sigmund —declaró Saori, sorprendiendo a Sigmund—. Siegfried intentaba acercársele, quería obtener un lugar en su corazón, y pienso, que Hilda llegó a sentir algo por Siegfried también. Pero, no era algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para reemplazarte —le explicó, y Sigmund asintió en ese momento—. Ahora que Siegfried no está, Hilda debe sentirse muy mal por descubrir que Siegfried jamás pudo vivir realmente. Debe sentirse culpable, y por ello, no puede verte como lo hacía antes en estos momentos… solo dale tiempo —le pidió Saori, y Sigmund asintió. Milo entonces movió su cabeza para que Saori lo siguiera, y tras despedirse, Saori así lo hizo—. Espero de verdad que Hilda y Sigmund se lleven bien pronto, me encantaría asistir a una boda Vikinga —aseguró Saori, apenada, mientras Milo suspiraba en molestia.

—Asynjur Hlin… —enunció Milo, sobresaltando a Saori, quien sabía que siempre que Milo se refería en ese tono a su nombre divino, era porque estaba molesto—. Evidentemente, está desviando la atención hacia conversaciones muy poco afines a las labores de reconstrucción y de gobernanza de Hlingard —agregó, confundiendo a Saori por la formalidad de la conversación—. Esto me hace tener que indagar sobre ciertas cosas. ¿Exactamente cuánto sabe Shura, sobre lo que la descubrí confesándole a los cielos hace casi 3 meses? —preguntó Milo, a lo que Saori reaccionó con un rubor más que evidente en su rostro— No, debo corregir la pregunta. ¿Exactamente cuánto saben los demás sobre lo que la escuché decir el día de su cumpleaños, que me prometió solo sería entre usted y yo, y que no sacaría ese tema a relucir hasta que todos los reinos de Midgard estuvieran en unidad, y proliferara la paz plena y perpetua? —finalizó Milo.

—En primer lugar… la condición es casi tan complicada como reunir a los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados portando los Rubíes de Thor, mientras los 7 de la Osa Mayor portan los Zafiros de Odín, y los 30 Guerreros Vikingos hincan su rodilla en dirección a la Asynjur Hlin —se molestó Saori, lo que aparentemente no interesaba a Milo—. Solo digo que… es imposible tener paz plena y perpetua… dudo que exista un solo mundo entre los 9 que la tenga —declaró, pero Milo continuaba mirándola con firmeza—. Nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros y Ratatosk, deja de preocuparte —aseguró.

—Si lo sabe Ratatosk, lo sabe Nidhogg… —comenzó Milo, mientras Saori aceleraba un poco el paso para dejarlo atrás, aunque la zancada de Milo era más amplia, así que Saori no lograba el cometido—. Además, Ratatosk seguro también se lo contó a Aritilandlit —prosiguió Milo, mientras Saori llegaba ante la explanada frente al Templo del Sumo Sacerdote, donde Milo se le adelantó, y la encaró—. En todo caso, seguro esa ardilla chismosa ya le ha ido con el chisme a oídos enemigos, eso ya lo tengo muy claro, y de eso me debo preocupar. De quien no deseo preocuparme, es de nuestros aliados juzgándome, por sentimientos que no debería tener —le aseguró con firmeza.

—De forma que… mis palabras del día de mi cumpleaños tocaron una fibra sensible, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Saori, pero Milo nuevamente, no se dignó a contestarle— No pienso esperar hasta que exista paz plena y perpetua para recibir una respuesta, Milo. No planeaba que lo supieras, pero si lo has descubierto, accidentalmente o como haya sido, lo menos que espero es una respuesta. Es una posibilidad no explorada por ti, eso lo entiendo, soy la primera chica que viste después de tu reclusión en la Isla de Lyngvi, y entiendo que eso es lo único que soy sentimentalmente para ti —aseguró.

—Eres mi diosa —declaró Milo, y Saori asintió, aunque no muy feliz por el comentario—. Eres la persona por la que renuncié voluntariamente a Asgard. Después de eso, pocas son las preocupaciones a insultos a los dioses que podrían preocuparme. Y, aun así, siento un inmenso respeto por Odín. Aun así, siento un inmenso respeto por Frigg, por Thor, por Heimdal… tengo un deber como Dios Guerrero Dorado, y hasta que ese no se cumpla, no tengo derecho a vivir una vida, ni a perseguir sentimentalismos —aclaró.

—¿Aún si estos sentimentalismos le pertenecen a tu diosa? —declaró Saori, y Milo la miró fijamente, sin saber qué contestar— Diosa o no, te recuerdo que tú no eres nadie para definir el cómo debo sentirme. Los sentimientos, son nuestros solamente, y si no tienes sentimientos por mí diferentes de la lealtad y la devoción, solo dilo, no cambia el hecho de que yo seguiré sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Solo cambia el hecho de que no puede suceder. Puedes irte, iré al Yuletide yo sola —declaró, cuando Milo la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca—. Eso, es lo más cercano a un sentimiento diferente de la lealtad y la devoción que jamás me has demostrado —se burló Saori, y en respuesta, Milo la miró fijamente, con una mezcla de molestia e impaciencia.

—En ningún momento, te he dicho que no lo esté considerando —declaró, y Saori se alegró un poco por sus palabras—. Solo digo que debes de dejar de ser tan obvia. Esto no es como Shura aceptando sus sentimientos por Pandora, o Aldebarán intentando detener la impaciencia de Shaina. Eres mi diosa, soy tu Dios Guerrero Dorado, hasta que no sepa dónde pintar la línea, no aceptaré absolutamente nada. Espero haya quedado lo suficientemente claro —declaró.

—Me molesta —agregó Saori, pero sonrió—. Pero está claro. Al menos sé que soy físicamente de tu gusto, señor eres la primera mujer que veo en años —se burló Saori, y Milo simplemente desvió la mirada, algo que hacía siempre que Saori lograba acorralarlo, y algo de lo que ella disfrutaba de aprovecharse—. Seré paciente entonces, solo intenta decidir antes de que vuelvan a ponerme en peligro de muerte. Los dioses tampoco somos eternos —le recordó, adelantándose.

—Por todos los dioses… —se quejó Milo, mirando al cielo, buscando la respuesta a sus preocupaciones en Asgard—. Tantas cosas de las que debemos preocuparnos en estos momentos, y tengo que lidiar con los sentimientos de mi diosa… y con los míos… —se quejó, y entonces siguió a Saori nuevamente—. Momentos como estos, me hacen ponerme del lado de Camus y pensar que los sentimientos realmente son inútiles —agregó Milo, mordiéndose los labios con molestia.

 **Hlingard. Templo de Eir.**

—¿Se encuentra bien, Dios Guerrero de Acuario? —preguntó un joven de cabellera verde, físicamente más parecido a una mujer que a un chico. Vestía prendas de seda, entre las cuales se encontraba un pantalón abombado de colores rosados, una túnica blanca sobre el mismo, y un abrigo de seda roja alrededor de los hombros— Puedo ofrecerle un remedio de hierbas para su resfriado si lo requiere —le ofreció el chico.

—No es necesario, Shun —agregó Camus—. Simplemente creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas, y creo saber quién es, no le prestes importancia —prosiguió Camus, mientras caminaba por los interiores del Templo de Eir.

El Templo de Eir era, como muchos otros, un lugar en el cual se reunía a los enfermos y a los heridos para ser atendidos. El edificio de madera presumía varias camas del mismo material, donde los médicos como Shun se encargaban de cuidar de los enfermos, dándoles plantas medicinales. La mayor parte de los médicos, sin embargo, eran mujeres, aunque había ligeras excepciones, como en el caso de Shun, y el de Afrodita, quien en esos momentos usaba sus manos envueltas en Seidr para curar de la herida de Fenrir.

—Tu fiebre empeora… —se dijo a sí mismo Afrodita, mientas Fenrir se quejaba. Se encontraba con el pecho desnudo, y con la herida que le había hecho Útgardo con Dáinsleif escupiendo sangre. La piel alrededor de la herida estaba azulada, lo que preocupaba a Afrodita aún más—. Hemos intentado de todo. Le hemos congelado la herida, le hemos atendido con ungüentos, hierbas medicinales, hemos incluso intentado cauterizar la herida, pero nada funciona, nada sana —le explicó Afrodita a Camus, quien llegaba ante ambos—. Ya no sé qué más hacer —declaró.

—¿Has pensado en mi oferta, Fenrir? —le preguntó Camus con tristeza, mientras Fenrir sudaba por el esfuerzo y el dolor— Usando el Cero Absoluto, podré crear una barrera de hielo que evite que te desangres. No más remedios temporales que mantengan tu circulación controlada, no más alimentos especiales, solo una placa de hielo sólido, alrededor de la herida que es incapaz de sanar —le explicó con tristeza, mientras Fenrir meditaba al respecto.

—¿Qué otras alternativas tengo? —preguntó, mientras Ging, la loba mascota de Fenrir, se recostaba sobre su herido amigo— Si me permito congelar la mitad de mi cuerpo, seguiré viviendo, pero habré perdido la movilidad del brazo izquierdo. Podría rendirme y dejarme morir, pero no le daré al imbécil de Útgardo la satisfacción de verme vencido —finalizó.

—La otra alternativa es cortar los alrededores de la herida, exponiendo los vasos sanguíneos no malditos, y cauterizar —le explicó Andreas, quien llegaba con suma preocupación dibujada en su rostro—. Sin embargo, eso te dejaría con un hueco en tu cuerpo, tendríamos que cortar algunas costillas, y perderías mucho equilibrio. Has hecho todo lo que has podido, Fenrir. Pero no puedes seguir así, un Dios Guerrero Dorado puede subsistir con su cosmos por 1,000 días bajo condiciones extremas, pero en tu caso, no te queda mucho tiempo —finalizó Andreas.

—Si permito que me corten los alrededores de la herida, exponiendo vasos sanguíneos sanos, de todas formas, terminaré sin brazo —insistió Fenrir, sintiéndose molesto—. No lo haré, antes muerto que quedar como un tullido. Debe haber otra forma —se quejó.

—Al menos que sepas cómo comunicarte con los Enanos, lo dudo mucho —le respondió Andreas, entregándole a Shun una pomada que había extraído de su túnica—. Colócale esto a Fenrir, es un anestésico, le calmará el dolor —le pidió.

—Alberich es medio Enano, seguro él puede atrapar a un Enano —se fastidió Fenrir aún más, mientras Shun le atendía la herida—. Además, ¿qué importancia tienen los Enanos? ¿Qué pueden hacer que nosotros no? —preguntó.

—Probablemente más de lo que imaginas —le respondió Andreas—. Dáinsleif, la espada que te hirió, fue creada por el Enano Dáinn, de allí su nombre —le explicó, y Fenrir puso cuanta atención le era posible, ya que este conocimiento podría ser de vida o muerte para él—. Si alguien sabe cómo sanar una herida causada por Dáinsleif, ese es Dáinn —finalizó.

—Hemos recibido reportes de un niño que dice venir del Svartálfaheim en las tierras del sur —interrumpió Camus, dándole a Fenrir algo de esperanza—. Sé que no es mucho, pero Aioria y Mu en estos momentos se encuentran indagando al respecto. La última vez que se supo de este niño, fue en las cercanías de Oppland. Te aseguro Fenrir, que, si lo encuentran, será interrogado, y veremos la forma de sanar tu herida —prometió Camus, retirándose, sabiendo que el tiempo de Fenrir se estaba acabando.

 **Oppland. El Mirador de Galdhopiggen.**

Frente a las cascadas que daban al Mirador de Galdhopiggen, Shiryu e Ikki entrenaban incansablemente. Llevaban los pechos descubiertos pese a que el invierno había comenzado, lo que mantenía a Shunrei ruborizada, mientras los veía pelear con una fuerza tremenda, como si el par se odiara a muerte.

—Te estás tomando esto demasiado enserio, Ikki, es solo un entrenamiento —le recordaba Shiryu, mientras lanzaba potentes patadas y golpes intentando ganar ventaja, pero la ira de Ikki era demasiado grande, por lo que Ikki terminaba atacando salvajemente a Shiryu, quien apenas y podía mantener la guardia en alto, e inclusive pudo haber terminado en peligro de muerte, de no ser por el grupo de cadenas doradas que lo enredó en esos momentos.

—¡No iba a hacerle daño! —declaró Ikki iracundo, mientras Shaka, sentado en la posición de meditación en el mirador de Galdhoppigen, donde siempre se supone que se encontraba Dohko, mantenía sus cadenas apresando a Ikki— ¡Suéltame ya! —se quejó Ikki.

—Tienes demasiada ira, Ikki. Tu instinto se desarrolla violento y asesino. Debes aprender a controlarlo —le explicaba Shaka con tranquilidad, soltando a Ikki, quien iracundo, pateó el suelo con fuerza— Tienes una fuerza física tremenda, pero tu habilidad es pobre. Estoy interviniendo porque te estas saliendo de control, no porque Shiryu no pueda derrotarte —le explicó.

—¿Está insinuando que este bueno para nada puede derrotarme? —se molestó Ikki, mirando a Shiryu fijamente, quien mantuvo la mirada tranquila en dirección a Ikki— Podría matarte sin problemas, con una mano atada a la espalda —le aseguró con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Es verdad, Ikki podría matar a Shiryu —aclaró Dohko, quien salía de su casa junto a Aioros, ambos vistiendo túnicas comunes y corrientes al sus Ropajes Sagrados estar muy maltrechos—. Pero Shiryu te daría un golpe mortal con esa actitud tuya. A decir verdad, Ikki, solo podrías matar a Shiryu porque él lucharía por mantenerte con vida. Tras notar que no lo lograría, te asestaría un golpe mortal antes de morir, evitando así que mates a quien se te ponga enfrente —le explicó Dohko, lo que fastidió a Ikki aún más.

—No le dé razones para molestarse más de lo que ya lo hace, Viejo Maestro —le pidió Aioros, y Dohko simplemente sonrió ante aquella noticia—. Por cierto, Viejo Maestro, ¿está seguro de que no requerirá más que una Manzana de Idunn para este viaje? Sé que le quedan 9 Manzanas de Idunn, y no deseo ser pesimista, pero, aún con mi ayuda, ¿usted cree que podamos hacerlo? Nuestros Ropajes Sagrados Dorados están débiles —le recordó.

—No andes viajando por allí diciéndole a todo Midgard cuantas manzanas me quedan —se quejó Dohko—. En todo caso, para eso vienes tú, para evitarme la necesidad de tener que seguir comiendo de mis valiosas Manzanas de Idunn, y Shaka se quedará en casa para vigilar mi puesto, y lograr que Ikki no se salga de control —agregó Dohko, orgulloso.

—¿Se irá de viaje, Maestro Dohko? —preguntó Shunrei, y Dohko asintió a sus palabras— Prepararé una Manzana de Idunn sin semillas entonces. ¿Cuándo piensa irse? —le preguntó curiosa.

—Aioros y yo nos iremos de viaje una vez que hayamos comunicado en audiencia con Saori —le mencionó Dohko, y Shunrei asintió—. Shunrei… —agregó con seriedad, y Shunrei se sorprendió por aquello—. Siempre que la reserva de Eitr se comienza a terminar, el obtener una nueva reserva podría costarme la vida. No olvides lo que te pedí, si algún día yo no llegara a regresar, deberás contarle la verdad a Shiryu, y si alguna vez Shiryu se sale de control… —miró Dohko en dirección a Ikki, y Shunrei se sobresaltó por lo que Dohko pensaba—. Bueno, eso no tiene importancia. Por cierto, Shaka, ¿viste a donde fueron Mu y Aioria? Broma aparte —se burló Dohko.

—Viejo Maestro, ya se lo he dicho, el que tenga mis ojos cerrados no significa que no puedo comprender lo que ocurre a mi alrededor —le enunció Shaka, y Dohko continuó burlándose—. A las faldas de la montaña, hay un pueblo que fue saqueado durante la Guerra de Midgard en pleno camino a Brávellir. Es en ese lugar, donde Mu sintió una presencia profunda. Además de ser el lugar donde se reportó por última vez el avistamiento de un niño que dice venir del reino de los Enanos —les explicó Shaka, y Dohko reaccionó con sorpresa—. Mu desea encontrar a ese niño por sus propias razones, pero Camus ha dicho que ese niño, de decir la verdad, podría ayudarnos a salvar la vida de Fenrir. Tanto Mu como Aioria están asignados a encontrarlos, y es en ese pueblo en donde se encuentran ahora —finalizó, buscando a sus compañeros con su cosmos.

 **Ruinas del pueblo en las faldas de la montaña.**

—Este pueblo pertenecía a la provincia de Vígrídr. ¿Por qué lo habrán saqueado? —preguntó Aioria, mientras observaba las estructuras demolidas, las granjas quemadas, y los cadáveres que habían sido empalados y quemados en los caminos, sintiendo asco por lo que estaba mirando. A su lado viajaban Mu y Syd, además de un grupo de soldados raso de Hlingard, quienes miraron la masacre con vergüenza.

—Una de mis funciones de espionaje mientras serví en la corte de Derbal como infiltrado, consistía en reconocer los pueblos que no proporcionaban víveres a la corona de Hlingard —declaró Syd, a quien Aioria y Mu miraban con preocupación—. En la mayoría de los casos, lograba convencer a estos pueblos de brindar su apoyo antes de que este tipo de ataques a los pueblos rebeldes se suscitaran. En otras ocasiones, utilizando el dinero de la corona, convencía a Hagen de llevar víveres en nombre de otros pueblos en dirección a Hlingard, para aparentar que no había pueblo alguno que se negara a pagar tributo. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, no pude hacer nada por evitar este tipo de ataques. Pasaba peculiarmente con los pueblos que se encontraban en el camino principal a Brávellir. Lo más que podía hacer, era mandar cartas de advertencia y solicitudes de evacuación. Muchas veces, tristemente, los pobladores decidían hacer caso omiso, y sus cadáveres fueron colgados en los caminos como advertencia para otros pueblos, y para las fuerzas invasoras —terminó de explicarles Syd.

—Con este ya van 28 pueblos saqueados en esas condiciones —contabilizó Mu en preocupación—. No puedo evitar preocuparme por cuantos pueblos hubieran sido si no hubieses estado infiltrado, Syd. No te culpes por estas cosas —insistió, pero Syd se encontraba deprimido de todas formas.

—Fallé en mi misión de infiltrarme, Mu —le recordó—. Son 28 pueblos porque fui descubierto y capturado. Pero pudieron ser menos si hubiera tenido el suficiente cuidado. En lugar de eso yo… me permití ser capturado y torturado, y por mis fallas muchos murieron. Te agradezco tus palabras de aliento, pero no sanarán mi dolor. Solo puedo sanarlo con servicio incondicional —declaró.

—Eres muy duro contigo mismo —fue la respuesta de Aioria—. Pero te tomaré la palabra, ordena a las cuadrillas descolgar a los cadáveres y darles sepultura. Luego envía a grupos de limpieza. La tierra aquí aún es fértil, reconstruiremos, la corona lo pagará todo —le recordó, y Syd asintió—. Poniendo lo laboral a un lado… ¿qué hay de tu hermano fugitivo? ¿Has recibido noticias? —le preguntó Aioria.

—Es más que una sombra, no importa lo que haga, no puedo encontrarlo —le explicó Syd, y Aioria asintió—. Pero de alguna forma, sé que está más cerca de lo que creo. Muchas veces, he tenido ese presentimiento de que mi hermano Bud me observa desde alguna parte. Quiero pensar, en mi corazón, que intenta encontrar un significado para su propia vida al observarme. Y por eso, pretendo ser el más noble de los Dioses Guerreros, y demostrarle a mi hermano Bud, que el camino de Hlin es el correcto. Enmendaré todos mis errores, enmendaré todos mis males, y de paso enmendaré los de mi hermano. Tal vez entonces, él se presente a sí mismo frente a mí —finalizó, y Mu colocó su mano sobre su Ropaje Sagrado.

—Cuando eso pase, el indulto real de Saori se aplicará a tu hermano también, Syd —le dejó saber, mirando de reojo en una dirección, desde donde Mu fue capaz de ver a Bud, oculto en las sombras, antes de desvanecerse usando alguna magia inquietante—. Sé que tu hermano te observa, y que tienes razón —finalizó, y entonces notó a otra figura entre los escombros, que corría lejos del grupo—. Algunos hacen un mejor trabajo ocultándose que otros por lo que veo —declaró Mu, vio de reojo a Aioria, y cuando Aioria notó a la figura que se escapaba, emprendió la marcha, apareciendo frente al niño en capucha café que corría de entre los escombros.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —agregó Aioria con arrogancia, sobresaltando al niño— Si corres así, uno pensaría que tienes mucho que ocultar —le sonrió Aioria, y para su sorpresa, el niño extendió su mano, desfragmentado el cuerpo de Aioria, sobresaltando a Mu, quien en ese momento desapareció frente a Syd, llegó ante Aioria, e interrumpió la desmaterialización que el niño comenzaba, restaurando el cuerpo de Aioria.

—¿Cómo? —se preguntó el niño, a quien Mu tomó del cuello, mientras Aioria respiraba pesadamente al sentir que su cuerpo se había reformado, mientras Mu suspendía al niño de cabellera anaranjada del cuello de su capucha.

—No me importa tu edad… por poco desfragmentas a uno de mis mejores amigos, y eso, me molesta mucho —lo forzó Mu a mirarlo fijamente, mientras el niño se ponía nervioso por su presencia—. Habla ahora. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos atacaste? —le preguntó.

—No iba a hacerle daño, iba a materializarlo en otra parte, lo juro —exclamó el niño, temblando de miedo, y Mu comenzó a tranquilizarse, e inclusive, lo dejó en el suelo, aunque no le soltó la túnica—. Mi nombre es Kiki, vengo de Svartálfaheim… buscaba a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quería seguirlos hasta el Santuario de Hlingard, pero no pretendía hacerles daño, si no hubieras interrumpido mi ataque, él estaría arriba del techo de esa casa —apuntó Kiki.

—Tranquilo… Mu… —lo calmó Aioria, y Mu lo miró con preocupación—. Ya me había dado cuenta del ataque, y lo estaba contrarrestando. Pero cuando te involucraste, me reconstruiste demasiado rápido, que me dejaste sin aire —le explicó.

—Tú tuviste la culpa por dejar que un niño te hiciera bajar la guardia —le recriminó Mu, mientras Syd y los soldados rasos, rodeaban a Kiki y lo apuntaban con sus armas—. ¿Orejas puntiagudas? ¿Eres un Elfo? —preguntó.

—Mitad Elfo, mitad Dvergr. Así como usted es mitad Elfo y mitad humano —declaró, lo que sobresaltó a Mu, quien soltó a Kiki en ese momento—. Usted… no lo sabía, ¿verdad? —se apenó Kiki, y Mu lo miró con determinación—. La sangre de Elfo es muy fuerte… provoca en el cuerpo alteraciones muy significativas en algunos casos, como, por ejemplo, los lunares sobre las cejas —apuntó, y Mu se tocó los mismos—. Solo los Elfos de la Luz, los Ljósálfar, tienen esos lunares, por eso puedo saber que es mitad Elfo, su color de cabello es la otra razón. Fuera de eso, no tiene otros atributos diferentes de los de un humano ordinario, en cambio yo, tengo mis orejas puntiagudas. Solo los que tienen sangre de Elfo pura las tienen, pero eso no significa que no soy una cruza. Mi madre era una Ljósálfar, pero mi padre era otro tipo de Elfo, un Elfo Oscuro, un Dvergr —terminó con su explicación.

—¿Entonces soy mitad Elfo, y mitad humano? —preguntó, y Kiki asintió en ese momento— Siempre pensé que… yo tenía alguna relación con los Enanos… estaba convencido de ello… esta revelación… es dolorosa y deprimente… —se estremeció Mu, y Aioria colocó su mano sobre su hombrera, tranquilizándolo, y Mu no tardó en recuperar su temple—. No importa… —declaró, y miró a Kiki fijamente—. De forma que, eres el que dice que viene de Svartálfaheim. ¿Qué deseas en Midgard? ¿Por qué necesitas de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados? —le preguntó.

—Necesito de su ayuda, porque no solo Svartálfaheim está en problemas, sino que Midgard podría dejar de existir en cualquier momento si no hacemos algo —les explicó, y ante la revelación, tanto Mu como Aioria y Syd, se dispusieron a escuchar la historia de Kiki.

 **Hlingard. El Pony Legendario.**

—¡Paguen perdedores! —resonaba la voz de Mephisto, quien no vestía su Ropaje Sagrado en esos momentos, y en su lugar se encontraba bebiendo y jugando cartas con varios ebrios, quienes muy molestos, miraban a Mephisto con desprecio— Trio de aces y par de reinas, nada mal, ¿no lo creen? ¿Pensaban que estaba blofeando? Paguen ya, o el grandulón los va a lastimar —apuntó Mephisto con orgullo, a un hombre moreno y fornido a sus espaldas, quien no decía mucho, y solo miraba a los que jugaban póker, que pagaron a Mephisto, y se retiraron haciendo una rabieta—. ¡Alégrate, Aldebarán! ¡Tomate una cerveza! ¡Yo invito! —le pidió Mephisto que se sentara.

—Somos Dioses Guerreros, Mephisto. No deberíamos estar bebiendo y jugando cartas. Y no vine a que me utilizaras de ahuyenta perdedores —le recordó, mientras Mephisto contaba sus ganancias—. ¿Para qué necesita un Dios Guerrero Dorado el dinero de todas formas? Todos nuestros gastos los paga la corona —le recordó.

—La corona no me da dinero para ciertos gastos. No incluye alcohol, y no incluye otras aportaciones. Tranquilízate grandote, no le estoy dando mal uso a este dinero —le explicó, pero Aldebarán se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo—. ¿Tan poco de fiar soy? Relájate un poco, no necesito a un guardaespaldas del Santuario cuidando que no me gaste este dinero en cosas que pongan en riesgo la integridad del mismo —hizo una mueca en la última parte, y Aldebarán resopló—. Que desconfiado eres, ¡Hagen! —gritó Mephisto, mientras Hagen tomaba ordenes en una mesa cercana— Dile al tarado de Aldebarán que no uso el dinero que gano para una mala vida —le pidió, mientras Hagen suspiraba en señal de molestia.

—Tranquilo, Alde —prosiguió Hagen—. Solo se embriaga. No hace nada más que eso. La integridad del Santuario está a salvo. No tienes que cuidarlo todo el tiempo —le explicó Hagen, y Mephisto miró a Aldebarán con una sonrisa, aunque Aldebarán tenía sus reservas—. Si le fueras sincero a Aldebarán con lo que haces con la otra mitad, seguro y te dejaría en paz —declaró, incinerando la curiosidad de Aldebarán, y horrorizando a Mephisto.

—Entonces haces otras cosas además de beber… —declaró Aldebarán, mirando a Mephisto fijamente, e incluso tomándolo del cuello de su camisa—. Mephisto… dime qué haces con la otra mitad de tus ganancias, o te voy a machacar —amenazó Aldebarán, mientras Mephisto se estremecía de miedo.

—Compro flores… —declaró, y Aldebarán alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, y Hagen se tapó la boca intentando no reírse—. ¡Mira que tú me metiste en este embrollo! ¡Pony idiota! —se quejó Mephisto sonoramente.

—Mejor te comportas, Mephisto, que tu proveedora predilecta está cruzando la puerta —explicó Hagen, retirándose a la cocina, y mientras Flare, la ayudante de Hagen, se dirigía a la puerta, e invitaba a una joven de cabellera castaña amarrada en una coleta corta, a entrar en el establecimiento.

—Bienvenida, Helena —agregó Flare, invitando a la pueblerina a pasar, y una vez estuvo adentro, los silbidos de los comensales no se hicieron esperar, apenando a Helena, quien llegaba con una canasta llena de flores de diversos colores.

—¡No le silben tan descaradamente, briagos! —se quejó Mephisto, y tras hacerlo, Helena le dirigió la mirada, apenándolo, y forzando a Mephisto a sentarse y a repartirle cartas a Aldebarán— ¡La apuesta empieza en 20 galds! —habló Mephisto nerviosamente.

—¿Cuándo te dije que quería jugar? —se quejó Aldebarán, pero Mephisto lo sentó a la fuerza, y le pidió con su mano levantar las cartas. Aldebarán resopló con fuerza, pero se decidió a ayudar a Mephisto.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda continua, Flare —reverenció Helena, y comenzó a caminar entre las mesas, ofreciendo sus flores en todo momento, aunque no había muchas personas que estuvieran interesadas en comprarle flores.

—¡Ah! ¡Volví a ganar! ¿Qué debería hacer con todo este dinero? ¡Tengo tanto que no tengo en qué gastarlo! ¡Supongo que no me queda alternativa, que comprar flores otra vez! —agregó Mephisto, mientras todos en la taberna se burlaban, y Aldebarán se sorprendía de lo que estaba ocurriendo— Oye, niña de las flores, me siento dadivoso otra vez. Dame el ramo más caro que tengas —le pidió.

—La mujer a la que le regala tantas flores debe ser una persona muy feliz, señor Mephisto —agregó Helena con entusiasmo, y Mephisto bajó la cabeza, entristecido, pero se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír, y le compró a Helena el ramo más grande que llevaba en su canasta. Una vez hecha la transacción, Helena miró a Aldebarán—. ¿Gusta comprar? —le preguntó.

—¿Eh? Ah, no. Yo no tengo a alguien especial… —intentó decir Aldebarán, pero Mephisto rápidamente le colocó los brazos alrededor de los hombros, preocupando a Aldebarán—. Algo me dice que no me va a gustar lo que está a punto de pasar —declaró Aldebarán.

—¡Ah, perdónalo, Helena! ¡Es solo que Aldebarán es extremadamente tímido! ¡Además gasta mucho en bebida y comida, no tiene dinero para comprar un ramo para su querida Shaina! —agregó Mephisto, sobresaltando a Aldebarán aún más, mientras Helena miraba a Aldebarán con pena— ¡Pero para eso está tu querido amigo Mephisto! ¡Quien tiene dinero de sobra en estos momentos! ¡Helena! ¡El segundo ramo más grande y caro por favor! ¡Todo sea por mi querido amigo Aldebarán! —declaró Mephisto con orgullo, mientras Aldebarán se sentía más y más apenado.

—Es usted muy dadivoso, señor Mephisto —agregó Helena, y le entregó el ramo a Aldebarán, quien nerviosamente lo aceptó—. Estoy segura de que a la señorita Shaina le gustaran mucho —agregó Helena con entusiasmo, y siguió intentando vender sus flores en la taberna.

—Qué curioso, Shaina llega precisamente hoy a Hlingard. ¿Me pregunto si cierto Dios Guerrero Dorado tendrá el valor suficiente de entregarle ese ramo de flores? —escucharon Aldebarán y Mephisto, sobresaltándose al ver a Milo, vistiendo orgulloso su Ropaje Sagrado Dorado, y acompañado de una sorprendida Saori, quien se encontraba boquiabierta— Espero, por su honor de caballería, que esas flores no hayan sido compradas con el tesoro de la corona —agregó Milo con molestia, mirando a Mephisto fijamente.

—¡Huskarl Milo! —se estremeció Mephisto, y Aldebarán compartió el mismo temor, mientras miraba el ramo de flores en su lado de la mesa— ¿De qué habla, Huskarl Milo? ¡Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados no vendrían a un lugar de mala muerte como este! ¡Seguro nos confunde con alguien más! —se estremeció Mephisto, antes de sentir el suelo temblar, y ver a Aldebarán arrodillado frente a Saori.

—He de suplicar el perdón por cualquier falta que haya cometido, Asynjur Hlin —declaró Aldebarán, y al escuchar el nombre, todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, y dirigieron sus miradas a Saori, quien se apenó en ese momento.

—Esta… es una visita social… por favor continúen con sus actividades —aclaró, mientras todos los presentes intentaban ocultar sus naipes y sus cervezas—. Milo, eres demasiado duro, ellos solo quieren divertirse —susurró Saori, buscando una mesa, y saludando a Flare, quien llegó con el menú para ella.

—Los tendré bien vigilados, personas que se parecen a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados —agregó Milo con desprecio, y tanto Aldebarán como Mephisto asintieron un buen número de veces, y solo cuando Milo se retiró, Aldebarán miró a Mephisto con desprecio, mientras Milo se dirigía a la mesa de Saori en silencio, y se sorprendía de ver a Saori, que miraba a Flare con emoción, mientras tras haber recibido la orden de Saori, e intentar dirigirse a la cocina, se topaba con Hagen, con un ramo de flores blancas frente a él, mismo que le ofrecía a Flare, quien se ruborizaba por lo que estaba aconteciendo.

—Muchas gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Flare —sonrió Hagen, ligeramente apenado, mientras Flare intentaba ignorar los silbidos de los comensales, y tomaba el ramo de flores que le entregaba Hagen, sonriéndole en ese momento.

Milo entonces dirigió su atención a Saori, quien se miraba sumamente impaciente, y miraba de reojo a Milo, y tras notar su mirada, inútilmente desviaba la propia en dirección a su menú, intentando no demostrar impaciencia alguna, y fallando rotundamente.

—Mi estimado Dios Guerrero Dorado —interrumpió Helena, sosteniendo una rosa blanca en dirección a Milo, enfureciendo a Mephisto, quien comenzó a hacer una rabieta silenciosa, mientras pensaba que Milo estaba haciendo algún movimiento en dirección a Helena, aunque a ojos de cualquier otro, era al revés—. No es por querer aprovecharme, ya he tenido muy buenas ventas el día de hoy. Pero… tal vez a la Asynjur Hlin le alegraría recibir una rosa, de quien se sabe es su querido Dios Guerrero Dorado —le susurró, y Milo miró de reojo a Saori, quien, notando la mirada de Milo, volvió a desviar la propia. Milo entonces lo pensó detenidamente, y Helena parpadeó un par de veces, curiosa—. Si no tiene dinero… puedo hacer una excepción —le mencionó en un susurro.

—No hay excepciones —declaró Milo, dándole la espalda a Helena, y dejándola allí con la rosa en su mano, mientras Saori, sentía un hueco en su corazón por las acciones de Milo—. No me des esa mirada, estamos en público, y no seré el receptor de rumores algunos —le aseguró.

—Si no estuviéramos en público, ¿lo habrías hecho? —le preguntó Saori, pero Milo se mantuvo firme, no pretendía responder de forma alguna a las palabras de Saori— No… tu deber es muy importante para ti… —respondió ella, y Milo por vez primera bajó la guardia, intentó decir algo, pero sintió una fuerza de cosmos golpearle el pecho—. ¿Saga? —se preguntó Saori.

—Desde el Palacio de Hlingard —le respondió Milo, mirando a Aldebarán y a Mephisto directamente, quienes asintieron, y salieron del establecimiento. Hagen entonces miró a Milo, esperando instrucciones, y en ese momento Milo asintió, reverenciando en dirección a Flare, quien entristeció en ese momento.

—Debo… —comenzó Hagen, pero Flare movió su cabeza en negación, le sonrió, y permitió que Hagen se fuera. En todo momento, Saori observó las facciones de Flare, no estaba deprimida, sabía del deber de Hagen, y aun cuando la relación que tenían no estaba del todo clara, al menos Saori sabía que Hagen y Flare compartían una relación de confianza mutua.

 **Palacio de Hlingard. Sala del Consejo de Guerra.**

—¿Flores? —preguntó Shaina, mientras Aldebarán, apenado, le entregaba un ramo de flores. Mephisto que llegaba junto a él, ya vistiendo su Ropaje Sagrado, entró en la Sala del Consejo de Guerra dándole muy poca importancia a la situación, Milo y Saori por su parte, esperaron momentáneamente, la diosa sonriente, el Dios Guerrero Dorado recriminando a Aldebarán con la mirada, ambos entrando cuando Saori le tiró de la capa a Milo para permitir a Aldebarán hablar con Shaina— Esto… no es algo que esperara. Aldebarán, soy una guerrera, no puedo simplemente aceptar flores, así como… —intentó decir, pero tras ver la cara de depresión de Aldebarán, Shaina suspiró apenada—. ¿Sabes qué? Si alguien me dice cualquier cosa, le rebanaré la garganta. Muchas gracias —le sonrió, y Aldebarán se alegró en ese momento, y entró a la Sala del Consejo de Guerra.

—¡Jarl Svend! —gritó Saori, corriendo en dirección a Jarl Svend, y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Saga estaba a su lado, así como sus escoltas, quienes eran los Guerreros Vikingos que eran sus hijos, además de algunos otros. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados fueron llegando de poco en poco, al igual que los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, y los representados por la Osa Menor. Lyfia, Hilda y Pandora habían bajado también de las 12 Moradas de los Dioses, y el extenso grupo comenzó a acomodarse para la audiencia— Saga, agradezco que hayas convocado a una reunión para recibir a Jarl Svend, pero creo que exageraste un poco, ni siquiera pude probar el Juilskinka de Hagen —susurró para evitar que Hilda la escuchara.

—Con el debido respeto que se merece Jarl Svend, no he convocado a esta reunión en su nombre —le explicó Saga, lo que confundió a Saori, mientras Mu llegaba, y presentaba a Kiki ante ella, y Saori se agachaba para verlo mejor.

—¿Un niño? —preguntó Saori con curiosidad, y entonces notó las orejas puntiagudas de Kiki, y se sorprendió— ¡Un Elfo! —corrigió, y Kiki se sintió un poco intimidado, pero gracias a que Saori recuperó la compostura a tiempo, se logró relajar un poco mejor— Comencemos con la audiencia entonces si no les molesta —prosiguió Saori.

En la reconstruida Sala del Consejo de Guerra, se había mandado construir una hoguera que iba desde el templete en el cual se encontraban los tronos de la Asynjur Hlin y del Sumo Sacerdote, hasta la extensión de una mesa larga para 12 personas, ya que a cada extremo de la hoguera, se habían acomodado un par de mesas, la primera donde se sentaban los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, la segunda, una mesa compartida entre Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor y la Osa menor, los Guerreros Vikingos se sentaban en una tercera mesa, de manera que desde las 3 mesas compartidas, se lograra ver perfectamente a los tronos de la Asynjur Hlin y de la Sumo Sacerdote. Lyfia fungía como la Administradora, siempre de pie al lado del trono de Hilda, y tomando nota de todo lo que se hablaba. Pandora, como la Gidja, debía pertenecer al lado del trono de Saori, también de pie. Kiki se encontraba frente a los tronos, debajo del templete, lo que permitía a Jarl Svend, quien en esos momentos fungía como el guardaespaldas de Saori, el intervenir de ser necesario.

—Entiendo que todo esto sea parte del protocolo, pero me incomoda bastante tener a un Jarl como Thane —declaró Saori en un susurro, pero el Jarl simplemente movió su cabeza en negación y le sonrió—. Joven Elfo. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que se ha solicitado esta audiencia? Estamos en medio de la celebración del Yuletide, no se supone que se deban otorgar audiencias —le explicó.

—En realidad soy un Alfvergr, mi señorita —inició Kiki, y Saori hizo una mueca intentando recordar el termino—. Una cruza de un Dvergr y un Ljósálfar —se apresuró a decir Kiki en cuanto notó que Saori seguía confundida, notando para su descontento, que Saori pareció confundirse aún más—. Una cruza de un Enano con un Elfo de la Luz —prosiguió con palabras más sencillas de entender.

—Oh, yo sabía eso —se apenó Saori, e Hilda le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero Saori la ignoró, y prosiguió con la audiencia—. ¿Y qué es lo que un… Alf… beggar… requiere de nosotros…? —preguntó Saori sin poder pronunciar bien.

—¿Me acaba de llamar Elfo indigente? —se preguntó a sí mismo Kiki, pero dándole muy poca importancia, prosiguió—. Mi nombre es Kiki, su majestad. Represento a los Dvergr del Svartálfaheim, una de las 3 razas de Elfos que existen en Yggdrasil, y vengo a pedir su ayuda… —agregó, notando que Saori se encontraba un poco perdida.

—Me temo, joven Alfvergr, que cierta diosa no ha puesto la suficiente atención en sus clases —declaró Hilda, reprendiendo a Saori en medio de la audiencia—. Y al mismo tiempo, me temo que no todos los presentes poseen conocimiento sobre los Dvergr, algunas cosas incluso son desconocidas para mí, hay que recordar que los Dvergr no han aparecido en Midgard desde la Segunda Era, así que voy a tener que pedirle que sea más informativo —le pidió Hilda.

—Los Dvergr han frecuentado Midgard independientemente de si son pocos los que nos han visto, mi respetable Sumo Sacerdote, pero trataré de ser lo más explicativo posible —reverenció Kiki, y entonces se dirigió a Saori nuevamente—. Existen 3 razas de Elfos, Asynjur Hlin. Están los Elfos de la Luz que viven en el Alfheim, a quienes nosotros llamamos los Ljósálfar. Y están las otras 2 razas que habitan en el Svartálfaheim, ambas conocidas como los Elfos Oscuros por los humanos, pero que, tras miles de años de evolución, se han dividido en 2 razas, los Dvergr, y los Døkkálfar —les explicó Kiki, y en ese momento, Alberich se puso de pie, emocionado.

—¡Imposible! ¡Eso significa que Snori tuvo razón todo este tiempo! —agregó Alberich emocionado, ganándose las miradas de sorpresa de todos los presentes, y al notarlas, Alberich volvió a sentarse— No me presten atención —declaró Alberich, mirando a Fenrir fijamente—. Pero si lo que este niño dice es cierto, pude que todo cambie para ti, Fenrir —agregó Alberich, y Fenrir asintió con ciertas muecas de dolor. Kiki entonces miró a Saori, quien lo invitó a continuar con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Como le decía, Asynjur Hlin, los Dvergr y los Døkkálfar son 2 especies que evolucionaron del mismo ancestro en común, que en nuestra lengua se pronuncia Svartálfar —prosiguió Kiki, notando que Alberich tomaba nota de todo lo que estaba escuchando—. Pero a principios de la Segunda Era, los Svartálfar se separaron en 2 razas diferentes. Primero están los Dvergr, a quienes yo represento, son lo que los humanos conocen como los Enanos. Una raza que se entrenó en el arte de la metalúrgica, que posee artilugios y tecnología superior a cualquiera que exista en los Nueve Mundos, y quienes, por su proeza militar, edificaron los 3 reinos de los Dvergr: Nidavellir, Myrkálfar y Sindr —agregó Kiki con orgullo, y el nombre de la capital de los reinos de los Dvergr, llamó la atención de Mu—. En Svartálfaheim reinan diferentes dioses, los más prominentes de todos son los Dioses Cardinales: Nodri, Sudri, Austri y Vestri —prosiguió Kiki, explicando un poco de la religión de los Dvergr—. Al haber 4 Dioses Dvergr, siempre se ha deseado que Existan 4 Reinos Dvergr. Sin embargo, cuando la raza de los Svartálfar se dividió, además de los Dvergr nacieron los Døkkálfar, una raza más parecida a los Ljósálfar, más altos que los humanos inclusive, pero no tanto como para considerarlos Jotnar. Los Døkkálfar son esqueléticos también, no poseen mucha fortaleza física o militar, pero poseen un control del cosmos superior al de los Dvergr, manipulan la magia, inclusive la más oscura, y con su fortaleza de cosmos, se hicieron con el control del Oeste, donde los Døkkálfar construyeron la ciudad de Døkkálfarheim —les explicó Kiki, y aunque Saori no comprendía mucho de los términos, Kiki se decidió a continuar—. Por miles de años, los Dvergr y los Døkkálfar han estado en guerra, principalmente por sus diferencias religiosas. Los Dvergr admiten a sus propios dioses, a los 4 Dioses Cardinales. Los Døkkálfar no creen en estos dioses, creen que ellos mismos son dioses, y que el padre de toda su raza es Frey, quien los castigó para existir siempre bajo tierra y lo más lejos posible de la luz de la Asynjur Sól. Los Døkkálfar poseen un poder tremendo, pero no son dioses. Sin embargo, no temen utilizar a otros dioses para cumplir con sus cometidos, y por ello buscan el poder de los Dioses Cardinales —prosiguió Kiki, notando entonces que Saori se frotaba su frente—. ¿Demasiada información? —se apenó Kiki.

—Mucha, y en muy poco tiempo, pero confío en que Alberich me lo resumirá después —se quejó un poco Saori, pero intentó concentrarse—. No creo poder pronunciar correctamente los términos que has utilizado, no aún al menos, pero alcanzo a entender que el conflicto entre los Elfos del Oeste, y los Elfos de los otros 3 Puntos Cardinales, es un conflicto religioso —Kiki se limitó a asentir a sus palabras—. No sé cómo funcionan los dioses de los Enanos… o Elfos… o lo que sean, pero los dioses de los humanos no exigen tributo alguno. ¿Qué me dices de sus dioses? —le preguntó Saori con curiosidad.

—Nuestros dioses jamás hacen nada por nosotros —respondió Kiki, y aquello sorprendió a Saori—. Los Dioses Cardinales, existen solo para mantener el cielo sobre los hombres. No pueden hacer más que eso, y es deber de los Dvergr el mantenerlos protegidos. Fuera de los Dioses Cardinales, los Dvergr no creemos en otros dioses, no porque neguemos su existencia, sino porque… bueno… solo digamos que los Dvergr insultaron a la diosa equivocada, y por ello no pueden salir a Midgard tranquilamente —le explicó Kiki, y Saori tuvo una idea del insulto de los Enanos a los dioses que se veneraban en Midgard—. Los Dvergr han trabajado para los dioses antes, pero no les rinden tributo. Se podría decir que los Dvergr no ven a los dioses como dioses, sino como una especie muy avanzada en términos de cosmos y magia. Los Døkkálfar por otra parte, ellos sí creen en los dioses, y piensan que el poder de los dioses puede arrebatarse, para crear a sus propios dioses. Ellos desean el poder de los Dioses Cardinales, y con este crear a 4 Dioses Oscuros para ellos. Pero los Ropajes Divinos de los Dioses Cardinales, solo se liberarán cuando exista un rey de la misma raza en cada uno de los reinos. Por ello se inició la Guerra Oscura, la guerra entre los 2 clanes de Elfos Oscuros. Los Dvergr quieren conquistar Døkkálfarheim para sentar a un Dvergr en el trono del Oeste, liberar a los Ropajes Divinos, y que, con sus poderes, se transforme a la tierra de Svartálfaheim en una tierra más habitable para nuestra especie. Los Døkkálfar quieren conquistar los reinos del Este, del Norte y del Sur, y sentar a 3 Reyes Døkkálfar, para hacerse de los Ropajes Divinos y crear a sus propios dioses. Y se han hecho de magias muy poderosas, y de alianzas con los Bergtrols, los Troles de las Montañas que habitan en Svartálfaheim, para lograr su cometido. Y por fin lo están logrando. Hace 3 meses, hubieran conquistado a la Ciudad del Sur, a Nidavellir, si no fuera por los Dioses Guerreros Dorados —agregó Kiki, apuntando a Mu.

—Debes estar equivocado, Kiki —agregó Hilda, mientras meditaba todo lo que acababan de escuchar—. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados jamás han estado en Svartálfaheim, además de que libraban su propia guerra, la Guerra de Midgard, hace 3 meses. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados jamás han apoyado en la Guerra Oscura —finalizó.

—No directamente al menos —enunció Kiki, y la atención volvió a posarse en él—. Hace 3 meses, el Rey Mótsognir lideró la carga por el Puente de Oro de Nidavellir, sabiendo que si los Bergtrol entraban a Nidavellir todo habría terminado. Nos superaban en número, los Bergtrol son salvajes y peligrosos, pero entonces lo escuchamos, el grito de la Exclamación de Hlin, y la luz de la Asynjur Sól haciéndose presente en Svartálfaheim. Aquella luz, convirtió a los ejércitos invasores en piedra, ya que los Døkkálfar y los Trol de cualquier tipo, no pueden ser tocados por la luz del sol, o se petrificarían. Fue entonces que supimos que los Dioses Guerreros Dorados tenían el poder de terminar con la Guerra Oscura, y como yo no soy un Dvergr, y por ello, no soy castigado por los dioses al pisar Midgard, fui enviado a solicitar la ayuda de la Asynjur Hlin. Si lleva el brillo del sol a Svartálfaheim, petrificaríamos a nuestros enemigos, y pondríamos fin a milenios de guerra —declaró Kiki con entusiasmo.

—Pedirme desatar un genocidio es lo que pretendes —fue la respuesta de Saori, misma que preocupó a Kiki—. Ya comprendo la razón por la que has venido a buscar nuestro apoyo, y como Diosa de la Paz y la Esperanza que soy, he de meditar al respecto, Kiki. Mi dominio es a con Midgard, en Svartálfaheim no se reconoce a los dioses de los humanos. Dime entonces, ¿qué ganamos con ayudarles en su guerra? ¿Cómo sabemos que son el bando que tiene los intereses de justicia? Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, no son instrumentos para definir el curso de las guerras, son los representantes de la Paz y la Esperanza en los Nueve Mundos. La paz puede venir por la vía pacífica, o la belicosa. ¿Qué paz es la que buscas? —preguntó con determinación.

—¿Qué paz es la que busco? —se preguntó Kiki, sabiendo que su respuesta era muy importante— Yo… no tengo ni la jerarquía, ni la sabiduría suficiente para definir eso —respondió Kiki, lo que sorprendió a Saori—. No soy siquiera un Dvergr, soy tan solo una cruza. Decidir el tipo de guerra que deseo, no sería la voz de mi pueblo, sería mi propia voz. Si hace la pregunta directamente a mí, Asynjur Hlin, tengo que decirle que no creo que exista una solución pacífica para una guerra que se ha extendido por 2 Eras. Pero lo preferiría si fuera posible, los Døkkálfar, siguen siendo Elfos Oscuros, tienen el mismo derecho que nosotros de luchar por Svartálfaheim. No existe odio en nuestro conflicto, somos razas con intereses distintos y que comprendemos que los intereses de uno no pueden existir junto a los intereses del otro. Alguien debe de prevalecer, por ello no creo que pueda existir la paz al menos que uno ceda. Pero los Dvergr no abandonarán a sus dioses, y por ello, los Døkkálfar nos seguirán atacando —finalizó.

—Una repuesta de neutralidad… —dedujo Saori, y Kiki reverenció—. He escuchado tu solicitud, Alfvergr Kiki, y he de meditar con mis consejeros al respecto. He de pedirte que salgas de la Sala del Consejo de Guerra, y nos permitas deliberar —le pidió Saori, y Lyfia se acercó a Kiki, pidiéndole que lo siguiera, y así fue escoltado hasta la salida. Una vez cerrada las puertas dobles, y una vez que Lyfia regresó a su puesto, Saori se dirigió a sus hombres—. Tengo sentimientos encontrados sobre todo lo que he escuchado. Por una parte, siento que mi deber como Asynjur de la Paz y la Esperanza, solo debería de englobar a Midgard. Pero si eso fuera cierto, los 12 Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quienes se dicen, pueden existir en los Nueve Mundos, no servirían a mi causa. Pienso también en los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor y de la Osa Menor, quienes no tienen una obligación a conmigo, pero quienes me han servido por sus propias convicciones, y en los Guerreros Vikingos que son los verdaderos protectores de Midgard, y quienes deberían levantarse en mi contra si he de fallar en mi liderazgo. En resumen, todo lo que soy, todo lo que he logrado, se ha realizado gracias a la alianza, y a la confianza de los presentes. No tomaré una decisión sin ponerla en consenso, y es por esto, que voy a pedirles a los representantes de cada ejército, que expongan su opinión en este consejo. Habrá un consenso entre cada grupo, y escucharé a un representante de cada uno, que dé la respuesta colectiva. Después escucharé a mis consejeros, y, por último, a Jarl Svend, quien ante mí tiene un poder de decisión muy importante, ya que no me sentaría en este trono de no ser por su apoyo. Una vez expuestas las razones, tomaré mi decisión —finalizó, y los diferentes grupos de guerreros comenzaron a deliberar.

La deliberación tomó bastante tiempo, cada uno de los guerreros tenía opiniones encontradas, algunos pensaban que la responsabilidad de Hlin era a con Midgard, no a con los otros reinos. Otros, decían que los Guardianes de Yggdrasil, debían ofrecer su apoyo a cualquier mundo que lo pidiera. Otros, decían que no se podía confiar en una raza de la que muy poco se sabía. Otros pensaban que por esa misma razón debían indagar al respecto. El último tema a discusión era la problemática actual. Si Midgard no estaba en paz, ¿cómo auxiliar a otros mundos en la búsqueda de la paz? Terminada las deliberaciones, el primero en tener la palabra fue Harald, como representante de los Guerreros Vikingos.

—Mi señora —reverenció Harald, y Saori asintió a sus palabras—. En vista de la precaria situación de Midgard, ante la guerra, y ante el cambio de gobiernos. Los Guerreros Vikingos concluimos que no sería recomendable el movilizar a una fuerza militar en dirección a Svartálfaheim. Si las condiciones fueran más propicias, podríamos brindar nuestro apoyo, pero quienes la necesitan realmente en estos momentos, son los hombres de Midgard —declaró Harald, y Saori asintió, mirando entonces e dirección a Frodi.

—Con su permiso —reverenció Frodi, como representante de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor—. Durante la Guerra de Midgard, los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor estuvimos en el bando equivocado de la batalla. Ocasionamos muchos problemas, herimos a mucha gente. Es por esta razón, que la conclusión de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor es la de abstenernos de dar nuestra opinión, y seguir incondicionalmente cualquier plan de acción que se nos exija seguir —comentó Frodi, sorprendiendo a los presentes—. En estos momentos tenemos una deuda de honor, y hasta no ver esa deuda saldada, nos entregaremos a cualquier instrucción de la Asynjur Hlin a quien debemos nuestras vidas, por el indulto real que hemos recibido —finalizó.

—No aplaudo su decisión, Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor —se puso de pie Alberich, mirando a Frodi con molestia—. Deberían ser capaces de elegir por ustedes mismos, y aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero en estos momentos, su neutralidad me beneficia —prosiguió Alberich, dirigiéndose a Saori—. Los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Mayor, hemos consentido en que brindar apoyo a los reinos de Svartálfaheim, podría brindar grandes recursos a nuestra causa. Los Ropajes Sagrados de nuestros ejércitos, han sido dañados y no tienen reparación —le recordó Alberich, y Saori lo pensó con detenimiento—. Grandes héroes de nuestras filas, podrían morir en cualquier momento, sin el conocimiento de los Dvergr —señaló Alberich a Fenrir, quien sudaba frio en todo momento—. Además, la riqueza en conocimientos, materiales, y alianzas que podríamos obtener, serían invaluables para próximas guerras. Un reino necesita aliados, y en las Guerras de los Nueve Mundos, las alianzas dan ventaja numérica. Concluimos por estas razones, que involucrarnos en la Guerra Oscura, podría sernos benéfico. No obstante, preferimos un acercamiento de cuidado. ¿Cómo sabemos que los Dvergr son de confiar? ¿Cómo sabemos que los Døkkálfar son realmente los malos? Recomendamos el acercamiento de neutralidad, y que se tome una decisión, tras tener las evidencias pertinentes —declaró, y Saori asintió, sabiendo que Alberich siempre tenía todas las piezas en consideración.

—Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, concordamos con la mayoría de lo expuesto —declaró Milo, y Saori lo miró fijamente—. La responsabilidad de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, no termina en Midgard. No hay barreras para nuestra intervención —agregó, y Saori asintió al respecto—. Sin embargo, no concordamos en que todas las fuerzas se movilicen en una sola dirección. La Guerra Oscura, ha durado ya 2 Eras. No podemos involucrar a todos los ejércitos de los hombres en un conflicto que bien podría ser inútil. Tampoco debemos decidir en otras razas, por ello recomendamos la subordinación ya sea a los Dvergr, o a los Døkkálfar —declaró Milo, sorprendiendo a los presentes—. Brindar fuerza militar, eso podemos hacerlo, ese es el deber de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados. Ningún otro ejército, puede participar en esta decisión. Los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, no velamos por un mundo, velamos por los Nueve Mundos, pero no dictaminaremos ni resolveremos los conflictos de los demás. Nos subordinaremos a quien la Asynjur Hlin considere pertinente, defenderemos a los reyes que nos pidan defender, lideraremos la causa que nos pidan liderar, pero siempre, con el interés de la Paz y la Esperanza de por medio, no nos interesan las alianzas, y pese a que deseamos poseer las mejores armas para la defensa de la Asynjur Hlin, y sanar las heridas de nuestros camaradas, no es esa nuestra función. Nuestra función, es someternos en honor a la Paz y la Esperanza. Lucharemos contra quien se deba luchar, y sacrificaremos nuestras vidas, nuestros intereses, y nuestros designios de ser necesarios. Porque como Dioses Guerreros Dorados… nuestras vidas, no nos pertenecen… —lo último lo dirigió a Saori, quien se sintió en extremo incomoda por la respuesta, pero decidió no evidenciarse, y proseguir.

—A nadie le sirven todos muertos, Milo —respondió Hilda, la siguiente en dar su opinión—. Pese a la ideología destructiva de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, que no comparto he de agregar, la subordinación de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados no puede negarse. Ellos son los guardianes no solo de Midgard, sino de Yggdrasil, y por ello es responsabilidad de la Asynjur Hlin el liderarlos apropiadamente —miró fijamente Hilda a Saori, quien se sintió intimidada—. No podemos abandonar Midgard por nuestra responsabilidad como raza, eso me queda claro. La ventaja de auxiliar a una nación en peligro, también me queda muy claro. La subordinación dorada, también es innegable. Mi única opinión en todo esto es entonces, que sea cual sea la decisión, si es quedarnos de brazos cruzados, o ir a Svartálfaheim, toda decisión, debe ser liderada por la Asynjur Hlin, esa es su responsabilidad. La Asynjur Hlin deberá estar presente, donde se le sea necesario —finalizó Hilda entonces, y Saori miró a Lyfia.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo también? —se preocupó Lyfia, pero comenzó rápidamente a pensar en lo que sería mejor—. Mientras goberné Hlingard… recuerdo que solo importaba el reino. Yo no salía para nada, todo lo hacían mis Dioses Guerreros… eso me cegó en el gobierno, haya tenido la mente controlada o no… por ello pienso igual que Hilda. Si se decide por apoyar a Svartálfaheim, Saori debe estar presente, para poder comprender la realidad total de la Guerra Oscura —agregó.

—La Guerra Oscura es real, el conflicto es real, todo lo que dijo Kiki es real —prosiguió Pandora, sabiendo que era su turno—. En todo caso, el conflicto de la Guerra Oscura, terminará por afectar a Midgard, nos involucremos en la Guerra Oscura o no. Eso lo digo como una Gidja —declaró Pandora, lo que llamó bastante la atención de Saori—. Aún si te quedas de brazos cruzados, la Guerra Oscura nos alcanzará. Intervenir ahora o intervenir después, no hace diferencia para mí. Pero para la Protectora de los Hombres, es importante. No puedo darte una respuesta militar, no puedo darte una respuesta estratégica de ningún tipo. Muchos van a morir… pero pueden morir humanos, o puede morir Elfos. En todo caso, me es indistinto, yo solo cumplo el deber de una Gidja —declaró Pandora.

—Lo que me deja en extremo perturbada —confesó Saori, sabiendo que Pandora era un enigma, ya que a Pandora le interesaba únicamente su deber como una Gidja, y poco eran importantes para ella las decisiones políticas—. Solo me queda un último consejo que escuchar —declaró Saori, mirando a su Thane, Jarl Svend Ulfson—. Espero su consejo, mi Thane —finalizó.

—Umm… hace 3 años, recuerdo una situación similar —comenzó Jarl Svend, y Saori supo inmediatamente de lo que estaba hablando—. Llegó a mí una niña, que decía ser una diosa. Además, decía ser la hija de un Jarl de un reino, con el que ya llevaba 5 años en guerra —prosiguió, y Saori asintió, mientras miraba a sus pies colgados del trono que le quedaba grande, muy grande—. Solo venía acompañada de un puñado de… ¿cómo lo definimos en corte en ese entonces? Soñadores. Un grupo de gente, que seguía ciegamente a una niña, por la promesa de un reino, que no sabían si era posible o no, luchando por una diosa que no sabían si era real o no, por una causa que no sabían si era justa o no. Y cayó en mis hombros la responsabilidad de decidir entre, ayudar a esa niña, o decapitarla en ese momento —aclaró Jarl Svend, y Saori se tomó del cuello en ese momento—. Yo creo que no importa realmente el mensaje, sino que importa el mensajero. Si el mensajero que está frente de mí, tiene el corazón puro, y el fuego y la determinación en sus ojos, es digno de ser escuchado, y es digno de brindarle mi apoyo. Sin embargo, un Jarl sabio, debe ser capaz de evaluar, y tomar la decisión más apropiada, pero esa solo llegará, en cuanto se tengan las pruebas enfrente. Es muy fácil esperar a que las pruebas lleguen a ti, en cuyo caso, quien quiera tu ayuda te entregará sus propias pruebas. Un Jarl sabio, solo puede saber la verdad, si la ve con sus propios ojos —finalizó, y Saori asintió a sus palabras.

—Y ver la verdad con mis propios ojos, es lo que voy a hacer —se puso de pie Saori, mirando a sus guerreros—. He escuchado todas sus propuestas, y creo tener una idea clara de las posturas de los presentes. Y es momento de que yo tome la decisión final. Hagan pasar al Alfvergr —pidió Saori, y rápidamente Lyfia recordó que ella era quien administraba la audiencia, escribió lo más rápido que pudo, y pretendió ir a abrirle la puerta a Kiki, pero Frodi se le adelantó, y lo dejó pasar—. Alfvergr Kiki… el consejo ha evaluado, y he llegado a una conclusión —prosiguió Saori, y Kiki asintió en ese momento, nervioso—. No puedo creer, en nada que no vea con mis propios ojos. Por esta razón, niego tu petición de auxilio —le comentó, por lo que Kiki se sintió tremendamente deprimido—. Sin embargo, he de solicitar en este momento de ti, escolta y pasaje seguro a Svartálfaheim, y audiencia con el Rey Dvergr de Nidavellir, Mótsognir… —pidió Saori, lo que llamó la atención de Kiki—. Viajaré personalmente a Nidavellir, y como muestra de buena fe, llevaré tesoros y alimentos a la capital de Svartálfaheim, así como a un grupo especial de guerreros, quienes se unirán en armas a la causa de Mótsognir, una vez haya tenido comprobación visual de lo que me has comentado. En otras palabras, atenderé al llamado a audiencia, no así al llamado a las armas, esta es mi conclusión —finalizó Saori.

—Es más de lo que esperaba, Asynjur Hlin —reverenció Kiki, mostrando sus respetos ante Saori—. Para viajar a Svartálfaheim, requiero de preparar una entrada por 3 días. ¿Podría contar con su apoyo en ese tiempo? —preguntó Kiki curioso.

—Contarás con ese apoyo, en el tiempo en que lo solicitas —declaró Saori, y entonces se dirigió a Lyfia—. Administradora, este es mi decreto —comenzó, y Lyfia comenzó a anotar—. En vista de la necesidad, cederé el liderazgo de Hlingard a mi Thane, Jarl Svend Ulfson —declaró Saori, sobresaltando a Lyfia y a Hilda—. No hubiera conquistado Hlingard de no ser por el Jarl, y por la muestra de confianza que posó sobre mí. Yo he de pagar con la misma moneda. Hasta mi retorno, el trono de Hlingard le pertenece, mi Jarl —reverenció.

—Aceptaré con honor la responsabilidad, Asynjur Hlin, y como muestra de buena fe, le entregaré a 6 de mis Guerreros Vikingos para acompañarla en su viaje, 2 de Rango de Hierro, 2 de Rango de Bronce, 2 de Rango de Plata, entre los cuales incluiré a mi hijo Nicolás —declaró Jarl Svend, y Saori aceptó el apoyo del Jarl.

—Así será, Jarl Svend —contestó Saori—. Como muestra de buena fe, la mitad de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor y la Osa Mayor se quedarán en Hlingard a su mando. Tienen la instrucción de obedecer a Jarl Svend Ulfson, siempre que la instrucción que reciben de él sea avalada primero por alguno de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados que dejaré en Hlingard, ya que pretendo viajar solo con la mitad, y con los 12 Ropajes Sagrados para su reparación —declaró Saori, lo que no fue del agrado de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. He hablado. Si el brillo de Sól en Midgard es lo que se requirió para interrumpir la Guerra Oscura en Svartálfaheim, entonces llevaré conmigo a quienes son capaces de desatar esa fuerza: Mu, Saga, Aioria, Milo, Shura y Camus. Ustedes que ya han renunciado a Asgard, serán quienes viajarán conmigo a Svartálfaheim —declaró Saori, y la audiencia, terminó en ese momento.

 **Pueblo de Vígrídr. 24 de Diciembre de 4E 08.**

—Veamos… —comenzó Alberich, revisando la contabilidad de lo que se llevaría para el viaje a Svartálfaheim, aunque medio distraído al ver a Kiki marcando con una pieza de carbón algunos símbolos rúnicos en el pasto alrededor de la granja de Aldebarán, que había sido abandonada tras su nombramiento como Dios Guerrero Dorado, y quien por solicitud de Saori, no iría con los demás al Svartálfaheim, e incluso había entregado su Ropaje Sagrado, al igual que la mitad de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados—. Los 9 carromatos tirados por bueyes de guerra ya se encuentran en posición. ¿La Gidja ha terminado con los sacrificios? —preguntó Alberich, notando el cómo Pandora terminaba de marcar a los bueyes de guerra con la sangre de un pariente sacrificado, como símbolo de protección, y que Pandora asentía en ese momento—. Repulsivo el marcar a bueyes de guerra protegidos con la sangre de otros bueyes de guerra, pero, ¿quién soy yo para quejarme? —se estremeció Alberich.

—No te quejes, que bien pude haber pedido un sacrificio humano. El viaje entre mundos es muy peligroso después de todo —declaró Pandora, horrorizando a Alberich, y a Kiki, quien interrumpió su dibujo en el suelo, perturbado por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Sigue pintando, niño Elfo —ordenó Pandora.

—Después te explico lo de los sacrificios —le susurró Mu, mientras continuaba analizando y tomando nota de todo lo que escribía Kiki, quien continuó escribiendo las inscripciones—. Tengo que confesar que me siento desilusionado. No solo no soy un Dvergr sino que al parecer, no logré encontrar la entrada al Svartálfaheim en las ruinas de Brezal de Gnita —declaró Mu, y Kiki se impresionó—. Era el sueño de mi maestro, y no pude cumplirlo. Todo lo contrario, para llegar a Svartálfaheim se utiliza un hechizo de transportación —se molestó Mu.

—Este es un hechizo de transportación, pero no puede llevarnos a Svartálfaheim —le explicó Kiki, sorprendiendo a Mu—. Así que… el taller de las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, era tuyo… —sonrió Kiki, y Mu se impresionó—. No encontrabas la puerta, porque estaba frente a tus ojos, solo que no la podías ver. Solo un Dvergr puede usar los artefactos de los Dvergr —le sonrió Kiki, y Mu no lo comprendió—. Descuida, lo comprenderás pronto —finalizó con su dibujo—. ¿Ya estamos listos? —preguntó Kiki.

—Me distraen tus coordenadas en el círculo —se quejó Alberich, y Mu notó que lo que Kiki había escrito en Elfico, eran unas coordenadas—. Solo falta tomar lista. Gidja Pandora, Sumo Sacerdote Hilda, Administradora Lyfia, Asynjur Hlin —enunció Alberich, buscando a los presentes—. Los más importantes ya están listos, ahora en rango. Guerreros Vikingos de Hierro: Jabu de Puppis Delta, Guerrero Vikingo de Unicornio, y Nachi de Puppis Ni, Guerrero Vikingo de Úlfr —buscó Alberich, encontrando a los mencionados—. Guerreros Vikingos de Bronce: Seiya de Carinae Eta, Guerrero Vikingo de Hofvarpnir y Björn de Carinae Tetha, Guerrero Vikingo de Fylgja —prosiguió, encontrando a los mencionados—. Guerreros Vikingos de Plata: Shaina de Velorum Ómicron, Guerrero Vikingo de Dronning, y Nicolás de Velorum Gamma, Guerrero Vikingo de Drakkar —finalizó con los Guerreros Vikingos—. Entre los de la Osa Menor, por lo reducido de la orden, vendrán todos los sobrevivientes, y entre los de la Osa Mayor, Fenrir, Tholl, Syd y un servidor. Se incluimos a los 6 Dioses Guerreros Dorados que renunciaron a Argard, a los 6 Ropajes Sagrados vacíos, y a un médico, Shun, quien viene a cuidar de Fenrir —finalizó Alberich, quien entonces notó a los 2 que le sobraban—. ¿Ellos también van? Conozco sus nombres, pero no sus Ropajes ni estrellas —preguntó a Dohko, quien sonreía detrás de Shiryu y de Ikki.

—Serán tu responsabilidad de ahora en adelante —empujó Dohko a Shiryu y a Ikki—. No tengo idea qué Ropaje Sagrado es el que visten, ni a qué estrella representan, ni de qué constelación. A ambos los encontré ya con estos Ropajes Sagrados, el de Shiryu parece un Dragón, el de Ikki un Ave de Fuego —les explicó.

—Wiglafdreik y Surt —mencionó Kiki, sorprendiendo tanto a Dohko como a Shaka—. Ambos son Ropajes Sagrados creados por los Dvergr Brokk y Sindri. He visto los diseños de los mismos en el taller, aunque es todo lo que sé —les explicó Kiki, y Alberich anotó los nombres.

—Shiryu de Wiglafdreik e Ikki de Surt —apuntó Alberich, terminando con sus anotaciones—. Si no hay nadie más que vaya a apuntarse, estamos listos, Kiki —declaró Alberich, y Kiki comenzó a frotarse las manos para empezar, pero pronto escuchó a Alberich aclarándose la garganta—. He dicho que estamos listos. ¡Aldebarán! —reprendió Alberich, mientras un apenado Aldebarán salía del circulo tras despedirse de Shaina.

—Bueno, si ya todos estamos listos —miró Kiki a los alrededores, notando al resto de los Dioses Guerreros y Guerreros Vikingos, a Jarl Svend, y al pueblo de Vígrídr, todos reunidos para despedir a los guerreros que llegarían a Svartálfaheim—. Los humanos son demasiado raros, solo es un pequeño viaje entre mundos. Listos o no, aquí vamos —prosiguió Kiki, frotando sus manos rápidamente, generando relámpagos entre las mismas, y azotando las manos sobre el círculo que había escrito, y tras haberlo hecho, un extraño sonido, como de una explosión de viento, se dejó escuchar, y de pronto todo se había tornado oscuro, y a medida que los ojos de los presentes se fue acostumbrando, se dieron cuenta de que estaban dentro de las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, más específicamente hablando, en el Taller de Mu—. Te dije que la entrada al Svartálfaheim, estaba frente a tus narices, Mu, solo no podías verla, porque solo un Dvergr puede accionar el mecanismo, o en mi caso, un Alfvergr —sonrió Kiki, dirigiéndose al pequeño lago en el cual Mime había enfrentado a Balder hace ya 3 años, y donde por mucho tiempo, Mu y su maestro Shion vivieron, en búsqueda de la entrada al Svartálfaheim. De un brinco, Kiki llegó ante la única formación rocosa en el medio del lago, y con su cuchillo se cortó el antebrazo, y comenzó a verter su sangre sobre la misma, y una vez la sangre tocó la roca, se escuchó un extraño sonido, como de un pestillo inmenso abriéndose, mientras la roca se iluminaba por varias piedras rúnicas, y comenzaba a dar vueltas a gran velocidad, haciendo temblar la tierra, mientras las aguas se sacudían violentamente, con una extraña edificación saliendo del agua, una muy diferente a cualquiera que hubieran visto antes.

La edificación que se alzó del lago, era una inmensa estructura tallada como un cubo perfecto, de color negro, con gravados en la lengua de los Dvergr. Era tan simétrico, que a los presentes les dolía la vista con solo de ver semejante material tan bellamente esculpido. Poseía un par de puertas inmensas, con la Rosa de los Vientos tallada en ella, y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse por sí mismas, tiradas de unos extraños objetos atados a unas cadenas doradas, eran como estrellas, de muchos picos, y que enrollaban a la cadena mientras esta abría las puertas.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? Jamás había visto algo con semejante arquitectura —se impresionó Alberich, mientras el objeto en forma de estrella continuaba enrollando las cadenas, y abriendo las puertas en su totalidad, dejando ver una especie de estructura de oro con barrotes, que formaba 3 paredes y un techo del mismo material, mientras el piso era una placa de oro sólida, con algunos clavos muy diferentes a los que Alberich conocía— ¿Estos son? —se sorprendió, mirando a Mu directamente.

—Vaya, qué curiosos son los humanos —se alegró Kiki—. Lo que enrolla a las cadenas se llaman engranes, y esos que miras reforzando el suelo se llaman tornillos. Son mecanismos de seguridad, viajar entre los mundos es muy peligroso, si no lo hacemos en estas cajas reforzadas, podríamos morir pulverizados —aclaró Kiki, entrando en la estructura, y el grupo intercambió miradas de sorpresa—. ¿Cuál es el problema? Es solo una cabina de transporte. Los dioses tienen un arcoíris por puente, que no es más que luz y vapor de agua generando una ilusión óptica. Yo les estoy proporcionando un mecanismo que funciona a base de engranes y vapor en altas concentraciones de presión, ¿y yo soy el raro? —les explicó.

—Yo no me subo a esta cosa —se quejó Pandora, pero Shura la empujó dentro de todas formas, y el grupo de poco en poco comenzó a entrar en el objeto al que Kiki llamaba cabina de transportación—. Si algo nos pasa, serás mi siguiente sacrificio —se quejó Pandora.

—Solo… mantengan manos y piernas dentro de los barrotes en todo momento… —pidió Kiki, sobresaltado, mientras tomaba una palanca de oro, y tiraba fuertemente de ella para cerrar las puertas dobles. Una vez cerradas, un cristal en lo más alto de la estructura, comenzó a emitir una gentil luz azulada, lo que sorprendió tanto a Mu como a Alberich, quienes inspeccionaron el objeto con curiosidad—. Esa… es fotoluminiscencia… se produce cuando un impulso electromagnético pasa sobre ciertos cristales… la parte de arriba de la cabina posee unos imanes que se accionan cuando los engranes cierran las puertas… ¿saben qué? Solo digamos que es magia de Enano. ¿Están listos? —preguntó Kiki, tomando otra palanca, y Saori asintió, aunque inmediatamente después, tomó de la mano de Milo, y comenzó a temblar con preocupación—. Pueden sujetarse de lo tubos de ayuda, son los de forma cilíndrica al lado de las paredes, pero nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo, saquen las manos o los pies por entre los barrotes —accionó entonces la palanca Kiki, y la cabina de transporte se precipitó, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, Dioses Guerreros Dorados incluidos, mientras la cabina bajaba a una velocidad impresionante, forzándolos a todos a aferrarse a los tubos, y a algunos cuantos a tranquilizar a los inquietos bueyes de batalla—. ¡Tranquilicen a esas cosas! ¡Una vez iniciado el descenso, no se puede interrumpir! —les informó Kiki, por lo que los Dioses Guerreros se aferraron a las riendas de los asustados bueyes, mientras el grupo continuaba el descenso exageradamente violento— ¡No cierres los ojos, Mu! ¡Esto te va a encantar! —apuntó Kiki, mientras los barrotes comenzaban a dejar entrar luz, y entre las nubes cafés, se divisaron fácilmente varias estructuras, construidas por todas partes del mundo al que caían, con la misma forma de la cabina que utilizaban—. ¡La de las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, no son las únicas puertas! ¡Hay más cabinas por todo Midgard! ¡Aunque llegar a ellas es muy difícil! ¡Están construidas sobre montañas! ¡En medio de lagos y mares! ¡Alrededor de la Cordillera Montañosa que rodea todo nuestro mundo! ¡Se hizo así para que nadie abusara de estas estructuras! —apuntó Kiki alegremente, notando lo maravillado en el rostro de Mu— ¡Ese es Scutum! —señaló Kiki a una especie de placa metálica que brillaba en la cima, como incrustada en las nubes, era de un tamaño inmenso, y de un color dorado— ¡Solo se puede ver así desde una cabina! ¡Debajo de las nubes, se ve como una constelación! ¡Es el escudo que los Dioses Cardinales utilizaron para absorber la luz de Sól y traer algo de luz a Svartálfaheim! ¡Su luz es débil! ¡Así que las nubes no permiten que los Døkkálfar se petrifiquen! —continuó Kiki, apuntando a varias estructuras y lugares, contando con orgullo la historia de su pueblo, de su gente, mientras la cabina seguía bajando rápidamente, y los únicos que le prestaban atención, eran Mu y Alberich— ¡Bienvenidos a Svartálfaheim! —finalizó Kiki, mientras las 4 ciudades, los 4 Reinos de los Elfos Oscuros, se hacían presentes, con un inmenso lago dividiendo el Oeste del resto de los reinos, y una cruz a manera de altar en medio de los mismos. Este era un mundo muy diferente de Midgard, era un mundo de reglas distintas, de tecnología inimaginable, y este era el mundo, por el cual ahora debían de caminar. Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Mu, mientras la cabina continuaba cayendo.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – CRIATURAS:**

 **Alfvergr: Cruza entre un Dvergr y un Alfár Ljósálfar.**

 **Bergtrol: Una de las 2 especies de Troles. Su nombre literalmente significa Trol de la Montaña, viven bajo tierra, son físicamente más grandes que el ser humano promedio, doblando en la mayoría de los casos su altura, aunque algunos pueden cambiar su tamaño. Se convierten en piedra al contacto con la luz del sol.**

 **Døkkálfar: Nombre con el que se conoce a la raza de los Elfos Oscuros que se parecen más físicamente a los Alfár Ljósálfar (Elfos de la Luz), aunque de pieles más oscuras. Comúnmente llamados también como Elfos Oscuros.**

 **Dvergr: Nombre con el que se conoce a la raza de los Elfos Oscuros que se parecen más físicamente a los hombres de Midgard, aunque de menor tamaño. Comúnmente llamados también como Enanos.**

 **Elfos Oscuros: Se conoce como Elfo Oscuro tanto a los Dvergr como a los Døkkálfar, y por mucho tiempo no se creyó que existiera una distinción entre ambas especies. No fue hasta que el historiador islandés Snorri Sturluson estableció que existían 3 especies de elfos: los Alfár Ljósálfar (Elfos de la Luz), los Dvergr (Elfos Negros), y los Døkkálfar (Elfos Oscuros), que se comenzó a dividir a estas especies, principalmente porque había características muy distintas entres las menciones de ambas especies de Elfos Oscuros. Hoy en día sin embargo, muchos establecen que los Dvergr y lo Døkkálfar se refieren a la misma especie, y que solo existen 2 especies de Elfos.**

 **Ljósálfar: Nombre con que se conoce a los Elfos de la Luz que habitan en el Alfheim. No se conoce mucho de ellos, solo que son seres longevos y de una alta fertilidad, además de tener una conexión especial con la naturaleza, y con el Dios Frey.**

 **Svartálfar: Nombre con el que se conoce a los Elfos que habitan en el Svartálfaheim, y que literalmente significa Elfos Oscuros.**

 **Trol: Seres gigantes con poderes supernaturales, que van desde la invisibilidad, hasta cambiar de tamaño. Emparentados con los Jotnar, pero formando una especie individual al ser de menor tamaño. Los machos de la especie, son muy fuertes y musculosos, pero no son muy listos. Las hembras de la especie, son menos fuertes, pero son inteligentes, y en la mayoría de los casos, muy hermosas. Los Trol tienen la peculiaridad de convertirse en roca cuando son golpeados por la luz del sol, y existen 2 tipos de Trols, los Haugtrold, o Troles de Montículo, que eran más amigables, peludos, y se les podía encontrar en Midgard, y los Bergtrol, o Troles de la Montaña, que vivían bajo tierra, eran más salvajes y descerebrados.**

 **Úlfr: Nombre con el que los nórdicos se referían al Lobo de Noruega, símbolo de muchos de sus mitos y bestia Fylgja de los guerreros más habilidosos.**

 **Wiglafdreik: Literalmente significa Dragón de Wiglaf, representa al Dragón Dorado sin nombre al que enfrentan Beowulf y Wiglaf, siendo Wiglaf el único que sobrevivió al enfrentamiento.**

 **2 – DEFINICIONES:**

 **Völuspá: Traducido del nórdico antiguo significa "La profecía de la vidente", es un poema que cuenta la historia de la creación del mundo, y su inminente final en el Ragnarok.**

 **3 - LUGARES:**

 **Myrkálfar: Otro nombre con el que se conoce a la ciudad de los Elfos Oscuros, traducido del nórdico antiguo significa el hogar de los Elfos Oscuros.**

 **Sindr: Otro de los nombres con el que se conoce al Enano Eitri, además de ser el nombre de una supuesta civilización de Svartálfaheim a los que se refieren como los hijos de Sindr.**

 **3 – PERSONAS:**

 **Austri: Uno de los primeros Enanos, a quien los dioses dieron la tarea de sostener el cráneo del gigante primordial, Ymir, durante la creación. Representa a los vientos del Este, y al Este en la Rosa de los Vientos.**

 **Mótsognir: El primero de la raza de los Dvergr. Se dice que cuando los dioses Odín, Vili y Ve asesinaron a Ymir, su carne putrefacta se llenó de gusanos, uno de los cuales transformaron en el primer Enano, Mótsognir, quien posteriormente daría nacimiento a toda la raza de los enanos.**

 **Nodri: Uno de los primeros Enanos, a quien los dioses dieron la tarea de sostener el cráneo del gigante primordial, Ymir, durante la creación. Representa a los vientos del Norte, y al Norte en la Rosa de los Vientos.**

 **Sudri: Uno de los primeros Enanos, a quien los dioses dieron la tarea de sostener el cráneo del gigante primordial, Ymir, durante la creación. Representa a los vientos del Sur, y al Sur en la Rosa de los Vientos.**

 **Vestri: Uno de los primeros Enanos, a quien los dioses dieron la tarea de sostener el cráneo del gigante primordial, Ymir, durante la creación. Representa a los vientos del Oeste, y al Oeste en la Rosa de los Vientos.**

 **6 – TÍTULOS:**

 **Thane: Título con el que se condecoraba al guardia personal de un Jarl. Los Thane no poseían el nivel nobiliario de un Jarl o de un Huskarl, pero podían tomar decisiones políticas y de autoridad en el reino, con o sin el consentimiento de un Jarl.**


	17. Svartálfaheim: Mundos sin Paz

**Felicítenme, su escorpio favorito cumple años hoy, y para celebrarlo, ¿qué mejor que una actualización? Pero antes de entrar en el detalle de responder a los reviews, hay aclaraciones que tengo que hacer.**

 **Este capítulo seguramente será bastante lento y difícil de digerir, contiene una cantidad de información muy grande, no solo porque Svartálfaheim es un mundo de reglas distintas, sino porque el propio Midgard no ha terminado de estructurarse como tal. ¿A qué me refiero? Me refiero que en este capítulo me he encargado de delimitar tanto a Svartálfaheim como a Midgard, de una forma que sirva para futuros capítulo y futuras sagas. Por ello, el repositorio para este capítulo es más importante que nunca, ya que les ayudará más a entender este capítulo, y todo lo que pasa en el mismo.**

 **Sé que insisto mucho con lo del repositorio, pero este no existiría si yo no quisiera que su experiencia leyendo esta historia fuera más amena. Lo más importante del repositorio en esta ocasión, es un mapa, un mapa que les recomiendo ampliamente que tengan a la mano en todo momento mientras leen este capítulo, créanme que les servirá mucho para digerir todo lo que pasa en Midgard en este capítulo.**

 **Adicional a este mapa, los que han visitado el repositorio, notarán que hay otra carpeta adicional, con el nombre de "Escudos de Armas", esta carpeta, contiene imágenes de los escudos de los diferentes países que existen en Midgard, no son muy importantes, pero les puede dar una buena referencia visual. Por último, habrá próximamente un archivo nuevo con la "Historia de Midgard", si les interesa, pero esto no es muy importante.**

 **Para los que no sepan del repositorio, pueden ir a mi profile y buscar una liga de google drive, que los llevará al mismo, ya lo he vuelto a probar, pero por favor, si no pueden acceder, mándenme un PM para actualizar la liga de ser necesario. Sin más que decir por el momento, a contestar reviews:**

 **dafguerrero: El Yuletide es lo más cercano a la Navidad de los pueblos Nórdicos, y de hecho duraba varios días, tal vez algún día haga un capítulo más enfocado al Yuletide. En la serie clásica, Saori es muy madura para su edad, es momento de que me vaya dirigiendo en esa dirección, espero que no se vea como un movimiento muy forzado. Por cierto, yo no le veo a Milo lo sumiso por ninguna parte, jajaja. Me da gusto que disfrutaras de la parte de Mephisto, no puedo poner muchos momentos cómicos, pero trataré de equilibrar la historia para darles un poco más. Ikki tiene la forma humana de la serie clásica, no le des vueltas a eso. Sobre lo del trio de Shaka, Dohko y Aioros, lo pensaré. Y sí habrá más compañerismo entre los Dioses Guerreros Dorados y no Dorados, pero será de poco en poco.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Bueno, la verdad Kiki es algo así como un evento no planeado, pero estoy satisfecho por el resultado. ¿Escuchaste Kiki? Fuiste un accidente. Es verdad que Mu está decepcionado, pero verás cómo eso no le quita su amor por la cultura Dvergr. La verdad es que a Mu lo veo como a Legolas del Señor de los Anillos. Ya vi que estás pensando como Alberich, eso es bueno, creo. Sobre Saori y Milo, ya entendí el mensaje, solo no quiero que se sienta forzado, pero veré que puedo darles de poco en poco.**

 **reyna lisset: No te preocupes, yo feliz de actualizar, la verdad la recepción de esta historia ha aumentado y eso me da mucho gusto, por ello le estoy echando ganas para no perder el momentum. ¿Cómo se te olvida el personaje de Kiki? Si es el esposo de ya sabes quién, jajaja. Los Dvergr son una raza muy enigmática, puedes tener un artefacto Dvergr frente a tus narices y no darte cuenta, eso les pasó a Mu y a Shion. Ya entendí, quieren más Milori, está bien, trabajaré en ello, pero de poco en poco. Y bueno, oye si ya existe Helena, ¿por qué no usarla? Siento que algunos me asesinarían si no lo hiciera. Espero responder con el tiempo todas tus preguntas, de momento, me dices si pudiste entrar al repositorio por favor, de verdad que el mapa es muy importante.**

 **Anhe: ¡Nuevo reviewer! ¡Ninja que estabas en las sombras, por fin te apareces! Y créeme que el primero que se preocupa por las cosas impronunciables soy yo, jajaja. Lo de Bud e Hilda te lo debo, como ya leíste Guerras Doradas sabes que, si me emociono, terminaré con capítulos hasta de 50 páginas, ahorita estoy limitado a 20 por capítulo y así lo quiero mantener, así que tus preguntas las iré contestando poco a poco, tenme un poco de paciencia. Solo te diré que lo de Milo y Camus y su buena amistad es un hecho, no te preocupes. También habrá Shurapan y Camushil, tu tranquila. Espero disfrutes este capítulo, y gracias por escapar de las sombras y dejarme review, espero leer más señorita ninja que se mantuvo oculta por 2 historias y 16 capítulos.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya: Guerras del Ragnarok.**

 **Saga de Svartálfaheim.**

 **Capítulo 17: Mundos sin Paz.**

* * *

 **Svartálfaheim. Los Campos Oscuros. 24 de Diciembre de 4E 08.**

—¡Ya estamos llegando! —enunció Kiki, mientras la cabina de transportación comenzaba a bajar su velocidad, soltando chispas desde la parte superior de la misma, donde unos engranes chocaban con una especie de tubo dentado, que parecía poseer bordes más amplios mientras más cerca se encontraban del suelo de Svartálfaheim, lo que forzaba al gradual descenso de la velocidad de la cabina, que terminó siendo frenada, y se detuvo por completo sobre Svartálfaheim con gentileza. Kiki entonces accionó algunos mecanismos, abrió las puertas, y el vapor de los tubos fue liberado por unas válvulas de presión— Estas cabinas fueron construidas durante la Segunda Era, y aún funcionan perfectamente. Me pregunto por qué nunca han sido reemplazadas —se dijo a sí mismo Kiki, invitando a los aturdidos viajeros de los mundos, a las inhóspitas tierras del Svartálfaheim—. Ya pueden abrir los ojos —se burló Kiki.

—¿Estamos vivos? —preguntó Saori, abriendo sus ojos con cuidado, y notando que se encontraba abrazando el brazo de Milo, quien aún estaba aturdido por el viaje, pero cuando notó a Saori abrazándose de su brazo, ella se apartó gentilmente, sabiendo que Milo de seguro no le permitiría este tipo de acercamientos— Hilda, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Saori preocupada, notando que Camus la ayudaba a levantarse, para molestia de Sigmund, quien lo miró fijamente. Otro que terminó en el lado equivocado del desprecio de un Dios Guerrero de la Osa Menor fue Aioria, que había tratado de ofrecerle su mano a Lyfia, siendo empujado por Frodi, quien la ayudó a levantarse él mismo— Hay tensión en el grupo —se dijo a sí misma Saori.

—Y aún preguntas el por qué no te he dado respuesta —susurró Milo, hiriendo un poco a Saori, y adelantándose en dirección a Mu, mientras el grupo intentaba recuperarse de la tremenda sacudida—. Así que este es el Svartálfaheim. ¿Está a la altura de tus expectativas? —le preguntó Milo a Mu.

—Es el reino más misterioso de los Nueve Mundos. Con tan solo estar aquí, ya es impresionante —confesó Mu, mientras tocaba el suelo del mundo al que habían llegado, y raspaba un poco de la piedra para inspeccionarla fijamente—. Parece alguna clase de arcilla —se dijo a sí mismo Mu.

—Los Campos Oscuros reciben su nombre por esta tierra —les explicó Kiki, sabiendo que tanto Mu como Alberich estaban muy interesados en todo lo que observaban—. La tierra de esta zona es porosa y oscura, pero también es totalmente seca. Si se humedece, se vuelve más dura, similar a la arcilla que existe en Midgard, pero con la dureza de un ladrillo. Los Dvergr que viven fuera de las murallas de los 3 Reinos Dvergr, usan esta tierra para hacer sus Hlévangr —les explicó, notando en ese momento las miradas de confusión de la mayoría—. Umm… un Hlévangr es algo así como una madriguera, es donde vivimos los Dvergr. La tierra de este mundo es muy inhóspita, lo es así inclusive en los pocos lugares donde hay agua, uno de los recursos más valiosos de este mundo. Pocas son las especies de plantas que crecen aquí, y la mayoría no son comestibles al haberse alimentado de minerales venenosos para los Dvergr. En resumen, Svartálfaheim es muy diferente a su mundo, pero tiene sus peculiaridades, al menos la vista nunca deja de sorprenderte —les mostró mientras subía a una colina, y frente a ellos se divisó todo un mundo subterráneo y hermoso.

Bosques enteros de árboles que brillaban de un azul muy bello en sus troncos, con hojas del mismo color que dejaban ver ramificaciones blancas muy pequeñas, y sobre cuyas raíces presumían hongos de color de la amatista. Estos hongos aparentemente de cristal, expedían también una luz propia, y dieron un espectáculo inquietante ante los presentes. La vista era impresionante, algo nunca visto en Midgard, había matorrales también, cuyos tallos eran de metales rojizos o cobrizos en lugar de estar hechos de madera, y cuyas hojas parecían ligeras aleaciones de papel metálico color de esmeralda.

Lo que le faltaba a Svartálfaheim de color sobre el cielo, se obtenía en los colores luminosos de las extrañas plantas que crecían en sus suelos negros. Inclusive los hongos que crecían podían llegar a presumir tamaños impresionantes, y la poca fauna que lograron ver, como algunos animales similares a los ciervos, brillaban de forma tornasolada con el movimiento, e iluminaban sus astas para buscar alimento que desenterraban del suelo.

—¿Cómo puede existir algo así? —se sobresaltó Mu, mientras miraba a aquellos animales extraños, y los apuntaba con sorpresa— ¿Qué nombre llevan esas criaturas? —volvió a preguntar, y Alberich compartía perfectamente su curiosidad.

—Son solo ciervos… —declaró Kiki, sorprendiendo al par—. Cuando yo vi a los ciervos de su mundo, también quedé impresionado. Ya había escuchado historias de que las plantas y los animales de Midgard no producían luz, pero hasta no verlo, no podía creerlo. Por ello supongo que ustedes están muy impresionados. El brillo que despiden tanto plantas como animales en Svartálfaheim se llama bioluminiscencia —les explicó al tocar un hongo verde brillante de gran tamaño, y que, al tocarlo, sus esporas rodearon la mano de Kiki—. Aunque, incluso nosotros no sabemos muy bien el cómo funciona. Como este mundo está constantemente en guerra, por más avanzados en tecnología que somos, los esfuerzos tecnológicos van siempre a las armas. Pocas son las comodidades que hemos logrado realizar, o los estudios para comprender nuestro propio mundo que nos hemos permitido hacer. Sabemos que se llama bioluminiscencia, pero no sabemos qué la causa, ya que anatómicamente hablando los pocos estudios que se han realizado indican que son idénticos a los animales de Midgard, con sutiles diferencias de pigmentación. O al menos esos son los resultados de los eruditos de Sindr, el reino menos militar de los 3 Reinos Dvergr. Ellos se dedican a estudiar nuestro mundo, pero han tenido muy poco éxito al los otros 2 reinos pedirles inventar más armas. En un mundo en guerra, poco se puede hacer para encontrar la verdad cuando los reyes te exigen trabajar en mejores armas, mejores murallas, mejores Ropajes Sagrados. Somos un mundo bélico —declaró Kiki, mientras una mariposa de alas brillantes se posaba en su mano repleta de polen y comenzaba a alimentarse del mismo—. Supongo que eso lo hace un poco mágico —sonrió.

—No voy a decir que no estoy impresionado, pero vinimos a intentar una alianza con los Dvergr, no a estudiar su cultura —interrumpió Saga, dirigiéndose en ese momento a Kiki—. ¿Dónde se encuentra el reino de Nidavellir? ¿Cuánto nos tomará llegar allí? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Svartálfaheim no es tan grande como Midgard —prosiguió mientras se limpiaba la mano repleta de polen—. El centro de nuestro mundo, es el Monte Crux, donde está construido el Altar de los Dvergr del Viento —continuó, aunque eso no respondía la pregunta de Saga—. Desde el Monte Crux, una caravana que viaje a caballo puede llegar a cualquiera de los Reinos Dvergr en un mes sin descanso. A pie el tiempo se triplica. Nidavellir está a 2 meses en dirección sur si vamos a velocidad de carromato, y estamos a una semana de viaje de la falda del Monte Crux, que es a donde yo recomendaría que fuéramos —le explicó.

—¿Por qué al Monte Crux? —preguntó Milo curioso—. No conocemos este mundo, hay mucho que tenemos que aprender. Pero si vamos en dirección a Nidavellir, no entiendo por qué invertir una semana de viaje al Monte Crux —agregó curioso.

—Porque desde el Monte Crux es el lugar desde el cual se puede ver a todo Svartálfaheim —le explicó Kiki, y miró a los cielos—. Para llegar a cualquiera de las ciudades de Svartálfaheim, basta con encontrar la constelación de Crux en el cielo, y como esta siempre está alineada a la punta del Monte Crux, solo es cuestión de calcular la trayectoria desde la punta del monte en cualquier dirección —les explicó, lo que sorprendió al grupo.

Mirando al cielo, el grupo encontró a las estrellas, lo cual era algo que no alcanzaban a comprender los presentes quienes, tras ver las estrellas, perdieron toda la concepción de la realidad. Las constelaciones estaban allí, lo cual no debería ser posible si se consideraba que la cabina de transporte que usaron para llegar al Svartálfaheim había pasado por debajo de la tierra de Midgard para llegar al reino de los Elfos Oscuros. El ver las constelaciones, principalmente a la Constelación de Aesir, era incomprensible.

—¿Cómo pueden las constelaciones estar presentes en Svartálfaheim si el reino de los Dvergr está bajo tierra? —se preguntó Alberich, y Mu compartía sus dudas— Dime algo, Kiki, ¿acaso Svartálfaheim no se encuentra bajo la tierra de Midgard? ¿Cómo entonces es que existe un cielo en este mundo? ¿Cómo es que hay constelaciones? No todas son nuestras mismas estrellas, pero esa constelación definitivamente es Aesir —apuntó Alberich.

—No sé cómo contestarte eso en pocas palabras, Alberich —aceptó Kiki—. En Sindr, la Ciudad del Norte, seguramente algún erudito podría darte una respuesta más convincente que la que yo pueda darte. Yo solo sé que hay constelaciones que aparecen en todos los mundos, hay constelaciones que aparecen solamente en un mundo, y hay otras constelaciones que aparecen en más de un mundo. Más de eso no te puedo decir. Las constelaciones de Svartálfaheim incluyen a Crux, Scutum, Sculptor y Ophiuchus, esta última dividiéndose en Døkkálfar, Serpens Caput y Serpens Cauda, también llamadas el Elfo Oscuro, la Cabeza de la Serpiente y la Cola de la Serpiente —le mencionó, pero notando la impaciencia de Saga, decidió no seguir indagando al respecto—. El resumen de todo, es que nuestros mundos son muy diferentes. Y que por ello les recomiendo que en lugar de dirigirnos a Nidavellir, y arriesgar nuestras vidas contra Bergtroll y emboscadas de los Døkkálfar, primero visitemos el Altar de los Dvergr del Viento —apuntó al Monte Crux—. Desde la cima del Monte Crux, se ven perfectamente los 3 Reinos Dvergr, y el Reino Døkkálfar del Oeste. Como Svartálfaheim siempre está en guerra, sobre la cima de los castillos Dvergr se construyeron altares al dios Dvergr del Viento que representa a cada ciudad. Sobre sus manos hay una pira, misma que se ilumina de diferentes colores dependiendo de la situación del reino. Azul para indicar paz, rojo para indicar guerra, amarillo para indicar un asedio, verde para indicar Bergtrolls en la cercanía, negro para indicar la muerte de un Rey Dvergr, y violeta para indicar que una capital ha caído. Debido a las diferencias en profundidades de las 4 ciudades, es imposible ver esos fuegos desde todos los reinos. La flama del reino es visible desde una semana antes de llegar a la ciudad y por la noche solamente. La otra forma de saberlo es desde la cima de la misma pira, apagarla, y mirar de noche en dirección a los otros reinos, o desde el centro del Monte Crux, mirando a cualquier dirección en cualquier momento. Svartálfaheim es pequeño, pero no por ser pequeño deja de ser peligroso. Yo he hecho mi recomendación, el resto depende de ustedes —les aseguró Kiki, y el grupo miró a Milo, quien era el Huskarl del grupo al Saga haberle cedido el puesto tras la Guerra de Midgard.

—Lo que entiendo es que nuestro conocimiento de este mundo, aún con Mu y con Alberich, rosa lo nulo —respondió Milo, y se viró para ver a Saori—. Ante lo poco que sabemos, es prudente actuar con cautela. Recomiendo seguir las indicaciones de Kiki —prosiguió, y Saori lo pensó detenidamente—. Podríamos arriesgarnos y usar nuestro cosmos para llegar al Monte Crux en un tiempo menor a una semana. Si no tenemos cuidado, solo terminaremos alertando de nuestra posición, y al no saber la postura militar que hemos de tomar, ello sería un error. Propongo que viajemos a pie, al Monte Crux, y decidamos desde la cima si es recomendable ir a Nidavellir —miró Milo a Saga, esperando su opinión.

—Lo comprendo, y sugiero que se designe a un grupo de aprendizaje y reconocimiento —le ofreció Saga, y Saori lo miró con curiosidad—. No vinimos a aprender de este mundo, pero admito que el movernos a ciegas es poco recomendable —le explicó Saga, y miró a Kiki fijamente—. Tampoco podemos depender únicamente de Kiki en todo momento, podríamos separarnos, ya sea por reacción a una amenaza, o por estrategia. Mi propuesta es la de dividir el conocimiento. Si la necesidad llegara a presentarse, necesitamos más con el conocimiento de Kiki, por ello recomiendo que, los curiosos de este mundo, Mu y Alberich, se encarguen de aprender todo lo que puedan en el transcurso de esta semana, y el resto, reconozcamos nuestro perímetro y enfrentemos cualquier peligro que pueda suscitarse —declaró Saga.

—Nos pondremos en movimiento entonces —agregó Saori, dirigiéndose a Mu y a Alberich—. Tendrán el control del carromato principal, el resto los seguiremos. Mu, Alberich, confío en que en esta semana obtengan todo el conocimiento posible. No serán interrumpidos en su aprendizaje, y el grupo se mantendrá alerta de peligros y reconoceremos perímetros aceptables —declaró Saori, y entonces miró a Milo—. Estás a cargo del grupo, vamos entonces a la caravana principal, Kiki —le pidió Saori, adelantándose, y levantando la curiosidad de Milo, quien estuvo a punto de hablar—. Soy una diosa, debo aprender todo lo que pueda yo también. Tu deber es protegerme solamente, ¿no es así? —se quejó Saori.

—Mi deber es a con mi diosa —reverenció Milo, retirándose, lo que molestó a Saori—. Si requiere de mi apoyo, no dude en llamarme. ¡A los carromatos todos! ¡Quiero vigías en perímetros aceptables de la movilización! ¡No se usa el cosmos si no es necesario! ¡Apresuren! ¡Mientras más rápido lleguemos al Monte Crux, más rápido podremos negociar con los Reyes Dvergr! —prosiguió Milo, dando sus órdenes, y deprimiendo un poco a Saori.

—Que incomoda reacción —agregó Kiki preocupado, y Saori se apenó en ese momento—. Un consejo, no le dé indirectas y solo dígale lo que realmente quiere. Si esperaba que Huskarl Milo la acompañara en el aprendizaje, se lo hubiera pedido u ordenado. Un Huskarl no tiene esa necesidad, para eso son los escribas y eruditos —declaró Kiki.

—Va más allá de lo de escribas y eruditos, Kiki —se preocupó Mu, mirando a Saori fijamente—. Se trata de no confundir el deber con el deseo. La Asyjur Hlin, debe de querer a todos por igual y no tener predilecciones. Milo lo sabe, y por evitar malas interpretaciones, se recluye a sí mismo… —le explicó a Kiki, aunque la explicación era más bien dirigida a Saori.

—Umm… entonces es eso… vaya suerte tienen algunos por sobre otros… no cualquiera puede amar a una diosa sin ofender a los dioses, díganselo a mi reino, que por Frey no puede ver la luz de la Asyjur Sól con libertad —miró Kiki con cierta molestia a Saori.

—Sea de lo que sea de lo que estén hablando, Dioses Guerreros Dorados y representante de Svartálfaheim… —comenzó Saori, apenada y molesta—. Les aseguro que malinterpretan mis acciones. Andando, Alberich —se quejó Saori.

—Solo finjan demencia —susurró Alberich, y el grupo entró en el carromato principal, en el cual Shaina lideraba la avanzada, y el resto de los carromatos los seguían en dirección al Monte Crux.

 **Midgard. Hlingard.**

La ciudad de Hlingard se encontraba en plena reconstrucción. Por todas partes se veían a los carpinteros y obreros reparando los edificios destruidos por el Jotunn de la Escarcha que había enfrentado a la avanzada de Brávellir, quienes ahora gobernaban sobre Hlingard, pero al mismo tiempo habían enviado a varios trabajadores a reconstruir la ciudad.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde la conquista, y aunque los pobladores de Vígrídr, el pueblo granjero a las afueras de Hlingard, reconocían la legalidad del reinado de Saori como la Asynjur Hlin, existía aún cierta incertidumbre entre los pobladores de Ulfrgard que perdieron a sus familias en el ataque inicial. Por la cercanía de Ulfrgard a Hlingard, el pueblo que tiene la reputación de ser conocido como la cuna de los Dioses Guerreros, siempre ha servido como la primera línea de defensa de Hlingard, y el ver a los pobladores de Brávellir reconstruyendo la ciudad, no les era muy agradable, mucho menos si se consideraba que, en esos momentos, Jarl Svend actuaba como Jarl de Hlingard en representación de Saori.

Por último, se encontraban los pocos pobladores de Hlingard, ellos quienes sintieron pánico por el ataque de Brávellir, ellos quienes fueron traicionados por los Guerreros Vikingos que servían a Derbal y vieron a sus familias ser sacrificadas para accionar el Sello de Yggdrasil, y quienes habían recibido bastantes abusos por parte de los Dioses Guerreros de la Osa Menor, a quienes Derbal había dado la instrucción de asegurar la lealtad en base al miedo.

Era evidente que la poca población de Hlingard que sobrevivió a la llamada Guerra de Midgard, tuviera sentimientos encontrados. El gobierno anterior no los beneficiaba, pero el actual se había hecho con el control de Hlingard a la fuerza.

Toda esta incertidumbre, mantenía cierta tensión en los pobladores de Hlingard, quienes veían a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados con temor a lo que pudiera presentarse. La incertidumbre inclusive, alcanzaba niveles inquietantes, mientras miraban a Aldebarán, el más alto de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y uno de los invasores, paseándose por Hlingard en dirección a las murallas de la ciudad, acompañado de Mephisto y de Afrodita, supuestos Dioses Guerreros Dorados que alguna vez sirvieron a Derbal. Más curioso aún era verlos sin sus Ropajes Sagrados, y aquello sumado a que Saori había dejado Hlingard en manos de Jarl Svend Ulfson, el soberano de Brávellir, volvía a aquella situación incluso más inquietante.

—Que molesto es recibir toda esta atención… —se quejaba Mephisto, mientras miraba al grupo de pobladores que lo miraban con curiosidad y sentimientos encontrados, mientras Mephisto simplemente utilizaba una lanza como soporte para sus brazos mientras sostenía la misma con la nuca, y caminaba siguiendo a Aldebarán a las murallas—. En tiempos de Derbal solo tenía que preocuparme por vivir plácidamente en mi Morada, y esperar a la última víctima para liberar a Mistilteinn. Pero ahora resulta que ni puedo liberar la espada que es capaz de dañar a los dioses, y tengo que reducirme a realizar tareas de soldado raso. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que sin mi Ropaje Sagrado, no me veo tan mal haciéndolo —se quejó Mephisto.

—Hay muy poco personal, y no le podemos exigir a Brávellir que proporcione más soldados para la protección de Hlingard mientras se realiza la reconstrucción —le recordó Afrodita, quien frotaba un trapo alrededor de su túnica de cuero, como si intentara limpiar la misma—. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a las miradas de repudio de todas formas, mi queja es a con esta suciedad. ¿No podían los Guerreros Vikingos darme una armadura temporal más… no sé… digna? —se quejó mientras apuntaba a la armadura de cuero, sintiendo repudio por ella.

—Con Ropaje Sagrado o sin este, somos Dioses Guerreros Dorados —les recordó Aldebarán, aunque las muecas de Mephisto y de Afrodita no se hicieron esperar—. Hlingard sigue confundida. Tras 4 meses de la conquista, no hemos logrado hacernos con la confianza del reino. Y ahora que Saori se ha retirado, solo 3 Dioses Guerreros Dorados quedan en Hlingard, y mientras yo esté a cargo, esos 3 Dioses Guerreros se mantendrán ocupados en beneficio de la población —les recordó Aldebarán, deteniendo el paso por una tienda que vendía armaduras de hierro, asustando al hombre que trabajaba en la misma, quien hasta ese momento pulía un casco de hierro con cornamenta de toro en lugar de alas, mismo casco al que Aldebarán miró con curiosidad.

—¿Quién murió y te hizo Huskarl? —se quejó Mephisto, mientras se recargaba en su lanza como si fuera un bastón— Milo es el Huskarl oficial ya que Saga entregó el puesto, y a falta de ellos el puesto de Huskarl es de Dohko. ¿Por qué actúas como Huskarl? —le apuntó con molestia.

—En defensa de Aldebarán, es el único de los 3 que luchó por la causa de Saori —prosiguió Afrodita, mientras Aldebarán compraba el casco con cornamenta, para sorpresa del vendedor—. ¿Un casco de cornamenta? Aldebarán, los cascos de los Vikingos llevan alas, no cuernos. ¿Qué pasará si en el futuro, alguien de tu nivel jerárquico hace popular estor cascos con cuernos? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Afrodita, mientras Aldebarán se colocaba el casco.

—Mi Ropaje Sagrado ya lleva cuernos, al menos uno, el otro me lo cortaste —le recordó, y Afrodita sonrió apenado—. En todo caso, en estos momentos la población me ve como a un demonio, y los demonios usan cuernos. He de vestir este casco, que me vean como a un demonio, mis acciones hablarán más fuerte que el cómo me ve la población —terminó de decir, tomó su hacha, y prosiguió el camino en dirección a las murallas, donde un Guerrero Vikingo de rango bronce, de piel ligeramente morena, cabellera corta y de un color morado oscuro, recibió a los recién llegados—. Guerrero Vikingo de Carinae Ji, Geki del Oso. Hemos venido a prestar servicio —declaró Aldebarán.

—¿Servicio dicen? —preguntó Geki, el Guerrero Vikingo que vestía un Ropaje Sagrado con un Oso como emblema de su pechera— No considero pertinente que un Guerrero Vikingo de rango de bronce le dé órdenes a un Dios Guerrero Dorado, sin importar si lleva o no un Ropaje Sagrado, Huskarl Aldebarán —reverenció Geki.

—¡Es lo mismo que digo yo! —se fastidió Mephisto, y Aldebarán lo miró con cierta molestia— Si vamos a hacer esto, no podemos estar por debajo de las ordenes de los Guerreros Vikingos. Hay que respetar jerarquías, Aldebarán —declaró.

—Entonces, no me veas como tu subordinado, sino como a un aliado, Geki —le pidió Aldebarán, y un preocupado Geki asintió—. De cualquier forma, estamos en tiempos de paz. Solo debemos vigilar la muralla, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Aldebarán con curiosidad.

—Trabajo aburrido para los guerreros, pero al menos nos permiten beber en el trabajo —declaró Geki, y por vez primera, Mephisto comenzó a sentirse agradecido de haber acompañado contra su voluntad a Aldebarán a las barracas de las murallas—. Acompáñenme, les mostraré donde guardamos el hidromiel —comenzó, liderando a Aldebarán, Mephisto y Afrodita a una entrada dentro de la muralla, en la cual se encontraban los aposentos de los soldados en turno, y donde se encontraban también los barriles de Hidromiel.

—¡Ah! ¡Hidromiel! —celebró Mephisto, aceptando un cuerno que le proporcionaba Geki, y bebiendo sin limitaciones— No venía preparado, pero, ¿alguien quiere jugar cartas? —agregó Mephisto, mientras extraía los naipes de su bolsillo, e incomodando a Aldebarán, quien pensaba que Mephisto no se tomaba lo suficientemente enserio su rol de Dios Guerrero Dorado.

—Solo tenemos una mesa, y en este momento está ocupada por nuestro escriba, el Guerrero Vikingo de Carinae Ípsilon, Ban del Lince Boreal —presentó Geki, mientras el Guerrero Vikingo de rango de bronce investigaba un blasón dentro del libro de blasones de Midgard—. Hemos recibido reportes de hombres con blasones desconocidos en las cercanías. Llevan el azul y el negro. No son colores de Hlingard o de Fjördland —les explicó, y la mirada de confusión de Aldebarán se hizo presente.

—¿Enserio? Viviste 3 años en Fjördland, ¿y no supiste que estuviste en otro país todo este tiempo? —le preguntó Afrodita con sorpresa, a lo que Aldebarán no supo cómo reaccionar, pero contestó de todos modos.

—Viví 3 años en Brávellir —corrigió Aldebarán—. Jamás había escuchado de un lugar llamado Fjördland, aunque supongo que estábamos cerca, pasamos por muchos fiordos —le mencionó Aldebarán, lo que preocupaba aún más a Mephisto y Afrodita.

—Supongo que no te puedo culpar si la mayor educación que se te proporcionó fue la de un granjero, aunque hasta yo que fui un Trall lo sabía —agregó Afrodita con incomodidad, pero de todas formas le respondió a Aldebarán—. Midgard está dividida en 9 países, como forma de representar a los Nueve Mundos —comenzó a explicarle Afrodita, mientras le quitaba el libro de blasones a Ban, y le mostraba la primera página del mismo a Aldebarán, en donde se encontraba un mapa de Midgard, con su respectiva división territorial—. Hlingard está al suroeste, y es uno de los países más pequeños, su capital es Hlingard, supongo que por ello te confundías, el nombre del país es también el nombre de su capital en este caso, por ello algunos llaman a la capital de Hlingard el Santuario o Santuario de Hlingard. En Hlingard como país se encuentra tu pueblo natal, Vígrídr, así como Ulfrgard donde Aioria fue prisionero, y la Isla de Lyngvi donde abandonaron a Milo cuando niño —le explicó, y Aldebarán se frotó la barbilla, pero asintió—. Al norte de Hlingard, y noroeste de Midgard, está Fjördland, el país de los fiordos, cuya capital es Brávellir. Aldebarán, básicamente esto significa, que Brávellir está en otro país, debieron haber cruzado el borde, Puente Trol, cuando se dirigieron a Brávellir. Tanto los Fiordos de Brávellir como las Grutas de Brezal de Gnita, pertenecen al país de Fjördland —le explicó Afrodita.

—Esto es demasiado confuso —se rascó la nuca Aldebarán, leyendo el mapa que le mostraba Afrodita—. A Galdhoppigen si la conozco, es una montaña —apuntó Aldebarán al país al lado de Hlingard, y Afrodita hizo una mueca.

—Galdhoppigen es más que una montaña, es un país al este de Hlingard —corrigió Afrodita, apuntando en el mapa—. Tú te refieres al Monte Galdhoppigen, al sur del país del mismo nombre. El monte Galdhoppigen se encuentra cerca de la capital de Galdhoppigen, Oppland, donde Dohko tiene su casa, y donde se encuentra el mirador. Al noroeste de Galdoppigen, se encuentra el Bosque de Hormímir. El Bosque de Hormímir lleva su nombre por el primer asentamiento que lo trabajó, Pueblo Hormímir, donde yo nací. Aunque el bosque es tan grande que pasa la frontera de Hlingard y Brávellir. Incluso, pueblo Hormímir fue durante mucho tiempo un punto estratégico en las guerras entre Hlingard y Brávellir, aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo —le explicó

—Al norte de Galdhoppigen y este de Fjördland se encuentra Fryslán —prosiguió Mephisto, sorprendiendo a Aldebarán—. Allí es donde yo me crie. Su capital es Heorot, hay muchos cuerpos de agua allí, en su mayoría ríos menores y pantanos, entre los cuales destacan los Pantanos de Fýrisvellir que navegué por 5 años. Y donde creo haber encontrado la entrada al río Gjöll —declaró, y el par de Dioses Guerreros Dorados lo miró con curiosidad—. No tiene importancia —prosiguió.

—Al sureste de Fryslán está Noreg —apuntó a otro punto en el mapa Afrodita, a un país casi de la mitad del tamaño que su vecina Fryslán—. La capital es Oslo, y se considera la segunda ciudad más importante de toda Midgard, solo superada por el Santuario de Hlingard —pero aquello fue todo lo que dijo de Noreg—. Al sur de Noreg, y al este de Galdhoppigen, está Danmark. Danmark es el nombre corto, su nombre largo es la Compañía de Intercambio del Sur de Danmark. Ha tenido varias capitales a lo largo de los años, la actual es Munarvágr, la ciudad costera que fabrica los mejores Drakkar de Midgard y donde Camus se entrenó como carpintero. Danmark comparte el Golfo de Botnia con Galdhoppigen al sur, con Noreg en el norte, y con otros 2 países, York y Mijollhöl, pero la mayor parte del Golfo de Botnia pertenece a Danmark —le explicó mientras le mostraba el mapa—. York, al este de Noreg y pasando el Golfo de Botnia, tiene como capital a Gimlé, allí es donde conocí a Shaka —le explicó Afrodita—. Al este de York y con poca frontera con el Golfo de Botnia y una parte de Noreg que le conquistó en una guerra muy antigua, se encuentra Mijollhöl, un país donde se reconoce a Thor como el dios de todos los dioses, incluso por encima de Odín. Su capital es Thorsberg —prosiguió, y entonces se viró a la última parte del mapa—. Al norte de Mijollhöl, está la Teocracia de Vinland —señaló en el mapa—. Mijollhöl y Vinland se encuentran en guerra, una guerra religiosa. Ya que mientras en Mijollhöl se reconoce a Thor como el dios supremo, en Uppsala, la capital de Vinland, se reconoce a Baldr como el dios supremo. Esos son los Nueve Reinos de Midgard, y cada reino tiene un Blasón Principal, cuyos colores delimitan los colores de los blasones de todos los pueblos de cada país —le explicó mientras le mostraba algunos blasones en el libro.

—Hace 4 meses el blasón de Hlingard eran los cuervos gemelos con la espada de Odín —apuntó Mephisto al blasón en el libro, que no se había actualizado—. Pero gracias a la alianza con Brávellir, se diseñó un nuevo blasón que compartiera los colores de Brávellir. Así el Blasón de Hlingard como capital del reino del mismo nombre, representa al guerrero oscuro en escudo dorado con la flecha escarlata de fondo. Eso significa que los colores de Hlingard son el dorado y el rojo. Cualquier blasón de cualquier familia de Hlingard deberá llevar esos colores —le explicó, y Aldebarán asintió, comprendiéndolo—. El blasón de Brávellir, capital de Fjördland, es de fondo rojo con una franja vertical dorada, sobre la cual está el dragón negro. Ambos blasones, el de Brávellir y el de Hlingard comparten colores, pero de forma inversa. Esta es la forma de Saori de decir que el gobierno de ambos países es uno solo, pero esto no es una regla general —le explicó.

—Por eso es que estamos tan confundidos —interrumpió Ban, y el grupo le dirigió la mirada, mientras Ban volvía a tomar el libro de blasones de Midgard—. Varios de nuestros soldados, han visto blasones azules y negros con su bestia blanca, ondeando por los alrededores de Hlingard —les explicó Ban, buscando blasones con esas características—. Tanto Hlingard como Fjördland utilizan los colores dorado y rojo en sus blasones, ninguna familia real debería llevar el negro o el azul. Además, no han entrado con permiso, cruzaron las fronteras, no sabemos cómo, aunque se piensa que han entrado desde Galdhoppigen. Es el único de los reinos que colinda con países cuyos blasones llevan el negro y el azul —les explicó.

—Mientras Derbal gobernaba Hlingard, se rompieron muchas alianzas comerciales, en especial tras declararse Alto Jarl —aclaró Afrodita—. Hlingard, Galhoppigen y Danmark eran los únicos países que reconocían a Derbal como Alto Jarl. Fjördland por supuesto que no lo reconoció. Fryslán se mantuvo neutral. Y aunque Noreg y York se mantuvieron neutrales también, iniciaron una guerra comercial con Danmark, aliada de Hlingard en ese momento. Mijollhöl y Vinland no dieron respuesta nunca, estaban muy ocupados con su propia guerra —les recordó—. Ahora que Saori es la Jarl de Hlingard, la única alianza es entre Hlingard y Fjördland. Galdhoppigen no ha dado respuesta, pero Danmark no envía barcos a Hlingard desde hace 4 meses. La única frontera de Hlingard es a con Fjördland y a con Galdhoppigen, y el blasón de Oslo, la capital de Galdhoppigen, es el lobo blanco en fondo verde con una franja horizontal morada. Esto significa 2 cosas, la primera, que los blasones no pertenecen a Galdhoppigen, la segunda, que Galdhoppigen ya no es aliada de Hlingard —declaró preocupado.

—Uppsala, la capital de Vinland, y Thorsberg, la capital de Mijollhöl, llevan el negro en sus blasones. ¿Podría ser alguno de ellos? —le preguntó Mephisto a Afrodita, quien se rascó la barbilla mientras lo pensaba— Ambos están en guerra —le recordó.

—Lo que vuelve incluso más difícil el que sean los responsables. Además, ninguno lleva el azul, llevan el dorado en el caso de Vinland, y el plateado en el caso de Mijollhöl —le recordó—. York y Noreg están en pleito comercial con Danmark, y Danmark es aliada de Galdhoppigen, así que York y Noreg quedan descartadas. La capital de Danmark, Munavágr, tiene un blasón con el fondo negro y la cruz azul, con el caballo blanco del comercio, y al ser aliada de Galdhoppigen, no me sorprendería que fueran hombres de Danmark los que nos han invadido, solo hay un problema con esa teoría, y esa es que Danmark es una Compañía de Intercambio. No poseen un ejército, toda su riqueza viene del comercio —aclaró.

—Eso solo deja a Fryslán —dedujo Mephisto, y Afrodita asintió—. La capital de Fryslán es Heorot, y su blasón es en fondo azul con el triángulo negro de fondo, y con un cisne blanco surcando el rio. No me preocuparía por una tierra donde su bestia guardiana es un cisne —se burló.

—Subestimar a Fryslán por una pequeñez como esa, podría ser un error fatal —le recordó Afrodita, mirando el mapa nuevamente—. Mira esto, Fryslán tiene como frontera al este a la Teocracia de Vinland, solamente separados por el mar, y por algunas colonias de Fryslán que se construyeron del otro lado del estrecho. Pero Vinland y Mijollhöl están en guerra, así que esa frontera, es frontera segura para Fryslán. También colinda con Noreg y Galdhoppigen al sur, la primera, en pleito comercial con Danmark, la segunda, aliada de Danmark, ninguna de las dos contando con ejércitos de importancia. Si lo pensamos con cuidado, la disolución de la alianza entre Galdhopigen y Hlingard cuando Derbal fue destituido, dejó tanto a Galdhoppigen como a Danmark a merced de Noreg y de York. Los barcos de Danmark dejaron de llegar a Hlingard, eso significa que, o bien repudian el gobierno de Saori, o bien sus Drakkares están siendo utilizados en batalla, una batalla, por el Golfo de Botnia —dedujo Afrodita, señalando el lugar en el mapa—. Si esto fuese cierto, Galdhoppigen no tendría oportunidad de apoyar a su socio comercial contra Noreg y York, tendría que hacerse de nuevas alianzas, con Fryslán, y si Fryslan es el remplazo militar a lo que alguna vez fue Hlingard… —le explicó.

—Entonces Fryslán tiene paso seguro a Hlingard a través de la frontera con Galdhoppigen —dedujo Mephisto, y Afrodita asintió—. Vaya momento que eligió Saori para irse a Svartálfaheim. Hay guerra aquí en Midgard, y no nos habíamos dado cuenta —se molestó Mephisto.

—No entiendo mucho, es demasiada información —se molestó Aldebarán—. Pónganmelo en palabras más digerirles para poder ir a expresar nuestras preocupaciones a Jarl Svend. Si hay invasores en Hlingard, vengan de donde vengan, debemos reforzar nuestras murallas —declaró.

—El resumen, Aldebarán, es que Midgard está dividida en 4 alianzas actualmente, según lo que vemos en los mapas —le explicó Afrodita, mostrándoselo nuevamente—. Hlingard y Fjördland, son los reinos aliados a los que pertenecemos, llamemos a este grupo la Primer Alianza. La Primer Alianza, es producto de la destitución de Jarl Derbal. La Segunda Alianza, es también producto de ella, es entre Galdhoppigen, Danmark, y Fryslán como reemplazo a Hlingard. Y aparentemente, Fryslán quiere más. Las ultimas alianzas, son entre Vinland y Noreg, ambas naciones están en guerra con Mijollhöl, se puede ver en el mapa por los territorios de Nijollhöl conquistados por Noreg, y Noreg es enemiga de York, por consiguiente, la Tercera Alianza es entre Vinland y Noreg, y la Cuarta Alianza entre York y Mijollhöl. Descuida, yo iré contigo a explicárselo a Jarl Svend, pero el resumen del resumen es, que Saori eligió un pésimo momento para dejar Midgard. ¿Cómo podemos esperar normalizar un mundo ajeno al nuestro, si el nuestro se cae a pedazos? Espero que haberse ido a Svartálfaheim, haya sido lo correcto —finalizó Afrodita, enrolló el mapa, y se dirigió junto a Aldebarán y a Mephisto al Palacio de Hlingard.

 **Svartálfaheim. Los Campos Oscuros. 26 de Diciembre de 4E 08.**

—Ya perdí la noción del tiempo, no hay forma de saber si es de día o de noche en este maldito mundo —se molestó Milo, mientras caminaba al lado de uno de los carromatos junto a Camus y Shura, quienes compartían en cierta forma su molestia. La marcha se detenía muy pocas veces, y era ya fuera para dar descanso a los bueyes, que estaban sumamente estresados al no tener nada que pastar; o para alimentarse y hacer campamento.

—Es de noche —le mencionó Camus, y tanto Milo como Shura le dirigieron la mirada—. En los pocos tiempos de descanso que tienen Mu y Alberich, me he acercado a ellos para aprender también. La única constelación que aparece en el cielo en todo momento, es Crux. Pero si podemos ver a Sculptor, que junto a Crux forma la constelación de Nidavellir, entonces es de noche. Lo mismo pasa con todas las demás constelaciones. Según lo que Mu mencionó, de noche es más frio, el ambiente se humedece, las nubes se vuelven más pesadas, y se disuelven en rocío, por ello podemos ver las estrellas de noche —le explicó Camus.

—¿De forma que no llueve en Svartálfaheim, sino que solo cae un rocío todas las noches? —preguntó Shura, y Camus asintió en ese momento— Este mundo me parece cada vez más insoportable, y solo llevamos un par de días en él. El agua es el recurso más valioso en Svartálfaheim y no cae siquiera en forma de lluvia. Que fastidio —se quejó Shura.

—Yo lo que quiero saber es: ¿cómo demonios podemos ver las constelaciones si bajamos millones de kilómetros bajo tierra para llegar a Svartálfaheim? —se fastidió Milo, era evidente que no entender las cosas lo ponían de mal humor, pero también Camus sabía, que no pretendía estudiarlas por sí mismo, por lo que suspiró, y se dignó a explicarle.

—Mu y Alberich saben más de lo que te voy a decir, pero entre sus notas, Alberich colocó una explicación —sacó Camus las notas de Alberich, ganándose la mirada de curiosidad tanto de Milo como de Shura—. ¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Si tanto te interesaba aprender de los Dvergr a ti también, ¿por qué no te encierras en el carromato principal junto a Kiki, Mu, Alberich y Saori? —le preguntó Shura mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de incredulidad.

—2 razones —prosiguió Camus—. La primera es que no me lo ordenaron. Si no me lo ordenan es opcional, y si es opcional, decido no hacerlo —le respondió Camus, lo que solo forzó a Shura a hacer una mueca—. La segunda razón va de la mano de la primera, en el sentido de que sí deseo aprender, pero no de enseñanza verbal. La historia de nuestro mundo, Midgard, tiene la mala práctica de ser transmitida vía oral. En ese conocimiento no se puede confiar. Se cuentan en las tabernas muchas historias, como Thor vistiéndose de novia, o la virilidad de Frey, incluso hay una historia de Odín venciendo a un Jotunn con una flatulencia —les explicó Camus.

—Espera, esa no me la sé —interrumpió Milo, tragándose un poco la risa—. Buscaré a Aioria más tarde para que me la cuente. A él es al que hay que acudir siempre que se quiere saber sobre historias ridículas de los dioses —declaró Milo, y el sonido de Camus cerrando los apuntes de Alberich, llamó la atención de Milo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó curioso.

—Camus… —reprendió Shura, mientras Camus desviaba la mirada con molestia—. Olvida las tonterías de la hermandad de cosmos, estás actuando como un niño, solo limítate a responder. Tu desprecio a Aioria está mal infundado —le explicó.

—Yo desprecio a quien yo quiera despreciar, Shura —fue la respuesta de Camus, pero de cualquier forma abrió nuevamente las notas—. Volviendo al tema. Hay muchas historias cuya ridiculez, seguramente son producto de briagos que las cuentan en las tabernas. Yo prefiero confiar en lo que está escrito y registrado, de esa forma sé que hay una fuente a la cual investigar, una fuente de la cual descartar de ser necesario. Snori es la fuente de muchos relatos registrados de nuestra historia, por ello sé que es un autor en quien puedo confiar. Al estar todo estipulado en un libro, como este que escribe Alberich, puedo constatar que hay una fuente, y si mi conocimiento es erróneo, culpar a la misma. Por esta razón, no considero que aprender de cultura de un niño de 8 años sea pertinente, pero de alguien con los conocimientos de Alberich, que resuma todo y lo complemente con sus conocimientos del tema, en eso sí puedo confiar. Por ello aprendo con la lectura, cuando Alberich termina sus apuntes —le explicó.

—Los apuntes de Alberich vienen de un niño de 8 años también, Camus, pero creo que no se puede debatir eso contigo —dedujo Milo, ya comprendiendo mejor el cómo funcionaba la mente de Camus—. ¿Qué pasa si Snori se decide a escribir de las flatulencias de Odín? ¿Es fuente válida para ti? —le preguntó, y Camus nuevamente volvió a cerrar los apuntes de Alberich.

—Lo peor es que Snori sí escribió sobre eso —se susurró a sí mismo Shura, pero entonces viró su atención a Milo—. Ya basta los 2, que no voy a andar de mediador de la lengua impertinente de Milo, ni de la infantilidad que demuestras por tus celos, Camus —reprendió Shura, molestando a Camus, quien se sintió apenado por su comportamiento—. Nos hablabas de las constelaciones. ¿Por qué podemos verlas? —preguntó.

—Está bien, pero es la última vez que accedo, vuelves a mencionar las flatulencias de Odín y ya no te cuento nada —declaró Camus, mientras Milo se aguantaba la risa—. Según los apuntes de Alberich, los Nueve Mundos de Yggdrasil poseen un lugar físico, pero también un lugar intangible. Los 4 Mundos de la Luz están en las ramas de Yggdrasil, los 4 Mundos de la Oscuridad están en sus raíces. Por consiguiente, desde Midgard, subir te debería llevar a los Mundos de la Luz, y bajar te debería llevar a los Mundos de la Oscuridad. Pero eso deja un problema en evidencia. Si Midgard está en el tronco, ¿por qué no podemos ver el trono? —preguntó, y Milo parpadeó un par de veces, intentando razonar aquellas palabras—. Tenemos mapas de nuestro mundo, sabemos que todas las tierras, los 9 Reinos de los Hombres, están rodeadas por el Mar de Jormund, el mar donde la Serpiente de Midgard nos mantiene presos, sin permitirnos llegar a los bordes. Cuando un Drakkar se aleja mucho de este círculo de agua que existe alrededor de Midgard, o es devorado por Jormundgandr, o cae por los bordes del mundo, estrellándose en alguno de los 4 Mundos Oscuros tras caer millones de kilómetros, o desapareciendo en la nada al pasar las raíces de Yggdrasil. Ese es el destino de quienes caen por los bordes del mundo, Midgard es un disco alrededor del tronco de Yggdrasil, ¿por qué no podemos ver el tronco entonces? —les preguntó.

—¿Podría ser que todo lo que conocemos de nuestro mundo y los 9 Reinos, sea solo una isla inmensa que flota en el Mar de Jormund, y que el tronco se encuentre tan lejos al norte que no lo podamos ver? —le preguntó Shura, intuyendo que, de esa forma, Midgard sería mucho más grande de lo que pensaban, y sería posible.

—Hay 2 problemas con esa teoría —le explicó nuevamente Camus—. Está comprobado que si un Drakkar parte de Hlingard en dirección al oeste, terminará rodeando todo el mundo, y llegando al reino de Mijollhöl por el este, siguiendo la trayectoria de disco de nuestro mundo, pero todos los Drakkar que salen de Fryslán en dirección norte, o de Galdhoppigen en dirección al sur, nunca son vistos nuevamente. Los del sur podrían caer por el borde del mundo, pero los del norte deberían llegar al tronco y poder regresar, cosa que no ocurre. Podría creer que Jormundgandr está protegiendo el tronco, y hunde todas las embarcaciones que se dirigen en esa dirección, pero allí radica el segundo problema, algo tan inmensamente grande, no hay forma de que no sea visible a la distancia, por más lejos que esté. Aquí en Svartálfaheim, podemos ver el Monte Crux que es inmenso, lo mismo debería ocurrir en Midgard con el tronco —refutó la idea Camus.

—¿Entonces cómo es que no vemos el tronco de Yggdrasil? —le preguntó Milo, mientras Camus analizaba los apuntes de Alberich— Y ahora que lo menciono, Svartálfaheim debería encontrarse en las raíces, ¿no deberían estas ser visibles también? —le preguntó.

—Ese es el punto —prosiguió Camus—. En Svartálfaheim no podemos ver las raíces, en Midgard no se puede ver el tronco, en Asgard seguro no se ven las ramas. Eso es porque Yggdrasil existe en un plano distinto que el de los Nueve Mundos. Lo que nosotros vemos como un árbol, son en realidad mundos dispersos en una especie de cielo inmenso, un espacio en que los mundos comparten una bóveda celeste inmensa, con las estrellas en medio. Físicamente, sentimos que caímos millones de kilómetros en segundos desde Midgard hasta llegar a Svartálfaheim, pero en algún punto intermedio, salimos de la esfera celeste que rodea a Midgard, y caímos dentro de la esfera celeste de Svartálfaheim. Si lo vemos como esferas ya todo es más comprensible —agregó Camus, creando una esfera de hielo en su mano, que flotaba rodeada de vientos congelados—. Vean esta esfera, posee vientos a su alrededor, esos vientos son la bóveda del mundo al que esta esfera representa. Hay otras 7 bóvedas, y una más grande, una que rodea a un disco —prosiguió Camus, entregándole los apuntes de Alberich a Shura, y creando más esferas de hielo que flotaban en sus vientos, cuatro abajo, cuatro arriba, y un disco en el medio—. El disco posee también su propia bóveda, y en cada bóveda hay un conjunto de estrellas. A veces las bóvedas se tocan unas con otras, y podemos ver estrellas de otros mundos. Al menos eso es lo que dicen los apuntes de Alberich —disipó entonces Camus algunas esferas de hielo, quedándose con el disco y una esfera—. Cuando caímos en la cabina, traspasamos la bóveda de Midgard, hubo un breve espacio de tiempo en que nos encontramos en Yggdrasil, y después entramos por la cima de la bóveda de Svartálfaheim. Sabemos que en las bóvedas celestes hay estrellas, pero como es el caso de Aesir, sus estrellas son visibles en cualquier mundo. Otras constelaciones, como Scutum, son visibles en 2 bóvedas al mismo tiempo, porque sus bóvedas están tan cerca que se tocan, y logran compartir sus estrellas. A estas constelaciones, se les llama Constelaciones Interestelares, ya que existen en ambas bóvedas celestes en los puntos donde se tocan —declaró Camus.

—Yo no había escuchado hablar de la Constelación de Scutum hasta llegar a Svartálfaheim —mencionó Shura, mientras miraba la constelación del escudo que existía en Svartálfaheim, asegurando no haberla visto antes.

—Eso es porque la bóveda celeste de Svartálfaheim no está lo suficientemente cerca de Midgard como para chocar con su bóveda celeste. En otras palabras, Scutum no es visible en Midgard —le explicó Camus, moviendo la esfera de hielo hasta una parte del disco, demostrando que las bóvedas no se tocaban usando los vientos esmeraldas para explicarle—. Eso significa que, Svartálfaheim debe de ser el mundo que está más arriba de los Mundos Oscuros en las raíces de Yggdrasil, y colinda con el Mundo de la Luz que está más debajo de los 4 Mundos de la Luz, con quien sí toca su bóveda celeste —materializó entonces otra esfera, colocándola en paralelo con la que representaba a Svartálfaheim, ambas apenas sobresaliendo del disco de Midgard—. Eso significa 2 cosas, que cuando caímos, lo hicimos en diagonal —explicó mostrándole a Milo con sus figuras de hielo, y que el mundo más debajo de los 4 Mundos de la Luz, es Alfheim, lo que significa que Scutum se ve en Alfheim cuando sus bóvedas se tocan, seguramente con otro nombre —dedujo Camus.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que es Alfheim es el Mundo de la Luz que se encuentra más cerca de Midgard? —le preguntó Shura con curiosidad— Si está tan cerca, debería haber más avistamientos de Elfos en Midgard, y hasta donde sé eso apenas ocurre —declaró.

—Tiene sentido ya que ambos mundos, Svartálfaheim y Alfheim, tienen Elfos —le explicó Camus, acercando a ambas esferas—. Eso también significa que, es posible que alguna vez estos mundos fueran uno solo —fusionó ambas esferas Camus, lo que rompió el disco de hielo de Midgard—. Seguramente también, Midgard fue lo que los dividió en primer lugar. Aunque esto, es solo una teoría —disipó Camus los hielos, y tomó nuevamente la libreta de Alberich de manos de Shura.

—Un momento… —enunció Milo, tomándose de la barbilla—. Teoría o no, es una teoría que tiene sentido. Si hay Elfos de la Luz y hay Elfos Oscuros, independientemente de si los Elfos Oscuros se dividieron en los Dvergr y en los Døkkálfar, el que alguna vez existieran 2 razas de Elfos, los de la Luz y la Oscuridad, significa que es muy probablemente que ambos fueran uno solo alguna vez. Si eso es cierto, algo los separó, y si los Døkkálfar se llaman a sí mismos los hijos de Frey castigados por dios, entonces esa separación probablemente fue gracias a Frey —Camus asintió a sus palabras, pero Milo no había terminado—. Camus… cuando uniste ambas esferas de hielo, solamente querías dar un ejemplo de que alguna vez Svartálfaheim y Alfheim pudieron ser un solo mundo, lo que tendría sentido por el tamaño de Svartálfaheim. Pero, cuando las uniste, pasó algo que me preocupó, el disco se rompió. Lo que me hace preguntarme, Camus… ¿es posible que 2 mundos separados por Frey, puedan volver a fusionarse? —preguntó Milo, y aquello sobresaltó a Camus— ¿Qué pasaría con Midgard, si Svartálfaheim y Alfheim vuelven a fusionarse? —le preguntó.

—Dependiendo del tamaño tanto de Svartálfaheim como de Alfheim… el disco sería desfragmentado… —explicó Camus, pero la preocupación en su rostro, apuntaba a algo mucho peor—. Pero la colisión resultante, seguramente arrasaría con todo lo demás, probablemente unas cuantas islas sobrevivirían, pero serían arrasadas por el hundimiento y posterior destrucción de la mayor parte de Midgard, y ello dependería también de en qué posición terminara el mundo fusionado. La verdad es que… no importa el escenario, si eso fuera posible, nada de Midgard sobreviviría —declaró Camus, y la preocupación imperó en Milo y en Shura.

—Pero… eso no ha pasado en 4 Eras —agregó Shura, intentando tranquilizar al grupo—. Además, si Frey fue quien separó a ambos mundos, eso significa que se necesitaría de un dios para hacer algo así. Y Frey protege a Midgard —aseguró.

—Hay 4 dioses en Svartálfaheim, que tal vez tengan el poder de hacer lo que Frey, y ellos no se veneran en Midgard —explicó Milo, y Shura y Camus entendieron a donde quería llegar Milo—. Si esos 4 dioses no han intervenido, es porque no pueden, y porque nunca en toda la historia de Svartálfaheim 4 reyes de la misma raza han gobernado en cada punto cardinal. Básicamente eso significa que, si ayudamos a los Dvergr a conquistar a los Døkkálfar, les estamos brindando a los Dvergr ese poder… y si fuera al revés y apoyáramos a los Døkkálfar que son más fanáticos religiosos que los Dvergr, el riesgo sería aún más alto. Pienso que… esta guerra… es mejor si continua. Si hay paz en Svartálfaheim, le daríamos a cualquier bando el poder de destruir Midgard —concluyó Milo, y tanto Shura como Camus, meditaron al respecto—. Tal vez el venir a Svartálfaheim… ha sido un error… —concluyó Milo con temor.

 **Midgard. Reino de Galdhopiggen. Frontera con Danmark. 28 de Diciembre de 4E 08.**

—Documentos de identidad —Dohko y Aioros habían llegado a la frontera de Galdhoppigen con Danmark, con la esperanza de cruzar a los puertos de Munarvágr tras varios días de viaje. Les fue sencillo gracias al dominio del cosmos que poseían, que les permitía viajar grandes distancias en poco tiempo. Pero, aun teniendo este poder, seguían las reglas de Midgard, que incluían reportarse en cada frontera por la que pasaban, además de que viajar a su lugar de destino, Mijollhöl, vía marítima, era más sencillo que pasar varias fronteras en su viaje por Midgard.

En esos momentos se encontraban en la parte más al sur de la frontera de Galdhoppigen con Danmark, mismo lugar en el cual se encontraba la capital, la ciudad portuaria de Munarvágr. Detrás de ellos los blasones que adornaban los caminos eran los blasones de Galdhoppigen, un lobo blanco en fondo verde con una línea horizontal violeta. Los blasones de la muralla de madera que delimitaba ambos territorios, sin embargo, representaban al caballo blanco en fondo negro y la cruz azul. Una vez entregados los documentos, el agente de migración que los atendía, pidió algo de tiempo para verificar algo, Dohko no alcanzó a oír qué, ya que viajaba constantemente a Mijollhöl utilizando los Drakkar de Munarvágr sin que hubiera problemas de ningún tipo.

—Ya hubiéramos llegado a Mijollhöl si no se detuviera en cada taberna que ve a beber, maestro —se quejó Aioros, cuya documentación también se habían llevado—. Seguro van a quejarse de que mi documentación solo contaba con un permiso de una semana, misma que expiró ayer, si me deportan de regreso a Hlingard, perderemos mucho tiempo para llegar a Mjollhöl, se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso —se fastidió Aioros.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no se habrían llevado mi documentación, ya que yo soy residente de Galdhoppigen, Aioros —le explicó Dohko, frotándose la barba—. No, la verdad es que se veían tensos, como si algo les preocupara. Pero oye, tampoco es mi culpa si no sacas el pasaporte general. ¿Quién en estos tiempos solo conserva pasaporte local? —se quejó Aioros.

—Aioria y yo somos de Hlingard, no tenemos necesidad de estadía en cualquier otro país, no había salido de Hlingard hasta que me pidió acompañarlo en su misión, maestro —le recordó Aioros, y Dohko sonrió al respecto—. Lo que me recuerda, me hizo cruzar toda Galdhoppigen sin decirme a dónde íbamos hasta ayer. Mi permiso ya expiró, además, era más fácil tomar un barco desde Hlingard a Mijollhöl que viajar a pie por todo Galdhoppigen, tomar un Drakkar en Danmark, y navegar alrededor de Noreg para así llegar a Mijollhöl —volvió a quejarse.

—Si te decía a dónde íbamos, hubiéramos navegado en sentido contrario, desperdiciando varios días de tabernas y comidas exóticas por toda la costa de Galdhoppigen —apuntó Dohko con orgullo, pero Aioros se encontraba sumamente molesto—. Oh, vamos, Aioros. Vivo en el Mirador de Galdhoppigen montando guardia todo el tiempo, y nunca había tenido un reemplazo. Con Shaka vigilando por mí, por fin puedo tomarme vacaciones, ¿crees que las desperdiciaría viajando de Hlingard a Mijollhöl cuando puedo tomar la ruta larga y disfrutar? Además, en mis tiempos no se ponían tan requisiticos con las documentaciones —aclaró.

—Sus papeles —les respondió el agente de aduanas, entregándole sus papeles a Dohko. Acto seguido, le dio los suyos a Aioros, sin decirle nada sobre la expiración de su permiso, lo que le llamó la atención—. Todo en orden, pueden pasar —les enunció, y pidió a los guardias que abrieran las puertas, y les permitieran el paso al Reino de Danmark.

—¿Ya vez como te preocupabas demasiado? ¡Cualquiera puede pasar por las fronteras aún con papeles expirados! ¿Vez lo sencillo que es? —exclamó Dohko con fuerza, asegurándose de que todos los que intentaban cruzar la frontera lo escucharan, lo que preocupó a las autoridades, quienes optaron por ignorarlo y dejarlos pasar de todos modos— ¡Pero qué agradables! ¡Si los guardias fronterizos son así de fiables! ¡Tal vez no deba renovar mi pasaporte general! —prosiguió Dohko, pasando despreocupadamente, y Aioros, notando los nervios de los guardias que les permitían la entrada, pasó de igual manera— Oficialmente ya estamos en Danmark —terminó Dohko, tornándose serio.

—Maestro… deliberadamente permitió que mi permiso de pasaporte local expirara, ¿no es así? —preguntó Aioros, y Dohko le sonrió en ese momento— Desde que Saori se convirtió en la Jarl de Hlingard, se han enviado a mensajeros a obtener la respuesta de aceptarla como Alto Jarl de Midgard. Galdhoppigen y Danmark no dieron respuesta. Cuando me expidieron el permiso provisional en Galdhoppigen no sospeché nada pensando que Galdhoppigen estaba aceptando el nuevo gobierno de buena fe, pero ahora estamos en Danmark, con mi permiso expirado. Buena fe o no, se me debió haber negado la entrada —aseguró.

—Si… se te debió negar la entrada… si lo hubieran hecho, estaría claro que las relaciones comerciales entre Hlingard y Danmark siguen vigentes… —le explicó Dohko, y Aioros asintió, mientras observaba de reojo a varios soldados de armaduras azules moverse a sus alrededores—. Pero Danmark no ha enviado Drakkars comerciales a Hlingard desde la coronación de Saori, lo que me hace pensar que ya no hay relaciones comerciales, hayan avisado o no hayan avisado. La única forma de saber si existen esas relaciones sin tener respuesta de los mensajeros enviados por Saori, sería intentando cruzar la frontera con documentación expirada. Yo no tengo ese problema, mi pasaporte es general, en tu caso, es diferente. Debieron prohibirte la entrada, pero no lo hicieron, ¿por qué lo hacen si no hay una relación comercial entre Hlingard y Danmark? Solo hay 2 respuestas a eso. La primera, es que aún existen negociaciones pendientes entre Hlingard y Danmark, y te están permitiendo pasar como una cortesía, lo que, de entrada, es ridículo, en casos normales te hubieran intentado sobornar —le explicó Dohko, y Aioros asintió—. La segunda razón, es que Danmark y Hlingard estén en guerra, y al saber que somos Dioses Guerreros Dorados, quieran que estemos dentro de sus territorios, para apresarnos, ejecutarnos públicamente, e intentar convencer a Danmark de que entramos bajo provocación, llamándolo una invasión y, por consiguiente, demostrando ante los demás reinos que nosotros somos invasores. Ya pasó con Fjördland y Hlingard, ¿no es así? Si Danmark pudiera probar que la historia se repite, podría convencer al resto de los reinos de que Saori no luchó por su reino, sino que es una dictadora y conquistadora —le explicó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Aioros, mirando a los soldados a su alrededor— ¿Por qué querría Danmark hacer ver a Saori como una conquistadora? Galdhoppigen, Danmark y Hlingard eran aliadas militares y comerciales cuando Derbal gobernaba, y Saori mandó cartas de promesa de que esas relaciones seguirían vigentes —se molestó Aioros.

—Bueno, ni Galdhoppigen ni Danmark tienen un ejército —le explicó Dohko, y Aioros continuó viendo soldados a sus alrededores—. La alianza de Hlingard les beneficiaba, porque los soldados de Hlingard protegían los bordes. Dime, Aioros, ¿de qué color son las armaduras de los soldados que nos rodean? —le preguntó con una sonrisa Dohko.

—Azules… —fue la respuesta de Aioros—. Si Galdhoppigen tuviera ejército, serían verdes como su blasón, y si fuera el caso de Danmark, serían negras… las armaduras azules, son de Fryslán —declaró en un susurro.

—Y Fryslán siempre fue enemiga de Fjördland, y adivina quién es el principal aliado de Hlingard —prosiguió Dohko, y Aioros comenzó a sudar frio—. Al aceptar alianza con Fjördland, Saori cortó de tajo una posible alianza con Fryslán, que se apresuró a hacer alianza con Galdhoppigen, y como Galdhoppigen y Danmark son aliados, y Danmark necesitaba soldados… —finalizó Dohko.

—¡Fryslán, Galhoppigen y Danmark son aliadas contra Hlingard y Fjördland! —dedujo Aioros, evadiendo en ese momento una flecha que le había lanzado uno de los soldados de armaduras azules, a quien Aioros ya había detectado— ¡Malnacidos! ¿Cómo han traicionado a Hlingard por los bastardos de Fryslán! ¡Trueno Relampagueante! —atacó Aioros, derribando a varios soldados de Fryslán, quienes eran los nuevos guardias de Danmark— 4 meses sin respuesta de Galdhoppigen ya era mucho tiempo siendo el reino vecino, pero al pasar por aquel país pensé que todo estaba bien y existía la paz —se molestó Aioros.

—Y no nos hubiéramos enterado si hubiéramos salido de Hlingard a Mijollhöl, discípulo idiota, ¿crees que soy un vago que solo quiere embriagarse? ¡No contestes! ¡Tigre Descendente! —rugió el Tigre de Dohko, derribando a varios soldados más, aunque en esos momentos, los rodeaban más de una centena—. No puedo decirte que no entiendo el miedo de Fryslán que se atrevió a hacer esto, si Galdhoppigen y Danmark hubieran aceptado la alianza con Hlingard, estarían enteramente rodeados, tendrían que aceptar a Saori como la Alto Jarl por posición en el mapa desventajosa, eso solo les dejaba la opción de hacer la guerra o rendirse, tal parece que Fryslán eligió la guerra, perdón por usarte de sujeto de pruebas, Aioros, pero tenía que saberlo —sonrió Dohko.

—¡Le agradecería que no me ocultara detalles tan importantes de sus planes, maestro! —enfureció Aioros, golpeando rápidamente a varios soldados, y notando que otros que poseían dominio en el cosmos, pese a no tener un Ropaje Sagrado, se adelantaron para rodearlo— Sin nuestros Ropajes Sagrados, somos físicamente vulnerables a las armas —se quejó Aioros al evadir un ataque de espada.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, a menos que uses un escudo de cosmos —se burló Dohko, bloqueando con su mano desnuda la lanza de otro de sus oponentes—. Pero si te hubieras quedado callado, no sabrían que no tenemos Ropajes Sagrados, ahora los que no manipulan el cosmos saben que pueden lastimarnos si dan un tiro de suerte —se quejó Dohko, mientras una lluvia de flechas se dirigía en su dirección, y en respuesta, Dohko tomó la tapa de un barril cercano, y la usó como escudo—. No vamos a poder movernos por mar hasta Mijollhöl por lo que veo, tendremos que cruzar las fronteras de Noreg y de York a la antigua para llegar a Mijollhöl —le explicó Dohko.

—¿De qué habla maestro? —se molestó Aioros, pateando el rostro de otro soldado— ¡Tenemos que regresar lo antes posible a Hlingard y alertar a Jarl Svend! —insistió Aioros, desarmando a un arquero, y usando el arco de madera para noquear a otro atacante.

—No, debemos saber si el resto de los reinos es aliada de Fryslán o no. Además, está más cerca Hlingard si cruzamos de Mijolhöl a Hlingard, que volver a cruzar todo Galdhoppigen, ¿Qué no te enseñaron geografía de niño? —le preguntó.

—Maldición… solo espero que los demás estén al tanto de que Fryslán nos ha declarado la guerra. ¡Flecha Fantasma! —atacó Aioros, neutralizando a todos los presentes al clavar varias flecas a sus sombras, y tras haberlo hecho, Aioros y Dohko se dieron a la fuga—. Maestro… sé que es importante para usted el llegar a Mijollhöl y obtener más Eitr para mantener a Shiryu sellado, y sé que me pidió acompañarlo ya que usted solo sin su Ropaje Sagrado no podría quitarle el Eitr a Jormundgandr a la fuerza, pero… creo que es más importante llegar de regreso a Hlingard —le enunció Aioros.

—¿Has olvidado a Ikki en su estado liberado, Aioros? —le preguntó Dohko, y Aioros se mordió los labios con molestia— Si no quieres que el vástago de Jormundgandr, que en estos momentos viaja por Svartálfaheim con nuestra diosa, se libere y desate un poder tal que 6 Dioses Guerreros Dorados se requirieron para detenerlo, entonces te aconsejo que me ayudes a obtener más de ese Eitr que lo mantiene sellado —le explicó, lo que preocupaba a Aioros aún más, mientras corrían por los puertos de Munarvágr evadiendo a más soldados que intentaban detenerlos—. Sé que es importante llegar a Hlingard y advertirles de las intenciones de Fryslán, pero, o ya lo saben, o la amenaza de Shiryu liberándose es aún más grande —terminó Dohko, y el par continuó escapando por los puertos.

 **Hlingard. Frontera con Galdhoppigen.**

—La frontera de Hlingard con Galdhoppigen es resguardada por los Guerreros Vikingos de Brávellir, y es bajo este poder que yo, el Guerrero Vikingo de Puppis Tau, Ichi de Serpent, les ordeno identificarse —declaró Ichi, uno de los Guerreros Vikingos de hierro, quien en esos momentos había sido llamado por los soldados raso de Hlingard, vistiendo armaduras de color dorado opaco desde que Saori se convirtió en la Jarl de Hlingard, ya que un grupo numerosos de supuestos mercaderes, solicitaban pasaje por Hlingard sin querer entregar documentación alguna.

—¿Un Guerrero Vikingo de rango hierro es quien protege el día de hoy la frontera? —enunció un joven, envuelto en una capucha de pieles café, solo permitiendo ver entre la capucha unos cuantos cabellos dorados— No es la primera vez que pedimos paso sin documentación, pon el precio y déjanos pasar, venimos de muy lejos y solamente queremos vender nuestros productos —habló el viajero tranquilamente.

—Sin documentación, la frontera está cerrada, viajero —defendió su postura Ichi—. No hay precio que puedas pagar para que me mueva, te lo advierto, da la vuelta, y regresa cuando tengas tu documentación en orden. La frontera no se abrirá ni para ti ni para nadie sin que se identifiquen —amenazó Ichi, y en la cima de las murallas de madera que delimitaban la frontera entre Hlingard y Galdhoppigen, los arqueros prepararon sus arcos, e Ichi preparó su cosmos de igual manera.

—Serpent, eres un ser demasiado insignificante para enfrentarte a mí. Te concedo la última oportunidad de que salves la vida, ríndete ahora mismo o despídete del mundo —habló el joven de la capucha, mientras la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir, y hielo en pequeños fragmentos comenzaba a congelar las armaduras de los hombres de Hlingard.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Jamás me rendiría ante un imprudente indocumentado! —declaró Ichi, aunque inmediatamente después, comenzó a dificultársele la respiración— No me impresionan tus palabras… —intentó decir mientras respiraba pesadamente, y una gentil nevada comenzaba a caer—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy soñando? ¡Nieva! ¡Pero no hay nubes de nieve en el cielo! —se impresionó Ichi, sintiendo que aquella fuerza congélate provenía del invasor.

—No, desgraciadamente para ti esto no es ningún sueño —enunció el hombre de la capucha, quien comenzaba a ser rodeado por una fuerza de cosmos blanca que congelaba todo a su alrededor—. ¡Adiós! ¡El Polvo de Diamante acabará contigo! —lanzó la ráfaga de hielo el joven, que despedazó el Ropaje Sagrado de Ichi, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente, el resto de los soldados que defendía la frontera intentó asesinar al joven de la capucha, quien, de un movimiento rápido, congeló a todos en su lugar, protegiendo a su grupo.

—Muy bien hecho, Hyoga, aunque es una lástima que no podamos seguir ingresando tropas en secreto a Hlingard después de esto —se dirigió otro de los encapuchados a Hyoga, quien se quitó la capucha en esos momentos, revelando a un hombre alto y algo esquelético, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, y con unas orejas puntiagudas —creo que ya no debemos preocuparnos por llamar la atención, si enviaron a un Guerrero Vikingo a proteger la frontera, aunque fuera rango de hierro, es porque ya intuyen la verdad —le explicó el hombre, quien realmente era un Elfo, pero no un Elfo como los de Svartálfaheim, sino un Elfo de la Luz, un Ljósálfar.

—No importa el rango al que pertenezcan los Guerreros Vikingos, Jarl Finn, ni siquiera los Dioses Guerreros Dorados podrían conmigo, ni con mi Ropaje Divino —alzó el dedo Hyoga, lanzando una fuerza de cosmos blanca en dirección a las estrellas, y una constelación de 27 estrellas le respondió, liberando un Ropaje Divino de color azul con incrustaciones doradas que tenía la forma de un cisne, y que al bajar destrozó la capucha de Hyoga, revelando sus orejas puntiagudas—. ¡Elfo Ljósálfar de Alpha Coronae Borialis, Hyoga de Álvit! —reverenció Hyoga en dirección al Rey Finn, el soberano de Fryslán.

—El reino de los hombres de Midgard está por llegar a su fin, Hyoga, de la mano del Dios de la Destrucción y el Invierno de los Ljósálfar, Hyoga de Álvit —le ofreció su mano el Jarl Finn, y Hyoga la estrechó con orgullo—. Cuando conquistemos Midgard, nuestros hermanos Ljósálfar por fin nos permitirán regresar a Alfheim, donde seremos reyes de los Elfos, y Midgard, se convertirá en una simple provincia de los Elfos. Hemos esperado miles de años para este momento, pacientemente, sin que nuestros hermanos en Aflheim decidieran intervenir. Se necesitó del choque de las Exclamaciones de Hlin para convencer a nuestros hermanos de no esperar a la extinción natural de los humanos, y hacernos con el control de Midgard por nuestra propia mano. Y hemos de demostrarles que no estábamos equivocados —terminó de decir el Jarl, quien entonces se paró sobre una de las carretas, y se dirigió a su pueblo—. Hombres de Fryslán, por la sangre de los nuestros, corre sangre de dioses, la sangre de los Ljósálfar que se asentaron en Fryslán hace ya 2 eras cuando las 3 Diosas Cisne, contrajeron nupcias con los Jarls de Fryslán, dándonos a los Frisos sangre divina. Quítense sus capuchas, y muestren a Hlingard, el orgullo de la raza Frisa, las melenas rubias que es prueba de nuestro linaje divino —les pidió Jarl Finn, y al quitarse las capuchas, todos los presentes, demostraron tener cabelleras rubias, aún si ninguno poseía orejas puntiagudas—. Nuestras cabelleras, son el símbolo de nuestra procedencia divina, nuestra sangre es sagrada, nadie que no tenga esta sangre ha de quedar en Midgard. Las alianzas que hemos forjado, no son más que pequeñeces, Galdhoppigen puede irse al Niflheim, que Danmark se vaya al Helheim, todo Midgard será Fryslán. El reinado de los Elfos está en nuestras manos, marchen mis hermanos, recuperemos a Midgard en el nombre de Aflheim —terminó Jarl Finn, y guiados por Hyoga, los hombres de Fryslán entraron en Hlingard.

Los pocos soldados que quedaban protegiendo el borde, fueron masacrados por los hombres de Fryslán, había un odio profundo en su mirada, un odio que creció por miles de años, en los que los hombres de Fryslán habían sido obligados a negociar tratados de paz, y servir a un Alto Jarl humano. Pero todo eso se había terminado, la sangre de los Ljósálfar había comenzado a hervir desde que el choque de la Exclamación de Hlin se hizo presente en los Nueve Mundos, ahora Fryslán tenía el apoyo de los Elfos Ljósálfar, quienes habían aceptado que los humanos eran una amenaza. Todo quien no poseyera sangre de Elfo de la Luz debía ser exterminado, si había alguien con cabellera rubia, sería perdonado, pero capturado como un esclavo. Comenzaba una guerra racista, por la supremacía de una raza que se sentía superior, descendiente directa de los dioses, y que purgaría a Midgard de cualquiera que no fuera su sangre. Así fue como los soldados de Hlingard y de Fjördland fueron masacrados, la mayoría inclusive descuartizados, algunos fueron quemados vivos, todo fuera por el sentimiento de superioridad. No existía la piedad, no existía la empatía, no existía la compasión ni la misericordia. Una vez terminado de masacrar a los soldados y de amordazar a los ahora esclavos, posaron su mirada en el pueblo más cercano.

La nieve comenzó a caer, un ser de cosmos divino, bendecido con el poder de los dioses, era ahora el ángel de la nieve blanca, quien marchaba liderando a los descendientes de los Elfos de la Luz, esta no era una misión de conquista, era un exterminio, una purga, y ahora que la frontera no existía, el corazón mismo de Hlingard debía arder, y como precursor de este fuego mortal, primero llegarían las nevadas, y al final, correría la sangre.

 **Galdhoppigen. Mirador de Galdhoppigen.**

—Y así llegarán 3 inviernos, uno seguido del otro —enunció Shaka, con Shunrei sentada detrás de él en aburrimiento, mientras Shaka, con sus ojos cerrados, montaba guardia frente a la inmensa montaña que Dohko siempre vigilaba—. Hermanos asesinarán a sus hermanos, el Sol y la Luna serán devorados, y Fenril, destrozará a la tierra con la fuerza de sus fauces —extendió Shaka su mano, permitiendo que la nieve cayera en la misma—. Esa, es la historia del Fimbulvetr, la historia del Ragnarok… el fin de todos los dioses… —meditó Shaka al respecto, y concentró su cosmos para rodear a toda la montaña del Galdhoppigen—. Pero ese día, no es hoy… Fenril aún duerme, está tranquilo, incluso disfruta del gentil abrazo del invierno. Pero entonces, la guerra que se avecina, no es entre hombres contra hombres como lo fue la Guerra de Midgard… esta guerra, estos hombres… no pertenecen a la raza humana, al menos no en su totalidad… las cabelleras rubias… son la sangre de los Elfos de la Luz —frotó su cabellera Shaka, y Shunrei no comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Shunrei, escucha esta orden que hoy te doy. Sal de Galdhoppigen, busca refugio en Hlingard, la frontera de este país ya no es segura, esto no es más que la primera avanzada —le explicó Shaka.

—Pero maestro Shaka, ¿qué hará usted? —preguntó Shunrei preocupada, mientras Shaka se mantenía tranquilo— ¿No vendrá conmigo? ¿Es tan importante montar guardia frente a esta montaña? ¿Por qué durante la Guerra de Midgard fue posible dejar este lugar, pero hoy alguien debe montar guardia? —le preguntó.

—Porque el protegido de Dohko estaba disponible para intentar atrasar lo que es inevitable en ese momento —le explicó Shaka, quien se negaba a dejar su guardia—. Sé que este invierno que ahora rodea Hlingard, no es el Fimbulvetr, pero el Monte Galdhoppigen debe estar resguardado en todo momento, no participaré en esta guerra, Shunrei, pero tampoco puedo protegerte. Vete a Hlingard, ahora, el tiempo apremia —se puso de pie Shaka, virándose aún con los ojos cerrados, moviendo su brazo, y haciendo estallar los alrededores de Shunrei, enviando a varios soldados que se habían ocultado entre los matorrales, a una muerte horrible guiada por las explosiones de cosmos de Shaka, mismas que sorprendieron a Shunrei—. Aún no saben que soy un Dios Guerrero Dorado —le susurró Shaka a Shunrei, quien lloraba de miedo al ver los cadáveres—. Cuando se enteren, enviarán a otros más fuertes, y entonces no podré protegerte. Vete, puedo cuidarme yo solo —le enunció Shaka, y Shunrei asintió, corriendo aterrada en dirección a la casa de Dohko—. Shunrei… —interrumpió Shaka, y Shunrei se detuvo—. Gracias por la comida que preparaste para mí, estuvo deliciosa, serás una buena esposa algún día —le sonrió Shaka, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante tras de Shunrei, y usando su mano como una espada para decapitar a un soldado raso de Fryslán, que se había acercado demasiado a Shunrei—. Vete —susurró.

—Cuídese mucho, maestro Shaka —respondió Shunrei, corriendo por su escudo y su espada, y dejando a Shaka atrás, y rodeado de varios hombres de Fryslán, todos con temor reflejado en sus ojos.

—¡Alto! ¡Eres uno de los nuestros! —le pidió un aterrado soldado, a quien Shaka dirigió su rostro de ojos cerrados— Eres rubio igual que nosotros, la sangre de los Ljósálfar corre por nuestras venas hermano. Posees el dominio del cosmos, serías una ayuda valiosa para nuestra causa de exterminio a los de Sangre Sucia —declaró.

—¿Sangre Sucia? —sonrió Shaka— Parece que no lo entienden, hombres de Fryslán. Ustedes que exterminan a los hombres de Midgard sin corazón alguno, diciendo que quienes no son rubios no poseen la sangre de los Ljólsáfar, no son más que simples marionetas de los verdaderos Ljólsáfar —hizo estallar su cosmos Shaka, pero no a manera de ataque directo, sino a manera de advertencia, lo que aterrorizó a los hombres de Fryslán—. Si ustedes son tan despectivos, solo por el color de sus cabelleras, ¿qué pasará cuando sus maestros de orejas puntiagudas se presenten ante ustedes? ¿Creen que ante sus ojos ustedes serán Sangre Pura? Son una cruza, si la mentalidad de los Ljósálfar es verdaderamente tan pobre como para exterminar a cualquiera que no sea rubio, ustedes les seguirán, aún si ganan esta guerra. ¿Realmente son tan idiotas como para pensar, que le importan a los verdaderos Ljólsáfar? Ustedes me dan menos que lástima, pero siguen siendo humanos. Váyanse ahora, corran la voz a los suyos, entiendan que esta purga es una estupidez y que ustedes serán los siguientes, y tal vez, solo tal vez, evitaremos un derramamiento de sangre innecesario —declaró Shaka, con su cosmos incinerándose, lo que hacía a los presentes saber que estaba furioso.

—Nosotros, ¡somos dioses! —declaró el Huskarl del grupo, quien se lanzó en contra de Shaka con su lanza lista— ¡Midgard pertenece a los Frisos! ¡Ataquen! —ordenó el Huskarl, y el ejército de Fryslán lo siguió.

—Que mentalidad tan pobre, no merecen siquiera compasión —continuó elevando su cosmos Shaka, y lo hizo estallar a su alrededor—. ¡Invocación del Demonio! —exclamó Shaka, mientras cráneos de niebla perforaban los cuerpos de los soldados de Fryslán— La muerte no reconoce entre colores de piel, raza, ni creencias religiosas. Para la muerte, todos somos basura por igual. Piensen en ello, mientras comparten la muerte con ellos a quienes llaman inferiores —finalizó Shaka, queriendo regresar a su guardia, cuando más soldados de Fryslán se hicieron presentes, por lo que comprendió que la mentalidad de los Frisos, estaba enteramente moldeada a la discriminación racial.

 **Svártalfaheim. El Monte Crux. 31 de Diciembre de 4E 08.**

—El Ropaje Sagrado de Shaka, está quejándose —enunció Milo, quien había sido asignado a cuidar del Ropaje Sagrado de Shaka, sintiendo gracias al Ropaje Sagrado de Virgo, que algo ocurría en Midgard, pero decidiéndose a ignorarlo, y a colocar su capa sobre la caja en que estaba encerrado el mismo, cuando Saori entró en su carromato, y comenzó a frotarse la frente con molestia—. ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que seguiría con sus lecciones —agregó Milo con molestia.

—Es demasiada información para que pueda asimilarla tan de golpe, necesitaba un respiro —se quejó Saori, y miró a Milo fijamente—. Una semana, ha pasado una semana desde que tuvimos nuestra pequeña discusión, y no he visto que te arrepientas al respecto. ¿Acaso no vas a decirme nada? —se molestó Saori.

—Hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse que por sus… inconformidades —le respondió Milo, lo que fastidió a Saori en gran medida—. Mi deber es a con la Asynjur Hlin… sus sentimientos como Saori Wotansdottir, son indiferentes —le recordó.

—¿Esa es tu resolución final? —le respondió Saori, y Milo desvió la mirada— Escucha, sé que tengo responsabilidades como diosa, entre las cuales se encuentran el aprender todo de Svartálfaheim para poder tomar decisiones prudentes. Pero también soy humana, una humana de 13 años, y no puedo concentrarme en mis responsabilidades con la duda de si sientes algo por mí o no —recriminó Saori en un capricho infantil.

—Solicito permiso para dejar las formalidades —solicitó Milo, lo que molestó a Saori aún más, pero asintió de todas formas—. Le agradezco —reverenció, y entonces miró a Saori con semejante frialdad, que la diosa se sintió intimidada—. ¿Estás escuchándote? Midgard está desecha, Svartálfaheim en guerra, eres la Diosa de la Paz y la Esperanza, ¿y evades tus responsabilidades en estupideces como sentimientos por uno de tus Dioses Guerreros Dorados? Hace 4 meses no tenías estas preocupaciones, hace 4 meses yo era un simple Dios Guerrero Dorado más, y ahora, por escucharte hablar con tu amigo imaginario Ratatosk, ¿debo preocuparme por estas ridiculeces? Si quieres una respuesta, esa respuesta es no, y que quede claro que forzaste a esa respuesta —le estipuló Milo con molestia.

—Ratatosk no es un amigo imaginario, es real —se molestó Saori, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras miraba a Milo con tristeza—. Y hace 4 meses, no me negaste… prometiste pensarlo… no me vengas con que no tienes sentimientos por mí porque si no los tuvieras, hubiera acabado todo en ese momento en que me pediste tiempo para reflexionar. El que seas un obstinado, y no quieras aceptar lo que es evidente, no te da derecho a pisotear lo que yo siento —se fastidió Saori, y Milo tuvo que morderse los labios con molestia—. ¿Es esta tu respuesta definitiva? Si lo es, te ordeno que lo digas sin limitaciones, y yo te juro en el nombre de Var, la diosa de los juramentos, que no volveré a insistirte, ¿es tu respuesta definitiva? —le preguntó, secándose las lágrimas, y Milo suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado.

—No es la respuesta definitiva… Saori… —le confesó, dándole a Saori algo de esperanza—. Pero no puedes presionarme de esta forma. Tienes que entender algo, eres una diosa, tu existencia va más allá del sentimentalismo humano. Y mi existencia, sirve únicamente para protegerte. Hasta que no me demuestre a mí mismo que es posible este capricho tuyo, no puedo darte una respuesta diferente a la que ya te di —le explicó, y Saori bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Demuestra ser una diosa en pleno control de tu divinidad y de tus emociones, y que puede ser imparcial con sus sentimientos. Ese será el primer paso, para que yo pueda ser más abierto. No voy a amarte por encima de mis responsabilidades, si no puedes asegurarme que soy igual a cualquier otro Dios Guerrero Dorado, es todo, no seré participe de favoritismos, ni siquiera los merezco —declaró.

—Soy una humana también… ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo? —le respondió Saori, y Milo se limitó a ignorarla—. No voy a serte paciente por siempre, Milo. Solo han pasado 4 meses y no me puedo concentrar en otra cosa. No quiero pensar de forma pesimista, pero si esto es inútil, bien podría ser yo la que desista, solo quiero que eso te quede claro —le enunció Saori, y ambos sintieron el como el carromato detenía la marcha.

—Me queda claro, y sería lo mejor al mismo tiempo —le respondió, y Saori se mordió los labios con tristeza—. En esta vida naciste como una diosa, yo como un mortal. Demuéstrame que puedes comprender la línea que nos divide, y puede que me atreva a cruzarla —finalizó Milo, saliendo de su carromato, Saori salió detrás de él, y tras hacerlo, ambos encontraron a Aioria frente a ellos, con una mirada curiosa en su rostro—. Una palabra a alguien, a quien sea, y te rebano la garganta —lo amenazó.

—Milo… tú… no habrás hecho lo que creo que hiciste —miró Aioria a Saori, quien se apenó por las acusaciones de Aioria—. No solo es diosa, es menor de edad —se quejó Aioria, y Milo en respuesta, le abofeteó la nuca a Aioria—. ¿Tienes algún problema? —se fastidió Aioria.

—Dime Aioria, ¿realmente me crees tan débil? Solo conversábamos —le explicó Milo con desprecio, y Aioria decidió confiar en Milo—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —le preguntó Milo con molestia.

—Porque los bueyes no pueden trepar montañas —enunció Mu, quien también miraba a Saori sospechosamente, forzando a Saori a sentirse intimidada—. Tendremos una charla de esto después —le susurró Mu a Milo.

—¿Les importa? Si fuera mi decisión les juro en el nombre de Var que ni ustedes podrían negarme mis caprichos, den gracias a Odín que no lo he considerado siquiera —les espetó Milo, forzando a Saori a ruborizarse aún más—. Y tú, no te alegres —le apuntó Milo, y Saori desvió la mirada—. Volveré a preguntar. ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —prosiguió.

—El de enfrente es el Monte Crux —apuntó Mu, y Milo miró al impresionante monte, de una altura inquietante—. Nos preparamos para subirlo, ¿vas a llevar a Saori tú mismo? Pregunto en el caso de que sea uno de tus caprichos que no te podemos negar —se burló Mu.

—Tu sarcasmo me es reconfortante —sonrió Milo, tomando a Saori en brazos, para sorpresa de la diosa—. Acepto tu reto, Carnero. Anda y dime que no debo —amenazó Milo, mientras Saori continuaba con el rostro iluminado de escarlata en brazos de Milo.

—Oigan, se supone que yo soy el que se burla de Milo, no el que los calma —se fastidió Aioria, sintiendo una sensación fría en su nuca—. ¿Y ahora? —se preocupó Aioria, dándose la vuelta.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se molestó Camus, mirando a Saori en brazos de Milo, quien prefería que se la tragara la tierra en esos momentos— No me digan que están incitando a Milo con sus tonterías. No es necesario que Saori suba a la cima —le explicó Camus.

—Que me lo diga ella, si puede —se burló Milo, pero Saori no dijo nada—. Solo la subiré al Monte Crux, dejen de fastidiarme con el tema, y tú deja de sonreír —miró con desprecio Milo a Shura, quien llegaba con Saga.

—Alguien debe de llevar a la Asynjur Hlin, no veo problema con que seas tú —fue la respuesta de Shura, burlesca y sarcástica, y que solo Milo notó—. ¿Quién falta? —preguntó Shura.

—Kiki —fue la respuesta de Saga—. Solo nosotros subiremos, Alberich montará el campamento. Después de todo, solo nosotros podemos llegar tan rápido a la cima —les explicó Saga, mientras Kiki llegaba con material de alpinismo.

—Bueno dorados, escuchen todos que solo se los voy a decir una vez —intentó decir Kiki, dejando todo el material en el suelo, y preparándose para darle lecciones a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados sobre alpinismo—. Este es un arnés, y se usa para… —intentó decir Kiki, cuando Mu lo tomó del brazo, elevó su cosmos, y saltó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Aaaaahhhhh…! ¿Están dementes? —recriminó Kiki con miedo.

El resto de los Dioses Guerreros Dorados saltó de igual manera, salvo Milo, quien miró a Saori de reojo, quien se encontraba sumamente preocupada por lo que acababa de presenciar, y se aferró al cuello de Milo con fuerza, aunque tras haberlo hecho, y recordando las palabras de Milo, entristeció, y lo soltó, lo que hizo a Milo soltar aire en señal de molestia.

—Con un Draugr… —se fastidió Milo, abrazando él mismo a Saori y protegiéndola con sus brazos—. En este tipo de casos, es cuando deberías aprovechar para cambiarme la mente, ahora sujétate que va a hacer frio —le enunció.

—¿Frio? Espera, Milo, lo que acabas de decir fue un acercamien… —intentó decir Saori, cuando Milo saltó con todas sus fuerzas, y transformado en un cometa dorado, saltó nuevamente al llegar al límite de su salto, para continuar ascendiendo en varios saltos impresionantes, hasta llegar a la cima, en la que depositó a Saori con cuidado, aunque Saori no dejaba de aferrarse a su cuello—. Eso ha sido… una falta de respeto tremenda a mi persona… cambie de opinión, no quiero nada contigo… —agregó con miedo.

—Cuando vuelvas en ti, hablamos de eso… en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos —apuntó Milo en dirección a Kiki, quien de la sorpresa había caído en sus rodillas, mientras miraba a las flamas que ardían en la cima de cada una de las 4 Ciudades de los Dvergr.

—Las flamas en la cima de los palacios Dvergr… —comenzó Kiki con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Azul para indicar paz, rojo para indicar guerra, amarillo para indicar un asedio, verde para indicar Bergtrolls en las cercanías, negro para indicar la muerte de un Rey Dvergr, y violeta para indicar que una capital ha caído —les recordó Kiki, mientras el grupo observaba las flamas en la cima de cada ciudad—. En Døkkálfarheim brilla la flama azul de la paz... —les explicó, mientras el grupo miraba el Reino del Oeste, en el cual gobernaban los Døkkálfar—. En Sindr brilla la flama amarilla, que indica que están en asedio —prosiguió Kiki, mientras el Palacio de Oro rojo, presumía la flama dorada—. Myrkálfar… su flama brilla esmeralda, los Bergtrol tienen sitiada a la ciudad de igual manera —el palacio de Piedra Negra, brillaba de esmeralda con la luz del fuego verde que anunciaba la presencia de los Bergtrol, y adicional a aquellas flamas, unas flamas doradas brillaban a su lado—. Pero Nidavellir… en Nidavellir brilla la peor de las flamas… la flama oscura… rey Mótsognir… llegué demasiado tarde… lo siento… ¡Rey Mótsognir! —lloró Kiki con fuerza, mientras la flama oscura, brillaba con fuerza sobre la ciudad de Nidavellir, y además, las flamas violeta de Nidavellir eran fácilmente visibles. No solo el rey había muerto, la capital de Svártalfaheim había caído, y los Dioses Guerreros Dorados bajaron sus miradas en señal de respeto, mientras el lamento de Kiki, les apresaba los corazones— ¡Mi Rey Mótsognir! ¡Le he fallado! ¡Lo siento tanto mi rey! —continuó llorando Kiki, y sintió entonces la mano de Saori en su hombro.

—Dioses Guerreros Dorados, he tomado mi decisión, no necesito de audiencia con el Rey Mótsognir, ya no más —agregó Saori, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos, mientras miraba a Kiki con tristeza—. Las lágrimas son muy fuertes, Kiki, tus lágrimas, son de dolor, pero también de pureza. Jarl Svend dijo, que sabría si alguien es sincero con solo verlo… eres sincero, Kiki… los Dvergr, recibirán el apoyo de Midgard —finalizó Saori, y Kiki, aún con todo el dolor que le producía el enterarse de la muerte de su rey, se limpió las lágrimas, se paró de forma militar, y reverenció en dirección a Saori, mientras el grupo de Dioses Guerreros Dorados, miraba los fuegos de los 4 Reinos Dvergr—. Milo… —mencionó Saori en un susurro, y Milo la miró de reojo—. Acepto tu respuesta… —le mencionó, sorprendiendo a Milo, quien también se sintió algo herido—. No tengo derecho a amar… mientras no exista paz plena y perpetua en los Nueve Mundos… acepto el rechazo, y mi responsabilidad como la Asynjur de la Paz y la Esperanza —finalizó ella, y Milo asintió nuevamente.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar —aceptó Milo, acercándose al borde del Monte Crux, y mirando a Nidavellir fijamente—. Ahora… puedo comenzar a moldear ese mundo, Saori, porque yo… soy el ser más egoísta que existe en los Nueve Mundos —le declaró Milo, mirando a Nidavellir, y comprendiendo su nueva misión—. No importa a quien deba asesinar… no importa las vidas que he de dividir, ni los enemigos que he de enfrentar… la paz, plena y perpetua va a llegar, de manos del asesino por excelencia del Santuario de Hlingard… —le susurró, y Saori se impresionó por aquellas palabras, que no escuchó nadie más que ella, mientras Milo se dirigía por fin a los Dioses Guerreros Dorados, y daba sus órdenes—. Dioses Guerreros Dorados, la Asynjur Hlin ha hablado. Apoyamos a los Dvergr en esta guerra, sentaremos nuevamente a los Dvergr en los tronos de los 4 Reinos, y exterminaremos la amenaza Døkkálfar —exclamó, y el grupo asintió militarmente—. Esta, es la voluntad de la Asynjur Hlin, la voluntad de la Alto Jarl de Midgard, hemos llegado nuevamente, como una avanzada de conquista, la paz volverá a llegar, por la vía de la violencia encausada. ¡Por Svartálfaheim! —enunció Milo, y los Dioses Guerreros Dorados respondieron de la misma manera, y comenzaron a bajar del Monte Crux para alistarse, dejando a Milo solo con Saori, quien lo miró fijamente, no sabiendo que decir—. Niego tu aceptación de mi respuesta. Ya he comprobado que eres la diosa que los Nueve Mundos necesita —le explicó Milo, inquietando a Saori, quien se sintió esperanzada por las palabras de Milo—. Mi propio egoísmo, será lo que me llevará en esa dirección, solo te pido paciencia, pero ese mundo, lo voy a conseguir, y no me importa qué dios quiera negármelo, no podrán doblegarme —finalizó Milo, y Saori aceptó su respuesta—. Esta es mi resolución final. ¡Ahora lidera a tu ejercito a lograr ese mundo! —le exigió.

—Así será, Milo… —aceptó Saori, y Milo reverenció—. Tu trabajo de ahora en adelante, es cumplir tu capricho egoísta… mi trabajo… es ser la Diosa de la Paz y la Esperanza, ya lo tengo bien claro, ahora construye el mundo, que lo hará posible —Milo asintió, y la promesa quedó sellada. Hasta que existiera un mundo en el que fuera posible, serían Dios Guerrero Dorado y Diosa, Svátalfaheim, era apenas el primero de los mundos que acercarían a ambos en esa dirección, la primera gran prueba, la primera de muchas, que se encargaría de moldear ese mundo imposible.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

* * *

 **1 – DEFINICIONES:**

 **Hlévangr: Es tanto el nombre de un Dvergr, como la forma que tienen los Dvergr para referirse a una construcción o refugio, podría inclusive traducirse como una guarida de lobo o guarida de campo.**

 **2 – DIOSES:**

 **Álvit: Nombre de una Valkiria que tenía la capacidad de transformarse en un cisne, y que fue esposa de un miembro de la corte de un Rey de Finlandia. Estuvo 7 años junto a su marido en Finlandia, y después partió de regreso a su hogar en dirección al sur.**

 **3 – LUGARES:**

 **Danmark: Uno de los nombres que recibía Dinamarca.**

 **Fjördland: Del nórdico antiguo literalmente significa la tierra de los fiordos.**

 **Fryslán: Uno de los nombres que recibía Finlandia, también conocida como el hogar de los Frisos en las Sagas Nórdicas.**

 **Golfo de Botnia: Basado en la ubicación real.**

 **Mijollhöl: Del nórdico antiguo literalmente significa el salón del martillo.**

 **Noreg: Uno de los nombres que recibía Noruega.**

 **Oslo: La segunda ciudad más importante de Noruega.**

 **Thorsberg: Nombre de una chapa legendaria que llevaba los nombres del dios Thor, y cuyo nombre se usa de referencia.**

 **Vinland: Reino legendario cuya existencia no se ha comprobado, pero que cuenta con varios supuestos mapas que intentan delimitar su ubicación.**

 **York: Ciudad legendaria de los noruegos que fue conquistada por Inglaterra y se convirtió en un cuartel militar.**

 **7 – PERSONAS:**

 **Finn: Semi legendario rey y caudillo de Frisia a quien se le atribuía el ser hijo de Elfos.**


End file.
